


Uśmiech Węża

by Saneko, Yunoha



Series: Uśmiech Węża [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sexual Violence
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 86
Words: 353,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saneko/pseuds/Saneko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunoha/pseuds/Yunoha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Z łac. „Życie nie polega na tym, by żyć, lecz by coś znaczyć”</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Draco

Ostatni tydzień roku szkolnego wbrew pozorom nie był wcale spokojnym czasem dla nikogo. Ani dla profesorów, ani dla uczniów, czy innych stworzeń zamieszkujących należące do Hogwartu terytoria.

Dla przykładu nauczyciele z niewiadomego powodu nie mieli w zanadrzu luźnych lekcji, które przecież i dla nich byłyby „miłym” zwieńczeniem tego roku. Zamiast robić nam niezwiązane z ich profesją zajęcia, organizowali testy z całego roku.

Nawet szczegół pisania sumów dwa tygodnie temu zdawał się nie odstraszać profesorów przed dalszym gnębieniem nas.

W ogóle nie rozumiałem ich zachowania. Profesorowie naprawdę mogli dać sobie już spokój i rozkoszować się zbliżającymi wakacjami. Ja i inni uczniowie z pewnością nie mielibyśmy im tego za złe. No, może prócz tej Gryfońskiej mądrali, której tylko nauka była w głowie. Chyba tylko ona zadowolona była z takiego zachowania ciała pedagogicznego.

No tak, przecież do końca czerwca będzie mogła ślęczeć na podręcznikiem od każdego przedmiotu tyle godzin, aż w końcu stwierdzi, że zna na pamięć każdy akapit w każdej książce.

I to też przez takie jednostki jak ona, większość nauczycieli podnosiło jeszcze bardziej poziom swoich egzaminów końcoworocznych, także osobniki nisko-inteligentne, jak chociażby towarzystwo Iskiereczki Nadziei, praktycznie czołgały się po marginesie zdawalności.

Tak bardzo mi jest przykro z ich powodu! Normalnie, zaraz zrobię przerwę w czytaniu rozdziału i pójdę poprawiać sobie fryzurę…

Teraz jednak nie mieliśmy nic do gadania i uczniowie zmuszeni byli do zarywania nocki, byleby tylko móc sobie przypomnieć jakieś głupie regułki, formułki i inne mało potrzebne brednie, które mogą się znaleźć w najbliższym teście. Wiadomo było, że nikt z nich nie przygotuje się do tego tak wzorowo, jak Granger.

Nawet fakt, że te całe egzaminy odbywały się co roku, dla mojego rocznika wydawał się być mało istotny, kiedy nauczyciele sami wybierali sobie dokładny termin. Dla takiego przykładu, Severus dzisiejszego dnia zapowiedział mojej klasie i tym czerwonym durniom takowy godzinny sprawdzian z teorii. Na jutro.

Nawet McGonagall nie próbowała wejść do swojego codziennego wdzianka harpii i wyjątkowo zapowiedziała swój jakiś tydzień wcześniej. Swoją drogą, pytania były banalnie proste i nawet zastanawiałem się, czy to nie było przypadkiem z powodu Pottera. Przecież nie można dopuścić do tego, aby Cudowny Chłopiec, Rozczochrany Ignorant Dobrego Smaku, Który Uratuje Świat oblał test opiekunki jego domu.

Chociaż w sumie śmiesznie prosty test mógł być wynikiem mojego doskonałego w każdym calu przygotowania, które mogłem sobie spokojnie rozłożyć na cały tydzień, a nie jak teraz było w przypadku eliksirów – jedynie na wieczór i noc. Tu przydałaby mi się porcja kawy, której nie pijam albo coś o wiele mocniejszego, co dałoby mi porządnego kopa.

A wszystko przez tego niedorozwiniętego Pottera. Cholera, znowu zachciało się idiocie zgrywać bohatera, a potem przez kolejne dni i nawet tygodnie chodzić nieprzytomnym na zajęcia. Psia jego mać! Chociaż nie… Przez swoją głupotę, Blacka już stracił.

Jeśli chodziło o eliksiry to miałem naprawdę szczęście, że jestem jednym z najlepszych uczniów z tego przedmiotu. Jednak co się dziwić, skoro dorastałem w obecności takowych dwóch maniaków. Dlatego też w najgorszym wypadku skończę z oceną „powyżej oczekiwań”.

Trochę będzie szkoda, biorąc pod uwagę, że to zburzy mój ciąg ocen „wybitnych” z tego przedmiotu. Całe skupienie i starania z tego roku pójdą na marne. No cóż, jakoś uda mi się to przeżyć. Chyba, że ojciec dostanie wcześniej napadu szału…

Przeciągnąłem się leniwie, odchylając na krześle i mimowolnie spoglądając w kierunku wyjścia z części sypialnianej i drogi do łazienki, która wzywała mnie do siebie bezustannie. Zaraz mój wzrok spoczął na wygodnym łóżku, spod którego wystawał kawałek telefonu komórkowego, jaki otrzymałem w podarunku od pewnego idioty. Cóż, przynajmniej miał trochę rozumu i naprawdę wyjątkowo dobry gust. Nie to, co Nadzieja Czarodziejskiego Półświatku.

Wróciłem jeszcze na chwilę do podręcznika od eliksirów i kilku innych książek z tej dziedziny. Jednak jedno spojrzenie na czytany przeze mnie fragment sprawiło, że praktycznie od razu odłożyłem trzymane dotąd w ręce pióro. Jeszcze do niedawna służyło mi tylko po to, abym mógł robić krótkie, istotne notatki.

Wstając od biurka, machinalnie sięgnąłem do kieszeni, wyciągając z niej maleńką paczuszkę. Ruszyłem ku wyjściu z mojej sypialni i się kierując się ku dość obszernemu salonikowi. Z racji bycia prefektem i kapitanem drużyny mojego domu, miałem zaszczyt i przyjemność zajmować najlepsze dormitorium w dyspozycji dla Ślizgonów. Apartament więc należał tylko i wyłącznie do mnie. Salonik z kominkiem, leżącym przed nim puchatym dywanem wykonanym ze skóry lwa-albinosa oraz stojącą nieopodal wygodną kanapą i dwoma równie przyjemnymi fotelami. Również z jasnym obiciem. Przy nich z kolei znajdował się niski, szklany stoliczek, na którym znajdowała się jedynie popielniczka.

Jakiś dobry metr za tym znajdowały się dwie pary drzwi. Jedne prowadziły do sypialni, z której właśnie wyszedłem. Drugie zaś do łazienki, która była teraz moim celem.

To było dodatkowym plusem jednoosobowego dormitorium. Miałem łazienkę tylko dla siebie i nie musiałem bać się, ze jakiś dureń mi ją zasyfi.

Dodatkowo przecież nie mogłem pozwolić sobie na to, aby jakiś gość, stojący niżej ode mnie w hierarchii społeczności szkolnej i ogólnomagicznej, mógł bez żadnych przeszkód oglądać moją skromną osobę, kiedy tylko najdzie go taka ochota!

W zupełności wystarczył mi fakt, że przez poprzednie cztery lata zmuszany byłem gnieździć się w jednym pomieszczeniu (z – o zgrozo! – wspólną łazienką) z dwoma kretynami oraz Blaisem. No, Zabiniego mogłem jeszcze zdzierżyć; w sumie nie był on mi praktycznie żadną skazą. Niestety, inaczej już było z tymi idiotami, z wypalonymi we wczesnym dzieciństwie mózgami. Tych inteligentnych inaczej rzuciłbym bez zastanowienia do jeziora na pożarcie przez tą dziką, wielką kałamarnicę. Te dwa przygłupy tylko na to się nadają.

Chociaż wtedy, gdyby tak się stało, musiałbym najpewniej marnować mój jakże cenny czas na szukanie nowych sługusów, w chwili, gdy mógłbym robić dziesiątki, jak i nie setki innych, o wiele bardziej interesujących rzeczy.

Cholera…! To mi przypomniało, że przez ostatnie parę dni nie miałem okazji do zrobienia sobie chociaż szybkiego, godzinnego manicure. W takim razie nic się nie stanie, jak zrobię sobie odrobinę dłuższą przerwę. Przecież praktycznie rzecz biorąc, teraz jedyne co czyniłem, to powtarzałem i tak znany mi już materiał.

Jestem pewien, że nawet gdyby w środku nocy do mojej sypialni wparował Severus z pytaniem: „Do czego zastosujesz jad Toksyczka?”, odpowiedziałbym bez zająknięcia. Dopiero później, zapewne wygarnąłbym mu późną porę wizyty.

Tak więc, miałem już kolejny powód, aby odwiedzić cztery lśniące czystością ściany łazienki. Oprócz odświeżającej, długiej kąpieli z moim ulubionym płynem mogłem sobie zrobić od razu manicure. Przecież czemu nie miałbym łączyć przyjemności z… przyjemnością.

Niestety, dane jedynie było mi musnąć srebrną klamkę w kształcie węża z jadeitowym oczkiem – swoją drogą, to było mój osobisty pomysł i przedsięwzięcie – kiedy dobiec mnie musiało pukanie do drzwi .

Przez chwilę nawet zastanawiałem się, czy może nie mógłbym udawać, że wyjątkowo dzisiaj mam tak troszkę gorszy słuch. Zaraz jednak odrzuciłem od siebie ten pomysł. Przecież jako prefekt nie mogłem pozwolić sobie na taką niesubordynację. Szkoda, jednak jeśli chciałem pozostać w posiadaniu tego malutkiego luksusu w szkole, musiałem od czasu do czasu pomęczyć się ze zgrają młodszych Ślizgonów.

– Za jakie grzechy ja muszę się z wami użerać? – warknąłem cicho pod nosem, kierując się w stronę wrót do mego sanktuarium. Otworzyłem je z rozmachem, spoglądając zniesmaczony na intruza, który to ośmielił się zabierać mój niebywale cenny czas. Jeśli ktokolwiek z młodszego rocznika – a już szczególnie narybek – myśli, że udzielę im pomocy ze względu na bycie prefektem, to się teraz grubo pomyli. Nie ma dzisiaj Wieczoru Dobroci dla Ograniczonych Inaczej. Nie mam na to czasu. I chęci.

– Panie Malfoy. – Usłyszałem na wstępie. Przede mną objawiła się postać znienawidzonej przeze mnie nauczycielki transmutacji. Niezadowolonej, muszę dodać. Dodatkowo patrzyła na mnie tak wnikliwie, jakby miała powody do podejrzeń, że ktoś może się w tej chwili pode mnie wielosokować. Tsaaa, prędzej stanę się animagiem, nim dobrowolnie pozwolę komukolwiek przybrać moją twarz. Przecież na to są prawa autorskie, do cholery!

Również kiedy tylko też zdałem sobie sprawę z wizyty tej kobiety, od razu przybrałem swoją zwyczajną postawę przyzwoitego ucznia. No, przynajmniej na tyle przyzwoitego, na ile mogłem sobie na ogół pozwalać.

– Dobry wieczór, pani profesor. – Skinąłem wolno głową. – Czy mogę w czymś pomóc? Może pani wejdzie? – dodałem, robiąc miejsce w przejściu z przyklejonym na twarzy delikatnym uśmiechem. W duszy jednak krzyczałem i bluzgałem, aby tego nie robiła, a najlepiej poszła już do siebie, przeczytała jakiegoś harlequina na dobranoc (ponoć to dosyć częsta przypadłość u starych dziewic) i poszła śnić o wiewiórkach, myszkach czy innych zwierzątkach, których mogłaby używać do swoich zajęć.

Kobieta najwidoczniej podświadomie musiała mieć naprawdę dobre zdolności telepatyczne, gdyż pokręciła przecząco głową, na co mój uśmiech poszerzył się nieznacznie. Niestety, po tym jej „zdolności” zdawały się już zanikać, bo oprócz zaprzeczenia nie stało się nic więcej. Po prostu zaprzeczyła i dalej tkwiła w swoim miejscu.

– Chciałam tylko przekazać, że dyrektor oczekuje pana w swoim gabinecie – oznajmiła, obdarowując mnie zwyczajowym, zimnym spojrzeniem. Blee, aż nieprzyjemny dreszcz przebiegł mi po plecach. Nigdy nie należałem do osób, które lubiły, kiedy ta harpia świdrowała kogokolwiek wzrokiem. – Ma pan na to dwadzieścia minut – dodała, jakby to było najbardziej oczywistą rzeczą, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i nie czekając na moją odpowiedź, ruszyła korytarzem w kierunku wyjścia z Domu Węża.

Dobrze chociaż, że dała mi jakiś czas w innym wypadku musiałbym pójść do niej w ubraniach, które założyłem na siebie po zajęciach, by wygodnie zasiąść do powtórzeń.

Zaraz, dwadzieścia minut?! Przecież w ciągu tego całego czasu nie będę w stanie niczego zrobić! Nie wezmę odświeżającej po nauce kąpieli (szczegół, że po zajęciach już takową brałem), nie zajmę się pielęgnacją moich paznokci ani też nie wybiorę odpowiedniego stroju na wizytę u dyrektora, który podkreśliłby mój wrodzony urok. Nie to, żebym w innych rzeczach prezentował się jakoś inaczej – gorzej, przecież wszystkie moje ubrania są szyte na miarę i nie ważne, co bym wybrał, w każdej kreacji prezentowałem się bosko. Jednak nie mogę sobie pozwolić, by jakiś chociażby najdrobniejszy szczególik umknął mojej uwadze i przez to zrujnował mój wizerunek młodego boga seksu.

– W szafie zapewne masz już uszykowanych kilka kompletów, które tylko czekają, byś je na siebie założył i przekonał się, że pasują idealnie. Zresztą jak wszystko, co tam masz. Wystarczy tylko się zdecydować. – Spojrzałem wściekły na swojego gościa, mającego tupet przerywać moje rozmyślania na temat ubioru. Widząc tam Zabiniego, uśmiechającego się do mnie z rozbawieniem, prychnąłem lekceważąco, jednak i tak podszedłem do szafy, otwierając ją na oścież. – Chociaż z drugiej strony, ciekawi mnie, po co się stroisz, skoro i tak będziesz musiał założyć szatę szkolną.

– Durniu! – warknąłem cicho, odwracając się ku niemu i rzucając pierwszą rzeczą, która przyszła mi na myśl. W stronę jego twarzy poleciała, trzymana dotąd przeze mnie paczka papierosów. Ten niestety złapał ją w locie, otwierając i częstując się. Ja z kolei tylko westchnąłem, powstrzymując większy napad złości i odwróciłem się ponownie w stronę szafy, by przejrzeć kolejno każdy komplet. – Najwidoczniej, twój nierozgarnięty móżdżek w dalszym ciągu nie jest w stanie pojąć powagi obecnej sytuacji. Zrozum, że może zdarzyć się wiele okazji do tego, żebym zrzucił z siebie tą nędzną gatunkowo szatę. Co za debil w ogóle wymyślił użycie takiego materiału? – Pokręciłem lekko głową, w końcu natrafiając na coś idealnego. Tak… Spodnie wykonane zostały ze skóry młodego Czarnego Smoka Hebrydzkiego, które z gracją godną mej osoby przylegały do moich pośladków i szczupłych nóg. Z kolei biała koszula uszyta z najdelikatniejszego jedwabiu, dodatkowo jeszcze wzmacniana kilkoma dobrymi zaklęciami, miała za zadanie podkreślić moją mlecznobiałą cerę. W połączeniu z krawatem w barwach mojego domu, jak i z tą przeklętą szatą, z pewnością będę prezentował się nieziemsko. Zresztą, jak zawsze. – Wiesz, wbrew pozorom jest wiele osób, które tylko czekają, aż pojawię się w zasięgu ich wzroku.

– Kto by nie chciał dobrać ci się do rozporka – rzucił wesoło Blaise, na co parsknąłem śmiechem. – Swoją drogą, jak tam twoja aktualna zdobycz?

– Caiden z szóstej klasy? Rano zakończyłem z nim znajomość – odparłem, rozpinając spodnie. – Nie gap się tak otwarcie, idioto – dodałem jeszcze, posyłając mu rozbawione spojrzenie, obserwując, jak ten odwraca się ode mnie, zaciągając się papierosem. Ja natomiast w tym czasie rozebrałem się do bielizny. Nim jednak cokolwiek na siebie nałożyłem, przejrzałem się w lustrze stojącym obok szafy, prawą ręką sunąc po swoim brzuchu. Uśmiechałem się przy tym z delikatnym zadowoleniem. Tak, nawet w samej bieliźnie wyglądałem nieziemsko.

– Znowu z tego samego powodu? – spytał, a ja tylko zerknąłem na niego w lustrze, nie odzywając się słowem. – Okay, biorę to za cichą zgodę.

– Jeżeli to wszystko, co masz do powiedzenia, to spadaj. Muszę się ubrać i spadać na to idiotyczne spotkanie. Czemu William mi o niczym nie powiedział? – mruknąłem, zapinając starannie guziki koszuli. Ha! Wiedziałem, że ten strój jeszcze bardziej podkreśli moją urodę!

– Gdybym ja tylko to wiedział? Może dlatego, że William już od jakiejś godziny jest na rozmowie z dyrektorem na pogadance w sprawie ostatniej imprezy, która była odrobinkę _za_ głośna? – Zabini usiadł na brzegu biurka, papierosa gasząc w malutkiej srebrnej popielniczce ze zdobieniami w stylu naszego domu. – Swoją drogą, ciekawe czemu właśnie Żelazna Dama przyszła powiadomić cię o spotkaniu, a nie profesor Snape?

– A skąd mi to wiedzieć? – Przewróciłem oczyma, zawiązując sobie teraz starannie krawat. Przecież nie może wisieć krzywo jak u tego Pottera. Błeee, ohyda. – Severus pewnie jest jeszcze w trakcie przygotowywania nam zadań testowych. A że ta stara prukwa najwidoczniej była teraz wolna, to posłużył się nią.

Po założeniu szaty, przejrzałem się jeszcze raz w lustrze, cmokając z aprobatą do swojego odbicia. Wyszedłem z pokoju, czekając w miarę cierpliwie, aż Blaise posłusznie uczyni to samo.

– Będziesz wolny w nocy? – spytał w chwili, gdy zamknąłem zaklęciem drzwi. Nie chciałem, aby ktoś niepowołany do niego wchodził.

– Zwariowałeś? Tej nocy mam już zajęcie z inną kochanką. Tobie też ją polecam. Nazywa się Eliksiry – prychnąłem cicho, odsuwając się od chłopaka i kierując swoje kroki ku pokojowi wspólnemu Slitherinu. Było w nim jeszcze dużo Ślizgonów, którzy albo nie mieli jutro lekcji ze Sevem, albo po prostu uważali, że umieją już wystarczająco dużo.

 

~*~

 

Przed wejściem do gabinetu dyrektora, poprawiłem jeszcze na szybko włosy i wygładziłem wierzchnią szatę. Nim jednak zdążyłem wyciągnąć rękę, by zapukać, drzwi same się otworzyły, skrzypiąc cicho i ukazując mi w przejściu postać dyrektora.

– Czekaliśmy na pana, panie Malfoy. – Staruszek uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie, a mnie aż zemdliło. Nigdy nie lubiłem tego dziada. Zawsze stawał po stronie „Tego, Który Przeżył”, mimo że zawsze powtarzał, iż traktuje nas jednakowo.

Ja jednak zdawałem sobie sprawę, że w rzeczywistości tak w ogóle nie było. Ten maniak na punkcie cytrynowych cukierków – mógłby się kiedyś jakimś udławić – dbał tylko o to, co mogło mu pomóc w walce z Czarnym Panem. Iskierka Nadziei była właśnie jedną z takich rzeczy. Przecież skoro przeżył atak żyjącego Lorda, a potem wychodził cało z każdego kolejnego zamachu na jego życie, powinien się idealnie sprawić w kolejnej potyczce z Nim. W końcu, co go nie zabiło, to dało mu siłę, czyż nie tak?

Doprawdy, tok myślenia tego „Wielkiego i Szanowanego” czarodzieja od zawsze mnie przerażał.

Mimo wszystko wszedłem za nim do środka, z zamiarem podejścia do drugiego prefekta z mojego domu, jednak nim uczyniłem chociażby krok ku temu, mój wzrok padł jeszcze na dwie sylwetki osób, których ewidentnie nie chciałem w tej chwili widzieć.

– Co to ma znaczyć, dyrektorze?! Nie zamierzam przebywać z tym pseudo-bohaterem i jego wierną szlaa… przyjaciółeczką ani sekundy dłużej. Jeszcze coś od nich złapię, a tego bym już nie przeżył. – Wskazałem na nich oskarżycielsko dłonią. Przecież nie będę pokazywał palcami. Jestem arystokratą, do cholery.

Okularnik już szykował się, by coś mi odpowiedzieć, gdy ubiegła go ta jego mądralińska szlama.

– Przypominam ci, że ja i Harry jesteśmy prefektami Gryffindoru. Do gabinetu dyrektora zostali zwołani wszyscy prefekci, dlatego też prosiłabym cię o spokój – odparła, siląc się na cierpliwość, chociaż wszyscy zdawaliśmy sobie sprawę, że najchętniej by się na mnie wydarła. Wyciągnąłem przez siebie rękę i z zaabsorbowaniem zacząłem przyglądać się moim paznokciom. Hmm, naprawdę przydałby im się manicure. – Jeżeli tak bardzo boisz się, że coś od nas złapiesz, to się uspokój. A wtedy dyrektor szybciej wytłumaczy nam po co tu na...

– Skończyłaś już? Dziękuję – przerwałem jej, uśmiechając się do niej z wyższością. Podszedłem do drugiego prefekta z mojego domu, jednocześnie przyglądając się uważnie jego znudzonej twarzy. William Richardson był dobrze zbudowanym, przystojnym Anglikiem o ciemnych, brązowych włosach i morskich oczach. Jednocześnie był trzecim najmłodszym synem znanego w świecie magicznym arystokraty Andrewa Richardsona. Oczywiście, nie licząc jego braci przyrodnich i wszystkich sióstr. Szóstoklasista spojrzał na mnie krótko, gdy koło niego przystanąłem, po czym z powrotem utkwił poważne spojrzenie w dyrektorze.

Will był wielgachny! Sięgałem mu tylko do ramienia, a przecież nie byłem niską osobą! Jestem pewny, że nawet Potter jest niższy ode mnie! Ha!

– W związku z tym, że potwierdziło się, iż Sami-Wiecie-Kto naprawdę stoi za wszystkimi atakami na mugoli i czarodziei, zmuszony jestem wprowadzić teraz całkowicie inny system ochrony – zaczął dyrektor, patrząc na każdego z obecnych z powagą, która, mówiąc szczerze, jakoś nie pasowała mu.

Nie wiem czemu, ale staruszek najdłużej przyglądał się Potterowi, a następnie mi. O co mu do cholery chodziło?! Przecież prezentowałem się o wiele lepiej od tego błazna z goglami na nosie. Toż to od razu widać, że mimo pieniędzy w skrytce u Gringotta był wieśniakiem. Nie to, co ja. Każdy, kto chociażby na mnie zerknął, od razu był pewien, że jestem wysoko urodzony, a po nim? Przecież on też niby pochodzi z dobrej i, co najważniejsze, bogatej rodziny.

– Co ma pan, dyrektorze, przez to na myśli? – odezwał się Will, jednocześnie wyrywając mnie z odmętów mojej świadomości. Spojrzałem na tego miłośnika dropsów, mówiąc sobie w duchu, że jak dziadek nie odezwie się w ciągu dziesięciu sekund, to wyjdę z gabinetu.

 

– Razem z profesor McGonagall ustaliliśmy, że dobrze byłoby wzmocnić ochronę zamku. Tak jak do tej pory, po zajęciach nauczyciele będą patrolowali korytarze, jednak już nie co dwie godziny, a co jedną. Oczywiście, niezmiennie, po sprawdzeniu swojego rewiru, będziecie mieli czas dla siebie. Dodatkowo, wy, jako prefekci, jesteście zmuszeni, by jeszcze bardziej przykładać się do pilnowania uczniów. – Hmpf, czyli oznacza to, że zamiast poświęcić im dwóch sekund, poświęcę trzy, tak? Banał. U mnie nikt nie będzie chciał się wychylać, bez mojego pozwolenia. Wszyscy wiedzą, czym się to u mnie kończy, a szczególnie pewna czwórka. – Nie tylko ze swojego domu, panie Malfoy – zwrócił mi uwagę staruszek. A on co, w moich myślach czyta, czy jak? Czy on nie zna takiego pojęcia, jak prywatność? Niech no tylko mój prawnik się o tym dowie, od razu go pozwie.

Kątem oka mogłem też dojrzeć, jak Potter ledwo co powstrzymuje się od parsknięcia śmiechem. Jak on śmie?! Ja nie widzę tu nic do śmiechu.

– Co ci tak zabawnie, Potter? – warknąłem, przystępując na krok do tego idioty. Niech wie, gdzie jest jego miejsce. – Podziel się z nami, też chętnie się pośmiejemy.

– A potrafiłbyś, Malfoy? – spytał, dławiąc się już wręcz od powstrzymywanego ataku śmiechu. – Nie sądziłem, że byłbyś zdolny śmiać się, a co dopiero z samego siebie – dodał, chichocząc już opętańczo.

– Ty…! – krzyknąłem cicho, doskakując do niego. Nim jednak moja pięść dotknęła jego twarzy, poczułem, jak coś odrzuca mnie z wielką siłą. Lądując na tyłku, spojrzałem wściekły na osobę, która to postanowiła mnie popchnąć w bok. Will spoglądał na mnie z politowaniem, wyciągając rękę w moim kierunku.

– Nic się panu nie stało, panie Malfoy? – usłyszałem jeszcze z boku głos dyrektora, który zaraz podszedł do nas. Z niechęcią przyjąłem dłoń szatyna, obiecując sobie w duchu, że chłopak jeszcze tego pożałuje.

No bo, jak on mógł!? To wręcz niespotykane, aby Ślizgon w tak perfidny sposób _zdradzał_ drugiego Ślizgona!

– Nie, nic mi nie jest – wysyczałem przez zaciśnięte w wąską kreskę usta. Ten durny Potter musiał jakoś omamić Williama. Przecież żaden uczeń z domu Salazara Slitherina nie pomógłby dobrowolnie Gryfonom…. Grrr, ten okularnik musiał coś mu zrobić. – Jednak chciałbym już wrócić do siebie. Jutro mam test z eliksirów, na który mam jeszcze trochę materiałów do przejrzenia.

– Dobrze, dobrze. – Starzec pokiwał dobrodusznie głową. – Pozwólcie jeszcze, że dodam coś na zakończenie. Oprócz dziennych dyżurów, od przyszłego roku wprowadzimy także nocne patrole. Pełnić je będziecie wszyscy, dwójkami. Pierwsza para zaczynać będzie obchód o dziesiątej wieczorem, po dwóch godzinach nastąpi zmiana. Ostatnie dwie osoby kończą o szóstej. Wiem, że będzie to dla wszystkich męczące, zwłaszcza dla nauczycieli, ale jestem pewien, że rozumiecie powagę sytuacji i niezbędność dodatkowych środków ostrożności. Oprócz tego kary dla uczniów, za chodzenie po zamku w czasie ciszy nocnej zostaną zaostrzone i dotyczyć będą również prefektów, rzecz jasna, jeśli nie będą oni w tym czasie na swoim patrolu. Dokładne informacje jednak podam dopiero po wakacjach. A teraz, życzę wam wszystkim dobrej nocy.– A udław się swoimi życzeniami. Komu one do szczęścia są potrzebne? Nie czekając na nic, skierowałem się w stronę wyjścia, aby mnie tylko nie zatrzymał. – A właśnie, zostań na chwilkę, Harry.

Fiuuu, a już myślałem, że i mi każe zaczekać. Szybko zszedłem po schodach, próbując dogonić idącego przede mną Richardsona. Nawet przełknąłem na chwilę moją dumę i podbiegłem do chłopaka, popychając go na ścianę.

– Co to miało znaczyć, co? – warknąłem głucho, chwytając go za poły ubrań i starając się nim szarpnąć. – Jesteś Ślizgonem, do cholery! A nie pieprzonym Gryfonem! Z jakiej racji obroniłeś Bliznowatego?!

– Nie broniłem jego, lecz ciebie – odparł, łapiąc i ściskając moje nadgarstki, po czym odsunął je od swojej szaty. Odepchnął się od ściany, by zaraz pchnąć tam mnie. – Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale jeśli uderzyłbyś Pottera w obecności dyrektora, miałbyś naprawdę przesrane. Złożyłem twojemu ojcu Wieczystą Przysięgę, że będę pilnował, byś nie uczynił w moim pobliżu żadnej głupoty.

– Jesteś idiotą! – krzyknąłem, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. Czy on do reszty stracił rozum? Przecież oznaczało to, że ojciec miał nade mną większą kontrolę. Wiedział wszystko, co robię w szkole. Każde przewinienie, jakiego się dopuszczałem. Te wakacje będą piekłem. Już nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, co tym razem ojciec dla mnie przygotuje… – Puść mnie, kretynie! – Szarpnąłem się, czując zaraz, jak ten rzeczywiście rozluźnia uchwyt palców. Wyrwałem swoje ręce, po czym szybkim krokiem ruszyłem w przeciwnym do lochów kierunku.

Muszę się uspokoić! W innym wypadku Ślizgoni będą mieli istne tornado, gdy tylko wpadnę do pokoju wspólnego.

Spoglądając przed siebie, ujrzałem wychodzącego zza posągu chimery Pottera. Uśmiechnąłem się z chorą satysfakcją. Masz dziś pecha, że znowu cię zobaczyłem.

Najciszej jak mogłem podszedłem do zamyślonego chłopaka, wyciągając różdżkę z kieszeni wewnętrznej szaty. Szybko wycelowałem w nic nieświadomego Gryfona

– Everte Statum! – Okularnik z cichym krzykiem zaskoczenia poleciał do przodu, lądując kilka metrów dalej na zimnej posadzce. – Co, Potter? Już nie jest ci do śmiechu? – podszedłem szybko do bruneta, który odwrócił się w moim kierunku, próbując nakierować na mnie różdżkę. – Expelliarmus! – krzyknąłem zaraz, obserwując jak jedenastocalowa laseczka wypada z rąk chłopaka, opadając poza jego zasięgiem.

– I co teraz zrobisz, Malfoy? Pobijesz mnie? – zakpił, spoglądając na mnie zły. Wygiąłem wargi w drwiącym uśmiechu, po czym biorąc zamach kopnąłem Bliznowatego w brzuch. A potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze.

– Następnym razem nie będzie już tak miło, Potter. Dlatego uważaj, z kogo próbujesz się naśmiewać – warknąłem do niego, odwracając się na pięcie i dumnym krokiem odszedłem od chłopaka.

No, teraz jestem zdolny do zrobienia sobie długiej kąpieli i manicure. A później może jeszcze coś poczytam z moich „Eliksirów”.


	2. Harry

Wyszedłem z Wieży Gryffindoru i ruszyłem w znajomym kierunku. Od czasu bitwy w Ministerstwie chodziłem tam co drugi dzień, a czasem nawet codziennie. Wciąż nie mogłem pogodzić się ze śmiercią Syriusza. Nigdy się z nią nie pogodzę. Żałowałem wielu rzeczy. Głównie tego, że zwlekałem z powiadomieniem Zakonu o pojawianiu się Voldemorta w Ministerstwie, ale jednocześnie, że nie udało mi się pójść tam w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi. Gdyby Zakon nie przybył na miejsce walki, nikt by nie ucierpiał. Choć z drugiej strony, wątpiłem, czy sam dałbym sobie radę z tyloma Śmierciożercami i Voldemortem naraz. Ale przynajmniej nie naraziłbym bliskich na niebezpieczeństwo. Nie straciłbym Syriusza, gdy dopiero co go odzyskałem…

Przystanąłem, zauważając niską, białą postać, która zbliżała się do mnie powolnym, majestatycznym krokiem. O ile można tak powiedzieć o kocie. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i kucnąłem, wyciągając rękę w stronę zwierzaka. Nie miałem pojęcia, czyj jest ten sierściuch. Nie widziałem go nigdy w pokoju wspólnym, więc wątpiłem, by należał do któregoś z Gryfonów, a mimo tego kocur od dłuższego czasu codziennie kręcił się w pobliżu naszej wieży.

– Cześć, Silk. Ty znowu tutaj? – mruknąłem, głaszcząc go po łebku, gdy znalazł się już w zasięgu mojej dłoni. Imię to jedyne, co o nim wiedziałem, a to i tak tylko dzięki obróżce na jego szyi, do której przyczepiony był wisiorek z wygrawerowanym imieniem. –Twoja pani pewnie się o ciebie martwi. A może wie, że tu jesteś i wcale jej to nie obchodzi? Nie, na pewno nie. W końcu przychodzisz tu już kilka tygodni, a jesteś taki zadbany, że nie sądzę, by któryś z uczniów cię porzucił. Ciekawy jestem, do kogo należysz. Pewnie to jakaś pierwszoklasistka, co? – spytałem, wiedząc, że i tak nie może mi odpowiedzieć. Po prostu głośno się zastanawiałem. Uśmiechnąłem się, słysząc jego zadowolone mruczenie. Uwielbiał, kiedy głaskałem go po grzbiecie. Zawsze się wtedy tak wyginał w stronę mojej dłoni. – Krzywołap też z początku uciekał Hermionie. – W sumie nadal się zdarza, że ktoś go przez przypadek wypuści, ale większość Gryfonów już się przyzwyczaiła do jego obecności i teraz każdy odruchowo przed wyjściem rozglądał się szybko na boki w poszukiwaniu rudej kupki sierści gotowej wykorzystać każdą szansę na wydostanie się z Wieży. Trochę współczuje Hermionie. Nie tylko ona ma w naszym domu kota, ale jedynie Krzywołap sprawia takie problemy, inne futrzaki raczej nie wykazywały takiego zamiłowania do spacerów. – A teraz wybacz mały, ale trochę się spieszę.

Miałem jedynie dwie godziny do kolacji, a zaraz po niej razem z Hermioną musieliśmy iść do dyrektora na zebranie prefektów. Jak wrócimy, pewnie nie odpuści i znów całą trójką (a właściwie czwórką, jeśli wliczyć Ginny, która od dłuższego czasu prawie zawsze nam towarzyszy) utkniemy przy książkach, więc wolę wykorzystać okazję, gdy Herm i Ginny gdzieś razem poszły.

Nie zatrzymując się nawet na chwilę, przeszedłem trzy razy wzdłuż ściany, na której po chwili pojawiły się drzwi. Wszedłem do niewielkiego pomieszczenia. Na środku kamiennej podłogi znajdowała się gruba mata, na której zawsze siadałem. Po lewej stronie pod ścianą stał niewielki regał wypełniony różnymi książkami traktującymi o transmutacji. Wszystkie zawierały jakieś informacje o animagii, jednak tylko jedna z nich była dla mnie przydatna. „Animagia – szybko i łatwo” wyglądała trochę jak podręcznik. Książka liczyła jakieś czterdzieści stron i miała „w prosty i przejrzysty sposób pokazać, jak zostać animagiem”. No właśnie, _miała._ Po wstępie liczącym kilka stron, który składał się tylko i wyłącznie z fachowych pojęć w dodatku napisanych staro angielszczyzną, następował pierwszy rozdział – „Poznać siebie” – czyli kolejne kilka stron jakiegoś niezrozumiałego bełkotu. Po kilkukrotnym przeczytaniu tego fragmentu, wciąż rozumiem tylko tyle, że mam poznać swoją prawdziwą naturę dzięki wsłuchaniu się w moje „wewnętrzne ja”. Nie byłoby to może takie złe, gdybym chociaż wiedział, czym to jest… Nawet po tych wszystkich lekcjach z Trelawney, nie mam bladego pojęcia, o co chodzi. A w dalszych rozdziałach nie ma żadnych wskazówek, jak dokładnie to zrobić. Tak więc od początku miesiąca przychodzę tutaj, siadam na tej głupiej macie z książką przed sobą, z nadzieją, że może nagle pojawi się w niej jakieś dodatkowe wyjaśnienie i po kolejnym przejrzeniu rozdziału, zamykam oczy i próbuję „wsłuchać się w moje _ja,_ by poznać prawdziwego siebie _”_. Zazwyczaj kończy się na tym, że zasypiam albo zaczynam rozmyślać o różnych rzeczach... Najczęściej moje myśli biegną do ostatniego tygodnia maja i bitwy w Ministerstwie. Raz za razem w mojej głowie powtarza się scena, gdy Syriusz wpada za zasłonę. Słyszę swoje własne, rozpaczliwe wołanie, a serce zaciska mi się z bólu. Nienawidzę tego. Bezsilności. Najgorsze jest jednak to, że po prostu nie jestem w stanie o tym nie myśleć. Zawsze, gdy przypomina mi się Syriusz, czuję się taki słaby, bezradny… Zupełnie jakbym nie był sobą. Zawsze działam zanim pomyślę, podświadomie przekonany o swojej mocy, o tym, że ze wszystkim jestem w stanie sobie poradzić. I choć życie już kilkakrotnie uświadamiało mi, że tak nie jest, że nie jestem w stanie sam wszystkiemu podołać, to gdy przychodzi co do czego, po prostu rzucam się w wir wydarzeń. To jest takie głupie… ale nie potrafię nad tym zapanować.

Odetchnąłem głęboko i zamykając oczy, starałem się skupić na sobie. Nie ważne było, ile razy poniosę porażkę. Wiedziałem, że będę próbował dalej, bo kiedy ćwiczyłem animagię, w jakiś sposób odczuwałem ulgę. Właśnie tu, będąc zamkniętym w pustym pomieszczeniu, sam na sam ze sobą, czułem, że jestem bliżej ojca i Syriusza, niż gdybym oglądał ich zdjęcia. I choć sprawia mi to czasem ból, to chcę to kontynuować. Zasłużyłem, by tak się czuć. W końcu to po części przeze mnie oni nie żyją.

Oprócz tego, świadomość tego, że robię to samo, co oni, w jakiś niezrozumiały sposób jednocześnie dodawała mi otuchy. Dlatego przychodziłem tu tak często. Wręcz wyczekiwałem chwili, gdy znów będę mógł ćwiczyć.

Jednak zdarzały się momenty, gdy nie miałem na to ochoty. Działo się tak, gdy ogarniał mnie gniew. Na samego siebie, na Voldemorta, czasem nawet na przyjaciół. Byłem zły na cały świat za to, jak bardzo jest okrutny. Denerwowała mnie bezsilność moja i innych, potęga Gada i… To, że każdy chce mnie kontrolować. Zwłaszcza Dumbledore. Dyrektor zawsze musi postawić na swoim. Niedawno znów, jak co roku od kiedy tylko przekroczyłem mury tego zamku, rozmawiałem z nim o moim powrocie na Privet Drive. A on, tradycyjnie, utrzymywał, że dla własnego bezpieczeństwa muszę tam jechać. I oczywiście przypomniał mi, żebym informował go o wizjach, jeśli znów się pojawią. Wkurza mnie to, że jestem przez niego traktowany jak narzędzie. Liczę się dla niego tylko dlatego, że mam pokonać Voldemorta. Robi, jedynie to, co musi, tylko żeby utrzymać mnie przy życiu. Gdyby mu naprawdę na mnie zależało, pozwoliłby mi zostać w Hogwarcie na wakacje. Albo chociaż mógłbym spędzić te dwa miesiące na Grimmauld Place 12, w końcu należy teraz do mnie. Ale nie, jak zwykle musiał postawić na swoim. A ja nie potrafię się przeciwstawić jego decyzjom (przynajmniej nie w tym przypadku). I mimo wszystko nie umiem przestać go szanować.

 

~*~

 

Wszedłem do Wielkiej Sali i podszedłem do swojego stałego miejsca. Przyjaciele już tam byli… razem z książkami.

Jęknąłem załamany, opadając na ławkę. To przerażające, że Hermiona zabiera podręczniki nawet na posiłki! Choć może to nie całkiem jej wina. To nauczyciele poszaleli. Dopiero co pisaliśmy sumy, a oni już robią nam kolejne testy! W dodatku te ostatnie wydarzenia wcale nie ułatwiały mi skupienia się na nauce.

Bitwa w Ministerstwie Magii wstrząsnęła całym światem magicznym. Ludzie w końcu uwierzyli, że razem z profesorem Dumbledorem mówiliśmy prawdę. Jednak to, co było do tej pory, to pikuś, przy tym, co czeka nas w najbliższym czasie. Bo nie ma wątpliwości, że tamta akcja była jedynie po to, by znów rozbudzić w ludziach strach, który przez pozorny spokój ostatnich miesięcy został nieco przytłumiony.

– Co ten Stary Nietoperz sobie myśli, zapowiadając nam z dnia na dzień sprawdzian?! – Wściekał się po raz kolejny Ron, gdy wracaliśmy do dormitorium. – Przecież to niemożliwe, żebyśmy nauczyli się na jutro całego podręcznika! – Przytaknąłem mu ponuro. Od tego sprawdzianu prawdopodobnie będzie zależała zarówno moja, jak i Rona ocena końcoworoczna z tego głupiego przedmiotu…

– Całkowicie się z tobą zgadzam, Ron. – Zamarliśmy, patrząc ze zdziwieniem na Hermionę, która przechodziła właśnie przez dziurę pod portretem Grubej Damy. – Nie patrzcie się tak na mnie. Przecież to oczywiste, że coś takiego jest dla nas niewykonalne.

– Skoro nawet ty, Herm, się tego nie nauczysz, to dla mnie i Rona nie ma nadziei. Snape będzie musiał nas polubić, bo coś mi się wydaje, że spędzimy razem rok więcej – stwierdziłem kwaśno. Ron wydał z siebie odgłos przywodzący na myśl szloch i wymamrotał coś, co zabrzmiało jak „zabijcie mnie”. Po czym obaj w straceńczych nastrojach powlekliśmy się za dziewczyną. Naprawdę nie podobała mi się ta wizja. Jeśli nie zaliczę tego sprawdzianu choćby na „nędzny”, to zawalę eliksiry i nie zdam do następnej klasy. Nieważne, że sumy zaliczyłem na „powyżej oczekiwań”, przez moje oceny z całego roku naprawdę byłem bliski oblania. A to by było gorsze, niż stanięcie twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem. Nie dość, że Nietoperz i Malfoy nie daliby mi żyć, to jeszcze jestem pewien, że nie umknęłoby to też prasie. Już widzę te nagłówki „Harry Potter – los ludzkości w rękach Chłopca, Który Nie Zdał”. Ta wstrętna ropucha Skeeter nie odpuściłaby sobie żadnej okazji, by się ze mnie ponabijać.

– Harry, słuchasz mnie? – Zniecierpliwiony ton Hermiony wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia.

– Przepraszam, co mówiłaś?

– Och, no naprawdę… Pytałam się, czy jesteś gotowy, bo musimy zaraz iść do dyrektora. Chyba nie zapomniałeś, że mieliśmy się stawić się w jego gabinecie?

– Oczywiście, że nie – zapewniłem. – Chodźmy już.

Zostawiliśmy załamanego Rona, który wpatrywał się ze strachem w podręcznik do eliksirów, jakby był mandragorą, która lada moment zacznie wrzeszczeć. Posłałem mu jeszcze na odchodnym (wymuszony) uśmiech, po czym wyszliśmy z Hermioną z wieży. Droga do gabinetu dyrektora szybko minęła i już po chwili staliśmy przed kamienną chimerą.

– Marcepanowe fasolki – Herm podała hasło, a posąg posłusznie odsunął się na bok, otwierając przejście do gabinetu Dumbledore’a. Wspięliśmy się po schodach i zapukaliśmy. Weszliśmy do środka, witając się z zebranymi. Mój wzrok od razu skierował się na prefekta Slitherinu. Jak on tam miał? Wilhelm? Viktor? Chyba nie… A, William. Dziwne, że dopóki nie dostał tej funkcji, nie wiedziałem nawet, że chodzi do tej szkoły. A przecież ciężko przegapić takiego wysokiego typa. Ma ponad 6 stóp wzrostu! Byłby pewnie świetnym koszykarzem…  
Musiał chyba zauważyć, że mu się przyglądam, bo posłał mi kpiące spojrzenie. Mimowolnie spiąłem się i w gniewie ściągnąłem lekko brwi. Przeniosłem jednak wzrok na dyrektora i już miałem otworzyć usta, by go spytać, co takiego od nas chce, gdy usłyszałem TEN głos.

– Co to ma znaczyć, dyrektorze?! Nie zamierzam przebywać z tym pseudo-bohaterem i jego wierną szlaa… – wstrzymałem oddech, gotowy na kontratak, gdyby odważył się dokończyć to słowo, jednak na szczęście dla tego ulizanego palanta, nie zrobił tego – przyjaciółeczką ani sekundy dłużej. Jeszcze coś od nich złapię, a tego bym już nie przeżył – zakończył, wskazując na nas ręką. Zacisnąłem pięści, by nie rzucić się na niego. Ostatnio postanowiłem zacząć się kontrolować. Za dużo straciłem przez swój wybuchowy charakter…

– Przypominam ci, że ja i Harry jesteśmy prefektami Gryffindoru. Do gabinetu dyrektora zostali zwołani wszyscy prefekci, dlatego też prosiłabym cię o spokój. – Widziałem, jak wiele kosztowało ją, by nie zareagować ostrzej. Gdy jeszcze ten wybryk natury zaczął oglądać swoje paznokcie, myślałem, że zaraz się na niego rzuci i rozszarpie gołymi rękami, ale dzielnie kontynuowała. – Jeżeli tak bardzo boisz się, że coś od nas złapiesz, to się uspokój. A wtedy dyrektor szybciej wytłumaczy nam, po co tu na…

– Skończyłaś już? Dziękuję – przerwał jej z paskudnym uśmieszkiem i podszedł do tego wielkoluda, który ze znudzeniem przypatrywał się tej scence. Ślizgoni to naprawdę irytujące kreatury. Nic ich nie rusza, no, chyba żeby wziąć pod uwagę sytuacje, gdy kogoś wyśmiewają. Zwłaszcza Malfoy świetnie pasuje do tego opisu…

Oderwałem nieprzychylne spojrzenie od Malfoya i ponownie spojrzałem na dyrektora, który w końcu zaczął mówić.

– W związku z tym, że potwierdziło się, iż Sami-Wiecie-Kto naprawdę stoi za wszystkimi atakami na mugoli i czarodziei, zmuszony jestem wprowadzić teraz całkowicie inny system ochrony – był święcie poważny, nie było nawet śladu po radosnych iskierkach, które zawsze wypełniały jego spojrzenie. Nie wyglądał już jak dobry dziadek, tylko potężny mag, którym w rzeczywistości był. Drgnąłem ledwo zauważalnie, gdy jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na mnie. Przypatrywał mi się znacząco przez dłuższą chwilę, aż zacząłem czuć się nieswojo. Wtedy przeniósł wzrok na Malfoya. Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się, o co mu chodzi. Szybko jednak załapałem. To miało być ostrzeżenie. Problem w tym, że ja nie jestem w stanie współpracować z Fretką. Na sam jego widok pięści mi się zaciskają. Zresztą nawet gdybym mógł, to on nigdy w życiu nie zgodzi się na sprzymierzenie się z kimś spoza swojego domu. A już na pewno nie z Gryfonami. Jest na to zbyt próżny.

– Co ma pan, dyrektorze, na myśli? – odezwał się Richardson, po raz pierwszy odkąd weszliśmy tu z Hermioną.

– Razem z profesor McGonagall ustaliliśmy, że dobrze byłoby wzmocnić ochronę zamku. Tak jak do tej pory, po zajęciach nauczyciele będą patrolowali korytarze, jednak już nie co dwie godziny, a co jedną. Oczywiście, niezmiennie, po sprawdzeniu swojego rewiru, będziecie mieli czas dla siebie. Dodatkowo, wy, jako prefekci, jesteście zmuszeni, by jeszcze bardziej przykładać się do pilnowania uczniów – odpowiedział profesor ze spokojem. Cudownie. Przecież dysponuję tak wielka ilością wolnego czasu, że mogę spokojnie poświęcić go całego na pilnowanie uczniów… Wcale nie mam na głowie kilku testów i przyciskającej nas do nauki Hermiony, treningów Quidditcha, swoich zajęć i niemal stu Gryfonów do opieki. Całe szczęście, że jeśli potrzebują pomocy z nauką, to zwracają się głównie do Hermiony. Do mnie zwracają się jedynie jeśli mają problemy z OPCM, choć dzięki bogu nie zdarza się to często. – Nie tylko ze swojego Domu, panie Malfoy. – W pierwszym momencie zaskoczyły mnie słowa dyrektora, ale szybko o tym zapomniałem, gdy spojrzałem na tego drania. Moje usta mimowolnie rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu, gdy cudem powstrzymywałem się od śmiechu. Mina Fretki była genialna! Początkowe zdziwienie zmieszało się z niepewnością, a oczy z jakąś dziwną groźbą wpatrywały się w Dumbledore’a. Jakby staruszek właśnie mu powiedział, że ma się rozebrać i zatańczyć przed nami taniec hula.

Parsknąłem cicho, gdy zobaczyłem tę scenę oczami wyobraźni.

– Co ci tak zabawnie, Potter? – warknął, robiąc krok w moją stronę. – Podziel się z nami, też chętnie się pośmiejemy.

– A potrafiłbyś, Malfoy? – spytałem, wręcz dławiąc się od powstrzymywanego ataku śmiechu. – Nie sądziłem, że byłbyś zdolny śmiać się, a co dopiero z samego siebie. – Nie mogąc wytrzymać, zacząłem już otwarcie chichotać.

– Ty…! – podniósł głos i doskoczył do mnie. Już brał zamach, by przywalić mi w twarz, ale niespodziewanie ktoś wtrącił się między nas. Zdziwiony niemal w zwolnionym tempie widziałem, jak Fretka, popchnięty przez Richardsona, leci do tyłu i ląduje tyłkiem na posadzce. Myślałem, że padnę ze śmiechu. Z pewnością nie pozwolę mu o tym zapomnieć. Drugi Ślizgon podał mu rękę, pomagając wstać.

– Nic się panu nie stało, panie Malfoy? – rozległ się troskliwy głos Dumbledore’a.

– Nie, nic mi nie jest. Jednak chciałbym już wrócić do siebie. Jutro mam test z eliksirów, na który mam jeszcze trochę materiałów do przejrzenia.

– Dobrze, dobrze. – Pokiwał dobrodusznie głową. – Pozwólcie jeszcze, że dodam coś na zakończenie. Oprócz dziennych dyżurów, od przyszłego roku wprowadzimy także nocne patrole. Pełnić je będziecie wszyscy, dwójkami. Pierwsza para zaczynać będzie obchód o dziesiątej wieczorem, po dwóch godzinach nastąpi zmiana. Ostatnie dwie osoby kończą o szóstej. Wiem, że będzie to dla wszystkich męczące, zwłaszcza dla nauczycieli, ale jestem pewien, że rozumiecie powagę sytuacji i niezbędność dodatkowych środków ostrożności. Oprócz tego kary dla uczniów, za chodzenie po zamku w czasie ciszy nocnej zostaną zaostrzone i dotyczyć będą również prefektów, rzecz jasna, jeśli nie będą oni w tym czasie na swoim patrolu. Dokładne informacje jednak podam dopiero po wakacjach. A teraz, życzę wam wszystkim dobrej nocy. – Uśmiechnął się ciepło do wszystkich, a wesołe ogniki znów zabłysły w jego oczach. Odwróciłem się, ale postawiłem zaledwie jeden krok, gdy zatrzymał mnie głos staruszka. – A właśnie, zostań na chwilkę, Harry.

Posłusznie zwróciłem się twarzą do profesora, choć z trudem zdusiłem w sobie poirytowane westchnięcie. Gdy pozostali uczniowie wyszli, wskazał mi krzesło naprzeciw swego biurka. Usiadłem, wpatrując się wyczekująco w mężczyznę.

– Miałeś ostatnio znów te sny, Harry? – Zaprzeczyłem, kręcąc głową. – Och, to dobrze. – Zapatrzył się w jakiś punkt nad moim ramieniem. Wydawał się nad czymś usilnie rozmyślać.

– Profesorze – zwróciłem na siebie jego uwagę. – Czy istnieje możliwość… czy mógłbym...

– Tak, Harry?

– Mógłbym nie wracać w tym roku do Dursley’ów? Przecież mógłbym zostać na wakacje w kwaterze Zakonu…

– Harry, zrozum, że dom twoich wujów jest jedynym miejscem, gdzie Voldemort nie może cię dopaść. Nawet na _Grimmauld Place_ nie jest tak bezpiecznie. W końcu wśród śmierciożerców jest kuzynka Syriusza. – Poczułem ukłucie w sercu na dźwięk tego imienia. Tak bardzo za nim tęsknię… – Nie możemy cię narażać na niebezpieczeństwo.

– Rozumiem – odparłem, starając się, by nie zabrzmiało to żałośnie. Czego innego się spodziewałem? Nie ważne, ile razy go o to pytam i proszę, zawsze dostaję tę samą odpowiedź. To takie frustrujące. – Mogę już iść?

– Tak, do widzenia Harry.

– Do widzenia.

Wstałem i powoli opuściłem gabinet. Wiem, że nie mogę narażać przyjaciół na niebezpieczeństwo, ale nie chcę znów wracać do Dursley’ów. Mam dość traktowanie mnie jak popychadło. Nikt nie wie, jak się tam ze mną obchodzą. Może gdyby byli świadomi, nie posyłaliby mnie tam tak chętnie. Choć z drugiej strony, sam na pewno im tego nie powiem. I tak przysparzam wszystkim już tyle kłopotów. Po co dokładać kolejnych? Muszę to po prostu zaakceptować i spokojnie przetrzymać. To niewielka cena za to, że moi przyjaciele są bezpieczni…

– Everte Statum!

Krzyknąłem cicho z zaskoczenia, gdy zaklęcie ugodziło mnie w plecy, popychając do przodu. Wylądowałem kilka metrów dalej na posadzce, boleśnie się obijając. – Co, Potter? Już nie jest ci do śmiechu? – Zacisnąłem ze złością szczęki. Naprawdę nienawidzę tego głosu… i jego właściciela. Usłyszawszy kroki Ślizgona, odwróciłem się w jego stronę z wyciągniętą różdżką. Jednak zanim udało mi się cokolwiek nią zdziałać, posłał w moim kierunku kolejną klątwę, która wytrąciła ją z mojej dłoni. Spojrzałem zły na przebrzydłego lalusia stojącego tuż nade mną.

– I co teraz zrobisz, Malfoy? Pobijesz mnie? – zakpiłem, powoli podnosząc się na łokciach i krzywiąc, czując ból w stłuczonych stawach. Jakąś sekundę później, zszokowany, poczułem, jak jego noga boleśnie zderza się z moim brzuchem. Kilka razy.

– Następnym razem nie będzie już tak miło, Potter. Dlatego uważaj, z kogo próbujesz się naśmiewać – warknął i odwrócił się. Odszedł dumnym krokiem, zostawiając mnie jęczącego i zwijającego się z bólu na podłodze.

– Cholera – wydyszałem, próbując się podnieść. Oparłem się jedną ręką o ścianę i z trudem podźwignąłem na nogi. Trzymając się kurczowo za bok, zacząłem kuśtykać w stronę dormitorium. – Mam szczęście, że nie złamał mi żadnego żebra, psychopata. Auu – jęknąłem, schodząc po schodach. – Cholerny Malfoy! Niech go tylko dopadnę. Arystokrata od siedmiu boleści. To na pewno bardzo honorowe kopać leżącego – wściekałem się, mamrocząc pod nosem przez całą drogę do pokoju wspólnego. – Ślizgońscy idioci – podałem hasło. Zupełnie nie wiem, dlaczego Gruba Dama robi taką zdegustowaną minę, za każdym razem, gdy je słyszy. Przecież to takie świetne hasło...

Wszedłem do środka, starając się ze wszystkich sił nie dać po sobie poznać, że coś mi dolega. Niepotrzebnie zmartwiłbym Hermionę i Rona. Samo przestanie mnie w końcu boleć, a oni, a już na pewno Herm, wysłaliby mnie od razu do skrzydła szpitalnego. Mam wrażenie, że pani Pomfrey jest bliska załamania za każdym razem, gdy mnie widzi. Zmusiłem się więc do lekkiego uśmiechu, gdy usłyszałem głos przyjaciółki.

– Co tak długo, Harry?

– Dumbledore chciał ze mną porozmawiać. Ale to nic istotnego. Idę do pokoju się pouczyć. – Siliłem się na spokojny ton i chyba całkiem dobrze mi wyszło, bo dziewczyna kiwnęła ze zrozumieniem głową i wróciła do czytanej książki. Przy okazji dostrzegłem Rona, który wciąż ze zgrozą wpatrywał się w podręcznik do eliksirów. _On w ogóle zaczął się uczyć, czy przez godzinę tylko gapił się na tę książkę?_ Przeszło mi przez myśl, gdy wspinałem się do sypialni chłopców.

Wyciągnąłem z kufra swój egzemplarz „Eliksirów” i w towarzystwie własnych jęków i syków ułożyłem się na łóżku i zaciągnąłem wokół niego kotary. Rozświetlając mrok światłem zaklęcia, otworzyłem książkę na pierwszym rozdziale i zacząłem czytać. Jak zwykle szło mi to dość opornie, choć bez Snape’a wiszącego mi nad głową byłem nawet w stanie co nieco zrozumieć. Starałem się przeczytać jak najwięcej, postanawiając, że w razie potrzeby, będę czytał do rana. Oczy co jakiś czas mi się przymykały, błagając o chwilę odpoczynku, ale siłą woli powracałem do tekstu. W końcu w jakiś cudowny sposób odechciało mi się spać. Starając się nie rozpraszać, zignorowałem wracających do pokoju przyjaciół.

Kilka razy miałem ochotę zatrzasnąć książkę i dać sobie spokój z nauką, jednak wizja powtarzania roku skutecznie mnie mobilizowała do kontynuacji lektury. Skończyłem dopiero, gdy przeczytałem cały podręcznik. Dezaktywowałem zaklęcie i odsunąłem jedną ręką kotarę, by położyć książkę na szafce nocnej. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że za oknem było już jasno, a zegarek wskazywał kwadrans przed siódmą. Sapnąłem sfrustrowany i pozwoliłem głowie opaść na poduszki. Byłem taki senny, a zaraz musiałem wstawać… Czytanie przez całą noc chyba jednak nie było dobrym pomysłem. Spróbowałem przekręcić się na plecy i aż syknąłem, gdy ostry ból przeszył moją pierś. Momentalnie znieruchomiałem, wstrzymując oddech i przeklinając w myślach Fretkę. Co mu odwaliło, żeby mnie tak skopać?!

– Niemożliwe, stary, naprawdę czytałeś całą noc? – Usłyszałem zaspany głos Seamusa, który przeciągał się właśnie, podnosząc do siadu. Kiedy stwierdziłem, że ból w mojej piersi zelżał, sam też powoli usiadłem, krzywiąc się lekko.

– Na to wygląda – przytaknąłem niechętnie, patrząc z odrazą na leżący na szafce podręcznik. To straszne. Zarwałem noc, żeby się _uczyć_. I to nie byle czego, ale właśnie _eliksirów_. Może jednak powinienem pójść do skrzydła szpitalnego? Co prawda nie pamiętam, żebym walnął się w głowę, gdy leciałem przez korytarz, ale może złapałem coś od Malfoya? Ron miał rację z tym, żeby pod żadnym pozorem nie zbliżać się do mieszkańców lochów. Wystarczył mi krótki kontakt fizyczny z jednym z nich i już się coś złego ze mną dzieje.

Ziewnąłem szeroko, aż poczułem łzy w oczach.

Jak mogłem wpaść na tak głupi pomysł, żeby zarwać noc z powodu nauki? Nie dość, że i tak mało co pamiętam z przeczytanego tekstu, to jeszcze mam wrażenie, że zaraz zasnę choćby na siedząco.

– Według mnie, nie ma sensu się teraz uczyć. Jeśli udało nam się zaliczyć sumy, to ze zwykłymi sprawdzianami też damy sobie radę – oznajmił Dean, grzebiąc w swojej szafce.

– A skąd możesz wiedzieć, jak ci poszły? Czasem może nam się wydawać, że dobrze odpowiedzieliśmy na pytania, ale tak naprawdę wszystko zawaliliśmy... Zwłaszcza gdy prace sprawdza Snape. – Neville włączył się do rozmowy.

– Fakt, Snape nigdy nie daje sprawiedliwych ocen, nikomu. Dlatego właśnie stwierdziłem, że nie ma sensu uczyć się do tego sprawdzianu…

– Serio? To o tym tak myślałeś, gdy medytowałeś przed podręcznikiem do eliksirów przez pół wieczoru, Ron? – spytałem zaczepnie, posyłając w stronę przyjaciela wesoły wyszczerz.

– Ej! To wcale nie było pół wieczoru. Zresztą nie medytowałem, ja tylko… Robiłem w myślach przegląd tego, co z niego pamiętam – odparł poważnie, po czym odwzajemnił uśmiech. – I doszedłem do tego samego wniosku, co Dean. To, czego nauczyłem się na sumy, spokojnie wystarczy mi na ten egzamin…

– A nie uczyłeś się później z Hermioną? Byłem pewny, że słyszałem, jak zganiała cię do nauki – rzucił zaczepnie przez ramię Seamus, po czym wyszedł z pokoju, najpewniej zmierzając do łazienki. Dopiero teraz zaskoczyłem, że reszta też przygotowuje się do mycia i tylko ja siedzę jak kołek.

Wstałem, na nowo czując przeszywający ból w boku. Zacisnąłem jednak zęby, by nie wydać żadnego dźwięku. Wziąłem z szafki czyste ubrania i za innymi poczłapałem do łazienki. Jakieś dwadzieścia minut później razem z Ronem schodziliśmy na śniadanie, rozmawiając o wszystkim i niczym. Ze wszystkich sił starałem skupić się na rozmowie i zignorować kłucie w boku. Pokonanie tych wszystkich schodów między wieżą Gryffindoru a Wielką Salą było istną męczarnią. W końcu jednak wraz z innymi uczniami dotarliśmy na parter. W pewnym momencie w tłumie mignęła mi jasna czupryna Fretki. Zacisnąłem szczęki, czując wzbierającą we mnie złość. Stłumiłem ją jednak i starając się iść normalnie, zająłem miejsce przy stole Gryffindoru.


	3. Draco

Od zawsze uważałem, że Potter należy do największych ofiar losu. Może na pierwszy rzut oka nie można było dokładnie tego stwierdzić, ale ja wiedziałem swoje.

Niby był z niego taki wielki bohater, który miał uratować życie wielu tysiącom czarodziei… i mugoli również. Wojownik, który dał mi się tak bardzo zaskoczyć. To było wręcz śmieszne i niepojęte.

Powinien naprawdę na siebie uważać, a nie chodzić całe życie z głową w chmurach. Tym bardziej, jeśli na serio myśli o swojej „życiowej misji”. Przecież, gdyby zamiast przeze mnie, został zaatakowany przez kogoś ze sług Czarnego Pana (powiedźmy, że jakimś cudem udałoby dostać mu się do tak piekielnie zabezpieczonego magicznie miejsca), jego zmasakrowane i ledwo co rozpoznane zwłoki leżałyby sobie teraz spokojnie w trumnie, czekając na moment, aż w końcu ktoś postanowi łaskawie pochować Wielkiego – Martwego Harry’ego Pottera.

Mimo iż następnego dnia zdawał się zachowywać normalnie, ja praktycznie od razu dojrzałem jego grę pozorów. Jak zaciskał dłonie albo szczękę, kiedy większy, bądź też gwałtowniejszy ruch w jego wykonaniu, przyprawiał go o kolejną, rażącą salwę bólu. Najwidoczniej musiałem złamać mu jedna czy dwa żebra. Biedny, aż robiło mi się go żal…

Jego przyjaciele jednak nie zwracali na niego żadnej uwagi, gawędząc między sobą żywo. Bliznowaty z kolei tylko od czasu od czasu rzucił im jakąś krótką odpowiedź, co na jego paczce nie robiło żadnego wrażenia. Najwidoczniej nie przejmowali się nim tak, jak na „przyjaciół” przystało.

Jednak mimo wszystko musiałem z bólem serca stwierdzić, że okularnik odrobinkę, dosłownie tyci-tyci zaimponował mi swoją grą. Jak na tak marnego aktora jak on, naprawdę dobrze potrafił ukrywać swój ból, jaki z coraz większą rozkoszą zagnieżdżał się w jego ciele. Niestety, była to tylko jedna dobra cecha jego aktorstwa. Przy mnie, jak zwykle, wypadał mizernie.

– Co tak modlisz się nad pustym talerzem? – mruknął w moim kierunku Zabini, rzucając mi przeciągłe spojrzenie. Ja z kolei spoglądałem na niego prawie, że od niechcenia, w końcu ładując na swój talerz nie za wielką porcję sałatki greckiej. Jakoś – z wiadomego mi powodu – mimo wczorajszego zadowolenia z okazji dobrego skopania dupska Bliznowatego, nie miałem dzisiaj apetytu. I nie było to przecież spowodowane dzisiejszym testem z eliksirów, jaki zakończył się dobre dwie godziny temu. W końcu, z czego jak z czego, ale tego przedmiotu nigdy nie uda mi się oblać. Dlatego też nie musiałem się w ogóle martwić. Tym bardziej, że te dwa zadania uwarzenia eliksirów były zadziwiająco łatwe, co podkreślił nawet Severus.

Jak twierdził, zrobił to tylko z tego powodu , aby pewne jednostki potrzebujące ciągłej opieki były w stanie zdać cały test chociażby na „nędzny”. W sumie, jakoś się mu nie dziwiłem. Sam na jego miejscu nie chciałbym, aby Wiewiór czy Potter zabierali cenny tlen i opanowanie rok więcej, niż było to potrzebne.

– Coś dziwnie się dzisiaj zachowujesz… – dodał wolno, przyglądając mi się z jeszcze większą uwagą, na co wywróciłem z irytacją oczyma. Dodatkowo jakby tego było mało, swoją wypowiedzią zwrócił uwagę zarówno siedzącej tuż obok mnie Parkinson, jak i Richardsona, który mimo zajętego w dosyć sporej odległości ode mnie miejsca, wydawał się doskonale wyłapywać każde słowo Zabiniego.

– Bzdura, najwidoczniej w twojej przesiąkniętej dziurami główce, znowu doszło do strajku. Może teraz zaczyna przechodzić ci to na oczy? – odparłem z przekąsem, odkładając na chwilę widelec. I tak, jakoś sałatka nie chciała przejść mi przez gardło.

– W sumie ja też to zauważyłam – odezwała się Pansy, a ja aż spojrzałem na nią z uniesioną do góry brwią. Ona potrafi coś zauważyć, bez wskazywania jej tego obiektu? No, ja przepraszam bardzo, ale to praktycznie nigdy się nie zdarza. A przynajmniej dziewczyna nie chce przyznawać się do tego tak otwarcie. – A może Dracuś denerwuje się jakoś końcem roku, co? W końcu zostały jeszcze cztery dni szkoły – dodała zaraz, starając się przylgnąć do mojego ramienia. Na szczęście wystarczyło tylko posłać jej zniechęcone spojrzenie, by zaraz zaniechała swojego nader korzystnego i ulubionego pomysłu.

Przynajmniej tyle było z tego dobrego. Czasami potrafiła zachowywać się jak na ogarniętą Ślizgonkę w jej wieku przystało i rozumiała, co ktoś stara się jej przekazać. Czasami tylko czysto mentalnie.

– Nie mam czym się denerwować. Gdybym był Bliznowatym to owszem. Mając taką fryzurę, uwłaczałbym znakomitości mojego rodu. – Czując na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie, podniosłem bardziej głowę, napotykając wściekłe jadeitowe tęczówki spoglądające na mnie z czystą nienawiścią. Uśmiechnąłem się na to szelmowsko, wstając wolno od stołu.

Jednak zamiast skierować się ku wyjściu, jak to miałem na początku w planach, podszedłem do stołu nauczycielskiego, ani na moment nie spuszczając ze wzroku Severusa.

– Smacznego – rzuciłem dość dbale do innych nauczycieli przy stole, zaraz kierując całą swoją uwagę na osobie opiekuna mojego Domu. – Profesorze, jeśli nie miałby pan nic przeciwko, chciałbym pana prosić na stronę – zwróciłem się do Snape’a, patrząc na niego intensywnie. Mężczyzna domyślając się najpewniej o co mi chodzi, kiwnął wolno głową, sięgając ręką po chusteczkę i wycierając nią usta. Ha! Wiedziałem, że przebywając każdy drugi miesiąc wakacji u mojego ojca, nauczy się większej kultury przy stole, niż inni nauczyciele. Jestem z ciebie dumny, Sev!

– W tym miejscu jest za wielki rumor. Dlatego proponuję udanie się do mojego gabinetu, panie Malfoy – oznajmił wolno, wstając od stołu i kierując się ku bocznemu wyjściu z sali dla grona pedagogicznego. Ja natomiast, dumnym krokiem odszedłem od stołu nauczycielskiego, idąc ku głównemu wyjściu. Po drodze nie omieszkałem posłać Potterowi pełnego wyższości spojrzenia.

Jednak nie zajmowałem sobie już myśli postacią tego błazna. Moją głowę zaczęły zaprzątać teraz myśli dotyczące zbliżającej się rozmowy z Severusem.

Wiedziałem dobrze, że jako bliski przyjaciel mojego ojca i zarazem mój ojciec chrzestny, powinien doskonale zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, co tu się wyrabia.

 

~*~

 

Wejście do osobistego gabinetu Severusa Snape’a jest banalną sprawą. O ile zna się hasło. A ja, rzecz jasna, należałem do nielicznego grona wtajemniczonych. Nielicznego, gdyż oprócz mnie hasło znały jeszcze tylko dwie osoby. Richardson, z racji tego, że był drugim prefektem i w poprzednich latach dosyć często zdarzało się mu pomagać Severusowi w różnego rodzaju pracach przy eliksirach oraz jakaś dziewczyna, chociaż jeszcze niedane jest mi wiedzieć, kim jest ta osoba.

Znając hasło, mogłem bez najmniejszego problemu wejść do środka i rozsiąść się na wygodnej kanapie, w chwili, kiedy czekałem na mojego chrzestnego. Mimowolnie spojrzałem w stronę biurka bruneta, na którym panował wręcz pedantyczny porządek. Cecha nabyta, przez swoją miłość do eliksirów. Przecież Sev w żadnym stopniu nie mógł pozwolić sobie na to, aby jakiekolwiek miejsce jego pracy, mogło przyczynić się do niepowiedzenia wykonywanej w danej chwili roboty. Nawet, jeśli to miałoby być procentowym zagrożeniem.

Mały stosik wypracowań, jaki zebrał od nas parę dni temu, leżał równo na mahoniowym blacie. Przez chwilkę w środku korciło mnie, by podejść i wyszukać moją pracę, by upewnić się, że dostanę najwyższą notę, jednak w porę się powstrzymałem i nie opuściłem zajętego przeze mnie miejsca. Nie zniżę się przecież do poziomu tego rudego sługusa Pottera, by szpiegować innych nauczycieli. Ci kretyni z pewnością nie przepuściliby takiej okazji płazem.

– Domyślam się, że masz jakiś naprawdę poważny problem, którego nie jesteś w stanie rozwiązać i dlatego też, nie zważając na moje towarzystwo, musiałeś jak najszybciej prosić o tę rozmowę. – Słysząc głos Snape’a, uśmiechnąłem się, odwracając głowę w jego kierunku. Mężczyzna akurat wszedł do pomieszczenia przez drzwi, które prowadziły do jego sypialni.

– Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że powinienem poczekać, dopóki nie odejdziesz od stołu. A najlepiej zjawić się u ciebie wieczorem, jak zwykle i wtedy poinformować cię o niepokojącej mnie sprawie. Jednak uznałem, iż ten temat jest niecierpiący zwłoki i jak najszybciej muszę się z tobą skonsultować – odparłem, wstając z kanapy. Obserwując jak nauczyciel podchodzi do mnie bliżej, na wyciągnięcie ręki, zdążyłem zauważyć malutki biały fragment jakiegoś materiału wystający spod prawego rękawa. Nie wiedząc czemu, nie dojrzałem wcześniej tego szczegółu, chociaż z drugiej strony na lekcji rzuciło się w oczy, że stara się nie ruszać za bardzo ręką. Z czego jednak dopiero w tej chwili zdałem sobie sprawę. – Czarny Pan dał ci w nocy jakieś zadanie? – dodałem, ruchem głowy wskazując na jego prawicę.

Naprawdę nie cieszył mnie fakt, że mężczyzna zmuszony był do wykonywania tego typu misji. Co prawda, do jego kompetencji nie należało należyte zajmowanie się i uśmiercanie zdezerterowanych śmierciożerców, którzy ponoć „dojrzeli” większą szansę na przeżycie przy boku jasnej strony. Tymi właśnie zajmowali się starzy Crabbe i Goyle, pod przywództwem mojej ciotki Bellatrix, bądź też jej równie szalonego co ona męża.

Może Severus tego nie robił, jednak mimo wszystko przydzielane mu zadania nie należały ani do najłatwiejszych, ani też do najprzyjemniejszych. Zdobywanie niezbędnych składników do uwarzenia eliksiru, jakiego właśnie pragnął Pan, praktycznie za każdym razem skutkowało jakąś paskudną raną, które ostatnio coraz częściej pojawiały się na jego ciele.

– Ach, to – mruknął cicho, machnąwszy niedbale drugą ręką. Najwidoczniej nie chciał zanadto zagłębiać się w ten temat. – Matka mojego przyszłego składnika jak na razie skutecznie uniemożliwia mi jego zdobycie.

– Co to takiego, profesorze? – spytałem, zainteresowany tym, co powiedział. Myśl, że jest takie zwierze, z którym Snape nie może sobie poradzić jest zdumiewająca. Mimo wszystko nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego u Seva.

– Smoczyca pilnująca swoich jaj – odparł, podwijając rękawy i obserwując z widocznym niezadowoleniem na bandaż zaczynający przeciekać krwią. – To i tak dobrze, że nie straciłem ręki. Byłem dzisiaj w nocy wyjątkowo nieostrożny. – Sięgnął po różdżkę, a następnie machnął nią lekko parę razy nad ręką, burcząc pod nosem słowa jakiegoś nieznanego mi – jeszcze – zaklęcia. Mogłem zaobserwować, jak bandaż natychmiastowo znika, a w jego miejscu od razu pojawia się nowy, świeży.

Wyglądało to tak, jakoby Severus został poddany sprawnym dłoniom najlepszej pielęgniarki w kraju, jaka tylko i wyłącznie zajmowała się bandażowaniem. Teraz z pewnością cieszył się, że jest czarodziejem i samym zaklęciem mógł pozwolić sobie z większością rzeczy, a nie marnować czas na wizyty w szpitalu, by ktoś w końcu zajął się twoimi tak trywialnymi (w większości) dolegliwościami.

– Może mógłbym ci jakoś pomóc? – zaproponowałem, nawet nie myśląc nad znaczeniem wypowiedzianych przeze mnie słów. Dopiero podniesiona brew profesora i jego pogardliwe prychnięcie przekonało mnie o idiotyczności mojego zdania. Przecież kto jak kto, ale on nigdy nie przyjąłby ode mnie pomocy. A przynajmniej nie do takiego niebezpiecznego zadania. Tym bardziej, że był za mnie odpowiedzialny. Przyrzekł przecież mojej matce – chociaż ta niczego od niego nie oczekiwała – że będzie miał nade mną pieczę.

– Chyba nie myślisz sobie, że będę skłonny wziąć cię ze sobą. Smoczyca mogłaby z dziecinną łatwością cię zabić, a wtedy miałbym kłopoty u twojego ojca. Nie wspominając już o tym, że jeszcze byłbym za ciebie odpowiedzialny jako nauczyciel. – Odwrócił się w kierunku biurka, siadając przy nim i sięgając po zaległe wypracowania. – Mów lepiej, co chciałeś ode mnie. – Przypomniał mi, a ton jego głosu nie świadczył o niczym dobrym. Najwidoczniej moja wypowiedź musiała go nieźle wyprowadzić z równowagi.

– Chodzi o Williama Richardsona – oznajmiłem więc, podchodząc do jego stanowiska pracy, opierając się dłońmi o blat mebla i z uwagą przyglądając się jego mimice. – Ponoć złożył Wieczystą Przysięgę mojemu ojcu – dodałem, gdy nie uzyskałem żadnej reakcji ze strony mężczyzny.

– Bzdury opowiadasz – warknął rozeźlony, odrywając się od tekstu i kierując na mnie swój wzrok. W pierwszej chwili chciałem poprosić, by zapomniał o całej rozmowie i wyjść, jednak zaraz przypomniałem sobie, że przecież sam ojciec niedawno _poprosił_ go, aby opiekował się mną w szkole, jak przystaje na ojca chrzestnego.

– William nie należy do osób, które lubią robić sobie z kogoś żarty. A na pewno już nie powiedziałby czegoś takiego – odparłem, przedstawiając najistotniejsze fakty. Chociaż, gdyby wzięło się pod uwagę to, że ten Potter mógłby mu coś zrobić… Nie, jest on o wiele za głupi, by wpaść na taki kontrowersyjny pomysł.

Mimo wszystko w dalszym ciągu uważałem, że Ślizgonowi coś musiało się stać, że jego zachowanie tak diametralnie się zmieniło.

– Sam ci to powiedział? – spytał, jakby chciał się upewnić, w informacji jaką mu przekazałem. Kiwnąłem głową, stwierdzając w duchu, że słowa z mojej strony mogą być teraz zbyteczne. – Interesujące. Najwidoczniej twój ojciec postanowił mieć nad tobą _opiekę_ również z innej strony.

– Mam rozumieć, że nic o tym nie wiedziałeś? – Tym razem to on wolał bez słów potwierdzić moje przypuszczenia.

Przecież to niemożliwe! Jest przyjacielem Lucjusza i to bardzo bliskim. Wie o wielu sprawach, dlaczego więc miałby nie wiedzieć o tym? Wiedział nawet o tych obrzydliwych zainteresowaniach ojca i jego pana…

– Zmieniłem co do ciebie zdanie – powiedział nagle, po dłuższej chwili ciszy, wprawiając mnie tym samym w stan niezrozumienia. – Do końca roku zostało kilka dni. Smoczyca z kolei niedawno złożyła jaja. Nim z nich się coś wykluje, muszą minąć jakieś dwa, może trzy tygodnie. W takim razie po zakończeniu roku wracasz do rezydencji tylko po to, by się spakować. Będziesz mi towarzyszył w zdobyciu jaja.

– O-oczywiście – zająknąłem się oniemiały tym, co powiedział, dopiero później karcąc się za brzmienie głosu. Kąciki ust Snape’a uniosły się odrobinę ku górze, gdy odprawiał mnie do mojej sypialni.

 

Myśl o tym, że prawdopodobnie nie będzie mnie około dwóch tygodni w domu, napawała mnie przeogromną radością. Dodatkowe dwa tygodnie z dala od ojca, to brzmi prawie jak sen. Nie będę musiał wykonywać ćwiczeń jakie mi zada ani też przyjmować kar, jeśli coś zrobię źle.

Zadowolony z tego, co mnie dziś spotkało, skierowałem się do przejścia do mojego domu.

– _Non est vivere, sed valere vita est*_ – rzuciłem przed zimną ścianą, w której zaraz pojawiły się pęknięcia układające się w ramę drzwi, jakie z kolei zaraz rozstąpiły się przede mną. W pokoju wspólnym trwała akurat jakaś naprawdę głośna dyskusja. Dlatego też podszedłem bliżej, by móc się im przysłuchać. W końcu kogo jak kogo, ale mnie żadne afery opuścić nie mogły.

– No mówię wam! Na własne oczy widziałem McGonagall w tym korytarzu – odezwał się młodszy Ślizgon, wyraźnie zaaferowany. Najprawdopodobniej chodził do pierwszej klasy, albo do drugiej. I tak jeszcze należał do świata narybków. To on wydawał się być twórcą tego całego zbiegowiska. – Na całe szczęście mnie nie widziała.

– Co tu się dzieje? – stanąłem koło Zabiniego, który znajdował się w stosownej odległości od innych Ślizgonów. Wystarczająco blisko, by usłyszeć o czym była mowa w danej chwili i równocześnie na tyle daleko, aby inni uczniowie nie zawracali sobie głowy jego obecnością.

– Ten drugoroczniak, Wilson przybiegł przed sekundą z wielką aferą. – Blaise uśmiechnął się szeroko. Najwidoczniej cała ta sytuacja jak najbardziej go bawiła. – Maluch twierdzi, że w drodze do lochów był świadkiem jakże interesującej sceny. Ponoć profesorka przystawiała się do Snape’a – dodał z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

Ja z kolei parsknąłem cicho śmiechem, wychodząc powoli na środek i w ten rytm klaszcząc leniwie w dłonie. Chłopak wpatrywał się we mnie zmieszany, starając się za wszelką cenę powstrzymać drżenie rąk, które zaraz też schował za siebie, kiedy tylko dojrzał mój wzrok na nich.

– Twierdzisz więc, że Żelazna Dziewica Gryfindoru przystawiała się do naszego szanownego profesora? – spytałem drugoklasistę, który nagle znalazł jakiś ciekawy obiekt na kamieniu, na jakim stał. – Patrz sobie na te abstrakcyjne pęknięcie w podłodze, kiedy zechcesz, ale nie w trakcie rozmowy. Tak więc spójrz na mnie…

– No chyba, że uroda Draco tak cię onieśmieliła, że nie jesteś w stanie na niego spojrzeć, bez małego problemu w bieliźnie – zarechotał mój przyjaciel, znajdując się przy mnie. Jego wzrok jednak utkwiony był w postaci niepewnego szatyna.

– Och, zamknij się wreszcie – sapnąłem cicho, posyłając mu delikatnego kuksańca. – Najlepiej rozsiodłaj konia i zabierz go do boksu. Przejażdżki dzisiaj nie będzie.

– Zawsze tak mówisz, a potem… – zamilkł, kiedy dojrzał jakie posyłałem mu spojrzenie. Mimo wszystko jednak dalej pozostał wesoły. – To ja już wiem, co będę robił przed kolacją – dodał, wskazując głową na drugoklasistę, który jakby bardziej starał się zniknąć.

– No więc, jak to w końcu było? – spytałem go, posyłając mu uważne spojrzenie.

– Naprawdę to widziałem – potwierdził swoje poprzednie słowa, jednak bez najmniejszego problemu potrafiłem dostrzec wahanie, jakie odbiło się na jego twarzy. Co też przekonało mnie w tym, że z dzieciaka jest kiepski aktor. No naprawdę, już Potter był od niego (tylko odrobinkę) lepszy.

– W takim razie źle widziałeś. Zapewne był to jakiś kolejny, idiotyczny pomysł Freda i George’a Wesleyów – odparłem spokojnie, chociaż w duchu aż gotowałem się z powstrzymywanego napadu śmiechu. Przecież to było niedorzeczne! Nierealne wręcz! McGonagal i Severus. Przecież to nie miało w ogóle racji bytu. Po pierwsze: ta baba może od czasu do czasu zerkała na Seva, nie tak jak powinna, ale brunet nie zwracał na nią najmniejszej uwagi. Po drugie: Severus nie jest na tyle zdesperowany, żeby w ogóle odpowiadać na możliwe zaloty tej wiedźmy. Po trzecie zaś i ostatnie: między nimi jest zbyt wielka różnica wieku. Jakby to wyglądało, gdyby oni nawzajem się do siebie wdzięczyli.

A fuu, aż mi się niedobrze zrobiło na myśl, że ta kobieta naprawdę mogła przymilać się do mojego chrzestnego.

– Ci jak zwykle, jak coś wymyślą, to tylko głową o ścianę bić – westchnął Zabini, kręcąc rozbawiony głową. Pewnie wizja kawału bliźniaków Weasley musiała wprawić go w naprawdę dobry humor.

– Koniec sensacji… – dodałem jeszcze, by upewnić niektórych domowników, że wspominanie o tym będzie możliwe, gdy tylko tak powiem. Kiwnąłem w kierunku drugorocznego, który podszedł do mnie niepewnie. Zapewne bał się wybuchu złości z mojej strony.

Ja jedynie skierowałem się z nim do mojego dormitorium. Drzwi zostawiłem uchylone tak, aby Zabini, który z pewnością nie przepuści okazji i będzie chciał być świadkiem rozmowy, mógł bez przeszkód pojawić się w moim pokoju. Zasiadłem z cichym westchnieniem na kanapie, zgarniając ze stoliczka paczkę papierosów i kierując je w stronę dzieciaka. Ten jednak pokręcił przecząco głową, na co wzruszyłem ramionami i zaraz wyciągnąłem jedną fajkę, wkładając ją sobie między wargi i odpalając bez pośpiechu.

– Hmmm – mruknąłem, wypuszczając powoli dym z płuc i patrząc na w dalszym stopniu stojącego chłopaka. – Siadaj sobie. – Wskazałem mu stojący obok fotel, a dzieciak kolejny już raz odmówił mi ruchem głowy. Nie to nie. Ja go tam prosić nie mam zamiaru. – W takim razie może teraz zdradzisz mi, skąd przyszedł ci do łba pomysł opowiadania takich idiotyzmów? – Spojrzałem niechętnie na Blaise, który zaraz stanął za chłopakiem, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. – Debilu, zostaw go teraz, gdy z nim rozmawiam. Później sobie z nim zrobisz, co chcesz.

Murzyn w odpowiedzi wywrócił tylko oczyma, spoglądając na mnie z dezaprobatą.

– Ja naprawdę widziałem tam profesor McGonagall oraz profesora Snape’a. – Chłopak przełknął ciężko ślinę, zatrzymując spojrzenie na wszystkich przedmiotach w pomieszczeniu, byleby tylko nie musieć patrzeć na mnie. Ani też na dłonie obejmujące go teraz w talii.

– I była tam z Severusem? – spytałem, stwierdzając w duchu, że lepiej będzie wyglądało, jak wstanę, co też zaraz uczyniłem, podchodząc do szatyna. – To dość dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jeszcze parę minut temu znajdowałem się w jego gabinecie i jakby nigdy nic prowadziłem z nim rozmowę.

– To nie był profesor Snape – przyznał się w końcu, przegryzając niepewnie wargę. – Ale zmuszono mnie do tego, abym powiedział, że to profesor! On chce, aby wszyscy Ślizgoni przez ten incydent przestaliby ufać profesorowi! – zwiesił głos, patrząc na mnie przeszklonym wzrokiem. Westchnąłem cicho, masując delikatnie nasadę nosa. Chyba nabawię się przez tego dzieciaka bólu głowy.

– W takim razie, kto to był? – spytałem, starając się nie chwycić Wilsona za ramiona i potrząść nim. – No mówże wreszcie!

– Drugi prefekt Slitherinu, William Richardson – pisnął, kuląc ramiona. Spojrzałem wymownie na Zabiniego, który uśmiechnął się do mnie z zadowoleniem, odwracając chłopaka przodem do siebie i wpijając się w jego wargi.

Dane mi było obserwować, jak dzieciak niepewnie odpowiada na pieszczotę, a następnie daje się wyprowadzić na korytarz. Słyszałem jeszcze jak Zabini proponował mu, by ten poszedł do jego pokoju i tam uspokoił się.

Ech, on nigdy się nie zmieni. Mam tylko nadzieję, że ma choć trochę rozumu w głowie, by nie przelecieć dzieciaka.

Coraz bardziej nie podobał mi się ten koleś. Zbyt dużo niewiadomych rzeczy się z nim wiązało. W końcu, po jaką cholerę do szczęścia potrzebne mu było, aby Ślizgoni stracili zaufanie do Seva? Poczuje się przez to lepiej? Czy może jednak wiązało się za tym coś innego? Coś, do czego mógł przyczynić się mój ojciec.

Zgasiłem leniwie papierosa w popielniczce na ławie, po czym podszedłem spokojnym krokiem do biurka, skąd zaraz wziąłem kawałek pergaminu i pióro. Napisałem krótką wiadomość, którą włożyłem do eleganckiej koperty. Już ja się dowiem, co on knuje. A raczej, co mój ojciec nowego wymyślił.

Biorąc ją do rąk, wyszedłem z pokoju, przez chwilę rozglądając się po korytarzy za jakimś odpowiednim pachołkiem. Akurat w tym momencie w kierunku swojego pokoju szli Crabbe i Goyle. Widząc mnie, patrzącego na nich, natychmiast podeszli bliżej, patrząc na moją osobę z niemym pytaniem.

– Znajdźcie Richardsona i mu to dajcie. Jemu i tylko jemu – zastrzegłem z naciskiem, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź, odwróciłem się na pięcie i wszedłem z powrotem do pokoju.

Powolnym krokiem podszedłem już do łóżka, na którego skraju zaraz usiadłem. Mój wzrok praktycznie od razu spoczął na sylwetce śnieżnobiałego kota, wylegującego się koło poduszki.

– W końcu raczyłeś się zjawić, Silk? – mruknąłem do kota, gładząc jego jedwabne futerko, na co ten uchylił powieki, patrząc na mnie pięknymi, zielonymi ślepiami. Zaraz też ziewnął, wstając i zeskakując na ziemię. Delikatnie otarł się o moją nogę, jednak tak, by nie wyglądało to na pieszczoty z jego strony. Podniósł pyszczek do góry, jak przystało na kota z arystokratycznego domu i dumnym krokiem odmaszerował ku drzwiom, które zaraz magicznie otworzyły się, by wypuścić go na zewnątrz. Odwrócił jeszcze łepek, spoglądając na mnie wyniośle. No na tyle wyniośle, na ile koty potrafią. – Znowu uciekasz do _drugiego_ właściciela? Tylko nie pozwól sobie nic zrobić. – Silk miauknął coś cicho w odpowiedzi, wychodząc. Ja natomiast rozłożyłem się na posłaniu, zastanawiając się nad rozmową z Williamem, która odbędzie się w ciągu kilku, może kilkunastu godzin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Z łac. „Życie nie polega na tym, by żyć, lecz by coś znaczyć”


	4. Harry

Nareszcie koniec zajęć! Jeszcze tylko obiad i będę mógł zaszyć się w dormitorium. Myślałem, że nie wytrzymam na tych wszystkich lekcjach. Siedzenie w ławce było niemal tak uciążliwe, jak chodzenie. Gdyby tego było mało, raz, wstając, uderzyłem się o krawędź ławki. Ból w klatce piersiowej nie pozwalał mi na zaczerpnięcie oddechu, przez co zacząłem się dusić. Zaniepokojona Hermiona od razu do mnie doskoczyła. Zaczęła dociekać, co mi jest, na szczęście udało mi się jej wmówić, że to tylko na skutek tego wyjątkowo feralnego uderzenia. Uwierzyła mi, lecz na moje nieszczęście zaczęła mi się po tym uważniej przyglądać, wyraźnie zatroskana, przez co byłem zmuszony jeszcze bardziej pilnować się, by zachowywać się możliwie najswobodniej. Na tyle swobodnie, na ile może się zachowywać człowiek ze złamanym żebrem albo dwoma, bo zaczynam przypuszczać, że jednak nie wyszedłem cało spod buta Fretki, jak mi się do tej pory wydawało.

Z kamienną miną zająłem miejsce przy stole Gryffindoru, sycząc w duchu z bólu, zresztą jak za każdym razem, gdy się poruszałem. Herm i Ginny rozmawiały o czymś z ożywieniem, śmiejąc się raz po raz. Odetchnąłem w duchu z ulgą. Na szczęście nie było już śladu po ich Kłótni Roku. Nie mam pojęcia, co się między nimi wydarzyło, ale nie odzywały się do siebie przez kilka miesięcy. Pogodziły się dopiero po bitwie w Ministerstwie. To był naprawdę potworny czas dla mnie i Rona. Jeśli już się do siebie odzywały, robiły to przez któregoś z nas, na zasadzie: „Harry, powiedz tej ograniczonej dziewusze…”, „Harry, powiedz temu wybrykowi natury…”. No dobra, może nieco przesadzam. Czasem rezygnowały z pośrednika i po prostu na siebie wrzeszczały. Zazwyczaj jednak omijały się szerokim łukiem. Zwłaszcza Ginny unikała Herm. Gdy tylko Hermiona wchodziła do pomieszczenia, można było mieć pewność, że Gin zaraz go opuści. Co najdziwniejsze, nikt nie wiedział, o co tak właściwie poszło. Ron próbował nawet wypytać koleżanki siostry, ale one tylko kręciły bezradnie głowami.

Przymknąłem na moment oczy i odetchnąłem głęboko – przynajmniej na tyle, na ile pozwalały mi na to obrażenia. Spojrzałem na przyjaciela i aż uniosłem brwi w zdziwieniu, widząc jego rozmarzony wzrok. Zaraz… Czy on przypadkiem nie patrzy na stół Slitherinu?!

Podążyłem za jego wzrokiem, natrafiając na grupkę Ślizgonek, które w spokoju jadły posiłek przy końcu ich stołu. Co to ma być? Zrobiły mu coś, i teraz zastanawia się, jaki jest najpaskudniejszy sposób na zemstę?

– Ron? Na kogo tak patrzysz?

– Hm? – mruknął, patrząc jeszcze przez chwile na stół Slitherinu, po czym, nagle pochylił głowę nad swoim talerzem. Jego uszy zrobiły się czerwone. – Och, nie, na nikogo. Po prostu się zamyśliłem. Serio. Właśnie, Harry. Gadałeś z dyrektorem o swoich wakacjach? – Zerknął na mnie przelotnie. – Wiesz, odnośnie Mistrzostw Świata.

– Tak, już jakiś czas temu. Zgodził się. – Co prawda nie wiem czemu zgodził się na wyjazd, zwłaszcza po tym, co się stało na ostatnich, ale narzekać nie będę. Może uznał, że przynajmniej na tyle może mi pozwolić? Albo zrobił to, żebym dał mu spokój? Czasem naprawdę nie pojmuję tego, co robi dyrektor.

To dziwne. Jakiś miesiąctemu cały świat magiczny po raz kolejny drżał ze strachu na wieść, że Voldemort powrócił, a w tej chwili wszyscy wyglądają, jakby to wydarzenie nie miało miejsca lub należało do dalekiej przeszłości. W sumie, to chyba dobrze. W końcu trzęsąc się ze strachu, nie będziemy w stanie stawić mu czoła. Jednak nie powinniśmy też być tacy spokojni, przecież nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy ponownie zaatakuje. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie oczekują ode mnie, że pokonam go w pojedynkę. To niemożliwe. Jestem za słaby.

– Harry! – Podniesiony głos przyjaciółki wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. Spojrzałem na nią pytającym wzrokiem. – Znowu mnie nie słuchałeś.

– Przepraszam, Hermi, zamyśliłem się.

– Ostatnio coraz częściej ci się to zdarza. Zaczynam się o ciebie martwić. Nie chcesz o czymś porozmawiać? Wiesz, że zawsze cię wysłucham i zrobię co w mojej mocy, by ci pomóc… i Ron także – dodała z naciskiem, ściągając na siebie lekko nieprzytomne spojrzenie rudzielca. – Prawda, Ron?

– Tak, tak. Masz rację – przytaknął, ale głowę dam, że nie miał pojęcia, co ona przed chwilą powiedziała. Wiedziałem jednak, że gdyby wiedział, jego odpowiedź by się nie zmieniła.

– To co do mnie wcześniej mówiłaś? – przypomniałem jej.

– Ach, tak. Pytałam się, czy wybierasz się jutro do Hogsmeade. W końcu to ostatnia okazja przed wakacjami.

Faktycznie. Szkoda, bo chciałem kupić sobie zapas słodyczy z Miodowego Królestwa, ale przecież nie dam rady dojść do wioski. Ledwo wytrzymuję spacery po korytarzu. Ich poprosić, by mi coś kupili, też nie mogę, bo Hermiona od razu zrobi się podejrzliwa...

– Nie, nie mam jakoś ochoty. Zostanę w zamku i korzystając z wolnego, chyba pójdę sobie polatać. Dawno już tego nie robiłem, a u Dursleyów pewnie będzie mi bardziej brakować miotły niż słodyczy. – Poniekąd była to prawda, ale chętnie zabrałbym do wujostwa trochę jedzenia. Miałbym przynajmniej coś więcej niż dwa posiłki na dzień.

– Jak chcesz. – Zabrała się z powrotem za jedzenie.

Też miałem zamiar wrócić lub raczej zacząć jeść, gdy usłyszałem strzępek rozmowy Ślizgonów.

– …denerwuje się końcem roku? W końcu zostały jeszcze cztery dni szkoły.

– Nie mam czym się denerwować. – Ten głos poznałbym wszędzie. Chłodny, zarozumiały, przeciągający końcówki wyrazów głos, który sprawiał, że w jednej chwili mój humor, obojętnie jaki by nie był wcześniej, zmieniał się w złość. – Gdybym był Bliznowatym to owszem. Mając taką fryzurę, uwłaczałbym znakomitości mojego rodu. – No teraz to już przesadził. Ja wiem, że włosy niezbyt mi się układają, ale nic na to nie poradzę, takie już są! Nie oznacza to jednak, że musi się ze mnie nabijać!

Spojrzałem na niego nienawistnym wzrokiem. Malfoy najwyraźniej zorientował się, że na niego patrzę, bo zwrócił twarz w moją stronę. Wykrzywił wargi w czymś na kształt uśmiechu, po czym wstał i podszedł do stołu nauczycielskiego. Widziałem jeszcze, jak rozmawiał przez chwilę ze Snapem, po czym obaj opuścili salę.

Co tym razem kombinuje ten zadufany w sobie lizus? Poszedł poskarżyć się staremu Nietoperzowi, że się na niego źle patrzę? A może zamierzają teraz razem opracować plan-gnębienia-pottera na te ostatnie dni szkoły?  
Tak właściwie już od dłuższego czasu mnie zastanawiało, ale… co tak naprawdę łączy Fretkę ze Snapem? Bo nietrudno zauważyć, że mężczyzna traktuje Malfoya inaczej niż pozostałych uczniów… a raczej Ślizgonów, bo to że faworyzuje swoich podopiecznych jest ogólnie wiadome.

Skończyłem w miarę szybko jeść, po czym ostrożnie wstałem od stołu. Oznajmiwszy przyjaciołom, że mam coś do załatwienia, wyszedłem. Większość uczniów wciąż jadła, przez co korytarze były niemal puste. Rozejrzałem się, szukając wzrokiem Malfoya. Dostrzegłem go niemal w ostatniej chwili, gdy znikał za rogiem, zmierzając do lochów. Ruszyłem za nim, starając się iść jednocześnie szybko i na tyle cicho, by mnie nie usłyszał. Umiejętności zdobyte w czasie nocnego skradania się z peleryną niewidką naprawdę się przydają. Szliśmy kilka minut lochami. Co jakiś czas zatrzymywałem się i czekałem, aż skręci w kolejny korytarz, by nie zauważył, że go śledzę. Wychyliłem się ostrożnie, sprawdzając gdzie tym razem skręcił, ale szybko musiałem się schować, bo akurat zatrzymał się przed drzwiami kilka stóp ode mnie. Wyjrzałem ostrożnie w sam raz, by zobaczyć delikatny ruch jego warg i to, jak znika za drzwiami aż za dobrze znanego mi pomieszczenia. Gapiłem się na nie oniemiały. Czemu Malfoy zna hasło do gabinetu Snape’a…? Nasłuchiwałem przez chwilę, czy nie zamierza przypadkiem zaraz stamtąd wyjść. Ostrożnie zbliżyłem się do miejsca, w którym niecałą minutę temu stał Ślizgon. Przyłożyłem ucho do drzwi, ale nic przez nie nie słyszałem. Za to dotarł do mnie odgłos szybko stawianych kroków. Spiąłem się. Ktoś najwyraźniej szedł w moim kierunku. Nie wiedząc, kogo się spodziewać, wolałem ukryć swoją obecność. Zresztą ktokolwiek by to nie był, nie miałem wątpliwości, że nie powinien przyłapać mnie na podsłuchiwaniu pod drzwiami Snape’a. Wróciłem na miejsce, z którego obserwowałem Malfoya. Kilka sekund później, wyłoniwszy się z przeciwnej strony korytarza, Snape zniknął za tymi samymi drzwiami, co Ślizgon. Ponownie podszedłem do wejścia, modląc się w duchu, żeby żadnemu z nich przypadkiem nie zachciało się teraz wyjść. Skupiłem się, próbując wychwycić jakiekolwiek dźwięki ze środka. W końcu udało mi się coś usłyszeć, jednak nie byłem pewny, czy o to mi chodziło.

– …zwłoki i muszę jak najszybciej skonsultować się z tobą na ten temat. – Zamarłem patrząc z przerażeniem na drzwi, jakbym chciał przeniknąć przez nie wzrokiem. Serce mocniej zabiło mi w piersi. Co tu się wyprawia? Jakie zwłoki?! I czemu Fretka przychodzi z tą sprawą do Snape’a? – Czarny Pan dał ci w nocy jakieś zadanie? – No tak. Powinienem od razu o tym pomyśleć… W końcu wiem, że Nietoperz był jednym ze Śmierciożerców, ale nie przypuszczałem, że wciąż dla niego morduje! Przecież Dumbledore zapewniał, że można mu ufać!

– Matka mojego przyszłego…

Jego dalsze słowa zagłuszył łoskot, który poniósł się echem po korytarzu. Z lewej strony wyleciał Irytek. Śmiejąc się na cały głos i rozrzucając wkoło małe petardy. Odskoczyłem na bok, unikając trafienia jedną z nich. W tym czasie duch minął mnie i zniknął w kolejnym korytarzu. Mimo że nie oberwałem fajerwerkiem i tak nie obyło się bez bólu, jaki towarzyszył mi przy każdym gwałtowniejszym ruchu. Naprawdę nienawidzę tego ślizgońskiego pajaca! A to niby ja jestem wybuchowy i działam bez zastanowienia...

Zaciskając zęby, wróciłem do poprzedniej pozycji. Nasłuchiwałem uważnie, niemal wciskając ucho w drzwi. Myślami szybko powróciłem do rozmowy tych dwóch. O kogo mogło chodzić Nietoperzowi? O przyszłego kogo? Więźnia, jeńca? Matka mojego przyszłego celu?

– …cię zabić, a wtedy miałbym kłopoty u twojego ojca. Nie wspominając już o tym, że jeszcze byłbym za ciebie odpowiedzialny jako nauczyciel. – Teraz byłem już całkowicie pewny, że relacje między tymi dwoma nie ograniczają się do zwykłego nauczyciel-uczeń. Choć z drugiej strony, czego miałem się spodziewać? Przecież i Snape, i stary Malfoy są śmierciożercami, więc Fretka pewnie się od nich uczy „rzemiosła”. To by dużo wyjaśniało… Heh, Hermiona byłaby ze mnie dumna. – Mów lepiej, co chciałeś ode mnie.

– Chodzi o Williama Richardsona. Ponoć złożył Wieczystą Przysięgę mojemu ojcu. – Co?! On też jest pionkiem Voldemorta? Niby wygląda jak typ spod ciemnej gwiazdy… Jest od nas starszy, do tego wyższy i zdaje się być silny. No i jest chyba znajomym Fretki… A przynajmniej wtedy, gdy zapobiegł naszej bójce, wyglądał, jakby go strzegł. Czyżby i on miał za zadanie pomóc w szkoleniu Fretki...? Chociaż nie. Czemu niby Voldemort miałby aż tak przejmować się Malfoyem? Uch, zaczynam się trochę gubić, choć jednego przynajmniej mogę być pewien. Kogoś zabili i planują zabić lub porwać.

Nic więcej nie udało mi się już usłyszeć, bo Irytek znów leciał w moją stronę z, najwyraźniej, nowym zapasem petard. W dodatku słyszałem coraz głośniejsze krzyki wściekłego woźnego. Wolałem oddalić się, niż ćwiczyć uniki przed fajerwerkami, czy tłumaczyć się Flitchowi. Najszybszym krokiem, na jaki było mnie stać, opuściłem zimne lochy.

Wspinałem się po schodach, nie wstrzymując już cichych syków, gdy złamanie dawało o sobie znać w dość niedelikatny sposób. Po pokonaniu kilku kondygnacji schodów, dotarłem na siódme piętro, gdzie mieściła się wieża mojego domu. Kilka minut potem, leżąc na łóżku, rozmyślałem nad tym, co usłyszałem. Prawdę mówiąc przestraszyło mnie trochę to, co mówili. Wydawać się mogło, że nie powinny mnie przerażać takie rozmowy, zwłaszcza po tym co widziałem i przeżyłem. Jednak morderstwo zawsze pozostanie dla mnie czymś przerażającym i niezrozumiałym. Nie byłem w stanie pojąć, jak można odebrać drugiemu człowiekowi życie i móc jeszcze o tym mówić jak o wczorajszej pogodzie. Ja nie potrafiłem o tym nawet za długo myśleć. Z tego względu starałem się skupić na czymkolwiek innym. W końcu moje myśli zajęły się zbliżającymi wakacjami i choć nie był to dużo mniej nieprzyjemny temat, wszystko było lepsze od poprzedniego.

Bałem się, jak co roku, powrotu do Dursleyów. Aż za dobrze zdawałem sobie sprawę, co mnie tam czeka. Skromne dwa posiłki na dzień – tyle ile ja zjadałem przez cały dzień, Dudley dostawał na sam podwieczorek! Do tego jeszcze prace, które wujostwo mi zlecało… Nie chciałem się jednak nad sobą użalać. W sumie nie było aż tak źle, zawsze mogło być gorzej. Mogłem trafić do sierocińca, tak jak Tom. Sama myśl, że mógłbym skończyć jak Riddle, napawała mnie wstrętem i przerażeniem. Że byłbym w stanie zabijać niewinne osoby, napawać się ich cierpieniem, czerpać radość z ich błagań o darowanie życia… Przeszedł mnie wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny dreszcz, a żołądek skurczył się boleśnie. Tak, zdecydowanie życie pod dachem Dursleyów było lepsze od tego, jakie wiódł Voldemort. Tylko czemu znów zacząłem myśleć o morderstwach?!

Sapnąłem zirytowany. Chciałem przekręcić się na bok, jednak ból skutecznie wybił mi to z głowy. Przeklęty Malfoy! Nienawidzę go! Następnym razem nie dam się już tak zaskoczyć i jeszcze oddam mu za to, co zrobił mi wczoraj. Tak, muszę to zrobić. Nie pozwolę, by ten bałwan się później wywyższał i ze mnie śmiał.

Gdy się obudziłem następnego dnia, chłopaków już nie było. Ostrożnie wyplątałem się z pościeli, uważając na moje nieszczęsne żebra. Wchodząc do łazienki, mój wzrok od razu padł na odbicie w lustrze. Potargane, czarne włosy sterczące we wszystkie strony świata. Westchnąłem zrezygnowany. Aż za dobrze zdawałem sobie sprawę, że i tak nie uda mi się ich ułożyć. Próbowałem wieeele razy. Chwyciłem grzebień, próbując doprowadzić je do ładu. Po kilku minutach jedyną różnicą było to, że wywijały mi się jakoś bardziej naturalnie, nie wyglądałem już jak po wyjątkowo zaciekłej walce z bandą wściekłych wiewiórek.

Zachichotałem na własne porównanie, jednak szybko zdałem sobie sprawę, że to dla mnie niezbyt wskazane, bo ostry ból po raz kolejny przeszył mój bok. Mówiłem już, że nienawidzę Malfoya?

Kiedy pojawiłem się w Wielkiej Sali, przy stołach siedziało już niewiele osób z klas trzecich i wyżej. Przypuszczałem, że wszyscy chętni wyszli już do Hogsmeade. Szkoda mi było zostawać w zamku, ale nie było mowy, bym mógł wytrzymać kilkugodzinne łażenie po sklepach, przeciskanie się przez tłumy czarodziejów czy nawet siedzenie w Trzech Miotłach. Zrezygnowany usiadłem na jednym z licznych wolnych miejsc przy stole Gryfonów, zabierając się za jedzenie. Choć z początku planowałem po śniadaniu wrócić do dormitorium, stwierdziłem, że pójdę polatać. Wprawdzie mówiłem wczoraj Hermionie, że mam taki zamiar, ale nie przypuszczałem, że wcielę go w życie. Teraz jak o tym myślałem, to na miotle nie będę chyba zbytnio narażał żeber, a przez wakacje naprawdę będzie mi brakowało latania.

Niecałą godzinę później, przebrany w zwykłe mugolskie ciuchy, stałem z miotłą w jednej i zniczem treningowym w drugiej ręce na pustym boisku do Quidditcha. To było jedno z moich ulubionych miejsc w Hogwarcie. To właśnie tu, pędząc w przestworzach, czułem się najszczęśliwszy. Wszystkie przykrości zdawały się zostawać na ziemi. Czując pęd powietrza rozwiewający moje ubrania i włosy, czułem się wolny. Pragnąłem znów doświadczyć tego wspaniałego uczucia. Usiadłem na miotle, wypuściłem złotą piłeczkę i delikatnym ruchem nóg odbiłem się od podłoża. Od razu poczułem tą cudowną swobodę. Leniwie zataczałem kółka wokół boiska, starając się czerpać jak najwięcej z lotu. Zacząłem wyczyniać różne, niezbyt skomplikowane akrobacje, stopniowo przyspieszając. W końcu niemal leżałem na miotle, zmuszając ją do maksymalnej prędkości. Co jakiś czas zaciskałem mocno szczęki, przeczekując nowe fale bólu. Jednak nawet to nie powstrzymało mnie od dalszego lotu. W pewnym momencie zwolniłem, przypomniawszy sobie o krążącej gdzieś kulce. Ponownie okrążałem boisko, tym razem jednak wypatrywałem złotego punktu. Udało mi się go odnaleźć dopiero po kilku minutach. Znicz krążył wokół słupa jednej z obręczy bramkowych. Ruszyłem w jego kierunku, nurkując gwałtownie. Nie był to najlepszy pomysł, bo kolejny raz złamane kości dały o sobie znać. Starałem się jednak to zignorować, dalej pędząc ku złotej piłeczce, która zaczęła przede mną uciekać. Dzieliły mnie od niej jakieś cztery stopy, gdy nagle zmieniła kierunek, skręcając gwałtownie w prawo i lecąc wprost na ścianę trybun. Zakręciłem ostro, przeklinając pod nosem Fretkę i zaczynając prawdziwą pogoń za zniczem. Ból naprawdę utrudniał mi pościg, ale postanowiłem wytrzymać. W końcu była to moja ostatnia szansa przed wakacjami. Mimo że nie był to żaden mecz ani nawet przyjacielska rozgrywka, przecież byłem sam na boisku, to i tak zależało mi na pochwyceniu znicza. Do tego dochodził jeszcze fakt, że musiałem go złapać, by móc go oddać pani Hooch…

Nie mam pojęcia, jak długo za nim goniłem, ile razy uciekał mi w ostatniej chwili, ale w końcu go dorwałem. Wyczerpany, ale i niezmiernie szczęśliwy wylądowałem na ziemi, chowając uprzednio piłeczkę do kieszeni spodni. W momencie, gdy moje stopy zetknęły się z podłożem, zdałem sobie sprawę, że byłem naprawdę wykończony. To chyba przez adrenalinę tego wcześniej nie odczuwałem. Kolana ugięły się pode mną, gdy tylko miotła przestała mnie podtrzymywać. Wylądowałem na klęczkach, podpierając ciało dłońmi i oddychając ciężko. Twarz miałem mokrą od potu, ubrania się do mnie kleiły. Słońce grzało mocno, wcale nie ułatwiając mi doprowadzenia się do stanu, gdy będę mógł wstać i przejść choćby trasę do szatni Gryffindoru. Nie wiem, ile tak klęczałem. W końcu jednak udało mi się zebrać wystarczająco dużo siły, by wstać. Na lekko chwiejnych nogach dotarłem do prysznicy. Z niemałym trudem rozebrałem się i wchodząc do jednej z kabin, odkręciłem wodę. Chłodna woda była jedną z rzeczy, których teraz najbardziej potrzebowałem. Należały do nich jeszcze obiad i wizyta w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Tego ostatniego jednak nie chciałem zbyt szybko zrealizować. Po co niepotrzebnie mam wszystkich martwić? Samo też się w końcu zagoi, a przecież nie jest tak źle, po prostu nie mogę zbyt głęboko albo za szybko oddychać, śmiać się, spać na boku ani brzuchu, za dużo chodzić, siedzieć, gwałtownie się ruszać…

Zakręciłem wodę i sięgnąłem po ręcznik, wycierając się pobieżnie. Skrzaty to naprawdę miłe i pomocne stworzenia, które nawet nieproszone pomagają czarodziejom w codziennym życiu. Może faktycznie ten Ruch Uwolnienia Skrzatów Domowych, który wymyśliła Herm, nie jest taki potrzebny?

Utwierdziłem się w tym przekonaniu jeszcze bardziej, znajdując w swojej szafce czyste ubrania, podczas gdy brudne gdzieś zniknęły.

Przebrany wszedłem do wieży Gryffindoru. Nieliczni wrócili już z Hogsmeade, ale nigdzie nie widziałem Rona ani Hermiony. W sumie było mi to nawet na rękę, bo nie musiałem przed nimi udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale chciałbym spędzić z nimi jeszcze trochę czasu przed wakacjami. Choć i tak się spotkamy, bo Ron wspominał, że chce zabrać mnie na Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu pod koniec lipca. Usiadłem na kanapie przed kominkiem, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Nie musiałem się już niczego dzisiaj uczyć ani nie przypominałem sobie, bym musiał napisać jakiś referat. Śpiący nie byłem, w końcu było dopiero po czternastej. Nie było też nikogo, z kim mógłbym pogadać albo zagrać w szachy czy eksplodującego durnia. Westchnąłem cicho, wpatrując się tępo w ogień na kominku. Dziwne, że nawet latem się palił.

Po kilku minutach bezczynnego siedzenia, postanowiłem wyjść na błonia. Nic innego nie przychodziło mi do głowy, a, prawdę mówiąc, trochę szkoda było marnować taką ładną pogodę na siedzenie w zamku. Droga na sam dół zajęła mi chyba z dziesięć minut, ale ostatecznie dotarłem na błonia. Usiadłem pod drzewem rosnącym na zboczu prowadzącym do jeziora. Znajdowało się w pewnym osamotnieniu, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to. Chyba nawet nie miałem teraz zbytnio ochoty na niczyje towarzystwo. Byłem zmęczony ciągłym udawaniem, że wszystko jest w porządku. Promienie słońca grzały moje ciało, jednocześnie rażąc trochę w oczy. W niedługim czasie poczułem przyjemne rozleniwienie. Ściągnąłem okulary, wieszając je sobie na dekolcie koszulki, po czym położyłem się na trawie. Ptasi świergot, zapach przyrody i ciepło promieni słonecznych wprawiły mnie w błogi nastrój. Zrobiłem się śpiący, aż w pewnym momencie najzwyczajniej zasnąłem.

Po, wydawało mi się, że zaledwie kilku minutach, ostry, promieniujący z piersi ból przeszył moje ciało. Dopiero po chwili zorientowałem się, że ktoś mną potrząsa i woła po imieniu. Otworzyłem gwałtownie oczy, zaciskając zęby, by nie zdradzić się przed przyjaciółką.

– Och, Harry. To naprawdę nieodpowiedzialne spać pod drzewem. Mogłeś się przeziębić – powiedziała zatroskana, choć słychać też było w jej głosie naganę.

– Nie planowałem tu spać, po prostu wygrzewałem się w słońcu i tak jakoś wyszło – rzuciłem lekkim tonem, podnosząc się ostrożnie do siadu.

– Widzisz, Herm, mówiłem. A teraz chodźmy już do Wielkiej Sali, bo jestem strasznie głodny – zajęczał Ron, podając mi rękę.

Chwyciłem przyjaciela za dłoń, podciągając się do pionu. Chwilę później we trójkę ruszyliśmy na obiad. Przed wejściem do sali zebrał się spory tłum uczniów spieszących na posiłek. Właśnie mieliśmy wejść do środka, gdy minął mnie Malfoy, odpychając na bok ręką.

– Uważaj, Potter, jak leziesz. Nie jesteś tu sam, by tak się rozpychać… – wywarczał.

Nie zwracałem już jednak na niego uwagi. Złapałem się za bok, kuląc się i próbując powstrzymać łzy, które usilnie cisnęły mi się do oczu. Ta żmija specjalnie walnęła mnie w to samo miejsce, co ostatnio, jestem tego pewien! Z trudem łapałem oddech, próbując się uspokoić.

– Odwal się od niego, Malfoy! To ty się tu rozpychasz, matole! – usłyszałem wściekłego Rona, w tym samym czasie, gdy dłoń Herm dotknęła delikatnie mojego ramienia.

– Harry! Co ci jest?! Co on ci zrobił? I nawet nie waż się mówić, że to nic takiego – powiedziała twardo, widząc jak zaczynam kręcić głową.

– Stary, gdyby to nie było coś poważnego, nie zwijałbyś się teraz od zwykłego szturchnięcia! – wtrącił wciąż zdenerwowany Ron, stając blisko mnie z założonymi na piersi rękami. Zasłonił mnie w ten sposób przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami uczniów, za co byłem mu wdzięczny. – Zwłaszcza jeśli dostałeś od takiego ślizgońskiego chuchra jakim jest Fretka – prychnął nienawistnie. Oczywiście, to było do przewidzenia. W przeciwieństwie do Hermiony Ron był zły na Malfoya a nie na mnie.

– Ron ma rację. Natychmiast idziemy do Skrzydła Szpitalnego! I nawet nie waż się sprzeciwiać.

– Herm, daj spokój. Skoro i tak mnie tam zaciągniesz, to pozwól mi chociaż coś najpierw zjeść – wydyszałem, prostując się powoli i rzucając jej błagalne spojrzenie. Poskutkowało.

– No… dobrze – przytaknęła niechętnie. – Ale jak tylko zjemy, od razu zabieram cię do pani Pomfrey. Bez gadania, jasne? – Spojrzałem na Rona, ale jego mina wskazywała na to, że zgadza się z dziewczyną.

– Tak – mruknąłem. Tak się o mnie troszczą, a ja na okrągło tylko dokładam im zmartwień. Co ze mnie za przyjaciel?


	5. Draco

Od samego rana po korytarzach roznosiły się wesołe głosy uczniów (w tym mieszkańców mojego Domu), którzy to chcieli jeszcze przed końcem roku wybrać się do Hogsmeade. Szkoda mi było ich zapału, tym bardziej, że zdawałem sobie z tego, jakie to rozczarowanie przyjdzie do nich tym wypadem. Zwykle pod koniec roku profesorowie nie przykładali już takiej bardzo wielkiej uwagi na uczniów, przymykając oko, gdy widzieli kogoś na piwie kremowym lub też Krwawej Mary. Teraz jednak z pewnością będzie zupełnie inaczej. Wizja powrotu Czarnego Pana na dobre zagnieździła się we wszystkich czarodziejach jasnej strony, napełniając ich coraz większym strachem o życie swoje i najbliższych. Dlatego też będą pilnować wszystkich uczniów dwa, nie, nawet trzy razy mocniej niż, gdy są w szkole. A szczególnie już wezmą na oko swój „Mały Promyk Nadziei”, przecież jemu – nim nie zabije Czarnego Pana – nie może się nic stać. Ech, żenujące…

Przeciągnąłem się leniwie w pościeli, rejestrując fakt, iż obok mojej głowy spoczywa sobie mała, puchata kulka. Odwróciłem się w kierunku kota, uśmiechając się przy tym rozbawiony. Doprawdy, Silk potrafił być czasami rozkoszny – a przynajmniej wtedy kiedy tego chciał. Jak dla przykładu teraz, gdy zupełnie nieświadomie mruczał cicho przez sen.

– Wróciłeś już od drugiego właściciela, co? – szepnąłem cicho z rozbawieniem. Jednocześnie delikatnie pogładziłem jego przyjemne w dotyku jasne futerko, zaraz też wstając z łóżka.

Słysząc jakiś szmer dochodzący z saloniku, skierowałem się w tamtym kierunku, by dojrzeć siadającego na kanapie Richardsona.

– Czego tu szukasz? – warknąłem cicho, opierając się o framugę drzwi od mojej sypialni. Szóstoklasista spojrzał w moim kierunku z dozą zainteresowania, przez chwilę lustrując moją sylwetkę. – Nie gap się na mnie tak otwarcie. To jest niestosowne – upomniałem go z naganą, nie mogąc znieść tego spojrzenia. Czułem się wtedy tak dziwnie, jakbym był oceniany nie tylko przez Ślizgona, ale również i przez mojego ojca, który to przecież dzięki tej pieprzonej wieczystej przysiędze wszystkiego dowiadywał się właśnie od niego.

– Nie stosowne jest paradować prawie nago przed swoimi gośćmi, Draco. Jednak nie martw się, mi to nie przeszkadza. Wręcz przeciwnie, jest mi to więcej, niż na rękę. – Mówiąc to, wstał i podszedł do mnie szybkim krokiem. Mimo wielkich chęci, nie ruszyłem się ze swojego miejsca. Jestem Malfoyem, a Malfoyowie nie okazują swojego strachu.

– Szkoda tylko, że akurat twoja obecność mi przeszkadza. Nie miałbym nic przeciwko tobie, gdybyś tylko nie był takim wielkim obrońcą naszego wspaniałego Złotego Chłopca – odparłem, starając się spojrzeć na niego z dezaprobatą, co sądząc po jego reakcji chyba nie do końca mi wyszło. Oparł łokieć dokładnie obok mojej głowy, przybliżając się do mnie jeszcze bardziej. Jego natarczywy wzrok w jakiś sposób wprowadził mnie w stan na kształt zażenowania, czy strachu, dlatego też odwróciłem na chwilę wzrok w innym kierunku. Mimo wszystko nie podobało mi się to spojrzenie.

– Zapomniałeś chyba, że zrobiłem to tylko po to, byś nie miał kłopotów – powiedział cicho, drugą ręką chwytając mnie lekko za brodę. Podciągnął ręką delikatnie do góry, tym samym zmuszając mnie, abym w końcu na niego spojrzał. – Czemu spoglądasz w innym kierunku, tylko nie na mnie?

Widocznie na (za) wiele sobie pozwalał. I co z tego, że był starszy.

– A co jest w tobie takiego interesującego, że miałbym patrzeć na ciebie jak jakaś zakochana panienka…? – Parsknąłem cicho, odpychając go od siebie zdecydowanie. Byłem pewien, że sam mi na to pozwolił, w innym wypadku nie udało by mi się tak łatwo go odsunąć od siebie.

– Niby dlaczego od razu panienka? Po prostu jak zainteresowany chłopak patrzący się na dobre ciało…

– Nie ma co. Skromny to ty naprawdę jesteś – zironizowałem, wchodząc z powrotem do części sypialnianej. Tylko najpierw wypadało by zabrać paczkę papierosów i telefon spod poduszki.

– Skromność nie należy do moich cech, tak samo jak i nie do twoich… – Mówiąc to, szóstoklasista chwycił mnie za ramię, zatrzymując w miejscu i popychając w kierunku łóżka. Opadając w szoku na miękką pościel, obserwowałem jak brunet pochyla się nade mną, więżąc moje nadgarstki w mocnym uścisku palców.

– Co ty…? – zacząłem, jednak umilkłem zaraz, widząc jak jego twarz jest niebezpiecznie blisko mojej. Ciemne oczy spoglądały na mnie z dziwnym blaskiem. Przełknąłem ślinę, w momencie, gdy jego usta miały się już zetknąć z moimi. Jednak nic takiego nie nastało.

– Już myślałem, że zamkniesz oczy… – mruknął, uderzając ciepłym oddechem w moje wargi. Drugą, wolną ręką zaczął powoli, delikatnie gładzić moje udo. Muszę przyznać, że miał cholernie zimne palce.

– Myślenie najwidoczniej nie wychodzi tobie, jeśli takie coś przychodzi ci do głowy – żachnąłem się, jednak nie wykonałem żadnego ruchu, świadczącego o tym, aby ten zaprzestał swoich czynów. – Nie porównuj mnie też do jakichś kochliwych dziewczynek, które przy bliższym zbliżeniu, czerwienią się i uciekają wzrokiem.

– Sam jeszcze niedawno tak robiłeś – zauważył, patrząc na mnie z rozbawieniem. Jego dłoń znalazła się na moim brzuchu, a ja aż wciągnąłem ze świstem powietrze. Sam już nie wiem, czy spowodowane to było jego dotykiem, czy słowami, jakie opuściły jego gardło.

– Nieprawda! – Podniosłem głos, patrząc na niego zły. – Odwołaj to lepiej!

Jak on śmiał?! Sugerować, że osoba taka jak ja, mogłaby sobie od tak czerwienić się. Przecież to jest nie dopuszczalne.

– Dobrze, dobrze… Odwołuję. Chciałem tylko ujrzeć twoją reakcję. – Właśnie w tej chwili musnął z początku subtelnie moje usta, by zaraz – kiedy nie wyczuł żadnego oporu z mojej strony – wpić się w nie mocniej. Rozchyliłem lekko wargi pozwalając, aby jego język wkradł się do środka, zachęcając i mój mięsień do wspólnej „zabawy”. Czując jak po krótkiej chwili, puszcza moje nadgarstki, objąłem go za szyję, zatapiając palce w jego ciemnym włosach. A wszystko to po to, by za chwilę silnie złapać za nie i odciągnąć jego głowę od mojej.

– Proszę bardzo. Dostałeś, co chciałeś, a teraz łaskawie zejdź ze mnie. Wbrew pozorom nie jest mi za ciepło. – burknąłem i nie czekając na jego reakcję, odepchnąłem go, wstając z łóżka. Zgarniając najbardziej potrzebne rzeczy, ukryte pod poduszką, w tym różdżkę, dotarłem do szafy, z której zaraz wyciągnąłem pierwszy lepszy komplet. Przecież i tak będzie na mnie świetnie leżał, a przez tego bałwana od siedmiu boleści nie mam zbyt wiele czasu na półgodzinne lustrowanie szafy, w celu znalezienia odpowiedniego ubrania na dany dzień.

– No, proszę. Mam rozumieć, że każdemu pozwalasz na taki zabieg? Prawdę mówiąc, słyszałem już, że wiele osób się za tobą ugania… Nie sądziłem jednak, że pozwalasz sobie na takie rozwiązłe kontakty. – Brunet uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, wyciągając z kieszeni zwykłych spodni paczkę papierosów – bodajże Nevady, czy jakiś tam innych, bardziej silnych. Wyciągnął jednego z opakowania, wkładając go sobie między wargi. Następnie użył różdżki, jako zapalniczki, by już po chwili móc zaciągnąć się mocnym smakiem nikotyny.

Ja natomiast, w tym czasie zakładałem na siebie ubrania, co rusz fukając wściekły i na moją fryzurę widzianą w lustrze; zamontowanym w wewnętrznej części drzwi szafy; jak również i na słowa Richardsona, które bądź, co bądź w żadnym calu nie były miłe.

– Gdybym był dziwką, taką jaką jestem teraz w twoich oczach, to zauważ, że nie odepchnąłbym cię od siebie, tylko jeszcze bardziej pogłębił nasze doznania – warknąłem, zakładając koszulę i zapinając szybko guziki. – Ty jednak mimo tak oczywistego dowodu, dalej jesteś przekonany o mojej rozwiązłości seksualnej, tylko dlatego, że tak „usłyszałeś”… – Mówiąc to, odwróciłem się w jego kierunku, patrząc na niego z irytacją. – Zabawne, bo zawsze słyszałem, że mam całkowicie inne określenie. O wiele bardziej książęce. – Dodatkowe pokłady złości uwolniły się we mnie, gdy tylko przypomniałem sobie, jak Will próbował splamić dobre imię mojego ojca chrzestnego. – A twe oskarżenie? To naprawdę rani moje serce, Richardson. Nie sądziłem, że ktoś z takiej „dobrej” rodziny, może osądzać przez pryzmat czyichś słów. Aż zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy może nie masz tego po matce…

– Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – Wstał z łóżka, patrząc na mnie z furią. Widziałem doskonale, jak zaciska palce w pięści, by zaraz je prostować, po czym powtarza czynność tą kilkukrotnie. W tej chwili byłem już pewien, że to ja mam władzę nad tą sytuacją. William zdradzając się ze swoimi odczuciami, przekazał mi jednocześnie pałeczkę władzy. Jednak przy jego sile muszę być ostrożny i uważać, żeby sytuacja nie odwróciła się zaraz o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

– Nic szczególnego… – Wzruszyłem ramionami, kątem oka obserwując jak Silk rozciąga się, stojąc przy nodze łóżka. Następnie podszedł do Williama, zaczepiając pazurki na prawej nogawce jego nowych spodni. – Silk, przestań natychmiast! – Zganiłem kota, chociaż w głębi siebie narodziło się pytanie. Od kiedy do cholery Silk zachowywał się tak nagannie. Dopóki nie chodził sobie na spacery do „drugiego pana”, nic takiego się nie działo. Najwidoczniej właśnie nadszedł czas, abym dowiedział się w końcu, do kogo ten głupi kocur chodzi.

– Ach, więc nazywa się Silk? Zastanawiałem się do jakiego Ślizgona należy kot kręcący się pod wieżą Gryffindoru – mruknął cicho, kucając do kota i wyciągając w jego kierunku rękę. Zaraz.

Silk kręci się wokół wierzy Gryfonów? Czyli mam rozumieć, że jakiś nierozgarnięty głąb będący pod batutą Pottera i jego świty, został zaakceptowany przez mojego kota?

Silk tylko przez krótką chwilę poniuchał jego palce, po czym prychnął wyniośle, odchodząc zaraz od niego i kierując się w kierunku wyjścia.

– Nie ma co, pewne powiedzenie idealnie tu pasuje. Jaki pan, taki kram – Dodał zaraz z rozbawieniem, podnosząc się i podchodząc kawałek w moim kierunku.

– Tak bywa… – wycedziłem, zaciskając palce dłoni. Muszę jak najszybciej znaleźć tego parszywego ucznia, który to ośmielił się zajmować Silkiem. – Teraz jednak wybacz mi, ale mam do załatwienia pewną nie cierpiącą zwłoki sprawę…

Nawet nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, opuściłem swoje dormitorium, a następnie Pokój Wspólny, by udać się śladem kota.

Myślałem, że zaraz coś rozwalę, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że Silk specjalnie krąży po zamku, jeszcze nie mając najmniejszego zamiaru iść do swego _drugiego_ pana. Przekonałem się o tym już po godzinie, gdy dojrzałem jak sierściuch siedzi przy schodach, czekając aż w końcu go dojrzę. Następnie zaraz szedł dalej. Pierwsze piętro, potem po schodach na szóste, zaraz zejście na trzecie, by po jakimś czasie znaleźć się z powrotem w lochach. Czułem się, jakbym właśnie był pod koniec morderczego treningu, który to zawsze organizowałem drużynie. Tym razem to ja byłem na celowniku kota, który to postanowił sprawdzić mają sprawność fizyczną.

Nie było by w tym nic złego, gdybym zjadł śniadanie; pewnie spóźnione, biorąc pod uwagę to, iż pozwoliłem sobie spać do południa. Teraz nawet byłem przekonany, iż minie mi nawet kolejny posiłek w postaci obiadu. Mimo to, nie chciałem dać mu tej durnej satysfakcji, iż po około dwóch godzinach ścigania go, w końcu się poddaje. Co to, to nie.

Silk ponownie skierował się ku parterowi, gdzie był już jakieś pół godziny temu. Tym razem jednak postanowił wyjść na zewnątrz, od razu biegnąc ścieżką prowadzącą do jeziora.

– Ty mały, parszywy gnojku… Nie masz prawa tak się zachowywać – warknąłem, idąc za nim coraz szybkiej. Widziałem już tylko jego zarys koło jakiejś postaci, leżącej pod pierwszym lepszym drzewem. Będąc już dość blisko, miałem ochotę wydrzeć się na tego osobnika, gdy zabrało mi kompletnie mowę. Albowiem w tejże chwili, poznałem do kogo tuli się Silk.

Potter leżał sobie błogo na trawie, będąc wypiętym na wszystko co się teraz wokół niego dzieje. Niestety, tylko w przenośni. Jego długie kłaki opadały na czoło i powieki, by w tym momencie uświadomić mnie, że wcięło gdzieś jego okulary. A bez nich wyglądał…

– Eech…? – Wciągnąłem zaskoczony powietrze, nie wierząc w to, co właśnie pomyślałem. Przystojnie? Luzacko? Przyjemnie? Chyba te spotkanie z Willem musiało zrobić mi coś nie tak z głową. Zapewne samouwielbienie Pottera przeszło z niego na mnie.

Silk spojrzał na mnie, kichając cicho na rękę Bliznowatego. Pochyliłem się lekko nad nim, by chwycić kota, gdy Gryfon mruknął coś zaraz, mrużąc przy tym oczy. Wstrzymałem powietrze, błagając w duchu Merlina, by zlitował się nade mną i nie pozwolił obudzić się jeszcze Potterowi. Brunet mruknął coś jeszcze raz, by zamilczeć. Ja zaś wykorzystałem ten moment, aby chwycić mocno kota za futro i ruszyć zaraz szybko w kierunku zamku.

 

~*~

 

Wesoła gadanina wszystkich uczniów w Wielkiej Sali doprowadzał mnie już do szału. Słyszałem jak dziewczyny z mojej prawej strony, gawędziły o tym, gdzie rodzice wyślą je na wakacje. Chłopacy zaś sprzeczali się, któremu to udało się wypić więcej piwa kremowego. Z kolei Zabini, wraz z Pansy pytali raz po raz, dlaczego wyglądam na takiego wściekłego.

– Dracuś, no… Powiedz mi, co się stało… – zajęczała Pansy, a mi aż zachciało się uderzyć ją w ten obrzydliwy ryj. Dziewczyna naprawdę zaczęła mnie już skrajnie irytować.

– Bo mam, kurwa, taki kaprys… – warknąłem, odrobinę głośniej niż zamierzałem. Jednak mój malutki wybuch spowodował, że przy moim stole zaległa głucha cisza. To natomiast przykuło uwagę wszystkich innych, którzy zaciekawienie spoglądali dyskretnie lub nie w kierunku stołu Ślizgonów.

Wykorzystując ten moment, wstałem zamaszyście od stołu, po czym zwróciłem się w kierunku wyjścia posyłając przy tym paru osobom nieprzychylne spojrzenie. Widząc w drzwiach Pottera, zagotowało się we mnie. Dlatego też nie omieszkałem sobie zepchnąć z drogi wiewióra, by tylko niby dyskretnie walnąć Bliznowatemu z łokcia, prosto w żebra.

– Uważaj Potter jak leziesz. Nie jesteś tu sam, by tak się rozpychać… – rzuciłem przez zaciśnięte szczęki, idąc dalej przed siebie, mimo iż miałem wielką ochotę zobaczyć, czy ten nie kuli się z bólu, na co bardzo liczyłem.

– Co to miało znaczyć? – Słysząc wściekły głos Severusa i czując jak chwyta mnie gwałtownie za ramię, wzdrygnąłem się wewnętrznie. Odwróciłem się zaraz do niego przodem, obserwując wściekły wyraz jego twarzy.

– O co ci chodzi, Severusie? – spytałem, starając się, aby mój głos brzmiał jak najbardziej swobodnie. Już doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, co mogło tak go zdenerwować. Najwidoczniej mężczyzna musiał zauważyć jak potraktowałem Pottera, psia mać.

– Do końca roku zostało już naprawdę mało dni. Dlatego też radzę, abyś zahamował się z okazywaniem swojej niechęci do pana Pottera – mruknął, chwytając mnie mocniej za ramiona i popychając mnie przy tym do ściany. Przybliżył twarz, by zaraz wysyczeć mi do ucha. – Jeśli pod koniec roku ja, albo co gorsza twój ojciec… Jeżeli ktoś z nas będzie miał nieprzyjemności, będziesz mógł sobie wybić z głowy wyjazd po smocze jajo. Nie strosz też swoich piórek jak napuszony kogucik. Od teraz musisz być potulniejszy od baranka. Nie prowokuj Pottera i jego świty, jak i nie reaguj na ich odzywki. Rozumiesz!?

Wiedziałem, że do tego nawiąże. No, wiedziałem. Pieprzony okularnik, nawet włosek z jego świętej główki nie może mu spaść. Przecież zaraz jego chorda by mnie za to do Azkabanu wypędziła.

– Oczywiście, że zrozumiałem to, co pan profesor miał mi do zakomunikowania przez to – odparłem, udając, że taka bliskość mojego chrzestnego nie przeszkadza mi w żadnym stopniu. Ot, to nie było nic nadzwyczajnego.

Jednak w rzeczywistości powstrzymywałem się od odepchnięcia go i odskoczenia na parę metrów. Może nie okazywałem tego, ale taka bliskość drugiego mężczyzny, to było dla mnie zbyt dużo. Nawet jeśli nie tak dawno byłem w podobnej sytuacji z Williamem oraz nawet wiedząc, że to przecież Severus, a on nigdy nawet nie odważyłby się zrobić mi cokolwiek złego. Mam tego stuprocentową pewność.

Taką samą, jaką miałem przy ojcu…

Ech… Muszę jak najszybciej przestać to rozpamiętywać.

– Cieszy mnie to, że się rozumiemy, Draco. – Sev uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, w końcu uwalniając moje ramiona od nacisku jego palców i odsuwając się ode mnie na stosowną odległość, jaka powinna dzielić nauczyciela i ucznia. W głębi duszy dziękowałem mu za ten gest. Bo w końcu Severus nie mógł cały czas rozpamiętywać o tym. Nie mógł pokazać, że wie cokolwiek, o czym nikt prócz niego nie wiedział. No prawie nikt. Doinformowany był jeszcze tylko pewien _płomienny_ osobnik.

– Jeśli to wszystko profesorze, to pozwól, że oddalę się do swojego dormitorium. – Widząc jego nieznaczne kiwnięcie, pochyliłem delikatnie głowę, po czym zaraz odwróciłem się na pięcie i odszedłem korytarzem.

 

~*~

 

Późnym wieczorem mój kochany kocur znów postanowił zrobić mi szkolny maraton. A ja z racji tego, że za cenę honoru postanowiłem nie dopuścić do sytuacji, aby Silk ponownie znalazł się w towarzystwie Pottera, zmuszony byłem latać za nim jak głupi. Niestety, nie spodziewałem się tego, że tym razem sierściuchowi uda się umknąć mi sprzed oczu.

– Szlag! – krzyknąłem cicho, rozglądając się za tym przeklętym kotem. Wcale mi też nie pomagał fakt, że było już naprawdę ciemno i tylko lewitujące gdzieniegdzie przy jednej ze ścian świeczki, dodawały odrobiny światła. – Kurcze, gdzie ten durny kocur się szlaja? – warknąłem zaraz, chcąc dzięki temu chociaż odrobinę odreagować. W końcu bluzganie na kogoś zawsze pomagało mi chociaż odrobinę się uspokoić. – Niech ja go tylko dorwę, to odechce mu się wędrowania do tego pieprzonego drugiego pana... Cholera, mogłem go od razu na łańcuch przywiązać jak psa...

Ruszyłem przed siebie, mając nikłą nadzieję, że jednak dorwę zaraz tego głupiego zwierzaka i będę mógł wszystkie swoje groźby wprowadzić w życie. Nawet złapałem się na myśli, że może teraz siedzi sobie na kolanach tego przygłupa i daje mu głaskać się po łebku, mrucząc przy tym z zadowoleniem. Aż zazgrzytałem ze złości zębami, kierując się ku schodom na czwarte piętro. Może tam mi się poszczęści.

W pewnym momencie poczułem drobne wibracje roznoszące się od mojego prawego biodra we wszystkich kierunkach na kilkanaście centymetrów. Zaraz też sięgnąłem szybko do kieszeni, wyciągając te szatańskie nasienie, któremu w tej chwili bliżej było do wibratora i naciskając ze złością zieloną słuchawkę.

– Czego? – syknąłem wręcz do telefonu, nie przejmując się czymś tak zbędnym jak przywitanie. Tylko jedna osoba posiadała mój numer, czy co tam to było. A w przypadku tego idioty nie musiałem się wysilać z jakimkolwiek powitaniem.

~ Yo! – W słuchawce rozniósł się donośny, wesoły głos mojego rozmówcy. – Jakiś dziwny masz głos… Jesteś w szkole, prawda? – spytał bardziej poważnie.

– Nie no, jestem na Karaibach i się opalam... – zironizowałem, wywracając oczyma. Czasami jego tok myślenia mnie powalał. Jego zdaniem mój zły humor zawsze musiał się równać z przymusowym powrotem do domu na noc, czy dwie. – Oczywiście, że jestem w szkole. I wcale nie podnoszę głosu... – dodałem, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co ten zaraz będzie chciał mi powiedzieć. – Silk znowu postanowił urządzić mi mały maraton po korytarzach.

~ Osobiście uważam, że taki mały wysiłek w niczym ci nie zaszkodzi – W tle doszedł do mnie jakiś tekst w stylu: „Nie obijaj się, Blackie”. Stwierdziłem jednak, że przemilczę tę kwestię. – Może nawet wręcz przeciwnie, spalisz parę kalorii... – Byłem bardziej niż pewien, że wykrzywia teraz wargi w zadowolonym uśmiechu – Silk po prostu o ciebie dba – dodał, tonem największego znawcy.

– Jakoś osobiście nie uważam, żeby o mnie tak dba... – Bo gdyby to robił, nie chodziłby sobie tak często i z taką chęcią do tego przygłupa. Pomaga mi spalić kalorie, dobre sobie. – Czy ty sugerujesz, że jestem gruby!? – krzyknąłem zaraz uświadamiając sobie, co ten kretyn mógł chcieć mi przez to powiedzieć.

W tej samej też chwili doszło do mnie, w jakim miejscu się znajduję, dlatego też przyłożyłem wolną dłoń do twarzy, jakbym chciał zatrzymać słowa, jakie już zdążyły opuścić moje gardło.

~ Nie jesteś gruby… – zaprzeczył natychmiast. – Rany, co ja w takim razie musiałbym powiedzieć, skoro ważę od ciebie jakiś kilogram, góra półtorej więcej i jestem już na skraju niedowagi, co? Heh… – westchnął na koniec, jak gdyby chciał podkreślić to, że jest zmęczony wałkowaniem tego tematu już po raz tysięczny.

– Nie wzdychaj mi tu… – sapnąłem cicho, ponawiając rozglądanie się za Silkiem. W końcu przecież po to jeszcze szlajałem się po tych zawszonych korytarzach, zamiast wylegiwać się w pokoju wspólnym, czy u siebie w dormitorium na kanapie. – I wcale nie mam niedowagi, kretynie… – dodałem, by nie było żadnych nieścisłości.

~ Jasne, jasne. A ja jestem wschodzącą gwiazdą filmów porno. – Wywróciłem oczyma, słysząc to określenie. Odezwał się najczystszy chłopak, jakiego znałem. Doprawdy, jak ten wariat czasami coś powie, to aż głowa boli. – Och, prawie bym zapomniał. Wróciłem dziś na chwilę do rezydencji i zgadnij, czego się dowiedziałem. Pan V przenosi się tutaj niedługo.

– Pan V w Malfoy Manor? Weź ty się wyrażaj logicznie... Zaraz... – Zamilkłem, uświadamiając sobie, kogo miał na myśli. Przełknąłem też zaraz ciężko ślinę, przystając i wzrokiem omiatając korytarz za mną. Bałem się, że ktoś mógłby to usłyszeć. – Chyba nie masz na myśli tego o kim właśnie myślę? – Oprócz mnie nie było tu żywej duszy.

– Niestety, z racji tego, że jestem zmuszony być twym jakże przystojnym bliźniakiem, doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, o kim właśnie pomyślałeś i chyba nawet bez tego bym się domyślił – odparł poważnym głosem. – Niestety, właśnie jego miałem na myśli. Jednak nie martw się. Mam już pomysł na to, by wyrwać się z domu na czas wakacji. Wyniesiemy się do naszego dalszego krewnego, mieszkającego w Japonii. Oczywiście, wszystko będzie po wycieczce z Severusem.

Nie odpowiedziałem, spoglądając przed siebie i wspominając wszystko moje bliższe spotkania z Czarnym Panem. Wszystkie te chwile strachu, upodlenia, upokorzenia i bólu. Szczególnie bólu.

~ Smoczku, nie mów mi, że się przeraziłeś wizją wspólnego dzielenia salonu z wujkiem Voldim... – Zaśmiał się, najwidoczniej próbując za wszelką cenę jakoś mnie rozbawić. Szkoda tylko, że w tej chwili nie czułem się jakoś w stanie do żartowania.

– Spadaj, gdybyś tylko był na chociaż jednym spotkaniu, też nie byłbyś zadowolony, gdybyś się dowiedział, że ma on dzielić z tobą salon, jak to ładnie określiłeś – Próbowałem powstrzymać drżenie mojego głosu, by nie zdradzić się z tym, jak ta informacja na mnie wpłynęła. Dlatego też postanowiłem skupić się w tej chwili na innych kwestiach. – I nie nazywaj mnie „Smoczku”. Równie dobrze ja mógłbym cię przedrzeźniać nazywając płomyczkiem, padalcu. Z resztą nieważne... Muszę coś zrobić, by nie być skazanym na oglądanie jego obrzydłej gęby dłużej niż to jest potrzebne na 'lekcje' z nim i ojcem...

Od razu w pamięci niczym w kalejdoskopie w ciągu ułamku sekundy przewinęły mi się wszystkie spotkania z nimi, w ramach nauki.

~ Myślisz, że w te wakacje będą chcieli je wznowić? – mruknął cicho, najwidoczniej sam zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak naiwnie zabrzmiałoby moje zaprzeczenie.

– Z pewnością to zrobią, jednak nie damy się, Igni. Wyjedziemy do tego naszego krewnego, a jak nie to przeniesiemy się do Severusa. Co jak co, ale on z pewnością nie dopuści, żeby coś nam się stało... – Cichutkie, charakterystyczne dla mojego kota miauknięcie przerwało moją wypowiedź. Ja sam z kolei spojrzałem w stronę kocura, który z zadowoleniem szedł przed siebie, dokładnie w moim kierunku. – Kończę, znalazłem Silka... Do zobaczenia w domu, Ig. – Zakończyłem szybko rozmowę, zaraz też się rozłączając.

Jednak bialutki kot rasy brytyjski długowłosy, nie szedł wcale w moją stronę. Zamiast tego on wolał zatrzymać się jakiś kawałek przede mną, robiąc przy tym jakieś dziwne wygibasy, tak bardzo podobne do ocierania się o coś. Szkoda jednak, że akurat w tamtym miejscu niczego nie było.

– Silk, przestań sie wydurniać... – zwróciłem się do zwierzaka, chociaż miałem jakieś dziwne przeczucie, że nie znajdujemy się tutaj do końca sami. W tej chwili jednak wolałem zwalić na swoją wyobraźnię, która ostatnimi czasy stała się zbyt wybujała i z byle powodu zaczynałem bać się wszystkiego w otoczeniu. Kucnąłem po krótkim zawahaniu, wyciągając powoli rękę w kierunku kota, który zaś spojrzał na mnie jak na coś wyjątkowo paskudnego, prychając donośnie. – Nie chciałem tego robić, ale zmuszasz mnie, bym dał cię wykastrować. A wtedy kotka Ignissa z pewnością na ciebie nie spojrzy – oznajmiłem z satysfakcją, wiedząc, że kot jakimś cudem zrozumie moje słowa. W końcu nie był tak głupi, na jakiego się czasem kreował. Już po króciutkiej chwili mogłem obserwować jak Silk podchodzi do mnie powoli, jakby każdy jego krok był coraz większą karą dla niego.

Ja jednak nie przejmowałem się humorami kota i kiedy tylko zbliżył się na dogodną dla mnie odległość, chwyciłem go mocno i podniosłem, przyciskając do piersi jego delikatne ciało.

– Nie wiem, kim jesteś i mam nadzieję, że tylko to moja wyobraźnia płata mi figle. Jednak ostrzegam, że jeśli usłyszę choćby zmiankę od kogoś o tym, co tu się stało; dowiem się kim jesteś i zabiję cię... – rzuciłem w stronę pustki przede mną, mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu napięcie chociaż w minimalnym stopniu ze mnie ujdzie. Zaraz też uśmiechnąłem się półgębkiem, odwracając na pięcie i ruszając w kierunku wyjścia.


	6. Harry

– Harry! – Hermiona, która jeszcze chwilę temu była blada z przerażenia, teraz krzyknęła oburzona, patrząc na mnie z niedowierzaniem. Właśnie wyjaśniłem przyjaciołom i pani Pomfrey, jakim cudem tak się urządziłem…

– Coś ty sobie myślał, chodząc po szkole w takim stanie?! – rzekła karcąco pielęgniarka, mierząc mnie surowym wzrokiem. Mimowolnie kuliłem się pod jego naporem. – Powinieneś był od razu do mnie przyjść! Skoro miałeś siły by przez tyle czasu biegać po korytarzach, to nie sprawiłoby ci większego problemu przyjście do Skrzydła Szpitalnego! – Kobieta stała nade mną od dobrych pięciu minut i ochrzaniała za moją głupotę.

Na początku, gdy zobaczyła, jak wspieram się na ramieniu Rona, pobladła i, słowo daję, miała łzy w oczach. Szybko odebrała mnie od przyjaciela i posadziwszy na łóżku, zaczęła badać. Gdy wyszło, co mi jest, wtarła we mnie maść na siniaki, bo mój bok nie dość, że był opuchnięty, to jeszcze przybrał nieciekawy fioletowo-czerwono-żółty kolor. W następnej kolejności usunęła złamane kości, ani na chwilę nie przerywając swojego „wykładu”. Czułem się jeszcze gorzej przez podejrzliwe spojrzenie Hermiony. Chyba mogłem przewidzieć, że nie uwierzy tak łatwo w mój upadek z miotły. Dokładnie. Powiedziałem, że w czasie wczorajszego samotnego treningu straciłem panowanie nad miotłą i zleciałem z wysokości kilku stóp na ziemię. Nie mogłem powiedzieć im prawdy. To tylko przysporzyłoby więcej problemów. Mogłaby wybuchnąć niezła afera, gdyby rozniosło się, że nie potrafiłem obronić się nawet przed Malfoyem. Zawiódłbym zaufanie ludzi. W końcu, gdy wierzą, że jestem niepokonany i zdolny do przezwyciężenia Voldemorta, czują się bezpieczniej. Nawet jeśli ja sam w to nie wierzę. A teraz, gdy ON powrócił, niczego im bardziej nie potrzeba, niż świadomości, że istnieje ktoś, kto jest w stanie ich ocalić.

– Harry, wypij to. – Pielęgniarka podała mi sporej wielkości fiolkę z jakimś szaro-brunatnym eliksirem, który śmierdział jak ścieki. Fuu... Aż mi się niedobrze zrobiło. Stojący tuż obok mnie Ron pozieleniał na twarzy i szybko odsunął się o kilka kroków, oddychając szybko. Pewnie próbował powstrzymać się od zwrócenia obiadu. Doskonale go rozumiałem. Gdy pomyślałem, że mam to wziąć do ust, zrobiło mi się słabo, a gardło zacisnęło w proteście. Popatrzyłem błagalnie na panią Pomfrey, ta jednak pokręciła przecząco głową. A więc nic nie uchroni mnie przed wypiciem tego paskudztwa... – Musisz to zażyć. Wiem, że nie wygląda ani nie pachnie najlepiej – to chyba małe niedopowiedzenie – ale za to po nim w godzinę zapomnisz, że miałeś złamane żebra. To ulepszona wersja tego, który dostałeś, gdy profesor Lockhart usunął ci wszystkie kości z ręki. Naprawdę, nie mam pojęcia, po co to zrobił. Oczywiście, jeśli w ogóle wiedział jak skończą się jego popisy. Znalazł się wyborowy magomedyk , nie ma co. Co innego żebra, które nie tak łatwo nastawić, a co innego ręka – mruknęła pod nosem rozeźlona. – W każdym razie, po tym w góra dwie godziny odrosną ci kości.

Popatrzyłem zrozpaczony na flakonik, mając w pamięci ten potworny ból odnawiającej się ręki. Przynajmniej teraz męczarnie mają trwać jedynie dwie godziny a nie całą noc, jak wtedy.

Wstrzymałem oddech i błagając w duchu Merlina, by nie zwymiotować, wypiłem to paskudztwo duszkiem. Przyjaciele patrzeli na mnie z niepokojem, gdy zaczęły mną wstrząsać torsje. Byłem pewny, że nie uda mi się powstrzymać i faszerowany kurczak z ryżem, który zjadłem jakiś czas temu, ujrzy światło dzienne. Na szczęście wkrótce mi przeszło.

– Ach, zapomniałam jeszcze, że został wzbogacony o wywar z maku, przez co działa dodatkowo usypiająco. – Głos pielęgniarki dotarł do mnie jakby zza ściany. Zamrugałem kilka razy, kiedy obraz rozmył mi się przed oczami, choć byłem pewny, że okulary wciąż są na swoim miejscu. Zakręciło mi się w głowie. Zrobiłem się senny i po chwili opadłem na poduszki, tracąc kontakt z rzeczywistością.

Gdy się obudziłem, moich przyjaciół już nie było. Leżałem przez kilka minut, czekając na pielęgniarkę i pozwalając myślom swobodnie płynąć. . Nie było dla mnie żadnym zaskoczeniem, że, gdy tylko nie skupiałem się na chwili obecnej, niemal od razu w mojej głowie pojawiały się wspomnienia o moim ojcu chrzestnym, bitwie w Ministerstwie, Voldemorcie. Czasem odnosiłem wrażenie, że już zawsze będę myślał tylko o tym. Do samego końca będę roztrząsał, czy były sposoby, by uratować Syriusza lub w ogóle zapobiec temu wszystkiemu, co stało się tamtego dnia.

Minęło kilkanaście minut, nim pani Pomfrey do mnie zajrzała. Sprawdziła, czy wszystko prawidłowo się odnowiło, po czym uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

– No, Harry, możesz już iść do siebie. Ale jeśli jeszcze raz wywiniesz taki numer, to przetrzymam cię za karę u siebie. – Kiwnąłem głową na znak zrozumienia. – Zmykaj już, kochaneczku.

Po podziękowaniu, przeproszeniu i obiecaniu jej, że taka sytuacja się więcej nie powtórzy, opuściłem Skrzydło Szpitalne. Czułem się trochę zmęczony, ale pani Pomfrey mówiła prawdę – wydawało mi się, jakbym nigdy nie miał złamanych tych dwóch żeber. Nawet nie czułem jak mi odrastały, będąc w tym czasie pod narkozą, z czego byłem bardzo zadowolony.

Wieczorem długo nie udawało mi się zasnąć. Od co najmniej godziny jedynie przewracałem się z boku na bok, nie mogąc znaleźć wygodnej pozycji. Nosiło mnie. Miałem ochotę gdzieś pójść, połazić, po prostu poruszać się, bo czułem, że oszaleję, jeśli miałbym spędzić w łóżku jeszcze choćby pięć minut. A wszystko przez ponure myśli, które męczyły mnie od powrotu ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Powrót do wujostwa, groźba wojny wiszącej nad światem magicznym, obraz Syriusza wpadającego za tamtą cholerną zasłonę i coś, o czym ostatnich kilka dni w ogóle nie myślałem, będąc zbyt skupionym na innych sprawach… Przepowiednia. Wraz z przyjaciółmi, udało nam się wysłuchać jej całej, ale niewiele to dało. Fragment, który do tej pory znaliśmy, był przynajmniej zrozumiały, w przeciwieństwie końcówki.

Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc, pokonania Czarnego Pana…   
Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca…   
A choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna…   
I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje…  
Umrze, kiedy krew zdradzonego zmiesza się z krwią wroga…  
I przecięty zostanie łańcuch zawiści, by przywrócić zapomniane szczęście.

Kiedy to usłyszeliśmy, nawet Hermiona wyglądała na mocno zdezorientowaną. No bo jakim cudem można cokolwiek z tego zrozumieć?! Kto jest tym „zdradzonym”, kto „wrogiem”? No i jak, na Merlina, mają się zmieszać ich krwi?! W dodatku w taki sposób, żeby przez to Voldemort umarł. Jedyne, co do tej pory wymyśliliśmy z przyjaciółmi, a raczej, co Hermiona zasugerowała, usłyszawszy ten bełkot, to że prawdopodobnie Voldemort zginie przez jakieś czarno magiczne zaklęcie, w którym wykorzystuje się krew… Kiedy wspomniała o tym dyrektorowi, stwierdził, że „to bardzo prawdopodobne wyjaśnienie, choć jeśli chodzi o przepowiednie, nie zawsze to, co brzmi logicznie jest ich rozwiązaniem”. Czyli choć poznaliśmy całość przepowiedni, wciąż stoimy w miejscu, o ile nawet się nie cofnęliśmy, skoro pojawiło się więcej niewiadomych…   
Uch! Mam dość!

Mocno poirytowany wygrzebałem się z pościeli. Starając się nie obudzić współlokatorów, zarzuciłem na siebie bluzę, ubrałem buty i wyciągnąłem z kufra niewidkę. Po chwili namysłu sięgnąłem jeszcze pod poduszkę i zabrawszy stamtąd swoją różdżkę, opuściłem dormitorium, a potem wieżę. Schowany pod peleryną łaziłem bez celu po zamku, ze wszystkich sił starając skupić się na czymkolwiek poza moim stałym zestawem-tematów-do-rozmyślań. Przyglądałem się śpiącym portretom, ruszającemu witrażowi w jednym z okien, na Merlina, oglądałem nawet podłogę i puste ściany! Nawet minąwszy Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka, udało mi się jedynie na moment skierować myśli na coś innego (a konkretniej wspominałem sobie jak z Ronem i Hermioną w pierwszej albo drugiej klasie poszliśmy do lochów na przyjęcie duchów, na które nas zaprosił). W jednej chwili z przywoływania w pamięci obrazu stosów spleśniałego jedzenia, którymi zastawione były wtedy stoły, przeszedłem do Syriusza, który spędził kilkanaście lat swojego życia w ponurym Azkabanie, a później w postaci psa ukrywał przed Ministerstwem, żywiąc się tym, co udało mu się znaleźć. To jest jakieś błędne koło! Mam wrażenie, że im bardziej staram się o tym wszystkim nie myśleć, tym mocniej siedzi mi to w głowie.

Byłem tak zdesperowany, że zacząłem rozważać nawet możliwość zakradnięcia się do biblioteki, gdy nagle usłyszałem kroki. Serce przyspieszyło mi ze strachu, ale po chwili się uspokoiłem. W końcu i tak nikt nie byłby w stanie mnie zobaczyć. Rozejrzałem się, szukając osoby, która zdecydowała się na nocną przechadzkę, ale nie dostrzegłem nikogo. W zamian za to, kilka sekund później ją usłyszałem. Lub może raczej powinienem powiedzieć „jego”, bo bez problemu rozpoznałem drugi najbardziej znienawidzony głos w szkole. Tylko Snape jest gorszy od Malfoya. Serce znów zabiło mi szybciej, tym razem z podekscytowania. Nadarzała się idealna okazja, by odegrać się na Fretce, za to, jak mnie ostatnio potraktował! Od razu ruszyłem w tamtym kierunku. Ledwo wyszedłszy zza rogu, dostrzegłem go stojącego na środku korytarza. Było dość ciemno, ja byłem niewidzialny no i dodatkowo stał do mnie tyłem. Starając się poruszać bezdźwięcznie, zbliżyłem się do niego na odległość trzech stóp. Mogłem bez przeszkód go teraz zaatakować, a on nawet nie zdążyłby krzyknąć, nie mówiąc o tym, że nigdy nie dowiedziałby się, od kogo dostał. Jednak nic mu nie zrobiłem. Gdybym się teraz na niego rzucił, zachowałbym się dokładnie jak on wtedy. Zamiast tego patrzyłem na bladą gębę Fretki, który zezłoszczony rozglądał się, jakby czegoś szukał. W pierwszej chwili pomyślałem, że mógł mnie jednak usłyszeć, ale szybko zostałem wyprowadzony z błędu.

– Kurcze, gdzie ten durny kocur się szlaja? – warknął niespodziewanie, aż wzdrygnąłem się zaskoczony. Niemniej ulżyło mi, że to kota szuka, a nie mnie. – Niech ja go tylko dorwę, to odechce mu się wędrowania do tego pieprzonego drugiego pana... Cholera, mogłem go od razu na łańcuch przywiązać jak psa... – mruczał ze złością, idąc w kierunku korytarza, z którego przed chwilą przyszedłem. Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, poszedłem za nim. Przynajmniej miałem czym zająć myśli. Szliśmy tak przez kilka minut. Malfoy rozglądał się na boki, pewnie próbując wyłapać wzrokiem swojego kota. Swoją drogą, nie wiedziałem, że Malfoy ma jakiekolwiek zwierzę. Nie wygląda mi raczej na troskliwego opiekuna… No, chyba że byłby to wąż. Jako że to symbol jego domu, to może byłby w stanie poświęcić mu trochę uwagi. W końcu tak szczyci się swoim domem… Jakby było czym. A wracając do opiekowania się zwierzęciem. Może byłoby to prawdopodobne, oczywiście, jeśli znalazłby czas między pindrzeniem się a dręczeniem innych uczniów, wymyślaniem dla mnie nowych przezwisk, spiskowaniem ze Snapem…

Moje przemyślenia przerwał prawdopodobnie najdziwniejszy widok, jaki może istnieć na tym świecie i którego nigdy, ale to NIGDY nie spodziewałem się ujrzeć… Bo jak szalony musiałbym być, by choćby wyobrazić sobie _Malfoya_ używającego _mugolskiej komórki_?! Już prędzej spodziewałbym się, że zostanę świadkiem tego, jak Dudley przekracza mury Hogwartu! A jednak widziałem to. Ten zadufany w sobie dupek, chlubiący się czystą krwią właśnie wyciągnął z kieszeni swoich spodni prawdziwą, elektroniczną, tak bardzo nieczarodziejską rzecz, jak telefon i w dodatku jej używa!

– Czego? – syknął do aparatu, najwidoczniej odbierając przychodzące połączenie. – Nie no, jestem na Karaibach i się opalam... Oczywiście, że jestem w szkole. I wcale nie podnoszę głosu... Silk znowu postanowił urządzić mi mały maraton po korytarzach.

Wciąż będąc w ciężkim szoku, dopiero po chwili wyłapałem znajome imię.

Silk. Silk... Skąd ja znam... Chwila, Silk?! SILK jest kotem Malfoya? Wykluczone. Nie po prostu nie wierzę. To musi być sen. Naprawdę bardzo dziwny, wręcz szalony sen. Może bliźniacy znów dorzucili coś do jedzenia i teraz mam przez to takie idiotyczne wizje? Tak! To musi być to! Przecież jak taki przyjazny, zabawny kotek, który uwielbia się łasić, może być własnością Fretki? Jakoś ciężko mi sobie wyobrazić Malfoya, który bawi się z futrzakiem... To z pewnością musi być robota Freda i Georga. Pewnie nieświadomie stałem się obiektem ich badań nad nowym produktem… Ciekawe tylko, co to było? Znając ich pewnie jakiś halucynogenny proszek albo eliksir… Już nawet jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie reklamę: „Masz dość koszmarów lub nocy bez żadnego snu? Dzięki xxx możesz łatwo zamienić je na noce pełne wrażeń! Sprawdź do czego jest zdolna twoja wyobraźnia!”… Albo coś w tym stylu. Bliźniacy z pewnością wymyśliliby coś lepszego.

– Jakoś osobiście nie uważam, żeby o mnie tak dba... Czy ty sugerujesz, że jestem gruby!? – krzyknął zduszonym głosem, zaraz przykładając sobie rękę do twarzy. Chyba zdał sobie sprawę, że powiedział to za głośno. – Nie wzdychaj mi tu... – szepnął tym razem, powracając do poszukiwania kota.– I wcale nie mam niedowagi, kretynie...

To zdanie, sprawiło, że pierwszy raz od ponad pięciu lat, od kiedy to poznałem go w sklepie Madame Malkin na Pokątnej, zwróciłem uwagę na jego wygląd. Zmierzyłem go uważnym spojrzeniem od idealnie ułożonych i niesamowicie jasnych włosów, przez (z pewnością markowe) ubrania , aż po buty, które są pewnie warte więcej niż ukochany komputer Dudleya… W sumie, tego się można było spodziewać i nie było to dla mnie zbytnią niespodzianką. Jednak coś innego zwróciło moją uwagę. Malfoy jest strasznie szczupły. Wygląda trochę jak ja po wakacjach u wujostwa. Tylko że on przynajmniej jest przy tym zadbany i tak w sumie, to mu to pasuje. Dobra, wygląda nieco krucho, ale przy tym w jakiś niezrozumiały dla mnie sposób emanuje swego rodzaju siłą, pewnością siebie i niebezpieczeństwem. Choć może tylko odnoszę takie wrażenie, bo wiem, na co go stać.

Hmm, jakby się tak zastanowić, to wygląda trochę jak męska wer … Na różdżkę Merlina! Nie wierzę, że właśnie chciałem porównać Malfoya do wili… Chyba zaczynam wariować…

– Pan V w Malfoy Manor? Weź ty się wyrażaj logicznie... Zaraz... – Przełknął ciężko ślinę, przystając. – Chyba nie masz na myśli tego, o kim właśnie myślę? – Przerażonym spojrzeniem omiótł cały korytarz, jednak nie było tam żywej duszy. Przynajmniej w jego opinii. W końcu nie był w stanie dostrzec mnie schowanego pod niewidką. A ja stałem kilka stóp od niego, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, że widzę przerażenie malujące się na jego twarzy. No dobra, może nie było ono aż tak widoczne, jak choćby u Rona, gdy widzi pająka, ale bez problemu mogłem stwierdzić, że to właśnie w tej chwili odczuwał. Jednak nawet tyle wystarczyło, by wprawić mnie w prawdziwe osłupienie. Bo przecież twarz Fretki potrafiła odzwierciedlać jedynie trzy uczucia! Pogarda, złość i zadowolenie do tej pory były wszystkim, na co było stać tego ślizgońskiego dupka! Oczywiście, jeśli chodzi o to ostatnie, mam na myśli takie, jakie można zaobserwować u drapieżnika, który upatrzył lub już upolował swoją ofiarę. To pierwszy raz, gdy widziałem go przerażonego. Przypatrywałem mu się chwilę zaciekawiony, napawając tym widokiem. Gdyby tylko Ron był tu ze mną, żylibyśmy tymi wspomnieniami przez dobry tydzień, jak nie dłużej. O ile wcześniej Ron nie padłby na zawał z zaskoczenia. Hehehe...

Stałem przez chwilę w bezruchu. Malfoy dalej rozmawiał, jednak nie słyszałem ani słowa. Byłem zbyt skupiony na swoich myślach. A miałem o czym rozmyślać, w końcu w jednej chwili runęło moje wyobrażenie o Malfoyu jako bezdusznym potworze, które utrzymywało się w mojej świadomości przez ostatnie pięć lat. Nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, że Draco Malfoy najwyraźniej także jest zwykłym człowiekiem, istotą posiadającą uczucia, a nie tylko pustą marionetką, która wyjątkowo lubi uprzykrzać mi życie. Bo nieważne, w jakiej sytuacji bym zobaczył tego dupka, nie ma możliwości, bym zapomniał mu te wszystkie paskudne rzeczy, które powiedział lub zrobił mi i moim przyjaciołom. Nic nie byłoby w stanie przysłonić tego, że jest podłym ślizgońskim dupkiem. Nieważne, jak bezbronnie i żałośnie by wyglądał, nawet gdyby płakał.

To jednak nie może być sen. Bo nawet najbardziej szalone produkty Freda i Georga nie potrafiłyby zmusić mnie do wyobrażenia sobie roztrzęsionego Malfoya rozmawiającego przez komórkę. Więc to wszystko musi dziać się naprawdę. Stoję w nocy na chłodnym korytarzu Hogwartu, ukryty pod peleryną niewidką i gapię się na Malfoya wyglądającego teraz tak bezbronnie, jak dziecko, które w obliczu zagrożenia nic nie może zrobić. Nie przypuszczałem, że kiedykolwiek dożyję tej chwili… A jeszcze mniej spodziewałem się, że będę czuł potrzebę pocieszenia tego blond dupka. Potrząsnąłem mocno głową, przyzywając się w myślach do porządku. Tak dużo szoku na raz chyba mi nie służy.

– …Zresztą nieważne… – Wychwyciwszy zmianę w głosie, jak i postawie Malfoya, znów skupiłem się na jego rozmowie. – Muszę coś zrobić, by nie być skazanym na oglądanie jego obrzydliwej gęby dłużej, niż to jest potrzebne na 'lekcje' z nim i ojcem... – O kim on do diabła mówi? Czyżby Snape (w końcu, kto jeszcze może mieć równie paskudną twarz, co on) i stary Malfoy dawali mu jakieś dodatkowe lekcje? – … Z pewnością to zrobią, jednak nie damy się, Igni. Wyjedziemy do tego naszego krewnego, a jak nie to przeniesiemy się do Severusa. Co jak co, ale on z pewnością nie dopuści, żeby coś nam się stało... – Chwila… Czyli to jednak nie o Snape’a mu chodziło. Więc o kogo? Kto może być równie brzydki, co ten stary Nietoperz i w dodatku mógłby czegokolwiek nauczyć Malfoya… Pettigrew? Tak, to musi być on! Pewnie uczy Fretkę animagii, żeby był bardziej przydatny Voldemortowi.

Odwróciłem gwałtownie głowę, kątem oka dostrzegając w korytarzu jakiś biały punkt. Oczywiście, to mógł być jedynie jakiś duch, który i tak by mnie nie zauważył, zadziałałem jednak odruchowo. Kiedy tylko moje spojrzenie padło na Silka kroczącego w moją i Malfoya stronę, rozluźniłem się. W tym samym momencie kociak miauknął cicho.

– Kończę, znalazłem Silka... Do zobaczenia w domu, Ig.

Zachowując się najciszej, jak mogłem, obserwowałem blondyna. Ciekawiło mnie, jak się zachowa wobec futrzaka. Niewiele jednak miałem do oglądania, bo Malfoy jedynie stał jak ten kretyn na środku korytarza i patrzył gdzieś w stronę podłogi… Niebezpiecznie blisko moich nóg. W momencie, gdy przez głowę przebiegła mi niepokojąca myśl, że prawdopodobnie się odsłoniłem i prezentuję się teraz mniej więcej jako para znoszonych adidasów, poczułem znajome ciepło ocierające się o mnie. Drgnąłem wystraszony i natychmiast przeniosłem spojrzenie na… łaszącego się Silka. Stałem przez chwilę osłupiały, gapiąc się z niezrozumieniem na kota.

– Silk, przestań sie wydurniać... – Głos Malfoya zadziałał na mnie mocno trzeźwiąco. Cofnąłem się gwałtownie, co najwyraźniej nie spodobało się temu głupiemu kocurowi. Spojrzał na mnie urażony, ale zignorowałem to. Zamiast tego w napięciu wyczekiwałem reakcji Ślizgona, który patrzył podejrzliwie w miejsce, gdzie stałem zaledwie chwilę temu. Na wszelki wypadek cofnąłem się pod samą ścianę, błagając w myślach, by kot pozostał na miejscu. Sierściuch patrzył przez chwilę na mnie, potem na Malfoya, na którego w dodatku prychnął, i znów na mnie. Nie miałem pojęcia, skąd wiedział, gdzie byłem, że w ogóle tu byłem. Czy potrafił też dostrzec? Czy może tylko mnie wyczuwał – intuicyjnie lub po zapachu?

Zacząłem się nad tym poważnie zastanawiać, bo ten głupi kocur najwyraźniej znowu próbował się do mnie zbliżyć!

Starałem się jakoś pokazać Silkowi, żeby sobie poszedł, ale nic to nie dało. Byłem pewny, że zaraz znów do mnie podejdzie, a wtedy Malfoy dowie się, że go podsłuchiwałem no i że jestem w posiadaniu peleryny niewidki, a do tego zdecydowanie nie mogłem dopuścić. Dlatego chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu ucieszyłem się, słysząc ten wkurzający głos:

– Nie chciałem tego robić, ale zmuszasz mnie, bym dał cię wykastrować. A wtedy kotka Ignissa z pewnością na ciebie nie spojrzy – rzucił mściwie i obserwował jak Silk podchodzi do niego powoli, jakby był śmiertelnie obrażony. Chwilę później wstał z kucek z kotem na rękach. – Nie wiem, kim jesteś i mam nadzieję, że tylko to moja wyobraźnia płata mi figle. Jednak ostrzegam, że jeśli usłyszę choćby wzmiankę od kogoś o tym, co tu się stało; dowiem się, kim jesteś i zabiję cię... – powiedział, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł szybkim krokiem, podczas gdy ja stałem, opierając się o ścianę i wpatrując w jego oddalającą się wątłą sylwetkę. Westchnąłem cierpiętniczo, osuwając się po ścianie.

No pięknie. Przyszedłem tutaj by uwolnić się od myśli, a zamiast tego mam tylko więcej tematów do rozmyślań…

Poczekałem aż ostatnie echa kroków Malfoya ucichły, po czym wstałem z zimnej posadzki i ruszyłem z powrotem do swojego dormitorium. Żałowałem, że w ogóle zdecydowałem się na tą przechadzkę. Gdyby nie to, nie miałbym teraz takiego mętliku w głowie, a tak przez najbliższe dni pewnie będę cały czas roztrząsał to wszystko.

Dziesięć minut później zasypiałem w swoim łóżku w dormitorium, marząc, by rano o niczym nie pamiętać.

Niestety w niedzielny poranek, gdy tylko otworzyłem oczy, natrętne myśli powróciły, nie dając mi nawet chwili spokoju. Zwlokłem się z łóżka i biorąc pierwsze lepsze rzeczy poczłapałem do łazienki.

Przez całą drogę do Wielkiej Sali, rozpamiętywałem podsłuchane rozmowy Malfoya. Próbowałem dojść, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, jednak nic się nie trzymało kupy.

Malfoy najprawdopodobniej kogoś zabił i poszedł do Snape’a po radę w tej sprawie. W dodatku, mimo zaprzeczeń Dumbledore’a, Nietoperz jednak pracuje dla Voldemorta i najwyraźniej zabija dla niego dzieci. Oprócz tego, ktoś w szkole czyha na życie Malfoya, co akurat nie jest takim zaskoczeniem, ale dlaczego Snape miałby za to odpowiadać? No i o co chodzi z Richardsonem? Po co miałby cokolwiek obiecywać staremu Malfoyowi? A gdyby tego było mało, o czym i z kim, do cholery, tak naprawdę rozmawiał wczoraj Malfoy? Kim jest ten cały Ig? Co go tak przeraziło? Ko jest w jego domu? Bo już sam nie jestem pewny, czy faktycznie chodziło o Pettigrewa. No i czemu, na Merlina, Snape miałby mu pomóc? No, chyba że to kolejny przejaw faworyzowania Ślizgonów, a zwłaszcza Fretki… Albo przejaw solidarności w szeregach śmierciożerców… o ile coś takiego w ogóle tam istnieje.

Uch, naprawdę już nie wiem, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Może Hermiona coś by z tego zrozumiała? Jest dużo lepsza w analizowaniu, wyciąganiu wniosków, no i prawdopodobnie zauważa o wiele więcej szczegółów ode mnie, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o podejrzane zachowanie… A tak swoją drogą. Ostatnio Ron stwierdził, że wydaje mu się jakaś inna. Jakby szczęśliwsza. Ciekawe dlaczego?

– Dzień dobry – przywitałem się, dosiadając do przyjaciół. Spojrzałem uważnie na przyjaciółkę. Jak zwykle schludnie ubrana, zadbana, nie była jakoś specjalnie wesoła. W sumie, nie widziałem żadnej różnicy. Była taka jak zawsze. Chociaż, chwila… Czy ona wcześniej się malowała? Czy po prostu do tej pory nie zwracałem na to nigdy uwagi?

– Dzień dobry, Harry – odpowiedziała. Ron wymamrotał coś, co brzmiało, jak „cześć”, jednocześnie przeżuwając kanapkę i (znów) wpatrując się w stół Ślizgonów tym rozmarzonym wzrokiem.Naprawdę muszę z nim pogadać. Wczoraj jakoś nie było ku temu okazji. Chociaż jakby się tak zastanowić, jak ja właściwie miałbym go o to zapytać? Nie przypuszczałem, że kiedykolwiek to powiem, ale chciałbym być czasem tak pewny siebie i bezpośredni jak Herm. Jestem pewny, że ona nie miałaby problemów z wypytaniem go o wszystko. Choć z drugiej strony, zastanawia mnie, czemu jeszcze tego nie zrobiła. Czyżby nic nie zauważyła? – Jak się czujesz? Nie boli cię już? Doprawdy nie rozumiem, jak mogłeś postąpić tak lekkomyślnie. Ech, czasami się zastanawiam, kiedy dorośniesz i zmądrzejesz. Przecież wiesz, że zawsze możesz na nas polegać, powiedzieć nam o wszystkim. Zastanawiam się czasem, jak wiele razy będę musiała ci o tym przypominać, nim w końcu to sobie zakodujesz w tej swojej rozczochranej głowie.

– Ale ja to już wiem, Hermi, naprawdę. Po prostu nie chciałem was martwić…

– Czyli uważasz, że przez maskowanie swojej „niedyspozycji”, co tylko przysporzyło ci więcej bólu i mogło doprowadzić do poważniejszych powikłań, odjąłeś nam zmartwień? – Jak tak to ujęła, to faktycznie nie wydało mi się to najlepszym pomysłem. Ale przecież chciałem dobrze!

– Dobrze, przepraszam. Możemy zmienić temat? – Musiałem zabrzmieć trochę szorstko, bo dziewczyna popatrzyła na mnie wyrzutem, zabierając się za śniadanie. – Pójdziemy po śniadaniu na błonia? Chciałbym o czymś wam powiedzieć – Obydwoje wyglądali na nieco zdziwionych, ale od razu się zgodzili. Do końca posiłku gadaliśmy o wszystkim i o niczym.


	7. Hermiona

To trwa już od jakiegoś czasu. Nie pamiętam jednak, kiedy dokładnie się zaczęło. Po prostu w pewnym momencie _jej_ obecność zaczęła wywoływać u mnie dziwne reakcje. Nie czułam się już tak swobodnie, jak kiedyś. Gdy byłyśmy sam na sam, ręce zaczynały mi się pocić, czasem nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć albo mówiłam jakieś głupoty. Moje serce przyspieszało, gdy tylko nasze oczy się spotkały. Nie wiedziałam, co się ze mną dzieje. Teraz jednak już rozumiem, skąd u mnie takie reakcje na _jej_ bliskość.

Siedziałyśmy razem z chłopakami przed kominkiem w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. Odrabialiśmy we czwórkę lekcje. Powinnam mieć już co najmniej połowę referatu na zielarstwo, ale jedyne co zdołałam napisać to ledwo pół stopy z zadanych trzech. A dlaczego? Bo chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu w ogóle nie potrafiłam się skupić! Mój wzrok co chwilę sunął w _jej_ kierunku. Patrzyłam na _jej_ pochyloną, zamyśloną buzię, bystry wzrok przesuwający się po tekście książki, gdy szukała informacji do własnego referatu i nie byłam w stanie myśleć o własnej pracy. W pewnym momencie podniosła głowę i odwzajemniła moje spojrzenie.

– Coś chciałaś, Hermi? – spytała tym swoim cudownym, miękkim głosem, a mnie przeszły ciarki. Spojrzałam w jej piękne oczy.

– Nie, po prostu myślę – skłamałam, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Miałam nadzieję, że nie zarumieniłam się przy tym. Musiałam się wziąć w garść i dokończyć pracę. Skup się Hermiono, skup się!

Cztery godziny później leżałam w swoim łóżku, starając się zasnąć. Pisałam jeszcze przez dwie i pół godziny, nim udało mi się skończyć. Nigdy nie pisałam tak długo jednej pracy… Moje myśli za nic nie chciały koncentrować się na temacie wypracowania, błądząc wokół _jej_ osoby. Siłą zmuszałam się, by skupiać się na tekście. Naprawdę nie wiedziałam, co się ze mną działo. Przecież niemożliwie, żebym się w _niej_ … Nie. To było zbyt absurdalne. Prawda?

 

~*~

 

Kilka dni później siedzę w pociągu, jadąc na święta do domu. Nie mogę się doczekać spotkania z rodzicami, żeby opowiedzieć im o tym, co działo się w szkole, a także, czego się już mogłam nauczyć. Szybko minęło mi to półrocze. Przecież dopiero co zaczęła się piąta klasa, a tu już Boże Narodzenie. Niestety, jak na złość, czas tak szybko leci, gdy chce się, żeby ciągnął się jak najbardziej. Nim się obejrzę, będzie koniec siódmej klasy, a nasze drogi się rozejdą. Możliwe, że więcej nie zobaczę Harry’ego, Rona… ani Ginny.

Kto wie, co przyniesie przyszłość?

Boję się. Od zawsze wszystko, co nieznane napawało mnie lękiem. Nie wiem, skąd bierze się we mnie ta trwoga. Jest irracjonalna, wiem. Choć z drugiej strony… Chyba każdy człowiek boi się tego, czego nie rozumie, czego nie jest w stanie zbadać, wyjaśnić, przewidzieć. U mnie to uczucie jest po prostu silniejsze. Właśnie. Strach leży w ludzkie naturze, ale niektórzy potrafią go przezwyciężyć. Są osoby, które potrafią trzymać go na uwięzi, nie martwią się, co przyniesie przyszłość. Chciałabym potrafić żyć z dnia na dzień, czerpać jak najwięcej z każdej minuty, jednak nie umiem. Oczywiście, bywają chwile zapomnienia, ale znacznie częściej miewam napady paniki. Staram się nie okazywać tego na zewnątrz, ale w mojej głowie w takich chwilach szaleje burza myśli, niekoniecznie przyjemnych i optymistycznych. Żyjemy w czasach wojny! Każdy dzień może być ostatnim, który spędzam wśród ukochanych osób, przyjaciół. Tak strasznie się boję, że ich wszystkich stracę. W tych okropnych chwilach wyobrażam sobie świat, w którym już nigdy nie usłyszę śmiechu Harry’ego i Rona, nie będę mogła ich upominać, pouczać. Staram się przewidzieć, jak moje życie wyglądałoby, gdyby Ginny z niego zniknęła… Wszystkie próby kończą się zawsze tak samo – duszonymi łzami i utwierdzeniem się w przekonaniu, że bez tej trójki mój świat przestałby istnieć. Zwłaszcza bez _niej_ czułabym się naprawdę samotna.

Jestem słaba. Wiem o tym doskonale.

 Zanim trafiłam do Hogwartu, nie miałam wcale przyjaciół. Ze wszystkim musiałam radzić sobie sama, a gdy nie dawałam rady, szukałam wsparcia u rodziców. Niby nie ma w tym nic niezwykłego, każde dziecko tak robi… Tylko że jedyną sprawą, z którą dawałam sobie radę całkowicie sama, była nauka. Od małego inne dzieci odwracały się ode mnie, bo się wymądrzałam, a gdy robiły mi przykrość, szłam na skargę do rodziców. Z czasem zaczęłam zamykać się w sobie, unikałam towarzystwa ludzi, patrzyłam na wszystkich z boku, poświęcając większość uwagi nauce i książkom, które kochałam, które mnie nie raniły.

Harry i Ron też mnie z początku nie polubili. Wiem, bo słyszałam ich niektóre rozmowy. Tak jak reszta, uważali mnie za przemądrzałą dziewuchę. Chociaż, gdybym nie starała się być prymuską już od pierwszego dnia w szkole i nie upomniała ich, żeby przebrali się w szkolne szaty, prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zamienilibyśmy ze sobą słowa, a ja zginęłabym w wieku jedenastu lat z rąk górskiego trolla, bo nikt nie przyszedłby mi z pomocą. Choć posiadałam wiedzę, nie miałam wystarczająco siły i odwagi, by ją wykorzystać. Uratowali mnie dwaj chłopcy, którzy, w przeciwieństwie do mnie, mieli nikłe pojęcie o tych stworzeniach. Strach sparaliżował moje ciało. A oni? Bez namysłu rzucili się z pomocą jakiejś zarozumiałej dziewczynie, której nawet nie lubili i z niewielkimi trudnościami powalili potwora.

Nieważne, co inni o nich myślą czy jak ja sama ich czasem traktuję. Dla mnie obaj są bohaterami. I w przypadku Harry’ego nie ma to nic wspólnego z tym, że jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Oni są moimi prywatnymi herosami.

Boję się latać na miotle, a przecież wszyscy moi przyjaciele to uwielbiają. Nie jestem w stanie w pełni zaufać temu… pojazdowi. Zawsze, gdy Harry wykonuje na swojej Błyskawicy jakieś niebezpieczne manewry, ze strachu serce podchodzi mi do gardła. Choć przypuszczam, że tu największy wpływ na to miało zdarzenie z pierwszej klasy, gdy przez Quirrella Harry nieomal spadł z wysokości kilkudziesięciu stóp na ziemię. Przed tym chyba mniej bałam się mioteł.

I oto kolejny dowód mojej słabości. Żyję w strachu zarówno o przyszłość, jak i teraźniejszość. Niedługo chyba wszędzie będę widziała zagrożenia. Tylko czekać, aż popadnę w paranoję...

Na szczęście tu pojawia się Ginny. Czasem przywołuje mnie do porządku, a w chwilach załamania wspiera i nie pozwala mi za długo zadręczać się ponurymi myślami. Daje mi siłę. Napełnia optymistycznymi wizjami, w które bardzo chcę wierzyć, ale które nie utrzymują się we mnie zbyt długo. Znikają w chwili, gdy tracę ją z oczu.

To wszystko dowodzi, że aby szczęśliwie żyć, aby w ogóle żyć, potrzebuję przyjaciół. A w szczególności pewnej rudowłosej dziewczyny, która chyba nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jak ważną osobą się dla mnie stała.

Pragnę Ginny. W każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Chciałabym mieć ją na wyłączność. To samolubne z mojej strony, ale nic nie poradzę na to, że tak właśnie czuję. Pragnę jej uwagi, pragnę serca. Pragnę mieć ją przy sobie cały czas. Pragnę czuć jej smukłą dłoń w mojej własnej, ciepło ciała przy ciele. Pragnę także, by dawała mi siłę i odganiała ode mnie pesymistyczne wizje, tak jak tylko ona to potrafi…

W tym momencie, siedząc w Ekspresie Hogwart pędzącym w stronę Londynu, zdaję sobie sprawę z czegoś, czego powinnam się domyślić już dawno. Jakże mogłam być tak ślepa?! Przecież to oczywiste, że ja… chcę od niej wszystkiego, czego powinnam chcieć od swojego chłopaka…?

To nie jest zbyt powszechne, ale wiem, że są ludzie, którzy zakochują się w osobach tej samej płci. Nie przypuszczałam jednak, że spotka to także mnie! Co prawda, zdarza mi się oceniać wygląd i atrakcyjność innych dziewczyn, ale chłopców także! Nie raz słyszałam, jak znajome z klasy robią to samo. Czemu więc zakochałam się w innej kobiecie?! Przecież w czwartej klasie podobał mi się Viktor, byliśmy nawet razem! Jak to więc możliwe, że teraz Ginny…?

Kryję twarz w dłoniach i wypuszczam drżąco powietrze.

– I co ja mam teraz zrobić?! – szepczę zagubiona.

Chcę, żeby ktoś mnie przytulił i powiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Tak jak zawsze robiła to… Ginny.

 

~*~

 

Weszłam niepewnie do jasno oświetlonego salonu. W lewym rogu stała pięknie przystrojona choinka, w kominku płonął ogień, ogrzewając swoim ciepłem pomieszczenie utrzymane w kolorach beżu i brązu. Jednak do mnie ciepło atmosfery panującej w pokoju zdawało się nie docierać. Miałam gęsią skórkę, mimo że nie byłam lekko ubrana. Zignorowałam talerz pierników i ciastek korzennych, które tak uwielbiam, stojący na stole zaledwie dwa metry ode mnie. Nie miałam na nic ochoty, strach odbierał mi zarówno apetyt, jak i poczucie ciepła.

Przez całe trzy dni, które do tej pory spędziłam w domu, planowałam tę chwilę. Rozważyłam dziesiątki za i przeciw i ostatecznie doszłam do wniosku, że powinnam wyznać rodzicem prawdę o sobie, bez względu na ich reakcję. Liczyłam, że gdy minie pierwszy szok, wesprą mnie, jak robili to do tej pory. Jednak nie byłam w stanie pozbyć się lęku, który budził się we mnie, na myśl, że zareagują inaczej.

Ojciec siedział na kanapie i oglądał telewizję. Słyszałam, że mama robi coś w kuchni, nucąc cicho. Oboje byli tacy spokojni i weseli. Nie chciałam psuć im humoru. Bałam się ich reakcji. Przez chwilę nawet miałam ochotę zrezygnować, ale szybko odrzuciłam od siebie tę myśl. Rodzice zawsze mnie wspierali, kiedy ich potrzebowałam. Musiałam wierzyć, że i tym razem tak będzie.

– Mamo! – zawołałam lekko roztrzęsionym głosem, czym ściągnęłam na siebie zaniepokojone spojrzenie ojca. Serce zaczęło mi walić jak oszalałe, a brzuch rozbolał z nerwów. – Możesz tu podejść? Muszę wam o czymś powiedzieć – mój głos przypominał trochę pisk.

– Co się stało, kochanie? – spytała przestraszona, wchodząc do pomieszczenia.

– Ja… – zaczęłam, ale nagle cała przemowa, którą sobie przygotowałam, uleciała mi z głowy. Zaczęłam się rozglądać po pokoju, byle tylko nie patrzeć na rodziców. Jak ja mam im to powiedzieć?! „Mamo, tato, jestem lesbijką”? W życiu…

– Hermiono? – spytał ojciec nalegająco. Wyłączył telewizor, a ja poczułam, że robi mi się słabo. Teraz cała uwaga rodziców skupiona była na mnie. Czułam się osaczona. Czekali, aż coś powiem, ale jedyne, co pragnęłam w tej chwili zrobić, to uciec do swojego pokoju i zostać tam do czasu powrotu do Hogwartu. Po co w ogóle zaczynałam rozmowę?! Trzeba było siedzieć cicho…

– Hermiono, na miłość boską, co się dzieje? Jesteś strasznie blada.– Mama była już naprawdę przerażona. Chwyciła mnie pod ramię i pomogła usiąść na najbliższym fotelu. – Może się czegoś napijesz? – zaproponowała zatroskana. Przytaknęłam słabo. Przez cały czas, gdy mama robiła dla mnie herbatę, czułam na sobie wzrok ojca, jednak uparcie patrzyłam się na swoje drżące kolana. A oczy piekły mnie od zbierających się łez. Gorączkowo próbowałam wymyślić jak najdelikatniejszy sposób, aby im o TYM powiedzieć, jednak wszystko wydawało się nieodpowiednie. To całe zdenerwowanie sprawiło, że zaschło mi w ustach, dlatego z ulgą odebrałam od mamy kubek i szybko upiłam kilka łyków gorącego naparu. Przyjemne ciepło rozgrzewało mnie od środka, minimalnie kojąc nerwy, jednak nie usuwało źródła problemów. Wypuściłam powoli powietrze, postanawiając przerwać tę okropną ciszę.

Podniosłam głowę i spojrzałam szybko na rodziców, ostatecznie jednak zatrzymując wzrok na kominku.

– Chciałam wam powiedzieć… Znaczy się, stwierdziłam, że powinniście wiedzieć, że ja… eee – zacięłam się. I co teraz? „Zakochałam się w przyjaciółce”? „Raczej nie macie co liczyć na wnuki?”

– Jesteś w ciąży?! – zawołał przerażony ojciec, zrywając się z kanapy. Spojrzałam na niego z mieszaniną strachu i zaskoczenia.

– NIE! – zaprzeczyłam szybko. Skąd on wytrzasnął ten pomysł?! – Raczej daleko mi do tego – powiedziałam cicho, czując, że robi mi się gorąco. Przełknęłam ciężko ślinę. Ból brzucha dał o sobie znać ze zdwojoną siłą, a serce zaczęło walić z prędkością tysiąca uderzeń na sekundę. Teraz jednak nie było już odwrotu. Musiałam to w końcu z siebie wyrzucić.  – Ja… chyba nie jestem hetero… – powiedziałam na jednym wydechu, zaciskając dłonie na kubku. Opuściłam szybko głowę, żałując, że upięte włosy nie mogą zasłonić mojej twarzy. Miałam wrażenie, że policzki mi zaraz spłoną.

– Och… – usłyszałam głos mamy. Przeniosłam niepewnie wzrok najpierw na nią, a później na ojca, który ciężko opadł z powrotem na sofę. Oboje wydawali się zaskoczeni, ale nie wyglądali na złych czy obrzydzonych.

– „Chyba”? Nie jesteś tego pewna? – spytał, jakby z nadzieją, przerywając chwilę ciszy, która zapanowała w pomieszczeniu.

– Jestem pewna. Zakochałam się w Ginny. To niepodważalny fakt – powiedziałam zdecydowanie. I choć wciąż czułam gorąco na policzkach, cały strach uleciał z mojego ciała w chwili, gdy zobaczyłam miny rodziców. Wiedziałam już, że nie mam się czego bać. Staną po mojej stronie, tak jak przez całe moje dotychczasowe życie, tak samo jak wtedy, gdy dowiedzieli się, że jestem czarownicą. Z początku byli zaskoczeni, trochę przestraszeni, zresztą tak samo, jak ja, ale później po prostu przyjęli to do wiadomości i cieszyli się razem ze mną. Teraz będzie podobnie… no, może oprócz tej radości.

– Powiedziałaś jej o tym? – Mama, jak zawsze, musiała od razu trafić w sedno sprawy. Podciągnęłam nogi go góry i objęłam je rękoma, układając brodę na kolanach.

– Nie. – Westchnęłam. – Zdałam sobie z tego sprawę, gdy jechałam tutaj pociągiem.

– A zamierzasz ją w tym uświadomić?

– Nie wiem – odparłam szczerze, zerkając na ojca, by po chwili utkwić wzrok w beżowym, kosmatym dywanie. – Nie mam pojęcia, co mam teraz zrobić.

– Nie znam jej, więc niestety nie mogę ci nic poradzić. Tym razem musisz sama zdecydować, czy Ginny jest w stanie zaakceptować twoje uczucia. Jeśli zdecydujesz się wyznać prawdę, przygotuj się na to, że może się od ciebie odwrócić. Nie wiem, jak homoseksualizm jest postrzegany wśród czarodziejów, ale w naszym świecie niewiele osób go toleruje.

– Jednak jeśli postanowisz milczeć, czekają cię naprawdę ciężkie chwile. Niełatwo jest żyć obok ukochanej osoby, traktując ją jedynie jako przyjaciela. Wiem, bo sama przechodziłam kiedyś przez coś takiego.

– Naprawdę?

– Tak. Pod koniec gimnazjum zakochałam się w swoim bliskim przyjacielu. On jednak kochał inną, zresztą z wzajemnością. Nie chciałam stawiać go w niezręcznej sytuacji, więc milczałam, udając, że wszystko jest po staremu. Jednak nie było to łatwe. Byłam strasznie zazdrosna, całymi tygodniami cierpiałam, widząc, jacy są szczęśliwi razem, słuchając jego radosnych opowieści. Zaczęłam się od niego odsuwać, unikałam go, byle tylko nie widzieć ich razem, nie słyszeć jaki jest szczęśliwy z inną. Było to trochę trudne, jako że chodziliśmy we trójkę do jednej klasy. W końcu przestaliśmy się do siebie odzywać, nasza przyjaźń się zakończyła. Z czasem się odkochałam, jednak długo jeszcze żałowałam, że zniszczyłam naszą wieloletnią znajomość, że nie miałam odwagi wyznać mu prawdy. Zastanawiałam się, czy gdybym wyznała mu wtedy miłość, nasz los mógłby się potoczyć inaczej? Czy mniej bym cierpiała? Nie miałam jednak jak tego sprawdzić. Nie spotkałam go nigdy więcej. Nie wiem, gdzie mieszka, z kim jest, czy w ogóle jeszcze żyje…

– Ale przecież z tatą też najpierw byliście przyjaciółmi – zauważyłam. W moim głosie dało się słyszeć nadzieję. Historia mamy napełniła mnie jeszcze większą niepewnością.

– Masz rację. Kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że znów zakochałam się w przyjacielu, postanowiłam zaryzykować. Wiedziałam już, że milcząc go stracę, więc pozostawało mi tylko postawić sprawę jasno. I, jak się już pewnie domyślasz, okazało się, że twój ojciec odwzajemniał moje uczucia.

– Jednak ty, córciu, masz dodatkową przeszkodę do pokonania. Nie oznacza to jednak, że musisz rezygnować. Na twoim miejscu spróbowałbym jej o wszystkim powiedzieć. Najgorsze, co możesz zrobić, to poddać się na starcie. Jeśli naprawdę ci na niej zależy, walcz.

– Dokładnie. Żebyś później nie żałowała i, jak ja, nie zastanawiała się „co by było, gdyby” – powiedziała ciepło mama, podchodząc i głaszcząc mnie po głowie.

Liczyłam, że rodzice pomogą mi zdecydować, a tymczasem sprawili tylko, że w głowie mam jeszcze większy mentlik, niż wcześniej.

Ginny, naprawdę jesteś mi teraz potrzebna.

 

~*~

 

Siedziałam z Ginny w swoim pokoju. Moje współlokatorki wyszły gdzieś przed chwilą, przez co zostałyśmy same. Poczułam się niezręcznie, gdy tak siedziałyśmy obok siebie na moim łóżku. Wstałam szybko i podeszłam do okna, żeby poprawić zasłony. Oczywiście, nie było to konieczne, ale musiałam coś wymyślić, żeby tylko odsunąć się od rudowłosej. Dopóki były tu Lavender i Parvati, nie było tak źle, ale gdy tylko opuściły pomieszczenie moje serce przyspieszyło, czułam, że robi mi się gorąco. Nie chciałam, żeby zauważyła, jak drżą mi ręce. Jednak moje starania na niewiele się zdawały, Ginny za dobrze mnie znała.

– Hermi, co się z tobą dzieje? Od kiedy wróciłaś od rodziców, jesteś strasznie nerwowa i skryta. Martwisz się czymś? Stało się coś w domu? Wiesz przecież, że o wszystkim możesz mi powiedzieć. Kochanie, jestem przecież twoją przyjaciółką. Cokolwiek by się nie działo, zrobię co w mojej mocy, żeby ci pomóc. –

Spojrzałam na nią. Była taka dobra, taka kochana, niewinna. Czemu musiałam się w niej zakochać?! Dlaczego muszę niszczyć to, co nas łączy?! Na początku postanowiłam milczeć, ale mama miała rację – to zbyt bolesne. Myślałam, że dam radę, ale z dnia na dzień było coraz gorzej. Raniły mnie jej spojrzenia, gesty, słowa, które przeznaczone były tylko i wyłącznie dla przyjaciółki. Miałam ochotę od tego uciec, a jednocześnie tak bardzo pragnęłam tych wszystkich rzeczy! To chore, że chciałam więcej i więcej, choć sprawiały mi ból. – Herm, Merlinie drogi, co jest?! – spytała zaniepokojona, jednak zignorowałam jej pytanie. Zresztą, nawet nie byłam w stanie nic powiedzieć. Łzy spływały jedna po drugiej po mojej twarzy, a szloch sprawiał, że nie byłam w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa. W kilku krokach pokonałam dzielącą nas odległość i przytuliłam się mocno do jej ciepłego ciała. Poczułam, jak jej drobne ramiona oplatają mnie ciasno, jednak dają nikłe ukojenie. W końcu byłam dla niej tylko przyjaciółką… Choć byłam wśród przyjaciół, przy niej, czułam się taka samotna. Z całego serca błagałam o odrobinę czułości, miłości, którą by mi ofiarowała. Jestem zachłanna, egoistyczna… Powinnam cieszyć się, z tego, co już mam, ale nie potrafię. – Hermiono, błagam, powiedz coś – szepnęła mi do ucha, zdezorientowana i przestraszona, tuląc jeszcze mocniej. Ona jest jak perła! Najdroższa, najpiękniejsza perła, jaka istnieje na tym świecie! Gdyby tylko wiedziała…

– _Kocham cię_. – Jedynie poruszyłam wargami, bo nie byłam w stanie zmusić głosu do ułożenia się w słowa. – _Kocham cię_ – spróbowałam ponownie, znów z marnym skutkiem. Muszę jej to powiedzieć! Nie liczą się konsekwencje, po prostu nie wytrzymam dalszego milczenia! Raz w życiu muszę zaryzykować i nie martwić się o przyszłość, tylko skupić się na obecnej chwili. Żeby zrzucić ze swoich ramion ten przytłaczający ciężar! Żeby w końcu wszystko stało się jasne… – Kocham cię – wydusiłam przez łzy, czując, jak głaszcze mnie po włosach.

– Ja ciebie też, Hermi. – Serce zabiło mi szybciej. – Przecież wiesz. A teraz spróbuj się uspokoić, żebym w końcu dowiedziała się, kogo mam udusić za to, że doprowadził cię do takiego stanu – powiedziała łagodnie. Wstrzymałam oddech. Chwilowe szczęście zniknęło. Nadzieja prysła niczym bańka mydlana. No tak, jak mogłam być taka głupia?! To zbyt nierealne, żeby odwzajemniła moje uczucia. Dla niej na zawsze pozostanę tylko przyjaciółką. Poczułam bolesne ukłucie w piersi. – Jeśli to Ron – kontynuowała – to możesz być pewna, że…

– Ginny, to nie tak – odezwałam się słabo. Skoro w końcu się przełamałam, nie mogę pozwolić, by mnie źle zrozumiała.

– Co jest „nie tak”? To nie Ron? W takim razie kto? Harry? Wiktor? Nauczyciel? Zresztą, obojętnie, kto by to nie był…

– Ty.

– Co? – spytała zaskoczona.

– To ty, a może raczej ja? Tak. Sama ściągnęłam na siebie cierpienie, a przy tym także na ciebie – stwierdziłam ponuro, odsuwając się od niej. Otarłam mokre policzki, choć niewiele to pomogło, bo już po chwili kolejne łzy naznaczyły na nich swoje ślady.

– Nie rozumiem.

– Och, Ginny – jęknęłam. – Ja cię kocham. _Naprawdę_ cię kocham.

– Hermi – zaczęła niepewnie. Bezradność malująca się na jej twarzy była dla mnie torturą. Nie mogłam jednak pozwolić sobie przerwać. Szkoda tylko, że nie przemyślałam sobie wcześniej, co mogłabym jej w tej chwili powiedzieć. Nie przypuszczałam, że ta rozmowa nadejdzie tak szybko, że jestem aż tak słaba. Wytrzymałam niecałe dwa tygodnie.

– Obdarzyłam cię uczuciem, które powinnam żywić do chłopaka. Nie planowałam tego. Nie byłam nawet świadoma… Przepraszam! Nie gnie…

– Przestań, Hermiono. Nie mów nic więcej. Nie chcę tego słuchać. Nie kocham cię. I wątpię, bym kiedykolwiek mogła. Nie interesują mnie dziewczyny. A tym bardziej nie ty. Jesteś dla mnie jak siostra! – Serce ścisnęło mi się boleśnie. W najgorszych scenariuszach nie przewidziałam jej zdesperowanego głosu i przestraszonego spojrzenia. Wyobrażałam sobie, że będzie na mnie zła, zaczniemy się kłócić, ale nie, że będzie się mnie bać! I to wszystko moja wina. Jestem potworem…! Nagle zrobiło mi się niedobrze, a zimny dreszcz przebiegł mi po plecach. Wszystko zniszczyłam. I muszę teraz zrobić wszystko, żeby to naprawić. Nie mogę stracić Ginny. Nie chcę tego. Nie…

– Ginny, przepraszam. – Usłyszałam, jak pierwsze pełne bólu słowa opuszczają moje usta. A po nich nadeszły kolejne. – Naprawdę cię przepraszam. Zapomnij o tym, proszę. Nie będę już nigdy do tego wracać. Pozwól mi jednak wciąż być twoją przyjaciółką… – Spojrzałam na nią błagalnie, czując, że łzy znów napełniają moje oczy.

– Nie jestem pewna, czy to dobry pomysł…

– Nie rób mi tego, Ginny – jęknęłam i chwyciłam jej dłoń, jednak ona zaraz wyrwała ją z mojego uścisku. Wstała gwałtownie z łóżka, przyciskając ją do piersi. Gdy tak patrzyła na mnie z góry, zranionym,  pełnym zawodu wzrokiem, poczułam, jak mój świat się wali.

– Wybacz, Hermiono, nie spotykajmy się przez jakiś czas. Nie jestem teraz w stanie traktować cię, jak kiedyś. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek będę. Przepraszam… – I wybiegła, zostawiając mnie samą, ze złamanym sercem i świadomością, że właśnie straciłam kogoś więcej niż najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Ginny zabrała ze sobą cząstkę mnie. Na moim łóżku nie siedziała już mądra, zarozumiała Hermiona Granger.

Na pustym łóżku, w pustym pokoju, z pustką w głowie siedziała zagubiona dziewczynka z poczuciem bezsilności i ze świadomością, że jeszcze nigdy nie była tak samotna i nieszczęśliwa.

I wbrew temu, co się przed chwilą stało, wciąż czułam szaleńczą potrzebę wtulenia się w Ginny. Byłam pewna, że ten jeden gest uśmierzyłby moje cierpienie. Ale już nigdy nie będę miała takiej możliwości.


	8. Draco

Mimo wszystko należałem do elity uczniowskiej – nie tylko ze względu na oceny – i słuchałem się nauczycieli. Najczęściej postępowałem w swój własny sposób, według swoich zasad i reguł. Jednak w przypadku, kiedy to polecenia szły ze strony Snape’a, ze wszystkich sił starałem się temu sprostać.  

W końcu to właśnie on był w tej chwili moją furtką do chociaż chwilowej ucieczki i odpoczynku.

Dlatego też zgodnie z jego poleceniem zacząłem powoli unikać wszelkim spotkań z Potterem sam na sam. Oczywiście robiłem to tak, jak na członka wspaniałego rodu Malfoyów przestało. W końcu nie mogłem sobie pozwolić, aby ktoś nabrał podejrzeń. Moja taktyka była dopracowana na ostatni guzik i w nieziemskim stylu po prostu mijałem się z okularnikiem. Co prawda, kilka osób z mojego domu zawodziło żałośnie, że teraz pod tak dłużący się koniec roku szkolnego, nie mają rozrywki z leżącego na posadzce Pottera, jednak natychmiastowo zbywałem ich tym, że ten najzwyczajniej w świecie stchórzył i omija mnie teraz z podkulonym ogonem, szerokim łukiem.

Jednak sam czułem się coraz gorzej z myślą, że to właśnie ja w tej chwili byłem tym prawdziwym tchórzem. Umykałem przed najmniejszymi konfrontacjami z Gryfonem i jednocześnie starałem się, aby nikt nie nabrał co do tego podejrzeń.

Jednak jeszcze tylko trochę. Jeszcze tylko kilka godzin. Jutro już był upragniony koniec roku i wreszcie w spokoju będę mógł sobie od wszystkiego odpocząć, a już szczególnie od tego żałosnego bohatera. Zapewne przed wyjazdem z Severusem, będę w stanie posiedzieć z kilka dni w zaciszu swojego sanktuarium, co jakiś czas będąc atakowanym przez pewną irytującą, płomienną jednostkę.

Pewnie nikt nie widział mojego lustrzanego odbicia, jak zwykłem mawiać, na zupełnie różną ode mnie osobę z szerokim uśmiechem i błyszczącymi ze szczęścia oczyma. Zupełnie inna strona medalu, którym to tak przed ludźmi chełpił się mój ojciec.

Silk rozciągnął się leniwie, po tym jak zeskoczył z kanapy. Spojrzałem na niego znad książki, jaką ostatnio dostałem w prezencie, po czym powróciłem do tekstu. W lochach nawet latem było strasznie zimno, dlatego też kominek palił się, delikatnie ogrzewając moje ciało. Dodatkowo puchaty dywan, na którym się wylegiwałem dawał przyjemne uczucie drobnego ciepła.

– Tak, tak… Idź sobie do Pottera, idź – burknąłem w kierunku kota, który prychnął jakoby na moją wypowiedź, rzeczywiście zmierzając w kierunku wyjścia. Ja jednak zaraz z powrotem zagłębiłem się w tekście. Doprawdy, nie sądziłem, że mugole są zdolni do napisania takiej świetnej historii. Chyba będę musiał zacząć doceniać ich, a raczej literaturę, jaką tworzą. Ta historia jest naprawdę niebywała.

Ciche pukanie jednak przerwało moje kontemplacje na temat książki, a ja sam poderwałem głowę, obserwując Willa wchodzącego do środka.

– Chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać w pociągu, jednak ze względu na niezbyt ciekawy stan zdrowia mojej matki, zmuszony jestem wracać już dzisiaj po kolacji – oznajmił, przysiadając na kanapie i posyłając mi uważne spojrzenie. – Stwierdziłem więc, że taktownie będzie poinformować cię o tym osobiście. Przy okazji mam nadzieję, że równie dobrze dzisiaj możemy przeprowadzić tę rozmowę.

– W sumie czemu nie – odparłem zaraz, odkładając na bok wolumin i podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca. Usiadłem na kanapie, bokiem do niego, opierając się jedną ręką o oparcie mebla. – W takim razie wyjaśnij mi łaskawie, z jakiej racji chciałeś obrócić innych uczniów przeciwko profesorowi Snape’owi.

– Co masz przez to na myśli? – Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na mnie takim wzrokiem, jakbym właśnie poinformował go o tym, że Dumbledore oświadczył się, nie wiem, Potterowi.

– Och, nie udawaj mi teraz Greka i zachowuj się adekwatnie do swojego wieku – żachnąłem cicho, wywracając z irytacji oczyma. – Czemu rozpuściłeś tę plotę o Severusie i McGonagall?

– Że co? Że ja to zrobiłem? – spytał już całkowicie zdziwiony. Nie ma co, dobry z niego aktor.

– A kto? Ja? No proszę cię, Richardson. – Miałem już powoli dość tej idiotycznej rozmowy. – Wilson cię widział podczas rozmowy z McGonagall i przyznał się do tego, że kazałeś mu skłamać, że to nie ty, tylko Sev się z nią spotkał. I nawet nie staraj się zaprzeczać. Chłopak był zbyt przerażony wizją mojego gniewu, żeby odważyć się skłamać.

– To chyba jednak to zrobił, gdyż ja od dłuższego czasu nie czułem się w obowiązku rozmawiać z profesor McGonagall poza zajęciami, a już szczególnie nie przypominam sobie rozmowy z tym chłopaczkiem – odparł zły, wstając ze swojego miejsca. – Jeśli mi nie wierzysz, to zawsze możesz wedrzeć się do mego umysłu i przejrzeć mi pamięć. Nie sądzę jednak, abyś znalazł sytuację, o której mnie właśnie poinformowałeś. To nie ja byłem tym, który jest odpowiedzialny za to zdarzenie.

– W takim razie kto? – warknąłem, patrząc na niego z dołu i obserwując, jak zaciska bezwiednie palcami, a jego nozdrza wręcz falują, od wydychanego ze złością powietrza.

– Nie wiem! – sapnął wściekły, robiąc dłonią gest, jakby powstrzymywał się od uderzenia pięścią w stojący tuż obok stolik. – Każdy, kto mnie nienawidzi i chciałby zwrócić mnie przeciwko to… On. Ten wredny skunks.

– Kto? – mruknąłem zdziwiony jego reakcją. Najwidoczniej uświadomił sobie, kto mógł być odpowiedzialny za niego.

– Nieważne na razie. Wpierw sam muszę się upewnić – zbył mnie, wychodząc zaraz na korytarz i zostawiając mnie z niezrozumieniem wypisanym na twarzy.

 

~*~

 

Praktycznie rzecz biorąc od samego początku nauki w tej placówce, podobało mi się tu i z jakimś bólem opuszczałem mury szkoły na czas wakacji. W tym miejscu odnajdywałem spokój i było mi z tym naprawdę dobrze. Nawet fakt, że jednak jako prefekt musiałem użerać się z bandą idiotów zdawał się nie mieć znaczenia, kiedy wyobrażałem sobie, co mogłoby być, jakbym został odesłany do domu…

Pojęcie wakacji od czasu poznania osobowości Hogwartu, wydawało się dla mnie być abstrakcją do chwili, kiedy nie spotykałem się twarzą w twarz z Czerwcem. Ten z kolei, drwiąco informował mnie o minionym czasie i szybko pojawiających się dwóch miesiącach ulgi od szkoły – nie dla mnie. Ja czułem się całkowicie odwrotnie.

Co roku miałem nikłą nadzieję, że dyrektor nagle ogłosi, że można zostawać w Hogwarcie na czas wakacji, tak jak to miało miejsce w święta Bożego Narodzenia. Nie, żebym mógł wtedy zostawać, jednak wiara by pozostała.

Wizja corocznej przerwy letniej napawała mnie odruchami wymiotnymi i wielkim pragnieniem zaszycia się gdzieś daleko. A przynajmniej miałem ochotę stać się kimś mało wyjątkowym, abym wręcz był niewidoczny dla ojca i jego Pana. Myśl o tym, że miałbym spojrzeć na któregokolwiek z nich, sprawiała, że przed oczami pojawiały mi się sceny z tamtego feralnego popołudnia.

Dałbym wiele za możliwość spędzenia tego czasu w innym miejscu niż moja rodowa rezydencja. Nawet zgodziłbym się spędzenie tego okresu czasu u tego Pottera i byłoby to dla mnie zbawienne. Chociaż nie wiem, czy ja sam byłbym w stanie wytrzymać z nim choć odrobinę czasu spokojnie.

No chyba, że nie odzywałby się. Najlepiej spał gdzieś pod jakimś drzewem, okulary miał ściągnięte z nosa tak, że mógłbym podziwiać jego nie wykrzywioną w żadnym grymasie twarz… Eeh? Czy ja właśnie pomyślałem, że mogę oglądać z przyjemnością twarz Pottera?! O Merlinie, miej mnie w swojej opiece, bo najwidoczniej ktoś musiał potraktować mnie jakąś klątwą, że zaczynam rozmyślać o bohaterze dobrej strony.

Leniwym ruchem odwróciłem twarz w kierunku okna, wyglądając na rozmazany – z powodu prędkości ekspresu – obraz krajobrazu. Słyszałem strzępki rozmowy Blaise’a i Pansy, której tematem była moja niecodzienna postawa, jaką właśnie „pokazywałem” w tej chwili.

– Draco naprawdę dziwnie się zachowuje – powiedziała dziewczyna, najwidoczniej zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że mogę i ja to słyszeć; mimo iż sprawiałem wrażenie pogrążonego w myślach.

– Daj mu spokój. Ty zapewne też byś była nieswoja, gdybyś nie mogła dokopać Potterowi przed zakończeniem roku, gdy ten tchórz się ukrywał – warknął w jej kierunku, zaraz spoglądając w moją stronę i zauważając moje spojrzenie. – A ty przestań tak o tym rozmyślać. W nowym roku mu dokopiesz.

– Tak. Masz rację – mruknąłem, spoglądając ponownie przez okno. Krajobraz za nim zaczął się powoli zmieniać. Już niedługo będziemy na miejscu.

 

~*~

 

Widok Malfoy Manor od zawsze wprawiał w głębokie uczucie zachwytu. Tym razem jednak skutek był wręcz odwrotny; miałem wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuję dzisiejsze – i tak bardzo skromne – śniadanie. Czarny Pan bowiem zapewne jest już w rezydencji; siedzi teraz w głębokim fotelu z XIV wieku, który znajduje się w Szkarłatnym Salonie, tuż obok kominka o średnicy dwóch i pół metra. Ach, normalnie żyć, nie umierać.

Powolnym krokiem, zupełnie jakbym szedł na skazanie, przemierzałem dzielący mnie dystans od bramy do drzwi wejściowych. Duża dróżka (przez którą bez problemu mogą przejeździć nawet dwie dorożki obok siebie) usypana była z drogiego kruszcu – tektytu o ciemnej zielonkawo-czarnej barwie sprowadzanego z Mołdawii jakieś trzysta, bądź czterysta lat temu przez któregoś z moich przodków. Wkrótce też ścieżka rozchodziła się przed samym wejściem, okrążając wielką, wykonaną z białego kamienia marmurowego fontannę.

W jej centralnym punkcie stały dwa wysokie na jakieś cztery stopy smoki z szeroko rozpartymi skrzydłami. Zwrócone w przeciwnych kierunkach, z pyskami wysoko uniesionymi do góry zionęły wodnymi płomieniami. W ich oczach osadzono wielkie jak pięść wściekło-zielone szmaragdy, które mieniły się w słońcu – dodatkowo nieustannie zrażane kroplami wody. Ich kły i pazury były dodatkowo szlifowane i zabezpieczane magicznymi zaklęciami, by były ostre przez kilkaset kolejnych lat.

U ich łap wiły się dwa węże długie na kilka stóp i nachodzące na siebie tak, że mogło się mieć wrażenie, jakby w niektórych momentach jeden po prostu wychodził z drugiego osobnika. W ich oczodoły również wsadzone zostały drogie kamienie. Tym razem jednak były to żółte diamenty, swoim rozmiarem będące tylko trochę mniejsze od sławnego kamienia nazywanego Kroplą Słońca.

Poza dróżką rosła tu też trawa magicznie przycinana na wysokość około dwóch cali. Jej kolor był teraz idealnie, soczyście zielony; zapewne była to zasługa skrzatów domowych, które zostały przydzielone przez ojca do opiekowania się terenem wokół rezydencji.

Nie było tu żadnych krzewów ani drzewek, przez co mogłoby się wydawać tu jakoś pusto, jednak widok parku oddalonego o jakieś dwieście metrów z prawej i lewej strony był w zupełności – jak dla mnie – wystarczający. Zresztą fontanna również robiła swoje, ściągając na siebie praktycznie całą uwagę gościa. W końcu w jakiś swój sposób przedstawiała właśnie herb mojego rodu.

Minąłem ją jednak bez zatrzymywania się. W końcu mieszkając tu tyle lat, bez problemu mogłem przywołać w pamięci każdy szczegół wyrzeźbiony w kamieniu.

Wszedłem jeszcze po kilkunastu stopniach, które prowadziły do drzwi wejściowych, a gdy w końcu przed nimi stanąłem, te otworzyły się bez żadnego hałasu, ukazując mi w przejściu przejętą twarz skrzatki. Pisnęła niekontrolowanie cichuteńko, dygając zaraz przede mną. Nie mam pojęcia, czy robiła to ze szczęścia, czy też ze strachu.

– Panicz Malfoy – zaskrzeczała wysokim tonem, co tylko przekonało mnie, że jednak jest szczęśliwa na mój widok.

Nigdy nie potrafiłem zrozumieć zachowania tych durnych skrzatów. Nic nie pomagały moje prośby i groźby, żeby nie spoufalały się tak ze mną. Te i tak, czy siak traktowały mnie niczym bóstwo. Nie żebym miał im to za złe, przecież nie każdy może żyć z taką twarzą i ciałem jak moje. Ale do cholery, niech się tak nie zachowują! Ile już razy przez to spotykałem się z karami ojca.

– Nie rób z tego czegoś niezwykłego – warknąłem w jej kierunku, a ta dygnęła, mówiąc coś, że Cukierek zajmie się moimi rzeczami. No i dobrze, przecież nie będę tego dźwigał dłużej niż to mi potrzebne. Od czegoś mam przecież służbę.

Tym bardziej, że dziś rano Hestia zrobiła mi perfekcyjne manicure i nie mogłem pozwolić sobie na zniszczenie jej pracy.

Nie zwracając już na nią uwagi, minąłem próg domu, od razu kierując się ku schodom prowadzącym na piętro. Próbowałem zrobić to jak najszybciej, aby nikt się mną nie zainteresował. Chociaż znając moje „kochane” szczęście, zapewne zaraz ktoś pojawi się obok mnie, by poinformować, że jestem oczekiwany w Szkarłatnym Salonie.

 

~*~

 

Stojąc przy drzwiach do sypialni wprost nie mogłem uwierzyć w moje – tym razem wyjątkowo dobre – szczęście. To było tak piękne, że aż praktycznie nierealne.

– Więc w końcu jesteś… – Słysząc znajomy głos, odwróciłem się w kierunku rozmówcy. Blondyn mojego wzrostu uśmiechnął się lekko, podchodząc bliżej mnie. Teraz jednak mogłem zauważyć, iż był dosłownie kilka centymetrów wyższy. Dwa, trzy; nie więcej. To i tak sprawiło, że zmarszczyłem brwi przyglądając się naszej różnicy we wzroście.

– Urosłeś… – burknąłem oskarżycielsko, spoglądając w jego oczy będące takiego samego odcienia jak moje. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami, jakby nie było to nic dziwnego.

– Ktoś w rodzinie musi być niższy… Przykro mi, że wypadło akurat na ciebie… – odparł, spoglądając na mnie z rozbawieniem.

– Nie jesteś w rodzinie… Ojciec cię wydziedziczył – zauważyłem, odwracając się ponownie w kierunku drzwi i otwierając je na oścież. Wszedłem do środka, zostawiając je otwarte. Wiedziałem przecież, że mój rozmówca podąży za mną.

– Oj, tam. Mały szczegół sprawiający, że nie powinienem nosić nazwiska Malfoy, oraz skreślający mnie z miana dziedzica. – Uśmiech zaraz zszedł z jego twarzy, gdy on sam widocznie zgaszony podszedł do mojego łóżka, po chwili rzucając się na nie z westchnieniem. – Tęskniłem za tobą, Smoczku – dodał po krótkim okresie milczenia, by pokazać mi, iż już nie przejmuje się wypowiedzianymi chwilę temu przeze mnie słowami. Natomiast jednak za sam fakt ich wypowiedzenia, będzie mścił się przez jakiś czas.

– Nie mów do mnie Smoczku! Mówiłem ci coś na ten temat! – warknąłem, mimo iż uśmiech próbował zagościć na mojej twarzy, co czułem poprzez drgające kąciki ust. Ja również pozwoliłem sobie na takie nieeleganckie rzucenie się na łóżko, jak to przed chwilą uczynił Igniss. Osoba będąca starsza ode mnie o zaledwie kilka minut, mimo iż nie miała żadnego prawa dziedziczenia. A wszystko z tego powodu, iż z jakiejś niewyjaśnionej przyczyny mój starszy brat był charłakiem.

– Czemu nie? Lubię patrzeć na twoją obrażoną twarz… – odparł, jakby to było jakąś najnormalniejszą rzeczą na świecie. Ja natomiast spojrzałem na niego z dozą powątpiewania.

– Jesteś głupi, czy tylko próbujesz go udawać, tłumacząc dzięki temu twoje upośledzenie magiczne? – Toż to przecież było najgłupsze, co mógł powiedzieć i jednocześnie takie nierealne. Zrozumiałbym, gdyby powiedział to ktoś inny, jak Potter chociażby…

Kurcze, muszę przestać o nim rozmyślać! To już się robi chore! Jeszcze trochę i stanę się członkiem „Kółka Wyznawców Pottera”. O ile w ogóle coś takiego istnieje.

– Jesteśmy przecież bliźniakami! Jesteśmy tacy sami. Jakbyś naprawdę to lubił, to wystarczyłoby tylko, abyś zdenerwowany stanął przed lustrem.

– I kto tu jest głupi…? – Ig westchnął teatralnie, jak to miał w zwyczaju, gdy dobrze się bawił i wczuwał w jakąś „rolę”. – Doprawdy, ty chyba sam nie wiesz co mówisz. Gdyby to tylko było takie proste. Jak mógłbym stać zdenerwowany przed lustrem, by podziwiać tą twarz? – wskazał w moim, a następnie w swoim kierunku. – Udawanie gniewu też nie daje efektów. Wiesz dlaczego? Mimo podobnego, wręcz tego samego wyglądu jesteśmy inni. Inaczej reagujemy na poszczególne rzeczy, sytuacje. Dlatego też jesteś zmuszony być dalej poddawany sile moich słów, bym mógł podziwiać _twój_ sposób irytacji.

– Brzmisz teraz jak jakiś napaleniec… – burknąłem cicho, układając się na brzuchu i wtulając twarz w miękką poduszkę. Do moich nozdrzy dotarł przyjemny, słodki zapach truskawki i gujawy, że aż grzechem byłoby nie pozwolić przymknąć powiek i dać porwać się w ten błogi stan odpoczynku. Wtedy też zrozumiałem jak bardzo jestem zmęczony. Szkołą, podróżą do posiadłości i nerwami związanymi z przyszłym spotkaniem z Czarnym Panem.

– Teraz to nie jest takie istotne… Śpij spokojnie. Ojciec przebywa jeszcze w Jego kryjówce. Z tego co udało mi się dowiedzieć, przez parę tygodni nie przeniosą się tu z powodu kilku niewygodnych rzeczy, które będą musieli wpierw usunąć – poinformował mnie, mimo iż zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, że nie miałem siły na porządne słuchanie go. Pewnie dlatego też umilkł zaraz, pewien, że dalsze jego wywody nie miałyby już większego sensu.

Mogłem poczuć tylko, jak przybliża się do mnie, odwracając przodem do siebie i mocno przytulając.

– Czasem powinniśmy sobie pozwolić na odprężenie… Jak za dawnych lat – mruknął, najwidoczniej również poddając się chwili wytchnienia.

 

~*~

 

– Draco, wchodzę… – głos matki przeszył ciszę, gdy zaraz potem weszła do mojej sypialni. Nie zdążyłem nawet podnieść głowy, a co dopiero wyplątać się z objęć brata. Narcyza spojrzała na nas wpierw zaskoczona, by zaraz jej twarz znów przybrała surowy wyraz. – Nie uważacie, że spanie razem w tym wieku nie przystoi arystokratom? – spytała, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, iż trafi w mój czuły punkt. Natychmiast usiadłem prosto, uwalniając się z obejmującego mnie ramienia brata. Igniss natomiast burknął coś niezadowolony, wybudzając się.

– Co jest? O, cześć Nar… – mruknął w kierunku matki, która tylko skrzywiła się na to określenie, jednak nie zbeształa go za to. To właśnie nas różniło. Ja nigdy nie mógłbym pozwolić sobie na takie poufałe stosunki z Narcyzą, jakie ma z nią właśnie mój bliźniak. – Zauważ proszę, że mnie te zasady nie obowiązują. Nie należę do tej rodziny… oficjalnie – sprostował zaraz, widząc jak ta gotowa jest zrobić mu wywód na temat naszych więzów krwi.

– Cóż, jednak sądzę, że nieoficjalnie powinieneś się chociaż trochę starać – zauważyła, po czym – uważając ten wątek za zamknięty – zwróciła się do mnie. – Przed chwilą otrzymałam list od twojego ojca chrzestnego, gdzie znalazła się informacja, która w żadnym stopniu nie przypadła mi do gustu. Niestety, jak zwykle argumenty Snape’a były nie do przebicia i z wielkim bólem serca musiałam się zgodzić na tę całą wyprawę. Nie sądziłam jednak, że jesteś na tyle nieodpowiedzialny, by nie dość, że wyruszać na taką niebezpieczną wyprawę, to jeszcze werbować do niej swojego brata. Przecież zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Igniss będzie musiał polegać na tobie i Severusie w każdej, nawet najśmieszniejszej sprawie.

– Nar, nie rób ze mnie kaleki. Brzmi to tak, jakbym nie potrafił nawet tyłka podetrzeć po posiedzeniu w ubikacji. To takie przykre. – Bliźniak pociągnął teatralnie nosem, chwytając skrawek koszuli i przykładając go do nosa (tym samym ukazując strasznie płaski brzuch i leciutko odznaczające się żebra), by „podkreślić” jak bardzo mu przez to źle. Moja i matki reakcja była bardzo zbliżona. Ona uniosła lekko brew, gdy ja wywróciłem oczyma. Te gesty miały na celu ukazanie, jak bardzo było to dla nas głupie. Chociaż z drugiej strony i odrobinę śmieszne; do czego, oczywiście, nigdy się nie przyznam.

– Wiesz dobrze, że nie o to mi chodziło. Próbuję właśnie przekazać Draconowi, iż to bardzo nierozsądne z jego strony – odparła po chwili, nawet nie zaszczycając mnie spojrzeniem. Mogłem się tego domyśleć… Przecież jak jej młodszy „niewydziedziczony” syn mógł coś takiego zrobić. Szkoda tylko, że ona sama nie zauważała, iż jej ukochany syneczek zachowuje się gorzej ode mnie. Tak to jest, Igniss przez krzywdzący incydent tuż po narodzeniu, stał się oczkiem w głowie Narcyzy, która przypominała sobie o mnie, gdy zrobiłem „coś nie tak” – chociaż w rzeczywistości zawsze było to pomysłem mojego bliźniaka.

– A czy bardziej nierozsądnym jest zostać w posiadłości w obecności „kolegów” tatusia i jego szefa? – Słysząc te słowa, natychmiast skupiłem swój wzrok na osobie brata, spoglądając na niego zdziwiony, jednak byłem pewien, że nie tylko ja tak wyglądałem. Igniss wyciągnął w tym momencie ciężką artylerię, łamiąc tym samym tabu Narcyzy. Matka nigdy nie chciała gadać o występkach ojca, chociaż przymykała zawsze oko na robienie z jej posiadłości hotelu dla Śmierciożerców. – Musisz też przyznać, że mimo wszystko jestem naprawdę dobry w eliksirach. Nawet Draco nie dorasta mi do pięt; mógłbym wręcz walczyć z wujem Sevem o tytuł Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Jak niby eliksiry mają pomóc ci w tej wyprawie? Jedynym plusem tego będzie, że w razie potrzeby będziesz mógł zażyć eliksir regenerujący. – Kobieta usiadła tuż przed Ignissem. Ja natomiast wstałem z posłania, odchodząc od nich kawałek. Podszedłem w kierunku okna znajdującego się po lewej stronie od drzwi. Przysiadłem na parapecie, wyglądając na widok za oknem. A było na co popatrzeć; ogród wyglądał jeszcze bardziej nieziemsko niż rok temu.

– W połączeniu z mugolską technologią, nawet średniej klasy czarodziej do mnie nie podejdzie na bliżej niż sto metrów. Nar, nie po to uczę się w ich szkołach i praktycznie każdą wolną chwilę poświęcam ich „zabawkom”, by teraz tylko podziwiać to wszystko w zaciszu mojego pokoju. – Słyszałem, jak ten również wstaje. Westchnąłem bezgłośnie, nawet nie spoglądając w ich kierunku. I tak nie zwracali na mnie uwagi. – Ta wyprawa pozwoli mi również zobaczyć, czy to w ogóle ma sens. Zresztą nie widziałem się tyle z Draco, że nie pozwolę, aby sam szedł tam z Sevem. – Niespodziewanie zostałem ściągnięty z parapetu i przytulony do _odrobinę_ wyższego ode mnie ciała. – Prawdę mówiąc, to ja namówiłem wuja, aby zabrał też i mnie. Smoczek nie wiedział o tym, aż do końca. Ja pierwszy dowiedziałem się o tej wyprawie i po tym jak namówiłem Seva, aby zabrał go ze sobą, wspomniałem również o paru drobnych szczegółach, które jakoby delikatnie zmusiły go, by zgarnął także i mnie. Przecież po to studiowałem właśnie wszystkie taktyczne zagrania w grach i w wojnach.

– Dobrze… Widocznie twoja taktyka przekonała również i mnie. Jestem pewna, że jeśli chodzi o ciebie, to Lucjusz nie będzie miał zastrzeżeń, jednak będę zmuszona wstawić się za Draco. – Matka westchnęła widocznie zrezygnowała. Byłem pewien, że w głębi siebie nie chciała tego robić, ale przecież Igniss tego od niej oczekiwał, a jemu nie mogła zrobić przykrości. – Ostatnio wspominał o lekcjach, jakie Czarny Pan chciał przeprowadzić z twoim bratem. Cóż, pewnie i tak mieliby je zacząć jakoś w sierpniu. – Po czym, nie mówiąc już nic więcej, wyszła z mojej sypialni.

Lekcje. Byłem pewny, że wykorzystają to, iż On będzie również w rezydencji. No przecież, skoro ja zawsze mogłem wymigać się od pójścia do Niego, to teraz sam Lord postanowił złożyć mi długą wizytę. Zapewne będzie chciał nadrobić wszystkie moje _lekcyjne_ nieobecności.

– Draco, trzęsiesz się – mruknął Ig, zapewnie chcąc mnie tymi słowami oderwać od ponurych myśli. Jednak, gdy tylko zdałem sobie sprawę z prawdziwości jego słów, ogarnął mnie jeszcze większy niepokój. Teraz przecież lekcji nie odbywałyby się raz w tygodniu – jak to miało być w ciągu roku szkolnego; zresztą na których byłem tylko paręnaście razy, zmuszony listami ojca – a zapewne codziennie. Codzienne dawki tortury psychicznej i fizycznej, gdy dawali mi zadania niemożliwe do wykonania.

Nie chcę do tego wracać…

Chcę się od tego uwolnić…

– Nie chcę… – wyjęczałem żałośnie, dopiero po chwili orientując się, iż te dwa słowa uciekły z mojego związanego strachem gardła.

Igniss tylko wzmocnij uścisk ramion wokół mojego brzucha i talii.

– Nie martw się. Uciekniemy potem do kuzyna, do Japonii. Jak wszystko pójdzie dobrze, a pójdzie z pewnością, to wrócimy dzień przed rozpoczęciem roku w Hogwarcie.

Mam taką nadzieję. Chcę uwierzyć w twoje słowa, jednak nie potrafię wyrwać się z wrażenia, że nie wszystko pójdzie dobrze. Coś się stanie… Bardzo złego dla mnie…


	9. Narcyza

Jest wiele rzeczy, które żałuję. Gdybym tylko postąpiła inaczej w kilku kwestiach z pewnością byłabym całkowicie inną kobietą. Odległość czasu pokazuje mi szczegóły, których wtedy nie dostrzegałam ogarnięta danymi emocjami. Zapewne gdybym tylko potrafiła dojrzeć to już wtedy, nie dopuściłabym do tamtych sytuacji.

Mój kuzyn po wydziedziczeniu z rodziny wydawał się być o wiele szczęśliwszą osobą. Mimo naprawdę skąpych dochodów, radził sobie idealnie. Mógł przecież liczyć na swoich wiernych przyjaciół, którzy zawsze byli skorzy do pomocy sobie nawzajem.

Ja wtedy musiałam być przy boku jedynego dziedzica rodu Malfoy’ów oraz jego „przyjaciela” półkrwi. Z resztą już wtedy wiedziałam, że nieziemski i wysoki Lucjusz Malfoy za kilka lat stanie się moim mężem. Małżeństwo było aranżowane; do czego tak naprawdę doprowadziła moja szanowna matka – Druella po długiej rozmowie z Abraxasem Malfoy’em. Cóż, skora ona zakochana w nim, nie mogła stać się jego małżonką to chciała zrobić wszystko, aby przynajmniej jedna z jej córek się partnerką jego syna. Abraxas, który również darzył jakimś uczuciem moją matkę zgodził się na to szybko; przecież ród Blacków to rodzina czystej krwi z doprawdy dużym rodowodem.

Tak oto jej najmłodsza córeczka wkradła się do rodziny Malfoya Abraxasa.

Nie to, żeby mi to nie odpowiadało. Wręcz przeciwnie; byłam z tego strasznie dumna. Mimo, iż nie chciałam tego pokazywać, byłam skrajnie zakochana w Lucjuszu i gotowa do każdego poświęcenia, jakie wiązało się z byciem u jego boku. Dlatego też musiałam podążać za nim, jak i za moją rodziną.

Musiałam jak inni wyrzec się wpierw mojego kuzyna; którego to przecież w głębi siebie podziwiałam, jak i później (już jakiś czas po skończeniu szkoły i poślubieniu Lucjusza) swojej własnej siostry Andromedy.

Jednak nie powiem; moja ślepa miłość do Lucjusza przysłoniła mi wszystko. Gdybym tylko nie była w nim aż tak zakochana pewnie zastanowiłabym się kilka razy nad tymi dwoma decyzjami.

Tym bardziej po tym jak zrozumiałam, że Lucjusz nie darzy mnie takim uczuciem, jak ja jego. Widziałam jak często wychodził z domu, czasami nie wracając też na noc. Bardzo często odwiedzał wtedy tego Snape’a, który w krótkim czasie okrył się sławą, stając się Mistrzem Eliksirów.

Od zawsze zastanawiało mnie z jakiej racji, Lucjusza zainteresował ten z początku nic nie pozorny chłopak, młodszy od niego o sześć lat. Myślę jednak, że później dostrzegłam w nim to, co mój mąż. Severus miał w sobie ukryty potencjał, który pokazywał podczas swoich dokonań w dziedzinie eliksirów. Jak również muszę przyznać ze ściśniętym gardłem – był na swój sposób bardzo przystojny. Teraz mogłam sobie przypomnieć, że miał kilka adoratorek, które same zdecydowały się na pierwszy ruch, a które ten odsyłał z kwitkiem. Cóż, szczeniak już wtedy był zakochany po uszy. Może tego nie chciał pokazać, ale ja widziałam jak nieśmiało wodził wzrokiem po stole innego domu.

Mimo to, starałam sobie wmawiać, że to tylko chwilowe odrzucenie przez męża. Tym bardziej jak po jakimś czasie zdecydował się, że chce mieć ze mną dziecko. Ochoczo się na to zgodziłam. Przecież maleństwo tylko zacieśniłoby nasze relacje; zmusiłoby Lucjusza do większej obecności w domu. Nie mógłby już opuszczać nas tak często.

Szkoda, że nie pomyślałam, że dziecko w jego mniemaniu miało służyć tylko przedłużeniu ciągłości jego rodu.

Próbowaliśmy dosłownie kilka razy. Po moim pierwszym i jednocześnie ostatnim poronieniu, widziałam jak odsunął się ode mnie. Zapewne był bardzo zawiedziony, że nie mogłam dać mu już wtedy potomka. Wtedy na prawie rok całkowicie odciął się ode mnie. Nasze kontakty uszczupliły się do jedynie pokazywaniu się na jakichś przyjęciach i do krótkich rozmów w innym czasie.

Jednocześnie Lucjusz wstąpił do organizacji, której przewodził Czarny Pan. Z początku sama słyszałam jak podchodził do tego niechętnie, głównie namawiany przez swego dobrego przyjaciela, który powtarzał, że to będzie bardzo owocne w skutkach i że muszą wybrać stronę po której będą stać.

Później po jakimś roku od mojego poronienia pojawił się w mojej sypialni. Delikatny, czuły; uwiódł mnie swoim zachowaniem, a ja oddałam mu się cała. Ta noc zostanie niezapomniana dla mnie. Tym bardziej, że już nigdy się nie powtórzyła.

Największym szczęściem było dla mnie, że udało mi się zajść w ciążę. Dlatego też jak głupia uważałam na wszystko co robię, by tylko w żadnym wypadku nie zagrozić ciąży. Nie chciałam dopuścić, by mojemu przyszłemu dziecku coś się stało. Tym bardziej, gdy po paru dobrych tygodniach, moja ciąża okazała się być mnoga.

Oczywiście pierwszą osobą, która się o tym dowiedziała był Lucjusz. Na wieść o tym był naprawdę w szoku. Pierwszy raz widziałam taki jego wyraz twarzy, odkąd Severus powiedział mu, iż jest głupcem, że stanął po „ciemnej stronie”.

Zapewne te słowa do tej pory odbijają się w głowie Lucjusza, gdy rozmawia ze swoim starym przyjacielem, który odnosi się do niego o wiele ozięblej niż po zakończeniu przez niego szkoły. Tym bardziej jak Lucjusz chwilę później i jego w jakiś sposób starał się zmusić do przystąpienia w szeregi mrocznej organizacji, czego tamten naprawdę nie chciał.

Pamiętam jak później wiele razy wypominał mu, że jest egoistą i patrzy tylko na swoje dobro, nie przejmując się otoczeniem. I w tej kwestii jestem zmuszona przyznać mu całkowita rację.

Severus mimo młodego wieku wiedział naprawdę dużo. Ja mając wtedy prawie dwadzieścia pięć lat, miałam przy nim często wrażenie, że jestem jeszcze w szkole, gdy on sam jest wykładowcą.

Dlatego też w najbliższym czasie postanowiłam go odwiedzić. Pamiętam jak dziś, że gdy tylko otworzył mi drzwi, wydawał się być jednocześnie zaskoczony, jak i zmieszany. Jednak wpuścił mnie do środka i zaprowadził do dość skromnego salonu.

– Twój mąż jak mniemam nie wie, że gościsz u mnie – zauważył cicho, gdy stawiał na stoliczku kieliszek oraz butelkę mojego ulubionego białego wina.

– Wybacz, ale w stanie w jakim jestem nie mogę pić alkoholu, nawet podwójnie – powiedziałam, znacząco gładząc się po odrobinę odznaczającym się już brzuchu. To też mi przypomniało, iż wcześniej nie informowałam o tym Severusa.

– W takim razie, wybacz mi, że w ogóle proponowałem ci alkohol, Narcyzo. – Wzdrygnęłam się na dźwięk mojego imienia. W jego ustach brzmiało tak dziwnie, miękko. – Pozwól zatem, że przygotuje ci herbaty ziołowej. Bardzo dobrze wpływa na kobiety w ciąży, tym bardziej bliźniaczej.

Wiedziałam, że po moich słowach od razu domyśli się, że noszę pod sercem dwójkę dzieci. Cholerny i jakże inteligentny Książę Półkrwi.

– Nie – zaoponowałam natychmiast, przez co zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Spojrzał na mnie krótko, po czym ze zrezygnowanym westchnięciem usiadł obok mnie na kanapie. – Prawdę mówiąc, przyszłam tu tylko, by cię o coś prosić. – Brunet kiwnął głową, by mówiła dalej. – Chciałabym, abyś stał się ojcem chrzestnym jednego z moich dzieci. Z racji tego w jakich stosunkach jesteś teraz z Lucju… z moim mężem… – poprawiłam się, widząc jak krzywi się na dźwięk jego imienia. Widocznie musiał być do niego w tej chwili bardzo uprzedzony. – Wypadałoby bardziej, abyś stał się chrzestnym drugiego dziecka.

– Jak widzę, dalej jesteś pod jego despotyzmem. – Spojrzał na mnie, nie ze współczuciem, czego się spodziewałam po takich słowach, lecz ze smutkiem. – Pewnie z czystej złośliwości nie zgodziłbym się na to, gdyby to właśnie twój jakże szanowny małżonek mnie o to prosił. Jednak tobie, Narcyzo nie odmówię. Jestem nawet zaszczycony, że wzięłaś mnie pod uwagę, mam tylko pewną prośbę, czy nawet żądanie. Możesz odebrać to jak wolisz. Nie chcę być ojcem chrzestnym dziedzica, w razie gdybyś miała urodzić wpierw dziewczynkę, a później chłopca. Wiesz, co mam przez to na myśli.

– Tak. Dziękuję ci, Severusie – odparłam cicho, dochodząc do wniosku, że stosownym będzie, gdy w tej chwili się do niego przytulę. – Nawet nie wiesz ile to dla mnie znaczy. – Czułam, jak nieśmiało oddaje mój uścisk. Wtedy też pierwszy raz pomyślałam, że Severus Snape jest nieśmiałą i doprawdy słodką osobą.

 

~ * ~

 

Nie miałam żadnych problemów z ciążą do chwili, gdy nie zaczął się szósty miesiąc. Z początku to nie było nic nadzwyczajnego. Po prostu czułam się o wiele bardziej zmęczona niż zazwyczaj. Dlatego też nie zwracałam na to większej uwagi stwierdzając, że to może być spowodowane stresem przed zbliżającym się już coraz większymi krokami terminem porodu. Jednak po latach, dochodzę do wniosku, że byłam w błędzie.

Moje osłabnięcia były niczym w porównaniu do bólów głowy, jakie zaczęły mnie nachodzić co kilka dni. Czułam przy tym, że nie mogę normalnie funkcjonować, dlatego też z obawy o moich synów – lekarze zrobili mi stosowne badania, dzięki czemu mogłam poinformować Severusa, że będzie chrzestnym mojego młodszego syna – nie chciałam wychodzić z łóżka. Do tego jeszcze doszły bóle brzucha, które narastały z każdym dniem. Czułam jakbym miała zaraz zostać pochłonięta przez odmęty piekielne. Jakby te wszystkie diabły chciały pokazać mi, co mnie czeka.

Lucjusz oczywiście od razu zauważył moje dziwne zachowanie. Wcześniej chciałam każdą jego wolną chwilę wypełnić sobą i naszymi dziećmi, które jeszcze nosiłam. Dlatego też nie musiało długo minąć, żeby pojawił się w mojej sypialni.

– Jak się czujesz, Narcyzo? – spytał mnie, gdy ja leżałam osłabiona i coraz bardziej zwijająca się z bólu. Nie chciałam jednak pokazać, że jest ze mną tak źle jak się czułam. Chciałam pokazać mu, że jestem silną kobietą, idealną na pozycji pani Malfoy.

Jakże wtedy głupia byłam, że z takich pobudek narażałam swoje dzieci.

– To tylko chwilowe osłabienie organizmu. Moja skrzatka przyniesie mi zaraz herbatę ziołową – odparłam, krzywiąc się, gdy tylko usłyszałam, jak strasznie brzmiał wtedy mój głos.

– Wolałbym jednak, żeby zobaczył cię lekarz – zawyrokował, prostując się. – Nie chcę, aby twoje lekceważenie najdrobniejszych rzeczy, odbiło się na zdrowiu moich synów. Tym bardziej, gdy za pierwszym razem przez twoją nieuwagę straciłaś pierwsze dziecko. Najlepiej będzie, gdy lekarz zobaczy cię jeszcze dziś. – Po czym, w widocznie złym nastroju opuścił moją sypialnię, zostawiając mnie samą w bólu i upokorzeniu.

 

~ * ~

 

Lekarz mimo później pory przybył do rezydencji, by dojrzeć w jakim jestem stanie. Zapewne pieniądze mojego męża, oraz jego pozycja miały tu decydujący wpływ.

Jego mina podczas badania, wyraźnie sugerowała, że coś jest nie tak, dlatego denerwowałam się niesłychanie na jego werdykt. Tym bardziej jak widziałam uważny wzrok Lucjusza wbity w doktora, gdy stał przy oknie, stamtąd obserwując.

– Jest pani w dwudziestym dziewiątym tygodniu ciąży, zgadza się? – kiwnęłam głową mimo, iż zapewne było to pytanie retoryczne. – Hmm… Początek siódmego miesiąca. To nawet dobrze się w takim razie składa. – Mruczał jeszcze do siebie coś pod nosem, a mi aż zrobiło się słabo. Gdzieś kołatała mi się myśl, której za nic w świecie nie chciałam dopuścić do świadomości.

– Co przez to sugerujesz? – odezwał się mój mąż, patrząc na lekarza zimnymi, szarymi oczyma.

– Żeby jak najprędzej przenieść pana małżonkę do szpitala i wywołać poród… najlepszym wyborem byłoby cesarskie cięcie, jednak biorąc pod uwagę klasę pana żo..

– Więc na co czekasz? – Lucjusz odepchnął się od ściany, podchodząc do mnie i praktycznie siłą zmuszając mnie do wstania. – Na stoliku nocnym leży świstoklik – poinformował go, czekając, aż ten go złapie i podejdzie do nas. Już po chwili mieliśmy się znaleźć w miejscu przeznaczenia.

 

~ * ~

 

– Aaaaghhhh….! Ja już nieeee uuuugh…! Moooooooogę więceeeej!

Nie wiem co wcześniej o tym myślałam, ale teraz wiem, że poród jest największym koszmarem każdej kobiety w ciąży. Ze względu na to, że stan moich synów z niewiadomego dla lekarzy powodu stał się krytyczny, musieli wywołać poród, nie podając mi do tego żadnych środków znieczulających.

Światła wirowały mi niebezpiecznie nad głową, gdy ja sama wierzgałam nią, by tylko tak jakoś chociaż odrobinę zapomnieć o bólu. Pielęgniarki co rusz powtarzały jedna przed drugą, żebym pamiętała o głębokich wdechach i wydechach. Ale jak ja mogłam spokojnie się do tego dostosować, gdy czułam taki ogromny ból!?

W końcu jednak nastała chwilowa ulga.

– To chłopiec. Silny, zdrowy chłopiec – zawiadomiła mnie pielęgniarka, obmywając szybko płaczącego głośno noworodka i obwijając go w kocyk. – Tyle krzyku, jakby miało się palić… – dodała żartobliwie, podając go swojej koleżance po fachu, która przez szybę pokazała go Lucjuszowi, po czym włożyła go do inkubatora. Rutynowe zajęcie z wcześniakami.

– Igniss… – szepnęłam jeszcze, nim przyszły kolejne fale skurczy i bólu. Z moim drugim synem jednak miałam najwięcej kłopotów. Nie dość, że ułożył się pośladkowo, co lekarz cudem udało się zmienić, to jeszcze byłam już zbyt zmęczona, by dobrze przeć. Nie miałam siły.

– Proszę się postarać. W innym wypadku pani drugie dziecko może się udusić – jęknęła wystraszona pielęgniarka; zapewne dopiero się uczyła. Może było to nieumyślne z jej strony, jednak myśl, że mój drugi syn może nie przeżyć, a co za tym idzie Severus nie będzie jego ojcem chrzestnym, dodała mi w jakiś dziwny sił. Jednak co z tego, jak zaraz po tym mój drugi synek przyszedł na świat nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

– Nie oddycha! – pisnęła inna pielęgniarka, a ja miałam wrażenie, że spadam. W otchłań bólu i cierpienia. On nie może umrzeć!

– Ratujcie mojego syna! Ratujcie Dracona!

Nie wiem co się działo później. Zaraz po moim słowach, zrobiło mi się ciemno przed oczami i najwidoczniej straciłam przytomność.

 

~ * ~

 

Gdy tylko się obudziłam, lekarka pilnująca mój stan oznajmiła mi, że od końca porodu minęło zaledwie kilka godzin.

– Co z moimi synami? Co się stało z Draconem? – spytałam ją zaraz. Bałam się o niego. Przecież on był taki malutki, jeszcze nikomu niczym nie zawinił. Musiał dorosnąć, musiał poznać swojego chrzestnego, zapraszać go do siebie.

– Z Draconem jest dobrze. Był to chwilowy bezdech. Teraz co prawda woleliśmy, by jeszcze oddychał z pomocą respiratora. Jednak za parę dni, wszystko powinno być dobrze. – Pielęgniarka uśmiechnęła się do mnie życzliwie. – Natomiast jeśli chodzi o pani pierworodnego, to mam jedną złą wiadomość. Oczywiście jego życiu nic nie zagraża! – zapewniła zaraz. – Tylko jak pani wie, zawsze robimy jedno dodatkowe badanie każdemu dziecku. Okazało się, że Igniss jest niemagiczny.

– Nie jest magiczny? Jest charłakiem?! – Spojrzałam na nią jak na idiotkę. To nie mogła być prawda! To jakiś zupełnie niesmaczny żart!

– Niestety tak. Bardzo mi przykro.

 

~ * ~

 

Wieść o tym to był cios poniżej pasa. Tym bardziej, gdy Lucjusz się o tym dowiedział. Był tak tym wzburzony, że zaraz gdy tylko to usłyszał, oznajmił, że Igniss nie jest dla niego jego synem. To jedno zdanie zniszczyło życie mojego dziecka.

– Nie masz prawa wydziedziczyć go z takiego powodu! – krzyczałam wtedy na niego. On natomiast nic sobie z tego nie robił. Byłam przecież teraz tylko przykutą do łóżka matką niecały dzień po porodzie.

– Ależ mam. Nie pozwolę, aby moim pierworodnym synem było to niemagiczne dziecko. Nie pozwolę też, aby ktokolwiek wiedział, że taka sytuacja miała miejsce – odparł zaraz, patrząc na mnie jakby z dozą odrazy. Już miałam coś odpowiedzieć, gdy do pomieszczenia weszła osoba, której najmniej się spodziewałam.

Severus widząc nasze miny, z pewnością chciał się wpierw wycofać, jednak zaraz widocznie zaniechał swojego pomysłu.

– W rezydencji powiedzieli mi co się stało – mruknął, podchodząc do mnie bliżej i kładąc skromny bukiet róż na szafce obok. – Dodatkowo twoje krzyki Narcyzo, słychać już od połowy korytarza. Jesteś głośniejsza niż mój chrześniak.

– Co masz na myśli? – spytałam, starając się zignorować spojrzenie mojego męża. Cóż, zapomniałam mu powiedzieć, o moich planach co do wybrania rodziców chrzestnych mojego drugiego syna.

– Draco w stosunku do ciebie jest aniołkiem. I przemilczmy fakt, że w porównaniu do Ignissa jest pod respiratorem. – Severus spojrzał teraz w kierunku blondyna, który wydawał się być jednocześnie zły, z powodu sytuacji Ignissa i niedoinformowania go, co do Severusa, jak i zaintrygowany samą obecnością dwudziestoletniego Mistrza Eliksirów w tym pomieszczeniu. – Cóż, sądzę, że jest sposób, abyś nie okrył się hańbą z powodu niemagicznego dziecka, Lucjuszu.

– Jaki masz pomysł? – mruknął mężczyzna, całą swoją uwagę skupiając na naszym gościu. Ja natomiast obserwowałam, jak Severus podchodzi bliżej ku blondynowi, widocznie mając już jakiś plan, by ocalić mojego syna.

– Zapewne nie zmienię już twojej decyzji, co do wydziedziczenia Ignissa, jednak gdy tak zrobisz, to ludzie i tak się o im dowiedzą. No chyba, że wcześniej pozbawisz go życia… – Aż otworzyłam szerzej oczy ze zdumienia. – Oczywiście, w oficjalnej tylko wersji. Powiedzmy, że twój pierworodny umarł przy porodzie. U martwych dzieci nie da się stwierdzić, czy są magiczne, czy też nie. Dlatego nikt nie będzie się tym interesował. W rzeczywistości Igniss będzie się normalnie wychowywał w domu, chociaż ze świadomością, że to nie on będzie dziedzicem, a jego młodszy brat, Draco.

– Nie pozwolę… – zaczął, jednak Severus zaraz go uciszył, chwytając mocno za poły ubrań i potrząsając nim lekko.

– Zrób to dla swojej żony. Zobacz, ile się wycierpiała, by urodzić ich oboje – warknął, zmuszając Lucjusza do pochylenia się, by mógł spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. – Nie myślisz, że chociaż tyle mógłbyś dla niej zrobić?

– Niech już będzie – skapitulował w końcu. – Wiesz jednak, że będziesz musiał mi to słono wynagrodzić. To dziecko jest skazą dla mojego rodu.

– Przyjmie przecież panieńskie nazwisko Narcyzy – odparł brunet.

Lucjusz już nic nie odpowiedział, tylko wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

– Dziękuje ci bardzo, Severusie – mruknęłam cicho, obserwując lekko skuloną postawę Snape’a.

– Dla życia twojego syna, będę musiał teraz bezwzględnie przystąpić do służenia Lordowi. Mam nadzieję, że to odpowiednia zapłata. Wychowaj go najlepiej jak umiesz i postaraj się jeszcze, aby Draco nie stał się kopią ojca. Niech Lucjusz nie wpaja mu swoich bajeczek. – Następnie i on wyszedł zostawiając mnie samą.

Szkoda tylko, że przynajmniej do tego nie mogłam się dostosować. Tak bardzo bałam się o Ignissa, jego gnębienie przez ojca, że praktycznie jemu poświęcałam najwięcej uwagi. Dlatego też nie potrafiłam uchronić mojego kochanego syneczka przez zabarwionymi krwią dłońmi jego ojca, oraz Czarnego Pana. Nie udało mi się, a teraz jest już praktycznie za późno by coś z tym zrobić.


	10. Harry

– A więc o co chodzi Harry? O czym chciałeś z nami porozmawiać? – spytała Herm, gdy całą czwórką – Ginny, która przyszła do Wielkiej Sali niedługo po mnie, zabrała się z nami – rozsiedliśmy się niedaleko drzewa, pod którym wczoraj przysnąłem.

– Podsłuchałem ostatnio dwie rozmowy Malfoya…

– Czy to coś, za co będzie można wywalić ich obu z Hogwartu? – Ron jako pierwszy wciął mi się w słowo, dosłownie o sekundę wyprzedzając Hermionę, tak że końcówki ich zdań rozbrzmiały jednocześnie:

– Dowiedziałeś się czegoś o Voldemorcie?

– Nie jestem pewny… Chyba tak. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Niewiele z tego wszystkiego zrozumiałem. Słyszałem tylko strzępki rozmów, czasem nawet tylko część zdań. Ze Snapem rozmawiał o Voldemorcie, o jakimś zadaniu, które Gad przydzielił Snape’owi. Nietoperz wspomniał też coś o kolejnym czymś…

– „Czymś”?

– Taa. Właśnie tu nie usłyszałem, co było dalej. Przypuszczam, jednak, że chodziło o jego kolejną ofiarę. Tak wynika z kontekstu. A skoro o ofierze mowa, Malfoy na samym początku ich rozmowy wspomniał coś o zwłokach. Powiedział, że musi się „jak najszybciej skonsultować w tej sprawie” ze Snapem.

– Malfoy też już wykonuje brudną robotę dla tego potwora?!

– Na to wygląda. I to nie tylko on, Ginny. Podobno Richardson też pracuje dla Voldemorta. I w dodatku złożył Wieczystą Przysięgę staremu Malfoyowi.

– Czekaj, jak to „podobno”?

– Nie no, nie wierzę… Nie mów, że tylko to cię zainteresowało, Hermiono!

– Oczywiście, że nie tylko to, Ron. Ale zastanawia mnie, czemu Harry tak to powiedział. Przecież jeśli to usłyszałeś, to chyba możemy to wziąć za pewnik, prawda? – Przeniosła spojrzenie z Rona na mnie.

– No właściwie nie do końca to usłyszałem. Żaden z nich nie powiedział tego wprost…

– Ale czy to nie wydaje się być oczywiste? Przecież obydwaj Malfoyowie pracują dla Voldemorta, Snape też. Jeśli Richardson również by tego nie robił, jaki sens by miało mówienie Nietoperzowi o tym, że przysięgał coś Lucjuszowi?

– Może po prostu uznał, że Snape, jako opiekun ich domu powinien o tym wiedzieć?

– Hermiono, proszę cię. Jak możesz być tak naiwna? Ślizgoni może i czczą tego tłustego drania jakby był drugim Merlinem, swoją drogą nie mam pojęcia, czemu to robią, ale nie należą do osób, które donoszą o takich rzeczach. Raczej sami kombinują i knują, jak najlepiej wykorzystać taką sytuację, a jeśli im się nie spodoba lub uznają ją za zbędną, we własnym zakresie zrobią wszystko, żeby zniszczyć przeszkodę. Myślę, że wystarczająco wiele razy Fretka nam tego dowodził. – Mogłem bez końca słuchać wywodów Rona na temat Ślizgonów. Mówił dokładnie to, co sam myślałem. To jest jedna z tych spraw, w której chyba zawsze się zgadzamy. Jednak w tej konkretnej sytuacji, sprawa miała nieco inny charakter. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało.

– Słuchając ich rozmowy doszedłem do wniosku, że ich relacje znacznie wykraczają poza relację nauczyciel-uczeń.

Po tych słowach zapadła kilkunastosekundowa cisza, podczas której cała trója patrzyła się na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami. Wszyscy wydawali się być zbici z tropu. W sumie nie dziwiłem im się. Sam właściwie nie rozumiałem tej sytuacji.

– Ale… W jakim sensie? – spytała powoli Ginny, marszcząc brwi w zamyślonym geście.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że są… – urwał Ron, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, jak dokończyć zdanie. Z opresji wybawiła go Hermiona, choć nie jestem pewny, czy chodziło mu o to samo.

– Kochankami? – Słysząc to, zakrztusiłem się śliną, a sądząc po odgłosach wydawanych przez Rona, on zrobił to samo. Dobre pół minuty zajęło nam dojście do siebie… Bo jak można pozostać spokojnym wobec tak... tak… absurdalnego i obrzydliwego pomysłu?! A najgorsze w tym wszystkim to, że to dość prawdopodobne… Bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć, że Malfoy zwracał się do Snape’a po imieniu? Albo to, że zna hasło do jego gabinetu?

– Malfoy? Ze SNAPEM? – wykrztusiłem, otarłszy łzy, które zebrały się w moich oczach, gdy walczyłem o oddech.

– W najgorszych koszmarach nie wyobrażałem sobie czegoś tak potwornego… – jęknął załamany Ron. – Skąd ci przyszło coś takiego do głowy, Hermiono?

– Eem… Tak jakoś. W sumie sama nie wiem – powiedziała szybko. – Ale czemu myślicie, że to takie przerażające?

– Ty się jeszcze pytasz?! Jestem w stanie zrozumieć, że komuś może spodobać się Malfoy, choćby przez Mopsicę, która, dobry Merlinie, ciągle się do niego ślini. Ale w życiu, powtarzam, W ŻYCIU nie będę w stanie sobie wyobrazić, że komukolwiek może się podobać SNAPE! Pomijając nawet jego wygląd, kto byłby na tyle szalony, by być w stanie znieść jego wredny charakter?!

– Dokładnie. I jeszcze czerpać przyjemność z przebywania z nim… No i przecież ten stary Nietoperz mógłby być ojcem Malfoya!

– Nie wspominając, że obaj są facetami – dodałem, zastanawiając się, czemu te słowa nie padły w pierwszej kolejności. Ale najwyraźniej nienawiść Rona do Ślizgonów, a w szczególności do Malfoya i Snape’a, przegrywa nawet z faktem, że mogą być gejami. Dursleyowie zdecydowanie w pierwszej kolejności zaczęliby od tej kwestii…

– To akurat nie jest takie straszne. Czemu jesteś taki zdziwiony, Harry? – spytał, zauważając moje uniesione brwi.

– Och, po prostu nie spodziewałem się takiej reakcji… – odparłem nieco skołowany. Czyżby to była kolejna różnica między tym światem a tym niemagicznym? Kto by się spodziewał, że po tylu latach wciąż będę odkrywał nowe. – Przyzwyczaiłem się, że ludzie potępiają takie osoby.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że ty…

– Nie! Nie jestem… _taki_ , Hermiono. – Odwróciłem wzrok, nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć na przyjaciółkę. Krępowała mnie rozmowa z nią na ten temat. Poza tym cały czas miałem głupie wrażenie, że oni zaraz zmienią zdanie i tak samo jak inni zaczną rzucać kąśliwe uwagi pod adresem homoseksualistów. Zaraz jednak strzeliłem sobie mentalnego kopa. Przecież moi przyjaciele nie są tacy. – Po prostu zdarzało się, że słyszałem, jak o Dursleyowie i ich znajomi wypowiadają się na ten temat. Choć sam nie uważam tego za coś złego. Zanim jeszcze dostałem list z Hogwartu i spędzałem cały rok na Privet Drive, często po szkole przesiadywałem w pobliskim parku. Pewnego razu, wieczorem, kiedy robiło się już ciemno, chowając się za drzewem przed kolegami kuzyna, dostrzegłem niedaleko siebie jakąś parę. Oboje śmiali się, rozmawiali z ożywieniem i raz po raz się całowali. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, bo często można było się natknąć na zakochanych w tamtym miejscu, gdyby nie fakt, że oboje byli mężczyznami. Wyraźnie słyszałem dwa męskie głosy, a gdy się przyjrzałem, dostrzegłem także ich sylwetki. Na początku zszokowało mnie to odkrycie. Kiedy wróciłem do domu wuja, długo rozmyślałem. Zastanawiałem się, jakim cudem dwóch mężczyzn mogło stanowić parę. Było to dla mnie naprawdę dziwne. Po raz pierwszy spotkałem się z czymś takim. Bałem się jednak zapytać o to wujostwa, zresztą i tak pewnie by mi nie odpowiedzieli. Kilka dni później poszedłem w to samo miejsce, a oni znów tam byli. Wydawali się naprawdę szczęśliwi. Zaciekawiła mnie ta sytuacja. Codziennie wracałem pod to samo drzewo i z ukrycia obserwowałem ich, jak skryci za żywopłotem i pewni, że nikt ich nie widzi, całują się, obejmują. Po kilku tygodniach, wraz z końcem wakacji, znikli. Choć przychodziłem tam jeszcze wiele razy, nigdy więcej ich już nie zobaczyłem. Jednak, to doświadczenie sprawiło, że stwierdziłem, że ich związek nie różnił się zbytnio od takiego gdzie był chłopak i dziewczyna. Póki są szczęśliwi, to wszystko jedno, kim są. Tak uważam. I choć później przez cięte komentarze różnych ludzi kilka razy zastanawiałem się nad tym wszystkim, zawsze dochodziłem do tego samego wniosku, co w tamte wakacje.

– I dobrze, że nie dałeś się im sobie wyprać mózgu. Homoseksualiści naprawdę w niczym nie są gorsi od hetero. Za to polemizowałabym, jeśli chodzi o osoby, które potępiają nimi tylko z powodu orientacji odmiennej od większości osób.

– Pozwolicie, że wrócimy do tematu? Bo naprawdę zastanawia mnie sprawa Richardsona.

– Właśnie, mnie też – przytaknął siostrze Ron. – W dodatku ta rozmowa wcale nie pomaga mi pozbyć się z głowy obrazu Snape’a i Malfoya razem… blech! – Spojrzał z wyrzutem na Hermionę. – Naprawdę… Czemu musiałaś to powiedzieć?

– Oj, nie narzekaj już. Zresztą to nie moja wina, że masz taką bujną wyobraźnię, by ich sobie wyobrażać.

– Najwyraźniej nie docenialiśmy cię do tej pory, braciszku… – Ginny spojrzała z rozbawieniem na brata.

– Oj… odczepcie się już ode mnie.

– To co myślicie o tej sprawie z Richardsonem? – spytałem ponaglająco, mając nadzieję, że wreszcie dadzą spokój Ronowi. Zresztą sam też już nie miałem ochoty słychać o tych dwóch razem… Brr... Na szczęście nie byłem w stanie ich sobie wyobrazić razem.

– W sumie nie zdziwiłoby mnie zbytnio, gdyby faktycznie okazał się Śmierciożercą. Naprawdę wygląda jakby mógł mu służyć. – Ron posłał mi wdzięczne spojrzenie.

– No nie? To samo pomyślałem, gdy tylko o tym usłyszałem.

– Doprawdy… Nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że należycie do osób, które oceniają innych po wyglądzie.

– Hermiono, wiesz, że tak nie robimy. Ale sama musisz przyznać, że nie jest to takim zaskoczeniem, jakim by było, gdyby sługusem Voldemorta okazał się, powiedzmy, ktoś taki jak Neville. Nie, żebym miała cokolwiek do niego, naprawdę go lubię. Mimo wszystko wygląd sporo może powiedzieć o charakterze i postawie danej osoby. Nie mów, że tego nie zauważyłaś. – Spojrzałem z podziwem na Ginny. Rzadko udawało się komuś przegadać Herm, a jej udało się to bez większych problemów. W chwilach takich jak ta, dociera do mnie, że to już nie jest ta sama Ginny, która w pierwszej klasie dała się zwieść dziennikowi Toma. Podobnie jak my sporo przeżyła. W dodatku jest naprawdę inteligentna.

– Och, niech ci będzie.

– Zastanawia mnie tylko, czemu w takim razie wtedy, u dyrektora, powstrzymał Malfoya, gdy chciał się na mnie rzucić?

– Czemu chciał się na ciebie rzucić? – spytała zaskoczona Ginny, wcinając się w słowo Hermionie, która właśnie otwierała usta, najprawdopodobniej, żeby mi odpowiedzieć.

– Myślisz, że on potrzebuje jakiegokolwiek powodu, żeby się na kogoś rzucić? Zwłaszcza, jeśli tym kimś jest Harry… Wiesz przecież, że to psychol, jak wszyscy Ślizgoni.

– Tym razem akurat miał powód. Harry go sprowokował.

– Serio, Harry?

– Brawo, kumplu!

– Wolałabym, żebyś nie robił tego tuż przed dyrektorem, ale w tym wypadku zgodzę się z Ronem. Należało mu się, za to, że nas obrażał.

– A co tak właściwie zrobiłeś? Rzuciłeś w niego jakimś paskudnym zaklęciem? A może potraktowałeś którymś z psikusów Freda i Georga?

– Ron, pomyśl trochę. Wydaje ci się, że gdyby to zrobił, to by tu teraz siedział? Bo, według mnie, za coś takiego załapałby szlabany u Flitcha do końca wakacji. Nie dość, że od Snape’a, który sam załatwiłby mu miesiąc i chyba z milion punktów ujemnych, to jeszcze McGonagall dorzuciłaby dwa tygodnie, a i dyrektor pewnie dodałby swoje trzy knuty.

– Jedyne, co zrobiłem, to zacząłem się śmiać, a ten od razu się chciał się na mnie rzucić.

– Na szczęście, do bójki nie doszło, bo w ostatniej chwili Richardson odepchnął Malfoya, tak że aż upadł na podłogę. Wyglądało to...

– Naprawdę zabawnie! Szkoda, że tego nie widziałeś, Ron. Miał genialną minę! – wtrąciłem między słowami Hermiony, szczerząc się do przyjaciela.

– Moglibyście w końcu przestać wcinać mi się, kiedy próbuję coś powiedzieć?! – Wzdrygnąłem się, gdy Herm niespodziewanie fuknęła, splatając gwałtownie ręce na piersi. Popatrzeliśmy na nią zdziwieni, ale żadne z nas nie odezwało się słowem. – Dziękuję. Więc, wracając do tego, co zamierzałam powiedzieć. Jeśli rzeczywiście miałby być Śmierciożercą, nie uważacie, że powinien raczej pomóc Malfoyowi w ataku na Harry’ego?

– Może przewidział, że przysporzyłoby to całej ich trójce, wliczając Snape’a, kłopotów? Albo mają odgórny zakaz krzywdzenia „Harry’ego Pottera”? – Ginny zaskoczyła mnie po raz kolejny w ciągu kilkunastu minut. Nie, żebym miał coś przeciwko, właściwie mnie to cieszy, ale od kiedy ona ma do mnie taki lekki stosunek? Właściwie, jakby się tak zastanowić, już od dłuższego czasu nie rumieniła się ani nie jąkała w moim towarzystwie. Choć z drugiej strony, nie wierzę, że ponad pięć lat, licząc od naszego pierwszego spotkania, zajęło jej przyzwyczajenie się do traktowania mnie, jak zwykłego przyjaciela, a nie „Złotego Chłopca”... Uch, jak ja nie lubię tego określenia.

– Więc co, sugerujesz, że Richardson ma pomóc w szkoleniu Fretki? – wtrącił Ron, siadając po turecku i opierając łokcie na udach. – W sumie jest od niego starszy, więc to nic dziwnego, że dłużej służy Sa… Voldemortowi.

– Tylko czemu niby Voldemort miałby aż tak przejmować się Malfoyem? – spytała powątpiewająco Hermiona.

– Malfoyowie podobno służyli już poprzedniemu Czarnemu Panu, więc jako rodzina z „długim stażem” no i taka, która nie boi się babrać czarną magią, mogą przedstawiać dla Voldemorta pewną wartość. Zwłaszcza, że są mu posłuszni jak psy. Nawet by mnie zbytnio nie zdziwiło, gdyby ten potwór zamierzał wyhodować sobie z Malfoya wiernego pupilka, który zrobi wszystko, na jedno skinienie palca swojego lorda. W dodatku prawdopodobnie ze wszystkich jego sług, to Malfoy jest najbliżej Harry’ego. W końcu często macie razem lekcje. Widujesz się z nim częściej niż tylko na eliksirach, więc nawet ze Snape’m w tym wypadku wygrał. Kto wie, czy na miejscu Voldemorta nie chciałabym zapewnić jak najlepszej ochrony i wyszkolenia dla tak obiecującego podwładnego… O ile oczywiście Gad myśli w podobnych kategoriach, co normalny człowiek. W co w sumie raczej wątpię. – Na sam koniec tego niesamowicie szokującego przemówienia Ginny wzruszyła nieco bezradnie ramionami.

– Wow… – mruknął Ron. – Nie wiedziałem, że mieszkam pod jednym dachem z drugą Hermioną.

Tym razem bardziej niż poziom inteligencji Ginny, do którego chyba powoli zaczynam się przyzwyczajać, moją uwagę przyciągnął sam sens jej słów. Bo, to trzeba przyznać, jej argumenty naprawdę mnie przekonały. Gdyby tak się zastanowić, to wyjaśnienie pasuje chyba do większości spraw dotyczących Malfoya… Nawet tej, o której jeszcze nie powiedziałem przyjaciołom.

– To by w sumie tłumaczyło, czemu Fretka pobiera lekcje od swojego ojca i Pettigrewa. – Powtórzyłem im, do czego doszedłem słuchając rozmowy telefonicznej Fretki. – Choć zastanawia mnie, czemu nazwali go „Pan V” – dodałem na koniec, bawiąc się w zamyśleniu zerwanym źdźbłem trawy.

– Harry, choć to animagią wydaje się całkiem prawdopodobne, nie uważasz, że o wiele bardziej oczywistą odpowiedzią jest sam Voldemort? – Herm spojrzała na mnie uważnie. Skupienie na jej twarzy zdradzało, że uważnie rozmyśla nad każdym wypowiadanym słowem. – Wiem, że Peter nie grzeszy urodą, ale Voldemort również nie. Nawet nie zaliczyłabym go jako kogoś, kto wygląda jak człowiek. Sam powinieneś najlepiej zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. W dodatku, pomyśl, skąd by w odniesieniu do Pettigrewa wziął się „Pan V”? No, chyba że w kręgu śmierciożerców ma inne przezwisko niż „Glizdogon”, w co raczej wątpię. W związku z tym wydaje mi się oczywistym, że to sam Voldemort postanowił szkolić Malfoya, jak to określiła Ginny, na swojego „wiernego pupilka”.

– No dobra, ale czy naprawdę uważasz, że Voldemort byłby w stanie samemu szkolić Malfoya? Nie chodzi mi oczywiście o to, że nie zna wystarczająco zaawansowanej magii, czy coś w tym stylu. Ale pomyślcie. To Voldemort. Prędzej zabiłby kogoś, kto nie spełnia jego oczekiwań, niż go samemu douczał. – Ron dawał się ani trochę nie wierzyć w wersję Hermiony. – Okej. Powiedzmy, że jednak z jakiegoś powodu postanowił zadbać o wyszkolenie Fretki. Jak dla mnie bardziej realna wersja to ta, że zlecił jakiemuś innemu Śmierciożercy, na przykład Pettigrew. Albo inny śmierciożerca, którego nazwisko lub imię zaczyna się na „v”.

– Ale, jak wspomniała Ginny, Voldemort jest szaleńcem. Nie myśli jak normalny człowiek. Kto wie, jakie pomysły rodzą się w jego chorym umyśle. Może ma w tym jakiś konkretny cel, którego nie jesteśmy w stanie się jeszcze domyślić?

– Dajmy może temu na razie spokój, i tak nic więcej nie wymyślimy.

– Czyli, podsumowując, Malfoy, Snape i najprawdopodobniej Richardson są aktywnymi Śmierciożercami, zabijają dla Voldemorta, który z jakiegoś powodu wyjątkowo dba o wykształcenie młodszego Malfoya. No i najwyraźniej Malfoya i Snape’a łączy coś więcej niż Slitherin – dodała Herm po chwili zastanowienia, zerkając na Rona, którego twarz wykrzywił grymas obrzydzenia.

 

~*~

 

Po kolacji wreszcie udało nam się wrócić do Wieży. Resztę czasu między obiadem a kolacją spędziliśmy w bibliotece na poszukiwaniu zaklęć, które umożliwią używanie elektroniki w Hogwarcie. Hermiona zarządziła to, gdy tylko dowiedziała się, że Malfoy używał komórki w czasie rozmowy z Ignissem. Spóźniliśmy się nawet na posiłek, ale na szczęście Herm znalazła to, co chciała.

Jak zwykle okupywaliśmy kanapę – Ron i dziewczyny – i fotel – ja – stojące przy kominku. Obserwowałem wysiłki Hermiony, która próbowała wytłumaczyć rudzielcom, czym dokładnie jest telefon komórkowy, jak i laptop. Oczywiście, czego się można było spodziewać, Hermiona prócz tego zalewała ich informacjami o innych elektronicznych, jak i elektrycznych urządzeniach, ich budowie, nawet historii. Ani trochę mnie to nie interesowało, więc tylko na nich patrzyłem, jednocześnie słuchając wesołego gwaru pokoju wspólnego. Słyszałem śmiechy kilku osób, podekscytowane trajkotanie kilku dziewczyn siedzących niedaleko naszej czwórki. Nie byłem w stanie rozróżnić ani słowa, nie miałem pojęcia, o czym dokładnie rozmawiają. Ale domyślałem się. Wakacyjne wyjazdy, czas jaki spędzą ze swoimi rodzinami, przyjaciółmi, nawet wakacyjne miłości. Czułem wzbierające we mnie żal i złość. Dlaczego ja tego nie mogę mieć? Dlaczego tylko ja nie mogę na to liczyć?! Za dwa dni oni wszyscy, łącznie z moimi przyjaciółmi, znajdą się w ciepłych, pełnych miłości domach, gdzie wśród swoich bliskich będą odpoczywać przez najbliższe dwa miesiące… A ja to co?! Znów muszę wracać do pokoju zagraconego zepsutymi zabawkami Dudleya, do pracy darmowej gosposi, chłopca na posyłki, miejsca, gdzie istnienie magii wydaje się absurdalnym snem. Wrócę do świata, który uważa mnie za monstrum, gdzie od przyjaciół dzielą mnie tysiące mil. A co najgorsze już nie mam się co łudzić, że gdziekolwiek na tym świecie istnieje ktoś, kto mógłby mnie stamtąd uwolnić, zabrać. Rodzice, Syriusz, nawet starszy brat, o którego istnieniu kiedyś marzyłem. Nikt nie przyjdzie. Oni wszyscy już nie żyją…

Poczułem ucisk w piersi i pieczenie w kącikach oczu. Nie zastanawiając się nawet sekundy, poderwałem się ze swojego miejsca i ruszyłem do wyjścia, po drodze rzucając do przyjaciół ciche „idę się przejść”. Nie do końca była to jednak prawda. Tak się składało, że szedłem w konkretnym kierunku. Zmierzałem do jedynego miejsca, które potrafiło w jakimś stopniu ukoić mój ból. To była kolejna rzecz, jakiej będę pozbawiony przez najbliższe dwa miesiące. Zastanawiam się, jak dam sobie radę z nadmiarem negatywnych emocji, gdy nie będę mógł trenować animagii? A zresztą nieważne. Później będę się o to martwił. Teraz jedyne, czego pragnąłem, to usiąść na środku niewielkiego pokoju, wziąć do rąk tak dobrze mi już znaną księgę i dać się pochłonąć ćwiczeniom. Zatracić się w złudzeniu bliskości Syriusza i ojca.

 

~*~

 

Dwa dni później staliśmy wszyscy na peronie 9 i 3/4, żegnając się. Naprawdę nie uśmiechał mi się powrót do wujostwa. Mimo tego starałem się wyglądać na pogodnego, by nie martwić niepotrzebnie przyjaciół.

– Pa, Harry, do zobaczenia. – Hermiona jak zwykle mnie uściskała, a ja skrzywiłem się w duchu. Nie, żebym się jej brzydził, czy coś. Jest dla mnie jak siostra. I chyba właśnie dlatego było to dla mnie trochę niezręczne.

– Wpadniemy po ciebie jakoś po dwudziestym, żebyś jeszcze trochę u nas posiedział, zanim pojedziemy na Mistrzostwa. – Uścisnęliśmy sobie z Ronem dłonie.

– Dokładnie, kochanieńki. Szkoda, że nie możesz spędzić u nas całych wakacji, ale dyrektor powiedział, że tak będzie dla ciebie lepiej. No, uważaj na siebie.

Zostałem jeszcze ucałowany i wyściskany przez panią Wesley, pożegnałem się z resztą rudego rodzeństwa uściskiem dłoni, po czym rozejrzałem się po King’s Cross. Jak przypuszczałem, wuj stał tak daleko, jak to tylko możliwe, a wyraz jego twarzy dawał jasno do zrozumienia, że to ostatnie miejsce, w jakim chciałaby się znaleźć. Jakiś czas później stałem przed tym niepozornym mieszkaniem, który od niemal 16 lat miałem nieprzyjemność nazywać „domem”… lub raczej miejscem zamieszkania, bo w końcu „dom” kojarzy się raczej z czymś miłym. Ciepłem rodzinnego ogniska, miłą atmosferą, miejscem, gdzie możesz odpocząć i poczuć się bezpiecznie. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje, bo taki klimat czuć w Norze. Tu, to coś zupełnie odwrotnego. Każdy powrót do tego budynku napawa mnie obrzydzeniem, a nawet strachem. Nawet nie wszedłem jeszcze do środka, a już mam ochotę stąd uciec. Jedyną rzeczą, która sprawia, że jestem w stanie tu wytrzymać i nie zwiać, to świadomość, że w końcu w każde wakacje przychodzi taki moment, że mogę się stąd wyrwać i wraz z przyjaciółmi choć przez jakiś czas pobyć… nie, pomieszkać w Norze. Tam nie da się tylko „być”. Dzieje się tam tyle miłych rzeczy, że bez udziału woli angażuję się w większość sytuacji. To właśnie w domu Wesleyów zawsze odżywam.

Westchnąłem zrezygnowany, ruszając za wujem w stronę drzwi wejściowych z numerem 4. Wszedłem z ociąganiem do środka, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Słyszałem dźwięki telewizora dochodzące z salonu, w którym przed chwilą zniknął Vernon. Wątpiłem by chcieli ze mną porozmawiać, więc postanowiłem przemknąć cichaczem do swojego pokoju i spędzić tam spokojnie resztę dnia. Lub raczej wakacji. Byłem już w połowie schodów, gdy ze swojego pokoju wyszedł Dudley, od razu mnie zauważając.

– O dziwak wrócił! – krzyknął, przebiegając obok mnie i przy okazji szturchając. O mało nie upuściłem Hedwigi, na szczęście w ostatniej chwili zdołałem złapać równowagę i przytrzymać klatkę nogą. Przekląłem w duchu i spiąłem się cały. Powinienem był to przewidzieć. Ten tłuścioch nigdy nie da mi spokoju. A ja tylko chciałem w spokoju dotrzeć do mojego azylu. Jak widać nawet to nie było mi dane. Chyba nie mam dziś szczęścia. Wróć, w tym domu nigdy nie miałem szczęścia.

– Nawet nie raczyłeś się przywitać? To że mieszkasz tu tylko w czasie wakacji nie zwalnia cię z dobrych manier. – Usłyszałem za sobą chłodny głos ciotki.

– Chciałem tylko odłożyć najpierw swoje rzeczy, żeby nie zostawiać ich w przejściu – wyjaśniłem, starając się by mój głos brzmiał spokojnie. W rzeczywistości już byłem zły. Naprawdę Dursleyowie, Malfoy i Snape pewnie świetnie by się dogadywali. Dzieliliby się swoimi doświadczeniami i planami związanymi z gnębieniem mnie. A co ja niby takiego im zrobiłem?!

– Patrz na mnie, jak do ciebie mówię! – warknęła. Zrobiłem, co kazała, zaciskając mocniej dłoń na uchwycie kufra, by tylko nie dać się ponieść emocjom. Nie daj się sprowokować, tylko nie daj się sprowokować – powtarzałem to zdanie jak mantrę, od kiedy tylko wsiadłem w Londynie do samochodu wuja. Postanowiłem, że będę się kontrolował. Skoro potrafiłem się powstrzymać przed obiciem gęby Malfoyowi, gdy obrażał Gryfonów, to wytrzymam też zaczepki ciotki. – Posprzątaj mieszkanie, jak wrócimy ma błyszczeć. My jedziemy na przyjęcie do firmy Vernona – rzuciła z satysfakcją w głosie. Myślała pewnie, że jakoś bardzo mnie tym zdołuje… Choć może kilkugodzinne sprzątanie nie było tym, co chciałbym robić pierwszego dnia wakacji, to jednak dzięki świadomości, że będę miał ich z głowy jeszcze na parę godzin, byłem w stanie to znieść.

– Dobrze. Coś jeszcze? Jeśli nie, to pójdę już do swojego pokoju, by móc jak najszybciej zacząć. – Nie dostałem odpowiedzi, ale uznałem to za pozwolenie. Gdy odwróciłem się do niej plecami, na mojej twarzy pojawił się nikły uśmiech. Byłem z siebie dumny. Do samego końca udało mi się zachować spokój. Choć tak właściwie sam się sobie dziwię, że tego dokonałem. Jestem tu od jakichś dziesięciu minut i jeszcze nie zrobiłem nic, co by mogło sprowokować wujostwo… no prócz tego, że jednak powinienem był się przywitać. Coś jednak czuję, że nie uda mi się zbyt długo tak zachowywać. W końcu już teraz kosztowało mnie to sporo wysiłku, a ciotka nie jest nawet w połowie tak okropna jak tamci dwaj.

Wszedłem do pokoju, od razu odstawiając kufer na bok i wypuszczając Hedwigę z klatki, która zadowolona usiadła na ramie starego roweru Dudleya robiącej jej za żerdź i zaczęła czyścic piórka. Nie wiem, po co on trzyma te wszystkie zepsute rzeczy, do tego w moim pokoju. Wiem jednak, że nie mogę się ich pozbyć. Próbowałem raz i nie zamierzam więcej.

Zszedłem na dół i zabrawszy ze schowka wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, zabrałem się za sprzątanie. Byłem akurat w łazience, gdy usłyszałem, jak zatrzaskują się drzwi wejściowe.

– Nareszcie. Myślałem, że już nigdy nie pójdą. – Odetchnąłem, powracając do czyszczenia wanny. Na dworze było chyba ze trzydzieści stopni i strasznie duszno, a w pomieszczeniu nie było lepiej, o ile nawet nie gorzej. Ściągnąłem wypłowiałą, za dużą na mnie koszulkę, mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu będzie mi chłodniej. Po kolejnych kilkunastu minutach nie byłem już w stanie dalej sprzątać. Usiadłem na podłodze i oparłem się plecami o zimne kafelki, postanawiając chwilę odpocząć. Zamknąłem oczy, rozkoszując się chłodem ściany. Pozwoliłem myślom swobodnie płynąć. Zastanawiałem się, czy moi przyjaciele są już w domach, co robią. Nagle przed oczami stanęła mi scena z wczoraj.

Siedzieliśmy we trójkę na błoniach, korzystając z pięknej pogody. W pewnym momencie rozmowa zeszła na związki.

_– Harry, powinieneś sobie znaleźć dziewczynę. Od czasu Cho z żadną nie byłeś – spojrzałem zszokowany na Hermionę._

_– Herm, co ty gadasz? Po pierwsze nie czuję takiej potrzeby, a po drugie, która by mnie chciała? No daj spokój…_

_– Co?! Stary, ty chyba okulary powinieneś zmienić, skoro nie zauważyłeś, że jedna trzecia dziewczyn z Hogwartu się w tobie kocha! Naprawdę. Wiesz, że bym nie zmyślał._

_– Ron ma rację. Nie wyobrażasz sobie nawet, ile dziewczyn jest zazdrosnych o to, że się przyjaźnimy. Każda z nich marzy o tym, żeby być dziewczyną bohatera._

_– Jeśli mam być z kimś, kto widzi we mnie tylko bohatera – którym tak naprawdę wcale nie jestem, w końcu jaki ze mnie bohater, skoro pozwoliłem aby tyle osób już zginęło – dodałem w myślach – to wolę już być sam. Ale… czepiacie się mnie, a sami nikogo nie macie._

_– Tak jakoś wyszło…_

_– A właśnie, że ma… – Hermiona urwała nagle i wyraźnie zakłopotana odwróciła wzrok. Zaraz jednak zaczęła z zapałem: – Właśnie, słyszeliście, że siódmoklasiści…_

_– Czekaj chwilę – przerwał jej Ron. – Jak zaczęłaś, to dokończ. Wtrącasz się w związki Harry’ego, a właściwie ich brak…_

_– Dzięki, Ron – mruknąłem urażony._

_– Oj, wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło. W każdym razie, to nie fair. Sama zaczęłaś ten temat, a teraz próbujesz się wykręcić od odpowiedzi – stwierdził nieco zły. Szczerze, to się z nim zgadzałem. Ciekawiło mnie trochę, jaka będzie jej odpowiedź. – No, powiedz, a ty masz kogoś na oku? – zapytał._

_– Eeem… – mruknęła niewyraźnie, a jej policzki zaróżowiły się lekko._

_– No, dalej Herm. Z nas wyciągnęłaś informacje, to teraz sama też się wypowiedz – dołączyłem do przyjaciela._

_– Dobrze już, dobrze! Tak, mam kogoś na oku. A nawet więcej, jestem z kimś. Ale więcej wam nie powiem, to krępujące…_

_– Jak już zaczęłaś, to dokończ i powiedz nam wszystko. No, to kim jest ten szczęśliwiec, który ma przyjemność umawiać się z najmądrzejszą dziewczyną w szkole? – spytał. Obaj wyszczerzyliśmy się do niej przyjaźnie._

_– Naprawdę, jesteś okropny, Ronaldzie. A jeśli już tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć to, to wcale nie on, lecz ona i nazywa się Ginny – powiedziała całkiem poważnie i nawet, jakby z nutka dumy._

_Obaj z Ronem wlepiliśmy w nią niedowierzające spojrzenia. Ron aż otworzył usta patrząc na Hermionę, jakby właśnie oznajmiła mu, że od dziś przestaje się uczyć, zamierza rzucić szkołę i założyć własną kapelę rockową grającą na butelkach. Po chwili jednak zdołał się otrząsnąć i po dwóch nieudanych próbach w końcu wykrztusił:_

_– Żartujesz sobie, prawda? Ty z… dzie-ewczyną i to z m-mo-moją sio-siostrą?! – oburzenie mieszało się a jego twarzy i w głosie z niedowierzaniem._

_Nagle zerwał się z miejsca i pobiegł w stronę zamku. Zostałem sam na sam z Hermioną, która wyglądała, jakby miała się zaraz rozpłakać. Po chwili krępującej ciszy spojrzała na mnie niepewnie i spytała drżącym głosem:_

_– T-ty też mnie nie-nienawidzisz? Uważasz, że to n-nienormalne… obrzydliwe? – pierwsze krople spłynęły po jej policzkach. – I-idź, nie musisz tu ze mną siedzieć. Obiecuję, że nie będę się j-już do was..._

_– Herm, przestań – powiedziałem stanowczo. – Wiesz przecież, że mi to nie przeszkadza. No i najważniejsze – nigdzie się bez ciebie nie ruszę. Nie obchodzi mnie, z kim jesteś. Takie coś nie jest w stanie sprawić, że zapomnę o latach naszej przyjaźni. Nadal jesteś moją przyjaciółką. Ron tak naprawdę pewnie też tak myśli, po prostu musi ochłonąć. Wiesz, jak on się troszczy o Ginny. Pamiętasz, jak reagował, gdy tylko jakiś chłopak zaczynał się do niej przystawiać? Przypuszczam, że teraz poszedł, żeby ją skrzyczeć, ale wiesz, jaka ona jest. Wszystko mu wytłumaczy, a on w końcu wróci i będzie jak dawniej. Dlatego nie przejmuj się. A jeśli on sam do tego nie dojdzie, to ja mu pomogę – przyjaciółka patrzyła na mnie trochę zdziwiona, ale i szczęśliwa. Powoli się uspokajała. Byłem naprawdę zły na Rona, za to jak zareagował. Przecież nie znaliśmy się od dziś. Jak on mógł ją tak potraktować…_

_– Harry – poczułem, jak ktoś mnie łapie za ramię – nie przejmuj się już tak. Miałeś rację, sam w końcu zrozumie, a jak nie, to znaczy, że nie byłam chyba zbyt dobrą przyjaciółką – uśmiechnęła się smutno, ocierając twarz dłońmi._

Zdaję sobie sprawę, że pewnie powinienem ją w tamtym momencie przytulić, czy coś takiego, ale nie zrobiłem tego. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie robiłem z własnej inicjatywy. Wyjątkiem był Syriusz…

Westchnąłem, powracając do pracy.

Na szczęście, tak jak przypuszczałem, Ginny przemówiła bratu do rozsądku. Później się jeszcze przez jakiś czas do nas nie odzywał, ale dziś, przed śniadaniem przeprosił Hermionę i wszystko wróciło do normy. Choć może nie całkiem… Od kiedy się dowiedział, że te dwie są razem, stara się by nie dochodziło do sytuacji, kiedy są tylko we dwie. W przedziale nawet usiadł między nimi. Ciekawy jestem, jak sprawi, by nie zostawały same, gdy będziemy wszyscy w Norze. Przecież one zawsze dzielą jeden pokój.

Uśmiechnąłem się. Przez te rozmyślenia niemal zapomniałem, gdzie jestem. Gdy tylko sobie to uświadomiłem, a także, że zmarnowałem niemal godzinę czasu, dobry humor od razu mnie opuścił. Miałem nadzieję, że zdążę jeszcze coś zjeść przed powrotem wujostwa.


	11. Draco

Już pod wieczór Severus pojawił się w rezydencji, by nas zabrać, co wprawiło mnie w stan totalnego zdziwienia. Byłem bowiem pewien, że dokładnie pamiętałem rozmowę z mężczyzną i nasze wspólne stwierdzenie, że nie będzie dla mnie aż takie potworne spędzenie jednej, czy dwóch nocy w domu, by potem z samego rana wyruszyć w drogę.

Jednak skłamałbym, gdybym teraz oznajmił, że ta sytuacja nie była mi na rękę. Wprost przeciwnie; po usłyszeniu tego komunikatu od bruneta, miałem wręcz ochotę podbiec do mężczyzny i uściskać go w podziękowaniu. Od tego jednak w ostatecznej chwili się powstrzymałem. W końcu musiałem zachowywać się jak Malfoy.

Jedyne, co zrobiłem, to skłoniłem się lekko przed Severusem i prosząc go o „pięć minut czasu”, ruszyłem ku swojej sypialni, by tak w miarę szybko spakować swoje rzeczy.

Za namową bliźniaka wziąłem odrobinę więcej rzeczy, które miałyby mi się rzekomo przydać. W końcu, co mi szkodziło, skoro magicznie zmniejszałem swój bagaż (razem z jego ciężarem, oczywiście) do wielkości pudełeczka od zapałek. Taki pakuneczek nie dość, że idealnie wpasowywał się w moją dłoń, to jeszcze nie dawał o sobie w żaden sposób znać, kiedy tylko chowałem go do kieszeni. Było to naprawdę bardzo wygodne.

Nim jednak zszedłem na dół, do czekającego przy wejściu profesora, postanowiłem zajść do sypialni mojego bliźniaka, który miał tylko wstąpić po swoje rzeczy.

Jego pokój znajdował się w północnym skrzydle, z dala od sypialni członków rodziny, czy też jakichkolwiek gości. Ojciec nie chciał mieć styczności z moim bratem i nawet – z tego co kiedyś wychwyciłem ze sprzeczki rodziców – początkowo chciał ulokować go gdzieś w piwnicy, (chociaż pewnie bardziej miał na myśli lochy). Aby w ogóle dojść do tego pomieszczenia trzeba było przebyć dobry kawałek drogi. Długie korytarze i liczne schody były tego wręcz idealnym przykładem. Niestety, sypialnia mego brata znajdowała się na ostatnim piętrze wieżyczki, jaka wraz z południową bliźniaczką miała za zadanie podnosić ogólny wizerunek rezydencji.

– Długo jeszcze? – spytałem na wstępie, nie bawiąc się w coś takiego jak pukanie. Zresztą ani ja nie wymagałem tego od brata, ani tym bardziej Ig nie wymagał tego ode mnie.

– Chwila… – sapnął ciężko, zapinając ostatecznie do końca sporą walizkę. – Teraz jestem – dodał, odchodząc od niej na krok. Nie była taka wielka jak moja, co mnie troszkę zdziwiło. Na ogół nasze walizki są podobnej wielkości. Jednak wystarczyło, że omiotłem wzrokiem miejsce obok jego bagażu, by dojrzeć dwa mniejsze tobołki. – Co jest?

– Nic – mruknąłem tylko, wyciągając szybko różdżkę i machnięciem zmniejszyłem jego największy bagaż do rozmiaru kostki lodów, dodawanych zawsze do naszych drinków. – Resztę też? – spytałem, chociaż i tak nie czekałem na żadne przyzwolenie. Zapewne, gdybym chociaż troszkę poczekał, mógłbym spotkać się z jakimś jego zaprzeczeniem i debilnymi argumentami w stylu: „Mugolska technika źle znosi czary!”. Jakoś nie miałem zamiaru słuchać tego po raz kolejny.

– Oj! Ile razy ci mówiłem, że magia nie wpływa dobrze na mugolskie konstrukcje!? – mruknął cicho, kręcąc niezadowolony głową.

Wiedziałem jednak, że i tak nie będzie w żaden sposób prosił, abym odwołał zaklęcie. W końcu byliśmy bliźniakami i wiedzieliśmy wzajemnie o tym – nawet jeśli Igniss nie był magiczny – że niektóre zachowania w naszym wykonaniu, po prostu nie zdadzą egzaminu.

 

~*~

 

Balestrand było naprawdę bardzo malutkim i zarazem pięknym miasteczkiem. Nieprzekraczająca tysiąca pięciuset mieszkańców społeczność nastawiona była głównie na turystykę, która wręcz kwitła w czasie letnim, jak i zimowym, ze względu na dostęp do wód zatoki Sognefjord oraz tym, że leży pomiędzy wysokimi górami, z ośnieżonymi – przez większą część roku – wierzchołkami. Tak przynajmniej opisał mi to miejsce Igniss, który od czasu przyzwolenia jego osobie udziału w wyprawie, starał się wyszukać wszelkie istotne informacje o tym zakątku. Teraz z powodu szalejącej pogody i przy okazji wściekłej smoczycy; która mogła dokładać się do zmian pogodowych, nie byłem w stanie zobaczyć tego zapierającego dech w piersiach widoku. Zapewne to też musiało odbić się na kwitnącej dotąd turystyce. Właściciele wszelkich hotelików, restauracyjek, czy barów musieli być naprawdę bardzo zmartwieni tą sytuacją i każdy możliwy klient był dla nich teraz na wagę złota. Dlatego też dla jednej rodziny na obrzeżach miasteczka, gdzie mogliśmy wynająć dwa pokoiki, byliśmy jak iskierka nadziei. W końcu pierwsi klienci w lecie, mogli jak za sprawą „magicznej różdżki” przywołać za sobą rzeszę im podobnych.

Nim jednak w ogóle znaleźliśmy się w ciepłym i całkiem przytulnym pokoiku, wylądowaliśmy w jakimś ciemnych, stęchłym zaułku. Może nie byłoby to tak całkiem złe, gdyby nie ten obrzydliwy odór ulatniający się ze strony śmietnika, znajdującego się od nas dosłownie parę metrów dalej. Czułem wręcz jak dzisiejszy obiad opierany bezpośrednio na kuchni francuskiej zaczyna gromadzić się w okolicach mojego gardła. Naprawdę nie wiedziałem jak ci wszyscy bezdomni mogli tak bez najmniejszego problemu położyć się obok cuchnącego śmietnika i jakby nigdy nic pójść sobie spać. To było naprawdę niesmaczne…

– Mam tylko nadzieję, że nasz szczęśliwy pensjonacik nie będzie gdzieś obok tego fetoru – mruknąłem tylko, nakładając kaptur bluzy na głowę. Znając niezdrowe przyzwyczajenia Severusa z dzieciństwa, mogłem być bardziej niż pewien, że temu nie zależało na dobrym zameldowaniu się, ani na wygodnym łóżku, czy przyzwoitym warunkom mieszkaniowym. W końcu nie dość, że takie sprawy były tylko dodatkową stratą czasu, to jeszcze i pieniędzy, a na to mężczyzna już szczególnie nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Zresztą jakoś mu się tak bardzo nie dziwiłem. Biorąc pod uwagę to jak wyglądało jego dzieciństwo, sam pewnie byłbym taki sam.

– Biorąc pod uwagę wasze skrajnie wysokie wymogi, zarezerwowałem dwa pokoje na spędzenie tych kilku nocy w całkiem wygodny sposób – oznajmił spokojnie, jako pierwszy ruszając ku wyjściu z zaułka. Natomiast ja z bratem wymieniliśmy się zdziwionymi spojrzeniami, przez chwilę nie ruszając się ze swoich miejsc. – No chodźcie już! – Dopiero ponaglający głos naszego wuja sprawił, że w końcu poszliśmy w ślad za Severusem. Mimo wszystko w dalszym ciągu pozostawaliśmy zaskoczeni.

– Wujku Sev! Coś się stało, że tak bardzo przejąłeś się doborem naszych pokoi na ten czas? – Igniss jak zwykle jako pierwszy musiał odzyskać rezon i zacząć rozmowę z nauczycielem.

– Co? – Severus odwrócił się ku nam na chwilę, spoglądając na nas przez jakiś czas w oczekiwaniu. Mimo w dalszym ciągu szalejącego deszczu i dość później porze byłem w stanie dostrzec delikatny uśmiech na jego twarzy. Albo to tylko w tym momencie gra cieni odbijająca się na jego obliczu, wprawiła mnie w takowe mylne wrażenie. Jednak w ten drugi przypadek w chwili obecnej nie chciałem wierzyć.

– Lepiej już chodźmy – mruknąłem tylko, naciągając kaptur cienkiego płaszcza na głowę, próbując uchronić i tak zmoknięte kosmyki. – Nie mam zamiaru być witany jak zmokła kura.

– A zmokła princessa?

– Ig! Jeszcze jeden taki komentarz, a wylądujesz w paszczy smoka! – warknąłem przez zęby, patrząc jak mój brat idzie kilka kroków przed nami, podskakując co chwilę. Zaraz jednak zatrzymał się, patrząc na mnie z udawaną odrazą, która komicznie prezentowała się, kiedy jego usta nieustannie próbowały wyginać się ku górze.

– Draco, jak ty w ogóle możesz mi coś takiego proponować?! Przecież jesteśmy braćmi. – Przyłożył dłonie do ust, kręcąc jeszcze głową i zaraz umykając przed lecącą gazetą, jaką pochwyciłem z ziemi i cisnąłem w jego stronę.

– Zamorduję jak psa! – ryknąłem jeszcze za nim, jednak najwidoczniej na Igu nie zrobiło to żadnego wrażenia.

– Och, uspokoilibyście się chociażby na chwilę – mruknął do siebie Severus, chociaż i tak był pewien, że ani ja, ani tym bardziej mój bliźniak nie dostosujemy się do jego prośby.

 

~*~

 

Właściciel pensjonaciku, u którego profesor wynajął dwa pokoiki był doprawdy bardzo miłym i gościnnym człowiekiem. Jego imponujące rozmiary w pierwszej chwili kojarzyły mi się z jakimś niebezpiecznym mężczyzną wyciągniętym z kryminału, jednak po jego pierwszym słowach od razu uświadomiłem sobie w jakim byłem błędzie. W rzeczywistości był tylko wielkim pluszowym misiem, który straszy posturą, ale serce ma bardzo mięciutkie. Chociaż głos miał potężny, co udowodnił, gdy tuż po naszym wejściu spytał się nas, czy nie mamy przypadkiem ochoty napić się herbaty. Nim ktokolwiek z naszej trójki zdążyłby chociażby wykrztusić potwierdzenie krzyknął basowo w głąb domu, żeby zagotować trochę wody. Natomiast on sam zaprowadził nas do saloniku, którego centrum zajmowało kilka dość dużych foteli ustawionych obok siebie przed kominkiem. Berneński pies pasterski podniósł łeb, gdy tylko do jego uszu doszedł odgłos kroków i rozmowy właściciela z Sevem. Zaraz też podniósł się, powoli podchodząc do swego pana, machając leniwie ogonem. Dobrze, że nie było tu z nami Silka, bo ten od razu sprezentowałby psu ładne przywitanie.

– Rozgośćcie się. Hilde zaraz przyniesie każdemu gorącej herbaty – powiedział przyjaźnie, uśmiechając się do nas szeroko. W tym momencie mógłby konkurować nawet z Igiem, kto ma szerszy wyszczerz.

Jego akcent wyraźnie odznaczał się, gdy rozmawiał z nami po angielsku. Spojrzałem przelotnie na psa, który to zamiast do swojego pana podszedł do mnie, obwąchując moją rękę. – Niech się chłopak nie boi, Ina to dobra suka i nie gryzie. Gorzej to już było z Gardem, jej młodym. Ten to był normalnie diabeł, nie pies. Uciekał z domu, straszył tylko ludzi w mieście. Niestety, gdy zabrałem go kiedyś łódką do fiordu, pojawił się wielki potwór i porwał mi psa. Chociaż nikt nie chce mi w to wierzyć. Ja jednak wiem, co wiedziałem.

W tym czasie do pomieszczenia zdążyła wejść niska kobiecina z tacą pełną parujących kubków. Zapewnie ona była tą Hilde; żoną właściciela.

– Jak już wspominałem panu wcześniej w liście, jestem zainteresowany tym potworem. – Severus kiwnięciem głowy podziękował za ofiarowany kubek, zaraz wracając do kontaktu wzrokowego z Gjermundem. – Najchętniej zająłbym się tą sprawą już teraz, jednak moi podopieczni potrzebują dużej dawki snu. Przebyliśmy naprawdę długą podróż do Balestrandu. W końcu Londyn znajduje się w dosyć sporej odległości stąd.

– Ależ oczywiście – przytaknęła mu kobieta. – Pokoje już wam przygotowałam. Napijcie się spokojnie i zaraz was tam zaprowadzę, by chłopcy sobie należycie odpoczęli. – Uśmiechnęła się do mnie i do brata. – Dziwię się, że udało wam się tu dostać. Odkąd to stworzenie tutaj przebywa, drogi w taką ulewę stają się bardzo niebezpieczne i nikt nie chce wtedy kursować.

Cóż, Świstokliki są naprawdę niezawodną rzeczą wymyśloną przez czarodziejski świat.

– Prawie potrójna stawka za przejazd widocznie była odpowiednią zachętą dla kierowcy – skłamał gładko Severus, zachowując się tak jakby mówił o pogodzie. I widocznie skutecznie, gdyż Hilde skomentowała to tylko kiwnięciem głowy, uśmiechając się lekko i wracając do kuchni. Z kolei właściciel przysiadł w drugim fotelu, zaczynając opowiadać nam o tym, jak zaczęła się historia z tą „bestią”.

Nie zostało nam nic innego jak grzecznie wysłuchać wywodu dużego mężczyzny.

 

~*~

 

Nasze pokoje położone były tuż obok siebie, co było naprawdę wygodne w razie, gdyby coś się stało. Przy nich też razem z Ignissem pożegnałem się krótko z Severusem, życząc mu spokojnej nocy i wszedłem do środka swojej kwatery.

Pokoik nie był jakoś imponująco duży. Był jednak wystarczający, aby zmieściło się w nim jedno podwójne łoże i zaraz obok drugie mniejsze oraz sporej wielkości szafa po lewej. Po prawej stronie z kolei znajdowały się sosnowe drzwi do łazienki.

– Wezmę te mniejsze – odezwał się mój bliźniak, wchodząc w głąb pokoju i zaraz odwracając się do mnie. Ja w tym czasie zamknąłem za sobą drzwi na klucz, usilnie powstrzymując się od potężnego ziewnięcia. – Chyba że nie masz nic przeciwko spaniu razem?

– Jeśli nie masz w planach skopać mnie z łóżka, to jest okay – odparłem, wyciągając z kieszeni jeden z pakunków i szybko powiększając go do normalnych rozmiarów. Zaraz po tym wyszukałem w nim małą kosmetyczkę oraz ręcznik, po czym ruszyłem w stronę łazienki. Drzwi nawet nie zamykałem, z doświadczenia wiedząc, że i tak bliźniak zaraz by pewnie jakimś sposobem dostał się do środka, by podtrzymać rozmowę (jakby głupek bał się, że w innym wypadku zalegnie między nami ciężkie milczenie).

– No wiesz ty co? – Usłyszałem jego zawodzenie, na co uśmiechnąłem się tylko delikatnie, rozbierając się leniwie z dzisiejszych ubrań. – To było dawno temu. Jeszcze nawet do liceum nie chodziłem. Zresztą to nie ja cię skopałem, tylko ty sam wypadłeś, a że byłeś pijany, to zacząłeś obwiniać moją niewinną osobę.

– Jakbyś i ty wtedy nie pił.

Wszedłem do kabiny prysznicowej, odkręcając kurki i nakierowując strumień ciepławej wody na swoje ciało.

– W stosunku do ciebie byłem trzeźwy! Wypiłem tylko dwa, trzy kieliszki! – Jego odrobinę głośniejszy głos przebił się przed szum spadającej wody.

– No tak, bo gdybyś wypił więcej to już byś odleciał – odkrzyknąłem, czując jak uśmiech na mojej twarzy coraz bardziej się powiększa. – Masz strasznie słabą głowę, ciołku – dodałem do siebie pod nosem.

– Nieprawda! – krzyknął ponownie, a w barwie głosu dało się wyłapać pretensjonalne nutki.

– Prawda, prawda – przedrzeźniłem go, zabierając się za mycie włosów.

W sumie podobnie wyglądały wieczory, które spędzaliśmy w swoim towarzystwie. Wtedy też któryś z nas zawsze spał u tego drugiego w łóżku. Chociaż wcześniej musieliśmy wypomnieć sobie, jak to nawzajem skopujemy siebie z posłania.

W rzeczywistości tylko raz się tak zdarzyło i to właśnie mój brat był tym skopanym. Mieliśmy wtedy po dwanaście lat, Ig przyniósł do mojego pokoju – zwędzony ojcu – likier kokosowy z propozycją skosztowania trunku. To było nasze pierwsze bliższe spotkanie z alkoholem, dlatego też już po kilku kieliszkach czuliśmy się wyśmienicie. Śmiechy i głupie teksty towarzyszyły nam nieustannie, dodatkowo likier zdawał się nie posiadać dna, co tylko nas pogłębiało w tym nowym doznaniu.

Później znaleźliśmy się razem w łóżku, stwierdzając wspólnie, że nie ma najmniejszego sensu, aby mój płomienny bliźniak sam w takim stanie musiał człapać się do siebie. Na miejscu w końcu znajdowało się posłanie, zdolne bez przeszkód pomieścić jeszcze z cztery osoby naszej postury. Tak więc przebraliśmy się szybko w moje pidżamy (pożyczyłem mu swoją, w innym wypadku spałby pewnie bez niej, bądź w tym, w czym stał) i rzuciliśmy pod ciepłą pierzynę. Nie trzeba było nawet długo czekać, a już spaliśmy spokojnie, przytulając się do swojej poduszki.

Niestety, przyszła chwila, kiedy pewna nagła potrzeba wybudziła mnie i nakazała natychmiastowe udanie się po coś do picia. Czułem bowiem nieprzyjemny posmak w ustach, co w zestawie z suchością w gardle dawało nieznośną kombinację. Dlatego też podniosłem się na łóżku, z zamiarem dostania się do najbliższego dostawcy wody. Jednak, zamiast wystawić nogi i oprzeć je na podłodze, ja nie wiedząc czemu wolałem się wychylić i runąć z głuchym sapnięciem na dół. Ciężki i obolały jęk, jaki w następnej kolejności opuścił moje gardło, był wystarczający, aby i mój brat uchylił powieki. Pomógł mi się podnieść i razem poszliśmy do łazienki, dopadając posrebrzanego kranu z wężowym motywem.

Następnego ranka na moim czole wyrósł ładny siniak, a ja stwierdzając, że nie mogłem być na tyle pijany, żeby spaść tak o z łóżka, zrzuciłem przyczynę mego stanu na bogu winnego Iga. Na niego alkohol podziałał tak, że nie pamiętał nawet zbyt dobrze tego, co w ogóle miało miejsce po jego przebudzeniu. Dlatego też w pierwszej kolejności łyknął to, co mu powiedziałem, jednak po jakimś czasie zaczął mieć wątpliwości, stopniowo przypominając sobie część zdarzeń. A ja lubiłem wykorzystywać to, że po piciu mało, co pamiętał i stwarzałem różne historyjki, które miały – w zależności od mojej zachcianki – wywoływać na nim zażenowanie, czy też poczucie winy.

 

~*~

 

Następnego dnia pod wieczór Gjermund zaprowadził nas do małego portu, gdzie przycumowany był jego sporej wielkości kuter. Ina dreptała obok nóg Iga, co chwilę trącając jego rękę nosem, domagając się tym samym o chwilę uwagi z jego strony. Nawet ciche nagany rzucane przez barczystego mężczyznę, nie odstraszały jej w swoim zajęciu. Zresztą sam Igniss wydawał się nie być z tego powodu jakoś niespokojnie, wręcz przeciwnie – zachowanie suki zdawało się go bawić. Dlatego też facet zaraz poddał się, skupiając swoją uwagę na Severusie i rozpoczynając z nim rozmowę o „Potworze z Sognefjord”, który w stosunku do osławionej przez mugoli Nessi nie ukrywał się w wodzie, a w mglistym powietrzu.

W między czasie pokazał nam swoją łódź, na którą pokrótce weszliśmy. Gjermund zapalił małą latarenkę, przekazując ją następnie Severusowi i odpalając zaraz maszynę, by wyruszyć w głąb fiordu. Nikłe światełko oświetliło nam otoczenie, przez co raz po raz spoglądałem nieufnie w stronę ciemnej toni wody. Nigdy jej nie lubiłem, tym bardziej, gdy przez jedną sytuację omal nie byłem świadkiem utonięcia mojego brata.

Było to jakieś dziesięć lat temu, kiedy ojciec postanowił łaskawie nauczyć Iga pływać, po prostu wyrzucając go na środek jeziora, znajdującego się na naszej posesji. Na szczęście w pobliżu całego zdarzenia znajdował się Severus, który od razu zauważył niebezpieczeństwo i „rzucił się” mu na ratunek. To znaczy wymówił kilka zaklęć, dzięki którym znalazł się na lądzie, tuż obok mnie i wuja. Drżąc z zimna i wypluwając wodę, która zdążyła już wlecieć mu do buzi. Od tamtej pamiętnej pory woda wprawia go w stan przerażenia. Przynajmniej w takich ogromnych wielkościach, gdzie nie ma się pojęcia, czy za chwilę nie stracisz gruntu pod stopami.

Spojrzałem na brata, który by nie myśleć o tym nieprzyjemnym fakcie, poświęcał się cały zabawie z psem. Ina była wręcz uradowana, merdając radośnie ogonem, jak i tuląc pysk do ciała mojego bliźniaka.

Ach, zapomniałbym, iż w tej chwili Igniss nie był aż tak do mnie podobny. Z powodu paru środków bezpieczeństwa za każdym razem, kiedy mój bliźniak miał przebywać poza domem musiał zakładać podrasowany magicznie kolczyk z czerwonym oczkiem, który zmieniał kolor i odrobinę długość jego włosów. Zmuszony był do tego już w wieku sześciu lat, kiedy ojciec posłał go do mugolskiej szkoły. Aby przypadkiem ktoś z magicznego świata, kręcący się wśród mugoli nie skojarzył Iga ze mną, trzeba było znaleźć jakiś sposób. A czasami nawet drobne zmiany są wystarczające. Tak jak zmiana koloru jego pukli z jasnego blond na nocną czerń.

Długie, kręcone i błyszczące krucze pukle dodawały mu jakiegoś majestatu. Nie, żeby w swoim naturalnym kolorze wyglądał źle. Przecież wyglądał prawie tak samo jak ja; prawie, jeśli chodziło o włosy, mieliśmy dwie różnice.

Pierwsza była taka, że Igniss zapuszcza swoje kudły już nie wiadomo jak długo. Chociaż i tak teraz utrzymuje stałą długość; tak, by swobodnie opadały na ramiona i łopatki. Natomiast druga, to taka, że Igniss miał kręcone włosy. To było zastanawiające, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że byliśmy bliźniakami jednojajowymi, a jego włosy były delikatnymi kędziorkami, gdy moje były jedwabiście proste.

Jednak w gruncie rzeczy, pasowały mu takie włosy, dlatego też żaden z nas nie marudził na ten temat. Przecież, jak Igniss tylko chciał, mógł stosować jedną z magicznych odżywek do włosów matki i przez calutki dzień (a nawet i dłużej!) mógł mieć prościutkie włosy jak moje.

To przypomniało mi, jak matka jakieś dwa, trzy lata temu powiedziała Ignissowi po naszym wypadzie do miasta, gdzie również użył swojego boskiego kamuflażu i zakładając – wtedy jeszcze pierścionek, że, mając takie włosy, jest łudząco podobny do jej, wtedy jeszcze żyjącego, kuzyna – Syriusza Blacka.

W pewnym momencie kuter zatrzymał się gwałtownie, chybocząc odrobinę na boki. Dla pewności złapałem się mocniej ławeczki, na której siedziałem. Igniss tylko podniósł głowę spoglądając na mnie pytająco i dość niepewnie – co było dla mnie niecodziennym widokiem.

– To pewnie nic takiego – mruknąłem, starając się samym brzmieniem głosu chociaż trochę uspokoić bliźniaka. Jednocześnie rozglądałem się odrobinę na boki, aby dostrzec coś więcej wokół naszego środku transportu, niż tylko czerń. Otaczająca nas cisza mogła oznaczać zbliżającą się jakąś nieprzyjemność, jednak w tej chwili nie chciałem dopuszczać do siebie tej myśli.

Słyszałem jak właściciel łodzi mówi coś gorączkowo do Severusa, jednak robił to zbyt szybko i chaotycznie, bym mógł być w stanie cokolwiek zrozumieć. Prawdopodobnie nawet też mówił w swoim ojczystym języku, gdyż nawet jak odpowiadał mu wuj (opanowanie i wolno) nie potrafiłem rozpoznać słów. W tym też czasie czułem, jak żołądek zawija mi się boleśnie w maleńki supełek, a jakiś natarczywy głosik w głębi mnie, kazał chować się, gdzie tylko można.

Ina zaskomlała żałośnie, po czym pobiegła na przednią część kutra. Następnie szczeknęła krótko, a potem nastąpiła cisza. Gjermund wyjrzał powoli za psem, ręką wydając polecenie, abyśmy pozostali w ciszy. Zaraz też poszedł za suką razem z Severusem, którzy trzymał latarenkę w wysoko uniesionej lewej ręce. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, przez co miałem ochotę spytać, czy wszystko w porządku, kiedy do moich uszu doszedł przeraźliwy okrzyk mężczyzny.

Zamiast podbiec do niego i sprawdzić co się stało, ja zostałem na swoim miejscu, nawet nie racząc się ruszyć. Wpatrywałem się tępo w miejsce, gdzie powinni teraz się znajdować, nie mogąc nic dostrzec. Czułem na swoich policzkach zimno powietrza i kropel deszczu.

Igniss zjawił się zaraz obok mnie, przygarniając mnie do siebie ramieniem, gdy drugą ręką przysłonił mi powieki. Ciemność jaka przez to zapadła, nie była dla mnie dobrym rozwiązaniem, jednak uczucia ciepła bijące od jego skóry przynosiło ulgę i chwilowy spokój. Dopóki do naszych uszu nie dotarł ryk. Ryk wściekłego smoka.

– Spokojnie, wujek Sev ma wszystko pod kontrolą. Jest tak jak było w planie – mruknął szybko, ściągając nas na ziemię kutra i przyciskając do niej. Duża łódź zakołysała się niebezpiecznie, jakby lada moment miała się wywrócić. Zapewne smoczyca postanowiła zrobić z nas późną kolację.

– Przeklęty nietoperz! – jęknąłem ze złością, gdy tylko uświadomiłem sobie, że Snape musiał być na to przygotowany.

Po dosłownie kilku sekundach ciemność przeszyło jaskrawe, zielone światło. Światło śmierci. Avada kedavra.

Mogłem dokładnie dostrzec jak trafia dokładnie w pierś smoczycy, która zawyła dziko lecąc wprost na nas, by zaraz jakieś dwa metry przed kutrem paść martwa do wody. Fala uderzyła w bok statku rybackiego Gjermunda, ogarniając nas swoimi zimnymi ramionami. Podniosłem się zaraz trochę chwiejnie, odpychając od siebie brata, po czym ruszyłem szybko na tyle, na ile pozwalała mi mokra i śliska podłoga. Znalazłszy się przy profesorze, spojrzałem szybko na nieprzytomnego mężczyznę i sukę, która skomlała cicho, raz po raz trącając nosem swojego pana w policzek.

– Co. To. Ma. Znaczyć!? – wycedziłem, spoglądając na niego z furią. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że Severus byłby zdolny do czegoś takiego nierozsądnego. – Czy nie mieliśmy tylko znaleźć smoczycy i poczekać, aż pisklę się wykluje i wtedy zabrać skorupkę?

– Myślisz, że udałoby mi się to z dwoma bachorami na karku, którzy zamiast mi choć trochę pomóc, obijają się? Tym bardziej, że samica wtedy będzie jeszcze bardziej ostrożna o swoje młode. – Brunet zaszczycił mnie kpiącym spojrzeniem. Schował różdżkę we wnętrzu płaszcza, po czym ruszył w kierunku Ignissa, który to w tym czasie zdążył już ponownie włączyć maszynę. – Kieruj nas na tamto wybrzeże. Smoczyca przyleciała stamtąd, dlatego jest pewna możliwość, iż to tam jest jej gniazdo. Tym bardziej jak wcześniej też przyleciała z tamtych rejonów.

 

~*~

 

Kiedy znaleźliśmy się blisko brzegu, Ig wyłączył silnik i opuścił kotwicę, by kuter przypadkiem nie odpłynął gdzieś. Tym bardziej, jak Gjermund leżał tam dalej nieprzytomny.

Severus w tym czasie zdążył znaleźć się na lądzie, czekając na nas zniecierpliwiony.

– Czekaj, pomogę ci się dostać na brzeg – to mówiąc wyciągnąłem różdżkę z kieszeni, celując ją w stronę brata, kiedy poczułem ostre szarpnięcie, które sprawiło, że znalazłem się tuż obok mojego ojca chrzestnego, wraz z oszołomionym Ignissem.

– Wow, to było coś! – sapnął cicho, patrząc na mnie z szerokim uśmiechem. – Nie wiedziałem, że umiesz coś tak wielkiego!

– Bo to nie ja, ośle! – warknąłem rozeźlony, idąc za Snapem, który w tym czasie zdążył zostawić nas w tyle. Jak gdyby w ogóle nie obchodziło go, czy idziemy za nim, czy też się obijamy. A przecież sam przed sekundą okazał nam zainteresowanie, pomagając tak szybko dostać się na twardy grunt.

– Przygotujcie się na to, że gniazdo będzie gdzieś bardzo wysoko usytuowane. Jest bardzo mała możliwość, że w pobliżu będzie ojciec – mruknął, kiedy tylko zauważył, że go dogoniliśmy.

Wcale nie podobał mi się pomysł wspinania się wysoko w te góry, tym bardziej jak widziałem z daleka, jakie to cholerstwo jest wysokie. Jednocześnie zdawało mi się, że robi się chłodniej o wiele szybciej, niż w normalnym warunkach dzieje się przy wchodzeniu na jakąś górę.

– Też to zauważyłeś? – Brat wyciągnął w moim kierunku rękę, chwytając mnie za łokieć w chwili mojego potknięcia. – Podejrzewamy z Sevem, że to może być sprawka jakiegoś miłośnika smoków, który również jak my odkrył, że samica ma gdzieś w pobliżu gniazdo i chciał uchronić ją przed możliwymi atakami.

– Nie uważacie w takim razie, że teraz szybciej zauważy, iż coś się dzieje wokół gniazda, skoro smoczyca w tej chwili w ogóle nie kręci się w pobliżu? – odparłem, starając się dotrzymać z nimi kroku. Wychodziło na to, że to nie Igniss w tym momencie był najsłabszym ogniwem, tylko ja. Heh, i co teraz powiedziałabyś na to, matko?

Nikt mi nie odpowiedział, a i ja nie miałem zamiaru się odzywać. Wystarczająco dość miałem już tego miejsca. Małe gałązki drzew co chwilę uderzały w moją twarz, sprawiając, że prychałem wściekły, starając się dłońmi zahamować kolejne, co i tak mi nie wychodziło.

– Te zaklęcie nie jest w stanie powalić smoka – odezwał się nagle profesor, a ja wbiłem w jego plecy niedowierzające spojrzenie. Czy była jakaś istota żywa, która mogła przeciwstawić się Avadzie?! – I to nie jest Avada, durny elfie. Avada nie ma tak bardzo jaskrawej barwy. Te zaklęcie jest słabszą bliźniaczką Avady – Kavada Edavra.

– Dlatego też smoczyca w ciągu dwóch, trzech godzin dojdzie do siebie i wróci do gniazda. My w tym czasie musimy ją przegonić i dostać się tam pierwsi, by zdobyć jajo – dodał mój bliźniak, na co westchnąłem cicho, zrezygnowany. I kto tu był niedoinformowany?

Im dalej szliśmy, tym było mi zimniej i trudniej mi się wspinało. Akurat od kilku minut szliśmy po typowo górzystych terenach. Skałki były nad wyraz śliskie i musieliśmy odrobinę zwolnić, by nikt przypadkiem się nie ześliznął. Snape puścił mnie przodem stwierdzając, że chce w porę zareagować jeśli coś zacznie mi się dziać. Ciekawy jestem, czy był przygotowany, że pewne latające monstrum złapie mnie za fraki i uniesie wysoko w górę.

– Draco!!

Krzyknąłem głośno, próbując wyszarpać się z trzymających mnie szponów. Jednak gdy wpierw spojrzałem na mojego porywacza, a zaraz potem na wysokość, na jakiej się znajdowaliśmy, zaniechałem wszystkiego. Nawet złapałem za kończynę smoka, wyciągając ręce do góry bojąc się, że ta cholera może wpadnie na pomysł puszczenia mnie.

To się jednak nie stało. Smoczyca szybko, ale też i zadziwiająco delikatnie leciała w sobie doskonale znanym kierunku. Wbijaliśmy się trochę wyżej z faktu na to, iż zbliżamy się do tych naprawdę wysokich gór.

Po chwili było już jasne, że samica zgarnęła mnie do swojego gniazda. Puściła mnie jakieś dwa metry nad nimi, a ja ległem obok czterech jaj. Najwolniej jak umiałem, odwróciłem wzrok w kierunku samicy, która przycupnęła sobie jakby nigdy nic obok gniazda i przybliżyła delikatnie łeb, gorącym oddechem ogrzewając jaja i przy okazji mnie. Niepewnie wyciągnąłem dłoń w kierunku najbliższego z jaj, gładząc delikatnie palcami szorstką strukturę czarnej skorupki. Ten kolor, aż przypomniał mi, iż gdy byłem w pierwszej klasie, nasz szkolny gajowy miał w swojej chatce takie samo jajo. Wtedy też gościł u siebie Pottera i jego małą świtę.

Jajo, które właśnie dotykałem, zadygotało niespodziewanie sprawiając, że zaraz zabrałem rękę patrząc spłoszony na smoczycę. Ona najwidoczniej nie widziała w tym nic złego, gdyż nawet nie drgnęła, w dalszym ciągu ogrzewając nas oddechem.

Ponownie zacząłem gładzić jajo, czując jak młody smok próbuje wydostać się na zewnątrz. Nowe pęknięcia zaczęły zdobić skorupkę, aż w końcu smoczkowi udało się zrobić małą dziurkę. Mogłem dojrzeć, jak wkłada tam swój mały pyszczek, myśląc, że uda mu się już wyjść. Zaśmiałem się cicho, palcem delikatnie nakazując, by się schował z powrotem, po czym delikatnie zacząłem odrywać ruszające się, grube części skorupy. Byłem pewien, że gdyby nie były już naruszone przez malca, za nic nie udałoby mi się ich tak łatwo ułamać.

Smoczek wyskoczył zaraz ze swojego jaja, spojrzał na mnie, na smoczycę, a następnie kichnął, błękitnymi płomieniami na kilkanaście centymetrów. Samica zaprzestała swojego zajęcia, przybliżając łeb do smoczka i szturchając jego malutki pyszczek. Ja natomiast korzystając z okazji, zaklęciem powiększyłem torbę, jaką miałem ukrytą w kieszeni, po czym ostrożnie zacząłem zbierać pozostałości po jajku. Już wstałem na równe nogi i miałem powoli wyjść z gniazda, gdy smoczyca nagle uniosła się i zapikowała w dół góry. Prędkość z jaką to zrobiła, zwaliła mnie z nóg, a ja upadłem całym ciałem na jaja. Obolały zaraz usiadłem i sprawdziłem ich stan, by zauważyć, że są tylko dwa, gdy powinny być jeszcze trzy. Jednak nie myśląc wiele, chwyciłem torbę, jaka wypadła mi przy upadku i przełożyłem ją sobie przez ramię. Następnie powoli zacząłem opuszczać gniazdo.

Smoczek wydał z siebie coś na kształt protestu, niezdarnie starając się iść za mną.

– Nie! Stój! – krzyknąłem cicho, jakoś powątpiewając w to, że mały posłucha, co jednak ku mojemu zdziwieniu się stało. – Zostajesz tu! – dodałem, po czym opuściłem gniazdo. Na szczęście tuż pod moimi stopami była ścieżka, na którą opadłem. Zaraz też ruszyłem po niej, kierując się ku niższym terenom, a przynajmniej miałem taką małą nadzieję. Tym bardziej jak ścieżka zwęziła się tak, że, aby iść dalej, musiałem być przytulony piersią do skały. Nie było to dla mnie pozytywnym doświadczeniem, tym bardziej jak miałem świadomość, że zaraz za mną znajdowała się kilkunastometrowa przepaść. Jednak myśl, że teraz jest moja jedyna i ostateczna szansa na ucieczkę przed matką smoczka, dodawała mi sił i pchnęła mnie bym tylko szedł dalej. W oddali słyszałem jeszcze jakieś hałasy. Zapewne smoczyca atakowała kogoś, kto jak dla niej zbyt zbliżył się do gniazda.

Przełknąłem ciężko ślinę, zastanawiając się jak radzi sobie mój brat.

– Coś taki spięty? – Na tyle ile mogłem, spojrzałem za siebie, by ujrzeć Ignissa siedzącego na miotle. Chłopak przybliżył się do mnie, wyciągając też rękę w moim kierunku. – Uciekajmy, zanim matka dowie się, że Severus tylko odciąga jej uwagę – dodał w momencie, w którym usadowiłem się za nim, na miotle. Wtedy też dostrzegłem, że posiada on jeden z starszych modeli Błyskawicy. Bodajże nawet taki sam, jaki posiada Potter.

– Jeden się już wykluł. Zabrałem skorupki – powiedziałem przytulony do jego pleców. Nie wiem czemu, jednak wydawało mi się, że parsknął śmiechem, chociaż do moich uszu nie doszedł żaden najmniejszy dźwięk.

Po chwili znaleźliśmy się w pobliżu Severusa, który zaklęciami skupiał na sobie uwagę samicy i jednocześnie odganiał ją od siebie. Widząc nas, ręką nakazał nam byśmy zjawili się przy nim, co zaraz uczyniliśmy.

Snape rzucił jeszcze jedną klątwę, po czym szybko wyciągnął małą kulkę i łapiąc nas za ramiona przeniósł w inne miejsce. Świstokliki są w tej sprawie naprawdę niezawodne. Tuż przed tym, jak się przenieśliśmy, mogłem dojrzeć jak smoczyca z całą mocą częstuje nas swoim ognistym oddechem.


	12. Harry

Na szczęście, gdy skończyłem sprzątać, udało mi się zrobić kilka kanapek i zaszyć się w pokoju, jeszcze przed powrotem Dursleyów do domu. Coraz częściej zaczynałem żałować, że ukryłem przed przyjaciółmi te złamane żebra. Gdybym powiedział im wcześniej, mógłbym pójść razem z nimi do Hogsmeade albo chociaż poprosić, by mi kupili trochę słodyczy. A tak… będę musiał jakoś wytrzymać przez te dwa miesiące. Pewnie znowu schudnę.

Zabrałem się za jedną z kanapek i wyciągnąłem na łóżku, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Dochodziła 18 i Dursleyowie pewnie lada moment wrócą. Mam nadzieję, że będą na tyle w dobrych humorach, że o mnie zapomną albo przynajmniej będą tak zmęczeni, że nie będzie im się chciało nawet do mnie odezwać. Kończyłem właśnie drugą kanapkę i postanowiłem pozostałe dwie schować sobie na potem, gdy nagle usłyszałem trzask drzwi, który mógł oznaczać tylko jedno – wrócili. Z westchnięciem wpakowałem pozostałe kromki do foliowego woreczka, który zabrałem z kuchni i włożyłem je do skrytki pod obluzowaną deską podłogi. Mam nadzieję, że nie zorientują się, że podkradłem im jedzenie. Chciałbym ograniczyć tegoroczną liczbę spięć między mną i wujostwem do minimum...

Upewniwszy się, że mogę bezpiecznie opuścić pokój, założyłem koszulkę i włożywszy różdżkę do kieszeni, na wypadek gdyby postanowili mi ją zabrać (raz już to zrobili) wyszedłem na korytarz i zszedłem ostrożnie po schodach. Upewniwszy się, że mnie nie zauważą, pokonałem szybko odległość dzielącą mnie od drzwi i po chwili stałem już przed domem. Odetchnąłem z ulgą i ruszyłem w stronę parku. Wcześniej nie mogłem wyjść, bo nie miałem kluczy do domu, a nie chciałem nawet myśleć, co zrobiłby mi wuj, gdybym pozostawił otwarte drzwi, gdy nikogo nie było w budynku. Szedłem spokojnie chodnikiem, rozkoszując się ciepłem promieni zachodzącego słońca. Teraz, gdy już nie prażyło i nie było tak strasznie parno, przebywanie na dworze sprawiało przyjemność i było nawet odprężające. Choć tak właściwie, to do jako takiego odprężenia wystarczy mi rosnąca odległość między mną i Dursleyami.

Wszedłem w cieniste alejki parku. Było tu chyba z pół osiedla. Ale w sumie, nie powinienem się dziwić. Pierwszy dzień wakacji i w dodatku taka ładna pogoda. Znalazłem jakąś wolną ławkę i usiadłem na niej, obserwując bawiące się dzieci. Patrząc na nie – uśmiechnięte, radosne, zgrane – poczułem ukłucie zazdrości i żal. Żal do Dursleyów, innych dzieci i ich rodziców, świata magicznego, całego świata, a w końcu nawet do samego siebie. Miałem pretensje do nich wszystkich o moje „wspaniałe” dzieciństwo. Wiem, że profesor Dumbledore chciał dobrze, umieszczając mnie u moich jedynych krewnych, ale czy, do cholery, nie mógł sprawdzić najpierw, jakimi oni tak w ogóle są ludźmi?! Albo czy nie mógł mnie umieścić w jakiejś czarodziejskiej rodzinie zastępczej, czy czymś takim?! Przecież skoro niby wszyscy mnie tak uwielbiali za to, że pokonałem Voldemorta, choć tak naprawdę nie wiedziałem wtedy jeszcze, że ktokolwiek taki istnieje (baa, nawet nie potrafiłem mówić), skoro byłem dla nich bohaterem, to czy naprawdę nie znalazłby się nikt, kto chciałby mnie przygarnąć?! Czy naprawdę aż tak konieczne było to, abym mieszkał właśnie z nimi? Czy musiałem przeżyć dzieciństwo mieszkając w schowku na miotły? Z dala od magicznego świata, do którego niby należę? W dodatku przez dziesięć lat żyć w przekonaniu, że moi rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, podczas gdy tak naprawdę zostali pozbawieni życia, broniąc mnie przed Voldemortem? Musiałem spędzić dzieciństwo w miejscu, gdzie byłem narażony na ciągłe ataki ze strony rozpieszczonego kuzyna i jego bandy? Robić za darmową siłę roboczą? Chodzić w starych, poniszczonych ciuchach Dudleya, które równie dobrze mogłyby robić za namiot? W dodatku inne dzieci nie chciały się ze mną bawić, bo jeśli tylko ktoś próbował się do mnie zbliżyć i zaprzyjaźnić, to Dudley skutecznie go odstraszał. A ja nie miałem nigdy na tyle siły, żeby mu się skutecznie przeciwstawić… Jednak nie zapomnę tej satysfakcji, która wypełniała mnie, gdy od czasu do czasu dzięki magii działy się różne „dziwne” rzeczy. Oczywiście na moją korzyść. Ale na ogół musiałem sobie radzić bez niej. Jakże wtedy pragnąłem, by pojawił się ktoś – dawno zaginiony starszy brat czy ktokolwiek, komu by na mnie zależało – i zabrał mnie stamtąd, obronił przed tym wszystkim. Chociaż nigdy się do tego nie przyznam otwarcie, to gdzieś w głębi naprawdę mam żal do Syriusza o to, że tak późno pojawił się w moim życiu. A teraz znów nie mam nikogo…

Początkowa złość, jaka we mnie wezbrała, zamieniła się w uczucie zrezygnowania. W tym momencie zdałem sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę przez cały ten czas liczyłem na to, że to ktoś inny się pojawi i mi pomoże, samemu tak właściwie nie robiąc nic, by się przeciwstawić wujostwu…

Ale z drugiej strony, co ja mogę? Jestem dużo słabszy od Dudleya i jego opryszków. Szanse na to, że udałoby mi się im przeciwstawić i wyjść z tego cało są takie same, jak to, że Voldemort padnie na zawał, tym samym uwalniając od siebie cały świat… Teoretycznie możliwe, ale zbyt piękne, by było prawdziwe, więc z pewnością nigdy się nie wydarzy.

Spojrzałem na powoli zachodzące już słońce i ludzi, którzy zaczynali rozchodzić się do domów. Sam również postanowiłem już wracać. Westchnąłem zrezygnowany. Nie ma co, chciałem się dzięki temu wyjściu trochę odprężyć, a ostatecznie tylko pogorszyłem swój nastrój… cudownie.

Wstałem i ruszyłem w drogę powrotną, najwolniej, jak tylko potrafiłem. W końcu jednak dotarłem na miejsce. Wszedłem do środka i już zaczynałem się wspinać, po schodach, gdy nagle poczułem szarpniecie i wylądowałem tyłkiem na podłodze, u stóp wuja.

– Gdzieś ty się podziewał, szczeniaku?! I co ty sobie wyobrażasz, żeby zostawiać otwarty, pusty dom?! Może ci twoi dziwacy tak robią, ale nie normalni ludzie! Ktoś mógł nas okraść! – Vernon aż się zrobił czerwony ze złości.

– Ale o co… – Patrzyłem na niego zdumiony. O co temu człowiekowi chodzi? Jak to otwarty…

– Milcz! – wydarł się. – Jeszcze śmiesz udawać, że nie wiesz, o co chodzi?!

– Kiedy ja naprawdę… – już lekko podenerwowany próbowałem dojść do głosu i wszystko wyjaśnić, ale znów mi nie pozwolił. Przecież specjalnie na nich czekałem, by nic takiego się nie wydarzyło!

– MILCZ, POWIEDZIAŁEM! – wrzasnął. Dostrzegłem za jego plecami tarzającego się ze śmiechu Dudleya. We mnie za to wręcz zaczynało się już gotować. To dla niego takie typowe! Oskarżać mnie o coś i nawet nie dać szansy na wytłumaczenie. Coraz bardziej utwierdzałem się w przekonaniu, że on i ten stary Nietoperz wyśmienicie by się ze sobą dogadywali.

– Nie można cię nawet na chwilę zostawić samego, żebyś nie zrobił czegoś głupiego! Naprawdę nie wiem, za jakie grzechy musimy cię wychowywać! Dlaczego nie mogłeś zginąć razem z tymi szaleńcami – siostrą Petunii i jej świrniętym mężem?! Po co się w ogóle urodziłeś?! – Wrzeszczał coś jeszcze, ale ja już go nie słuchałem. W tym momencie mój mózg się zatrzymał. W głowie wciąż huczało mi to jedno, pełne wyrzutów zdanie „po co się urodziłeś”. Zacisnąłem pięści tak mocno, aż poczułem paznokcie wżynające się w skórę. Nieważne, że ich nienawidzę. Te słowa ugodziły we mnie niczym nóż. Patrzyłem na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i czułem, jak wzbiera we mnie wściekłość. Potężny gniew palił mnie od środka, szukając ujścia. Łzy, których przyczyny nie byłem w stanie sprecyzować, zamgliły mój wzrok. Czułem, że trzęsę się od buzujących we mnie emocji.

– Jak śmiesz… – wychrypiałem, zaczynając się podnosić. Mechanicznym ruchem moja ręka sięgnęła ku różdżce. Dotknąwszy jej gładkiej powierzchni, poczułem, jakby elektryczne iskierki przebiegły między nią i moim ciałem. To było wspaniałe uczucie. Świadomość mocy wypełniającej moje ciało… Jednak te same „iskierki” były tym, co mnie otrzeźwiło. W jednej chwili uświadomiłem sobie, że pod żadnym pozorem nie mogę użyć magii. To by było zbyt ryzykowne. Cofnąłem więc dłoń, ponownie zaciskać ją w pięść. Wuj patrzył na mnie z odrazą i nieukrywaną nienawiścią, jednak wydawał się być już mniej pewny siebie. – Jak śmiesz, mówić mi takie rzeczy – wysyczałem przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Jakim prawem obrażasz moich rodziców… Oskarżasz mnie o coś, czego nie zrobiłem… I, do cholery, jakim prawem traktujesz mnie jak nic niewartego śmiecia?! – wrzasnąłem, trzęsąc się z gniewu. Patrzyłem hardo w jego świńskie oczka. Powietrze wokół nas zdawało się gęstnieć od negatywnych emocji, jakimi obaj emanowaliśmy. – Przez całe życie traktowaliście mnie jak coś gorszego, a sami wcale nie jesteście ode mnie lepsi! – Dalsze krzyki przerwała pięść, która zderzyła się z moją szczęką. Uderzyłem z impetem o ścianę wąskiego korytarzyka i osunąłem się po niej. Pociemniało mi na chwilę przed oczami, ale już kilka sekund później patrzyłem z odrazą na mężczyznę.

– Nie waż się nigdy więcej tak na mnie patrzeć – wysapał czerwony ze złości, gromiąc mnie wzrokiem. Mimowolnie skuliłem się w sobie, ale wciąż hardo patrzyłem mu w oczy. – Póki mieszkasz pod moim dachem, będę cię traktował jak chcę. To i tak za mało, by wynagrodzić lata życia, które nam zniszczyłeś! – Pochylił się i podniósł mnie za przód koszulki. Po czym popchnął w stronę schodów. – Idź i nie pokazuj mi się przez najbliższe dni na oczy, bo pożałujesz! – warknął jeszcze w moją stronę, po czym wraz z synem zniknęli w kuchni.

Powlokłem się po schodach do swojego pokoju, czując, jak powoli opuszcza mnie gniew, zastąpiony rozgoryczeniem. Czułem tępy ból w szczęce, a także plecach, tyłku, ramieniu… właściwie to cały byłem obolały. Do tego zapowiadało się, że nie mam co dziś liczyć na kolację i pewnie na jutrzejsze śniadanie. Ech, dobrze, że zostały mi jeszcze te dwie kanapki. Wszedłem do pokoju, głośno zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Zrobiłem trzy kroki, po czym opadłem na podłogę, gwałtownie opierając się plecami o łóżko. Chciałem w ten sposób rozładować nieco moją złość, ale oczywiście skończyło się na tym, że podrażniłem wcześniejsze stłuczenia i w rezultacie byłem jeszcze bardziej zirytowany. Wypuściłem powoli powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby. Chwyciłem się za głowę i ze złością odchyliłem ją na materac.

 _To nie ma sensu! Nie ma szans, by udało mi się spokojnie przeżyć tu te dwa miesiące! Zawsze znajdą jakiś pretekst, żeby wszcząć kłótnię_ – pomyślałem rozgoryczony i zniechęcony. W tym momencie podleciała do mnie Hedwiga i usadowiła na materacu tuż obok mojej głowy. Przekręciła zabawnie łebek, patrząc na mnie wyczekująco. Uniosłem dłoń i gładziłem ją przez chwilę po boku. Czułem, jak negatywne emocje powoli opuszczają moje ciało. W pewnej chwili Hedwiga chwyciła mnie lekko za palec i zahukała cicho, jakby ze zniecierpliwieniem.

– Przykro mi, nie mogę cię jeszcze wypuścić. Wciąż jest widno i ktoś mógłby cię zauważyć. – Zawsze kiedy do niej mówię, mam wrażenie, że wszystko doskonale rozumie. Choć to chyba naturalne, skoro jest magiczną sową pocztową… – Idę do łazienki. Jak wrócę, powinno już być na tyle ciemno, żebyś mogła polecieć na polowanie, poczekasz? – Przekręciła głowę w drugą stronę, po czym wyprostowała ją, znów zahukała i poleciała na swoją „żerdź”.

Zgarnąłem piżamę i, już spokojniejszy, opuściłem pokój.

 

~*~

 

Tak jak przypuszczałem, następnego dnia miałem obyć się bez śniadania, jak również obiadu. Schodząc rano do kuchni, natknąłem się na Vernona, którego mina mówiła wyraźnie „znikaj mi z oczu”, więc zmuszony byłem wrócić do siebie. W nienajlepszym humorze zjadłem śniadanie w postaci dwóch pozostałych po mojej wczorajszej kolacji kanapek, po czym, nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, wziąłem, obecnie już „stary”, podręcznik od zaklęć i zacząłem go od niechcenia wertować.

Po niemal godzinie bezmyślnego przeglądania książki, odrzuciłem ją zirytowany i zacząłem równie pasjonujące zajęcie – patrzenie w sufit. Było dziś równie gorąco, jak wczoraj, o ile nie gorzej, przez co nie miałem ochoty wychodzić na zewnątrz, gdzie żar po prostu lał się z nieba. Niestety oznaczało to dla mnie godziny nudy. Zdążyłem się już przekonać, że póki co nie miałem siły na bliższy kontakt z żadną książką.

Hedwiga spała, odpoczywając po nocnym polowaniu, więc nie mogłem nawet „z nią” pogadać. Nie mogłem używać magii, więc jakikolwiek ćwiczenia zaklęć czy choćby drobne czary dla zabawy odpadały. Wśród starych gratów Dudleya również nie było nic, co byłoby w stanie przyciągnąć moją uwagę na dłużej niż trzy sekundy – tyle, ile wystarczyło, by się przekonać, że żadna z tych rzeczy nie jest zdatna do użytku. Jednym słowem – porażka.

Jednak po jakichś trzydziestu minutach przekręcania się z boku na bok, nadeszło zbawienie. No może nie do końca można tak nazwać ciotkę Petunię, która darła się z kuchni, wołając mnie, ale przynajmniej szykowało się jakieś zajęcie… Obym tylko nie pożałował tych słów.

Zszedłem szybko na dół i wszedłem do kuchni, z ulgą zauważając, że po wuju nie ma nigdzie śladu. Najwyraźniej był już w pracy.

– Chciałabym, żebyś pojechał na rowerze do sklepu – oznajmiła chłodno. – Zabrakło mi kilku składników na ciasto… Nawet nie licz, że dostaniesz jakiś kawałek – powiedziała wrednie. – Tu masz listę i pieniądze. Masz wrócić z paragonem – dodała jeszcze, jakby naprawdę myślała, że mam zamiar ukraść jej pieniądze. – Tylko masz szybko wrócić.

– Tylko tak się składa, że mój rower od dość dawna nie nadaje się do jazdy – powiedziałem cicho z lekkim przekąsem w głosie, mając przed oczami powyginane koła i złamaną kierownicę roweru, który aktualnie robił za siedzenie Hedwigi. Kiedyś należał do mojego kuzyna, ale gdy ten dostał nowy, mogłem go sobie przygarnąć. Podczas jednej z moich przejażdżek Dudley wpadł na „świetny pomysł” i wraz ze swoimi kumplami zaczęli mnie gonić na własnych rowerach. Skończyło się tak, że uciekając przed nimi straciłem panowanie nad rowerem i przywaliłem w drzewo, czego skutkiem była właśnie połamana kierownica i wygięte koła. Mi jakimś cudem nic się nie stało. Choć jak tak teraz o tym myślę, mogło to być za sprawą jednego z tych niekontrolowanych przypadków użycia magii, które w tamtym okresie czasem mi się zdarzały.

– Pozwalam ci wziąć rower Dudusia. Ale tylko ten jeden raz i to ze względu na to, że naprawdę mi się spieszy… No, co tak stoisz, idź już – pogoniła mnie.

Odwróciłem się i poszedłem szybko do garażu, już po chwili jadąc w stronę najbliższego supermarketu. Mimo że nie spieszyłem się zbytnio, a na miejsce dotarłem w pięć minut, byłem naprawdę zgrzany i wykończony, jak po jakimś maratonie – a wszystko przez to, że na słońcu był chyba ze trzydziestopięciostopniowy upał. Zsiadłem z roweru i przyczepiłem go do stojaka, po czym najszybciej jak mogłem wszedłem do klimatyzowanego sklepu. Wziąłem koszyk i z listą w dłoni poszedłem na dział spożywczy. Po kilku minutach stałem z pełnym koszykiem w kolejce. Nagle moje brwi wystrzeliły w górę, by sekundę później zmarszczyć się gniewanie, gdy moje spojrzenie padło na ostatnią osobę, jaką spodziewałbym się tu spotkać.

Czy on mnie śledzi?! Brak widoku tego napuszonego dupka jest jedynym plusem mieszkania u Dursleyów, a teraz nawet tu zamierza mi uprzykrzać życie?! Malfoy naprawdę nie mógł znaleźć sobie lepszego hobby…! A przecież przez ostatnie dni szkoły było tak dobrze! Ledwo co go widywałem na korytarzach.

W tym momencie Fretka odwrócił się od stojaka z gazetami, przed którym do tej pory stał i poprawiwszy okulary na piegowatym nosie ruszył do wyjścia.

Patrzyłem przez chwilę jak idiota w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stał i zastanawiałem się, czy przez przypadek nie nabawiłem się jakiegoś udaru… No bo jak, na Merlina, mogłem pomylić jakiegoś blondyna z tym ulizanym pajacem? Chyba jestem już przewrażliwiony… No ale poważnie, co Malfoy miałby tu robić? Przecież ta jego głupia duma czarodzieja czystej krwi z pewnością nie pozwoliłaby mu nawet stopy postawić w mugolskie supermarkecie.

Potrząsnąłem lekko głową i zacząłem wkładać zakupy na taśmę.

Dziesięć minut później znów leżałem na łóżku, jednak tym razem miałem zajęcie – rozmyślałem nad tym, jakim cudem mogłem być tak głupi, by pomyśleć, że to Fretka. Przecież oni nie byli prawie w ogóle podobni! Tamten chłopak był zdecydowanie niższy i postawniejszy. Do tego jego włosy były dużo ciemniejsze…

Warknąłem poirytowany. Nakryłem twarz poduszką i przeturlałem się na brzuch. Starałem się skupić na czymkolwiek innym. Pozwoliłem myślom swobodnie płynąć. Niespodziewanie w mojej głowie pojawiło się wspomnienie pocałunku z Cho. Zamknąłem oczy, starając się na nim skupić, przypomnieć sobie jak najwięcej szczegółów. Lekkie zdenerwowanie, które mnie wypełniło, gdy usłyszałem, jak każe swojej przyjaciółce wracać samej, a także zaskoczenie i dezorientację, gdy skapnąłem się, że płacze. I w końcu zawód i smutek, jaki poczułem, gdy wspomniała o Cedriku. Przypomniałem sobie wszystkie uczucia, jakie odczuwałem w ciągu tych kilku minut rozmowy, widząc całą tamtą scenę oczami wyobraźni. Tak, jakbym przeżywał to wszystko na nowo.

_\- Wiesz, jesteś naprawdę świetnym nauczycielem – powiedziała, uśmiechając się do mnie przez łzy. – Przedtem jeszcze nigdy nie udało mi się nikogo oszołomić._

_\- Dzięki – bąknąłem, trochę zawstydzony. Dużo osób mówiło mi takie rzeczy, jednak brzmiało to jakoś inaczej z jej ust. Zwłaszcza, gdy byliśmy sami..._

Przypomniałem sobie krępującą ciszę, która zapadła po tych słowach. Chciałem wtedy uciec, wybiec stamtąd, jednak czułem się, jakbym przyrósł do podłogi.

_\- Jemioła – powiedziała cicho, wskazując na sufit nad naszymi głowami._

_\- Aha – przytaknąłem, mając wrażenie, że serce wyskoczy mi zaraz z piersi. Tak się wtedy zestresowałem, że kompletnie bezmyślnie palnąłem: - Pewnie roi się w niej od nargli._

_\- Co to są nargle? – spytała zdziwiona._

_\- Nie mam pojęcia – odparłem, coraz bardziej zażenowany i zdenerwowany. Kompletnie nie miałem pojęcia, jak się zachować. - Musisz zapytać Pomyluny. To znaczy Luny – znów palnąłem bez sensu._

_Cho wydała z siebie odgłos, jakby coś pomiędzy szlochem, a śmiechem. Nasze twarze dzieliły dosłownie centymetry._

_\- Naprawdę cię lubię, Harry – szepnęła, po czym nasze wargi się połączyły.*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cytat z „Harry’ego Pottera i Zakonu Feniksa”


	13. Draco

Z niemałą ulgą witałem już próg domu Severusa, mając nadzieję na szybkie ulokowanie się w jego łazience na najbliższe kilkanaście minut. Chciałem jak najszybciej oddać się zabiegowi oczyszczającemu moje ciało, zwanego potocznie kąpielą. Koniecznie z brzoskwiniowym olejkiem, który Sev – na moją prośbę – specjalnie sprowadza z Niemiec.

Jednak wcale nie znajdowaliśmy się przed jego domem. Co najlepsze nie byliśmy też przed posesją mojego domu, co mnie naprawdę ucieszyło. Oznaczało to bowiem, że jeszcze cała wyprawa nie dobiegła końca i dalej nie musiałem myśleć o tym, co (lub kto) będzie na mnie czekać w rezydencji.

Szkoda tylko, że nie byłem w stanie zidentyfikować miejsca w jakim się znajdowaliśmy. Otoczenie nie było dla mnie w żaden sposób znajome ani ze zdjęć, ani tym bardziej z opowieści.

Wysokie płoty odgradzały mnie od dokładniejszego przyjrzenia się domom, lecz to i tak nie było dla mnie w tej chwili priorytetem. Zresztą sam widok co niektórych bram był wystarczający, by być o wiele bardziej pewnym tego, że architekci nie sugerowali się angielskim, włoskim, francuskim, czy też innym zachodnim stylem budowy.

\- Co tak się rozglądasz? – zagadał do mnie Ig, uśmiechając się lekko. Jego tęczówki drgały delikatnie z ogarniającej jego ciało euforii. – Zaintrygowany?

\- Czy ja wiem? W centrum stolicy mody, to my się z pewnością nie znajdujemy – odparłem tylko, zastanawiając się jednocześnie nad nazwą tego miasta, miasteczka. – Skąd ty w ogóle wytrzasnąłeś to miejsce? Bo Severus z pewnością nie był pomysłodawcą – dodałem, widząc jego zaciekawione spojrzenie.

\- Czepiasz się niepotrzebnie. – Igniss wzruszył ramionami, ruszając wzdłuż ulicy. – Ja tylko podyktowałem mu dokładne dane miejsca, do którego świstoklik miał nas przenieść.

\- I to twoje „tylko” przeniosło mnie do jakiegoś totalnego zadupia – stwierdziłem z przekąsem, idąc w ślady jego i profesora. Co jak co, ale nie miałem zamiaru zostawać sam w miejscu, którego w żaden sposób nie rozpoznawałem. – Będziesz wisiał mi pełny pakiet w Spa, Ig!

\- To ja ci już nie wystarczam? – Bliźniak zaśmiał się cicho, kręcąc głową. – Ale spoko, mogę znaleźć ci jakiś bardzo dobry gabinet urody i zapłacić za szereg zabiegów podkreślających twoje względy.

Uśmiechnąłem się tylko w odpowiedzi, dorównując im kroku. Jednocześnie oglądałem się co rusz na boki. Tutejsza architektura wręcz nagminnie przyciągała moją uwagę, jakby jakimś zjawom zależało na tym, aby ktoś zainteresował się bardziej tymi budowlami. Nawet w pewnym momencie przez chwilę zdawało mi się, że słyszałem szept koło ucha, nawołujący mnie do wejścia do jednego budynku, jakiego wejście właśnie pojawiło się na wprost naszej drogi. Wielka, drewniana brama przysłaniała w sporej mierze znajdujący się na posesji dom. Jedynie dach był na tyle wysoki, by wystawać poza gabaryty wysokiego, równie drewnianego ogrodzenia.

Czuć było, że nie jest to byle jaki domek. Musiał być stary, przeżyć niejedną rzuconą klątwę i posiadać  przynajmniej kilka magicznych zabezpieczeń i barier.

\- Tu mieszka ten nasz daleki kuzyn, o którym ci opowiadałem – poinformował mnie Ig, kiwając głową w kierunku domostwa.

\- Mam rozumieć, że to to miejsce wybrał sobie Seporian na nowy dom? – spytałem cicho. Dzięki temu wiedziałem już przynajmniej na jakim obszarze się znajdujemy, a nie tylko to, że stoimy właśnie blisko bramy do „jakiegoś domu”. – Nie ma co. Można powiedzieć, że jest to azjatycka wersja rezydencji Malfoyów.

\- Cieszy mnie, że tak uważasz, młodzieńcze. – Usłyszałem głos z boku, na co drgnąłem zaskoczony, spoglądając w tamto miejsce. Obok stał mężczyzna w podeszłym wieku, opierając się o laskę z ciemnego drzewca. Uśmiech jednak zszedł zaraz z jego twarzy, przyprawiając ją o surowy wyraz. – Nie przypominam sobie jednak, abyś otrzymywał ode mnie pozwolenie na traktowanie mnie jak swojego przyjaciela. – Po czym mrugnął do nas, parskając śmiechem i podchodząc powoli do bramy. – Spodziewałem się waszej wizyty, dlatego też wysłałem mojego lisa, aby zawiadomił resztę rodziny. Przecież nie mogę pozwolić, abyście nie mieli okazji poznać swojego całego kuzynostwa.

Stuknął delikatnie laską w bramę, która otworzyła nam wystarczająco szeroką szczelinę, abyśmy weszli spokojnie.

\- Wybaczy mu wuj – odezwał się Igniss, nim ja zdążyłem otworzyć usta. – Mój brat jest po prostu w dalszym szoku po spotkaniu twarzą w twarz ze smokiem i jego małymi.

\- Ach, spokojnie. Wcale się nie gniewam. Odkąd przeniosłem się na dobre w te rejony, nauczyłem się wielu zasad, tak bardzo kontrastujących z domową etykietą – odparł brat mojego dziadka, wprowadzając nas do wnętrza domu, które wprawiło mnie w stał głębokiego oszołomienia. Otóż, już po samym korytarzu dało się zauważyć, że właściciel tego miejsca czuł ciągoty zarówno do miejscowego stylu, jak i do stylu swoich rodzinnych stron. Jednak nie gryzło się to w żaden sposób ze sobą, wręcz przeciwnie, tworzyło jedną, harmonijną całość.

Skierował nas w stronę jadalni, a przynajmniej takie odniosłem wrażenie, gdy ujrzałem suto zastawione stoliczki, stojące przed każdym pseudo-krzesełkiem, które równie dobrze mogłoby być uznane za niziuteńką pufę z oparciem. Dwa miejsca były już zajęte, a ich właściciele zwrócili się w naszą stronę, kiedy tylko przyszliśmy.

Długowłosa szatynka powiedziała coś w naszym kierunku, uśmiechając się serdecznie i klepiąc wolne miejsce obok siebie. Jej czarnowłosy towarzysz zrobił to samo, jednak on w przeciwieństwie do młodej kobiety dodał od siebie po angielsku:

\- Stwierdziliśmy wspólnie, że nim ciotka Ashiya zjawi się tu z mężem i dzieciakami, będziemy mogli zjeść spokojnie i chociaż w tym gronie nawzajem przedstawić swoje osoby.

Tak więc razem z Seporianem zasiedliśmy przy stoliczkach i zabraliśmy się za jedzenie.

 

~ * ~

 

Te potrawy były przedziwne! A przedmiot jakim miałem posłużyć się, by cokolwiek zjeść, był jeszcze bardziej cudaczny. Jak przecież można jeść jakimiś dwoma pałeczkami?! Toż to niewiadomo jak chwycić, by potem i żarcie dobrze się do tego „przyczepiało”.

Spojrzałem z ukrytą zazdrością na mojego bliźniaka, który operował tymi badylami o wiele lepiej, niż mogłem przypuszczać. Nawet najdrobniejszy kawałeczek jedzenia nie mógł umknąć sprawnym ruchom pałeczek.

Dziewczyna trajkotała co chwilę do nas z zadowoleniem, wywołując śmiech na twarzach swoich przyjaciół i Iga. Tylko ja z Severusem nie mieliśmy pojęcia co do przekazu szatynki. Dlatego siedzieliśmy cicho, starając się zająć swoim posiłkiem. Jednak Severusowi w stosunku do mnie wychodziło to o wiele lepiej. Przynajmniej częściej potrafił złapać tymi patyczkami kawałki jedzenia i nakierunkować je do ust.

\- Co jest, Smoczku? – mruknął w pewnym momencie Ig, pochylając się kawałek. – Nie smakuje ci?

\- Może by i smakowało, gdybym wiedział jak używać tych nieszczęsnych badyli – odparłem, powoli tracąc cały apetyt. Irytowało mnie, że tylko mnie nie wychodziło jedzenie.

Seporian zaśmiał się cicho, a dziewczyna zawtórowała mu natychmiast. Ja osobiście nie widziałem w tym nic śmiesznego, tym bardziej, kiedy nie rozumiałem niczego, co szatynka zaraz potem powiedziała przez śmiech.

\- Ig, właśnie zostałeś mianowany moim osobistym słownikiem – burknąłem, łypiąc niezadowolony w stronę dziewczyny. Wkurzało mnie jej zachowanie. Przecież to było bardziej niż pewne, że nie znam jej ojczystego języka, a ta głupia małpa wykorzystywała ten fakt. – Tak więc przestaw się i zacznij tłumaczyć mi to, co gadają – zażądałem, podając mu swoje pałeczki. Brat automatycznie zrozumiał aluzję, nabierając tymi diabelskimi badylami odrobinę ryżu i karmiąc mnie z delikatnym błyskiem w oku.

\- Maki po prostu uważa, że robisz rozkoszne miny, kiedy jesteś niezadowolony – mruknął w między czasie, przez cały czas kontynuując dokarmianie mojej osoby. – I jedna sprawa. Maki mówi po japońsku tylko dlatego, że sama nie umie angielskiego. Tak więc, jeśli będziesz chciał móc z nią normalnie pogadać, przełknij dumę i poproś kogoś o pomoc w nauce.

\- A ona nie może nauczyć się angielskiego? Albo chociażby francuskiego? – spytałem, nie chcąc nawet dopuścić do sytuacji, żebym to ja musiał się o cokolwiek prosić. Zresztą zbyt dobrze pamiętałem nauki ojca, który przy każdej sposobności wypominał mi, jakich zasad muszę się trzymać. – Nawet podstawa niemieckiego wiele by ułatwiła – dodałem z nikłą nadzieją w głosie.

\- Niestety obawiam się, że to nie będzie możliwe. Z tego co wiem, jedyny język obcy jaki zna Maki, to chiński, z racji tego, że przez jakiś czas przebywała w Hongkongu – odezwał się brunet, zaraz to samo powtarzając swojej towarzyszce. W sumie, ciekawy jestem, czy oni przypadkiem nie byli razem. Musiałem też przyznać w duchu, że jak na obywatela Japonii miał naprawdę dobrą angielszczyznę, chociaż w niektórych słowach dało się słyszeć ten charakterystyczny akcent.

\- No trudno, najwidoczniej będę musiał przeboleć fakt, posiadania osobistego, marudnego tłumacza. – Ig spojrzał na mnie oburzony, nadymając policzki. Wyglądał przy tym tak komicznie, że nawet Severus nie był w stanie wytrzymać i jako pierwszy parsknął niepohamowanym śmiechem. Już po chwili pomieszczenie wypełniały inne równie radosne głosy.

\- To nie jest śmieszne! – Ig starał się przekrzyczeć nasze rechotanie, jednak wychodziło mu to z dość marnym skutkiem. Tak więc nie trzeba było długo czekać jak podda się i sam do nas dołączył.

W tym też momencie drzwi rozsunęły się (zapomniałem wspomnieć, że każda para drzwi była rozsuwana), a w nich zaraz pojawił się młody chłopczyk, spoglądając na nas z wielkim bananem na twarzy.

\- Ohayou~! – krzyknął cichutko, rzucając się w stronę Seporiana, który ze śmiechem wyciągnął na boki ramiona, dając chłopcu lepszy dostęp do siebie. Mały mówił coś jeszcze, jednak z oczywistej racji nie byłem w stanie w ogóle rozpoznać ani jednego słowa.

\- Iza jak zwykle zachowuje się gorzej od małego dziecka. – Dziewczęcy głos dobiegł od strony wejścia, a kiedy zwróciłem w tamtą stronę wzrok, moim oczom ukazała się nieprzeciętnej urody, szczuplutka szatynka ubrana w ciemnoróżową koszulkę i niebieską spódniczkę w kratkę. Jej delikatnie kręcone włosy opadały swobodnie na ramiona, dodając jej jeszcze więcej uroku. Niebieskie oczy z kolei patrzyły bystro na otoczenie, dodatkowo informując mnie o jej Malfoyowskiej krwi. – Dziadku, nie powinieneś czasem zacząć uczyć go już zasad dobrego wychowania?

\- Twojego młodszego brata uczyłem dopiero jak skończył osiem lat – odparł starszy brat mojego dziadka, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie musimy się więc z tym śpieszyć za bardzo.

\- Mnie z kolei zacząłeś uczyć, tuż po moich piątych urodzinach, więc ja tu widzę powód do pośpiechu. – Padła natychmiastowa odpowiedź, na co aż nie chciałem uwierzyć. Dziewczyna nie robiła sobie niczego ze statusu Seporiana. Jakby to, kim jest, nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia.

\- Yumi, nie musisz być taka rygorystyczna. Taka zawzięta minka nie pasuje do twojej ślicznej twarzyczki – oznajmił tylko starszy mężczyzna, zaraz odwracając się w moim kierunku. – Ten chłopczyk w moich ramionach, to Izaya, najmłodszy syn mojej córki Ashiyi. – Szatyn natychmiast poderwał główkę, patrząc ciekawsko na swojego dziadka, zaraz zwracając uwagę na mnie, a następnie na mojego brata i Severusa. Jego twarz rozjaśniła się, a sam chłopczyk wyswobadzając  się z uścisku Seporiana rzucił się w stronę Iga z cichym  okrzykiem: „Raito!”.

Uniosłem brew, patrząc na tę scenkę z zaintrygowaniem. Mój bliźniak zaśmiał się, odpowiadając z rozbawieniem na pytania małego. Słysząc go, jak swobodnie rozmawiał w tym języku wprawiał mnie w dziwne uczucie. Tak jakbym podziwiał jego umiejętność i jednocześnie jej zazdrościł.

\- Z kolei ta młoda  dama, to moja wnuczka, Yumi. Może nie do końca to po niej widać, ale jest w tym samym wieku, co ty, Draco – poinformował mnie były Malfoy, a ja zaraz zwróciłem o wiele większą uwagę na dziewczynę. W sumie teraz jak tak mi powiedział, naprawdę mogła być w moim wieku. W końcu nie każdy musi wyglądać na swój wiek. Yumi spokojnie może robić wrażenie starszej o rok, dwa lata dziewczyny.

\- Miło mi ciebie poznać, kuzynie – odezwała się do mnie, wykonując delikatny ukłon w moim kierunku. Przez ten gest poczułem się co najmniej dziwnie. Nie potrafiłem zrozumieć dlaczego oddawała mi aż taki wielki szacunek, skoro to ja byłem tu gościem i to ja powinienem tak zareagować. Jednak jedyne, co teraz zrobiłem to skinąłem głową i odparłem krótko:

\- Mi również.

\- Yumi skończyła już drugą klasę szkoły średniej jako jedna z najlepszych – oznajmił Ig, pozwalając, aby Izaya usiadł mu na kolanach.

\- Uczęszczasz do szkoły dla mugoli? – spytał zdziwiony Severus, który do tej pory nie odezwał się ani jednym słowem. Najwidoczniej fakt, że dziewczyna pochodząca z magicznej rodziny dobrowolnie z tego zrezygnowała był dla niego nie do zniesienia. Z pewnością dużą rolę odegrał tu też Igniss, który mimo niemagiczności miał naprawdę spory potencjał (głównie w teorii), przez co Severus naprawdę ubolewał nad tym, że mój starszy brat mimo wszystko nie może uczyć się w magicznej szkole.

\- Och, to nie tak. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko, zakłopotana. – Po prostu wydział edukacyjny Japońskiego Ministerstwa Magii jest zdania, że każdy magiczny obywatel powinien mieć wiedzę z obu „światów”. Uważają, że ludzie czarodziejskiego pochodzenia nie muszą ograniczać się tylko do takiego życia codziennego, ale jeśli zechcą mogą wykonywać taki zawód, jaki by ich interesował. Jednak nim wybierzemy własną ścieżkę musimy chodzić do mugolskiej szkoły i jednocześnie uczęszczać za pomocą kluczy – świstoklików na magiczne zajęcia popołudniowe, zwane formatowaniami.

\- Czyli co? Wpierw macie mugolskie zajęcia, a potem dopiero nasze? – spojrzałem na nią w szoku. – To co? Wasze Ministerstwo postanowiło zacząć masowo produkować geniuszy?

\- Zawsze wydawało mi się, że i u was są placówki, takie jak Hogwart, Durmstrang, czy też Beauxbatons – dodał swoje trzy grosze Snape.

\- Nie, w tych trzech szkołach nauka obowiązuje od jedenastego roku życia. – Dołączył do rozmowy Keisuke. – Wtedy dziecko jest najbardziej przygotowane do podjęcia nauki. Japończycy i ogólnie azjaci są całkowicie temu przeciwni. Uważają bowiem, że dziecko powinno uczyć się jak najwcześniej. Dlatego szkoły magiczne funkcjonują już dla dzieci od szóstego roku, czyli w chwili, jak te idą do pierwszej klasy podstawówki. Jednak jeśli rodzice wcześniej zauważą jakieś oznaki zdolności magicznej swojego dziecka, wtedy we własnym zakresie zaczynają uczyć je wcześniej, dlatego też zdarza się, że sześciolatek zamiast trafić normalnie do pierwszego formatowania, idzie do drugiego, trzeciego w zależności od tego jaki jest jego poziom. Dziewięć formatowań jest obowiązkowych, tak samo jak nauka do ostatniej klasy gimnazjum. Kolejne trzy formatowania nie są obowiązkowe, ale i tak praktycznie sto procent uczniów z poprzednich formatowań na nie uczęszcza. Są jeszcze dwa formatowania cesarskie – dla osób, które wiążą swoją przyszłość z magią. Te formatowania mają za zadanie przygotowanie adeptów do ich przyszłej pracy, jednak nie każdy może brać w nich udział. Tu adepci muszą się naprawdę wykazać i przekonać wszystkich nauczycieli, że są godni wykonywać wybrany przez siebie zawód w profesji magicznej.

\- Mówiłem już, że wy tu masowo produkujecie geniuszy?

\- Cóż, jest naprawdę mało osób, które ukończyło cesarskie formatowanie – odparł, odwracając minimalnie wzrok. Aż mnie zainteresowało, z jakim wyróżnieniem zdał te dwie najważniejsze klasy.

\- Jest tam trudno? – spytał Igniss, zanim ja zdążyłem otworzyć usta, by zadać nurtujące mnie pytanie. Naprawdę chciałem wiedzieć jak dobry jest brunet!

\- Bardzo trudno ­– odpowiedział za niego Seporian. – Nie przyjmują tam byle kogo, a i by utrzymać się trzeba naprawdę się starać. Masaki-chan jest tego idealnym przykładem. – Tu wskazał na dziewczynę, która uśmiechając się do nas lekko, zwróciła się z jakimś pytaniem w stronę Keisuke. Zapewne chciała wiedzieć, co było tematem rozmowy. – Na samym początku nikt nie chciał zbyt wierzyć, że jej się uda, jednak pokazała im na co ją stać i teraz może cieszyć się tytułem absolwentki Cesarskiego Formatowania, jak i mianem Cesarzowej Opiekunki Stworzeń Magicznych, gdyż taki kierunek obrała i stała się w nim najlepsza. – Mężczyzna przez chwilę milczał, obserwując tylko swojego najstarszego (chyba) wnuka. – Jednak jeśli chodzi o Kei’a…

\- Nie byłem wystarczająco dobry, by utrzymać się w grupie – dodał sam zainteresowany. – Było to moją winą, gdyż przestałem uczęszczać na zajęcia, przez co byłem daleko w tyle z materiałem.

\- Jednak Kei-chan nie planuje się poddać. Od przyszłego roku będzie starał się jeszcze raz, przecież i tak był wtedy do przodu o dwa formatowania – oznajmiła Yumi, a ja spojrzałem w szoku na bruneta.

\- Zaraz, w takim razie masz siedemnaście lat, tak? Dobrze to zrozumiałem? – mruknąłem cicho, widząc jak kiwa lekko głową. Jednocześnie przyglądałem się mu uważnie. Teraz, gdy spojrzałem na niego z innej strony naprawdę wydawał się być w wieku zbliżonym do mojego. Chociaż wcześniej dałem mu dwadzieścia kilka lat, teraz z wyglądu przypominał siedemnasto, osiemnastolatka. Dlaczego w tym kraju nikt nie wyglądał na swój wiek?!

\- Nie przejmuj się tym, Smoczusiu. Też miałem mały mętlik w głowie za pierwszym razem. – Brat uśmiechnął się do mnie serdecznie, na co posłałem mu niezadowolone spojrzenie.

\- Dobrze – powiedział nagle Seporian, wstając ze swojego miejsca i patrząc na nas z góry. – Jeżeli nie macie nic przeciwko, chciałbym porozmawiać z waszą trójką na osobności.

 

~ * ~

 

\- Nim przejdziemy do głównego wątku rozmowy, chciałbym się najpierw spytać, czy zdążyliście już zastanowić się nad doborem waszych nowych imion, które mielibyście tutaj używać – oznajmił cicho, siadając na kremowej sofie. Przyznam szczerze, że wcześniej jakoś nie zastanawiałem się w jaki sposób mogę chociaż odrobinkę zabezpieczyć się przed możliwymi komplikacjami. A zmiana imienia wydawała się jedną z najoczywistszych opcji. – Oczywiście, nazwisko Onodera jest do waszej dyspozycji – dodał jeszcze, a ja spojrzałem uważniej na twarz mężczyzny.

\- Onodera? – powtórzyłem to słowo, ważąc je w ustach. Dziwnie mi się je wypowiadało. Było takie…. nieangielskie.

\- Tak, Onodera – przytaknął krótko. – Po tym jak mój wściekły ojciec pozbawił mnie praw do dziedziczenia, wyniosłem się do Japonii i krótko po tym poślubiłem Yuki, kobietę mojego życia, od której przyjąłem nazwisko. Dzięki temu wkupiłem się w rodzinę mojej ukochanej. – Na chwilę zamilkł patrząc niewidzącym wzrokiem przed siebie. Zapewne wspominał moment, kiedy dane mu było poślubić kobietę, którą kochał.

\- Cóż, jeśli chodzi o nasze imiona to jeszcze nie mieliśmy czasu, by się nad tym zastanowić, wuju Seporianie. – przyznał Igni, uśmiechając się przepraszająco do mężczyzny. – Naprawdę mieliśmy wiele na głowie, jak chociażby potyczka ze smokiem, o czym już wspominałem przy naszym powitaniu.

\- No cóż, trudno. Przecież nie dam wam za to szlabanu. – Mrugnął do nas, najwidoczniej rozbawiony całą rozmową. – W końcu to zrozumiałe, że nie mieliście wystarczająco czasu do pomyślunku. Nie każdy ma przecież okazję widzieć dorosły wolny okaz smoka i do tego wyjść z tego z kilkoma zadrapaniami i zniszczonym ubraniem. – Tu spojrzał na mnie, kręcąc lekko głową. No zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że moje włosy i skóra wołały w tej chwili o pomstę do nieba, ale facet nie musiał mi o tym przypominać. – Nie martw się, Draco. W ciągu kilku najbliższych chwil zostaniesz wysłany do łaźni na odprężającą kąpiel.

\- Cieszy mnie to. – Kiwnąłem wolno, cały czas zastanawiając jednak się nad odpowiednim imieniem. – Wracając jednak do tematu doboru imienia dla nas. Jak najlepiej przetłumaczyłbyś moje imię na swój język, wuju?

\- Twoje imię oznacza smok, a co za tym idzie w języku japońskim brzmiałoby „Ryuu”. Teraz jednak nie możesz mieć tylko i wyłącznie imienia składającego się z tego członu… – Igniss wyprzedził możliwą odpowiedź Seporiana, na którego też zaraz spojrzał krótko, jakby szukając w jego twarzy czegoś, co sugerowałoby o jego omyłce. Kiedy dojrzał jak ten kiwa zachęcająco głową, Ig odetchnął, dopiero wtedy ponawiając swoją wypowiedź. – Ja proponowałbym Ryuuichi, albo też Ryuuki. Chociaż w tej chwili, po głębszym zastanowieniu, jestem zdania, że bardziej pasowałoby ci właśnie te drugie.

\- No niech już będzie – mruknąłem więc, starając się brzmieć na osobę, która robi jako taką łaskę zgadzając się na to, by nie pokazać, że w rzeczywistości podobało mi się to imię, którym miałem być „ochrzczony” w Japonii. – Ale Ig… – zwróciłem się teraz bezpośrednio do brata. – Skoro jesteś tak _bardzo_ obeznany z tym wszystkim, to z pewnością masz już wybrane dla siebie imię.

Ig wyszczerzył się w moim kierunku, kiwając głową. Ewidentnie był z siebie zadowolony.

\- Jeśli już tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć, to ja swoje imię wybrałem dawno, dawno temu, Ryuuki-chan. – Uniosłem brew, słysząc iż Igniss zawarł w moim imieniu coś takiego jak „chan”. Przecież nie takie imię mi proponował. – To jest przyrostek, który dodaje się do imienia, nazwiska etc. czemuś co się w jakiś sposób lubi. Chyba tak mogę ci to najprościej wytłumaczyć.

\- Poddaje się. Nic i tak z tego nie rozumiem. – Wzruszyłem delikatnie ramionami. Mogłem mieć jedynie nikłą nadzieję, że i stojący obok nas Severus nie był w stanie ogarnąć tego wszystkiego.

\- Niedługo zrozumiesz. – Seporian spojrzał na mnie z delikatnym uśmiechem. – Tak samo jak wasz towarzysz – dodał, kierując spojrzenie na Severusa. W tym momencie też olśniło mnie, że on całkowicie nie ma pojęcia z kim ma do czynienia.

\- Och! – Zduszony, zaskoczony okrzyk uwiązł w gardle bliźniaka, którego policzki zaróżowiły się delikatnie z zażenowania. – Kompletnie zapomniałem o tak oczywistej sprawie, jaką jest przedstawienie was nawzajem. Wujku Seporianie, ten mężczyzna jest jednocześnie naszym wybawcą, ojcem chrzestnym mojego brata i Mistrzem Eliksirów w naszym kraju.

\- Severus Snape – powiedział zaraz gospodarz, uważniej lustrując postać Seva. – Mój zmarły syn był miłośnikiem eliksirów i śledząc pańskie prace, nieskończenie wiele razy zastanawiał się na głos, czy kiedykolwiek będzie mu dane spotkać pana osobiście, panie Snape.

\- Bardzo mi to schlebia, panie Onodera. Jak również ubolewam nad tym, że nie dane mi było poznać pana syna osobiście – odparł cicho brunet, nie ruszając się choćby o milimetr. Zupełnie jakby był żywą rzeźbą, pozbawioną wszelkiego ruchu i tylko jego usta były zdolne zerwać więzy bezczynności.

\- Zapewne. Jednak wracając po raz kolejny do porzuconego wątku. Wraz z Kei’em i Maki opracowaliśmy zaklęcie, dzięki któremu automatycznie przyswoisz sobie nasz język. Jeżeli jednak zaklęcie to nie przyniesie pożądanych efektów, zawsze zostaje nam tradycyjny tygodniowy plan nauki. O ile oczywiście podczas tych dni będziecie zażywać eliksiry wspomagające zapamiętywanie i jeśli jesteś pojętnym uczniem.

\- To nie będzie żadnym problemem. Mój malutki bliźniak jest swoistym tensai, jeśli chodzi o naukę. Aż szkoda, że musi uczyć się w Hogwarcie, a nie w jakiejś innej, niekoniecznie magicznej szkole. Tam z pewnością wykorzystaliby jego niebywały talent. – Ig uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko, na co wywróciłem z irytacji oczyma.

\- Tym całym tensai – bo jak podejrzewam oznacza to słowo „geniusz” – to jesteś tylko ty, Igni. W stosunku do mnie, posiadasz więcej wiedzy i nawet jesteś najlepszym uczniem w swojej szkole. Nie wspominając już o tym, że jesteś dwie klasy do góry i tak jak ta cała Yumi, również we wrześniu rozpoczniesz ostatnią klasę liceum.

\- Oj tam. Drobny szczególik sprawiający, że w mugolskim świecie jestem o jeden szczebelek wyżej od ciebie. – Blondyn wzruszył ramionami, najwidoczniej nic nie robiąc sobie z moich słów. – A i od teraz, gdy jesteśmy w Japonii, nie mów do mnie Igniss, nawet w myślach. Od teraz jestem dla ciebie Raito-onii-sama, albo po prostu Raito.

Aż pozwoliłem sobie na wyniosłe prychnięcie.

\- Jeśli nie ma problemu mógłbym zacząć uczyć się tego języka już teraz. Chętnie przygadałbym mu w jego ukochanym języku – zwróciłem się do Seporiana, który parsknął cicho śmiechem, z cisnącym mu się na usta komentarzem: „Jak malutkie dzieci”.


	14. Harry

Długo próbowałem przypomnieć sobie, co czułem kiedy nasze usta były połączone. Jednak nieważne, ile próbowałem, nie byłem w stanie.

Poirytowany zerwałem się z łóżka i zszedłem szybko na dół. By uniknąć sytuacji podobnej do tej z wczoraj, oznajmiłem głośno, że wychodzę. Odczekałem kilka sekund. Nie usłyszałem żadnego sprzeciwu, więc stwierdziłem, że ciotka jest zbyt zajęta oglądaniem telewizji, by wymyślić mi jakiś powód, dla którego miałbym zostać. Wyszedłem na zewnątrz, od razu mrużąc oczy pod wpływem rażącego słońca. Wciąż było koszmarnie gorąco, ale zignorowałem to i ruszyłem przed siebie. Prawda była taka, że nie miałem pojęcia, gdzie iść, więc postanowiłem po prostu pokręcić się po okolicy.

Naprawdę nie znosiłem wakacji. U Dursleyów albo w ogóle nie miałem, co robić i nudziłem się całymi dniami, albo musiałem harować i robić za sprzątaczkę, ogrodnika, a czasem też za kucharza i chłopca na posyłki. Jedynym plusem tej sytuacji jest to, że nie będę miał problemów z samodzielnym prowadzeniem domu, kiedy w końcu się od nich uwolnię.

Kilka dni po mojej wycieczce do sklepu, leżałem na łóżku, po raz kolejny nie mając, co ze sobą zrobić. Dla odmiany po upalnych pierwszych dniach lipca, teraz z kolei lało całymi dniami. Nie miałem więc nawet za bardzo możliwości, żeby się przejść. Siedziałem wiec w pokoju i myślałem. A tematów było wiele. Co robi Ron? Jak się układa Hermionie i Ginny? Jak Fred i George radzą sobie w sklepie? Jak tym razem będą przebiegały mistrzostwa świata w Quidditchu? To jedne z przyjemniejszych tematów. Ostatnio jednak coraz częściej powracałem do słów przepowiedni, starając się odgadnąć jej znaczenie.

„ _Umrze, kiedy krew zdradzonego zmiesza się z krwią wroga… I przecięty zostanie łańcuch nienawiści, by przywrócić zapomniane szczęście.”_

Jeśli krew „wroga” i „zdradzonego” ma się zmieszać, to oznacza, że obaj musimy zginąć. W końcu jesteśmy swoimi największymi wrogami. W dodatku, gdy obaj poniesiemy klęskę, ani Śmierciożercy, ani Zakon nie będą mieli na kim się mścić. „Ciemna strona” straci swojego przywódcę, a „jasna” główną broń...

Tylko który z nas zostanie zdradzony? I jak pogodzić to, że obaj mamy zginąć, gdy to któryś z nas musi zakończyć życie tego drugiego…? Bo przecież to niemożliwe, by Voldemort popełnił samobójstwo, by mnie unicestwić. Za bardzo pragnie żyć i rządzić, by skończyć w ten sposób. A ja… Raczej bym się na to nie zdobył… A gdyby od tego zależało życie moich przyjaciół?

W tym momencie przed oczami stanął mi obraz z wizji, które ostatnio zaczęły mnie nawiedzać.

Zatęchłe pomieszczenie. Kilka płonących świec rozświetla mrok. Ale to tylko potęguje wyczuwalną tu grozę. Chwiejne światło odbija się w stojącym pośrodku metalowym stole z kajdanami, w wiszących na ścianach narzędziach tortur. Najgorsze jest jednak to, że za każdym razem spotykam tam innych ludzi skulonych w kącie. Inne osoby na stole. Więcej krwi w około. I krzyki. Płacz i rozpaczliwe błagania zdają się wciąż być tak samo potworne. Budzę się drżąc na całym ciele. Ten pokój jest tak niesamowicie zimny i przerażający. Za każdym razem spędzam tam zaledwie kilka, może kilkanaście minut, ale to aż nadto, bym danej nocy miał problem z ponownym zaśnięciem.

Voldemort znowu coś knuje, to pewne. Jednak nie mam pojęcia, czy naprawdę ma to związek z tym pokojem, czy może znowu próbuje mnie w coś wrobić. Dlatego, choć wiem, że powinienem poinformować o tym Dumbledore’a, nie mogę się przełamać, by do niego napisać. Nie chcę, by znów ludzie z Zakonu zostali posłani w pułapkę.

Spojrzałem na Hedwigę śpiącą po drugiej stronie pokoju, gdy nagle palący ból przeszył moje czoło. Skuliłem się na łóżku, z całych sił zaciskając powieki. Zagryzłem zęby na poduszce. Próbowałem wszystkiego, by powstrzymać krzyk cisnący mi się na usta. Złapałem się za głowę. Miałem wrażenie, że zaraz rozsadzi mi czaszkę. Nagle przed sobą zobaczyłem przestraszonego Lucjusza Malfoya, który mówił coś do wściekłego Voldemorta.

 _\- Gdzie on jest?!_ – Zdołałem usłyszeć tylko lodowaty, syczący głos. Zaraz po tym połączenie zostało zerwane. Palenie powoli łagodniało. Dysząc ciężko, próbowałem się uspokoić. Nie miałem nawet siły otrzeć łez, które wycisnął ze mnie ból. Leżałem tak, aż powróciła moja zdolność myślenia.

Kogo on szuka?

Do czego ten ktoś jest mu potrzebny?

Czemu jest aż tak ważny, że poczułem złość Voldemorta?

Te pytania krążyły mi po głowie przez cały dzień, ale odpowiedź nie przychodziła.

Od walki w ministerstwie nie zrobił żadnego poważniejszego ruchu. A przynajmniej jedyne, o czym wiemy, to porwania czarodziei i mugoli. A to oznacza, że ma w zanadrzu coś większego. Jeszcze w trakcie roku szkolnego Prorok wspominał o zniknięciach, ale na tym się kończyło. I to chyba było najgorsze – nieświadomość, co się stanie. Przez to cały magiczny świat czekał w napięciu na jego kolejny ruch. A on mógł nadejść niewiadomo jak, kiedy i gdzie. Tylko ja mam nieco więcej informacji o tym, co się dzieje, lecz to chyba sprawia, że czuję jeszcze większy niepokój, niż inni czarodzieje. W końcu, to ode mnie zależy, czy powiem innym o wzmożonej złości Voldemorta, czy o moich wizjach, które tak naprawdę mogą być pułapką… Jak ta o Syriuszu w ministerstwie.

Poczułem złość i żal, na samo wspomnienie o tym. Jakże byłem nieostrożny i głupi! To wszystko moja wina! To, że bezsensownie nastraszyłem i naraziłem na niebezpieczeństwo przyjaciół. To, że ministerstwo zostało zniszczone, tak samo, jak wszystkie przepowiednie i zmieniacze czasu, które się tam znajdowały. I to, co sprawiało, że czułem się najgorzej – przeze mnie Syriusz, moja jedyna rodzina, jedyna osoba, która mnie kochała i mogła uwolnić z piekła zwanego Privet Drive, mój ociec chrzestny stracił życie, znikając za tą cholerną zasłoną!

Byłem tak wściekły, że miałem ochotę czymś rzucić. Chwyciłem więc poduszkę i cisnąłem nią w przeciwny kąt pokoju. Mogłem przewidzieć, że jedynym tego rezultatem będzie zrzucenie kilku rzeczy z biurka… W tym kałamarza, który roztrzaskał się, brudząc podłogę atramentem. Po prostu pięknie! Nie dość, że nie przeszła mi złość, to teraz musiałem jeszcze posprzątać! Nie miałem na to jednak najmniejszej ochoty. Zerwałem się z łóżka i zacząłem krążyć po pokoju. Kilka razy podchodziłem do okna i wyglądałem przez nie, licząc, że może przestanie padać. Miałem ochotę wyjść na dwór i się przejść. Szalałem w zamknięciu od ciągłego rozmyślania! Chciałem gdzieś wyjść, przewietrzyć się, zająć czymś innym niż sprzątaniem czy zastanawianiem się nad przepowiednią, wizjami, myśleniem o przyjaciołach. Roznosiła mnie energia. W końcu nie wytrzymałem. Chwyciłem leżącą na krześle bluzę i zakładając ją na siebie ruszyłem w stronę drzwi. Pokonawszy schody kilkoma skokami i upewniwszy się, że mam przy sobie różdżkę, wybiegłem z budynku. Odetchnąłem głęboko, czując chłodny deszcz na swojej twarzy i dłoniach. Wreszcie chwila wolności. Biegłem przed siebie, nie myśląc o niczym. Nim dotarłem do końca ulicy, byłem już cały mokry, jednak nie przeszkadzało mi to. Nie mam pojęcia, ile czasu spędziłem na dworze. Kiedy nie dawałem rady już biec, po prostu szedłem przed siebie, by w końcu znów zacząć truchtać. Na Privet Drive wróciłem dopiero, gdy trzęsłem się już z zimna. Dursleyowie oczywiście nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie przejęli się moim zniknięciem, o ile w ogóle je zauważyli. Nie obchodziło mnie to jednak. Byłem zbyt zmęczony i odprężony, by przejmować się czymkolwiek. Chociaż nie, była jedna taka rzecz. Mój żołądek głośno domagał się jedzenia.

Jakieś dwie godziny później, wciąż głodny mimo zjedzenia obiadu, pisałem list do przyjaciół. Na szczęście stłuczony rano kałamarz nie był moim ostatnim – swoją drogą, wciąż nie posprzątałem tej plamy. W każdym razie, postanowiłem spytać się ich, jak się mają, zamiast tylko o tym myśleć. Jak zwykle zacząłem od gadki, że u mnie wszystko dobrze. To, że strasznie tu nudno i nie mogę się doczekać wyjazdu do Nory napisałem już bez poczucia winy, tak samo jak resztę listu. Pytałem o to, co porabiają, jak się układa dziewczynom, czy bliźniacy denerwują się przed wyprowadzką. Mocno nas zaskoczyli, gdy w drodze powrotnej z Hogwartu przyznali się, że planują w połowie lipca przenieść się do mieszkania nad ich sklepem. Ciekawy jestem, jak pani Weasley na to zareagowała.

Uśmiechnąłem się na wspomnienie mamy Rona. Naprawdę chcę już być w Norze.

 

~*~

 

Otworzyłem gwałtownie oczy, oddychając ciężko. Znów ten koszmar. Jak długo jeszcze zamierza pokazywać mi ten pokój?! Czemu mając dostęp do głowy Riddle’a, tak naprawdę nie wiem, co on knuje?!

Gdybym tylko był teraz w kwaterze. Jestem pewny, że wspólnie byśmy coś wymyślili odnośnie tego pokoju, jak i tego, kogo tak uparcie szuka Voldemort. Bo jestem pewny, że nie mnie. W końcu wie, gdzie spędzam wakacje. A nawet jeśli nic byśmy nie wymyślili, to przynajmniej miałbym większą świadomość, tego co się tak naprawdę dzieje. Tu jestem niemal całkowicie odcięty od magicznego świata! Nie mam żadnych informacji od przyjaciół, dostępu do Proroka, a w razie zagrożenia nie mogę nawet użyć magii! Nie obchodzi mnie, że „tu jestem bezpieczniejszy”. Wolałbym dzień w dzień mierzyć się ze Śmierciożercami, niż z wujem. Choć z drugiej strony w tym wszystkim dostrzegam też pewną zaletę. Nie narażam swoją obecnością przyjaciół na niebezpieczeństwo. Nie darowałbym sobie, gdyby przeze mnie coś się im stało. To jedyny powód, dla którego zawsze ulegam Dumbledore’owi i zgadzam się, powrócić na Privet Drive… Przynajmniej na większość wakacji. Gdyby chodziło tylko o moje bezpieczeństwo, nie poddawałbym się tak łatwo woli dyrektora. Mimo że darzę go szacunkiem, nie zawsze muszę robić wszystko, co ode mnie oczekuje. Nie jestem typem człowieka, który posłusznie wykonuje czyjeś polecenia, nawet jeśli ich nie rozumie lub uważa, że nie są słuszne. Już nie raz kłóciłem się za staruszkiem, często tracąc przy tym kontrolę nad sobą… Wiem, że mam wybuchowy charakter. Doskonale zdaję sobie też sprawę, że czasem naprawdę zachowywałem się okropnie względem niego, ale nie jestem w stanie panować nad sobą. Nawet teraz, choć staram się nie wybuchać, nie wychodzi mi to zbyt dobrze, a co dopiero przez te wszystkie lata, gdy nawet nie próbowałem opanować swoich emocji i zachowania.

Spojrzałem na zegarek. Trzecia. Świetnie, kolejna nieprzespana noc.

Wstałem z łóżka i przeciągnąłem się. Wiedziałem, że nie ma sensu próbować zasnąć. Wspomnienie tamtego pomieszczenia było zbyt żywe. Wciąż słyszałem w głowie błagania więźniów Voldemorta.

Miałem właśnie zamiar pójść do łazienki, gdy w oczy rzuciła mi się śpiąca na ramie roweru Hedwiga. Szybko udało jej się obrócić w dwie strony. Spodziewałem się jej dopiero jutro. Całe szczęście, że było dziś duszno i zostawiłem na noc otwarte okno. Jak się obudzi, będę ją musiał nagrodzić sowim przysmakiem, o ile jeszcze jakiś mam.

Sięgnąłem po leżące na biurku zawiniątko. W środku znalazłem dwa zwoje pergaminu, gazetę i jakąś małą paczuszkę. Usiadłem na łóżku, otwierając pierwszy list.

 

_Cześć Harry,_

_miło, że się o nas martwisz. Fakt, denerwujemy się trochę, ale to bardziej podekscytowanie, niż strach. W końcu będziemy mogli robić, co chcemy. Czyli w pełni poświęcimy się interesowi. Nie możemy się doczekać rozruszania naszego sklepu. Do tej pory mogliśmy tam być tylko w weekendy dzięki specjalnej zgodzie Dumbledore’a, ale z tym już koniec. Z drugiej strony będąc tutaj stracimy klientów ze szkoły, czego nie chcemy… Będziemy musieli coś na to poradzić. W każdym razie wiedz, że pieniądze, które w nas zainwestowałeś, nie poszły na marne i wciąż będą się mnożyć!_

_Twoi uniżeni wasale,_

_Fred i George_

 

Pokręciłem głową z rozbawieniem, patrząc na podpis. Zdecydowanie będzie mi brakowało tych dwóch w szkole.

Sięgnąłem po drugi pergamin.

 

_Harry,_

_dzięki za list. U nas również dobrze. Mama mówi, że nie może się doczekać Twojego przyjazdu. Naprawdę traktuje Cię już jak własnego syna, z czego bardzo się cieszę. Są teraz u nas Bill i Fleur i zostaną aż do końca mistrzostw, na które wybierają się razem z nami. Swoją drogą, pozdrawiają Cię._

_Co do dziewczyn. Myślę, że całkiem nieźle im się układa. Cały czas wymieniają z sobą listy. Mówię Ci, jeśli trochę nie przystopują, to biedna Świnka nie doczeka końca wakacji. Ale wydają się być szczęśliwe, a przynajmniej Ginny na taką wygląda. A sądząc po ilości i długości listów – poważnie, niektóre mają ze dwie stopy! - Hermiona również musi, więc jest dobrze._

 

Uśmiechnąłem się.

Cały Ron. Najpierw się zezłości, później obrazi, a gdy wszystko sobie przemyśli, to wybaczy i jeszcze będzie chciał wesprzeć. 

 

_Cieszy mnie, że się pogodziły. Nie wybaczyłbym Hermionie, gdyby skrzywdziła moją siostrzyczkę._

 

O właśnie.

 

_Od początku wakacji nic się nie wydarzyło nowego. Wciąż tylko donoszą o nowych zaginięciach. Niestety, wygląda na to, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto planuje coś większego. Przez to wszyscy są podenerwowani, w dodatku cały czas musimy zachowywać czujność. W Zakonie próbują się czegoś dowiedzieć, ale na daremno. Pewnie nie wiedziałeś (bo w końcu, jak miałbyś się dowiedzieć), ale podobno Draco Malfoy zaginął._

 

Patrzyłem oniemiały na ostatnie zdanie. Z jakiegoś powodu moje serce przyspieszyło. Czytałem dalej, licząc na więcej informacji. Nie zawiodłem się.

 

_W dzisiejszym Proroku był artykuł, przesłałem Ci ten numer._

 

Szybko odłożyłem list na bok i wziąłem do rąk gazetę, przeglądając ją pospiesznie. W końcu znalazłem dość krótki artykuł na górze czwartej strony. 

 

**TAJEMNICZE ZNIKNIĘCIE**

**DRACON MALFOY UPROWADZONY PRZEZ CZARNEGO PANA?**

_W dniu wczorajszym miejsce miała dwudziesta rocznica ślubu obecnej głowy jednego z najstarszych czystokrwistych rodów, a także wysoko postawionego pracownika Ministerstwa Magii - Lucjusza Malfoya i jego żony – Narcyzy Malfoy z domu Black._

_Jak donosi nasza reporterka, na tak wielkiej uroczystości zabrakło obecnego dziedzica rodu – Dracona Malfoya. Gdy zapytaliśmy o zdanie państwo Malfoy, odmówili komentarza. Nasza reporterka jednak się nie poddała, dzięki czemu, dotarła w końcu do pewnych informacji._

_Draco – jedyny żyjący syn Lucjusza i Narcyzy Malfyów – po zakończeniu roku szkolnego w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, powrócił do rodzinnej posiadłości. Następnego dnia zniknął i od tego czasu nie wiadomo, gdzie przebywa, a bliscy nie mają z nim kontaktu. „Nie mówił mi, że planuje gdziekolwiek jechać na wakacje.” wyznaje Pansy Parkinson, przyjaciółka młodego Malfoya. „Jestem pewna, że gdyby coś takiego planował, zawiadomiłby mnie o tym, mimo że pod koniec roku nie był w najlepszym nastroju i prawie ze mną nie rozmawiał.”_

_Czy zły nastrój młodego Dracona mógł wynikać z jego wiedzy o zagrażającym mu niebezpieczeństwie? Czyżby był kolejną ofiarą ostatnich porwań? Czy może raczej sam zaplanował swoją ucieczkę? A może po prostu chciał odpocząć w samotności? Jedno wiadomo na pewno – Państwo Malfoy nie wiedzą, gdzie przebywa ich syn. Mimo że sami nie wypowiedzieli się w tym temacie, to jednak nietrudno dostrzec troskę, niepewność i strach w postawie Narcyzy i Lucjusza Malfoyów, gdy bezsilnie oczekują wieści o zaginionym synu. Możemy mieć tylko nadzieję, że Państwo Malfoy nie będą musieli żyć w żałobie po kolejnym dziecku._

_Rita Skeeter_

 

To Parkinson jest jego przyjaciółką? No dobra, trzyma się z nim od pierwszej klasy, ale czy to w ogóle możliwe, żeby on posiadał prawdziwego przyjaciela? A zresztą, bardziej nurtują mnie „jedyny żyjący dziedzic” i „żałoba po kolejnym dziecku”… Przecież Malfoy jest jedynakiem, prawda? Weasleyowie, a także on sam twierdził, że jest jedynym dziedzicem. Nie wspominał też nigdy, że miał rodzeństwo… Chociaż my przecież nigdy tak naprawdę nie rozmawialiśmy, więc jakby mógł mi to powiedzieć?

Mniejsza. Ważniejsze jest to, jakim cudem nikt nie wie, gdzie on jest? Zwłaszcza jego rodzice? Przecież, skoro jest pupilkiem Voldemorta, a jego ojciec jest, z tego, co wiem, dość _ceniony_ przez Gada, to nie mógł go chyba porwać, prawda? Nie, jasne, że nie mógł.

 A może jednak?

Zamyśliłem się, wpatrując intensywnie w artykuł, jakby miał się zaraz zamiast niego pojawić nowy tekst, który dałby odpowiedzi na moje pytania. Jednak, jak się można było domyśleć, nic takiego się nie stało, a ja po dobrych dwóch minutach, gdy nie wymyśliłem nic realnego, (bo porwania przez trolle, centaury, syreny, testrale czy chochliki, raczej nie można zaliczyć do „prawdopodobnych”) powróciłem do porzuconego listu, mając nadzieję, że może stamtąd dowiem się czegoś więcej. Nic takiego tam jednak nie znalazłem.

 

_Pewnie zastanawiasz się, co to za paczuszka. Jest w niej świstoklik, który 21 lipca o dziesiątej rano aktywuje się i będzie działał przez godzinę. Przeniesie Cię na polanę niedaleko Nory. Ktoś Cię stamtąd odbierze, więc się nie martw, że nie trafisz._

_Ja również nie mogę się doczekać mistrzostw. I choć przeraża mnie fakt, że Hermiona i Ginny będą spać w jednym pokoju, to nic na to nie poradzę, bo przecież nie wybuduję w pokoju siostry ściany, żeby je od siebie oddzielić._

_Pozdrawiam,_

_Ron_

_PS Chociaż może jednak wybuduję. Co o tym sądzisz?_

_PS2 Ojciec ostatnio zdobył jakąś mugolską grę planszową i teraz co wieczór zmusza nas do grania. I jeszcze się zastrzega, że chce przynieść ich więcej. On naprawdę ma obsesję na punkcie wszystkiego, co mugolskie, choć w sumie Monopol (tak się ta gra nazywa) nie jest taki zły. Pomijając, że czasem wyłonienie zwycięzcy zajmuje kilka godzin i to, że wygrałem raptem dwa razy._

 

Zaśmiałem się i pokręciłem głową. Oni są niemożliwi.

Na moment odsunąłem od siebie myśli o artykule. Położyłem list na kolanach, sięgnąłem po paczuszkę. Rozerwałem papier, wysypując jego zawartość na dłoń. Ze środka wypadła zwykła, biała kostka do gry.

Prychnąłem rozbawiony. To było do przewidzenia. Zacisnąłem palce. Po chwili namysłu, postanowiłem schować kostkę do skrytki w podłodze, by przez przypadek nie zgubić mojej Przepustki-Do-Świata-Magii – jak ją w myślach nazwałem. Gdy upewniłem się, że jest bezpieczna, wyciągnąłem z kufra pergamin i odpisałem na list Rona, choć zamierzałem wysłać go dopiero jutro wieczorem. W końcu trzeba dać Hedwidze odpocząć.

Zabrałem się do pisania, marząc, by 21 lipca nadszedł jak najszybciej.


	15. Draco

\- Dobrze – mruknął uśmiechnięty mężczyzna, wyciągając przed siebie rękę, na której zaraz pojawił się mały zwój. Seporian otworzył go, przelatując wzrokiem po tekście i kiwając z uznaniem głową. – Keisuke najwidoczniej poprawił wszelkie najmniejsze niedociągnięcia, tak więc możemy zaczynać już teraz… – Po czym, nie czekając na naszą (moją i Seva) reakcję, rzucił w naszym kierunku trzymanym dotąd przedmiotem, wymawiając szybko niezrozumiałe słowa. Jednak zwój nie uderzył w nikogo z nas. Zamiast tego, rozdzielając się na dwoje, po prostu wniknął w nasze piersi.

Było to naprawdę dziwne uczucie. Troszkę bolesne i nieprzyjemne, ale nieodbierające zdolności racjonalnego myślenia. Mimo wszystko w pierwszej chwili z mojego gardła uciekło ciche zaskoczone jęknięcie, a ja sam spoglądałem niespokojnie w stronę stoicko siedzącego wuja.

\- Już powinno przechodzić – poinformował nas z łagodnym, jakby przepraszającym uśmiechem. W pierwszej chwili miałem ochotę go wyśmiać, jednak w tej samej chwili okazało się, że starszy mężna miał całkowitą rację.

\- Proszę więcej tego nie robić – syknął Severus, robiąc krok w stronę Seporiana. Najwidoczniej nienajlepiej przyjął do siebie niespodziewany „atak” Onodery. – Ma pan szczęście, że nie miałem w dłoni różdżki, jak i posiadałem drobne podejrzenia na temat tego, co pan zrobi – dodał nieprzyjemnie chłodnym tonem. – Z historyjek Abraxasa już dawno wyciągnąłem wiosek na temat pana porywczości.

\- Och, to mój młodszy braciszek był w stanie wypowiedzieć normalnie moje imię? Myślałem, że Abraxas będzie mnie tak nienawidził, że postara się ze wszystkich sił zapomnieć fakt posiadania takiego brata jak ja… – zamilkł wymownie, uśmiechając się – jak dla mnie zbyt –szeroko.

\- Moim zdaniem, starał się wychodzić na osobę, pałającą do ciebie nienawiścią – odparł niewzruszony Severus, przez co spojrzałem na niego zaciekawiony. – Z tego, co powiedział mi nawet Lucjusz, jego pierworodny – wyjaśnił szybko – Abraxas nawet jakiś czas po twoim odejściu z domu starał się postawić waszemu ojcu. Co prawda, z marnym skutkiem, ale próbował. – Przez chwilę tylko patrzył na Seporiana, jakby starał się zajrzeć w głąb jego duszy. Albo rozważał nad możliwością zastosowania legilimencji. – Osobiście uważam, że nie ważne jakie kierowały wami uczucia, nie jesteście w stanie o sobie zapomnieć. W końcu, było nie było, o rodzinie nigdy nie da się zapomnieć. Nie ważne, jakimi draniami byli, czy są nadal. – Tu zrobił idealną aluzję do mojego ojca. Tym bardziej, gdy zaraz posłał mi dłuższe spojrzenie.

\- Doprawdy, nie spodziewałem się po panu tak głębokiego przemówienia – odezwał się Seporian, wykrzywiając wargi w łagodnym uśmiechu. Nie powiedział też tego po angielsku, a mimo to byłem w stanie go zrozumieć. Czyli najwidoczniej to całe zaklęcie działa. – Po pana reakcji śmiem dojść do wniosku, że mój wnuk doskonale poradził sobie z zaklęciem.

\- Tak, ma pan całkowitą rację, Onodera-san – odparł Severus, krzywiąc się minimalnie. Nigdy nie należał do wylewnych osób, dlatego też, kiedy komuś uda się dojrzeć jego wrażliwą stronę, nie jest z tego zbyt zadowolony.

\- Doskonale. Usiądźcie w końcu wszyscy – powiedział niezadowolony, spoglądając w moim i Iga kierunku. – Doprawdy, zachowujecie się, jakbym zabronił wam nawet myśleć. Już po wejściu tutaj powinniście rozsiąść się na którejś z dwóch kanap. Tej, na której ja siedzę – poklepał miejsce obok siebie – jak i tej naprzeciw. – Tym razem brodą wskazał nam omawiany przez niego mebel. – Przecież nie będziemy mówić o poważnych sprawach, kiedy tak stoicie, jakby czekając na apel w wojsku.

Nasza trójka prawie natychmiast zajęła miejsca kanapy, spoglądając z naprzeciwka na uśmiechniętą twarz Seporiana.

\- Czuję się, jakbyśmy byli teraz na jakimś przesłuchaniu w sprawie morderstwa – mruknął Igniss, łypiąc na naszego wuja z nikłym uśmiechem. Jakby nie wiedział do końca, czy ta sytuacja jest na tyle miła, by pozwolić sobie na głębsze wygięcie warg.

\- Och, nie rób już ze mnie takiego bezdusznego tyrana – sapnął cicho Onodera, chociaż nie wydawał się być w ogóle zły, czy urażony. – Po prostu chciałbym poznać wasz powód ucieczki z rodzinnej rezydencji Malfoyów. W końcu to nie może być nic trywialnego, jak obniżenie kieszonkowego, skoro byliście w stanie uciec tak daleko, gdzie nie dosięgną was długie ramiona ojca, czy tego całego złego władcy… – Zmarszczył brwi, najwidoczniej starając się przypomnieć sobie to jedno imię.

\- Voldemort – powiedział łaskawie Severus. Jego twarz może tego nie zdradzała, ja jednak wiedziałem, jak wiele wysiłku kosztowało go wypowiedzenie tego jednego imienia, od którego drżała z pewnością cała Europa.

\- Ach, Voldemort – przytaknął Seporian, kiwając krótko głową. – W tym kraju nie odczuwamy tak bardzo potęgi tego czarnoksiężnika, jednak z tego, co mi wiadomo, jesteśmy w jakimś stopniu przygotowani na ewentualny atak. Już jakiś rok temu nasze ministerstwo ogłosiło stan gotowości. Ma się rozumieć przez to, że w razie potrzeby każdy czarodziej, czy czarownica po Cesarskim Formatowaniu stanie na linii frontu, broniąc swojego kraju. To jednak może poczekać sobie na czas innej rozmowy – oznajmił zaraz, wracając do przerwanego tematu. – Mam nadzieję, że macie świadomość własnych czynów. Co prawda, mi bardzo pochlebia to, że chcecie przyjąć pomoc właśnie ode mnie, jednak nie sądzę, aby spodobało się to waszemu ojcu. Może się nawet okazać, że w złości pozbawi was wszelkich praw dziedziczenia.

\- Cóż, przez moje wrodzone charłactwo od samego początku zostałem odsunięty od nazwiska Malfoy i możliwości dziedziczenia czegokolwiek. Według czarodziejskiego rejestru urodzeń, Igniss Malfoy zmarł zaraz po narodzeniu. – Brat zaśmiał się pogodnie, opierając się wygodniej na miękkim obiciu kanapy. – Prawda jest taka, że nasz ojciec, Lucjusz Malfoy postanowił niedawno zrobić z naszej rezydencji główną bazę Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Podejrzewam nawet, że Czarny Pan musiał mieć w tym jakieś plany, skoro to on sam podstępnie zmusił ojca, by to mu zaproponował, na co on się ochoczo zgodził. Do tego jeszcze miałem ostatnio okazję słyszeć, że wzrosną zaginięcia wśród czarodziei i mugoli. Lord Zła planuje coś może niezbyt wielkiego, ale bardzo ważnego dla niego. Część z nich ma być jakimiś królikami doświadczalnymi, a inna ważniejsza garstka ma przeprowadzać badania nad czymś… nie wiem dokładnie nad czym. To jednak nie wszystko. Mój brat z racji tego, iż jest dziedzicem fortuny Malfoyów i co najważniejsze jest urodziwym młodzieńcem, który ma w niedługim czasie wstąpić w szeregi Śmierciożerców, zainteresował samego szefa tego stowarzyszenia. Wujek Voldi nie raz wzywał go do siebie na lekcje, by uczyć go jak w najgorszy sposób traktować więźniów, którzy nie chcą gadać. Tylko że On pokazywał to właśnie na nim. Czasami robił to jeszcze ojciec.

\- Dość. Nie musisz owijać w bawełnę. Wielkie mi rzeczy – warknąłem rozeźlony. Z powodu tego, iż oprócz Seporiana musiał słyszeć to jeszcze (po raz kolejny) Severus, jak i z mojej bezsilności przeciwko Czarnemu Panu i ojcu. – Po prostu Czarny Lord szukał pretekstu, żeby mnie przelecieć.

W pokoju zaległa ciężka cisza, której nikt nie odważył się przerwać.

 

~ * ~

 

Seporian po moim wyznaniu nie chciał znać już więcej powodów. Stwierdził bowiem, że to, co wie, jest wystarczające, aby znienawidzić rodzinę, dwór i zapragnąć zaszyć się gdzieś naprawdę daleko. W tym samym czasie patrzył na mnie zbolałym, współczującym wzrokiem, chociaż nie powiedział nic na temat form nauk mojego ojca i Przywódcy Śmierciożerców. A ja przyjąłem to z jakąś ulgą.

Również ucieszyły mnie słowa wuja, kiedy stwierdził, że prawdziwy powód naszej wizyty nigdy nie wyjdzie z gabinetu mężczyzny, jak i nie zagości nawet w maleńkiej części na jego ustach. To było naprawdę pokrzepiające, gdyż nie chciałem, aby ktokolwiek więcej musiał dowiedzieć się prawdy. Jak dla mnie wystarczyło, aby grupka wtajemniczonych wzrosła z dwóch do trzech osób. Więcej nie potrzebowałem do szczęścia, niż świadomość, że blisko mnie znajdowały się trzy jednostki świadome tego, co działo w czasie moich pobytów – z odnotowaniem większych częstotliwości po odrodzeniu się Czarnego Pana – w Malfoy Manor.

Onodera osobiście zaprowadził nas do naszych pokoi. Severus został ulokowany w sypialni, do której przylegała średniej wielkości pracownia. Zupełnie tak, jakby wszystko przygotowane było z myślą o profesorze, by ten nawet nie zastanawiał się na temat możliwego wcześniejszego wyjazdu do swojej rodzinnej rezydencji. Z kolei pokój mój i Iga (mieszczące się naprzeciw sypialni Seva) znajdowały się tuż obok siebie i zdawały się być swoim lustrzanym odbiciem. Łóżka, mimo iż były przeznaczone dla jednej osoby, spokojnie, bez żadnych przeszkód mogłyby pomieścić ze dwie. A do tego gruby materac zdawał się wołać o swojej miękkości, że aż zapragnąłem sprawdzić to na własnej skórze.

W sumie, w tej chwili jakoś nie obchodziło mnie już nic prócz szybkiego zapoznania się z aparycjami mojego łóżka. Czułem jak zmęczenie po „herbatce” ze smokiem i ogólnych oględzinach rezydencji Seporiana zaczyna dopadać moje ciało, wręcz wprawiając mnie w o wiele powolniejszy tryb działania. Dlatego też nawet nie byłem zainteresowany, w jakich miejscach znajdują się sypialnie kolejnych domowników. Praktycznie od razu po zobaczeniu wnętrza mojego pokoju, oznajmiłem dobitnie, że padam. Dosłownie. Byłem tylko wstanie podejść do mebla, po czym najzwyczajniej w świecie opadałem na pachnącą pościel.

I zasnąłem.

 

~  * ~

 

_Rezydencja jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie popadła w tak opłakany stan. Zawsze otoczona była grubą fasadą elegancji i szyku tak, że każdy, kto pojawił się na terenie dworu zazdrościł go nam, pragnąc posiadać chociażby namiastkę Malfoy Manor._

_Teraz jednak przedstawiała się wręcz w dramatycznym świetle. Trawnik przed rezydencją był w wielu miejscach przypalony, zostawiając po sobie ciemne połaci ziemi. Jeden z wyrzeźbionych smoków stracił część prawego skrzydła i przednią łapę, drugi z kolei pozbawiony został całej głowy. Ich roztrzaskane fragmenty ciał leżały w brudnej wodzie, która kiedyś była tak przyjemnie srebrzysto-przezroczysta. Teraz jej kolor przypominał wyciśniętego do cna pomidora, który tracąc swą piękną czerwoną barwę, pozwolił swojej skórce strasznie ściemnieć. Zupełnie, jakby to kamienne smoki pośmiertnie obficie krwawiły._

_Jednak to i tak nie było jeszcze najstraszniejsze. To, co zobaczyłem później, wręcz uderzyło mnie w żołądek, pozbawiając na dobrą chwilę tchu._

_Drzwi wejściowe były mocno obdrapane, ledwie co trzymając się na ostatnich częściach zawiasów. Najwidoczniej ten, kto postanowił się dostać do wnętrza rezydencji nie miał najmniejszej litości nawet dla tak znakomitych wrót, które pamiętały niejedną wojnę. Korytarz również nie został oszczędzony, jak i obrazy wiszące na ścianach. Ramy były osmolone i w większości tak podpalone, że ogień nie oszczędził nawet sporych płatów płótna. Moi przodkowie co prawda nie widnieli na ostatkach swoich „czterech kącików”, jednak chyba lepiej bym się czuł widząc nawet ich upiornie zdeformowane od ognia i emocji twarze, byle tylko nie musieć patrzeć na ich puste miejsca, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, czy moim obrazowym przodkom nic nie jest._

_Gdzieś z oddali doszedł do mnie pełen bólu krzyk, od którego poczułem jak każdy włosek najeża się na moim ciele. Przez chwilę stałem sztywno w korytarzu, z galopującym w piersi sercem nasłuchując najmniejszego szmeru. Dwór jednak milczał, jakby nie chciał, aby jakikolwiek dźwięk doszedł do moich uszu. Zupełnie tak, jakby chciał mnie ogłuszyć tą przerażającą ciszą. Abym zaczął zastanawiać się, czy przypadkiem starożytna ochronna magia rezydencji nie pozbawiła mnie tego jednego zmysłu._

_Jednak w tym samym momencie powietrze przeszył kolejny wrzask. Był taki, jakby tym razem ofiara doznawała o wiele większego cierpienia. Niekonieczne doznając go poprzez zaklęcie niewybaczalne._

_Niepewnie zrobiłem mały kroczek do przodu, czując, jak cały dygoczę ze strachu. Starając się przełamać jego okowy, poczyniłem kolejny krok i kolejny. Tak też powoli sunąłem się przed siebie, zmierzając nieubłaganie w stronę źródła hałasu._

_Z sercem coraz mocniej uderzającym o żebra, zdałem sobie nagle sprawę, gdzie ja dokładnie idę. Do podziemnego serca dworu. Nieubłaganie szedłem w stronę lochów. Jednak nie zatrzymałem się ani nie zmieniłem celu swojej drogi. Musiałem dowiedzieć się, co dokładnie miało miejsce w jednej z sal w lochach._

_Mijając obraz Oriona, zacząłem schodzić po kamiennych schodach, jednocześnie spoglądając na majaczący się przede mną nikły odblask świec. Nie byłem w stanie powstrzymać drżenia na całym ciebie, które reagowało tak nie tyle ze strachu, ale też z powodu zimna, jakie tuż po przekroczeniu przeze mnie progu lochów objęło mnie swoimi śliskimi ramionami._

_Ciszę w podziemiach przerywały tylko krótkie, trwające ledwie kilka sekund ciche łkania. To było jednak w tej chwili wystarczające, abym rzucił się biegiem w kierunku źródła płaczu. Tym bardziej, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, kim była ta osoba._

_Mój brat klęczał na środku pomieszczenia, kurczowo przytulając do swojej piersi czyjeś zwłoki. Jego ciałem cały czas wstrząsał płacz, jakby trzymana przez niego postać była dla niego kimś bardzo ważnym. Nie widziałem twarzy tej osoby, jednak w oczy zaraz rzucił mi się platynowy odcień kosmyków… moich włosów. Igniss przytulał moje martwe ciało!_

_A parę metrów przed nim stał sam Voldemort._

_Nie ważne, ile razy próbowałem krzyknąć do bliźniaka, mój głos nie potrafił w ogóle dotrzeć do jego uszu. To tak, jakby ktoś ustawił między nami jakąś wysoko klasyfikowaną dźwiękoszczelną barierę na poziomie aurorskim albo i jeszcze wyższym. Może nawet, była to bariera utworzona za pomocą jakiegoś czarnomagicznego zaklęcia, które mogło mieć jeszcze jakieś inne właściwości, niż tylko izolowanie dźwięków._

_\- Zabili go… – wyjęczał boleśnie, między próbami zduszenia dalszego płaczu. Jego ramiona ciągle obejmowały silnie bezwładne ciało, które niewątpliwie było moim. Mlecznobiała skóra zszarzała, tylko w niektórych miejscach ukazując sine ślady, gdzie zapewne w normalnych okolicznościach pojawiłyby się wielkie siniaki._

_\- Osssssstrzegałem cię przed tym, Ignissie… – Wężoustnemu czarodziejowi udało się wykrzesać z siebie współczujące nutki. Jednak przez jego głos i tak dało się dostrzec prawdziwe intencje Czarnego Pana. Jak idealnie zagrać na czyimś bólu, by osoba ta poddała się i stanęła po twojej stronie. – Twój brat nie powinien wybierać innej ssssstrony od mojej. Wykorzysssstali go i zabili, wyrzucając jego ssszczątki tuż przed naszym nosssssem. Ale ty nie pójdziesz w tego śśśślady, prawda? Ignissie?_

_Blondyn pokręcił gniewnie głową, zaraz spoglądając z zimną bezwzględnością w oblicze najstraszniejszego czarodzieja od kilku stuleci._

_\- Naznacz mnie, a każdy, kto chociażby widział cierpienie mojego brata zostanie potraktowany wiązką niewybaczalnych – wysyczał przez mocno zaciśnięte szczęki. Zaraz też odwrócił twarz, patrząc wprost na mnie. A jego twarz nie należała już do niego. Była to twarz sadystycznego i żądnego krwi mordercy. Osoby, która zamiast sprzedać duszę diabłu, sama się nim stała._

Otworzyłem gwałtownie powieki, przez dobrą chwilę starając się wyregulować szalejący w żyłach rytm. W tym też czasie patrzyłem tępo w sufit, próbując przypomnieć sobie miejsce w jakim się teraz znajdowałem. Informacje leniwie przypływały z powrotem do głowy, łaskawie uświadamiając mnie o znalezieniu chwilowej utopii u wuja.

\- To był tylko sen – mruknąłem cicho, za wszelką cenę starając uwierzyć w to, co mówiłem. Miałem nadzieję, że jeśli będę przekonany o prawdziwości wypowiedzianych słów, to w końcu uda mi się ostatecznie wyciszyć szybsze bicie serca.

Jednocześnie starałem się ze wszystkich sił wyrzucić z pamięci obraz bezdusznej wersji mojego brata. Mimo iż było to takie nierealne (w końcu Igowi tylko żarty i dobra zabawa w głowie), to jednak wywoływało u mnie nieuzasadnioną obawę.

 

~ * ~

 

Nim pierwsze promienie słoneczne zdążyły przedrzeć się przez żaluzje w oknie i paść nieśmiało na podłogę, ja już dawno byłem na nogach. Po tym jak się przebudziłem, byłem zbyt bardzo poruszony, abym spokojnie ułożył się w pościeli i ponownie zapadł w sen. Wizje mary nocnej wyryły zbyt mocny ślad w mojej pamięci.

Czekając na pierwsze oznaki poranka, wybrałem się do przylegającej do pokoju łazienki, mając wielką nadzieję, że zimny prysznic chociaż troszkę pozwoli mi się uspokoić.

Pozwalałem, aby ciężkie krople odbijały się od mojego ciała, sunąc pośpiesznie po skórze, by ostatecznie opadać na dno brodzika i znikać w odmętach odpływu.

Cholera! Nieważne jak bardzo chciałem, za nic nie mogłem wyrzucić z pamięci obrazów snu. Niczym przeklęte chochliki wracały na poprzednie miejsce, nie robiąc sobie niczego z moich usilnych starań. Po prostu wystawiały mi ze śmiechem środkowy palec, obserwując jak ostatnie cząstki opanowania ulatują ze mnie ze ślimaczym tempem uciekającego powietrza z piłki. Nie ma to jak odrobina ironii.

\- Kurwa… – warknąłem szpetnie, zakręcając kurki i wychodząc zły spod prysznica. Wycierając się pobieżnie, opuściłem łazienkę, z zamiarem dostania się do mojej torby, gdzie obok skorupek jaja powinna znajdować się praktycznie pełna paczka fajek.

Leżała tuż przy łóżku, gdzie też zaraz znalazłem się, wkładając pośpiesznie rękę do jej wnętrza, by wyciągnąć najbardziej interesującą mnie rzecz. Jednak nim moje palce w ogóle natrafiły na ukochany kartonik, musiały otrzeć się o jakąś delikatnie chropowatą, twardą powierzchnię.

Zmarszczyłem brwi, zanurzając we wnętrzu torby drugą dłoń. Zaraz też złapałem pewniej to _coś_ w obie ręce i wyciągnąłem na światło dzienne. Moim oczom ukazało się średniej wielkości jajo. A żeby być bardziej treściwym, nie było to zwykłe jajo kurze, czy (och, na Salazara, czemu by nie?!) strusie. To było – cholera jasna! – smocze jajo! Właśnie to, jakie przypadkowo zniknęło tuż po moim upadku!

\- No i pięknie. Wakacje skończyły się dla mnie, przed odczuciem ich smaku – sarknąłem, delikatnie odkładając jajo na materac łóżka. Wolałem przypadkiem go nie upuścić, a przy drżących dłoniach mogłoby to nastąpić w dość bliskim czasie.

Teraz jeszcze bardziej potrzebowałem papierosa. A najlepiej kilku…

 

~ * ~

 

Bez pukania zawitałem do sypialni chrzestnego, mając nadzieję, że mężczyzna jakimś cudem nie będzie już spał. I rzeczywiście! Brunet siedział w łóżku, opierając się wygodnie o wyżej ułożoną poduszkę i czytając jakieś notatki, czy też książkę. Zresztą nie było to w tej chwili aż tak ważne, jak to co wręcz musiałem mu zakomunikować.

\- Severusie – mruknąłem, zamykając za sobą drzwi i wchodząc głębiej do pomieszczenia. Nie mam pojęcia, jak mógłby mi pomóc, jednak miałem nadzieję, że coś wykombinuje. W końcu był Mistrzem Eliksirów. Czarodziejem posiadającym naprawdę sporą wiedzę, nie tylko ograniczająca się do jego profesji. Tak więc mogłem posiadać nadzieję, że poznając mój problem jakoś temu zaradzi. W końcu za każdym razem, gdy coś mi się działo (bądź Igowi) ten zawsze wyciągał pomocną dłoń, mając w głowie już cały plan.

\- Co się stało, dzieciaku? – spytał, zamykając książkę i okładając ją na szafkę nocną. W tym czasie nie spuszczał ze mnie uważnego spojrzenia.

\- A musi się coś dziać, abym przyszedł zobaczyć, jak ci się podoba w twojej sypialni? – Wzruszyłem ramionami, podchodząc do łóżka i siadając na jego skraju. – Nie możesz spać? – dodałem, wskazując ruchem głowy na czytaną jeszcze przed chwilą książkę.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę to, że przychodzisz do mnie, w czasie, kiedy normalni ludzie jeszcze odpoczywają, jak i doliczając do tego twój jakże skąpy ubiór – w tym momencie uniósł delikatnie brew, wzrokiem wymownie schodząc na moją klatkę piersiową – w postaci samego ręcznika, chyba mogę wnioskować, że coś musiało się stać, czyż nie?

Przez chwilę żaden z nas nie odzywał się. Severus jedynie przyglądał się uważnie mojej twarzy, starając się doszukać najmniejszej emocji, będącej przyczyną mojej obecności. Ja z kolei przywdziałem na twarz kamienną maskę, a przynajmniej próbowałem to uczynić. W końcu nie ważne jak się starałem i tak mój wuj potrafił przedostać się przez moją obronę, odczytując ze mnie praktycznie jak z otwartej księgi.

\- Tak więc mogę liczyć na to, że wyjawisz mi w końcu cel swojej wizyty, czy postanowisz zostawić wszystko w moich rękach, abym sam dowiedział się, o co chodzi? Osobiście, wolałbym o wiele bardziej pierwszą opcję. Przynajmniej zaoszczędziłoby mi to odrobinę czasu i dłużej mógłbym zastanowić się jak zaradzić twojemu problemowi.

\- W sumie dwóm problemom. – Wolałem sprostować. – Chociaż przy pierwszej sprawie, nie będzie aż tak wiele zachodu. Po prostu chciałbym wywar anielskiego snu na wypadek, gdyby następnym razem znów nękały mnie koszmary.

\- Mam jeden, czy w dwa w mojej torbie. – Wskazał ruchem głowy wymienioną rzecz. – Pod wieczór podam ci odpowiednią ilość. A jaki jest ten drugi problem? – Jego wargi wykrzywiły się w kpiącym uśmiechu.

\- Obawiam się, że prócz zebranych przeze mnie skorupek, do mojej torby zawędrowało jedno calutkie smocze jajo – odparłem, siląc się na swobodny ton. Jakby to, że w moim pokoju znajdował się jeszcze nie wykluty smoczek nie było dla mnie niczym nowym.

\- To nie jest temat do żartów, Draco – mruknął, poważniejąc.

\- Wiesz przecież, że nie żartowałbym sobie z czegoś takie. Nie jestem Igiem, który nawet z pogrzebu może zrobić naprawdę udany skecz. – Wypuściłem głośno powietrze, starając się nie warczeć na prawo i lewo. – Nawet nie wiesz, ile bym dał, aby okazało się być to jedynie poronionym pomysłem mego brata. Prawdą jednak jest, że jajo leży sobie jakby nigdy nic na moim łóżku, a mnie aż ściska w żołądku na myśl o tym, co się stanie, jak już się wykluje. Dlatego też przyszedłem z tym problemem do ciebie, bo wiedziałem, że tobie jak zawsze uda się wymyślić jakiś sensowny sposób na poradzenie sobie z tym… problemem.

Severus westchnął cierpiętniczo, przeczesując palcami długie, czarne kosmyki. W sumie, gdyby tylko nie stosował przesadnie tej odżywki (którą jakiś pajac mu kiedyś polecił), to jego włosy prezentowałyby się o wiele lepiej. A z pewnością, patrząc na niego, nie zastanawiałbym się nad tym, kiedy on ostatnio mył włosy. Choć mam świadomość tego, że robi to codziennie.

\- Dobra, chyba wiem, jak możemy poradzić sobie z naszym gadzim kolegą w skorupce. W końcu tu mamy całkowicie inne, o wiele bardziej rozbudowane możliwości działania. – Mężczyzna wstał, kładąc rękę na moim ramieniu. – Tak więc nie rób takiej miny, dzieciaku. W końcu smok jeszcze się nie wykluł, a z tego, co wiem, w rezydencji znajduje się specjalista od tych stworzeń.


	16. Harry

Rozejrzałem się po pokoju, po raz kolejny upewniając się, czy wszystko spakowałem. Nieważne, że wrócę tu za jakiś tydzień, wolę nie zostawiać żadnych swoich rzeczy na pastwę Dudleya. Zwłaszcza, by cokolwiek związanego z magicznym światem tu pozostało bez mojej opieki.

Zerknąłem na zegarek. Aż piętnaście minut do aktywacji świstoklika.

Poinformowałem już wujostwo, że jadę na kilka dni do przyjaciół. Oczywiście mało ich to obeszło. A z pewnością bardziej ucieszyło, niż zasmuciło, czego akurat nie mogę mieć im za złe. Sam jestem z tego powodu niewyobrażalnie szczęśliwy.

Wyjrzałem przez okno. Moje myśli bezwiednie powędrowały do przyjaciół. Będąc tu, często o nich myślałem. Minęły raptem trzy tygodnie od naszego ostatniego spotkania, a i tak, nawet mimo wymiany listów, bardzo za nimi tęskniłem. Może wyglądałoby to inaczej, gdybym miał jakieś ciekawsze zajęcie, które zajęłoby mój czas i myśli. Bo sprzątania, koszenia trawy, gotowania, chodzenia na zakupy, bezczynnego siedzenia w pokoju czy oglądania przesyłanych mi przez Voldemorta wizji z pewnością nie można było brać tu pod uwagę. To wszystko dawało mi raczej czas i pretekst do ponownego roztrząsania tych samych tematów. Aż momentami miałem już sam siebie dosyć i marzyłem o tym, by w ogóle przestać myśleć. I, nie powiem, że nie, czasem się udawało. Moim wybawieniem stało się bieganie. Kiedy już naprawdę miałem dosyć, po prostu wychodziłem na zewnątrz i biegłem przed siebie. Skupiałem się tylko na tym, by przeć do przodu. Czasem nawet skręcałem bezmyślnie w kolejne uliczki, przez co potem miałem małe problemy z powrotem. Niekiedy nie było mnie przez to pół dnia na Privet Drive. Wracałem dopiero na skromną kolację, tym samym tracąc szansę na obiad. Dursleyowie od zawsze wydzielali mi porcje, a od kiedy poszedłem do Hogwartu, nawet bardziej rygorystycznie niż przedtem. Jeśli spóźniłem się na posiłek, dostawał go Dudley, więc nie było opcji bym go „nadrobił”. Czasem udawało mi się podebrać coś z kuchni, jednak i tak nie była to wystarczająca ilość, więc większość czasu chodziłem głodny. I w rezultacie jak co roku schudłem.

Spojrzałem na zegarek. Dwie minuty do aktywacji.

Podszedłem do kufra, na którym stała pusta klatka Hedwigi –ją samą wysłałem wczoraj do Nory – a obok niej leżała moja Przepustka. Chwyciłem swoje rzeczy, drugą ręką sięgając po kostkę. Chwilę później poczułem znajome szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka.

Przed oczami majaczyły mi kolorowe plamy, gdy z zawrotną prędkością przemieszczałem się o tysiące kilometrów, z każdą chwilą będąc coraz bliżej domu. W końcu moje stopy uderzyły o ziemię, a ja wylądowałem na tyłku. Gdy tylko zdołałem się podnieść, coś zawisło na moich ramionach, a do mojego nosa dotarł delikatny zapach damskich perfum. Stałem tak przez chwilę, pozwalając Hermionie na tę bliskość, jednak nie zrobiłem nic więcej. Dziewczyna po chwili odsunęła się, a jej miejsce zajęła Ginny.

– Dobra, Ginny, daj mu oddychać. – Trzeba przyznać, że jak na dziewczynę najmłodsza latorośl Weasleyów ma sporo siły w rękach. Chyba życie z  szóstką braci wpłynęło na nią mocniej niż mogłoby się wydawać… Spojrzałem z wdzięcznością na Rona, gdy jego siostra w końcu się ode mnie odkleiła, a ja znów mogłem swobodnie oddychać. – Cześć, stary. – Poklepał mnie po ramieniu. – Mam nadzieję, że jesteś głodny. Mama zrobiła jedzenia, jak dla całego Hogwartu. – Na samo wspomnienie o jedzeniu zaburczało mi w brzuchu. Śmiejąc się i rozmawiając ruszyliśmy razem do Nory.

 

~*~

 

Zastanawiam się, czy ten dom kiedykolwiek przestanie wywoływać u mnie takie uczucia? Przekraczając próg Nory, mam wrażenie, jakbym przenosił się do zupełnie innego świata. Niepodobnego do żadnego innego miejsca, które znam. Jest tu tak ciepło. I nie chodzi tylko o temperaturę. Dom jest wypełniony miłością, która otula każdego, kto się w nim znajdzie. Zupełnie, jak pani Weasley, która mnie teraz obejmuje. Kiedy tu jestem, z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi, na których mi zależy, czuję się odprężony. Wiem, że mogę być sobą. Nie Złotym Chłopcem, czy Pogromcą Voldemorta, ale zwykłym Harrym. Tu jestem bezpieczny. Cokolwiek by się nie działo, mam wokoło ludzi, na których mogę polegać. Nora jest miejscem, o którym marzyłem przez pierwszych dziesięć lat mojego życia… nie, o którym dalej marzę. Gdybym tylko mógł spędzać tu więcej czasu…

Po przywitaniu się z niemal całą rodzinką – brakowało jedynie Charliego, któremu nie udało się wziąć urlopu – zasiadłem ze wszystkimi do stołu. Nie będzie przesadą, gdy powiem, że uginał się on od ilości jedzenia. Może cały Hogwart by się tym nie najadł, ale Gryffindor bez problemu…

Dzięki kolejnej kłótni z wujem, nie jadłem nic od wczorajszego obiadu, więc z wielkim zapałem zabrałem się za jedzenie. Z przyjemnością słuchałem beztroskiej paplaniny przyjaciół, której temat jakimś cudem od jedzenia przeszedł na opowieść bliźniaków o ich biznesie.

– Wszystko idzie świetnie, w sumie mamy całkiem niezły ruch.

– Spotykamy też wielu znajomych ze szkoły.

– I w tym największy problem.

– Czemu? – spytał zdziwiony Ron. Sam też spojrzałem zaciekawiony na bliźniaków.

– Bo kiedy zacznie się rok szkolny, stracimy...

– ...sporą część klientów. – Ach, racja. Wspominali o tym w liście.

– Dlatego zastanawiamy się nad znalezieniem sobie w szkole jakiegoś wspólnika, który załatwiałby dla nas klientów.

– Cieszy nas, że się zgadzasz, Roniaczku. – Obaj wyszczerzyli się w stronę Rona.

– Nie ma mowy! Na nic się nie zgadzałem, ani nie zgadzam. Nie wciągniecie mnie w nic dziwnego.

– Oj, no daj spokój. Będziesz robił tylko za naszą…

– ...sekretarkę.

– Właśnie. Zbierałbyś zamówienia i przesyłał nam.

– A my już sami byśmy jakoś załatwili resztę.

– Nie ma mowy. Nie przekonacie mnie.

– Nawet gdybyśmy ci za to płacili?

– Dajcie mu spokój. Ron w ogóle nie ma smykałki do interesów. Jeszcze by wam klientów odstraszył. – Razem z bliźniakami i Billem parsknęliśmy śmiechem na ten komentarz Ginny.

– Dzięki… – burknął obrażony Ron, ze złością dłubiąc widelcem w jedzeniu na swoim talerzu.

– Nie ma się o co obrażać. Powinieneś raczej docenić, że mimo twojego braku talentu, Fred i George postanowili ci zaufać i powierzyć tak ważną funkcję – kolejna cięta uwaga wyszła z ust Gin.  Zastanawiam się, czemu jest dla niego taka wredna. Zazwyczaj raczej stawała w jego obronie, kiedy bliźniacy zaczynali mu dokuczać.

– Tak właściwie, to nie wzięliśmy pod uwagę ryzyka utraty klientów.

– Nie sądziliśmy, że to możliwe, gdy chodzi jedynie o zbieranie zamówień…

– Jak teraz o tym myślę, to nasz przedstawiciel powinien jeszcze promować nasze nowe produkty.

–Więc wychodzi na to, że Roniaczek nadawałby się jedynie jako żywy tester.

– Jasne, kopcie leżącego…

– Jesteście pewni, bo wydaje mi się…

– Ginny, starczy. – Herm wkroczyła do akcji, patrząc z niepokojem na mocno już przybitego Rona.

– Czemu bierzesz jego stronę, zwłaszcza po tym, co wczoraj robił? – Ginny wyglądała na zirytowaną, ale Hermiona ją zignorowała. 

– Nie przejmuj się, Ron. Jestem pewna, że nie byłoby tak źle.

– Jej, dzięki, Hermiono, naprawdę mnie pocieszyłaś – sarknął.

– Nie marudź, braciszku. Musisz się pogodzić z tym...

– ...że nie wszyscy mają talent.

– Odczepcie się w końcu!

– Ron, spokojnie, bo ci ciśnienie skoczy…

– Przestańcie już. Żarty żartami, ale to zachodzi trochę za daleko. – Pani Weasley zmierzyła bliźniaków i córkę ostrym spojrzeniem.

Ja z kolei spojrzałem na Rona, który wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział, czy się wściec, obrazić czy rozpłakać. Widząc go w takim stanie, nie byłem w stanie siedzieć cicho.

– Mówcie sobie, co chcecie, ale ja myślę, że by sobie poradził. A nawet jeśli miałby z tym na początku problemy – dodałem z naciskiem, widząc, jak Ginny znów otwiera usta  – to z czasem by się nauczył. No nie, Ron? – Uśmiechnąłem się do przyjaciela, który patrzył na mnie z wdzięcznością.

– Zgadzam się z Harrym. Nie róbcie z Rona takiej ofiary losu…

– Możemy już przestać mówić o mnie? W zamian może poszlibyśmy do ogrodu i pograli w Quidditcha?

Automatycznie ożywiłem się na wspomnienie o grze. Ach! Jakże się stęskniłem za swoją miotłą i tym wspaniałym uczuciem wolności!

 

~*~

 

Jak tylko skończyliśmy jeść, całą grupą zebraliśmy się na zewnątrz. W czasie gdy Bill przynosił sprzęt, państwo Weasley oznajmili, że mają coś do zrobienia, ale jak skończą, to przyjdą pooglądać nasze zmagania. Hermiona kategorycznie odmówiła wzięcia udziału w grze, ale w zamian zaproponowała, że może sędziować. Jednak, jako że bez niej jednej drużynie brakowałoby zawodnika, bliźniacy, samozwańczo mianowawszy się kapitanami drużyn, postawili sobie za cel przekonanie jej do gry.

Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, na co stać tych dwóch, więc razem z Ronem, Ginny, Billem, który zdążył już wrócić, i Fleur zgodnie postanowiliśmy na początku nie wtrącać się w ich plany. Staliśmy tylko z boku obserwowaliśmy rozwój wydarzeń. Mimo wszystko woleliśmy w razie potrzeby mieć możliwość szybkiego ruszenia na pomoc – choć nie wiedzieliśmy, komu w tej sytuacji byłaby ona bardziej potrzebna. Czy osaczonej Hermionie, czy bliźniakom narażonym na jej gniew.

– Dalej, Hermiono zagraj z nami.

– Wiemy, że potrafisz latać.

– To tylko tak dla zabawy.

– Nie będziemy się śmiać ani nic takiego.

– No, dalej – zajęczeli wspólnie. Stali po bokach szatynki i, zarzuciwszy jej po jednym ramieniu na szyję, robili proszące oczka.

– Nie chcę. Nie lubię. I tak nie mam z wami wszystkimi szans. To nie ma sensu. Wolę popatrzeć, jak wy gracie – upierała się, próbując uwolnić się z uścisku braci. Ci spojrzeli na siebie ponad jej głową.

– Dobrze, jak chcesz – powiedział z westchnieniem Fred (chyba), odchodząc na bok z miną przegrańca. Coś nie chciało mi się wierzyć, że tak łatwo się poddali. Hermiona wydawała się jednak niczego nie przeczuwać, bo zadowolona i rozluźniona ruszyła w stronę ławki, z której pewnie planowała oglądać mecz. I w tej właśnie chwili dopiero wszystko się zaczęło. Siedzący na miotle bliźniak, lecąc, chwycił ją w pasie i posadził przed sobą. Wylecieli ponad siedemdziesiąt stóp w górę i zawiśli w powietrzu. Usłyszałem, jak obok mnie Ginny wciąga gwałtownie powietrze.

– Fred! Odstaw mnie w tej chwili na ziemię! Słyszysz?! – krzyczała Herm, szarpiąc się z rudzielcem. W jej głosie gniew mieszał się ze strachem. Widząc to, Ginny również zaczęła wrzeszczeć na brata.

– Fred! Wracaj z nią tutaj!

– Nie ma sprawy, jak tylko zgodzi się zagrać! – odkrzyknął. – I jestem George! – Zaśmiał się. Nie rozumiem, czemu tym dwóm nie przeszkadza to, że wszyscy ich mylą. Przecież to tak, jakby… no nie wiem, nie liczyło się dla nich czy są sobą czy tym drugim. Gdybym ja miał bliźniaka, nie chciałbym być postrzegany w ten sposób… Chyba.

– Puszczaj mnie! Mówiłam, że nie chcę grać! – Spróbowała znowu Herm.

Jednak, mimo tych słów, widziałem, jak przysuwa się bliżej do rudzielca, patrząc niepewnie w dół. Nigdy nie latała tak wysoko. Na lekcjach z panią Hooch najwyżej wzbijała się na jakieś dziesięć stóp. Zerknąłem na Ginny, która patrzyła zaniepokojona w górę.

– Dlaczego do nich nie polecisz? – Ginny spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona, po czym obróciła się gwałtownie i ruszyła w stronę leżących koło Billa mioteł. Drogę jednak zagrodził jej drugi z bliźniaków.

– Spokojnie, Ginny. George nie pozwoli jej spaść. Jest z nim bezpieczna. Zwłaszcza, gdy w grę wchodzą umiejętności latania. Jeśli chodzi o nasze towarzystwo, tylko Harry lepiej trzyma się od niego na miotle.

– Nie chodzi o to, jak dobrze ON lata, tylko o to, że HERM BOI SIĘ w ogóle latać.

– Wiemy.

– Skoro wiecie, to czemu to zrobiliście?!

– Czasem drastyczne środki dają lepsze efekty niż rozczulanie się nad kimś.

– Drastyczne?! Oszaleliście?! Każ mu tu natychmiast wracać!

– Fred, jesteś pewny, że George da sobie radę? – Spokojny ton Billa mocno kontrastował z podenerwowanym głosem jego siostry.

– Jeśli Hermiona nie będzie się za bardzo wyrywać, to nie będzie problemu. A że jest rozsądną dziewczyną, to myślę, że sama też zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.

 – Myślisz?! – Ginny spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. Razem z Fleur tylko bezradnie przyglądaliśmy się wymianie zdań między tą trójką. Ron pewnie też by się do nich dołączył, gdyby nie był wciąż obrażony.

– Zaufaj mu. Wiem, że martwisz się o Hermionę, ale wszystko będzie dobrze. Wbrew pozorom bliźniacy wcale nie są lekkomyślni. Potrafią przewidywać skutki swoich działań… A przynajmniej ich większość. W końcu całe dotychczasowe życie spędzili na planowaniu i opracowywaniu nowych psikusów.

– To piękne, jak potrafiś zaufać swoim braciom. Mimo tego, so oni robią. Ni wiem, czi ja byłabym do tygo zdolna. – Francuski akcent Fleur był mniej wyraźny, niż pamiętałem to z Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Wciąż słychać było, że angielski nie jest jej ojczystym językiem, ale przynajmniej bez problemu ją rozumiałem. W czwartej klasie czasem miałem z tym problemy.

 – To nie tylko kwestia zaufania, ale też doświadczenia. Znam ich w końcu od 18 lat.

– Tylko, że to nie jest ich kolejny głupi wynalazek! – Ginny nie dała się przekonać. Chwyciła miotłę i wzbiła się w powietrze, w kilka sekund dolatując do tamtej dwójki. Obserwowaliśmy przez chwilę z dołu, jak się kłócą. W pewnym momencie musieli w końcu dojść do porozumienia, bo George skierował miotłę w dół i pozwolił jej powoli opaść na ziemię. Dopiero gdy Herm zsiadła z miotły, zauważyłem, jaka była roztrzęsiona. Nie przypuszczałem, że aż tak przerażało ją latanie. Przecież to takie wspaniałe uczucie. Jak można tego nie lubić?

– I co? – Padło pytanie Freda.

– Zgodziła się.

– To świetnie. W końcu mamy komplet…

– Ale nie na grę, Ron.

Spojrzeliśmy pytająco na Georga.

– Zgodziła się przyjąć naszą pomoc w wyleczeniu jej ze strachu przed lataniem.

– Ach! To wspaniale , żi chcesz pokonywać swoi słabości, ‘Miona – zaświergotała przymilnie Francuzka.

– Dzięki, Fleur – mruknęła słabo Herm. – A teraz pozwolicie, że pójdę w końcu na tę głupią ławkę… – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, odeszła od nas kawałek i usiadła.

– To co, gramy?

– Tak, tylko musimy najpierw wybrać skład drużyn.

– A właśnie, jako że zawaliłeś sprawę, George, będziesz musiał ponieść karę – powiedział poważnie Fred. – Dziś ja wybieram skład i zaczynam grę.

– Za to jutro moja kolej.

– To się jeszcze zobaczy. Może jeśli dziś wyjdziesz na prowadzenie… – Fred spojrzał bratu wyzywająco w oczy, uśmiechając się przy tym półgębkiem. George zaraz odpowiedział mu tym samym, dorzucając jeszcze zdecydowane: „Wygram”.

Po tym zostaliśmy podzieleni przez Freda na dwie drużyny i rozpoczął się mecz. Z radością wsiadłem na miotłę i wzbiłem się w powietrze. Poczułem ten znajomy smak wolności. Wszystkie problemy zostały na ziemi. W pełni korzystaliśmy z zabawy z najbliższymi nam ludźmi, dzięki czemu w ciągu kilku minut nie było nawet śladu po ostatnich kłótniach. Nieważne, że widziałem to już tysiące razy w ciągu ostatnich paru lat. Tego typu sytuacje wciąż sprawiają, że robi mi się cieplej na sercu. 

 

~*~

 

Po obiedzie razem z bliźniakami rozsiedliśmy się w pokoju Rona. Mimo jego starań, dziewczyny zamknęły się u Ginny, odmawiając spędzenia z nami popołudnia. Fred i George skwitowali zachowanie brata śmiechem. Odciągając go od drzwi, próbowali wyjaśnić, czemu Herm i Ginny chcą być same. Oczywiście Ron sam doskonale to wiedział, ale bliźniacy nie byliby sobą, gdyby go trochę nie podręczyli. Dlatego nawet nie starałem się im przeszkadzać, pilnując tylko, by nie przesadzili.

– Tak właściwie, to jak udało ci się przekonać Hermionę, George? – Ściągnąłem na siebie uwagę bliźniaków, gdy po około dziesięciu minutach wciąż dręczyli biednego Rona. – Pamiętam, że lekcje latania były chyba jedynymi, których naprawdę nie znosiła.

–  Siła argumentu, Harry. Zwłaszcza, gdy chodzi o kogoś z tak racjonalnym podejściem do życia, jak Hermiona.

– A konkretniej?

– Sami doskonale wiecie, że jest typem osoby, która chciałaby być przygotowana na wszystko, co ją spotka w życiu. To oczywiście niemożliwe, ale Herm nie przestaje próbować.

– Ale co to ma do miotły? Chcesz powiedzieć, że przekonałeś ją, że powinna być gotowa do zastąpienia kogoś z Gryfonów w czasie meczu?

– Och, Roniaczku, tobie naprawdę tylko quidditch w głowie. – Fred pokręcił rudą czupryną.

– Muszę przyznać, że nie wpadłem na to. Choć i tak wątpię, by podziałało.

– No tak. Pewnie z miejsca wymieniłaby kilka kontrargumentów. Choćby to, że jest wielu innych Gryfonów, którzy grają lepiej od niej – stwierdziłem po chwili zastanowienia.

– Dokładnie. Dlatego podałem przykład, który stawiał ją w podbramkowej sytuacji. „A gdyby od twoich umiejętności latania zależały życia twoje i twoich przyjaciół?” Dla każdego innego taka sytuacja byłaby równie prawdopodobna jak to, że Snape zacznie chwalić Gryfonów, ale nie dla was. Nie obraź się Harry, to nie twoja wina, ale póki Voldemort chce cię dopaść, żadne z was nie jest bezpieczne.

– Zwłaszcza, że, jak my, macie tendencję do pakowania się w różne dziwne sytuacje.

– Choć u nas jest to w większości przypadków zaplanowane.

– Czyli po prostu zagrałeś na jej uczuciach?

– No wiesz, Ron! Jak tak mówisz, to brzmi, jakbym ją okłamał i wykorzystał. A ja tylko ją przestrzegłem.

– George ma rację. Nigdy nie wiadomo, w jakiej sytuacji przyjdzie nam się mierzyć z Voldemortem. Powinniśmy więc być gotowi na wszystko.

Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy tak naprawdę nie mamy zielonego pojęcia, co planuje. Jaki ma cel w porywaniu i torturowaniu ludzi? I czemu mi to pokazuje? Chce mnie tylko nastraszyć, czy może jednak chodzi o coś innego? Wiele bym dał, by znać odpowiedzi na te pytania.

 

~*~

 

Bliźniacy ulotnili się zaraz po kolacji, tłumacząc się jakimiś pracami w sklepie. Z kolei Bill i Fleur wyszli na spacer, a państwo Weasley zajmowali się swoimi sprawami. Nie mieliśmy nic lepszego do roboty, więc rozsiedliśmy się we czwórkę w pokoju Rona, grając w Monopoly.

– Wiecie… Ostatnio znów zastanawiałam się nad znaczeniem przepowiedni. Skoro nie zawsze odpowiedź podana jest w nich wprost, to może przez mieszanie się krwi, mamy tu rozumieć związek?

– Jaki związek?

– Jak to jaki, zwyczajny. Chłopak i dziewczyna, para.

– Ach, chodzi ci o mieszanie się krwi rodów matki i ojca w ich dzieciach?

– Tak, coś w tym rodzaju. Choć nie myślałam tu o dzieciach, w końcu przepowiednia dotyczy Harry’ego i Voldemorta. Tylko o bardziej metaforycznym znaczeniu, czyli po prostu połączeniu się któregoś z nich z kimś w parę.

– Nie, znowu… – Spojrzeliśmy pytająco na Rona. – Zrobiłaś to samo, co ze Snapem. Myślałem, że tamto było potworne, ale Voldemort… Ledwo co pozbyłem się z głowy obrazu tamtej dwójki!

–To naprawdę nie moja wina, Ron, że masz taką bujną wyobraźnię.

– Ja?! A kto sugeruje te okropieństwa?!

– Z czysto biologicznego punktu widzenia…

– A co mnie obchodzi biologia?! Za nic nie wmówisz mi, że Sama-Wiesz-Kto jest takim samym człowiekiem, jak ty czy ja!

Pokręciłem lekko głową, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Pomijając temat ich rozmowy, w który wolałem się nie zagłębiać, z trudną do wytłumaczenia przyjemnością słuchałem ich sporu. O, tak. Tego mi właśnie cały czas brakowało na Privet Drive. Tak się do tego przyzwyczaiłem, że dzień, w którym nie słyszałem choć jednego wykładu Hermiony czy komentarza Rona, wydawał mi się niepełny. Ich obecność na dobre wyryła się w moim życiu. Mimo że czasem mam ochotę pobyć sam, to nie zniósłbym, gdybyśmy nagle mieli przestać się przyjaźnić. W końcu jesteśmy Złotą Trójcą Gryffindoru – niemal nierozłączni od Nocy Duchów w pierwszej klasie. Przeżyliśmy wspólnie tyle przygód, które niejednokrotnie powinny były zakończyć się naszą śmiercią, a mimo wszystko żyjemy. Te pięć lat stworzyło między nami chyba nierozerwalną więź. Czasami odnoszę wrażenie, że bez nich mógłbym zginąć nawet przez oszukany stopień na schodach.


	17. George

Od zawsze byliśmy ze sobą blisko. Od zawsze nierozłączni. Bill czasem się nawet śmiał, że zachowujemy się, jakbyśmy chcieli być jedną osobą. Mylił się. Mimo że się tak zachowywaliśmy, cieszyliśmy się, że jesteśmy dwaj. Bo dzięki temu mogliśmy robić o wiele więcej rzeczy, no i zawsze był ten drugi, który doskonale cię rozumiał. Ale z czasem w mojej głowie zaczęły się pojawiać dziwne myśli. Jeśli mam być szczery, przerażały mnie. Dlatego spychałem je w głąb umysłu, ilekroć postanowiły znów mnie dręczyć. Nigdy nie powiedziałem o nich nawet Fredowi. Choć rozumieliśmy się bez słów, pomimo pełnego zaufania, którym się darzyliśmy, bałem się, że tego nawet on nie byłby w stanie zrozumieć. W końcu nawet ja nie pojmowałem, czemu takie myśli zaprzątały mi głowę. Bywały chwile, że w duchu winiłem Billa za te jego głupie żarty.

Mijały tygodnie, a później miesiące, podczas których myśli o tym, że powinniśmy byli urodzić się jako jedna osoba, stawały się coraz bardziej uporczywe. Ja jednak wciąż uparcie, nawet trochę rozpaczliwie, starałem się je ignorować. I w końcu niedługo po naszych szóstych urodzinach przeżyłem pierwsze załamanie.

Rodzice stwierdzili, że jesteśmy już na tyle duzi, że nie wypada nam spać w jednym łóżku. To był dla mnie prawdziwy cios. Tej nocy praktycznie w ogóle nie spałem. Bezgłośnie pochlipując w poduszkę, patrzyłem na pogrążonego w spokojnym śnie Freda. Podobnie spędziłem kolejną noc. Prawie wszyscy w domu uznali, że w końcu mi przejdzie. Wyjątkiem był Fred. Zmartwiony, starał się ze mnie wyciągnąć, o co chodzi. Jako jedyny, nie wiem czy podświadomie, czy po prostu tak dobrze mnie znał, twierdził, że przyczyna mojej bezsenności to coś więcej niż nieprzyzwyczajenie do spania samemu. Ja jednak milczałem, bojąc się, sam w sumie nie jestem do końca pewny czego. Może to było niezrozumienie albo odrzucenie? A może już wtedy podświadomie w pewnym stopniu zdawałem sobie sprawę z nienormalności swoich uczuć. Jakikolwiek nie byłby to powód, faktem pozostaje, że przez to odbyła się nasza pierwsza poważna kłótnia. Dwa dni spędzone w milczeniu zajęło mi zrozumienie, że Fred po prostu się o mnie martwił i tak naprawdę cała wina leżała po mojej stronie. Kiedy tylko zdałem sobie z tego sprawę i zebrałem się na odwagę, żeby go przeprosić, poszedłem do niego. Przez całą kłótnię siedział w naszym pokoju, a ja łaziłem bez celu po domu. Zastałem go leżącego na plecach i wpatrującego się ze złością w sufit. Fred naprawdę rzadko się wkurzał, zresztą ja tak samo, dlatego poczułem się jeszcze bardziej winny wywołania tej kłótni. Bez zastanowienia podszedłem do jego łóżka i rzuciłem się na nie, od razu wtulając się w brata. Przez chwilę leżał spięty, nie ruszając się, ale już po chwili otoczył mnie ramionami i mocno przytulił. Kiedy znów poczułem jego ciepło, momentalnie się rozluźniłem. W tym samym czasie od ścian echem odbił się nasz płacz. Poczułem niewyobrażalną ulgę, że ponownie mogłem wtulić się w swojego braciszka. Jednak to uczucie sprawiło, że jeszcze bardziej utwierdziłem się w przekonaniu, że nie mogę mu powiedzieć o tym, co mnie ostatnimi czasy tak bardzo męczyło. Przeprosiłem go, tłumacząc, że na razie nie mogę mu nic powiedzieć, ale obiecałem, że kiedyś mu wszystko wyjaśnię. Wciąż leżeliśmy wtuleni w siebie z zapłakanymi twarzami, gdy do pokoju wpadła zaniepokojona mama. Widząc nas w takiej pozycji, odetchnęła z ulgą. Uśmiechnęła się, jak to tylko ona potrafi, i usiadła obok nas na łóżku. Nie wiem, ile czasu tak spędziliśmy, bo zmęczony płaczem i uspokojony głaskaniem mamy po włosach, szybko zasnąłem wczepiony w ciepłe ciało Freda.

Minęły lata, a w mojej głowie wciąż co jakiś czas odzywał się tamten nieznośny głosik. Po tej pamiętnej kłótni, jakoś udało mi się pozbierać i nie miałem już problemów ze spaniem. Zdarzało się jednak, że kiedy leżałem wieczorem w łóżku, nachodziła mnie nagła ochota, żeby wśliznąć się pod kołdrę Freda i przytulić do jego ciepłego ciała. Teraz już wiedziałem, że tylko to było w stanie wypełnić dziwną pustkę wewnątrz mnie. Pustkę, która wciąż czasem nie pozwalała mi spokojnie przespać nocy. W takich sytuacjach przytulałem poduszkę, próbując sobie wyobrazić, że tak naprawdę leżę obok bliźniaka. Dzięki wsłuchiwaniu się w jego spokojny oddech mieszający się z cichym pochrapywaniem Rona, jakoś udawało mi się zasnąć.

Nie wiem, jak on to robił, ale bardzo często, kiedy nie mogłem zasnąć, okazywało się, że Fred też tak naprawdę jedynie leżał z zamkniętymi oczami. Zawsze mnie potem wypytywał o problemy za snem. Wciąż mając w pamięci tę okropną kłótnię sprzed kilku lat, próbowałem się wykręcić, zasłaniając się próbą wymyślenia nowych psikusów albo sposobu na udoskonalenie starych pomysłów. Powinienem był jednak przewidzieć, że Fred nie da sobie długo w ten sposób mydlić oczu. W końcu znamy się niemal na wylot. Tylko dlaczego na zdemaskowanie mnie musiał wybrać akurat tamtą noc?

Wakacje między pierwszą i drugą klasą. Leżałem na łóżku z zamkniętymi oczami. Już od co najmniej godziny starałem się zasnąć. Bez skutku. Czułem, że czegoś mi brakuje. Czasem tak bywa, że ma się na coś ochotę, jednak nie jest się w stanie stwierdzić, na co. Tak właśnie czułem tej nocy. Przejrzałem w głowie chyba z kilkadziesiąt opcji, ale nic nie budziło mojego zainteresowania. To nie było coś takiego jak głód czy pragnienie. Chociaż nie, w pewnym stopniu było. Ale to, co odczuwałem, było jakby bardziej wewnętrzną pustką, którą w tamtym czasie dopiero zaczynałem poznawać. Jak wtedy, gdy chciałem przytulić się do Freda. Tylko że to było o wiele silniejsze. Wciąż się zastanawiając, wsunąłem dłoń pod bluzkę od piżamy i podrapałem się po brzuchu. W następnej chwili zacząłem muskać go palcami. Delikatne dreszcze przeszywały moją skórę. Przesunąłem dłoń na pierś i zacząłem bawić się swoimi sutkami. Po chwili z lekkim zdziwieniem (w końcu to był pierwszy raz, gdy tak się dotykałem) i podekscytowaniem zauważyłem, że stwardniały, a przyjemnie dreszcze nieco się nasiliły. Zacząłem je podszczypywać, chcąc poczuć więcej. Przerwałem na moment, by polizać palce, po czym wróciłem ręką do sutka. Czułem delikatne, przyjemne impulsy w okolicy krocza. Spodobało mi się to uczucie. Zapragnąłem czuć tego jeszcze więcej, mocniej. Nie do końca będąc pewnym, co robię, położyłem rękę na lekkiej wypukłości między moimi nogami. Zacząłem powoli masować miękki członek przez materiał spodni. Czułem coraz mocniejsze impulsy przechodzące przez moje ciało, ciepło lokujące się w podbrzuszu. To było takie przyjemne. I wciąż miałem ochotę na więcej, w dodatku w jakiś sposób wiedziałem, że mogę czuć więcej. Działając bardziej instynktownie niż świadomie, cofnąłem nieco rękę, tylko po to, by zaraz wsunąć ją pod materiał spodni. Niepewnie objąłem swojego sztywnego penisa. Najpierw samymi palcami, później całą dłonią i na próbę pogładziłem go lekko. Zadrżałem. Stopniowo przyspieszając, powtórzyłem ten ruch raz i drugi, aż w końcu straciłem rachubę. Dreszcze i ciepło rozchodziły się po moim ciele, a oddech przyspieszył. Biodra raz po raz wyrywały mi się do przodu, wychodząc naprzeciw ruchom dłoni. Nie wiem, jak długo to trwało. Pamiętam jednak wyraźnie, jak całe moje ciało wygięło się w łuk w chwili orgazmu, a gorąca sperma oblała mój brzuch. Zaspokojony i rozluźniony opadłem na materac, oddychając ciężko. Dopiero teraz w mojej głowie niczym zaklęcie lumos rozbłysło pytanie: „Co ja zrobiłem?”.

Przez chwilę leżałem w bezruchu, podenerwowany, wciąż z przyśpieszonym oddechem. I kiedy właśnie miałem zacząć panikować, przypomniałem sobie sytuację, która miała miejsce jakieś dwa lata wcześniej. Obudziłem się wtedy w środku nocy za potrzebą. Poszedłem do łazienki. Mijając pokój Charliego usłyszałem dochodzące stamtąd dziwne dźwięki. Zaciekawiony i trochę zaniepokojony o brata uchyliłem drzwi i zajrzałem do środka. W pokoju, tak jak w całym domu panowała ciemność, ale moje oczy były już do niej przyzwyczajone. Przez okno do pomieszczenia wpadało słabe światło nocnego nieba. Jednak tyle wystarczyło, bym mógł dostrzec postać brata wijącą się na łóżku. Przestraszyłem się. Myślałem, że coś złego mu się dzieje, w końcu wyginał się, drżał i jęczał, a dzięki słabemu blasku księżyca dostrzegałem pot na jego skórze. Niewiele myśląc, wpadłem do środka i doskoczyłem do jego łóżka. To, co stało się później, było dla mnie całkowicie niezrozumiałe. Charlie w pierwszej chwili znieruchomiał. Patrzył na mnie w szoku, a jego twarz zrobiła się czerwona. Kiedy spytałem go, co się stało, spojrzał na mnie wściekły i chwilę później wywalił z pokoju, warcząc, że powinno się pukać przed wejściem. Kompletnie nie docierały do niego moje wytłumaczenia. Pewnie ich nawet nie słuchał, bo gdy tylko znalazłem się za progiem, zatrzasnął drzwi, tym samym ucinając mój słowotok. Następnego dnia, co było dla mnie jeszcze większą zagadką, gdy tylko mnie zobaczył, spłonął rumieńcem i wyszedł z kuchni, nie jedząc śniadania.

Teraz, gdy przywoływałem w pamięci tę scenę, zdałem sobie sprawę z czegoś, na co wtedy nie zwróciłem uwagi. Jedna ręka Charliego znajdowała się w jego spodniach, które były mocno wybrzuszone w kroku **...** Zapiekły mnie policzki, gdy dotarło do mnie, że on prawdopodobnie robił to samo, co ja w tej chwili. Uczucie wstydu szybko mnie jednak opuściło, zastąpione ulgą. Bo skoro Charlie robił ze swoim ciałem coś takiego, to oznaczało, że albo oboje jesteśmy nienormalni, albo dotykanie siebie w  _tym_  miejscu wcale nie jest takie dziwne, jak mi się wydawało. Ta świadomość tchnęła we mnie pewność siebie. Jednak zniknęła ona nawet szybciej, niż się pojawiła, na powrót zastąpiona zakłopotaniem.

\- W porządku, George?

Otworzyłem gwałtownie oczy, patrząc niepewnie na ukrytą w cieniu twarz Freda.

\- Miałem zły sen – rzuciłem pierwsze, co mi przyszło do głowy.

\- Nie kłam. Wiem, co robiłeś. – Nawet mimo panującego w pokoju mroku, doskonale widziałem szeroki uśmiech na twarzy brata.

\- To czego się głupio pytasz? – mruknąłem, rozluźniając się.

\- Zastanawiałem się, kiedy to w końcu zrobisz. – Zignorował moje pytanie i usiadł obok mnie na łóżku. Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. – No, to opowiadaj, jak było.  

 

~*~

 

Spojrzałem trochę niepewnie na brata siedzącego na łóżku po drugiej stronie pokoju, który czytał jakiś pergamin – pewnie kontrolował finanse naszej firmy. W wakacje po naszej szóstej klasie, w końcu udało nam się otworzyć własny sklep na Pokątnej, dzięki pieniądzom za wygranie Turnieju Trójmagicznego, które Harry ofiarował nam na ten cel. Od roku staramy się go jakoś rozkręcić i trzeba przyznać, że całkiem nieźle nam idzie. Teraz, kiedy skończyliśmy już szkołę, postanowiliśmy całkowicie oddać się interesowi. Tak właściwie, za tydzień planujemy nawet przeprowadzić się do mieszkania nad sklepem. I normalnie bardzo bym się z tego powodu cieszył, jednak przez pewien niewielki szczegół nagroda zamieniła się dla mnie w karę. Chodzi konkretniej o dość istotny dla mnie fakt, że posiadać będziemy tylko jedną, w dodatku niewielką, sypialnię. I Fred chce żebyśmy obaj tam spali. Niby przez te wszystkie lata zawsze spałem z nim w jednym pokoju, jednak zawsze był tam z nami ktoś jeszcze — w domu mieliśmy Rona, w szkole – Lee. To powstrzymywało mnie przed zbliżaniem się _za bardzo_ do mojego bliźniaka. Teraz nic, prócz siły woli, nie będzie mnie powstrzymywało. A w tym wypadku wcale nie mogę liczyć na to, że uda mi się zachować zdrowy rozsądek. W dodatku jak na razie stoi tam ‏‏‏‎‎‎ _dwuosobowe_ łóżko, a my nie mamy pieniędzy na nowe, no i z transmutacją też nie szło nam za dobrze w szkole... Cała ta sytuacja sprawiła, że postanowiłem w końcu wyznać bratu prawdę o powodzie naszej pierwszej – i jak na razie jedynej – poważnej kłótni. Skonsternowany, zacząłem miąć w dłoniach róg koca, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Od bardzo, bardzo, bardzo długiego czasu zastanawiałem się, czy powiedzieć mu prawdę. W końcu to nie było normalne. Obdarzając Freda _taką_ miłością, złamałem poważne tabu. W końcu, na różdżkę Merlina, jesteśmy bliźniakami! Bałem się, że gdy prawda wypłynie na jaw, moje stosunki z bratem mogą ulec całkowitej zmianie. Jeśli mnie odtrąci, prawdopodobnie powstanie między nami przepaść nie do pokonania, za to jeśliby zareagował pozytywnie… Postanowiłem postawić wszystko na jedną kartę.

– F-Fred? – Przekląłem się w duchu za to zająknięcie i niepewny ton. Brat spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony, podnosząc wzrok znad pergaminu. – Moglibyśmy pogadać?

– Jasne, po co w ogóle pytasz? – Uśmiechnął się, odkładając kartkę na bok i opierając się wygodnie o ścianę. Merlinie… jak on wspaniale wygląda.

– Tylko, że to raczej dość poważna rozmowa – powiedziałem cicho, patrząc gdzieś na ścianę, obok jego głowy. Usłyszałem ciche skrzypnięcie, po czym poczułem, jak materac obok mnie ugina się pod jego ciężarem.

– No, braciszku, powiedz, co cię dręczy? – spytał niby żartobliwie, jednak doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę, że potraktował tę rozmowę poważnie. Spiąłem się lekko, czując jego ramię otaczające moją szyję. Spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony. Oczywiście widziałem to tylko kątem oka, przez cały czas uparcie wpatrując się w ten sam punkt na ścianie naprzeciwko. Gdybym się przełamał i spojrzał mu w oczy, bez problemu dostrzegłbym w nich lęk. Wtedy jednak nie miałem o tym pojęcia.

– Wiesz, zastanawiam się, czy nie jestem przypadkiem metroseksualny… – zacząłem siląc się na żartobliwy ton. – No, pomijając, oczywiście, obsesję na punkcie własnego wyglądu, podążanie za modą, interesowanie się sztuką… – przerwałem, słysząc rozbawione prychnięcie Freda. – No dobra, nie jestem. Ale nie zmienia to faktu, że coś ze mną nie tak.

– O co ci dokładniej chodzi? Wiesz przecież, że możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć – zapewnił, ściskając delikatnie moje ramię. Przeszedł mnie przyjemny dreszcz, choć jednocześnie mocno zapragnąłem, o niczym mu nie mówić. Odetchnąłem jednak głęboko i zaciskając mocniej dłonie na kocu, odezwałem się przyciszonym głosem:

– To trwa od dłuższego czasu. Tak właściwie, to zaczęło się jeszcze zanim poszliśmy do szkoły… Pamiętasz naszą kłótnię, tuż po tym jak zaczęliśmy spać osobno?

– Myślę, że trudno o niej zapomnieć. W końcu to był jedyny raz, kiedy tak długo się do siebie nie odzywaliśmy.

– Taa, wiem.

– W dodatku obiecałeś, że kiedyś powiesz mi...

– ...czemu tak właściwie byłem na ciebie wtedy zły. Właśnie o tym chcę pogadać. – Dostrzegłem kątem oka, jak kiwa głową. – Wszystko zaczęło się jakoś w tamtym czasie. A potem było już coraz gorzej. Naprawdę starałem się to jakoś powstrzymać! Ale nie potrafiłem! – Mówiłem coraz szybciej, pierwszy raz w życiu, bojąc się, że braknie mi odwagi na powiedzenie czegoś. – To przyszło samo. Może nawet zawsze było. Nie jestem pewien. W każdym razie trwało latami. Początkowo było niewinne. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało, dopóki w czwartej klasie nie zdałem sobie sprawy, że podczas masturbacji…

– ...mam przed oczami _siebie_ – dokończył za mnie drżącym tonem, który wcale nie kontrastował zbytnio z moim podenerwowanym słowotokiem.

Zszokowany odwróciłem głowę i spojrzałem w końcu w jego oczy. Dostrzegłem w nich odbicie własnych uczuć. Zawstydzenie, niepewność, strach, a po chwili ulga i szczęście. Obaj uśmiechnęliśmy się niewyraźnie. Wciąż wpatrując się w oczy Freda, jakby upewniając się, czy mi na to pozwoli, powoli zacząłem zmniejszać odległość między naszymi twarzami. Gdy usta dzieliły już milimetry, stało się to, o czym marzyłem od długiego czasu. Poczułem jak moje wargi przykrywane są przez usta brata. Z początku wciąż niepewni po prostu trwaliśmy tak przy sobie. Po kilku sekundach, gdy w końcu dotarło do mnie, że to dzieje się naprawdę, rozchyliłem lekko usta i przejechałem językiem po jego wargach.

To, co działo się później, po prostu nie mieści mi się w głowie. Opadliśmy na łóżko, całując się bez opamiętania. Ramiona dociskały nasze ciała do siebie, jednak to wciąż było dla nas za mało. Znów odezwała się ta wewnętrzna pustka, która teraz niemal boleśnie błagała o wypełnienie. Żar, który nagle zapłonął w moim ciele, przeraził mnie, ale gdy dostrzegłem, że Fred czuje to samo, wszystko inne przestało się liczyć. Przewróciłem nas tak, że siedziałem na biodrach brata. Wsunąłem dłonie pod jego koszulkę, podciągając ją do góry. Sunąłem dłońmi po gorącej skórze, słysząc ciche westchnienia, wydobywające się z tych wspaniałych ust. Napawałem się widokiem podnieconego Freda. Nagle jego dłoń złapała mnie za kark, przybliżając nasze twarze. Języki splotły się w namiętnym tańcu. Gorąco jego ust, zwinny język penetrujący wnętrze moich, delikatny ból, gdy drażnił moje wargi i język zębami, to wszystko było tak cudownie… podniecające. Nim się spostrzegłem, leżałem pod bliźniakiem, będąc, tak samo jak on, w samych bokserkach. Miejsca, w których nasza skóra zetknęła się choćby na ułamek sekundy, zdawały się płonąć. Zadrżałem gwałtownie, stękając cicho, gdy jego usta zamknęły się na moim sutku. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu wszystkie jego pieszczoty odczuwałem tak silnie, jednak nie miałem nic przeciwko… choć wolałbym, żeby moja erekcja nie była tak boleśnie uciskana.

Wsunąłem dłoń pod tkaninę, ujmując pewnie członek brata, który zajęczał głośno, wyginając się lekko.

– Fred, czy…? – Nie musiałem kończyć, by brat zrozumiał, o co mi chodzi. Jak zawsze zresztą. Rozumieliśmy się niemal bez słów.

Wydałem z siebie coś pomiędzy jękiem a westchnieniem, gdy jego ręka zacisnęła się na moim penisie, drażniąc przy tym żołądź. Zaczął poruszać ręką w tym samym rytmie, co ja. Wpił się zachłannie w moje wargi. Nie była to delikatna pieszczota. W większości nasze pocałunki były brutalne i wypełnione żądzą. Jednak zupełnie mi to nie przeszkadzało. Oddałem pocałunek z pełną żarliwością.

Kilka minut później doszliśmy niemal równocześnie z imieniem brata na ustach, wstrząsani spazmami rozkoszy. Fred opadł na mnie wycieńczony równie mocno jak ja. Uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie.

– Dobrze, że jesteśmy sami w domu – wysapał.

– Tak. A co powiesz...

– ...na kąpiel? Chętnie, ale... – zgodziłem się.

– ...za chwilę. Jak odzyskamy...

– ...trochę sił.

Zachichotałem zmęczony.

– Czasem naprawdę dziwię się, jak to...

– ...możliwe, że wiemy, co drugi chce powiedzieć – dokończył, całując mnie w szczękę.

– Wiesz Fred…

– Ja ciebie też. Od bardzo dawna, George. – Podnosząc się na łokciach, wyszczerzył się wesoło, po czym znów opadł na mnie bez sił. Zaśmialiśmy się.

– Poleżmy jeszcze trochę. Nie musimy się spieszyć.

– Jestem za, tylko z łaski swojej połóż się obok, bo ciężko mi się oddycha – oznajmiłem, spychając z siebie brata.

– Jakiś ty nieczuły…

– I tak mnie kochasz – uciąłem miękko, przytulając się do Freda i chowając twarz w zgięciu jego szyi. Zacisnąłem mocno powieki, czując łzy cisnące mi się do oczu.

Nareszcie miała się skończyć kilkuletnia męczarnia. Tylko czy damy sobie radę? Będziemy musieli ukrywać się przed wszystkimi, bo o ile w magicznym świecie związki homoseksualne nie są jakoś szczególnie potępiane, o tyle kazirodztwo z pewnością nie spotka się ze zbyt dużą aprobatą.

Jednak leżąc wtedy w ramionach brata, jeszcze się o to nie martwiłem.


	18. Draco

Severus przez dłuższy czas przyglądał się uważnie jaju, w końcu chwytając je pewnym ruchem i ważąc w dłoni. Badał opuszkami palców strukturę skorupki, upewniając się co do jej wytrzymałości. Jego brwi co rusz ściągały się ku sobie i wygładzały, jakby mężczyzna nie był do końca pewnym, czy być złym, czy też zaintrygowanym.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć jeszcze raz, jak to się stało, że do twojej torby przypałętało się jajo? – mruknął, przenosząc wzrok na moją osobę. Brzmiał na naprawdę wkurzonego, jednak w jego oczach dało się zauważyć malutkie, ledwo widoczne iskiereczki.

\- Ciebie to bawi – warknąłem niezadowolony, siadając na skraju biurka i wyciągając z kieszeni szlafroka (najszybszego sposobu pełnego zakrycia ciała) paczkę fajek. Wkładając jednego między wargi, szybko go odpaliłem, zaciągając się ukochanym smakiem nikotyny. W końcu musiałem się jakoś odprężyć, skoro nawet prysznic w niczym nie pomagał. – Och, nic nie mów na ten temat – dodałem poirytowany, kiedy dostrzegłem, jak jego oczy zwężają się ostrzegająco. Severus nigdy nie tolerował mojego palenia i kiedy tylko mógł, z satysfakcją pozbywał się moich ukochanych paczuszek. – Lepiej powiedz, co możemy z tym zrobić.

\- W tej chwili za wiele nie zdziałamy. Mógłbym wręcz rzecz, że jesteśmy zbyt wielkimi żółtodziobami, abyśmy sami zajęli się tym problemem – powiedział niezadowolony, odkładając jajo na pościel. – Tylko raz miałem okazję trzymać smocze jajo i jestem bardziej niż pewien, że było ono o wiele cieplejsze, niż to twoje. W takim razie musimy zrobić mu coś na kształt prowizorycznego gniazda, gdzie będzie wystarczająco ciepło do prawidłowego rozwoju smoczego zarodka.

\- Nie uważasz, że lepiej byłoby w jakiś sposób zwrócić jajo? – podsunąłem, chociaż sam skrzywiłem się na myśl ponownego spotkania smoczycy. Niemniej jednak chciałem pozbyć się tego małego problemu.

\- Czy ty wiesz, o czym w ogóle mówisz, dzieciaku? Twój zapach już dawno zdążył przejść na jajo i chociaż smoczyca w jakiś sposób cię polubiła; o czym sugerowałoby chociażby to, że zabrała cię tak po prostu do swego gniazda, nie znaczy, że zaakceptuje twój zapach na jej maleństwie. Zapewne zaraz po tym, jak ulotniłbyś się po podłożeniu jaja, ta zdążyłaby już dawno wypchnąć je poza gniazdo – stwierdził ponuro Sev. – Tak więc, czy chcesz, czy nie, musisz poradzić sobie z tym, bez pomysłu oddania zguby.

\- Tylko że nie mam zielonego pojęcia o wychowywaniu smoków. – Obrzuciłem mężczyznę niezadowolonym spojrzeniem. – Nie chcesz tego jaja? Nienarodzony smok nie będzie ci do niczego potrzebny?

\- Jedyne, co będzie mi potrzebne, to skorupki, jakie już dla mnie załatwiłeś – odparł brunet, chwytając moją torbę i rzucając ją w moim kierunku. Automatycznie złapałem ją wolnymi dłońmi; papierosa aktualnie trzymając miedzy wargami. – Swoją drogą, mógłbyś mi je już podać. Chciałbym jak najszybciej wziąć się za warzenie tego eliksiru. W końcu nie jest to jakieś kilkuminutowe zajęcie.

\- Jaki eliksir jest tym razem twoim celem? – spytałem, wyciągając skorupki i podając je mężczyźnie. Odkąd pamiętam, Severus co jakiś czas wynajdował jakiś specyfik, który za cenę honoru postanawiał sobie uwarzyć. Nie ważne, czy miałby siedzieć nad nim tydzień, miesiąc, czy pół roku.

\- Raczej moim zadaniem – sprostował. – Ten wywar został zlecony mi do uwarzenia przez Czarnego Pana. Nie chcesz wiedzieć po co, a ja nie mam ochoty mówić.

\- Świetnie. Tylko, że ty weźmiesz te skorupki i zabierzesz się do pracy, a ja z kolei pozostaję z nierozwiązanym problemem niewyklutego jeszcze smoka – mruknąłem, stwierdzając w duchu, że najprawdopodobniej będę musiał poradzić sobie z tym sam.

\- Nie mówiłem nic o tym, że nie mam zamiaru panu pomagać, panie Malfoy. – Severus spojrzał na mnie srogo, mówiąc tym samym tonem, który stosował zawsze podczas zajęć w szkole. Najwidoczniej moja uwaga nie spodobała mu się w żadnym wypadku. – Po prostu chciałem ci delikatnie uświadomić, że póki smok się nie wykluje nie musisz podejmować praktycznie żadnych czynności. Radziłbym jednak, abyś wcześniej poinformował o tym małym szczególiku tą całą Masaki, która ponoć specjalizuje się w opiece nad magicznymi stworzeniami, jak i twojego wuja, a pana tego domu.

 

~ * ~

 

Zaśmiałem się cicho, patrząc rozbawiony na mojego bliźniaka i Yumi. Dziewczyna w tej chwili udzielała Igowi kilku porad, przez które mój brat soczyście pąsowiał. No cóż, domyślam się, że było mu odrobinę głupio słuchać informacji o najlepszych zabezpieczeniach na czas łóżkowych igraszek.

\- Pamiętaj, że najważniejsze jest, abyś to ty miał przy sobie prezerwatywy. Dziewczyny na ogół zdają się w tej kwestii na facetów. W końcu nigdy nie wiadomo, jak dużego będą mieli ich partnerzy – powiedziała z powagą, nawet nie myśląc o tym, aby się zarumienić. Zamiast niej uczynił to jednak Igniss, czerwieniąc się jak piwonia, mimo iż zdawał się chcieć pozować w tej chwili na luzaka.

\- Yumi-chan, myślę, że Ig nie będzie miał problemu w tej kwestii – odparłem, zwracając na siebie uwagę dziewczyny.

\- Ciebie to również dotyczy, Ryuuki. Musisz być tego tak samo świadomy, jak Raito! – zawołała niezadowolona z tego, że podchodziłem do tematu tak lekceważąco. – Może w waszej Anglii macie życie nocne jak w bajeczce, jednak tu nie jest wasz rodzinny kraj.

\- Chciałem przez to powiedzieć, że to nie dziewczynki nam w głowie, tylko chłopcy – sprostowałem, z zadowolonym uśmiechem rejestrując czerwieniące się policzki u dziewczyny. W końcu!

\- Hai, wygraliście – mruknęła nadal czerwona, co spotkało się ze śmiechem mojego brata. – Idźcie już na to miasto, czy gdzie tam macie w planach.

\- To nie idziesz z nami podbijać chłopców? – zapytał Ig, starając się nie brzmieć na tak rozbawionego, jak był w rzeczywistości.

\- Oj, dajcie już mi spokój! Wybieram się z Masaki-san na zakupowy szał – oznajmiła, zaraz też żegnając się i wychodząc z salonu.

\- To jakie mamy plany na ten tydzień? – spytałem ciekaw tego, co tym razem wymyślił Ig.

Pierwszy tydzień przesiedzieliśmy w domu, głowiąc się we czwórkę z Severusem i Maki, nad tym, co zrobimy, kiedy mały smoczek się wykluje. Niby doszliśmy do jakichś tam wniosków, jednak nie było to jeszcze nic takiego pewnego. W końcu nigdy nie wiadomo, jak maluszek będzie zachowywał się tuż po wybiciu się ze skorupki. Drugi tydzień przeznaczony był na szał zakupowy, kiedy to wspólnie podbijaliśmy kolejne firmowe sklepy i nawet parę zwykłych butików (głównie za namową Iga). A najlepsze w tym było to, że mimo niemagiczności tych miejsc, naprawdę dobrze się bawiłem. Nigdy nie śmiałbym nawet podejrzewać, że kupowanie ubrań w sklepach, zamiast zlecanie ich uszycia na wymiar, może okazać się taką frajdą.

Teraz jednak mój brat wymyślił coś całkowicie nowego, czego za żadne skarby nie chciał mi zdradzić. Cały czas tylko powtarzał: „zobaczysz w swoim czasie” i „to niespodziewajka”. Nic, nawet nie pomogło wypytywanie reszty domowników, ani też lisów (będących japońskimi odpowiednikami skrzatów domowych i sów – taki tam full serwis). Od nikogo nie mogłem dowiedzieć się, na co takiego wpadł Ig.

 

~ * ~

 

Z niemałą ulgą opuściłem metro podziemne, idąc szybkim krokiem tuż za bratem. Było dzisiaj bardzo gorąco, dlatego obydwoje mieliśmy na sobie krótkie, jeansowe szorty i dłuższe błękitne koszulki – bokserki, przedstawiające twarze jakichś wykonawców. Oprócz tego mieliśmy jeszcze na sobie okulary przeciwsłoneczne i trampki. W tym też momencie kończyły się wszelkie podobieństwa. Ja swoje włosy zostawiłem rozpuszczone, bliźniak je spiął w luźną kitkę, odsłaniając zakolczykowane uszy. Wiedziałem tylko o dwóch, dlatego też widok kilku kolczyków w każdym uchu, w tym industrial w lewej małżowinie, sprawił, że na dobrą chwilę odjęło mi mowę. Jednak musiałem przyznać, że te wszystkie żelastwa dodawały mu uroku i w sumie szkoda było, że nie miałem sposobności dowiedzieć się o nich wcześniej.

Dodatkowo oprócz nałożenia ochronnego kremu z filtrem na skórę twarzy i odsłoniętych części ciała, mój brat postanowił odrobinę się upiększyć, podkreślając oczy czarnym tuszem i eyelinerem, a usta smarując bezbarwnym błyszczykiem.

\- Naprawdę, czasami zachowujesz się jak baba – mruknąłem, spoglądając na uśmiechniętą twarz brata. Gdybym przymknął oko na brak biustu i delikatnie męskie rysy twarzy, z pewnością wziąłbym brata za nieziemską dziewczynę.

\- Jak zwykle musisz pomarudzić, nie? – Ig pokręcił rozbawiony głową, chwytając mnie za nadgarstek i ciągnąc za sobą ku przejściu dla pieszych. – Po drugiej stronie znajduje się nasz cel podróży – oznajmił, kiedy znaleźliśmy się na ulicy. Wskazał na znajdujący się przed nami wieżowiec, który zdawał się nie wyróżniać niczym wśród innych drapaczy chmur.

Przy wejściu stał potężny mężczyzna z surowym wyrazem twarzy, ubrany w grafitowy garnitur. Kiedy tylko podeszliśmy bliżej, łysy łypnął na nas wzrokiem, kiwając w końcu ledwo widocznie głową. Igni w odpowiedzi machnął delikatnie ręką, ciągnąc mnie do środka.

Tam z kolei przywitała nas naprawdę ładna szatynka, odziana w krótką przylegającą do ciała beżową sukienkę i brązowe szpilki, które idealnie pasowały do trzymanej przez nią aktówki w tym samym kolorze. Podeszła do nas szybkim krokiem, uśmiechając się promiennie.

\- Jestem Aoyama i mam dziś za zadanie być waszą koordynatorką – powiedziała na wstępie, zaraz kierując nas w stronę windy (o czym zdążył szepnąć mi brat). We trójkę weszliśmy do malusieńkiego pomieszczenia, którego drzwi automatycznie zamknęły się za nami. Spojrzałem niepewnie na boki po biszkoptowych ściankach, a następnie na mojego brata, który posłał mi pokrzepiający uśmiech.

\- Na które piętro jedziemy? – spytał dziewczynę, która natychmiast odpowiedziała mu: „dwunaste” i w tym też momencie wcisnęła guzik z tymże numerkiem.

Nie wiem czemu, ale podróż windą wydawała mi się o wiele bardziej nieprzyjemna, niż przemieszczanie się za pomocą świskoklików. Tam w ciągu ułamków sekund znajdowałem się nawet w innej części kraju czy kontynentu. A tutaj, żeby znaleźć się kilka pięter wyżej musiało minąć o wiele więcej czasu, co jakoś nie spotkało się z moją aprobatą.

\- Spokojnie, to tylko winda – szepnął brat, obejmując mnie swoim ramieniem. – Zresztą jesteśmy już na miejscu – dodał przy akompaniamencie cichego dzwoneczka, po którym nastąpiło rozsunięcie się drzwi. – Widzisz? – Uśmiechnął się rozbawiony, wyciągając mnie na korytarz. Dziewczyna cały czas przyglądała się nam z delikatnym uśmiechem, prowadząc do jedynych drzwi na piętrze, obok których znajdowała się złota tabliczka z czekoladowym napisem: „Studio fotograficzne: _Utsukushii_ ”. Otworzyła od razu drzwi, wpuszczając nas do środka.

\- W końcu! Ileż można na was czekać? – Doszedł do nas zniecierpliwiony głos, a już po chwili moim oczom ukazał się wysoki blondyn, ubrany tylko w podziurawione czarne jeansy. – Już myślałem, że zgubiliście się po drodze!

\- Och, wybacz. Po prostu Aoyama-san nie mówiła, że mamy się spieszyć do ciebie. – Igniss pozwolił przytulić się przez nieznajomego, samemu też obejmując mężczyznę z cichym westchnieniem. – Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Jak było w Nowym Yorku? – spytał, odsuwając się kawałek.

\- Aoyama dużo się zna. Została zatrudniona tydzień temu w zamian za Yumiko, która odeszła na macierzyńskie – odparł mężczyzna, wzruszając ramionami. – A w Nowym Yorku,  jak w każdym innym mieście, w którym byłem. Odrobina turystyki, śmiechu, reszta to praca. Ale o tym pogadamy w domu.

\- Jasne. Pozwól tylko, że przedstawię ci oficjalnie mojego brata, Ryuukiego – oznajmił, wskazując na mnie głową. Natychmiast zrobiłem krok w kierunku mężczyzny, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń.

\- Onodera Ryuuki – powiedziałem, wykrzywiając wargi w delikatnym, pogodnym uśmiechu.

\- Onodera Yuuichi. Widzę, że dobrze zaaklimatyzowałeś się, kuzynie – odparł rozbawiony. Ja z kolei spojrzałem na niego nierozumiejąco. W końcu wydawało mi się, że poznałem już całą rodzinkę Seporiana. A tu proszę, taka niespodzianka. – Jestem starszym bratem Keisuke – dodał, jakby to miało mi pomóc w kojarzeniu faktów. Ja jednak nie pamiętałem, aby ktoś wspominał cokolwiek na temat domniemanego rodzeństwa Keia. – Nie wierzę, że nic o mnie nie mówił. Jakże okropnie z jego strony! – zawył cicho, chociaż w ogóle nie wydawał się być smutny, czy zmartwiony. Wręcz przeciwnie, wesołe ogniki w jego oczach wręcz brykały, próbując uwolnić się ze złotych tęczówek. Dodatkowo wielki uśmiech nawet nie myślał o tym, aby zejść z twarzy mężczyzny, tylko cały czas wręcz rozpoławiał ją na pół.

\- Jestem pewien, że nie zrobił tego specjalnie, Yuu. Jednak proponuję wziąć się w końcu do roboty, bo mistrz nam nogi powyrywa, jak będziemy dalej tu stać.

\- Racja – przytaknął mu Yuuichi. – Dzisiaj pracować będziemy w dwóch grupach. Ja będę pracować z tobą, Raito. Natomiast ty, Ryuuki będziesz w parze z moim przyjacielem, Yoshizawą Haruse. Tematem dzisiejszych zdjęć jest dominacja mężczyzn i samotność kobiet. Fotograf dodatkowo będzie pracował  z wami osobno, aby uchwycić waszą osobliwą urodę. A teraz, uciekajcie z dziewczynami do przebieralni. One was szybko przygotują. – Wskazał na grupkę dziewczyn, które czekały cierpliwie, aż skoczymy naszą rozmowę.

Kiedy tylko Yuu odsunął się od nas na krok, te od razu rzuciły się w naszym kierunku, zaciągnęły do garderoby i tam kolejno przebrały  w coraz to nowsze kreacje. W moim wypadku dziewczyny ostatecznie zdecydowały się na yukatę, którą pomagały mi założyć, z racji tego, że po raz pierwszy będę miał na sobie tego typu ubranie. Czułem się dziwnie, gdy ich palce co rusz dotykały mojej skóry, lub też gdy jedna z nich musiała objąć mnie ramionami w chwili, gdy związywała mi strój specjalnym pasem.

Jeszcze tylko nałożyły na mnie odrobinę makijażu i byłem gotowy.

\- Wyglądasz idealnie – stwierdziły chórkiem, podprowadzając mnie do lustra, abym mógł spojrzeć na swoje odbicie. Teraz dopiero widziałem, jak się prezentuję. Sięgająca jakoś do połowy uda yukata była błękitnego koloru z wyszywanym srebrną nicią finezyjnym wzorkiem. Do tego biały pas miał w sobie delikatnie błękitne dodatki. I chociaż ten strój strasznie podkreślał moją urodę, to jednak czułem się w nim tak… niemęsko. Jakbym miał w tym stroju prezentować się jak przedstawicielka płci pięknej.

Tym bardziej odbierałem takie wrażenie, kiedy dokładnie przyjrzałem się swojej twarzy. Na powieki nałożony miałem błękitny cień, który idealnie komponował się z kolorem moich oczu i całego stroju. Dodatkowo musiałem mieć doczepiane rzęsy, który teraz były o wiele dłuższe i gęstsze (przemilczę fakt, że moje naturalne również były nieziemsko długie i gęste), oraz blady róż na policzkach, nie wspominając już o jasno różowej szmince, która miała dodać mi uroku.

\- Wyglądam jak kobieta – powiedziałem niezadowolony, przyglądając się uważnie swojemu odbiciu. Zapuszczone włosy opadały swobodnie na ramiona, z kolei krótsze kosmyki okalały moją twarz, nadając mi wrażenie jeszcze delikatniejszej osoby.

\- I o to tu chodzi. Zresztą i tak żaden twój znajomy nie zobaczy tych zdjęć, więc nie musisz się niczym przejmować. – Igniss pojawił się obok mnie, jakby właśnie wyłonił się z ziemi. Spojrzałem na niego uważnie, by dojrzeć, że on to ma nawet bardziej kobiecy strój niż ja.

Ubrany był w krwiste kimono ciasno przylegające do jego ciała. Jedynie rękawy (podobnie jak u mnie) były o wiele szersze, z białym kwiatowym wzrokiem przy samym końcu. Obwiązany był białym pasem, który z kolei otaczał cienki, czarny sznur, związany z przodu tak, aby jego końce luźno zwisały gdzieś tak do połowy jego ud.

Wszystkie kolczyki zostały usunięte z jego uszu (prócz tego, który był odpowiedzialny za zmianę koloru włosów na czarny), tak jak i zniknął jego makijaż. Co jednak nie oznaczało, że pozostał taki nieumalowany. Usta wysmarowane miał czerwoną szminką, której odcień był taki sam jak kimona. Policzki i powieki zostawiono w naturalnym stanie, jednak rzęsy musiał mieć doczepiane i dodatkowo potraktowane kilka razy tuszem. Również eyeliner znalazł tu swoje powołanie, zostawiając cienkie kreski przy dolnej powiece i odrobinę większą przy górnej.

Całość jednak prezentowała się tak niesamowicie, że nie byłem wręcz oderwać oczu od osoby mojego brata.

\- Wyglądasz jak bóstwo, Raito-kun – zaszczebiotała jedna, która odpowiedzialna była za mój makijaż.

\- Szkoda tylko, że są one takiej długości…

\- Gdyby tylko były dłuższe…

\- A kto powiedział, że nie mam długich włosów? – przerwał im, z zadziornym uśmiechem. Spojrzałem na niego, z uniesioną do góry brwią, zastanawiając się, co opowiada ten dureń. – Na ogół staram się tego unikać jednak w tym wypadku mogę pozbyć się tej przeklętej spinki – dodał, sięgając dłońmi pod swoje włosy i przez chwilę zdając się szukać w nich czegoś. Kiedy w końcu palce natrafiły na wymieniony przedmiot, jego uśmiech poszerzył się, a on sam wyciągnął przed siebie małą, srebrną spinkę, którą matka kiedyś podpinała włosy Igowi.

Jak tylko jego ręce odsunęły się od głowy, wszystkie pukle automatycznie wystrzeliły ku ziemi, rozciągając się w zastraszającym tempie. Aż w końcu zatrzymały się, mniej więcej w miejscu, gdzie znajdowały się jego kolana.

\- To było niesamowite! – mruknąłem, patrząc z zachwytem na jego piękne, proste czarne kosmyki. To nie mieściło się mi wręcz w głowie, tym bardziej, że nie wiedziałem o tym fakcie. Igniss w rzeczywistości miał tak długie włosy. Nieziemskie odkrycie!

 

~*~

 

Nie miałem okazji porozmawiać z bratem na temat jego włosów. Bowiem tuż po tym, jak odkrył przed nami ten sekret pojawił się uśmiechnięty Yuu z informacją, że zaraz zaczynamy zdjęcia. On w stosunku do nas ubrany został w ciemnozielony mundur z przypiętym u boku mieczem – kataną.

Igniss, nie czekając wiele, podszedł do kuzyna tanecznym krokiem, mówiąc coś o tym, że nie może doczekać się początku zdjęć i tyle ich już widziałem.

\- Zaprowadzę cię do twojego partnera zdjęciowego – szepnęła jedna z dziewcząt, wpinając mi we włosy błękitny kwiat i po złapaniu delikatnie za dłoń, pociągnęła w kierunku wyjścia z przebieralni. Następnie poprowadziła mnie korytarzem do pomieszczenia oznaczonego numer trzy. – Dobrej zabawy – dodała, wpuszczając mnie do środka i zaraz zamykając za mną drzwi.

Niepewnie wszedłem głębiej rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Moją uwagę przykuło wielkie dwuosobowe łoże, które oświetlone było delikatnie z góry w dość romantyczny sposób. Zaintrygowany podszedłem bliżej, dłonią sunąc po delikatnej satynowej pościeli. Uśmiech sam wykwitł na moich wargach, kiedy usiadłem ostrożnie na skraju łóżka i zacząłem śmiało rozglądać się na wszystkie strony. Aż mój wzrok nie padł na umundurowanego Pottera (chociaż bez ostrza przy boku).

\- Potter! Ty parszywy gnoju! Czy twoim nowym hobby stało się uprzykrzania mi życia nawet w czasie przerwy wakacyjnej? – warknąłem po angielsku przekonany, że w innym wypadku Wielki Bohater Ludzkości, psia jego mać, nic nie załapie.

\- Nawet na myśl mi to nie przyszło – odparł rozbawiony, mówiąc idealnie po japońsku. Zupełnie tak, jakby znał ten język od urodzenia. – Myślę jednak, że doszło do małego nieporozumienia.  Nie nazywam się Potter, tylko Yoshizawa Haruse. Będę twoim partnerem na czas zdjęć.

Dopiero w tym momencie zauważyłem szczegóły, które jasno wskazywały na to, że nie jest on Potterem. Po pierwsze był z pewnością starszy i nie miał na nosie tych głupich okularów, które przysłaniały prawdziwy wygląd jego zielonych oczu. Już nawet nie wspominając o tym, że jego były ciemnobrązowe. Również blizna w kształcie błyskawicy goszcząca delikatnie po prawej stronie na czole zapodziała się gdzieś u mężczyzny. Co było kolejnym dowodem na to, że nie był on moją szkolną nemezis.

\- Och, wybacz – mruknąłem, przeklinając w duchu brak zimnej krwi. Przecież to było oczywiste, że Potter nie pojawiłby się tutaj. Nie było wręcz takich szans. Dyrektor zbyt bardzo troszczył się o jego życie, by pozwolił mu na taki wypad. – Po prostu…

\- Nie musisz się tłumaczyć – przerwał, podchodząc do mnie na wyciągnięcie ręki i klękając na jedno kolano. Ujął delikatnie moją prawą dłoń, spoglądając na mnie z delikatnym uśmiechem. – Wyglądasz przepięknie w tym stroju, że aż nie potrafię wyjść z zachwytu. – Wargami musnął delikatnie skórę, wykrzywiając wargi w subtelnym uśmiechu.

I w tym też momencie z boku dobiegł nas blask flesza  aparatu. Automatycznie poderwałem głowę, patrząc na mężczyznę stojącego przez statywem. Fotograf pomachał w moim kierunku, zaraz też wołając do nas poruszony:

\- To było cudowne! Róbcie tak dalej! Jak kochankowie, którzy w końcu mają okazję cieszyć się swoją obecnością!

Spojrzałem na Haruse, który uśmiechnął się do mnie uspokajająco. W sumie, czego miałbym się bać? W końcu nie byłem teraz w _tej_ celi, mogłem sam decydować, co się zaraz stanie.

Przygryzłem delikatnie wargę, patrząc kokietującym wzrokiem na bruneta i kładąc dłoń na jego policzku. Mężczyzna zaraz też podniósł się, przez chwilę górując nade mną, po czym opierając kolana o skraj łóżka, przybliżył swoją twarz do mojej, muskając delikatnie policzek.

Odgłosy cykającego aparatu przeszywały co chwilę pomieszczenie, wraz z radosnymi komentarzami fotografa, które można by było skrócić do jednego słowa: „więcej”.

\- Nie będzie przeszkadzać ci, jak skosztuje twoich warg? – spytał, patrząc na mnie z prośbą. Nasze oddechy zmieszały się w jeden, a po moim nieznacznym ruchu głowy, usta zetknęły się subtelnie.

Moje ręce owinęły się wokół jego szyi, łapiąc za czapkę wojskową i odrzucając ją gdzieś na bok. Z kolei jego dłoń znalazła się na mojej klatce piersiowej, delikatnie masując ją przez materiał yukaty.

Nagle chwycił mnie w pasie, unosząc i kładąc całego na łóżku. Sam z kolei położył się obok mnie, przyciągając do kolejnego pocałunku.

\- Musimy zachowywać się tak jakbyśmy naprawdę chcieli doprowadzić do punktu kulminacyjnego. Nie zapominając jednocześnie o tym, że musimy robić pozycje do jak najlepszych ujęć – mruknął, całując mnie leciutko po szyi. Skoro tak przestawia całą sprawę…

Palcami odnalazłem guziki zielonego munduru, odpinając je powoli, krok po kroczku odsłaniając białą koszulę. Następnie zacząłem zsuwać okrycie z jego ramion, po czym wziąłem się również za rozpinanie koszuli. A kiedy w końcu byłem w stanie zobaczyć nagi tors mężczyzny, objąłem go jedną ręką za szyją, drugą łapiąc za jego nadgarstek i nakierowując na swoje udo, tuż przy granicy, jaką wyznawała yukata.

\- Śmiało, wejdź głębiej. Tak, jakbyś miał w planach zrobić mi dobrze – szepnąłem, po raz któryś wtapiając dłonie w jego miękkie, gęste włosy.

Haruse od razu dostosował się do mojej prośby. Jego ręka wślizgnęła się pod błękitny materiał, przez chwilę głaskając mnie po udzie, po czym zawędrował dalej, aż zatrzymał się przy materiale bielizny. Musnął ją wręcz nieśmiało, jakby pytał mnie tym samym o pozwolenie.

Westchnąłem zaskoczony, spoglądając na twarz mężczyzny. Oderwał się właśnie od mojej szyi, nawiązując kontakt wzrokowy i zbliżając się do moich ust. W chwili gdy nasze wargi zetknęły się ze sobą, a języki wyszły na spotkanie, ja rozsunąłem nieznacznie swoje nogi, dając mężczyźnie większy dostęp do siebie. A brunet nie zamierzał próżnować. Od razu zaczął gładzić subtelnie mojego penisa przez materiał bielizny. Ja z kolei wzdychałem cicho, czując zdradzieckie rumieńce na policzkach.

W tym momencie nie odchodziło mnie, czy zdjęcia wyjdą dobrze, czy wręcz przeciwnie. Chociaż miło byłoby kiedyś móc zobaczyć to zdarzenie. Nie obchodziło mnie też, jakie odczucia wywoła to na fotografie. Musiał jednak być z nas zadowolony, gdyż co chwilę pochwalał nasze wyczyny i tylko od czasu do czasu prosił o delikatną zmianę pozycji.

 

Po ogłoszeniu przez fotografa przerwy, zostałem sam z drugim modelem. Leżeliśmy jeszcze na łóżku. On w samym spodniach, ja z kolei z rozchylonymi połami yukaty. Ostatnie zdjęcia ujęte zostały w chwili, kiedy Haruse leżał między moimi nogami, opierając ramiona po obu stronach mojej głowy i leniwie kosztować moich ust. Ja z kolei miałem obejmować szyję bruneta, wyginając raz po raz swoje ciało, oraz podrygiwać delikatnie biodrami.

\- Przyznaję bez bicia, że dzisiejsza sesja z tobą to najlepsze co mnie spotkało w ciągu kilku ostatnich lat – powiedział cicho, wkładając rękę pod mój kark, głaskając go delikatnie. – Martwiłem się, że temat zdjęć przerazi cię i uciekniesz już po pierwszej chwili. Cieszy mnie ta pomyłka.

\- Wiesz, nie tylko ty miałeś z tego jakąś korzyść – odparłem z cichym pomrukiem. Facet doskonale wiedział, gdzie dotykać, aby to na mnie oddziaływało. – W końcu fakt faktem, to ja cały czas byłem tutaj dopieszczany.

\- Nie dało się tego nie poczuć – zaśmiał się cicho Haruse, przenosząc się na zabawę moimi włosami. Co też naprawdę lubiłem, jeśli tylko osoba robiła to z należytą starannością i delikatnością. – To było naprawdę dobre i skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że nie chcę tego powtórzyć.

\- Tylko może nie na sesji, co? Myślę, że jedna taka w zupełności nam wystarczy.

\- Oczywiście – zgodził się ze mną brunet. – Zresztą i tak, po przerwie sesję będziesz miał tylko ty, a jutro pracujemy już we czwórkę, by wypromować odrobinę letnią pogodę i stroje kąpielowe.

\- Mmhm, me gusta. – Uśmiechnąłem się na myśl o jutrzejszych zdjęciach. Mimo wszystko miło będzie popatrzeć na dobre ciało bez żadnych przeszkód. Do Haruse czułem jakieś delikatne przyciąganie, chociaż myśl o tym, że wygląda podobnie do Iskiereczki Nadziei była odrobinę dołująca. Na szczęście Potter musiałby przejść naprawdę mocny stylowy zabieg, aby wyglądać chociaż w połowie tak dobrze jak Yoshizawa. – Nie pogardziłbym też wspólnym wyjściem na kawę, czy kolację – dodałem po chwili, stwierdzając w duchu, że nie jest to taki wcale zły pomysł. W końcu takie spotkanie jeszcze niczego nie znaczyło.

\- Jestem jak najbardziej za – przytaknął, obdarowując mnie wielce zadowolonym uśmiechem.


	19. Severus

\- Więc tutaj siedzisz, co?

Odwróciłem się od bulgoczącego kociołka, spoglądając wpierw spłoszony, a następnie wściekły na tego Gryfońskiego błazna.

\- Czego tu szukasz? – warknąłem w jego kierunku, dokładnie obserwując każdy ruch chłopaka. Dla większego poczucia bezpieczeństwa chciałem już sięgnąć do kieszeni mundurka po różdżkę, jednak wtedy też zauważyłem ją leżącą na lewo ode mnie, na ławce. Spojrzałem za nią ze zrezygnowaniem, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że to oznaczało moje całkowite zdanie się na łaskę – chociaż bardziej odpowiednie byłoby określenie „niełaskę” – Pottera.

\- Coś ty taki zdenerwowany, co? Smarkerusie? – rzucił rozbawiony, podnosząc prawą rękę i pokazując, iż dzierży w niej już swoją różdżkę. Zmiąłem pod nosem przekleństwo odwracając się do niego plecami i powracając do przyrządzania eliksiru. Chociaż byłem pewien, że Gryfon nie ma pojęcia co właśnie próbuję uwarzyć, niemniej jednak istniał cień niepewności, że powie o tym miejscu komuś ze swojej paczki – Lupinowi lub Evans, którzy na pewno sprawdziliby i dowiedzieli się co jest w kociołku – lub też któremuś nauczycielowi, że po zajęciach bawię się eliksirami. Skutek i tak byłby taki sam.

\- Jeżeli jesteś tchórzem, strzelającym do bezbronnego i odwróconego do ciebie plecami przeciwnika, możesz spokojnie rzucić we mnie jakąś klątwę – odparłem cicho, nasłuchując uważnie, gdzie wykona swój ruch. Byłem jak najbardziej przygotowany na ewentualność jego ataku. Nie chciałem jednak, by eliksir nad którym pracowałem prawie pół roku został zniszczony. Tym bardziej, gdy zostało mi tak niewiele czasu. Tylko minuty dzieliły mnie od końcowego efektu.

\- Wolałbym jednak patrzyć w twoją twarz, wykrzywioną w bólu – cichy odgłos jego kroków, wyraźnie wskazywał na to, że się zbliża do mnie. – No to co? Odwrócisz się łaskawie, czy mam cię do tego zmusić? – Jego ciepły oddech na mojej szyi sprawił, że zatrzęsłem się mimowolnie. To było tak podobne do…

\- Odsuń się, Potter – wycedziłem, starając się, aby mój głos był jak najbardziej przesiąknięty złością. – Jesteś za blisko – dodałem, czując jak jedną ręką sunie po moim biodrze, by następnie jakby nigdy nic oprzeć ją o stolik z paleniskiem przede mną. – W co ty się teraz chcesz bawić, Potter? Nie wystarczy ci, jak w każdej wolnej chwili, wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi uprzykrzacie mi życie? Musisz mnie szukać po zapachu jak ten twój kundel, Black? – Odwróciłem głowę, by dojrzeć jego wykrzywioną w złości twarz, jednak nie spodziewałem się, że może przynieść to całkowicie inny skutek.

Przerażony, cofnąłem się z całym impetem do tyłu, by tym ruchem odepchnąć od siebie okularnika.

\- Oszalałeś!? – krzyknąłem w jego kierunku, odchodząc powoli w kierunku mojej różdżki. Nie przejmowałem się nawet tym, że ten zauważył moje zamierzania i wymierzył swoją we mnie. Chciałem mieć chociaż jedną, jedyną deskę ratunku.

\- Nie ruszaj się. Dzisiaj wyjątkowo nie chcę żadnej wielkiej wojny – mruknął, a ja na chwilę przystanąłem, patrząc na niego jak na jakiegoś obłąkańca.

\- Nie chcesz, Potter? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie… – parsknąłem wymuszenie. – Przecież ty i reszta tej twojej porąbanej paczki nie możecie żyć bez chociażby najmniejszego upodlenia mi dni w Hogwarcie. – Szybkim krokiem podszedłem do ławki, chwytając różdżkę i celując ją w pierś okularnika. Gryfon widocznie zwątpił odrobinę w swoją przewagę. Wiedział bowiem doskonale, że jeśli chodzi o rzucanie klątw to stoimy na podobnym poziomie. Z tym wyjątkiem, że to ja zacząłem studiować o wiele więcej zaklęć, dla których nie było miejsca w podstawie nauczania w naszej szkole, a jakie to, moim zdaniem, powinny zostać poznane przez każdego ucznia. – Chyba byłbyś chory, gdybyś chociaż przez jeden dzień mi nie dokuczył. Dlatego też daruj sobie, te swoje gryfońskie zagrywki gry fair play. – Rozłożyłem ramiona na bok w geście bezradności. Miałem już dość tego wszystkiego, a już szczególnie tego idiotycznego zachowania Pottera. Co on myślał, że jak nagle powie o zawieszeniu broni, to ja w to ślepo uwierzę? Nie jestem tępy, by wpadać w takie idiotyczne zasadzki.

\- Przecież mówiłem ci, żebyś się nie ruszał. Teraz nic nie uda nam się załatwić po dobroci. – Westchnął cicho, chowając różdżkę i spoglądając na mnie zadziornie. Ja natomiast uniosłem zdziwiony brew, by zaraz potem obserwować, jak ciało idioty zaczęło opadać bezwładnie na ziemię, tuż za jednym ze stanowisk pracy przy eliksirach, obok którego jeszcze przed chwilą stał, gdy cofnął się trochę, jakby chciał mi dać więcej przestrzeni.

Zdumiony podbiegłem tam szybko, będąc wręcz przekonanym, że temu idiocie już coś się stało, jednak gdy tylko znalazłem się w miejscu, gdzie powinien leżeć – jego tam nie było(!?). Zupełnie tak, jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu!

Wciągnąłem zaskoczony powietrze, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widzę, a raczej czego nie widzę. Dlatego też skołowany zacząłem krążyć po pomieszczeniu (drugiej, nieużywanej klasie do eliksirów Slughorna), starając się odnaleźć cokolwiek, co tylko należałoby do tej istoty z ilorazem inteligencji mniejszej od jego własnego buta. Co jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że sytuacja ta była co najmniej dziwna. Przecież nikt nie mógł sobie ot tak, dla kaprysu zniknąć…

\- Cholera… – sapnąłem zły, po raz kolejny okręcając się wokół własnej osi i nie dostrzegając nigdzie potarganej czarnej czupryny. To nie było możliwie, żeby tak po prostu zapadł się pod ziemię i chociaż Potter słynął z tego, że niemożliwe zamieniał w możliwe to, to było po prostu ponad jego siły.

Odwróciłem się gwałtownie w kierunku kociołka, podchodząc tam zaraz i gasząc palenisko. Eliksir jaki właśnie uwarzyłem był idealny. Chochelką wziąłem trochę wywaru i przelałem go do małego bezbarwnego flakonika. Przy okazji pociągnąłem lekko nosem, by z zadowoleniem stwierdzić, że nie czuję żadnego zapachu. A i bezbarwna ciecz była naprawdę zadowalającym efektem. Po raz pierwszy udało mi się uwarzyć Veritaserum. Eliksir nad jakim pracowałem przez dobre pięć, prawie sześć miesięcy.

Stęknąłem zaskoczony, czując dość mocne pociągnięcie za moją szatę szkolną. Odwróciłem się też zaraz, uważnie rozglądając się na boki, jednak w dalszym ciągu niczego nie widziałem. W tym samym czasie, coś chwyciło mnie za kostkę i szarpnęło, a ja runąłem jak długi do przodu. Chciałem się już podnieść, gdy poczułem ciężar na swoich pośladkach, a zaraz potem moje nadgarstki zostały uwięzione i związane nad moją głową. Wierzgnąłem się przerażony, zupełnie nie widząc, co mam myśleć o tej sytuacji.

Tylko raz znalazłem się w podobnym położeniu i jakoś nigdy nie miałem ochoty tego powtórzyć, a tu proszę. Kłopoty same do mnie przychodzą.

\- Cii… Bądź spokojny, a nic się nie stanie. – Wzdrygnąłem się, czując wargi muskające mój kark. Przez chwilę nie ruszałem się, będąc całkowicie biernym na te drobne pieszczoty i rękę jaka błądziła po moim boku. – Widzisz, Snape? Nie trzeba być takim gwałtownym.

\- Pieprz się, Potter – wycedziłem cicho, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak głupio musiało to zabrzmieć, ze względu na nasze pozycje. – Rób to, co chciałeś zrobić i zostaw mnie w spokoju. Muszę jeszcze zająć się eliksirem – dodałem, starając się odwrócić twarz w kierunku tego idioty i posłać mu kpiące spojrzenie. Widząc jego tylko jego głowę i ręce do łokci, wydałem z siebie przerażony krzyk, starając się wyszarpać spod niego.

\- Uspokój się! – krzyknął cicho, odwracając mnie przodem do siebie i ściągając z siebie jakąś pelerynę. Zaraz też przytulił się do mnie, gładząc moje włosy i szepcząc idiotyczne formułki, które miały za zadanie uspokoić chociaż trochę moją wystraszoną do granic osobę. – I jak? Już lepiej? – mruknął, odsuwając się ode mnie i spoglądając na mnie z… Sam nawet nie wiem z jakim wyrazem twarzy. Mogłem tylko stwierdzić, że było inne niż dotychczas i jednocześnie takie dziwne.

\- Zejdź ze mnie, Potter – wycedziłem tylko, patrząc na niego z chęcią mordu. To, co on robił, było chore! Tak nie powinni zachowywać się wrogowie. Aż zaczynałem żałować, że kiedyś ten idiota był dla mnie kimś więcej. Przez dobry rok wodziłem za nim bezwiednie wzrokiem, jednak to się już skończyło. Przekonałem się, jaki to z niego jest nieczuły palant, któremu tylko jakieś zabawy w głowie. – Nie chcę się powtarzać.

\- Nie denerwuj się tak, bo ci żyłka pęknie – mruknął żartobliwie, starając się uśmiechnąć, jednak pod naporem mojego wściekłego spojrzenia, jego uśmiech po chwili zamienił się w grymas. – Oj, daj spokój. Przecież nic wielkiego się nie stało – jęknął cierpiętniczo, jakby sam mój wzrok sprawiał mu wielki ból. To jednak nie obchodziło mnie w żadnym stopniu. Chciałem tylko, aby ten bałwan zszedł ze mnie i zostawił w spokoju. Jeśli zostaniemy dłużej w tej pozycji, w końcu czara przeleje się, a moje dawno zapomniane uczucia ponownie nabiorą wyrazu. Nie chciałem tego i dlatego też starałem się zdusić to już w zarodku. Niech przestanie sprawiać wrażenie, jakby był mną zainteresowany.

\- Zostaw mnie. Po prostu mnie zostaw. – Przymknąłem powieki, nawet nie chcąc na niego patrzeć. Doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, jak to musiało brzmieć, jednak powoli nie miałem sił nawet na te potyczki słowne.

\- To będzie zaraz. – Okularnik był uśmiechnięty. Mogłem dokładnie wychwycić ten szczegół w tonacji jego głosu. Był ewidentnie z czegoś zadowolony. – A teraz powiedz mi, co to za eliksir?

Otworzyłem gwałtownie oczy, spoglądając, jak ten trzyma w rękach flakonik z…

\- Veritaserum! – wyrwało mi się, gdy patrzyłem przerażony na trzymany przez niego przedmiot. Potter z początku wydawał się być zaskoczony moim wybuchem, jednak zaraz potem jego wargi wygięły się w pogodnym uśmiechu.

\- Eliksir prawdy? Ciekawie – mruknął zadowolony, odkręcając mały koreczek i zmuszając mnie do wypicia kilku kropel. – W takim razie teraz odpowiesz mi na kilka pytań. Ale, żeby się upewnić. Jak brzmi twoje pełne nazwisko?

Zacisnąłem usta w wąską kreskę, starając z całych sił nie odpowiedzieć mu na żadne z pytań.

\- Severus Tobiasz Snape – wycedziłem, spoglądając na niego z rządzą mordu. Że też zostałem wykorzystany przez swój własny eliksir.

\- Co cię łączy z Lily? – spytał, a ja rzuciłem mu niedowierzające spojrzenie. Takiego pytania się nie spodziewałem.

\- Lily jest moją sąsiadką i znamy się od bardzo dawna. Przez jakiś czas byłem w niej zadurzony, ale to już przeszłość. Teraz, ze względu na to, co jej powiedziałem, nie wiem, jak mogę określić moje stosunki z nią. – Przymknąłem na chwilę powieki, starając się odliczyć ile zostało jeszcze czasu trwania eliksiru. Przy tych kilku kroplach, serum powinno działać przez jakieś pięć, góra sześć minut. A minęła dopiero niecała minuta. Cholera.

\- Jest ktoś, kogo kochasz?

\- Nie wiem. Sam do końca nie rozumiem swoich uczuć – odparłem, czując się coraz bardziej upodlony. Tym bardziej, gdy okularnik rozkazał mi rozwinąć moją wypowiedź. – Nim trafiłem do Hogwartu podobała mi się Lily. Jednak zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że to zwykłe zauroczenie i nic więcej. Potem pojawiłeś się ty i to w tobie zakochałem się na amen. Jednak w tym samym czasie Lucjusz zaczął interesować się mną, a ja byłem zafascynowany tym, że ktoś jego pokroju w ogóle zwrócił na mnie uwagę. Byłem rozdarty między miłością do ciebie, a zainteresowaniem Lucjuszem. Tuż pod koniec pierwszej klasy nie mogłem się mu przeciwstawić i ostatecznie wybrałem jego, a nie ciebie. Miałem przeczucie, że to będzie dla mnie najlepszym wyborem.

\- Zaraz – przerwał mi, najwidoczniej niepewny tego, czy chce uzyskać odpowiedź na swoje kolejne pytanie. – Co masz na myśli przez to, że wybrałeś go? Co cię z nim łączy?

\- To, że stałem się jego kochankiem. Jakiś czas przez zakończeniem roku, powiedział mi dobitnie, co myśli na temat moich możliwych prób porozmawiania z tobą na temat moich uczuć. Dokładnie o tym, co do ciebie czuję. Wtedy też zmusił mnie do seksu, a od tamtej pory jestem jego kochankiem – odparłem, wzruszając ramionami. Mimo gorąca, jakie uderzało w moje policzki, nie ukazywałem w żaden inny sposób swojego zażenowania.

\- Jeszcze jesteś? – Jego niedowierzający głos wywołał u mnie napad śmiechu.

\- Owszem. – Uśmiechnąłem się z satysfakcją. Niech wie, że nie byłem osobą, która nie miała styczności z miłością. Lucjusz naprawdę mnie kochał i chociaż nie często to okazywał, nie podobało mu się, że nie mógł mieć mnie na oku, kiedy byłem w szkole. Tym bardziej, gdy moja niespełniona miłość też się tam kręciła. – Podczas wszelkich dłuższych przerw od szkoły jadę zawsze na jakiś czas do Lucjusza. Podczas przerwy świątecznej również będę z nim – dodałem ostatnie zdanie, chociaż wiedziałem, że wcale nie musiałem tego robić. Jednak chciałem chyba poznać reakcję Pottera i chyba dlatego dodawałem poszczególne rzeczy jeszcze od siebie.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, o swoich uczuciach? – mruknął trochę ciszej, wstając z moich bioder, a ja natychmiast odsunąłem się od niego, starając uwolnić związane krawatem ręce.

\- Nie byłem głupi, by mówić ci o tym. Wiedziałem, że ty nie weźmiesz mnie na poważnie. Co najwyżej wyśmiejesz albo zaczniesz mnie jeszcze bardziej gnębić. Dlatego też związałem się z Lucjuszem. Chciałem o tobie zapomnieć. – W końcu udało mi się, dlatego też chwyciłem czerwony-złoty materiał w dłoń i cisnąłem nim w twarz gryfona. Następnie wstałem z podłogi i ruszyłem w kierunku wyjścia. Miałem zamiar przeczekać te kilkanaście sekund z dala od niego, by nie musieć odpowiadać mu na te dręczące mnie pytanie, gdy uświadomiłem sobie pewną rzecz… Od czasu, gdy dopowiedziałem tamto zdanie o moim spędzaniu świąt z Lucjuszem, serum już nie działało na mnie, a ja odpowiadałem mu dalej z własnej woli.

\- Czekaj! – krzyknął cicho za mną Potter, jednak nie usłuchałem go i zaraz opuściłem klasę, rzucając się w kierunku lochów. Chciałem uciec jak najdalej od niego, a mój pokój wydawał się być jedynym takim miejscem.

Pierwszy raz w swoim szesnastoletnim życiu popełniłem tak wielki błąd.

 

~ * ~

 

Niepewnie przyjąłem od Narcyzy dziecko, przytulając je do swojej piersi. Draco patrzył na mnie pięknymi, jasnobłękitnymi oczyma, które odziedziczył po ojcu. Jednak jego spojrzenie, nie wiem czemu, przywodziło mi na myśl Pottera. Obydwojga oczy były otwarte na świat, chociaż Draco robił to nieświadomie, jednak i tak byłem pewien, że nie będzie wcale podobny do swojego ojca.

\- Urodziłaś pięknego dziedzica, Narcyzo – zwróciłem się do kobiety, która zdążyła w tym czasie przygarnąć do piersi starszego bliźniaka. Szkoda było mi dzieciaka z powodu jego niemagiczności, jednak cieszyłem się, że przynamniej mogłem pomóc, by chłopiec nie został zamordowany. Draco powiercił się delikatnie w moich ramionach, burcząc cicho i zamykając powieki w akompaniamencie potężnego ziewnięcia. Już po chwili spał, przykładając dłoń do twarzy i uśmiechając się przez sen.

Potter, gdy spał, robił to samo. Zdążyłem już widzieć to tysiące razy. Po tamtym feralnym zdarzeniu nie dawał mi spokoju i dosłownie uczepił się mnie jak rzep psiego ogona. Po jakimś miesiącu w końcu udało mu się wymusić na mnie zgodę co do tego, byśmy spróbowali ze sobą chodzić. Stworzyliśmy dobry związek, który jednak nie mógł długo trać, bo zaledwie do połowy siódmej klasy. Po jednej stronie stał Lucjusz, który nie chciał pozwolić na stracenie mnie; po drugiej natomiast Lily, która postanowiła zacząć kręcić się coraz bliżej Jamesa. Widziałem jak przy tym dziewczyna rzucała mi zwycięskie spojrzenie, jakby sądziła, że wygrała ze mną walkę o Pottera. Ja jednak oddałem jej go dobrowolnie. Groźba Lucjusza była wystarczająca, bym porzucił Jamesa dla jego własnego dobra. Chociaż ten nie mógł pogodzić się z myślą, że jednak po prawie roku bycia razem, tak po prostu, z dnia na dzień powiedziałem mu, że to koniec. Pamiętam też naszą rozmowę pod koniec ostatniego roku szkolnego, gdzie ten idiota ponownie użył na mnie Eliksiru Prawdy i wyciągnął prawdziwy powód, dla jakiego go porzuciłem. Wtedy też starał się nakłonić mnie do zmiany zdania. Mówił, że Malfoy nie może nam zagrozić i że damy sobie radę razem. Ja jednak pozostałem nieugięty i po raz ostatni odrzuciłem go. Po tym czasie, otrzymałem jeszcze kilka listów, które zaczęły przychodzić o wiele rzadziej, od kiedy Lily wysłała mi zaproszenie na ślub z „niekoniecznie osobą towarzyszącą”. Z tego co niedawno usłyszałem, Potterowie również oczekiwali przyjścia na świat ich pierwszego dziecka.

\- Daj spokój, Severusie. Dracon jest istnym oczkiem w głowie Lucjusza, że aż mnie to mdli. – Przyjrzałem się krótko kobiecie, kręcąc lekko głową z politowaniem. Widać było, że w dalszym ciągu nie przeszła jej złość na męża, który chciał uśmiercić swojego pierworodnego. Draco, który króciutko po porodzie był ukochany przez matkę, zaraz stał się przez nią znienawidzony, gdy ta tylko dowiedziała się, że istniało zagrożenie dla starszego syna. – Biedny Igniss, będzie zmuszony wychowywać się w cieniu brata.

\- Co nie znaczy, że powinnaś któregoś z chłopców faworyzować. Żaden z nich nie zasłużył sobie na gorsze traktowanie, niż ten drugi – mruknąłem cicho, siadając na skraju jej łóżka i pokazując jej śpiącego w moich ramionach malucha. – Albo traktuj tą dwójkę jak śmieci, albo oboje pokochaj z całego serca.

\- To trudne – wyznała, opuszczając zażenowana wzrok. – Nie wiem czemu, jednak w Draconie próbuję szukać win ojca – dodała, a ja posłałem jej smutne spojrzenie. Nie było współczujące – było smutne.

Doskonale wiedziałem, jak to boli. Próbować obwiniać kogoś o to, czego nie zrobił.


	20. Harry

– Stary, co ci się stało?

Przecisnąwszy głowę przez kołnierz piżamy, spojrzałem pytająco na przyjaciela.

– A co się miało stać?

– Widziałeś się może ostatnio w lustrze? Wyglądasz jak po walce z Wierzbą Bijącą.

– Co…? Ach, to.

Zdenerwowany podrapałem się po karku, myśląc intensywnie. Zupełnie zapomniałem o „pamiątkach” od wujka. Większość była już ledwo widoczna, bo przez ostatni tydzień udawało mi się go unikać. Jednak był jeden całkiem spory na plecach – pamiątka po bliższym spotkaniu z komodą – który wciąż mocno odcinał się na tle mojej skóry.

Zastanawiałem się jeszcze chwilę, aż do głowy przyszła mi pewna myśl. Może powiem prawdę? Ron z pewnością nie zostawiłby tego bez komentarza ani tym bardziej tylko dla siebie. W końcu to on głównie nalegał bym spędzał część wakacji – a najlepiej całe – w Norze. Nie chciał, bym mieszkał u ludzi, którzy zakratowali mi okna… Aż nie chcę myśleć, co mógłby zrobić, gdyby dowiedział się o mich bójkach z wujem. Pewnie od razu powiedziałby o tym rodzicom i Dumbledore’owi. A jak nie on, to z pewnością państwo Weasley by to zrobili. Jestem pewien, że nie zostawili by tak tej sprawy. Może wtedy dyrektor w końcu przestałby się zasłaniać moim dobrem, wysyłając mnie tam na wakacje. A jeśli wciąż by się upierał, to bez cienia wątpliwości pani Weasley spróbowałaby go od tego pomysłu odwieść.

Nie. Odpada. Nie mogę im powiedzieć prawdy. I tak mają wystarczająco własnych zmartwień w związku z działalnością w Zakonie. Nie będę im jeszcze zwalał na głowę swoich problemów. Sam muszę sobie dać z nimi radę. Jeśli nie poradzę sobie z Dursleyami, to nie mam nawet co liczyć, na sprostanie wymaganiom czarodziejskiego świata. W dodatku połowę wakacji mam już za sobą, zostaną tylko jeszcze przyszłe, a właściwie ich połowa. Za rok osiągam pełnoletniość, według magicznego prawa, a co za tym idzie mogę zamieszkać sam. Poza tym, z tego co pamiętam, w tym samym czasie swoją moc straci zaklęcie ochronne mojej matki, które było najmocniejszą i w sumie jedyną kartą przetargową Dumbledore’a. Od przyszłego sierpnia będę mógł mieszkać gdziekolwiek tylko będę chciał. Na przykład na Grimmauld Place… lub w Dolinie Godryka.

–  Ostatnio zacząłem ćwiczyć.

– Co niby? Boks?

– Skąd znasz ten sport?

– Nie myśl, że jestem taki zacofany tylko dlatego, że nie chodzę na mugoloznastwo – burknął, choć po chwili dodał – … tata.

Skinąłem głową.

– Ale nie, nie trenuję boksu. Biegam. Jakiś czas temu się wywaliłem i stąd te siniaki… A ten na plecach zrobiłem sobie w pokoju – mówiłem ci, że pełno tam gratów Dudleya – plotłem pierwsze, co mi przyszło do głowy, z ulgą stwierdzając, że to nawet całkiem wiarygodna wersja. Przynajmniej dla Rona.

Tym razem to on kiwnął przytakująco głową i zaraz zmienił temat, puszczając swoje pytanie w niepamięć. Choć byłem zadowolony, że w przeciwieństwie do Hermiony nie drążył uparcie tematu, później jeszcze przez pewien czas walczyłem z wyrzutami sumienia.

 

~*~

 

Przez następne dni razem z bliźniakami, Ronem i Ginny próbowaliśmy pomóc Hermionie przełamać strach przed miotłą. Choć ja, Fred i Ron byliśmy tam raczej jako obserwatorzy niż instruktorzy.

Pierwszego dnia treningu Herm przez dwie godziny latała na jednej miotle z Georgem (a przynajmniej twierdził, że to on jest Georgem, jak było naprawdę, wiedzieli tylko oni).  Na jej prośbę obok cały czas leciała Ginny w ramach asekuracji. Zaczęli od 5 stóp, by po kilku kółkach powoli zwiększać dystans dzielący ich od ziemi. Ostatecznie pierwszego dnia wznieśli się na wysokość 11 stóp bez ataków paniki w wykonaniu Herm. To i tak duży wyczyn, biorąc pod uwagę, że wcześniej problem stanowiło dla niej 6 stóp.

Co więcej, dowiedzieliśmy się, że Herm wcale nie ma lęku wysokości, jak z początku uważaliśmy, jedynie boi się latać na miotle. Gdyby było inaczej, Ginny z pewnością nie pozwoliłaby jej trenować.

Drugiego dnia zaczęli znów od pięciu stóp. Tym razem wysokość zwiększała się trochę szybciej (wciąż na miotle siedzieli we dwójkę), ale tak samo jak wczoraj przy 11 Herm miała już dosyć. Chociaż następnego dnia wzniosła się już o 2 stopy wyżej.

Każdego dnia „trening” trwał około dwóch godzin, później zazwyczaj rozgrywaliśmy między sobą krótki mecz quidditcha. Resztę czasu poświęcaliśmy na gry planszowe – na prośbę pana Weasleya – jedzenie i w największej części na rozmowy. Gadaliśmy głównie o bzdurach, ale co jakiś czas na wierzch wychodziły tematy przepowiedni, porwań, planów Voldemorta. Choć bez nowych danych i tak nie udało nam się wymyślić nic konkretniejszego niż to, co już mieliśmy. Nienawidzę tego – dreptania w miejscu. Sytuacja, która zmusza nas do biernego oczekiwania na rozwój wydarzeń, była dla mnie nie do zniesienia. Mimo że cieszyłem się z końca nocnych koszmarów, oznaczało to jednocześnie brak informacji o kolejnych posunięciach Gada. Narodziły się kolejne niewiadome – czy Voldemort osiągnął to, co zamierzał? Zmienił plany? Uznał, że nie ma sensu dłużej próbować mnie nastraszyć? Czy może specjalnie chce w nas tylko wzbudzić niepokój?

Gdy przyznałem się przyjaciołom, że znów miałem wizje, Herm wysnuła tamte wnioski. A oprócz tego kazała mi poinformować o wszystkim Dumbledore’a. Próbowałem jej wytłumaczyć, że nie miałem pewności, czy to znów nie jest jakiś podstęp Voldemorta, ale oczywiście, jak zwykle mnie przegadała.

– Tak naprawdę wszystko może być podstępem, Harry. Nie masz pewności, czy te wszystkie porwania i twoje sny nie są tak naprawdę tylko po to, by zwabić i zabić członków Zakonu. Ale jednocześnie jest to jedyny trop, jaki mamy. Nasza jedyna szansa, by mu przeciwdziałać, a nie tylko biernie czekać, na to aż zrealizuje swoje paskudne plany. Myślę, że profesor Dumbledore się ze mną zgadza, dlatego wszyscy członkowie Zakonu porozjeżdżali się po kraju w pogoni za nawet najbardziej niepewnymi pogłoskami.

– Ale to idiotyczne! Tylko niepotrzebnie ryzykują swoje życia!

– A jak to sobie inaczej wyobrażasz?! Myślisz, że bez ryzykowania udałoby nam się zdobyć jakiekolwiek informacje o planach Voldemorta? Że sam nam o wszystkim powie?! Harry, na Boga, ile ty masz lat? Tyle lat już walczymy z tym potworem, sam niezliczoną ilość razy narażałeś się w jeszcze głupszy sposób, a teraz śmiesz zarzucać dyrektorowi i członkom Zakonu, że bezsensownie się narażają? To naprawdę szczyt hipokryzji z twojej strony!

– Ja się po prostu o nich martwię!

– Ja też! Wszyscy się martwimy! Ale, co innego nam pozostaje? Jedyne, co możemy zrobić, to przemyśleć wszystko jak najdokładniej, opracować kilka planów zastępczych i modlić się, że szczęście będzie po naszej stronie. Harry, to jest wojna. – Zbolały głos Hermiony sprawił, że przeszły mnie ciarki. – Nie uratujemy wszystkich. Sam widzisz, że jesteśmy bezradni wobec tych wszystkich porwań. W Zakonie pracują na najwyższych obrotach, ale i tak wciąż znikają kolejni ludzie. I to nie tylko niemagiczni. Choć teraz przynajmniej mniej więcej wiemy, co z nimi robi…

– Hermiona ma rację, Harry. – Cała nasza trójka spojrzała na stojącego w drzwiach poważnego Billa. Za nim stała Fleur z równie zaciętą miną. – Wybaczcie, że się wtrącamy, ale było was słychać w całym mieszkaniu, więc postanowiliśmy się dołączyć. W każdym razie, bez ryzyka niczego nie osiągniemy. Choć stale otrzymujemy informacje od Snape’a, to wciąż niewystarczająca ilość, by przeciwdziałać Voldemortowi. W dodatku, żeby go nie zdemaskować, nie możemy reagować na wszystkie plany, o których wie. Dlatego oprócz paru przypadków, działamy głównie w ciemno. Staramy się przewidzieć, kto będzie następną ofiarą. Niestety prawdopodobnych celów jest tak wiele, że nie jesteśmy w stanie wszystkim zapewnić ochrony. Kilka razy udało nam się jednak trafić i obroniliśmy parę rodzin.

– Wi liczbach możi to sie widawać niewiele, ale kaźde życie jest ważine. To dzięki tym malim sukcesom wciąż walczimy. I jeśli istnieje choćby cień szansy na uratowanie kilku źyć wiecej, to my si nie poddamy.

– Musimy działać jak najszybciej i najsprawniej. Dlatego część członków poszukuje nowych sprzymierzeńców. Im prędzej skończy się wojna, tym więcej ludzi ma szansę przeżyć. A uratowanie jak największej ilości żyć jest dla nas równie priorytetowe, jak pokonanie samego Voldemorta. O ile nawet nie jest dla nas najważniejsze. Z tego względu, że, wybacz, że to mówię, ale pokonaniem Voldemorta możesz zająć się tylko ty, Harry.

Patrzyłem w milczeniu na ścianę, rozmyślając. To, co mi powiedzieli brzmiało całkiem logicznie. Prawdopodobnie mieli rację, ale wciąż ciężko było mi się pogodzić z tym, że nasze wszystkie starania mogą być tak naprawdę daremne.

– Harry… – Podniosłem głowę i spojrzałem na pewną twarz Rona. – Dasz sobie radę. Wszyscy damy. Już nie raz nam się udawało, teraz też tak będzie. To dzięki tobie uchodziliśmy z życiem tyle razy. Jeśli ty stracisz wiarę w zwycięstwo…

Patrzyłem w szoku na przyjaciela. Nigdy nie spodziewałem się usłyszeć od niego takich słów. I może właśnie dlatego tak bardzo mnie poruszyły. Ron we mnie wierzy. Wszyscy we mnie wierzą. To mnie przepowiedzono pokonanie Voldemorta lub zginięcie z jego ręki. Wiem o tym doskonale, a jednak zwątpiłem. Strach przed utratą kolejnych bliskich mi osób jest paraliżujący. Ale jeśli nie podejmę walki, wtedy z pewnością wszyscy zginą. Bo wszyscy moi przyjaciele woleliby umrzeć, niż przyłączyć się do Voldemorta. Jeśli pozwolę lękowi zapanować nad sobą… Nie. Nie mogę tego zrobić. Muszę być silny! Fleur ma rację. Nieważne, ile porażek poniesiemy, każde jedno ocalone życie jest na wagę złota. Choćbym miał walczyć tylko dla jednej osoby, nie cofnę się! Zabiję Gada. Nie mogę pozwolić, by to, co zrobił, uszło mu płazem! Odpowie za każdy swój czyn, już ja się o to postaram.

 

~*~

 

_Ciemność. W nikłym świetle pochmurnej nocy białe maski śmierciożerców wydawały się nierealne, a mimo to były bardziej przerażające niż zazwyczaj. Postacie ustawione w kręgu patrzyły na klęczącą w jego środku postać. Również ukrytą za maską._

_W powietrzu wyczuwało się napięcie, od którego można było dostać mdłości._

_– Wciąż go nie znalazłeś. –Mrożący krew w żyłach głos odbił się echem po ogromnej komnacie._

_– Wybacz, panie. – Drżenie drugiego głosu było idealnie słyszalne mimo tłumiącej go maski.  
–Milcz! – Kilka osób w kręgu drgnęło niekontrolowanie. – Nie pozwoliłem ci mówić. Nie chcę twoich nędznych tłumaczeń ani tym bardziej nic niewartych przeprosin. Masz mi go po prostu tu sprowadzić. Szukasz go od miesiąca. Czy to nie jest wystarczająca ilość czasu?_

_Mężczyzna skulił się, jakby chciał ochronić się przed złowrogim tonem._

_– Przysięgam na swoją krew, że wkrótce go sprowadzę. Daj mi panie jeszcze trochę czasu. Kilka… AAAA!_

_Wypowiedź Śmierciożercy przemieniła się w pełen bólu wrzask, gdy trafiła go wiązka Cruciatusa. Mężczyzna krzyczał nieustannie  przez kilka minut, zwijając się z bólu na posadzce. W końcu Voldemort cofnął zaklęcie._

_– Koniec miesiąca. I ani minuty dłużej. To twoja ostatnia szansa, Lucjuszu._

Otworzyłem oczy, dysząc ciężko. Głowa pulsowała mi tępym bólem, a blizna piekła. Voldemort był naprawdę wściekły.

– Harry, w porządku?

– Tak… – Przeniosłem wzrok z sufitu na panią Weasley, dopiero zauważając, że wszyscy się tu zebrali. Pewnie krzyczałem przez sen... – Przepraszam, obudziłem was?

– Nie przejmuj się. Powiedz lepiej, co widziałeś. – Hermiona oczywiście od razu przeszła do sedna. Miała jednak rację. Teraz najważniejsze było rozgryzienie, co knuje Voldemort. A teraz przynajmniej miałem możliwość porozmawiać o tym ze wszystkimi. Opowiedziałem im więc wszystko, co zapamiętałem z tej, jak i poprzedniej wizji, kiedy to niekontrolowanie się ze mną połączył.

Bill: Czyli Lucjusz ma kogoś dla niego wytropić… Tylko kogo?

Hermiona: No i do czego ta osoba jest mu potrzebna?

Ron: Może to nowy zwolennik?

Bill: Czy ja wiem. Myślisz, że szukałby go z takim zacięciem?

Ginny: Możliwe. Jeśli byłby bardzo silny.

Pani Weasley: Lub wpływowy jak Lucjusz.

Hermiona: A może wcale nie chodzi mu o osobę samą w sobie, tylko o coś co ona posiada?

– To też jest prawdopodobne.

Pan Weasley: Ale nie musi to być koniecznie przedmiot, może posiada jakieś cenne informacje.

Ron: Albo eliksir.

Hermiona: To się zalicza do przedmiotów.

Ron: No niby tak, ale różni się od, powiedzmy, kufra.

– A może horkruks? – Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się na mnie. – W końcu miał jednego, ale go zniszczyliśmy. Może postanowił na jego miejsce stworzyć nowego?

Ginny: Ale czy stworzenie jednego nie jest potwornie trudne?

– Profesor Dumbledore tak twierdził, ale skoro raz mu się udało, to może i drugi.

Ginny: Nawet tak nie mów. Jeśli to prawda, to nie pokonamy go, póki nie zniszczymy wszystkich horkruksów.

Fleur: Wszystkich?

Hermiona: Jeśli zakładamy, że jest w stanie stworzyć drugiego, to przyjmijmy od razu najgorszą wersję – że może zrobić ich jeszcze kilka.

W tym momencie w pokoju wybuchł chaos. Wszyscy coś mówili, próbując przekrzyczeć narastający hałas. Jednak skończyło się na tym, że nikogo nie szło zrozumieć.

Pan Weasley: … chwilę cicho…! Cisza! Dziękuję. Jutro powiem o wszystkim Albusowi. Wolałbym, żebyście poszli już spać, bo jest środek nocy, ale znam was na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że i tak nie posłuchacie. Postarajcie się jednak nie siedzieć zbyt długo i jeszcze się dziś trochę przespać. – Ojciec rudzielców zwrócił się do naszej czwórki. Po jego słowach wszyscy pozostali opuścili nasz pokój.

– Naprawdę myślisz, Herm, że jest w stanie stworzyć ich więcej? Przecież one zawierają fragmenty jego duszy…

– Nie wiadomo, jak wielka jest dusza, no i jak duży jej fragment umieszcza się w horkruksach. To, że komuś nie udało się stworzyć jednego bez przypłacania tego życiem, nie oznacza, że akurat jemu ma się nie udać stworzenie kilku. Nie od dziś wiadomo, że jest potężnym czarnoksiężnikiem.

– Zresztą ty, Harry, powinieneś najlepiej o tym wiedzieć. Przeżyłeś trafienie avadą, której przed tobą nikt nie potrafił się oprzeć.

– To nie była moja zasługa, tylko mojej mamy.

– Ale nie zmienia to faktu, że przeżyłeś. Czyli da się obejść zaklęcie śmierci. W takim razie z pewnością istnieje sposób na obejście limitu horkruksów, o ile takowy faktycznie istnieje.

– No dobra. Przyjmijmy, że masz rację. Ile wtedy może ich jeszcze stworzyć? Jeden, dwa, dziesięć? Kilkadziesiąt? To przecież czyni go niepokonanym!

– Niekoniecznie. Tak samo, jak w przypadku nietykalności Harry’ego dla Voldemorta, którą zapewniało mu zaklęcie matki, istnieje pewnie sposób na obejście i tego przypadku. Dla Voldemorta było to odrodzenie się z krwi Harry’ego – wzdrygnąłem się na wspomnienie wydarzeń na cmentarzu w dniu finału Turnieju Trójmagicznego – tu trzeba by było poszukać czegoś podobnego.

– Gdybyśmy byli w Hogwarcie, moglibyśmy poszukać czegoś w bibliotece.

– Może nawet udałoby się nam poprosić dyrektora o pozwolenie na korzystanie z działu książek zakazanych.

– A po co nam pozwolenie? Mamy przecież niewidkę Harry’ego. Możemy tam po prostu pójść w nocy.

– Od przyszłego roku będzie zaostrzona ochrona zarówno w nocy jak i w dzień. Nie będziemy mogli już tak łatwo przekradać się po korytarzach. Zresztą trochę urośliśmy, nie zmieścimy się już pod nią we trójkę.

– Jak to zaostrzona ochrona?

– W związku z porwaniami dyrektor postanowił wzmocnić ochronę.

– Pewnie rodzice to na nim wymogli. Nie wszyscy ufają profesorowi Dumbledore’owi i zabezpieczeniom szkoły tak, jak nasi.

– Zgadzam się z Ginny. Wszyscy panikują i nie myślą racjonalnie. Nawet jeśli Hogwart już jest jednym z najbezpieczniejszych miejsc w Wielkiej Brytanii, będą wymagać, by jeszcze bardziej podnieść poziom jego ooo~ – Hermiona zasłoniła usta, ziewając – …chrony.

– Będziemy się już zbierały. Dobranoc.

Życzyliśmy sobie wszyscy dobrej nocy, po czym dziewczyny poszły do siebie. Ron szybko z powrotem zasnął, ja męczyłem się jakiś czas, ale na szczęście w końcu też odpłynąłem.

 

~*~

 

Po kolejnym – i jak na razie ostatnim – dniu latania, Herm nie była zadowolona z wyników, choć według nas, 13 stóp w cztery dni to i tak wielkie osiągnięcie. To prawie trzy razy więcej niż gdy zaczynała. Ale to w końcu Hermiona. Pewnie oczekiwała, że po kilku dniach będzie mogła robić niewiadomo jakie akrobacje, na przykład taki zwód Wrońskiego…

Po skończonym treningu dziewczyny zamknęły się u Ginny, a my z Ronem pojechaliśmy z bliźniakami do ich sklepu. Nie było łatwo wyprosić państwo Weasley o pozwolenie, ale po jakichś dwudziestu minutach w końcu skapitulowali.

Przenieśliśmy się za pomocą sieci Fiuu do Dziurawego Kotła, po czym przedarliśmy przez zatłoczoną Pokątną na miejsce. Nie spodziewałem się, że w południe w czasie wakacji będzie tu tyle ludzi. Prawie jak tuż przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego, tyle że więcej było dorosłych niż uczniów.

Już jedno spojrzenie na wystawę Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów wystarczyło, by zapragnęło się wejść do środka. Powtarzalny Wisielec wspinał się po stopniach i wieszał na szubienicy, by po chwili lina pękła, zrzucając go na podest, a scenka rozegrała się od początku. Obok leżała otwarta Bombonierka Lesera, prezentując niewinnie wyglądające cukierki. Samopiszące pióro rozwiązywało jakiś test, inne tańczyło zamoczone w kałamarzu.

Wnętrze prezentowało się równie zjawiskowo. Było dużo większe, niż wydawało się z zewnątrz. Pełno w nim było półek, regałów, stojaków, wieszaków. A ilość i różnorodność przedmiotów powalała na kolana. Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że bliźniacy aż tyle tego wymyślili. Byłem w stanie rozpoznać jedynie kilka z otaczających mnie dziesiątek a może i setek psikusów.

– Wow – wyrwało mi się, gdy rozglądałem się z szeroko otwartymi oczami dookoła. – Wy naprawdę to wszystko sami wymyśleliście i stworzyliście?

– Jasne, że tak. No, a przynajmniej sami stworzyliśmy.

– Czasem ktoś nam podrzucał na coś pomysł, ale my już zajmowaliśmy się wprowadzeniem go w życie.

– Trzeba w końcu wychodzić naprzeciw oczekiwaniom klientów.

– Zastanawia mnie, jak wy się tu odnajdujecie. Przecież to niemożliwe, byście zapamiętali położenie wszystkich rzeczy.

– Dobre pytanie, Roniaczku. Faktycznie mogłoby być nam ciężko, gdybyśmy to wszystko tak byle jak poustawiali, dlatego podzieliliśmy sklep na kilka sektorów. A sektory na różne podgrupy.

– Na przykład jest sektor „lekcje”. A w nim podgrupa „przybory do pisania”, „sposób na nudę”, „wagary”.

– Oczywiście to nazwy robocze, ale według nich mamy porozkładany towar na pułkach i jeśli ktoś szuka sposobu, jak urwać się z nudnej lekcji czy sprawdzianu, od razu wiemy, gdzie iść.

– Zresztą, gdybyś był bardziej spostrzegawczy, dostrzegłbyś te „malutkie” tabliczki, które informują, co można w danym sektorze znaleźć. – Mówiąc to, bliźniak wskazał na około metrowe tabliczki z nazwami działów. Były tam między innymi „lekcje”, „jedzenie”, „eliksiry”, „niewykrywalne”, „czasowe”, „czas wolny”, „miłosne”… Tyle udało mi się zobaczyć z miejsca, w którym stałem.

– A jeśli jakieś pasują do kilku działów? Na przykład Bombonierki Lesera. Przecież równie dobrze mogą być w „lekcjach” i w „jedzeniu”. – Spojrzałem pytająco na bliźniaków.

– Wtedy umieszczamy je w obu sektorach. W ten sposób klienci niczego nie przeoczą.

– Hmm, nie pomyślałem o tym.

– Słuchajcie, musimy coś załatwić. Rozejrzyjcie się po sklepie, a jak znajdziecie coś, co was zainteresuje, to nie krępujcie się i po prostu bierzcie. My zaraz wracamy.

Bliźniacy zniknęli w labiryncie regałów, zostawiając nas samych. Ron od razu zabrał się za przeglądanie półek. Ja w sumie nie byłem lepszy. Od zawsze podobały mi się wytwory bliźniaków. Bywały naprawdę użyteczne. Zaopatrzyłem się w kilka Krwotoczków Truskawkowych i Karmelków Gorączkowych, a także w zaklęcie snu na jawie. Miałem już zamiar tak po prosu zacząć przeglądać regały, gdy nagle coś, a raczej ktoś, się na mnie uwiesił.

– Widzę, że wolisz sprawdzone zabawki. A myślałem, że należysz raczej do osób, które lubią eksperymentować. – Usłyszałem przy uchu figlarny głos bliźniaka.

– Przynajmniej wiem, czego się spodziewać po tych cukierkach. Zresztą właśnie miałem zacząć oglądać inne rzeczy, ale ktoś mi przeszkodził.

– Jak będziesz chciał, to później cię oprowadzimy, o ile starczy czasu. – Zza rogu wyszedł drugi bliźniak wraz z Ronem, którego kieszenie po brzegi były wypchane specjałami jego braci.

– Nie wiem, co rodzice sobie myśleli dając nam marną godzinę na obrócenie w dwie strony. Przecież samo obejrzenie wszystkich naszych towarów tyle by zajęło!

– A tu jeszcze z dobre piętnaście minut tracimy na dojście, nie wspominając już o tym, że mamy wam pokazać mieszkanie. Jakby to miało jakieś znaczenie, jak ono wygląda.

– Skoro tak wam zależy na czasie, to gdzie przed chwilą się włóczyliście?

– Jak to gdzie, Roniaczku. Byliśmy na górze, żeby tam trochę ogarnąć.

– Po co? Przecież nie przyszliśmy tu robić inspekcji sanitarnej czy czegoś takiego…

– Harry, naprawdę myślisz, że mama kazałaby wam zobaczyć nasze mieszkanie, byście podziwiali nasz wystrój wnętrz?

– To więcej niż pewne, że będzie was później wypytywać o wszystko z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami. Nam pod tym względem nie ufa, ale wam…

– Choć może też uważać, że was przekupiliśmy albo zastraszyliśmy, żebyście zeznawali na naszą korzyść…

– I poczęstuje was przy kolacji veritaserum albo zaklęciem legilimencji.

– No właśnie, musimy być gotowi na każdą ewentualność.

– Nie przesadzajcie, wasza mama nie byłaby do tego zdolna…

– Jesteś pewny? Bo my nie.

– Lepiej dmuchać na zimne, Harry – rzekł Fred z udawaną powagą. – A teraz nie przedłużajmy już i zacznijmy „zwiedzania” , bo nie starczy nam czasu na zaprezentowanie wam naszego asortymentu.

 

~*~

 

Mieszkanie, w przeciwieństwie do sklepu, wcale nie było duże. Składało się w sumie z pięciu pomieszczeń – salonu, sypialni w której stały dwa pojedyncze łóżka, kuchni, łazienki i niewielkiego przedpokoju. I jak można się było spodziewać po tej dwójce, było zawalone kartonami z różnymi składnikami i półproduktami, które wykorzystywali w swoich eksperymentach. Nawet w sypialni mieli ich pełno. Właściwie jedynie ich łóżka były „strefą bezkartonową”. No i jeszcze kanapa w salonie.

Taki raport zdaliśmy pani Weasley, która wbrew przewidywaniom Freda i Georga uwierzyła nam bez większych problemów. Obyło się bez nielegalnego użycia veritaserum… Odnoszę dziwne wrażenie, że bliźniacy będą z tego powodu zawiedzeni.

Po powrocie z Pokątnej i krótkiej rozmowie z mamą Rona, rozpoczęła się najlepsza część dzisiejszego dnia. Przygotowania do mistrzostw. Wszyscy byliśmy podekscytowani. Państwo Weasley i Bill biegali po domu, szukając najróżniejszych rzeczy. Herm i Ginny rozmawiały z ożywieniem i pakowały swoje rzeczy. Nawet u nich co jakiś czas między babskimi tematami przewijał się quidditch. Z kolei my z Ronem w kółko nawijaliśmy tylko o tym. Zastanawialiśmy się nad możliwym przebiegiem meczu. Omówiliśmy chyba wszystkich graczy z osobna, później drużyny same w sobie, ich mocne i słabe strony. Gadaliśmy tak cały wieczór, nawet w czasie kolacji, kiedy to do naszej rozmowy przyłączyli się inni. Ostatnie godziny zdawały się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, zwłaszcza, że miałem spore problemy z zaśnięciem. Zamykałem oczy, próbując zmusić się do zaśnięcia. W którymś momencie musiało w końcu zadziałać, bo gdy otworzyłem oczy, dostrzegłem nad sobą szczerzącego się Rona.

– Wstawaj, Harry! To już dziś!


	21. Draco

Spotkanie z Yoshizawą miało odbyć się chwilę po zakończeniu "kąpielowej sesji", jak to ładnie określił mój bliźniak. Był bardzo pobudzony tematem kolejnych zdjęć - które swoją drogą mają trwać przez dwa dni - przez co cały wieczór potrafił gadać tylko i wyłącznie o tym. Nawet postać mężczyzny znalazła swoje miejsce w historii mojego brata. A muszę przyznać, że Ig w mistrzowskim stylu potrafił opowiadać wiele kwestii, tym bardziej kiedy tematem były naturalne predyspozycje Haruse do bycia (foto)modelem.

Pewnie w innych okolicznościach (czyt. gdyby ktoś dobroczynnie rzucił na mnie zaklęcie Obliviate, przez co zapomniałbym o istnieniu jednej osoby... No, przy okazji zapominając większość złych doświadczeń, które zaczęły niewygodnie gnieździć się w moich bagażach) przyznałbym rację starszemu o parę minut chłopakowi, gdyby nie pewien szkopuł. Japończyk mimo wszystko był cholernie podobny do Pottera! Może nie miał okropnego gustu – bo miał i to naprawdę dobry, ani zielonych tęczówek, tylko czekoladowe, zmierzwionych przez wiatr włosów, czy małej blizny w kształcie błyskawicy odrobinkę bardziej z (jego) prawej strony, na widok której tyle osób w Hogwarcie szaleje. Co to, to nie! Jednak i tak, w jakiś przedziwny sposób kojarzył mi się on z bohaterem jasnej strony... że też chociażby podobizny tego przeklętego gryfona muszą otaczać mnie nawet w Japonii!

\- I jak? Gotowy? – spytał mężczyzna, spoglądając na mnie z radosnym uśmiechem. Fakt, że dopiero w przedostatni dzień zgodziłem się – "Nareszcie!" – na spotkanie z mężczyzną, musiał naprawdę niesamowicie nakręcić bruneta. W końcu oznaczać by to mogło, że zacząłem odpowiadać na jego ciągłe propozycje, bo ostatecznie udało mu się zwrócić mojąuwagę na jego osobę, co równało się z możliwością _głębszej_ znajomości.

\- Tak – mruknąłem cicho, odpychając się od ściany. – Jakie masz atrakcje w planach, Yoshizawa-san?

\- Haruse, proszę. – Brunet uśmiechnął się ciepło, prowadząc mnie w stronę wyjścia i zaraz po opuszczeniu budynku studia skręcił w prawo, tłumacząc:

\- W odległości jakichś pięciu minut spacerku znajduje się naprawdę dobra kawiarenka. Upatrzyłem ją jakieś trzy, cztery tygodnie temu. Podają tam naprawdę dobre ciastka i serwują nieziemską kawę.

I musiałem przyznać, że te ciastka naprawdę były niesamowitą sprawą. Ich finezyjny kształt cieszył oko, a rozkosznie słodki smak rozpływał się na języku, wprawiając mnie w stan przyjemnego rozleniwienia.

Uśmiechnąłem się do mężczyzny, jednocześnie oblizując widelczyk z resztek słodyczy. Doprawdy, nawet sam nie sądziłem, że mogę być amatorem łakoci, a jednak. Cuda się zdarzają. Święta przyszły w lipcu!

\- Jesteś rozkoszny – skomentował Haruse, odkładając pustą filiżankę po kawie na stolik. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo raduje mnie twój widok.

\- Daj spokój – odparłem luźno, jednocześnie gestem przywołując do siebie ciemnowłosego kelnera. Wręcz z radością do nas podszedł. – Poproszę jeszcze raz to samo ciastko. Tym razem też i dla mojego rozmówcy – zwróciłem się do chłopaka, który kiwnął gorliwie głową, prosząc o dwie minutki czasu. – Wcale nie jestem rozkoszny – dodałem, wracając do przerwanego wątku. – A ty nie mów jak wygłodniały perwers, który czeka na okazję dobrania się do moich niewątpliwych wdzięków.

\- Przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu jakoś nie miałeś nic przeciwko, kiedy moje dłonie dotykały te twoje niewątpliwe wdzięki – wytknął mi Yoshizawa, z figlarnym uśmiechem. – Ale nie martw się, z pewnością nie jestem ani starym perwersem, ani też facetem, który liczy na jakiś przygodny seks. – Chwycił w dłoń kosmyk moich włosów, wkładając go za ucho. W drodze powrotnej palce nie omieszkały przejechać delikatnie po moim policzku. – Chciałbym czegoś więcej niż to, Ryuuki. Chciałbym stać się twoim przyjacielem, powiernikiem… partnerem.

Wpatrywałem się w mężczyznę bez wyrazu, przez dłuższą chwilę nie wiedząc zupełnie, co powinienem mu odpowiedzieć. A potem odpowiedź jakby spłynęła do mojej głowy.

\- Haruse, wiesz, że to nie przejdzie. Po pierwsze, ja niedługo wyjadę i prawdopodobnie już nigdy się nie zobaczymy. Po drugie, moje związki nie trwały dłużej niż dwa tygodnie.

To nie zakończyło rozmowy. Jednak i tak postawiłem na swoim. W końcu byłem smokiem. A smoki walczą o swoje racje.

 

~ * ~

 

Kiedy wróciłem do domu, od razu zauważyłem, że jest jakoś inaczej. Nie była to jakaś wielka zmiana, jednak czułem, że coś przegapiłem. Coś umknęło mojej uwadze.

Fakt, że dom o tej porze był praktycznie pusty, mnie nie dziwił. Seporian praktycznie całe dnie poświęcał na spotkania z udziałowcami swojej firmy, często zabierając ze sobą asystę w postaci Keisuke. Masaki z kolei większość czasu spędzała na dworze, zajmując się swoimi lisimi Chowańcami. Ponoć te dwa, które posiadała były _boskimi_ stworzeniami. Ach, te ich wierzenia i religie. Chociaż przyznaję, że są inne od lisich skrzatów, jakie urzędowały w domu. Kiku i Koku zdawały się mieć w sobie potęgę.

Brata zobaczyłem, kiedy zmierzałem do swojego pokoju. Stał przed drzwiami, z ręką na klamce, jakby nie był pewien, czy może wejść, czy też lepiej sobie darować.

\- Co jest? – spytałem, podchodząc do niego z delikatnym uśmiechem. – Wcześniej jakoś nie miałeś obiekcji przy wbijaniu się do mojego pokoju. Co cię powstrzymało, hm?

\- Nie słyszysz? – mruknął cicho, odwracając się delikatnie i wskazując dłonią na moje drzwi. – Słuchaj.

Rzeczywiście. Zza drzwi dochodził jakiś przytłumiony dźwięk czegoś, czego w żaden sposób nie byłem w stanie zidentyfikować. Dlatego też odsunąłem dość mało delikatnie brata od wejścia do mojego pokoju, sam je otwierając i wchodząc do środka.

W pierwszej chwili do moich nozdrzy dotarł nieprzyjemny swąd spalenizny, który zdążył już roznieść się po całym pomieszczeniu. A wszystko to było po prostu jakimś efektem ubocznym drżącego i syczącego w pościeli jaja.

Przełknąłem ślinę, nie wiedząc zupełnie jak powinienem teraz postąpić. Mimo przygotowań z Masaki, moim bratem i Severusem, czułem, że jeszcze nie jestem wystarczająco gotowy na taką akcję. Tym bardziej, kiedy przypomniałem sobie fragment czytanej w czwartej klasie książki o hodowli smoków: „ _U niektórych ras smoków wyklucie jest jednym z najniebezpieczniejszych zjawisk na świecie. Nawet profesorowie specjalizujący się w hodowli smoków, wolą w tych wypadkach obejść się smakiem, zamiast pożegnać się ze zdrowiem (lub życiem)_ ”.

Salazarze, czemu wzywają Severusa na „obrady członków spod ciemnej gwiazdy”, kiedy jest potrzebny tutaj, na miejscu?! Biorąc pod uwagę jego niesamowitą wiedzę, z pewnością wiedziałby, co teraz należy zrobić.

\- Emmm… Czy to jest to, o czym ja myślę? – Bliźniak stanął na odległość jednego kroku ode mnie, lustrując uważnie trzęsące się jajeczko. Ja natomiast rzuciłem mu błagalne spojrzenie, zupełnie nie wiedząc, co począć (z pewnością nerwy w tej chwili górowały nade mną) i w tym momencie zdając się na wiedzę brata. Bądź, co bądź interesowały go zwierzęta magiczne. A już przynajmniej w większym stopniu niż mnie. W końcu to on zawsze chciał mieć smoka na utrzymaniu, nie ja.

Mogłem też dzięki temu zobaczyć jak przygryzał boleśnie wargę, myśląc najwidoczniej nad tym, co można zrobić w tym wypadku.

\- Ono zaraz się wykluje – rzuciłem wystraszony, wskazując dłonią na jajo. Nie przejmowałem się też, że w tym momencie moja ręka była dość blisko twardej skorupki. Do czasu, gdy ta trzasnęła głośno, rozpadając się na drobne kawałeczki, a przed moimi palcami pojawił się pyszczek młodego smoka. Zamarłem w bezruchu, obserwując w przerażeniu spoglądające na mnie zwierze. – Spokojnie, nie jestem twoją kolacją. Nie gryź mnie – szepnąłem słabo w jego kierunku, chociaż smoczek zdawał się nie rozumieć tego, co chciałem mu przekazać. Zamiast tego przybliżył się, a ja nie chcąc widzieć odgryzanych palców, zamknąłem oczy. A przecież mogłem jeszcze je zabrać i nie dopuścić do tego. Jednak nie czując bólu, a zamiast tego jakiś dziwny, delikatnie szorstki dotyk na skórze uchyliłem powieki, spoglądając na wtulającego się w moją dłoń smoczka. – Co jest, maleńki? – spytałem, wyciągając drugą rękę i głaszcząc go delikatnie po boku. Z początku miałem zamiar pogładzić go po grzbiecie, jednak w ostatnim momencie zauważyłem jeszcze małe, ale już uwydatniające się kolce.

\- Smoczku… To nie jest zwyczajny smok – oznajmił Igniss, przyglądając się uważnie maleństwu, który całą swoją uwagę skupiał na pieszczących go palcach.

\- Nie zauważyłem tego, wiesz – sarknąłem, chwytając go delikatnie i biorąc na ręce niczym małego kota, czy psa. – Chyba trzeba pokazać go Maki, by nie narobiła zbędnego krzyku – dodałem, idąc już w kierunku drzwi.

W końcu twierdziła, że musi być obecna przy tym akcie. A skoro nikt z nas nie spodziewał się, że to będzie dzisiaj, może nie zrobi zbyt wielkiego szumu.

 

~ * ~

 

Kiku i Koku odwrócili się natychmiast, kiedy tylko znaleźliśmy się z bratem w ogrodzie, spoglądając na nas czujnie  i przekręcając pyszczki na bok. Te dwa lisy były jeszcze młode. Malce miały zaledwie trzy miesiące. Jednak i tak były bardzo inteligentne, co nie raz Masaki zdążyła nam udowodnić. Były też o wiele większe od zwykłych lisów. Te maluchy były wielkości normalnego dorosłego osobnika, a z tego co wspominała Yoshizawa (sam nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że jest spokrewniona z Haruse) będą mniej więcej takie jak owczarki belgijskie.

Warto również dodać, że te dwa malce były albinosami. Kochanymi i słodkimi białymi lisami z manią na punkcie nowych wyzwań, jakie dawała im Maki.

\- Co się dzieje? – spytała kobieta swoich pupili, którzy zaczęli popiskiwać cichuteńko, robiąc ku nam kilka kroków. Wtedy właśnie szatynka podążyła za ich spojrzeniem, dostrzegając naszą dwójkę oraz to co trzymałem dalej w ramionach. – Och, na wszystkich bogów! – krzyknęła cicho, natychmiast zjawiając się przy nas i patrząc uważnie na zwiniętego smoczka, który już w połowie drogi zdążył ziewnąć delikatnie i zasnąć. Jakby, siedząc w tej skorupce, nie miał wystarczająco snu. – Pokaż mi go. Sprawdzę, czy nic mu nie jest – oznajmiła i nie czekając na moją reakcję, zabrała młode z moich rąk.

Ono natychmiast otworzyło oczka, wyjąc cicho i starając sie wyszarpnąć kobiecie. Długim ogonkiem zwieńczonym ostrym, pogrubionym odrobinę szpikulcem machał na wszystkie kierunki, raniąc przez to boleśnie ramiona kobiety.

\- Powiedź coś, żeby sie uspokoił! – krzyknęła w moją stronę, kiedy ja posłałem jej spłoszone spojrzenie, zmrożony strachem. – Jesteś tu matką, do cholery!

\- Spokojnie, maleńki. Jestem tu. Nic ci nie grozi – rzuciłem pierwsze, co przyszło mi na myśl i wbrew moim wątpliwościom, zadziałało. Smoczek zaraz przestał się szamotać, spoglądając już wprost na mnie. Miał piękne, ciemnoniebieskie oczy z małą, pionową źrenicą. – No już, Galena. Dzielny chłopiec – pochwaliłem go, gdy ten nie wykonał już żadnego ruchu.

\- Czemu „Galena”? – Igniss spojrzał na mnie zaciekawiony, jednocześnie odgarniając kilka kosmyków włosów za siebie. Doprawdy, cały czas nie mogłem przywyknąć do jego widoku z długimi do połowy ud blond pasmami.

\- Nie wiem – odparłem, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, dlaczego właśnie to słowo przyszło mi na myśl, gdy mówiłem do małego. – Galena z łaciny oznacza chyba ruda ołowiu, czy coś takiego. Natomiast ołów jest niebieskawoszarej barwy. Galeny łuski są bardziej srebrne z domieszką jasnego niebieskiego, jednak gdyby ktoś się uparł mógłby chyba powiedzieć, że są niebieskawoszare.

\- Ciekawe wytłumaczenie – mruknęła cicho szatynka, siadając na ziemi i uważnie sprawdzając stan malca, nie omieszkując nawet zajrzeć mu w zęby, czy pod ogon. – Nic mu nie dolega, jest całkowicie zdrowy. Niestety nie jestem teraz w stanie stwierdzić jego płci. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że jest mieszańcem. Jednak sądzę, że za jakieś cztery, pięć tygodni wszystko powinno się rozstrzygnąć – powiedziała, stawiając małego na ziemi, który zaraz koślawo przydreptał do mnie, wdrapując się ślamazarnie na moje stopy. Uśmiechnąłem się rozczulony do smoczka, wyciągając do niego ręce i po chwili znów miałem go w swoich ramionach.

Liski pisnęły niepewnie, przystając po obu stronach swojej opiekunki, która, nawet nie myśląc wiele, zaczęła obydwa głaskać po karku i plecach.

\- W ciągu najbliższych kilku dni załatwię wszelkie formalności, abyś mógł cieszyć się legalnym posiadaniem smoka – dodała jeszcze, posyłając mi zagadkowy uśmiech.

 

~ * ~

 

Od czasu wyklucia się Galeny przestałem wychodzić z domu, a i wyjścia z pokoju ograniczyłem do minimum. Chciałem tylko zajmować się maleństwem, który w rozkoszny sposób zajmował każdą chwilę mojego dnia. Najgorsze były tylko jego napady, gdy chciał coś spalić. Dosłownie wystarczyła sekunda, by piękne niebieskie płomienie w spektakularny sposób zamieniały w proch jakiś materiał, czy mebel – co ostatnio zrobił z krzesłem (o czym do tej pory nie miałem odwagi powiedzieć Seporianowi).

\- Mogę? – Po krótkim zapukaniu, drzwi otworzyły się, a w przejściu ukazał się Haruse, spoglądając na mnie z delikatnym uśmiechem. Doprawdy z wyglądem Pottera ciężko było mi czasami na niego normalnie patrzeć i rozmawiać z nim przyjaźnie. Aż boję się pomyśleć, co będzie jak wrócę do Hogwartu i będę „rozmawiał” z prawdziwym Złotym Chłopcem.

\- Skoro już wszedłeś, to się nie pytaj – odparłem, obserwując jak malec, chcąc skupić na sobie moją uwagę, zamachał kilka razy dość dużymi, błoniastymi skrzydłami. Jednocześnie ten ruch sprawił, że dosłownie na kilka sekund udało mu się unieść w powietrze, po czym z powrotem opadł. To jednak w zupełności wystarczyło, bym spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem, klaszcząc cicho w ręce i podał mu z leżącej obok mnie miseczki, kawałek surowej wołowiny. Maluch z radością chwycił to i praktycznie od razu połknął w całości, sprawiając, że uśmiechnąłem się rozczulony.

\- Widzę, że malec zdążył owinąć cię już wokół palca – zaśmiał się cicho, siadając wygodnie na łóżku. – W dwa tygodnie poradził sobie o niebo lepiej niż ja podczas trwania naszej wspólnej sesji. Czy gdybym miał do dyspozycji tyle czasu, co maluszek, miałbym szansę na lepsze rezultaty?

\- A obecne cię nie satysfakcjonują? – spytałem, rzucając Galenie ostatni kawałek mięska, który został złapany dosłownie parę sekund po tym.

\- Wykradane całusy, za które łaskawie nie dostaję po głowie, chociaż czasami masz na to wielką ochotę? – Zrobił pauzę, czekając, aż odwrócę się w jego stronę. – Proszę cię, Ryuuki. Nie myślałeś chyba, że to jest dla mnie wystarczające.

\- Powinieneś się cieszyć, że masz na coś takiego okazję, a nie wybrzydzać – rzuciłem, gładząc smoka po pysku i wstając zaraz z podłogi. Zaraz też znalazłem się przy łóżku, siadając na nim, by po chwili rozłożyć się wygodniej na całej długości mebla. Układając się na boku, klepnąłem miejsce obok siebie, czekając, aż mężczyzna pójdzie moim śladem.

\- Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jak niektóre twoje gesty na mnie wpływają – mruknął, wyciągając dłoń i wtapiając palce w moje włosy tuż przy skórze głowy. – Czasami mam wrażenie, że starasz się mnie skusić, a ja ulegam twemu urokowi i chwytam cię w swoje ramiona, obdarowując pocałunkami twoje usta, policzki, jakże wrażliwą szyję i miejsce tuż za uchem.

\- Och, nie sądziłem, że moje zachowanie mogło zostać odebrane właśnie w taki, a nie inny sposób. – Uśmiechnąłem się do niego niewinnie, dłonią sunąc nieśpiesznie po jego barku. – Proszę, wybacz mi moje zachowanie. Po prostu czasem nie jestem w stanie się kontrolować.

\- Kusisz, Ryuuki – sapnął cicho. Jego ramiona owinęły się wokół mojej talii, przyciągając mnie ciasno do swojej piersi. – Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jak wiele samokontroli kosztuje mnie powstrzymanie się przed rzuceniem na ciebie.

\- Jak widzę, dajesz sobie świetnie z tym radę – odparłem, po czym zadrżałem zaskoczony, kiedy wargi bruneta pokryły moje własne. Całował mnie powoli, nie śpiesząc się z pogłębieniem tej pieszczoty. Język leniwie przesunął się po ustach, które rozchyliłem od razu instynktownie, wpuszczając go do środka. Mięsień przesunął się po drugim mu podobnym, zapraszając do wspólnej zabawy i przyjemności. Na co odpowiedziałem aprobująco.

W tym czasie dłonie mężczyzny poczynały sobie naprawdę śmiało, wkradając się pod koszulkę i drażniąc rozgrzaną skórę pleców. Jego palce były tak przyjemnie zimne. Aż drżałem przy każdym jego najdrobniejszym dotyku.

Z kolei moje ręce po prostu leżały zgięte w łokciach, między naszymi ciałami. Nie spodobało mi się to, dlatego też natychmiast objąłem kark Yoshizawy, jeszcze bardziej pogłębiając pocałunek.

Mimo wszystko miałem pewność, że mężczyzna nie wykona najmniejszego ruchu, który miałby wykraczać poza to, na co pozwalałem mu do tej pory.

\- Nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak bardzo cię kocham – szepnął, odrywając się dosłownie na kilka milimetrów od moich ust. Czułem jego ciepły oddech owiewający moje wargi. – Jesteś najlepszym, co spotkało mnie do tej pory…

\- Haruse – mruknąłem cicho, chcąc jakoś uciszyć mężczyznę przed dalszymi słowami. Już kilkanaście razy zdążyłem powiedzieć mu, że "niestety, ale nie jestem w stanie odwzajemnić jego uczuć", a ten dalej powtarza swoją kwestię. Był przy tym jak aktor, który będzie powtarzał swoją rolę do momentu, kiedy zostanie całkowicie zaaprobowana przez jury, czy reżysera.

\- Ryuuki... Draco – poprawił się. – Pozwól mi dokończyć – poprosił, odsuwając się ode mnie kawałeczek. Tylko tak, abyśmy mogli widzieć całą twarz drugiej osoby. – Kocham cię, po prostu. Nie oczekuję podobnej deklaracji z twojej strony, bo wiem, że tego nie otrzymam. Twe serce nie należy jeszcze do mnie, chociaż bardzo bym chciał, aby było inaczej.

\- Więc po co to mówisz? – spytałem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Po co te twoje deklaracje? Co dzięki temu zyskasz? Moją miłość? Nie, przecież doskonale zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Seks ze mną? Tym bardziej nie.

\- Na boga! Draco! – żachnął się, siadając na łóżku i patrząc w tej chwili na mnie z góry. – Czy w TYCH sprawach jesteś taki głupi, czy tylko takiego udajesz?! Nie oczekuję żadnego zysku z moich „deklaracji”. Jedyne, co chciałem, to przekazać ci przez to, że możesz na mnie liczyć w każdej sytuacji! Bo nawet jeśli zakochałem się w tobie do szaleństwa, to dalej jestem twoim znajomym, przyjacielem.

Milczałem, nie mając najmniejszego pojęcia, co w ogóle mógłbym powiedzieć. Nieważne jakie słowa rozbrzmiałyby w pomieszczeniu, w tej chwili zabrzmiałyby po prostu głupio i dziecinnie. Wolałem więc milczeć, mając nadzieję, że Haruse zrozumie i nie będzie miał mi tego za złe. W końcu mowa jest srebrem, a milczenie złotem, nie?

\- Wybacz – odezwał się ponownie, wyciągając mnie z odmętów myśli. – Nie powinienem był tego mówić. To było naprawdę niepoprawne z mojej strony. – Uśmiechnął się oszczędnie, przechodząc nade mną i tym samym opuszczając łóżko. – Po prostu zależy mi na twoim szczęściu.

\- Och, przecież zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – mruknąłem, również podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca. – Jednak nie rób ze mnie idioty, bo w jednej malutkiej sprawie właśnie mnie okłamałeś. Mam oczy, wiesz? – rzuciłem w jego kierunku. – Widzę, jak na mnie patrzysz. A wierz mi, znam to spojrzenie. Wiem więc, czego pragniesz w głębi duszy. Dobrać się do mojego tyłka.

\- Czego przyrzekłem nie zrobić bez twojej wyraźnej zgody na to. – Mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie z bólem. – Nigdy nie zrobiłbym ci takiej krzywdy, jaką ci dranie śmieli ci uczynić.

\- Dobra, już nic więcej nie chcę wiedzieć – uciąłem gwałtownie, podchodząc do mężczyzny i chwytając go za poły koszuli. – Nie mów już nic więcej. Tym bardziej nie na temat tej przeklętej sytuacji.

Przez chwilę staliśmy tak, patrząc na siebie. Wzrok Haruse wypełniony był bólem i… zrozumieniem. Mój z kolei gniewem i głęboko ukrywanym bólem, a przynajmniej miałem takie wrażenie, bo w tej chwili dokładnie tak się czułem.

\- Czy możesz chociaż obiecać mi jedną rzecz? – spytał z wahaniem, łapiąc moje nadgarstki w swoje dłonie. Delikatnie przysunął je w stronę swojej twarzy, a następnie musnął je ustami. – Jeżeli kiedykolwiek stwierdzisz, że jesteś już gotowy spróbować się w kimś zakochać, to proszę: pomyśl wtedy również o mnie.

Spojrzałem na niego zdziwiony, nie spodziewając się takiej prośby. Myślałem bardziej, że będzie chciał, abym obiecał mu, że będę bardziej na siebie uważał albo żebym nie odrzucał przyjaźni z nim i dalej darzył go zaufaniem, jakim obdarowałem go jakiś tydzień temu. Kiedy powiedziałem mu wiele rzeczy na temat mojego dzieciństwa; chwil radosnych i tragicznych.

Jednak w sumie, tego chyba też mógłbym się po nim spodziewać.

\- Przyrzekam – powiedziałem, obejmując go za kark i przytulając się mocno. – Jesteś moim przyjacielem, Haruse. Dlatego mogę ci przyrzec, że jak tylko rozpocznę poszukiwania, ty będziesz pierwszy na liście.

 

~ * ~

 

Ig naprawdę ma dar przekonywania. Mogłem stwierdzić to już dawno, kiedy udawało mu się namawiać Severusa na różne rzeczy (a jego zawsze – trzeba przyznać – trudno było przekabacić na cokolwiek). Na kupienie mu jakiejś kolejnej niemagicznej zabawki, czy zabranie go i mnie na wycieczkę. W sumie nie minąłbym się z prawdą, gdybym powiedział, że mój bliźniak owinął go sobie wokół małego paluszka.

Dlatego też nakłonienie naszego kuzynostwa i rodzeństwa Yoshizawa na wycieczkę było dla mojego brata bardzo prostą sprawą. Nawet jeśli wycieczka ta miała mieć swoje miejsce w czasie mistrzostw Quidditcha.

Ach, zapomniałbym dodać, że i mnie udało mu się namówić. A to wszystko przez to, że obiecał mi miesięczne manicure!

Mimo wszystko mecz był zjawiskowy. Nawet o wiele bardziej niż dwa lata temu; dodatkowo mogłem cieszyć się też tym, że nie było przy mnie ojca.

Mimo wszystko cały czas moje myśli powracały do Galeny, który to został sam w domu. No ok, był z magicznymi Chowańcami kuzynów i rodzeństwa Yoshizawa (Haruse mógł mnie wcześniej poinformować, że jest bratem Masaki), ale to nie było to samo, co móc samemu sprawdzać, czy wszystko z nim w porządku.

\- Draco, nie zachowuj się jak przewrażliwiona matka. – Igniss zaśmiał się radośnie, klepiąc mnie delikatnie po ramieniu, natomiast ja rzuciłem mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- Idę się przejść – mruknąłem tylko w odpowiedzi, wstając ze swojego miejsca i opuszczając lożę dla VIP’ów. W tej chwili czułem, że musiałem być sam. W innym wypadku skupiony byłbym na wszystkim innym, a nie na dobrej zabawie, jaką miało być wyjście na Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu ponownie rozgrywających się w Anglii, jakby sytuacja sprzed dwóch lat nie miała dla nich znaczenia.

\- Nie będzie dobrze, gdy będziesz tutaj sam. – Spojrzałem z ukosa, na dołączającego do mnie Haruse, który ze zmartwioną miną przyglądał mi się chwilę. –Jeśli coś cię trapi, zawsze możesz mi powiedzieć. Nie chciałbym, żebyś cokolwiek w sobie dusił.

Mimo iż byliśmy w tłumie, jakoś nie przejmowaliśmy się tym, że ktoś może zainteresować się naszą rozmową. Z drugiej strony było to nawet mało prawdopodobne, zważywszy na to, że każdy tu obecny najbardziej zaoferowany był meczem.

\- Nic mi nie jest. Martwię się tylko, czy Galena sobie radzi sam – powiedziałem pierwsze, co przyszło mi na myśl i nie będące też zbyt naciągane. Po części było to też prawdą, jednak bardziej od tego trapiła mnie inna rzecz.

Co będzie po powrocie do szkoły? Albo gdy chwilę przed tym ja sam, bądź też z bratem będę zmuszony ruszyć po moje rzeczy niezbędne w Hogwarcie? Aż boję się wyobrazić sobie, co się stanie, jak spotkam na swojej drodze ojca.

I jakby za sprawą jakiejś przeklętej czarodziejskiej różdżki w polu mojego widzenia pojawił się nie kto inny jak Lucjusz Malfoy. Dlatego też zatrzymałem się nagle, wgapiając w postać ojca z narastającym przerażeniem.

\- Co jest? – mruknął dwudziestojednolatek, starając się dostrzec to, co wywołało u mnie taką reakcję.

\- Idź szybko do reszty i powiedz, że są kłopoty. Rozdzielimy się teraz i spotkamy przy północnym wyjściu za dwadzieścia minut – powiedziałem szybko, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź bruneta, ruszyłem w kierunku przeciwnym do naszej loży. Miałem nadzieję, że Lucjusz mnie nie zauważył. O Haruse nie musiałem się martwić; ojciec zapewne go nie znał, więc nie poświęci mu zbyt wielkiej uwagi. Wolałem jednak przez jakiś czas pokręcić się trochę po terenie stadionu, by w razie czego odciągnąć ich uwagę na siebie. Doskonale miałem świadomość, że to ja stałbym się głównym celem ojca i jego _przyjaciół_ , jednak nie chciałem, aby przeze mnie ktoś na tym ucierpiał.

Spojrzałem w lustro przy małym stoisku z pamiątkami, przyglądając się dłużej swojej twarzy. Włosy zapuszczone opadały mi już na widocznie podkrążone oczy, gdy maleńkie ranki i drobne oparzenia (dosłownie kilka) zdobiły moje policzki i brodę – pamiątkę po zabawach Galeny i jego nauki drobnego zionięcia ogniem. Dobrze, że Severus przesłał mi najlepsze maści na oparzenia. Bez tego z pewnością moja twarz nie wyglądałaby tak dobrze.

Zaraz ruszyłem dalej. Nie mogłem przecież pozwolić złapać się ojcu albo jakiemuś innemu mężczyźnie z grona śmierciożerców. Założyłem jeszcze na głowę kaptur bluzy, by zbyt nie zdradzać się z tym, kim jestem. Mimo wszystko już sam kolor włosów potrafił wydać mnie z moją tożsamością, a tego w tej chwili wyjątkowo nie chciałem.

Przez chwilę zagłębiony w swoich rozważaniach nie patrzyłem na to, gdzie idę i jak idę. Dlatego też nie było dla mnie to aż takim szokiem, gdy w końcu wylądowałem na pośladkach, odbijając się od czyjegoś ciała. Nim jednak stojąca nade mną postać zdążyłaby chociażby zareagować, podniosłem się, spoglądając mu prosto w twarz. Nawet przez ułamki sekund wydawało mi się, że ponownie mam do czynienia z Haruse, co nawet chciałem skomentować cichym westchnieniem ulgi do chwili, gdy nie uświadomiłem sobie, że stojąca naprzeciw mnie osoba nosi okulary, jak i posiada bliznę na czole.


	22. Harry

W końcu nadszedł dzień mistrzostw. Wszyscy wstaliśmy przed siódmą rano,  by ze wszystkim zdążyć. Oczywiście nim wyruszyliśmy, pani Weasley co najmniej dziesięć razy sprawdzała, czy wszystko spakowaliśmy. Ale kiedy wreszcie opuściliśmy Norę poszło już z górki i niecałą godzinę później rozkładaliśmy namioty (jeden był dla dziewczyn).

Tego dnia wszystkim towarzyszyły mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony byliśmy podekscytowani i niecierpliwie wyczekiwaliśmy meczu, ale z drugiej, gdy stanęliśmy na pustym polu, wspomnienia sprzed dwóch lat stanęły nam przed oczami. Byliśmy podenerwowani , choć  wiedzieliśmy (już), że Dumbledore przysłał tu część członków Zakonu jako zabezpieczenie na wypadek ponownego ataku. Oczywiście, to był jedyny powód, dla którego pozwolił mi tu przyjechać. W końcu nie mógł pozwolić, by jego „broń ostateczna” była narażona na niebezpieczeństwo…

Z trudem powstrzymałem rozdrażnione prychnięcie, próbując skupić się na rozmowie przyjaciół.

– … Mam nadzieję, że i w tym roku Krum pokaże, na co go stać! – zawołał podekscytowany Ron, bawiąc się swoimi omnikularami.

– A ja wolałabym, żeby w ogóle nie wychodził z szatni.

– Czemu, Hermi? Przecież go lubiłaś, nawet pisaliście ze sobą całe zeszłe lato! Myślałam, że właśnie ucieszysz się, że znów masz okazję go zobaczyć, a może nawet i porozmawiać, jeśli wypatrzyłby cię w tłumie. – Hermiona spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na Ginny.

– Jak mogłabym się cieszyć ze spotkania z nim? Przecież teraz jestem z tobą. W dodatku krótko po wakacjach urwał nam się kontakt… Czułabym się niezręcznie.

– A mnie dziwi, że w ogóle z nim zerwałaś. Przecież to KRUM, najlepszy szukający obecnych czasów!

– Gdybym leciała na sławę albo zdolnych szukających, to już dawno próbowałabym się dobrać do Harry’ego. Myślę, że jest bardziej sławny, no i umiejętności też mu nie brakuje…

– Herm, proszę…! –Jęknąłem, czując, jak palą mnie policzki.

Na szczęście od kontynuowania tej rozmowy wybawił mnie pan Weasley i zbliżający się mecz.

 

~*~

 

– To było naprawdę ekstra! – zawołał podekscytowany Ron.

– Na taki mecz opłacało się czekać miesiącami. – Ginny była równie przejęta. Zresztą wszyscy byliśmy.

 Każdy spodziewał się wiele po tym meczu, biorąc pod uwagę poprzednie zawody. Irlandia i Bułgaria szły dzisiaj niemal łeb w łeb. Aż do ostatniej sekundy nie byłem w stanie przewidzieć, kto wygra. Obydwie drużyny były w szczytowych formach i tylko złapanie znicza miało zadecydować o zwycięzcy. Dlatego ostatnie minuty meczu, to było naprawdę coś! Lynch pierwszy zobaczył znicz, który latał niedaleko nieświadomego jego obecności Kruma. Dla zmylenia przeciwnika Irlandczyk ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku. Nigdy bym na coś takiego nie wpadł! Wiktor popędził za nim. Już prawie się zrównali. Nagle Lynch zawrócił i pomknął z powrotem. Zyskał nad Krumem kilka sekund przewagi. Niestety w czasie tego manewru znicz zniknął. Szukający szybko wypatrzył go niedaleko bramek Irlandii. Wściekły Krum dogonił go. Od piłeczki dzieliły ich metry. Część widzów wstrzymała oddechy, inni zaczęli wrzeszczeć jeszcze głośniej. Napięcie w tamtej chwili było nie do wytrzymania. W dodatku uległem namowom bliźniaków i obstawiłem na zwycięstwo Irlandii 5 galeonów. Niby nie było to aż tak wiele, ale wystarczyło, by emocje wzrosły. Mężczyźni próbowali się nawzajem odepchnąć. Za wszelką cenę chcieli złapać skrzydlatą piłeczkę. Jednocześnie starali się unikać pędzącego ku nim raz po raz tłuczka. Z całej siły przyciskałem do twarzy omnikulary, aż moje własne okulary wbijały mi się w nos. Nie chciałem przegapić ani sekundy meczu. Widziałem, jak palce Kruma ocierają się o złotą powierzchnię kulki. Jęknąłem przestraszony, a dreszcz podekscytowania przebiegł mi po plecach. Na szczęście tłuczek uderzył go w bok. Nie zdołał pochwycić znicza. Jak teraz o tym pomyślę, to wyglądało dość komicznie, gdy tak krążyli wokół słupków, co chwilę się popychając, robiąc uniki przed tłuczkiem i wyciągając ręce do przodu, próbując złapać skrzydlatą piłeczkę. Wtedy jednak nie zwracałem na to uwagi. W końcu po chyba dziesiątym okrążeniu znicz skręcił w prawo, tym samym dając Irlandczykowi przewagę nad Bułgarem, którą Lynch z radością wykorzystał. Ryk tłumu pewnie byłby słyszany w odległości kilku mil, gdyby nie zaklęcia ochronne otaczające to miejsce. Przez ten mecz jeszcze bardziej zatęskniłem za miotłą i Quidditchem. Choć grałem z przyjaciółmi w Norze, to jednak wolałem rolę szukającego od obrońcy. Nie byłem zbyt dobry w obronie.

– Wiktor po raz kolejny pokazał, że nie jest sławny tylko dzięki wyglądowi. Mimo że dał się wyprowadzić w pole, zawrócił z taką lekkością, jakby cały czas był świadomy tego wszystkiego i tylko czekał na odpowiedni moment. – Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie pełen podziwu głos Hermiony. Ginny przytaknęła jej ochoczo.

– Widzisz, Herm. A jeszcze nie tak dawno mówiłaś, żeby lepiej nie wychodził z szatni – rzuciła z przekąsem Ginny.

– To i tak bez różnicy, Ginny, czy Krum grał, czy nie. W końcu i tak…

– … Lynch był lepszy! To on wpadł na pomysł, by tak zmylić Kruma! – zawołali bliźniacy, szczerząc się radośnie. Nie dziwiłem się ich entuzjazmowi. W końcu, to dzięki Lynchowi wszyscy trzej wygraliśmy zakłady. Choć postawiliśmy na Irlandczyków tylko dlatego, że reszta naszej gromadki wybrała drużynę Kruma. A jak powiedzieli bliźniacy tuż przed meczem, lepiej być przygotowanym na każdą okazję. Więc by wygrać cokolwiek niezależnie od wyniku zamiast stawiać wszystko na jedną kartę, obstawialiśmy różne drużyny.

– Harry, musisz to kiedyś wykorzystać podczas meczu ze Ślizgonami! – zwrócił się do mnie uradowany Ron. – Na pewno nie będą się tego spodziewali. Już widzę te ich przerażone i zaskoczone miny! Naprawdę musimy użyć tego manewru…

– Może nie będą się spodziewali, ale jeśli mu się nie uda, to nie dadzą nam żyć. Będą złośliwsi niż zazwyczaj, zwłaszcza Malfoy. On na pewno nie odpuści żadnej okazji, by ubliżyć Harry’emu.

– Czemu od razu przewidujesz najgorsze? Przecież to Harry! Na pewno da sobie radę – zawołała oburzona Ginny. Po chwili zarumieniła się lekko.

– Hermiona ma rację. Nie możecie być pewni, że podczas meczu w szkole znicz zachowa się tak samo, jak ten tutaj. Lepiej nie ryzykować. – Do rozmowy dołączył się pan Weasley, wręczając każdemu po kremowym piwie. – No, a teraz świętujmy! – Wszyscy unieśli kubki, stukając się nimi.

– Za Lyncha! Dzięki niemu…

–  …zgarnęliśmy dwadzieścia pięć galeonów! – Fred i Georg zarzucili sobie ręce na szyje i szczęśliwi wymachiwali naczyniami.

W tej atmosferze naprawdę łatwo było mi zapomnieć o wszystkich ostatnich zmartwieniach. Miałem cichą nadzieję, że od teraz wszystko będzie się już układało. Wiedziałem jednak że prędzej czy później wszystko wróci do punktu wyjścia. Wystarczy chwila nieuwagi i ponure myśli znów mnie dopadną. Teraz jednak postarałem się zepchnąć tematy wojny, Voldemorta i jego planów, śmierć Syriusza i przepowiednię na dalszy plan, po prostu ciesząc się wygraną i bliskością przyjaciół. W końcu za kilka dni znów będę musiał się z nimi rozstać.

 

~*~

 

– Chodź, Ron. Spróbujemy jak najszybciej się z tym uwinąć – spróbowałem przekrzyczeć tłum, gdy przeciskaliśmy się przez niego z wiadrami w poszukiwaniu kranu.

Nasze świętowanie zwycięstwa skończyło się naprawdę szybko. Pan Weasley musiał gdzieś wyjść, przed tym jednak zlecił nam przyniesienie wody. Kiedy o tym usłyszeliśmy, Bill i Fleur gdzieś się zmyli, a Ginny i Hermiona odmówiły dźwigania wody, stwierdzając, że spędzą ten czas u siebie w namiocie. Ron próbował protestować, ale dziewczyny całkowicie go zignorowały. Moim zdaniem, Ron miał jednak rację. Nie powinniśmy się zbytnio rozdzielać. Najbezpieczniej było się trzymać razem… Mimo kręcących się tu gdzieś w pobliżu członków Zakonu, wciąż czułem się niepewnie. Robiłem się spięty i rozdrażniony na wspomnienie poprzednich mistrzostw. Tyle osób wtedy ucierpiało… Potrząsnąłem głową, odrzucając od siebie te myśli. Nie, tym razem jesteśmy tu bezpieczni…

A mimo to i tak czułem w środku niepokój.

Tak więc po drodze tylko z połowiczną uwagą przysłuchiwałem się przekomarzaniom braci. Głównie skupiałem się na rozglądaniu na boki i obserwacji terenu. Jednak pewnej chwili ich rozmowa przyciągnęła moją uwagę.

– Mówię wam, nie można ich zostawiać samych! A jak coś im się stanie? Powinniśmy ich pilnować…

– Roniaczku, ty chyba nie myślisz, że uwierzymy, że martwisz się…

– …o ich bezpieczeństwo. Przyznaj się, że tak naprawdę…

– …nie chcesz, żeby Ginny straciła w tym wieku dziewictwo…

– … i to z twoją przyjaciółką! – Razem z Ronem zatrzymaliśmy się gwałtownie, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na szczerzących się bliźniaków. Czerwony Ron rozejrzał się szybko, czy nikt ich nie usłyszał. Zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek powiedzieć, poczułem, jak ktoś na mnie wpada. Upuściłem puste wiadra i zachwiałem się lekko, ale na szczęście udało mi się utrzymać równowagę.  Odwróciłem głowę, z zamiarem przeproszenia, ale głos uwiązł mi w gardle. Przez chwilę mrugałem, patrząc na podnoszącą się postać. Jednak po kilku sekundach odzyskałem nad sobą panowanie.

– Malfoy – warknąłem.

– Widzę, że przez ten czas wcale Twój móżdżek nie przyswoił sobie żadnych nowych słów?

– Och, a ja widzę, że ty postanowiłeś zmienić płeć, co? – zakpiłem, lustrując go od stóp do głów. Już w zaszłym roku zauważyłem, że ma dość drobną budowę, jak na faceta, a teraz przez te długie włosy, wyglądał jeszcze… smuklej? Nie jestem pewny, jak to określić. W każdym razie w połączeniu z niezbyt męskimi rysami twarzy, na pierwszy rzut oka można by mieć problem z jednoznacznym stwierdzeniem, że to facet. Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się też nad ranami na jego twarzy, jednak szybko moja uwaga skupiła się na słowach Fretki.

– Chee, czyżbyś sugerował, że zmieniam się w transwestytę? Muszę cię rozczarować, ale prawda jest taka, że nie zobaczysz mnie w bikini czy sukience.

– Jakby mi zależało, by w ogóle cię oglądać – prychnąłem. – Choć może w sukience nie wyglądałbyś w końcu tak denerwująco… Nie. Obojętnie w czym, zawsze będziesz wyglądał jak zadufany w sobie dupek. Najchętniej w ogóle bym cię nie widywał.

– Hmpf… Prawda jest taka, że nie ważne, co bym na siebie założył, zawsze będę wyglądał olśniewająco. Nie to, co ty, wieśniaku. Kiedy patrzę na twoje ubrania, fryzurę, czy twarz, chce mi się wyć do księżyca, że na ziemi może grasować takie bezguście. Czy ty w ogóle kiedykolwiek pomyślałeś o tym, by się chociażby uczesać. Nie proszę nawet o zmianę ubioru, bo przecież dla Złotego Chłopca to już o wiele za wiele. Jak nawet na korytarzu obronić się sam nie potrafi.

– U mnie przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że jestem facetem – zakpiłem. Nie mogłem się jednak powstrzymać przed choć częściowym usprawiedliwieniem mojego wyglądu. Może i nienawidzę Fretki oraz nie znam się na modzie, ale mam lustro i oczy. – Dla twojej wiadomości, już nie raz walczyłem ze swoimi włosami, niestety nie chcą współpracować. Ale przecież nikt ci nie każe na mnie patrzeć.  Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo by mnie uszczęśliwiło, gdybyśmy się nie widywali, tylko co najwyżej mijali na korytarzach… O ile nie próbowałbyś znów rzucić mi z zaskoczenia jakąś klątwą w plecy – wysyczałem, patrząc na niego z nienawiścią.

– Widać, jak te walki wiele ci przynoszą. Jesteś równie beznadziejny przed lustrem, co rozłożony na ziemi. W obu przypadkach zmuszony do błagania o życie. – Uśmiechnął się z wyższością.– Jednak widzę, że swoją postawą pragniesz powtórki z naszego ostatniego spotkania. Wiesz, dla mnie ta opcja wydaje się być nader kusząca. Móc ponownie zobaczyć cię u moich stóp, błagającego o łaskę, to więcej niż potrzebuję do szczęścia.

Krew we mnie zawrzała, na jego słowa. JA błagający JEGO o łaskę? Dobre sobie! Aż za dobrze pamiętam tamtą przeklętą parodię „walki”. Zaklęcie uderzające w plecy, rozbrojenie, moje pełne nienawiści słowa a chwilę później jego nogę zderzającą się z moimi żebrami. Ale z pewnością go nie o nic nie błagałem. Co więcej, poprzysięgłem sobie w duchu zemstę… A teraz okazja wydawała się aż nadto idealna, by ją wreszcie wprowadzić w życie.

– Ty...! – warknąłem rozjuszony i niewiele myśląc, zamachnąłem się. W następnej chwili Fretka leżał na ziemi trzymając się za twarz. – I co, Malfoy, już ci nie jest do śmiechu? – warknąłem, powtarzając jego słowa, z zeszłego roku. – To wszystko? Tylko w gębie jesteś taki mocny?!

– Ty gnoju! Jak śmiałeś!? – wrzasnął wściekły. – Jeśli myślisz, że ujdzie ci to płazem, to się grubo mylisz. Grasz równie nieczysto, co twój ojczulek i ten kundel!

– ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! – W następnej chwili klęczałem nad Malfoyem i okładałem go raz za razem. Starał się jakoś bronić, ale nie miał ze mną szans. – Nigdy więcej nie waż się powiedzieć o nich choćby jednego złego słowa! – Poczułem silne ramiona chwytające mnie od tyłu i odciągające od tej przebrzydłej Fretki. – Zwłaszcza ty nie powinieneś nikomu wytykać brudnych zagrywek, Malfoy – wyplułem ostatnie słowo z odrazą. Walczyłem przez chwilę, próbując wyrwać się z uścisku bliźniaków, ale byli dla mnie za silni. – Puśćcie mnie! – Szarpnąłem się gniewnie. Patrzyłem z nienawiścią, na pojękującego na ziemi Malfoya.

– Właśnie, puśćcie go, należy się tej przebrzydłej Fretce!

– Zamknij się, Ron. Chcesz żeby go zatłukł na śmierć?

– Nie pozwolimy na to. I tak już nieźle go obił...

– Widzicie, nawet Ron się ze mną zgadza! – Spróbowałem raz jeszcze. Bez skutku.

– Jakże żałośnie! – Nagle cała nasza piątka zamarła. Lucjusz Malfoy stanął między nami i Fretką. Spojrzał pierw na syna, a po chwili przeniósł wzrok na mnie.

– Prosiłbym o powstrzymanie koni, panie Potter. Mogę również przeprosić za zachowanie mojego syna. Widocznie po jego krótkiej ucieczce z domu, szajba mu odbiła.

Patrzyłem z niedowierzaniem, jak przygniata syna laską, wciskając mu ją w brzuch. Ten widok sprawił, że dopiero po chwili dotarł do mnie sens jego słów.

– Ucieczce? – wypaliłem, zanim zdążyłem się powstrzymać. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się, nie wiem z czego, jeszcze raz uderzając laską Fretkę, który stęknął cicho.

– Dokładnie tak. Aż dziw bierze, co mu do łba strzeliło. Przeklęty gnojek. Aż zaczynam żałować, że jednak przeżył ten poród – warknął rozeźlony. Razem z przyjaciółmi patrzyliśmy na tę dwójkę w szoku. O czym on, do cholery, pieprzy? Jaki poród?… Znaczy się… Jak on mógł powiedzieć coś takiego?! Czy dla niego syn naprawdę tak mało znaczy?! Nie rozumiem, jak można życzyć śmierci własnemu dziecku, jak komukolwiek można życzyć śmierci! Może poza Voldemortem… – Ale o tym to porozmawiamy w domu, Draco – odezwał się ponownie, wyrywając mnie z zamyślenia. Zobaczyłem, jak chwyta Draco za poły ubrań, zmuszając do wstania. – Jak ty wyglądasz? Zupełnie jakbyś mieszkał nie wiadomo gdzie i sprzedawał się jak przyuliczne kurwy. – Ostatkiem sił postarałem się utrzymać usta zamknięte, żeby nie musieć zbierać szczęki z podłogi. On naprawdę jest jego ojcem? A może to tylko jakiś mój porąbany sen? Bo ta sytuacja jest naprawdę nierealna… – Przekonamy się później. – Uderzył syna, który po chwili nieprzytomny osunął się w jego ramiona. Chwilę potem aportował ich, zostawiając nas w całkowitym osłupieniu.

– Co to…

– …było? – Wyjątkowo to my z Ronem stworzyliśmy duet. Jeden z bliźniaków mruknął coś niewyraźnie, a ja rozejrzałem się na boki. Kilka osób przyglądało się nam z zaciekawieniem, szepcąc między sobą. Uwolniłem się z luźnego już uścisku bliźniaków, po czym odwróciłem do nich przodem. – Wracajmy już lepiej do namiotu – powiedziałem wciąż lekko zdezorientowany, rzucając znaczące spojrzenie w stronę gapiów.

– Taa, wzbudziliśmy sporą sensację – stwierdził Fred. – Zazwyczaj nie mam nic przeciwko…

– … ale tym razem raczej nie wywołaliśmy pozytywnego wrażenia – dopowiedział George, schylając się i podnosząc wiadra, które wcześniej upuściłem. – W dodatku musimy jeszcze nabrać wody.

Opuściliśmy tamto miejsce najszybciej, jak się dało i jakieś 15 minut później byliśmy z powrotem pod namiotem dziewczyn. Ron przybył tam trochę wcześniej, bo chciał „upewnić się, że dziewczyny są bezpieczne”. A teraz patrzyliśmy z mieszaniną zdziwienia i rozbawienia, jak czerwony na twarzy wyskakuje z ich namiotu przy akompaniamencie pisków, cudem unikając wywrócenia się o strojące przed wejściem wiadra.

– Ronaldzie Weasley ty bałwanie!! – wydarła się ze środka Hermiona łamiącym się głosem.

Spojrzeliśmy pytająco na Rona. No dobra, ja spojrzałem, bo Fred i George niemal płakali ze śmiechu, podtrzymując się nawzajem. Gdy Ron posłał im, w zamierzeniu, wściekłe spojrzenie, zawyli i teraz już dosłownie siedzieli na ziemi, próbując złapać oddech między kolejnymi salwami dzikiego rechotu.

– Czy… czyżbyśmy mieli… Hahaha!

– …ra-rację?... Ahahaha! – dodał za brata George, starając się uspokoić, co jednak kompletnie mu nie wyszło.

– Coś ty im takiego zrobił? – spytałem, samemu z trudem powstrzymując chichot. Śmiech bliźniaków był zaraźliwy.

– P-przebierały się – mruknął niewyraźnie.

– Jesteś pewien, że się nie _rozbierały_? – spytał George, pomagając bratu wstać. Spojrzałem lekko zażenowany na wejście do namiotu, a później na bliźniaków. Nie rozumiem, jak oni mogą spokojnie mówić o czymś takim. Przecież Ginny to też ich siostra… Nie powinni zachowywać się bardziej jak Ron?

– Dobra, nie dręcz ich już George – zachichotał Fred. – Widzisz przecież, że sami czerwienią się jak dziewice. – Razem z Ronem, odwróciliśmy zakłopotani głowy. – Nie mówicie, że wy wciąż nie…?

– Mamy dopiero szesnaście lat! – spróbował nas wybronić Ron.

– Dobra, dobra. Tylko nam tu nie spłoń. – George pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową, po czym zapukał w namiot. – Możemy już wejść?!

– Eeee przepraszam – zaczął Ron, nie patrząc się na dziewczyny, kiedy znaleźliśmy się już wszyscy w środku.

– Myślisz, że takie zwykłe „przepraszam” wszystko załatwi? – spytała rozjuszona Ginny. – Po to mamy ten osobny namiot, żeby takie sytuacje się nie zdarzały! A ty wszedłeś sobie tutaj, jak gdyby nigdy nic!

– Nie gniewajcie się, przecież nie zrobił tego specjalnie.

– A ty go jeszcze bronisz?

– Dajcie mi już spokój! Tak jakbym w ogóle chciał oglądać którąś z was…

– Ron! – krzyknęły.

– Twierdzisz, że jestem brzydka? – spytała oburzona Ginny.

– Nie! Ja tylko… po prostu obie jesteście dla mnie jak siostry. To znaczy Ginny jest moją siostrą, Hermiona jest tak naprawdę obc… to znaczy jesteś moją przyjaciółką – poprawił się szybko, widząc jak Herm się zapowietrza. – Traktuję cię jak siostrę, więc nie mógłbym… no wiesz. – Zakończył kulawo. Choć i tak wybrnął z tego lepiej, niż gdybym ja miał to zrobić. – Nie uwierzycie, spotkaliśmy przed chwilą Malfoya! – Zmienił szybko temat. Ku naszej uldze, dziewczyny wyraźnie to zaciekawiło.

– Ale przecież pisali, że on zaginął – zauważyła Ginny.

– Czyżby udało mu się uciec? – spytała Hermiona.

– Nie zaginął, tylko uciekł. Jego ojciec nam powiedział. – Ron wydawał się dumny z tego, że wie więcej od Hermiony.

– Ale jak wy go spotkaliście? – zapytała Ginny.

– Wpadliśmy na siebie. Dosłownie. – Skrzywiłem się na samo wspomnienie. Za jakie grzechy muszę trafiać na tego dupka nawet w czasie wakacji? Zwłaszcza, że tym razem nie było mowy o pomyłce.

– Szkoda, że tego nie widziałyście! Myślałem, że Harry zatłucze go na śmierć!

– Co?! – krzyknęły obie. Podążyłem za wzrokiem Hermiony, spoglądając na swoje pokaleczone dłonie. Dopiero teraz poczułem, że mnie pieką kostki. No cóż, trudno. I tak wyglądają lepiej niż twarz Malfoya. Miałem ochotę uśmiechnąć się z satysfakcją, ale wolałem tego nie robić przy Hermionie.

– Harry, co ci odbiło?! Jak mogłeś się na niego rzucić za to, że na ciebie wpadł?! – zawołała oburzona.

– Wcale nie za to oberwał! – odwarknąłem. – To był rewanż za połamane żebra.

– Jak to? Przecież powiedziałeś, że złamałeś je sobie podczas treningu. – Spojrzała na mnie uważnie. O nie… – Harry… – dodała wyczekująco.

– No dobrze już, dobrze! Złamałem je sobie w trakcie bójki z Fretką…

– Czekaj, to o to mu chodziło, gdy gadał te bzdury o błaganiu o łaskę? – Przytaknąłem Fredowi.

– Nie chce mi się wierzyć, że to zrobiłeś… Przecież to Fretka!

– Ron, ja go NIE BŁAGAŁEM o nic – warknąłem. Jak on mógł w to uwierzyć?! – Powiedział to tylko po to, żeby mnie upokorzyć… no i może sprowokować.

– To ostanie mu się wyjątkowo udało – stwierdził rezolutnie George. – Aż zaczynam trochę żałować, że cię powstrzymaliśmy.

– Właśnie. Gdybyś wcześniej powiedział prawdę, to zamiast stać z boku, bym ci pomógł… Nie, co ja mówię. Od razu poszlibyśmy go obić.

– Właśnie dlatego nie chciałem wam mówić, że to Fretka mnie tak urządził. Zrobiłaby się z tego pewnie afera, a jakoś nie miałem na to ochoty…

– Wciąż nie możesz przeboleć, że Syriusz odszedł, prawda?

Spojrzałem smutno na Hermionę, ale nic nie odpowiedziałem. I przypuszczam, że nawet tego ode mnie nie oczekiwała. Sam doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że od kiedy wpadł za tę cholerną zasłonę, zachowuję się jak nie ja. Jestem rozkojarzony, często się zamyślam, przeważnie nic mi się nie chce, miewam wahania nastrojów… Ściślej mówiąc, nagle przez jedną myśl popadam w depresję albo wybucham gniewem – głównie w stosunku do Voldemorta, ale czasem też w stosunku do własnych słabości. Chyba jedyna dobra rzecz, jaka z tego wszystkiego wyniknęła, to mój zapał do nauki animagii. Chociaż z drugiej strony przez problemy z koncentracją i tak stoję w miejscu.

– Hej, jesteście tu wszyscy? – spytał pan Weasley, wchodząc do środka.

– Wciąż nie ma Billa i Fleur.

– Och, no nic, to powtórzę im później.

– Co powtórzysz? – Jak na zawołanie pojawili się w wejściu. – Fleur zobaczyła, że wracasz, więc stwierdziliśmy, że też powinniśmy.

– I słusznie. Rozmawiałem z Dumbledorem, przekazałem mu wszystko, czego dowiedzieliśmy się od Harry’ego, jak i nasze przypuszczenia. Po pierwsze, Harry, dyrektor prosi o informowanie go o każdej kolejnej wizji. – Skinąłem głową. Spodziewałem się tego. – Po drugie powiedział, że postara się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej odnośnie horkruksów. Oraz weźmie pod uwagę wszystkie wersje, które wymyśliliśmy. Jeszcze dziś ma rozmawiać na ten temat z innymi członkami Zakonu.

– A my? Co my mamy robić?

– Wy? Hermiono, wciąż jesteście dziećmi. Nie chcemy wciągać was w tę wojnę jeszcze bardziej. A przynajmniej odwlec wasz udział w niej najbardziej jak się da. Przede wszystkim musicie się uczyć. Pełnoprawni członkowie Zakonu wszystkim się zajmą.

– Ale przecież my też możemy pomóc! Co więcej, tak naprawdę już od pierwszej klasy nasza trójka jest w centrum tej wojny!  

– Harry, to jeden z powodów, dla których chcemy jak najbardziej was od tego odsunąć!  Pomyśl o uczuciach osób, które was kochają. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak bardzo wszyscy martwimy się za każdym razem, gdy wplątujecie się w coś niebezpiecznego?

– A więc pana zdaniem lepiej, żebyście życiem ryzykowali wy, bo „nikomu na was nie zależy”? – Hermiona złapała się wojowniczo pod boki.

– Nie. Dlatego, że wy macie przed sobą jeszcze całe życie. Jesteście nastolatkami, na Merlina! Żaden zdrowy na umyśle dorosły nie puści na wojnę dzieci, jeśli może w zamian posłać kogoś dwa czy nawet trzy razy starszego!

– Poza tym większość członków Zakonu to albo świetnie wyszkoleni aurorzy, albo specjaliści w jakichś dziedzinach…

– Jak Snape? – Ron wciął się w słowo Billowi. – Rzeczywiście, jemu można pozwolić umrzeć…

– Ron!

– No co?! Przecież i tak nikt z was go nie lubi…! Zresztą taki oszust jak on nie zasługuje na ochronę, jaką zapewnił mu dyrektor.

– Albus poręczył za niego już wiele lat temu, a ja ufam jego decyzjom.

– Bo nie słyszałeś tego, co my, tato! Harry podsłuchał, że ta gnida kogoś zabił!

– Harry, czy to prawda? Słyszałeś, jak się do tego przyznał? – Pan Weasley spojrzał na mnie poważnie, a w jego oczach czaił się niepokój.

– Nie słyszałem co prawda całej rozmowy…

– Więc nie wiesz, co tak naprawdę się stało i o co chodziło? – przerwał mi.

– No więc… Nie. Domyśliłem się wszystkiego ze strzępków rozmowy. Irytek latał mi nad głową, przez co nie słyszałem części z ich rozmowy.

– A z kim rozmawiał?

– Z Malfoyem. Znaczy, z Draco – dodałem po chwili, zdając sobie sprawę, że było to trochę nieprecyzyjne. Chociaż to imię z wielkim trudem przeszło mi przez gardło.

– Rozumiem. – Pokiwał powoli głową, zastanawiając się nad czymś. – Usłyszałeś może coś jeszcze?

– Coś o tym, że Snape miałby kłopoty u Malfoya seniora i że William Richardson złożył staremu Malfoyowi wieczystą przysięgę. – W przeciwieństwie do tego, jak opowiadałem tę historię przyjaciołom, tym razem podałem tylko fakty.

Pan Weasley patrzył na mnie jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym powiedział nam, byśmy zapomnieli o tej rozmowie.

– Przekażę wszystko Albusowi, by wedle własnej opinii podjął odpowiednie kroki.

 

~*~

 

_Błagam, nie! Znowu lochy! Znów przerażające wrzaski przeszywają mój umysł na wskroś. Ale tym razem wizja trochę się różni. Nie ma metalowego stołu. Nie ma kulących się w kącie przerażonych więźniów. Choć jakaś postać leży na ziemi… Chyba jest skuta łańcuchami. Nie widzę wyraźnie. Obraz przysłania mi jakaś srebrna mgła, która… kumuluje się nad cierpiącą postacią? Nie, bardziej jakby… wchodziła w nią. Nie jestem w stanie stwierdzić._

_Dopiero po chwili zdaję sobie sprawę z obecności kilku zakapturzonych postaci stojących obok kręgu, w którym leży… ten ktoś. Próbuję dostrzec, kogo tym razem torturują, ale na marne. Mgła jest zbyt gęsta. W dodatku przez ból głowy obraz rozmywa mi się przed oczami... A wrzaski nie ustają. Czemu ta osoba tak cierpi?_

_Skończcie już! Jakim prawem ją torturujecie?! Czym wam zawiniła?!_

_Potwory! Bezduszne kreatury!_

_Mgła już prawie zniknęła. Znów próbuję dostrzec twarz ofiary, ale nie jestem w stanie._

_Wizja się kończy._

 

~*~

 

Wieczorem następnego dnia po mistrzostwach, jak tylko wróciliśmy do Nory, wysłałem list do dyrektora, opisujący wizję. W odpowiedzi dostałem podziękowanie za informację, zapewnienie, że spróbuje dowiedzieć się czegoś w tej sprawie oraz propozycję-nie-do-odrzucenia: „Może czas, żebyś zaczął uczyć się legilimencji z profesorem Snapem?”. Po moim trupie. Nie ufam temu facetowi, zresztą nie zamierzam pozwolić mu zajrzeć do swojego umysłu. Kiedyś już rozmawiałem na ten temat z dyrektorem i kategorycznie odmówiłem, teraz też nie zamierzam się ugiąć. Wolę już cierpieć przez wizje Voldemorta, niż nie wiadomo ile dodatkowych godzin tygodniowo spędzać z tym starym Nietoperzem, w dodatku sam na sam.

Pomijając tę jedną wizję, reszta czasu spędzonego w Norze minęła mi naprawdę przyjemnie, choć zdecydowanie za szybko. Weasleyowie wraz z Hermioną przygotowali mi przyjęcie niespodziankę z okazji urodzin. Spędziliśmy kilka godzin na rozmowach, grze w Monopoly (panu Weasleyowi udało się namówić mnie i Hermionę do gry) oraz quidditch. Jak zawsze dostałem wspaniałe prezenty, choć trochę żałuję, że nie będę musiał ich wyczekiwać jak co roku koło północy. Ale w taki sposób też było to miłe… Nie, to było jednak nawet lepsze.

Dzień przed moim wyjazdem miał miejsce pewien dość zaskakujący incydent… W ogóle, jeśli chodzi o te sprawy, ostatnich kilka tygodni było dość zaskakujących… W każdym razie dowiedzieliśmy się, że bliźniacy są gejami. Obaj. To był spory szok, zwłaszcza, że mówiąc to zarówno Fred jak i George byli naprawdę poważni, co nie zdarza się za często. W dodatku wyskoczyli z tym tak nagle.

_Siedzieliśmy we czwórkę w salonie, udając, że gramy „Chińczyka”. Udając, bo tak naprawdę Ron na siłę usiłował utrzymać wściekłe dziewczyny na dole, a ja bezradnie starałem się nie wplątywać w tę ich sprzeczkę. Do tej pory próbowałem już kilkukrotnie, obierając za każdym razem inną stronę, co zawsze kończyło się oskarżeniami o zdradę, przez stronę przeciwko której byłem. I przy tak napiętej atmosferze, do pomieszczenia wparowali bliźniacy._

_– Co się stało…? Nie, nie mówcie, niech zgadnę. Ron znów przeszkodził Hermionie i Ginny w małym **sam-na-sam**? – bliźniak powiedział to w taki sposób, że nasze twarze momentalnie się zaczerwieniły._

_– Popatrz, George, jacy oni wstydliwi._

_– Tak, aż szkoda, że już nie chodzimy do szkoły._

_– Moglibyśmy pomoc im w pewnych sprawach… – Nasze rumieńce pogłębiły się, a po pomieszczeniu rozszedł się śmiech bliźniaków._

_– Jesteście okropni – powiedziała Ginny, która jako pierwsza odzyskała nad sobą panowanie. – Udajecie, że jesteście tacy obeznani w tych tematach, a tak naprawdę pewnie nigdy nie byliście z żadna dziewczyną! – Wskazała na nich oskarżycielsko._

_– Masz nas… Rzeczywiście, nigdy…_

_–… nie byliśmy z żadną…_

_–… dziewczyną. – Ostatnie słowo powiedzieli wspólnie, wyraźnie je akcentując. Przez chwilę nikt z nas się nie odzywał._

_– Chwila… jesteście gejami?! – spytała z niedowierzaniem._

_Musiało być to słychać nawet w kuchni, bo zaraz do pomieszczenia wpadli państwo Weasley._

_– Kto tym razem? – spytał pan Weasley._

_Ręce bliźniaków wystrzeliły w górę w parodii zgłoszenia do odpowiedzi na lekcji. Zaraz jednak opuścili je i spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem, po czym zwrócili poważne twarze ku rodzicom._

_– Chyba nie macie nic przeciwko? – spytał George. Pierwszy raz widziałem, żeby był zaniepokojony._

_Przez kilka sekund w pokoju panowała idealna cisza. Kiedy jednak pani Weasley otrząsnęła się z szoku, podeszła do synów i ucałowała każdego w policzek._

_– Jasne, że nie, głuptasy._

_– Wiesz, martwiliśmy się trochę._

_– Wiemy, jak bardzo chciałabyś mieć wnuki, a tu już troje z nas…_

_– … wypadło z gry._

_– I tym się tak martwiliście? Nie do wiary, naprawdę. Przecież dobrze mnie znacie. Ojca także. Wyobrażacie sobie, żebyśmy przez coś takiego się od was odsunęli? Już prędzej takim myśleniem mnie zraniliście._

_– Wybacz, mamo._

_– W sumie, zawsze zostają jeszcze Bill i Charlie._

_– I Percy ewentualnie, choć nie jestem pewny, czy on widzi cokolwiek poza swoją pracą._

_– W sumie Charlie poza smokami też świata nie widzi._

_– Ale miał przynajmniej kiedyś dziewczynę…_

_– a właściwie wieleeele dziewczyn._

_– W każdym razie, nawet gdyby tamci dwaj zawiedli, postanawiając poślubić swoją pracę…_

_– …Percy kociołek o GRUBYM DENKU, a Charlie smoka…_

_– …to do przedłużenia linii rodu wciąż pozostaje Bill, który najwyraźniej bardzo polubił Fleur._

 Rozmowa między bliźniakami przekształciła się w długą rodzinną pogawędkę o życiu i przyszłości. Z przyjemnością słuchałem tego, co opowiadali, wyobrażając nas sobie za dziesięć czy dwadzieścia lat… Choć ciężko było mi wyobrazić sobie siebie samego. Nie byłem w stanie wyobrazić sobie założonej przeze mnie rodziny. Ale w sumie nie ma się co dziwić. Nigdy żadnej nie miałem, więc czemu miałoby się to zmienić w przyszłości? O ile w ogóle jakiejkolwiek dożyję…

Może i myślałem pesymistycznie. Ale jak mogłem myśleć inaczej, biegnąc na oślep uliczkami w okolicy Privet Drive? Jak, gdy czułem ciepłą krew sączącą się z rany na głowie i zlepiającą mi włosy? Gdy czułem ostry ból w biodrze i pieczenie dłoni i łokcia, w miejscu gdzie przez upadek miałem zdartą skórę? Jak mogłem mieć inne myśli, będąc w tym piekle?!


	23. Fred

– Fred, denerwuję się. A co jeśli jednak spytają? Nie chcę ich okłamywać.

– Wiem, ja też nie chcę. Ale jeśli trzeba będzie…

– … zrobimy to. A jednak wolałbym nie.

Siedzieliśmy razem na kanapie u siebie w salonie, przygotowując się mentalnie na… na cokolwiek, co miało się zdarzyć. Zdecydowaliśmy ujawnić naszą orientację, ale pod żadnym pozorem nie możemy dopuścić do tego, by dowiedzieli się o _nas_. A to oznaczało, że jakiekolwiek pytania o partnerów czy ukochanych będą dla nas niebezpieczne…

– Kiedyś i tak się dowiedzą. Nie mamy nawet co się łudzić. W ciągu kilku lat zrobią się podejrzliwi. – Wpatrywałem się w nasze rodzinne zdjęcie stojące nad kominkiem. Czułem rosnący we mnie strach, który usilnie starałem się ignorować… z marnym skutkiem. – Oczywiście, patrząc na sprawę optymistycznie – stwierdziłem kwaśno.

– Taa, w najgorszym wypadku dowiedzą się o nas za jakąś godzinę. Gdybyśmy tylko mogli jakoś odwrócić ich uwagę…

Przeniosłem wzrok na Georga. Siedział z podciągniętymi do piersi kolanami i wpatrywał się w dywan. Objąłem go jedną ręką i oparłem o niego głowę, myśląc.

– Chyba mam pomysł. Choć nie wiem czy zadziała – odezwałem się po kilku minutach.

– W tej chwili jestem gotowy spróbować wszystkiego.

– Będzie to od nas wymagało pewnego nagięcia faktów, no i bardzo możliwe, że tylko na chwilę odsunie to od nas pytania…

– … ale i tak warto spróbować. Chodźmy już, opowiesz mi wszystko po drodze. Chcę mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą.

 

~*~

 

Aportowaliśmy się na polanie niedaleko domu. Mogliśmy co prawda użyć kominka, ale dzięki spacerowi mieliśmy więcej czasu na możliwie jak najlepsze dopracowanie naszego, no cóż, nie najlepszego, ale jedynego planu. I tak zdecydowanie za szybko dotarliśmy do domu. Stanęliśmy przed drzwiami, nagle nie mając odwagi nacisnąć klamki. Ha! Kto by pomyślał, że my, MY będziemy mieć problem z czymś takim… Ale tym razem to nie miał być żart. Za niepowodzenie nie groził nam szlaban z Filchem i utrata kilkudziesięciu punktów. Tym razem stawka była naprawdę wysoka. Od tego czy nam się uda, zależała nasza przyszłość. W dodatku jeśli przyszłoby mi wybierać między Georgem i resztą rodziny…

Ręce miałem wilgotne od potu, kolana mi drżały. Spojrzałem na Georga, mając nadzieję, że będzie mógł dodać mi otuchy, że trzyma się lepiej ode mnie… No cóż, myliłem się. Wyglądał na równie zdenerwowanego.

Odetchnąłem głęboko i powoli wypuściłem powietrze, próbując się uspokoić. I wtedy poczułem dłoń Georga zaciskającą się na mojej. Odpowiedziałem mu tym samym, nagle czując cień ulgi. Nie jestem sam. Nigdy nie byłem i nigdy nie będę. Tak długo, jak George żyje.

– To nasza rodzina, w końcu wszystko się dobrze ułoży – szepnął, choć nie byłem pewny, kogo bardziej chciał przekonać – mnie czy siebie. Przytaknąłem mu jednak równie cicho. Wzmocniłem uścisk na jego dłoni, po czym puściłem ją i otworzyłem drzwi.

Moja nowa pewność siebie legła w gruzach kilka sekund po tym, jak się narodziła.

– Cześć, mamo. Cześć, tato – przywitaliśmy się, wszystkimi siłami przywołując na twarz zwyczajny uśmiech.

– Dzień dobry, chłopcy. Dziś też tutaj? Wasz sklep na tym nie ucierpi? Przecież możecie przychodzić wieczorem po zamknięciu. – Ojciec zerknął na nas znad jakichś papierów, które czytał przy stole. Z trudem powstrzymałem się przed wzdrygnięciem. Całe szczęście, że mama była zbyt zajęta gotowaniem, bo już teraz serce waliło mi jak oszalałe. Gdyby jeszcze ona na nas spojrzała… W tym momencie poważnie przestraszyłem się, że jednak nie dam rady nawet „nagiąć faktów” i wyśpiewam im całą prawdę przy pierwszej okazji, byle tylko zniknęło to nieznośne uczucie w mojej piersi.

– Odbijemy to sobie w sierpniu, zresztą z rana i tak nie mamy za wielu klientów. No a już jutro Harry wyjeżdża, a my chcemy spędzić z nim trochę czasu. – George chyba jednak trzymał się lepiej ode mnie, nawet mi ciężko było wychwycić zdenerwowanie w jego głosie. Jakimś cudem dodało mi to sił, bym nie stał tam jak głupek, tylko się odezwał.

– W końcu w tym roku już nie jedziemy razem do Hogwartu.

– No racja. Jakoś nie może do mnie dotrzeć, że to naprawdę był wasz ostatni rok… No nic, lećcie. Są w salonie.

Uf… Pierwsza bitwa wygrana, ale wojna wciąż trwa. Decydujące starcie dopiero przed nami… Na szczęście widok, jaki zastaliśmy, obu nas uspokoił, jak zdążyłem się zorientować po szybkim spojrzeniu na twarz Georga. Mali Gryfoni siedzieli przy stole grając w którąś z tych mugolskich gier, które ojciec ostatnimi czasu próbował na nas wypróbować. Choć tak naprawdę tylko Roniaczek i Harry wyglądali jakby grali albo może raczej próbowali grać. Harry patrzył na planszę z taką desperacją, jakby miało mu to co najmniej uratować życie, a Ron udawał wielce zajętego potrząsaniem kostki przed jej rzuceniem. Za to Ginny i Hermiona siedzące po jego bokach wyglądały jak wulkany, które zaraz wybuchną. Nie zajęło mi więcej niż sekundę rozgryzienie, o co chodzi. W końcu widziałem takie sytuacje co najmniej milion razy od kiedy przyjechała Hermiona. Już miałem się odezwać, gdy znów George mnie wyprzedził.

– Co się stało…? Nie, nie mówcie, niech zgadnę. Ron znów przeszkodził Hermionie i Ginny w małym _sam-na-sam_? – Aż otworzyłem szerzej oczy w zdziwieniu, słysząc jeden z jego „łóżkowych” tonów. Widocznie uznał zaistniałą sytuację za doskonałą okazję do odreagowania stresu. A cóż może być bardziej relaksujące i odstresowujące od dokuczania rodzeństwu? No, oczywiście nie licząc robienia dowcipów. I seksu.

Zaśmialiśmy się, widząc jak cała czwórka spłonęła rumieńcem.

– Popatrz, George, jacy oni wstydliwi.

– Tak, aż szkoda, że już nie chodzimy do szkoły.  

– Moglibyśmy pomoc im w pewnych sprawach… – Mimowolnie sięgnąłem pamięcią do dzisiejszego poranka, spędzonego pod prysznicem. Oczywiście z Georgem. Szybko jednak odegnałem te myśli, widząc ciemniejące rumieńce całej czwórki. Przez ułamek sekundy miałem irracjonalne wrażenie, że jakimś cudem zobaczyli to, o czym pomyślałem… Chyba zaczynam popadać w paranoję.

– Jesteście okropni. – Ginny, jak przystało na naszą siostrę, jako pierwsza odzyskała nad sobą panowanie. – Udajecie, że jesteście tacy obeznani w tych tematach, a tak naprawdę pewnie nigdy nie byliście z żadną dziewczyną! – Wskazała na nas oskarżycielsko.

Gong! Uwaga, proszę państwa, rozpoczynamy ostateczną bitwę…

– Masz nas… Rzeczywiście, nigdy… – Tym razem w końcu to ja zacząłem.

– … nie byliśmy z żadną…

– … dziewczyną – położyliśmy nacisk na ostatnie słowo. Miałem nadzieję, że domyślą się, o co nam chodzi.

– Chwila… jesteście gejami?! – krzyknęła z niedowierzaniem Ginny, po chwili ciszy, która sprawiła, że znów zaczęły mi się pocić dłonie. A to był dopiero początek. Nie minęło pięć sekund, a w pokoju stali rodzice. Serce podeszło mi do gardła, a nogi miałem jak z waty. Kiedy padło pytanie ojca, jedyne, do czego byłem zdolny, to podniesienie ręki. Nie ufałem swojemu głosowi. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, George zrobił dokładnie to samo. Zaraz jednak obaj je opuściliśmy. Byłem piekielnie przerażony, ale za nic nie chciałem tego po sobie pokazać, by rodzice nie zrobili się podejrzliwi. Zresztą mieliśmy plan. Trzeba było go zrealizować. Po raz trzeci w ciągu niecałych dziesięciu minut spojrzałem desperacko na Georga. Jednak tym razem oprócz wsparcia, szukałem w jego spojrzeniu pewności i zgody. On również na mnie spojrzał, najwyraźniej szukając tego samego u mnie. Twarz miał poważną jak nigdy, zresztą ja pewnie wyglądałem tak samo.

Odwróciliśmy wzrok na rodziców.

Przedstawienie czas zacząć.

– Chyba nie macie nic przeciwko? – temu, że jesteśmy razem, dodałem w myślach. Wiedziałem doskonale, że nie będą mieli nic przeciwko temu, że jesteśmy gejami. No, może będą trochę zawiedzeni, bo nie damy im wnuków, ale nic więcej. Jak większość czarodziejskich rodzin są raczej tolerancyjni, jeśli chodzi o homoseksualność… Ale tylko o to. Nikt nie zaakceptuje naszego związku. Nie było takiej opcji. Dlatego by się uchronić przed niezręcznymi pytaniami musieliśmy odwrócić uwagę wszystkich od tego, co nas naprawdę dręczyło.

A jednak po moich słowach w pokoju zapadła głucha cisza.

Co jest…? Co się dzieje…? Czemu milczą?! Powiedziałem TO w myślach, prawda…? Wygadałem się…? Nie! Błagam, nie… Odezwijcie się, na Merlina!!

Ogarnęła mnie panika. Miałem ochotę stamtąd uciec. Chciałem, żebyśmy nigdy tu nie przyszli, tylko siedzieli teraz razem w sklepie, zajmując się klientami. Co myśmy sobie myśleli?! Jak mogliśmy łudzić się, że nic nie odkryją?! Mam wrażenie, jakbym na czole miał napisane „WINNY!” jak to się zawsze działo, gdy ktoś próbował kłamać po zjedzeniu Prawdo-krówki… A co jeśli przez przypadek jakąś zjadłem?!

Wydawało mi się, że minęły wieki, nim poczułem usta mamy przyciskające się do mojego policzka. Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy do nas podeszła. Ale ulga, jaką wtedy odczułem, była tak silna, że ledwo utrzymałem się na nogach. A więc nie wydałem nas…

– Wiesz, martwiliśmy się trochę – powiedziałem już nieco pewniejszym głosem. To przynajmniej nie było kłamstwo, choć cała prawda też nie. Ja się nie martwiłem… Ja byłem ŚMIERTELNIE PRZERAŻONY.

– Wiemy, jak bardzo chciałabyś mieć wnuki, a tu już troje z nas…

– …wypadło z gry.

– I tym się tak martwiliście? Nie do wiary, naprawdę. Przecież dobrze mnie znacie. Tatę także. Wyobrażacie sobie, żebyśmy przez coś takiego się od was odsunęli? – Spojrzała na nas z naganą. – Już prędzej takim myśleniem mnie zraniliście.

– Wybacz, mamo – rozbrzmiał nasz duet. I to była szczera prawda. Mieliśmy za co przepraszać, nawet jeśli oni póki co – na szczęście! – nie byli wszystkiego świadomi.

 

~*~

 

Kilka godzin później, jak tylko wyszliśmy z kominka u siebie w salonie, poczułem ręce Georga oplatające mnie w pasie i ciepło jego ciała, gdy przytulił się do moich pleców.

 – Nareszcie koniec – szepnął w mój kark. Rozluźniłem jego ręce i odwróciwszy się do niego przodem, sam go przytuliłem.

– Tak… – Odetchnąłem głęboko. – Dziękuję. Gdyby nie ty, pewnie bym zawalił sprawę. Byłem tak zestresowany, że nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. Co ja mówię, prawie tam zszedłem na zawał! – zachichotałem słabo. Teraz, kiedy wreszcie było po wszystkim i negatywne emocje opadły, nie mogłem uwierzyć, że tak to wszystko przeżywałem. Nigdy nie podejrzewałem, że jestem takim panikarzem…

– Myślisz, że ja nie byłem przestraszony? Zastanawiam się, jakim cudem dałem radę stamtąd nie uciec. – Zamilkł na chwilę, zacieśniając nieco uścisk na mojej szyi. – Wiesz, kiedy pomyślałem o tym, co się może stać, jeśli zawalimy... Byłem tak przerażony wizją stracenia kogokolwiek z was, że za wszelką cenę starałem się wziąć w garść i do tego nie dopuścić.

Zadrżałem, czując jego nos sunący po mojej szyi.

– Fred. – Jego zniżony głos przyspieszył mój puls. – Chcę dogłębnie poczuć twoją bliskość. Uprawiajmy seks – wymruczał i przygryzł płatek mojego ucha.

Nie musiał mi tego powtarzać.

Odnalazłem jego usta i od razu wślizgnąłem się w nie językiem. Pod naporem jego ciała cofnąłem się kilka kroków, aż trafiłem na kanapę. Opadłem na nią, tym samym przerywając pocałunek. Idąc w ślady George’a, zacząłem zrzucać z siebie górną część garderoby. Kilka sekund później półnagi siedział mi na kolanach, całując żarliwie. Nasze dłonie błądziły po ciałach, gładząc, masując, drapiąc. Wreszcie wsunąłem ręce w jego spodnie i chwyciłem mocno za pośladki. Szarpnął biodrami z cichym sapnięciem. Uśmiechnął się.

– Zaskoczyłeś mnie, robiąc to tak bez ostrze… och! – Zadrżał, gdy polizałem go za uchem.

– Mówiłeś coś? – spytałem niewinnie, ale nie doczekałem się odpowiedzi. Zresztą wcale jej nie chciałem, nie kiedy czułem wilgotny język sunący po mojej szyi i gorące usta zasysające się na moim jabłku Adama. Wydałem z siebie mruczący, bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk, a w odpowiedzi na tę pieszczotę, na przemian zaciskałem i rozluźniałem dłonie. George zaczął kołysać biodrami. Ocierał się o mnie, sunąc teraz ustami wzdłuż mojej szczęki. Czułem że robi się twardy, zresztą sam także byłem już nieźle podniecony. Dlatego kiedy znów zaczął dobierać się do mojej szyi, nawet nie próbowałem się powstrzymać i również poruszyłem biodrami. Obaj jęknęliśmy.

– Rozepnij – rozkazałem i złożyłem pocałunek na jego szczęce, szyi, obojczyku, piersi… Wycałowywałem ścieżkę na jego ciele, podczas gdy on uwalniał nas od ostatnich sztuk odzieży. Zszedł na chwilę z moich kolan, siadając obok mnie, byśmy mogli całkowicie pozbyć się ubrań. Odrzuciliśmy je gdzieś na bok, lecz nie pozwoliłem mu znów wejść sobie na kolana. Zamiast tego pociągnąłem go za nogi, tak że ostatecznie leżał wyciągnięty na kanapie z rozłożonymi nogami i mną między nimi. Popatrzył mi pewnie w oczy i oblizał lubieżnie wargi. Zadrżałem.

– Choć tu – tym razem rozkaz padł z jego ust. Pociągnął mnie za rękę. W ostatniej chwili oparłem się na łokciu tuż przy jego głowie, by tak po prostu na niego nie opaść. Znów się całowaliśmy. A George znów zaczął ruszać biodrami, przez co nasze członki ocierały się o siebie. On naprawdę uwielbiał to robić. Nie mogłem mieć mu tego za złe. Fale ciepła i dreszczy, które rozchodziły się przez to po moim ciele były zbyt cudowne.

Sięgnąłem wolną ręką między nasze ciała i chwyciłem obydwa penisy. Poruszałem dłonią najpierw powoli, później stopniowo przyspieszałem, rozkoszując się zarówno tym uczuciem, jak i jękami Georga.

– Fred, zacze… ach! Zaczekaj… – Zignorowałem go. Było mi tak dobrze! Jeszcze trochę i dojdę… Jak on mógł kazać mi się teraz zatrzymać? – Stop – powtórzył, chwytając mnie za nadgarstek. Tym razem go posłuchałem. – Nie chcę tak. Wejdź we mnie. – Jego zniżony wibrujący głos przyjemnie zadźwięczał mi w uszach. I jak go tu nie posłuchać?

Odszukanie spodni zajęło mi chwilę, ale gdy je wreszcie znalazłem, z zadowoleniem wyciągnąłem różdżkę i przyzwałem z sypialni buteleczkę z lubrykantem. Otworzyłem ją jednym zręcznym ruchem i wylałem część zawartości na dłoń. Przez tę przerwę zdołałem się na tyle uspokoić, by nie wejść w Georga tak od razu. Sięgnąłem między jego pośladki i zacząłem go przygotowywać, jednocześnie znów łącząc nasze usta w pożądliwym tańcu. Wystarczyła chwila, gdy czułem bijące od niego ciepło, jego ręce na moim ciele i mięśnie zaciskające się raz po raz na moich palcach, bym zapragnął wejść w niego jak najszybciej.

Spojrzałem na niego wyczekująco. Skinął głową.

Rozprowadziłem trochę specyfiku po swoim penisie i nie zwlekając już ani chwili wsunąłem się w Georga.

Nasz jęk rozbrzmiał w ciemnym pomieszczeniu.

 

~*~

 

– Więc szukasz czegoś, co pozwoli ci się zemścić na siostrze za dokuczanie – podsumowałem historię dziesięciolatka – no, na oko mu tyle dałem – który przyszedł do naszego sklepu. – Powiedz, ile ona ma lat?

– W tym roku będzie mieć siedemnaście.

– Hmm… A lubi dbać o swój wygląd?

– Nie wiem…

– Nie przesiaduje w nieskończoność w łazience? Nie maluje się?

– Maluje się! – przytaknął energicznie.

– No to już wiem, czego ci trzeba. Choć ze mną, pokażę ci kilka rzeczy i wybierzesz, co ci się spodoba. – Ruszyliśmy w stronę działu „Uroda”.

Od kiedy Harry opuścił Norę minęły prawie dwa tygodnie, tym samym mieliśmy już połowę sierpnia za sobą. Jako że zostało tak niewiele czasu do końca wakacji, rodzice postanowili poprosić profesora Dumbledore’a, by pozwolił Harry’emu spędzić go u nas. Tata negocjował dobre dwie godziny, ale ostatecznie udało mu się przekonać dyrektora. Właśnie teraz tata i Ron powinni zabierać go od jego wujostwa. Pojechalibyśmy z nimi, ale nie chcieliśmy dziś zamykać sklepu, więc postanowiliśmy, że odwiedzimy ich wieczorem, po zamknięciu. W końcu w sierpniu kręci się tu naprawdę wielu uczniów wraz z rodzinami, którzy przygotowują się do nowego roku szkolnego. Nie moglibyśmy zmarnować takiej okazji, na zwiększoną sprzedaż. Zwłaszcza, że wiele osób zna nas jeszcze ze szkoły, więc mamy tu naprawdę spore tłumy. George stoi na kasie, a ja dwoję się i troję latając od klienta do klienta i staram się pomóc im w wyborze psikusów. To naprawdę męczące, ale zadowolenie i wdzięczność tych wszystkich ludzi są tego warte. Niektórzy nawet specjalnie przychodzą do nas, by pochwalić się wynikami swoich dowcipów czy zemsty, jak w przypadku tamtego dziesięciolatka. Naprawdę cieszymy się z Georgem, że interes kręci się tak dobrze, choć obawiamy się trochę, jak to będzie w ciągu roku. Trzeba będzie załatwić sobie jakiegoś przedstawiciela w szkole. Problem w tym, że nie znamy nikogo odpowiedniego. Ale coś w końcu wymyślimy. Na razie najważniejsze, że interes się kręci i możemy na nim zarobić.

Właśnie, jak tylko przyjedziemy dziś wieczorem do Nory, będziemy musieli pochwalić się Harry’emu jak dobrze nam teraz idzie. W końcu gdyby nie on, dziś by nas tu nie było.

 

~*~

 

– Co?! Jak to Harry zniknął?! – krzyknęliśmy z Georgem, patrząc w osłupieniu na tatę.

– Sam chciałbym to wiedzieć. Kiedy spytaliśmy jego ciotkę, powiedziała, że nie widzieli go od kilku dni. Podobno myślała, że znów go zabraliśmy.

– A jego rzeczy? – zapytał George.

– Zniknęły – usłyszałem roztrzęsiony głos Rona. Zrobiło mi się go żal. Wszyscy lubiliśmy Harry’ego, co ja mówię, kochaliśmy go jak członka rodziny, ale to Ron był jego najbliższym przyjacielem. Gdyby to George tak zaginął… Nawet nie chciałem sobie tego wyobrażać. Chyba bym oszalał z niepokoju.

Nagle coś przyszło mi do głowy.

– Nie zakładajmy od razu najgorszego. Może zatrzymał się u jakiegoś znajomego…

– On nie ma tam żadnych znajomych, z którymi by był blisko! – Ron ukrył twarz w dłoniach. – Harry…

– No to może zatrzymał się w jakimś hotelu? Ma pieniądze, dla niego to pewnie nie problem – spróbował George.

– I co, nie powiedziałby nam o tym? Przecież musi się domyślać, że się o niego martwimy! – Ginny usiadła obok Rona i zaczęła głaskać go po plecach.

– Jeśli mam być szczery, to zgadzam się z nimi. Zniknął kilka dni temu, od tego czasu ślad po nim zaginął. A przecież to Harry, gdyby zamieszkał w jakimś hotelu czy nawet u kogoś, te hieny z gazet raz dwa by go wytropiły. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że wplątał się w jakieś kłopoty. I chyba zdajecie sobie sprawę, co mam przez to na myśli.

– Ale przecież nie ma też jego rzeczy! Gdyby… gdyby Śmierciożercy go porwali, nie zniknęłyby! Musi być jakieś inne wyjście…

– Możliwe, że złapali go, gdy uciekł z domu?

– Naprawdę myślisz, że zrobiłby coś tak nieodpowiedzialnego i głupiego? – Ginny wciąż próbowała walczyć z argumentami Percy’ego.

– A czy on kiedykolwiek zachował się inaczej? Jest porywczy, działa pod wpływem chwili, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach swoich czynów.

– Harry nigdy nie chciał wracać do nich na wakacje. – Ron odsłonił twarz i utkwił wzrok w swoich stopach. – Kilka razy nawet pytał dyrektora, czy nie mógłby zostać na wakacje w Hogwarcie. To było co prawda w pierwszych latach naszej nauki, więc myśleliśmy z Hermioną, że po prostu mu się tam podoba. Zresztą kiedyś nawet przyznał, że to Hogwart traktuje bardziej jak dom, a nie dom swojej ciotki.

– Więc myślisz, że naprawdę stamtąd uciekł? – Mama spojrzała na niego zamyślona.

– Nie wiem, może…

– Wiecie, jak tak o tym wszystkim myślę… – zaczęła powoli mama, ważąc każde kolejne słowo – to Dursleyowie nie traktują go chyba za dobrze. Może wy nie zwróciliście na to uwagi, w końcu widzicie go bardzo często, ale mi rzuciło się w oczy, że po każdej dłuższej wizycie u nich, Harry jest strasznie zmizerniały. Szczególnie w tym roku. Nie mogę zapomnieć jego widoku podczas śniadania, zaraz po tym jak do nas przyjechał. Wręcz pochłaniał to, co miał na talerzu. Wyglądało to tak, jakby oni go tam… głodzili. – Serce mi się ścisnęło, gdy usłyszałem łamiący się głos mamy.

– To nie wszystko. Wieczorem, gdy się przebieraliśmy, przez przypadek zauważyłem, że był cały w siniakach. Gdy go o to spytałem, powiedział, że wywrócił się w trakcie biegania… Nie uwierzyłem mu. To zdecydowanie nie wyglądało jak siniaki od upadku. Zresztą, gdyby to była prawda, miałby jeszcze zdartą skórę. Nie wiem, czemu mnie okłamał, ale nie zamierzałem go wypytywać. Stwierdziłem, że jeśli będzie chciał, sam mi opowie. No i wtedy nie pomyślałem, że to mogło być coś poważnego. Wiele razy wspominał, że jak był młodszy, to bił się z kolegami swojego kuzyna. Pomyślałem, że tym razem było podobnie, a o coś takiego nie chciałem robić afery. Ale teraz… Myślę, że gdyby znów się pobił z kuzynem, to powiedziałby mi to.

– Czyli podejrzewasz, że ktoś go pobił? Że jego wujostwo się nad nim znęca? – spytałem zszokowany. Ciężko mi było w to uwierzyć. No bo jak oni mogliby coś takiego zrobić? Przecież to jego opiekunowie…!

– To chyba jednak możliwe… Pamiętasz, jak zamontowali mu kiedyś kraty w oknie? To szaleńcy. Kto wie, do czego tak naprawdę są zdolni… – George miał rację.

– Merlinie… Jak mogliśmy być tacy ślepi?

To pytanie jeszcze przez wiele dni dźwięczało mi w uszach.


	24. Draco

Doprawdy, mogłem się tego spodziewać, że szczęście będzie musiało mnie kiedyś opuścić!

\- Potter… – mruknąłem zniechęcony, otrzepując szybko szatę. Nie chciałem mimo wszystko wyglądać teraz gorzej od niego. Tym bardziej, gdy od czasu ucieczki z domu, zajęty byłem wieloma sprawami, a nie moim wizerunkiem. – Cóż za niemiłe spotkanie – dodałem jeszcze, dyskretnie rozglądając się, czy przypadkiem w pobliżu nie ma nikogo podejrzanego. Dzięki temu mogłem też zauważyć, że Bliznowaty nie był sam, a w towarzystwie części z jakże wielkiej rodziny Wiewióra.

Potter patrzył przez chwilę na mnie, z wyrazem zagubienia na twarzy. Ale już po chwili jego twarz wykrzywiła się w gniewnym grymasie.

\- Malfoy – warknął. Zrobił przy tym taką minę, że mimowolnie chciało mi się go wyśmiać.

\- Widzę, że przez ten czas twój móżdżek wcale nie przyswoił sobie żadnych nowych słów? – zwróciłem się do niego, obserwując z satysfakcją jak na jego twarzy kwitnie złość. – Ja naprawdę rozumiem, że istnieją jednostki, które mają z tym problem, jednak nie sądziłem, że to w dalszym ciągu będzie dotyczyć ciebie. – Cholera! Chyba przez Haruse stałem się łagodniejszy dla Pottera tylko dlatego, że jest podobny do dwudziestojednolatka.

\- Och, a ja widzę, że ty postanowiłeś zmienić płeć, co? – warknął rozeźlony, lustrując dłużej moją twarz i fryzurę.

\- Chee, czyżbyś sugerował, że zmieniam się w transwestytę? Muszę cię rozczarować, ale prawda jest taka, że nie zobaczysz mnie w bikini, czy sukience – rzuciłem w jego kierunku, gdy tylko minął pierwszy szok, jaki nawiedził mnie wraz ze słowami Pottera. Dobrze zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że przez ten czas, jaki spędziłem wraz z bratem u kuzyna to chwile, gdy praktycznie nic nie robiłem ze skracaniem włosów. No, ale do cholery! Taka tam była moda i żaden złamas – nie znający się na trendach – nie powie mi, że źle z tym wyglądam!

W między czasie starałem się rozglądać delikatnie na boki. W tej chwili miałem ku temu dwa powody. Sprawdzenie, czy ktoś z ludzi Czarnego Pana mnie nie zauważył, jak i rozwścieczenie Bliznowatego. Co prawda, miałem świadomość, że nie mogłem sobie na to pozwalać, jednak mimo wszystko przyzwyczajenie brało górę nad rozsądkiem. Jakież to było żałosne.

\- Jakby mi zależało, by w ogóle cię  oglądać. Choć może w sukience nie wyglądałbyś w końcu tak denerwująco… Nie. Obojętnie w czym, zawsze będziesz wyglądał jak zadufany w sobie dupek. Najchętniej w ogóle bym cię nie widywał.

\- Hmpf… Prawda jest taka, że nie ważne, co bym na siebie założył, zawsze będę wyglądał olśniewająco. Nie to, co ty, wieśniaku. – Wskazałem na niego dłonią ze zdegustowaną miną. – Kiedy patrzę na twoje ubrania, fryzurę, czy twarz, chce  mi się wyć do księżyca, że na ziemi może grasować takie bezguście. Czy ty w ogóle kiedykolwiek pomyślałeś o tym, by się chociażby uczesać. Nie proszę nawet o zmianę ubioru, bo przecież dla Złotego Chłopca to już o wiele za wiele. Jak nawet na korytarzu obronić się sam nie potrafi.

\- U mnie przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że jestem facetem – odparł, drwiąco. A to się dowcipniś znalazł, nie ma co. – Dla twojej wiadomości, już nie raz walczyłem ze swoimi włosami, niestety nie chcą współpracować. Ale przecież nikt ci nie każe na mnie patrzeć. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo by mnie ucieszyło, gdybyśmy się nie widywali, tylko co najwyżej mijali na korytarzach… O ile nie próbowałbyś znów rzucić mi z zaskoczenia jakąś klątwą w plecy – wysyczał, patrząc na mnie z istną furią. Heh, przynajmniej to się nie zmieniło.

\- Widać, jak te walki wiele ci przynoszą. Jesteś równie beznadziejny przed lustrem, co rozłożony na ziemi. W obu przypadkach zmuszony do błagania o życie - rzuciłem do niego, uśmiechając się z wyższością. Byłem ciekawy jak zareaguje na moje słowa. Tym bardziej jak przypomni sobie, w jaki sposób go upokorzyłem. - Jednak widzę, że swoją postawą pragniesz powtórki z naszego ostatniego spotkania. Wiesz, dla mnie ta opcja wydaje się być nader kusząca. Móc ponownie zobaczyć cię u moich stóp i błagającego o łaskę, to więcej niż potrzebuję do szczęścia.

\- Ty…! - krzyknął Potter, biorąc zamach i uderzając mnie pięścią. Czułem jak jego ręka odciska się na mojej twarzy. Pod wpływem tego uderzenia upadłem na ziemię, łapiąc się za policzek. – I co, Malfoy, już ci nie jest do śmiechu? To wszystko? Tylko w gębie jesteś mocny?!

 **-** Ty gnoju! Jak śmiałeś!? – ryknąłem na niego wściekły. – Jeśli myślisz, że ujdzie ci to płazem, to się grubo mylisz. Grasz równie nieczysto, co twój ojczulek i ten kundel!

\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! – wrzasnął, rzucając się na mnie i z wielką siłą siadając mi na biodrach, częstując serią mocnych uderzeń. Jęknąłem zaraz głucho, gdy dochodziła do mnie w zwolnionym tempie świadomość o ogarniającym moje ciało bólu. Próbowałem nawet zepchnąć go jakoś z siebie, wierzgając przy tym co rusz biodrami, jednak na nic były moje starania. Ten idiota jakimś cudem stał się o wiele silniejszy i teraz ni w ząb nie mogłem nic zdziałać. – Nigdy więcej nie waż się powiedzieć o nich choćby jednego złego słowa! – wykrzyczał między kolejnymi uderzeniami, a ja marzyłem tylko o tym, by nadszedł koniec. Zacząłem już żałować mojej prowokacji, przysięgając sobie w duchu, że nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię. I wtedy też ku mojej uldze, Potter został odciągnięty ode mnie. Spojrzałem na Freda, starszego z bliźniaków, który to przytrzymywał go za jeden łokieć, a jego młodszy brat za drugi. – Zwłaszcza ty, nie powinieneś nikomu wytykać brudnych zagrywek, Malfoy. Puśćcie mnie!

\- Właśnie, puśćcie go, należy się tej przebrzydłej Fretce! – zaprotestował Wiewiór.

\- Zamknij się, Ron. Chcesz żeby go zatłukł na śmierć? – warknął jeden z bliźniaków, a zaraz po tym dodał jego sobowtór:

\- Nie pozwolimy na to. I tak już nieźle go obił...

\- Widzicie, nawet Ron się ze mną zgadza! – ponownie krzyknął Potter, starając się wyrwać w moim kierunku z zamiarem obicia na śmierć.

Mi w sumie w tej chwili było wszystko obojętne. Dopóki nie usłyszałem czyjegoś głosu.

\- Jakże żałośnie! – wyrzucił z siebie mężczyzna, pojawiając się między nimi a mną. Spojrzał w moim kierunku zdegustowany, spoglądając jeszcze na Pottera. – Prosiłbym o wstrzymanie koni, panie Potter. Mogę również przeprosić za zachowanie mojego syna. Widocznie po jego krótkiej ucieczce z domu, szajba mu odbiła.

Wydałem z siebie zduszony jęk bólu, gdy nagle jego laska znalazła się na moim brzuchu. Skuliłem się, próbując nie wydać z siebie już żadnego dźwięku. Nie chciałem jeszcze dać satysfakcji ojcu, co do tego.

Wiedziałem, że to tak się skończy, jednak nie sądziłem, że odważyłby się ośmieszyć własnego syna przed tyloma osobami. Tym bardziej, gdy ci mogliby zacząć gadać. Już nawet nie chcę wyobrażać sobie, co musi myśleć o tym Potter. Zapewne jest teraz z siebie dumny.

\- Ucieczce? – bąknął cicho Potter, na co mój ojciec zaśmiał się cicho, rozbawiony jego zdziwieniem. Jednocześnie jeszcze raz poczęstował mnie uderzeniem swojej laski.

\- Dokładnie tak. Aż dziw bierze, co mu do łba strzeliło. Przeklęty gnojek. Aż zaczynam żałować, że jednak przeżył ten poród – warknął rozeźlony, a ja otworzyłem szerzej oczy ze zdziwienia. Wiedziałem, że matka miała jakieś komplikacje przy porodzie, jak i miałem świadomość faktu, że mimo mojej magiczności, to ja byłem tym słabszym bratem. Nie śmiałbym nigdy jednak sądzić, że ojciec aż tak może mnie nienawidzić. Najwidoczniej żałuje, że to ja, a nie Igniss jest magiczny. Przecież Ig jest o wiele lepszym Malfoyem, nawet jeśli sie do tego nie poczuwa. – Ale o tym to porozmawiamy w domu, Draco – rzucił do mnie, chwytając mnie za poły ubrań i zmuszając do wstania.– Jak ty wyglądasz? Zupełnie jakbyś mieszkał nie wiadomo gdzie i sprzedawał się jak przyuliczne kurwy – zwrócił mi kąśliwą uwagę, jednak nie widząc większej reakcji z mojej strony, wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej wściekły. – Przekonamy się później – dodał, uderzając mnie boleśnie w splot słoneczny. To od razu powaliło mnie, doprowadzając do nieprzytomności. Ostatnie co pamiętam przed opadnięciem bez sił na ojca, było niedowierzające spojrzenie Pottera.

 

~ * ~

 

Byłem na skraju świadomości, kiedy moje ciało doznało naprawdę bliskiego spotkania z zimną i twardą podłogą. Cichy jęk bólu rozniósł się echem, milknąc po kilku powtórzeniach. Niepewnie zaparłem się dłońmi o ziemię, podnosząc się powoli do klęczek. Brzuch i twarz promieniowały ciężkim do zniesienia bólem, jednak w tej chwili wolałem zacisnąć zęby, by nie wydobyć już żadnego odgłosu.

Ostrożnie spojrzałem przed siebie, od razu zauważając, że znajduję się w lochach mojej rodzinnej rezydencji. A dokładniej w największym pomieszczeniu, które ponoć wcześniej miało służyć za miejsce tajnych spotkań. No, jak znalazł dla Czarnego Pana i jego sługusów.

Przede mną znajdował się tron. Wykonany z ciemnego surowego kamienia z podłokietnikami, których końce przedstawiały twarze wykrzywione w bolesnej agonii.

Był pusty.

Odetchnąłem więc z niemałą ulgą. Oznaczało to bowiem, że miałem jeszcze kilka minut. Może akurat w tym czasie udałoby mi się…

\- Nawet nie próbuj nic kombinować – mruknął ktoś za mną, przez co drgnąłem przerażony, odwracając się natychmiast. W odległości trzech kroków ode mnie stali dwaj mężczyźni, uśmiechając się do mnie okrutnie. Mathias Nott oraz ten jego przydupas Alexander Collins.

\- Co my tu robimy? – warknąłem, rzucając im wściekłe spojrzenie. Już z doświadczenia wiedziałem, że pokazanie komukolwiek z kręgu śmierciożerców swojego strachu, będzie dla mnie o wiele gorsze w skutkach, niż zaczęcie pyskówki. – Nie macie nic lepszego do roboty, tylko stać tu jak idioci? – dodałem, podnosząc się z ziemi. Czego jednak ostatecznie nie zrobiłem, widząc wymierzone w moim kierunku różdżki. Usiadłem więc po turecku, wydając z siebie niezadowolone sapnięcie.

\- Nikt z nas nie spodziewał się, że osoba twojego pokroju, może okazać się ignorantem, który postanowi uciec z domu – odezwał się Nott, podchodząc bliżej i kucając przede mną. Różdżką dotknął mojego policzka, wodząc nią przez łuk brwiowy i zatapiając ją w moich włosach. – Zapuszczanie włosów to pierwszy krok do stania się śliczną dziweczką? – dodał szeptem, uśmiechając się w drwiący sposób.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, na jaką złość Czarnego Pana został narażony twój ojciec, Draco – powiedział starszy mężczyzna, machnąwszy różdżką w moim kierunku. W tym samym czasie jego usta poruszyły się, na kształt wypowiadanego zaklęcia – Cruciatus.

Krzyknąłem rozdzierająco, czując jak zaklęcie obejmuje całe moje ciało.

Wrażenie rozchodzących się wszystkich członków, a potem kolejno każdej tkanki i komórki, było niewyobrażalnie bolesne. Każda cząsteczka zdawała się wyć z ogromnego bólu, którego w żaden sposób nie byłem w stanie powstrzymać. Żadne inne zaklęcie nie zada takiego cierpienia jak to. Wystarczy tylko różdżka i to słowo. Dobrze rzucone zaklęcie.

Klątwa nagle została powstrzymana, a kiedy otworzyłem ciążące powieki, ujrzałem przy Collinsie mojego ojca. Lucjusz trzymał w żelaznym uścisku nadgarstek szatyna, który patrzył na niego z przestrachem, wypuszczając nawet różdżkę z dłoni.

Jak nigdy ucieszyłem się na jego widok. W tym momencie naprawdę mnie uratował. Nawet jeśli sam mnie teraz ukaże, przynajmniej będę na to przygotowany.

W przypadku ojca zawsze wiedziałem, w jaki sposób będzie mnie karał. Zaklęcie, uderzenie, czy słowne okrucieństwa. Nim cokolwiek zaczął, ja już wewnętrznie czułem, co to będzie. Czasami nawet nie musiałem patrzeć na jego twarz, chociaż gdy to robiłem, już wtedy potrafiłem zauważyć to w jego postawie ciała i mimice. A szczególnie jego oczy – wiecznie zimne, mimo wszystko zdradzały, co zaraz zrobi. A przynajmniej ja to tak widziałem.

\- Czyż nie wyraziłem się jasno, że mój syn ma być tylko **_obserwowany_**?! – warknął, odpychając od siebie Collinsa. Nott w tym czasie zdążył już zabrać swoją osobę z tego miejsca. – Żadnych zaklęć! Żadnych słów! Czysta obserwacja!

\- Wybacz, Lucjuszu – stęknął niższy mężczyzna, wręcz kuląc się nad naporem wściekłego spojrzenia mego ojca. – My tylko…

\- Bez wymówek! – krzyknął cicho, przerywając mu. – Nie chcę słyszeć od twojej nędznej egzystencji żadnych wymówek. Takie głupie ścierwa jak ty, nie powinny mieć prawa nosić miana żołnierzy Czarnego Pana. Przynosisz hańbę wszystkim śmierciożercom!

Ojciec miał chęć powiedzieć coś jeszcze, jednak zamilkł, spoglądając w kierunku drzwi i zaraz klękając na kolanach.

Lord wszedł powoli do pomieszczenia, zupełnie nie przejmując się faktem, że jego wąż pełzał tuż obok jego nóg. Zadowolony, przerażający uśmiech gościł na jego upiornej twarzy, przedstawiając go w jeszcze bardziej demonicznym świetle niż zazwyczaj. Z początku rzucił mojemu ojcu ukradkowe spojrzenie, przechodząc nim na mnie, a następnie ponownie zwrócił swoją uwagę na moim rodzicielu. Collins nawet przez chwilę go nie zainteresował.

\- Jestem zdania, Lucjuszu, że bardziej powinieneś być zły na swojego syna, aniżeli na nieodpowiednie zachowanie tych dwóch nic nieznaczących pionków – odezwał się, podchodząc na wyciągnięcie ręki do swojego najwierniejszego sługi. – W końcu jego ucieczka była powodem wielu niedogodności dla ciebie. Nie wydaje ci się, że powinniśmy ukarać go za taką niesubordynację?

\- Co tylko rozkażesz, mój panie – odpowiedział mu, pochylając głowę w wyrazie oddania szacunku.

Wężousty podszedł bliżej do mnie, kiedy ja cofałem się do tyłu. Pragnąłem być jak najdalej od niego, w innym pomieszczeniu, w innym mieście, czy kraju. Być wolnym od jego rąk i języka na mojej skórze.

\- Hmm… – Zatrzymał się, spoglądając na mnie z zainteresowaniem. Machnął ręką, w której – nie mam pojęcia kiedy – pojawiła się różdżka, a ja poczułem jak coś owija się wokół moich nadgarstków i gwałtownie wyrywa do góry, jednocześnie okręcając mnie o 180 stopni.

Naga klatka piersiowa (do tej pory nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, że ubrany byłem jedynie w spodnie) i policzek zderzyły się z zimną powierzchnią kamiennej ściany, wywołując niekontrolowany dreszcz. Wysoko zadarte do góry i na boki ręce unieruchomione zostały przez ciemne łańcuchy. Aby na nich nie wisieć, musiałem stawać na palcach, co zapewniam, nie było zbyt wygodne na dłuższą metę. Wiele razy już to przerabiałem.

\- Wydaje mi się, że odpowiednią karą za nieposłuszeństwo twego syna będzie chłosta. – Usłyszałem Jego głos z większej odległości. Zapewne Lord postanowił zasiąść na swoim tronie.

\- Oczywiście – przytaknął mu ojciec. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, nasłuchiwałem więc z niecierpliwością. Dopóki powietrza nie przeszył okropny świst.

Uderzenie nie należało do najsilniejszych. Kiedy porównywałem to z tym, jak na przykład traktował skrzaty domowe czy innych jeńców, powinienem wręcz czuć się odprężony.

Mimo wszystko za każdym razem, kiedy końcówka bata zderzała się z moimi plecami, wciągałem ze świstem powietrze, napinając skórę. Jednak wkrótce powstrzymywanie swojego głosu, stało się coraz trudniejsze. Tym bardziej, kiedy Czarny Pan stwierdził, że mój ojciec jakoś nie stara się w ukaraniu mnie.

\- Nie sądzisz chyba, że takie głaskanie będzie skutecznym ukaraniem twojego syna za jego błędy? – spytał, a ojciec w odpowiedzi użył o wiele więcej mocy w uderzenie. Krzyknąłem urywanie z bólu. – Nie każ mi, abym pokazał na czym twoje zadanie ma polegać.

Tak więc ociec włożył w tą czynność jeszcze więcej siły. Czułem jak bat rozrywał kawałki skóry pleców, a z pomiędzy ran zaczęła wypływać ciepła krew. Był to naprawdę odczuwalny kontrast w stosunku do chłodu panującego w pomieszczeniu.

\- Już dość. – Głos Lorda ledwo do mnie dotarł, jednak byłem pewien, że powiedział coś w tym rodzaju. Tym bardziej, że ojciec od razu zaprzestał swojej czynności, odrzucając bat i podchodząc do mnie. Krótkimi machnięciami różdżki sprawił, że kajdany puściły, a ja sam runąłem na dół, cudem uratowany przez pomocne ramię ojca.

\- Przyprowadź go do mnie. – Wydał kolejny rozkaz, który w trybie natychmiastowym został wykonany przez Lucjusza.

Padłem przed kolanami tego potwora, usilnie wpatrując się w podłogę, aniżeli na jakikolwiek skrawek tego szaroskórego ciała. Czułem jak strach coraz silniej zacieśnia swoje więzy, a ja sam zaczynam o wiele mocniej drżeć, niż jeszcze parę minut temu.

\- Dawno nie miałem okazji ciebie widzieć, Draco – mruknął, wyciągając swoją kościstą łapę i chwytając mnie za włosy. Zaraz też pociągnął mnie w kierunku jego krocza. – Zapewne wiesz, jak możesz mnie przeprosić – zagadał do mnie, a ja zadrżałem, kiwając szybko głową. – Nie słyszałem odpowiedzi – zasyczał, szarpiąc mnie boleśnie.

\- Tak, panie! – wyjęczałem spanikowany, jednocześnie układając dłonie na jego udach. Wziąłem uspokajający oddech, który jednak jeszcze bardziej mnie rozstroił. Mimo wszystko zacząłem gładzić jego przyrodzenie przez materiał szaty, czując jak gad coraz bardziej staje się twardy.

\- W ten sposób mnie nie przeprosisz.

\- Wybacz, panie! – wystękałem, od razu uwalniając od ciężaru materiału jego penisa, zaraz też pochłaniając jego członka ustami. Starałem się robić to, co zawsze bywało w tej sytuacji. Zassałem się na główce prącia, wyobrażając sobie, że wcale nie mam teraz w ustach penisa najbardziej niebezpiecznego czarodzieja świata, a lizaka, czy cokolwiek innego, z czym mógłbym operować językiem w dobry sposób. To myślenie musiało zadziałać, w innym wypadku zacząłbym się tylko dusić, a potem zwymiotowałbym, po uprzednim odsunięciu się gwałtownie od mężczyzny. Co nie oznaczało, że fale mdłości już mnie nie nachodziły.

Wolałem robić to sam, niż pozwalać jemu to robić. Do tej pory pamiętam jak wiele razy jego członek wbijał mi się wręcz w gardło, wprawiając mnie w o wiele większe odruchy wymiotne, niż miałem normalnie.

 - Biorąc pod uwagę jego pierwsze podrygi, Draco doprawdy się poprawił – mruknął w pewnej chwili Pan w czasie, gdy ja praktycznie całkowicie pochłaniałem jego penisa. Czułem jak niekontrolowanie zaczyna podrygiwać biodrami, burząc mój wyimaginowany obraz przysłaniający ten rzeczywisty. Ostatnimi siłami powstrzymałem się jednak od jakiegokolwiek odruchu wymiotnego, który spowodowałoby oderwanie się od czynności. Co już skończyłby się zapewne czymś o wiele bardziej niebezpiecznym. – Wystarczy – przerwał, chwytając mnie za włosy i odrzucając do tyłu.

W pierwszej chwili chciałem przyjąć to z niedowierzającym westchnieniem ulgi, jednak po chwili miałem zrozumieć, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Lord bowiem machnięciem różdżki pozbawił mnie reszty odzieży, po czym znalazł się między moimi nogami, rozszerzając je szeroko. Nie musiałem długo czekać, aż zagłębił się we mnie ostro, z głośnym pomrukiem przyjemności.

Nie byłem w żaden sposób przygotowany na przyjęcie w siebie jego członka, toteż taka gwałtowna i mocna ingerencja wywołała u mnie niewyobrażalne odczucie bólu. Nawet porównywanie do efektów Cruciatusa nie mogło być do końca wystarczające.

\- Masz takie ciasne ciało, Draco – zwrócił się do mnie po jakimś czasie, przyciągając moje ciało do siebie tak, abym to ja siedział na jego biodrach i „decydował” o swoich kolejnych ruchach. Jednocześnie  położył dłonie na mojej talii, zmuszając mnie, abym zaczął powoli unosić się i opadać na niego. Przez te wszystkie razy chcąc, nie chcąc zdążyłem już zauważyć, jakie tempo preferuje Czarny Pan.

W tej chwili jednak jedyne, co pragnąłem, to szybkie zakończenie tego wszystkiego. Czułem się skrajnie wypompowany z życia i nawet ich słowa nie dochodziły do mnie. Zupełnie jakbym był zamknięty na świat zewnętrzny. Orgazm Lorda, a następnie Lucjusza, który za pozwoleniem i zachętą Pana również zrobił sobie użytek z mojego tyłka, był dla mnie wręcz dzwonkiem lekcyjnym, który obwieszał koniec zajęć i możliwość wyjścia na przerwę.

Bez większych sił opadłem na podłogę, starając się wyrównać  oddech. Była to przecież tylko chwilowa przerwa; zapewne ci zaraz powrócą do swojej czynności.

\- Dobrze się spisałeś, Draco – pochwalił mnie ojciec, kucając przy mojej twarzy i klepiąc mnie po niej delikatnie. Następnie chwycił mnie pod pachami, podnosząc z ziemi. Niestety nie miałem sił na utrzymanie się nawet w pionie, toteż zaraz opadłem niczym bezwolna, szmaciana lalka wprost w ramiona ojca, który chyba zaskoczony był tym mocno, gdyż w pierwszej chwili z cichym zdziwionym mruknięciem, złapał mnie; nie pozwalając mi na ponowne spotkanie z ziemią. – Co jest, Draco? – mruknął cicho, jedną ręką przytrzymując mnie w pasie, gdy drugą chwycił delikatnie za mój podbródek, zmuszając do spojrzenia na siebie. Ja sam jęknąłem cicho, przymykając powieki. Nie miałem siły nawet na dłuższe patrzenie na coś lub też kogoś. – Otwórz oczy, spójrz na mnie – nakazał, a ja z bólem postarałem się wykonać jego polecenie. Jego rozmazany obraz majaczył mi się przed oczyma.

\- Oj… ojcze – stęknąłem cicho, czując coraz bardziej opuszczające mnie siły.

\- To pokazuje, że twoja kara była dla niego aż nadto wystarczająca – zauważył Czarny Pan z irytacją w głosie. Gdybym był na jego miejscu pewnie też nie byłbym zadowolony, że moja ulubiona dupcia jest w stanie dość opłakanym. – Potraktuj go eliksirami regenerującymi, a następnie przyprowadź do salonu. Czas wdrążyć nasz plan w życie, a nie mamy już więcej czasu do stracenia.

\- Oczywiście – odparł mój ojciec, chwytając mnie pod kolanami i podnosząc z ziemi. Ostatkiem sił oparłem głowę o ramię mężczyzny, nie chcąc, by wisiała smętnie do tyłu. Jednocześnie z przerażeniem starałem się odszukać w odmętach pamięci informacji, która udzieliłaby mi odpowiedzi na temat planu, w jakim najwidoczniej gram kluczową rolę.

Niestety, moje zmęczenie okazało się być silniejsze niż sądziłem. Ostatkiem świadomości zdążyłem usłyszeć jeszcze cichnące nawoływanie ojca, który najwidoczniej starał się utrzymać mnie przy przytomności.

 

~ * ~

 

\- Czyś ty kompletnie oszalał, godząc się na coś takiego?

Mruknąłem cicho, otwierając powoli powieki i spoglądając na osobę, która to właśnie powiedziała. Severus nie miał najwidoczniej pojęcia o tym, że odzyskałem przytomność, albo po prostu nie chciał tego pokazać. Obserwowałem spod na wpółprzymkniętych powiek, jak brunet gniewnie podchodzi do ojca, łapiąc go za poły ubrań i szarpiąc nim. – Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, na co twoja arogancja właśnie go skazała?

\- Nie przyszedłeś tu chyba tylko po to, aby prawić mi swoje reprymendy, co? – odparł na to blondyn, nic nie robiąc sobie z coraz mocniej zaciskających się palców na jego koszuli. – Nie jesteś jego ojcem, dlatego też nie zachowuj się tak i nie wtrącaj się do moich metod wychowawczych – dodał, szybkim ruchem wyswobadzając się od jego dłoni i zaraz przygwożdżając go do ściany. Otwarłem szerzej ze zdumienia oczy, widząc jak ojciec pochyla się lekko nad nim i miażdży jego usta w pocałunku. Po chwili wyprostował się, dalej przytrzymując jego nadgarstki i uśmiechnął się do niego z wyższością.

\- Zauważ tylko, że w porównaniu do ciebie jestem o wiele bardziej zainteresowany sprawami Dracona, jak i mogę cieszyć się jego zaufaniem – warknął Severus ze złością, próbując odepchnął od siebie mojego ojca. Nadaremnie. – Czego ty powiedzieć niestety nie możesz. Twój syn wręcz trzęsie się na myśl spotkania z tobą na dłużej niż kilka minut, czy bez niczyjej obecności.

\- Wujku Sev… – szepnąłem, skupiając na sobie uwagę obydwu mężczyzn. Lucjusz zaraz też puścił bruneta, by nie wyglądało to zbyt dwuznacznie. Szkoda tylko, że i tak już o wszystkim wiedziałem. Chrzestny zaraz też podszedł do mnie, kładąc mi dłoń na czole.

\- Nie masz gorączki, chociaż jesteś czerwony – mruknął cicho tak, bym tylko ja mógł to usłyszeć. – Możesz wstać? – spytał już głośniej, wystawiając w moim kierunku rękę. Chwyciłem ją zaraz, podnosząc się do siadu dzięki temu. Wtedy też dopiero dotarło do mnie, że znajduję się już w salonie, siedząc na kanapie. – Kręci ci się w głowie?

\- Trochę – odparłem, chwytając rękaw jego bluzy, pokazując mu tym samym, żeby nie odchodził. Pewnie sam zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że najzwyczajniej w świecie boję się zostawać tylko z ojcem. Zawsze takie chwile były dla mnie negatywne w skutkach.

\- Czarny Lord zaraz zjawi się tutaj, a wraz z Nim kilku innych czarodziei – oznajmił mężczyzna, uważnie obserwując każdy ruch mojego ojca. Ten natomiast wydawał się nie przejmować tym, co się wokół niego dzieje. – Przykro mi, Draco. Jednak w tej kwestii już nie będę w stanie ci pomóc.

Ledwo zdążył się wyprostować, a przy kominku pojawiło się kilku mężczyzn ubranych w ciemne szaty. Każdy z nich nałożoną miał na twarz maskę, by żaden inny gość nie mógł odgadnąć jego tożsamości. Zaraz też w drzwiach pojawił się Voldemort, obok którego stóp sunęła leniwie Nagini.

\- Doskonałe wyczucie czasu. – Czarny Pan rozpromienił się, co można było usłyszeć w jego głosie; wchodząc w głąb pomieszczenia i obserwując, czy nowoprzybyli mężczyźni wzięli na pewno wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy. – Draco czeka już tylko na przygotowanie do rytuału. No, panowie czarodzieje. Nie każmy mu więcej czekać.

Spoglądałem przerażony, jak mężczyźni zbliżali się do mnie z każdym krokiem. Sev z początku chciał im w tym przeszkodzić, niestety jednak zaraz został odsunięty na bok przez mojego ojca. Mogłem jeszcze dojrzeć, jak jeden z zamaskowanych wyciąga z kawałka ciemnego materiału, długi, niezwykle smukły miecz, który mienił się dziwną poświatą. Albo po prostu mi się zdawało. Mężczyzna od razu przekazał go Lordowi.

\- Och, miecz Enqua. Tak długo na niego czekałem. Za jego pomocą uda mi się, unieszkodliwić w końcu Harry’ego Pottera – oznajmił zadowolony mężczyzna, ściskając mocniej rękojeść miecza, by nagle zamachnąć się i wbić jego ostrze w ciało tego, co je mu podał. Zamaskowany mag wydał z siebie ostatnie westchnienie, po czym padł na ziemię bez życia. – Widać, że jest w idealnym stanie. Doskonale.

W czasie, gdy Lord zachwycał się mieczem, reszta czarodziei podeszła do mnie, zmuszając mnie niezbyt delikatnie do wstania i zaraz zaprowadzili mnie do jednego z pomieszczeń lochów, gdzie na środku białą kredą narysowany był krąg. Zmusili mnie do położenia się na środku, unieruchamiając magicznymi bransoletami w nadgarstkach i kostkach.

\- Lepiej otwórz usta po dobroci, a będzie mniej bolało – zwrócił się do mnie jeden z nich, na co zacisnąłem od razu szczękę. Nie, by zrobić im na złość, ale raczej ze strachu, że i oni będą robić mi to samo co Voldemort. – Sam się o to prosiłeś – warknął, wyciągając różdżkę i dosłownie na parę sekund traktując mnie Cruciatusem, potem zaś już bez większych przeszkód udało mu się nakłonić mnie do rozchylenia warg.

Wolną ręką wziął różdżkę, która, jak sam mówił, miała służyć do stworzenia pieczęci i  przyłożył ją do skóry języka. Z gardła wypadł mi jakiś bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk przerażenia, który nie wywołał żadnej reakcji u mojego prześladowcy.

\- Przestańcie natychmiast! – krzyknął tylko brunet w mojej obronie, starając się wyrwać z rąk Lucjusza. Tymi słowami skazywał się nie tylko na gniew mojego ojca, który zapewne chciał doprowadzić ten dziwny rytuał do końca, ale pewnie też na złość Sami-Wiemy-Kogo, jak tak to często mawiali inny czarodzieje.

\- Severusie… Chłopak jest nieodzowną, idealną częścią naszego wspaniałego planu – zwrócił się do niego Czarny Pan, podchodząc do mnie bliżej z mieczem. – Nie bój się, Draco. Ból musi towarzyszyć zwycięstwu.

Zaklęcie uciekające od różdżki sługi przebiło skórę; doskonale czułem krew na kubkach smakowych. Wierzgnąłem biodrami, starając się uciec jakoś od tego, niestety kajdanki skutecznie mi to uniemożliwiały.

\- Pieczęć już jest prawie gotowa – oznajmił inny mag, stojący blisko nas, jednak w żaden sposób nie pomagając swoim towarzyszom. Jedyne co robił, to przyglądał się ich poczynaniom i szeptał pod nosem jakieś słowa. Jakoś bym się nie zdziwił, gdyby okazało się to jakąś inkantacją, czy czymś innym. – Możesz już, Panie, dokończyć pieczętowanie miecza. Im szybciej zaaplikujemy go w ciele chłopaka, tym mniejsze będzie zagrożenie powikłań.

Z coraz większym przerażeniem obserwowałem, jak Voldemort z mieczem w ręku, przybliża się do mnie z bezwzględnym uśmiechem. Jednocześnie wyciągnął różdżkę i machnąwszy ją sprawił, że miecz przemienił się w srebrno-fioletowy strumień magii, przychodzący mi na myśl mgłę.

Mężczyzna z bezwzględnym uśmiechem zaczął mamrotać niezrozumiałe dla mnie w żadnym calu słowa, kierując w moim kierunku laseczkę. Doskonale czułem jak magia wbija się w moje gardło, przyprawiając mnie o napływające fale mdłości, jak i ogromny ból. Mimo wszystko rozpychająca mój przełyk mgła nie raniła mnie w żaden fizyczny sposób, co stało by się, gdyby chcieli wepchnąć we mnie w normalny sposób miecz.

Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że nie mogłem nic innego zrobić, jak tylko zaciskać mocno powieki z bólu i bezsilności, starając się ostatkami sił, powstrzymać od uronienia najmniejszej zły.

\- _Anguis in herba*…_ – mruknął na koniec, chowając różdżkę i patrząc na mnie z góry, gdy wiłem się pod wpływem bólu, jaki trawił moje gardło, stopniowo rozprzestrzeniając się na resztę ciała.

\- Trzeba dać mu kilka chwil – powiedział mężczyzna, jaki to jeszcze przed chwilą przygotowywał mnie do tego całego zabiegu. – Za chwilę jego ciało zacznie opierać się sile Enqua i to tylko jego wola przetrwania zadecyduje o tym, czy przeżyje, jak i o efektach, które mogą wystąpić. Pożądanych bardziej i mniej…

\- Trzeba rzucić na niego zaklęcie zapomnienia. Niech nie pamięta niczego z dzisiejszych wydarzeń w rezydencji – zawyrokował Voldemort, przyglądając mi się przed dłuższą chwilę. Uczucie gorąca i zimna na przemian starało się zawładnąć nad moim ciałem. – Nieświadomy swojej roli, nie będzie się tym zbytnio zamartwiał i dodatkowo, będzie bardziej rzetelnie zajmował się swoją pracą. Jak i nie zdradzi się nawet za pomocą Veritaserum.

Dalej nic już do mnie nie docierało. Był już tylko narastający, palący ból w gardle i klatce piersiowej, jak i myśl, że najlepszą dla mnie rzeczą w tej chwili będzie śmierć.

 

* z łac., dosł. ‘wąż w trawie’; ukryte niebezpieczeństwo


	25. Harry

Otworzyłem oczy i lekko zdezorientowany rozejrzałem się po nieznanym pomieszczeniu. Promienie słońca wpadały do pokoju przez szparę w zasłonach. Przez chwilę próbowałem sobie przypomnieć, jak się tu znalazłem i co to za miejsce. Dopiero po kilku sekundach mój ospały umysł zaczął pracować, sprawiając, że powróciły do mnie wszystkie wspomnienia.

_Ostatni tydzień u Dursleyów był jeszcze gorszy niż poprzednie. Vernon miał jakieś problemy w pracy, więc chodził cały czas zdenerwowany, a co za tym szło – prowokowało go wszystko, co robiłem. Ale mnie nie bił. A przynajmniej udawało mi się uchylać, jak już próbował. W zamian za to ograniczono mi posiłki. Jak tak teraz o tym myślę, to od wyjazdu z Nory jadłem może z sześć razy… A to było prawie dwa tygodnie temu. Byłem przez to osłabiony, pod koniec nawet zaczęły mnie łapać zawroty głowy. Jednocześnie wciąż dzień w dzień biegałem. Musiałem w końcu się jakoś rozładować, a ten sposób wyjątkowo przypadł mi do gustu. Byłem ciągle zły – już tradycyjnie – na Voldemorta jako główną przyczynę tego wszystkiego; na Dumbledore’a, bo nie chciał mnie wysłuchać; na Vernona za to, że jest takim bydlakiem; na siebie, bo byłem i jestem zbyt słaby, by stawić czoła któremukolwiek z nich. Mimo że już nie raz stawałem naprzeciw każdego z nich i walczyłem o swoje, nie udało mi się nic zmienić… Dlatego kilka dni po przyjeździe z Nory postanowiłem najpierw spróbować pokonać wuja. Był w końcu najbliżej no i wystarczyło jedynie, bym zyskał na sile fizycznej. Zacząłem więc ćwiczyć. Prócz biegania, robiłem pompki, brzuszki… Ale już po tygodniu musiałem przestać, bo byłem tak wycieńczony, że nie miałem na nic siły. Gdybym nie miał nic innego do roboty, prócz tego, co sam sobie zaplanowałem, pewnie wciąż bym kontynuował ćwiczenia, ale robiłem jeszcze w międzyczasie za chłopca na posyłki. Okazało się, że to dla mnie za wiele. Dwa razy nawet straciłem przytomność…_

_Jedyną zaletą tych dwóch tygodni był brak wizji czy koszmarów, dzięki czemu mogłem się chociaż porządnie wysypiać._

_Ale to nie miało aż takiego znaczenia, skoro tak czy siak wciąż przeżywałem koszmary. Różnica polegała na tym, że teraz działy się one w ciągu dnia. No i nie byłem ich biernym obserwatorem, który odczuwa jedynie psychiczny ból… i ból głowy._

_Miałem dość tych wakacji, miałem dość tych ludzi. Pragnąłem tylko jak najszybciej wrócić do Hogwartu, do moich przyjaciół. Chciałem w spokoju przetrwać jeszcze te dwa tygodnie… Ale nie byłem w stanie._

_Tego wieczoru zostałem z Vernonem sam na sam. Jak zawsze zaczęliśmy się kłócić. Tylko że tym razem było trochę inaczej. Wygadałem się, że Syriusz, jedyna osoba, która naprawdę przerażała Dursleyów, nie żyje. I wtedy rozpętało się piekło. A przynajmniej dla mnie to było piekło. Nie pamiętam, co dokładnie mówił Vernon i szczerze, cieszy mnie to. Pamiętam tylko, że obrażał Syriusza. Później nagle przeszedł do ubliżania moim rodzicom… Nie wytrzymałem. Rzuciłem się na niego z pięściami. Przez myśl nawet przeszło mi wyciągnięcie różdżki, ale mgliście przypomniałem sobie, że jeśli jej użyję, to nigdy już nie postawię stopy w Hogwarcie. Waliłem więc na oślep pięściami, wściekły i rozżalony. Ale byłem zbyt osłabiony, by długo utrzymać się na zwycięskiej pozycji. Kiedy Vernon otrząsnął się z pierwszego szoku, nasze role się zamieniły. Wciąż próbowałem mu oddawać czy unikać ciosów, ale nie byłem w stanie. Kręciło mi się w głowie, potykałem się. W pewnym momencie pociemniało mi przed oczami, kolana mi zmiękły, a świat zawirował przed oczami. Upadając, walnąłem w coś głową. Nie wiem, ile leżałem na podłodze, dochodząc do siebie, ale raczej nie długo. Kiedy minęło oszołomienie, a mroczki przed oczami zniknęły na tyle, że widziałem, wyraźnie poczułem ostry ból i coś ciepłego spływającego mi po twarzy. Kiedy tego dotknąłem i spojrzałem na dłoń, przeraziłem się. Krew. Nie rzuciłem nawet pojedynczego spojrzenia wujowi, tylko podźwignąłem się z trudem z podłogi. Stojąc niepewnie na chwiejnych nogach, obróciłem się i ruszyłem do drzwi frontowych. Chwilę później szedłem chodnikiem. Stopniowo strach i szok zamieniały się w gniew. Wraz z narastającą złością przyspieszałem, aż zacząłem biec. Starałem się ignorować mroczki przed oczami, które czasem przysłaniały mi widok. Zatrzymałem się dopiero w jakimś zaułku, gdy już naprawdę pociemniało mi przed oczami. Oparłem się o brudną ścianę i osunąłem się po niej. Złapałem się za bolącą głowę… I poczułem, jak pieką mnie oczy. Starałem się siłą powstrzymać łzy, ale i tak kilka spłynęło po mojej twarzy. Miałem dość. To było już ponad moje siły. Nie chciałem tam wracać, nie chciałem oglądać jego gęby. Podjęcie decyzji o opuszczeniu tego „bezpiecznego miejsca” zajęło mi moment. Odczekałem jeszcze chwilę, w międzyczasie ścierając krew i łzy z twarzy, po czym ruszyłem na Privet Drive 4. Czułem się, jakbym szedł na wojnę. Ale nie natknąłem się na wuja ani kiedy wszedłem, ani kiedy wychodziłem stamtąd ze wszystkimi swoimi rzeczami. Będąc tam, na szybko przemyłem sobie ranę i zakleiłem ją plastrem znalezionym w łazience. Okazało się, że rozciąłem sobie skórę tuż przy skroni… heh, niecały centymetr  w bok i byłoby po mnie... Zarzuciłem kaptur bluzy na głowę, by nie przyciągać zbytniej uwagi. Problemem pozostawało jednak, co miałem zrobić dalej. Gdzie się udać? Myślałem o podróży do Nory, ale… Nie miałem jak się tam dostać. Zawsze jak miałem do nich pojechać, przychodzili po mnie pan Weasley czasem wraz z bliźniakami po czym jeden z nich brał mnie jako pasażera w czasie aportacji. Kiedy indziej, tak jak ostatnim razem, dostawałem świstoklik… A teraz nie mogłem skorzystać z żadnej z tych opcji. Jedyną moją możliwością był Błędny Rycerz, ale z kolei nie byłem pewny, czy byłby w stanie odnaleźć ich dom. W pobliżu Nory nie było bowiem żadnej drogi, zresztą byli zabezpieczeni różnymi zaklęciami, żeby Voldemort ich nie wykrył…_

_Po za tym, jeśli pojawiłbym się tam w takim stanie… Byliby przerażeni. Lepiej odczekać jakiś czas, aż te siniaki i rana znikną. Tak, dzięki temu nie będą się tak martwić. Przed tym wyślę do nich Hedwigę z pytaniem, czy by po mnie nie przyjechali… To dobry plan._

_Tylko gdzie mam się zatrzymać do tego czasu? Mógłbym w jakimś hotelu, ale nie mam mugolskich pieniędzy. Z kolei najbliższa magiczna dzielnica jest w Londynie… Ale tam z kolei są bliźniacy. Nie mogą mnie zobaczyć w takim stanie. Tylko wtedy co mam zrobić, skoro nie mam funtów, a jedynie u Gringotta mogę wymienić na nie galeony? Ech, wygląda na to, że tak czy siak muszę tam pojechać. Po prostu będę musiał uważać na Pokątnej._

_Naciągnąłem mocniej kaptur na głowę i przygładziłem grzywkę. Wyciągnąłem różdżkę i machnąłem nią nad ulicą, przywołując Błędnego Rycerza._

 

_~*~_

 

_Przed Dziurawym Kotłem wysiadłem jakąś godzinę później. Wokół kręciło się sporo osób, jednak nie zwracały na mnie uwagi. Podniosłem swój bagaż i spojrzałem bezradnie na drzwi przed sobą, zastanawiając się, co teraz. Powinienem znaleźć jakiś nocleg – w końcu była prawie północ – a to wymagało podjęcia i wymiany pieniędzy z banku Gringotta, ale bałem się pójść do Dziurawego Kotła. A co jeśli ktoś mnie pozna? Co jeśli natrafię tam na bliźniaków?_

_Ale tak naprawdę nie miałem innego wyboru, jeśli nie chciałem spędzić nocy na ulicy._

_Odetchnąłem głęboko, po raz kolejny tej nocy poprawiając kaptur i grzywkę, po czym wszedłem do pubu. W środku było pusto. Tylko lampa nad barem się świeciła. Przyjąłem to z niewyobrażalną ulgą, która jednak szybko zniknęła, gdy pomyślałem o czymś, co było przecież takie oczywiste! Czy bank Gringotta będzie otwarty o tej porze? Z bijącym sercem poszedłem w stronę przejścia na Pokątną, by kilka minut później iść opustoszałą ulicą._

_Na szczęście bank był otwarty przez całą dobę, więc bez problemu dostałem się do swojej skrytki, wziąłem spory zapas monet, wymieniłem większość na funty i ostatecznie w swoim pokoju hotelowym w niemagicznej części Londynu znalazłem się trochę po pierwszej . Był to mały, obskurny motel, ale przynajmniej był tani i nie rzucał się zbytnio w oczy. Przy okazji jedzenia też nie miał najlepszego, ale po tylu dniach postu zjadłbym chyba wszystko. Nawet kamienne ciasteczka Hagrida wydawały mi się prawdziwym przysmakiem…_

Choć nawet żeby dostać ten niewielki pokój i paskudny posiłek musiałem się sporo namęczyć.

_Podszedłem do lady i uderzyłem w dzwoneczek, bo nikogo przy niej nie było. Ziewnąłem szeroko, czekając na recepcjonistę. Chciałem jak najszybciej znaleźć się w pokoju. W końcu zobaczyłem niskiego rudego mężczyznę w średnim wieku ubranego w czarne spodnie, białą koszulę i ciemną kamizelkę._

_– Tak? Ostrzegam, że jałmużny nie dajemy – warknął, lustrując mnie wzrokiem. Poczułem się jednocześnie zażenowany i wściekły. Zmęczenie poszło w niepamięć._

_– Chciałem wynająć pokój na kilka nocy – powiedziałem przez zaciśnięte zęby._

_– Och, przykro mi – wcale nie wyglądało na to, że naprawdę tak czuje – ale niepełnoletni nie mogą wynająć pokoju w motelach. Chyba że okażesz jakiś wiarygodny dowód tożsamości, żeby później się nie okazało, że coś zniszczysz i nie będziemy mogli cię znaleźć, bo podałeś nam sfałszowane dane…_

_– Jak pan może?! Nigdy bym czegoś takiego nie zrobił! – Czy ten facet zgłupiał? – Nie jestem złodziejem ani oszustem, po prostu potrzebuję się gdzieś zatrzymać na kilka dni!_

_– To właśnie jest podejrzane. Rodzice wiedzą, że tu jesteś? Jeśli przyjdą tu z tobą, to…_

_– Nie przyjdą, bo nie żyją – stwierdziłem głucho. – Wujostwo się mną… – chciałem powiedzieć „opiekuje”, ale to słowo nie było w stanie przejść mi przez gardło – zajmuje. Co prawda nie mam żadnego dokumentu, ale mam pieniądze._

_\- Hmmm – mruknął. – A ile dokładnie? – Jego oczy zabłyszczały._

_\- Wystarczy na opłacenie pokoju, o to może być pan spokojny. – Byłem w coraz gorszym nastroju. Ten facet działał mi na nerwy. Trzeba było jednak spróbować w Dziurawym Kotle. Tam przynajmniej nie miałbym takiego problemu. Właściciel mnie zna i nie robiłby kłopotów z wynajmem pokoju._

_\- Dobra, może dojdziemy do porozumienia. – Spojrzałem na niego z cichą nadzieją. - Wynajmę ci pokój, jeśli zgodzisz się na moje warunki. – Złączył palce dłoni i oparł się łokciami o blat, wpatrując we mnie uważnie._

_\- Co pan ma konkretnie na myśli? – spytałem trochę niepewnie. Nie miałem pojęcia, o co temu facetowi mogło chodzić._

_\- Skoro mówisz, że masz pieniądze, to chcę za każdy dzień dostawać pieniądze z góry i jeszcze szczodry napiwek – zaakcentował. Popatrzyłem na niego z niedowierzaniem. Od kiedy to żąda się napiwku? Czy to nie powinno być dobrowolne? Z drugiej jednak strony, skoro nigdzie indziej i tak mi nie wynajmą pokoju (skoro w takiej dziurze były problemy), a ten powiedział, że mimo wszystko nagnie zasady… Wolę mieszkać na uboczu, niż w pokoju nad pubem pełnym czarodziei._

_\- No dobrze, tylko ile chce pan za noc? – spytałem, wzdychając. Emocje zdążyły już opaść i znów zrobiłem się śpiący. Zasłoniłem usta, ziewając._

_\- Łącznie chcę za noc 50 funtów._

_\- Niech będzie. Mogę dostać wreszcie klucz?_

_\- Najpierw pieniądze. – Prychnąłem. Przecież powiedziałem, że zapłacę. Ten człowiek nie ma za grosz zaufania do klientów. Wyciągnąłem z kieszeni na chybił trafił jakiś banknot, który okazał się być stufuntowym. – I nazwisko._

_\- Harry Potter. Zapłacę za dwie noce z góry – oznajmiłem, wręczając mu wartościowy papierek._

Przeciągnąłem się i wtuliłem w poduszkę, starając się zignorować wbijające mi się w twarz oprawki. Po chwili wylegiwania podniosłem się niechętnie. Omal nie spadłem z łóżka ze strachu, gdy coś białego zaczęło walić w szybę. Przyzwyczaiłem się już do widoku duchów w Hogwarcie, ale to nie jest Hogwart. Co innego spotkać je tam, gdzie mam pewność, że są przyjaźnie nastawione (nie licząc Irytka), a co innego mieszkać w nawiedzonym hotelu. Prawie jak bohater horroru...

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, gdy w „zjawie” rozpoznałem sowę śnieżną.

\- Widzę, że nawet tu bez problemu mnie odnalazłaś, malutka – powiedziałem, wpuszczając do środka Hedwigę, która od razu usadowiła się na stoliku. Kiedy postanowiłem wynieść się z Privet Drive, wypuściłem ją, by było mi łatwiej zabrać się ze wszystkim. W końcu targanie ciężkiego kufra i klatki z sową nie należało ani do łatwych, ani przyjemnych zadań. A tak przynajmniej klatka nieco mniej mi ciążyła. – Dałbym ci jakiś smakołyk, ale niestety się skończyły. Przy najbliższej okazji uzupełnię zapasy. – Posłałem jej przepraszający uśmiech.

Spojrzałem na zegarek wiszący na ścianie. Wskazywał kilka minut po dziewiątej. Powinienem zamówić coś do jedzenia. Chwyciłem hotelowy telefon i złożyłem zamówienie. Dwadzieścia minut. Zdążę się w tym czasie umyć, pomyślałem, obserwując przez chwilę czyszczącą piórka Hedwigę. To był jej swoisty rytuał. Myła się przed i po każdym lataniu. A także zaraz po przebudzeniu, czasem też chyba z nudów…

Parsknąłem cichym śmiechem.

– Ale z ciebie czyścioch – mruknąłem wyciągając rękę, by ją pogłaskać. Musiałem jednak szybko cofnąć, bo kłapnęła na mnie dziobem. – No dobrze, dobrze. Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię urazić. Mi też przydałoby się w końcu umyć – dodałem po chwili, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, że stoję tam jak idiota.

Odszukałem wzrokiem drzwi do łazienki. Zabrawszy z kufra niezbędne rzeczy, wszedłem do pomieszczenia. Znajdowała się tu mała wanna, umywalka i sedes. Pomieszczenie nie było duże, ale wielkie lustro zajmujące pół szerokości ściany, optycznie je powiększało.

Odkręciłem kran nad wanną. Rozebrałem się, rzucając ubrania na podłogę. Mój wzrok mimowolnie powędrował na odbicie w lustrze, które było na tyle wysokie, że widziałem się od głowy do połowy łydek. Aż rozszerzyłem oczy, widząc się w całości. U Dursleyów w lustrze widziałem się tylko do ramion… Byłem bardzo chudy. Oczywiście daleko mi było do Malfoya, który wyglądał delikatnie i zgrabnie, choć też był szczupły. Ja z tymi wystającymi żebrami przypominałem kościotrupa. Jednak nie to było najgorsze. Moje ciało pokrywały liczne sińce. I wszystkie były świeże. Pamiątki po wczorajszej awanturze. Udało mi się co prawda ochronić twarz przed pięściami Vernona, ale zderzenie z szafką – albo stolikiem, nie jestem pewny, co to było – zostawiło po sobie ślad w postaci rany i opuchlizny… Kiedy tak patrzyłem na siebie – wychudzonego, obitego, z jakimś gniazdem zamiast włosów na głowie, w przekrzywionych okularach… Nagle w pełni zrozumiałem, dlaczego Malfoy zawsze drwił z mojego wyglądu. Wyglądałem po prostu… strasznie. A jak do tego mam na sobie za duże ciuchy po Dudleyu… muszę wtedy wyglądać naprawdę okropnie.

 Zniesmaczony odwróciłem się tyłem do lustra. Postanawiając więcej nie patrzeć w jego stronę, zakręciłem kran i wszedłem do wanny. Oparłem głowę o krawędź wanny i pozwoliłem mięśniom się rozluźnić. Ostatni raz na takie wylegiwanie się w kąpieli mogłem sobie pozwolić w Hogwarcie…

Kolejne dni zapowiadały się całkiem obiecująco.

 

~*~

 

Następne cztery dni spędziłem w pokoju, próbując odzyskać siły. Ale to nie był jedyny powód.  Nazajutrz po tym jak tu przyjechałem wyszedłem pod wieczór trochę pobiegać… Miałem wrażenie, że wszyscy się na mnie patrzą. Nie żebym wcześniej pozostawał niezauważony. Ale teraz nie było to spowodowane blizną na moim czole, przez którą znało mnie chyba całe magiczne społeczeństwo… Miałem wrażenie, że ludzie patrzą na mnie ze wstrętem, kiedy słyszałem, jak ktoś się śmieje, byłem pewny, że śmieje się z mojego wyglądu. To bolało, dlatego jak ostatni tchórz po prostu zamknąłem się w pokoju i postanowiłem stamtąd nie wychodzić. Nigdy nie przejmowałem się swoim wyglądem, ale teraz jakoś tak… zaczęło mi zależeć.

Z drugiej strony nie mogłem do końca życia zostać w tym pokoju. Pomijając fakt, że za kilkanaście dni zaczynał się rok szkolny, po prostu nie byłem w stanie usiedzieć dłużej w jednym miejscu. Roznosiła mnie energia, a teraz, popołudniem czwartego dnia siedzenia w zamknięciu, myślałem, że oszaleję. Dlatego starając się nie myśleć o swoim wyglądzie – o za luźnych, znoszonych ciuchach, sterczących we wszystkie strony włosach, skrytych pod ubraniami paskudnych siniakach, które zamiast bladnąć z dnia na dzień były coraz wyraźniejsze – zakluczyłem drzwi pokoju i poszedłem pobiegać.

Mimo że był środek lata, na dworze wcale nie było jakiegoś upału, co było mi zdecydowanie na rękę. Nie chciałem odsłaniać potłuczonych rąk, zakładając bluzkę z krótkim rękawem. Właśnie te wszystkie „pamiątki” od Vernona były powodem, dla którego wciąż zwlekam z napisaniem do Rona. Nim to zrobię, chciałbym, żeby one zniknęły. Teoretycznie mógłbym do niego napisać tak po prostu, ale nie wiem, co miałbym mu powiedzieć. Nie mógłbym powiedzieć mu, nic konkretnego, a często pewnie musiałbym kłamać albo uchylać się od odpowiedzi. Nie chciałem tego. A co jeśli spytałby mnie, czy chcę do niego przyjechać? Miałbym odpowiedzieć „chętnie, ale jeszcze nie teraz”? Zaraz zasypałby mnie pytaniami, a ja nie mógłbym mu odpowiedzieć. Nie, dużo bezpieczniej było milczeć i odezwać się, jak nie będę już musiał tak kombinować.

Nagle mój wzrok padł na sklep z ubraniami, a w głowie zaświtał mi pomysł. Czemu wcześniej o tym nie pomyślałem? Skoro tak nie lubię moich obecnych ubrań, to czemu sobie po prostu nie kupić nowych? Miałem pieniądze i czas. Nie musiałem się martwić, że jeśli Dursleyowie zobaczą mnie w nowych ubraniach, to będą dociekali skąd wziąłem na to pieniądze. Nie musiałem się obawiać, że po odkryciu mojej skrytki w banku, będą chcieli się do niej dobrać. Byłem… wolny.

Ta myśl uderzyła we mnie z niewyobrażalną siłą. Pierwszy raz w życiu, byłem całkowicie za siebie odpowiedzialny, nie musiałem się nikogo słuchać, do nikogo dostosowywać. Mogłem robić, na co miałem ochotę i nie było nikogo, kto spojrzałby na mnie karcąco, czy próbował mną kierować. Z takimi myślami wszedłem do sklepu.

I zaraz ich pożałowałem.

Pierwszy raz byłem sam na zakupach. Pierwszy raz sam miałem sobie kupić ubrania w mugolskim sklepie… I nie wiedziałem jak się za to zabrać. Tu było tyle rzeczy! Od kurtek przez bieliznę na dodatkach kończąc. Przecież żeby to wszystko przejrzeć, musiałbym tu siedzieć do wieczora! A jeszcze wybrać rozmiar, przymierzyć… Naraz odechciało mi się tych całych zakupów. Ale i tak zmusiłem się, by podejść do najbliższego wieszaka z męskimi ubraniami. To były tylko koszule, ale kiedy patrzyłem na te wszystkie kolory i wzory, myślałem, że oszaleję. Nagle przypomniałem sobie tłumy czarodziei z mistrzostw świata, którzy poubierani byli w dziwaczne komplety posklecane z mugolskich ubrań… W tej chwili dość brutalnie uświadomiłem sobie, że mimo wychowania się wśród osób, które na co dzień ubierały się w sklepach takich jak ten… pewnie wcale nie potrafiłbym stworzyć lepszego stroju niż czarodzieje, którzy nigdy nie mieli styczności z normalnymi ubraniami.

– Przepraszam, może pomóc? – Usłyszałem za plecami uprzejmy, dziewczęcy głos. Odwróciłem się nieco zakłopotany, ale jednocześnie odczułem wielką ulgę. Nie musiałem sam staczać bitwy z tymi wszystkimi wieszakami!

– Chętnie – mruknąłem.

– Więc? Czego pan szuka?

– Emm... Wszystkiego – powiedziałem niepewnie.

– Wszystkiego? – powtórzyła zaskoczona szatynka.

– Tak, bo to co mam raczej do niczego się już nie nadaje. Więc postanowiłem kupić sobie kilka kompletów – wyjaśniłem zakłopotany.

– Rozumiem… – przytaknęła powoli, mierząc mnie wzrokiem od stóp do głów. Czułem się strasznie niezręcznie pod tym jej spojrzeniem. – Ma pan na myśli jakiś konkretny styl?

– Styl? – powtórzyłem.

– No, są różne style. Niektórzy preferują koszule, inni z kolei noszą tylko podkoszulki, jeszcze inni swetry. Niektórzy ubierają się tylko w czerń lub ciemne kolory, a inni lubią się wyróżniać jasnymi, wręcz jaskrawymi kolorami. Do tego dochodzą jeszcze dodatki. Od zwykłych zegarków, przez rzemyki, skóry, łańcuchy, ćwieki, wisiorki, bandery, szale… – Patrzyłem na nią z przerażeniem i bezradnością. Nie miałem bladego pojęcia, o czym ona do mnie mówiła. Czyżby to miało być jeszcze trudniejsze, niż do tej pory myślałem?! – Ech, no dobrze. W takim razie myślę, że po prostu będziemy próbować, aż znajdziemy coś odpowiedniego. A właśnie. Myślę, że spędzimy ze sobą sporo czasu, a wyglądasz na mniej więcej w moim wieku, więc może darujemy sobie „pana” i „panią” i przejdziemy na „ty”?

– Jasne, chętnie – przytaknąłem. – Harry. – Wyciągnąłem w jej stronę rękę, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.

– Amber. – Odpowiedziała mi tym samym i po wymienieniu uścisku, pociągnęła mnie w kierunku innych wieszaków. – Cieszę się, że cię spotkałam. Normalnie z nieba mi spadłeś! Chcę w przyszłości zostać stylistką, a teraz mam okazję pomóc ci w stworzeniu od zera całkiem nowego image’u! Jestem taka szczęśliwa! – Patrzyłem z zakłopotaniem na jej uśmiechnięty profil, gdy trajkotała coś o ubraniach i nagle stwierdziłem, że strasznie przypomina mi Rona, gdy nawija o quidditchu. Ta myśl sprawiła, że sam też uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. Nagle zakupy przestały mnie przerażać, zamiast tego stwierdziłem, że następne godziny mogą być naprawdę przyjemne i ciekawe.

 

~*~

 

Po dwóch godzinach mój entuzjazm prysł jak bańka mydlana. Byłem wykończony! Kto by przypuszczał, że mierzenie ubrań to takie męczące zajęcie? Czułem się jak po półgodzinnym biegu, a przecież jedyne co robiłem, to zakładałem i ściągałem kolejne ubrania, które znosiła mi Amber.

Ale pomijając zmęczenie, naprawdę dobrze się bawiłem. Pierwsze czterdzieści minut spędziliśmy na szukaniu mojego rozmiaru i stylu, który według Amber do mnie pasował. Co prawda mówiła mi jak te kolejne „style” się nazywały, ale nie pamiętam żadnej z nazw. Wiem tylko, że przymierzyłem chyba połowę męskich ubrań, jakie tu mieli. Pomijając takie, które kazałem jej odnieść, gdy tylko je ujrzałem. No bo, jak mógłbym założyć na siebie jakąś różową bluzkę na ramiączkach czy T-shirt, na którym chyba więcej było ćwieków i łańcuchów niż materiału?! Wystarczająco dziwnie czułem się w spodniach z wąskimi nogawkami.

– One naprawdę muszą być takie obcisłe?

– To dla ciebie znaczy obcisłe? Chyba nie widziałeś obcisłych spodni! To że nie zwisają ci z tyłka, nie znaczy, że są obcisłe. One po prostu przylegają do ciała, podkreślając twój zgrabny tyłek…

– Amber, przestań, proszę…! – jęknąłem, czując, że się rumienię. – Nie musisz się ze mnie nabijać – burknąłem.

– Kiedy ja się wcale nie nabijam! Mówię najprawdziwszą prawdę, musisz mi uwierzyć! Czy te oczy mogą kłamać? – Złożyła ręce jak do modlitwy i zatrzepotała rzęsami… Wybuchnąłem śmiechem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Drań – prychnęła, udając obrażoną, choć doskonale widziałem błądzący na jej twarzy uśmiech.

– Dobra, spodnie bierzesz, ale bluzka odpada, jednak nie najlepiej ci w takim odcieniu niebieskiego… Rozbieraj się, zaraz przyniosę nowy komplet – zawołała wesoło, odwracając się, by po raz kolejny ruszyć w stronę wieszaków.

– Dużo jeszcze zamierzasz mnie tak katować?

– Jeszcze tylko kilka kompletów. Mówiłeś w końcu, że pieniądze nie grają roli. A jestem pewna, że mieścimy się jeszcze w kwocie, którą masz przy sobie.

– Nie o pieniądze mi chodzi, jestem po prostu wykończony…

– Nie marudź, bądź raczej wdzięczny, że w ogóle ci pomagam. Zresztą teraz już dokładnie wiem, czego szukać, wiec pójdzie o wiele łatwiej.

Westchnąłem bezradnie, i zacząłem ściągać bluzkę. Nagle wzdrygnąłem się, gdy niespodziewanie szybko usłyszałem głos Amber.

– Harry, masz na sobie spodnie?

– Co…? Tak, a co… – Nie zdążyłem dokończyć. Stałem półnagi, patrząc z niezrozumieniem na przerażoną Amber. Dziewczyna zastygła w wejściu ze wzrokiem utkwionym w… Cholera!

– Co… co ci się stało? – spytała cicho, upewniając się, że zasłona jest dokładnie zasunięta.

– Nic – warknąłem, ale jednocześnie zażenowany odwróciłem wzrok. Próbowałem się jakoś zasłonić wciąż trzymaną bluzką.

– Nie denerwuj się, Harry. Ja tylko…

– Wyjdź…

– Harry…

– Wyjdź! – powtórzyłem z naciskiem, nie posyłając jej nawet jednego spojrzenia. Jakim byłem idiotą! Czemu nie przewidziałem takiej sytuacji? Przecież co chwilę tu wchodziła, by oglądać efekt swojej pracy! Czemu wcześniej nie zabroniłem jej tego robić? Czemu jak zwykle nie pomyślałem nim coś zrobiłem?!

– Harry…? – Niepewny głos Amber wytrącił mnie z zamyślenia. – Jeśli nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać, to nie będę naciskać. Po prostu byłam… zaskoczona. Wiesz, znamy się dopiero od kilku godzin, ale zdążyłam cię polubić… i tego… no… przepraszam. Zapomnijmy, że to widziałam, okej? Nie będę cię o to wypytywać, obiecuję. Ale pozwól mi chociaż dalej sobie pomagać. Z zakupami, oczywiście. Bo wiesz, pomyślałam sobie, że może mogłabym cię zabrać do znajomej fryzjerki. Ona naprawdę czyni cuda z włosami! No i moglibyśmy poszukać dla ciebie nowych oprawek, w końcu mówiłeś, że chciałbyś je zmienić… – Słowa wylewały się z jej ust potokiem. Nie żeby było to u niej coś nowego, ale wyraźnie słyszałem, że była przejęta. Ostatecznie, co mi szkodziło? Do tej pory naprawdę dobrze się dogadywaliśmy. A skoro obiecała nie pytać…

– … Dobra – przytaknąłem cicho. Tak cicho, że nie byłem pewny, czy w ogóle mnie usłyszała. Więc spróbowałem raz jeszcze. – Możemy kontynuować.

– Super. W takim razie odpowiedz mi na jedno pytanie…

– Ej!

– Daj mi dokończyć! Chciałam się spytać, czy bielizny, skarpetek i butów też szukamy?

– Och… – Nie pomyślałem o tym. A przecież też by się przydały… Przytaknąłem, choć nie bardzo podobał mi się pomysł, by Amber szukała dla mnie gaci…

– Okej, przyjęłam. Tylko po te rzeczy pójdziemy gdzie indziej.

– Ale przecież jesteś w pracy.

– Tak naprawdę to skończyłam swoją zmianę godzinę temu. Teraz pomagam ci prywatnie. – Wesołe tony rozbrzmiały w jej głosie. – Ale najpierw skończymy tutaj… Później pójdziemy coś zjeść i na dalsze zakupy, pasuje? – Znów przytaknąłem. – To wracam do roboty!

 

~*~

 

Kolejną godzinę później wreszcie wyszedłem, a właściwie wyszliśmy z tamtego sklepu. Byliśmy zmęczeni, obładowani zakupami, piekielnie głodni, ale zadowoleni.

– Wiesz, Harry, do tej pory myślałam, że takie zakupy to tylko na filmach są możliwe… Właśnie. Skoro masz tyle kasy, to czemu chodziłeś w takich – wybacz, że to powiem – szmatach? – Spojrzała z odrazą, na ubrania po Dudleyu, które wciąż miałem na sobie. Czułem, że pieką mnie policzki.

– Wcześniej po prostu nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na takie zakupy – wyznałem, podnosząc sugestywnie rękę z siatkami.

– A co, wygrałeś ostatnio w totka? Dostałeś spadek po dziadku milionerze? Odkryłeś ropę w swoim ogródku? A może najzupełniej w świecie obrabowałeś bank, a teraz i ja będę współwinna, jako że pomogłam ci wydać te pieniądze?! – Zawołała konspiracyjnym szeptem.

– Wybacz… Nie chciałem cię w to wciągać, ale rozumiesz, jak taka ładna dziewczyna, jak ty zaproponowała mi pomoc, to pomyślałem „czemu nie?” przynajmniej będę miał miłe towarzystwo za kratami… – Siliłem się na utrzymanie poważnego tonu do samego końca, ale widok jej przerażonej miny całkiem mnie rozbroił. Wybuchnąłem śmiechem. – Chyba nie myślałaś, że mówię poważnie?

– No wiesz, pozory mylą. Wyglądasz na nieszkodliwego, ale kto wie, do czego naprawdę jesteś zdolny! – Widocznie się rozluźniła. Choć, o ironio, akurat tu aż tak się nie pomyliła. W końcu w czarodziejskim świecie ludzie uważali mnie za wystarczająco potężnego, by pokonać Voldemorta, największego czarnoksiężnika naszych czasów… Czyli jakby nie patrzeć, uważali, że jestem silniejszy nawet od Dumbledore’a, a jego z kolei obawiał się nawet Voldemort… Ech,  co za idiotyzm.

–  Pójdziesz ze mną do hotelu?

– A nie mówiłam?! A taki niewinny się wydajesz! – W ostatniej chwili uchyliłem się przed wymierzonym policzkiem.

– Co ci odbiło? –spytałem z niedowierzaniem. – Chciałem cię tylko prosić o pomoc w zataszczeniu tych toreb do mojego pokoju! W końcu dzięki tobie aż tyle tego mam.

– O-och… – mruknęła z zakłopotaniem. – Przepraszam. Myślałam, że… no wiesz.

– Nie, nie wiem – prychnąłem, zirytowany. O co jej…?! O rany… Znów poczułem, jak robię się czerwony. – Przepraszam. Głupio wyszło – mruknąłem i odwróciłem głowę. Jaki wstyd! A ona jeszcze się śmieje!

– Ty naprawdę jesteś tak niewinny, na jakiego wyglądasz… Wybacz, że zareagowałam tak gwałtownie. I chodźmy już, bo nam sklepy pozamykają. Mam nadzieję, że nie mieszkasz daleko.

– Myślę, że spacerkiem jakieś piętnaście minut.

– Swoją drogą, zaskoczyłeś mnie. Nie myślałam, że masz taki dobry refleks.

– Kwestia wprawy – stwierdziłem kwaśno. – Wuj... – zamilkłem gwałtownie, zdając sobie sprawę, co chciałem powiedzieć. – Nic, nieważne. Zapomnij.

Ku mojej uldze, nie wypytywała mnie o nic. Choć coś mi się zdaje, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to jednak wszystko jej wygadam. Jakoś tak łatwo mi się z nią rozmawiało.

 

~*~

 

– Harry... Tylko od razu mówię, chcę całkowicie szczerej odpowiedzi. Przyznaj się, jakim cudem TYLE schudłeś?! – Amber pomachała mi przed twarzą jedną z koszulek, które zamierzałem wyrzucić. Siedzieliśmy w moim pokoju hotelowym, a ja podrzucałem jej ciuchy po Dudleyu. Nie mogłem pozwolić, by zobaczyła w moim kufrze chociażby taki podręcznik do zaklęć…

Teraz jednak patrzyłem z konsternacją to na nią, to na koszulkę po kuzynie…

– Czekaj… Ty myślisz, że byłem TAKI gruby?! – spytałem z niedowierzaniem, wskazując na rozłożoną przez nią koszulkę.

– A co, mylę się?

– Jasne! To ciuchy po kuzynie. Nie moja wina, że jest wielorybem… A wujostwo nie chciało mi kupić nowych ubrań.

– Może ich na to nie stać? – zasugerowała niepewnie.

– Uwierz mi, nie umarliby z głodu, gdyby wydali na moje ciuchy choć ćwierć czy nawet połowę tego, co ja dziś. Całość też pewnie by im jakoś szczególnie nie uszczupliła portfela. Mogliby sobie na to pozwolić, ale po co? W końcu czemu mieliby na mnie wydawać więcej niż konieczne minimum? – W końcu lepiej było kupować Dudleyowi co roku nowy komputer, rower, czy cokolwiek tam sobie jeszcze zażyczy…

– Mogę cię o coś zapytać? Oczywiście, jeśli nie chcesz, to nie będę naciskać – dodała szybko, wyciągając przed siebie dłonie w uspokajającym geście. – Dlaczego mieszkasz z wujostwem? Czy twoi rodzice…?

– Nie żyją – przytaknąłem cicho. A teraz również Syriusz. A to wszystko wina Voldemorta! Nim zdążyłem się powstrzymać, następną myśl powiedziałem na głos. – Zostali zamordowani kiedy miałem roczek… Nie mogę nic więcej powiedzieć – zastrzegłem, widząc, jak otwiera usta. Skinęła powoli głową.

– Nie miałeś łatwego życia, prawda? – To nie było pytanie, ona po prostu stwierdziła fakt.

Przytaknąłem. Bo czemu nie? Czas, jaki spędziłem u Dursleyów, był najgorszym w moim życiu… Właśnie. Ale nie był jedynym. W końcu moje życie gwałtownie się zmieniło, kiedy dostałem list z Hogwartu. I to na lepsze. Zdobyłem przyjaciół, większość roku spędzałem w miejscu, które kocham. Poznałem Weasleyów, którzy się o mnie troszczą. Miałem ciężko, to prawda, ale zawsze mogło być gorzej. Mogłem skończyć jak Tom – w sierocińcu, wyszydzany od małego, bez prawdziwych przyjaciół, z podejrzliwością obserwowany przez dyrektora. Mogłem znienawidzić wszystkich wokoło… Ale tak się nie stało. W zamian za to wciąż napotykam ludzi, z którymi się zaprzyjaźniam. Mam osoby, które chcę chronić przed Voldemortem. Jeśli pominąć wakacje u Dursleyów, wizje czy potyczki z Voldemortem, które pociągają za sobą kolejne ofiary… to moje życie naprawdę nie jest takie złe. Choć będzie zdecydowanie lepsze, gdy wreszcie znikną z niego i Dursleyowie, i Voldemort.

– Właśnie… Wciąż mi nie powiedziałeś, skąd masz tyle pieniędzy.

– Jedna z twoich opcji była bardzo bliska prawdy.

– Ale nie ta z rabieżą banku, no nie? – Popatrzyła na mnie podejrzliwie.

– Jasne, że nie, głupia. To spadek po rodzicach. – A oprócz niego miałem jeszcze dostęp do skarbca Blacków… Ale przemilczałem ten fakt. Zresztą sam nie chciałem o tym myśleć. To wciąż było zbyt bolesne.

– Wybacz… nie pomyślałam o tym. – Zapadła chwila niezręcznej ciszy. – No, to wracajmy do pracy! Chcę jak najszybciej wywalić te paskudztwa na śmietnik – jęknęła, wrzucając ciuchy po Dudleyu do opróżnionej wcześniej siatki.

Parsknąłem cicho śmiechem, widząc jej minę.

– Uwierz, że też z chęcią się ich pozbędę.

To trochę jak symbol mojej wolności od Dursleyów… No, a przynajmniej pierwszy krok ku temu.

 

~*~

 

– Harry! – Po raz kolejny usłyszałem ponaglający głos Amber. – Jak będziesz się tak wlókł to zamkną nam optyka!

– To ty pędzisz, jak na złamanie karku! Dałabyś mi trochę odsapnąć. Czuję się jak po całodniowym treningu quiddicha... Poza tym zastanawiam się, jakim cudem jeszcze się nie wywaliłaś na tych obcasach…

– Praktyka, kochanieńki, praktyka. Gdybyś trochę poćwiczyć, też dałbyś radę.

– Dzięki, ale nawet nie mam zamiaru próbować – prychnąłem, zrównując z nią. – Czemu się zatrzymałaś?

– Jesteśmy na miejscu – stwierdziła, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

– Przecież jeszcze przed chwilą mnie popędzałaś, bo niby nie zdążymy!

– No co? Trzeba ci jeszcze zrobić badania, a na to potrzeba czasu, nie możemy przyjść na pół godziny przed zamknięciem.

– I tak się spóźniliśmy, ma otwarte tylko do 18, a jest już prawie dwadzieścia po. – Wskazałem na tabliczkę na drzwiach.

– No, pięknie! Ech, w takim razie musimy przełożyć to na jutro.

– Więc jutro też będziesz mi pomagać?

– A co, nie chcesz? W końcu dziś już raczej nic nie załatwimy, a planowałam zaciągnąć cię jeszcze do fryzjera, no i poszukać butów i bielizny…

– Tym ostatnim chyba już sam  się mogę zająć – mruknąłem zakłopotany.

– Oj, daj spokój, żaden problem. Kwestia tylko taka czy nie masz nic przeciwko, byśmy jutro kontynuowali?

– Jasne że nie. Będzie mi miło. Wieki by mi zajęło, gdybym sam miał błądzić po mieście i w ogóle… Życie mi ratujesz.  – Wyszczerzyłem się do niej przyjaźnie. Odwzajemniła uśmiech.

– W takim razie, przyjdź jutro o czternastej do sklepu, kończę wtedy zmianę.

– Jasne, do jutra.

 

~*~

 

Pierwszym miejscem jakie odwiedziliśmy następnego dnia, był ten optyk z wczoraj. Nie spędziliśmy w nim jednak za wiele czasu. Po  jakichś dziesięciu minutach Amber stwierdziła, że nie widzi tam żadnych ładnych oprawek, więc zaciągnęła mnie do kolejnego… a później jeszcze jednego i jeszcze jednego… W końcu ponad godzinę później, już po badaniach, stałem przed lustrem i przymierzałem już chyba dwudzieste oprawki u piątego z kolei optyka. Amber ciągle coś nie pasowało, więc jedyne, co mi pozostało, to posłusznie zakładać i ściągać kolejne pary… Raz tylko spróbowałem się jej „sprzeciwić”. O ile można tak to określić:

_– Amber… – jęknąłem, przymierzając którąś z kolei oprawkę. – Długo jeszcze?_

_– Wciąż nie mogę znaleźć odpowiedniej oprawki, wiec tak, jeszcze trochę._

_– Raaany… A nie może być jakakolwiek? Przecież wszystko będzie lepsze od moich starych…_

I w tym momencie Amber rozpoczęła dziesięciominutową tyradę o tym, co ona myśli o braniu „pierwszych lepszych rzeczy”, robieniu wszystkiego na pół gwizdka, coś o życiu, pasji, takcie, wrażliwości i czymś jeszcze, ale nie pamiętam już dokładnie… W każdym razie stwierdziłem, że już więcej nie będę się jej narażał takimi tekstami… Choć z drugiej strony zabawnie było odkryć, że Amber jest podobna nie tylko do Rona, ale też do Hermiony… Choć jednocześnie była od nich taka inna. Przede wszystkim była dużo bardziej bezpośrednia, gadatliwa, energiczna…

– Dobra, Harry. Po dłuższym namyśle wybrałam w końcu dwie oprawki.

– Dzięki Merlinowi… Czekaj. DWIE?

– Dokładnie. Nie jestem w stanie zdecydować, która jest lepsza.

– Więc co, mam wziąć dwie? – spytałem z dozą ironii.

– Nie, nie. Jedna wystarczy… Ej, a nie chciałbyś może soczewek?! – spytała nagle, patrząc się na mnie błyszczącymi oczami.

– Soczewek? – powtórzyłem niepewnie. – Że niby mam sobie wkładać palce do oczu?! Nigdy w życiu.

– Oj, nie przesadzaj. Dasz radę.

– Przecież od godziny chodzimy za oprawkami do okularów! Czemu nagle przyszły ci do głowy szkła kontaktowe? – Merlinie, ona mnie dziś wykończy!

– Nawet gdybym od razu na to wpadła, to i tak musielibyśmy znaleźć ci nowe oprawki. Na wszelki wypadek powinno się je mieć, gdyby na przykład skończyły ci się soczewki, a nie miałbyś możliwości dokupienia ich sobie. Wiec tak naprawdę nic by się nie zmieniło.

– Ale ja się nie zgadzam! Nie chcę soczewek. Nie są mi potrzebne…

– Co, boisz się? Nie dasz rady ich założyć?

– Ha! Chciałabyś. Jasne, że dam radę!

– No, wiedziałam, że dzielny z ciebie chłopak. W takim razie poprosimy jeszcze badania na soczewki. – Ostatnie zdanie skierowała do mężczyzny stojącego za ladą, który chyba cały czas nam się przyglądał…

– Dobrze, a co z oprawkami? Zdecydowali się państwo?

– Wciąż się waham… A jak pan myśli? Ta – wskazała na oprawkę, którą aktualnie miałem na nosie – czy ta? – Podała drugą.

– Są bardzo podobne, ale myślę, że jednak ta druga.

– Naprawdę? Mi się wydawało, że jednak ta pierwsza była lepsza… No nic, Harry, bierzesz tę. – Pomachała trzymaną w ręku parą, a ja parsknąłem śmiechem.

– Skoro sama zdecydowałaś, to po co pytałaś o radę? – Spojrzałem na nią rozbawiony.

– Nie śmiej się! – fuknęła na mnie, choć na jej ustach błąkał się uśmiech. – Musiałam się upewnić.

– Ale przecież wybrałaś tą DRUGĄ.

– Oj tam, nie czepiaj się. Ważne, że w końcu jakąś wybrałam. – Machnęła ręką, po czym odłożyła ostrożnie oprawki na ladę. – A teraz idź na te badania, bo mamy jeszcze kilka miejsc do obskoczenia!

 

~*~

 

– Suz!

Wszedłem niepewnie za Amber do salonu fryzjerskiego. Nie lubiłem tego typu miejsc. Miałem złe wspomnienia związane z fryzjerem. Pomijając to, że do tej pory żadnemu z nich nie udało się okiełznać moich włosów, to jeszcze jak byłem mały, ciotka Petunia zaciągała mnie tam, by mnie ścieli na łyso… A następnego dnia budziłem się znów z moim _kochanym_ gniazdem i ciotka znów mnie tam ciągnęła… Aż w końcu dostałem tygodniowy szlaban za robienie jej na złość.

– Właśnie sobie przypomniałem, że nie lubię fryzjerów – mruknąłem cicho do koleżanki, ale nie zdążyła mi odpowiedzieć. Z zaplecza wyszła ciemnoskóra kobieta z włosami pomalowanymi na kilka odcieni (!) niebieskiego i różu (na szczęście część włosów miała też czarnych… choć i tak przypominało mi to trochę efekt niektórych specjałów bliźniaków).

– O, Amber! Czyżby już znudziła ci się fryzura? Co tym razem? Loki? Farbowanie? Pasemka? Strzyżenie? Trwała…? Chwila. A to kto?

– Suz, poznaj Harry’ego. Harry, to Suzanne najlepsza fryzjerka w Londynie… co ja gadam, w Wielkiej Brytanii,  a także moja najlepsza przyjaciółka. Przyprowadziłam go do ciebie, byś okiełznała to, co ma na głowie. Byliśmy przed chwilą po nowe okulary, a że minie trochę czasu nim będą gotowe, przyciągnęłam Harry’ego tutaj.

– Widzę, że w końcu znalazłaś sobie chłopaka. – Suzanne uśmiechnęła się do mnie ciepło.

– Eee… my… nie… – Zakłopotany usiłowałem wytłumaczyć nieporozumienie, ale Amber mnie wyręczyła.

– No coś ty, Suz. Spotkaliśmy się wczoraj w sklepie niedługo przed końcem mojej zmiany. Robię po prostu za jego stylistkę.

– Jak cię znam to pewnie jeszcze za darmo…

– Jak mogłabym wziąć od niego za to pieniądze? W końcu sama zaproponowałam, że mu pomogę. Z początku to było co prawda tylko przez moją pracę, ale kiedy dowiedziałam się, że chce wymienić całą garderobę… a właściwie cały swój image, nie mogłam sobie odmówić uczestniczenia w tym!

– Jasne, rozumiem. W końcu to twój konik… Mam przynajmniej nadzieję, że go za bardzo nie wymęczyłaś. Wiesz, faceci są mało odporni na kilkugodzinne zakupy. W sumie wystarczy na niego spojrzeć, wygląda, jakbyś mu kazała głaz za sobą taszczyć… Oczywiście bez urazy, Harry, po prostu widzę, że jesteś zmęczony. Dlatego mam propozycję. Usiądź sobie wygodnie na fotelu, zamknij oczy i się odpręż. Ja zajmę się całą resztą. Jak skończę, nie poznasz sam siebie!

– Ale nie będę miał tęczy na głowie, prawda? – spytałem podejrzliwie, zajmując wskazane siedzenie. Natychmiast zostałem zabezpieczony pelerynką, a Suzanne zaczęła bawić się moimi włosami.

– Nie, nie. Żadnego farbowania. Pomijając fatalną stylizację, masz całkiem zadbane włosy. Nie chciałabym ich niszczyć farbami. Wątpię byś należał do mężczyzn, którzy lubią bawić się w różne odżywki i tego typu rzeczy.

– Tak, to zdecydowanie nie w moim stylu.

– No widzisz. Zresztą ładnie ci w takich kruczych włosach. No, a teraz ściągaj okulary i pozwól mi działać.

Wciąż byłem nieco niepewny,  ale postanowiłem zaufać Amber. Skoro  twierdziła, że Suzanne zna się na rzeczy, to chyba nie miałem się czego obawiać.

 

~*~

 

W życiu nie przypuszczałem, że robienie zakupów to taka męczarnia. W dodatku wydałem masę kasy. Ale z drugiej strony mam kufer pełen nowych ubrań, spory zapas soczewek – w końcu nie przewidywałem w trakcie roku wizyty w mugolskich sklepach. Na pytanie Amber czy nie mógłbym ich sobie zamówić albo coś, powiedziałem, że chodzę do szkoły z internatem, która jest Merlin-Wie-Gdzie, a w pobliżu niej jest tylko jedna mała wioska… Amber uznała, że przesadzam, ale wolałem jej nie wyprowadzać z błędu.

W każdym razie zakupowe szaleństwo skończyło się na szczęście w ciągu dwóch dni. Ale że dobrze się razem bawiliśmy, to Amber zaproponowała, żebyśmy znów się spotkali – tak po prostu, pogadać. Z przyjemnością się zgodziłem. W ogóle bardzo ją polubiłem i ostatecznie skończyło się na tym, że spotykaliśmy się codziennie choćby na dwie godziny, żeby pójść razem do kina. Aż w końcu nadszedł ostatni dzień wakacji. Potrzebne rzeczy do szkoły kupiłem z rana przed drugim spotkaniem z Amber. Akurat poprzedniego wieczora przyszła sowa z nową listą podręczników, a że wolałem uniknąć większych tłumów, postanowiłem załatwić sprawę najszybciej jak się dało. Na szczęście nie natrafiłem na bliźniaków ani nikogo znajomego, za co byłem ogromnie wdzięczny losowi. Wciąż miałem na sobie ślady po bójce z wujem. Za to przed ciekawskimi nieznajomymi chronił mnie kaptur, bo podcięte przez Suz włosy nie były już w stanie zakryć mojej blizny. Swoją drogą, kiedy Suz zapytała mnie o nią, nie wiedziałem, co odpowiedzieć, więc posłużyłem się bajeczką, którą od dziecka karmili mnie Dursleyowie – wypadek samochodowy. Aż miałem ochotę sobie przyłożyć, gdy te słowa opuściły moje usta. Choć doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie mogłem powiedzieć im prawdy.

Suzanne próbowała wypytać mnie też o świeże rany, ale Amber szybko zmieniła temat, za co byłem jej naprawdę wdzięczny.

A teraz szliśmy przez park w ciszy, po prostu ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem. W końcu widzieliśmy się po raz ostatni. Przynajmniej w te wakacje. Chciałbym się z nią jeszcze kiedyś spotkać…

– Harry… Wybacz, że do tego wracam, ale po prostu nie daje mi to spokoju. – Spojrzałem na nią zaskoczony, przez chwilę zastanawiając się o co jej chodzi. Olśniło mnie w chwili, gdy zobaczyłem jak poważnieje, choć jednocześnie patrzyła na mnie tak troskliwie. O nie… – Powiedz, skąd masz te wszystkie siniaki?

– Miałaś nie poruszać tego tematu! – warknąłem rozeźlony. W tym momencie przypominała  mi gorszą – wścibską – stronę Hermiony.

– Kiedy ja tak nie mogę! Nie rozumiesz, że się o ciebie martwię?! Im bardziej uciekasz od odpowiedzi, tym gorsze mam podejrzenia! Gdyby to była głupia męska bójka, nie miałbyś takich oporów przed przyznaniem się do tego. A tu proszę – stroszysz się jak osaczony pies, próbując mnie odstraszyć, a jednocześnie podkulasz ogon, jakbyś bał się odpowiedzi! Na myśl przychodzi mi tylko jedna przyczyna – ktoś się nad tobą znęca! Tylko nie wiem czemu tak bardzo _bronisz swego oprawcę_? Zastraszył cię, żebyś nikomu nie powiedział czy może chodzi tu bardziej o twoją męską dumę? Harry, zlituj się. Jeśli ktoś cię krzywdzi, trzeba to zgłosić na policję, zwłaszcza, że jesteś niepełnoletni. Nie musisz tego znosić!

– I co, przydzielą mi kuratora? Wtedy dopiero moje życie zmieniłoby się w piekło. Jutro stąd wyjadę i nie wrócę do wujostwa przez najbliższe dziesięć miesięcy. W przyszłym roku będę musiał wytrzymać z nimi tylko miesiąc, zresztą do tego czasu zdążę się tak przygotować, że wuj nie da rady mnie znów uderzyć. A nawet jeśli, to oddam mu z nawiązką. Nie ma sensu teraz tego roztrząsać. Jest dobrze tak jak jest. Zresztą i tak nie było tak najgorzej. Prawie dwa tygodnie spędziłem u przyjaciół, kolejne dwa tutaj. Może w przyszłym roku w ogóle nie wrócę do Dursleyów tylko od razu wynajmę sobie pokój w hotelu… W sumie to nie taki zły pomysł…

– A czy twoi przyjaciele wiedzą, jak cię traktuje wujostwo? Wiedzą, że uciekłeś?

– Coś ty! Gdybym im powiedział… Merlinie, byliby przerażeni. Pewnie zaczęliby się obwiniać, że tak długo na to pozwalali, że niczego nie zauważyli. A później pewnie zaczęliby się kłócić z dyrektorem, w końcu to on kazał mi tam spędzać wakacje… Nie, nawet nie chcę sobie wyobrażać, co za piekło by się rozpętało, gdyby się dowiedzieli… Wiesz, to nie tak, że specjalnie i z premedytacją to przed nimi ukrywam. Czasem naprawdę chciałbym im o wszystkim powiedzieć, ale… Widzisz, ja zawsze sprawiam, że bliscy mi ludzie się o mnie martwią. Wciąż sprawiam im kłopoty, działam pochopnie, pierw robię, potem myślę. Wiele razy ściągałem przez to niebezpieczeństwo na siebie i innych. Dlatego jeśli jest coś, z czym mogę sobie sam poradzić, staram się ich w to nie mieszać. Chcę odjąć im choć trochę zmartwień. Tak naprawdę początkowo chciałem pójść prosto do nich, ale mój stan nie był najlepszy, doskonale wiem, że byliby przerażeni, dlatego wylądowałem tutaj. Ale to też niewiele dało, bo poznałem ciebie i teraz ty się o mnie martwisz. Jestem beznadziejny… Ał! – Chwyciłem się za piekący policzek i spojrzałem z niezrozumieniem na Amber… Jej oczy błyszczały się, jakby miała się zaraz rozpłakać.

– Ty idioto! A co złego jest w tym, że ludzie, którzy cię kochają martwią się o ciebie? Powinieneś się z tego raczej cieszyć! Zresztą po to są, byście razem stawiali czoła niebezpieczeństwom! Wspomniałeś kiedyś, że wiele razy dzięki przyjaciołom udało ci się wyjść cało z tarapatów! A teraz pomyśl, czy gdyby nie ich pomoc, to czy wciąż byś tu był? Czy może leżałbyś dwa metry pod ziemią?!

– Wolę sam się tam znaleźć niż pociągnąć za sobą przyjaciół!

– Okej, rozumiem to. Troszczysz się o nich. Ale zrozum – oni tak samo chcą się troszczyć o ciebie! Nie wiem, jakim dokładnie wrogom musisz stawiać czoła, ale przypuszczam, że są piekielnie niebezpieczni, skoro tyle razy lądowałeś przez nich w szpitalu! – Przez głowę przeszła mi myśl, kiedy ja jej opowiadałem o tych wszystkich wypadkach, ale nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć. Przy niej niemal zupełnie traciłem panowanie nad tym, co mówię. Po prostu płynąłem z prądem, tak swobodnie mi się z nią rozmawiało. Aż dziw, że jeszcze się nie wygadałem o całym czarodziejskim świecie… Choć już musiałem się tłumaczyć z tego, czym jest quidditch…

– DLATEGO staram się ich w to NIE wciągać! – powtórzyłem z naciskiem. Czemu nikt mnie nie rozumiał! – Robię to dla ich dobra!

Amber wciągnęła głęboko powietrze, jakby chciała krzyknąć, ale po chwili wypuściła je drżąco. Przeczesała niedbale włosy palcami.

– Spróbuję wytłumaczyć ci to inaczej. Na spokojnie. Wyobraź sobie taką sytuację. Ron i Hermiona dowiadują się o jakimś spisku Voldemorta. Idą na odpowiednie miejsce sami, bez ciebie, bo nie chcą cię narażać… Nie przerywaj mi – powiedziała z naciskiem, gdy otworzyłem usta, by coś wtrącić. – Po prostu mnie słuchaj. A więc, idą tam, okazuje się, że to pułapka, zostają ranni, jedno z nich, a może nawet obydwoje giną. Co wtedy czujesz?

Patrzyłem przez chwilę w szoku na Amber, a z moich ust niemal bez udziału mojej woli wypływają kolejne zdania.

– Mam do nich żal, że nie zabrali mnie ze sobą, Gdybym  był z nimi, możliwe że by przeżyli. No i jestem wściekły na Voldemorta. Chcę się zemścić.

– Więc idziesz do niego sam, dajesz się zabić. Ani się nie zemściłeś, ani go nie pokonaliście, tylko _na marne_ zginęła _trójka dzieciaków_. A teraz inaczej. Ty odkrywasz spisek, idziesz sam – jak wiele razy przedtem, z tego co mi mówiłeś –walczyć z Gadem i jego sługami. Giniesz. Twoi przyjaciele rozpaczają, tak jak ty na ich miejscu, poszukują zemsty, też na własną rękę… Chyba wiesz, do czego zmierzam?

– … Giną. Bezsensownie – z  trudem wydobywam z siebie głos przez zaciśnięte gardło.

– A teraz wersja trzecia. Ktokolwiek z was dowiaduje się o spisku, ale tym razem organizujecie większą grupę ludzi. Może nawet część z was zostaje ciężko ranna, ale wszyscy żyją. Nikt nie ma do nikogo żalu, nie rodzi się chęć zemsty – a przynajmniej nie tak paląca, jak po utracie bliskiej osoby. Możecie się lepiej przygotować do kolejnego starcia. Wszyscy. Czy taka opcja nie jest lepsza? – spytała łagodnie, kładąc delikatnie dłoń na moim policzku. Oszołomiony jej słowami jedynie skinąłem lekko głową. – Podałam tu naprawdę drastyczny przykład, ale stwierdziłam, że to lepiej do ciebie trafi. Zrozum jednak, że tego typu schemat może odnosić się do różnych sytuacji. Myśli typu „co by było gdyby…” są potworne, zwłaszcza, że często uświadamiają nam, jak olbrzymie błędy popełniliśmy. „Przecież można było postąpić inaczej”. „Powinienem był zrobić to czy tamto”. Nie mówię, że zaraz masz o wszystkim mówić przyjaciołom, Harry. Ale jeśli są to naprawdę ważne rzeczy i zwłaszcza, jeśli planujesz coś zataić przed swoimi bliskimi „bo tak będzie lepiej”, proszę, zastanów się, jak będą się czuli, gdy prawda wyjdzie na jaw. Bo ona zawsze wychodzi, prędzej czy później. Czasem przez takie zatajanie druga strona, ta „chroniona”, może się tylko obrazić albo zezłościć, ale nie myślisz, że to by było okropne, gdyby przez coś takiego wasze relacje trwale się popsuły? Jeśli chodzi o mnie, nie wiem, czy potrafiłabym wybaczyć i ponownie zaufać komuś, kto oszukałby mnie w jakiejś wyjątkowo ważnej sprawie. Chyba, że miałby naprawdę, ale to NAPRAWDĘ ważny powód… byle nie tylko w jego mniemaniu… Ale dobra! Koniec tego kazania, bo niedługo będziemy musieli się pożegnać, a ja tu smęcę.

– Amber… Nie wiem czy uda mi się… sprostać twoim wymaganiom… Chyba rozumiem, co chciałaś mi powiedzieć. Powinienem się zastanowić nad uczuciami drugiej strony, prawda? Tylko że ja chyba nie potrafię. Tak już po prostu mam, że za wszelką cenę chcę brać wszystko na siebie i nie narażać moich przyjaciół. Wiem, że do tej pory miałem po prostu szczęście, piekielne szczęście, ale… sam nie wiem. Łatwo powiedzieć „będę z nimi całkowicie szczery”, a kiedy przyjdzie co do czego i tak pewnie zrobię jak zawsze. Rzucę się w wir walki, czy będę krył się ze swoimi problemami, bo najbardziej nie chcę martwić i narażać moich bliskich.

– Ech, nic nie zrozumiałeś. No dobra, może trochę, ale dla pewności podsumuję to raz jeszcze. Bardziej ich zmartwisz wykręcaniem się i tajemnicami, niż powiedzeniem prawdy. Uwierz mi, Harry. Wszystkim wyjdzie to na lepsze.

Spojrzałem na nią, zagubiony we własnych myślach i uczuciach. Amber chyba ma rację… Ale czy czasem nie lepiej zająć się wszystkim samemu i dać znać, dopiero, gdy problem zostanie rozwiązany? Żeby choć częściowo odjąć im zmartwień? Grrr! Sam już nie wiem, co lepsze. Właściwie, to nic już nie wiem…

– Harry, żeby całkiem zamknąć już ten temat. Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz się wahał, czy powiedzieć o czymś przyjaciołom, czy nie lub jeśli po prostu będziesz chciał się wygadać, wiedz, że zawsze cię wysłucham. Nawet w środku nocy.

Spojrzałem na nią z wdzięcznością.

– A teraz niestety musimy się już pożegnać… Mam nadzieję, że spotkamy się w przyszłe wakacje. Choć wolałabym, żebyś tym razem przyjechał do Londynu specjalnie dla mnie, a nie w ucieczce przed wujostwem. – Puściła mi oczko, ale uśmiech miała raczej smutny. – Więc… pa pa, Harry.

Amber przysunęła się do mnie szybko i poczułem jej usta na policzku. Chwilę później wciąż lekko zszokowany, patrzyłem jak biegnie w kierunku miasta.


	26. Draco

Po raz kolejny, z nastaniem nowego dnia z niepokojem oczekiwałem, kiedy mój ojciec postanowi się zjawić w sypialni i poinformować mnie o kolejnej lekcji z nim i z Lordem. Jednak sytuacja ta jeszcze nie miała miejsca, dlatego też cieszyłem się z tego faktu niezmiernie. Nawet gardło nie bolało mnie tak dotkliwie, jak jeszcze niecałe dwa tygodnie temu.

W gruncie rzeczy nie wiedziałem do końca, jak znalazłem się w Malfoy Manor. Ostatnia chwila, którą pamiętałem, to ta, gdy starałem się uciec przed Lucjuszem na Mistrzostwach Świata w Quidditchu, a potem wpadłem na… No właśnie, na kogo? Tego momentu nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć. Najlogiczniejsze wydawało mi się, że był to albo ojciec, albo ktoś inny ze śmierciożerców. Jednak wewnętrznie czułem, że to nie to.

Coś tu mi nie pasowało. Ta układanka nie była pełna. Brakowało najistotniejszego elementu. Jakby ktoś ukradł mi go w najważniejszym momencie. Tak, jakby…

Ciche pukanie oderwało mnie od moich wewnętrznych rozważań.

\- Draco, wchodzę. ­– Mój chrzestny wszedł do środka, spoglądając na mnie z uwagą. – Jak się dzisiaj czujesz?

\- Już o wiele lepiej, wuju – odparłem, uśmiechając się lekko. Mimo wszystko, powrót do domu nie był taki zły, zważywszy na to, że jak na razie nic się nie dzieje. Trochę żałuję tylko sytuacji, jak ojciec potraktował mnie tuż po znalezieniu się w rezydencji. Tak samo jak i tej przeklętej pieczęci, którą pokazał mi Snape, a ojciec odparł, że to specjalna pieczęć informująca go o tym, gdzie w danym momencie się znajduję. Wszystkie informacje o zmianie mojego położenia, miały pojawiać na całkiem małym skrawku pergaminu, z którym teraz to mój rodzic się nie rozstawał nawet na krok. Służyć to miało w przypadku, gdyby nie mógł mnie znaleźć, czy też miałby powody do oskarżenia mnie o ucieczkę. – Czy dostałeś jakąś wiadomość od mojego brata? – spytałem, rozsiadając się na wygodnym łóżku. Profesor zaraz poszedł za moim przykładem, siadając tuż obok mnie.

\- Tak. Informował o tym, że odwiedzi cię… – Tu zaraz spojrzał na zegar znajdujący się po prawej stronie od wejścia. – …za kilka minut – dodał, spoglądając na bok dziwnym wzrokiem. Nigdy nie lubiłem jak tak robił; wtedy zawsze miałem wrażenie, że on wie coś czego żałuje, a o czym ja nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia. I zawsze dotyczy to w jakiś sposób mojej osoby lub bliskich mi towarzyszy.

\- Wuju… – mruknąłem, chcąc zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Mężczyzna zaraz spojrzał na mnie, oczekując mojego pytania. Nie wiedziałem jak zacząć. Równocześnie nie mogłem spytać się prosto z mostu. Nie chciałem możliwych nieprzyjemności, jakie mogłyby wyniknąć z tego powodu. – Zastanawia mnie pewna rzecz, dotycząca w jakiś sposób mojej osoby. Chodzi o to, że…

Nim zdążyłem dokończyć, do pomieszczenia wparował zdyszany brunet, jakoś nie przejmując się teraz swoim wyglądem. A prezentował się niczym trzaśnięty grzmotem. Długie, sięgające do kolan włosy były w takim nieładzie, że aż zacząłem zastanawiać się, czy przez te spotkanie z błyskawicą, zapomniał umówić się ze szczotką.

\- Draco!? Nic ci nie jest? – Bliźniak doskoczył do mnie, chwytając za ramiona i dokładnie lustrując wzrokiem moją sylwetkę. Zaraz też cofnął się odrobinę i z tamtej odległości kończył swoje oględziny. – Wybacz, że nie przybyłem do ciebie wcześniej, jednak mieliśmy mały problem z Galeną. Najwidoczniej jakimś cudem wyczuła twoje niebezpieczeństwo i chciała cię ratować. Zrobiła małe zamieszanie w okolicy.

\- Spokojnie. Nic się nie stało – odparłem na to, wyciągając ku niemu znacząco ręce. Igniss zaraz chwycił mnie pod pachami, podnosząc z łóżka i przyciągając do siebie mocno. Ja natomiast owinąłem dłonie wokół jego szyi, kładąc głowę na barku i przymykając oczy. – Mimo wszystko, tęskniłem za tobą, podłości. Dłużej się nie dało?

\- Draco jest na silnych eliksirach przeciwbólowych, dlatego też może się tak zachowywać. – Profesor odezwał się do mojego brata. Ja sam nie zwracałem na to większej uwagi, starając się czerpać jak najwięcej z bliskości brata. Nie widziałem bowiem związku w tych dwóch różnych sprawach. To, że akurat miałem ochotę być naprawdę sobą, nie znaczyło, że od razu było to efektem tych środków uśmierzających ból. Co prawda, wcześniej nie pozwalałem sobie zbyt często na okazywanie swojej prawdziwej postawy. Niemniej jednak mój brat miał już okazję wiele, naprawdę wiele razy tego doświadczyć.

\- Rozumiem – szepnął Igni, wzmacniając minimalnie swój uścisk. Ja natomiast westchnąłem cicho, zastanawiając się tym razem nad sprawą Galeny. – Masaki kazała przekazać, że nie musisz martwić się o Galenę – dodał, skupiając moją uwagę na jego osobie. Mruknąłem cicho chcąc, by dokończył swoją kwestię. – W tej chwili zajmuje się jej prawidłowym rozwojem. Co prawda Galena była naprawdę nieznośna, chcąc cały czas wyrywać się do ciebie, ale teraz już jest lepiej. Z bólem muszę powiedzieć, że woli pozwalać się dotykać tylko Haruse i Maki, zamiast mi. Jednak to i tak bardzo dobrze. Przynajmniej można ją spokojnie karmić.

\- Zaraz. Ją? – mruknąłem, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. – To jest dziewczyna?

\- Aha – przytaknął szybko. – Maki dowiedziała się tego jakiś tydzień temu, kiedy robiła jej rutynowe badanie. Wtedy też udało jej się stwierdzić jakich ras dziewczynka jest mieszańcem. Norweski Smok Kolczasty i Szwedzki Krótkopyski.

Uśmiechnąłem się tylko w odpowiedzi, dalej przylegając do ciała brata. Nie wiem czemu, ale w tej pozycji było mi naprawdę wygodnie. Oczy wręcz same mi się zamykały…

 

~ * ~

 

Kiedy otworzyłem oczy, leżałem z powrotem w łóżku, czując jak ktoś delikatnie bawi się moimi włosami. Uniosłem głowę, spoglądając na siedzącego obok Iga, który zapatrzony był w tekst książki, leżącej na jego kolanach. Mój drobny ruch wystarczył, aby przerwał czytanie i spojrzał na mnie z delikatnym uśmiechem.

\- W końcu raczyłeś się obudzić – mruknął, odrzucając książkę poza łóżko. Ta jednak nie opadła wcale na ziemię, zamiast tego zawisła w powietrzu, jakby czekała na polecenie. Brunet machnął ręką w stronę regału, a wolumin od razu poleciał grzecznie na wskazane miejsce.

\- Jak? – wyjąkałem zaskoczony, spoglądając pytająco na twarz brata. Założę się, że w tej chwili moja mina musiała być przednia. Zapewne, każdy kto by mnie zobaczył, zacząłby się śmiać. Z Potterem na czele.

\- To się stało niedługo po tym, jak zostałeś znaleziony i zabrany do domu. – Zebrał włosy, wpinając pod spodem spinkę tak, aby nie było jej widać, kiedy włosy magicznie skróciły się do standardowych rozmiarów. – Po prostu straciłem przytomność, a jak obudziłem się, to Keisuke przekazał mi cudowną wiadomość, że jednak jestem magiczny. Nie wiem jak to się  stało – dodał na koniec, jakby chciał podkreślić swoją niemoc co do tej kwestii.

\- A rodzice? Powiedziałeś o tym mamie? – spytałem cicho. Jeśli miałby komuś o tym powiedzieć, to jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że w pierwszej kolejności udałby się do matki. No chyba, że chciałby zrobić ojcu na złość.

\- Oczywiście, że jeszcze o tym nie wiedzą. Jednak muszę im o tym powiedzieć dzisiaj przy kolacji. W końcu chcę zacząć uczęszczać z tobą do szkoły! – Uśmiechnął się do mnie promiennie, śmiejąc się po chwili, a ja mu zawtórowałem.

\- To naprawdę cudownie, Ig! – powiedziałem, przytulając się do niego.

\- No nie? Nawet Haru będzie w Hogwarcie! – dodał radośnie, śmiejąc się z mojego wyrazu twarzy. Zapewne w tej chwili przeszedł po niej cień zdenerwowania. – Kazał ci przekazać, że jednak nie chce wypuszczać cię z rąk i napisał list do dyrektora Hogwartu z prośbą o przyjęcie go na stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.

\- Żartujesz… – mruknąłem cicho, chociaż zaraz i tak się rozpogodziłem. – Hahaha! Biedny Haru. To był najgorszy sposób zbliżenia się do mnie. Przecież nigdy nie spiknąłbym się z nauczycielem.

\- Drań – skomentował Ig, uśmiechając się szeroko. – A właśnie. Przyniosłem ci ubrania, które kupiłeś w Japonii, więc ubieraj się ładnie. Idziemy do mnie pooglądać coś.

\- Coś – parsknąłem, wstając z łóżka i podszedłem szybkim krokiem do obszernej szafy, która mieściła w sobie tysiące moich ubrań.

Spojrzałem tęsknie w stronę yukaty, jaka wisiała elegancko na wieszaku. Miałem tylko cichą nadzieję, że będę miał jeszcze kilka okazji do założenia jej. Było, nie było. Z tą yukatą wiązałem wiele miłych wspomnień, choć tylko dwa razy miałem ją na sobie.

Ostatecznie chwyciłem szybko pierwsze lepsze przylegające do ciała jeansy i czarny golf. Był dopiero ranek i paradowałem w najzwyklejszej piżamie wykonanej z jedwabiu, a raczej w krótkich, srebrnych spodenkach i szlafroku tego samego koloru. Rozebrałem się do naga i bez zakładania bielizny nałożyłem na siebie przygotowane rzeczy. Gdy zakładałem jeszcze skarpetki – jakie podał mi Igniss – widziałem, jak ten kręci rozbawiony głową.

\- No co? Musimy oszczędzać na czasie… – mruknąłem tylko, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Akurat mogliśmy sobie pozwolić, abyś założył slipy – zaśmiał się na to mój brat. Ja natomiast wywróciłem tylko oczyma, postanawiając nie wdawać się w żadną dyskusję.

\- Nieważne – stwierdziłem krótko, kierując do drzwi. – To co, idziemy? – Zatrzymałem się jeszcze przy nich, spoglądając na brata i obserwując jak ten do mnie podchodzi.

Zaraz potem ruszyliśmy w stronę sypialni, śmiejąc się cicho i udając, że uciekamy przed porywaczem. Zawsze bawiliśmy się tak, kiedy byliśmy młodsi i nie chcieliśmy, aby ojciec zobaczył, że bawimy się razem, w czasie trwania moich nauk. Ach, te kochane czasy.

\- Dawno cię tu nie było, Draco. Najczęściej spędzaliśmy czas w twojej sypialni – mruknął, kiedy weszliśmy. I tu musiałem przyznać mu całkowitą rację. Praktycznie odkąd pierwszy raz ojciec postanowił wyżyć się na mnie seksualnie, a nie poprzez pobicie, bałem się wychodzić z pokoju. Nie chciałem przypadkiem stanąć mu na drodze i znów zostać skazanym na jego „nauki”. Dlatego też to brat musiał przychodzić do mnie i pocieszać mnie, kiedy byłem skrajnie przerażony. A bywało tak nawet kilka razy dziennie. Przynajmniej kiedyś. Po kilku latach każdy mógłby się przyzwyczaić. Po prostu wzywa, ja idę, odwalam swoje i wracam. Najważniejsze, aby się wyłączyć. Wtedy wszystko szło gładko.

Dlatego też w Hogwarcie nie byłem zbyt stały w związkach. Nie potrafiłem się odpowiednio w to zaangażować i mimo że po kilku, czasami kilkunastu dniach zrywałem z jakąś panną, ta i tak była wniebowzięta, że mogła chociaż przez chwilę być z Białym Księciem Slitherinu. Następnie każda zaczęła wymyślać coraz to bardziej wymyślne historyjki, by pochwalić się innym, jaki to ze mną był idealny związek. Dlatego też wyszło na to, że jestem wiecznym Casanovą i u dziewczyn liczę tylko na dobry seks, chociaż nigdy żadna nawet nie postawiła palca u stopy w mojej sypialni albo w pobliżu drzwi prowadzących do nich. Cóż, siła plotki. Tak samo jak i to, że miałem pewnie ponad setkę dziewczyn, gdzie w rzeczywistości mógłbym policzyć je na palcach obydwu dłoni i jeszcze kilka by mi ich zostało.

Z drugiej strony miałem je też głównie na pokaz, by nikt się mnie nie nabrał podejrzeń, że mimo wszystko dziewczyny aż tak mnie nie pociągają. Co prawda, w trzeciej klasie i tak to się wydało, jednak wtedy dziewczyny rozpuszczały te plotki bardziej dla zabawy, niż by zrobić mi na złość.

Zaaferowany słowami brata rozejrzałem się po wnętrzu pokoju, spoglądając na porozwieszane na ścianach kolorowe – i co najważniejsze niemagiczne – plakaty różnych zespołów muzycznych i aktorów. Przy zasłoniętym, ciemnoniebieskimi kotarami oknie stało ciężkie, mahoniowe biurko, na którym znajdował się laptop. Często przychodził z nim do mnie i pokazywał jakieś nagrania z koncertów czy też filmy lub seriale, jakie akurat oglądał w danej chwili z pasją. Na równo zaścielonym łóżku (co niewątpliwie spowodowane było naszą wspaniałą kulturą i wychowaniem) leżała torba z rzeczami, jakie zapewne zabrał z powrotem z Japonii.

\- Tak, dawno – przytaknąłem, podchodząc bliżej do jednej ze ścian i przyglądając się plakatom. Szczególnie jeden mocno mnie zainteresował, jak i tak samo zaszokował. Nie wiem, jak to się stało, ale dokładnie widziałem siebie, poubieranego w jakąś kreację – bardzo przypominającą suknię, chociaż spodnie były widoczne – w gotyckim stylu, jak i Haruse przytulającego mnie zaborczo do swojej piersi i spoglądającego w obiektyw z czymś na kształt ostrzeżenia. On może i ubrany był w podobnym stylu, jednak jego kreacja z pewnością była bardziej męska, chociaż nie widziałem jego stroju dokładnie, z racji tego, że ja sam, przytulony do niego, zasłaniałem jego sporą część. – Ig? Jak to możliwe? – wystękałem, wskazując na szokujący mnie widok. Brat zbladł delikatnie, podchodząc do mnie zaraz i wtulając się w moje plecy. Ja natomiast odetchnąłem głęboko i powoli, starając się odepchnąć od siebie napływającą złość.

\- Znam Haruse już od jakichś dwóch lat. Opowiadałem mu często o tobie; oczywiście pomijając niektóre szczegóły – zapewnił zaraz, gdy tylko wyczuł spięcie całego ciała. Nie chciałem, aby Yoshizawa wiedział cokolwiek o tym i z tego powodu, z jakiejś litości, był mną zainteresowany. – On zakochał się w tych opowieściach, Draco.  Naprawdę cię kocha i widać, że nie chce pozwolić, aby pozostał ci obojętny. W poprzednie wakacje bardzo chciał cię spotkać, co miałem mu umożliwić. Niestety, akurat dzień przed ojciec musiał cię wziąć na te swoje piekielne „lekcje” do jaszczura. Dlatego zgarnąłem z gabinetu Severusa dwa albo trzy eliksiry wieloskokowe, do których dodałem po twoim włosie. Oczywiście, gdy tylko go zobaczyłem, zaraz oznajmiłem mu, że nie ma do czynienia z tobą. Jednak on chciał mieć jakąś najmniejszą pamiątkę i tak powstał ten plakat.

\- No dobrze – mruknąłem cicho, odchodząc kawałek i kładąc się na łóżku. Informacja jaką otrzymałem od brata nie chciała mieścić mi się w głowie. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że Haruse czuje coś do mnie już od dłuższego czasu. Jednocześnie miałem świadomość, że dla mnie ta wiadomość nie należy do zbyt wygodnych. Tym bardziej, gdy była możliwość, że Yoshizawa zacznie wykładać w mojej szkole. Musiałem uważać, by ten nie kazał zostawać mi po lekcjach w klasie ani też nie robić sobie na jego zajęciach żadnych kłopotów.

 

~ * ~

 

Nie wiem czemu, jednak nigdy nie czułem się bezpiecznie, kiedy znajdowałem się sam w czarnej otchłani mojej świadomości. Wtedy mogło zdarzyć się wszystko, a ja nie miałbym na to większego wpływu. Wspomnienia latały przed moimi oczami jak im się żywnie podoba; pokazując mi na przemian dobre chwile z tymi przerażającymi obrazami.

Najgorsze jest to, że kolejny raz nie wiedziałem do końca jak to się stało. Z jakiej racji ponownie pojawiłem się w tej pustce. Unosiłem się bezwładnie, spoglądając na ogarniający mnie bezkres świadomości. W pamięci starałem się przywołać momenty, kiedy traciłem kontrolę nad swoim ciałem i wylądowałem tutaj. Nie, nie wylądowałem. Po prostu pojawiałem się. Otwierałem oczy i już tu byłem. I nie ważne jaki czas się tutaj znajdowałem – kilka sekund, czy wieczność, w rzeczywistości czas tak różnie płynął, że nawet nie szukałem zależności między tamtym miejscem, a tym.

Teraz jednak pewien obraz wprawił mnie w mieszane uczucia. Nie wiedziałem dokładnie jak mam to odebrać. Widziałem Pottera, który patrzył na mnie ze smutkiem. Cholera! Jakby mi współczuł! Widać było po nim, że jest przejęty, a jego roztrzepane włosy były w jeszcze większym nieładzie. Dopiero po chwili dojrzałem delikatne rumieńce, jakie musiały powstać z gniewu; przecież jak w jakich innych warunkach okularnik mógłby się przy mnie rumienić, jak i dłonie bliźniaków Weasley trzymające mocno Gryfona. Zaraz, nie pamiętam tej sytuacji… Ona nie powinna mieć miejsca bytu.

Złapałem się za głowę, kiedy kolejny atak bólu przeszył niczym grzmot moją czaszkę. Skuliłem się zaraz, nie chcąc, aby te uczucie rozeszło się po całym ciele. Wystarczyło mi, że przez samą głowę czułem jakbym miał zaraz umrzeć.

W tej samej chwili do głowy zaczęły napływać mi obrazy, których zupełnie nie znałem, a jakie miałem przeczucie, że powinienem pamiętać.

Nagłe spotkanie Pottera na zawodach, wymiana zdań, moje podjudzanie i dostanie od niego porządnych kilkunastu uderzeń. Aż dziw, że niczego mi nie złamał. Potem pojawienie się ojca. Jego spojrzenie. Gniew, pogarda i czająca się głęboko, głęboko w jego oczach ulga. Chociaż to nie mogła być prawda, kiedy weźmie się pod uwagę jego kolejne słowa. Naprawdę musiał mnie nienawidzić.

Jednak najbardziej zszokowało mnie, kiedy przyszedł mi z pomocą, odciągając ode mnie Notta i Collinsa. Wtedy byłem mu naprawdę wdzięczny, zapominając całkowicie o rzuconych jeszcze jakiś czas wcześniej słowach.

Mimo wszystko w ogóle nie zdziwiłem się, kiedy tylko na jedno słowo Lorda wykonał na mnie chłostę, a potem wyprowadził mnie przed kolana Czarnego Pana, abym użył troszkę swoich ust, nim ten w końcu postanowi zrobić użytek z mojego tyłka. Ach, zapomniałem już, że od samego początku powtarzał mojemu ojcu, jakiego to on ma urodziwego syna. Dobrze, że nie miał pojęcia o moim bracie, bo jeszcze jego mógłby zapragnąć. Z naszej dwójki, to ja wolę cierpieć; Igniss doświadczył za dużo przykrości w dzieciństwie.

Chociaż nic nie było tak straszne, jak to co się ze mną działo potem. Co postanowili ze mnie uczynić. Byłem po prostu zwykłym naczyniem, które miało za zadanie trzymać w sobie broń na Bliznowatego. W jakiś sposób sam miałem stać się jego…

\- _I_ _nterfector*_ … – Ciszę przeszył mój własny głos, chociaż ja sam nawet nie otworzyłem nawet ust, by wypowiedzieć te słowo. Czułem jak łzy zaczynają zbierać się w kącikach oczu, a następnie spływają wolno po policzkach. Widziałem jeszcze jak Voldemort podchodzi do mnie, myśląc, że jestem nieprzytomny i łapie za szczękę, drugą ręką otwierając moje oczy. Mogłem dojrzeć odbijające się w nich moje tęczówki, wtedy jeszcze zasnute mgłą, jednak i tak sprawiające, że ogarnął mnie strach. Moje oczy nie były wtedy wcale ludzkie, a przynajmniej ja to tak odbierałem.

 

~ * ~

 

\- Draco...

\- Nnghm – jęknąłem w proteście, czując jak coś zimnego i co najgorsze mokrego spotyka się z rozpaloną skórą ciała. Dopiero po dobrej minucie zdałem sobie sprawę, że przejęty głos należał do mojego brata, a mokre coś przynosiło mi w jakiś sposób ulgę. Poruszyłem palcami lewej ręki, starając się przybliżyć ją do mojej twarzy, jednak była ona zbyt ciężka. Dlatego też postanowiłem skorzystać z innej możliwości.

Z wielkim trudem uchyliłem ważące z tonę powieki, spoglądając jeszcze niezbyt przytomnie na rozmazany obraz mojego brata. Igniss widząc moje starania, zaraz zjawił się tuż przed moją twarzą patrząc na mnie z troską.

\- Pić… – wychrypiałem od razu, jak tylko dotarło do mnie, że moje gardło stało się wyschniętą studnią. Bliźniak bez słowa odszedł ode mnie, wracając po krótkiej chwili ze szklanką wody i po podniesieniu odrobinę mojej głowy, przybliżył naczynie do moich warg, umożliwiając mi tym samym swobodne picie. Nie musiał też długo czekać; byłem spragniony jak diabli. Miałem nawet wrażenie, że moje gardło nie spotykało się z odrobiną wody przez dłuższy czas. – Dzięki – dodałem, gdy przełknąłem ostatnią kroplę i spojrzałem z wdzięcznością na brata.

\- Jak się czujesz, maleńki? – spytał, pomagając mi usiąść w łóżku i poprawiając znajdującą się za mną poduszkę. – Strasznie mnie wystraszyłeś, kiedy tak nagle opadłeś bez życia. – Spojrzałem na niego bez większego zrozumienia, dopiero po chwili sobie uświadamiając. No tak, kolejny raz straciłem przytomność.

_„Kilka dni po tym jak brat wrócił do domu, postanowiłem w końcu ruszyć tyłek i przejść się chociaż trochę po rezydencji. Tego dnia akurat wiedziałem od Severusa, że Czarny Pan zwołuje jakieś ważne zebranie, dlatego też z pewnością nie będzie nękał mnie swoją obecnością._

_Najprawdopodobniej zachęcony w jakiś sposób jego słowami, pozwoliłem sobie na wyjście z łóżka i przejściu się odrobinę po posiadłości. Uważając jednak na możliwych śmierciożerców._

_Nie wiem czemu, ale nogi same poniosły mnie w kierunku salonu, gdzie znajdował się piękny, ręcznie zdobiony biały fortepian z złotymi akcentami. Był naprawdę niesamowity i za sam jego wygląd bardzo ceniłem sobie ten instrument._

_Zupełnie jakbym już nie miał do końca świadomości, jak za mgłą pamiętam, że podszedłem do niego i usiadłem na białej ławeczce obitej białym, przyjemnym w dotyku materiałem. Następnie moje palce same odnalazły miejsce na klawiaturze i zaczęły wygrywać jakąś melodię. Osobiście od zawsze wolałem grę na skrzypcach, jednak po pewnym incydencie obiecałem sobie, że nie wrócę już nigdy do gry na nich, czy też fortepianie._

_Potem pojawił się brat, z którym przeprowadziłem krótką rozmowę, chociaż teraz nawet nie wiedziałem czego ona dotyczyła. Następnie gorączka ponownie zaczęła trawić moje ciało, a ja nie zdałem sobie sprawy z tego, kiedy opadłem zemdlony.”_

\- Wybacz – odparłem tylko, rozglądając się po wnętrzu mojej sypialni, jakbym doszukiwał się jakiś zmian w pomieszczeniu. – Długo spałem? – Spojrzałem w końcu na twarz brata, na co ten westchnął tylko siadając obok.

 - Trzy, prawie cztery dni z krótkimi przerwami. Co jakiś czas budziłeś się wystraszony i rozglądałeś po pokoju, by zaraz ponownie zapaść w sen. Severus powiedział, że to normalna reakcja na… – zamilkł, uświadamiając sobie, że powiedział właśnie za dużo.

\- Wiem o tym. Przypomniałem sobie wszystko: od bójki z Potterem, po rytuał z tym głupim mieczem – poinformowałem go, patrząc mu w oczy z bólem. Myślałem, że chociaż on powiedziałby mi prawdę. Brat jakby czytając mi w myślach pokręcił lekko głową, jakby starał się podkreślić swoją niemoc.

\- Severus powiedział, że lepiej będzie dla ciebie, jak nie będziesz tego świadomy. – Spojrzałem na bliźniaka z niedowierzaniem, aż odsuwając się nieznacznie w bok. Przełknąłem ciężko łzy, nie chcąc wyjść na jeszcze słabszego niż się w tej chwili czułem. Byłem Malfoyem! Cholernym Malfoyem, który z podkulonym ogonem bronił się zawsze wpływami ojca! Bez Lucjusza byłbym nikim. Wychowywałbym się może nawet tak samo jak Potter. Chodziłbym w wynoszonych ciuchach, miałbym całe życie potargane włosy. Wtedy też uświadomiłem sobie, że tak naprawdę mógłbym być nawet gorszą osobą od Bliznowatego. On przynajmniej potrafił się otwarcie uśmiechać.

\- Jestem chodzącą bronią na Harry’ego Pottera! Myślisz, że nie powinienem się o czymś takim dowiedzieć?! Przecież będę musiał przyczynić się do zabicia Go, Promyka Nadziei czarodziejskiego świata. Nie sądzisz, że to jest wystarczający powód, żeby poinformować mnie o czymś takim? – Spojrzałem mu uważnie w oczy. Widziałem jak Igniss miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, jednak dzielnie utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy. – A jeszcze jakby było tego mało, Pan Zła postanowił nazwać mnie „Anguis in herba”… Co jest? – mruknąłem, widząc jak jego oczy rozszerzają się ze zdumienia.

\- Twoje oczy. – Nie czekając na jego dalszą wypowiedź, wyskoczyłem z łóżka i potykając się na samym początku pobiegłem w kierunku łazienki jakoś zapominając o tym, że w pokoju również znajduje się duże lustro. Zatrzymałem się przed umywalką, patrząc uważnie na swoje odbicie i aż jęknąłem z wrażenia. Przynajmniej nie w pozytywnym znaczeniu.

Moje oczy były fioletowe. Znaczy, w dalszym ciągu były szaroniebieskie, jednak miały w sobie fioletowe przebłyski. Zupełnie jakby mgła z zaklęcia Voldemorta postanowiła zebrać się w moich tęczówkach.

\- Ukryte niebezpieczeństwo… – mruknąłem, przyglądając się uważniej moim oczom. W sumie nie było to aż takie straszne, zawsze można było się przyzwyczaić. Chociaż ten kolor wcale mi nie odpowiadał. Zaraz też wystawiłem język i dopiero wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, że wraz z kolorem tęczówek ukazała się też pieczęć na mięśniu. Była ogromna, zajmowała prawie całą powierzchnię języka i mieniła się srebrno-fioletowym blaskiem. Zupełnie takim samym jak mgła, która za sprawą różdżki Mrocznego Pana wdarła się do mojego gardła. – Anguis in herba – powtórzyłem cicho słowa, a wtedy pieczęć zniknęła, natomiast oczy przybrały swój naturalny odcień. Dodatkowo, czułem się o wiele lepiej niż wcześniej. Chociaż może to tylko moja świadomość płatała mi takie figle, jednak czułem się lepiej z myślą, że już nie będę musiał bać się, że zaraz gdzieś nagle osłabnę. – Ig! Który jest dzisiaj? – krzyknąłem w kierunku brata, rozbierając się powoli. Skoro byłem już w łazience, dlaczego nie miałbym pozwolić sobie na małe odprężenie w wannie? Woda była przecież taka cudowna, a i jak przyjemnie uspokajała napięte często mięśnie. Dlatego też nim zdążyła nawet odrobinę napełnić wannę, ja już leżałem w niej, dłońmi opierając się o jej boki.

\- Trzydziesty sierpnia, a co? – Rzuciłem mu zaskoczone spojrzenie w chwili, gdy wchodził do pomieszczenia. – Och, już masz normalny kolorek! – Zachwycił się, klaskając teatralnie dłońmi. Ja natomiast przez jego dziecinne zachowanie miałem ochotę palnąć się w czoło, a zaraz potem i jego.

\- Zaraz, a co z zakupami na nowy rok? Niczego nie zrobiłem – mruknąłem, mimo wszystko jakoś nie przejmując się tym faktem. Teraz priorytetem dla mnie była zniewalająca kąpiel, która utuliłaby moje spragnione pieszczoty ciało. – Wlej mi trochę miodowego olejku – poleciłem, obserwując spod przymrużonych powiek, jak ten posłusznie spełnia moją prośbę. Dlatego też zaraz zamknąłem je, oddając się w całości ciepłej wodzie. – Dzięki.

\- Ależ nie ma za co, mały. – Byłem więcej niż pewien, że Igniss uśmiechał się właśnie z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem. – O zakupy się nie martw. Załatwiłem wszystko z wujem Sevem. A przy okazji, rozmawiałem z Dumblem – poinformował mnie, na co ja gwałtownie usiadłem w wannie, spoglądając uważnie na brata. Dumbel, a to ci dopiero przezwisko. – Przyjął mnie do Hogwartu, jak i pozwolił nam na wprowadzenie na teren szkoły mojego Chowańca – dodał, uśmiechając się niewinnie. Jakby to, co właśnie powiedział, nie miało aż tak wielkiego znaczenia. Bo jak – na brodę Merlina – mieliśmy przetransportować ośmiono-kopytnego  konia na teren szkoły?

\- Więc może mi powiesz, gdzie planujesz trzymać tego wielkoluda? Pod łóżkiem, czy w chatce gajowego? – Zniechęcony już kąpielą, wstałem i wyszedłem z wanny, przyjmując od brata jasny, puchaty ręcznik.

\- Pozitano już znajduje się w stajni, jaką niedawno co wybudował Dropsik.

\- Och, tego się nie spodziewałem – mruknąłem cicho, zastanawiając się nad rozpoczynającym się niedługo rokiem szkolnym. Jeżeli będzie ze mną Igniss to jestem pewien, że ten rok będzie niezapomniany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * z łac. morderca


	27. Harry

Szedłem zatłoczonym peronem, mijając rodziny żegnające dzieci i czekające z nimi na Express Hogwart. Jak zwykle szukałem w tłumie grupki rudych czupryn. Z roku na rok było to coraz łatwiejsze. W końcu zdecydowanie mniej osób zasłaniało mi widok przy moim metr siedemdziesiąt jeden, niż gdy nie miałem nawet metra pięćdziesiąt…

Wreszcie wyłowiłem wzrokiem przyjaciół. Moje usta w jednej chwili rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu. Przyspieszyłem, chcąc jak najszybciej się z nimi przywitać. Podczas pobytu w Londynie byłem tak zabiegany, że nie myślałem o nich za wiele. Raptem kilka razy wieczorem zastanawiałem się nad wysłaniem do nich sowy, ale ostatecznie zawsze rezygnowałem. Dopiero teraz, widząc ich wszystkich, dobitnie poczułem, jak bardzo za nimi tęskniłem. Ale moja radość zniknęła, gdy byłem wystarczająco blisko, by dostrzec ich twarze.

Byli zaniepokojeni. Aż sam zacząłem się denerwować. Miałem złe przeczucia. Czyżby coś się stało? Ktoś niebezpieczny się tu kręci? Czyżby obawiali się ataku Śmierciożerców? Po tych ostatnich porwaniach wszystko było możliwe. A ja od miesiąca nie miałem żadnych informacji o tym, co dzieje się w magicznym świecie. Choć przecież mieszkałem zaledwie kilka przecznic od Dziurawego Kotła i Pokątnej.

– Co się dzieje? – rzuciłem poważnie, gdy dzieliły nas już zaledwie ze trzy metry.

Jak na komendę wszystkie pięć rudych głów (był tylko jeden bliźniak) i jedna brązowa odwróciły się w moją stronę. Ich twarze wyrażały głównie szok. I w sumie im się nie dziwiłem. Po cudach Amber mi samemu ciężko było uwierzyć, że chłopak w lustrze to naprawdę ja… Ale nie czas teraz na głupoty.

– Kto…? – Ron spojrzał na mnie całkowicie zbity z tropu.

– Stary, kumpla nie poznajesz?

– Harry…! – usłyszałem zduszony okrzyk Hermiony, która dosłownie chwilę później rzuciła mi się na szyję. Poklepałem ją niezręcznie po plecach.

– Też się za wami stęskni… łem? – zawiesiłem na moment głos, czując gorące krople na swoim ramieniu. Otworzyłem szerzej oczy, zaskoczony.

– Harry! Ty ży-żyjesz! – zaszlochała.

– Jasne, że żyję. Czemu miałoby być inaczej? – Kompletnie nie wiedziałem, co się dzieje, ani tym bardziej jak powinienem się zachować. Postanowiłem wiec jakoś rozluźnić atmosferę.– Dursleyowie może nie należą do najmilszych ludzi na świecie – są raczej całkowitym zaprzeczeniem „miłości”, dodałem w myślach – ale nie są kanibalami... Zresztą pewnie byłbym ostatnią osobą na świecie, którą chcieliby zjeść. Jestem dla nich za chudy i żylasty. Co innego, gdybym wyglądał jak Dudley… Tak, wtedy moglibyście zacząć się o mnie martwić – spróbowałem zażartować, ale osiągnąłem jedynie jeszcze głośniejszy szloch Hermiony, boleśnie dźwięczący w moim uchu.

– Harry, wiemy.

– No tak, Fred, nie trudno się domyślić, że raczej nie gustują w niskokalorycznych daniach…

– Harry! To nie czas na głupie żarty!

Spojrzałem zaskoczony na Ginny, ale po chwili przybrałem poważny wyraz twarzy. A więc jednak miałem rację…

– Co tym razem zrobił?

– Liczyliśmy, że to ty nam powiesz. – Ron spojrzał na mnie dziwnie.

– A skąd ja mam niby wiedzieć, co on robi…? No dobra, może poza tymi głupimi snami, ale ostatnio jakoś się pod tym względem uspokoiło.

– Snami?

– No, snami. Wizjami, jak zwał tak zwał. Przecież wszyscy doskonale o nich wiecie…

– Ale my nie mówimy o Voldemorcie, Harry! – Spojrzałem zaskoczony na Hermionę, która w końcu odsunęła się ode mnie kawałek, tylko po to by teraz patrzeć na mnie zapłakanymi oczami.

– Jak nie o nim, to o kim? Przecież widziałem, że kogoś usilnie wypatrywaliście w tłumie. Od razu pomyślałem, że coś się kroi…

– To CIEBIE wypatrywaliśmy, idioto! – Hermiona tupnęła nogą.

– Mnie? Ale czemu? – Dopiero teraz rozejrzałem się po wszystkich. Pan Weasley był śmiertelnie poważny, a co dziwniejsze wyglądał na rozzłoszczonego… Pani Weasley patrzyła na mnie, jakby właśnie dowiedziała się, że jestem śmiertelnie chory… Fred przyglądał mi się uważnie, ale na jego twarzy brakowało zwyczajowego uśmiechu i błysku w oku… Ginny podobnie jak bliźniak patrzyła na mnie uważnie, ale – pomijając lekki rumieniec – niewiele mogłem powiedzieć o jej minie. Zapłakana Hermiona przypominała trochę panią Weasley, a Ron… wyglądał okropnie. Patrząc na niego, odnosiłem wrażenie, że od kilku dni w ogóle nie spał. A teraz patrzył na mnie z taką mieszanką emocji, że ciężko było mi jednoznacznie stwierdzić, czy jest smutny, szczęśliwy, czy może zaraz rzuci się na mnie z pięściami.

– Ty się jeszcze pytasz?! – Ron kilkoma susami pokonał dzielącą nas odległość i teraz stał niecały metr ode mnie, zaciskając pięści. Był czerwony ze złości. – Od dwóch tygodni łamiemy sobie głowę, co się z tobą dzieje! W nocy nie mogę spać, bo za każdym razem, gdy zamknę oczy, widzę coraz gorsze sceny, w których ktoś cię torturuje – na przemian twoje wujostwo i Sam-Wiesz-Kto! Merlinie! Próbowałem odsuwać od siebie te obrazy, ale nie byłem w stanie! Zacząłem się nawet zastanawiać „A co jeśli naprawdę go złapali?”. Najgorsze jednak było, że w pewnym momencie przyszła do mnie myśl „a jeśli on już nie żyje?”! Ze wszystkich sił starałem się o tym nie myśleć, ale ile można?! A ty zjawiasz się tu teraz, jak gdyby nigdy nic i… i… – Ron urwał i teraz tylko patrzył na mnie z bólem, dysząc ciężko.

A ja stałem tam jak wryty, nie potrafiąc znaleźć w głowie słów, które mógłbym teraz użyć. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, że w roli moich oprawców widział także Dursleyów. Pytanie opuściło moje usta, nim zdążyłem je powstrzymać.

– Skąd wiesz o Vernonie?

Hermiona jęknęła, jakby ktoś ją uderzył w brzuch, ale zdążyłem jedynie przelotnie na nią zerknąć, bo zaraz moją uwagę przyciągnął pan Weasley.

– A więc to prawda. – Aż się wzdrygnąłem, słysząc jego lodowaty ton. – Jak długo, Harry?

– Ale…

– Nawet nie próbuj teraz zaprzeczać. Jak długo twój _wuj –_ to słowo z wyraźnym trudem przeszło mu przez gardło – się nad tobą znęcał? – Pod koniec jego głos zadrżał, a utkwione we mnie spojrzenie zmiękło. Od razu zalało mnie poczucie winy. Znów dałem im powód do zmartwień. Nagle przypomniała mi się wczorajsza kłótnia z Amber, a właściwie jej kazanie na temat kłamstw. „Bardziej ich zmartwisz wykręcaniem się i tajemnicami, niż powiedzeniem prawdy”. Obiecałem jej, że się postaram, a teraz mam idealną okazję, by się z tej obietnicy wywiązać…

– Z tego, co pamiętam, to od zawsze mnie… karali – dokończyłem kwaśno, po krótkim zawieszeniu. – Zamykali mnie w komórce pod schodami… Nie róbcie takich min, to normalne…

– NORMALNE?! – wypiszczała Hermiona, a jej oczy zrobiły się prawie tak wielkie jak Zgredkowe.

– Biorąc pod uwagę, że to był mój pokój, to tak. – Widząc zdruzgotane miny przyjaciół, zrozumiałem, że tylko pogorszyłem sytuację. Ale skoro zacząłem, to już dokończę. Nie trudno było mi sobie wyobrazić, że teraz nie dadzą mi się wywinąć od odpowiedzi. Zresztą przecież tak naprawdę chciałem im wszystko powiedzieć. Tylko że do tej pory za bardzo bałem się ich reakcji. I patrząc teraz na nich wszystkich chyba słusznie. – Słynny „pokój z kratami” – skrzywiłem się lekko – dostałem niedługo po tym, jak poszedłem do Hogwartu. Kiedy zorientowali się, że zamykanie w tamtym pokoju to dla mnie żadna kara – zdecydowanie bardziej wolałem siedzieć tam sam, niż z nimi – zaczęli obcinać mi racje żywnościowe. Bywa, że przez kilka dni nic nie jem, ale zazwyczaj kończy się na braku obiadu i kolacji. Lub kolacji i śniadania, zależy kiedy pokłócę się z wujem. Nie pamiętam jednak, kiedy dokładnie zaczęły się nasze szarpaniny. Choć mam wrażenie, że to było jakoś w wakacje po czwartej klasie. Vernon chyba wciąż nie mógł mi wybaczyć wysłania jego siostry pod sufit… – Uśmiechnąłem się na wspomnienie przerażonych min wszystkich na Privet Drive. Też wtedy należałem do tego wystraszonego grona, ale teraz wspominam to z satysfakcją. To była jedna z nielicznych ostatnimi czasy sytuacji, kiedy im dogryzłem. – W każdym razie wtedy zaczęły się nasze bójki. Bo to nie tak, że tylko ja dostaję. – Wolałem jasno im to powiedzieć. Nie chciałem, by pomyśleli, że daję robić z siebie worek treningowy. W życiu bym na to nie pozwolił! – Jednak on ma przewagę masy, a po tylu moich głodówkach też siły, więc zazwyczaj to ja kończę najbardziej potłuczony.

Zamilkłem, czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję ze strony Weasleyów czy Hermiony, ale wszyscy stali jak ogłuszeni, wpatrując się we mnie z przerażeniem lub szokiem. Z tego transu wyrwał ich dopiero gwizd lokomotywy.

– Kochani, lećcie już do pociągu, nim wam ucieknie. – Pani Weasley pierwsza się ocknęła. Podeszła do mnie i przytuliła mocno. – Nie martw się, Harry. Wszystko będzie już dobrze. A następne wakacje całe spędzasz u nas, choćby Albus nie wiem jak nas przekonywał. Zaprzemy się rękami i nogami, ale cię nie oddamy w łapska tych… potworów.

– Właśnie, Harry. Możesz być pewny, że odpowiedzą za to, co ci zrobili.

– Nie! Proszę, zostawcie to tak, jak jest.

Zirytowałem się, gdy sześć par oczu spojrzało na mnie jak na szaleńca.

– Masz zamiar pozwolić, żeby uszło im to na sucho?! – krzyknął z niedowierzaniem Ron.

– Nie! Ale nie chcę tego załatwiać w ten sposób. To mogłoby tylko wszystko pogorszyć!

– Oni powinni odpowiedzieć za to przed sądem! Harry, znęcanie się nad nieletnim to poważne przestępstwo!

– Wiem, Hermiono. I nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak bardzo cieszyłbym się, mogąc zobaczyć Vernona za kratkami, ale… Pozwólcie mi samemu sie tym zająć.

– Ale, Harry…

– Panie Weasley, proszę! Choć w tej jednej sprawie dotyczącej MOJEGO życia pozwólcie mi SAMEMU zadecydować – fuknąłem rozeźlony, ale zaraz się opamiętałem i przeprosiłem skruszony.

– Nic się nie stało. – Wydawał się mocno zaskoczony moją reakcją. – Dobrze, z ciężkim sercem, ale zostawiamy to w twoich rękach. A teraz lećcie, bo naprawdę nie zdążycie wsiąść!

Pożegnaliśmy się szybko z Fredem i państwem Weasley (pani Weasley nie dość, że prawie mnie udusiła, to jeszcze nie chciała puścić), po czym biegiem ruszyliśmy do pociągu. Na szczęście okazało się, że mieliśmy jeszcze trochę czasu do odjazdu. Zdążyliśmy przejść chyba pół pociągu w poszukiwaniu wolnego przedziału. Na swoje fotele opadliśmy dosłownie na kilka sekund przed tym, jak ruszył.

– Już myślałem, że będziemy jechać na korytarzu. Strasznie dużo w tym roku pierwszoklasistów, no nie? – zagadał Ron. Z ulgą przyjąłem zmianę tematu. Byłem wystarczająco rozdrażniony, żeby nie mieć ochoty wracać do tematu z peronu. Powiedziałem, co miałem do powiedzenia, więc temat można uznać za zamknięty.

– Dlaczego to przed nami urywałeś?!

Niestety Hermiona chyba była innego zdania.

–A co miałem wam niby powiedzieć?! „Cześć wszystkim, jak tam wasze wakacje? Wspaniale? To świetnie! Moje też były przednie. Miałem dwumiesięczny domowy kurs boksu. I wiecie co jeszcze? Nie mogę się doczekać uczty powitalnej! Od tygodnia nie miałem w ustach nic poza wodą. – Aż sam zaskoczyłem się ilością ironii i goryczy w moich słowach. To nie zabrzmiało najlepiej…

– Chociażby to! Wszystko byłoby lepsze od oszukiwania nas na każdym kroku! Co roku w każdym liście nas okłamywałeś! Zawsze pisałeś, że wszystko w porządku, podczas gdy nic nie było w porządku! Czemu nam nie zaufałeś? Nie uważasz nas za przyjaciół?!

– Oszalałaś?! – Spojrzałem na nią jak na UFO. – Jesteście jednymi z nielicznych osób, które uważam za przyjaciół! Co więcej, byliście jednymi z pierwszych, którym zaufałem!

– W takim razie masz jakiś spaczony sposób okazywania zaufania, ukrywając przed nami tak ważne rzeczy!

– Nie pomyślałaś o tym, że zrobiłem to dla was?!

– Dla NAS?! Harry, co ty za głupoty opowiadasz?!

– To nie są głupoty! Wyobrażasz sobie, jak ja się czuję, ciągle przysparzając wam zmartwień? Czasem zastanawiam się, jakim cudem wy jeszcze ze mną wytrzymujecie!

– Jak? Na Boga, Harry, jesteś naszym przyjacielem!

– Ale ile można się martwić o jedną osobę! Nie męczy was to?

– Oczywiście, że męczy! Najchętniej w ogóle bym się o ciebie nie martwiła! I jestem pewna, że inni też z wielką chęcią by przestali!

Poczułem ból w klatce. Więc jednak. Są mną zmęczeni…

– Więc proszę bardzo! – warknąłem. Czułem narastające w piersi złość i żal. Z całej siły zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści. – Od dziś możecie się w ogóle o mnie nie martwić. I tak pewnie już długo nie pożyję, skoro Voldemort najwyraźniej szykuje się do ostatecznej walki. Nie będziecie już musieli strzępić sobie dla mnie nerwów. Przy najbliższej okazji spełnię w końcu swoje głupie przeznaczenie jako Żywa-Broń-Na-Gada i – jak dobrze pójdzie – za jednym zamachem będziecie mieć i mnie, i jego z głowy!

Plask.

Spojrzałem spode łba na Hermionę.

Tego już za wiele! Najpierw mi mówi, że mają już mnie dosyć, a teraz jeszcze dała mi w twarz!

Zerwałem się z siedzenia i wyszedłem z przedziału, ze złością zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Miałem wrażenie, że krew wrze w moich żyłach. Oddychałem szybko i ciężko. Byłem wściekły, roznosiła mnie energia. Marzyłem teraz tylko o jednym – półgodzinnej przebieżce. Ale oczywiście nie mogłem tego zrobić! Jak zwykle to, czego pragnę jest poza moim zasięgiem! Ta niemoc irytuje mnie jeszcze bardziej. W końcu, nie mając lepszego pomysłu, puściłem się sprintem ku końcowi korytarza. Jak przypuszczałem, efekt był marny. Nawet zadyszki nie złapałem!

I po co Hermiona dalej drążyła ten piekielny temat?! Nie wystarczyło, że wszystko im wyśpiewałem tam na peronie?! Niby taka jest inteligentna, ale nie pomyślała, że ciężko mi było im o tym wszystkim powiedzieć! W zamian stwierdziła, że mam spaczone pojęcie o przyjaźni! I że ja im niby nie ufam! A ja przecież ufam! I to niemal bezgranicznie! Czy tak ciężko pojąć, że ja po prostu nie chciałem ich martwić?!

Ze złością walnąłem pięścią w ścianę obok drzwi do toalety.

– Cholera! – syknąłem, chwytając się za obolałą dłoń.

W jeszcze podlejszym nastroju oparłem się o ścianę i wbiłem wzrok w krajobraz przesuwający się za oknem. Stałem tak jakiś czas, dysząc ze złością. Na przemian kurczyłem i rozkurczałem palce, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak poradzić sobie z wciąż trawiącą mnie wściekłością.

I czemu Ron nie stanął po mojej stronie?! Czemu milczał, pozwalając Hermionie mówić, co jej się żywnie podobało?! Chyba że… on też tak myślał…?

– Potter…?

Jak na komendę odwróciłem głowę. Przez jedną irracjonalną sekundę myślałem, że zobaczę Rona, ale długie blond włosy szybko wyprowadziły mnie z błędu. No i to „Potter”. Ale to nawet lepiej, że to jego akurat spotkałem. Przynajmniej będę mógł się na nim wyładować bez późniejszych wyrzutów sumienia.

– Malfoy – syknąłem, patrząc na niego spode łba. – Nie powiem, żeby jakoś szczególnie brakowało mi twojej gęby przez ostatni miesiąc, ale liczyłem, że jak się ponownie spotkamy, to przynajmniej znowu będziesz facetem. Nie żebym miał coś przeciw transwestytom, ale w razie co głupio mi będzie bić się z kimś, kto wygląda jak baba – zakpiłem.

– Powiem szczerze, że mało obchodzą mnie twoje dyskryminacje i podejrzewanie siebie o bycie damskim bokserem. Udam, że nie słyszałem twoich skomleń. Znaj moją wspaniałomyślność, Potter. – Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. – Muszę też przyznać, że gdybyś tak słuchał mnie wcześniej, to już dawno zaszedłbyś bardzo daleko. Cóż, lepiej późno niż wcale. Mam tylko nadzieję, że spaliłeś te swoje stare, obrzydliwe szmaty. - Zadrżał lekko. - Aż mi niedobrze, na samo wspomnienie o nich...

– Nie myśl sobie, że to przez ciebie postanowiłem zmienić wygląd. Jakby cokolwiek, co mówisz, miało dla mnie jakieś większe znaczenie – prychnąłem. – Po prostu w końcu miałem okazję, by się za to wziąć.

– No tak, bo te pięć lat byłeś strasznie zabiegany i nie miałeś kiedy pozbyć się tych porażek stylowych, paskudnych okularów i ptasiego gniazda z głowy. – Mimo wyraźnych starań, nie udało mu się powstrzymać parsknięcia cichym śmiechem. Chciałem się za to na niego wkurzyć, ale jakoś nie byłem w stanie. Za to kąciki ust drgały mi od powstrzymywania uśmiechu. – Przyznaj się po prostu, że moje słowa w końcu do ciebie dotarły i postanowiłeś posłuchać się rad przystojniejszego kolegi.

\- Od kiedy niby jesteśmy kolegami, Malfoy? – spytałem jednocześnie zdziwiony i rozbawiony. Mój szkolny wróg numer jeden (numer dwa biorąc pod uwagę Voldemorta) nazywający się moim kolegą… – Już prędzej przystojniejszego wroga. I to nie tak, że nie miałem czasu. Po prostu nie miałem możliwości. Poza tym jakoś niezbyt przejmowałem się swoim wyglądem... Zresztą co ja ci się będę tłumaczył. Najważniejsze, że nigdy więcej nie będę musiał oglądać tamtych szmat. Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, z jaką przyjemnością Amber wyrzuciła je do kosza. Była taka szczęśliwa, jakby w ostatniej sekundzie meczu udał jej się rzut za trzy punkty i tym samym zdobyła mistrzostwo... – Zachichotałem, przypominając sobie jej zwycięską minę.

– Może i wróg, ale nie zaprzeczyłeś, że przystojny. – Spojrzał na mnie rozbawiony. –Tak też myślałem, że to nie twoi najlepsi przyjaciele pomagali ci zmienić styl. Oni by tylko pogorszyli sprawę. Z kolei ta dziewczyna... – zamilkł na chwilę, przygryzając delikatnie wargę i uważnie lustrując moje ciało. Splotłem ręce na piersi, próbując się choć trochę skryć przed jego badawczym spojrzeniem. – Muszę przyznać, że ma zbliżony gust do mojego. Naprawdę, należą jej się wielkie brawa. Nie każdy może mi w tej kwestii dorównać.

– Rany, zastanawiam się czy ty wiesz, co oznacza słowo "skromność"... – Wywróciłem oczami rozbawiony. – I nie zrozum mnie źle. Nie powiedziałem "przystojny", a "przystojniejszy wróg". Pod względem wyglądu bez dwóch zdań bijesz Gada na głowę. – Wzdrygnąłem się na wspomnienie jego wężowatej gęby.

– Proszę cię, Potter. Nie stawiaj mnie na jednym miejscu z Nim! – Złapał się za pierś, udając omdlenie. – Przecież od niego to nawet odchody mojego kota są bardziej atrakcyjne! Jak mogłeś porównać tak przystojną i atrakcyjną osobę jak ja do tego, tego... aż nie mam na to określenia! To był cios poniżej pasa!

Zacząłem się śmiać. Nie przypuszczałem, że Malfoy potrafi się tak wygłupiać.

– Hahaha… wybacz, faktycznie… hahaha… nie ta liga… Słodki Merlinie… Pierwszy raz ktoś… porównał Voldemorta do… kociego gównaaaa-ahahahahahhaa! – Chwyciłem się za brzuch, nie mogąc powstrzymać śmiechu.

– Nie śmiej się, Potty! – Malfoy podniósł delikatnie głos, chociaż było widać po nim, że powstrzymuje się od parsknięcia śmiechem. – To wcale nie jest śmieszne. To wręcz katastroficzne! I on jest na czele śmierciożerców... – W końcu nie wytrzymał. – Hahaha... Wyobrażasz to sobie? Kocia kupa wydająca polecenia-ahaha! – Przyłożył dłonie do twarzy, by chociaż troszkę się uciszyć.

Zawyłem ze śmiechu. Oparłem się plecami o ścianę, żeby nie skończyć turlając się po podłodze. Oczy zaszły mi łzami, nie mogłem oddychać. Spazmatycznie łapałem powietrze i próbowałem się nie udusić. W końcu jednak jakoś udało mi się opanować. Oddychałem ciężko. Było mi gorąco i aż musiałem przetrzeć załzawione oczy.

– Merlinie... Obym sobie nie przypomniał tego przy następnym spotkaniu z Gadem, bo turlający się ze śmiechu po ziemi będę raczej łatwym celem... Choć może znów by mi się poszczęściło i tak by ich zatkało, że zdążyłbym wezwać pomoc – wysapałem.

– Fakt, ku ich radości byłbyś wtedy naprawdę łatwym celem – odparł, kiedy udało mu się uspokoić.

– Wiesz, Malfoy, jednak nie jesteś taki zły. Nie przypuszczałem, że potrafisz się tak śmiać.

– Za mało mnie znasz, Potty. Zapewniam cię, gdybyś tylko nie odrzucił mnie wtedy, poznałbyś więcej moich ukrytych stron. Jednak cóż poradzić? – Rozłożył ręce na boki w geście bezradności. – Dokonałeś wyboru i stanąłeś po stronie rudzielca i panny-wiem-wszystko.

– Przestań z tym „Potty” to wkurzające – mruknąłem. – Właśnie… Czemu tak właściwie chciałeś się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić? Przecież w ogóle mnie nie znałeś.

\- Czepiasz się, Potty. – Z premedytacją przeciągnął głoski w ostatnim słowie. - I kto powiedział, że cię nie znałem? - Uśmiechnął się rozbawiony. Zaraz jednak odrobinkę spoważniał, spoglądając gdzieś ponad moim ramieniem. – Radzę ci lepiej przypomnieć sobie nasze prawdziwe pierwsze spotkanie. A teraz uciekaj do swoich małych Potty-maniaków – mruknął odwracając się na pięcie i odchodząc.

Spojrzałem do tyłu, zastanawiając się, kogo tam wypatrzył. Hermiona wychylała się z naszego przedziału, najwyraźniej mnie szukając. Na jej widok momentalnie wróciła moja złość, choć już dużo słabsza. Nie miałem jednak zamiaru spędzić reszty drogi na korytarzu, więc chcąc nie chcąc wróciłem do przedziału. W drzwiach wyminąłem Hermionę, nawet na nią nie spoglądając.

– Harry… – Całkowicie zignorowałem jej cichy głos i usiadłem obok Ginny, od razu kierując wzrok za okno. – Harry, naprawdę cię przepraszam. Nie powinnam była cię uderzyć. – Milczałem. Co prawda nie czułem już bólu na policzku, ale wciąż się na nią gniewałem. I to nie tylko z powodu otrzymanego liścia, ale głownie przez jej słowa. Nie była to nasza pierwsza kłótnia, ale pierwszy raz tak bardzo mnie zraniła. – Harry – jęknęła. – Błagam, powiedz coś.

– A co chciałabyś usłyszeć? – spytałem, choć i tak nie dałem jej dojść do słowa. – Jak przypuszczam, oczekiwałaś czegoś w stylu: „Przepraszam, że się obraziłem i wybiegłem z przedziału bez żadnej przyczyny. W końcu skoro ktoś tak mądry jak ty mówi mi, że jestem głupim, zarozumiałym bachorem, którego wszyscy mają już powyżej uszu, to przecież musi to być prawda. Powinienem był z uśmiechem na ustach tobie przytaknąć”. – Mój głos ociekał ironią. – Czyż nie? – warknąłem na koniec. Zdumienie na twarzach przyjaciół i zbolała mina Hermiony mnie otrzeźwiły. Przesadziłem. Znowu. Moja złość minęła, pozostawiając za sobą jedynie poczucie winy. W końcu nie tylko ona tu zawiniła. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że też popełniłem błąd, ukrywając pewne rzeczy przed przyjaciółmi, bo chociaż miałem dobre zamiary, tylko wszystko pogorszyłem. Amber mi to przecież wczoraj tłumaczyła. Ale w tym wypadku jej kazanie i tak nic nie mogło zmienić. W końcu od lat, właściwie przez całą naszą znajomość, ukrywałem przed nimi prawdę. Nic dziwnego, że poczuli się oszukani czy nawet zdradzeni. Zrobiło mi się głupio. Mimo to nie potrafiłem wydusić z siebie przeprosin. Po chwili krępującej ciszy odezwała się Ginny.

– Harry, nikt cię nie uważa za zarozumiałego ani tym bardziej zbędnego! Jesteś jedną z nielicznych osób, których ten świat potrzebuje!

– Taa, bo w końcu kto inny pozbędzie się dla was Voldemorta…

– Harry, uspokój się wreszcie, bo aż mnie ręka świerzbi, żeby ci znowu przyłożyć! Tu nie chodzi tylko o Voldemorta! Jasne, o niego też, w końcu zagraża ludzkości, a najwyraźniej tylko ty masz na tyle siły, by mu stawić czoła. Ale to nie wszystko! My też cię potrzebujemy!

– Ciekawe do czego? – mruknąłem, jednak teraz już tylko z minimalną dozą sarkazmu w głosie.

– Choćby do tego, żeby się dobrze bawić! Harry, jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem. Nigdy nie pomyślałem o tobie, jako o broni przeciw Sam-Wiesz… Voldemortowi! Nieważne, czy miałbyś wystarczającą moc do pokonania go, czy nie, jestem pewien, że równie dobrze by nam się gadało czy grało w szachy! Tak samo wkurzalibyśmy Fretkę czy pili u Hagrida herbatę z wiader!

Parsknąłem śmiechem na tę ostatnią uwagę. Ale nie mogłem się z nim nie zgodzić. No, może poza Malfoyem. Wątpię, czy zwróciłby na mnie uwagę, gdybym nie był sławnym Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył. Ale może wtedy to ja pierwszy bym zaczął naszą prywatną wojnę…? Wątpię bym potrafił przez tyle lat pozostać obojętnym na tego dupka. Nawet, jeśli w ostatnim czasie przekonałem się, że posiada też całkiem przyjemną stronę charakteru.

– Dzięki, Ron. – Uśmiechnąłem się z wdzięcznością do mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Jednocześnie poczułem, że naprawdę muszę ich przeprosić za te kłamstwa i za swoje zachowanie.

– … ale musisz przyznać, Hermiono, że to co powiedziałaś, było naprawdę wredne. I jeszcze mnie uderzyłaś! – dodałem w wyrzutem.

– Bo gadałeś kompletne bzdury! Jak mogłeś pomyśleć, że chcielibyśmy „mieć cię z głowy”?! – Spojrzała na mnie zrozpaczona.

– Przecież sama powiedziałaś, że chcielibyście żebym przestał wam zawracać głowę!

– Że co?! Kiedy niby coś takiego powiedziała? – Tym razem cała trójka patrzyła na mnie w zdumieniu.

– Jak spytałem, czy nie męczy was martwienie się o mnie.

– Ty pomyślałeś… Och, Harry! Nie wierzę, że tak to odebrałeś.

– Ale o co ci chodzi? – Zmarszczyłem brwi skonsternowany.

– Miałam na myśli, że wolelibyśmy, żebyś zachowywał się tak, żebyśmy się o ciebie nie martwili! Naprawdę wierzysz, że chcielibyśmy przestać się z tobą zadawać?!

Milczałem, utkwiwszy wzrok znów za oknem. Było mi głupio. Nie wiedziałem, co odpowiedzieć. Nagle poczułem ramiona oplatające moją szyję i delikatny zapach jaśminu, gdy Hermiona oparła głowę na moim ramieniu.

– Jesteś okropnym idiotą, Harry. Jak możesz mieć tak niską samoocenę? – Wciąż uparcie milczałem, nawet nie drgnąłem. Hermiona odsunęła się kawałek. – Spójrz na mnie, Harry. – Z ociąganiem spełniłem jej prośbę. Patrzyła na mnie uśmiechnięta. – Kocham cię, Harry. – Patrzyłem na nią w szoku, czując jak pali mnie twarz. Hermiona zachichotała, odwracając lekko głowę. Też była zarumieniona. – Nie patrz tak na mnie. To żadne wielkie wyznanie, więc nie masz się czego wstydzić. Nie zapominaj, że jestem lesbijką w związku. – Co nie zmieniało faktu, że pierwszy raz w życiu, ktoś powiedział mi, że mnie kocha… Czułem ciepło rozlewające się po moim wnętrzu. – Kocham cię jak brata. Jestem pewna, że oni – skinęła głową w kierunku Rona i Ginny – a także reszta… no, może poza Percym, ale on to w ogóle jest odludkiem… w każdym razie, oni też cię kochają. Choć nie mówią tego na głos. Tyle razy mówili, że traktują cię jak część rodziny. Jak po tym wszystkim mogłeś zwątpić? Jak mogłeś pomyśleć, że mamy cię dosyć?

Wzruszyłem ramionami, odwracając wzrok. Jak mogłem? Dobre pytanie. Sam się nad tym zastanawiam. Gdy jestem z nimi, wszystko wydaje się takie łatwe. Ale kiedy przychodzi co do czego… Co poradzę, że ogarniają mnie wątpliwości? Ale nie mogę im tego powiedzieć. Sam muszę się z tym zmierzyć. To raczej nie zalicza się do rzeczy, których nie powinienem przed nimi zatajać.

– Powiedz nam jeszcze jedną rzecz, Harry. Gdzie spędziłeś końcówkę wakacji, skoro nie na Privet Drive?

– Byłem w Londynie.

– Co?! – Przyjaciele spojrzeli na mnie w szoku. Dzisiejszy dzień jest dla nich pod tym względem naprawdę obfity…

– Co was tak dziwi?

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że szukało cię pół Zakonu?! Wszyscy stawali na głowach, przetrząsnęli każdy zaułek, a teraz twierdzisz, że byłeś w Londynie? Jakim cudem cię nie odnaleźli? – Ginny patrzyła na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Skąd mam to niby wiedzieć? Co prawda starałem się nie rzucać w oczy, wybrałem najbardziej niepozorny motelik w nieczarodziejskiej części miasta, ale większość czasu spędziłem poza nim. Byłem też kilka razy na Pokątnej.

– Wiesz, chyba cię jednak nie doceniałam. Co prawda zrobiłeś prawdziwą głupotę, uciekając do Londynu, ale wygląda na to, że miałeś na tyle rozsądku, by nie złapali cię Śmierciożercy.

– Starałem się nie rzucać w oczy – przytaknąłem, przezornie pomijając fakt, że to przed nimi, a nie Śmierciożercami chciałem się ukryć… Byłem stuprocentowo pewny, że gdybym się do tego przyznał, dzisiejsza kłótnia zaczęłaby się na nowo.

– Z takim wyglądem? Teraz rzucasz się jeszcze bardziej w oczy, niż wcześniej. Oczywiście w dobrym tego słowa znaczeniu – powiedziała cicho Ginny. Jej policzki były zaróżowione. Podrapałem się po potylicy zakłopotany jej komplementem.

– Dzięki – mruknąłem. – Ale to nie moja zasługa. Gdyby nie Amber, wciąż chodziłbym w pokrowcach na pianino po Dudleyu i z gniazdem na głowie. – Z zadowoleniem patrzyłem na śmiejących się przyjaciół. Za tą atmosferą właśnie tęskniłem. Przez chwilę przed oczami widziałem śmiejącego się Malfoya, ale szybko odegnałem od siebie ten obraz, w zamian pogrążając się w opowieści.

Opowiadałem przyjaciołom o dniu, gdy spotkałem Amber. O moim przerażeniu, gdy wszedłem do sklepu, wybawieniu w postaci szatynki z bzikiem na punkcie mody, godzinach spędzonych na zakupach. Doszedłem właśnie do wizyty u fryzjera, gdy z kieszeni spodni usłyszałem dobrze znaną już melodię. Wyciągnąłem komórkę i odebrałem, nawet nie patrząc na wyświetlacz.

W końcu tylko jedna osoba miała mój numer.


	28. Draco

\- Czemu za mną leziesz? – Spojrzałem bykiem na brata, który nie zrażony tonem mojego głosu szedł dalej obok mnie. Jego długie, czarne kręcone włosy opadały swobodnie na jego ramiona, a on świdrował mnie radosnym spojrzeniem szarych oczu. Silk i kotka Ignissa – Envy, krążyli gdzieś wokół naszych nóg, bo jak to mój kochany brat stwierdził: „Smutno byłoby im w klatce”. Tak więc teraz mogłem liczyć się z tym, że ten durny kocur już do końca nie pozwoli mi się złapać i pewnie będzie gdzieś siedział w pociągu.

\- Po prostu wpadłem na ciebie i poprosiłem o pomoc. Przy okazji zdążyłem się przedstawić, a ty słysząc moje imię, z miłości do swojego nieżyjącego brata, postanowiłeś mi pomóc. Jejku, czy to takie trudne do załapania? – Wzruszył ramionami, jakoś nie specjalnie domagając się odpowiedzi z mojej strony. Dochodziliśmy właśnie do pociągu, przedzierając się przez tłum osób. Na szczęście nie musieliśmy ciągnąć ze sobą kufrów, które wspaniałomyślnie przeniosłem już przedwczoraj, kiedy to Ig musiał spotkać się po raz kolejny z dyrektorem. Papierkowe roboty to piekło.

\- Debilu. Nikt nie ma pojęcia, że mam rodzeństwo, rozumiesz? – mruknąłem, patrząc na niego uważnie i wchodząc do wnętrza pociągu. Weszliśmy praktycznie w ostatniej chwili, gdyż zaraz Express ruszył. – Dlatego zachowuj się jak na idiotę przystało i przestań w końcu gadać od rzeczy.

\- Idioci gadają od rzeczy, więc jeżeli ja nim jestem to co mam innego robić, jak nie właśnie gadać… – Zasłoniłem mu usta, jednocześnie wywracając oczyma. W tej chwili jego przemądrzała gadka nie była mi potrzebna. – To szukamy w końcu tego wolnego przedziału, czy nie? – Chwycił moją rękę, ściągając ją ze swojej twarzy i uśmiechając się szeroko. Był moim zupełnym przeciwieństwem. Prawie jak Potter.

\- Chodź – powiedziałem tylko, prowadząc go w kierunku przedziału, zajmowany był przeze mnie co roku. Po otwarciu drzwi, od razu poczułem jak Ślizgonka rzuca mi się na szyję, krzycząc w niebogłosy jaki to ja jestem niedobry. Kątem oka mogłem tylko dostrzec jak Ig ledwo co powstrzymuje się od parsknięcia śmiechem.

\- Pansy, daj spokój – mruknąłem do dziewczyny, która zaraz odsunęła się ode mnie i pociągnęła mnie do środka przedziału. Brat wszedł tuż za nami, zamykając za sobą drzwi i siadając tuż obok Williama. – Cześć wszystkim – rzuciłem w kierunku drugiego prefekta i Zabiniego, który uśmiechnął się rozbawiony zachowaniem brunetki. Wykorzystując fakt, że Pansy przyglądała się mojemu bratu, wyrwałem się w miarę delikatnie z jej rąk i usiadłem na swoim miejscu przy oknie.

\- Strasznie schudłeś, Draco – oznajmiła dziewczyna, na co tylko wzruszyłem ramionami. Co z tego i tak nikt oprócz niej tego nie zauważa. Zresztą to tylko chwilowe, zaraz wrócę do swojej wagi. – Wyglądasz prawie jak śmierć.

\- Też mu to mówiłem, ale ten najzwyczajniej w świecie nie chce mnie słuchać. Nawet lustro nie może przemówić mu do rozsądku, a pokazuje jego wystające kości. Jak u anorektyka – odezwał się Igniss zwracając na siebie uwagę pozostałych. – Och, przepraszam. Nie przedstawiłem się wam. Jestem Igniss Black.

\- Jesteś strasznie podobny do tego kundla, Blacka – powiedziała Pansy zanim nie uświadomiła sobie, że obydwoje posiadają te same nazwisko. Chwilowo jednak dali mi spokój z moim „anorektycznym” wyglądem.

\- Chciałbym cię tak tylko poinformować, że ten kundel jest kuzynem mojej matki. – Spojrzałem na nią z naganą, a dziewczyna zaraz zaczęła przepraszać mojego brata.

\- Spokojnie, nic się nie stało. Jestem przyzwyczajony do tego, że większość osób wyraża się tak o moim starszym. – Igniss uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, jakby właśnie nie przyznał się do tego, że jest synem Syriusza. Starałem się zamaskować zdziwienie, dlatego też zaraz odwróciłem wzrok w drugą stronę. Przecież nasz daleki wuj nie miał dzieci.

\- Dziwię się, że przez tyle lat nikt o tobie nie wiedział – mruknął Blaise, otwarcie pokazując swoje wątpliwości.

\- Och, to proste. Syriusz o tym po prostu nie wiedział. Poszedł z moją matką do łóżka bez żadnych zobowiązań, a potem okazało się, że jest ona w ciąży. Bała się tego, dlatego też zaraz po urodzeniu chciała oddać mnie do adopcji. Mama Draco jest dobrą znajomą mojej starszej i kiedy dowiedziała się o tym, postanowiła w jakiś sposób opiekować się mną, dlatego też krótko potem zawitałem w Malfoy Manor. – W tym momencie spojrzał na mnie ze śmiechem, co ja skwitowałem cichym sapnięciem. – Jednak z jakiegoś powodu magia nie chciała się we mnie uwolnić, dlatego też posłali mnie do jednej z najlepszych mugolskich szkół.

\- Nie sądzisz, że mówisz trochę za dużo o sobie? – warknąłem w jego kierunku, chociaż zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, iż tak naprawdę nic nie wskóram takim gadaniem. Jego chyba trzeba by było potraktować obuchem, żeby cokolwiek trafiło do jego pustej czachy.

\- Zapuszczasz włosy, Draco? – Zabini, który najwidoczniej stwierdził, że temat jest zamknięty i postanowił zejść na inny. Niestety, musiał on zachodzić na moją biedną osobę.

\- Przeszkadza to komuś? – Nawet nie musiałem na nich patrzeć, żeby być pewnym, że każdy zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. Przyznaję, że w czasie wakacji zacząłem je zapuszczać. Już przecież w Japonii dłuższe kosmyki sięgały mi do ramion. Jednak niepodcinane zdążyły mi jeszcze bardziej urosnąć, tak więc teraz sięgały już prawie do łopatek. Dopiero wczoraj miałem okazję być u fryzjera, dlatego też zażyczyłem sobie zabiegi pielęgnacyjne i dosłownie delikatne ścięcie zniszczonych końcówek – o ile takowe były. Jednak by fakt ten nie rzucał się zbytnio w oczy, poprosiłem Édouarda o ścięcie odrobinę bardziej góry, aby tak wycieniowane kosmyki sprawiały wrażenie nie aż tak długich. Tym bardziej grzywka, jaką sobie zażyczyłem opadała mi delikatnie na oczy, co w ogóle mi nie przeszkadzało, wręcz przeciwnie – było dobrą zabawą, a i całkowicie zmieniała mój wizerunek. To był najwyższy czas, by wprowadzić jakąś zmianę. W końcu moda się zmienia, a ja nie chciałem pozostawać w tyle. Zresztą, co ja mówię. Ja nie mogłem pozwolić, by ktoś był z modą przede mną. Tylko ja mogłem ją prowadzić w tej szkole.

\- Nie, po prostu z taką fryzurą jest ci o niebo lepiej. – Pozwoliłem sobie na delikatny, nieśmiały uśmiech, co spowodowało zdziwione spojrzenia siedzących naprzeciw mnie Zabiniego i Parkinson. Doprawdy, najwyraźniej nie spodziewali się po mnie takiej reakcji.

Z jeszcze większym uśmiechem wstałem ze swojego miejsca i wyszedłem z przedziału, usprawiedliwiając się obowiązkami prefekta. Od razu zatrzymałem też chcącego dołączyć do mnie Williama, mówiąc mu, że sobie poradzę. Dobry humor w dalszym ciągu mi przypisywał, dlatego też sprawdzałem jak się mają moi Ślizgoni. Większa część z nich była zaskoczona moim zachowaniem, przecież nie często mają okazję widzieć jak otwarcie okazuję im swoje zainteresowanie.

\- Nie musisz się o nas martwić, panie prefekcie – mruknęła Ślizgonka, która szła właśnie do trzeciej klasy, a w której przedziale to właśnie znajdowałem się. Krótkowłosa blondynka była w towarzystwie swoich przyjaciółek z rocznika i jednej dziewczynie, która dopiero co miała rozpocząć swoją naukę w Hogwarcie. W takim razie Ann musiała się szczególnie przed nią chwalić swoim spoufalającym zachowaniem wobec mnie. Była damą, niestety nie na wszystko musiałem jej pozwalać.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Po prostu jako prefekt muszę sprawdzać, czy wszyscy dobrze się zachowują, Ann. Z szacunkiem. – Pozwoliłem sobie na zwycięski uśmiech, kiedy nastolatka zarumieniła się zażenowana. – Mam nadzieję, że młoda dama wstąpi w szeregi Domu Slitherina – zwróciłem się do dziewczyny, po czym zaraz opuściłem ich przedział z zamiarem przejścia do kolejnego i sprawdzenia innych Ślizgonów. Jednak niedługo po tym jak wyszedłem na korytarz zobaczyłem na swojej drodze jakiegoś chłopaka i muszę przyznać, że aż westchnąłem wewnętrznie z zachwytu. Ten chłopak był naprawdę przystojny. Włosy ułożone według najnowszej panującej w Londynie mody, ubrany może nie u Diora, ale i tak prezentował się nie gorzej niż większość modeli. Był mniej więcej mojego wzrostu, szczupły, jednak nie tak jak ja. Widać było, że lubił sobie czasami poćwiczyć. A gdy spojrzałem uważniej na jego twarz poznałem w nim… O matko, czy to możliwe, że to był…?!

\- Potter? – wyjąkałem, nie mogąc wyjść z szoku i patrząc na niego w totalnym już osłupieniu. Jak, do diabła, mógł on w ciągu kilku tygodni zmienić się tak nie do poznania!?

 

~ * ~

 

\- …Mówię wam; ciężko było go przekonać. Ale! – Podniósł odrobinę głos, by pokreślić ważność momentu jego opowiadania. – Kiedy tylko zgodził się i zagrał te kilkuminutowe solo, na widowni zapanowała TAKA cisza! – Ig wyrzucił ramiona na boki, by przybliżyć sytuację swoim słuchaczom.  – Każdy był zaoferowany jego grą i nie zdziwiło mnie, jak po tym całym koncercie do Draco podszedł jakiś gość z wytwórni i zaproponował mu umowę.

Pansy zachichotała głośniej niż zamierzała, co ja skwitowałem cichym prychnięciem, starając się skupić na wątku opowiadania, zawartego w tekście. Akurat główny bohater musiał wybierać między swoimi pobratymcami i przyjaciółmi, a miłością do niedawno poznanej śmiertelniczki. Każdy wybór przynosił za sobą śmierć jego ukochanej, jednak gdyby został przy niej podobny los spadłby i na niego. Byłem cholernie ciekaw, co Louis zrobi. Jaką wybierze drogę. Ja sam nie mam pojęcia jakbym postąpił i mam nadzieję nigdy nie znaleźć się w takowej sytuacji. Zresztą jestem bardziej niż pewien, że nigdy nie spotkam przeznaczonej mi osoby. Ja nie mogę zostać pokochany. Jestem zbyt…

Zacisnąłem palce na okładce książki, starając się wyprzeć niechciane obrazy z pamięci. Nie chciałem teraz przypominać sobie tych wszystkich momentów, tego palącego dotyku na mojej skórze. Nienawidziłem ich wszystkich i każdego z osobna, komu Czarny Pan pozwalał mnie posiąść. Wiele razy miałem ochotę się przeciwstawić, jednak to strach przed nimi czynił ze mnie malutką, białą owieczkę, która czekała tylko, aż duży, przegłodzony wilk przyjdzie do mnie, marząc o tym, żeby schrupać mnie w całości. Byłem wręcz sparaliżowany, ogarniającym mnie uczuciem.

\- Zamilcz… – Spojrzałem na Iga spode łba, od razu uciszając całe towarzystwo. – Obiecuję, że jeśli jeszcze raz pojawię się w którejś z waszych opowieści jako główny bohater, to jej autora pozbawię kutasa, bądź rączek – dodałem, spoglądając od razu na dziewczynę. Kto jak kto, ale Parkinson była pierwszą osobą, która byłaby zdolna podjąć wątek i dalej opowiadać jakieś zdarzenia z mojego życia. – Naprawdę nie mam zamiaru mieć gorzej rozwalonego dnia, niż mam go w tej chwili. – Zamknąłem książkę, podając ją zaraz Williamowi. W tej chwili straciłem ochotę na jakiekolwiek wątki z czyjegoś życia. Nawet fikcyjnego. – A coś czuję, że na wieczór świeży narybek będzie dość nieznośny.

\- Nie bój żaby, Smoczku. Ja tam będę ich pilnował. – Uniosłem sceptycznie brew, przez chwilę zastanawiając się nad tym, co ten idiota właśnie sobie  wymyślił. Zapewne jak zwykle w jego durnej łepetynie zaświtała jakaś zwariowana myśl, którą postanowił wprowadzić w życie.

\- O ciebie to ja jakoś martwię się najbardziej – mruknąłem, wyglądając kątem oka za okno. Kwestią minut było już nasze dotarcie do stacji w Hogsmeade. Następnie zapewne będę musiał rozdzielić się z bliźniakiem, który z grupą pierwszaków uda się zwyczajowo – jak co roku – do Hagrida podczas, gdy ja i reszta wsiądziemy do powozu i dojedziemy pod szkołę.

Swoją drogą, Igniss w trybie praktycznie natychmiastowym zjednał ich ze sobą. Było to wręcz niebywałe. Tym bardziej, gdy miałem świadomość, że szczególnie William niechętnie podchodził do nowych znajomości. Nawet Zabiniemu trochę zajęło, zanim czarnowłosy Ślizgon go zaakceptował.

\- Draco?

Spojrzałem szybko na zmartwione oblicze Williama, który stał już przy wejściu, wraz z resztą. Tylko Igniss stał tuż przede mną. On jednak robił to tylko po to, by chwycić mnie za nadgarstki i podciągnął do góry.

\- Nie no, zachowujesz się jak malutkie dziecko, którym trzeba się opiekować – skwitował mnie brat, chociaż nie miał co do tego żadnej podstawy. Mimo wszystko w tej chwili nie miałem zbyt wielkiej ochoty na jakiekolwiek kłótnie, dlatego też bez żadnego słowa wyszedłem z przedziału omijając wszystkich, a następnie opuszczając pociąg. – Przepraszam, przesadziłem! – Starałem się nie reagować na krzyk Iga, dalej brnąc przez siebie. Niestety dłonie bruneta łapiące mnie za łokcie, skutecznie zmusiły mnie do zatrzymania się w miejscu. Większość obecnych osób spoglądało na nas z ciekawością. Nawet gdzieś z boku śmignęła mi postać najmłodszej latorośli Weasley’ów.

\- Daj już spokój – mruknąłem w odpowiedzi, starając się brzmieć na jak najbardziej wyniosłego i zarazem sprawiającego wrażenie, że cała sytuacja jest mi całkowicie obojętna. Nie mogłem pokazywać w szkole oblicza, jakie znał mój brat i przyjaciele z Japonii. – Zaraz będziesz musiał udać się za Hagridem, jak zacznie zwoływać do siebie narybek…

\- …Pirszoroczni! Pirszoroczni do mnie! – I na potwierdzenie moich słów, powietrze przeszył basowy głos półwielkoluda. Bliźniak posłał mi trochę wymuszony szeroki uśmiech, po czym ruszył zaraz żwawo w stronę gajowego. Wyglądało to naprawdę zabawnie, gdy Ig idąc między pierwszakami, wyróżniał się wzrostem.

Pozwoliłem sobie tylko i wyłącznie na delikatny, rozbawiony uśmiech, jednak to i tak sprawiło, że usłyszałem gdzieś z boku kilka zachwyconych szeptów dziewczyn na mój temat. Pokręciłem lekko głową, dochodząc do moich towarzyszy i razem kierując się ku jakiemuś wolnemu powozowi. Tam już w czasie drogi pozwoliłem sobie na udzielanie się w rozmowie z nimi.

Po prostu nie chciałem już dzisiaj toczyć kolejnej bitwy z niechcianymi obrazami.

 

~ * ~

 

W Wielkiej Sali panował niesłychany rumor. Zapewne było to spowodowane tym, że jeszcze nie było obecnego żadnego z profesorów i każdy pozwalał sobie na dokańczanie swoich relacji z wakacji. Każdy żył jeszcze latem, co potwierdzać mogła opalenizna towarzysząca praktycznie każdemu uczniowi. Ja byłem jedną z naprawdę bardzo nielicznych osób, których słońce nawet nie liznęło żywszym kolorkiem.

Wraz z wejściem grona pedagogicznego, część rozmów ucichła, a inne po prostu wyciszyły się. Zapewne było to też spowodowane ostrzegającym spojrzeniem rzuconym do ogółu sali przez Severusa. Mimo wszystko, większość osób obawiała się go.

Tuż za Mistrzem Eliksirów wszedł Haruse, który z serdecznym uśmiechem obserwował wszystko dookoła, jakby jeszcze nie do końca mógł przyzwyczaić się do niesamowitości tego pomieszczenia. Kiedy jego oczy napotkały moją osobę, jego uśmiech poszerzył się, a on sam zamachał lekko w moim kierunku, czemu towarzyszy zadowolone śmiechy kilku Ślizgonek i odmachujące mu bezwstydnie dziewczyny. To było takie do przewidzenia.

Jednak oprócz nowego nauczyciela OPCM’u, pojawił się jeszcze jeden nowy pracownik szkoły. Był nim wysoki blondyn, który wzrostem spokojnie dorównywał mojemu ojcu, o ile nawet nie był od niego wyższy. Ubrany był w mugolskie czarne spodnie od garnituru i grafitową koszulę. Krawat równie czarny jak spodnie związany był starannie pod szyją, jakby mężczyzna nie chciał sobie pozwolić na żadne nieścisłości. Z tej odległości niestety nie dane mi było dojrzeć jego koloru oczu, jednak byłem w stanie stwierdzić, że jego odrobinę dłuższe kosmyki potraktowane zostały żelem, bądź brylantyną. Chociaż to było nic w porównaniu z tym, że mężczyzna ten był strasznie podobny do mojego ojca. Nie wiem dokładnie jak to powiedzieć, ale miałem przeczucie, że coś się za tym kryje. Rysy jego twarzy były iście Malfoyowskie, a przecież jedyną częścią naszej wydziedziczonej rodziny był Seporian. Coś było tu nie tak, tylko jeszcze nie wiem dokładnie co.

\- Zauważyłeś, prawda? – Słysząc cichy głos drugiego prefekta, odwróciłem wzrok od jasnowłosego mężczyzny, przenosząc go z ociąganiem na Willa. – Jest diabelnie podobny do Lucjusza i nawet nie zdziwiłbym się, aż tak bardzo, gdyby okazało się, że jest on kimś z twojej rodziny. – Przytaknąłem mu krótko, w tej samej chwili dostrzegając, że mężczyzna siada po prawej stronie Severusa (po jego drugiej stronie usiadł Haruse) i zamienia z nim kilka słów. Mogłem dostrzec też niedowierzanie Seva, który okazywał je w dość charakterystyczny jak dla mnie sposób.

Miałem to też już skomentować Richardsonowi, gdy w tym czasie pojawiła się profesorka transmutacji  wprowadzając do środka dość okazałą grupkę pierwszaków, oraz odznaczającego się wśród nich Iga.

Kobieta wyprowadziła ich na środek, pierwszym osobom za nią każąc zatrzymać się gdzieś w połowie drogi. Zaraz też zaczęła tłumaczyć im zasady przydziału uczniów, gdy w tym czasie stołek wraz z Tiarą powędrował na środek sali między czterema stołami naszych domów, a stolikiem nauczycielskim.

\- Czy wszystko jasne? – rzuciła jeszcze, spoglądając uważnie po najbliższej stojących dzieciakach. – Skoro tak, to mo…

\- Minny… – Igniss przerwał jej wypowiedź, a ja aż zamarłem z szoku. Zresztą podobnie jak większą część uczniów tylko, że oni zaraz wybuchli gromkim śmiechem. Profesorka natomiast sprawiała wrażenie, jakby miała ochotę rozerwać chłopaka na strzępy. – Zastanawia mnie co się stanie jak Tiarze nie spodoba się czyjaś osobowość. Czy jest możliwe, żeby nie dała kogoś do jakiegoś domu? – Zrobił przy tym jeszcze minę takiego niewiniątka, że automatycznie uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Mój brat jak chciał mógł nawet obrażać wszystkich naokoło, a on sam pozostawiałby wrażenie, jakby mówił właśnie o pogodzie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, panie Black – wycedziła kobieta, starając się nie wybuchnąć. Jak na razie jeszcze dobrze jej to wychodziło, jednak znając mojego bliźniaka, to zapewne zaraz da jej popalić. – Tiara przydziału zawsze wie, do jakiego domu przydzielić danego ucznia i jakoś nigdy nie zdarzał się wyjątek.

\- Jednak zawsze może być ten pierwszy raz! – krzyknął nagle, a kilku pierwszaków spojrzało w jego kierunku niepewnie. Ja, jak i zapewnie reszta uczniów, mieliśmy z tego dość niezły ubaw. – A co się stanie, gdy położy mi ktoś Tiarę na głowie, a ta powie, że nie pasuje do żadnego domu? Albo co gorsza! – W tym momencie zrobił pauzę, rozglądając się szybko po niektórych stołach. Byłem bardziej niż pewien, że na ułamki sekundy więcej zawiesił wzrok na stole Gryfindoru, a szczególnie na osobie Pottera. Niestety nie dane mi było zobaczyć jaką minę przy tym robił. – Co, jak ten stary beret nagle stwierdzi, że będzie mi dobrze w sypialni Snape’a!?

Aż zakrztusiłem się powietrzem, kiedy tylko dotarł do mnie sens wypowiedzianych przez brata słów. Z resztą chyba nie tylko ja wydawałem się tak na to zareagować. Severus również był tym mocno zaskoczony. Natomiast siedzący obok niego blondyn wyglądał jakby ostatkami sił powstrzymywał się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem.

\- Panie Black! – ryknęła kobieta, wyprowadzona już z równowagi. W sumie, jakoś tam jej się nie dziwiłem. Przecież jej też może się później za to oberwać. – Niech pan uważa na swój język…

 - Przecież on tylko będzie czekać, aż wykorzysta moją biedną osobę, jaka tanią siłę roboczą~ – zajęczał tylko, wyglądając na osobę, która miałaby się zaraz popłakać. – Zrobi ze mnie białego murzyna~!

\- Panie Black! – McGonagall krzyknęła na tyle głośno, że Ig umilkł, spoglądając na nią z oczekiwaniem. – Mogę panu obiecać, że Tiara nie przydzieli pana tylko i wyłącznie do jednego z czterech domów. – Odetchnęła cicho, rozkładając pergamin i wracając do swojego zwyczajowego, sztywnego tonu. Zaczęła kolejno wyczytywać nazwiska dzieciaków, które w dalszym ciągu wystraszone słowami bliźniaka podchodziły do stołka prawie jak na ścięcie. Jednak, gdy po trzech osobach, nie stało się nic podejrzanego i dziewczynka poszła do Hufflepufu, a dwaj inni chłopcy do Ravenclawu, wszystkie dzieciaki odetchnęły z widoczną ulgą. Ja natomiast zauważyłem, że ta stara panna ominęła mojego brata i zabrała się wyczytywaniem nazwisk spod C. Zapewne postanowiła zostawić go na sam koniec.

\- Wow, ale ona ma temperamencik. – Spojrzałem oburzony na bliźniaka, który jakby nigdy nic wcisnął się między mnie, a Willa siadając tyłem do stołu. Kilkoro pierwszaków rzuciło mu zaskoczone spojrzenie, jednak akurat zaraz ktoś musiał wyjść na środek. Tegoroczny przydział szedł naprawdę szybko. – Przez chwilę naprawdę myślałem, że mnie zabije.

\- Wcale bym się jej nie zdziwił, gdyby właśnie to zrobiła – odparłem, posyłając jednemu chłopakowi ostrzegające spojrzenie, który od razu odwrócił speszony wzrok. Typowy Puchon. – Musisz uważać na to, co mówisz. W innym wypadku wszyscy dostaniemy po dupie. Ja, ty i reszta. Dlatego postaraj się chociaż trochę opanować od zbędnych komentarzy.

\- Chciałem tylko ich jakoś rozweselić. Wszyscy byli tacy niepewni. – Posłał mi niewinne spojrzenie, za którym kryło się zadowolenie diabła. Nie znałem go od pięciu minut, żeby nie wiedzieć, co oznaczają jego poszczególne ruchy.

\- A co ci wyszło? Przeraziłeś ich tylko bardziej… – mruknąłem, spoglądając na uśmiechniętą twarz brata. On sam w tym czasie zwrócił się w moim kierunku, dlatego też w całej krasie mogłem dostrzec bijące z jego oczu szczęście. Energia jego euforii biła od jego ciała, przenikając nawet przez moją skórę i udzielając mi nastrój. Nim jednak uśmiechnąłem się jak głupi do sera, zdążyłem otrząsnąć się i spojrzeć na niego z delikatnym rozbawieniem. – Następnym razem postaraj się chociaż trochę dostosować żarty; tym bardziej, gdy dotyczyły dzieciaków, które nie rozumiały niektórych rzeczy.

\- Dobrze, mamusiu. Już będę grzeczny, tylko nie rób mi już obciachu przy kolegach… – Brunet starał się brzmieć jak małe dziecko, co mu naprawdę dobrze wyszło. Zaraz jednak skrzywił się, kiedy uderzyłem go dość mocno w plecy.

\- Wypad od stołu. Zaraz twoja kolej – wyjaśniłem cicho, obserwując jak ten wstaje i popycha ostatniego chłopaczka w kierunku stołka, mówiąc mu głośno, że na pewno nie trafi do niczyjej sypialni.

\- W tym roku do naszej szkoły zawitała osoba, która dopiero jakiś miesiąc temu odkryła w sobie magiczne cechy. – Dyrektor wstał ponownie i nawet podszedł ku McGonagall i mojemu bratu. ­– Jednak ze względu na posiadaną przez pana Blacka obszerną wiedzę teoretyczną, a także wielki potencjał do nauki, postanowiliśmy umieścić go w klasie odpowiadającej jego rocznikowi. Dlatego też pan Black trafi do szóstej klasy. Usiądź, chłopcze– zwrócił się do bruneta, który z psotnym uśmiechem wykonał posłusznie jego polecenie. Zaraz też po sali rozszedł się odgłos głośnego pierdnięcia, na co uniosłem wzrok ku nocnemu niebu. Mogłem się domyślić, że użyje jakiejś mugolskiej zabawki.

\- Och, przepraszam~! – zaśmiał się serdecznie, wstając na krótko i zabierając spod siebie poduszkę pierdzącą. Każdy to mógł dostrzec, jednak on widocznie nie zwracał na to uwagi. – To wszystko przez te nerwy. Nie chciałbym trafić do sypialni Mistrza Eliksirów, ale nie pogardziłbym dzieleniem się pokojem z panną Burbage.

\- Nauczycielka mugoloznastwa. – William przybliżył się do mnie bliżej, szepcząc mi do ucha wyjaśnienie, kim jest ta Burbage. Nie chodziłem na mugoloznastwo, dlatego też nie miałem okazji jej nigdy poznać.

\- Niestety, panna Burbage w swojej sypialni ma wystarczająco miejsca tylko dla jednej osoby. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się rozbawiony zachowaniem bruneta, biorąc Tiarę od nauczycielki  i wkładając go na głowę Ignissa. Beret skrzywił się nieco, a jego czubek opadł odrobinę do przodu.

Dawaj go do Slihterinu, dawaj go do Slitherinu – powtarzałem w pamięci jak mantrę, zaciskając mocno palce rąk. Tiara właśnie prostowała się, zapewne z zamiarem krzyknięcia:

\- Gryfindor! – ryknęła, a mi opadła szczęka. Spojrzałem zszokowany na twarz brata, który z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha, podszedł do stołu Gryfonów, a jakby tego było mało, usiadł tuż obok Pottera. Odwróciłem zaraz wzrok w kierunku starego dziada, który dalej stał w tym samym miejscu. Zapewne oprócz życzenia nam smacznego, chciał coś jeszcze zakomunikować.

\- Moi drodzy, posłuchajcie mnie jeszcze uważnie. – Oddał jeszcze szybko Tiarę McGonagall, która zniknęła na jakiś czas, by odłożyć tą szmatę na swoje miejsce. – Otóż w tym roku, nasze grono pedagogiczne powiększyło się o dwóch nowym nauczycieli. – Dropsik odwrócił się na krótko w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego, dłonią przywołując do siebie Haruse i tego blondyna. – Obydwoje musieli przebyć długą drogę, aby do nas dotrzeć. Pan Haruse Yoshizawa przybył do nas aż z miasta Mizami-inu położonego w prefekturze Shizuoka w Japonii i będzie uczył Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. – Haruse kiwnął lekko głową w kierunku stołu każdego domu, po czym cofnął się jakieś dwa kroki, by Dumbel mógł dalej mówić. – Chociaż jak sam powiedział mi wczoraj, będzie udzielał też dodatkowych lekcji popołudniowych związanych z jazdą konną, którą poprzez pewne sugestie postanowiłem założyć.

Staruszek jeszcze przez chwilę rozwodził się nad tym, gdzie znajduje się stajnia, (oraz blisko czyjego domku) i jakie zwierzęta będzie można ujeżdżać. Okazało się, że oprócz przedstawicieli kilku ras zwykłych koni, pojawią się również dwie pary Abraksanów.

\- Boże, niech on przestanie gadać – jęknął cicho Zabini, a kilka siedzących obok niego osób przytaknęło posępnie. Jak widać, nie tylko mi nie odpowiadało gadulstwo dyrektora.

\- Jeszcze będzie przedstawiał tego blondyna – oparła jakaś dziewczyna z drugiej, bądź trzeciej klasy. Cholera, nie musiałem wszystkich pamiętać. Wystarczyło, że wiedziałem o tym, że są z mojego domu.

\- Swoją drogą nie uważasz, że jest on trochę podobny do Draco?

\- Co? Draco jest o wiele przystojniejszy…

\- W sumie tak Draco mógłby wyglądać za jakieś piętnaście, dwadzieścia lat. – Odwróciłem się w stronę trzech dziewuch, posyłając im niezbyt miłe spojrzenie. Efekt jednak był zadowalający, gdyż dziewczyny natychmiastowo umilkły i udawały, że słuchają wywodu starucha.

\- W tym roku pani Babbling zmuszona była przejść na urlop w związku z tym, że znalazła się w błogosławionym stanie. – Przeszedł w końcu na drugi wątek, dlatego też skupiłem się na jego słowach. W końcu wyjawi kim jest ten mężczyzna. – Dowiedzieliśmy się o tym jakiś tydzień temu, dlatego też ciężko było nam znaleźć kogoś odpowiedniego na to stanowisko, ale udało nam się. Powitajcie proszę, nauczyciela Starożytnych Run, który przyjechał do nas z Polski. Pana Erydana Malfoya. – Staruszek zaczął bić brawa, jednak przez chwilę tylko inni nauczyciele nieśmiało wtórowali mu. Po chwili zaś z brawami wyskoczyli Ślizgoni, głośno okazując swoje zadowolenie.

Malfoy spojrzał wprost na mnie, a w jego niebieskich oczach dostrzegłem delikatnie maskującą się za obojętnością, wyniosłość. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, co widziałem. Kilkanaście metrów przede mną znajdował się ktoś, kto mógł być moją rodziną.

Powoli, niepewnie i ja zacząłem bić brawo, spoglądając kątem oka na brata, który wydawał się być równie zaskoczony jak ja.

\- Nim wszyscy zabierzemy się za – jak zawsze – przepyszną kolację chciałbym jeszcze ogłosić, że w tym roku zmieniły się zasady dyżurów nauczycieli i prefektów... Będą one częstsze niż w poprzednich latach, więc lunatykom i głodomorom radzę uważać podczas nocnych wycieczek – powiedział figlarnie, puszczając oczko. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Liczę jednak na to, że się pomyliłem. – Oprócz tego, uczniowie od trzeciego roku w górę są zobowiązani do uczestniczenia w dodatkowych zajęciach. Umożliwią one rozwinięcie waszych zainteresowań, które w przyszłości mogą okazać się bardzo pomocne.– Nie powiedział dokładnie co ma na myśli, jednak praktycznie spora większość mogła domyśleć się, że chodziło mu o nieuchronnie zbliżającą się walkę z Czarnym Panem. – Jutro wraz z planem lekcji dostaniecie spis możliwych dodatkowych zajęć. Każdy uczeń ma tydzień na zastanowienie się nad kierunkiem i przedstawienie swojego wyboru opiekunowi Domu.

 Zaraz potem Dumbel wrócił na swoje miejsce, życząc nam jeszcze smacznego. Wszystkie półmiski zapełniły się wszelkiego rodzaju jedzeniem, a ja automatycznie poczułem, że nie jestem głodny. Co więcej, widok takiej ilości jedzenia sprawił, że zrobiło mi się niedobrze i miałem ochotę wymiotować.

\- Will, dasz sobie radę przy narybku beze mnie? – zwróciłem się do szatyna, który akurat nalewał sobie trochę soku do pucharu.

\- Tak, spokojnie dam sobie radę. – Przyjrzał mi się uważnie, jakby w wyrazie mojej twarzy doszukiwał się możliwego powodu. – Opuszczasz posiłek?

\- Nie jestem głodny – odparłem cicho, wstając ze swojego miejsca. Kilkoro siedzących blisko mnie Ślizgonów spojrzało na mnie krótko, jednak nie skomentowali mojego zachowania. – Przyjdź później i przekaż mi co istotniejsze informacje – dodałem jeszcze, kierując się w stronę wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali. Czułem na sobie spojrzenia większości uczniów, których zainteresował samotny odgłos uderzeń butów o posadzkę.

Jedną z niepisanych zasad w tej szkole było to, że każdy uczeń miał być obecny na całym rozpoczęciu roku. Ja jednak postanowiłem to zmienić.


	29. Harry

Jednym ruchem kciuka otworzyłem klapkę. Miałem nadzieję, że tym razem Amber da mi dojść do głosu. W końcu muszę jej podziękować za wszystko, co dla mnie zrobiła.

– Wybaczcie – rzuciłem szybko do przyjaciół, po czym zwróciłem się wesoło do aparatu: – Hej, Amber.

– Cześć, Harry. Możesz gadać?

– Jasne.

– Wiesz, jak się żegnaliśmy, zapomniałam przekazać ci pozdrowienia od Suzanne. Sam rozumiesz, jakoś tak nie było ku temu okazji… Więc dzwonię teraz. Siedzę właśnie w salonie na fotelu, całkowicie skazana na jej łaskę. Zagroziła mi, że jeśli zaraz do ciebie nie zadzwonię, to „gratisowo” mnie przefarbuje. I to na zielono! ZIELONO. Wyobrażasz to sobie?!

Zaśmiałem się pod nosem, słysząc przerażenie w jej głosie.

– Daj spokój, nie zrobiłaby tego.

– Harry, Słońce, ty nie wiesz, do czego ja jestem zdolna! – Usłyszałem w tle krzyk kobiety. – Choć może zielony to rzeczywiście nie najlepszy wybór. Ale za to w wiśniowym nie byłoby jej tak źle. W sumie, gdybym tak machnęła ci kilka pasemek…

– Ej! Obiecałaś, że nic mi nie zrobisz, jeśli zadzwonię! – zawołała rozpaczliwie.

Parsknąłem śmiechem. Te dwie są niemożliwe.

– Harry! I czego się cieszysz?! Ty… ty… ty wredoto, ty muchomorze niewdzięczny! – Teraz już nie wytrzymałem i otwarcie się śmiałem. Skąd ona bierze takie idiotyczne teksty? – A teraz jeszcze się śmiejesz…! Moje włosy, moja reputacja, którą budowałam całymi latami, unikając farbowania jak ognia, ma zaraz legnąć w gruzach! Jak możesz być tak nieczuły?!

– Mogę, bo wiem, że wszystko wyolbrzymiasz… – wysapałem, próbując się opanować.

– Nieprawda!

– Prawda. – Odetchnąłem głęboko. – No, ale niech ci będzie. Powiedz Suzanne, że zabraniam jej cię farbować.

Choć bardzo się starałem, nie byłem w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu cisnącego mi się na usta. Nagle dotarło do mnie, jak bardzo będzie mi brakować towarzystwa brunetki. Przez te tygodnie zdążyłem się przyzwyczaić do jej obecności. Naprawdę uważam ją za przyjaciółkę. Jakby się zastanowić, szybko przywiązuję się do ludzi, jeśli tylko mi na to pozwalają. Tak było przecież z Weasleyami i Hermioną. I z Syriuszem.

– Słyszałaś, Suz?! Nie możesz tego zrobić! Tylko spróbuj, to…!

– To co? Za bardzo mnie kochasz, żeby mi w jakikolwiek sposób zaszkodzić. Poza tym Harry powiedział, że nie mogę cię ufarbować. Nie wspominał nic o pasemkach. – Po drugiej stronie rozległ się głośny śmiech ciemnoskórej.

 – Suz! Nie zgadzam się! Pasemka to też farbowanie…! Suz. SUZ! Ostrzegam cię, przestań mi tu machać tą farbą nad głową…! Suzanne! Nie możesz mnie tak straszyć! Suuuz, ty demo… Aaa! COŚ TY ZROBIŁA?!! – zawyła.

– Amber? – spytałem zaniepokojony. Amber nigdy nie brzmiała na aż tak przerażoną, gdy się wygłupiała. Otworzyłem oczy – kiedy je zamknąłem? – i spojrzałem w bok w stronę komórki, jakbym liczył, że w ten sposób zobaczę, co dzieje się po drugiej stronie.

– Harry…! – jęknęła płaczliwie. – Ona to naprawdę zrobiła.

– Co…?

– MAM. WIŚNIOWE. PASEMKO – wyjaśniła dobitnie. Po drugiej stronie zapadło kilkusekundowe milczenie.

– Amber? Co się… – zacząłem, ale w tym samym momencie ta wariatka znów się odezwała.

– Chociaż… nie wyglądam z nim aż tak strasznie… Nawet mi się podoba. – W jej głosie niepewność mieszała się z zadowoleniem. Wywróciłem oczami.

– Widzisz, Słońce. Możesz mi zaufać. Nie zrobiłabym nic, co zniszczyłoby twoje włosy.

Pokręciłem lekko głową. One naprawdę są pokręcone. Co nie zmienia faktu, że naprawdę miło wspominam te dwa tygodnie spędzone w Londynie… Właśnie. Kompletnie zapomniałem.

– Amber?

– … nie no co ty. To, że zdzierżę jedno pasemko, nie znaczy, że od razu muszę sobie całe włosy robić kolorowe! Nie chcę wyglądać, jak ta twoja pomocnica. Bez urazy, Coco. Prędzej umrę, niż zrobię sobie tęczową fryzurę. Ile razy ci powtarzałam, że nie przepadam za nienaturalnymi kolorami włosów?

– Amber!

– Och, zapomniałam, że wciąż do ciebie dzwonię, Harry. Mam na głośnomówiącym, to przez to.

– Spoko. – Spojrzałem na przyjaciół. Z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem przysłuchiwali się naszej rozmowie. Uśmiechnąłem się do nich, po czym utkwiłem wzrok w jakiś punkcie na ścianie. – Chciałem ci podziękować.

– Co? Za co? – spytała zdziwiona.

– Za wszystko. Choć głownie za pomoc z zakupami… i za wczoraj. Miałaś rację. Nie powinienem był tego ukrywać. Dziś przyjaciele ponownie mi to uświadomili. Jeszcze ci się kiedyś odwdzięczę, obiecuję.

– No, ja mam nadzieję. Bo to oznacza, że jeszcze się spotkamy – stwierdziła wesoło.

– Tak. To… do zobaczenia.

– Pa pa, Harry.

Rozłączyłem się. Hermiona uśmiechała się do mnie miękko, Ron patrzył podejrzliwie na komórkę, a mina Ginny była mocno zamyślona.

– Stary, co to jest? – Ron ruchem głowy wskazał na urządzenie w mojej ręce. – I czemu, na Merlina, do tego czegoś mówiłeś?

– To komórka.

– Co?

– Rany, Ron, ależ ty masz krótką pamięć. Pod koniec roku wyjaśniałam ci, co to jest.

– Kiedy niby?

– Jak Harry opowiadał nam o tym, jak podsłuchał Malfoya… Och, właśnie, Malfoy! – Herm przeniosła wzrok z Rona na mnie. Spiąłem się, będąc pewnym, że zaraz padnie pytanie o to, co robiłem z Fretką na korytarzu. Nie mam pojęcia, jak miałbym im wytłumaczyć, że prowadziliśmy niesamowicie miłą, jak na nas, rozmowę. Ron pewnie od razu zacząłby podejrzewać, że ktoś rzucił na mnie Imperius…

– Przez te wszystkie ostatnie wydarzenia kompletnie o tym zapomniałam! I chyba nie tylko ja. – Spojrzała po nas wszystkich.

– O czym ty mówisz, Hermi? – spytała Ginny. Sam zastanawiałem się, o co szatynce może chodzić.

– Naprawdę nie pamiętacie? Malfoy, Snape, romans, morderstwa, Voldemort – wyliczała. – Nadal nic wam nie świata?

– Aaa! Faktycznie, już pamiętam! – Ron uderzył pięścią w otwartą dłoń.

Ja też w końcu zaskoczyłem. Jak w ogóle mogłem o tym zapomnieć? Momentalnie przed oczami stanął mi Malfoy w mugolskich ubraniach podkreślających jego drobną sylwetkę oraz z przerażeniem malującym się na jego twarzy na wspomnienie o Voldemorcie. Zaraz po tym pojawił się obraz śmiejącego się Malfoya w długich włosach… Czy to naprawdę jedna i ta sama osoba, którą przez tyle lat uważałem za dupka pozbawionego ludzkich uczuć?

– Pod koniec roku ustaliliśmy, że Snape jest kochankiem Malfoya, dlatego są ze sobą tak blisko. I choć wciąż wydaje mi się to absurdalne, nie możemy wykluczyć tej możliwości, dopóki nie dowiemy się prawdy. Musimy w tym roku uważniej ich obserwować. Zwłaszcza, że obaj najprawdopodobniej są wplątani w jakiś potworny plan Voldemorta. Pod żadnym pozorem nie możemy ufać żadnemu z nich – oznajmiła Herm poważnym tonem.

– Jakbyśmy kiedykolwiek im wierzyli – prychnął Ron. – Najgorsze jest to, że Dumbledore ufa Snape’owi i nie uda nam się go przekonać, że Nietoperz jest niebezpieczny.

– Nie zapominajmy jeszcze o Richardsonie. Ta cała sprawa z przysięgą wieczystą wygląda mi na podejrzaną.

– Zapowiada się kolejny ciężki rok – podsumowała Ginny.

Ja jednak nie przejmowałem się teraz ani Richardsonem, ani Snapem. Moje myśli uparcie uciekały w stronę pewnego długowłosego blondyna, który naprawdę ładnie się śmieje.

 

~*~

 

– Nareszcie. Jestem głodny – jęknął Ron, kiedy usiedliśmy w końcu przy stole Gryffindoru. Jako prefekci razem z Hermioną musieliśmy dopilnować, by wszyscy Gryfoni – pomijając pierwszaków – wsiedli do dorożek. Dopiero po tym razem z Ronem, Ginny i Nevillem, który dołączył do nas w trakcie, mogliśmy zapakować się do własnej. – Mam nadzieję, że McGonagall szybko uwinie się z narybkiem.

W tym momencie rozległo się skrzypnięcie i do środka wsypała się na oko sześćdziesięcioosobowa grupka. Na sali zrobiło się cicho. Choć nie na długo. Naokoło rozległy się zaskoczone szepty, gdy wśród wchodzącego tłumu ukazał się chłopak mniej więcej mojego wzrostu.

– Wow, ale tamten koleś jest wyrośnięty. Aż ciężko uwierzyć, że ma jedenaście lat. – Ron odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na sporą grupkę.

– Ron – westchnęła Ginny, spoglądając na brata z politowaniem – On jest starszy. To chyba oczywiste.

– A skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć?

– Przecież to widać na pierwszy rzut oka! Niby z której strony on ci wygląda na pierwszoklasistę? Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby okazał się być w moim lub nawet waszym wieku.

– To dlaczego dopiero teraz pojawił się w Hogwarcie? – dociekał, uważniej przyglądając się brunetowi.

– Skąd mam wiedzieć? – żachnęła się Ginny.

– Tak się mądrzyłaś, więc uznałem, że to też wiesz.

Poważnie, miałem wrażenie, że Ron zaraz pokaże Ginny język…

Zachichotałem.

Cieszę się, że znów jestem w szkole. Brakowało mi przyjaciół, nawet jeśli zdążyliśmy się już dziś pokłócić. Nie mogę się także doczekać, aż znów będę mógł polatać… i pójść do Pokoju Życzeń, żeby móc kontynuować mój trening. Przez te wszystkie wydarzenia w czasie wakacji kompletnie o tym zapomniałem. Zresztą nawet gdybym pamiętał i tak nie mógłbym ćwiczyć, więc to nawet lepiej.

– Czy wszystko jasne? – usłyszałem głos profesor McGonagall. Wśród uczniów znów zrobiło się cicho. Zaraz miała się zacząć ceremonia przydziału. Nareszcie. Naprawdę byłem już potwornie głodny. – Skoro tak, to mo…

– Minny… – To jedno słowo wypowiedziane przez owego tajemniczego bruneta sprawiło, że wszyscy wstrzymaliśmy oddechy. Szok jednak nie trwał zbyt długo. Zdruzgotana McGonagall wyglądała tak dziwacznie, że podobnie jak kilku innych uczniów, mimowolnie parsknąłem śmiechem. Po chwili całą salę wypełniał dziki rechot. – Zastanawia mnie, co się stanie, jak Tiarze nie spodoba się czyjaś osobowość. Czy jest możliwe, żeby nie dała kogoś do jakiegoś domu? – odezwał się ponownie, gdy zrobiło się trochę ciszej. Niewinny wyraz jego twarzy silnie kontrastował z zaróżowioną ze wściekłości twarzą profesorki.

– Oczywiście, że nie, panie Black – wycedziła, a ja momentalnie zamarłem, otwierając usta ze zdziwienia.

Ron, który jeszcze przed chwilą pokładał się ze śmiechu na stole, odwrócił się gwałtownie. Trącił przy tym łokciem siedzącego obok młodszego chłopaka, który omal nie zleciał z ławki. Usłyszałem, jak burknął pod nosem przeprosiny. Kątem oka dostrzegałem czerwoną twarz Ginny. Dziewczyna kaszlała i próbowała złapać oddech. Czułem także dłoń Hermiony zaciskającą się na moim ramieniu, jednak nie zwracałem na to zbytniej uwagi. Wpatrywałem się w osłupieniu w czarnowłosego.

To wszystko trwało może z sekundę, ale miałem wrażenie, że minęły całe godziny, zanim kobieta ponownie się odezwała.

– Tiara przydziału zawsze wie, do jakiego domu przydzielić danego ucznia i jakoś nigdy nie zdarzył się wyjątek – wyjaśniła chłodno.

– Jednak zawsze może być ten pierwszy raz! – krzyknął.

– Black? – dotarł do mnie z boku cichy głos Ginny, która wreszcie przestała kaszleć. Oddychając ciężko, przetarła załzawione oczy. – Ale przecież…

– Harry, czy Syriusz nie mówił przypadkiem, że jest ostatnim, który nosi to nazwisko? – szepnęła oszołomiona Hermiona, wpatrując się z niezrozumieniem w chłopaka.

Zignorowałem obie przyjaciółki, starając się ponownie skupić na słowach… Blacka. Dziwnie się czułem, używając tego nazwiska w stosunku do kogoś innego niż Syriusza.

– Co, jak ten stary beret nagle stwierdzi, że będzie mi dobrze w sypialni Snape’a!?

W pomieszczeniu zapadło kilkusekundowe milczenie. Nagle ze strony Ślizgonów słychać było dźwięk jakby ktoś się zakrztusił. Chwilę później jakiś Krukon parsknął krótkim śmiechem, a już w następnej chwili chyba wszyscy uczniowie pokładali się ze śmiechu. Herm zakryła usta, próbując ukryć rozbawienie. Ron śmiał się otwarcie. Ginny też chichotała w najlepsze. Tylko ja jakoś nie byłem w stanie. Jedynie patrzyłem na Blacka, próbując zrozumieć, co tu jest grane.

– Panie Black! – krzyknęła McGonagall. Przeniosłem na nią wzrok. Twarz miała surową, ale w oczach malowało się rozbawienie. – Niech pan uważa na swój język… – dodała już spokojniejszym tonem.

– Przecież on tylko będzie czekać, aż wykorzysta moją biedną osobę, jako tanią siłę roboczą – zajęczał płaczliwie… krewniak Łapy? – Zrobi ze mnie białego murzyna!

– Panie Black! Mogę panu obiecać, że Tiara przydzieli pana tylko i wyłącznie do jednego z czterech domów – oznajmiła i odetchnęła głęboko.

Chwilę ciszy przerwała nagle Tiara, o której obecności chyba wszyscy zapomnieli. Przynajmniej tak było ze mną.

Gdy kapelusz skończył swój coroczny występ, wicedyrektorka zabrała się za wyczytywanie nazwisk. Kolejni pierwszoroczniacy ze strachem podchodzili do stołka.

Gdy wybrany został pierwszy Gryfon – Christian Lecurt – zdałem sobie sprawę, że nauczycielka transmutacji nie wyczytała nazwiska Blacka. Spojrzałem na powoli kurczącą się grupkę dzieciaków i ze zdumieniem stwierdziłem, że nie dostrzegam wśród nich wysokiego bruneta.

– Ej… Gdzie się podział tamten chłopak? – spytałem, patrząc po przyjaciołach. Ginny i Herm przerwały swoją rozmowę. Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy ją zaczęły. Po chwili wszyscy, łącznie z Ronem, który podobnie jak ja przez cały czas wpatrywał się w stołek stojący w centralnym miejscu pomieszczenia, zaczęliśmy rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu bruneta. – Przecież nie został jeszcze przydzielony.

– Faktycznie, McGonagall nie czytała jego nazwiska – przyjaciel potwierdził moje słowa.

– Myślicie, że coś mu się stało? – spytała Ginny, zwracając się z powrotem w stronę Herm i mnie.

– Może McGonagall tak się na niego wkurzyła, że wyrzuciła go z sali? – zasugerował Ron.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że byłaby w stanie zrobić to tak, że nic byśmy nie zauważyli? – zauważyła sceptycznie szatynka.

– Hermiono, to jest MCGONAGALL – powiedział z naciskiem Ron. – Kto wie co ta kobieta potrafi zrobić, gdy jest wściekła. Jest kompletnie nieprzewidywalna. Przypomnij sobie chociażby, jak w pierwszej klasie zabrała Harry’ego z lekcji latania. Wszyscy byliśmy pewni, że wyrzuci go ze szkoły, a tymczasem wkręciła go do drużyny!

– Ale to nie wyjaśnia, jakim cudem wyrzuciłaby stąd tego chłopaka, nie zwracając przy tym niczyjej uwagi. – Herm trzymała się swojej wersji.

Tymczasem ja dalej przeszukiwałem wzrokiem stoły. Miałem właśnie zabrać się za „gniazdo węży”, jak to lubił mawiać Ron, gdy w końcu go dostrzegłem. Mijał kolejnych Ślizgonów, najprawdopodobniej chcąc okrążyć stół.

– Jest – powiedziałem, gapiąc się na idącego bruneta. Kątem oka zobaczyłem, że przyjaciele podążyli za moim wzrokiem.

– Co on robił przy stole Slitherinu? – spytał podejrzliwie Ron. – Nie mówcie mi tylko, że to kolejny typ spod ciemnej gwiazdy – jęknął. – A wydawał się taki fajny…

– W tym roku do naszej szkoły zawitała osoba, która dopiero jakiś miesiąc temu odkryła w sobie magiczne cechy. – Głos dyrektora uciszył rozmowy uczniów. Dumbledore podszedł do wicedyrektorki i Blacka. Teraz na środku znajdowała się tylko ta trójka. – Jednak ze względu na posiadaną przez pana Blacka obszerną wiedzę teoretyczną, a także wielki potencjał do nauki, postanowiliśmy umieścić go w klasie odpowiadającej jego rocznikowi. Dlatego też pan Black trafi do szóstej klasy. Usiądź, chłopcze – zwrócił się do bruneta, wskazując na stołek. Brunet wykonał polecenie. Miał przy tym minę, jakby coś kombinował. Gdy tylko jego tyłek wylądował na krześle, rozległo się głośne pierdnięcie.

– Och, przepraszam~! – zaśmiał się wesoło. – To wszystko przez te nerwy. Nie chciałbym trafić do sypialni Mistrza Eliksirów, ale nie pogardziłbym dzieleniem się pokojem z panną Burbage. – Pomieszczenie znów wypełnił śmiech uczniów. Tym razem nawet ja dołączyłem, choć jednocześnie ogarnął mnie smutek. W tym momencie bowiem zdałem sobie sprawę, że on naprawdę przypomina trochę Łapę. Kolor włosów, zamiłowanie do żartów, luźny sposób bycia. Poczułem ucisk w sercu. Tak mi go brakowało… Z całych sił zapragnąłem znaleźć się w Pokoju Życzeń. Gdy ćwiczyłem animagię, miałem wrażenie, że jestem bliżej ojca chrzestnego. To głupie, ale nie mogłem nic poradzić na swoje uczucia.

– Niestety, panna Burbage w swojej sypialni ma wystarczająco miejsca tylko dla jednej osoby. – Słowa Dumbledora wywołały kolejną salwę wesołości. Starzec wziął od nauczycielki transmutacji Tiarę i włożył ją na głowę Blacka. Po zaledwie kilku sekundach wrzawę panującą w pomieszczeniu przeciął krzyk kapelusza:

– Gryffindor!

Wytrzeszczyłem oczy, pochylając się do przodu. Patrzyłem zszokowany, jak chłopak zeskakuje ze stołka i wśród dzikich okrzyków Gryfonów, kieruje się do naszego stołu. Gdy tak szedł pewnym krokiem, szczerząc się szeroko, miałem wrażenie, jakbym znów widział młodego Syriusza. Był taki podobny do mojego chrzestnego, którego widziałem we wspomnieniach Snape’a…

– Harry – szepnęła z przejęciem Hermiona. – On tu idzie.

– Co? – rzuciłem wciąż trochę oszołomiony. Faktycznie. Choć cały czas śledziłem go wzrokiem, dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, że kieruje się prosto ku nam. Serce zabiło mi mocniej. Gdybym nie widział, jak Syriusz wpada za zasłonę, byłbym gotowy uwierzyć, że jakimś cudem wielosokował się w swoją młodszą wersję i teraz zjawia się w Hogwarcie, byśmy mogli nadrobić stracony czas… Ale to było niemożliwe. Zza zasłony nie da się wyjść. Kto raz w nią wpadnie, przepada na zawsze. Wystarczającą ilość razy to słyszałem, by nie mieć już żadnej nadziei na odzyskanie chrzestnego.

– Witamy w Gryffindorze. Hermiona Granger. – Herm wyciągnęła rękę w stronę Blacka, uśmiechając się przy tym przyjaźnie.

– Ig, miło mi. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko, podając rękę Hermionie i siadając w wolnym miejscu, które zrobiliśmy mu z Nevillem. – Mam nadzieję, że będziecie mieli na mnie oko. Jestem totalnym amatorem, jeśli chodzi o rzucanie zaklęć.

– Spokojna głowa! Możesz na nas liczyć. Jestem Seamus.

– Jeśli będziesz mu pomagał, Sam, to przy najbliższej okazji wysadzi szkołę. – Dean szturchnął łokciem siedzącego obok Seamusa.

– Hej! Nie jestem już taki kiepski!

– Jasne, oszukuj się dalej – skontrował Dean. Zaśmialiśmy się z naburmuszonej miny Sama. – Jestem Dean. Jesteśmy na jednym roku, więc pewnie będziemy dzielić też pokój. Zresztą nie tylko my. Do tej pory mieszkaliśmy w nim w piątkę.

– Zrobi się trochę ciaśniej, ale się pomieścimy. No nie, Harry?

– Jasne. Im nas więcej tym lepiej, Neville – rzuciłem, zmuszając się do uśmiechu. Teraz, gdy Black siedział tak blisko, czułem się strasznie niezręcznie. Nie mogłem się przemóc, by spojrzeć na niego wprost na dłużej niż ułamek sekundy. Znów w mojej głowie na przód wysunęły się wspomnienia o Syriuszu.

– Wow, nie spodziewałem się aż tak miłego powitania. – Ig uśmiechnął się szerzej, przyglądając się każdemu z osobna. – W pociągu cały czas miałem wrażenie, że ludzie z przedziału zaszlachtują mnie na miejscu, by potem sprzedawać na przerwach sushi. Tu jest całkowicie inna atmosfera. Ale co się dziwić, kiedy porównuję Gryfonów do Ślizgonów. – Zaśmiał się cicho, spoglądając na mnie z zaciekawieniem. – Harry, prawda? Skądś cię kojarzę... Hmmm... Pracujesz jako model albo aktor w tv?

Zaskoczony zerknąłem na niego, lecz zaraz przeniosłem wzrok na Deana siedzącego po drugiej stronie stołu.

– Nie no, poważnie, stary, jesteś chyba ostatnim czarodziejem na ziemi, który nie zna Harry'ego Pottera! – W jego głosie wyraźnie słychać było szok.

– Dean, nie przesadzaj. Na pewno o nim słyszał. Po prostu Harry teraz naprawdę mało przypomina siebie jeszcze sprzed wakacji. Sam go przecież ledwo poznałeś.

– Ty też nie byłeś lepszy, Seamus!

– A mnie bardziej od tego, czemu nie znasz Harry'ego, zastanawia mnie, co robiłeś z tymi głupimi Ślizgonami? – Ron w końcu nie wytrzymał i zadał pytanie, które i mnie nurtowało od chwili gdy zobaczyłem Iga odchodzącego od stołu Węży.

– Em, gadałem? – Spojrzał na niego pytająco. – A to jest zabronione? Jeśli tak, to sorki – zrobił skruszoną minkę – ale nikt nie poinformował mnie, że nie mogę rozmawiać z obcymi... A Harry'ego znam! Ślizgoni raz, czy dwa wspominali cię w rozmowie. No i słyszałem kiedyś jakieś plotki, ale były to zbędne informacje, więc dawno wyrzuciłem je z pamięci.

W końcu się przełamałem i spojrzałem na niego zaskoczony. Tym razem nie odwróciłem wzroku.

– Zbędne informacje?

– No tak. W końcu to zdanie innych osób, nie? – Uśmiechnął się do mnie wesoło. – Nieobiektywne komentarze osób, które tak naprawdę ciebie nie znają. Jak mówiłem, zbędne informacje. – Zamilkł spoglądając na nasze zdziwione miny. W tym momencie przestał tak strasznie przypominać mi Syriusza. Tak właściwie, prawie w ogóle nie byli do siebie podobni. A przynajmniej nie było to tak uderzające podobieństwo jak w przypadku mnie i mojego taty czy Lucjusza Malfoya i Fretki. Może i wydawał się mieć rozrywkowy charakter, ale przez to równie dobrze mógł być podobny do Freda i Georga. Za to Syriusz na pewno nie powiedziałby tego, co Igniss przed chwilą. Ciężko mu było dać komuś „czystą kartkę”. Tak było chociażby w moim przypadku – kompletnie mnie nie znał, ale przez to, że jestem synem jego przyjaciela traktował mnie wyjątkowo od samego początku... – Em, znowu zrobiłem coś nieodpowiedniego? Tak jak z Draco i spółką?

Uśmiech, który powoli wpełzał na moje usta, zamarł w połowie drogi.

– Gadałeś z tym dupkiem?! Przecież zaraz po tym starym Nietoperzu to najbardziej obślizgły Ślizgon! – zakrzyknął cicho Ron. – Aż dziwne, że po spędzeniu z nimi tylu godzin udało ci się trafić do Gryffindoru!

– Serio? Ja osobiście uważam, że nie było tak źle. – Wzruszył ramionami, a uśmiech zmniejszył się nieznacznie. – Co prawda Will sztyletował mnie wzrokiem, a Zabini widocznie chciał poderwać, jednak Draco był jak najbardziej cacy... Troszkę odstawiał fochy, ale u niego to praktycznie normalka. W mugolskiej szkole były odstawiane większe cyrki. – Zamilkł na chwilkę, spoglądając uważnie na Rona. – A ten nietoperek cały, to kto to ma być? Bo jakoś nie kojarzę typa.

– Profesor Snape. Czarne tłuste włosy, haczykowaty nos, na samym brzegu stołu – Seamus uprzedził Rona. – Mówię ci, jest okropny. I najbardziej na świecie nienawidzi Gryfonów.

– Nie przesadzaj, Seamus. Ten zaszczyt przypada Neville'owi – zironizowałem.

– Ex aequo z tobą, Harry. Na drugim miejscu jest reszta Gryfonów, a później Huffelpuff i Ravenclaw. Za to swój dom faworyzuje na każdym kroku – prychnęła Hermiona.

– Może mówicie rację, ale ja znam go z innej strony. Sev jak chce potrafi być naprawdę opiekuńczy.

– SEV?! – Ron wytrzeszczył w zdumieniu oczy. Zresztą nie tylko on. Wszyscy mieliśmy takie miny.

– Skąd ty go znasz? – Ginny niespodziewanie włączyła się do rozmowy.

– I skąd znasz Malfoya?

– Herm, przecież powiedział, że spotkał go w pociągu – zauważyłem, dziwiąc się, że o tym zapomniała.

– Ale powiedział też, że "u Draco takie fochy to normalka", a to znaczy, że musiał go znać już wcześniej.

– Faktycznie... – Czemu wcześniej nie zwróciłem na to uwagi? A zresztą, w końcu z całego naszego towarzystwa tylko ona to zauważyła. Jak zwykle wyłapała więcej, niż reszta.

– Więc, skąd ich znasz? – dopytywał Ron.

– Z corocznych wakacji, które spędzamy razem? – rzucił Ig, robiąc niewinną minkę.

Zamilkliśmy gapiąc się na niego, jakby właśnie wyrosła mu z czoła trzecia stopa.

– Co? Coś wam nie pasuje? – spojrzał na nas lekko zagubiony.

– Spędzasz wakacje z Malfoyami? – Jak ktokolwiek mógł chcieć spędzać je właśnie z nimi?! Fretka może i ma czasem przebłyski człowieczeństwa, ale... CHWILA. – Więc to z tobą wtedy rozmawiał...! – Czemu wcześniej nie zaskoczyłem? Przecież gdy przyłapałem go na rozmowie przez telefon, nazwał rozmówcę "Igiem"!

– Ze mną? Wtedy? Ale kiedy? – Spojrzał na mnie zbity z tropu. – Niby uchodzę za inteligentnego, ale w tej chwili w ogóle nie wiem, co masz na myśli. A wybacz, w myślach nie potrafię czytać...

– W zeszłym roku... – Au! Ledwo powstrzymałem się od jęknięcia, gdy coś walnęło mnie w piszczel. Spojrzałem przed siebie, natrafiając na ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Hermiony. – A zresztą nieważne. Pewnie się pomyliłem. Zapomnij.

– Więc, Igniss, co cię łączy z Malfoyami? Bez urazy, ale to raczej niespodziewane, że ktoś, kto do tej pory uważany był za niemagicznego, spędza wakacje właśnie u nich. – Herm pospieszyła mi z pomocą, zagadując chłopaka. Ten przez chwilę nie odpowiadał spoglądając uważniej na mnie i Hermionę.

– To bardzo proste. Jego matka mnie przygarnęła. – Wzruszył delikatnie ramionami. – Jestem synem jej przyjaciółki, która zaraz po porodzie zrzekła się praw do mnie, i kuzyna Narcyzy. To właśnie po nim noszę nazwisko Black, chociaż wiem, że ojciec nigdy nie dowiedział się o moim istnieniu.

Zamilkliśmy, zupełnie jak Igniss przed chwilą. W tym momencie dotarł do nas głos dyrektora, który najwyraźniej był w trakcie przemowy:

– ... Erydana Malfoya! – Rozległy się dość mizerne oklaski grona pedagogicznego, które chwilę później zagłuszył głośny aplauz Ślizgonów. Reszta klaskała raczej z uprzejmości niż radości. Razem z przyjaciółmi nawet nie drgnęliśmy.

– Kolejny Malfoy?! Co on tutaj robi?!

– Nie mam pojęcia, Ron. Pewnie gdybyśmy słuchali przemowy dyrektora, byśmy wiedzieli… – zauważyła zrezygnowana Hermiona. – Później spytam profesor McGonagall.

Przytaknąłem jej i rzuciłem się na jedzenie, gdy tylko Dumbledore rzucił swoje zwyczajowe „smacznego”, na które obaj z Ronem tak długo czekaliśmy. Pochłaniając drugą dokładkę smażonych kiełbasek, starałem się poukładać w głowie wszystkie dzisiejsze wydarzenia.


	30. Ron

Jestem beznadziejny. Stchórzyłem. Zmarnowałem swoją szansę! Mogłem do niej zagadać, zanim wsiedliśmy do tej głupiej bryczki! Miałem idealną szansę. Stała sama z boku, ja też tymczasowo byłem sam. Ginny gadała z jakimiś koleżankami, Hermiona i Harry byli zbyt zajęci pakowaniem Gryfonów do dorożek, żeby zwracać na mnie uwagę. Wystarczyło kilkanaście kroków, głupie „cześć”, a później… tego nie byłem pewien. Ale coś bym wymyślił. A może Bellamite sama zaczęłaby rozmowę. W końcu była naprawdę miła, mimo tego kim jest. Nawet wstawiła się za mną, gdy pewnego razu w zeszłym roku jej domownicy zaczepili mnie na korytarzu i rzucali kąśliwe uwagi pod moim, Harry’ego i Hermiony adresem. W pewnym momencie tak po prostu podeszła do nas energicznym krokiem i im się odcięła. Było mi głupio, bo zaraz po tym, zaczęli też na nią gadać, ale ona najwyraźniej w ogóle się tym nie przejęła. Chwyciła mnie tylko za rękę i posławszy im pobłażliwe spojrzenie, odciągnęła mnie stamtąd. Początkowo byłem tak zaskoczony jej zachowaniem, że bez problemu dałem jej się prowadzić. Później jednak dotarło do mnie, że ona też jest jedną z _nich_ i pewnie właśnie próbuje mnie wciągnąć w jakąś swoją gierkę. Wyrwałem jej się i rzucając mało entuzjastyczne „dzięki”, odszedłem w swoją stronę.

Od tamtego dnia ją obserwuję.

Po kilkunastu dniach zdałem sobie sprawę, że wcale nie padłem ofiarą żadnego jej planu. A przynajmniej nie podejrzewałem jej już o żadne złe zamiary. Choć w dalszym ciągu nie miałem pojęcia, czemu mi wtedy pomogła. Ślizgoni nie zrobią nic, póki nie przyniesie im to korzyści. A Bellamite – tak zwrócili się do niej tamci dwaj Ślizgoni – w końcu jest jedną z Węży. Choć dzięki moim obserwacjom, mogę stwierdzić, że ten stary kapelusz przydzielił ją tam chyba przez pomyłkę. Bellamite w ogóle nie pasowała do tych gumochłonów. Zawsze była na uboczu. Nie wiem, czy sama się izolowała, czy to tamci ją wyrzucili z grupy, w każdym razie cały czas była sama, z nikim nawet nie rozmawiała. No, może poza sytuacjami, gdy jej dokuczali. Wtedy im się odcinała. Gdy tak na nią patrzyłem, mimowolnie przychodziła mi na myśl Pomyluna. Ona też nie trzymała się z nikim w swoim domu. Jednak w jej przypadku się nie dziwie, ona po prostu ma nierówno pod sufitem. A Bellamite? Przecież jest miła, odważna, waleczna… taka _gryfońska_ …

Co ona robi w Gnieździe Węży? Czym sobie zasłużyła na szturchanie i potrącanie na korytarzach, na izolację we własnym domu?! Za każdym razem coraz bardziej przekonuję się, że Ślizgoni to zbiór najgorszych ludzi.

Poza Bellamite, oczywiście.

Obserwowałem ją do ostatniego dnia, aż w końcu zniknęła mi z oczu, gdy wysiadaliśmy na King Cross. Przez całe wakacje przyłapywałem się na myśleniu o niej. Zastanawiałem się, co teraz porabia…

Dobry miesiąc broniłem się przed tymi myślami, ale w końcu dałem sobie spokój. I tak nie byłem w stanie skutecznie ich odepchnąć. Wręcz im bardziej chciałem się ich pozbyć, tym były natarczywsze. Więc wreszcie je zaakceptowałem. Wyobrażałem sobie, jak do niej zagaduję, jak świetnie nam się rozmawia. Jak gramy razem w szachy. Jak dopiekamy razem Ślizgonom a później świętujemy zwycięskie bitwy przy kremowym piwie w Trzech Miotłach. Kilka razy nawet wyobrażałem sobie, jak się całujemy…

Aż w końcu podjąłem decyzję, że zagadam do niej przy najbliższej okazji… i co? STCHÓRZYŁEM! Jak ostatni Puchon!

Co najgorsze na następną okazję pewnie będę musiał czekać wieki! Pozostaje mi tylko znów ją obserwować, jak w zeszłym roku. A mogę to robić tylko w czasie posiłków. W końcu nie chodzimy razem na lekcje, a ona najwyraźniej nie zapuszcza się na wyższe piętra, tak samo jak ja nie chodzę w okolice lochów. Na błoniach też jej nie widuję. W dodatku naprawdę łatwo ginie w tłumie. Jest taka niepozorna. Nie to co inni Ślizgoni, którzy zawsze robią wokół siebie pełno szumu. Naprawdę, jak ta głupia Tiara mogła ją tam umieścić? Powinna być w Gryffindorze. Nawet jej nazwisko nie pasuje do Slitherinu – „miła” i „łagodna”…

Właśnie.

Ciekawe jak ma na imię?

Chciałbym ją o to zapytać.

 

~*~

 

Co ten Harry sobie wyobraża, tak beztrosko gadając ze znajomym Fretki?! Co z tego, że Black trafił do Gryffindoru. To i tak pewnie jakiś ich pułapka. Nie powinniśmy mu ufać ani przez chwilę. To, że dopiero odkrył swoje moce to też pewnie część ich planu, parszywy podstęp! Pewnie do tej pory szkolił się w Dumstrungu, a teraz przeniósł się tutaj, by zaszkodzić Harry’emu… O nie! A jeżeli zamierza porwać Harry’ego w nocy? Albo co gorsza zabije go tuż pod naszymi nosami?! Muszę go cały czas obserwować. Zarówno Harry jak i Hermiona… no i reszta chłopaków z pokoju dali mu się omamić, ale ze mną nie pójdzie mu tak łatwo! Będę pilnował Harry’ego dwadzieścia cztery dni w tygodniu… tfu! znaczy dwadzieścia cztery dni na dobę… eee dwadzieścia cztery na siedem! Właśnie. Nie spuszczę go ani na chwilę z oczu! Już dostałem nauczkę, za to że za bardzo ufałem Harry’emu. Oczywiście, jeśli chodzi o jego własne bezpieczeństwo. On po prostu nie potrafi się sam o siebie zatroszczyć. Ratuje wszystkich na około, a później wraca na wakacje do miejsca, gdzie jest terroryzowany przez wuja. Jako jego najlepszy przyjaciel nie mogę na coś takiego pozwolić!

– …mówię ci, to było straszne. Do tej pory pamiętam smród tej góry spleśniałego jedzenia.

– Ueee… to musiało być okropne! Dziwię się, że nie uciekliście stamtąd już na samym początku.

– Chcieliśmy, ale uznaliśmy, że uraziłoby to Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka. Wiesz, w końcu to była jego pięćsetna rocznica śmierci, a my byliśmy jedynymi żyjącymi ludźmi, których zaprosił.

– Widzę, że opowiadasz koledze o moim przyjęciu, młody Potterze. – Niemal podskoczyłem zaskoczony, gdy w misce z sałatką ziemniaczaną pojawiła się głowa Nicka. Ten to zawsze sobie znajdzie sposób na efektowne wejście… – Tak, wciąż nie mogę przeboleć, że odmówili mi udziału w Polowaniu bez Głów. I to w moją własną rocznicę!

– O–och. Witaj, Nick. Poznaj Ignissa Blacka, dołączył do nas w tym roku.

– Witam, jestem sir Nicholas de Mimsy–Porpington.

– Miło mi pana poznać, sir Nicholasie.

– To dość nieoczekiwane, że dopiero teraz pan do nas dołączył. Ale to nieistotne. Witam w moim domu. Jeślibyś czegoś potrzebował, służę pomocą – oznajmił i zniknął tak niespodziewanie, jak się pojawił.

Ig przez chwilę siedział wpatrzony w miejsce, gdzie zniknęła głowa ducha, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– To... było... nieziemskie! Ekstra! – Spojrzał przejęty na Harry'ego. Jego oczy wręcz błyszczały z radości. – Często macie takie atrakcje? Jak go poproszę zrobi tak jeszcze raz?

Harry parsknął do swojego kielicha z sokiem dyniowym, którego krople spływały mu teraz po twarzy. Odstawił go na stół i wytarł twarz, chichocząc.

– Nie sądzę, by się zgodził, ale zawsze możesz zapytać. A ogólnie to takie sytuacje zdarzają się w sumie dość często, choć po tylu latach przestałem już tak zwracać na nie uwagę. Przynajmniej na korytarzach. A skoro mowa o duchach. Mamy tu nawiedzoną łazienkę na pierwszym piętrze. Co prawda to babski kibel, ale lepiej żebyś o nim wiedział.

– Ja go tak przerobię, że zaraz się zgodzi. Trzeba umieć dobrze zagadać. – Zaśmiał się cicho, obserwując poczynania Harry'ego. – A do tego nawiedzonego kibla z chęcią bym się wybrał. Zaprowadzisz mnie tam kiedyś, Harry?

– Hmm mooożeee – powiedział z uśmiechem. Harry! Jak możesz tak łatwo mu wierzyć?! On z pewnością już knuje, jak cię w tej łazience załatwić!

– Na pewno chcesz tam iść, Igniss? Spotkania z Martą nie należą do najprzyjemniejszych. Nie bez przyczyny nazywamy tę toaletę Łazienką Jęczącej Marty. Jeśli ktoś nie musi do niej wchodzić, to omija ją szerokim łukiem.

– Co czasami jest bardzo pomocne. – Harry wyszczerzył się porozumiewawczo do mnie i Hermiony.

– Spokojnie, może jestem w tym nowy, ale nie znaczy to, że jestem całkowicie bezradny. Umiem o siebie zadbać – zapewnił z uśmiechem, spoglądając wprost na mnie. – Nawet muszę przyznać, że Draco w starciu ze mną jest wręcz bezbronny. Wiele razy już posyłałem go na ziemię – dodał z dumą, wypinając delikatnie pierś do przodu.

– Nie chodzi o to, czy jesteś nowy, czy nie ani nawet jak dobrze walczysz. W końcu to duch. Ona ma po prostu ma paskudny charakter. Ciągle jęczy i narzeka, a jak się zezłości to zalewa łazienkę i to nie tylko wodą z kranu...

– I lubi podglądać w łazience prefektów... – dodał nieco zakłopotany Harry. – Ale jak już wspomniałem, to pozwala robić tam różne niekoniecznie legalne rzeczy, bo jest małe prawdopodobieństwo, że cię ktoś nakryje.

– A co do Fretki, to posłanie go na deski wcale nie jest takie trudne. Harry wiele razy mu dokopał! – dodałem z satysfakcją. Niech wie, że nie jest wcale jakiś wyjątkowy. No i nie pójdzie mu tak łatwo z Harrym.

– Serio? To Harry jest jego szkolnym wrogiem, który nie przyjął jego przyjaźni? Słodko... – parsknął cicho. – Po tej aferze był tak zły i przysiągł sobie, że już nie zniży się, aby ponowić mu swoją ofertę. Ale wracając do Harry'ego. – Zwrócił się do niego. – Jakie są twoje umiejętności walki wręcz? Trenowałeś coś?

– W życiu trenowałem jedynie quidditch, ale to nie walka wręcz, wiec nie. A ty…?

– Chwila – Ginny niespodziewanie przerwała Harry’emu, po czym zwróciła się do Blacka. – Jak to „nie przyjął jego przyjaźni”? – spytała zaskoczona.

– Noo... Na waszym pierwszym roku, tuż przed wejściem do wielkiej sali – mruknął odrobinę niepewnie. – Draco był strasznie szczęśliwy, że będzie miał takiego przyjaciela jak Harry, który jest inny niż jego znajomi. Jednak kiedy wyciągnął do Harry'ego rękę, ten jej nie przyjął. Czyli odrzucił jego przyjaźń. Myślałem, że to wiecie – dodał, zbity z tropu.

– Naprawdę tak było? Czemu nigdy mi nie powieliście?

– Uznaliśmy, że nie było po co – odparłem, uśmiechając się w duchu na wspomnienie zszokowano–zawiedzionej miny tego palanta.

– Ginny jest od nas młodsza, to dlatego. – Hermiona jak zawsze pośpieszyła z wyjaśnieniem. – Swoją drogą, kompletnie o tym zapomniałam. A przecież to było dość zaskakujące wydarzenie. Widocznie byłam tak zestresowana, że ledwo kontaktowałam. Choć teraz, jak o tym myślę, to pamiętam, jak Malfoy naśmiewał się z szaty Rona i bredził coś o lepszych i gorszych czarodziejskich rodzinach.

– To właśnie przez tę jego gadkę dałem mu kosza. Gdyby nie zaczął się tak wymądrzać, pewnie dałbym mu szansę. W końcu za pierwszym razem, jak się spotkaliśmy, wydawał się nie taki zły.

– U krawcowej, nie? Był strasznie zauroczony tobą po tamtym spotkaniu – Ig pokiwał wolno głową. – Po tym "koszu" był zdruzgotany. Jednak w sumie się nie dziwię. Wtedy był strasznie zapatrzony w Lucjusza i starał się być taki jak on... Eeeh, głupi był wtedy i tyle.

– A co, teraz może nie jest? Wciąż zachowuje się jak napuszony dupek. – Ha! Tak trzymaj Harry!

– Nie zawsze... Ja znam jeszcze jego drugą stronę. Zauważ też, że nie zachowuje się jak Lucjusz. Nie robi z siebie sobowtóra swojego ojca.

– Czy ja wiem. Czasem mam wrażenie, że zachowują się identycznie. Ale znasz ich lepiej. Ja starego Malfoya widziałem raptem kilka razy. – No nie! Harry! Przecież to Malfoyowie. To oczywiste, że są tak samo źli. Jaki ojciec taki syn.

– Zapomniałeś już, Harry, jak cię zaatakował od tyłu? Może w domu zachowuje się inaczej, ale w szkole jest czarnym charakterem. Na równi ze Snapem.

– Zrobił tak?! Kiedy? – krzyknął cicho, zaskoczony.

– Pod koniec zeszłego roku. Na dodatek pozbawił go różdżki…

– Ron… – Harry starał się mi przerwać, ale go zignorowałem.

– … a później jeszcze skopał, gdy Harry leżał bezbronny na podłodze! – dokończyłem ze złością.

– Nie wiedziałem o tym...

– Naprawdę? Dziwi mnie, że się tym nie przechwalał... – zakpiłem.

– Ron! – Tym razem to Hermiona się wtrąciła.

– No co? A może źle mówię?

– Nie chodzi o to czy dobrze, czy źle. Po prostu tak nie wypada...

– "Nie wypada" – powtórzyłem, naśladując jej głos. – Fretki jakoś nie obchodziło, że nie wypada kopać leżącego! – Przy stole zapadła cisza. Oczywiście tylko w naszej grupce. Patrzyłem wściekle na zmieszanego Blacka. Tę chwilę Cuks wybrał sobie na zakończenie uczty.

– A teraz pierwszoklasiści zostaną zaprowadzeni do ich pokojów. Dobrej nocy wszystkim!

Harry wstał ze swojego miejsca. Zaraz w jego ślady poszła Hermiona.

– Pierwszoroczni, proszę za nami! – zawołała Hermiona, po czym dodała ciszej – Igniss, ty oczywiście też.

I wraz z grupką kurdupli ruszyliśmy za Harrym, który zdążył już dojść do wrót. Dogoniłem go, zostawiając w tyle resztę.

– …Ej, Harry? Jesteś na mnie zły? – spytałem niepewnie, gdy byliśmy już prawie przy Grubej Damie.

– Nie, Ron. Jestem po prostu zmęczony. – Uśmiechnął się do mnie lekko.

Nie wiem, czy dobrze robię, wierząc mu, ale wolę nie wszczynać niepotrzebnej kłótni. Bo wtedy trudniej mi będzie być przy nim, żeby go chronić przed wysłannikiem Malfoyów.

 

~*~

 

– Witam świeżo upieczonych Gryfonów w moim domu. Wierzę, że znajdziecie tu przyjaźnie na całe życie, a czas spędzony w tych murach zawsze będziecie miło wspominać. Nie oczekuję od was, że będziecie orłami w nauce. Gdybyście mieli takie ambicje, najprawdopodobniej właśnie stałby przed wami profesor Flitwick. Jednak mam nadzieję, że poważnie podejdziecie do nauki i nie zmarnujecie wysiłku nauczycieli włożonego w przekazanie wam swojej wiedzy. – Po pokoju wspólnym rozszedł się niezbyt entuzjastyczny pomruk zgody. – Jeśli mielibyście jakiekolwiek problemy czy to z nauką, czy natury prywatnej zarówno ja jak i prefekci – wskazała i Harry’ego i Hermionę stojących obok niej – służymy wam swoją pomocą. Mam nadzieję, że wskazaliście im już sypialnie, panno Granger?

– Oczywiście, pani profesor.

– Wspaniale. Jednak zanim rozejdziecie się wszyscy, żeby wykorzystać ostatni wolny od nauki dzień, chcę jeszcze coś powiedzieć. Posłuchajcie mnie uważnie… panno Mool, panno Cathris, was też się to tyczy – zwróciła się ostro do chichoczących głośno trzecioklasistek… albo czwartoklasistek, nie jestem pewny. – Mam nadzieję, że rozumiecie powagę sytuacji i w tym roku będziecie bardziej niż zwykle przestrzegać ciszy nocnej. Uwierzcie, że nie robimy tego dla mojego czy dyrektora kaprysu. Nowe przepisy mają na celu zarówno wasze – uczniów jak i nauczycieli bezpieczeństwo.

– Ale przecież Hogwart jest podobno drugim najbezpieczniejszym miejscem na świecie! Zaraz po banku Gringotta! – Dziewczyna ma rację. Po co w takim razie te dodatkowe środki bezpieczeń...

Nagle uświadomołem sobie, ile razy właśnie tu w szkole pojawiało się niebezpieczeństwo zagrażające naszemu życiu. Wiadomo–Kto na głowie Quirrella, Glizdogon jako Parszywek, przyjazny, ale mimo wszystko Lupin–wilkołak, Crouch jako Moody, Puszek, gigantyczne p–pająki, smoki, hipogryfy, bazyliszek, troll… Aż dziwne, że przeżyliśmy do tej pory!

– Hogwart nie jest niezdobytą twierdzą. – Czyżby Harry pomyślał o tym samym, co ja? – A Voldemort ma irytującą zdolność znajdywania luk w jej „murach obronnych”. – W tym momencie w pokoju wybuchła panika. Gryfoni zaczęli mówić jeden przez drugiego, kilka młodszych dzieciaków i kilka starszych dziewczyn wyglądało jakby mieli się zaraz rozpłakać. Gdy spojrzałem na Harry’ego, wyglądał na mocno zakłopotanego, a Hermiona mówiła coś do niego z miną i–popatrz–coś–narobił!

– Cisza! – zagrzmiała psorka. – Chyba zdaje pan sobie sprawę, panie Potter, że niemądrze było to mówić. – Posłała mu pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie. – Mimo wszystko pan Potter ma rację. W poprzednich latach zdarzały się już nieoczekiwane i niebezpieczne incydenty. Ale za każdym razem udawało nam się je przezwyciężyć. W tym roku postanowiliśmy wyjść naprzeciw podobnym sytuacjom. Dużo mądrzej i łatwiej jest zapobiegać niż leczyć. Ale tym zajmie się kadra tej szkoły. Od uczniów oczekujemy jedynie, by nie utrudniali nam pracy swoim nieodpowiedzialnym zachowaniem. Dlatego _kategorycznie_ zabronione jest chodzenie _nocą_ po korytarzach i wchodzenie na teren _Zakazanego_ Lasu. Nie każcie mi odejmować punktów własnemu domowi za niesubordynację. – Spojrzała co prawda po wszystkich, ale jej wzrok zatrzymał się dłużej na mnie, a później na Harrym i Hermionie. – Czy są jakieś pytania?

– Pani profesor, o co chodzi z tymi dodatkowymi zajęciami? Czemu są one obowiązkowe?

– Bo większość z was by je sobie odpuściła. A powinniście rozwijać się nie tylko umysłowo i towarzysko. Oczywiście, quidditch też zalicza się do tych zajęć, więc ci z was, którzy będą w drużynie, nie będą musieli obawiać się braku czasu na treningi. Ach, i na wszystkich dodatkowych zajęciach będziecie mogli zdobyć punkty.

Super! Będziemy dostawać punkty za chodzenie na treningi quidditcha! Może to jednak nie taki zły pomysł?

Kiedy McGonagall wyszła, Black się gdzieś zmył, a my rozsiedliśmy się na kanapie w kącie pokoju wspólnego.

– Ten rok naprawdę zapowiada się szalenie – stwierdziłem, skubiąc spękany skórzany podłokietnik.

– Ja się cieszę, że przynajmniej te porwania ustały. Przynajmniej nie muszę się tak bardzo martwić o rodziców. Choć nigdy nie wiadomo, co on znów wymyśli…

– Hermi, nawet tak nie mów!

– Ale taka prawda, Ginny! Nie mamy pojęcia, co Voldemort knuje. Możemy tylko czekać i obserwować, a później się domyślać, o co może mu chodzić.

– Na przykład czemu przysłał tu kolejnych Malfoyów?

– Chyba Malfoya. Jednego. I to na stanowisko nauczyciela. – Harry wzdrygnął się. – A myślałem, że nie może już istnieć gorszy nauczyciel od Snape’a. Całe szczęście, że nie chodzę na runy.

– A ten cały Black?

– No właśnie, Ron. Black.

– Ale trzyma się z Malfoyami! W dodatku oni go wychowali. Czyli pewnie odziedziczył po nich wszystkie cechy.

– Przesadzasz. Igniss jest spoko. W ogóle nie przypomina Fretki czy Lucjusza. W dodatku twierdzi, że Fretka też nie jest wcale taki zły…

– I ty mu wierzysz?!

– Możliwe, że tak naprawdę wcale go nie znamy…

– Nie wierzę! Harry, na Merlina, ten gumochłon zrobił ci pranie mózgu!

– Wcale nie!

– Harry, Ron ma trochę racji. Musisz bardziej uważać. Zwłaszcza na to, co mu mówisz. Co prawda Igniss jest teraz jednym z Gryfonów, ale tak naprawdę nic o nim nie wiemy. Co tak naprawdę łączy go z Malfoyami? Wiesz przecież doskonale, że oni współpracują z Voldemortem.

– A co to ma do rzeczy? Znaczy… no dobra, ma do rzeczy, ale…

– Wiesz, dlaczego cię wtedy kopnęłam?

– Chyba…

– Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, miałeś wtedy na sobie pelerynę niewidkę, tak? I wspomniałeś także, że Malfoy wiedział, że ktoś tam był, choć nie mógł tego kogoś dostrzec. Jeśli Ig przekazałby mu, że to właśnie ty podsłuchiwałeś Fretkę, to łatwo domyśliliby się, że jesteś w posiadaniu peleryny niewidki… A może nawet i tego, że wiesz o Voldemorcie szkolącym Fretkę.

 **–** Widzisz, Harry? Nawet Hermiona się ze mną zgadza.

– A ja wam mówię, że przesadzacie! Może Ig jest jakoś powiązany z Malfoyami, ale przecież sam przyznał, że go przygarnęli. Jest Blackiem, Hermiono! Tak jak… – urwał nagle z bólem wypisanym na twarzy. Odwrócił głowę w bok, unikając naszych spojrzeń.

– Więc to jest powód? Przypomina ci Syriusza, tak? – spytała łagodnie, ale on milczał. – Och, Harry…

– Daj mi spokój, Hermiono! – warknął, po czym zerwał się z kanapy i ruszył do wyjścia. Chciałem za nim pobiec, ale Ginny mnie zatrzymała.

– Zostawmy go na razie samego.

– Ale czemu?!

– I tak nic nie możemy dla niego zrobić. Jeśli będzie chciał o tym pogadać, to z pewnością da wam znać. Jeśli będziesz mu się narzucał, skończy się kolejną kłótnią.

Ginny ma rację z tym naciskaniem, wiem o tym. Ale nie jestem już taki pewny co do części o rozmowie. Boję się, że będzie podobnie jak z jego wakacjami u wujostwa. Że będzie zwlekał z powiedzeniem nam czegokolwiek aż sam przestanie dawać sobie z tym radę. W końcu zdarzy się coś złego, a my nie zdążymy zareagować na czas…

Nie. Nie wolno mi tak myśleć. Harry jest silny, a po dzisiejszych wydarzeniach powinien w końcu zrozumieć, że nie może ukrywać przed nami swoich problemów. Zrozumiał, prawda?


	31. Draco

W swoim apartamencie prefekta zjawiłem się po jakimś parominutowym dosyć szybkim spacerku. Czułem się coraz gorzej, dlatego też zaraz dopadłem do łazienki i zawisłem nad muszlą ubikacji. Akurat w tym samym momencie żołądek postanowił zrobić sobie wielkie sprzątanie, a ja tylko mogłem się do tego dostosować.

Severus jakiś czas temu miał okazję dokładnie wytłumaczyć mi, co oznacza taka sytuacja i teraz dobrze wiedziałem, co musiałem zrobić w następnej kolejności.

Kiedy torsje jako tako ustały, na drżących nogach dotarłem do sypialni, gdzie na szafce nocnej leżał mały kuferek. Opadłem na kolana tuż przed nim, czując, że przy staniu robi mi się coraz bardziej słabo. Otworzyłem zamek i uchyliłem wieczko, spoglądając do środka kuferka na trzy równe rządki poukładanych flakoników. Sięgnąłem pierwszy lepszy i po odkorkowaniu go zębami, przechyliłem naczynko, połykając łapczywie jego zawartość.

Palące uczucie zawładnęło moim ciałem, a ja ostatkiem sił znalazłem się na łóżku. Niech ten cholerny eliksir zacznie działać… 

Minął dobry kwadrans zanim poczułem, że już robi mi się lepiej, a mdłości całkowicie opuściły moje ciało. Sięgnąłem do kieszeni, wyciągając z niej paczkę papierosów L&M Linków. Wyciągnąłem jednego z paczki, wkładając go sobie między wargi i podpalając srebrną, grawerowaną zapalniczką. Już na wstępie zaciągnąłem się mocno, delektując się nikotyną rozchodzącą się po moich płucach, dopiero po chwili wypuszczając dym z cichym westchnieniem.

Miałem powoli dość wszystkiego. Co chwilę działo się coś, na co nie miałem w ogóle wpływu. A to kuzyn, a to Haruse, bądź ten Erydan.

Czasami żałowałem, że nie urodziłem się zwyczajnym mugolem. Wtedy jedynym moim zmartwieniem byłyby papierosy, od których czasami nie mogłem się odpędzić.

Jakie to uczucie być niemagicznym…?

 

~ * ~

 

Bolała mnie głowa. Nieznośne pulsowanie roznosiło się pod moją czaszką, doprowadzając mnie niemal do szewskiej pasji. Jednak zbyt dobrze znałem przyczynę tego stanu i z bólem musiałem na nowo uświadomić sobie, że nic nie mogę na to poradzić.

Z boku przewróciłem się na brzuch, wzdychając cicho w poduszkę. Niedługo będę zmuszony wstać z łóżka i udać się po odświeżającą; bardzo odświeżającą kąpiel. Wczoraj nie byłem w stanie wykonać tej czynności, a i nawet jakoś wypadło mi to całkowicie z głowy. Chyba za bardzo skupiłem się na chęci wytępienia wszelkich dolegliwości, jak też na tym, abym jak najlepiej spalił tego papierosa.

Swoją drogą, w dalszym ciągu trzymałem paczkę w ręce. Hmm, może czas też trochę zapalić?

\- Zrobiłeś wczoraj wokół siebie małe zamieszanie.

Z początku nie rozpoznałem głosu mojego rozmówcy, dlatego też poderwałem głowę gwałtownie do góry, spoglądając w napięciu na mężczyznę.

Severus uniósł jedną brew do góry, przez chwilę nic nie mówiąc. Ja natomiast rozluźniłem się na tyle, na ile mogłem, siadając na skraju łóżka. Przez to wszystko zgniotłem trochę paczkę, którą teraz z namaszczeniem pogładziłem i odłożyłem koło poduszki.

\- Wolałem zrobić małe zamieszanie, niż zwrócić śniadanie do talerza. Pierwsza opcja wydawała mi się o wiele bardziej kusząca, niż druga. – Westchnąłem na końcu wypowiedzi, rozpościerając ramiona w wyrazie bezradności i wstając na równe nogi. Skierowałem się zaraz ku łazience, po drodze ściągając z siebie kolejno ubrania, aby w końcu stanąć nagi w łazience. Przy kim jak przy kim, ale przy moim chrzestnym nigdy nie bałem się pokazywać mojego ciała. Tyle razy mi pomógł, że teraz nawet nie było dla mnie opcji zagrożenia ze strony Severusa.

\- Nie spodobało się to kilku nauczycielom, jednak praktycznie od razu powiedziałem, że kazałem ci sprawdzić kilka rzeczy – oznajmił mężczyzna, nieśpiesznie wchodząc za mną do pomieszczenia. Ja w tym czasie wszedłem pod prysznic, odkręcając ciepły strumień i nakierowując go na swoje ciało. Mogłem jeszcze usłyszeć jak Sev wzdycha cicho, zamykając drzwi. Przez chwilę nawet myślałem, że wyszedł, dopóki ponownie się nie odezwał. – Połknęli to wszyscy prócz Erydana, który najwidoczniej zaczął później węszyć.

\- Właśnie! – przekrzyczałem szum wody, który mimo wszystko utrudniał mi komunikację. Nie chciałem jednak się śpieszyć z myciem. Jeszcze wyszedłbym na jakiegoś brudasa. – Ojciec nigdy nie mówił mi o rodzinie ze swojej strony, prócz o dziadku, który teraz siedzi gdzieś na Hawajach. Ten cały… – zamilkłem na chwilę, starając przypomnieć sobie imię tego mężczyzny.

\- Erydan. I tak, jesteście spokrewnieni. Co prawda, spotkałem go kilka razy, kiedy przebywałem u twojego ojca podczas przerw świątecznych, czy bodajże raz w wakacje, jednak to ograniczało się jedynie do przedstawienia się pierwszego razu, a potem mijaniem się bez słowa na korytarzu. – W tej chwili wylałem sobie trochę szamponu o zapachu orchidei, po czym zacząłem rozprowadzać go dość szybkimi ruchami na włosach. Przez szklane drzwiczki prowadzące do kabiny prysznicowej mimo pary kłębiącej się wewnątrz było widać większość moich ruchów. Dlatego nawet nie zdziwiłem się, że zamilkł i czekał do momentu, aż spłuczę pianę i już całkowicie skończę się myć. – Muszę przyznać, że Erydan wydawał mi się być wtedy strasznie cichą i zamkniętą w sobie osobą. Za każdym razem był blady i miał worki pod oczami, jakby praktycznie w ogóle nie spał. Przez jakiś czas podejrzewałem, że może cierpi na jakąś, nieuleczalną nawet w świecie magicznym, chorobę.

Wyszedłem z kabiny, przyjmując zaraz ciemnoniebieski ręcznik od Severusa. Mężczyzna ruszył ku wyjściu z łazienki, co i ja skwapliwie uczyniłem, wysuszając się po drodze ręcznikiem. Przysiadłem na skraju łóżka dokańczając czynność i patrząc ponaglająco na bruneta.

\- W dalszym ciągu nie powiedziałeś mi, w jaki sposób jest on powiązany z moją rodziną – mruknąłem w końcu, nie mogąc wytrzymać ciszy, jaka zaległa między nami. Odrzuciłem ręcznik za siebie, nie przejmując się mokrymi kosmykami włosów i wstałem, szybkim krokiem podchodząc do szafy, którą otworzyłem z rozmachem.

Dzisiejszego dnia, jak i już każdego kolejnego nie miałem zamiaru nosić tego samego ubioru, co reszta uczniów. Co z tego, że moja szata była lepsza gatunkowo, skoro miała taki sam krój jak reszta? Może też wyróżniałem się samą twarzą; nieskazitelnie przystojną i pozbawioną jakiejkolwiek skazy. Moje włosy, jedwabne w dotyku i olśniewająco platynowe, aż prosiły się o pogładzenie ich i podziwianie.

To jednak mnie nie satysfakcjonowało. Chciałem więcej, o wiele więcej. Pragnąłem, aby wzrok każdego spoczywał na mojej osobie. Aby dziewczyny lgnęły do mnie i błagały o to, abym chociaż na którąś z nich spojrzał. Aby chłopacy wodzili za mną wzrokiem, zazdroszcząc mi mojego wdzięku i elegancji. Każdy na jakiś swój sposób podziwiałby mnie! Wtedy powoli mógłbym zdobywać nad nimi przewagę.

Nie byłbym już tylko numerem jeden w moim domu, czy też co jakiś czas w innym. Stałbym się bożyszczem całej szkoły! Najgorętszym towarem, o jaki biłyby się wszystkie dziewczyny – przeważająca przewaga liczebności nad przeciwną stroną – jak zapewne i część chłopaków. Nie oszukujmy się; jestem z pewnością fantazją każdego geja w szkole (jak i pewnie ich znajomych – geje to takie plociuchy).

Powoli zacząłem przeglądać każdą rzecz, zastanawiając się, co do czego będzie najlepiej pasować.

\- Twoja szata leży przewieszona przez krzesło obok biurka – poinformował mnie mężczyzna, a ja rzuciłem mu tylko powątpiewające spojrzenie. Doprawdy, czasami się zastanawiałem, jak to możliwe, że na ziemi istnieją osoby, które nie interesują się modą. Severus tyle lat obracał się w towarzystwie mojej rodziny; w moim towarzystwie, że powinien wiedzieć już jak się najlepiej prezentować. Nawet Potter potrafił wziąć się za siebie.

\- Nie rozumiesz powagi sytuacji – odparłem tylko, w końcu wyciągając ciemną koszulę z delikatnie zarysowanym fioletowym wzorem wykonaną na zamówienie przez jakiegoś amerykańskiego projektanta. Materiał został magicznie ulepszony zaklęciami chroniącymi przez zabrudzeniami i utratą swojego koloru. Do tego jeszcze wybrałem jasne jeansy przylegające w każdym miejscu do ciała – tak zwane rurki. Nim jednak je założyłem, na moim tyłku znalazły się jasnofioletowe bokserki z Levi’sa. – Nie mogę pozwolić sobie na bycie jakąś szarą jednostką w tej szkole – dodałem, podchodząc do lustra i przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu. Hmm, prezentowałem się bardzo dobrze. Doszukałem się jeszcze białych skarpetek i tego samego koloru butów Cesare Cave, które niemal natychmiast założyłem i zawiązałem.

\- Nie zamierzasz chyba iść tak na zajęcia. – Spojrzałem na Snape’a, który widocznie był niezadowolony z mojego ubioru.

\- A czemu nie? Ja nie widzę w tym nic złego. – Ostatecznie sięgnąłem do szafy po szatę, którą w ostatnim tygodniu wakacji otrzymałem od ekstrawaganckiego krawca z Pokątnej, który z entuzjazmem zgodził się zmienić „odrobinę” moją kreację szkolną.

W sumie poznałem go dzięki Igowi, który parę lat temu przypadkiem znalazł lokal Louisa, kiedy wybrał się ze mną na małe zakupy w magicznej części Londynu.

Założyłem na siebie szatę, która pozbawiona była rękawów i kończyła się gdzieś w połowie łydki. Louis tak ją zrobił, aby co najwyżej można było zapiąć ją w jednym miejscu; tak z niecały centymetr pod mostkiem. Po lewej stronie na piersi, naszył mi etykietkę prefekta; widać było, że trochę ją ulepszył. Zamiast bowiem dać mi zarówno odznakę przynależności do mojego domu i drugą, informującą o tym, że jestem prefektem, połączył je w jedną, gdzie srebrny wąż otaczał dużą, krystalicznie białą literę „P” na zielonym tle. Odrobinę powyżej tego rysunku odznaczały się dwa słowa „Slitherin Guardian”. Jak sam mi wcześniej powiedział – aby nie było za dużo słowa „prefekt”.

Dodatkowo posiadała dość wysoki kołnierz, który teraz przygładziłem do materiału, aby w ogóle nie odstawał. Tkanina poddawała się moim zabiegom zadziwiająco łatwo, z czego byłem naprawdę bardzo zadowolony.

Ponownie przejrzałem się w lustrze, starając się dojrzeć element, który by mi nie pasował. Włosy nie były do końca ułożone tak jakbym chciał.

\- Spiąć je, czy kombinować coś z rozpuszczonymi? – spytałem profesora, który zdążył w tym czasie podejść do biurka i sięgnąć po jakąś kartkę, w którą widocznie się wczytał. – Sev! – krzyknąłem cicho, chcąc skupić na sobie jego uwagę. Kiedy mężczyzna tylko na mnie spojrzał, westchnąłem cicho, przykładając ręce do twarzy. Naprawdę, czasami czułem się, jakby żył w swoim własnym świecie. – Pytałem się, czy mam je spiąć, czy porobić coś przy rozpuszczonych…

\- Która z tych opcji będzie trwała krócej? – Zaśmiałem się cicho, słysząc to pytanie. Mogłem się domyślić, że Severusowi będzie tylko chodziło o czas.

\- W takim razie rozpuszczone. – Chwyciłem szczotkę, rozczesując starannie każdy kosmyk. Były już naprawdę długie i mogłem robić z nimi coraz więcej rzeczy. – Co to za kartka, którą trzymasz?

\- Wiadomość od twojego szanownego brata. Wczoraj był u ciebie w odwiedzinach, jednak zastał cię śpiącego w najlepsze – oznajmił, jeszcze raz zaglądając w tekst.

\- Przeczytaj mi, jak możesz – poprosiłem cicho, jednak zaraz sam podszedłem do niego, zaglądając mu zza ramienia.

 

_Smoczku,  
przyszedł_ _em do Ciebie w odwiedziny, kiedy tylko zaznajomi_ _ł_ _em si_ _ę_ _na szybkiego z zasadami mojego nowego domu. Niestety, spałeś sobie w najlepsze z niedopałkiem papierosa w ustach (pozwoliłem sobie wyrzucić go do kosza – wybacz! ;P). Radziłbym też chować Ci się trochę z nimi; nie chcesz chyba, aby jakaś niepowołana osoba dowiedziała się o Twoim małym nałogu?_

_Chciałem Cię przeprosić za to, że przysporzyłem Ci trochę nerwów, kiedy ten beret na mojej głowie, krzyczał: „Gryffindor” (Swoją drogą, nie uważasz, że jego krzyk mógłby ogłuszyć nawet najbardziej wyprawionego w boju?). Pomyślałem sobie bowiem, że będzie dobrą zabawą ujrzeć minę ojca, kiedy dowie się, że nie mieszkam w „Gnieździe Węży” – jak to ładnie Gryfoni określają. Chciałem poznać też Twojego wielkiego, szkolnego arcywroga, który to w jakiś sposób przyczynił się do tego, że ojciec złapał Cię wtedy, na mistrzostwach. Wiesz, musiałem wiedzieć jako Twój starzy brat; czasami muszę zachowywać się właściwie do swojej roli._

_Nie sądziłem jednak, że ten Harry Potter, o którym to tak zawsze negatywnie się wyrażałeś jest tak naprawdę dobrą osobą. Serio! Tak mi się świetnie z nim gadało, że przez chwilę nawet miałem zamiar powiedzieć mu kilka swoich tajemnic. Nie wiem jak on to robi, ale naprawdę umie przybliżać do siebie ludzi._

_Myślę, że powinieneś kiedyś „przełknąć” swoją malutką dumę i spróbować chociaż z nim pogadać. Jestem pewny, że jako mój bliźniak z pewnością też to zauważysz. Harry jest naprawdę niesamowity!_

_Aż zaczynam mieć wątpliwości, czy naprawdę tak się nie lubicie, jak mówiłeś? :P_

_Zresztą pogadamy jak już wstaniesz… Teraz lecę klimatyzować się z Wężami xD_

_Ps. Przypomniało mi się, że ojciec wspominał coś o przyjęciu mnie do rodziny…_

_Z nutką rozbawienia,_

_Igniss Black (Malfoy)._

_  
_ Wpatrywałem się jeszcze przez chwilę w tekst wiadomości, nie wiedząc zupełnie, co powinienem zrobić. To było dla mnie wręcz niepojęte. Nie mogłem zrozumieć, dlaczego Potter aż tak bardzo zaaferował mojego brata.

\- A to się polubili. – Severus parsknął cicho, gdy ja posłałem mu niezadowolone spojrzenie. Mnie ta sytuacja wcale nie rozbawiała. Bardziej mnie to martwiło.

Jak to było możliwe, że on w ogóle mógł polubić osobę pokroju Pottera? Przecież w nim nie było nic ciekawego. Zamiast przyjąć moją ofertę znajomości, on wolał zadawać się z tymi szlamami, którzy tylko zaczęli mamić jego osobę, a przez co teraz jest on takim wolno łapiącym idiotą.

Z jakim przyjemnie mi się rozmawiało…

\- Zrobię wszystko, aby Ig poznał prawdziwą naturę Pottera – mruknąłem w odpowiedzi, zgarniając do wewnętrznej kieszeni „bez dna” mojej szaty różdżkę i papierosy. Coś czułem, że lepiej będzie jak będę miał je cały czas pod ręką. Nie wiadomo przecież, kiedy najdzie mnie potrzeba zapalenia.

Skinąłem głową profesorowi, po czym odwróciłem się na pięcie i opuściłem moją sypialnię, kierując się szybkim krokiem ku wyjściu z domu.

\- D-Draco? – Pansy zająknęła się zszokowana, kiedy to właśnie przemierzałem pokój wspólny Slitherinu. Praktycznie wszystkie znajdujące się tam osoby spoglądały na mnie, z czego wewnętrznie byłem bardzo dumny. Mój plan zaczynał właśnie się powoli rozwijać.

Podszedłem powolnym, kocim krokiem do czekającej na mnie przy wyjściu dziewczyny, nie omieszkując rzucić pewnego siebie spojrzenia innym damom.

\- Spokojnie. Nie musisz być, aż tak tym zaaferowana – zwróciłem się do niej, kiedy nasze ciała oddzielały tylko centymetry. Moje wargi praktycznie muskały płatek ucha dziewczyny, wywołując na jej twarzy soczyste rumieńce. Mnie jednak w tym czasie obchodziła tylko reakcja ze strony innych Ślizgonów, którzy to przecież byli obecni w pomieszczeniu. Dziewczęta widocznie najbardziej w świecie (a przynajmniej ich porażająca większość) patrzyły na nas z niezadowoleniem, jawnie pokazując przez to, że to one chciałyby znaleźć się na miejscu Parkinson.

\- Niesamowicie się prezentujesz, Draco. – Odwróciłem się wolno od dziewczyny, spoglądając na Williama i towarzyszącego mu Zabiniego. Ten pierwszy spoglądał na mnie z takim zachwytem, jednocześnie wzrokiem lustrując moją sylwetkę, że mimowolnie i moje policzki zaróżowiły się delikatnie.

\- To idziemy już na to piekielne śniadanie? – mruknąłem, starając się, aby mój głos brzmiał jak najbardziej naturalnie. Gdy ci tylko przytaknęli, jako pierwszy wyszedłem na korytarz lochów, idąc już o wiele pewniej w kierunku Wielkiej Sali. Chociaż nie byłem w ogóle głodny, musiałem czynić pozory. Tym bardziej, gdy miałem świadomość, że przyczyną mojego braku apetytu może być sam miecz Enqua.

\- Wiesz, że Igniss dzieli sypialnie z tym mięczakiem, Potterem? – zwróciła się do mnie dziewczyna, najwidoczniej odczekując ode mnie jakiejś ciętej wypowiedzi. Ja natomiast jedyne, co zrobiłem, to zacisnąłem palce w pięści, obiecując sobie, że niedługo porozmawiam z bratem i pokażę przy okazji temu okularnikowi, gdzie jest jego miejsce. Niech teraz nie szuka sobie przyjaciół, których ja pierwszy miałem. Nie ma prawa mi ich odbierać.

\- Skąd niby mogłem się o tym dowiedzieć. Kiedy Ig przyszedł do naszego „gniazda”, ja leżałem w łóżku i spałem sobie w najlepsze. Cholera! – Miałem ochotę coś rozwalić, jednak pod ręką nie było żadnego dobrego celu. Nawet narybek nie kręcił się jeszcze po szkole.

\- Pansy. Daj mu spokój. Jest dopiero początek roku, a ty już wytrącasz go z równowagi. – W mojej obronie stanął William, na którego miałem ochotę nawet spojrzeć z wdzięcznością, jednak powstrzymałem się w ostatnim momencie. Do takiego poziomu jako Malfoy nie powinienem się zniżać (co nie oznacza, że nie zdarzało mi się tak robić).

\- Powiedzcie wy mi lepiej, co sądzicie o waszych zajęciach? – odezwał się nagle Blaise, do którego aż odwróciłem się na chwilę. – Mnie osobiście nie podoba się to, że musimy wybrać jeszcze jakieś dodatkowe zajęcia. Komu dla przykładu potrzebna jest szermierka, czy też jazda konna?

\- Jak byłem młodszy, codziennie jeździłem konno – odparłem na to, ponawiając wędrówkę ku sali i nie odzywając się już na ten temat słowem.

Wrota otworzyły się przede mną same, wpuszczając mnie do środka. Z początku nikt nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi, jednak gdy tylko uczyniła to jedna z młodszych Puchonek, westchnęła głośno, a za nią niczym domino zrobiły to jej koleżanki i potem reszta uczniów.

Dumnie przeszedłem odległość dzielącą mnie od drzwi do mojego miejsca przy stole, rzucając jeszcze pełne wyniosłości spojrzenie Potterowi i jego świcie. Czułem się niesamowicie usatysfakcjonowany widząc pełen niedowierzania wzrok Bliznowatego, w którego jadeitowych oczach czaiły się ledwo widoczne iskierki podziwu.

Zasiadłem na swoim miejscu, posyłając kilku dziewczynom z mojego domu uwodzicielski uśmiech, na co te zachichotały wręcz rozanielone z tego powodu.

Kątem oka widziałem jeszcze jak McGonagall starała się wstać od stołu, najwyraźniej niezadowolona moim ubiorem, jednak dyrektor zatrzymał ją, mówiąc jej coś po cichu.

Szybko przygotowałem sobie tosta, w czasie gdy moi towarzysze dołączyli do mnie, po czym gdy chciałem dla niepoznaki wziąć chociaż jednego gryza, poczułem jak ktoś wpycha się między mnie, a Willa.

\- Nie ładnie oszukiwać~! – Zaśmiał się cicho Ig, odbierając ode mnie tosta, smarując go miodem i pakując od razu do moich ust. Posłałem bratu niezadowolone spojrzenie, starając się w miarę szybko przełknąć jedzenie w moich ustach.

Jeszcze trochę, a zostałbym zabity przez własnego bliźniaka, który miałby na sumieniu moją jakże niewinną duszyczkę.

\- Jedz normalnie, a nie będziesz mi tu oszukiwał – dodał jeszcze, patrząc na mnie z nutką rozbawienia. Niestety, akurat w tej chwili w żadnym wypadku nie było mi do śmiechu. Tym bardziej kiedy przypomniałem sobie o tym, co napisał mi w liście. Zaprzyjaźnić się z Potterem? Chyba bym na głowę upadł.

\- A ty karm normalnie, a nie będziesz starał się mi tu targnąć na moje życie – odparłem, odwracając głowę, z zamiarem traktowania go jak powietrze. Niech wie, że nie spodobała mi się jego zagrywka. Tak mnie traktować przecież nie wolno.

Sięgnąłem po dzbanek nalewając sobie soku z dyni, po czym upiłem parę łyków. Ig w tym czasie zaczął rzuć resztkę mojego tosta (jednocześnie smarując sobie drugiego dżemem), rozmawiając z Pansy na temat mojego niesamowitego wyglądu. Dziewczyna przytakiwała mu gorliwie, widocznie oczekując jego dalszej wypowiedzi.

\- Czekaj, czekaj. Zapchałem się – Zaśmiał się cicho w pewnym momencie, na co westchnąłem w duch. Jednocześnie zastanawiałem się, z jakiej racji mój brat tak nagannie zachowywał się przy stole. Tak nie przystawało. I co z tego, że nie nosił nazwiska Malfoy. To, które miał teraz również wystarczało do tego, żeby starać się zachowywać odrobinę lepiej przy stole.

Zaraz poczułem jak łapie mnie za nadgarstek; ten, w którym trzymałem puchar, po czym ciągnie go w swoją stronę, pociągając solidnego łyka z kielicha. Spoglądał przy tym na mnie z takim rozbawieniem czającym się w jego oczach, że ostatkami sił powstrzymywałem się od nikłego uśmiechu.

\- Debilny Gryfon. U siebie nie dopuszczają cię do wodopoju? – Rzuciłem w jego kierunku, pozwalając dalej, aby pił jeszcze – można to ująć – z mojej ręki. Ten natomiast podsunął pod moją twarz końcówkę tosta. Westchnąłem tylko, w końcu przyjmując go i przeżuwając w miarę szybko pieczywo. Mmm, ten dżem był przepyszny.

\- Marudzisz. Przecież, gdzie nie usiądę; koryto mam to samo. – Słyszałem jak część osób z mojego domu parska śmiechem, na co Ig wyszczerzył się dumnie. – Powinieneś czasami brać z nich przykład i też się uśmiechnąć. A tak z innej beczki: wyglądasz naprawdę nieziemsko. Skąd ty wytrzasnąłeś taką szatę?!

\- Louis mi ją zrobił – odparłem z delikatnie wyniosłym uśmiechem. Doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, co się zaraz stanie. Co jak co, ale wzmianka o byłym facecie mojego brata w dalszym ciągu była dla niego gorącym tematem.

\- Ten Louis? – krzyknął cicho, patrząc na mnie z rosnącym oczekiwaniem. Przytaknąłem, a Igniss sapnął głośno, zabierając kielich z mojej dłoni i odstawiając go na stole. Zaraz też objął mnie w pasie, przybliżając twarz do mojego policzka. – Jeśli ten pacan cię tknął, to pozbawię go kutasa. Powiedz tylko słowo, braciszku – szepnął mi do ucha, jednocześnie bawiąc się moimi włosami. Ja natomiast nie mogłem wytrzymać i parsknąłem cicho śmiechem, nawet nie myśląc o tym, jak nasza pozycja musiała wyglądać z drugiej strony. W tej chwili interesowało mnie tylko to, jak bardzo mój brat mógł czasami być głupi.

\- Wracaj do swoich przyjaciół, Black. – Starałem się zabrzmieć poważnie, jednak chyba nie za dobrze mi to wyszło, gdyż w dalszym czasie uśmiechałem się lekko. Brat również był zadowolony. Zapewne też z tego względu, iż udało mu się w końcu doprowadzić mnie do takiego stanu. Tym bardziej, gdy przed wyjazdem na peron 9 i ¾ zapewniałem go, że w szkole nie będzie dochodziło do sytuacji, jakie miały miejsce, gdy byliśmy sami, bądź też kiedy mieszkaliśmy u Seporiana.

\- Wyrzucasz mnie? Jak możesz? – zawył cicho, jednak posłusznie wstał ze swojego miejsca. – Jesteś taki nieczuły – dodał, mając najwyraźniej nadzieję, że tymi słowami zmiękczy moje serce, a ja zatrzymam go w pół kroku i poproszę, by jednak towarzyszył mi na śniadaniu.

\- W końcu. Już myślałem, że nigdy tego nie zrozumiesz, _pieseczku_. – Zaakcentowałem ostatnie słowo, wiedząc doskonale, że to wzburzy Pottera. Musiałem go do siebie zrazić jeszcze mocniej, aby sytuacja z pociągu nie powtórzyła się.

Rozmowa z Potterem wpływała wtedy na mnie dziwnie kojąco, a ja sam z niewiadomej racji, czułem delikatne przyciąganie do Gryfona, co było dla mnie rzeczą bardzo niepokojącą.

\- Rozumiem, że poprzez _pieseczka_ rzucałeś mi aluzję do Syriusza? – Spojrzał na mnie z lekkim wyrzutem, a ja w tym czasie zrozumiałem swój błąd. Przecież Ig, mimo iż nie znał mężczyzny, bardzo go lubił i podziwiał. – To nie było miłe, naprawdę. A myślałem, że masz duże obycie. W końcu wywodzisz się z naprawdę potężnego rodu, a i w jednym _kręgu_ jesteś bardzo popularny, fretko.

W tym momencie nie wiedziałem, co mam odpowiedzieć. W domu, jakoś zupełnie nie miał mi za złe, kiedy delikatnie obrażałem go, czy też naśmiewałem się z innych.

Jeszcze nigdy mnie tak nie potraktował. Nie wyrzucał mi tego tak dosadnie, że to ja jestem dziedzicem, czy też tego, że Voldemort uwielbiał mój tyłek. A nawet śmiał przypomnieć mi ten znieważający moment, kiedy Szalonooki Moody zmienił mnie w białego gryzonia.

Jego słowa zadziały na mnie niczym uderzenie w policzek. Poczułem się taki zdradzony!

\- Cieszy mnie, że się rozumiemy, Black. – Również wstałem, spoglądając na niego bez wyrazu. – Trzymaj się swoich domowników, a mnie lepiej omijaj szerokim łukiem. W innym wypadku nie ręczę za siebie.

\- Bo co? Zaatakujesz go od tyłu!? – Spojrzałem na wściekłego Weasleya, który krzyknął w naszym kierunku podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca. Nasza trójka w tej chwili była wystawiona na uwagę całej szkoły. Każdy zapewne przyglądał się nam zainteresowany. W końcu była to kłótnia pomiędzy Ślizgonem, a Gryfonem. To zawsze przynosiło jakiś aplauz.

\- Zdrajca… – mruknąłem po krótkiej chwili ciszy, wymijając brata i kierując się ku wyjściu z sali. Jakoś w tej chwili mało mnie obchodziło, że wyglądało to tak, jakbym uciekał z podkulonym ogonem. Teraz interesowało mnie tylko to, abym zabił w sobie to uczucie bólu w piersi.

\- Draco! – Zignorowałem krzyk bliźniaka, który wybiegł za mną na korytarz. Chciałem z całych sił znaleźć się jak najdalej od niego. Dlatego też przyśpieszyłem kroku, mając naprawdę wielką nadzieję, że w końcu da mi spokój.

\- Odwal się! – krzyknąłem jeszcze, chcąc podkreślić, że jego towarzystwo nie jest dla mnie teraz tym, czego pragnę.

Brunet złapał mnie za ramiona, zatrzymując w miejscu i przyszpilając do ściany. Rzuciłem mu pełne bólu spojrzenie, ostatkiem sił powstrzymując od ucieczki napływające do oczu łzy. Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna miałem ochotę wyć nie z powodu gwałtu.

\- Przesadziłem na całej linii – przyznał, w dalszym ciągu przytrzymując mnie za ramiona. Przez to, chciał mi pokazać, że nie puści mnie tak łatwo. – Nie wiem, co mnie podkusiło do wypowiedzenia takich słów, ale bardzo ich żałuję. Nie wybaczę sobie, jeśli przez taki objaw głupoty z mojej strony stracę jedną z najważniejszych dla mnie osób.

\- Zdradziłeś mnie – szepnąłem, pozwalając bratu, aby starł kilka łez, jakie spłynęły po moich policzkach. – Jeszcze nigdy nie czułem się tak zdradzony. Ojciec i Voldemort razem wzięci nie zrobili mi takiej krzywdy przez te wszystkie lata, jak ty zrobiłeś to teraz – dodałem, chwytając jego nadgarstki i odciągając je od mojej twarzy. – Chyba nie sądzisz, że tak łatwo o tym zapomnę i będzie wszystko w porządku?

\- Nie, mam jednak nadzieję na małą taryfę ulgową – mruknął, patrząc na mnie z nadzieją. – Obiecuję też, że już nie będę reagować źle na _pieseczka_. Ale szczekać i merdać ogonkiem nie mam zamiaru – dodał figlarnie, uśmiechając się do mnie szeroko.

\- Nawet bym tego nie chciał – odparłem, wybuchając cichym śmiechem. Oczyma wyobraźni widziałem już szczęśliwego Iga z psimi uszami i ogonem, latającego z wystawionym ozorem wokół moich nóg. To było po prostu zbyt absurdalne.

\- Wybaczysz mi? Czy mam zrobić szczenięce oczka? – spytał, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że właśnie na to zareaguję. Podła bestia.

\- Powinienem się domyśleć, że oprócz niego ty również zareagujesz na moją aluzję do Syriusza – westchnąłem cicho, kręcąc krótko głową. – Niech ci będzie. Wybaczam – dodałem, posyłając mu promienny uśmiech. ­– Znaj moją łaskę, bałwanie.

Ig odpowiedział mi tym samym, by zaraz dodać:

\- Uwielbiam, kiedy się uśmiechasz.

\- Tak, tak. Powtarzasz to mi od długiego czasu. – Machnąłem lekceważąco ręką, chociaż uśmiech nie schodził z mojej twarzy. – Dlatego to, co dobre nie będzie dostępne dla pospólstwa. Tylko VIP’y mają wstęp, więc czuj się zaszczycony – dodałem, posyłając mu delikatnego kuksańca w ramię.

\- Jak zawsze – odparł wesoło, spoglądając delikatnie za mnie, jakby coś ściągnęło jego uwagę i zamarł.

\- Nie mów, że jesteś tu od początku, Harry – odezwał się, a mnie aż zmroziło. Byłem przekonany, że oprócz mnie i Iga reszta uczniów jest jeszcze na posiłku. Nie spodziewałem się, że ktoś postanowi za nami pójść…

Powoli odwróciłem się delikatnie, spoglądając na zszokowane i skrępowane oblicze Promyka Nadziei. Czemu ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie to musiał być akurat on!?

Najwidoczniej gorzej już chyba być nie mogło!


	32. Harry

**–** Widzisz, Harry? Nawet Hermiona się ze mną zgadza.

– A ja wam mówię, że przesadzacie! Może Ig jest jakoś powiązany z Malfoyami, ale przecież sam przyznał, że go przygarnęli. Jest Blackiem, Hermiono! Tak jak… – Syriusz, dokończyłem w myślach. Ale to przecież nie Syriusz. On już nie żyje… I to z mojej winy.

– Więc to jest powód? Przypomina ci Syriusza, tak? – spytała łagodnie Hermiona. Nie byłem w stanie jej odpowiedzieć. Dławiło mnie w gardle. – Och, Harry…

– Daj mi spokój, Hermiono! – warknąłem słabo. Miałem dosyć. Byłem zmęczony całą tą sytuacją, ciągłymi wyrzutami sumienia, dzisiejszymi wydarzeniami. Męczyła mnie nawet ta rozmowa. Nie mogłem znieść współczucia Hermiony. Myślę, że czułbym się lepiej, gdyby oboje z Ronem byli na mnie źli. Bo gdy widzę, jak próbują być dla mnie mili, wyrozumiali, troskliwi… zaczynam się dusić. Jakby się nade mną litowali. Albo co gorsza jakby jego śmierć nie zrobiła na nich wrażenia…!

W przypływie złości i goryczy zerwałem się z kanapy.

Chciałem być sam.

I doskonale wiedziałem, gdzie znajdę odpowiednie dla siebie miejsce.

Gdy tylko znalazłem się na korytarzu, rzuciłem się biegiem w stronę Pokoju Życzeń i już po chwili mogłem z ulgą odetchnąć w znajomej komnacie. Ta przebieżka pozwoliła mi się nieco uspokoić. Nie mam pojęcia, co mnie napadło. Przecież było już lepiej! W czasie pobytu w Londynie nawet nie myślałem za wiele o Syriuszu. A teraz znów nie mogę się pozbyć tych myśli z głowy. I jeszcze pomyślałem, że Ron i Hermiona w ogóle nie przejęli się jego śmiercią! Przecież doskonale wiem, że nie był im obojętny.

Podszedłem powoli do regału i ściągnąłem stamtąd niezbyt grubą „Animagię – szybko i łatwo”. Zastanawia mnie czasem, czy autor nie nadał swojemu „dziełu” takiego tytułu ze złośliwości… Bo to z pewnością nie było ani łatwe, ani szybkie do opanowania. Tak nudny i zawiły tekst nie pomaga w opanowaniu tej sztuki. Ale mimo tego wciąż od nowa próbowałem, dzięki czemu po jakimś miesiącu przebrnąłem pobieżnie i z minimalnym zrozumieniem przez cały poradnik. W rozdziale pierwszym – o jakże wspaniałym tytule „Poznać siebie” – autor każe mi „wsłuchać się w swoje wewnętrzne _ja_ ” (zaczyna mi się robić niedobrze za każdym razem, jak widzę ten zwrot; przewija się tu chyba z milion razy!) i zrozumieć własny charakter. „Ukoić duszę” każe odnaleźć to, co sprawia, że jestem spokojny. Ma mi to umożliwić zawężenie grona zwierząt, wśród których znajdę to, którym mogę być. I o ile pierwszego rozdziału w ogóle nie rozumiem, tak w drugim przypuszczam, że chodzi o latanie. W końcu uwielbiam latać na miotle. Tym bardziej że tę samą odpowiedź mam do wskazówek z kolejnego rozdziału – „Łapy, skrzydła czy łuski”, który każe się zastanowić nad tym, co sprawia mi prawdziwą przyjemność. Według tego, wychodziłoby, że moją postacią jest jakiś ptak, ale nie za bardzo widziałem się w takiej formie. Dlatego czytałem te brednie raz po raz, próbując wymyślić coś innego. Oczywiście do momentu, w którym zasypiałem. Chwilami miałem dosyć tej męczarni, jednak teraz właśnie tego chciałem. Rozpaczliwie pragnąłem czegoś, co zajmie mój umysł. Rozsiadłem się więc na macie pośrodku pomieszczenia i zabrałem się za czytanie... by po jakichś pięciu minutach, zatrzasnąć książkę z wściekłością. Nie byłem w stanie się skupić! Będąc w połowie zdania, zapominałem, co było na jego początku. Jak na złość w mojej głowie kłębiło się coraz więcej myśli. Miałem mętlik w głowie.

Podczas rozmowy z Igiem kompletnie o tym nie myślałem, ale ostatnio wszystko się skomplikowało. Albo może raczej powinienem powiedzieć „dziś wszystko się skomplikowało”. W ciągu jednego dnia moi przyjaciele poznali prawdę o Dursleyach, w szkole pojawił się znikąd Black będący wychowankiem Malfoyów, których kolejny przedstawiciel zasiada od dziś przy stole nauczycielskim  – a gdyby tego było mało  – sam już nie wiem, co myśleć o „starym” Malfoyu. Już w zeszłym roku zacząłem się nieco wahać co do Fretki. A teraz do tego dochodzi to, co widziałem w trakcie mistrzostw, nasza _pogawędka_ w pociągu, a także to co dziś powiedział Igniss. Że my znamy tylko jedną jego stronę. Który z nich jest w takim razie prawdziwy? Ten którego znam od pięciu lat czy może ten, którego przebłyski ujrzałem w ciągu ostatnich trzech miesięcy? Czy gdybym nie odrzucił wtedy jego ręki, znałbym tę jego drugą stronę? Czy mógłbym z nim rozmawiać, tak jak w pociągu? Słyszeć jego prawdziwy, wesoły śmiech?

Czy może to wszystko to tylko gra? Czy to kolejna pułapka Voldemorta? Czy tym razem zamiast wyciągać mnie podstępem z zamku, próbuje zaatakować mnie wewnątrz?

 

~*~

 

– Wreszcie przejrzałeś na oczy! – Na twarzy Rona malowała się ulga. – Myślałem, że Black naprawdę zrobił ci pranie mózgu.

– Ale przecież nawet słowem nie wspomniałem o Ignissie. Powiedziałem tylko, że to nagłe pojawienie się kolejnego Malfoya jest podejrzane! Czemu ty go ciągle podejrzewasz?

– To raczej ja się pytam, czemu ty go nie podejrzewasz! Jak dla mnie to szpieg w naszym domu. Nie ufam mu i nie podoba mi się, że tak szybko dałeś mu się owinąć wokół palca.

– Wcale nie dałem mu się owinąć!

– Właśnie że dałeś! Jak dla mnie, ta sprawa śmierdzi podstępem na kilometr, a ty jak gdyby nigdy nic już na wstępie mu zaufałeś i gadałeś jak z najlepszym kumplem.

– Mam ci przypomnieć, że tobie też szybko zaufałem? A skąd mogłem mieć pewność, że mnie nie okłamujesz? Skąd mogę mieć pewność, że ktokolwiek, kogo poznam lub znam, mnie nie okłamuje i że mogę mu ufać?!

– Ale Harry… jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi!

– Ale nawet ciebie i Hermionę najpierw musiałem poznać i wam zaufać! My też kiedyś byliśmy sobie obcy. Zresztą, to że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi od tylu lat wcale nie eliminuje ryzyka zagrożenia. Moi rodzice, Syriusz i profesor Lupin również uważali Glizdogona za przyjaciela i popatrz dokąd ich to doprowadziło!

– Świetnie! Więc twierdzisz, że nie możesz nam ufać?!

– Nie, Ron, na Merlina! Mówię po prostu, że zawsze istnieje ryzyko. I to nie działa tylko w tę stronę. Równie dobrze _wy_ możecie podejrzewać _mnie_ o zdradę i przyłączenie się do Voldemorta, czy wręcz zastąpienie go po tym, jak już go pokonam! – Ron spojrzał na mnie z przerażeniem.

– Harry… Nie mówisz poważnie, prawda…?

– Jestem całkowicie poważny. Ale żeby nie było wątpliwości, nie zamierzam zostać kolejnym Czarnym Panem. Próbuję ci po prostu wytłumaczyć, że nikomu nie powinno się tak naprawdę do końca zaufać. Ale przecież my ufamy sobie nawzajem, podjęliśmy to ryzyko, prawda? I ja dokładnie tak samo chcę postąpić wobec Ignissa. Czuję, że mogę mu zaufać.

Ron zamilkł, wbijając wzrok w nogi swojego łóżka. Zastałem go siedzącego na nim w piżamie, gdy wróciłem do dormitorium. Reszta chłopaków wciąż siedziała w pokoju wspólnym. Teraz cisza w pokoju się przedłużała, więc postanowiłem dać przyjacielowi trochę czasu do namysłu. Wziąłem potrzebne rzeczy do mycia i ruszyłem w stronę drzwi. W progu zatrzymał mnie cichy głos Rona.

– Nie zamierzam mu zaufać tak szybko jak ty. Będę go mieć na oku, możesz być tego pewien… Ale postaram się go zaakceptować.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Wiem, jak dużo musiało go kosztować powiedzenie tego.

– Dzięki, kumplu. Wiedziałem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć.

~*~

 – … i wtedy zawrócił i złapał znicz! Mówię wam, z Harrym chcemy zastosować tę taktykę podczas meczu ze Slitherinem! Nie mogę się doczekać, aż zobaczę miny Ślizgonów, jak wywiniemy im taki numer! – Z uśmiechem przysłuchiwałem się paplaninie Rona, który widocznie znów był w dobrym humorze. Przypuszczam, że miało to coś wspólnego z nieobecnością Iga przy stole. Swoją drogą, ciekawe czemu go jeszcze nie ma? Jak wychodziliśmy, siedział w łazience, więc powinien już tu być… Chyba że schody zrobiły mu psikusa i utknął na jakimś piętrze… Powinienem był na niego poczekać.

 – Ale czy to nie jest niebezpieczne? – dotarł do mnie niepewny głos Neville’a.

 – Pewnie trochę jest, ale jeśli ma to zrobić Harry, to na pewno wszystko będzie dobrze. On jest naprawdę wielkim szczęściarzem – odparł Dean. – Tyle razy wywinął się Sami –Wiecie –Komu, że niemożliwe jest, żeby miał ucierpieć podczas meczu.

– No ja nie byłbym taki pewny. Kilka razy już mu się zdarzyło. Pamiętam co najmniej dwa przypadki…

 – Harry, zapomniałem ci powiedzieć. – Spojrzałem na Neville’a. – McGonagall kazała ci przekazać, że jak tylko zjesz śniadanie, masz się stawić w gabinecie Dumbledore’a.

 – Nie powiedziała, o co chodzi? – spytałem niepewnie.

 – Niestety. – Pokręcił głową. – Myślisz, że to coś poważnego?

Wzruszyłem bezradnie ramionami, zbywając go. Jakoś nie chciałem mu mówić o moich problemach.

 – Harry, myślę, że może mu chodzić o wydarzenia z sierpnia – usłyszałem cichy głos Hermiony. Przytaknąłem jej niechętnie. Podświadomie zdawałem sobie sprawę, że będzie czekać mnie taka rozmowa, jednak spychałem te myśli w głąb umysłu. Mogłem sobie wyobrazić reakcję dyrektora i nie była to zbyt przyjemna wizja. Główną z jej części był zawód staruszka, a tego naprawdę nie chciałem widzieć. Może czasem nie zgadzałem się z jego decyzjami, ale przez te wszystkie lata niezmiennie go szanowałem. Świadomość, że zawiodłem jego zaufanie wydawała się być gorsza, niż wczorajsze słuchanie oskarżających krzyków Hermiony.

Sięgając po miskę z jajecznicą, kątem oka dostrzegłem wchodzącego do sali Fretkę. Spojrzałem w jego kierunku i zamarłem. Nie byłem w stanie oderwać wzroku od tego dupka. Wyglądał… niesamowicie. Był jeszcze pewniejszy siebie niż zazwyczaj, gdy tak kroczył (bo nie można było tego nazwać zwykłym chodem) w stronę stołu Ślizgonów. Szata falowała wokół szczupłych nóg, odsłaniając jego _mugolskie_ ubrania. Cały strój Malfoya wyglądał, jakby został stworzony specjalnie dla niego. I chyba naprawdę tak było, bo „mundurek” Fretki wcale nie przypominał tego, który miałem na sobie ja.

 – Napuszony dupek – rzucił Ron. – Zawsze był zapatrzonym w siebie lalusiem, który chciał, żeby wszyscy mu bili pokłony, ale to już przesada. Wygląda jak pajac! – Zaśmiał się złośliwie.

 – Mam nadzieję, że nie zamierza w tym chodzić cały czas – powiedziała oburzona Hermiona. – Jego strój jest nieregulaminowy! Przecież jako prefekt powinien dawać dobry przykład innym uczniom! A widzieliście co on zrobił ze swoją odznaką? – Wciąż patrząc na Malfoya, który był już niedaleko swojego miejsca przy stole, spróbowałem dostrzec, o czym mówiła Herm. Niestety z tej odległości nie byłem w stanie zobaczyć zbyt wielu szczegółów. Zauważyłem jedynie, że na piersi ma tylko jedną plakietkę zamiast dwóch. Pokręciłem więc przecząco głową, czekając na wyjaśnienie. Hermiona chyba jednak nie zauważyła mojej reakcji, bo nie powiedziała, o co jej chodziło. Zamiast tego usłyszałem, jak odłożyła łyżkę na talerz i zaczęła się podnosić od stołu. – Zaraz tam do niego pójdę i…

 – Hermi, daj spokój. – Zerknąłem na Ginny, która chwyciła szatynkę za ramię, przytrzymując ją na miejscu. – Nie przejmuj się nim, bo po co? To jak on się ubiera, nie powinno mieć dla ciebie znaczenia.

 – Wybacz, Ginny, ale jego ubiór ma dla mnie znaczenie. Moim obowiązkiem jest, aby upominać osoby łamiące szkolny regulamin – odparła twardo.

 – Hermiono, spokojnie. Chociaż dziś przymknij na to oko, dobrze? Nie pozwól, żeby ten paniczyk psuł ci humor już pierwszego dnia szkoły. Jeżeli jutro znów to założy, to obiecuję, że nie będę cię już powstrzymywała, zgoda?

 – Ginny ma rację – poparłem przyjaciółkę, znów patrząc na Fretkę.

 – Ty się nawet nie odzywaj, Harry. Też jesteś prefektem i powinieneś mnie wesprzeć – rzuciła karcąco Herm.

 – Wcale nie prosiłem o mianowanie mnie…  – urwałem, widząc, jak Igniss siada między Malfoyem i Richardsonem. – Co on tam robi? – spytałem zaskoczony. Moje zdziwienie sięgnęło zenitu, kiedy zobaczyłem, co on wyprawia. Nie wierzyłem własnym oczom. Igniss karmił Malfoya?!

– Mówiłem, że nie można mu ufać! To, że jest w naszym domu to tylko przykrywka! Albo nie. Może to główny punkt ich planu!

 – Ron, o czym ty bredzisz? – spytała zaskoczona Ginny, patrząc z niezrozumieniem na brata.

 – O czym? Jak to „o czym”?! Przecież to _brat_ – to słowo zabrzmiało jak obelga – Fretki! – syknął. – Co prawda przybrany, ale to że nie mają tej samej krwi nie zmienia faktu, że wychowywali się razem od urodzenia. Zresztą to że jest Blackiem wcale nie działa na jego korzyść. Blackowie to dość bliscy kuzynowie Malfoyów i tak jak oni parali się czarną magią.

– Syriusz wcale taki nie był! – zaprotestowałem gwałtownie.

– Wiem, Harry, ale nie zapominaj, że tak naprawdę został przecież wyrzucony z rodziny. Całkowicie się od nich różnił. To jedyny… no dobra, pierwszy jeśli liczyć tego oszusta, Black –Gryfon! Cała reszta z miejsca trafiała do Slitherinu.

– A skąd pewność, że on też nie jest takim wyjątkiem? – spytałem zirytowany. Zaczynała mnie męczyć ta jego uporczliwa podejrzliwość.

– A skąd pewność, że jest? Harry, musisz przestać patrzeć na niego przez pryzmat Łapy…

– Wiecie, nie chciałam go już wczoraj o to wypytywać, ale zastanawiam się, kto był jego ojcem. O ile dobrze pamiętam, Syriusz i jego brat byli ostatnimi męskimi potomkami Blacków. Ich ojca nie liczę.

– Czyli że Igniss jest bratankiem Syriusza? – Ginny uniosła brwi w zdziwieniu.

– A może i nawet jego synem – stwierdziła poważnie Hermiona. Razem z Ronem wlepiliśmy w nią niedowierzające spojrzenia.

– Hermiono… ale… przecież Syriusz nigdy nie miał… – urwałem, słysząc podniesione głosy przy stole Slitherinu.

 – … nigdy tego nie zrozumiesz, _pieseczku_. – W ustach Malfoya ostatnie słowo zabrzmiało jak wyzwisko. Na sali zapanowała kompletna cisza. Teraz bez problemu słyszałem każde słowo tej dwójki.

 – Rozumiem, że poprzez _pieseczka_ rzucałeś mi aluzję do Syriusza? – Syr… CO?! Ale… czyli to znaczy, że on… że Syriusz to jego… to niemożliwe. – To nie było miłe, naprawdę. A myślałem, że masz naprawdę duże obycie. W końcu wywodzisz się z naprawdę potężnego rodu, a i w jednym _kręgu_ jesteś bardzo popularny, Fretko. – Jak z oddali usłyszałem krótki cichy chichot Rona.

 – Cieszy mnie, że się rozumiemy, Black. – Blondyn, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca, popatrzył na bruneta beznamiętnie.  – Trzymaj się swoich domowników, a mnie lepiej omijaj szerokim łukiem. W innym wypadku nie ręczę za siebie – powiedział chłodno.

Nagle ze zdumieniem zobaczyłem, jak Ron podnosi się gwałtownie.

 – Bo co? Zaatakujesz go od tyłu!? – spytał wściekły ku mojemu największemu zdziwieniu. Malfoy obrzucił go nienawistnym spojrzeniem, powiedział do Iga coś, czego nie byłem w stanie usłyszeć, po czym wyszedł z sali. Po dosłownie pięciu sekundach głuchej ciszy, która zaległa w pomieszczeniu, Igniss niespodziewanie wybiegł za chłopakiem. Dało się usłyszeć jego przytłumiony krzyk, gdy wołał Ślizgona po imieniu. Nie zastanawiając się ani chwili, również podniosłem się ze swojego miejsca.

– Idę za nimi. Ig nie potrafi się jeszcze posługiwać różdżką, a wątpię by Malfoy zrezygnował z takiej przewagi w walce – rzuciłem do przyjaciół, podczas gdy salę zalała fala plotek.

– Idę z tobą!

– Nie trzeba, Ron. – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, biegiem opuściłem pomieszczenie. Po głowie wciąż chodziły mi słowa Iga i Hermiony. Jeśli Herm miała rację, to by znaczyło, że Ig jest moim krewnym…

Szybko ich dogoniłem. Głos Malfoya bez problemu mnie do nich zaprowadził. Skręciłem za róg i momentalnie mnie zamurowało. Igniss przyciskał do ściany Fretkę, który… płakał?

 – Zdradziłeś mnie – szepnął blondyn, a brunet starł łzy spływające po jego twarzy. Poczułem ucisk w klatce. Nie miałem jednak pojęcia, co było jego przyczyną. – Jeszcze nigdy nie czułem się tak zdradzony. Ojciec i Voldemort razem wzięci nie zrobili mi takiej krzywdy przez te wszystkie lata, jak ty zrobiłeś to teraz.

 – Wybacz. To moja wina. Po prostu wiesz, że uwielbiam Syriusza, a gdy powiedziałeś o nim źle i to jeszcze przy tylu osobach, chciałem ci się jakoś odpłacić. Tylko że nie przemyślałem swoich słów i powiedziałem to…

Drgnąłem zaskoczony, gdy Malfoy przytulił się do Blacka. Pierwszy raz widziałem, żeby okazał w ten sposób słabość. Teraz, tak samo jak tamtej pamiętnej nocy, gdy znalazłem go rozmawiającego przez telefon, uderzyło mnie, że on też jest zwykłym człowiekiem. Ma uczucia i można go zranić i to najwyraźniej nie tak trudno, jakby się wydawało...

 – Nie mogę tak z dnia na dzień pokazać, że jednak lubię wuja Syriusza. Muszę dalej grać…

Niemal poczułem, jak moja szczęka uderza o posadzkę. Malfoy lubi „wuja Syriusza”?! Przecież tyle razy jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że jest wręcz odwrotnie!

 – Nie mów, że jesteś tu od początku, Harry.

Poczułem się zawstydzony. Nie powinienem był ich tak podglądać. Wysuwając się bardziej zza rogu, podrapałem się skrępowany w kark.

 – Eeem – mruknąłem. – Na to wygląda… Byłem pewny, że zaczniecie się bić, a że nie potrafisz jeszcze używać różdżki, pomyślałem, że ci… eee… pomogę – wyjaśniłem kulawo.

 – Jak widzisz, dałem sobie radę.  – Ig zaśmiał się cichutko, odchodząc kawałek od Malfoya.  – Wiem, co robić, żeby ten głupi anorektyk z syczącego smoka stał się potulnym wężykiem.

 – Ig! Jeszcze jedno słowo i nie ręczę za siebie  – warknął zaraz blondyn, posyłając Blackowi zabójcze spojrzenie.

 – Dobrze, tato~! Już będę grzeczny, tylko przestań być już dla mnie taki ostry i zimny.

 – Zimny? Czy ja kiedykolwiek byłem dla ciebie ciepły? Ja jakoś nie mogę sobie tego przypomnieć...  – odparł blondyn, starając się zetrzeć łezki, jakie jeszcze zostały w kącikach oczu.  – A ty, Potter, może poszukasz sobie jakiegoś zajęcia? Nikt nie potrzebuje pomocy od Chłopca, Który Przeżył?  – dodał jeszcze, posyłając mi bliżej nieokreślone spojrzenie.

Przez chwilę patrzyłem na obu w ciszy. Dziwnie się czułem, patrząc na zapłakanego Malfoya. Wydawał mi się taki nierealny, choć wiedziałem, że był jak najbardziej rzeczywisty. Chyba właśnie przez to nie zdenerwowały mnie jego słowa, które w innej sytuacji pewnie byłyby początkiem nowej kłótni między nami. Zamiast odciąć się blondynowi, zadałem pytanie, które nurtowało mnie już od kilku chwil.

 – Więc tak naprawdę cały czas lubiłeś Syriusza? Ale przecież tyle razy go obrażałeś! Dlaczego to robiłeś? – spytałem z pretensją. – Naprawdę aż tak mnie nienawidzisz, że postanowiłeś udawać, że nienawidzisz też mojego chrzestnego, żeby tylko mnie zranić?! – Zaczynałem się denerwować. Gdy tylko przypomniałem sobie, ile razy nazywał Syriusza, zresztą nie tylko on, kundlem, mordercą, szaleńcem, gotowało się we mnie. Wszyscy go o coś obwiniali, ale nikt nie dał mu szansy na wytłumaczenie, nie chcieli mu uwierzyć. A teraz jeszcze się okazuje, że Malfoy udawał, choć tak naprawdę go lubił?! I po co?! Czy Syriusz nie cierpiał wystarczająco, żyjąc ze świadomością, że cały magiczny świat, nawet stary przyjaciel obwiniają go o zdradę i śmierć moich rodziców?! Że jego rodzina go nienawidziła tak bardzo, że się go wyrzekli?!

 – Czy wszytko musi się kręcić wokół ciebie, Potter?  – rzucił mi powątpiewające spojrzenie. Ręką sięgnął do kieszeni, by zaraz z westchnieniem wyciągnąć ją z powrotem.  – Jakbyś czasem użył mózgu, może byś sobie przypomniał, że moja matka jest z domu Black, a Syriusz jest jej wydziedziczonym kuzynem. Wiesz, co to oznacza? Stał się wyrzutkiem. Już nie może wrócić w łaski rodziny.

 – Co nie znaczy, że powinieneś go obrażać.  – Igniss stanął po mojej stronie.  – W końcu było, nie było. Syri jest twoim wujem.

 – I co? Mam stanąć przeciwko ojcu, żeby jako głowa rodziny przywrócił mu pośmiertnie możliwość bycia członkiem rodziny?  – Zaśmiał się cicho, zasłaniając ręką usta.  – Ig, czasami boję się twojego toku myślenia. I pomyśleć, że żyjemy ze sobą już tyle lat  – mruknął.

Nagle znów przypomniały mi się słowa Hermiony.

 – Właśnie, Igniss… Czy to możliwe, żeby Syriusz był twoim ojcem? – spytałem, patrząc wyczekująco i niepewnie na Ignissa.

 – Już się domyśliłeś?  – Uśmiechnął się lekko, przechylając odrobinę głowę na bok.  – Szybciej, niż myślałem. Jestem pod wrażeniem, serio.

 – Miałeś nie mielić za dużo ozorem, zapomniałeś?  – mruknął cicho Malfoy, krzyżując ręce na piersi i patrząc na niego ze złością.

 – A ty z kolei chyba miałeś więcej nim pracować, co? Żebyś nie mdlał mi po kątach  – odgryzł się szybko Ig.

Fretka wyglądał jakby nie wiedział, czy wpierw ma rozszarpać Ignissa, czy może zapaść się pod ziemię.

Zaśmiałem się cicho. Malfoy wyglądał naprawdę interesująco, gdy zarumieniony próbował zabić wzrokiem Blacka. Moja wesołość nie trwała jednak długo, bo w następnej chwili to Igniss wybuchnął śmiechem, gdy zaburczało mi w brzuchu.

 – No co? – burknąłem zażenowany. – To wasza wina, że nie zdążyłem zjeść. A później tak jakoś straciłem apetyt…

 – Nasza? O, wymówkę sobie znalazł  – mruknął, patrząc na mnie z powątpiewaniem.  – Może jeszcze wygarniesz mi zaraz, że mam ci to jakoś wynagrodzić?  – Pokręcił w niedowierzaniu głową.  – Nie mam zamiaru ci za nic płacić, dlatego radziłbym ci zmykać z powrotem do sali, Potty.

 – Niczego od ciebie nie chcę, Malfoy, możesz mi wierzyć. A na śniadanie z chęcią bym wrócił, ale i tak bym już nie zdążył nic zjeść – stwierdziłem niezadowolony, przypominając sobie coś nagle. – Dyrektor wezwał mnie na dywanik.

Blondyn nic nie odpowiedział, tylko prychnął i odszedł. Muszę przyznać, że trochę mnie to zdziwiło. Powinien rzucić jakąś kąśliwą odpowiedź, jak zwykle to robił. Chociaż… ostatnio wszystko, co dotyczyło Malfoya było „inne”.

 – Powodzenia, Harry.

 – Taa – mruknąłem w odpowiedzi i ruszyłem w kierunku schodów. Szedłem dość wolno, by jak najbardziej odwlec chwilę spotkania z dyrektorem, jednak i tak w końcu dotarłem przed kamienną chimerę. Gdy tak sterczałem na środku korytarza, z pewną ulgą zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie znam hasła. Naprawdę obawiałem się tej rozmowy. Poczułem się jeszcze gorzej, gdy niespodziewanie przejście otworzyło się, wpuszczając mnie do środka. W pierwszej chwili miałem ochotę odwrócić się i odejść, ale przemogłem tę chęć i ruszyłem przed siebie. Dotarcie na samą górę zajęło mi zdecydowanie za mało czasu. Z mocno bijącym sercem uniosłem lekko drżącą dłoń, by zapukać, lecz nie było to potrzebne. Wielkie drewniane drzwi uchyliły się bezszelestnie nim zdążyłem je choćby dotknąć. Przełknąłem ślinę, czując suchość w gardle. Wszedłem ostrożnie do środka. Pomieszczenie wyglądało jak zawsze – półokrągłe, całkiem przytulne, z tymi samymi portretami byłych dyrektorów, których część drzemała, podczas gdy reszta obserwowała mnie uważnie. Jednak nie wszystko było takie znajome. Całkowitym zaskoczeniem był dla mnie widok obecnego dyrektora. Człowiek wyglądający jak łagodny staruszek, który spoglądał na ludzi radośnie, z przyjaznym uśmiechem na twarzy, teraz sprawił, że zadrżałem. Jego wzrok był ostry, mina poważna i biła od niego jakaś dziwna aura. Wcześniej myślałem, że widok zawodu na tej życzliwej twarzy będzie dla mnie czymś okropnym, jednak świadomość, że _rozwścieczyłem_ tego mężczyznę była o wiele gorsza. Stałem kilka metrów od Dumbledore’a i czułem wielką ochotę, by zniknąć. A tak naprawdę nic się jeszcze nie zaczęło…


	33. Draco

Szybkim krokiem udałem się w stronę klasy od transmutacji, gdzie miała odbyć się moja pierwsza lekcja. Co prawda planu jeszcze nie znałem, ale zdążyłem już dowiedzieć się o tej lekcji z rozmowy niezadowolonych rówieśników z mego domu. Podzielałem ich zdanie w stu procentach. Podobnie jak oni, nie miałem ochoty z samego rana musieć spotykać się z tą kocią czarownicą.

– Przeklęty Potter i jego mania do wścibstwa – warknąłem cicho, zatrzymując się na chwilę i opierając z westchnieniem o zimną ścianę. Że też to właśnie on musiał wyleźć za mną i Igiem… A ten bałwan jeszcze wmawia mu jakieś głupoty! Syriusz Black jego ojcem? I co jeszcze? Może moja matka była lesbą w szkole i przespała się z połową czystej krwi Ślizgonek?

Przecież to było śmieszne! U Syriusza nawet nie było możliwości, żeby miał jakiekolwiek dzieci. W końcu on poślubił ‘lojalność wobec przyjaciół’! Matka wiele razy to Igowi powtarzała: „Syriusz był oddany całym sercem swoim przyjaciołom”. Jak i to, że po jego śmierci zdążyła z setki razy sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem gdzieś w kraju nie żyje jakiś jego potomek.

Idiota! Potter kiedyś się o tym dowie i z pewnością nie zareaguje jakoś wesoło.

Chciał mieć w nim przyjaciela. Zaczął rzucać w niego workami kłamstw. Słodko, Iggy. Słodko.

Z westchnieniem sięgnąłem do kieszeni, zaciskając palce na paczce Linków. Tak bardzo chciałem zapalić w tej chwili, by przestać myśleć o sprawie „pochodzenia” Iga, że nawet zacząłem rozglądać się szybko w poszukiwaniu jakichś znajomych drzwi, prowadzących do jakiejś – obojętnie jakiej – opuszczonej klasy. Już nawet znalazłem takowe, dlatego też odepchnąłem się szybko i podszedłem do nich, łapiąc za klamkę. Niestety w tym samym czasie na horyzoncie pokazało się kilka Gryfonek, które nie przepuściłyby okazji, żeby nanieść McGonagall, że widziały mnie wchodzącego bez powodu do opuszczonej sali. Wiedźma zapewne tylko czeka na taką sposobność, by mi spierdzielić życie bardziej niż ustawa to przewiduje w jej wypadku. Ta kobieta była nawet gotowa podążać za mną niczym rzep trzymający się psiego ogona, by tylko złapać mnie na jakimś gorącym uczynku. A fakt, że zobaczyłaby mnie z fajką między wargami, palącego w najlepsze, byłby dla niej wystarczającym powodem do tego, aby wysłać mnie na dywanik do Dumbla.

Tak więc schowałem paczkę do wewnętrznej kieszeni mojej szaty, posyłając dziewczynom kpiący uśmiech, po czym ponowiłem swoją wędrówkę ku Twierdzy Stalowej Dziewicy. Może tym razem da mi chociaż trochę spokoju. A przynajmniej nie każe zostawać mi po lekcji.

 

~ * ~

 

Jak podejrzewałem; McGonagall przez calutkie dwie godziny posyłała mi raz po raz zgorszone spojrzenia, a gdy w końcu myślałem, że to koniec (ten, kto wymyślił dzwonki lekcyjne był zarówno moim zbawcą, jak i prześladowcą), ta stara prukwa kazała mi zostać w klasie na przerwie. I do tego zdzira powiedziała to tak głośno, żeby każdy wychodzący na korytarz uczeń mógł usłyszeć jej głos. Widziałem zmartwiony wzrok Ignissa, który z ociąganiem ruszył za swoimi towarzyszami, oraz niezadowolone spojrzenie Zabiniego. Ślizgon oznajmił mi cicho, że będzie czekał na mnie z innymi za drzwiami.

– Przejdę od razu do rzeczy, panie Malfoy – zaczęła, patrząc na mnie z naganą, chociaż i tak w rzeczywistości była z siebie naprawdę bardzo zadowolona. Może nie było tego widać, ale tak było. W końcu naprawdę rzadko kiedy ma ona okazję do dawania mi reprymend.

– W końcu się pani nauczyła jak widzę – powiedziałem w chwili, gdy ta znowu miała się odezwać.

– Pańskie zachowanie jest skandaliczne, panie Malfoy! – Harpia krzyknęła wyprowadzona z równowagi. Maleńkie zmarszczki tuż przy kącikach oczu, czy też ust tylko bardziej się uwydatniły. To mi przypomniało, że przecież nie była ona młodą czarownicą, dopiero co uczącą się wykonywać dobrze swoją pracę. Ten etap przechodziła w czasie gdy mój ojciec uczył się w tej szkole ostatni rok. Teraz była kobietą z bagażem doświadczeń. Miała na głowie sprawy Gryffindoru, w których musiała utrzymać ciągły ład i porządek. Nie mogła przecież liczyć na zbyt wielką pomoc swoich prefektów. Granger była tylko czarownicą z niemagicznej rodziny, dlatego też nie mogła zdziałać zbyt wiele. Z kolei Potter zapewne był zbyt zmęczony prozaicznymi czynnościami, takimi jak efektywnie powolne ratowania świata.

– …do tego jeszcze twój ubiór jest naganny! Jaki z ciebie prefekt, skoro nie potrafisz dawać z siebie przykładu innym uczniom!? – Nie przerywała swojego wywodu, którego zresztą i tak może tylko jedna część przewinęła się przeze mnie.

– Z całym szacunkiem, pani profesor! – przerwałem jej, uderzając lekko w ławkę. Ten manewr jednak wystarczył, by kobieta zamilkła, patrząc się na mnie w szoku. – Czy chce pani profesor właśnie podważyć kompetencje mojego Opiekuna Domu, profesora Snape’a? Uważa pani, że profesor Snape nie jest w stanie stwierdzić, kto najlepiej z jego wychowanków nadaje się na stanowisko prefekta?

Magiczny dzwonek przeleciał po korytarzu, dzwoniąc głośno i informując tym samym o końcu przerwy. Mi i McGonagall jednak nie robiło to różnicy.

– Nie to miałam na myśli! – warknęła, posyłając mi mordercze spojrzenie. Przez chwilę miałem nawet wrażenie, że rozważała nad wyciągnięciem różdżki i potraktowaniem mnie jakąś klątwą lub – co gorsza – zaklęciem niewybaczalnym.

– Ale na to wyglądało! – odparłem, coraz bardziej zły. Najwidoczniej zaczynałem podzielać jej humorek, a i zdenerwowanie po akcji z bratem i Potterem jeszcze mnie nie opuściło.

– Uważam, że jesteś jednym z najlepszych kandydatów na prefekta twojego domu. I nie zdziwiłabym się, jakby profesor Snape to właśnie ciebie zaproponował dyrektorowi Dumbledore’owi w tym roku na prefekta naczelnego. – Przez chwilę nie odzywałem się, patrząc w totalnym osłupieniu na profesorkę i zapominając zupełnie o rosnącej we mnie jeszcze przed chwilą złości. McGonagall zdawała się być teraz całkowicie inną osobą, której jeszcze nigdy nie miałem okazji poznać. Jakby nigdy nie starała się znaleźć na mnie jakiegoś haka. – Niemniej jednak nie pochwalam twojego zachowania. Uczniowie powinni brać przykład z prefektów, dlatego tylko naprawdę bardzo dobrzy uczniowie otrzymują ten zaszczyt. W takim więc razie powinieneś ubrać _normalną_ – dała nacisk na to słowo – szatę i w taki sposób dawać przykład.

– A nie wydaje się pani profesor, że w ten sposób uczniowie o wiele szybciej dojrzą prefekta, niż szukając go po drugiej plakietce? – Kobieta spojrzała na mnie z cieniem powątpiewania. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, wiedząc że w tym momencie zdobędę przewagę nad Żelazną Dziewicą. – Co prawda drugoroczni Ślizgoni i ci starsi znają mnie bardziej lub mniej, jednak każdy wie, że zarówno ja, jak i William Richardson jesteśmy prefektami. Niestety narybe… to znaczy pierwszaki nie są tego do końca świadome, a nawet jeśli to trudno im będzie odnaleźć w takim tłumie prefekta. Tym bardziej jeśli będzie mógł widzieć tylko plecy uczniów. Moja szata doskonale się odznacza od innych, przez co o wiele szybciej pierwszoklasiści mogą mnie dojrzeć. Będzie to też pomocne dla uczniów z innych domów, którzy akurat będą potrzebować pomocy. Nie sądzi pani profesor, że jest to bardzo dobrym rozwiązaniem?

– Cóż… – Przygryzła nieznacznie wargę, spoglądając odrobinę na bok. – Wydaje się to być naprawdę dobrym pomysłem, jednak jest to niezgodne z regulaminem…

– Nigdzie w regulaminie nie znalazłem wzmianki, że prefekci nie mogą wyróżniać się odrobinę szatą od innych uczniów. Zawarta jest tam tylko informacja, że prefekt powinien mieć element, który będzie informował resztę uczniów o jego stanowisku. – Ponownie nie pozwoliłem jej dokończyć wypowiedzi. Zresztą i tak była już w mojej garści i łykała wszystko, co jej serwowałem. – Ta szata jest do tego idealna, a dyrektor już parę dni temu przystał na ten pomysł. Teraz tylko trzeba przeprowadzić badanie, czy rzeczywiście jest to skuteczne. Przecież nam wszystkim zależy na bezpieczeństwie uczniów.

– Tak. Masz rację. – Przytaknęła krótko, jakby jeszcze mogła mieć jakieś wątpliwości. Uśmiechnąłem się na to w duchu. – Uciekaj już na lekcje. Jesteś wystarczająco spóźniony…

– Dowidzenia, pani profesor – odparłem odwracając się zamaszyście, z zamiarem wyjścia z klasy. Niestety tym samym sposobem zdradziłem się z jedną rzeczą. Nie mam pojęcia jak, ale paczka papierosów wyleciała mi z kieszeni, upadając na ziemię tuż przed nogami czarownicy. Spojrzałem na nią niepewnie. Jej twarz zrobiła się czerwona ze złości.

– DO DYREKTORA! JUŻ! – ryknęła na mnie, pierwsza chwytając za pudełeczko.

Straciłem ponad dziesięć papierosów, zmuszony byłem stwierdzić ze zgrozą.

 

~ * ~

 

Wizyta u Dropsa nie była tak straszna, jak przez chwilę byłem w stanie sądzić. Co prawda, widziałem po nim, że jest zły. Jednak był taki już w chwili, kiedy wszedłem do pomieszczenia. Może starał się to ukryć pod swoim dobrodusznym uśmiechem, jednak potrafiłem dostrzec te niby nieznaczne gesty, które mogły potwierdzać jego ukryty humor.

McGonagall w trybie ekspresowym skróciła mężczyźnie całą sytuację oraz przekazała mu dowód mojej zbrodni. Spojrzałem tęsknie za paczuszką z bolesną świadomością, że najprawdopodobniej już jej nie odzyskam.

– Nie sądziłem, że jest pan palaczem, panie Malfoy – zwrócił się do mnie staruszek, chociaż zajęty był właśnie kompletacją srebrno–niebieskiej paczki.

– Smok obraca się w towarzystwie bogactw i ognia. Dym jest nieodzowną jego częścią. – Spojrzałem wręcz wyzywająco na dyrektora. Byłem jednocześnie ciekaw, jakiej udzieli mi odpowiedzi. – Papierosy mi w tym idealnie pomagają.

– Ogień jest zabójczy nawet dla smoków, panie Malfoy – odparł staruszek, uśmiechając się mimo wszystko. Najwyraźniej poprawiłem mu humor moim stwierdzeniem, a nie to miałem w planie. – Nawet smoki muszą ponosić cenę za zionięcie ogniem. Twoją ceną za to będzie pomoc profesorowi Yoshizawie do końca roku szkolnego przy szkoleniu uczniów w jeździe konnej. Wybierz sobie dwa dni w tygodniu, kiedy w godzinach popołudniowych będziesz tam pracował. – Spojrzałem na niego w szoku. Nigdy w historii szkoły, żaden nauczyciel, ani dyrektor nie dawał kary na okres całego szkolnego roku. – W zamian poinformuję wszystkich nauczycieli, że jesteś jedynym uczniem, który legalnie i w spokoju może do woli palić papierosy. Tylko aby nie na lekcjach – dodał, jakby figlarnie. Brrr!

– Aa, dziękuję panu bardzo. – Skłoniłem się ledwo widocznie, odbierając od niego moją paczkę i zaraz odwracając się w kierunku wyjścia.

– Pamiętaj tylko, że są one bardzo niezdrowe – dodał staruszek, jakby dopiero teraz ten fakt sobie uświadomił.

– Oczywiście. Proszę się o mnie nie martwić – oznajmiłem, będąc już jedną nogą za drzwiami gabinetu. Nim te się za mną zamknęły zdążyłem usłyszeć jak harpia Gryffindoru naskakuje na dyrektora o jego brak rozwagi.

Mnie to jednak nie obchodziło. Mogłem sobie palić do woli i nawet nie przejmować się miejscem. Co prawda, kara niby jakaś była. Jednak ta forma była niczym. Jazda konna tylko poprawi moją formę, a i w końcu spokojnie będę mógł wrócić do mojego ukochanego zajęcia z dzieciństwa.

 

~ * ~

 

Na odbycie swojej „kary” miałem ponoć wybrać tylko dwa dni, ale stwierdziłem, że nic się nie stanie jak dodam sobie dzień czy dwa więcej. Niech znają łaskę pana.

Nie będzie to też kolidowało z moimi innymi zajęciami. Jako kapitan drużyny: treningi Quidditcha wybrałem wstępnie na poniedziałki, środy i czwartki. Zacznę je jednak od przyszłego tygodnia, by inni mogli ponownie przystosować się do szkolnej rutyny. Reszta dni zostałaby niewykorzystana, dlatego też mogłem sobie pozwolić na pomoc Haruse przy koniach. Mężczyzna z pewnością będzie z tego faktu zachwycony.

Jednak zarówno on, jak i konie mogą poczekać na pojawienie się mojej osoby. Wszystko zacznę od następnego tygodnia. Przecież i ja muszę przyzwyczaić się do kolejnego straconego roku w Hogwarcie.

Swoją drogą, dzień przed wyjazdem Ig prosił mnie, abym pomógł mu przy ujeżdżeniu Pozitano, co równało się z tym, że sam musiałem to zrobić. Mój nieszczęsny bliźniak nie potrafi jeździć konno, a wszystkie możliwe okazje przepuszczał na rzecz obejrzenia nowego odcinka jakiegoś filmu, czy serialu. Był z niego najzwyklejszy leń.

Przemierzyłem pokój wspólny mojego domu, odpalając papierosa. Jakoś nie przejmowałem się możliwym przyłapaniem przez innego ucznia. Obecność kogokolwiek graniczyła z cudem. Każdy przecież znajdował się na swojej lekcji. Ja natomiast postanowiłem zrobić sobie małe wagary. W końcu to wina McGonagall, że nie mogłem być obecny na trzeciej godzinie. A jak już robić sobie przerwy, to najlepiej do końca.

Wypuszczając dym z ust, otworzyłem drzwi od swojego dormitorium. Wszedłem do środka, na wstępie zrzucając  z siebie szatę na kanapę. Buty również strzepnąłem z nóg, gdzieś w tamtym miejscu. Sam natomiast sięgnąłem po popielniczkę ze stolika i skierowałem się do łazienki. Postawiłem ją na rogu wanny, wraz z paczką fajek i papierosem, którego odstawiłem tam na chwilę. W tym czasie zdążyłem odkręcić kurki z ciepłą, wręcz gorącą wodą, wlać płyn do kąpieli, jaki wpadł mi pierwszy w ręce (nieważne jaki wybiorę teraz; każdy był odpowiedni), jak i rozebrać się do naga. Kiedy tylko wanna została napełniona po brzegi, zakręciłem kurki i zanurzyłem się w przyjemnie parującej wodzie.

Sięgnąłem po dopalającego się papierosa, kończąc go szybko tylko po to, aby zapalić kolejnego. Dopiero po tym pozwoliłem sobie na przymknięcie oczu i wydanie z siebie zadowolonego westchnienia.

W tej chwili mogło się palić i walić. Nic nie zmusiłoby mnie do wyjścia z wody.

Albo mogło. Moje paznokcie wołały wręcz o nowe manicure.

 

~ * ~

 

Jęknąłem zdruzgotany, widząc jaką mam ostatnią godzinę w piątek na planie. To było przecież niemożliwe. Nie było mowy, żebym zapisywał się na **_coś takiego_**!

Przygryzłem wargę z frustracją, jednocześnie wyciągając komórkę. Napisałem szybko bratu wiadomość, a następnie wyłączyłem aparat. Przecież i tak, tylko on mógłby próbować kontaktować się ze mną w ten sposób. Niech wie, że jestem na niego wściekły.

W ogóle, co za bezmózgi pacan wymyślił tak idiotyczny przedmiot? Ja osobiście nie widziałem potrzeby, aby coś takiego istniało. Mugoloznastwo nie było nikomu do życia potrzebne. Ig był wystarczający, abym mógł dowiedzieć się, że „komórka” jest nie tylko najmniejszą jednostką organizmów żywych, ale również urządzeniem, które działa na podobnej zasadzie co rozmowy przez kominek. Z tym wyjątkiem, że jedynie słyszymy swojego rozmówcę.

Dlatego też nie muszę chodzić na jakieś gówniane zajęcia! Nie były mi do niczego potrzebne.

– Co już cię tak wyprowadza z równowagi, Draco? – Spojrzałem na Zabiniego, który rozsiadł się wygodnie na zaścielonym łóżku. Ja natomiast rzuciłem w jego kierunku świstkiem papieru, który ledwo doleciał pod jego nogi. Brunet niezrażony moim zachowaniem podniósł plan, przeglądając go uważnie, po czym gwizdnął cicho, najwidoczniej rozbawiony. – Nie sądziłem, że nagle zaczęły cię interesować sprawy związane z mugolami.

– Ty chyba ocipiałeś – warknąłem, posyłając mu mordercze spojrzenie. Odwróciłem się do niego zaraz plecami, zgarniając szczotkę z biurka i podchodząc do lustra. Zacząłem w miarę szybko rozczesywać włosy, jednocześnie obserwując w tafli przyjaciela. – Czy ty sądziłeś, że mógłbym zapisać się na ten niepotrzebny przedmiot?

– W sumie, wiesz trochę na ten temat. – Blaise wstał powoli, kierując się do mnie i odbierając moją szczotkę. Leniwie przesuwał nią po moich włosach. – Nawet jeśli nie jesteś do tego jakoś pozytywnie nastawiony, to myślę, że mimo wszystko dasz sobie doskonale radę. – Jedna z jego dłoni znalazła się na moim boku, kciukiem masując delikatnie skórę przez materiał jasnej, kremowej koszuli i szaty szkolnej. Tej nowej – oczywiście.

– Mimo wszystko to ja zdzielę Iga po łbie, jak go tylko spotkam i ciebie, jeżeli zaraz nie przestaniesz – zagroziłem, mimo iż nie wykonałem żadnego ruchu. Chłopak jednak posłusznie odsunął się ode mnie, unosząc jeszcze odrobinę dłonie do góry, by podkreślić, że nic mi nie zrobi. – Chodźmy już, bo zapewne Pansy i reszta się niecierpliwią – dodałem, wychodząc z chłopakiem z mojego dormitorium. Jak zwykle zabezpieczyłem jeszcze drzwi magicznym zamkiem; nie chciałem, aby ktoś niepowołany pałętał się po moim azylu.

– Pansy wyszła z przyjaciółkami na śniadanie chwilę przed tym, jak do ciebie przyszedłem – oznajmił, ramieniem obejmując mnie za szyję. Westchnąłem tylko, ściągając z siebie jego łapę i idąc dalej. W pokoju wspólnym tuż przy wyjściu złapałem Willa i Teda i pociągnąłem ich za sobą. Zaraz też spytałem ich, jak widzą dzisiejszy wieczór. Wolałem jakoś zająć ich wspólną rozmową ze mną i Zabinim.

Doskonale widziałem ich wrogie spojrzenia, jakie jeszcze przed paroma sekundami sobie wysyłali. Nie mogły być one spowodowane byle jaką kłótnią. To musiało być coś o wiele grubszego. Tak jakby już od dłuższego czasu mieli jakieś zatargi, by zacząć traktować się niczym wrogów. Może jeszcze nie kłócili się głośno, czy też nie nawalali w każdej możliwej chwili, jednak czułem, że już mało do tego brakowało. Co prawda nie wiedziałem, o co między nimi poszło, ale miałem jakąś okropną świadomość, że jeśli nic się z tym nie zrobi, to może być tylko gorzej. I nie wiem czemu, ale odbiłoby się to tylko i wyłącznie na mnie.

– Jeśli tylko profesor Snape wyrazi swoją aprobatę, to jestem jak najbardziej za. – Doskonale można było usłyszeć w głosie Willa to, jak skrupulatnie warzył wypowiedziane słowa. Nott parsknął cicho w odpowiedzi, skupiając na sobie poirytowanie starszego chłopaka. – Coś ci nie odpowiada, Teodorze?

– Nie, Williamie – odparł ten natychmiast, przez chwilę nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. Zadrżałem nieświadomie pod wpływem jego spojrzenia. Czułem się, jakby ten znał wszystkie moje sekrety. Jakbym znajdował się przed nim nagi, złamany i upokorzony. – Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. – Jego wzrok był nieprzyjemny. Przywodził mi na myśl myśliwego, który właśnie dojrzał swoją możliwą zdobycz.

– Profesor Snape nie będzie miał nic przeciwko. Rozmawiałem z nim wczoraj na ten temat – oznajmiłem, odwracając minimalnie wzrok od Teda. Nie chciałem wyjść na tchórza, ale też nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty na niego w tej chwili patrzeć. Przerażały mnie jego oczy. – Jeżeli będziemy zachowywać się w miarę kulturalnie w chwili jakiegoś wypadu poza nasz dom, Snape będzie nas krył.

– Jak to dobrze, że masz takie układy z profesorem. – Zabini zaśmiał się donośnie, jakoś nie przejmując się tym, że weszliśmy już do Wielkiej Sali. Nie uciszałem go. Wiedziałem, że nie miałoby to większego sensu, a tylko zwróciłbym na nas niepotrzebną uwagę.

Już nawet nie zareagowałem na to, że brunet ponownie dzisiejszego ranka postanowił uwiesić się na mojej szyi. Tak razem podeszliśmy do stołu, witając się krótko z najbliżej siedzącymi Ślizgonami.

Powoli, nie przerywając konwersacji, zaczęliśmy brać się za jedzenie. A raczej to oni się brali – ja tylko zwyczajowo nabrałem odrobinę jajecznicy na talerz, widelcem rozprowadzając ją dyskretnie po całej powierzchni i nalałem sobie do połowy soku z dyni, którego upijałem raz po raz.

– Swoją drogą, Draco. – Zabini zwrócił się w moim kierunku, podczas gdy ja posłałem mu pytające spojrzenie. – Jeżeli nie podoba ci się ostatnia lekcja, to mam rozumieć, że robisz sobie dzisiaj z tego wagary? – Uśmiechnął się zadowolony z takiej wizji. Ja również pozwoliłem sobie na delikatniejszy uśmiech. Czasem zdarza nam się myśleć bardzo podobnie. A w tym przypadku zgadzałem się z nim w stu procentach. Przecież po jakiego grzyba mam chodzić na zajęcia, z których to zaraz się wypisuję?

– Oczywiście, że tak – przytaknąłem mu zadowolony. – Natomiast przez twoją dociekliwość domyślam się, że chcesz mi towarzyszyć, tak?

– Mhm – potwierdził, jednocześnie przegryzając dość spory kęs jajecznicy. – Mam już nawet pomysł, jak możemy wykorzystać ten czas… – zawiesił swój głos, sprawdzając, czy nikt inny nie zwraca na nas swojej uwagi. Ja również pozwoliłem sobie na dyskretne rozejrzenie się po sali. Igniss przy stole Gryfonów zdawał się dobrze bawić; uśmiechał się radośnie, klepiąc w ramię Wiewióra i uwieszając się na Pottym. Odwróciłem zaraz wzrok, spoglądając ponownie na twarz Blaise’a.

– Mów dalej – poleciłem mu, pokazując jednocześnie, że jestem zainteresowany jego pomysłem.

– Przed rozpoczęciem roku schowaliśmy kilka zmniejszonych skrzynek piwa i chyba z siedem, czy osiem reklamówek innych alkoholi – oznajmił, przysuwając się do mnie nieznacznie.

Niezmiernie ucieszyła mnie wizja posiadania takiej ilości trunków. Byłem już przekonany, że dzisiejsza impreza będzie niezapomniana dla ślizgońskiego narybku. Czas najwyższy, by (tylko) zobaczyli jak się bawią ich starsi koledzy, a szczególnie jak się bawi szlachta, wśród której – nie chwaląc się – królowałem.

– Już nie mogę się doczekać. – Odłożyłem kielich, wstając od stołu. – Po eliksirach widzimy się w pokoju wspólnym – mruknąłem, kierując się ku wyjściu z sali.

 

~ * ~

 

Kiedy wyszliśmy na błonia, część dziewczyn oglądała się za nami zaciekawiona. My jednak, rozmawiając głośno o siódmoklasistce z Gryfindoru, która to przedwczoraj tak wdzięcznie zajmowała się małym, czarniutkim _kolegą_ Zabiniego, kierowaliśmy się w kierunku granic Zakazanego Lasu, odrobinę dalej od chatki gajowego.

Robiliśmy to głównie dlatego, aby nikt się do nas nie przypałętał, a rozmawianie o jakiejś łatwej dziuni było na to najlepszym sposobem. Przynajmniej mieliśmy pewność, że nie zostaniemy przyłapani. A szczególnie już przez tą Żelazną Dziewicę.

– Dobra, chyba już nie zwracają na nas tak wielkiej uwagi – zmienił nagle temat, przerywając tym samym opowieść na interesującym mnie momencie. Mimo wszystko byłem ciekaw, gdzie po wyjściu z łazienki udali się, w celu dokończenia ich uciechy cielesnej.

Może i Zabini za każdym razem opowiadał mi swoje przygody, jednak co nowsza była o wiele bardziej ciekawa i wciągająca. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że wolałem jak opowiadał o swoich chwilach uniesienia z chłopakami. Mówił to tak realistycznie, że w chwili zdawania relacji, przed oczyma miałem całą sytuację. W akcjach z dziewczynami moja wyobraźnia już tak dobrze nie działała.

– Tak – odparłem, starając się przybrać znudzony wyraz twarzy. – I jak ona w ogóle miała na imię?

– Hmm. – Chłopak zrobił zamyśloną minę. – Lona...? Dona...?

Westchnąłem, przyśpieszając kroku. Blaise od zawsze mnie rozbrajał i nigdy nie żałowałem, że zawarłem z nim znajomość. Nawet wtedy, kiedy starał się mnie przelecieć, czy też po prostu tylko pomacać.

– Mam fajny pomysł – powiedziałem w pewnej chwili, spoglądając na jego ucieszoną twarz. – Tylko pośpiesz się trochę, bo nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, co robimy.

– Zaraz, chcę popatrzeć z tej odległości na twoją pupcię. Kręcisz nią tak, że mam ochotę wziąć cię tu i teraz. – Wydał z siebie coś na kształt zadowolonego westchnienia. – Z drugiej strony, jeśli chcesz mnie zaciągnąć z dala od ludzi na małe rendez–sous... – Uśmiechnął się, oblizując perwersyjnie usta.

– Oczywiście – zironizowałem, przystając przy granicy lasu. Rozejrzałem się jeszcze raz, sprawdzając, czy nie ma nikogo w naszym pobliżu. – To gdzie są te wszystkie trunki?

– Tam – oznajmił, wymijając mnie. Nie omieszkał przy okazji złapać mojego tyłka. – Pod tym malutkim krzaczkiem. – Wskazał na niepozorny krzak, przy którym oboje się znaleźliśmy.

– Nie dało się dalej tego schować? Czemu w ogóle nie zabraliście tego od razu do pokoi?

– Bo wtedy nie byłoby zabawy z przemycaniem pod czujnym nosem profesor M – odparł, podciągając część gałęzi do góry. Ja z kolei zabrałem się za wyciągnięcie wszystkich reklamówek. Zdziwiłem się, gdy pod palcami wyczułem materiał jakiejś torby. Wyciągnąłem powoli duży, czarno–szary plecak, spoglądając pytająco na przyjaciela. – No co? – sapnął cicho. – Wszystko jest zmniejszone i ładnie spakowane. Wyciągaj jeszcze jeden – polecił, a ja spojrzałem na niego, rozdziawiając usta w szoku.

– Że tam jest jeszcze jeden!? – krzyknąłem cicho, nie mogąc jakoś przyjąć tego do świadomości. Przecież w jednym plecaku było z pewnością kilkadziesiąt litrów minimum!

Mimo wszystko ponownie pochyliłem się i sięgnąłem trochę głębiej pod ten piekielny krzak. Musiałem przyznać, że rzeczywiście był tam kolejny plecak.

– Niezły widok. – Blaise gwizdnął z uznaniem. Ja z kolei wyprostowałem się, zawieszając torbę na lewym ramieniu.

– Lepiej sobie zważaj, ogierze. – Musnąłem palcami szczękę chłopaka. – Zaprosimy też mojego szanownego kuzynka – dodałem, kierując się ku szkole. W końcu trzeba przygotować zarówno imprezę, jak i siebie.

 

~ * ~

 

Muzyka leciała z magicznie podregulowanych głośników. Większość osób podrygiwała energicznie w rytm piosenki na środku sali. Inni oblegali kanapy, „szwedzki barek” jak mawiali młodsi Ślizgoni, lub też ściany. Do mnie w tej chwili należało to pierwsze. Półleżałem na strasznie mięciutkiej kanapie, pozwalając się obejmować przez jakieś laski. Jedna z nich właśnie podstawiła mi przed twarz butelkę whiskey, którą zaraz ująłem i pociągnąłem z niej kilka szczodrych łyków.

Robiłem sobie właśnie malutką przerwę w zabawie. Byłem troszkę zmęczony i ewidentnie spragniony, co udowodniłem zaraz po upadnięciu na kanapę. Zabrałem wtedy jakiemuś piątoklasiście piwo, w podzięce cmokając go w policzek i zaraz dopijając je duszkiem.

– Aż żałuję, że Książę nawet na nas nie spojrzy… – Westchnęła jedna z dziewczyn do swoich przyjaciółek. Uśmiechnąłem się z pobłażaniem, przekazując im pustą butelkę. Przecież nie będę zajmował się wyrzucaniem jej.

– Przykro mi – mruknąłem, podnosząc się i kierując ku Blaise’owi, flirtującemu z jakimś jasnowłosym chłopaczkiem, który poddawał się z łatwością jego zabiegom. – Jak możesz? – Stanąłem przy nim, patrząc z uśmiechem na chłopaka. Był ładny, no ale kurcze, bez przesady. Nie mógł się w ogóle ze mną równać. – Myślałem, że chcesz mnie upić i przerżnąć na kilka sposobów. – Chłopaczek widocznie zarumienił się, przepraszając nas i umykając zaraz.

– Spłoszyłeś moją dupcię. – Rzucił mi obrażone spojrzenie, zaraz znajdując się tuż przede mną i pociągając mnie w kierunku tańczących. – Wynagrodzisz mi to w tańcu! – Starał się teraz przekrzyczeć muzykę.

Gdzieś z boku śmignęła mi zamazana postać mojego bliźniaka, który z uporem maniaka latał po całym pokoju wspólnym i robił zdjęcia komu i gdzie popadnie. Co chwilę w miarę ciemne pomieszczenie, oprócz kolorowych, migających lampek przeszywał błysk flesza.

Kiedy już znaleźliśmy się gdzieś tak w środku, stanąłem tyłem do Zabiniego, kręcąc ponętnie biodrami i wyciągając ręce ku górze. To był mój żywioł.

Mój strój był idealny do takich wygibasów. Odsłaniał trochę ciałka i jednocześnie zasłaniał. Specjalnie założyłem białe szorty, które opinały się w szczególności na pośladkach. Przy szlufkach podoczepiałem kilka kompletów łańcuszków z różnymi, dużymi, jak i malutkimi zawieszkami. Podobnie było z nadgarstkami. Na obydwu zaczepiłem sobie bransoletki, które miały dobrze współgrać z resztą ozdób. Moją górę stanowiła jasna koszulka, równie obcisła i kończąca się delikatnie nad pępkiem.

To mi przypomina, że przy ostatniej przymiarce mundurka u Louisa, ten zaproponował mi pójście do kosmetyczki i zrobienie sobie tam kolczyka. Może to nie byłby tak głupi pomysł?

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, kiedy pojawiło się dwóch ciekawych chłopaków po obu moich stronach. Wystąpiłem bardziej do przodu, nie przestając ruszać się w rytm muzyki. Ci od razu zrozumieli moją aluzję i znaleźli się o wiele bliżej mnie. Jeden z nich, ubrany w czarne jeansy z kilkoma jasnymi paskami luźno pozawieszanych na biodrach i równie ciemną bluzką, znalazł się za mną wręcz ocierając się o moje plecy i pośladki. Drugi z kolei oprócz takich samych spodni co jego kolega, miał na sobie białą koszulę z rozpiętymi dwoma górnymi guzikami, czarną kamizelkę i tego samego koloru krawat, za który zaraz złapałem, kiedy ten tylko zaczął tańczyć tuż przede mną.

Czułem gorący oddech uderzający w skórę mojego karku. Wyjątkowo dzisiaj, by włosy mi nie przeszkadzały, założyłem specjalną spinkę w kształcie srebrnego krzyżyka, która sprawiała, że moje włosy stawały się bardzo krótkie. Opadające jedynie nieco na oczy i odrobinkę na kark.

Natomiast z przodu dochodził do mnie nieziemski zapach tańczącego tak blisko mnie chłopaka. Przysunąłem się do niego bliżej, pozwalając mu objąć mnie prawą ręką w pasie. Jego kolano znalazło się między moimi udami, gdy on sam drugą dłoń ułożył na moim prawym udzie. Zaraz też odchyliłem głowę do tyłu, kiedy tylko jego usta znalazły się koło mojej szyi.

Wyciągnąłem rękę za siebie, w poszukiwaniu drugiego chłopaka, który wręcz ocierał się o mnie od tyłu, łapiąc moją rękę i obejmując mnie ramieniem. Muskał ustami mój kark, na co jęknąłem niekontrolowanie.

Było mi tak dobrze! Czułem z obu stron dwóch, pewnych siebie chłopaków, którzy w jednoznaczny sposób przystawiali się do mnie. Kolano między moimi udami, poruszało się sugestywnie, a i ja sam nie próżnowałem, podrygując raz po raz biodrami. To do przodu i do tyłu, to na boki.

Nie zwróciłem nawet uwagi na błysk lampy od aparatu. Chociaż może wtedy jeszcze bardziej zacząłem się o nich ocierać. Nie byłem pewien. Ich zapach mnie otumaniał. Chciałem tylko więcej.

Mój brat mógł sobie robić zdjęcia do woli. Mnie to jakoś mało obchodziło. Bylebym tylko miał okazję je przejrzeć i wtedy przyjrzeć się moim dwóm kolegom.


	34. Harry

– Może usiądziesz, Harry. – To był rozkaz, nie pytanie. Zająłem szybko wskazane krzesło i utkwiłem wzrok w powierzchni biurka, nie mając odwagi spojrzeć choćby o cal wyżej.

– Chciał mnie pan widzieć? – wydusiłem. Kto by pomyślał? Tyle razy stawałem twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem, ba! nawet się z nim kłóciłem. Jeszcze więcej razy sprzeczałem się z siedzącym przede mną staruszkiem, nie przejmując się konsekwencjami, a teraz bałem się oddychać, żeby go tylko bardziej nie zdenerwować. Znam go od sześciu lat, ale to pierwszy raz gdy widzę go w takim stanie. Czułem się przytłoczony atmosferą napięcia, która panowała w gabinecie. Powietrze było gęste od negatywnych uczuć i magii, która otaczała Dumbledore’a. Zdecydowanie zasługiwał na miano najsilniejszego czarodzieja stulecia.

– Mógłbyś mi z łaski swojej powiedzieć, chłopcze, dlaczego tak lekkomyślnie postanowiłeś narazić się na niebezpieczeństwo? – W chwili gdy padło to pytanie, mój strach się ulotnił, zastąpiony przez irytację. Spojrzałem hardo w oczy dyrektora.

– Uciekłem właśnie dlatego, że _byłem_ w niebezpieczeństwie.

Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi najwidoczniej zaskoczony moimi słowami. Czyżby państwo Weasley nic mu nie powiedzieli? Prosiłem ich co prawda o to, by pozwolili mi samemu się zająć Dursleyami, ale nie przypuszczałem, że powstrzymają się także przed powiedzeniem o tym Dumbledore’owi… W sumie to i lepiej, że nic nie wie. Przynajmniej nie będzie próbował wtrącać się czy zmieniać mojej decyzji. Nawet jeśli wciąż nie mam żadnych planów na to, jak tę sprawę rozwiązać. Wtedy na peronie zareagowałem automatycznie, gdy po raz kolejny chcieli decydować za mnie.

– Obawiam się, że nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Harry. Jak to byłeś w niebezpieczeństwie? – Ton jego głosu nieco złagodniał, ale wciąż był poważny i daleko mu było do swojej zwyczajowej przyjacielskiej wersji.

– Nie musi pan wiedzieć, o co chodzi. Bardziej się chyba liczy to, że mogę tu teraz być.

W końcu zależy ci tylko na tym, żebym nie umarł, nim nie pokonam Voldemorta.

– Mylisz się, Harry. Obydwie te sprawy są ważne.

– Jakoś wcześniej twierdził pan inaczej.

– Doprawdy? Kiedy?

Za każdym razem, gdy skazywałeś mnie na Privet Drive 4.

Nic mu jednak nie powiedziałem i nie mam takiego zamiaru. Skoro do tej pory go nie obchodziło, co się dzieje u Dursleyów, to teraz niech nie liczy, że mu o wszystkim grzecznie powiem. Na to już za późno. Zresztą i tak więcej tam nie wrócę.

– Harry – ponaglał mnie, ale uparcie milczałem. Mierzyliśmy się chwilę wzrokiem, aż wreszcie znów się odezwał. – Skoro nie zamierzasz powiedzieć mi, co takiego stanowiło dla ciebie zagrożenie , gdy mieszkałeś u swojego wujostwa, to może wyjawisz mi chociaż powód, dla którego nie powiadomiłeś o swojej ucieczce ani mnie, ani Weasleyów, ani w ogóle kogokolwiek z Zakonu? Moglibyśmy przynajmniej być spokojni, wiedząc, że jesteś bezpieczny…

– Tak? A podobno tylko u Dursleyów mogę być bezpieczny! Oczywiście nie licząc Hogwartu. A wątpię, by nagle dzięki mojej ucieczce pozwolił mi pan spędzić wakacje w szkole, skoro każdego roku mi pan odmawiał!

– Pozwoliłbym. W końcu to wyjątkowa sytuacja. Harry, twoje życie jest dla wszystkich niebywale cenne…

– Świetnie! Więc istotne jest tylko to, że żywy wrócę do szkoły, tak?!

– Harry – drgnąłem na jego ostry ton. – Czy ty nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak wielką wartość dla _ludzkości_ ma twoje życie? Że od ciebie zależy los _tysięcy_ innych osób? Jeśli pozwolimy, by Tom wygrał, nastaną potworne czasy. Dlatego musimy go unieszkodliwić.

– Jestem dla was wszystkich tylko narzędziem do pokonania Voldemorta! Jedyny powód, dla którego mnie chronicie, to jakaś głupia przepowiednia! Gdyby nie ona, w ogóle by was nie obchodziło co się ze mną dzieje! Chociaż nie, pana i tak to nie obchodzi! Najważniejsze żebym nie mieszał się w pana plany, a wtedy wszystko będzie dobrze! – krzyczałem, stojąc teraz z zaciśniętymi pięściami przed dyrektorem.

 – Nie jesteś narzędziem, Harry. – Głos dyrektora złagodniał, ale atmosfera w pomieszczeniu wcale nie zelżała. Teraz to ja byłem wściekły i nie zależało mi specjalnie na tym, żeby się uspokoić. – Ale musisz zrozumieć, że w tobie jednym jest nasza nadzieja. Wszyscy oczekują, że ich ocalisz.

 – Tylko dlaczego inni muszą decydować za mnie, czy chcę sprostać tym oczekiwaniom, czy nie?! – Nie wytrzymałem i wydarłem się, uderzając przy tym pięścią w stojące przede mną biurko. Czemu wszyscy się tak wymądrzają, skoro tak naprawdę nic nie wiedzą o moim życiu?! Hermiona, Dumbledore, nawet Malfoy! Chociaż on przynajmniej nigdy nie udawał, że się o mnie troszczy.

– O tym decydujesz tylko ty, Harry – odparł mężczyzna, znów skupiając moją uwagę na sobie. – Choć może ci się wydawać inaczej. Pomyśl. Gdybyś rzeczywiście nie chciał podołać oczekiwaniom innych, czy ktoś byłby w stanie cię do tego zmusić? Nie wydaje mi się. Masz wybór. Mógłbyś przyłączyć się do Voldemorta zamiast nam pomagać, ale nie robisz tego. Tyle razy stawałeś przed nim, za każdym razem wybierając tę stronę. Tak naprawdę chcesz z nim walczyć. Po prostu czasem gubisz się w swoich myślach. Przygniata cię ciężar odpowiedzialności, która spoczywa na twoich barkach. Chcesz, żeby to wszystko się skończyło, żeby ludzie dali ci spokój i pozwolili żyć według własnego uznania. To normalne, zapewniam cię, ale niemożliwe do spełnienia.

– A skąd pan może to wiedzieć?! – zawołałem z goryczą, jednak wzrok staruszka jasno dał mi do zrozumienia, jak głupie było to pytanie. Przecież to Dumbledore. Dyrektor Hogwartu odpowiedzialny za życia dziesiątek… nie, SETEK dzieci, które znajdują się pod jego opieką. Człowiek, który pokonał Grinewalda. On też kiedyś musiał walczyć na śmierć i życie z potworem. A teraz jest tym, którego nazywają najpotężniejszym białym czarodziejem tego stulecia. Nie jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jaka odpowiedzialność musi spoczywać na jego barkach. Ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że wciąż byłem zbyt zły, by przeprosić. Dumbledore najwidoczniej dostrzegł zmianę w mojej postawie, bo nie skomentował mojego wybuchu. Zamiast tego powiedział coś, czego się kompletnie nie spodziewałem, biorąc pod uwagę moje zachowanie.

– Wiesz, Harry, gdyby tylko była taka możliwość, wziąłbym pokonanie Toma na siebie. Ale to niemożliwe. To TOBIE los postawił takie zadanie i nikt inny mu nie podoła. Robię wszystko co mogę, by ułatwić ci twoją misję, naprawdę. Ale nie zmienia to faktu, że główna rola w tym, wybacz to określenie, „przedstawieniu” należy do ciebie. Czy ci się to podoba czy nie. Znasz przecież przepowiednie.

– Trudno ją zapomnieć… W końcu to ona jest powodem wszystkiego, co najgorsze w moim życiu.

– Wiem, że ci ciężko, Harry… Ale nie wolno ci się poddać. Pamiętaj, że przepowiednię można wypełnić na dwa sposoby. Jedną z opcji jest śmierć Toma, a drugą… _twoja_. Dlatego musisz walczyć. Dla samego siebie. Dla swoich przyjaciół. A także dla tych, którzy oddali swoje życia w twojej obronie. To właśnie są powody, dla których powinieneś pragnąć przeżyć i za wszelką cenę pokonać Voldemorta.

Milczałem, wpatrując się z szokiem w poważną twarz dyrektora. Nigdy wcześniej nikt nie przedstawił tego w taki sposób. _Ja sam_ nigdy tak na to nie spojrzałem. Do tej pory żyłem z przeświadczeniem, że jestem jakimś cholernym kozłem ofiarnym, żywą bronią. „Muszę walczyć, bo ludzie tego po mnie oczekują” a nie „muszę walczyć, aby przeżyć i ofiara moich rodziców nie poszła na marne” czy chociażby „muszę przeżyć, by przyjaciele nie cierpieli po mojej śmierci”.

– A teraz chłopcze, może mi wreszcie powiesz, czemu uciekłeś z domu wujostwa? I dlaczego nie dałeś nam o tym znać? Możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć.

Z początku znów milczałem. Biłem się z własnymi myślami. Po tym wszystkim, co powiedział dyrektor, przez to co mi uświadomił, nagle problemy z wujostwem wydały mi się wymówką, by uciec od swojego prawdziwego życia. Życia, które do tej pory uważałem za naprawdę niesprawiedliwe. Nie żebym nagle zaczął się cieszyć z tego, że to akurat ja mam pokonać Voldemorta. Ale mimo wszystko różnica między robieniem tego dla siebie i moich bliskich a walką „dla dobra ludzkości” jest ogromna.

Ale i tak nie zamierzałem wyjawić dyrektorowi powodu mojej ucieczki. A co za tym idzie, nie mogę mu powiedzieć, że ukrywałem się przed przyjaciółmi, by nie widzieli mnie w siniakach.

– Nudziłem się tam, to wszystko. Pomyślałem, że w Londynie będzie ciekawiej. Nie pomyślałem o tym, że to może być tak niebezpieczne. Przepraszam – powiedziałem szybko pierwsze co przyszło mi do głowy. Nigdy nie byłem najlepszy w kłamaniu. A Dumbledore wcale nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

 – Jesteś pewny, że tylko dlatego, Harry? – spytał poważnie, przypatrując mi się uważnie. Czułem się nieswojo pod tym spojrzeniem. Miałem wrażenie, jakby przeszywało mnie na wylot, odkrywając przy tym dyrektorowi wszystkie moje myśli. Ale nie stosował legilimencji, tego byłem pewien.

Przytaknąłem, modląc się w duchu, żeby pozwolił mi już stamtąd wyjść. Miałem dosyć tej rozmowy.

 – Harry, jeśli jednak chciałbyś mi jeszcze o czymś powiedzieć, porozmawiać, to wiedz, że moje drzwi zawsze stoją dla ciebie otworem, dobrze? – powiedział przyjaźnie, jednak na jego twarzy widniała absolutna powaga. Skinąłem głową w odpowiedzi i uznając to za zakończenie rozmowy, pożegnałem się i tak szybko, jak to było możliwe, opuściłem okrągły gabinet.

 

~*~

 

 – Och, Harry! Tak długo rozmawialiście? – spytała zdziwiona Hermiona, razem z Ronem zatrzymując się w drodze pod salę od OPCM, gdzie ich złapałem. Krążyłem po korytarzach, w poszukiwaniu mojej klasy, bo oczywiście wyszedłem z Wielkiej Sali nim McGonagall zaczęła rozdawać nasze plany zajęć.

 – Nie. Znaczy tak. Znaczy… Skończyliśmy już jakiś czas temu, ale stwierdziłem, że nie będę wracał w połowie lekcji, bo tylko bym przeszkadzał – wyjaśniłem kulawo. Tak właściwie tylko po części była to prawda. W rzeczywistości po prostu nie chciało mi się iść na końcówkę transmutacji, której mieliśmy dziś dwie godziny. Zamiast tego całą spędziłem na włóczeniu się po korytarzach.

 – I co Cuks w końcu od ciebie chciał? – Ron spojrzał na mnie zaciekawiony, choć wydawał się też trochę zmartwiony. – Faktycznie chodziło o twoją ucieczkę? – dodał cicho, upewniając się, czy nikt oprócz nas go nie słyszy.

 – Tak. Pytał się dlaczego to zrobiłem. Był na mnie naprawdę wściekły – przyznałem niechętnie, poprawiając torbę na ramieniu.

 – Rozumiem, że powiedziałeś mu wszystko? – spytała Hermiona, patrząc na mnie wyczekująco. Ja jednak tylko odwróciłem wzrok. – Harry! Nie wierzę, że znowu to zrobiłeś! Nie rozumiesz, że ukrywając prawdę tylko wszystko pogarszasz?! – syknęła na mnie.

– A co zmieni powiedzenie mu o wszystkim teraz? W najbliższe wakacje i tak tam nie wrócę, a później już wcale nie będę musiał.

– Ale mógłby coś zrobić, żeby odpowiedzieli za to, jak cię traktowali.

– Hermiono, już mówiłem, że sam zamierzam się tym zająć. Pozwólcie mi choć raz samodzielnie podjąć decyzję. Wiem, że się o mnie martwicie. Ale spróbujcie mi zaufać, tak jak chcecie, żebym ja ufał wam.

– Ale przecież my ci ufamy – odparła zaskoczona. – Po prostu od kiedy nie ma Syriusza… – urwała i rzuciła mi szybkie, zaniepokojone spojrzenie. Poczułem uścisk w piersi, ale skinąłem lekko głową, dając znać, by mówiła dalej. – Od kiedy go nie ma, to właśnie profesor Dumbledore jest kimś w rodzaju twojego opiekuna w magicznym świecie. No może jeszcze jest profesor McGonagall, jako opiekunka naszego domu. To chyba normalne, by to właśnie któreś z nich zajęło się tą sprawą…

– Może masz rację, ale wciąż nie chcę nikogo więcej w to mieszać…

– O czym tak szepczecie? – Aż drgnąłem zaskoczony, słysząc tuż przy uchu konspiracyjny szept Iga. Odwróciłem się i spojrzałem wprost na jego uśmiechniętą twarz. Odwzajemniłem wyszczerz.

– O niczym ważnym. A ty gdzie byłeś?

– Wiesz zew natury i te sprawy… Za to ty wreszcie wróciłeś z pola bitwy. W dodatku żywy!

– Dyrektor jest raczej daleki od zrobienia krzywdy Harry’emu, Black. – Co jest…? Myślałem, że Ron w końcu zaakceptował Iga. Przecież na śniadaniu sam go bronił!

– Ej, Ron, spokojnie. Przecież tylko żartowałem – Ig zrobił zakłopotaną minę.

– Dla ciebie „Weasley”, Black.

– Ron, znowu zaczynasz? Co ci odbiło? – spytałem zirytowany. – Myślałem, że dałeś już sobie spokój.

– Mówiłem ci już, co o nim myślę. Nie myśl, że tak łatwo zmienię zdanie.

– Ale przecież rano stanąłeś w jego obronie – zauważyłem skołowany.

– To dlatego, że jest z Gryffindoru. A Malfoy się go czepiał.

Między naszą czwórką zapadła niezręczna cisza.

– Och… Rozumiem.

Spojrzałem na smutnego Iga i się wkurzyłem. No bo dlaczego on ma cierpieć przez nieufność Rona? Choć to właściwie nie jest nieufność, tylko zwyczajna podłość! Jest dla niego wredny tylko dlatego, że Ig jest kuzynem Fretki. To idiotyczne!

– Powiedziałeś, że spróbujesz go zaakceptować – wycedziłem.

– Ale powiedziałem też, że nie potrafię mu zaufać tak szybko jak ty.

– Nie mówię, że musisz mu od razu ufać. Po prostu postaraj się być dla niego milszy!

Przez chwilę biliśmy się z Ronem na spojrzenia.

– Hej, spokojnie. Przecież to nic takiego. – Ig wyszczerzył się do mnie serdecznie, by zaraz zwrócić się do Rona.  – Co powinienem zrobić, żebyś chociaż troszkę wymazał z mojej karty hasło: "Nie ufam mu"? Może powinienem zdradzić ci jedną, czy dwie tajemnice Smoczka, co?

– Naprawdę zamierzasz to zrobić? – spytał podejrzliwie Ron, w tym samym czasie gdy ja mówiłem:

– Daj spokój, Ig, nie musisz tego robić. Ron sam wkrótce zrozumie, że się myli co do ciebie.

 – Nie no, jest ok. Przecież nic się nie stanie, jak wam o tym powiem – wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się szeroko.

 – W takim razie zaczynaj, zamieniam się w słuch.

– Na przykład, kiedy byliśmy mali Smoczek przychodził do mnie codziennie w nocy spać, bo bał się, że złe Wile wyjdą spod łóżka i go porwą do swojej krainy. – Uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco. – Zawsze łykał wszystko, co mu powiedziałem... Niestety skończyło się to, jakoś gdy mieliśmy po osiem, dziewięć lat.

 – Nie wierzę, że Malfoy robił coś takiego – powiedział podekscytowany Ron, zacierając ręce. – Niech no tylko Seamus i Dean się o tym dowiedzą… Harry, musimy wykorzystać tę informację przy najbliższej okazji. Niech no tylko spróbuje cię znowu obrazić… – Uśmiechnął się do mnie przyjaźnie, ale nie byłem w stanie odwzajemnić tego gestu. Czemu aż tak zależało mu na skrzywdzeniu Malfoya? Wiem, że nigdy nie lubił Ślizgonów, blondyna w szczególności, ale to już zakrawało na obsesję. Przecież to normalne, że małe dzieci boją się ciemności i potworów pod łóżkiem. A Malfoy jest przecież takim samym człowiekiem jak my. Odczuwa strach, jak każdy. Nie ma nic nadzwyczajnego w tym, że nie chciał spać sam. Wiele bym dał, żebym tak jak on mógł dzielić z kimś łóżko, gdy budziłem się z koszmarów. Nawet jeszcze całkiem niedawno, dopóki nie odkryłem kojących właściwości biegania, po wyrwaniu się z wizji Voldemorta pragnąłem mieć przy sobie kogoś bliskiego. W dormitorium było jeszcze całkiem znośnie, gdy słyszałem pochrapywanie Neville’a, czy spokojne oddechy Rona, Seamusa i Deana, ale gdy wizje dopadały mnie u Dursleyów… Czasem przez wiele godzin po przebudzeniu nie byłem w stanie zmrużyć oka. To były okropne chwile. Czułem się tak nieznośnie samotny…

 – Harry? – spojrzałem, na Hermionę, czując jej dłoń na swoim ramieniu. – Coś się stało?

 – Nie, nic. Zamyśliłem się tylko… To powiedz, Ig, co jeszcze robił mały Malfoy? – spytałem, by odciągnąć uwagę przyjaciół od siebie. Chociaż nie był to jedyny powód. Byłem ciekawy, co jeszcze Ig powie o Malfoyu. Odkąd pierwszy raz usłyszałem imię Iga podczas tamtej pamiętnej nocy na korytarzu, za jego przyczyną coraz częściej przekonywałem się, że Malfoy posiada bardzo ludzką stronę osobowości.

 – Draco od zawsze bardzo "szanował" swojego ojca i bał się zrobić cokolwiek, co mogłoby go rozzłościć i pamiętam, że kiedyś wziąłem farbę do włosów i pofarbowałem go. Żebyście widzieli jego zapłakaną minę, kiedy próbował ze wszystkich sił zmyć z siebie farbę.  – Zaśmiał się.  – Albo jak na jego piąte urodziny zamknąłem go w szafie na jakieś pół godziny, godzinę. Kiedy go wyciągnąłem strasznie wył, a potem przez tydzień nie podchodził do niej. Wiecie, jak Smoczek był malutki, to był masakrycznie wrażliwy. Mógłby być wręcz uważany za Celest.

 – Kim jest Celest? – spytała zaciekawiona Hermiona, a oczy zabłyszczały jej tym dziwnym blaskiem, jak zawsze, gdy miała możliwość dowiedzenia się czegoś nowego. Tym razem nawet ja podzielałem jej zainteresowanie. Podobało mi się to, co opowiadał Igniss. Nawet, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, nie sprawiło mi zbytniego problemu wyobrażenie sobie małego, zapłakanego Malfoya.

 – Celestia. Zmarła, jeszcze zanim się narodziła. Siostra Draco. Byłaby teraz w siódmej klasie – wyjaśnił spokojnym głosem, choć w szarych oczach widać było smutek.

 – Och – powiedziała cicho Herm. – Przepraszam, nie wiedziałam – dodała łagodnie.

Gdy tak patrzyłem na ich smutne miny, uderzyła mnie nagle pewna myśl. Jak w tej sytuacji musiał się czuć Malfoy? Powinien mieć dwójkę rodzeństwa, a mimo to był sam.

 – Biedny…  – wyrwało mi się.

 – Przecież to tylko kuzynka Iga, w dodatku nigdy jej nie spotkał…

 – Ron, jak możesz być tak nieczuły? – spytała oburzona Herm. – Nawet Harry to rozumie… Oczywiście, bez urazy – zwróciła się do mnie.

 – Ale ja…  – zacząłem, jednak nie dane mi było dokończyć.

 – Nie jestem nieczuły – mruknął urażony Ron. – Sama pomyśl. No dobra, rozumiem, że to przykre, ale nie była mu wcale taka bliska – bronił się.

 – Ale ja mówiłem o Malfoyu – wtrąciłem szybko. Nie chciałem, żeby pokłócili się przez nieporozumienie. I w sumie poskutkowało. Tylko że teraz cała uwaga zszokowanych przyjaciół skupiła się na mnie. Ja jednak nie widziałem w tym nic dziwnego. – Bo wiecie... On przecież stracił dwójkę rodzeństwa. Siostrę, brata. To musi być straszne, żyć z taką świadomością.

 – Harry! – Ron wybałuszył na mnie oczy. – Co ci się stało? Czemu bronisz tego drania? Przecież to Malfoy!

 – Ale też człowiek! Myślisz, że on nie ma uczuć? – podniosłem nieznacznie głos.

 – Dokładnie tak uważam! Dowiódł tego niejeden raz w ciągu ostatnich pięciu lat. Nie rozumiem za to, jak ty możesz go o nie posądzać?! Po tym wszystkim, co nam, a przede wszystkim TOBIE zrobił!

 – To nie ma z tym nic wspólnego! – warknąłem. – Przecież my też…

 – Panowie, co to za krzyki? Już dawno po przerwie. – Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy pojawił się nasz nauczyciel i wpuścił klasę do sali. – Proszę – powiedział stanowczo, wskazując na otwarte drzwi.

 – Przepraszamy, panie profesorze, już wchodzimy. – Hermiona jak zwykle wzięła na siebie konfrontację z nauczycielem. Ruszyła we wskazanym kierunku, jednak my nawet nie drgnęliśmy. Znów mierzyliśmy się wzrokiem. Przez głowę przemknęło mi pytanie, czy on zawsze był taki ograniczony?

 – Harry, Ron! – syknęła na nas, jednak nie zwróciliśmy na nią uwagi. Ron mnie naprawdę zirytował. Rozumiem, że nie lubi Malfoya, ja też go nie lubię, ale mimo wszystko to przecież człowiek! Jak może być wobec niego aż tak obojętny i nieczuły? – Ig, zrób coś, proszę – jęknęła dziewczyna i po chwili poczułem, jak Igniss ciągnie mnie za ramię.

Usiadłem z nim w jednej ławce. Nie miałem w tej chwili ochoty na towarzystwo Rona, a on najwidoczniej na moje, bo usiadł z Hermioną. Dajcie spokój, zdążyliśmy się pokłócić dwa razy w ciągu dziesięciu minut!

 – Dzięki, Harry. Mimo wszystko czuję się bardziej jak brat Draco, niż jego kuzyn – odezwał się po chwili Ig. Przeniosłem spojrzenie z Yoshizawy, który właśnie się nam przedstawiał, na sąsiada z ławki. Chłopak uśmiechał się lekko, choć wyglądał przy tym na zakłopotanego. – W końcu znam go od dziecka. To mój mały Smoczek, który latał wszędzie za mną z podziwem.

 – Och, nie ma za co – zapewniłem szybko. – Przecież każdy…

 – Bawicie się dobrze? Panie Potter? Panie Black? – Yoshizawa stanął tuż przed naszą ławką, spoglądając na nas karcąco. Chociaż, gdy tak na niego patrzyłem, miałem wrażenie, że jest bardziej rozbawiony niż zły.– Dzisiejszą godzinę poświecę na zapoznaniu się z wami oraz tym, co już umiecie – kontynuował po chwili, zostawiając nas w spokoju. Wrócił na środek klasy.  – Zgłaszajcie się w razie jakichkolwiek pytań, nikt nie zostanie pominięty… – Rozejrzał się szybko po klasie, szukając chętnych. – Tak? Panno…?

 – Lavender Brown – przedstawiła się. Spojrzałem zdziwiony na blondynkę. Byłem pewny, że to Hermiona jako pierwsza wyrwie się z pytaniem. Przeniosłem szybko wzrok na stolik, przy którym siedziała ona i Ron. Z zaskoczeniem zauważyłem, że pochłonięci cichą rozmową kompletnie ignorowali to, co się działo w sali. To było niemal tak szokujące jak słowa, które w następnej chwili padły z ust Lavender. – Jest pan modelem, prawda? – spytała podekscytowana.

 – Na pewno!  – dodała jakaś inna.  – Mam z nim plakat.

 – Ja też. W dodatku jest na nim z takim ślicznym blondynem... – dołączyła się trzecia, a po chwili w klasie zapanował jeden wielki gwar. Spora część dziewczyn z obu domów włączyła się do dyskusji. Byłem w stanie zrozumieć zaledwie najbliżej siedzące dziewczyny, ale to wystarczyło, bym mnie zamurowało.

 – A to nie jest przypadkiem Draco?

 – No coś ty! To niemożliwe!

 – Chcesz się założyć? Możemy to zaraz sprawdzić. Mam go przy sobie!  – oznajmiła jedna ze Ślizgonek, a ja prawie zleciałem z krzesła, głównie przez rozkładającego się na ławce Iga, który rechotał jak opętany. W ostatniej chwili przytrzymałem się brzegu ławki.

 – Jest pan wolny?  – padło kolejne pytanie. Nawet w tym całym gwarze przekrzykujących się dziewczyn, doskonale dało się usłyszeć, jak Herm wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze, najpewniej oburzona zachowaniem reszty dziewczyn. Spojrzałem w jej kierunku. Szatynka, jako że siedziała w drugim rzędzie, odwróciła się do tyłu, by uspokoić klasę.

 – Czy mogę…! – zaczęła, ale nauczyciel ją uprzedził.

 – Dziewczęta, spokojnie. Odpowiem na wszystkie wasze pytania, więc nie musicie się przekrzykiwać.  – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się łagodnie.  – Jeżeli chodzi o modeling, to tak, jestem modelem na rocznym urlopie. Blondyn na tym plakacie to rzeczywiście Draco...  – Przerwał na chwilę, a ja spojrzałem na niego w szoku. Nie spodziewałem się, że Malfoy jest modelem. Chociaż, gdyby tak się zastanowić całkiem pasował do tej roli. Przez głowę przeszła mi myśl, że chciałbym zobaczyć tamten plakat, ale zaraz wyrzuciłem ją z głowy. Bo i po co?  – Natomiast jeśli chodzi o mój związek, to aktualnie jestem świeżo po zerwaniu z moją miłością – wyjaśnił lekko zbolałym głosem. Odniosłem wrażenie, że mówiąc to, patrzył w stronę mnie i Iga, ale niemal od razu przesunął wzrokiem po reszcie klasy. Pewnie mi się wydawało.

 – Na pewno na pana nie zasługiwała! – zapewniła gorliwie Ślizgonka, która podobno miała przy sobie plakat z Yoshizawą i Malfoyem.

 – Właśnie, niech pan się nie przejmuje – dodała Lavender.  – Bez trudu znajdzie pan sobie o wiele lepszą dziewczynę.

 – W tej chwili jednak chyba nie jestem w stanie myśleć o kimkolwiek innym niż o "niej"... W końcu kochałem „ją” już ponad dwa lata...  – Odwrócił wzrok, przez ułamki sekund spoglądając w ziemie, by zaraz podnieść wzrok i uśmiechnąć sie pogodnie.  – Nie rozmawiajmy teraz o moich smutkach i problemach. Mieliśmy przecież się zapoznać, prawda? O mnie wiecie już całkiem sporo, ale ja o was praktycznie nic. Proponuję, by każdy się przedstawił i powiedział parę słów o sobie. Później przejdziemy do sprawdzenia waszych umiejętności.

Gdy tylko skończył mówić w klasie na powrót zrobiło się głośno. Widziałem, że uczniowie rozmawiają ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, uzgadniając i pytając o rady, co o sobie powiedzieć. Znów głównie było słychać dziewczyny. W końcu jednak się zaczęło, a na pierwszy ogień poszedł Dean, który siedział w pierwszej ławce po lewej stronie sali. Później była kolej siedzącego z nim Seamusa, Hermiony i Rona siedzących za nimi, a następnie reszta ich rzędu. Wyglądało na to, że ja i Ig będziemy jednymi z ostatnich. Tak właściwie, to cieszyłem się z tego powodu, bowiem nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, co o sobie powiedzieć. A tak miałem przynajmniej trochę czasu do namysłu. Jednak kiedy po kilkunastu minutach nadeszła moja kolej, wciąż nie miałem żadnego pomysłu. Mimo to wstałem, tak jak wszyscy przede mną.

 – Eee… Nazywam się Harry Potter – powiedziałem, usilnie starając się wymyśli dalszą część. Nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, jak nawaliłem. Mogłem przecież posłuchać, jak inni się przedstawiali! Zamiast tego skupiłem się na wymyśleniu czegoś samemu… Brawo, Potter.

 – Harry Potter, słyszałem trochę o tobie.

 – Och. Mogłem się tego spodziewać  – mruknąłem. Jak zwykle to samo. Mam tylko nadzieję, ze nie naskoczy na mnie, jak Snape…

 – Przepraszam, nie miałem nic złego na myśli. Po prostu słyszałem, że wśród Gryfonów jest chłopak, który nie boi się mówić głośno _tego_ imienia. Imponujące, chociaż w Japonii nie odczuwamy strachu przed Voldemortem. – Jak na zawołanie po sali przeszedł cichy szmer, wyrażający niezadowolenie i lęk uczniów.

 – To dlatego, że wychowałem się w mugolskiej rodzinie. Ale nawet gdyby tak nie było, nie zmieniłoby to mojego podejścia. Denerwuje mnie fakt, że ludzie boją się wypowiadać jego imię. W ten sposób okazujemy mu naszą słabość, co oczywiście jemu się bardzo podoba. To idiotyczne i żałosne z naszej strony.  – Choć zacząłem całkiem spokojnym, a właściwie nawet lekko zakłopotanym głosem, końcówka, nawet według mnie, zabrzmiała nieco ostro. Nie mogłem jednak cofnąć wypowiedzianych słów. W pomieszczeniu zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza. Czułem na sobie wzrok kolegów. Yoshizawa również patrzył na mnie nieodgadnionym wzrokiem.

 – Cieszy mnie to bardzo, panie Potter. Widocznie mamy na ten temat takie samo zdanie. Może pan już usiąść. Teraz kolej na pana...

 – Igniss Orion Black, czarodziej z bagażem mugolskich doświadczeń. Uwielbiam gry komputerowe, Internet, grać na różnych instrumentach i dokuczać Draconowi. On robi takie fajne miny kiedy jest zły – przedstawił się płynnie, szczerząc się przy tym wesoło. Podobało mi się to w Igu. To była jedna z tych cech, które przypominały w nim Syriusza.

 

~*~

 

_Biegnę. Nie wiem dokąd. Nie wiem gdzie jestem. W Hogwarcie? Możliwe. Pamiętam zamykające się drzwi Wielkiej Sali, a później już tylko bieg. Czuję się jak w labiryncie. Droga co chwilę się rozgałęziała, mijam kolejne boczne korytarze, ale z jakiegoś powodu wiem gdzie skręcać. Coś podpowiada mi, jaka jest prawidłowa droga. Muszę jedynie nią podążać. Nie wiem, ile tak gnałem, w końcu jednak trafiam na drzwi. Pcham je, wpadając do jakiegoś pokoju, który okazuje się być sypialnią. Zatrzymuję się pośrodku przestronnego pomieszczenia, wpatrując się w puste łóżko. Czuję zawód, choć nie wiem, dlaczego. Czyżbym oczekiwał, że kogoś tu znajdę?_

_Nagle odnoszę wrażenie, że ktoś stoi za mną. Jednak nie boję się, jestem raczej podekscytowany. Z jakiegoś powodu wiem, że ten ktoś nie zrobi mi krzywdy. Czuję delikatny dotyk chłodnych palców na moich nagich plecach. Odwracam się powoli, a moje spojrzenie natrafia na piękną blondwłosą postać. Stalowoszare tęczówki wpatrują się intensywnie w moje, gdy z ust Malfoya padają słowa:_

_– Czekałem na ciebie, Harry._


	35. Draco

Zabawa trwała w najlepsze. Chociaż chłopaków przegonił już Zabini, jednak i tak zdążyłem przekonać się jak obydwoje świetnie całują. Musiałem im przyznać, że techniki mieli nieziemskie. Aż miało się ochotę pójść w jakieś bardziej ustronne miejsce i przekonać się, co jeszcze potrafią robić.

Brunet pociągnął mnie w stronę sypialń, przechodząc obok szwedzkiego barku, z którego udało mi się zgarnąć butelkę czerwonego wina. Odkorkowana, tylko czekała, abym objął ją opierzchniętymi od pocałunków wargami i namiętnym całusem spił jej soki.

Po chwili znaleźliśmy się w tej części mojego dormitorium, która służyła za jako taki salon. Było tam już trochę osób. Pansy z Milicentą i bliźniaczkami Carrow spojrzały na mnie z pożądaniem, poruszając się lekko na kanapie, na której siedziały. William, Ted i Igniss z kolei przerwali swoją rozmowę, spoglądając na nas. Nie przejmując się tym w żadnym stopniu, duszkiem dopiłem wino, po czym uniosłem rękę przed siebie.

\- Gramy w butelkę! – oznajmiłem, podchodząc do nich troszkę chwiejnie i siadając na dywanie. Ze zniecierpliwieniem czekałem, aż reszta raczy ruszyć swoje zadki i stawić je w kółku. – No… – mruknąłem zadowolony, kiedy tylko wszyscy znaleźli się na swoich miejscach. – Gramy oczywiście w „Prawda czy wyzwanie?” – dodałem, kręcąc pierwszy butelką. W między czasie zacząłem rozglądać się za jakimś trunkiem do spożycia.

\- Wybieram wyzwanie – palnęła Pansy, patrząc na mnie niczym w obrazek. Och, miałem już świetny pomysł.

\- Przeliż się z którąś z bliźniaczek – zawyrokowałem, patrząc na nią wyczekująco z rosnącym bananem na ustach. Troszkę szkoda, że nie było z nami tamtych dwóch chłopaków. Z nimi pewnie zabawa byłaby o wiele bardziej ekscytująca.

Dziewczyna posłusznie przybliżyła się do swojej przyjaciółki, muskając z początku subtelnie jej wargi. Flora niepewnie odpowiedziała na jej pocałunek, dodatkowo palcami nachodząc na dłoń Pansy.

Ig zrobił zdjęcie, uśmiechając się zadowolony, a chwilę później dziewczyny oderwały się od siebie.

\- Byłyście świetne. – Posłałem każdej po całusie, nie mogąc przestać się uśmiechać. Pansy odpowiedziała mi tym samym, łapiąc za butelkę i wprawiając ją w ruch. Szyjka ustawiła się wprost na Williama, który powiedział krótkie: „Prawda”.

\- Okay. W takim razie wyjaw nam wszystkim, z kim miałeś swój pierwszy raz, ile miałeś wtedy lat i jak on wyglądał. – Dziewczyna wyciągnęła od razu ciężką artylerię. Miałem szczęście, że zdążyłem odłożyć na bok piwo, gdyż w innym wypadku wylądowałoby na niewinnej minie Hestii.

\- Ej, czy to przypadkiem nie idzie na trzy pytania? – mruknął chłopak, spoglądając na mnie w taki sposób, jakby szukał ratunku. Niestety, tu miał pecha, bo ja sam byłem tego ciekawy.

\- Ona tylko uwzględniła, co masz zawrzeć w swojej odpowiedzi. – Wzruszyłem ramionami. – Chyba nie wstydzisz się swojej pierwszej połówki, co? – dodałem zaczepnie.

\- Nie – odparł szatyn, opierając się z tyłu ręką. – Swój pierwszy raz miałem na początku wakacji, między drugą, a trzecią klasą. Byłem wtedy z moim starszym bratem, Lucasem u dziadków we Francji. Dzieliliśmy razem pokój i spaliśmy w jednym łóżku… – Spojrzał na mnie, jakby oczekiwał ode mnie jakiejś reakcji. Dlatego też nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, ręką sięgnąłem na oślep po piwo. – Pewnego razu przebudziłem się w środku nocy. Wtedy też przyłapałem mojego brata na masturbacji, kiedy patrzył na moją twarz. No i jakoś tak od słów do słów, zaczęliśmy się całować. Potem w ruch poszły nasze piżamy, aż w końcu mój brat mi się oddał.

\- Zaraz! Chcesz nam powiedzieć, że twój STARSZY brat dał ci dupy…? – Spojrzałem na niego w szoku. Nigdy nie spodziewałbym się czegoś takiego po Willu.

\- Jeżeli chcesz się tego dowiedzieć, będziesz musiał w końcu dostać butelkę i zakręcić nią tak, by wskazała na mnie. – Szatyn wzruszył ramionami.

\- Otaczają mnie praktycznie same pedały. – Zaśmiałem się, dopijając piwko i wstając na chwilę po papierosy. Will w tym czasie zdążył wylosować Hestię.

\- Nie boję się wyzwań – oznajmiła pewna siebie. Takie zachowanie mi się podobało!

\- W takim razie zobaczymy jak sobie poradzisz z Teodorem. – Rzucił mu wyzywające spojrzenie. – Co sobie życzysz?

\- Ciebie przed moim kutasem, jednak mogę zadowolić się twoją koleżanką – odparł cicho, podczas gdy wszyscy spojrzeliśmy wyczekująco na dziewczynę. Było nie było. Takie wyzwania musiały być pod punktem zapytania. W końcu to była zabawa, a zabawa służyła po to, by wszyscy się dobrze bawili, a nie byli przyciskani do czynności, których nie chcieli wykonać.

\- Spoko. Nie ma problemu – powiedziała bez mrugnięcia okiem. Zaraz po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, ukucnęła przed chłopakiem, odpinając jego spodnie i po kilku ruchach dłonią po jego członku, wzięła go do buzi. Przez dobrą chwilę obserwowaliśmy poczynania dziewczyny bez słowa i zbędnych ruchów. Tylko Ig co chwilę pstrykał te swoje przeklęte zdjęcia...

Dziewczyna oderwała się nagle od stojącego już sztywno penisa Teda, podciągając delikatnie spódniczkę i po szybkim ściągnięciu majtek, stanęła na nim okrakiem, opadając z wdziękiem na męskość chłopaka.

Wytrzeszczyłem na nich oczy, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widziałem. Nie spodziewałem się takiego czegoś po dziewczynie. Cicha woda, co?

\- Może już zakręcisz…? Och! – Hestia jęknęła cicho, kiedy Ted, łapiąc ją w pasie, docisnął mocno do swoich bioder. W tym samym czasie drugą ręką sięgnął po butelkę i zakręcił nią. Z uśmiechem obserwowałem, jak ta coraz bardziej zwalniała, aż w końcu parsknąłem śmiechem, kiedy zatrzymała się przede mną.

\- To co każesz mi zrobić? – spytałem chłopaka, aż drżąc lekko z niecierpliwości. Miałem naprawdę wielką ochotę się rozerwać.

\- Pobaw się trochę z Zabinim – polecił mi, na co zaśmiałem się cicho, wstając i pociągając bruneta na kanapę, na której zaraz oboje się znaleźliśmy. Usiadłem na kolanach przyjaciela, obejmując go za szyję i wpijając się w jego wargi, które Blaise rozchylił od razu wychodząc mi naprzeciw językiem. Ciche mlaśnięcia co chwilę dochodziły z naszej strony, podczas gdy sami słyszeliśmy ciche pojękiwania starszej bliźniaczki Carrow.

Zabini złapał za moje pośladki, ściskając je delikatnie, lecz pewnie. Zacząłem skubać leniwie jego dolną wargę, uśmiechając się do niego zaczepnie. Dłońmi zaczął kołysać moimi biodrami, podczas gdy ja położyłem głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi, wsysając się w nią. Ciekawe, czy uda mi się zrobić mu malinkę?

Czułem się naprawdę odprężony. Dzisiejszy dzień zaliczał się do tych udanych.

Szkoda tylko, że musiałem tak szybko odpłynąć.

 

~ * ~

 

„ _Biegnę. Muszę znaleźć się jak najdalej od tamtego przeklętego miejsca. Mam przerażające wrażanie, że gdy zatrzymam się chociaż na chwilę, oni mnie złapią. Wbiegam do czyjegoś domu. Rygluję drzwi frontowe. Rzucam się w stronę schodów. Na górze znajdę schronienie!_  
_Niestety. Wszystkie drzwi są zamknięte. Mój strach sięga już prawie apogeum, kiedy ostatnie drzwi okazują się być otwarte. Dlatego też zaraz wpadam do środka. Podbiegam do łóżka i chowam się pod nim. Moje serce uderza mocno o żebra. Sprawia wrażenie, jakoby chciało wyrwać się z mojej klatki piersiowej i uciec gdzieś daleko._

_Zamieram. Słyszę czyjeś kroki na korytarzu. Osoba ta ewidentnie tu zmierza. I chociaż modlę się gorączkowo w myślach do Merlina, w końcu znajduje się w środku. Podchodzi coraz wolniej do łóżka. Czas, szydząc ze mnie, zwalnia coraz bardziej. Chce utrzymać mnie w przerażeniu chwilę dłużej. Mężczyzna zatrzymuje się obok łóżka. Klęka,zaglądając pod nie._  
_Zamykam oczy. Boję się spojrzeć na twarz któregoś ze śmierciożerców. Nie chcę widzieć jego oblicza wykrzywionego w dzikim, chorym zadowoleniu._

_Drżę, czując palce muskające mój policzek. Mimo wszystko uchylam powieki, spoglądając w zmartwione, zielone tęczówki._

_\- Coś się stało, Draco? – pyta miękko, pomagając wyjść mi spod łóżka. – Martwiłem się o ciebie, kochany._

_Kiedy tylko stajemy prosto, wtulam się w niego. Czuję, że tylko w jego obecności mój strach odchodzi, dając dużo miejsca poczuciu bezpieczeństwa._

_\- Błagam, nie opuszczaj mnie – jęknąłem cicho, zaciskając palce na materiale koszuli. Podniosłem do góry wzrok, spoglądając na twarz mojego Światła. – Nie zostawiaj mnie samego, Harry – dodałem, składając na jego wargach krótki pocałunek._ ”

 

~ * ~

 

\- Aaaaa…! – Podniosłem się z cichym krzykiem do siadu, jednak nie minęło kilka sekund jak wychyliłem się za łóżko i zwymiotowałem do znajdującej się tuż obok miski. Ktoś najwidoczniej pomyślał o mnie i przygotował ją zawczasu. Szkoda tylko, że ten ktoś nie pomyślał już o tym, żeby doglądać moją osobę. A teraz tego najbardziej potrzebowałem.

No bo kto normalny do cholery śni o tym przystojnym, zielonookim idiocie?! A gdyby tego było mało, prosiłem go! Błagałem! Nawet pocałowałem…

Ponownie zmuszony byłem pochylić się nad miską. Byłem przerażony tym snem. To nie mieściło mi się w głowie. Dlaczego? Dlaczego właśnie on?

\- Draco? – Usłyszałem głos brata, na którym uwiesiłem wystraszone spojrzenie.

\- Ig… – mruknąłem tylko, starając się wstać, niestety kolejne torsje pozostawiły mnie w tej samej pozycji nad miską. Bliźniak zaraz znalazł się obok, zgarniając mi włosy z twarzy, podczas gdy drugą dłonią głaskał mnie uspokajająco po plecach.

Czułem się gorzej niż zdechły kot. Nie miałem na nic ochoty i najwidoczniej wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie pójdę dzisiaj pomóc Haruse, chociaż coś takiego mu napomknąłem wczorajszego dnia. Kurde, nie lubię wychodzić na osobę nie dotrzymującą słowa.

\- Za dużo wczoraj wypiłeś – oznajmił, odciągając mnie po chwili i pomagając mi wstać. Powoli skierowaliśmy się w stronę łazienki, chociaż bardziej trafnym określeniem byłoby, że Ig wlókł moje pijackie zwłoki. – Przyznam się, że nawet nie wiem ile butelek wczoraj opróżniłeś.

\- Nie mogło być tak źle. – Starałem się zakończyć jakąś tę rozmowę. Czułem jak powoli zaczyna boleć mnie głowa.

Brunet posadził mnie na skraju wanny, zaczynając powoli ściągać ze mnie rzeczy. Spoglądałem na niego bez wyrazu, zastanawiając się tylko, kiedy w końcu będę mógł zanurzyć się w ciepłej wodzie.

\- Daj mi twoją specjalność i fajki – poprosiłem w chwili, w której pomógł wejść mi pod prysznic. Zmarszczyłem brwi niezadowolony. Miałem nadzieję na kąpiel, a nie.

\- Fajek nie dostaniesz. Specyfik dostaniesz po myciu – zawyrokował, odkręcając wodę i polewając mnie ciepłym strumieniem. Parsknąłem śmiechem, łapiąc go za koszulę i wciągając do środka kabiny tak, że i on też zaraz stał się mokry.

\- Draco! – krzyknął cicho oburzony, chociaż w jego oczach widziałem psotne iskierki.

 

~ * ~

 

Na dworze była wspaniała pogoda. Słońce świeciło wysoko, dlatego też nie zdziwił mnie aż tak fakt, że oprócz mnie było jeszcze kilka osób, które darowały sobie obiad, byleby tylko opuścić mury zamku. Wylegiwali się na trawie, czytając książki, obserwując niebo, bądź też gawędząc ze sobą wesoło.

Ja z kolei przechodziłem obok nich obojętnie, kiwnięciem głowy witając się ze Ślizgonami, których część też tu była. Moim celem był wybieg dla koni, jaki znajdował się na terenie w pobliżu jeziora. Już z daleka mogłem dojrzeć, że zwierzęta podzieliły się na trzy średniej wielkości stada. Jedno należało do Abraksanów, których śnieżna sierść mieniła się drobinkami złota w świetle słońca. Dwa pozostałe należały do zwykłych koni, które mimo wszystko podzieliły się.

Kiedy podszedłem bliżej zauważyłem, że to nie było wszystko. Pozitano pasł się samotnie z dala od trzech stad. Wyglądał przy tym tak wyniośle i pewnie siebie, że uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie. Mimo takiej sytuacji potrafił pokazać swoją siłę. Był z niego prawdziwy Dziki Książę.

Oparłem się o drewniane barierki, obserwując kolejno wszystkie konie. Przez chwilę miałem nawet ochotę przejść przez ogrodzenie i znaleźć się obok któregokolwiek zwierzęcia. Pozitano jakoś w tej chwili nie mogłem brać pod uwagę. Ogier tolerował moją osobę tylko w obecności mojego kochanego bliźniaka. W innych wypadkach, zawsze parskał na mnie groźnie. Jednak i tak miałem świadomość, że niedługo będę musiał zacząć to powoli zmieniać. W końcu obiecałem Ignissowi, że zajmę się jego wierzchowcem.

\- Przyszedłeś tu podziwiać widoki, jeździć konno czy odrabiać karę? – Usłyszałem za sobą znajomy głos. Haruse stanął tuż przy mnie, ramieniem stykając się z moim. Przez chwilę wzrokiem ogarnął wszystkie zwierzęta, po czym spojrzał na mnie, uśmiechając się lekko.

Był naprawdę przystojnym mężczyzną. Uwielbiałem go całego, jednak w głębi siebie czułem, że to nie jest to. Nie dam rady pokochać go tak, jak on mnie. Nie zasługuję na jego uczucie, a najgorsze w tym jest to, że najprawdopodobniej zaprzepaszczam swoją szansę na jedyny dobry związek.

\- Sam nie wiem – odparłem cicho. Przed wyjściem, ubrałem się w sportowe ubrania z myślą, że może chociaż przez chwilę będę mógł być na końskim grzbiecie. – Chyba wszystko po trochu – dodałem, spoglądając uważniej na twarz mężczyzny. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że był on tak podobny do Pottera. Tak mało rzeczy ich różniło, które przecież były też w pewnym stopniu widoczne i nie. Gdyby nie ich oczy, pewnie za każdym razem musiałbym doszukiwać się innych szczegółów. Jak chociażby tego, że włosy Haruse były odrobinę bardziej skręcone przy końcówkach w porównaniu do prostych, roztrzepanych, aczkolwiek teraz już bardziej ułożonych włosów Promyka Nadziei. Mojego Światła…

Jęknąłem wewnętrznie, kiedy uświadomiłem sobie, co właśnie pomyślałem. Ten sen musiał naprawdę jakoś źle na mnie wpłynąć. To niemożliwe, żebym zaczął uważać Pottera za swoje Światło. On nigdy nim nie będzie. Przecież nawet nie wiadomo, czy będzie miał jakiekolwiek szanse w starciu z Czarnym Lordem podczas wojny, która nieuchronnie szła nam naprzeciw. Najgorsze jest to, że gdyby przegrał, nikt nie miałby już żadnej nadziei. Bo to Harry nią jest. On jest ich nadzieją. Jedynym sposobem na ponowne wiedzenie szczęśliwego życia. To od niego wszystko zależało.

\- Draco? – Brunet pogładził mnie delikatnie po policzku, otrzeźwiając całkowicie z zamyślenia. Posłałem mężczyźnie zaskoczone spojrzenie, łapiąc się za tą część twarzy. – Zamyśliłeś się troszkę – oznajmił to takim głosem, jakby nie widział nic złego w swoim zachowaniu, a tylko moja reakcja wydawała się dziwna dla niego.

\- Haruse, proszę cię – mruknąłem cicho, odsuwając się od niego na krok. Mężczyzna jednak doskonale zrozumiał moją aluzję. Zaraz wyprostował się, starając nie pokazywać po sobie tego, że zabolała go moja reakcja. – Może powiesz mi, co mam dzisiaj robić? – spytałem, chcąc załagodzić jakoś tę nieprzyjemną sytuację.

\- Za chwilę sprowadzę konie do stajni, a ty wybierzesz dwa konie do oporządzenia – odparł, siląc się na swój zwyczajny pogodny uśmiech, chociaż doskonale mogłem zobaczyć jego zraniony wzrok.

\- Dla jakich osób będą to konie? Mają jakieś doświadczenie? – spytałem, obserwując jak mężczyzna przechodzi zwinnie przez płot i powoli kieruje się do koni. Zmarszczyłem brwi, uświadamiając sobie, że nie uzyskałem odpowiedzi.

Haruse podszedł bliżej do Pozitano, transmutując dopiero co wyrwaną trawę w bat i uderzając nim blisko kopyt ogiera. Ten natychmiast zerwał się do galopu, uciekając w stronę stajni. Co było najdziwniejsze, reszta koni rzuciła się za nim. Zupełnie tak jakby nagle zwierzęta były w jednym, wielkim stadzie. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko na ten widok, powoli kierując się ku stajni. Przy wejściu poczekałem na Haruse, który dołączył do mnie ewidentnie zadowolony.

\- Niedługo przyjdzie tu Gryfonka z piątej klasy, która nigdy nie jeździła konno, zaś drugi wierzchowiec będzie dla ciebie, Ryuuki. – Mężczyzna wskazał mi jeden z boksów, w którym znajdowała się niepozorna klacz rasy Appaloosa. Jej maść była naprawdę bardzo interesująca; na białej sierści znajdowały się czarne, owalne plamy, przez co kojarzyła mi się z dużym dalmatyńczykiem. – Piękna, prawda? Jest idealna dla początkujących jeźdźców. Spokojna i wyrozumiała.

Spojrzałem na tabliczkę znajdującą się na drzwiach z grawerunkiem jej imienia.

\- Zora. Wspaniałe imię dla takiej klaczy – oznajmiłem, biorąc od mężczyzny zgrzebło i wchodząc do środka. Samica zwróciła się w moim kierunku zainteresowana. Jej postawione na baczność uszy od razu przekonały mnie, że nie jest wystraszona lub zła, a nawet może spodziewa się czegoś dobrego. – Grzeczna dziewczynka – dodałem, przykładając szczotkę do jej sierści. Widać było, że jest to koń najbardziej nadający się do pierwszych jazd. Stała spokojnie, pozwalając mi na szybkie oczyszczenie jej z piasku. Zapewne musiała wcześniej potarzać się trochę na ziemi. – Wyczyścisz jej kopyta? Ja poszedłbym w tym czasie po rząd dla niej – zwróciłem się do mężczyzny, który od razu znalazł się przy mnie, trzymając w już dłoni kopystkę, która miała ułatwić mu zadanie.

Ja w tym czasie wycofałem się z boksu, idąc w stronę siodlarni, która znajdowała się zaraz przy wejściu do stajni. Pomieszczenie wydawało się być malutkie, ale kiedy tylko tam wszedłem okazało się, że w rzeczywistości było niesamowicie wielkie. Zalety magicznego świata. Co najlepsze, każdy koń w stajni posiadał swój własny rząd, co mnie niezwykle ucieszyło. Dodatkowo jeszcze, u każdego mogłem wybierać taki, jaki chciałem w danej chwili typ siodła, popręgu, ogłowia, czy też kiełzna. A nawet jeśli czułbym potrzebę, mógłbym wziąć dodatkowo zwykły, bądź też martwy wytok.

Wiedziałem jednak, że Zora musi być przygotowana dla początkującej osoby, dlatego też chwyciłem po zwykły, czarną tranzelkę z wędzidłem łamanym, oraz po jasny, kremowy czaprak i czarne siodło ogólnoużytkowe. Dodatkowo wziąłem jeszcze lonżę. Byłem bardziej niż pewien, że tak będą wyglądały pierwsze lekcje dla tego kogoś.

Z tym wszystkim wróciłem się do Haruse i Zory, by dojrzeć, że jest tam już ktoś jeszcze. Praktycznie od razu w oczy rzuciła mi się ruda czupryna dziewczyny. Weasley, mogłem się domyślić, że to ona.

\- Profesorze, skończył już pan? – odezwałem się głośno, podchodząc do boksu i zaglądając do mężczyzny. Haruse właśnie skończył czyścić ostatnie kopyto i wyszedł, robiąc mi miejsce w przejściu. Spoglądając kątem oka na dziewczynę dostrzegłem, że miała na sobie strój, który chociaż zapewne miał służyć do czegoś innego, mógł się nadawać do jazdy konnej. – Przydałby się dla niej jakiś toczek – dodałem, odkładając na chwilę na bok siodło z czaprakiem. Lonżę z kolei podałem zaskoczonej dziewczynie. – A ty trzymaj i przyglądaj się uważnie temu, co robię. Skoro chcesz nauczyć się jazdy konnej, musisz dowiedzieć się jak należy obchodzić się z koniem.

Uśmiechnąłem się widząc, jak dziewczyna przytakuje mi krótko, niechętnie. Mała wiewióreczka najwidoczniej nie była zadowolona, że to w mojej obecności dane jej było teraz przebywać. Biedna, nie wiedziała, że tak będzie już do końca roku szkolnego.

\- W sumie nie ma jakiegoś większego znaczenia, czy zaczyna się od siodła, czy ogłowia – zacząłem, ręką przywołując ją, by również weszła do środka. Zapewne posłuchała mnie tylko dlatego, że w tej chwili byłem jej „nauczycielem”. – Najczęściej jednak zaczyna się od zakładania właśnie ogłowia. Musisz przy tym bardzo uważać, konie mają bardzo wrażliwą głowę i nie trudno o otarcie jego oczu, czy urażenie pyska. – W tym czasie spokojnie oddzieliłem wodze od tranzelki i przełożyłem je przed głowę klaczy. – Będzie wygodniej i bezpieczniej po ściągnięciu kantaru. W razie, gdyby Zora się spłoszyła, miałbym jak ją zatrzymać – dodałem, ściągając z głowy klaczy właśnie wymienioną rzecz. – Teraz musisz trzymać ogłowie w prawej dłoni za paski policzkowe i tak je trzymając, musisz przełożyć rękę pod pyskiem konia. O tak. – Zademonstrowałem dziewczynie, która spoglądała zaciekawiona na moje poczynania. Przez chwilę też zapomniałem się i machinalnie lewą dłonią zmusiłem klacz do włożenia do pyska wędzidła. Spojrzałem kątem oka na wiewiórkę, ale ta zdawała się nie zauważać tego szczegółu. – Dalej musisz przełożyć nagłówek przez uszy i poprawić grzywkę, która znalazła się pod naczółkiem. – Demonstrowałem w dalszym ciągu. – Teraz bierzemy pasek nazywany podgardlem i zapinamy go. To samo robimy paskiem przy samym pysku. – Szybko zapiąłem obydwa paski, upewniając się, czy na pewno wszystkie sprzączki są zapięte, a ich końce znajdują się w szlufkach. – Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiałaś. Starałem się naprawdę, nie używać zbyt trudnego słownictwa, byś nie czuła się w tym zbyt zagubiona.

\- Myślę, że mówiłeś to jak dobry instruktor – odezwał się Haruse, pojawiając się przy nas i zakładając dziewczynie kask. – Idealny – szepnął, uśmiechając się delikatnie. – Draco, osiodłaj szybko Zorę i bierz się za kolejnego konia. Ja później wszystko dokładnie wytłumaczę Ginny.

Tak! Tego mi było trzeba!

Bez szemrania spełniłem jego prośbę, zakładając szybko czaprak na grzbiet Zory, a zaraz robiąc to samo z siodłem. Przez chwilę sprawdzałem, czy na pewno znajduje się w dobrym miejscu, po czym zrzuciłem z siodła leżący na nim popręg (był już zapięty z prawej strony siodła) i schylając się delikatnie, chwyciłem go i szybko zapiąłem sprzączki popręgu do przystuł, zapinając je najdalej jak umiałem. Za strzemiona nawet się nie brałem. Haruse i tak będzie potem wszystko sam robił w stosunku do Rudej.

\- To będzie tyle – zwróciłem się do mężczyzny, wychodząc z boksu i zaczynając podchodzić do kolejnego, by obejrzeć znajdującego się tam wierzchowca. Szukałem konia, który nie byłby taki posłuszny jak Zora, chociaż też nie chciałem takiego dzikusa jak Pozitano. Nie musiałem nawet aż tak bardzo się rozglądać. Już po chwili moim oczom ukazał się piękny, kary koń pełnej krwi angielskiej.

\- Enthir – szepnąłem cicho imię ogiera, a ten natychmiast odwrócił pysk w moim kierunku. Tak, to jest idealny wierzchowiec.

Niewiele myśląc, pognałem do siodlarni, wybierając do zwykłego ogłowia specjalne kiełzno zwane pelhamem, oraz martwy wytok. Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się nad doborem siodła, w końcu decydując się po prostu na siodło ujeżdżeniowe. Nie zapomniałem też zabrać jeszcze ze sobą małej pomocy – palcata z temblakiem.

Z tym wszystkim pognałem do boksu Enthira, wchodząc do środka i nie za szybko siodłając konia. W tym wypadku chciałem się rozkoszować tym zajęciem, jednak, jak to zawsze bywa, szybko się skończyło.

Klepiąc ogiera po szyi, wyprowadziłem go z boksu, kierując się z nim ku wyjściu ze stajni. Wierzchowiec szedł posłusznie, choć w głębi siebie czułem, że nie będzie mi z nim tak łatwo. Aż nie mogłem się doczekać, kiedy będę mógł go dosiąść.

W niedużej odległości dojrzałem Haruse i Wiewiórkę siedzącą już na klaczy. Yoshizawa lonżował ją bardzo ostrożnie, co chwilę sypiąc w jej kierunku jakimiś uwagami na temat jazdy konnej i pochwałami, że tak dobrze jej idzie.

Byłem już na tyle blisko, by nawet usłyszeć, że brunet proponował jej przejście ze stępa do kłusa, na co dziewczyna dosyć nieśmiało zgodziła się.

\- Profesorze Yoshikawa jestem już gotowy – oznajmiłem, przystając w odpowiedniej odległości od mężczyzny i klaczy, która kłusowała wokół niego w nie za dużej odległości.

\- Wspaniale, Draco. – Mężczyzna posłał mi zadowolony uśmiech. Zaraz też spojrzał na wybranego przeze mnie konia, a jego twarz nabrała odrobinę zmartwionego wyrazu. – Jesteś pewny, że dasz sobie z nim radę? Może lepiej, żebyś nie zaczynał z nim jeszcze teraz? To naprawdę trudny do okiełznania koń.

\- Nic mi nie będzie – odparłem odrobinę zbywająco. – Będę jeździł w pobliżu, a i będę ostrożny. Nie będę szarżował – zapewniłem go, chociaż obydwoje wiedzieliśmy, że w tym wypadku tak nie zrobię.

\- Po prostu uważaj na siebie, Draco – powiedział tylko, a ja natychmiast odwróciłem się do konia, wydłużając szybko strzemiona na odpowiednią dla mnie długość, po czym, trzymając wodzę w lewej dłoni, złapałem się łęków siodła, wkładając nogę do strzemienia i sprawnie dosiadając ogiera. Zdążyłem jedynie włożyć drugą nogę w strzemię, kiedy ruszył z kopyta, jakby rażony prądem.

Uśmiechając się szeroko, zebrałem wodze pociągając je do siebie mocno i jednocześnie ściskając wierzchowca piętami. Enthir zwolnił do stępa, teraz praktycznie poruszając się trochę w miejscu. Spróbował też skręcić w lewo, ja jednak zaraz pociągnąłem go na prawo, palcatem uderzając go w zad. Wierzchowiec wyrwał się odrobinę do przodu, by po chwilce stanąć w miarę spokojnie. Parsknął jeszcze tylko, jakby wyrażał teraz swoją aprobatę.

Poklepałem go w nagrodę po szyi, ruszając przed siebie szybkim galopem. Anglik zdawał się teraz w ogóle nie protestować. Tak jakby właśnie tylko tego oczekiwał. Tak więc czas chyba temu sprostać.

Co jakiś czas robiłem jakieś wolty, byleby tylko urozmaicić jakoś moją przejażdżkę. Nawet różdżką udało mi się ustawić kilka przeszkód, które postanowiłem przeskoczyć. Z dumą musiałem przyznać, że Enthir był naprawdę świetnym wierzchowcem i teraz już miałem o wiele większą motywację, by powrócić do jazdy konnej.

Swoją drogą to było zadziwiające, że mimo upływu sześciu lat, kiedy nawet nie miałem okazji dotknąć końskiego rzędu, doskonale dawałem sobie radę w siodle, pamiętając dokładnie reakcje na poszczególne zachowania koni, jak i nie miałem problemu z przypomnieniem sobie teorii.

W końcu jednak zawróciłem konia ku Yoshizawie, pędząc ku niemu szybkim galopem, chociaż do cwału to było mu daleko. Mężczyzna stał przy Zorze i chyba właśnie miał przypilnować, by Wiewióra zeszła bezpiecznie z konia. Teraz jednak wpatrzony był we mnie i w to co robię.

Gwałtownie zatrzymałem ogiera jakieś półtora metra od bruneta, ściskając go sprawnie, a ten zaraz zrobił lewadę, stojąc tak w tej pozycji przez chwilę. Uwielbiałem tę sztuczkę, kiedy koń specjalnie dla mnie stawał na tylnich kopytach.

\- Draco! To było niebezpieczne! – warknął mężczyzna, nie mogąc najwidoczniej powstrzymać swojego zdenerwowania.

\- Skądże. Jeździłem konno odkąd pamiętam i tylko raz zdarzył mi się naprawdę niebezpieczny wypadek – odparłem, jakbym nie widział w tym nic złego. – Co prawda, było małe zagrożenie, że mogłem już nie chodzić, ale w końcu to byli mugolscy lekarze, no i miałem wtedy złamany kręgosłup. Lekcja już się skończyła? – Zmieniłem zaraz temat, uświadamiając sobie, że powiedziałem odrobinę za dużo w obecności rudej wiewiórki.

\- Tak – przytaknął krótko Haruse, po czym pomógł dziewczynie zejść z klaczy. Ja sam pochyliłem się do przodu, wyciągając nogi ze strzemion i zgrabnie zeskakując z grzbietu Enthira. – Jak wrażenia po pierwszej lekcji, Ginny? W ogóle jak ci się podobała jazda Dracona? Doświadczonego jeźdźca, z kilkoma wygranymi na koncie?

\- Jak na pierwszą… spodziewałam się, że tak… Bardzo mnie to cieszy… jechać na tak wspaniałym zwierzęciu – powiedziała cicho, uśmiechając się. Szkoda tylko, że nie byłem w stanie dosłyszeć do końca jej słów. Chociaż to zapewne było też spowodowane tym, że stałem od nich w pewnej odległości. – Choć przyznam, że na początku naprawdę się trochę bałam. Nie byłam pewna, czy dam radę. A co do popisu Fre... Malfoya – poprawiła się szybko. Ja z kolei w tym momencie udałem, że nie miałem pojęcia, jak chciała mnie nazwać. – Nie spodziewałam się, że jest taki dobry. Z łatwością okiełznał swojego konia, choć, kiedy tak gwałtownie ruszył, miałam wrażenie, że nie da rady nad nim zapanować. – Jej słowa wprawiły mnie w trochę mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony mnie chwaliła, co było naprawdę fajne, z drugiej zaś w jej głosie potrafiłem wyłapać wyraźną niechęć do mojej osoby.

Uśmiechnąłem się tylko lekko, zaczynając prowadzić konia ku stajni i udając, że dziewczyna nic nie odzywała się na temat mojej jazdy. Później porozmawiam trochę z Haruse na ten temat.

Och! Właśnie przypomniałem sobie, że dziś o siedemnastej, miałem stawić się w gabinecie Dumbla. Will coś wczoraj wspominał, że to będzie zebranie zarówno w sprawie dyżurów prefektów wieczorem na korytarzach, jak i będziemy zapewnie wybierać nowego naczelnego, związku z tym, że poprzedniczka – Sarah postanowiła zakończyć już swoją edukację.

Jejku, jak ja tego nienawidziłem. Począwszy od samego gabinetu, przechodząc przez drogę do tego miejsca i skończywszy na samym właścicielu. Po prostu żyć, nie umierać. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie częstował nas żadnymi cukiero–podobnymi rzeczami. Od samego zapachu robi mi się niedobrze, a nie miałbym ochoty jakoś tak puścić pawia na środku pomieszczenia. Księciu nie wypada mieć takich wpadek.

Swoją drogą, dobrze byłoby teraz wziąć sobie długą, gorącą kąpiel i zapalić chociażby jedną fajeczkę.


	36. Harry

„– Czekałem na ciebie, Harry.”

Co to niby miało być…?

Od kiedy się obudziłem, próbuję sobie przypomnieć coś więcej z mojego snu. Pamiętam, że gdzieś biegłem. A później ktoś powiedział do mnie te słowa. Ale kto…? Czemu na mnie czekał? Gdzie na mnie czekał? Pamiętam jeszcze tylko, że wiedziałem, gdzie biec i bardzo chciałem się tam znaleźć. To było coś ważnego... Tylko czemu teraz nie mogę sobie tego przypomnieć!?

– Zdecydowaliście już, na jakie zajęcia dodatkowe chcecie chodzić? – zagadała Herm, jak tylko usiadła przy stole.

– Ja mam quidditch, nic więcej nie zamierzam robić.

– To było do przewidzenia, Ron… A ty, Harry? Zapiszesz się na jakieś inne zajęcia?

– Chcę dołączyć do klubu pojedynków – rzuciłem niedbale, wciąż rozmyślając o tamtym śnie.

– Och, to trochę nieoczekiwane… Choć z drugiej strony, mogłam się domyślić. W końcu OPCM to twój ulubiony przedmiot.

– Taa… to też. Ale nie dlatego postanowiłem do niego dołączyć.

– Chcesz odbić sobie brak możliwości uczestniczenia w starym klubie pojedynków? – Spojrzałem zdziwiony na Rona. Stary klub…? Ach! Ten Lockharta.

– Całkiem zapomniałem, że on w ogóle istniał.

– Więc był już kiedyś taki klub? – Ig wyglądał na szczerze zainteresowanego.

– Na naszym drugim roku. Fret… emm, kuzyn ci nie mówił? Walczyliśmy wtedy przeciwko sobie. Wyczarował węża, który próbował atakować uczniów. – Herm pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniami.

– Idiota, wyczarować coś, nad czym nie ma się kontroli – prychnął Ron. Tu akurat się z nim zgadzam.

– W każdym razie, zatrzymałem go.

– Jak mogłeś go zatrzymać, skoro już wypuścił tego gada?

– Nie mówię o Malfoyu tylko o wężu. Kazałem mu się zatrzymać, nieświadomie używając przy tym wężomowy.

– Czekaj, czekaj – sapnął cicho patrząc na mnie ze zdziwieniem. – Jesteś wężoustny? Jak "najstraszniejszy mroczny–ojciec–bractwa–śmierci" spółka z o.o. z siedzibą w Czeluściach Tartaru 1, znany jako pan V? Tego się nie spodziewałem – dodał, starając się zachować poważny wyraz twarzy. Chociaż błyszczące oczy i drgający kącik ust zdradzał jego prawdziwe emocje. – Ale, ale...! Jak to jest, Harry? Normalnie w ich języku powiedziałeś do tego węża: "Uspokój się, koleś!" – w tym momencie próbował naśladować mój głos – a ten na to: "jasna sprawa", po czym zwinął się w rulonik, czy jak to było?

Razem z Herm i Ginny parsknęliśmy śmiechem. Z zadowoleniem zauważyłem też, że Ron z trudem powstrzymywał cisnący mu się na usta uśmiech.

– Nie do końca to tak wyglądało. Powiedziałem raczej coś w stylu „Zostaw ich!”, nie pamiętam dokładnie. Na początku nie chciał mnie posłuchać, ale w końcu odwrócił się w moją stronę, a wtedy Snape go usunął. Po tej akcji wszyscy patrzyli na mnie z przerażeniem, a ja nie miałem bladego pojęcia, o co im chodziło.

– Czyli, że nie byłeś w ogóle świadomy tego, że gadałeś w wężomowie?

– Dokładnie.

– Super, to prawie tak jak ja, kiedy jakiś rok temu zjarałem się z przyjaciółmi i gadałem do nich po francusku, choć byłem pewien, że to był angielski. Chociaż ich reakcją nie był przerażony wzrok, a parsknięcie śmiechem i stwierdzenie, że więcej nie palę z nimi jointów. – Zaśmiał się cicho.

– Bierzesz narkotyki?! – Herm spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Myślałam, że jesteś bardziej odpowiedzialny…

– Oczywiście, że nie, Hermi. To była moja jednorazowa, jednonocna przygoda z jointem. – Ig uśmiechnął się delikatnie do Hermiony, robiąc przy tym potulną minkę. – Ale mimo wszystko już nie patrzą się na ciebie w stylu: "O boże, to on gada z wężami. Trzeba wiać, bo jeszcze zje mi kota"? – Wrócił do przerwanego wątku, a ja przytaknąłem. – Więc jest wszystko cacy. A tak w ogóle to Draco jest głupi, że rzuca zaklęcia, którego nie miał okazji nigdy przećwiczyć. Przy najbliższej okazji wygarnę mu, co o tym wszystkim myślę. Albo nie, bo jeszcze owinie mnie jakimś wężykiem. – Przyłożył dłoń do ust, byleby tylko nie parsknąć śmiechem.

– Co cię tak bawi? – spytałem zdziwiony. Nie rozumiem. Co jest takiego zabawnego w byciu schwytanym przez węża?

– Mnie? Każdy dzień z wami. – Wystawił mi język. Pokręciłem rozbawiony głową.

– Okej… A wracając do _naszej_ _wcześniejszej_ rozmowy… – zaczął z naciskiem Ron, odwracając głowę w moją stronę. – Czemu chcesz dołączyć do klubu pojedynków, Harry?

– Chcę robić, co tylko mogę, by jak najlepiej przygotować się do walki z Voldemortem.

Przyjaciele spojrzeli na mnie po trochu zaskoczeni, po trochu niepewni. W końcu Herm zabrała głos, oczywiście – jak to ona – od razu trafiając w sedno.

– …Profesor Dumbledore coś ci wczoraj powiedział?

– Można powiedzieć, że jeszcze mocniej podkreślił to, co zarówno wy, jak i Amber próbowaliście mi wbić do głowy.

– Co masz na myśli? – Ron zerknął na mnie, znów odwracając na chwilę głowę od stołu Ślizgonów. Na każdym posiłku robił to samo – gapił się na któregoś z mieszkańców lochów i to wcale nie na Malfoya. Ani nikogo z jego świty. Wręcz przeciwnie, patrzył na kogoś przy końcu stołu. Nie byłem tylko w stanie stwierdzić na kogo dokładnie.

– Na kogo tak ciągle patrzysz? – zadałem w końcu nurtujące mnie pytanie, ignorując chwilowo jego własne.

– Hę…?

– Od początku roku na każdym posiłku wpatrujesz się w stół Slitherinu. Ktoś z nich ci podpadł?

– Nie! No co ty! Znaczy… nie to, że to niemożliwe. W końcu to Ślizgoni. Po prostu to nic takiego. Naprawdę. Po prostu się patrzę, okej? – Spojrzeliśmy z Hermioną na siebie nawzajem. On zdecydowanie coś ukrywał.

– Gdyby to było „nic takiego”, to nie patrzyłbyś tam takim rozmarzonym wzrokiem – zauważyła z cwanym uśmieszkiem Hermiona.

– Ron, nas nie oszukasz – zapewniła Ginny.

– Podoba ci się któraś ze Ślizgonek? – zagaił Ig, a twarz Rona momentalnie zrobiła się czerwona. – A–ha! Trafiłem! – zawołał wesoło. – Która to? Jak się nazywa?? – spytał podekscytowany. Jakim cudem Ron może go nie lubić? Przecież Ig jest świetny!

– Nie powiem. A już na pewno nie tobie! – prychnął Ron, po czym wbił wzrok w owsiankę przed sobą.

– Znowu to samo… Ron, przecież Ig stara się jak może. Nie mógłbyś być dla niego milszy? – W ciągu tego tygodnia Hermiona polubiła Ignissa i teraz razem ze mną próbuje przekonać do niego Rona. Ten jednak wciąż upiera się przy swoim. To naprawdę irytujące.

Ostatecznie śniadanie dokończyliśmy we względnej ciszy jedynie od czasu do czasu wymieniając parę zdań.

A jeśli chodzi o powód, dla którego postanowiłem przyłączyć się do klubu pojedynków, nawet mimo tego że jego opiekunem jest SNAPE…

Po opuszczeniu gabinetu dyrektora sporo myślałem. W kółko rozważałem jego słowa o drugim punkcie widzenia i doszedłem do wniosku, że ma całkowitą rację. Już jakiś czas temu doszedłem do wniosku, że bez ogromnej ilości szczęścia i wsparcia przyjaciół dawno byłbym już martwy. Mam tendencję do pakowania się w sam środek kłopotów, mimo że nie mam wystarczającej siły, by samemu stawić im czoła. Dlatego tym razem podjąłem decyzję, by wyprzedzić wypadki. Nim dojdzie do kolejnego starcia z Voldemortem, chcę rozwinąć swoje umiejętności magiczne tak bardzo jak tylko będę w stanie. Ale sama magia to nie wszystko. Vernon dogłębnie mi to uświadomił. Dlatego będę też trenował ciało. Co prawda już od jakiegoś czasu biegam, ale to za mało. Muszę sobie wyrobić mięśnie. Nawet jeśli nie przydadzą mi się do pokonania Voldemorta, to przynajmniej nie będę już nikomu służył za worek treningowy.

 

~*~

 

Pochyliłem się do przodu, oddychając z trudem. Moje mięśnie są jeszcze słabsze, niż przypuszczałem. Co z tego że jakimś cudem dobiłem do dziesięciu powtórzeń ćwiczenia, skoro teraz mam wrażenie, jakbym umierał…!?

Od czasu mojej wizyty w gabinecie dyrektora minęło pięć dni. Przez cały ten czas przychodziłem dzień w dzień do Pokoju Życzeń, by trenować lub męczyć się nad animagią. Zastanawiam się trochę, jak długo tak wytrzymam. Póki co nie jest jeszcze tak źle, ale niedługo – zgodnie z zeszłoroczną zapowiedzią Dumbledore’a – oprócz nauczycieli również prefekci będą musieli pełnić nocne warty. Ponadto od przyszłego tygodnia zaczynają się zajęcia klubu pojedynków i treningi quidditcha. Może się zrobić trochę ciężko. Choć i tak nie zamierzam z niczego rezygnować.

Przeciągnąłem się i przetarłem zmęczone oczy. Sprawdziłem godzinę w telefonie. Było kilkanaście minut po północy. Z trudem wstałem z miękkiej ławeczki, po czym ruszyłem do wyjścia, chowając po drodze komórkę do kieszeni. Dwa dni temu Herm w końcu rzuciła specjalne zaklęcia wspomagające na nasze telefony i swojego laptopa. Postanowiłem od razu sprawdzić ich skuteczność, dzwoniąc do Amber. Rozmawialiśmy prawie czterdzieści minut o wszystkim i niczym. Oczywiście to było po tym, jak już dostałem ochrzan za nieodpowiadanie na jej smsy. Mimo to cieszyło mnie, że odzyskaliśmy możliwość kontaktowania się. Kiedy skończyliśmy, miałem naprawdę doby humor, choć trochę żałowałem, że ominęła mnie kolacja.

Na wspomnienie o jedzeniu zaburczało mi w brzuchu. A może tak mała wycieczka do kuchni…?

Zastanawiając się, o co mógłbym poprosić skrzaty, odruchowo skręciłem na rogu, wchodząc w korytarz prowadzący do schodów. Nie zdołałem jednak zrobić choćby trzech kroków, gdy po korytarzu echem odbiło się moje nazwisko. Stanąłem jak wryty, wpatrując się w równie zaskoczoną profesor McGonagall. Dopiero wtedy przypomniałem sobie coś niezwykle istotnego. Przekląłem w duchu.

Nie miałem na sobie peleryny niewidki.

 

~*~

 

Kilka minut później po raz drugi w ciągu tygodnia wylądowałem u dyrektora na dywaniku. Przez całą drogę do gabinetu łudziłem się, że może Dumbledore już śpi i McGonagall odprawi mnie do dormitorium jedynie ze szlabanem, jednak kiedy znaleźliśmy się na miejscu, zrozumiałem, że nie mam co na to liczyć. Dumbledore wciąż siedział za biurkiem, wypełniając jakieś papiery, które odłożył na bok, gdy tylko nas ujrzał.

– Przepraszam, Albusie, że przeszkadzam ci w pracy, ale stwierdziłam, że powinieneś zająć się tą sprawą osobiście.

– Co się stało? – spytał, przypatrując mi się uważnie. Na szczęście tym razem wyglądał jak zwykle – dobroduszny staruszek. Choć może wyglądał na bardziej zmęczonego niż zazwyczaj, ale nie dziwiłem się, było w końcu całkiem późno. Ulżyło mi jednak, że nie był zły.

– Przyłapałam przed chwilą pana Pottera na nocnym spacerze. Kiedy spytałam go o powód, stwierdził, że się zagapił i nie wiedział, że jest już tak późno – oznajmiła, patrząc na mnie sceptycznie. – Jakoś nie chciało mi się w to wierzyć. Nie miałam jednak czasu na wypytywanie, w dodatku stwierdziłam, że tobie chłopak pewnie prędzej powie prawdę.

– Dziękuję, Minerwo, możesz już wracać na partol. Zostało ci – spojrzał na zegar wiszący na ścianie – jakieś pół godziny warty. Później zmieni cię Erydan. – Kobieta skinęła głowa i pożegnawszy się, opuściła pomieszczenie, a ja zostałem sam na sam z dyrektorem.

Byłem zły. Głównie na siebie, za zrobienie takiej głupoty, jaką było zostawienie peleryny w dormitorium, ale także na McGonagall. No bo, czemu musiała mnie tu zabrać? Nie mogła mnie odprowadzić do pokoju zamiast ciągnąć tutaj?

– Usiądź, Harry – polecił Dumbledore, wskazując mi krzesło stojące naprzeciw biurka. – Cytrynowego dropsa? – Pokręciłem energicznie głową. Chciałem opuścić to pomieszczenie najszybciej jak się da. – Powiedz mi w takim razie, co skłoniło cię do opuszczenia dormitorium po ciszy nocnej? – Co prawda głos wciąż miał przyjazny, jednak z oczu profesora zniknęły wesołe ogniki. Patrzył teraz na mnie poważnie, oczekując odpowiedzi.

– To do czego sam mnie pan zachęcał.

– Słucham? Kiedy zachęcałem cię do nieprzestrzegania ciszy nocnej?

– Nie o to mi chodziło. Miałem na myśli zadbanie o swoje bezpieczeństwo.

– Twoim zdaniem, włócząc się nocą po korytarzach, zapewniasz sobie bezpieczeństwo?

– Nie włóczyłem się! Wracałem z ćwiczeń.

– Ćwiczeń?

– Uznałem, że powinienem być bardziej wysportowany.

– Chyba rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. I to naprawdę dobry pomysł, Harry, jednak musisz jednocześnie przestrzegać podstawowych zasad bezpieczeństwa. Dopiero kiedy połączysz trening z ostrożnością, będziemy mogli być o ciebie spokojni…

– Nie zamierzam dać się zamknąć pod kloszem!

– Nic takiego nie planowałem. – Popatrzył na mnie zmęczonym wzrokiem. – Ale nie widzę zbytniego sensu w porzucaniu jednego zabezpieczenia dla drugiego. Jeśli jest taka możliwość, powinieneś korzystać z tak wielu opcji, jak tylko się da. Ale nie będę już ci dziś prawił kazań. I tak zrobisz po swojemu, Harry, znam cię już wystarczająco długo, by być tego pewnym. Musisz się jednak liczyć z konsekwencjami swoich decyzji. Dlatego jutro zgłosisz się do pana Filcha.

Wspaniale, nie ma to jak pierwsza sobota roku szkolnego spędzona na szorowaniu posadzki.

 

~*~

 

Kichnąłem. Przed chwilą skończyłem szlaban i teraz szedłem na błonia, by odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Szorowania posadzki na szczęście nie było, ale Filch kazał mi posprzątać jakiś zapyziały składzik i nie dość, że przez wszechobecne kartony i rupiecie ledwo udało mi się tam wejść, to jeszcze wyszedłem stamtąd szary. Moje ulubione granatowe dżinsy i czarna bluzka, o którą Amber walczyła jak lwica, bylebym tylko ją kupił, były całe w kurzu. Swoją drogą, wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak się jej ta bluzka podobała. Według mnie, była raczej dziwna. Po co produkować koszulki, które trzeba zakładać na inne, bo mają dziury? Dla mnie było to całkiem bez sensu, ale wiedziałem, że w sprawach wyglądu mogę zaufać przyjaciółce.

Wyszedłem z zamku, od razu zasłaniając oczy przed rażącym blaskiem. Przez bezchmurne niebo słońce wciąż mocno dawało o sobie znać, mimo że było już późne popołudnie. Tak, zmarnowałem cały dzień na przeglądaniu i porządkowaniu rupieci, zamiast spędzić ten czas z przyjaciółmi. Coraz lepiej dogadywałem się z Ignissem. Ku niezadowoleniu Rona.

Ruszyłem wolno w stronę jeziora, rozkoszując się letnią pogodą. Do obiadu było jeszcze trochę czasu, który postanowiłem spędzić na lenieniu się. Nie miałem ochoty siedzieć w zamku, przyjaciół nigdzie nie dostrzegałem, a po tylu godzinach spędzonych w zamknięciu spędzenie choćby dziesięciu minut na dworze wydawało mi się najlepszym, co mogło mnie spotkać. Odetchnąłem głęboko, wdychając zapach lata. Rozglądałem się za jakimś pustym miejscem. Nie miałem zamiaru siadać w pobliżu grupek uczniów, zwłaszcza gdy słyszałem chichoty i niedyskretne rozmowy dziewczyn, w których co jakiś czas padało moje imię. Uch, naprawdę nienawidzę, gdy o mnie mówią.

Znalazłszy w końcu odpowiednie miejsce, rozłożyłem się na trawie. Było to przy tym samym drzewie, pod którym leżałem ze złamanym żebrem pod koniec zeszłego roku. Rozłożyłem się w pełnym słońcu, rozkoszując ciepłem i delikatnym wietrzykiem. To była miła odmiana po tamtym zatęchłym składziku.

Zapatrzyłem się w jezioro. Było tak ciepło, że miałem ochotę zanurzyć się w chłodnej wodzie… Nagle przypomniałem sobie drugie zadanie Turnieju Trójmagicznego i w jednej chwili zmieniłem zdanie. Za nic nie chciałbym przeżyć tego po raz drugi.

Zacząłem rozglądać się po okolicy, by odgonić od siebie nieprzyjemne wspomnienia. W pewnym momencie moim oczom ukazała się scena, jakiej nigdy nie spodziewałem się ujrzeć. Musiałem przyznać, że Malfoy jeżdżący na koniu, był naprawdę fascynującym widokiem. Wyglądał jak książę. Taki piękny, dostojny. Nie mogłem oderwać od niego wzroku, choć wydawało mi się to trochę absurdalne. W końcu cóż to takiego, po prostu ktoś jeździ na koniu… Ale Malfoy wyglądał przy tym tak niesamowicie, wręcz nierealnie. Ja pewnie nie potrafiłbym nawet wsiąść na to zwierzę, a on zdawał się kierować swoim wierzchowcem z niebywałą łatwością, jakby robił to od zawsze. I zachowywał przy tym pełną grację. U Dursleyów oglądałem kiedyś program o dżokejach. Pokazane było, na czym polega jazda, jak trzeba się obchodzić ze zwierzęciem, jak się zachowywać. I chociaż wszyscy jeźdźcy pokazani w tamtym programie byli zawodowcami, mieli z pewnością świetnie wyszlifowane umiejętności, to żaden z nich nie przyciągnął mojego wzroku, tak jak w tej chwili robił to ten Ślizgon. Ba! wtedy uważałem, że ludzie jeżdżący na koniach wyglądają śmiesznie. To co teraz obserwowałem, z pewnością nie wyglądało głupio.

Z żalem obserwowałem, jak Malfoy zawraca, najwidoczniej planując skończyć przejażdżkę. Naprawdę było mi szkoda. Mógłbym patrzyć na niego godzinami…

Wstrzymałem oddech, zdając sobie sprawę z własnych myśli. Co ja, na Merlina, wygaduję?! Przecież to Malfoy! Dobra, może ostatnio zacząłem uważać go za człowieka, nawet dość wrażliwego człowieka, ale to przecież nie powód, by tak się nim zachwycać! To w dalszym ciągu mój wróg… z którym całkiem miło się gada.

Pokręciłem energicznie głową, starając się odgonić natrętne myśli.

Chyba nie powinienem jednak tak długo siedzieć na słońcu. Za mocno mi przygrzało…

Podniosłem się z zamiarem odejścia. Jednak zanim zrobiłem choćby jeden krok, rzuciłem jeszcze szybkie spojrzenie w stronę nowopostawionej stajni. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, zamiast Malfoya dostrzegłem stojącą przy niej rudowłosą dziewczynę rozmawiającą z naszym nowym nauczycielem OPCM. Jeszcze większy szok wywołało u mnie odkrycie, że ta dziewczyna to Ginny. Nie miałem pojęcia, że zapisała się na jeździectwo. Nic o tym nie wspominała. W końcu odwróciłem się i ruszyłem z powrotem do zamku, postanawiając zapytać ją o to przy najbliższej okazji. Ale najpierw musiałem coś zjeść.

 

~*~

 

– Harry! Zaczekaj! – wołała za mną szatynka, ja jednak twardo szedłem przed siebie. Nie chciałem teraz z nikim rozmawiać.

– Zostaw mnie, Hermiono! – warknąłem.

– Co się stało?

– Nic!

– Uważaj, bo ci uwierzę! Widzę przecież, że coś jest nie tak. Jesteś zły? O co?

– O co? – Odwróciłem się gwałtownie w jej stronę. – O to, że wszyscy traktują mnie jak broń na Voldemorta! Choć tak było od zawsze, powinienem się już dawno przyzwyczaić... Za to dziś dodatkowo zostałem mordercą!

– Słucham…?

– Nie słyszałaś, co Newman gadała? „Zostawmy to Potterowi.” „Nie chcę być morderczynią”.

– Jestem pewna, że nie to miała na myśli! – zapewniła, patrząc na mnie z przestrachem.

– Nie, Hermiono. Dokładnie to miała na myśli. I miała rację. Może jeszcze nie teraz, ale kiedyś będę musiał zabić. Stanę się mordercą. To nieuniknione. Jeśli tego nie zrobię, to Voldemort zabije mnie. Ale jeśli to zrobię… Stanę się do niego podobny. Nie chcę tego! Nienawidzę zabijania. I nawet jeśli straciłem przez Voldemorta tylu bliskich… boję się odebrać mu życie. Bo co jeśli… Jeśli po tym stanę się taki jak on…? – Spojrzałem bezradnie na przyjaciółkę. Byłem przerażony. Po słowach Newman jasno jak nigdy przedtem pojąłem istotę stojącego przede mną zadania. Morderstwo. Odebranie drugiej osobie życia. W tej chwili nieważne było czy to Voldemort czy ktokolwiek inny. Zacząłem drżeć. Zrobiło mi się zimno. Odruchowo wtuliłem się w Hermionę, gdy mnie objęła. Czułem jak szybko bije jej serce. Chyba ją przestraszyłem… Wybacz, Hermiono, nie powinienem był ci tego mówić.

– Nawet nie waż się tak myśleć! – zawołała cicho. Jej głos drżał. – Nie jesteś i nigdy nie staniesz się taki jak on. Jesteś na to za dobry, rozumiesz? To że tak myślisz, jest na to najlepszym dowodem.

– Co nie zmienia faktu, że będę mordercą.

Hermiona pokręciła energicznie głową.

– Nie będziesz mordercą. To jest wojna, Harry. Będziesz bohaterem. Uratujesz życia setek ludzi.

– Bohaterem, który zabił.

– To jest wojna – powtórzyła smutno, zacieśniając uścisk.

Staliśmy przez chwilę w milczeniu, próbując się uspokoić. W końcu odetchnąłem głęboko i odsunąłem się.

– Wybacz… Poniosło mnie.

– Nie przejmuj się, Harry. Dobrze, że mi to powiedziałeś. Nie wyobrażam sobie, że mógłbyś sam się męczyć z takimi myślami… – Skinąłem głową, nie patrząc jej w oczy. – Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu do kolacji, więc wróćmy póki co do dormitorium…

– Chciałbym jeszcze gdzieś pójść. – Spojrzała na mnie z powątpiewaniem, ale skinęła głową i rozeszliśmy się. Kilka minut później biegałem po pustym boisku do quiddicha. Tego teraz potrzebowałem – ciszy, zmęczenia i niemyślenia.

 

~*~

 

Szedłem wolno korytarzem, rozglądając się od niechcenia. Minęło dopiero 15 minut mojej warty (co chwilę patrzyłem na zegarek w komórce), a ja już miałem serdecznie dosyć. Z Pince nie dało się o niczym porozmawiać. Nie żeby mi jakoś bardzo na tym zależało, ale wystarczyło, że otworzyłem usta, a ona już mnie uciszała. Dlatego wkurzony oddzieliłem się od tej starej wiedźmy i łaziłem bez konkretnego celu po korytarzach. Bibliotekarce zostawiłem wyższe piętra, a sam postanowiłem patrolować niższe. Zszedłem właśnie na pierwszy poziom, gdy do moich uszu doszły czyjeś głosy. Odruchowo chwyciłem różdżkę i z mocno bijącym sercem ruszyłem w kierunku, z którego dobiegał dźwięk.

– Paul! – krzyknął cicho pierwszy głos. – Ktoś nas usłyszy!

– Jak będziesz się tak głośno zachowywał, to na pewno – zauważył drugi z rozbawieniem.

– Mówię poważnie. Chodźmy do jakiejś klasy…

– Ale marudzisz… – Po tych słowach usłyszałem stłumiony jęk. Kierowany ciekawością, zbliżyłem się do krawędzi ściany i ostrożnie wyjrzałem zza rogu. To co zobaczyłem, sprawiło, że moja twarz niemal płonęła.

Dwóch chłopaków w niewątpliwie jednoznaczniej pozycji stało przy ścianie kilka metrów ode mnie. A właściwie to jeden przyciskał do niej drugiego, dodatkowo pocierając kolanem jego krocze. Jakby tego było mało, jedną ręką trzymał nadgarstki zdominowanego chłopaka nad ich głowami. Wolną dłonią rozpiął jego bluzę i podciągnął koszulkę, odsłaniając tym samym pierś, którą zaraz zaczął dotykać. Przy tym wszystkim ani na chwilę nie przerwał ich pocałunku.

W słabym blasku świec wiszących na ścianach ciężko było mi dostrzec ich twarze, zwłaszcza, że teraz głowa Paula (tak mi się wydaje, że to on) zasłaniała mi widok. Nie trwało to jednak długo, bo bruneci oderwali się od siebie kilka sekund później, oddychając ciężko.

– Paul. Chcę cię mieć w sobie – jęknął niższy brunet.

– Nie tak szybko, Ian. Nie zamierzam skończyć w pięć minut. Chcę się trochę dłużej z tobą zabawić. – Gdybym nie stał tak blisko nich, z pewnością nie dosłyszałbym tego… uwodzicielskiego szeptu.

Przełknąłem ciężko ślinę, patrząc, jak Paul odwraca swojego kochanka przodem do ściany i przyciąga jego biodra do siebie, przez co chłopak musiał się mocno pochylić, żeby móc się oprzeć o mur. Kiedy ręka Paula wsunęła się do spodni stojącego przed nim chłopaka, zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie powinienem na nich patrzeć. Jednak choć to wiedziałem i mimo że twarz paliła mnie ze wstydu, nie byłem w stanie odwrócić wzroku. Zresztą, choćbym chciał, nie byłem w stanie ruszyć się z miejsca. Jedyne, co mogłem w tamtej chwili robić, to stać i obserwować scenę rozgrywającą się przed moimi oczami. Słyszałem ciche pojękiwanie Iana, gdy dłoń Paula poruszała się w jego spodniach, a usta składały delikatne pocałunki na nagich plecach.

– Paul…

– Tak, kochany?

– To jest… och! – sapnął cicho, przerywając na chwilę wypowiedź – cudowne i uwielbiam, kiedy mnie tak dotykasz… – Tym razem jęknął. – Ale nie chcę dojść, dopóki nie poczuję w sobie twojego wielkiego kutasa. Więc nie baw się ze mną, tylko ściągaj w końcu spodnie i wejdź we mnie! – Pod koniec już niemal błagał.

– A zasłużyłeś? – droczył się.

– Paul!

– No już dobrze, dobrze. Co tylko zechcesz.

Nie przestając całować Iana wzdłuż kręgosłupa, rozpiął im spodnie. Chwilę później z niedowierzaniem i rosnącym podnieceniem patrzyłem, jak Paul klęka, schodząc ustami coraz niżej. W pewnym momencie ugryzł lekko pośladek kochanka, po czym polizał podrażnione miejsce. Drugi za to ścisnął i klepnął, wyrywając cichy krzyk z ust niższego chłopaka.

– Długo jeszcze będziesz się tak bawił? – spytał rozeźlony.

– Aleś ty dziś niecierpliwy, tygrysie.

– A ty wyjątkowo… ach!

Z niedowierzaniem patrzyłem, jak język Paula znika między pośladkami Iana. Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że można robić coś takiego. A co dopiero, że to może sprawiać przyjemność. Jednak jęki Iana i prośby o więcej jednoznacznie dawały do zrozumienia, że chłopakowi bardzo podoba się to, co robił Paul. Nie wiem ile czasu minęło, zanim chłopak wstał z klęczek. Może to były sekundy, a może długie minuty. Kiedy tak na nich patrzyłem, traciłem poczucie czasu. Przyłapałem się nawet na proszeniu ich w myślach, by się pospieszyli i zrobili w końcu to, o co cały czas prosił Ian. Zamknąłem oczy i pokręciłem energicznie głową, próbując odgonić te zawstydzające myśli. Zaraz jednak mimowolnie powróciłem do obserwowania pary. Po prostu nie byłem w stanie się powstrzymać. Ze zdziwieniem zauważyłem, że Paul wyciąga różdżkę i wskazuje nią na swoje palce, szepcząc: „Lubrico”. Paul zaskoczył mnie kolejny raz tej nocy. Przecież ten drugi prosił go o to, żeby włożył mu swojego penisa, a nie palce…

– Starczy, możesz już we mnie wejść – odezwał się Ian, oddychając ciężko, gdy w jego wnętrzu poruszały się dwa palce Paula.

– Ostatnio też tak mówiłeś, a później nie mogłeś usiedzieć – przypomniał z czułością w głosie. – Gdzie ci się tak spieszy? Mamy czas, a ja nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy – mówiąc to, dołożył trzeci palec, co wywołało dość głośny jęk pochylającego się bruneta. – Sam widzisz, tygrysie. Kilka minut nas nie zbawi, a przynajmniej nie będziesz mi później narzekał, że przeze mnie nie możesz siedzieć.

To było dla mnie niepojęte. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że będę świadkiem takiej sceny. To było jednocześnie podniecające, intrygujące i… widząc, jak Paul troszczy się o Iana, czułem przyjemne ciepło w sercu. Aż sam zapragnąłem mieć kogoś, kogo mógłbym tak traktować.

Tylko czy kiedykolwiek znajdę taką osobę?


	37. Draco

Woda była wspaniała! Jej idealna temperatura pieściła moje – mimo wszystko – wymęczone ciało. Zarówno dzisiejsze zajęcia, jak i wczorajsze wygibasy sprawiły, że musiałem zaznać odrobinę większej i dłuższej rozkoszy w wannie. Przecież jestem księciem, musiałem stwierdzić z zadowoleniem.

Wyszedłem z łazienki, darując sobie zbędne wycieranie ciała, czy też okrywanie się. W końcu byłem sam, dlatego też nie musiałem przejmować się czymś tak mało wygodnym. Nikt nie będzie na mnie patrzył.

Powolnym krokiem podszedłem do szafy, którą otworzyłem z rozmachem, od razu wyciągając komplet, który miał służyć mi od tego roku jako ubiór na spotkania z dyrektorem. Składał się on z czarnych, rurkowanych jeansów – biodrówek oraz równie ciemnej koszuli i krawatu w barwach mojego domu.

Nie przejmując się faktem braku bielizny, założyłem na siebie spodnie, przez chwilę zastanawiając się, czy nie potrzebuję do tego jakiegoś paska. Po namyśle stwierdziłem jednak, że jest mi on zbędny, więc zabrałem się za zakładanie koszuli i krawatu. Zaraz jeszcze sięgnąłem po białe skarpetki i eleganckie buty od Gucci’ego.

Przejrzałem się szybko w lustrze, chwytając mój unikalny mundurek i zakładając go starannie na ramiona. No, zostały mi tylko włosy i będę wyglądał jak młody bóg w pełnej okazałości.

\- Ostatnio często zdarza ci się chodzić bez bielizny, Draco.

Wzdrygnąłem się, odwracając gwałtownie w kierunku łóżka, na którym półleżał Yoshizawa. Nie mam pojęcia jak to możliwe, że w ogóle nie zauważyłem jego osoby!

\- Co ty tu robisz, profesorze? – syknąłem do niego wściekły. Co on sobie myśli, że może wchodzić do czyichś sypialni jak mu się podoba!?

\- Chciałem dopilnować, abyś dodarł bezpiecznie na spotkanie z dyrektorem. – Wzruszył delikatnie ramionami, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem. – Widocznie opłacił mi się ten pomysł, bo dostałem gratis malutki pokazik.

Warknąłem zły, sięgając po różdżkę i machnąłem nią w kierunku moich włosów. Zaklęcie sprawiło, że kosmyki automatycznie wysuszyły się i spięły w nie za wysoką kitkę, zastawiając mi jeszcze część włosów z przodu, które miały pełnić rolę dłuższej grzywki.

Nie zwracając uwagi na mężczyznę wyszedłem z mojego dormitorium, szybkim krokiem kierując się w stronę gabinetu. Nie miałem ochoty iść razem z tym zboczeńcem!

\- Oi, Draco! – Brunet niestety po chwili zjawił się tuż obok mnie i ramię w ramię ze mną kroczył ku naszemu miejscu przeznaczenia. Ja z kolei starałem się udawać, że idę sam korytarzem, a odgłos podwójnych kroków roznoszący się po korytarzu, jest wynikiem specyficznego echa. Bądź też nieuleczonym skutkiem któregoś z żartów bliźniaków Weasley.

W końcu znaleźliśmy się przed drzwiami, które Haruse otworzył, wpuszczając mnie przodem. Rzuciłem mu tylko podirytowane spojrzenie, wchodząc bez słowa i spoglądając po zebranych osobach. Najwyraźniej brakowało im tylko mnie i Haruse.

Kiwnąłem szybko w kierunku dyrektora i grona nauczycielskiego, podchodząc zaraz do Willa, który mimo kamiennej miny, zdawał się nie być zadowolony z mojego towarzystwa.

\- Proszę wybaczyć nam nasze spóźnienie – odezwał się profesor Obrony, przybierając skruszoną postawę. – Prosiłem Dracona, by mi pomógł i troszkę nam się wszystko przedłużyło.

Taa, jasne. Chyba przedłużyło mu się gapienie na mój tyłek. Naprawdę, nie wiem co się z nim teraz działo. Stał się jakby kompletnie inną osobą.

\- Rozumiem. – Dyrektor kiwnął lekko głową. – A zatem, skoro jesteśmy tu już wszyscy, zaczynajmy. Jak już wiecie, na dzisiejszym spotkaniu chcę załatwić dwie sprawy. Zaczniemy od wyboru prefekta naczelnego. Liczę, że zdążymy do kolacji, ale jeśli tak się nie stanie, to zaraz po posiłku będę was prosił o ponowne zebranie się w moim gabinecie. – Praktycznie każdy z zebranych kiwnął głową przytakująco. Prócz mnie, oczywiście. Ja uważałem to za rzecz zbędną. Zaskoczyło mnie jednak, że Potter również ani drgnął. Chociaż bardziej zaciekawiła mnie irytacja malująca się na jego twarzy, gdy wbijał wzrok w podłogę, stojąc z założonymi rękami obok tej swojej szlamy. – Wyjaśnię teraz, na czym będzie to polegało. Co roku przeprowadzane jest głosowanie, podczas którego nauczyciele i prefekci typują swoich kandydatów. Nie wszyscy muszą wystawiać swoich pretendentów, ale każdy musi na kogoś zagłosować. Jeśli jednak zdecydujecie się na to… – tu widocznie zwrócił się do mnie i innych prefektów –musicie zdawać sobie sprawę z trudności, jakie będą się z tym wiązały. Swój wybór należy bowiem poprzeć stosownymi argumentami, których zadaniem będzie przekonanie pozostałych głosujących, że to właśnie wasz kandydat najbardziej zasługuje na to jakże zaszczytne stanowisko. Zatem, kto chce być pierwszy?

\- Myślę, że ja zacznę – odezwał się Severus, robiąc krok do przodu. – W tym roku mamy do czynienia z całkowicie nową sytuacją. Otóż, od teraz nie tylko nauczyciele, ale i prefekci będą pełnić dyżury w szkole. Z kolei Prefekt Naczelny musi być osobą, która będzie to wszystko kontrolować. Musi być łącznikiem między resztą prefektów, a którymkolwiek z nauczycieli, czy też z uczniem. – Zamilkł na chwilę, rzucając każdemu z nas krótkie spojrzenie. Kiedy jego wzrok spotkał się z moim, poczułem lekki dreszcz przeszywający moje ciało. To nie zapowiadało niczego dobrego. – Jestem bardziej niż pewien, że część z was miała zamiar wytypować Harry’ego Pottera i widząc teraz wasze miny, jestem tylko bardziej o tym przekonany. – Odwróciłem wzrok w kierunku mojego domowego partnera po fachu, byleby tylko nie musieć patrzeć na innych, gdyż mogłoby się to źle dla mnie skończyć. A nie chcę mieć najdrobniejszych kłopotów tylko z tego powodu, że się roześmiałem. – Ja niestety nie zgadzam się z wami i nie mam zamiaru dodawać mu kolejnej etykietki z zasługami do innych, które otrzymywał z racji tego, że jest Światełkiem Nadziei Czarodziejskiego Świata. Moim zdaniem, osobą, która najlepiej nadaje się na objęcie stanowiska naczelnego prefekta, jest Draco Malfoy i to jego kandydaturę wystawiam.

Spojrzałem w szoku na mężczyznę, zastanawiając się czemu on mi to robi. Jednak chyba tylko ja byłem zaskoczony wytypowaniem mnie przez Snape’a, gdyż nikt nawet nie wciągnął głośniej powietrza.

\- Osobiście już nie raz rozmawiałem z dyrektorem na temat Dracona. Jego szybkich i jakże przemyślanych rozwiązań w chwilach konfliktowych w domu, czy też niektórych propozycji, jak chociażby to, żeby prefekci byli bardziej widoczni wśród innych uczniów i aby ci mogli o wiele łatwiej ich znaleźć, szczególnie pierwszoroczni, którzy mają z tym największy problem – dodał jeszcze, posyłając mi bliżej nieokreślone spojrzenie. – To jest tylko jedno z licznych pomocy Dracona ku lepszemu życiu w naszej placówce.

\- Przepraszam bardzo, ale pierwszy raz słyszę o tej propozycji pana Malfoya – odezwała się któraś z nauczycielek. Szczerze, nie obchodziło mnie to za bardzo.

\- Na razie cały plan jest jeszcze w trakcie testowania i miałem zamiar powiedzieć o nim dopiero później. Jeśli się sprawdzi. Ale w takim wypadku już teraz pokrótce go wyjaśnię. Pan Malfoy wyszedł z propozycją, by prefekci mieli wyróżniające się szaty, aby łatwiej można ich było zobaczyć w tłumie. Ma nawet na sobie taką przykładową… kreację. – Wszyscy jak na zawołanie utkwili we mnie swoje spojrzenia. Patrzcie sobie do woli i podziwiajcie, w końcu nikt z was nigdy nie będzie wyglądał tak zabójczo jak ja. – Skoro ta kwestia została wyjaśniona, wróćmy do wyborów.

\- Przyznaję ci rację, Severusie. ­– A niech mnie! Niby tam, mówiła mi ostatnio, że jest pewna, że będę jednym z kandydatów. Nie sądziłem jednak,  że i ona jest tego samego zdania!– Wszyscy wiemy, jak wiele pan Malfoy robi dla swojego domu. W końcu nie bez powodu cieszy się szacunkiem innych Ślizgonów. Co do wyróżniającego ubioru prefektów także muszę przyznać, że jest to dobry pomysł. –– Jednakże prefektowi naczelnemu potrzebna jest pewna cecha, którą pan Malfoy nie może się zbytnio pochwalić. A jest nią brak stronniczości. Osoba na tym stanowisku powinna potrafić porozumieć się z uczniami ze wszystkich domów i traktować ich na równi. Z przykrością muszę przyznać, że przez ostatnie lata nie zauważyłam u pana Malfoya tej umiejętności. Dlatego na stanowisko prefekta naczelnego proponuję Hermionę Granger. – Przesunęła wzrokiem po wszystkich zebranych, jakby sprawdzała ich reakcje. Ja tylko uśmiechnąłem się lekko, z nikłym zadowoleniem. – Wiem, że panna Granger od dawna pomaga uczniom z różnych domów czy to w lekcjach, czy służąc radą. Jak większość z was wie, to bystra, obowiązkowa i odpowiedzialna dziewczyna. Jestem więcej niż pewna, że podoła wszystkim obowiązkom, które wynikałyby z jej nowego stanowiska. Część z was prawdopodobnie spodziewała się, że wytypuję pana Pottera. Przyznam, że rozmyślałam jego kandydaturę. Jest jednak pewien powód, który zadecydował, że to panna Granger jest odpowiedniejszą osobą. W tym roku szczególnie potrzeba nam osób, które w sytuacjach krytycznych będą potrafiły zachować spokój i pomóc nauczycielom lub może nawet samemu zapanować nad innymi uczniami, gdyby coś się stało. I o ile panna Granger byłaby w stanie temu podołać, pan Potter z pewnością rzuciłby się do walki, zamiast zaprowadzić uczniów w bezpieczne miejsce, jeśli na przykład jakimś cudem Śmierciożercom udałoby się wtargnąć do zamku…

\- Skoro nie ma nawet wytypowanych kandydatów, to po co my tu jesteśmy? – odezwałem się nagle, spoglądając z irytacją na Dumbla. Widziałem kątem oka, jak Will skrzywił się nieznacznie. Nigdy nie lubił, kiedy zachowywałem się tak nieuprzejmie. Ja jednak nie miałem zamiaru siedzieć tu bóg wie ile. Miałem inne ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty. – Nie sądzę, żebyśmy byli potrzebni przy propozycjach nauczycieli. Osobiście uważam, że lepiej byłoby, gdyby po prostu dyrektor zwołał nas później na samo głosowanie. – Wzruszyłem lekko ramionami. – Ach, nie zapominając jeszcze o ustaleniu dyżurów.

\- Draco… – upomniał mnie przyjaciel, na co wywróciłem tylko oczyma.

\- Przyznacie mi chyba rację, że nie musimy tego wszystkiego wysłuchiwać, prawda? – Spojrzałem na Puchonów, którzy przytaknęli mi nieśmiało, jakby wstydzili się tego faktu. Zresztą podobnie było z Krukonami. – Każdy z nas ma również swoje zajęcia. Jesteśmy na szóstym i siódmym roku. Nauka również jest dla nas ważna i staramy się poświęcać jej czas, a pochlebstwa może i są miłe, jednak zaraz zacznie zamieniać się to w wyrzygiwanie sobie nawzajem, czyj wychowanek jest lepszy. – Tu szczególnie  zwróciłem uwagę na Harpię i Mistrza Eliksirów. – Ja i inni nie mamy zamiaru się temu przysłuchiwać, dlatego proponuję szybszy sposób. – Odchrząknąłem cicho, sprawdzając czy znajdzie się osoba, która będzie miała coś do powiedzenia. I co? Cukierek postanowił rozwinąć się z opakowania.

\- Nie wątpię, że jest pan, panie Malfoy, pilnym uczniem, ale mamy dopiero początek roku, w dodatku sobotę i nie wydaje mi się, że nauczyciele zdążyli już zasypać was stosami prac domowych – powiedział w ten swój typowy, wielce dobroduszny sposób. Normalnie, aż mnie zemdliło. – Rozumiem jednak, że każdy z nas wolałby spożytkować czas, który tu spędzimy, według własnego uznania. Jednakże – powiedział z naciskiem, widząc, że gryfońska szlama otwiera usta – obowiązki trzeba zawsze stawiać przed przyjemnościami. A to spotkanie jest naprawdę ważne. Jesteśmy tu właśnie po to, by _każdy_ miał okazję wytypować swojego kandydata i przekonać do niego innych, zarówno nauczycieli jak i prefektów. Przy okazji wysłuchanie paru miłych rzeczy o sobie powinno trochę wynagrodzić rezygnację ze swoich planów. – Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie do wszystkich. – Skoro już to sobie wyjaśniliśmy, możemy kontynuować?

Zaraz też poruszyła się nawiedzona zielarka, widocznie chcąc zabrać głos.

\- Zgłaszam kandydaturę Jake’a Bentleya – zaczęła. – Moim zdaniem, jest jednym z najlepszych uczniów. Wszyscy Puchoni mogą na nim polegać. Potrafi łagodzić spory, dogaduje się ze wszystkimi. – W tym momencie uśmiechnęła się z widoczną dumą. – Świetnie sprawdza się też przy… Zawsze staje w obronie… jestem bardzo dumna. Z pewnością równie dobrze sprawdzi się na stanowisku prefekta naczelnego.

Wywróciłem oczyma, starając się jakoś zamaskować ziewnięcie. Po tym jak zaczęła wyliczać wolno wszystkie cechy Jake’a, myślałem już tylko o tym, kiedy to idiotyczne spotkanie się skończy. Byłem zmęczony, miałem chrapkę na papierosa i chciałem jeszcze porozmawiać z moim walniętym bliźniakiem na temat zdjęć.

Niestety, od dawna znając swoje zakichane szczęście, wiedziałem, że ta część spotkania będzie sobie jeszcze dobrze trwała.

\- Niestety, ja osobiście uważam, że wasi kandydaci nie są wystarczająco dobrzy, by ponieść całą odpowiedzialność za bycie Prefektem Naczelnym. – Binns rozpoczął swój zwyczajowy wykład. – Moim zdaniem najbardziej odpowiednią na to stanowisko osobą jest Tia Baker. Tia świetnie radzi sobie z lekcjami z każdego przedmiotu. Nigdy nie waha się użyć swej wiedzy do pomocy młodszym uczniom – nawet z innych domów. W co wątpię akurat w przypadku pana Malfoya. – Spojrzałem z niesmakiem na nauczyciela. Ostatkami sił powstrzymałem się od rzucenia mu jakiejś kąśliwej uwagi. – W przeciwieństwie do panny Granger, Tia zawsze stara się, aby inni mogli się wykazać. Nie afiszuje się głośno ze swoją wiedzą, tak więc i osobą cnotliwą jest wielce. Z kolei z panem Bentleyem jest już cięższa sprawa, ale nie, nie do przebicia. Jak sama powiedziałaś, Pomono, na panu Bentley'u mogą polegać wszyscy Puchoni. – Tu zwrócił się do wychowawczyni Puchonów. – Niestety nie wspomniałaś niczego o innych uczniach, przez co zrodziły się we mnie podejrzenia, że jest możliwość, że twój uczeń nie dogaduje się już tak dobrze z osobami z innych domów. Gdzie akurat Tia jest naprawdę rozchwytywana. Dlatego też Tia Baker jest moją kandydatką.

Boże…. Muszę wytrzymać! Niedługo wrócę do mojego królestwa, zapalę i walnę się na moje łóżko, dzwoniąc do kochanego braciszka.

\- …to prawda, że Harry często postępuje bez zastanowienia i ma skłonność do wykonywania brawurowych akcji. – Od razu otrzeźwiałem, spoglądając na Granger z uwagą. – Jednakże wiele razy to właśnie dzięki tej jego porywczości udawało mu się przeżyć lub uratować innych. W dodatku zawsze chce chronić wszystkich naokoło, nieważne w jakiej sytuacji by się nie znalazł. A to, według mnie, również jest ważną cechą, którą powinien posiadać prefekt stojący przed zadaniem ochrony młodszych uczniów. Żyjemy w czasach wojny, więc skoro zwiększyliśmy nawet liczbę nocnych strażników, to dlaczego nie dołożyć do tego jeszcze kogoś naprawdę silnego na tak wysokim stanowisku, kogo zadaniem w razie zagrożenia jest nieść bezpośrednią pomoc nauczycielom?

Czy ona jest idiotką, czy tylko ją teraz udaje?

\- No dobra, ale w takim razie co zrobimy, kiedy Hogwart zaatakowaliby Śmierciożercy? Chcecie waszą jedyną nadzieję podać na tacy najgroźniejszym czarodziejom świata? – mruknąłem cicho. Niech jeszcze Granger zaproponuje, aby wystawić go – niczym prosiaka – na złotej tacy z jabłkiem w pysku.

\- Pan Malfoy ma rację – zawtórował mi Drops. – Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby panu Potterowi coś się stało.

\- Myśli pan, że w takiej sytuacji będę siedział z założonymi rękami i patrzył jak ktoś krzywdzi moich przyjaciół?! – krzyknął cicho Potter z niedowierzaniem. Nie, będziemy cię dopingować, aby ostatnia nadzieja ludzkości straciła życie w pierwszej rundzie całej potyczki. – Zresztą, skoro nalepiliście mi już etykietę waszej broni, to pozwólcie mi to wykorzystać także na mój sposób!

\- Już o tym rozmawialiśmy, Harry. – Dyrektor widocznie starał się jakoś udobruchać chłopaka.

\- Pamiętam. Za to pan chyba zapomniał o tym, co ja powiedziałem!

\- Panie Potter! Jak pan się odzywa do dyrektora!? – krzyknęła Harpia, ale Potter kompletnie ją olał.

\- Nie zamierzam czekać aż Śmierciożercy pozabijają wszystkich, tylko po to, żebym później mógł stanąć przed Voldemortem! – Drgnąłem, słysząc Jego imię wychodzące z ust Pottera. William zauważył moją reakcję i dyskretnie ścisnął lekko palce mojej lewej dłoni. – Jeśli jestem wystarczająco dobry, żeby walczyć z nim, to nie powinno stanowić problemu, gdybym wcześniej pomógł wam z jego sługami! I to czy zostanę Naczelnym czy nie, nie ma w tym przypadku żadnego znaczenia!

\- Och, czyli chcesz dać się im zabić i od razu zrzucić nadzieję z serc twoich przyjaciół... Godne pochwały, Potter – uśmiechnąłem się z ironią. ­

\- Ja osobiście uważam, że Harry nie powinien aż tak się poświęcać. Przecież też i my możemy w jakiś sposób mu pomóc, chociażby w walce ze Śmierciożercami. Harry nie może robić wszystkiego sam. – Tia pierwszy raz od czasu wybrania na prefekta domu odezwała się sama, z własnej woli.

\- Jeśli tak bardzo chce, to niech walczy. Przynajmniej my nie będziemy musieli brudzić sobie rąk krwią innych ludzi, bo nie obędzie się bez zabijania, tego jestem pewna. A na to się nie piszę. Nie jestem morderczynią – dodała gorliwie Alice, będąca jedną z nielicznych przyjaciół Jake’a.

\- Spokojnie, panno Newman. Nikt z nas nie jest mordercą – uspokoił ją dyrektor. – Ale trwa wojna i czy to się nam podoba, czy nie, musimy się skutecznie bronić, by móc przeżyć. A to niestety wymaga czasem niekoniecznie przyjemnych czy łatwych rozwiązań. Wróćmy jednak do sedna naszego spotkania, bo nie zostało nam już wiele czasu do kolacji, a jak wspomniał wcześniej pan Malfoy, niektórzy z nas mogą mieć jeszcze inne plany na wieczór. – Dyrektor uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie do zebranych, na co skrzywiłem się nieznacznie. – Zatem, czy ktoś jeszcze chce wystawić swojego kandydata? – Wszyscy zgodnie ze mną zaprzeczyli. – A może któryś z kandydatów chce się wycofać? Pamiętajcie, że nikt was do niczego nie będzie zmuszał. – Od razu wystrzeliłem spojrzeniem w kierunku mistrza eliksirów, patrząc na niego prosząco. Wzrok mężczyzny był jednak nieugięty, dlatego też z niechęcią przybrałem dobrą minę do złej gry. – Dobrze, skoro wszyscy jesteście zdecydowani, możemy zaczynać. 

Głosowanie przebiegało bardzo sprawnie i w stosunku do wszystkich zgłoszeń nauczycieli (i szlamy), z zainteresowaniem przyglądałem się, kto na kogo głosował. Jak też przystało na Gryfońskie papużki, każdy zagłosował na swoją parkę. Co było najciekawsze, w ostatecznym momencie okazało się, że najwięcej głosów miałem ja, Jake, Granger oraz ta cała Newman, która coś tak podejrzanie co chwilę starała się zerkać na Pottera. Teraz kolej padła na mnie. Osobę z przemawiającym głosem.

Uśmiechnąłem się też nieznacznie, niczym zadowolony z życia kociak.

\- Och, a tak bardzo chciałem dać szansę Potterowi na wykazanie się i pokazanie, na co go stać. Teraz jednak nie widzę ku temu żadnej okazji – powiedziałem cicho, spoglądając przez chwilę na Iskiereczkę Nadziei. – W każdym razie zostało mi zdecydować, kto z pozostałej trójki będzie prefektem. Głosowałbym na siebie, niestety to jest zabronione. – Spojrzałem przez chwilę na Severusa, a uśmiech na mojej twarzy powiększył się na ułamki sekund. – Tak więc mogę stwierdzić, że prefektem naczelnym uczynię Jake'a Bentleya.

Patrzyłem, jak chłopak uśmiecha się zaskoczony, przyjmując gratulacje od swojej przyjaciółki i wychowawczyni.

\- Skoro tę część mamy już za sobą, przedstawię wam teraz rozpiskę wart na najbliższe trzy noce. – Dyrektor przerwał ten jakże krótki przerywnik, zaczynając kolejno wymieniać pary. – Cuthbert i Erin. Harry i Irma. Aurora i Minerwa. Draco i Alice. – Och, czyli wypada mi warta między czwartą, a szóstą. – Rubeus i Filius. Jake i Haruse. Tia i Hermiona. William i Septima. Pomona i Sybilla. Erydan i Charity. Severus i Rolanda – wymienił kolejno pary, starając się doszukać u nas jakichś negatywnych reakcji. Niestety, niczego takiego nie był w stanie dostrzec. ­– Ponieważ nie została żadna para, którą można byłoby obstawić na ostatniej zmianie za trzy dni, więc przed tym sporządzę kolejną listę, a pierwsza para wypełni wtorkową lukę od czwartej rano do szóstej. Cuthbercie, panno Nolan, nie zapomnijcie zająć na czas swojego posterunku – powiedział przyjaźnie. Jego głos był w tej chwili tak cukierkowy, że zachciało mi się rzygać. – A dla tych, którzy martwią się, żeby nie zaspać na swoją kolej – poprosiłem skrzaty domowe, by budziły was piętnaście minut wcześniej, byście mieli czas się przygotować i dojść na miejsce. Czy ktoś ma jeszcze jakieś pytania? – kilka osób pokręciło głowami. – W takim razie dziękuję za spotkanie i żegnam was.

Potter odwrócił się od razu i szybkim krokiem opuścił gabinet, bez żadnego słowa pożegnania. Nie to, że spodziewałem się po nim czegoś innego.

 Jego wierna przyjaciółka poszła za jego śladem, żegnając się szybko.

\- Naprawdę, Potter nie ma za grosz kultury. Żeby wyjść w ten sposób i nawet się nie pożegnać! – obruszył się Jake. – Zastanawia mnie, czemu zgodził się pan, żeby został prefektem z takim podejściem do innych. 

\- Harry ma wady, jak każdy inny człowiek, panie Bantley. Nie można jednak przez to nie zauważać wielu jego zalet, w szczególności tych, które wymieniła panna Granger. Ale nie przedłużajmy już. Gdyby podczas waszych zmian działo się coś niepokojącego, wiecie, gdzie mnie szukać. Dzisiejsze spotkanie uważam za zamknięte. Możecie wrócić już do swoich zajęć. – Jego ostatnie słowa były dla mnie zbawieniem. Od razu pożegnałem się z dyrektorem i nauczycielami, opuszczając gabinet. Nie omieszkałem też rzucić przeciągłego spojrzenia Snape’owi, co miało informować go o mojej zbliżającej się wizycie. Mężczyzna tylko kiwnął lekko głową, nie robiąc nic, co mogło by sugerować o tym, że dojrzał moją wiadomość.

 

~ * ~

 

Za każdym razem, jak znajdowałem się w osobistej sypialni Severusa, nie mogłem się nadziwić, w jaki sposób mężczyzna sprawiał, że czułem się tu tak, jak u niego w domu. To pomieszczenie zdawało się być połączeniem jego sypialni, salonu i malutkiej biblioteczki.

Usiadłem na bujanym fotelu, jaki Severus zabrał ze swojego mieszkania. Tam mu się do niczego nie przydawał, tu natomiast zawsze był przeze mnie używany. Nawet ostatnio byłem świadkiem, jak i mężczyzna korzystał z tego mebla, chociaż później nie chciał się to do tego przyznać.

\- Co się stało? – Brunet pojawił się w drzwiach, ściągając z siebie szatę. Pod spodem miał zwykłe ciemne spodnie, które były czymś na kształt spodni od garnituru, chociaż materiał był odrobinkę inny. Z kolei czarna koszula na krótki rękaw, na bank musiała być od jakiegoś kompletu wizytowego. Eeeh, chyba znowu w najbliższym czasie będę musiał wyciągnąć go na zakupy do Londynu.

\- Co to miało znaczyć?! – warknąłem, z większą siłą bujając się na krześle. Ten zabieg w jakiś sposób uspokajał mnie, dzięki czemu byłem w stanie powstrzymać się i nie rzucić mężczyźnie od razu do gardła. – Z jakiej racji zgłosiłeś moją kandydaturę na prefekta naczelnego!? – podniosłem odrobinę głos, mimo wszystko panując jeszcze nad sobą. – Wiedziałeś przecież doskonale, że od samego początku nie chciałem mieć z tym nic wspólnego. Pamiętasz chyba, ile czasu musiałeś poświęcić, abym w końcu przystał na twoją prośbę, co zrobiłem tylko ze względu na korzyści jakie niesie za sobą miano prefekta.

Widziałem jak Severus krzywił się z każdym kolejnym wypowiedzianym przeze mnie słowem. Nigdy nie lubiłem podobnych sytuacji, jednak teraz nic nie mogłem na to poradzić. Odkąd zacząłem chodzić do szkoły, robiło mi się niedobrze na myśl o byciu prefektem i dlatego też Severus musiał się naprawdę natrudzić i pogłowić, by mnie do tego zachęcić.

Może w innych okolicznościach, gdyby moje życie ułożyło się chociaż trochę inaczej. Może wtedy mógłbym nie mieć obiekcji i z chęcią przystałbym na propozycję wuja. Niestety, myśl  posiadania tej samej funkcji, jaką dobre dwadzieścia lat temu pełnił mój ojciec napawała mnie skrajnym obrzydzeniem. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że taki potwór jak Lucjusz mógł być brany kiedykolwiek za przykład (nie licząc obecnych czy przyszłych Śmierciożerców).

\- Uspokój się, Draco – mruknął mężczyzna, podchodząc do mnie szybkim krokiem i łapiąc za oba ramiona. Przez ułamki sekund spoglądałem na niego niepewnie, co ten zaraz zauważył, puszczając mnie od razu zażenowany. – Wybacz – dodał cicho, wyciągając w moim kierunku rękę, którą zaraz złapałem, wstając z fotela. – Prawda jest taka, że dyrektor chciał, aby każdy opiekun domu wytypował swojego kandydata. A ty, mimo wszystko bardziej nadajesz się, moim zdaniem, na prefekta naczelnego niż William.

Przez chwilę obaj nie odzywaliśmy się, w milczeniu spoglądając na siebie nawzajem.

\- Rozumiem – powiedziałem wolno, zupełnie jakbym starał się analizować wypowiedziane przez bruneta słowa. – W takim razie nie powinienem kwestionować twojej decyzji. – Kiwnąłem lekko głową w jego stronę, zaraz opuszczając jego sypialnię.

 

~ * ~

 

Boże, jaka ta dziewucha jest irytująca! Nigdy, nawet w swoich najgorszych koszmarach nie miałem do czynienia z tak irytującą dziewczyną. Nie dość, że nawija jak katarynka, przez co samym gadaniem mogłaby uchodzić za seryjną zabójczynię, to jeszcze tematy jej rozważań były cały czas związane z niezdrowym (?!) odżywianiem. A jej zdaniem, ściśle wiązało się to z jedzeniem wszelkich produktów pochodzenia zwierzęcego. Normalnie, oszaleć przy niej można. Jak Jake sobie z nią radzi?!

\- No mówię ci… To jest najgorsze! Jak oni w ogóle mogą być w stanie pozbawić życia te niewinne istotki!? – Spojrzała na mnie z nadzieją, oczekując najwidoczniej poparcia jej myśli. Ja z kolei patrzyłem na nią, jak na ostatnią idiotkę, licząc w duchu ile zostało mi jeszcze czasu do tej szóstej.

\- Niech pomyślę… – Obróciłem twarz w kierunku okna, sprawiając wrażenie, że rozważam pytanie blondynki. – Być może z taką samą bezwzględnością, z jaką potem oni i ich dzieci jedzą zdobycz ojca z myślą, że przeżyją jutro?

Dziewczyna wydawała się być zraniona moją wypowiedzią, co jednak w żadnym stopniu mnie nie obchodziło.

\- Kobieto, w jakim ty żyjesz świecie? – spytałem po chwili, chociaż nie chciałem usłyszeć żadnej odpowiedzi. Jeszcze by odpowiedziała coś w stylu: „Gdzie wszyscy są uśmiechnięci, trzymają się za rączki i oglądają tańczące różowe kucyki Pony”. Tego nie potrzebowałem do szczęścia. – Czy tego chcesz, czy nie, świat się nie zmieni. Możesz krzyczeć i ryczeć, a mężczyźni dalej będą zabijać zwierzęta dla pożywienia, czy innych swoich własnych celów w mniej lub bardziej humanitarny sposób. Nie ważne kim byś była, jedna osoba nie zmieni milionów, jak nie miliardów ludzi od maleńkiego przyzwyczajonych do jedzenia mięsa. Chyba że byłabyś postrachem całego świata magicznego i twoim warunkiem do zaprzestania ataku na nich, byłoby przejście na weganizm. Nieważne. Już na zebraniu udowodniłaś, że **_nie jesteś_** morderczynią.

Przez dłuższą chwilę dziewczyna nie odzywała się, mrugając szybciej swoimi oczętami, jakby chciała zatrzymać napływające do nich łezki. Niestety, nie obchodziło to ani łez, które zaczęły spływać leniwie po jej policzkach, ani też tym bardziej mnie. Ja tylko wzruszyłem ramionami, idąc dalej korytarzem.

\- W sumie, od dłuższego czasu chciałam poznać czyjeś obiektywne zdanie na ten temat – powiedziała cicho, pociągając nosem, a fakt, że była ode mnie dobre sześć, siedem metrów, jakoś nie ułatwiał mi w żaden sposób zrozumienia jej słów. Dlatego też przystanąłem, spoglądając na nią z uwagą. Byłem ciekaw, co jeszcze może powiedzieć. Tym bardziej, gdy sądziłem, że przez moje słowa poryczy się i ucieknie do siebie, co tylko w połowie się sprawdziło. – Sądzę, że jesteś o wiele za chudy. Pod koniec roku zdawałeś się mieć odrobinkę więcej ciałka, co dodawało ci o wiele więcej uroku i blasku.

\- Co przez to insynuujesz? – warknąłem cicho, marszcząc delikatnie brwi.

\- To że, moim zdaniem, powinieneś lepiej się odżywiać. Bardziej zdrowo – odparła i rozjaśniła się, jakby wpadła na jakiś wspaniały, szalony pomysł. – Z chęcią ci w tym pomogę! – zaoferowała się. – Specjalnie dla ciebie wymyślę jakąś dobrą dietę. Co prawda nie robiłam tego nigdy dla osób niebędących moimi przyjaciółmi, jednak ty jesteś pierwszą osobą, która udzieliła mi rady, dlatego od poniedziałku będziesz miał idealne dla siebie menu.

\- To co jem, to moja sprawa – uciąłem natychmiast, aż bojąc się tego, co ta piekielna dziewucha zaraz jeszcze wymyśli. Może okaże się, że całe życie będę musiał paść się na sałacie, marchwi i tofu? Już to widzę. Na śniadanie sałatka warzywna (oczywiście, bez dodatku jajek, majonezu i innych podobnych wytworów). Na obiad kotlety sojowe z ziemniakami. Na podwieczorek jabłko i kompot z malin. Na kolację czeka mnie sałatka z sałaty, pomidora i ogórka. Oczywiście, bez śmietany, bo krówek nie doimy.

\- Taa, mięso z bogu winnych zwierząt, które nafaszerowane są różnymi chemikaliami. – Wzruszyła ramionami, patrząc na mnie poważnie. Pierwszy raz od dzisiejszego spotkania miała taki wzrok. – Potrzebujesz witamin, a nie jakichś wynalazków.

\- A ty zaraz możesz potrzebować wizyty  u dentysty – sarknąłem, akurat w chwili, gdy na wyświetlaczu mojego aparatu (który umiejętnie wyciągnąłem w taki sposób, że babsko tego nie dojrzało) pokazała się godzina końca warty. – Masz jednak szczęście. Na dzisiaj to koniec mojego użerania się z jednostkami o ilorazie inteligencji w przedziale od zera do połowy punktu.

 

~ * ~

 

Byłem niewyspany. Zabini nie pozwolił mi spać po warcie nawet półtorej godziny. Od tamtej chwili byłem rozchwytywany praktycznie przez każdego i powoli miałem naprawdę serdecznie dość wszystkiego.

Na szczęście moi „kochani” Ślizgoni byli na tyle wyrozumiali, że spokojnie mogłem sobie palić w ich towarzystwie i słuchać tego, co mają mi do powiedzenia. A tematów było całkiem sporo. A to Zabini znowu kogoś przeleciał. A to jakaś laska z czwartego rocznika zrobiła komuś loda. Z kolei siostra Amandy, która skończyła dwa lata temu szkołę, przyłapała swojego chłopaka z jakąś lafiryndą. Doprawdy, zapowiadało się na kolejne godziny spędzone na wysłuchiwaniu co nowszych ploteczek.

Na fakt przegapienia śniadania ja, jak i spora część zebranych osób, po prostu wzruszyliśmy ramionami. To samo zrobiłem w czasie obiadu, niestety już bez poparcia większości, czym się zbytnio nie przejąłem. W gruncie rzeczy było mi to nawet na rękę. Mogłem w spokoju wrócić do mojego pokoju, wziąć długą (minimum 80 minut) odświeżającą kąpiel. Oczywiście w towarzystwie nieodzownego papierosa. A potem zostało mi tylko założyć jakiś mało wyjściowy komplet w postaci sięgających do połowy ud jasnych, nawet obcisłych spodenek i odrobinę ciemniejszej, przylegającej do ciała koszuli na krótki rękaw. Na wszelki wypadek założyłem też białe, krótkie skarpetki, a na nie moje ulubione białe buty Nike. Tym razem jednak założyłem bieliznę już zawczasu w łazience, na wszelki wypadek, nie chcąc nikomu serwować striptizu dla ubogich.

Tak ubrany skierowałem się przed kominek z książką w ręce i ułożyłem się wygodnie na białym puchatym dywanie, chcąc wrócić do nie tak dawno przerwanego wątku. Niestety nie było mi dane przeczytać nawet jednego akapitu, gdy mój telefon rozdzwonił się, informując o przyjściu tylko jednej głupiej wiadomości od mojego bliźniaka.

„Jestem w bibli. Mam zdjątka z imprezki :D”

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, po przeczytaniu tych dwóch króciutkich zdań, od razu odkładając książkę i bez zastanowienia ruszając ku bibliotece bez przebierania się. W sumie nie wiem do końca, czy to był mój błąd, czy też nie. Wiem tylko jedno.

Potter nie miał dzisiaj humoru. W chwili kiedy pojawił się na horyzoncie i dojrzeliśmy się wzajemnie, jego policzki zaróżowiły się w złości. Chłopak w kilka sekund zjawił się przy mnie i uderzył silnie pod żebrami, pozbawiając tchu i posyłając na zimną posadzkę.


	38. Harry

Tej nocy czułem się tak samotny jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. W dodatku to był zupełnie inny rodzaj samotności niż ten, który odczuwałem jako dzieciak. Nie zależało mi na obecności kogoś, z kim mógłbym porozmawiać, pośmiać się, jak to kiedyś bywało. Teraz pragnąłem czegoś innego. Czułem wokół siebie taką dziwną, chłodną pustkę. W akcie desperackiej próby jej zapełnienia przytuliłem poduszkę, przyciskając ją do siebie z całych sił. Nie żeby mi to jakoś pomogło… Tak jak Paul i Ian chciałem móc trzymać w ramionach drugą osobę, czuć jej ciepło, zapach… Zamknąłem wtedy oczy i spróbowałem wyobrazić sobie, że zamiast tej poduszki obejmuję „kogoś”.

Próbowałem po kolei z każdą osobą, którą znam. Postanowiłem zacząć od Cho, ale nie byłem w stanie jej sobie wyobrazić. Później były Herm, Ginny, ale czułem się tak niezręcznie, że szybko wyrzuciłem z głowy te obrazy. Próbowałem nawet z dziewczynami z klasy, ale to też nie wypaliło. Wreszcie, myśląc sobie „co mi szkodzi”, spróbowałem też z chłopakami. Pierwszy był Ron, ale odrzuciłem ten pomysł w tej samej sekundzie, w której na niego wpadłem. Po nim przyszła kolej bliźniaków, lecz sprawa wyglądała podobnie jak z Hermioną i Ginny. Nie dziwiło mnie to zbytnio. W końcu cała piątka była dla mnie jak rodzeństwo. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że wciąż czułem tę nieprzyjemną pustkę i nie miałem pojęcia, jak się jej pozbyć. Coraz bardziej zdesperowany próbowałem wyobrażać sobie wszystkich ludzi ze szkoły, których tylko pamiętałem. Gryfoni, Puchoni, Krukoni… Z każdą chwilą czułem się coraz bardziej sfrustrowany. Zaczynałem się też bać, że coś jest ze mną nie tak. Żeby próbować z tyloma osobami i żadna nie była odpowiednia?! Jestem aseksualny czy jak?... Moją ostatnią opcją byli koledzy z dormitorium. Wątpiłem w powodzenie tego pomysłu, ale nie zamierzałem się poddać. Neville, Dean, Seamus… aż mną wzdrygnęło. Ostatni na mojej liście był Ig. Błagałem, by tym razem się udało. Już praktycznie widziałem go obok siebie. Patrzyłem na ciemne włosy rozsypane na poduszce, wesoły uśmiech jakby na stałe przyklejony do twarzy, psotne spojrzenie… gdy wtem jego włosy rozjaśniły się do tego charakterystycznego blond, a niebieskoszare tęczówki spojrzały na mnie z wyższością. Otworzyłem gwałtownie oczy, i zaskoczony mimowolnie szarpnąłem się do tyłu. Patrzyłem oniemiały na kształt poduszki w moich ramionach ledwo widoczny w ciemności.

– Co do… – urwałem, po czym zacisnąłem mocno powieki i potrząsnąłem głową. Idiotyzm. Naprawdę ze mną kiepsko, skoro w takiej chwili wyobrażam sobie nawet Fretkę…

Odrzuciłem poduszkę w nogi łóżka i przyciągnąwszy kolana do piersi, nakryłem się kołdrą po uszy. Starałem się wyrzucić jego obraz z głowy.

Nie myśl. Nie myśl. Nie myśl, nie myśl. Niemyśl, niemyśniemyśniemyś…NIE MYŚL! Muszę być bardziej zmęczony, niż mi się wydaje. Albo zaczynam wariować. Ale to minie. Teraz zasnę, a jutro jak się obudzę, wszystko będzie po staremu. Znikną głupie myśli. Będę się cieszył towarzystwem przyjaciół i umierał nad książkami w bibliotece pod czujnym okiem Hermiony. Tak właśnie. Nie ma czym się przejmować, to tylko głupia chwila słabości. Jestem samotny, a Fretka ostatnio był dla mnie nawet całkiem miły – oczywiście jak na niego… Chwila! Miałem o tym nie myśleć! Ach!! Dość! Idę spać!

Tak prezentowała się moja ostatnia noc. Nic więc dziwnego, że jestem śpiący i zamiast spędzać niedzielne popołudnie z przyjaciółmi (nad książkami – znając Hermionę), teraz leżę na swoim łóżku. Próbuję zasnąć, choć zaczynam powoli podejrzewać, że łatwiej już byłoby mi dostać u Snape’a „wybitny”… W kółko odtwarzam w głowie wydarzenia z nocy. Widzę Paula i Iana kochających się na korytarzu, a później siebie zaspokajającego się w najbliższej łazience… Znów myślę o tej przeklętej pustce… I siłą wyrzucam z głowy obraz Fretki, za każdym razem, gdy próbuje się tam dostać. Czuję się samotny, ale to nie powód, by chwytać się myśli o Malfoyu jak tonący brzytwy! Nie jest przecież tak źle. „Jest wielu singli i jakoś żyją” próbuję się przekonać, ale w tym samym momencie przypomina mi się, że najprawdopodobniej w tej chwili Hermiona i Ginny zapewne cieszą się swoim towarzystwem, zaszyte w pokoju szatynki. I pewnie podobnie niedzielę spędza kilkanaście, jak nie kilkadziesiąt innych par w Hogwarcie… W tym zapewne również Dean i Seamus, którzy, jak się ostatnio dowiedziałem, też mają dziewczyny. W innym wypadku pewnie nie byłbym sam w dormitorium. (Rona i Neville’a nie liczę, bo dwie godziny temu poszli na szlaban. Tuż przed ostatnimi eliksirami znów się pokłóciliśmy o Iga, więc poszedłem do Hermiony, a ci dwaj usiedli razem, co zaowocowało wykipieniem zawartości ich kociołka i niedzielnym szlabanem z Filchem.)

Bawiłem się właśnie telefonem to otwierając go, to zamykając, gdy nagle do środka wparował Ig i z wielkim zacieszem rzucił się obok mnie. Nawet jak na niego wydawał się być w nadzwyczaj dobrym humorze. Odłożyłem komórkę na bok i podparłem brodę na łokciu, spoglądając na niego pytająco. Nie byłem jednak w stanie długo utrzymać kontaktu wzrokowego. Krępowała mnie też jego bliskość. Było mi wstyd po tym, co sobie wczoraj wyobrażałem.

– Zgadnij, co mam! – zagaił wesoło.

– Znając ciebie, może to być absolutnie wszystko. Jesteś równie przewidywalny co Fred i George… Czyli prawie wcale – stwierdziłem, wywracając oczami.

– Kto? – spytał zaciekawiony, nie tracąc na swojej wesołości.

– Bracia Rona. W zeszłym roku skończyli szkołę, wszyscy ich tu znali. Bliźniacy to mistrzowie żartów. Prowadzą nawet swój własny sklep z psikusami na Pokątnej – wyjaśniłem, cały czas błądząc wzrokiem po pokoju.

– Będę musiał się tam kiedyś wybrać i ich poznać. Może uda mi się nawet zabrać ze sobą Draco – mruknął, mrużąc lekko oczy, jakby właśnie wpadł na jakiś dobry pomysł. A tymczasem moje serce zabiło szybciej na dźwięk _tego_ imienia. – Ale to nie teraz. Skoro nie chcesz zgadywać, to ci powiem. Mam zdjęcia – powiedział szczęśliwy i, o ile to możliwe, jego uśmiech się poszerzył. Przed oczami znów stanęła mi jego twarz zmieniająca się w twarz Fre… NIE. STOP. NIE MYŚL.

– Jakie zdjęcia? – Zmusiłem się, by odwzajemnić uśmiech, starając się wyglądać przy tym jak najbardziej naturalnie. Zerknąłem na moment na Iga, ale zaraz odwróciłem wzrok, udając, że interesuje mnie wystająca z koca nitka, którą zacząłem skubać.

– Nie "jakie" tylko "kogo". To zdjęcia Ślizgonów. A konkretniej zdjęcia Smoczka z wczorajszej imprezy Ślizgonów. – Poderwałem głowę i spojrzałem na niego tym razem szczerze zaciekawiony, ale gdy tylko zdałem sobie sprawę z własnej reakcji, miałem ochotę zasadzić sobie kopa. I co z tego, że ma zdjęcia Fretki? Wcale nie mam ochoty oglądać jego twarzy. Wręcz przeciwnie! Najchętniej bym teraz o nim w ogóle nie myślał! – Mówię ci, padniesz, jak je zobaczysz! To chyba jedne z najlepszych ujęć, jakie udało mi się kiedykolwiek uwiecznić! – Wyciągnął z tylnej kieszeni spodni plik fotografii i ułożył dłonie na poduszce tak, żebyśmy obaj mogli je widzieć. Przez cały czas szczerzył się jak wariat. Mimowolnie jego nastrój zaczął mi się udzielać. Zaczęła też rosnąć we mnie ciekawość… której pożałowałem w chwili ujrzenia pierwszego zdjęcia.

Ściągnąłem brwi, patrząc jak jacyś dwaj chłopacy ocierają się o Malfoya. Nie byłoby to może tak okropne, gdyby to były normalne zdjęcia... a tak musiałem patrzyć, jak oni przesuwają dłonie po jego nieprzyzwoicie odsłoniętym ciele, najzwyczajniej w świecie go obmacując! Nie chciało mi się wierzyć, że on naprawdę pozwalał im na takie gesty. Poczułem nieprzyjemny ucisk gdzieś w środku. Miałem ochotę odwrócić wzrok, ale zamiast tego z jakimś dziwnym zaniepokojeniem obserwowałem ich poczynania. Wciąż patrzyłem, mimo że kolejna fotografia była jeszcze gorsza. Naprawdę nie pojmowałem, jak to coś mogło się podobać Ignissowi. Miałem ochotę wyrwać mu te zdjęcia, porwać je na kawałeczki. Wrzucić do ognia i patrzyć, jak zamieniają się w popiół, by już nikt nigdy nie mógł ich oglądać. A tymczasem na moich oczach ta trójka poczynała sobie coraz śmielej! I ten idiotyczny strój Malfoya... Skąpe wdzianko nie pasowało ani do jego wyniosłej postawy, którą pokazywał mi od pierwszej klasy, ani do tej delikatnej strony, którą znam dopiero od jakiegoś czasu. Czy on zawsze taki był? Przez cały czas tylko przede mną udawał…?

Usta jednego z tancerzy zaczęły muskać jasną szyję Malfoya. W niekontrolowanym odruchu zacisnąłem szczęki tak mocno, że aż mnie zabolało.

Ochłonąłem nieco, gdy zdjęcie zastąpiło inne. Na tym Malfoy był już sam – nie licząc tłumu w tle – i wyginał się jak zawodowy tancerz. Musiałem przyznać, że naprawdę potrafi się ruszać. Nie to co ja. Tak, TO zdecydowanie było udane zdjęcie.

Po tym było jeszcze kilka innych, lepszych i gorszych ujęć Fretki w różnych sytuacjach – pijącego, rozmawiającego, otoczonego przez jakieś dziewczyny. Na tym ostatnim wyglądał jak prawdziwy książę otoczony służącymi – głównie przez minę jego i wpatrzonych w niego dziewuch, które w dodatku mu usługiwały. Nie przypadło mi ono zbytnio do gustu, ale i tak było milion razy lepsze od tego, które ukazało się po nim. Malfoy siedział okrakiem na Zabinim i bezwstydnie ocierał się o niego, jednocześnie całując go po szyi. Aż wstrzymałem oddech, gdy ostry, utrzymujący się przez kilkanaście sekund ból przeszył moją pierś. Nie wiedziałem, co się dzieje. Czułem się okropnie. Byłem zły, rozżalony, przestraszony. Pogubiłem się we własnych uczuciach. Jedyne czego byłem pewny to, to że chciałem być teraz sam. No i zdecydowanie nie chciałem widzieć już żadnych zdjęć.

– Harry? – usłyszałem zdziwiony głos Iga. W pewnym stopniu ulżyło mi trochę, że przestał się wreszcie tak idiotycznie cieszyć. Jakby było z czego! Jak on mógł uważać, że te paskudne fotografie są jego najlepszymi dziełami?! – Co jest?

– Nic – burknąłem. – Po prostu nie chce mi się już oglądać zdjęć. Wiesz może, gdzie jest Ron? Powinien już skończyć szlaban – zmieniłem szybko temat, siadając na skraju łóżka tyłem do bruneta. Wydawało mi się, że tylko w taki sposób uda mi się nie patrzyć na tę przeklętą fotografię... No i nie chciałem, by widział w tej chwili moją twarz. Nie miałem zamiaru tłumaczyć mu się z moich pomieszanych uczuć. Sam ich nie ogarniałem.

– Hmmm... Ron... – powiedział powoli i zamilkł na moment. – Nie wiem...

– To ja może pójdę go poszukać – rzuciłem, stwierdzając, że to idealny pretekst, by wymknąć się z tego pomieszczenia. – Niedługo obiad, w dodatku muszę eee… muszę mu coś powiedzieć – wyjaśniłem pospiesznie, po czym wstałem i niemal wybiegłem z sypialni.

Gdy tylko opuściłem zatłoczony pokój wspólny, nogi same poniosły mnie w kierunku mojego azylu. Wciąż miałem przed oczami mordy tych chłopaków, którzy dobierali się do Malfoya. Jak on w ogóle mógł pozwolić im się dotykać?! Wstydu nie ma?! Nie chce mi się wierzyć, że ten dumny, wyniosły Malfoy jest taki łatwy! – Zacisnąłem pięść na szacie i przystanąłem na moment, czując ukłucie w piersi. Odetchnąłem głęboko, a gdy ból minął, ruszyłem dalej. – A ja myślałem, że on ma uczucia! Że jest taki kruchy i bezbronny! Nie do wiary, że aż tak się w stosunku do niego pomyliłem! Jaki ze mnie idiota! Niech no tylko dostanę go w swoje ręce! Pożałuje, że tak mnie wykiwał! – wściekałem się dalej w myślach, nagle zmieniając kierunek. Zamiast wejść do Pokoju Życzeń, pod którym się właśnie znalazłem, puściłem się biegiem w przeciwnym kierunku, zmierzając teraz wprost do lochów. Miałem nadzieję, że natknę się na tego dupka... Zaledwie kilka minut później jak na zawołanie zza rogu wyłonił się ten ślizgoński blondas. W jednej chwili ogarnęła mnie furia. Zareagowałem błyskawicznie. W parę sekund znalazłem się przy zaskoczonym Malfoyu, który pod siłą uderzenia zatoczył się i uderzył plecami w ścianę. Jego cichy jęk zadziałał na mnie jak kubeł zimnej wody. Spojrzałem zaniepokojony na jego wykrzywioną bólem twarz. Co ja wyprawiam...? Rzuciłem się na niego znienacka, kiedy nawet nie miał szansy się obronić. Zachowałem się gorzej niż Ślizgon!

– Wybacz...? – mruknąłem niepewnie, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Nie miałem pojęcia, czemu tak mi odbiło. Co mnie tak właściwie wkurzyło…?

– Wybacz? Wybacz!? Czy ty w ogóle masz mózg, Potter?! – krzyknął na mnie wściekły. – Zresztą po co ja się ciebie pytam. Przecież to oczywiste, że nawet jeśli go masz, to nie umiesz z niego korzystać! – Zrobił kilka kroków w moją stronę. – Co w ciebie wstąpiło!? Cierpisz na brak adrenaliny, bo od paru tygodni nie kręcą się wokół ciebie niebezpieczeństwa? To idź się utop w jeziorze! Adrenalina gwarantowana! Dla widzów też!

– I miałbym ułatwić robotę Voldemortowi? Dzięki, postoję! – zironizowałem. – Za to ty raczej nie narzekasz na niedobór mocnych wrażeń. Masz je wręcz w zdwojonej ilości... A właściwie potrojonej. A może i nawet jeszcze więcej! Sam już nie wiem, czego się po tobie spodziewać.

– O co ci teraz chodzi? Twój dziki bełkot jak zwykle nic nie wnosi. Rzucasz jakieś słowa, które nie mają większego sensu! Zrób coś dla ludzkości i nie marnuj tlenu na jakieś durne teksty, których pewnie nawet ty nie rozumiesz!

– Rozumiem doskonale! – Pochyliłem się lekko do przodu, spoglądając prosto w te niesamowite stalowoszare oczy. – Mówię o waszej ślizgońskiej orgii. Zastanawiam się, czy był tam ktokolwiek z kim się nie obściskiwałeś? Dziewczyny na kanapie, tamci dwaj, którzy ocierali się o ciebie jak łoś o drzewo. Choć i tak najwięcej wrażeń musiał dostarczyć ci Zabini, gdy...

Malfoy zrobił niespodziewanie krok do przodu i chwyciwszy mnie za ramiona, na parę sekund przycisnął swoje wargi do moich. Serce zabiło mi mocniej i zrobiło mi się gorąco.

– Powiedziałeś to tak, jakbyś był zazdrosny o te wszystkie rzeczy, żałosny pieseczku.

Patrzyłem przez chwilę osłupiały na Fretkę. Nagle przed oczami stanęły mi sceny z ich "imprezy" i momentalnie wypełniła mnie złość. Nim zdążyłem pomyśleć, moja ręka z głośnym plaśnięciem zderzyła się z jego twarzą.

– Ja miałbym być zazdrosny? O ciebie? Dobry żart! Jakby było o co! Trzeba być idiotą, by być zazdrosnym o kogoś, kto zabawia się z każdą napotkaną osobą. Zresztą nie wyobrażaj sobie, że cokolwiek dla mnie znaczysz. Jesteś tylko ślizgońskim dupkiem, który uprzykrzał mi życie przez ostatnie pięć lat. Byłbym szczęśliwy, gdybyś wreszcie dał mi spokój i zamiast czepiać się moich przyjaciół, pieprzył się z innymi Ślizgonami w waszych lochach. A przede wszystkim, nie mogę być zazdrosny o kogoś, kogo w ogóle nie znam – warknąłem, gromiąc go wzrokiem. Serce tłukło mi się w piersi, ale nie byłem pewny jaki jest tego powód...

– HA!? Że co ja niby mam zrobić? – Malfoy spojrzał na mnie czerwony ze złości. – Może ty masz takie preferencje, żeby pieprzyć się jak króliki, ale NIGDY nie waż się stawiać mnie w tej samej kategorii! Nie jestem kurwą, chociaż to miałeś pewnie na myśli, nie? – Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i zamachnął się z zamiarem uderzenia mnie w twarz. Zdążyłem się na tyle odsunąć, że ostatecznie dostałem lekko w klatkę piersiową. – Będziesz szczęśliwy, gdy dam ci spokój? To JA będę przeszczęśliwy, kiedy wreszcie nie będę musiał bez przerwy oglądać twojej gęby! Pierdol się, Potter! Pożałujesz jeszcze swoich słów! – krzyknął, popychając mnie kawałek do tyłu i odchodząc.

– Wreszcie! Nawet nie wiesz, jak długo czekałem na tę chwilę! – krzyknąłem za nim, obserwując, jak znika za rogiem. Sam też po chwili opuściłem miejsce naszej kłótni, kierując się w stronę wieży Gryffindoru.

I na co mi to było?! Chciałem mu wygarnąć za to, że robił ze mnie idiotę, a ostatecznie raz jeszcze go ze mnie zrobił! I jeszcze próbował mi wmówić, że jestem zazdrosny! Dobre sobie! On nic dla mnie nie znaczy. Nic. NIC KOMPLETNIE!

Ale nie zmienia to faktu, że miał takie miękkie wargi…

Nie no błagam! Czy dziś wszystko musi się kręcić dookoła _niego_?! Mam dość! Słowo daję, że zaraz oszaleję! Fretka mnie nie obchodzi! Niech się obściskuje z kim chce, niech go nawet Ron zabije, tyle razy się już odgrażał! Nie rusza mnie to!

I znów jak na złość wyobraźnia podsunęła mi obrazy związane z Malfoyem. Tym razem były to wspomnienia z naszej rozmowy w pociągu. Śmiejący się Malfoy… A później zapłakany Malfoy tulący się do Iga… MERLINIE DROGI! Jestem masochistą czy co?! Od rana… nie, od nocy próbuję wyrzucić myśli o tym dupku z głowy, a tu jak na złość mam głowę pełną niego!

Puściłem się biegiem przez korytarze, łudząc się, że to mi jakoś pomoże. Nie przebiegłem jednak nawet połowy drogi do pokoju wspólnego, gdy nagle z bocznego korytarza usłyszałem niosący się echem cichy dźwięk dmuchania nosa i zdeterminowany głos Rona. Zatrzymałem się gwałtownie, na chwilę (słodka wolności!) zapominając o Malfoyu i nasłuchując.

– Tak nie można! Musisz o tym komuś powiedzieć… No to chodźmy do McGonagall albo od razu do Dumbledore’a… To może Harry…? – Zastanawiało mnie, z kim rozmawia Ron. Byli za daleko i ledwo słyszałem, co mówił mój przyjaciel, a co dopiero jego rozmówca. I co ja miałem z tym wszystkim wspólnego? Wytężyłem słuch, starając się usłyszeć coś więcej. Na niewiele się to jednak zdało. – Mówię poważnie. On też nie lubi Ślizgonów. Razem zawsze staramy się uprzykrzać im życie… Ale ty to co innego! – zapewnił szybko. – Według mnie, nie pasujesz na Ślizgonkę, Alice. Jesteś za dobra… – A więc to z nią rozmawiał. No proszę, w końcu odważył się zagadać. Tylko patrzeć aż i on się zwiąże i zostanę ostatnim singlem w Hogwarcie… – To był komplement! Jesteś jedyną mieszkanką Gniazda Węży, do której odzywam się dobrowolnie, nie wyzywając przy tym nikogo. Zresztą nie tylko ja tak mam. Większość ludzi z mojego domu nienawidzi Ślizgonów, tak było od zawsze… On, to co innego. Ciężko mi się z tym pogodzić, ale zaczynam się powoli przyzwyczajać. Ig najwyraźniej jest dobry. Tak przynajmniej uważają moi przyjaciele. Chociaż to że jest kuzynem Fretki… A zresztą, Harry i Hermiona mają rację, rodziny się nie wybiera…

Muszę się stąd wyrwać, bo jeżeli jeszcze raz usłyszę z czyichś ust słowo „Malfoy”, „Fretka”, „Smoczek” czy cokolwiek innego co ma określać tego dupka to albo ta osoba ucierpi, albo wyślą mnie do świętego Munga z podejrzeniem o chorobę psychiczną, tuż po tym jak zacznę walić głową w najbliżej znajdującą się ścianę…!

Podjęcie decyzji zajęło mi zaledwie kilka sekund. Znów rzuciłem się biegiem w stronę wieży Gryffindoru. Podałem hasło Grubej Damie i szybkim krokiem przemierzyłem pokój wspólny. Omiotłem spojrzeniem domowników, ale na szczęście nie dostrzegłem wśród nich Ginny i Hermiony. Ulżyło mi nieco, bo gdyby Herm mnie teraz zobaczyła, z pewnością próbowałaby mnie wypytać, co się stało. A nie miałem teraz najmniejszej ochoty na rozmowę. Nie zwlekając ani chwili, wbiegłem po schodach do swojego pustego dormitorium. Najwyraźniej wszyscy moi przyjaciele byli teraz ze swoimi ukochanymi i tylko ja zostałem sam… Z głową pełną Malfoya.

Jęknąłem głucho i chwyciłem się za głowę, siadając ciężko na łóżku. Przynajmniej był jeden plus z tego, że moi współlokatorzy byli zajęci randkami – miałem chwile względnego spokoju… Choć nie jestem pewien, czy powinienem się z tego cieszyć. W końcu przez to nikt nie mógł oderwać moich myśli od tej głupiej Fretki… Ale z drugiej nikt mnie o nic nie wypytywał, więc przynajmniej nie musiałem zmyślać, do czego kompletnie nie miałem teraz głowy. Tak. Zdecydowanie lepiej było być teraz samemu. Tylko ciekawe ile czasu jeszcze będę miał całe dormitorium dla siebie? Jeśli któryś z nich przyjdzie tu w przeciągu godziny… czy dwóch, to nie będzie dobrze. A któryś na pewno przyjdzie. Więc muszę się stąd wynieść. Tylko gdzie? Poszedłbym do Pokoju Życzeń, ale niedaleko niego są Ron i ta cała Alice…

Podniosłem głowę i spojrzałem za okno. Padało. A dokładniej zbierało się na burzę. W taką pogodę nikt nie wyjdzie na dwór. Choć jest tak zimno, że i ja nie mam ochoty siedzieć na błoniach i moknąć. Ale jest pewne odludne miejsce, gdzie z pewnością nikt mnie nie będzie szukał, zwłaszcza przy takiej pogodzie.

Zerwałem się z miejsca i wyrzuciwszy wszystkie książki z torby na łóżko wcisnąłem tam wygrzebany z kufra płaszcz. Upewniłem się, że różdżka bezpiecznie spoczywa w mojej kieszeni, po czym opuściłem wieżę równie szybko, jak tu się znalazłem. Przemierzałem opustoszałe, chłodne korytarze. Dźwięki burzy zagłuszały echo moich kroków. Parę minut zajęło mi dotarcie do głównych wrót szkoły. Tuż przed nimi – upewniwszy się, że nikt mnie nie widzi – zarzuciłem na siebie płaszcz, naciągnąłem kaptur na głowę. Zacząłem żałować, że nie wziąłem ze sobą także peleryny niewidki, bo coś czułem, że nie uwinę się przed kolacją. Ale i tak nie miałem zamiaru się po nią wracać. Bałem się, że tym razem nie uda mi się uniknąć spotkania i rozmowy z przyjaciółmi. Gdyby jakimś cudem domyślili się, co się stało między mną i Malfoyem…

Jęknąłem i gwałtownie wyprostowałem rękę, gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że dotykam palcami warg. Zirytowany na siebie, naciągnąłem mocniej kaptur na głowę. Chwilę później grzmot zagłuszył trzask zamykanych wrót.


	39. Draco

Na Salazara! Jak mogłem się do tego dopuścić! Teraz tylko go upewniłem w jego podejrzeniach!

Mogę tylko czekać, aż rozpowie to wszystkim swoim przyjaciołom – szczególnie ten głupiej wiewiórze – a zaraz po tym dowie się pewnie cała szkoła wraz z gronem pedagogicznym. Już widzę miny nauczycieli i ich teksty: „Zawiedliśmy się na panu, panie Malfoy. Za karę tracisz funkcję prefekta”.

Nie. Zaraz. Nie mogę mieć tylko najgorszych myśli. W końcu Potter to idiota. Pewnie nawet nie pomyśli, aby powiedzieć o tym komukolwiek. Z drugiej strony, musiałby powiedzieć również o naszym pocałunku, a na to z pewnością się nie odważy…

Nie odważy się, prawda?

Przystanąłem na chwilę, oglądając się za siebie. Byłem już daleko od tamtego miejsca, jednak cały czas czułem na sobie nienawistny wzrok Złotego Chłopca.

Wciągnąłem gwałtownie powietrze, zaciskając palce w pięści.

\- Kurwa! – krzyknąłem, rzucając się biegiem w kierunku wejścia do mojego domu.

Wpadając do pokoju wspólnego, zacisnąłem wściekły zęby i bez słowa skierowałem się do swojego pokoju. Kilka osób siedzących na kanapach, zwróciło się do mnie z pytaniem, co się stało i czy nie mogą mi w jakiś sposób pomóc. Zignorowałem ich, znikając za drzwiami dormitorium, które zamknąłem szybko zaklęciem. Odetchnąłem głośno, starając się uspokoić troszkę bijące w szalejącym tempie serce.

Głupie za nic w świecie nie chciało chociaż odrobinkę zwolnić.

Przeszedłem do części sypialnej, ściągając z siebie szybkimi ruchami koszulkę i spodenki. Może nie były brudne, ale po słowach bruneta musiałem pozbyć się _tych_ ciuchów.

Widział mnie teraz tylko w ten sposób. Osoba która słynie ze swojej heroicznej postawy idioty oraz ciężkiego przypadku bardzo wolnego łapania faktów. On zauważył to, podczas gdy moi przyjaciele i znajomi pozostawali ślepi. Blaise, Pansy, Ted, Hestia, Flora i inni Ślizgoni. Nikt z nich nie miał nawet powodu by podejrzewać, że moje ciało chociaż w jakimś najmniejszym stopniu może być skalane. Przecież jestem ich Białym Księciem i im nawet przez myśl pewnie nie przeszło kim mógłbym być w rzeczywistości. Mój rycerz doskonale wywiązywał się ze swojego zadania. Wszakże w szkole żaden osobnik nie grzał mojego łóżka. Dosłownie i w przenośni.

Znalazłem się przy szafie, szukając gorączkowo czegoś, co mnie zakryje. Nie miałem ochoty w tej chwili odsłaniać najmniejszego skrawka swojego ciała.

Ostatecznie założyłem czarny, przylegający do ciała sweter i równie ciemne bryczesy oraz oficerki, które będą najlepszymi ubraniami, jeśli po rozmowie z bratem będę uspokajał się w czasie jazdy konnej.

Nie, ten sposób odreagowania i tak będzie mi potrzebny.

Jednak na razie nadchodzi chwila poważnej rozmowy ze zdradziecką siatką wywiadowczą Pottera.

 

~ * ~

 

Po wejściu do biblioteki, rozglądałem się przez chwilę za bliźniakiem, w końcu dostrzegając go na uboczu. Zapewne był to jego sposób, by nie ściągać na siebie uwagi, kiedy zjawię się na nasze umówione spotkanie.

Podszedłem do niego szybkim krokiem, łapiąc go za ramie i podnosząc gwałtownie z krzesła, pociągnąłem go w kierunku mniej uczęszczanych „kątów” biblioteki.

\- Ej, co jest? – spytał, uśmiechając się do mnie na granicy rozbawienia i niepokoju. – Ktoś po drodze zrobił ci jakiś żart? – dodał, chcąc rozładować sytuację. Troszkę tylko nie trafił.

Od razu przypomniałem sobie zaszokowaną minę Pottera, po tym jak nasze wargi zetknęły się na kilka sekund. Jego niedowierzające spojrzenie, a potem furię w oczach.

\- Gdyby tylko przyszedł zrobić mi żart, może nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu – odparłem, starając się wyrzucić z pamięci wspomnienie dotyku jego ust, wściekłego spojrzenia… i tych boleśnie szczerych słów.

\- Ale że kto? O kogo ci chodzi, Smoczku? – spytał całkowicie zdezorientowany. Ha! I dobrze. Niech chociaż troszkę poczuje się tak jak ja!

\- Jak to o kogo? O twojego najlepszego kumpla Pottera, któremu pokazujesz zdjęcia z imprezy _mojego_ domu – warknąłem, popychając go na regał, jaki zatrząsł się odrobinkę. – Myślałeś, że co…? Że będzie razem z tobą cieszył się, jakie to świetne zdjęcia?! Nic bardziej mylnego! On wolał poszukać mnie i osobiście przekazać mi swoją opinię!

\- Ale on przecież poszedł szukać Rona…

\- Wiewióra? No to widocznie przeszukał już cały zamek, skoro postanowił iść w stronę lochów, by się za nim rozejrzeć! – Przypomniały mi się jego ostatnie słowa, nim ja go… – To, że pokazałeś mu zdjęcia, może bym jeszcze jakoś zdzierżył, ale te z moich zabaw? Z tego, jak tańczyłem z chłopakami? Jak wykonałem zadanie z Blaisem!? Cholera, Ig! Od tego spędzania czasu z Lwami tobie też mózg wyłączyli!? Przecież on teraz ma mnie za zwykłą kur..!

\- Przepraszam! – przerwał mi nagle. – Nie pomyślałem, że to wywoła na Harrym aż taką reakcję. Gdybym wiedział, nie dopuściłbym do tego za żadne skarby. Naprawdę nie chciałem!

\- Mam w dupie twoje „nie chciałem”! – wycedziłem wściekły. – Teraz i tak już tego nie zmienisz! Tak samo, jak tego, że mnie pocałował.

\- Pocałował cię?! – spytał wstrząśnięty, zaraz łapiąc się za usta, jakby to miało pomóc w wyciszeniu tego pytania.

\- Nie, ja go pocałowałem – powiedziałem z gniewem. – Znaczy, on mnie do tego zmusił. Musiałem go uciszyć, więc to jego wina! Dlatego to on mnie pocałował, nie ja jego! –

Zacząłem się już w tym gubić, dlatego też zamilkłem na chwilę, oddychając szybko przez nos.

\- Draco? – szepnął niepewnie, wyciągając dłoń w moim kierunku, którą od razu od siebie odepchnąłem.

\- Właśnie sobie uświadomiłem, że od jakiegoś czasu nie zachowujesz się jak mój brat – odezwałem się po chwili, pustym głosem. – Nie mówisz mi o niczym. O mieczu, o swoich planach i pomysłach. A jak już się odzywasz to ubliżasz mi albo okłamujesz. – Wziąłem krótki oddech. – A dzisiaj pokazałeś mi zdradę doskonałą. Nie wiem tylko, czy było to świadome czy też nie. Zresztą to już nieważne, bo od dzisiaj nie jesteś już moim bratem.

Odwróciłem się na pięcie i odszedłem w akompaniamencie nawoływań brata.

Było mi od tego wszystkiego niedobrze. Chciałem uciec od zdrajców i kłamców. Znaleźć swoje chwilowe miejsce ukojenia. Miejsce, gdzie nikt nie pomyśli, że mógłbym tam być.

 

~ * ~

 

W chwili kiedy wyszedłem na błonia, pogoda zdążyła się diametralnie pogorszyć i teraz szalała burza. Mnie jednak ten fakt nie ruszył zbytnio, dlatego też niezrażony szedłem ku stajni. Miałem zamiar zabrać się za oporządzenie jakiegoś konia, jak i za zbudowanie sobie większego zaufania u Pozitano. W końcu było nie było. Obiecałem się nim zająć.

Kiedy niebo przeszył wielki piorun, a zaraz potem po okolicy rozniósł się przeraźliwy grzmot, jęknąłem cicho sfrustrowany, przyśpieszając kroku. Wielkie krople deszczu dopadły w swoje łapska każdy najmniejszy kawałeczek mojego stroju, przez co ubranie kleiło się do mnie niczym lep. Dodatkowo mokre kosmyki opadały mi na oczy, zasłaniając widoczność, dlatego nawet nie zdziwiłem się, kiedy w pewnym momencie przez brak widoczności poślizgnąłem się na mokrej trawie i runąłem jak długi, brudząc sobie ubranie i twarz.

Leżałem tak dłuższą chwilę, nie poruszając się nawet o milimetr i pozwalając, aby chłód ziemi przenikał wolno do mojego ciała. Nie obchodziło mnie, że tym zachowaniem skazywałem się na przeziębienie czy też grypę. To w porównaniu z nadepniętą dumą, było tylko maluteńkim pikusiem.

Otworzyłem dotąd zamknięte oczy, unosząc się na łokciach i starając dojrzeć coś pośród tej nieznośnej ulewy. Zaraz też wstałem chwiejnie, dłonią starając się odgarnąć trochę włosy do tyłu, po czym uważając teraz na podłoże, ruszyłem ponownie we wcześniej obranym kierunku. Mimo wszystko nie miałem ochoty na ponowne spotkanie się z brudną i zimną ziemią. Wystarczyło mi, że czułem przeraźliwy wiatr, który atakował moje już i tak zziębnięte ciało.

Przemarzniętymi dłońmi z trudem udało mi się otworzyć wielkie drzwi prowadzące do stajni. Dlatego też kiedy tylko ustąpiły, robiąc mi wąską szczelinę, z wielką ulgą prześlizgnąłem się przez nią i zamknąłem za sobą drzwi.

W środku było przyjemnie ciepło. Budynek był zapewne magicznie ocieplany, by żaden z koni nie musiał marznąć teraz czy w czasie zimy. Był to dobry pomysł i bardzo wygodny. Dyrektor nie musiał przez to wysyłać nikogo, by dopilnowywał ognia w piecyku. Chociażby jednego skrzata miał więcej przy pomocy w porządkach czy też w kuchni.

Odwróciłem się powoli w kierunku dwóch rzędów boksów, ustawionych do siebie po przeciwnych stronach, z których wyglądała spora część zaciekawionych końskich głów. Nawet Pozitano mający swój boks na szarym końcu stajni, spoglądał na mnie z dozą zainteresowania.

Niewiele myśląc, skierowałem się do niego i nawet nie zwracając uwagi na jego ostrzegające parsknięcie, otworzyłem drzwi boksu, wchodząc do środka i najzwyczajniej w świecie przytulając się do jego szyi. Ogier zapewne był zaskoczony moim posunięciem, gdyż żaden mięsień pod jego skórą nawet nie drgnął chociażby o najmniejszy milimetr.

\- Dlaczego Ig nie może być taki jak ty, Pozitano? – spytałem Graniana, chociaż w ogóle nie spodziewałem się odpowiedzi z jego strony. Teraz jedyne co chciałem, to mieć przy sobie kogoś, kto wysłucha mnie bez względu na czas, miejsce, okoliczności i mój aktualny wygląd (a wiedziałem, że teraz wyglądam tragicznie). Osoby, która nie będzie ciągle powtarzać mi, jaki to jestem wspaniały ani też tego, że ma na mnie ochotę, bądź też cały czas będzie pożerać mnie wzrokiem. Potrzebowałem przyjaciela.

Pozitano parsknął cicho, cofając się o krok. Ja z kolei mocniej przywarłem do niego, za nic w świecie nie chcąc pozwolić, aby ten się ode mnie odsunął. Jego bliskość w tej chwili była mi wyjątkowo potrzebna.

\- Proszę, nie rób mi tego – jęknąłem cicho w kierunku zwierzęcia i w tej samej poczułem jak całe moje ciało przeszywa nagły atak bólu, a przed oczyma zaczęło robić mi się coraz ciemniej. Starałem się uczepić mocniej konia, jednak moje wysiłki okazały się być zbyteczne, a ja sam kolejny już raz tego dnia, runąłem na podłogę. Z tym wyjątkiem, że tym razem nie otworzyłem już oczu. Najzwyczajniej w świecie straciłem przytomność.

 

~ * ~

 

_„Miałem związane oczy. Ciemna aksamitka całkowicie zasłaniała mi widoczność. Jednak moje dłonie i nogi pozostały nietknięte. Dlatego też sięgnąłem dłońmi do twarzy i ściągnąłem z siebie cienki, lecz nie prześwitujący, materiałowy paseczek._

_Niepewnie rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu w jakim się znajdowałem. Było malutkie. Ściany z kamienia gołe i płaczące, drzwi ani okien nie było._

_Po moich obu stronach stały jakieś dwa wysokie przedmioty przysłonięte białą, pożółkłą w paru miejscach kotarą. Powoli podszedłem do tego znajdującego się po mojej prawej stronie i delikatnym ruchem odchyliłem materiał. Moim oczom ukazała się tafla lustra w srebrnej ramie. Nie wyróżniające się niczym od innych luster. Widziałem w nim dokładnie moją niepewną osobę. Szare oczy wodziły nieznacznie po mojej twarzy, szukając jakiegoś szczegółu, który potwierdziłby, że moje odbicie nie należy do mnie. I w jakimś stopniu miałem rację._

_Draco stojący po drugiej stronie lustra uśmiechnął się nagle i lubieżnie, posyłając mi też takowe spojrzenie. Oparł lewą dłoń na oddzielającej nas tafli, jakby tylko czekał aż pójdę za jego przykładem i będzie mógł mnie złapać w swoje łapska. W tej chwili kojarzył mi się z każdym śmierciożercą, który miał na mnie ochotę lub też jaki miał mnie zaraz posiąść. Ten Draco wydawał się być zadowolonym z siebie osobnikiem i nawet pojawiający się przy nim Lucjusz z Czarnym Lordem nie zrobili na nim żadnego negatywnego wrażenia, jak to było ze mną. Wręcz przeciwnie! Podszedł do nich, zaczynając ponętnie rozbierać z siebie kolejno ciuchy, po czym rzucając mi jeszcze jedno przeciągłe spojrzenie, wpił się w wargi Lucjusza. Jego kark i łopatki zdobił tatuaż o bliżej nieokreślonym wzorku, który z każdą sekundą zaczął się powiększać, przechodząc na całe plecy. Wtedy też uderzyło we mnie to, że to wcale nie tatuaż, a rozwijająca się pieczęć. Natomiast moje odbicie jeszcze chwilę temu spoglądało na mnie nie szarobłękitnymi oczyma, a wściekle fioletowymi._

_Odskoczyłem jak oparzony, a biały, zużyty już materiał zasłonił ten jakże nieprzyjemny dla oka widok. Cofnąłem się o parę kroków, aż w końcu uderzyłem w coś ukrytego pod drugim materiałem._

_Odwróciłem się przejęty, patrząc jak kotara opadła na ziemię ukazując mi przerażający widok._

_Przede mną znajdowała się klatka, a w niej leżał skulony Potter. Ubrany był w jakieś stare łachmany, o wiele gorsze i bardziej wynędzniałe od tych, w których zawsze pojawiał się na początku września każdego roku. Zresztą nie tylko ubrania wyły o ratunek. Cała osoba Pottera zdawała się być jednym lęgowiskiem bólu i rozpaczy._

_\- Potter? – mruknąłem cicho, niepewny tego, co może się za chwilę stać. Chłopak jęknął z kolei, poruszając się w tej zapewne wielce nieznośnej klatce. W końcu uchylił powieki, spoglądając na mnie pełnym bólu wzrokiem._

_\- Draco? – spytał, a jego głos wydawał się być tak zachrypnięty, jakby od naprawdę długiego czasu nie używał go w żadnym innym celu niż krzyk. Spojrzałem na niego spłoszony i zażenowany. Nie wiedziałem, czy było to spowodowane sytuacją w jakiej się znajdował, czy też tym, że zwrócił się do mnie po imieniu, czego przecież nigdy nie uczynił (nie wliczając snów). – Jak to dobrze, że nic ci nie jest – powiedział z wyraźną ulgą, a mi aż zrobiło się niedobrze. Jego twarz była tak strasznie opuchnięta. – Przez długi czas bałem się, że nie byłem w stanie cię ochronić i ciebie również dorwali. Dzięki Merlinowi, udało ci się. W innym wypadku nie mógłbym sobie tego wybaczyć._

_Mój jęk wymieszał się ze szlochem, a ja sam upadłem na kolana, spoglądając na niego w osłupieniu. Jak to było możliwe, że w ogóle przez myśl mu przeszła obrona mojej nic nie wartej osoby? Co nim kierowało do takiego poświęcenia?_

_\- Nic nie mów – poprosiłem go, znajdując się bliżej krat klatki i doszukując jakiegoś słabego punktu w jej strukturze. – Pomogę ci – dodałem, chociaż nie miałem pojęcia w jaki sposób i co najważniejsze: czemu to robię. Przecież Potter był moim wrogiem, więc ta sytuacja powinna mnie jak najbardziej cieszyć. Powinienem chełpić się jego bólem, a nawet sam zacząć zadawać mu jeszcze większe cierpienie. Postępować tak, jak uczył mnie ojciec. Jak na przyszłego śmierciożercę przystało…_

_Ja jednak wiedziony nieświadomym impulsem, starałem się wyciągnąć go z tego bagna. Chciałem odwdzięczyć mu się, chociaż nie wiem za co dokładnie. Chciałem jeszcze raz usłyszeć moje imię w jego ustach. Aby jeszcze raz powiedział mi…_

_\- Draco… – szepnął cicho, wyciągając przeraźliwie chudą dłoń i ścierając uciekające spod powiek słone krople. – Łzy ci nie pasują, Draco.”_

 

~ * ~

 

Poderwałem się gwałtownie do przodu, jednak zaraz potem przechyliłem się na bok i zwymiotowałem. Czułem pod palcami niezbyt miłą w dotyku słomę, co tylko w jakiś sposób uświadomiło mi, że nie znajduję się w swojej sypialni. Ani tej w Hogwarcie, ani tym bardziej tej, którą posiadałem w domu. Dlatego też zaraz w mojej głowie zrodziło się pytanie: gdzie ja do jasnej cholery jestem?

Niestety, było ciemno i ledwo co widziałem własne dłonie, a co dopiero wymiociny, jakie jeszcze nie tak dawno tkwiły sobie w miarę spokojnie w moim żołądku. W ustach pozostał mi niesmak, mimo wszystko w tej chwili nie to było moim największym problemem. Musiałem dowiedzieć się, gdzie w tej chwili się znajduję.

Coś za mną poruszyło się wolno, a po moich plecach przeszedł śliski dreszcz przerażenia. Nie wiedziałem, co to jest i bardzo bałem się sprawdzić. Nie wiem czemu, ale moim pierwszym skojarzeniem był Bazyliszek, który tylko czekał aż zatopię spojrzenie w jego tęczówkach. Jednak kiedy do moich uszu dotarło ciche końskie rżenie, odwróciłem się gwałtownie, starając się doszukać w ciemności konturu zwierzęcia.

Nie chciało mi się wierzyć, że wystraszyłem się zwykłego konia! To było tak śmieszne, że aż głupie.

\- Wystraszyłeś mnie, przyjacielu – mruknąłem cicho w kierunku konia, wyciągając też ku niemu dłoń. Widziałem jego delikatny zarys. Wierzchowiec leżał praktycznie tuż obok mnie, że aż dziwne było, że w ogóle wcześniej go nie dojrzałem.

Wtedy też przypomniałem sobie, w jakim dokładnie znajduję się miejscu i w boksie jakiego konia wypadło mi spać. Dlatego też sapnąłem zaraz zaskoczony, spoglądając z niedowierzaniem na spokojnego ogiera, który najwidoczniej nie miał nic przeciwko, że znajdowałem się w jego „czterech ściankach”. Zupełnie jakby moja chwilowa słabość, przez którą w jakiś sposób zmuszony byłem urządzić tu sobie drzemkę sprawiła, że Pozitano zaczął mnie troszkę bardziej tolerować.

\- Nie będę nadużywać twojej gościnności – szepnąłem, wstając chwiejnie. Przy tym ruchu zaczęło kręcić mi się w głowie, dlatego też praktycznie od razu starałem się znaleźć w czymś jakiegokolwiek podparcia. Na szczęście zaraz szczęśliwym trafem odnalazłem ściankę boksu i podpierając się o nią, powolnymi, małymi kroczkami wyszedłem z boksu Graniana. Zaraz też odepchnąłem się od niej i ruszyłem chwiejnym krokiem ku wyjściu ze stajni. Dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że w rzeczywistości paliło się tu malutkie światełko, jednak było one przy samym wyjściu i było tak nieznaczne, że wcale nie dosięgało odległego boksu, znajdującego się daleko, praktycznie na samym końcu.

Mój krok może był i powolny, jednak ciągłe rotacje w mojej głowie nie pozwalały mi na szybszy chód. Żałowałem też trochę, że nie miałem przy sobie żadnego eliksiru przeciwbólowego ani też tego, którego Severus uwarzył specjalnie dla mnie. Wtedy z pewnością nie miałbym takiego problemu. Niestety, nie dość że byłem zmuszony stać się pojemnikiem na jakiś głupi miecz, to jeszcze musiałem znosić wszystkie efekty uboczne. Jakby Czarnemu Lordowi i mojemu ojcu nie wystarczyło, że mogli mnie posiąść w każdej wolnej chwili, kiedy znajdowałem się w rezydencji.

 

~ * ~

 

Miałem małą nadzieję, że Severus nie miał dzisiaj ani dyżuru, ani też żadnego spotkania w szkole czy w Malfoy Manor i będzie obecny w swojej sypialni. W tej chwili potrzebowałem go jak mało kiedy. Byłem pewny, że będzie miał dla mnie eliksir, które jak się okazało zdążyłem już wszystkie zażyć do tej pory.

Drżącą dłoń zacisnąłem w pięść i zapukałem niezbyt głośno. Mimo wszystko było to wystarczające, gdyż już po kilku sekundach w drzwiach pojawił się rozdrażniony brunet.

\- Ile razy mam wam powtarzać, że nie ma u mnie Draco i nie wiem, gdzie teraz się włó… – zamilkł, przyglądając mi się badawczo. – Postanowiłeś przeprowadzić z kimś walkę w błocie?! – Przesunął się w drzwiach, robiąc mi miejsce, z czego z chęcią skorzystałem. Praktycznie od razu skierowałem swoje kroki w kierunku osobistej łazienki mężczyzny. Severus jak cień podążył za mną, obserwując jak po drodze zrzucam z siebie kolejno ubrania i zbierając je po mnie. W łazience, będąc już całkowicie nagi, podszedłem do kabiny prysznicowej, otwierając szklane drzwiczki i wchodząc do środka. Praktycznie od razu odkręciłem gorącą wodę, z ulgą przyjmując na siebie jej strumień. Ach, tego mi było trzeba...

\- Jeśli powiesz mi, że przyszedłeś tu tylko po to, gdyż nie ma u ciebie ciepłej wody albo po prostu jakimś cudem lubisz moje komnaty, to cię wyśmieję. – Severus krzątał się chwilę po łazience, najwidoczniej szukając dla mnie jakiegoś ręcznika. Przez chwilę nawet miałem wrażenie, że widziałem delikatny błysk gdzieś z jego strony, chociaż mogło mi się to wydawać. – Wyczyściłem twoje brudne ubrania – oznajmił, stojąc tuż obok kabiny, w jakiej się znajdowałem. Widocznie położył je na znajdującym się blisko krzesełku, wraz z ręcznikiem. – Nie stój za długo pod ciepłą wodą, bo znowu możesz zasłabnąć. Zaparzę ci herbatę. Po niej nie będziesz odczuwał więcej mdłości i zawrotów głowy.

\- Dzięki – powiedziałem cicho, nabierając trochę szamponu w dłonie i wcierając go we włosy. Mężczyzna zaraz wyszedł, a ja oddałem się szybkiemu prysznicowi.

 

~ * ~

 

Severus czekał na mnie w części gościnnej z dwoma parującymi kubkami oraz drewnianym stojaczkiem na małe porcyjki jakiegoś eliksiru. Mam nadzieję, że właśnie tego, jakiego w tej chwili naprawdę potrzebowałem.

\- Dowiedziałem się o twojej kłótni z Igiem, jak i o całym incydencie z panem Potterem. Zresztą widzę, że z niego dość ogarnięty malarz z manią na punkcie odcieniu fioletu. – Posłałem mężczyźnie groźne spojrzenie, co nie zrobiło na nim zbyt wielkiego wrażenia. Zresztą jakoś się mu nie dziwiłem. Przez te kilka lat każdy przyzwyczaiłby się do takich spojrzeń. – Domyślam się jednak, że twoja walka nie miała miejsca na jakimś grząskim, błotnistym terenie i wychodząc poza mury szkoły chciałeś się wyciszyć, jak i odświeżyć. – Rzucił mi powłóczyste spojrzenie, mówiące o tym, że domyśla się wszystkiego.

\- Nie chcę o tym gadać – odparłem tylko, siadając przed palącym się kominkiem na fotelu tuż obok Seva. Wziąłem zaraz od niego kubek, grzejąc dłonie od ciepłego naczynia.

\- Ja wcale nie oczekiwałem od ciebie tego, że zaraz zdradzisz mi cały swój wczorajszy dzień z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami. – Profesor upił małego łyczka ze swojego kubka kawy z odrobiną – dosłownie trzy malutkie łyżeczki – mleka. – Chociaż byłbym rad, gdybyś dosłownie kilka godzin wcześniej podzielił się ze mną informacją, że twoje eliksiry się skończyły… – Spojrzałem na niego spłoszony, przez chwilę zastanawiając się jak mężczyzna domyślił się tego. ­– Nie patrz tak na mnie. Domyśliłem się, kiedy tylko zobaczyłem cię przed moimi drzwiami. Mimo wszystko po coś mam ten durny tytuł Mistrza. – Skrzywił się lekko, mówiąc to. Najwidoczniej w dalszym ciągu nie podobało mu się to, czym musiał się zajmować, chociaż był w tym najlepszy.

\- Tamte nie były wystarczająco mocne – odparłem wymijająco. Nie to, że nie ufałem mężczyźnie (bo ufałem mu jak mało komu), jednak nie chciałem, aby niepotrzebnie się o mnie martwił. Wystarczająco już robiłem mu problemów i bez tego.

\- Zdążyłem to już zauważyć– mruknął cicho, podsuwając mi stojaczek. Praktycznie od razu sięgnąłem po jedną fiolkę i wypiłem jej zawartość duszkiem. – Moim zdaniem, albo się od tego uzależniłeś, w co wątpię, albo mój eliksir stał się dla ciebie za słaby. Dlatego też w czasie, gdy korzystałeś z mojej łazienki, odrobinkę wzmocniłem jego właściwości. Staraj się zażywać je dwa razy dziennie, z samego rana, gdy tylko wstaniesz i tuż przed porą na kolację. Starczą ci na dwa dni, dopóki nie skończę robić nowego.

\- Dziękuję ci z całego serca, Severusie – zwróciłem się do chrzestnego z wdzięcznością. – Nawet nie wiesz, ile to dla mnie znaczy.

\- Wystarczy, że się domyślam – odparł zbywająco profesor. – Kładź się już spać, skoro zażyłeś już swoją porcję. Moje łóżko stoi otworem. I tak już nie będę dzisiaj spał. Uwarzę ci odpowiednią dawkę eliksiru.

\- Jeszcze raz bardzo ci dziękuję.

 

~ * ~

 

Jak się później dowiedziałem, obudziłem się grubo po południu, parę minut przed rozpoczęciem się obiadu. Mimo iż nie jadłem od przedwczorajszej kolacji, nie byłem aż tak bardzo głodny. Najchętniej tylko bym się ubrał i skierował do pokoju, by tam przygotować się do treningu, niestety jednak wiedziałem, że Severus zrobi mi jazdę, jeśli nie pojawię się na posiłku. Dlatego wstałem z posłania i ubrałem rzeczy, jakie przyniósł mi mój wuj (chyba ostatnio objawił się u niego lepszy smak co do ubioru) i musiałem przyznać, że podobało mi się jego zestawienie. Co prawda, dalej jeszcze mu dużo brakowało do tak wspaniałego stylu jak mój, ale mimo wszystko byłem mu wdzięczny, że nie byłem zmuszony paradować we wczorajszych rzeczach ani też biec na złamanie karku do swojej sypialni i szukać czegoś odpowiedniego dla siebie. Sev pamiętał nawet o mojej różdżce! …i o papierosach, stwierdziłem w duchu, spoglądając zaskoczony na leżącą obok ubrań paczkę fajek. No cóż… Najwidoczniej nie był aż tak bardzo zły, skoro nawet nie starał się mnie obudzić.

Po założeniu szaty szkolnej i szybkim przeczesaniu włosów – z niewiadomej przyczyny postanowiłem zaczesać je do tyłu, tak jak to robiłem kiedyś, gdy matka stwierdziła, że powinienem naśladować styl ojca – opuściłem komnaty wuja i udałem się do Wielkiej Sali. Posiłek trwał już w najlepsze, dlatego nie byłem zdziwiony pustkami na korytarzu. Nim jednak wszedłem do pomieszczenia, odetchnąłem ciężko, starając się wyglądać jak najbardziej wyniośle i jednocześnie nie pokazywać żadnej najmniejszej emocji. Zachowywać się jak na Malfoya przystało.

Moje wejście nie było może jakieś zjawiskowe i niesamowite, ale jednak to i tak sprawiło, że kilkanaście par oczu zwróciło się w moim kierunku. Ja z kolei, wyprostowany, z głową uniesioną do góry szedłem przed siebie, w kierunku mojego stołu. Nie usiadłem jednak na moim stałym miejscu, chociaż moi przyjaciele już przygotowali się i zrobili mi wystarczająco dużo miejsca.

\- Dziś o szesnastej będą miały miejsce eliminacje do drużyny. Radziłbym się nie spóźnić – rzuciłem tylko w ich kierunku i bez zbędnego ociągania zjawiłem się przy dwóch siódmoklasistach, obok których usiadłem zaraz, kiwając im lekko głową i bez ociągania zabierając się za nałożenie sobie na talerz odrobiny jedzenia.

\- Wszyscy zrobili zamieszanie wokół twojego zniknięcia, Draco – zwrócił się do mnie chłopak, a ja tylko mruknąłem w odpowiedzi, wkładając sobie widelec do ust. Hmmm… Ta potrawka z indyka była nawet niczego sobie. – Tym bardziej jak Ig był u nas i pytał o ciebie. Dziewczyny i twoi najbliżsi kumple wręcz zaczęli świrować. Nawet Crabbe i Goyle, których przecież zwolniłeś z funkcji „ochroniarzy” jako pierwsi rzucili się z propozycją pomocy szukania ciebie.

\- To mnie tak samo interesuje jak wczorajszy obiad – mruknąłem, biorąc jeszcze jeden kęs i sięgając po puchar. Nim jednak upiłem chociażby jednego łyczka, spojrzałem na moich rozmówców i dopiero wtedy mnie olśniło…! Przecież to ci dwaj z imprezy! Jak mogłem być tak głupi, żeby nie zwrócić na to wcześniej uwagi. – W sumie to dużo wiecie na mój temat – zagadałem do nich, a ci uśmiechnęli się dyskretnie, niczym zadowolone tygrysy, które mają w planach niedługo zabrać się za swój ulubiony posiłek.

\- W sumie to zawsze jesteś tematem jakichś rozmów, a i twoje zaginięcie zrobiło sporo zamieszania i domysłów, co się mogło z tobą stać – odparł drugi, spoglądając na mnie z jawnym zainteresowaniem. – Paul Anderson. A to mój najlepszy przyjaciel: Ian Collins.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jaką frajdę nam uczyniłeś, kiedy pozwoliłeś nam na kilka ruchów przy muzyce – dodał Ian, ściszając głos na wypadek, gdyby ktoś chciał słuchać naszej rozmowy. – Mamy również nadzieję, że uda nam się powtórzyć tę sytuację. – Puścił mi oczko.

Ja z kolei uniosłem delikatnie kąciki warg, w końcu dopijając resztkę soku i wstając od stolika.

\- Was też oczekuję na treningu. Nie myślcie, że nie wiem o waszych zdolnościach – oznajmiłem, rzucając jeszcze krótkie spojrzenie ku stołowi nauczycielskiemu i dosyć szybkim krokiem wychodząc z sali.

Słyszałem jeszcze jak ktoś za mną opuszczał pomieszczenie. Dodatkowo miałem przedziwne wrażenie, że idzie za mną Ig i jakoś nie zdziwiłem się, kiedy rzeczywiście usłyszałem jego głos.

\- Draco, wybacz. Naprawdę nie sądziłem, że mój ruch doprowadzi do tak niezachwycającej informacji i dodatkowo…

\- Ignissie – przerwałem jego wywód. W tym czasie też przystanąłem i spojrzałem na niego bez wyrazu. – W tej chwili nie mam ochoty na rozmowy z tobą czy kimkolwiek, kto nosi tą plakietkę na piersi. – Wskazałem na znajdujący się na mundurku herb jego domu. – Dodatkowo chcę teraz skupić się na mojej drużynie oraz czekających mnie niedługo dyżurach, na których muszę robić wszystko, by nie spotkać się z twoim najlepsiejszym przyjacielem. A teraz żegnam. Czas mnie goni – dodałem, ponawiając moją wędrówkę do lochów.

Zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że zraniłem mojego brata i świadomość tego strasznie mnie bolała. To była pierwsza taka sytuacja i kompletnie się w niej nie odnajdywałem.

Zapewne, gdybyśmy byli w domu, praktycznie po godzinie bym do niego wrócił i zachowywał się jakby nigdy nic, tym samym pokazując mu, że już mu wybaczam. Teraz jednak w jakiś sposób znajdowaliśmy się w całkowicie innej sytuacji. Byliśmy w szkole, pod naporem wzroku setek par oczu, praktycznie na każdym kroku obnażani podczas najmniejszej rozmowy. I chociaż z głębi serca pragnąłem wybaczyć mu (co w sumie już zrobiłem), tak w tej sytuacji tego zrobić nie mogłem.


	40. Alice

Nienawidzę tej głupiej szkoły. Nienawidzę tego głupiego domu. Nienawidzę tych głupich ludzi… Nienawidzę, nienawidzę, nienawidzę… Tak bardzo nienawidzę tego życia! Czemu nie dadzą mi spokoju?! Dołączyłam do Slitherinu właśnie po to, by nie mieć problemów, a tu jak na złość jest ich chyba jeszcze więcej! Co prawda rodzina już się mnie tak nie czepia, ale za to w szkole „koledzy”… Czy to naprawdę takie złe, że jestem spokojna? Że nie lubię szalonych imprez? Że nie kręci mnie Draco Malfoy? Że nie lubię spiskowania? Że nie zamierzam nikogo obgadywać, jak inne dziewczyny? Zwłaszcza, jeśli w ogóle tej osoby nie znam… Czy to naprawdę powód do bycia szykanowanym?

Albo co im przeszkadza, że próbuję się kolegować z dziewczynami z innych domów? Ja rozumiem, że Lovegood nie jest zbyt popularna w swoim domu ani w ogóle w szkole – i naprawdę jest dziwna - ale to nie znaczy, że nie mam prawa z nią rozmawiać! Tym bardziej chciałam ją osobiście poznać, by przekonać się, jaka jest naprawdę. Ale najwidoczniej ci ograniczeni idioci z mojego domu uważają, że to nieślizgońskie zadawać się z kimś jej pokroju…

Usiadłam na parapecie jedynego okna w tym pustym odcinku korytarza na jednym z wyższych pięter – nawet nie jestem pewna, którym – i przycisnęłam kolana do piersi, obejmując je ramionami.

Mam dosyć. To już mój piąty rok, a dalej się nic nie zmieniło! Chcę już opuścić tę głupią szkołę. Po co w ogóle się kłóciłam z tym starym kapeluszem? Nie… Musiałam to zrobić. Lepiej żeby mnie nie lubili w szkole, niż żeby rodzina już kompletnie przestała mnie zauważać…

Pociągnęłam nosem i ścisnęłam mocniej kolana. Chciałam w ten sposób złagodzić ból, który rozrywał mnie od środka. Byłam sama. Od zawsze sama. Nie ważne, jak wielu ludzi mnie otaczało, krewnych czy obcych, czułam się samotna. Rozpaczliwie pragnęłam akceptacji rodziny, wstąpiłam dla nich nawet do głupiego Slitherinu! I po co? Co mi to dało? Jedynie czuję się jeszcze bardziej osamotniona…

\- Stało się coś? – Usłyszałam nad sobą czyjś głos. Skądś go kojarzyłam…

\- Zostaw mnie – powiedziałam chłodno, jak zawsze chowając swoje uczucia przed światem zewnętrznym. Już dawno nauczyłam się, że tak jest łatwiej. Trudniej im mnie wtedy zranić. Gdybym pokazywała, jak bolą mnie ich słowa, pewnie dokuczaliby mi jeszcze bardziej. Pieprzeni sadyści… Mimo głos miałam opanowany, wewnątrz byłam cała spięta, przygotowując się na kolejną już dziś porcję drwin od moich współdomowników. Wbrew woli skuliłam się jeszcze bardziej, co uświadomiłam sobie dopiero po fakcie. Szlag. Pewnie to zauważył.

– Jesteś Bellamite, mam rację? – Głos mu lekko zadrżał. Pewnie z powstrzymywanego śmiechu…

Nie zamierzałam okazać mu swojej słabości. Już wystarczająco ze mnie dziś nakpili. „Biedna, mała Bella. Czujesz się samotna, tak? – sztucznie słodki głosik dźwięczał boleśnie w moich uszach – Nie odpowiada ci nasze towarzystwo? Wolisz zadawać się z psycholką niż z własnymi domownikami? Och, no tak, czemu mnie to dziwi. Przecież i tak nikt cię tu nie lubi. A wariaci powinni trzymać się razem. No już, leć do Pomyluny i pogońcie razem za nieistniejącymi stworzonkami~!” I ten ich szyderczy śmiech… Stop. Nie dam im tej satysfakcji. Mam swoją dumę. Nie upokorzę się przed nimi łzami. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i dziękując Merlinowi, że nie zdążyłam się jeszcze rozpłakać, poderwałam głowę do góry i spojrzałam ostro na przybysza.

– Tak, ale jeśli chcesz sobie poprawić humor czyimś kosztem, to lepiej poszukaj kogoś innego, bo mój dzisiejszy limit na wysłuchiwanie idiotów został już wyczerpany… – zakpiłam, choć kosztowało mnie to naprawdę wiele samozaparcia. Dopiero po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę, że chłopak stojący przede mną wcale nie ma zielonego krawatu. – Jesteś Gryfonem – powiedziałam cicho zaskoczona i nagle dotarło do mnie coś jeszcze. – Jesteś przyjacielem Pottera. Weasley, o ile dobrze pamiętam.

\- T-tak – wydukał. Ze zdziwieniem zauważyłam, że poczerwieniał na twarzy. – Miło mi, że zapamiętałaś…

\- Więc? Czego chce ode mnie szlachetny Gryfon? – Miało to zabrzmieć jak obelga, ale przez mój płaczliwy ton, kompletnie nie wyszło.

\-  Zobaczyłem cię tutaj płaczącą i pomyślałem, że zagadam. – Otworzyłam szerzej zaszklone łzami oczy. Czy on tak na poważnie, czy tylko się ze mnie nabija…? Nie. Mówił cicho i niepewnie, a to z pewnością nie jest sposób w jaki rzuca się obelgi. Poza tym widziałam, że był szczery. Wszystko doskonale było widać na jego twarzy. Opuściłam głowę i wlepiłam wzrok w parapet.

– Wcale nie płakałam – szepnęłam, pociągając nosem. Mrugałam zawzięcie, ale i tak nie udało mi się zapobiec uwolnieniu łez.

– Ej, co się stało?! – zawołał cicho zdezorientowany. – Przepraszam, jeśli powiedziałem…

– Y-ym – mruknęłam, kręcąc energicznie głową. Jednocześnie zaczynając jeszcze mocniej płakać. Och! Jestem tak beznadziejna… Przed chwilą gadałam o tym, że mam swoją dumę, a teraz jak ostatnia idiotka płaczę przy całkowicie obcym chłopaku. I to tylko dlatego, że okazał mi nieco życzliwości…! – To nie przez ciebie. Daj mi chwilkę, zaraz się doprowadzę do ładu. – To powiedziawszy, zacisnęłam mocno powieki i do bólu zagryzłam język, wyobrażając sobie dziko podskakującą białą fretkę. To jedna z nielicznych sytuacji, gdy cicho popierałam użycie przemocy do dania komuś lekcji. Zwłaszcza jeśli tym kimś był Malfoy. Ktoś musi mu w końcu od czasu do czasu utrzeć nosa. Po czterech latach spędzonych z nim w jednym domu, wystarczająco się napatrzyłam, jak się wywyższa. Nie on jeden jest czystej krwi, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o Ślizgonów. Sama też należę do tej grupy.

Uff, już mi przeszło.

Przetarłam oczy i pociągnęłam nosem, sięgając do kieszeni w poszukiwaniu chusteczki. Nie znalazłam jej tam jednak. Siąknęłam raz jeszcze nosem i wzruszyłam lekko ramionami. Jakoś przeżyję.

– Więc, dlaczego do mnie podszedłeś?

– Już wyjaśniałem…

– Nie powiesz mi chyba, że podchodzisz do każdej płaczącej dziewczyny? Nie wyglądasz mi na takiego – mruknęłam nosowo z lekką kpiną w głosie.

– Nie wyglądam na kogoś, kto potrafi być miły? – Zaskoczenie w jego głosie mieszało się z urazą.

– Och, nie, nie o to mi chodziło. Miałam na myśli, że nie wyglądasz na takiego, który… emm… wykorzystałby… sytuację – dokończyłam powoli, zawstydzona własnymi słowami. Po raz już-nie-wiem-który pociągnęłam nosem, zaczynając się irytować uczuciem, że mi z niego cieknie.

– Jasne, że bym nie wykorzystał! Jestem Gryfonem, Bellamite. A to by było bardzo ślizgońskie zagranie.

– Hehe, pewnie masz rację. Za dużo przebywam z tymi idiotami… A tak w ogóle, mów mi Alice. Nie przepadam za swoim nazwiskiem… Nosz…! – fuknęłam, siąkając nosem. Chyba jednak nie przeżyję bez…

– Eeem, chcesz może chusteczkę, Alice? – Spojrzałam na niego z wdzięcznością. – I eee skoro to nie przeze mnie płakałaś… To dlaczego? Coś się stało?

– Och, nic niezwykłego. W sumie to co zawsze. Takie tam _drobne utarczki z kolegami z mojego domu_ – sarknęłam.

– Utarczki…?

– Znasz Lunę Lovegood, prawda? Można powiedzieć, że jestem jej ślizgońskim odpowiednikiem. Choć oczywiście moi _koledzy i koleżanki_ załatwiają sprawę w zdecydowanie bardziej ślizgoński sposób – przyznałam tak cicho, że byłam pewna, że mnie nie usłyszał.

– …to znaczy? – Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby nie był pewien, czy chce znać odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. Ale i tak zamierzałam mu powiedzieć. Po prostu nie mogłam już dłużej wytrzymać. Nie byłam w stanie dłużej tego w sobie dusić, a poza nim, nikt nie zagadywał do mnie z własnej woli (mając przyjazne zamiary, rzecz jasna). Zabrałam się za dmuchanie nosa, by zyskać nieco czasu na ułożenie sobie w głowie tego, co chcę powiedzieć.

– No wiesz, czasem trochę pokpią, ponaśmiewają się. Czasem okazuje się, że jakimś dziwnym trafem nie zakręciłam _nowych_ kałamarzy, przez co moje rzeczy w kufrze _zmieniają nieco barwę_. Innym razem okazuje się, że _akurat moją poduszę_ koty moich dwóch współlokatorek wybrały sobie na drapak. Jeszcze innym razem skrzaty _przez pomyłkę_ zabrały do prania _wszystkie moje ubrania_ , akurat _jak byłam pod prysznicem_ …

– Tak nie można! Musisz o tym komuś powiedzieć…

– Komu niby? Profesorowi Snape’owi? Myślisz, że to go cokolwiek obchodzi? Albo może mam powiedzieć prefektom – Richardsonowi i Malfoyowi? Z pewnością bardzo by to poprawiło moją sytuację…

– No to chodźmy do McGonagall albo od razu do Dumbledore’a…

– Och, jasne! Ich też to z pewnością bardzo obejdzie. Zwłaszcza, że nie mam żadnych dowodów na to, kto to zrobił. Przecież nie będą z mojego powodu przesłuchiwać całego domu! W sprawie Lovegood też nic nie zrobiono, jakbyś nie wiedział…

– To może Harry…?

– Mówię ci, Weasley, że to nie ma sensu. Nie mam dowodów. Bez dowodów jestem bezradna. Mogę jedynie powiedzieć, z kim się kłócę, ale musiałabym wymienić chyba połowę ludzi z domu, w dodatku w tym wypadku nie pozostaję niewinna. Z jakiegoś powodu w końcu trafiłam to tych lochów. Nie pozostałabym im dłużna. Poza tym, żartujesz sobie ze mnie? Czemu niby Potter miałby mi pomagać?

– Mówię poważnie. On też nie lubi Ślizgonów. Razem zawsze staramy się uprzykrzać im życie…

– Słuchałeś mnie w ogóle? – spytałam, unosząc lekko jedną brew i pukając paznokciem w plakietkę na piersi.

– Ale ty to co innego! Według mnie, nie pasujesz na Ślizgonkę, Alice. Jesteś za dobra…

– Świetnie, nawet ty tak uważasz…

– To był komplement! Jesteś jedyną mieszkanką Gniazda Węży, do której odzywam się dobrowolnie, nie wyzywając przy tym nikogo. Zresztą nie tylko ja tak mam. Większość ludzi z mojego domu nienawidzi Ślizgonów, tak było od zawsze…

– A ten cały Black?

– On, to co innego. Ciężko mi się z tym pogodzić, ale zaczynam się powoli przyzwyczajać. Ig najwyraźniej jest dobry. Tak przynajmniej uważają moi przyjaciele. Chociaż to że jest kuzynem Fretki… A zresztą, Harry i Hermiona mają rację, rodziny się nie wybiera…

– Tak, tu się z nimi zgodzę…

– Właśnie. Powiedziałaś wcześniej, że nie lubisz swojego nazwiska. Czemu?

– Bo nie przepadam za swoją rodziną. Widzisz… to przez nich trafiłam do Slitherinu.

– Nie rozumiem…

– Na początku Tiara Przydziału proponowała mi Huffelpuff. Wiedziałam jednak, że rodzina jeszcze bardziej by się ode mnie odsunęła, gdybym i tym razem nie poszła w ślady rodziny. Wszyscy u mnie w domu byli Ślizgonami, więc naturalnie oczekiwali tego samego po mnie. Wystarczająco już odstawałam od reszty familii, będąc jedyną, która jest taka spokojna, momentami wręcz flegmatyczna, ugodowa. Nigdy nie przepadałam ani za przemocą, ani za spiskowaniem, a już w szczególności nienawidzę pochopnego oceniania ludzi. Jak się już pewnie domyśliłeś, mam tu głównie na myśli, że w przeciwieństwie do mnie moja _kochana rodzinka_ pochwala zachowanie sam-wiesz-kogo. Ciągle mam przez to z nimi starcia w domu, mimo że to dla nich dołączyłam do tego idiotycznego domu. W Slitherinie nie mam nikogo, z kim mogłabym pogadać, a ludzie z innych domów albo mają obiekcje, bo jestem Ślizgonką, albo jeśli już ze mną pogadają, to niezawodni Ślizgoni zręcznie go odstraszają… – Świetnie, znów mam łzy w oczach… – Wybacz, że tak cię zarzucam moimi problemami.

– Możesz mówić. Wysłucham cię. A później, jeśli będziesz chciała, przedstawię cię przyjaciołom. Jestem pewien, że gdy Harry się o wszystkim dowie, nie puści tego płazem Ślizgonom.

– Dzięki, ale naprawdę wolałabym, żeby się do tego nie mieszał. Nie chcę, żeby zrobiło się jeszcze gorzej.

– Nie masz się czego bać. Przecież to Harry!

– Skoro tak bardzo na nim polegasz, to może wyjaśnisz mi najpierw dlaczego? Opowiedz mi coś o nim. Choć oczywiście, nie zamierzam go osądzać jedynie na podstawie twoich słów. Możesz być stronniczy.

– Nie jestem wcale stronniczy! I udowodnię ci to. Jeszcze dziś was sobie przedstawię.

– Dobrze, dobrze. Niech ci będzie. Ale najpierw nieco mi o nim opowiedz. – Nie chciałam w takim stanie pokazywać się komukolwiek więcej, a przypuszczałam, że mam nie dość że opuchnięte to jeszcze zaczerwienione oczy. Poza tym, wciąż byłam nieco rozchwiana emocjonalnie, a słuchanie o tym, jak Potter i Weasley…

– A właśnie. Jak masz na imię?

– Co…? Och, nie mówiłem? Jestem Ro-Ron – powiedział, uśmiechając się do mnie z lekkim zakłopotaniem. Uroczy.

– Więc, Ronie, opowiedz mi o waszych licznych bitwach stoczonych z przedstawicielami mojego domu. – Mów jak najdłużej, tak długo, aż uwierzę, że faktycznie jesteście w stanie mi pomóc. Proszę…

– Od czego by tu zacząć… To co prawda nie była bitwa, ale do dziś świetnie pamiętam minę Malfoya, jak po naszej pierwszej lekcji latania Harry został przyjęty do drużyny, jako najmłodszy szukający…

Zapowiadała się dobra godzina, a może i więcej, całkiem przyjemnej rozmowy. Czyżby wreszcie nadszedł mój czas na szczęście?


	41. Harry

Co jest ze mną nie tak? Co ja wyprawiam? Rzuciłem się na niego jakbym był niezrównoważony psychicznie… W dodatku nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego w ogóle to zrobiłem! No dobra, byłem zły, nawet bardzo. Ale dlaczego? Przecież nie obraził mnie ani nic takiego. A w jego przypadku jedynie to mnie obchodzi. W końcu to tylko Malfoy. Kim on niby dla mnie jest, żebym się przejmował tym, co robi, z kim się zadaje. Jest nikim… No dobra, może nie „nikim”. Jest moim wrogiem. Ale to nie powód, by mnie obchodziło, z kim się zabawia… I nie obchodzi mnie to, żeby nie było. Wcale. W ogóle. Nic a nic.

Prawda…?

Nie, zdecydowanie mnie to nie obchodzi. Bo i czemu by miało…

 _To czemu go wtedy spoliczkowałem?_ – To pytanie krąży mi po głowie, nie chcąc zniknąć.

Uderzyłem go, bo pocałował mnie wbrew mojej woli. W dodatku nie miało to dla niego kompletnie żadnego znaczenia. Gdyby chociaż zrobił to, dlatego że coś do mnie czuje… Choć oczywiście nawet wtedy bym mu przyłożył. W końcu co mnie obchodzi, co on o mnie myśli.

Naprawdę tylko o to chodziło?

Oczywiście. To tylko Fretka. Żałosny Ślizgon, który obściskuje się z kim popad… Nie. To przecież Malfoy. Nie mógłby zrobić czegoś takiego, prawda…? Przecież go znam. A jednak zdjęcia wskazywały na coś kompletnie innego… W dodatku pocałował mnie, jak gdyby nigdy nic… NIE MYŚL O JEGO USTACH! ANI O OCZACH! ANI TYM BARDZIEJ O TYM, JAK WYGLĄDAŁ NA TAMTEJ IMPREZIE!! MERLINIE PRZENAJSŁODSZY, POTTER WYŁĄCZ MÓZG!! … UCHHHH… teraz twarz Iga zmieniająca się w twarz Malfoya… Niech ktoś mnie zabije… ZAPOMNIJ. Zapomnij, zapomnij, zapomnij, zapomnij, zapomnijzapomnijzapomnij, ZAPOOOMNIIIJ!!! Przykryłem twarz wygryzioną przez mole, śmierdzącą stęchlizną poduszką i wydałem z siebie głośny jęk. A właściwie coś pomiędzy jękiem, krzykiem i westchnięciem. Leżałem przez chwilę w bezruchu, starając się skupić na zapachu poduszki, ale po chwili zacząłem się dusić, więc zirytowany odrzuciłem ją na bok. I znów przed oczami stanęła mi twarz Malfoya. Miała na sobie czerwony odcisk mojej dłoni, a stalowoszare oczy patrzyły na mnie z niezrozumieniem i wściekłością. Czemu…? Czemu go uderzyłem? Znów przed oczami mignęły mi zdjęcia z imprezy. Nie, to niemożliwe. To absurdalne, bezsensowne i całkowicie chore. Przecież to niemożliwe, żebym… Nie. Zdecydowanie nie. Z całą pewnością i definitywnie nie. Po prostu dalej mam mętlik w głowie. Zaczął się już w nocy, od tego czasu najwidoczniej za wiele o tym wszystkim myślę i jakimś cudem sam sobie _to_ wmówiłem. To jest Fretka. FRETKA! Nawet jeśli nie jest bezdusznym łajdakiem jak jego ojciec, wciąż pozostaje tym samym dupkiem, którym był przez wszystkie nasze lata spędzone w Hogwarcie. Tym zarozumiałym, ograniczonym, wrednym, podstępnym, fałszywym…

_– Od chwili otrzymania listu z Hogwartu czuję się podekscytowany!_

… bezdusznym, odpychającym…

_– Mam nadzieję, że też trafisz do mojego domu i staniemy się przyjaciółmi._

… stronniczym, egoistycznym…

_– Przedstawię cię moim znajomym, byś nie czuł się samotnie._

… wrednym Ślizgonem…?

_– Ty jesteś Harry Potter. Mam rację, prawda?_

_Stałem pośrodku salonu Madame Malkin. Jeszcze przed chwilą byłem sam w pomieszczeniu, a zaczarowany centymetr mierzył mnie w każdym możliwym miejscu. Teraz stałem spokojnie, patrząc na blondyna, który wyłonił się zza kotary zasłaniającej wejście do drugiego pomieszczenia i przyglądał mi się zaskoczony. W pierwszej chwili miałem ochotę zapytać się, skąd wie, jak się nazywam, ale szybko dałem sobie spokój._

_– Więc ty też mnie znasz? Zaczynam się zastanawiać czy jest tu ktokolwiek, kto nie wie, jak mam na imię... Czuje się jak zwierze w zoo, które wszyscy przychodzą oglądać._

_– Ym, nie chciałem byś poczuł się jak zwierze w klatce. Wybacz, zachowałem się nieodpowiednio._

_– Och, nie przepraszaj, to nie twoja wina – zapewniłem szybko. – W końcu skąd mogłeś wiedzieć. – Zamilkłem na moment, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. W tym czasie przyjrzałem się uważnie chłopakowi. Nie wyglądał na starszego ode mnie. – Też idziesz do pierwszej klasy?_

_– Tak! Od chwili otrzymania listu z Hogwartu czuję się podekscytowany! – Jego oczy rozbłysły. Wydawał się być całkowicie szczery. Zresztą czemu miałby kłamać? – Nie mogę się tego doczekać. Jak myślisz do jakiego trafisz domu?_

_– Jak to do jakiego domu? – Spojrzałem na niego zaskoczony. Myślałem, że będziemy mieszkać w zamku._

_– Nie wiesz? W szkole są cztery domy. To takie jakby odpowiedniki klas w mugolskich szkołach. No wiesz; pierwsza A i tak dalej. Chociaż w naszej szkole jest to odrobinkę bardziej skomplikowane. Zresztą najlepiej to zrozumiesz, kiedy zobaczysz to na własne oczy. W każdym razie ja będę w Slitherinie jak moi przodkowie. Mam nadzieję, że też trafisz do mojego domu i staniemy się przyjaciółmi._

_– Miło by było znać kogokolwiek w swoim... eeem, domu. Serio, dziwnie to brzmi, kiedy ma się na myśli szkołę. Choć kiedyś się do tego pewnie przyzwyczaję… A tak w ogóle to jak wybierają, do którego domu zostajesz przydzielony? I skąd masz pewność, że dostaniesz się do tego samego domu, co twoja rodzina? – spytałem zaciekawiony. Wszystko tu było dla mnie takie nowe i choć momentami ogrom tych nowości mnie przytłaczał, to wciąż byłem ciekawy jak funkcjonuje świat, do którego podobno od zawsze należałem._

_– To Tiara Przydziału wybiera do jakiego domu trafisz. W sumie to chyba zależy od tego jaką osobą jesteś. – Złapał się prawą dłonią za brodę, zastanawiając się przez chwilkę. – Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje. A jestem pewny, że trafię do Slitherinu, bo jeszcze nikt w mojej rodzinie nie trafił do innego domu niż ten. Więc okryłbym ich hańbą, gdyby Tiara nie przydzieliła mnie do Slitherinu._

_– Tiara Przydziału? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jakiś kapelusz decyduje o tym, gdzie się nadajesz? – spytałem zaskoczony, patrząc w szoku na blondyna. Skinął głową. – To naprawdę pokręcone. Ale w sumie wszystko mi się tu takie wydaje. Wiesz, naprawdę mam nadzieję, że trafimy do tego samego domu... eee... Przepraszam, ale jak masz na imię?_

_– Draco, mów mi Draco. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się delikatnie, wyciągając do mnie dłoń, którą zaraz uścisnąłem._

_– Harry, choć to już wiesz. – Wyszczerzyłem się przyjaźnie. – Więc, Draco, zamierzasz wziąć do szkoły jakiegoś zwierzaka? Podobno można sowę, kota albo ropuchę... Choć wątpię, by ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek wybrał to ostatnie. Po co komu ropucha? – Pokręciłem z rozbawieniem głową. – Ja się ciągle waham między kotem i sową._

_– Ja będę brał kota. Dostałem go na urodziny od bra... przyjaciela – poprawił się szybko. – Właśnie z tego powodu – dodał, jakby się tłumaczył. – Osobiście wolałbym sowę, ale z drugiej strony pocztę może przynosić mi puchacz mojej rodziny, więc nie jest tak źle. O żabie nawet nie myślałem, bo ich nie lubię. Jak będziesz ze mną, to weź sobie sowę. – Ożywił się nagle po krótkiej przerwie. – Jestem pewny, że moglibyśmy się dzielić naszymi pupilami. Wtedy nie miałbyś dylematu na jakiego zwierzaka się zdecydować. Skoro i tak oboje nie jesteśmy za żabami, to możemy to tak załatwić!_

_– Świetny pomysł! – przytaknąłem mu entuzjastycznie. – W takim układzie moglibyśmy też bez problemu do siebie pisać w czasie wakacji. Nie mogę się doczekać roku szkolnego. Myślisz, że jest szansa, by nas umieścili w jednym pokoju?_

_– Jak trafisz do mojego domu, to tak. Bardzo dobrze znam opiekuna domu i nie będzie żadnego problemu, aby to załatwić. – Uśmiechnął się radośnie._

_– Serio? To ekstra! Nie ma to jak mieć wtyki u nauczycieli. – Wyszczerzyłem się jeszcze mocniej._

_– Chłopcy, kończcie już te pogaduchy, a ciebie Harry, zapraszam tutaj, twój opiekun niedługo wróci, muszę do tego czasu skończyć twoją szatę._

_– A co to przeszkadza, że będę rozmawiał? – spytałem zawiedziony i lekko naburmuszony, choć posłusznie ruszyłem za kobietą. Obejrzałem się przy tym na Draco._

_Ten wzruszył delikatnie ramionami, patrząc na mnie z rozbawieniem._

_– Daj spokój i idź. Spotkamy się w pociągu i wtedy pogadamy na spokojnie. Przedstawię cię też moim znajomym, byś nie czuł się samotnie. – Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie w stronę drzwi. – Mój tata właśnie zbliża się do sklepu. Do zobaczenia, Harry. – Pomachał mi i wyszedł._

Jaki on w końcu jest? Komu wierzyć? Ronowi czy Ignissowi? Który z nich ma rację? Który Malfoy jest prawdziwy? Zarozumiały i podstępny jakim pokazał mi go Ron? Czy może czasem nieporadny, wrażliwy jakiego opisywał Igniss? Widziałem obydwie jego strony. Tę gorszą o wiele częściej. Czy Fretka jest dupkiem, który przed rodziną udaje „dobrego chłopca”, czy może jest „dobrym chłopcem”, który od lat oszukuje całą szkołę?

Malfoy, jaki jesteś naprawdę? Chcę wiedzieć...

Leżałem chwilę w bezruchu na zniszczonym, zakurzonym łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit Wrzeszczącej Chaty. W głowie kłębiło mi się tak wiele myśli, że miałem wrażenie, jakby głowa miała mi zaraz eksplodować. I wszędzie, w każdej pojedynczej myśli był _on_. Czułem się osaczony.

Kiedy po raz milionowy usiłowałem wyrzucić z pamięci wspomnienie jego ust, nie wytrzymałem. Zerwałem się z łóżka i zarzucając na siebie pelerynę, skierowałem się do wyjścia na zewnątrz chaty. Przyjście tutaj chyba nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Zamiast wszystko sobie na spokojnie poukładać w głowie, rozmyślając o tym wszystkim, sprawiłem, że mam tam teraz jeszcze większy bałagan! I czemu akurat teraz przypomniało mi się nasze pierwsze spotkanie? Przecież już dawno uznałem je za pokaz mistrzowskiego aktorstwa Malfoya!

Ale czy słusznie…?

Nie no, MAM DOŚĆ! Zaraz się zastrzelę… Czy naprawdę nie ma żadnego sposobu, bym pozbył się go z głowy? Nie mówię, że na zawsze. Choćby na kilka dni, dzień, głupie parę godzin!

Naciągnąwszy kaptur na głowę, wyszedłem na dwór, gdzie szalała burza. Chcąc się minimalnie zabezpieczyć przed zimnem, wcisnąłem ręce do kieszeni. I wtedy, wyczuwszy w jednej z nich swoją sakiewkę, wpadłem na genialny i zarazem banalny sposób na to, jak zafundować sobie chwilę zapomnienia.

Ruszyłem w stronę wioski, najszybszym krokiem na jaki pozwalało błoto. Z trudem utrzymywałem się w pionie, co chwilę się ślizgając. W dodatku popychające mnie do tyłu silne podmuchy wiatru wcale nie ułatwiały wspinania się po dość stromej górce, która oddzielała Wrzeszczącą Chatę od Hogsmeade. Deszcz zacinał mi prosto w twarz, przez co szedłem zgięty w pół, naciągając ręką kaptur, by jakoś się uchronić przed zimnymi kroplami. Czułem chłód przenikający przez ubrania, ale nie przeszkadzał mi. Przynajmniej mogłem się skupić na tym, że mi zimno, a nie na ustach Malfoya...

Wzdrygnąłem się, gdy przy akompaniamencie grzmotu kolejna błyskawica przecięła niebo. Burza była tuż nad Hogsmeade. Znajdowałem się w jej centrum. Miałem wrażenie, że pogoda odzwierciedla stan moich myśli – jeden wielki, głośny chaos.

Po kilku a może i kilkunastu minutach wreszcie dotarłem do swojego celu. Znajdowałem się w ciepłym, przesiąkniętym zapachem alkoholu i brudu wnętrzu. Gospoda Pod Świńskim Łbem naprawdę wyglądała jak miejsce dla marginesu społecznego. Ale nie przejmowałem się tym w tej chwili. To jest jedyne miejsce, gdzie nikt nie będzie sprawdzał kim jestem czy dlaczego tu jestem, a także tylko tu bez problemu powinienem dostać to, czego aktualnie szukałem. Jednak mimo że to wszystko wiedziałem, gdy podchodziłem do lady, serce przyspieszyło mi lekko ze zdenerwowania i strachu, że jednak się nie uda. Naciągnąłem mocniej kaptur na głowę i starając się brzmieć doroślej, zniżyłem głos.

– Ognistą whisky – rzuciłem do barmana, nie wierząc, że naprawdę to powiedziałem. Chwilę później tuż przede mną stała szklanka wypełniona alkoholem. W pierwszej chwili spanikowałem. Chciałem się wycofać, wrócić do zamku i udawać, że wcale mnie tu nie było, ale w tym momencie po raz kolejny w mojej głowie pojawiła się twarz Fretki. Chwyciłem szklankę i nie myśląc wiele, wypiłem jej zawartość jednym haustem.

Od razu zrozumiałem, że to był zły pomysł. Oczy zaszły mi łzami i miałem wrażenie, że moje gardło zaraz przepali się na wylot. Mrugałem szybko, próbując się nie rozpłakać. Po kilku sekundach palenie zelżało, a zamiast tego poczułem, jak z mojego wnętrza rozchodzi się ciepło, które przyjemnie mnie rozgrzewało. Siedziałem chwilę nieruchomo, rozkoszując się tym uczuciem. To właśnie podkusiło mnie do ponowienia zamówienia. Tym razem jednak wypiłem zawartość szklanki małymi łykami. Po każdym odczekiwałem chwilę, by móc rozkoszować się ogrzewającymi właściwościami alkoholu. Nim się obejrzałem w mojej ręce znajdowała się trzecia porcja, a później także czwarta, w dodatku obie zniknęły w mgnieniu oka.

Czułem się fantastycznie! Kotłowanina myśli w końcu zniknęła, nie myślałem teraz właściwie o niczym. Liczyła się tylko chwila obecna.

 

~*~

 

Na dworze było już ciemno, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to w przemierzaniu ulic Hogsmeade niemal tanecznym krokiem. Co prawda częściowo było to przyczyną tego, że nogi mi się trochę plątały, ale szedłem w ten sposób głównie przez rozpierającą mnie radość. Czułem się tak lekko! Problemy z Malfoyem wreszcie zeszły na dalszy plan. Czułem się wolny, w wielu tego słowa znaczeniach…

Zatrzymałem się, słysząc znajomą melodię. Chwilę zajęło mi skojarzenie, że dźwięk wydobywa się z mojej kieszeni. Wciąż nie przywykłem do faktu, że w tym świecie działa elektronika. A może miały z tym też coś wspólnego promile w mojej krwi…?

Wyciągnąłem komórkę i przez chwilę patrzyłem w wyświetlacz, na którym widniało imię Hermiony. Dopiero po kilku sekundach zastanowienia, przypomniałem sobie, że wymieniliśmy się numerami, kiedy rzucała na nasze telefony zaklęcia wspomagające.

– Harry! Gdzie ty się podziewasz? Nie było cię na kolacji. Źle się czujesz?

– Nie, Hermi – odparłem, uśmiechając się błogo i ponawiając wędrówkę. – Czuję się wręcz fantastycznie! – zapewniłem. Potknąłem się i zachichotałem, z trudem trzymując równowagę. – Właściwie to dawno nie czułem się tak dobrze!

– Masz jakiś dziwny głos...

– Zdaje ci się, Hermi. Po prostu dawno nie byłem taki szczęśliwy!

– Tak, a co się stało? – spytała ciekawie, co uznałem za dobry znak.

– W końcu czuję się wolny, Hermi!

– A do tej pory się nie czułeś?

Pokręciłem głową, dopiero po chwili uświadamiając sobie, że przecież mnie nie widzi.

– Nie. Byłem zniewolony. Psychicznie. Ale wreszcie jestem wolny.

– Harry, o czym ty bredzisz?

– O niczym, Hermi! To już nieważne. Nie będę już o tym ani myślał, ani tym bardziej mówił! Będę się cieszyć niezależnym życiem!

– No dobrze, Harry, cieszę się, ale gdzie jesteś i co się stało? – spytała nerwowo?

– Spokojnie, wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Niedługo wrócę, obiecuję! – Zamilkłem na chwilę, zastanawiając się nad czymś. – Kocham was – oznajmiłem, szczerząc się radośnie, po czym zakończyłem rozmowę.

 

~*~

 

Wrota zamknęły się za mną z głośnym trzaskiem, ale i tak korytarze były puste, więc niespecjalnie się tym przejąłem. Poza tym miałem zbyt dobry humor, by coś takiego zaprzątało mi głowę. Minąłem zamkniętą Wielką Salę i zacząłem wspinać się po schodach, co okazało się trudniejsze, niż się tego spodziewałem. Co chwilę się potykałem, więc trzymałem się mocno barierki i patrzyłem uważnie pod nogi. Kilka razy prawie się wywróciłem, jednak zamiast się z tego powodu irytować, chichotałem tylko pod nosem. W pewnym momencie minęła mnie grupka młodszych Puchonek, które patrzyły na mnie z zaciekawieniem. Uśmiechnąłem się więc do nich zawadiacko, nie przerywając swojej wspinaczki. Po kilkunastu minutach dotarłem wreszcie do słynnego fałszywego stopnia, gdzie dalszą wędrówkę uniemożliwiła mi jakaś dziewczyna, która w przeciwieństwie do mnie i większości szkoły najwyraźniej o nim nie pamiętała. Krukonka (jak się później dowiedziałem, dostrzegłszy jej krawat) próbowała na nim stanąć, lecz zamiast na nim jej noga wylądowała stopień niżej, przez co straciła równowagę i poleciała do przodu, prosto na mnie. Po korytarzu rozległ się huk upadającego, chyba tysiąc stronnicowego tomiszcza (blondynka czytała po drodze, Bóg wie po co), a my staliśmy jak sparaliżowani, próbując zrozumieć, co tak właściwie przed chwilą się stało.

Zareagowałem instynktownie. Trzymając się barierki najmocniej jak potrafiłem, przyjąłem na siebie cały ciężar spadającej dziewczyny. Objąłem ją ramieniem i przyciągnąłem do siebie. Cudem było, że sam nie straciłem równowagi, zwłaszcza, że nawet bez jej „pomocy” nie trzymałem się najpewniej na nogach. Staliśmy teraz przytuleni do siebie, jednocześnie przyciskając się do barierki, jakby od tego zależało nasze życie (w sumie sporo było w tym prawdy). Oddychaliśmy ciężko i przez dobrą minutę żadne z nas nawet nie drgnęło, próbując uspokoić szalejące serce.

– J–ja prze–przepraszam – wyjąkała drżącym głosem, powoli otrząsając się z szoku. – Z–zaczytałam się i kompletnie nie patrzyłam pod nogi. Zapomniałam o tym głupim stopniu… – Patrzyła wszędzie, tylko nie na mnie. Jestem taki straszny, czy co?

– Spokojnie, już dobrze. Nic ci się nie stało? – spytałem troskliwie, mając wrażenie, że cały alkohol właśnie uleciał z mojego ciała, choć znajome już uczucie wirowania w głowie, upewniło mnie, że tak się nie stało.

– N–nie. – Wypuściła głośno powietrze, jakby chciała się wraz z nim pozbyć nagromadzonego stresu. – I dziękuję, gdyby nie ty…– Potrząsnęła lekko głową. – Naprawdę bardzo ci dziękuję! – powiedziała już pewniejszym głosem, choć dalej nie podniosła głowy, tylko uciekała wzrokiem na boki.

– Nie mogłem pozwolić, by coś ci się stało. Zniszczyłoby to moją reputację Złotego Chłopca... – sarknąłem. – Choć w sumie, co mnie ona obchodzi. Jestem w końcu wolny. – Uśmiechnąłem się do swoich myśli. Tak, czas pokazać ludziom, że nie jestem ich własnością. Do tej pory myśleli, że przywłaszczyli sobie moją moc na własność, ale to wciąż do mnie należy decyzja, jak ją wykorzystam. A to, że nasze cele się pokrywają, to już mniej istotne…

– Och… T–to ja już pójdę. Raz jeszcze dziękuję za ratunek – dodała zakłopotana i ściągnęła ręce z mojej szyi, próbując uwolnić się z moich objęć. Poczułem przy tym pieczenie gdzieś pomiędzy barkiem i łopatką.

Syknąłem niekontrolowanie. Blondynka natychmiast przeprosiła.

– Jaka jestem głupia, kompletnie o tym nie pomyślałam… Jesteś ranny? – zapytała, po raz pierwszy od naszego gwałtownego spotkania spoglądając na moją twarz. – Boże! Co ci się stało?

No tak, zapomniałem, kiedy wychodziłem z przejścia pod bijącą wierzbą, zapomniałem ją unieruchomić i dostałem jedną z wici w twarz.

– Nic takie…

– Znów biłeś się z Malfoyem? – Spiąłem się gwałtownie. Skąd ona to wiedziała?! Czyżby nas widziała…? Nie, zaraz. Przecież on mnie nie uderzył. On mnie jedynie pocało… NIE. Nie chcę znów o tym myśleć!… – Mam rację! Nie rozumiem, czemu wy się tak nienawidzicie? No dobra, przyznaję, że to dupek, ale wy już od naszego pierwszego dnia w Hogwarcie drzecie z sobą koty! Czym się tak wzajemnie nakręcacie?

– Nie twoja sprawa – warknąłem rozeźlony. Nie nakręcamy się wzajemnie. A przynajmniej mnie Malfoy wcale nie kręci. Nic a nic. Skąd ona to wytrzasnęła? To Malfoy mnie pocałował, nie ja jego!

– Tak, masz rację. Przepraszam. Po prostu jestem ciekawa. I nie tylko ja. Wiele osób próbuje zrozumieć, co jest przyczyną waszej nienawiści. – Ach, no tak. Ona mówiła o tym, że się nawzajem drażnimy… znaczy działamy na siebie… UCH! Miałem na myśli, że działamy sobie na nerwy! – Oczywiście, zdarza się, że kogoś nie lubimy bez żadnego konkretnego powodu, ot tylko dlatego, że ta osoba nie przypadła nam do gustu. Ale w waszym przypadku to musi być coś więcej. Jesteście jak arcywrogowie! Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, ale po szkole krążą dziesiątki plotek, które mają tłumaczyć waszą wzajemną niechęć. – Mówiła szybko, nie dając mi nawet na chwilę dojść do głosu. Wyglądało na to, że znalazła się w swoim żywiole. – Niektórzy na przykład utrzymują, że tak naprawdę jesteście przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa, tylko że z jakiś powodów musicie to ukrywać w szkole. Udajecie, że się nienawidzicie, by chociaż w ten sposób móc ze sobą przebywać.

– Co to za bzdury? – spytałem z niedowierzaniem, które jednak bardziej niż reakcją na absurd słów Krukonki spowodowane było zaskoczeniem, że moje serce tak nagle przyspieszyło na wspomnienie o tej plotce. Co się ze mną dzieje…?

– Ja tylko powtarzam, co mówią inni – stwierdziła, wzruszając lekko ramionami. Ten ruch uprzytomnił mi, że wciąż obejmowałem blondynkę, dlatego też zaraz poluźniłem uścisk i cofnąłem się nieco, schodząc jeden schodek niżej. Dziewczyna najwidoczniej nie przejęła się zbytnio moim posunięciem, bo kontynuowała. – Osobiście jestem skłonna wierzyć w inną historię. Według niej, Malfoyowie podobno służą Sam–Wiesz–Komu, a ten dupek Draco jest jego szpiegiem w szkole, a ty o tym wiesz i dlatego tak go nienawidzisz. Powiedz, prawda to? – Popatrzyła na mnie jakby prosiła, żebym potwierdził jej słowa. Ja jednak nie miałem takiego zamiaru, bo czemu miałbym kłamać? To nie on jest szpiegiem, tylko Snape. Choć Dumbledore twierdzi, że jest tak naprawdę po naszej stronie. Malfoy tylko szkoli się na Śmierciożercę. Właśnie. To wystarczający powód, by mu nie ufać, nienawidzić go i NIE MYŚLEĆ O JEGO USTACH NA SWOICH.

– Pierwsze słyszę, żeby Malfoy był szpiegiem Voldemorta. Nie wiem, kto rozsiewa takie plotki, ale to wszystko są kłamstwa.

– W takim razie powiedz mi jak jest naprawdę!

– To nie twoja sprawa. Skoro wszyscy musicie włazić mi z buciorami w życie, bez względu na moją opinię, to już trudno, widocznie tak musi być. Ale jeśli jest choć jedna informacja dotycząca mojej osoby, o której nie ma pojęcia co najmniej pół magicznego świata, to wybacz, ale mam zamiar zatrzymać ją tylko dla siebie – stwierdziłem z przekąsem, po czym wyminąłem zaskoczoną dziewczynę i ponowiłem moją wędrówkę do wieży Gryffindoru. Kilka pięter wyżej zacząłem żałować, że nie kazałem jej przekazać innym, że od teraz nie będę już ich Złotym Bohaterem. Jestem niezależny. Jak smok. I walczę tylko wtedy, kiedy tego chcę.


	42. Draco

Trzymając miotłę w dłoni, wyszedłem na boisko i rozejrzałem się za członkami mojej drużyny oraz za innymi osobami, które chciałyby zasilić szeregi naszej reprezentacji. Z niemałą radością przyjąłem fakt, że wśród wszystkich chętnych znaleźli się także Ian i Paul. Stali odrobinkę z boku, rozmawiając o czymś żywo, chociaż Ian wydawał się nie ekscytować  tak jak Paul. Ten wręcz zdawał się przeżywać na nowo to, co właśnie przekazywał swojemu towarzyszowi. W sumie nie wiedziałem nawet, czy byli przyjaciółmi.

\- O! Przyszedł już! – Usłyszałem z boku głos należący do Zabiniego, a kilka sekund później jego właściciel znalazł się tuż przede mną. – W tym roku widzę, że masz naprawdę dużą liczbę chętnych i większość z nich to faceci. Czyżby część z nich uważała, że to dobry sposób na podryw? – Tu szczególnie nawiązał do dwóch siódmoklasistów, w których kierunku też kiwnął głową. – Swoją drogą, czy to nie są twoi partnerzy z piątkowego parkietu?

\- Nawet jeśli, to co? Zazdrosny? – Spojrzałem krótko na jego zamarłą w zdziwieniu twarz, po czym ruszyłem w kierunku największej grupki. Akurat wszyscy już zdążyli zauważyć moje przyjście, tak więc byłem pewien, że każdy będzie mnie teraz słuchał. – Jak sami zdajecie sobie z tego sprawę, miejsc w drużynie jest tylko siedem! – zwróciłem się do wszystkich, mówiąc głośno i wyraźnie. Może troszkę złośliwie w tym momencie przeciągałem głoski, ale chciałem, aby naprawdę wszyscy teraz skupili się nad tym, co mówię. – Chcę znaleźć wśród was obrońcę, który za nic nie pozwoli, aby wróg przepuścił kafla przez którąś z trzech obręczy. Trzech ścigających, jacy za cenę swojego honoru i szczypty dumy, działając wspólnie, będą przechwytywali kafle i łamiąc obronę przeciwnika, zdobywali punkty. Dwóch pałkarzy broniących resztę drużyny dzięki swej spostrzegawczości i sile. Oraz najważniejszego gracza w całej drużynie, od którego umiejętności zależeć będzie wynik końcowy meczu. Potrzebujemy zwinnego, bardzo uważnego szukającego, który w szybki, ale i widowiskowy sposób złapie złoty znicz i przyniesie zwycięstwo naszej drużynie.

Kiedy tylko zamilkłem, wśród zebranych osób wręcz wybuchła wrzawa. Część z nich zaczęła głośno wykrzykiwać swoje przyszłe miejsce w drużynie, część natomiast przypatrywała mi się badawczo, najwidoczniej doszukując się ukrytego dna w mojej zmiance o szukającym.

\- Są tu pierwszaki? – spytałem cicho, przypominając sobie o drobnym szczególe. Przecież dzieciaki w najlepszym razie usiądą na miotle dopiero za tydzień czy dwa. Pani Hooch jak co roku nie zechce zmienić swoich postanowień. Pięciu chłopaków i trzy dziewczyny wystąpili naprzód. – Jeżeli w czasie dzisiejszego rekrutującego treningu ktoś z was spadnie z miotły, to musicie wiedzieć dwie rzeczy. Ja nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru was niańczyć, jak i musicie brać sami za siebie odpowiedzialność. – Widząc ich gorliwe przytaknięcia uśmiechnąłem się lekko, zadowolony. Kiwnąłem głową w kierunku Willa i Blaise’a, którzy wspólnie podeszli do nas ze skrzynią i otworzyli ją.

\- Piłki nie gryzą, serio – zapewnił rekrutów ze śmiechem, Zabini. – Tylko czasami dają porządnego kopa – dodał, wyciągając na razie tylko czerwoną, owalną piłkę i podając mi ją.

\- Dobra, na początek zaczniemy od kafla. Idźcie po swoje miotły i w drodze powrotnej zgarniajcie od Pansy i Flory tasiemki z kolorami. Losowo zostaniecie podzieleni na cztery, siedmioosobowe drużyny. W taki sposób będzie mi łatwiej zauważyć wasze słabości – oznajmiłem, przyglądając się im przez chwilę. Żaden z nich nie poruszył się choćby o milimetr. – No, na co czekacie!? – krzyknąłem w końcu cicho, przekładając nogę przez rączkę miotły i trzymając się nią tylko jedną ręką, uniosłem się do góry. – Po miotły! Ruchy! – Po czym nie czekając, aż się rzucą, szybkim tempem poleciałem ku górze. Jak ja dawno się tak nie czułem!

 

~*~

 

Latałem dłuższy czas nad boiskiem, uważnie obserwując każdego gracza i  od czasu do czasu rzucając komuś jakieś uwagi.

\- Stevens! – krzyknąłem już któryś raz z kolei w kierunku małego chłopaczka, który ni w ząb nie radził sobie ani z kaflem, ani na miejscu obrońcy, ani też z pałką. Podleciałem do niego, pozostając jednak w stosownej odległości. – Najlepiej będzie dla ciebie, jak sobie darujesz. Może za rok albo dwa, ale nie teraz.

\- Rozumiem – mruknął ten, zniżając swój lot do ziemi i po zejściu z miotły, powolnym krokiem opuścił boisko. Był kolejną osobą, której kazałem sobie na razie darować.

W pierwszej chwili skupiłem się na Paulu, który wydawał się być urodzonym graczem Quidditcha. Idealne zgranie z miotłą, brak niepotrzebnych ruchów, ciągłe skupienie na grze. Takiego zawodnika szukałem od dawna!

Niestety, nie mogłem w tym momencie do niego podlecieć. Zamieszanie, które powstało na dole, skutecznie mnie od tego odciągnęło. Widziałem trzy nowe postacie obok moich przyjaciół, jednak z tej odległości nie byłem w stanie określić kim są.

\- Dobra, macie pięć minut przerwy! – zawołałem, samemu dając porządnego nura ku mojej grupce. Pansy właśnie śmiała się głośno wraz z Zabinim i dwójką przybyłych chłopaków z piątej i siódmej klasy. Między nimi stała onieśmielona dziewczyna, spoglądając niepewnie po twarzach wszystkich obecnych.

Że była o rok ode mnie młodsza, to tego byłem pewien. Gdzieś tam w pamięci zapadła mi jej postać, chociaż wydaje mi się, że w Wielkiej Sali siedziała gdzieś z daleka ode mnie, bądź też nawet nie do końca w zasięgu mojego wzroku. Mimo wszystko byłem zadowolony, że byłem w stanie ją w ogóle skojarzyć, a co było naprawdę dość trudne. Laska wcale nie wyglądała na Ślizgonkę i chociaż przewinęła mi się kilka razy w pokoju wspólnym, dalej nie byłem pewien, czy nie była po prostu koleżanką czy przyjaciółką którejś z dziewczyn.

\- …i dlatego stwierdziliśmy, że może w drużynie potrzeba kogoś takiego jak nasza ślicznotka. – Zaśmiał się młodszy chłopak, klepiąc dziewczynę po ramieniu, co tylko utwierdziło mnie w tym, że jest ona jedną z nas. Doprawdy, nie było po niej widać wężowej aury. – Dlatego też spytaliśmy ją, czy nie chciałaby się z nami wybrać i zgłosić do drużyny.

\- No, a ona praktycznie od razu się zgodziła! – dodał drugi, również wielce z siebie zadowolony, jakby właśnie przyczynił się do większej zasługi. Jaką byłoby dla przykładu zabicie Czarnego Lorda. Wielki ignorant.

\- Najpierw muszę się przekonać, czy rzeczywiście jest taka dobra jak twierdzicie – odparłem, lądując dosłownie kilkanaście centymetrów za nimi. Dziewczyna od razu rzuciła mi spłoszone spojrzenie, zaraz jednak uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, jakby uspokojona.

Musiałem przyznać, że jak na dziewczynę była naprawdę ładna. Szczególnie spodobała mi się jej jasna karnacja w połączeniu z ciemnymi, prostymi pasmami i jeszcze ciemniejszymi oczami. Wyglądało to bardzo dobrze. Zapewne gdybym posiadał taki sam odcień włosów, prezentowałbym się lepiej niż dotychczas. Niestety, z jakiegoś powodu zmiana koloru włosów wywołuje u mnie nieprzyjemne dreszcze.

\- Oj, jest, jest – zapewnił ze śmiechem siódmoklasista, co jakoś nieszczególnie mi się spodobało. Było w nim coś fałszywego, ukrywającego się pod maską rozbawienia i zadowolenia. – Piękna tylko czeka na okazję, by móc się wykazać.

\- No dobra… – odparłem, jakoś mało przekonany jego słowami. Coś w głębi mnie krzyczało, aby mu nie ufać do końca. – W takim razie weź miotłę od Willa, by nie tracić czasu i dołącz do aktualnie ćwiczącej grupy – zwróciłem się do dziewczyny, która kiwnęła szybko głową i odeszła kawałek z Willem, po leżącą na trawie jakieś pięć, sześć metrów od nas miotłę. – Jak ona się nazywa? – spytałem cicho Zabiniego, odciągając go kawałek na bok. Ten słysząc moje pytanie, wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem.

\- Tak myślałem, że nie wiesz kto to – odparł, starając się ukryć swoje rozbawienie. – Ta dziewczyna to Alice Bellamite. Ślizgonka i takie tam. Nic godnego uwagi, oprócz tego, że jest cicha i nikt jej jakoś tak szczególnie nie lubi. A i musi być dziewicą, bo jest strasznie cnotliwa i masakrycznie panikuje, jak chłopak dotknie ją nie tam, gdzie trzeba.

Mogłem spodziewać się, że zaraz przejdzie na jej doświadczenie z partnerami.

\- Cóż, w takim razie zobaczymy, czy ta cicha woda porwie brzeg… – mruknąłem, ponownie wzbijając się w powietrze. Dziewczyna w tym czasie zdążyła znaleźć się przy grupie. A i zauważyłem, że tamci dwaj również postanowili dołączyć.

\- Dobra, na razie sprawdzimy, jak sobie poradzisz w roli ścigającego – powiedziałem, kiedy tylko znalazłem się obok niej. Nim chociażby pomyślała o udzieleniu mi odpowiedzi, ja już byłem przy jakimś chłopaku, odbierając od niego kafla i rzucając go w kierunku tej całej Alice. – Na tamte obręcze, migiem! Sama! – krzyknąłem, wskazując jej interesującą mnie stronę boiska.

Latała dosyć szybko, lecz niepewnie. Obserwując wszystko z większej wysokości, mogłem zauważyć, jak jej głowa co chwilę obraca się to do tyłu, to do trzymanego przez nią kafla. Mimo wszystko dawała sobie radę, jednak czułem, że ta pozycja jej nie odpowiada. Dlatego też kiedy nie udało jej się zdobyć punktu; McCline wyjątkowo pierwszy raz obroniła, kazałem jej zamienić się z dziewczyną, a czwartoklasistkę poprosiłem o opuszczenie boiska. Nie byłoby z niej żadnego pożytku.

Niedługo podziękowałem również dwóm innym osobom, które nie dawały sobie rady, w między czasie dostrzegając Paula, który czynił wręcz cuda z kaflem. A nawet, co zauważyłem ze zdziwieniem, nie miał zbyt wielkich problemów z tłuczkami, co pokazał w chwili, kiedy w ułamkach sekund porwał od kogoś pałkę i wybił piłkę mocno, nim ta zdążyła uderzyć jego przyjaciela .

\- Anderson! – krzyknąłem cicho, podlatując do niego z zadowolonym uśmiechem. – W tegorocznej drużynie, potrzeba nam takiego zawodnika jak ty, Paul. Dlatego też czuj się już przyjętym do drużyny.

\- Gratuluję – odezwał się Ian, klepiąc go delikatnie po plecach i spoglądając na niego błyszczącymi oczami. Widać było w nich jego radość z osiągnięcia Paula. – Od zawsze wiedziałem, że powinieneś zgłosić się na zawodnika drużyny Quidditcha.

\- Oj, nie przesadzaj. Nie jestem w tym aż taki dobry. Po prostu robię to, co czuję za stosowne. Jak chociażby to… – Uśmiechnął się niczym zadowolony ze złapanej zdobyczy kocur, łapiąc Iana za kark i przyciągając go gwałtownie do mocnego pocałunku. Teraz już domyślałem się, jakie łączą ich relacje i że z pewnością znajdowali się na o wiele dalszym etapie niż „przyjaciele”.

\- Kochani, nie tutaj – mruknąłem do nich, odlatując ze śmiechem i spoglądając w kierunku Alice, która znajdowała się na pozycji obrońcy. Akurat w tym samym momencie mogłem zobaczyć jak bracia, którzy z nią przyszli, posłali w jej kierunku obydwa tłuczki, z czego dziewczyna nie zdawała sobie sprawy.

Chciałem krzyknąć w jej kierunku, jakoś ją ostrzec, jednak miałem świadomość, że to nic nie da. Dziewczyna będzie tylko jeszcze mocniej rozkojarzona, przez co mogłoby to skończyć się tylko o wiele bardziej tragicznie.

Niewiele myśląc, ruszyłem jak najszybciej mogłem w jej kierunku, mając nadzieję, że znajdę się w idealnym momencie i złapię ją, chociażby za poły ubrań. Nie chciałem przecież, aby na rekrutacji doszło do jakiegokolwiek wypadku. Jej krzyk uświadomił mnie, że już oberwała, a kiedy podniosłem wzrok na jej osobę, wiedziałem już, że jestem za daleko i było mało prawdopodobne, że zdążę na czas. Mimo wszystko nie poddawałem się i próbowałem dalej. Przyśpieszyłem jeszcze mocniej, zniżając ponownie lot. I nawet byłem już dostatecznie blisko. Była szansa, że jej pomogę. Ona również to zobaczyła. Skierowała swoje dłonie w moim kierunku. Ja uczyniłem to samo, modląc się w duchu, żeby tylko nasze palce się spotkały. Żebym tylko mógł ją złapać chociażby za sam nadgarstek.

I stało się! Nasze palce dzieliły już tylko milimetry, musnęły się… i oddaliły w zastraszającym tempie. Ominąłem ją i teraz po zawróceniu nie było najmniejszej szansy, żebym jej pomógł.  Pozostały jedynie długie sekundy obserwacji, zanim dziewczyna nie spotka się z twardą nawierzchnią. Przymknąłem na chwilę oczy, plując sobie w brodę, że nie byłem wystarczająco szybki.

Potter pewnie by ją uratował, zauważyłem z niemałym żalem.

Wtedy też nagle obok dziewczyny pojawił się ktoś jeszcze, łapiąc ją mocno w pasie i lecąc jeszcze kawałek w taki sposób. Miotła jednak nie wiedzieć czemu zaczęła się dziwnie zachowywać, jakby jej właściciel nie miał nad nią całkowitej kontroli, co tylko potwierdziło się, kiedy oboje z niej zlecieli. Na szczęście dla nich, zdążyli się znaleźć na wysokości jakichś dwóch metrów i finalny upadek nie był już taki straszny.

Natychmiast do nich podleciałem, zeskakując z miotły nim jeszcze byłem wystarczająco nisko, by zejść i znalazłem się przy podnoszącej się już parze.

\- Nic wam nie jest?! – krzyknąłem cicho, łapiąc dziewczynę za ramiona i pomagając jej podnieść się z ziemi. To samo zresztą zrobiłem z chłopakiem, który mimo skrzywionej delikatnie z bólu miny, starał się uśmiechać. – Bracia Storey! Szykujcie się na najgorszy szlaban w waszym życiu! – wydarłem się w stronę chłopaków, którzy wraz z innymi osobami zdążyli wylądować i zbliżyć się do nas bardziej.

\- I wy śmiecie się nazywać Ślizgonami? – prychnęła pogardliwie. - Nie dość, że jest dwóch na jednego, to jeszcze atakujecie przy tylu świadkach. Nie macie krzty honoru czy przebiegłości. Jak coś do mnie macie, to możemy załatwić to na osobności.

Spojrzałem na nią zaskoczony. Nie spodziewałem się, że stać ją na takie odzywki.  
\- Serio? – Siódmoklasista zarechotał, klepiąc brata po plecach. – To zaraz przekonamy się, jaka z ciebie wojowniczka.

\- Że niby co chcecie zrobić? – spytałem ostro, jednak chyba dziewczyna nawet nie zwracała uwagi na otoczenie.

\- Skoro tak bardzo chcesz, to proszę bardzo, możemy się pojedynkować. ­– Wzruszyła ramionami, patrząc na niego jak na insekta. –  Żebyś tylko później nie żałował, że dałeś się ośmieszyć przed całą szkołą, bo pokonała cię "dziewczynka z piątej klasy". A może wcale nie miałeś na myśli magicznego pojedynku? Biorąc pod uwagę, że mimo spędzenia tylu lat w Slitherinie nie wykazujesz oznak posiadania cnót, z których słyną mieszkańcy tego domu.

\- Uspokój się, Alice! – krzyknąłem cicho, w końcu skupiając uwagę brunetki na sobie. – Nie wyrażam zgody na jakikolwiek pojedynek między wami! Czy wyraziłem się jasno? – Spojrzałem groźnie w stronę braci.

\- Draco, wyluzuj! Przecież my tylko ją podpuszczamy. Sam przyznasz, że przyjaciółka Pomyluny jest kopnięta.  
\- Czy ja mówię do was w innym języku? - Spojrzałem na nich jak na idiotów. - Macie dać dziewczynie spokój. I nie chcę słyszeć nawet wzmianki o tym, że chociażby pomyśleliście o złamaniu mojego zakazu. I tak w ogóle, co wy sobie myśleliście?! – krzyknąłem zły do winowajców całego zdarzenia. – Że uda wam się wywinąć jakimś przypadkiem?! Dwa tłuczki w tym samym czasie w jedną osobę?! W towarzysza? To się w głowie nie mieści! Na meczu też byście tak zrobili!? Idioci! Miejcie tylko nadzieję, żeby profesor Snape i dyrektor nie postanowili zrobić wam jeszcze gorszego gówna niż wy jej czy ja zaraz wam!

\- Draco, spokojnie… – powiedział cicho Will, a ja w tym samym czasie poczułem, jak łapie mnie w pasie i kładzie dłoń na moich wargach, bym nie mógł już nic powiedzieć. Zamiast tego ciskałem wściekłym wzrokiem w kulących się coraz bardziej braci. Mimo wszystko, kiedy chciałem, potrafiłem pokazać, kto ma nad nimi władzę.

\- Ofhay! – burknąłem cicho przez jego palce, a ten zaraz puścił mnie. – Twoje imię? – zwróciłem się już spokojniej do blondyna.

\- David Tyler – odparł, spoglądając na mnie bez zrozumienia. Zapewne nie wiedział, co do końca będę od niego chciał.

\- Tyler… Widzę cię w drużynie jako ścigającego. – Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, klepiąc chłopaka po ramieniu. – Ciebie również, Bella – dodałem w kierunku zaskoczonej dziewczyny. – Resztę o ich dostaniu się poinformuję jutro na śniadaniu. A teraz ogłaszam koniec naborów – powiedziałem głośno, obserwując jak wszyscy ruszają w kierunku szatni. – Z kolei wy, idziecie ze mną do gabinetu profesora. – Tu zwróciłem się ponownie w kierunku dwójki „szczęśliwców”. Wydawali się nie być zachwyceni wizją pogadanki u Severusa. – Will, zaprowadź Bellę i Tylera do skrzydła szpitalnego. Niech pielęgniarka ich opatrzy.

 

~*~

 

Tuż po tym, jak zaprowadziłem tych dwóch idiotów do Severusa i wyjaśniłem mu całą zaistniałą sytuację, mężczyzna odesłał mnie do swojej sypialni, mówiąc jeszcze, że sam zajmie się resztą. Dlatego też nie chcąc go w żaden sposób złościć, wróciłem do swojego domu, witając się z niektórymi domownikami.

Z początku miałem zamiar od razu udać się do mojego dormitorium, jednak widząc ożywioną dyskusję wśród kilku dziewczyn, przystanąłem na chwilkę, starając się dosłyszeć chociaż fragmenty ich wypowiedzi.

\- ….no i ogółem chyba wszystko w sumie poszło o dziewczynę, która podobała się zarówno jemu, jak i temu nieszczęsnemu Potterowi – powiedziała jedna, a ja zaciekawiony zacząłem powolnym krokiem do nich zmierzać.

\- No, ale jak to dziewczyna? – spytała druga, jakby nie chciała dopuścić do siebie takiej informacji, przez co stałem się jeszcze bardziej zaintrygowany tematem ich rozmowy. – Przecież Draco jest homo i nie interesuje się czymś innym niż dobre, męskie ciałko.

\- To może, nie wiem… Próbował ją do czegoś namówić, a ona nie chciała i zobaczył ich wtedy okularnik? Wiecie, zobaczył tylko ich postawy… Może usłyszałby tylko ostatnie słowa i stwierdziłby, że to najwyższa pora, by wystrugać z siebie bohatera? – dodała kolejna, a ja aż przystanąłem, patrząc na nie niepewnie. Że co, do cholery, się niby stało?!

\- No, ale czemu o dziewczynę? – odezwała się Clara z siódmego roku, patrząc na swoje towarzyszki z irytacją. W sumie, to mi przypomniało, że ona była moją ostatnią dziewczyną przed tym, jak oznajmiłem, że jestem innej orientacji i to też dodatkowo było moim powodem do zerwania z nią. Dlatego jakoś nie dziwiłem się, że  to ona miała największy problem z przełknięciem myśli, że pobiłem się z Potterem o jakąś laskę(?!), o której nikt nawet nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia. Tym bardziej ja.

Przecież nie kłóciliśmy się o żadną dziewczynę! My tylko…

Od razu wyrzuciłem z pamięci wspomnienie tamtego pocałunku... Nie myśl o tym! Nie myśl!

\- W sumie, mnie też to ciekawi – odezwałem się, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Może byłybyście tak miłe i powiedziały mi, o co się rozchodzi? Wiecie, chciałbym wiedzieć jakie ploteczki na mój temat są rozsiewane, jak mniemam, już po całej szkole. – Usiadłem na oparciu fotela, na jakim znajdowała się Clara. Nie obchodziło mnie to, a i dziewczyna nie była tym faktem jakoś szczególnie przejęta.

\- Ogółem jest kilka spekulacji – odezwała się Vera – osoba, która dowie się wszystkiego jeśli bardzo jej na tym zależy. Dlatego też nikt nigdy nawet nie starał się jej naprzykrzać. W końcu mogło się zdarzyć, że znała jakiś brzydki sekret swojego agresora. – Po pierwsze, pobiłeś się z Herosem Głupców o jakąś dziewczynę, która wam się bardzo podobała. Głupie, więc musiały to zapoczątkować dziewczyny, które nie mają pojęcia o twojej orientacji i nie są z naszego domu.

Wywróciłem oczyma na ten komentarz. Mogło to być coś lepszego.

\- Mów dalej – powiedziałem mimo wszystko, mając nikłą nadzieję, że usłyszę coś lepszego, niż tylko to. Niestety, musiałem właśnie obejść się ze smakiem.

\- Inna jest o tym, że chciałeś namówić tę jakąś tam dziewczynę do tego, aby przystąpiła do Lorda Volde… do Czarnego Pana. – Rudowłosa poprawiła się zaraz. – Ona nie chciała. Potterus was zobaczył, uniósł się heroizmem i chcąc ją „ratować”… – tu zrobiła charakterystyczny ruch palców – …zaatakował ciebie, z czego wyniknęła bójka.

\- W sumie, oboje potem nagle zniknęliście. Pluskwa ponoć upił się w trzy dupy i w Hogsmeade jęczał jakiejś babie o tym jaki to on nieszczęśliwy jest, że jego złamane serce cały czas krwawi – dodała od siebie jeszcze inna laska. Ta była chyba z trzeciej, albo czwartej klasy.

\- Czyli co? Dalej przeżywa jeszcze tą swoją pierwszą miłość do tej suki Cho Chang? Czy może powodem było to, że jego malutka Wiewióreczka zwinęła się z ich dziupli z podwiniętym ogonkiem do innego? – Clara pomachała od niechcenia ręką. Dziewczyny przeskakiwały z tematu na temat z taką szybkością i jeszcze pozostawiając przy tym rozmowę w miarę spójną, co było naprawdę niesamowite. Ja sam nie wiem, czy byłbym w stanie zmieniać aż tak zręcznie tematy rozmów.

\- Jednak wracając do naszej rozmowy – powiedziałem mimo wszystko. Chciałem dowiedzieć się  jeszcze czegoś więcej o tych plotach.

\- Ach, tak – mruknęła cicho brunetka, podciągając nogi pod brodę. Na szczęście, ubrana były w spodnie, dlatego też nie miałem problemu z tym, że teraz widziałby w całej okazałości jej bieliznę. – Jest jeszcze jedna plotka, która ponoć krąży po szkole już od waszej czwartej klasy…

\- A ja się o niej nie dowiedziałem, bo? – spytałem, siląc się na spokojny głos. Jak, do cholery, mogłem nie wiedzieć o jakiejś plotce o sobie, która krąży już dobre dwa lata!?

\- Will nas bardzo ładnie _poprosił_ , byśmy o niczym ci nie mówiły – odparła najlepsza „psiapsiółka” Clary, wyręczając tym samym dziwnie zamilkłą czwartoklasistkę.– Rozniosła się plota o tym, że powodem waszej wielkiej wzajemnej nienawiści jest gra pozorów. W rzeczywistości jesteście dość dobrymi znajomymi i razem stwierdziliście, że aby bohater stał się jeszcze lepszym herosem, oprócz głównego arcywroga, musi mieć jeszcze kolejnego – szkolnego.

\- Którym mam być ja? – spytałem z niedowierzaniem. To było nie do pomyślenia! Ja i Potter? Przyjaciółmi? Normalnie boki zrywać. – To jest najbardziej porąbana plotka o jakiej słyszałem – dodałem, krztusząc się prawie od niekontrolowanego śmiechu.

Przecież ja i ten śmieć nigdy nie będziemy nawet na etapie znajomych. A już tym bardziej nie po tym, o co mnie oskarżył. Pieprzony heros!

Nigdy mu tego nie wybaczę.

\- W sumie, ktoś musiał mieć naprawdę narąbane w garze, żeby o czymś takim w ogóle pomyśleć – odezwała się moja była, rzucając mi jeszcze krótkie, przeciągłe spojrzenie. – Gdybym tylko mogła, znalazłabym kawalarza i pokazała mu, że o tobie nie tworzy się takich plotek.

\- Lepsze są te, że zmieniam dziewczyny częściej niż rękawiczki, a i codziennie jakaś mi grzeje łóżko. Czasami z koleżanką czy dwiema. Doprawdy, twoja wyobraźnia też nie zna granic. – Uśmiechnąłem się milutko do dziewczyny.

\- Clara zrobiła to tylko dlatego, bo chciała cię chronić – wyskoczyła jej druga przyjaciółka. Teraz już w sumie rozumiałem, dlaczego blondynki są uważane za idiotki. Te dwie były wystarczającym przykładem.

\- Przed czym? Przed zniesmaczonymi spojrzeniami nauczycieli czy wrogimi komentarzami od rówieśników? – warknąłem cicho, wstając z oparcia i spoglądając na nie z kpiną. – Myślałem, że wiecie o tym, że mnie to nic nie obchodzi. No, ale trudno… – zamilkłem na chwilę, zastanawiając się nad malutkim faktem. – W sumie, jest coś, co mogłybyście dla mnie zrobić.

\- To znaczy? – mruknęła cicho Vera, przyglądając mi się uważnie.

\- Słyszałem, że jeśli bardzo ci zależy, jesteś w stanie dowiedzieć się czegoś ciekawego o danej osobie. Chcę więc, żebyś dowiedziała się o jakichś słabościach Pottera i jego przyjaciół. Czas najwyższy, abym odpowiedział na jego wyzwanie.

Tak. Jeśli dziewczyna dowie się czegokolwiek ciekawego, dopiero wtedy zacznie się zabawa. Z drugiej strony, zawsze też będę mógł wyciągnąć coś z Iga. Przecież mój kochany braciszek zrobi wszystko, bym tylko wybaczył mu jego występki.

 

~*~

 

Na dworze po zapadnięciu zmroku robiło się już naprawdę chłodno, dlatego też kiedy tylko przeszedłem przez szkolne wrota, nałożyłem na siebie długi, ciemnobrązowy płaszcz.

\- Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś, Draco. – Haruse spojrzał na mnie z radosnym uśmiechem, poprawiając poły swojej szaty. – Martwiłem się, że zignorujesz moją prośbę o spotkanie.

\- Z treści twojej wiadomości jasno wynikało, że to dość ważna sprawa – odparłem, przyglądając się przez chwilę leżącej przy nogach mężczyzny torbie. – Po co ci to? – spytałem, wskazując na obserwowany przedmiot.

\- Co? To? – Nauczyciel obrony chwycił torbę, przez chwilę trzymając ją przed sobą. – To moja łapówka – wyjaśnił, przewieszając tobołek przed ramię i ruszając przed siebie z cichym: „chodź za mną”.

\- Ale gdzie my idziemy? – mruknąłem, zrównując kroku z mężczyzną. Ten jedynie wskazał ręką na znajdującą się przed nami ścianę Zakazanego Lasu. – No chyba sobie teraz ze mnie kpisz – warknąłem zły, zatrzymując się w miejscu. Nie miałem zamiaru po raz drugi wchodzić do tego przeklętego miejsca. W zupełności wystarczyła mi ta kompromitująca wycieczka z Potterem na pierwszym roku.

\- Nie grymaś. Pod moją opieką nic ci nie grozi – powiedział łagodnie, również przystając w miejscu. – Przecież nie boisz się chodzić po lesie, prawda?

\- Próbujesz zrobić ze mnie idiotę czy naprawdę nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, co w tym lesie się kryje?

\- Doskonale wiem, co. – Pewnie złapał mnie za nadgarstek, posyłając mi poważne spojrzenie. – Jak i wiem, że idąc tam ze mną, nie będziesz tego żałować. Teraz tylko pozostaje pytanie, czy ufasz mi na tyle, żeby zagłuszyć chęć ucieczki?

\- Dobra, ale niech chociaż jedno nieproszone stworzenie mnie dotknie, a obiecuję, że odwdzięczę ci się ze sporą nawiązką – mruknąłem, pozwalając mężczyźnie, aby jego palce zsunęły się z mojego przegubu, aby złączyć się z moimi. – Oby tylko było to coś naprawdę interesującego.

\- Będzie! – zapewnił wesoły, ciągnąc mnie za sobą dość szybkim krokiem. Poddałem się i nawet nie zabrałem ręki, domyślając się, że to tylko przedłuży naszą wycieczkę. Im szybciej dotrzemy do tego miejsca, które Haruse tak bardzo chce mi pokazać, tym lepiej dla mnie.

Po kilkunastu minutach szybkiego marszu, znaleźliśmy się na łące otulonej ze wszystkich stron drzewami. Zapewne byliśmy właśnie w sercu Zakazanego Lasu. No, przynajmniej odbierałem takie wrażenie. W rzeczywistości nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, jak duży był ten cały las i chyba wolałem, aby tak zostało.

Haruse ściągnął z ramienia torbę, kładąc ją na ziemi dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie wysoka trawa sięgająca bioder została ugnieciona, najpewniej przez jakieś większe zwierze. Najwidoczniej spało i chodziło często w tym miejscu, co mnie w jakiś sposób zaniepokoiło.

Przecież oznaczało to, że może znajdować się gdzieś w okolicy.

\- Nie sądzisz, że tu może być legowisko jakiegoś mieszkańca Zakazanego Lasu? – spytałem, z niepokojem obserwując okolicę. – A my najprawdopodobniej będziemy jego niemile widzianymi, nieproszonymi go… – Mój głos uwiązł mi w gardle, które ścisnęło się nieznośnie, nie pozwalając na uwolnienie chociażby najmniejszego dźwięku. Jakieś dziesięć metrów przed nami, na równi z linią drzew, znajdowała się jakaś postać. Widziałem tylko jej zarys, jednak to i tak sprawiło, że każda najmniejsza komórka mojego ciała zastygła w ogarniającym mnie strachu. Patrzyłem tylko, jak kontur drga lekko, jakby postać zrozumiała, że została przeze mnie dostrzeżona, po czym zaraz rzuciła się do ucieczki.

\- Co jest? – mruknął cicho, podchodząc do mnie i łapiąc delikatnie za nadgarstek. Spojrzałem na niego przerażony, a słysząc cichy ryk gdzieś z prawej strony, zatrzęsłem się, wtulając się w ramiona mężczyzny. Pierwszy raz słyszałem coś takiego i naprawdę nie miałem ochoty dowiadywać się, co to. Nie teraz, kiedy zachowywałem się jak galaretka. – Spokojnie, nie jest dla nas zagrożeniem. Odejdzie, jeśli tylko zawołasz innego mieszkańca lasu.

\- Innego? – Ledwo wypowiedziałem to słowo. Gardło jeszcze bardziej ścisnęło się ze strachu, sprawiając, że prawie traciłem oddech. – Żeby nas zeżarł na kolacyjkę?!

\- Myślę, że Galena tego by nie uczyniła. – Odparł zdawkowo, a ja natychmiast spojrzałem na niego w szoku. Smoczyca? Tutaj?

\- Galenaaa! – krzyknąłem mimo wszystko, mając nadzieję, że Haruse nie robi sobie ze mnie żartów i moje maleństwo rzeczywiście jest gdzieś w pobliżu. Może przy okazji przegoniłaby to dziwne zwierze.

Na szczęście jednak dosłownie sekundę później zauważyłem na niebie smoczycę (dzięki ci Haru, że nie kłamałeś!), która leciała w moim kierunku w zastraszającym tempie. Chyba nigdy aż tak nie cieszył mnie widok żadnego smoka.

Galena zawisła nade mną w powietrzu, po krótkiej chwili opadając na ziemie z głośnym tupnięciem. Musiałem przyznać, że ten tydzień naprawdę ją zmienił. Galena zdawała się być teraz całkowicie innym zwierzęciem. Zupełnie tak jakby dopiero będąc tutaj, odżyła.

Chociaż mimo wszystko przy mnie zachowywała się jak duży, rozpieszczony szczeniak. Dlatego też nie zdziwiło mnie jakoś bardzo, jak moja dziewczynka trąciła mnie pyskiem w przyjaznym geście, a co skończyło się tym, że z cichym stęknięciem upadłem na pośladki.

\- No ej – rzuciłem w jej kierunku, uśmiechając się zadowolony. Już byłem pewny, że to wyjście było bardzo dobrym pomysłem. Galena wręcz musiała się powstrzymywać, by w bardziej widowiskowy sposób nie ogłaszać światu swojej radości, chociaż w sumie nie miałem nic przeciwko temu. – Dawaj, malutka. Pokaż mi jak się cieszysz z mojego przyj... – Nie zdążyłem nawet dokończyć mojej wypowiedzi, kiedy z pyska smoczycy wystrzeliła błękitna kula ognia, rozświetlając o wiele bardziej ciemne niebo. Zaraz po niej poszła  seria o wiele mniejszych płomieni, jednak i tak byłem z niej zadowolony. Mimo braku treningu (nie licząc tych dwóch, trzech tygodni po jej wykluciu się), dziewczynka zachowywała się bardzo dobrze i nawet nie śmiała się sprzeciwiać mojej osobie. To było naprawdę zadowalające, tym bardziej że kiedyś będzie mogła wyniknąć sytuacja, kiedy jej posłuszeństwo odgrywałoby kluczową rolę.

\- Specjalnie dla niej, byłem w kuchni i prosiłem o świeże porcje – powiedział po chwili Haruse, sięgając do wnętrza torby i wyciągając z niej sporej wielkości indycze udko. – Skrzaty były troszkę zdziwione moją prośbą, jednak wykonały ją bez większych problemów – dodał, wręczając mi kawałek mięsa.

 - Co ty na to maleńka, abyśmy sobie troszkę poćwiczyli? – zwróciłem się do smoczycy, która natychmiastowo ułożyła się u moich nóg, patrząc na mnie z oczekiwaniem. W sumie nie wiem, jak ona to robiła, ale za każdym razem jak nie widziałem jej dłużej niż kilka dni, ta zdawała się rozrastać w zastraszającym tempie. Już teraz, kiedy stała  na czterech łapach, była ode mnie wyższa, a rozpiętość jej skrzydeł chyba dwu i półkrotnie przewyższała mój wzrost. Wyglądała, jakby była dorosłym osobnikiem, chociaż mam wrażenie, że jeszcze brakuje jej do matulki.

Hmmm… A gdyby tak?

\- Nie ruszaj się – mruknąłem do niej, odkładając udko na ziemię i wysypując całą zawartość torby. Zaraz też zbliżyłem się bardziej, gładząc ją delikatnie po łuskach na boku, a ta uniosła wygięła łapę do tyłu, jakby chciała mi zrobić lepszy dostęp do dosiedzenia jej, co też praktycznie od razu, aczkolwiek odrobinę niepewnie uczyniłem. Kiedy tylko znalazłem się na jej plecach tuż przed miejscem, gdzie wychodziły jej skrzydła (co najdziwniejsze w tym miejscu nie miała praktycznie kolców grzbietowych), pogładziłem jej szyję, przytulając się do niej lekko, a Galena w tym czasie odbiła się od ziemi, wzbijając się wyżej i lecąc gdzieś przed siebie.

Minęło dobre kilka minut, zanim otworzyłem oczy, a widok mimo iż utrudniony przez porę nocną i tak zaparł mi dech w piersiach. Leciałem właśnie nad Zakazanych Lasem, widząc jednocześnie dokładnie zamek i jezioro obok niego, jak i jeszcze jedno znajdujące się daleko w głębi lasu. To było coś niesamowitego! Czułem się tak, jakbym poznawał kolejne tajemnice, jakie wręcz prosiły się o zdradzenie się mojej osobie.

Galena dodatkowo leciała płynnie, nie robiąc żadnych gwałtownych zwrotów ani niczego w podobnym guście. Również wysokość była idealna, jak gdyby ona sama starała się, aby uprzyjemnić mi ten lot.

Pierwszy raz w życiu czułem takie uczucie euforii zmieszane z adrenaliną i wiedziałem już, że będę chciał to jeszcze nie raz powtórzyć. Latanie na miotle umywało się z tym uczuciem i w głębi serca cieszyłem się, że jajo, z którego wykluła się Galcia, znalazło się właśnie w mojej torbie. To w jakiś sposób musiało być przeznaczenie.


	43. Harry

Otworzyłem oczy, lecz niemal od razu z powrotem je zamknąłem, gdy moją głowę zaatakował rozsadzający ból. Naciągnąłem kołdrę po uszy i skuliłem się w nadziei, że łupanie w czaszce zaraz minie. Leżałem tak kilka minut, starając się pozbierać, ale nic to nie dało.

Odchyliłem więc powoli przykrycie, bojąc się, że gwałtowne ruchy wzmogą ból, po czym ostrożnie wyszedłem z łóżka. Gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, że wciąż byłem we wczorajszych ubraniach, przez głowę przemknęło mi pytanie, jak się w ogóle w nim znalazłem. Próbowałem coś sobie przypomnieć, ale nadaremnie. Moja pamięć najwyraźniej dziś strajkowała, dlatego w zamian postanowiłem szybko się umyć i iść na śniadanie. Marzyłem, by się czegoś napić, bo w ustach miałem pustynię. Nawet śliny nie mogłem normalnie połknąć.

Wziąłem świeży komplet ubrań i okulary (jakoś nie miałem dziś ochoty na soczewki, zresztą najwyraźniej w nich spałem, a nie powinienem nosić kontaktów non stop), po czym powlokłem się do łazienki. W drzwiach minąłem Neville’a, który najwyraźniej jako jedyny, oprócz mnie, jeszcze nie poszedł na śniadanie.

– O, cześć, Harry – powiedział entuzjastycznie, ja jednak zamiast odwzajemnić jego przyjacielski, choć trochę zatroskany uśmiech, skrzywiłem się z bólu. Miałem wrażenie, że rozsadzi mi głowę. Świetnie… Ciekawe jak ja wytrzymam dzisiejsze lekcje…

– Ciszej, błagam – jęknąłem w odpowiedzi i ucisnąłem lekko skronie, mając nadzieję, że to mi pomoże. Marzenia...

– Wyglądasz okropnie. Słyszałem od chłopaków, że się wczoraj z kimś pobiłeś, a później upiłeś. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to było najmądrzejsze z twojej strony…

– Co ty nie powiesz – syknąłem. Od razu zrobiło mi się głupio, że się nie powstrzymałem. Przecież Neville niczemu nie zawinił, a nawet wręcz przeciwnie. Właśnie sprawił, że powoli, jak przez mgłę w mojej pamięci zaczęły się pojawiać obrazy z poprzedniego dnia. – Przepraszam, Neville. Głowa mi pęka…

– Jasne, rozumiem. To ja już pójdę. Tylko się pospiesz, bo nie zdążysz zjeść śniadania przed zajęciami – powiedział i ruszył dalej. Ten chłopak naprawdę mnie zadziwiał. Był taki spokojny i przyjacielski, niekiedy może aż za bardzo… Ale czasem zazdrościłem mu tego opanowania. Wątpię, bym znalazł się w takiej sytuacji, gdybym miał jego charakter.

Wszedłem do lekko zaparowanego pomieszczenia. Położyłem czyste ubrania na półce znajdującej się obok umywalki, po czym zacząłem się rozbierać. Wczorajsze ciuchy rzuciłem na ziemię i wszedłem pod jeden z pryszniców. Odkręciłem ciepłą wodę i aż syknąłem, czując pieczenie na łopatce, jakby skóra w tamtym miejscu była bardziej wrażliwa na ciepło. W tym momencie wszystko stało się jasne. Wspomnienia z wczorajszego dnia powróciły do mnie w jednej chwili, aż wstrzymałem oddech, zastanawiając się, czy to aby na pewno prawda. Wyszedłem szybko spod prysznica, stanąłem przed lustrem i aż znieruchomiałem. Wyglądałem okropnie. W miejscu gdzie uderzyło mnie drzewo miałem strasznie opuchnięty i siny policzek. Wyglądałem śmiesznie… Ale to nie stanowiło teraz dużego problemu. Dużo bardziej obawiałem się przyczyny pieczenia na łopatce. Wykręciłem się nieco, by obejrzeć swoje plecy. Wpatrywałem się w taflę szeroko otwartymi oczami, mrugając raz po raz. Miałem rozpaczliwą nadzieję, że jakimś cudem obraz się zmieni. Nic takiego jednak się nie stało.

_Na dworze już na szczęście nie padało, więc ściągnąłem kaptur, który do tej pory – nie wiem po co – miałem na sobie. Obróciłem się dookoła osi i uśmiechnąłem szeroko. Chciało mi się śmiać. Czułem się tak lekko! Nie przeszkadzało mi nawet, że świat trochę za bardzo wirował jak na jeden piruet. Nie chciało mi się wracać do zamku. Miałem ochotę trochę połazić po okolicy. Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby to miejsce było tak opustoszałe jak w tej chwili. Zawsze, gdy tu przychodziłem, dokoła kręciła się masa uczniów. Teraz to miejsce wydawało się spać… Gdyby nie liczyć słabego światła, które rozjaśniało niektóre okna._

_Ruszyłem przed siebie wolnym krokiem. Nogi trochę mi się plątały i ślizgałem się na błocie, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to. Wręcz przeciwnie – wydawało się całkiem zabawne. Nie mam pojęcia, ile szedłem, ale w pewnym momencie zdałem sobie sprawę, że znalazłem się w nieznanej okolicy. Nigdy nie zapuszczałem się tak daleko od głównej ulicy. Podczas szkolnych wyjść razem z przyjaciółmi skupialiśmy się przede wszystkim na popularnych miejscach, zresztą nauczyciele nie pozwalali nam się zbytnio szwendać po miasteczku. Spojrzałem po stojących po dwóch stronach ścieżki budynkach. Większość wyglądała na zwykłe domy mieszkalne, jednak jeden stanowczo się wyróżniał. Na szybach widniały różne rysunki i zdjęcia. Zaciekawiony podszedłem bliżej i zdałem sobie sprawę, że zdjęcia przedstawiają części ciała, które ozdobione były tatuażami. Niektóre się ruszały, inne pozostawały nieruchome. Nie spodziewałem się znaleźć coś takiego w wiosce czarodziei. Dla pewności spojrzałem na szyld. Wielki napis „studio tatuażu” nie pozostawiał żadnych wątpliwości._

_Uśmiechnąłem się, gdy do głowy przyszedł mi – kolejny już dziś – świetny pomysł. Zrobię sobie tatuaż! Ale się chłopacy z drużyny zdziwią! To może być nawet całkiem zabawne. Słyszałem kiedyś, jak Dean i Seamus rozmawiali, że podobno wielu dziewczynom podoba się, jak chłopak ma coś takiego. Gdybym ja coś sobie wytatuował, może nie tylko dziewczynom by się spodobało…_

_W tym momencie przypomniało mi się, jak Hermiona powiedziała im wtedy, że to głupie i nieodpowiedzialne. Twierdziła, że ludzie tylko się w ten sposób szpecą i to na całe życie. Kazała wtedy mi i Ronowi obiecać, że nigdy sobie żadnego nie zrobimy…_

_Uśmiech w jednej chwili zniknął z mojej twarzy. Zamiast tego ściągnąłem gniewnie brwi._

_Znowu mnie chciała kontrolować! Czemu wszyscy wciąż muszą się wtrącać w moje życie?! Mam już serdecznie dość tych wszystkich zakazów i nakazów! Co oni sobie wyobrażają? Mam prawo samemu decydować o tym, co robię, wszyscy powinni to w końcu zrozumieć! Właśnie. Udowodnię im to. Udowodnię wszystkim, że sam też mogę o sobie decydować! Zrobię sobie tatuaż i pokażę, że jestem niezależny!_

Merlinie drogi, nigdy więcej nie wezmę alkoholu do ust. „Jestem niezależny!” co ja – przedszkolak?!

_Popchnąłem drzwi i już po chwili stałem w niewielkim przedsionku. Za ladą, czytając jakąś książkę, siedziała około trzydziestoletnia kobieta. Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się z cichym kliknięciem, podniosła głowę i spojrzała na mnie. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu._

– _Nie wierzę… – szepnęła, oniemiała._

_– Dzień dobry. Chciałbym zrobić sobie tatuaż – oświadczyłem wesoło i uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. Kobieta siedziała chwilę bez ruchu, a gdy się w końcu otrząsnęła, spojrzała na mnie smutno._

_– Wybacz, Harry, ale nie mogę. Jesteś niepełnoletni –wyjaśniła, choć jej ton nie brzmiał zbyt przekonująco._

_– Jest pani pewna, że nic się nie da z tym zrobić? – Uśmiech zniknął z mojej twarzy. Spojrzałem na nią poważnie. Zdecydowałem, że wszystkim pokażę swoją niezależność, więc nie mogę teraz pozwolić, by jakaś baba przeszkodziła mi w tym przez mój wiek._

_– Naprawdę nie powinnam…_

_– Proszę! NAPRAWDĘ mi na tym zależy. Mam dosyć tego, że wszyscy chcą decydować za mnie o MOIM życiu. Dumbledore niby twierdzi, że mam na to patrzeć, tak jakbym walczył o przetrwanie, a nie o zbawienie świata, ale co mi to da? Nawet jeśli on i moi przyjaciele wiedzą, jak jest naprawdę, to cała reszta świata cały czas uważa mnie za swojego Złotego Cudownego Chłopca Który Przeżył, By Pokonać Dla Nas Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. – Włożyłem w te słowa tyle goryczy i ironii, ile tylko byłem w stanie. – A ja wcale nie mam zamiaru robić za ich tarczę! Oczywiście, chcę walczyć z Voldemortem, chcę go pokonać, ale to dlatego żeby nie mógł już więcej skrzywdzić moich bliskich! Straciłem już przez niego rodzinę, a moi przyjaciele są cały czas zagrożeni, tylko dlatego że są ze mną. To mój obowiązek, by z nim walczyć w ich obronie! I także mojej własnej, co mi ostatnio uświadomił dyrektor. Jestem niezależny. Wszyscy próbują położyć swoje łapy na mojej mocy, ale to ja zdecyduję jak i dlaczego ją wykorzystam!_

_– I dlatego chcesz zrobić sobie tatuaż? Żeby zamanifestować swoją niezależność…? – spytała niepewnie._

_– Właśnie! W końcu przez tę głupią bliznę na moim czole wszyscy wiedzą, że jestem ich „wybawcą”. Więc jeśli zrobię sobie w równie widocznym miejscu tatuaż, to będą też wiedzieć, że nie jestem ich narzędziem, żywą bronią! Jestem niezależny jak smok! – Uderzyłem się pięścią w pierś._

_Kobieta parsknęła rozbawiona. Spojrzałem na nią urażony._

_– Mówiłem poważnie._

_– Wiem, wiem. Wybacz. – Zamknęła na chwilę oczy, wciąż się uśmiechając. Gdy ponownie na mnie spojrzała, była już poważna. – Nie wiem, co mam z tobą zrobić. Naprawdę nie powinnam się zgadzać. Dzieciaki w twoim wieku robią różne głupoty, których później żałują…_

_– Jeśli nie uda mi się pokonać Voldemorta, nawet nie będę miał czasu, by zacząć żałować swojej decyzji. A jeśli uda mi się wygrać… będę mógł uznać ten rysunek za symbol ostatecznego zwycięstwa. Przynajmniej ten będzie ładniejszy od tego. – Wskazałem palcem bliznę na czole._

_– Ech, no dobrze już, dobrze…_

_– Czyli zgadza się pani?_

_– Powiedz mi tylko, co chcesz, żebym ci wytatuowała?_

_– Eeeee…_

_– I co ja mam z tobą zrobić…? Nawet nie wiesz, co chcesz nosić na skórze do końca swojego życia… No ale dobrze, zaraz coś wymyślimy. Podejdź tutaj. Pokażę ci katalog, może to cię jakoś zainspiruje._

_Uśmiech powrócił na moją twarz i ochoczo podszedłem do kobiety._

_– Dziękuję – powiedziałem, pochylając się nad rozłożonym na ladzie katalogiem._

_– Nie ma… Czy ja czuję ognistą?!_

_– Wypiłem tylko trochę! Tak dla zapomnienia. – Wzruszyłem ramionami, wciąż nie przestając się uśmiechać._

_– A o czym to tak pilnie musiałeś zapomnieć?_

_– Jeśli teraz pani powiem, to moje starania pójdą na marne. Nie chcę o nim nawet myśleć… – Nie chcę myśleć o jego twarzy, śmiechu, ustach… Draco Malfoy… Draco… Draco… – Smok! Chcę smoka!_

Chwila… Czy ja… zdecydowałem się na taki motyw przez… Nie. To niemożliwe. Po prostu jego imię nasunęło mi tę oczywistą odpowiedź. Wybrałem smoka, bo się do niego przyrównałem. To wszystko.

_– No tak, przecież wspominałeś, że chcesz pokazać, że jesteś niezależny jak smok. –_ O właśnie. _– W takim razie ustalmy jeszcze szczegóły i będę mogła zabrać się do pracy! Ale! nawet nie myśl sobie, że zrobię go w bardzo widocznym miejscu. Choć tyle mogę zrobić, skoro nie odwiodę cię całkiem od tego pomysłu._

Złota kobieta… Nawet nie chcę myśleć, co by było, gdybym kazał jej wykonać go sobie na policzku… albo obok blizny!

Znów skupiłem się na odbiciu w lustrze i ze zgrozą przyglądałem się _poruszającej się_ niebieskiej kreaturze z rogami i kolcami, która w dodatku trzymała miecz! Smok zamachał błoniastymi skrzydłami, łypnął na mnie groźnie, po czym zatoczył kółko na mojej łopatce, zwieńczając tę demonstrację siły wypluciem niebieskiego płomienia. Zamknąłem oczy i gwałtownie odwróciłem się od lustra, nie mogąc znieść tego widoku. Co ja zrobiłem… Na szczęście nieczęsto ściągam przy innych koszulkę… Chyba że w szatni… Właśnie! Muszę się dowiedzieć, kiedy zaczynają się nasze treningi. Ostatnio kompletnie wyleciało mi to z głowy. Nie wiem nawet, kto w tym roku przejął rolę kapitana, skoro Angelina skończyła już szkołę. Choć przypuszczam, że to Katie zajmie jej miejsce. W końcu to ona jest z nas najdłużej w drużynie.

 

~*~

 

Jakoś udało mi się zdążyć na śniadanie. Niektórzy wciąż się schodzili, więc nie było tak źle. Oczywiście jeśli chodzi o ilość czasu, jaką miałem na zjedzenie czegokolwiek. Zupełnie inaczej sprawa wyglądała, jeśli chodziło o moje samopoczucie. Czułem się po prostu paskudnie. Miałem wielką ochotę wyrwać sobie głowę i schować ją gdzieś, gdzie nie byłaby narażona na gwar uczniowskich rozmów. Opadłem na siedzenie między Igiem i Ronem, rzucając jednocześnie męczeńsko „cześć” skierowane zarówno do nich jak i do siedzących naprzeciwko nas dziewczyn. Sięgnąłem po parówki, mimowolnie zerkając przy tym na stół Slitherinu. Raczej nie był to najlepszy pomysł, bo w chwili, gdy dostrzegłem Zabiniego i tamtych dwóch _tancerzy_ , zalała mnie fala gniewu. Drgnąłem i odwróciłem się gwałtownie, czując czyjąś rękę zaciskającą się na moim ramieniu. Ig spojrzał na mnie spokojnie i pokręcił ledwo zauważalnie głową. Patrzyłem na niego przez chwilę zbity z tropu. Dopiero po chwili przypomniało mi się, o czym wczoraj rozmawialiśmy.

_Podałem Grubej Damie hasło i chwilę później stałem w zatłoczonym pomieszczeniu. Kilka osób znajdujących się najbliżej wyjścia popatrzyło na mnie. Niektórzy byli zaskoczeni, inni zdziwieni, dwie dziewczyny nawet wyglądały na przestraszone._

_– Ron! Hermiona! Harry wrócił! – Usłyszałem lekko podenerwowany głos Deana będącego jedną z osób, które zauważyły mnie jako pierwsze. Zaraz też, nie czekając na moich przyjaciół, podszedł do mnie._

_– Kurde, Harry, co ci się stało w twarz? Znów walczyłeś z jakimś górskim trollem czy może dla odmiany zaatakowali cię Śmierciożercy._

_Już otwierałem usta, by wyprowadzić go z błędu, lecz zamiast słów z mojego gardła wydarło się ciche sapnięcie, gdy Hermiona uwiesiła mi się na szyi. Przy okazji podrażniła ręką moją łopatkę, co skwitowałem krótkim syknięciem._

_– Ty idioto! – krzyknęła. – Kiedy w końcu dorośniesz i zmądrzejesz?! W dodatku w ogóle nie słuchasz, co do ciebie mówimy! Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak my się o ciebie baliśmy?! – Odsunęła się ode mnie na krok i posłała mi gniewne spojrzenie._

_– Daj spokój, Hermi. Przecież nic mi nie jest…_

_– To w takim razie jak wyjaśnisz, co stało się z twoją twarzą?_

_– I czemu jesteś cały przemoczony i ubłocony? – Ron dołączył się do przesłuchania._

_– Poszedłem się przewietrzyć…_

_– W czasie burzy?!_

_– Oj, dajcie mi już spokój! – Spróbowałem wyminąć przyjaciółkę, ale chwyciła mnie za rękaw i znów stanęliśmy twarzą w twarz._

_– Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłam, Harry._

_– A mogłabyś mi chociaż dać się przebrać? – spytałem nieźle już zirytowany, ale nie doczekałem się odpowiedzi. W zamian Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi i z mieszanką dezorientacji i niedowierzania spojrzała mi w oczy._

_– Gdzieś ty był? – szepnęła, tak bym tylko ja ją słyszał. – Czuję od ciebie alkohol i damskie perfumy… I nie jestem pewna, co mnie powinno bardziej martwić._

_– Pogadamy później, Hermi, dobrze? Naprawdę chciałbym wreszcie zmienić ubrania. – Wcale mi na tym tak bardzo nie zależy, ale nie chcę kłócić się z nimi na środku pokoju wspólnego. W ogóle nie chcę się dziś z nimi kłócić. I tak zarówno oni, jak i tamta Krukonka popsuli mi cudem odratowany humor…_

_Ruszyłem szybkim krokiem w stronę dormitorium. Schody pokonałem w kilku susach, po czym z ulgą wszedłem do pustego pomieszczenia. Walnąłem płaszcz i torbę w nogach łóżka, a sam rzuciłem się na materac. Syknąłem, czując pieczenie na plecach i od razu przekręciłem się na bok. Odetchnąłem głęboko. Nareszcie spok…_

_– Harry? – Prawie warknąłem słysząc głos Iga dobiegający od strony drzwi. Był przedostatnią osobą, którą chciałem w tej chwili widzieć. Ostatnią oczywiście zajmował Fretka… No nie! Żegnaj błoga wolności…_

_– Co tym razem? Jeśli masz dla mnie kolejne zdjęcia z imprezki Ślizgonów, to dzięki, ale obejdę się bez nich._

_– Sorki, skończyły się – mruknął cicho, zamykając drzwi i podchodząc kilka kroków. – Nie pomyślałem, że pokazywanie tych zdjęć tobie może przynieść taki skutek. Zapomniałem się i przez to zawaliłem kompletnie jako przyjaciel. Obu stron. Teraz jedyne co mogę zrobić, to wytłumaczyć się i mieć nadzieję, że nie wpiszesz mnie na czarną listę._

_– Nie martw się, nie wpiszę. – Podniosłem się i oplotłem luźno kolana ramionami, łapiąc się za nadgarstek. – Nie zasłużyłeś sobie na to. Skąd mogłeś wiedzieć, że tak mi odbije? Sam nie byłem w stanie tego przewidzieć. W życiu nie spodziewałbym się, że tak zareaguję na zdjęcia Malfoya. No bo przecież to Malfoy, tak? Mój wróg, szkolne nemezis… Powinienem go nienawidzić! Śmiać się z niego, że tak łatwo daje się innym obłapiać, choć jest niby taki dumny… Chciałem wyrwać ci te zdjęcia i doszczętnie je spalić. Ale tego nie zrobiłem. Nie… Zamiast tego rzuciłem się na Malfoya! W dodatku sam nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobiłem! Bo co, bo mnie oszukiwał? Bo udawał kogoś, kim nie jest? A co mnie to niby obchodzi?! Czemu miałoby mi zależeć na tym, bym znał jego prawdziwe oblicze…? A jednak… – Załapałem się za głowę i wbiłem spojrzenie w materac, szepcząc: – Nie pojmuję tego… A później jeszcze mnie pocałował! – Poderwałem gwałtownie głowę i spojrzałem na Iga. – Rozumiesz?! A ja go znów uderzyłem! I zwymyślałem! Jasne, nie powinien mnie całować wbrew mojej woli, ale to była zbyt ostra reakcja, nawet jak na mnie! Nie miałem pojęcia, co się wokół mnie działo… Byłem… wciąż jestem zagubiony. Nie wiem, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Cholera! Przez niego nawet poszedłem się upić, bo już nie mogłem wytrzymać natłoku myśli! Wciąż i wciąż, w kółko myślałem o tym idiocie! Mam wrażenie, że dzisiejszy wieczór trwał co najmniej tydzień – tyle razy przez moją głowę przelatywały wciąż te same wspomnienia! Już kompletnie pogubiłem się w tym, kim i jaki on jest! Przypomniałem sobie nawet nasze pierwsze spotkanie! Nie to w Hogwarcie, to pamiętam aż za dobrze. Ale to prawdziwe, u Madame Malkin. Wtedy też proponował mi przyjaźń. Ba! Oferował, że zapozna mnie ze swoimi przyjaciółmi! Był taki miły… Ale później spotkałem Rona. Opowiedział mi sporo o rodzinie Malfoyów. I co się okazało? Miły Draco z tamtego dnia zniknął, a zamiast niego przez pięć lat walczyłem z podłym, wrednym Fretką, którego jednym z ulubionych słów było to na „sz”, które mi nawet nie przejdzie przez gardło!_

_Ig odszedł od drzwi i usiadł na podłodze tuż przede mną._

_– Jak sam zauważyłeś Dra... Fretka ma bardzo różne oblicza. Ty znasz doskonale jego złą stronę i kilka jego przyjemniejszych wersji. Ja z kolei znam go praktycznie w każdej odsłonie i wiem, z jakiego powodu w danej chwili zachowuje się tak, a nie inaczej. Na samym początku był właśnie taki, jak przy waszym pierwszym spotkaniu. Miły, przyjacielski słodziak, którego wręcz miało ochotę się tulić. – Zaśmiał się cichutko, obejmując się ramionami i udając, że kogoś przytula. – Przy ojcu nabierał trochę powagi, ale mniejsza z tym. Przy waszym ponownym spotkaniu, poczuł się zdradzony i przez to postanowił uczynić z ciebie i twoich przyjaciół wrogów publicznych numer jeden. Na co ochoczo zaczęli w późniejszym czasie przystawać inni Ślizgoni. Wykreował wizerunek pysznego, wywyższającego się dupka–arystokraty i w sumie tego się trzyma do dnia dzisiejszego. Tylko w towarzystwie swoich domowników – i to też nie przy wszystkich i nie zawsze – ściąga szkolną maskę i jest po prostu sobą. Chłopakiem, który lubi powygłupiać się, potańczyć, wypić i zagrać z przyjaciółmi w butelkę. To ujęcie z Zabinim to było tylko ich zadanie w grze. Zresztą Fretka tylko do takiego momentu zgadza się wykonywać zadanie, poza takie pocałunki nie wychodząc nawet na cal._

_– Teraz ta wiedza i tak mi się już na nic nie przyda. Może gdybym wiedział wcześniej… A tak – on nienawidzi mnie, ja nienawidzę jego. Nie da się tego zmienić. Nie wymażemy z naszego życiorysu tych wszystkich kłótni i walk._

_– A chciałbyś to zmienić?_

_– Co…? Nie! Jasne, że nie! Tak tylko powiedziałem…_

_– Harry… Mi możesz to powiedzieć._

_– Ale ja nie wiem, o czym ty mówisz. Nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia. Przynajmniej w sprawie Malfoya._

_– Skoro tak mówisz… – Spojrzał na mnie przeciągle, po czym podniósł się z podłogi i otrzepał spodnie. – Nie wyglądasz za dobrze, lepiej się prześpij. Choć i tak pewnie będziesz jutro zdychał na kacu. Ja jeszcze wracam do wspólnego – oznajmił i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Gdy chwytał już za klamkę, odezwałem się cicho:_

_– Mówiłem ci, że sam nie wiem, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Po prostu… pogubiłem się._

_– Wiem, Harry, wiem. Daj mi znać, jak się już odnajdziesz._

No tak, powiedział mi, że Malfoy wcale nie jest wcale taki łatwy – o co go wczoraj posądziłem. Że nie pozwala na nic więcej poza pocałunkami… Nie żeby to robiło jakąś różnicę, skoro całuje kogo popadnie! I daje się obłapiać jakimś przypadkowym gościom – bo wcześniej nie zauważyłem, żeby z nimi chociażby rozmawiał.

Chwila. Czemu ja znowu o nim myślę?!

Koniec. Od dziś nawet na niego nie spojrzę!

Najwidoczniej Malfoy wpadł na podobny pomysł, bo począwszy od tego dnia jedynie czasem widywałem go w czasie posiłków i wspólnych lekcji. W końcu nie muszę oglądać jego twarzy. Po tylu latach nareszcie mamy spokój! Może nawet raz na zawsze skończą się wredne docinki, kłótnie i prowokacje. Tak, to zdecydowanie może nam wyjść na dobre.

I może w końcu przestaną tworzyć na nasz temat niestworzone historie. Choć ta o szpiegu Voldemorta mogła nie być wcale aż tak daleka od prawdy. W porównaniu do mnie i Fretki jako przyjaciół z dzieciństwa, tamta przynajmniej była prawdopodobna.

 

~*~

 

– Hermiono, każ im się zamknąć – jęknąłem, schylając się nieco, by oprzeć czoło o ramię przyjaciółki. Co prawda pod salą od transmutacji było nieco ciszej, niż podczas śniadania w Wielkiej Sali, ale i tak miałem wrażenie, że zaraz czaszka pęknie mi na pół, a mózg wyjdzie uszami. W dodatku nie miałem jakoś ochoty słuchać kolejnych dziwacznych nowinek na mój temat. Tym razem podobno pobiłem się z Malfoyem o jakąś czwartoklasistkę z Hufflepuffu i choć wygrałem, ona mnie nie chciała, więc uciekła z Malfoyem… Naprawdę, nie mam pojęcia, co za ludzie wymyślają takie bzdury. Jedyna prawie prawdziwa informacja to nasza bójka, bo to w sumie tylko ja mu przywaliłem. Skąd oni wzięli całą resztę? Przecież ja nawet nie znam żadnej Puchonki z czwartej klasy!

– Zachciało ci się buntować i udawać wielce dorosłego, to teraz cierp – stwierdziła sucho, pozornie niewzruszona. – Dalej mnie zastanawia, gdzie się wczoraj szlajałeś.

– Byłem w Hogsmeade. A dokładniej w Świńskim Łbie.

– To skąd ten zapach?

– Jaki zapach?

– Czułam od ciebie wczoraj damskie perfumy.

– Ach, jak szedłem do wieży, to wpadłem na jakąś Krukonkę. A raczej to ona na mnie wpadła, prawie nas przy tym zrzucając ze schodów…

– Tylko że to były bardziej kobiece perfumy. Dziewczyny raczej takich nie używają…

– W takim razie złóż do niej zażalenie, że się nie zna na doborze perfum – prychnąłem, masując sobie skronie.

– Nie musisz być taki opryskliwy. Ja się po prostu martwię, czy nie zrobiłeś jakieś głupoty.

Zrobiłem, ale to nie to co myślisz…

– Nie martw się Hermiono. Pamiętam wszystko z wczorajszego dnia – niestety, pomyślałem – i jestem pewien, że nie spotkałem się z żadną kobietą – zapewniłem szeptem, nie mając siły na głośniejsze mówienie. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, Hermiona nagle pogłaskała mnie troskliwie po włosach.

– No dobrze, wierzę ci. A teraz po prostu odejdźmy trochę od tych plotkarek, wystarczająco się nacierpiałeś. – Pociągnęła mnie za rękę, aż zatrzymaliśmy się kilka metrów dalej, gdzie nie było już tak wyraźnie słychać ich paplaniny. Oparłem się plecami o ścianę i odetchnąłem z ulgą.

– Ej, może pójdziesz do pielęgniarki, co Harry? – Zerknąłem na zatroskanego Rona. – Powinna mieć jakiś eliksir na kaca.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby posiadała coś takiego. W końcu w szkole nie można pić alkoholu.

– I ty myślisz, Hermiono, że wszyscy przestrzegają tego przepisu? – spytał Ron z niedowierzaniem i lekką kpiną w głosie.

– Ron, błagam ciszej – zajęczałem, znów czując jakby mózg miał mi wybuchnąć. Złapałem się za głowę i zacisnąłem mocno powieki, walcząc z bólem.

– Wybacz, stary – rzucił już ciszej, po czym zwrócił się znów do Herm. – Przypomnij sobie chociaż, jak Fred i George jeszcze tu byli. Nie mów mi, że nie zauważyłaś, że na większości imprez, które organizowali, był alkohol. Obojętnie, czy świętowaliśmy wygrany mecz, czy robili zabawę bez powodu. Zarówno na tych dla całego domu, jak i na ich prywatnych, odkąd my tu chodzimy zawsze było piwo, a z czasem nawet zaczęli przynosić whisky. Nie dawali jednak pierwszo i drugoklasistom.

– Ci dwaj nigdy nie przestaną mnie zadziwiać. Wydają się być nieodpowiedzialnymi dzieciuchami, ale potrafią myśleć i zadbać, by nikomu nie stała się prawdziwa krzywda.

– Ale i tak nie pochwalasz tego, co robią, prawda? – wtrącił wesoło Ig. Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy do nas podszedł. – Cześć wszystkim. McGonagall jeszcze nie przyszła?

– Nie. I masz rację. Nigdy nie podobały mi się ich wygłupy. Nawet jeśli nie szkodzą trwale zdrowiu, to mogą kogoś zranić w inny sposób. Nie raz ofiary ich żartów stawały się szkolnym pośmiewiskiem.

– A ty jak zwykle musisz wszystko brać tak na poważnie. Zapomniałaś ile dzięki ich wynalazkom mieliśmy – nadal mamy – zabawy? Albo że czasem nam pomagały? Jak na przykład Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu – powiedziałem półgłosem. Wciąż miałem zamknięte oczy i to wcale nie z powodu bólu głowy. Najzwyczajniej nie chciałem patrzeć Ignissowi w oczy. Byłem zażenowany tym, co wczoraj zrobiłem, jak i powiedziałem.

– Ooo, widzę, że kogoś tu kacyk męczy? – Wzdrygnąłem się, słysząc głos bruneta niedaleko ucha.

– Taak. Miałeś wczoraj rację. Choć ja wcale tak wiele nie wypiłem. Najwidoczniej nie jestem mistrzem picia… – spróbowałem zażartować, żeby jakoś ukryć swoje zawstydzenie.

– Jak chcesz, to mogę z tobą poćwiczyć – zaproponował wesoło.

– Nie, dzięki. Już nigdy nie tknę procentów – stwierdziłem załamany. – To się dla mnie źle kończy.

– Każdy tak mówi na kacu, a później i tak pije. – Ig wzruszył ramionami.

Ale ja nie miałem tu na myśli tylko kaca, ale też tatuaż. Kto wie jaką głupotę zrobię następnym razem?

 

~*~

 

Po transmutacji McGonagall zaprowadziła mnie do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, gdzie, zgodnie z przewidywaniami Rona, dostałem eliksir na kaca. Kiedy go wypiłem, byłem gotowy wychwalać opiekunkę Gryffindoru pod niebiosa, pisać dla niej wiersze czy cokolwiek innego… Dopóki nie zabrała mnie do swojego gabinetu na „pogawędkę”. Prawiła mi kazanie przez całą lekcję, przez co opuściłem OPCM i w dodatku wlepiła mi chyba najgorszy szlaban w moim życiu – przez najbliższy miesiąc miałem kompletny zakaz opuszczania murów zamku. Mogłem wyjść tylko na lekcje zielarstwa. Pierwsze cztery wyjścia do Hogsmeade w tym roku szkolnym miałem z głowy. Uznała, że wczoraj wystarczająco się nabawiłem, więc miesiąc odpoczynku dobrze mi zrobi. Kiedy w końcu wypuściła mnie z powrotem na lekcje, dziękowałem Merlinowi, że jakimś cudem się powstrzymałem i nie zrobiłem czegoś głupiego, jak na przykład rzucenie w nią jakimś zaklęciem. Choć nie byłem w stanie się powstrzymać od pyskowania… Bo naprawdę przesadziła – ja rozumiem szlaban, ale minus dwadzieścia punktów?! W każdym razie przez swoje odzywki przekształciłem początkowo dwutygodniowy szlaban w miesięczny.

Westchnąłem ciężko.

Ale nie było tak źle. Pocieszała mnie myśl, że Malfoy najwyraźniej postanowił udawać, że ja i moi przyjaciele nie istniejemy. Ani razu na mnie nie spojrzał, nie rzucił kąśliwej uwagi, nie obraził. Jestem z tego powodu niezmiernie zadowolony. Właściwie to nigdy nie zrobił dla mnie nic lepszego. W końcu przestał mnie denerwować. Wreszcie miałem spokój! A co najlepsze przestał także obrażać moich przyjaciół. Po prostu żyć nie umierać!

Ale choć Malfoya mam z głowy, wciąż pozostaje problem tatuażu. Muszę uważać, żeby nikt go nie zauważył… a przynajmniej by Hermiona niczego się nie dowiedziała. Jeśli informacja o nim do niej dotrze, to przez kilka godzin będę musiał słuchać jej monologu o tym, jaki to jestem głupi, nieodpowiedzialny, dziecinny i „co to w ogóle ma być?”. Problem w tym, że gdybym jej powiedział, co wzór ma symbolizować, czekałyby mnie kolejne godziny, jak nie dni, pod znakiem jej zrzędzenia.

– Harry, jeśli martwisz się o te bzdury, które gadają uczniowie, to przestań. Nieważne, co myślą inni – stwierdziła łagodnie Herm, patrząc na mnie znad głowy Ginny, o którą opierała brodę. Ruda bowiem siedziała jej na kolanach, przewieszając nogi przez oparcie fotela.

– Właśnie. My wiemy, że to wszystko bzdury – poparł ją Ron.

– Chociaż w każdej plotce jest szczypta prawdy – dodała Ginny. – Faktem na przykład jest, że pobiłeś się z Fretką. Albo to że się upiłeś.

– A’ propos… Nie wiem, czy słyszeliście, co jeszcze krąży po szkole – odezwałem się, nagle przypominając sobie, co powiedziała mi Krukonka, na którą wpadłem na schodach. Powtórzyłem wszystko przyjaciołom, starając się nic nie pokręcić.

Igniss pobladł.

– To nieprawda. Znam Draco, zresztą mieszkam z nim praktycznie całe życie. Gdyby był szpiegiem Czarnego Pana, wiedziałbym o tym.

– Ale przecież jego ojciec jest Śmierciożercą, więc skąd pewność, że jednak nie donosi Voldemortowi o tym, co się dzieje w Hogwarcie, przez Lucjusza na przykład? – Herm jak zwykle starała się nie koncentrować na jednej możliwości.

– Powiedziałem już, że go znam. On nienawidzi Czarnego Pana, nigdy nie zamierzał mu służyć.

– Jednak istnieje możliwość, że Voldemort go zastraszył, żeby wykonywał jego zadania.

– Och, daj już spokój, Hermiono! Możesz mi zaufać. Draco z pewnością nie jest szpiegiem Czarnego Pana.

– A co ze Snapem? Może to przez niego przekazuje informacje Sami Wiecie… Voldemortowi – poprawił się Ron, choć to słowo z trudem przechodziło mu przez gardło. Nieważne jak wiele razy wypowiadaliśmy je przy nim z Hermioną czy Dumbledorem, on wciąż się czasem wzdrygał na jego dźwięk. Cieszyło mnie jednak, że starał się przezwyciężyć lęk. – W końcu są tak blisko ze sobą…

– Ale się uczepiliście. Ile razu mam wam powtarzać, że Smoczek jest niewinny? Czekaj… O czym ty mówisz?

– W zeszłym roku doszliśmy do wniosku, że Fretka i Snape są kochankami, co… – urwałem, patrząc na krztuszącego się przyjaciela. – Ig?! Co ci się stało? – spytałem zaskoczony, klepiąc go nieporadnie po plecach.

– Pewnie przeraziła go wizja tych dwóch razem… Sam dostaję dreszczy, jak o tym pomyślę. – Ron zrobił zdegustowaną minę. Zaraz jednak wszyscy utkwiliśmy w brunecie zdumione spojrzenia, gdy zorientowaliśmy się, że Ig się śmieje.

– N–nigdy nie słyszałem czegoś tak absurdalnego – wydyszał Ig, ocierając załzawione oczy, gdy wreszcie przestał się dusić. – Rany, chciałeś mnie zabić, Harry? Nie mówi się takich rzeczy bez ostrzeżenia. Przez ciebie zakrztusiłem się własną śliną… – powiedział ciszej, jakby sam do siebie. – Jakim cudem doszliście do wniosku, że ci dwaj są kochankami? Dla obu ten drugi jest ostatnią osobą na ziemi, z którą mogliby się związać… Choć wątpię, by do czegoś takiego doszło, nawet gdyby faktycznie byli ostatnimi ludźmi na tej planecie!

– To jak wytłumaczysz ich bliskie stosunki? Harry nawet widział, jak Fretka wchodzi do prywatnych komnat Nietoperza! – przypomniała Ginny.

– Nie dziwi mnie to. Oni są niemal jak rodzina. Severus jest ojcem chrzestnym Draco.

Chwilę zajęło mi zrozumienie, dlaczego Ig znowu wybuchł śmiechem. Nasze miny w tym momencie z pewnością były zabawnym widokiem.


	44. Lucjusz

Uniosłem kielich do góry w geście toastu. Następnie przybliżyłem go do ust, przechylając go i duszkiem wypijając zawartość. Mojemu ruchowi wtórowały piski dziewczyn, które chciały w tej sposób mnie dopingować. Ja jednak nie zwracałem uwagi na te puste panny, które tylko obmyślały sposób, dzięki któremu mogłyby wskoczyć mi do łóżka.

W tej chwili obchodził mnie tylko ten młody chłopaczek, który dopiero w tym roku zaczął wyróżniać się z tłumu. Doprawdy, aż dziw mnie bierze, że nie zwróciłem na niego uwagi wcześniej. Chociaż z drugiej strony pierwszoklasista ewidentnie stronił od ludzi, co też potwierdzało jego nieufne podejście do innych uczniów. Jednak w stosunku do mnie chłopak zaczynał się powoli otwierać. Tym bardziej, gdy pomogłem mu w kilku nieprzyjemnych dla niego sytuacjach. Musiałem przecież w jakiś sposób przekonać go do siebie.

Chłopak był tym bardziej zaaferowany moją obecnością, gdy dowiedział się, kim tak naprawdę jestem. Cóż, nie każdy miał okazję wymienienia ze mną kilku zdań. Severus jednak otrzymał zaszczyt na coś więcej.

Z początku miałem tylko ochotę na zabawienie się dzieciakiem i porzucenie go, jak to robiłem z większością moich kochanków. Gra robiła się coraz bardziej interesująca, gdy raz po raz chłopak odrzucał moją przyjaźń, dopiero jakoś po miesiącu niepewnie odpowiadając na moją propozycję pozytywnie.

Właśnie wtedy, gdy zobaczyłem jego pokryte zażenowaniem oblicze, przez moją głowę przeszła jedna myśl „Nie oddam go! Mój!”. Wtedy też doszedłem do wniosku, że lepiej mieć go tylko na wyłączność. Sprawić, by był uległy tylko i wyłącznie mi. By zakochał się we mnie do szaleństwa i nawet nie myślał o innym chłopaku.

Jednak nie spodziewałem się, że dzieciak już był pod wpływem tej „magii”. Spoglądał wzrokiem zakochanego szczeniaczka za strzechą odstających, ciemnych włosów i za wiecznym uśmiechem przylepionym do twarzy. Ten przeklęty Potter.

Musiałem znaleźć sposób, by oderwać Severusa od tych nieosiągalnych marzeń.

 

~ * ~

 

Okazja nadarzyła się bardzo szybko, co przyjąłem z wielkim zadowoleniem. Tym bardziej, gdy byłem już po Owutemach i miałem akurat dużo czasu do wprowadzenia mojego planu w życie. Mimo iż nie był on taki tam trudny, to jednak był bardzo ryzykowny. Musiałem postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. Tym bardziej gdy, ryzykując, mogłem zyskać aprobatę chłopaka.

Jakieś dwa tygodnie przed końcem roku, kiedy na zajęciach nauczyciele nie wymagali już nic wielkiego, tylko samą obecność, mogłem w spokoju zaprosić pod wieczór chłopaka do mojej osobistej sypialni (zasługa odznaki prefekta i mojego własnego wkładu – nigdy nie posłużyłbym się ojcem dla większej wygody; nie zniżyłbym się do tego). Z początku wytłumaczyłem się tym, iż muszę porozmawiać z nim na jeden temat dotyczący szkoły. Poniekąd nie minąłem się z prawdą; z początku powiedziałem mu, że nie podoba mi się jak zachowuje się podczas posiłków i przerw, kiedy go widziałem.

– To nie twoja sprawa, Lucjuszu – mruknął wtedy speszony, doskonale już wiedząc, co chciałem mu przez to przekazać. – Przecież i tak nikt nie zwraca na mnie najmniejszej uwagi – dodał, jakby było to jedną z najbardziej oczywistych rzeczy na świecie.

– Chyba sobie teraz ze mnie po prostu kpisz – odparłem na to, spoglądając na niego z delikatnym, aczkolwiek widocznym oburzeniem. Siedziałem akurat na kanapie przed kominkiem i obserwowałem, jak ten cały czas stoi niespokojnie w pobliżu drzwi. – Siadaj – dodałem, dłonią wskazując na miejsce obok mnie. Gdy chłopak zrobił to, co kazałem, uśmiechnąłem się z satysfakcją, zaraz przygarniając go do siebie. Od czasu, gdy zrobiłem tak pierwszy raz kilka miesięcy temu, Severus zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić. – Prawda jest taka, że od kiedy przyjąłeś moją propozycję, wszystko co dotyczy ciebie, dotyczy także i mnie.

– Chcesz mi przez to powiedzieć, że rujnuję twój wizerunek, tak? – W końcu spojrzał na mnie. Nie wiem, czy zrobił to z własnej woli, czy może dlatego, że czuł na sobie moje palące spojrzenie. – Jeśli tak bardzo ci to przeszkadza, to zawsze mogę udawać, że się nie znamy.

– Nawet nie próbuj o tym raz jeszcze pomyśleć – warknąłem, chwytając go za podbródek i wręcz kładąc go na kanapie, samemu się nad nich pochylając. – Ten przeklęty Potter nie zasługuje na kogoś tak dobrego jak ty. Nie mogę patrzeć, jak cierpisz przez niego. – Mówiąc to, pochyliłem się nad nim bardziej i pocałowałem go gwałtownie. Severus z początku zaczął się wyrywać i kładąc dłonie na mojej klatce piersiowej, starał się odepchnąć mnie od siebie. Niestety, jego dwunastoletnie ciałko nie miało aż tyle siły, aby przeciwstawić się mi i jakby właśnie to sobie uświadomił – przestał się szarpać. – Grzeczny chłopiec – mruknąłem cicho, całując go po szczęce, a jedną dłonią zjeżdżając na jego biodro.

– Lucjuszu… – chlipnął po krótkiej przerwie chłopak, a mnie zmroziło. Spojrzałem na jego zapłakane lico, aż się odsuwając. Severus był ostatnią osobą, którą chciałbym doprowadzić do takiego stanu. Młodszy Ślizgon w dalszym ciągu leżał na kanapie, nie mogąc powstrzymać drżącego ciała. To był straszny widok i chciałem mu jakoś pomóc, jednak zdawałem sobie równocześnie sprawę, że każdy ruch z mojej strony może wywołać u niego całkowicie inny od zamierzonego planu skutek. Dlatego też najlepiej będzie, jak odsunę się na jakiś czas od niego. I co z tego, że już kończę szkołę! Muszę dać mu czas do przemyślenia. – Nie…! – jęknął słabo, łapiąc mnie za rękę w chwili, gdy wstawałem z kanapy. Rzuciłem mu zaskoczone spojrzenie, jednak posłusznie opadłem z powrotem. – Nie odchodź. Zostań – poprosił, siadając mi na kolanach i obejmując za szyję. Zaraz poczułem jego drżące jeszcze wargi na swoich, gdy zaczął mnie nieporadnie całować. – Proszę, pozwól mi odwzajemnić twoje uczucie.

Nawet sobie nie wyobrażał, jak bardzo chętnie na to przystałem.

 

~ * ~

 

– Musimy chyba sobie porozmawiać – warknąłem głośno, pchając siedemnastolatka na moje łóżko. Znajdowaliśmy się aktualnie w mojej sypialni. Severus przez rok nie odpowiadał na moje wezwania i listy. Przez rok spędzony u boku tego bydlaka.

– Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać, Lucjuszu – burknął chłopak, starając się nie pokazywać po sobie tego, iż przeraził się moją zagrywką. Złapałem jego dłonie i umiejscowiłem je nad głową bruneta, jednocześnie będąc nad nim pochylonym. Włosy spłynęły na dół, jednak szczęśliwie nie opadły chłopakowi na twarz; musiałbym odrzucić je do tyłu, a na to nie miałem ani ochoty, ani czasu.

– Owszem, mamy. – Ścisnąłem mocniej jego nadgarstki i nie przejmując się w żadnym stopniu bólem odznaczającym się na jego obliczu, zmiażdżyłem jego wargi pocałunkiem. Przez chwilę miałem ochotę nawet go zgwałcić, by tylko pokazać mu, co myślę o tym, co mi zrobił. Jednak zaraz z tego zrezygnowałem. – Zerwij z Potterem! – nakazałem, a widząc jego zaciętą minę, warknąłem. – Zerwij z Potterem albo w innym wypadku użyję wszelkich możliwych środków, by tylko udupić życie jemu i jego rodzinie – dodałem jeszcze, a nastolatek spojrzał na mnie w szoku. Dokładnie widziałem jego nieme pytanie i niepewne odwrócenie głowy w bok.

– Nie zrobiłbyś tego – mruknął, samemu nie będąc pewnym swojej wypowiedzi. – Nie odważyłbyś się… – Spojrzał na mnie z takim cierpieniem, jakbym właśnie oznajmił mu, że przyszedłem zabrać mu serce. I chyba właśnie tak się czuł. Tylko że ze mną było podobnie. Mimo zaręczyn i ślubu, jaki niedługo miałem wziąć z Narcyzą, moje serce żyło tylko dla tej istotki leżącej pode mną i spoglądającej na mnie z bólem i nienawiścią zarazem.

– Oj, uwierz mi, że tak – odparłem, ponownie atakując jego usta, a językiem przedostając się do wnętrza jego warg. Doskonale czułem, jak szarpie się pode mną, jednak nie wykorzystał sposobu ugryzienia mnie, bym tylko się od niego odsunął. Już też wiedziałem, co to oznacza. Severusa gnębiły wyrzuty sumienia, a jego ciało tak dobrze pamiętające moje pieszczoty i spragnione mojego dotyku, tylko błagało o więcej. Jednocześnie też nie chciał, abym zmienił swoje słowa w czyn. Obydwoje zdawaliśmy sobie sprawę z tego, że naprawdę zrobiłbym to, co mu zapowiedziałem. Dlatego też Severus poddał się, tym samym dając mi do zrozumienia, że przystaje na moje warunki.

– Lucjuszu… – stęknął cicho, w czasie gdy moja ręka znalazła się na jego kroczu. Nieśpiesznie pobudzałem go przez materiał spodni, udając jednocześnie, że nie zwracam uwagi na jego ciche słowa. Puściłem jego nadgarstki, gotowy na jego ewentualny atak, jednak nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Chłopak jedynie objął mnie za szyję, przyciągając do pocałunku.

Szlochał cicho, jednak odwzajemniał każdą pieszczotę, jaką mu dawałem. Zarówno ja, jak i on wiedzieliśmy o tym, kogo najbardziej Severus chciałby teraz całować i komu oddawać swoje jestestwo.

Coraz bardziej zły – na siebie – zdzierałem z niego kolejno ubrania, bym potem mógł – gdy był już nagi – po suchym rozciągnięciu, wejść w niego, z całą bezwzględnością na jaką było mnie w tej chwili stać. Brunet jęknął tylko rozdzierająco na samym początku, jednak później nie wydał z siebie żadnego odgłosu skargi. Ja jednak w dalszym ciągu pozostawałem brutalny. Chciałem pokazać mu, jak bardzo mnie to bolało. Jaki wpływ miała na mnie nasza rozłąka i co to zrobiło z moim ciałem i duszą.

– Proszę… – Jego cichy szept dotarł do mnie, a ja nagle zastygłem w bezruchu, patrząc na niego w osłupieniu. Uświadomiłem sobie bowiem, jaką wyrządzałem mu właśnie krzywdę, chociaż już na samym początku naszej znajomości przysięgałem sobie, że komu jak komu, ale jemu tego nigdy nie zrobię. – Przytul mnie, Lucjuszu. Przytul… – jęknął płaczliwie, a ja natychmiast spełniłem jego prośbę. Chociaż tak mogłem wynagrodzić mu tę chwilę bólu.

Później kochaliśmy się delikatnie, powoli. Jakbyśmy na nowo starali się siebie poznać. Wiedziałem już, że Severus będzie tylko i wyłącznie mój. Drugi raz nie ucieknie ode mnie do tego beznadziejnego Pottera. Zresztą niedługo po tym mogłem dowiedzieć się, iż James zaczął chodzić z tą byłą przyjaciółeczką Sevvy’ego.

Chłopak tak był tym roztrzęsiony, że przez dobre parę dni nie dał mi się dotknąć ani też nie przyjmował żadnych posiłków. Zresztą nie dziwiłem się mu. Gdy on mi tak zrobił, zareagowałem podobnie z tym wyjątkiem, iż ja odpychałem od siebie moją narzeczoną, a każdego skrzata na swojej drodze traktowałem jakimiś klątwami.

Mojemu ojcu bynajmniej nie podobało się, jak traktowałem Narcyzę, jednak fakt, że nie dzieliłem już sypialni z Severusem, był dla niego zadowalający. Dlatego też, gdy dowiedział się, że brunet ponownie stał się honorowym gościem w moim łóżku, chciał wyraźnie pokazać mi co o tym myśli. Z początku były to kąśliwe uwagi rzucane w moją stronę, jednak kiedy tylko jedno złe słowo padło na temat Sevvy’ego, od razu dałem Abraxasowi do zrozumienia, że jeśli jeszcze raz wypowie się w podobny sposób o moim kochanku, to tego gorzko pożałuje. Dlatego też blondyn milczał, obrzucając go tylko wrogim spojrzeniem.

Pamiętam też, jak kilka lat po tym kazał mi spłodzić dziedzica. Tak więc po krótkiej rozmowie z Severusem, gdzie opowiedziałem mu całe zdarzenie, dla spokoju przespałem się kilka razy z Narcyzą, a gdy ta nareszcie zaszła w ciążę, byłem szczęśliwy do granic możliwości. Oznaczało to bowiem, że jeśli urodzi mi syna będę miał spokój. Niestety, w rezydencji zdarzył się mały wypadek, a Narcyza poroniła i straciła – jak się potem okazało poprzez magiczne badanie – córkę. Tylko trzy miesiące dzieliły ją od przyjścia na świat. Nie powiedziałem o tym żonie, ale naszej córce nadałem imię Celestia i pochowałem na rodzinnym cmentarzu. Nie mogłem pozwolić, aby moja krew musiała leżeć z dala od rodziny. Nawet jeśli Celestia nie żyła chociażby minuty na świecie, to wciąż pozostawała w moim sercu, a ja przez dłuższy czas nie mogłem wyprzeć z pamięci jej możliwego wyglądu. Zapewne byłaby tak samo piękna jak matka.

Nie chciałem jednak dłużej czekać i kilka miesięcy później żona ponownie zagościła w moim łożu. Tym razem jednak, gdy zaszła w ciążę, skrupulatnie sprawdzałem jej stan, bo nie chciałem pozwolić na żadne komplikacje. Zresztą tak samo wydawała się postępować Narcyza, zwłaszcza gdy lekarz powiedział nam, że żona urodzi mi dwójkę potomków. Tym bardziej przeszła samą siebie, kiedy otrzymałem informację, że zawitała w domu Snape’a, a ja nie miałem pojęcia, o czym rozmawiali.

Igniss i Draco. Moi synowie. Mimo faktu bycia bliźniakami, już od samego początku – kiedy leżeli na porodówce – byli od siebie różni. Może podkreślał to respirator, do jakiego maleńkie ciałko mojego najmłodszego syna było podłączone. Jego delikatna, malutka klatka piersiowa unosiła się za pomocą maszyny, na razie bowiem z niewiadomej przyczyny nie mógł oddychać o własnych siłach. Igniss w stosunku do niego był pełny życia. Wiercił się, co chwilę zwracał na siebie uwagę. Jak nie burknięciami, to głośnym płaczem.

Aż dziwne było, że mój pierworodny syn był charłakiem. Wcale na takiego nie wyglądał. Prędzej postawiłbym taką hipotezę przy młodszym chłopcu. Tym słabszym, ledwo żyjącym dziecku, a jednocześnie tak pięknym w swojej delikatności. Był taki kruchy.

 

~ * ~

 

Spojrzałem w szoku na kobietę, jakby ta właśnie oznajmiła mi, że jest w ciąży z Severusem. Co było niemożliwością, nie mniej jednak właśnie tak się poczułem.

– Mogłabyś powtórzyć? – mruknąłem, siląc się na spokojny i w miarę miły ton głosu.

– Igniss i Draco chcieliby coś ci pokazać – mruknęła Narcyza, pociągając mnie w kierunku salonu. Przy fortepianie siedzieli obydwaj chłopcy, Igniss patrzył na mnie z determinacją i błyskiem w oku, Draco natomiast niepewnie skierował swój wzrok na swoje małe rączki. – No, zagrajcie ojcu tak jak niedawno mi – zwróciła się do nich, a młodszy bliźniak kiwnął główką, wstając i podchodząc do jednego z dwóch futerałów na skrzypce 1/8. Wyciągnął z niego instrument i przykładając go do swojego ramienia, czekał, aż Igniss rozpocznie grę na klawiszach. [>>KLIK<<](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-sWnEWpS_fA&feature=artist) A gdy ten to zrobił po prostu odjęło mi mowę. Ta wolna, melancholijna melodia wypełniła całą moją duszę, dochodząc do każdego zakamarka mego ciała. Zaraz jeszcze dołączył do niego Draco, a we mnie aż eksplodowało od emocji. Obydwoje zdawali się wylewać z siebie wszystkie swoje uczucia, które tchnęły te dźwięki do życia, a jakie wybrały mnie za swój cel.

Spojrzałem kątem oka na żonę, która otwarcie zalewała się łzami ze wzruszenia. Patrzyła na nich z taką miłością i dumą, że aż zaparło mi dech w piersiach. Dawno już nie widziałem takiej Narcyzy. Ona emanowała wręcz tymi uczuciami. Zresztą jakoś jej się nie dziwiłem. To, co chłopcy przedstawiali, było wręcz niesamowite. Obydwoje synchronizowali się ze sobą i nawet nie musieli utrzymywać kontaktu wzrokowego, by upewniać się, że dobrze im idzie. Oni po prostu grali i przemawiali do nas. To było niebywałe, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że mieli dopiero po osiem latek.

Aż miałem ochotę wstać i obu przytulić do siebie, nie przejmując się faktem, że przez te wszystkie lata odsuwałem od siebie Ignissa ze względu na jego brak magii. Robiłem to tylko ze względu na ojca, który nie dopuściłby do siebie myśli, że jego wnuk mógłby być charłakiem.

– Przed chwilą grali odwrotnie, jednak nie brzmiało to tak jak teraz – wyznała cicho w chwili, gdy chłopcy zakańczali właśnie utwór. Nie odpowiadając jej, podszedłem do Dracona, który spojrzał na mnie zlękniony, po czym przytuliłem go do siebie. Ignissowi natomiast kiwnąłem z uznaniem krótko głową, jednak to i tak już wystarczyło, aby ten cały rozpromienił się i ze śmiechem pobiegł w stronę swojej matki. – A więc zgadzasz się na to, aby dalej mogli się uczyć grać?

– Oczywiście, mój syn powinien umieć zagrać każdą melodię zarówno na skrzypcach, jak i na fortepianie – odparłem, chwytając chłopca w pasie i wstając razem z nim w ramionach. Draco zaskoczony moim posunięciem, objął mnie za szyję, dalej trzymając w rączkach swój instrument.

– Ja chciałbym nauczyć się też śpiewać – dodał starszy bliźniak, a ja obrzuciłem go ostrzegającym spojrzeniem. – Mama powiedziała, że to nie będzie problemem. – Spojrzałem uważnie na Narcyzę, która wydawała się być zarówno speszona tą informacją, jak i gotowa na bronienie swojej racji.

– Niech będzie. A teraz zostawcie mnie i Draco samych. Niech zagra mi coś jeszcze – odparłem, sadzając chłopca na siedzisku przed fortepianem i odbierając od niego skrzypce. Słyszałem, jak Narcyza zamyka za sobą i Ignissem drzwi, posłusznie zostawiając mnie sam na sam z synem. – A więc, Draco? Co mi tym razem zagrasz?

– Symfonię numer 40 w tonacji G–moll… Mozarta – odparł cicho w chwili, gdy odkładałem mały instrument do futerału. Zaraz potem ułożył palce na klawiszach, zaczynając grać kolejny utwór. Ja natomiast rozsiadłem się w fotelu, podziwiając jego grację i muzykę, jaka wypływała spod jego zdolnych palców.

Niewątpliwie Draco był utalentowanym dzieckiem.

I nie tylko pod tym względem. Chłopiec miał niezaprzeczalny talent uwodzenia innych. Robił to nieświadomie, jednak przyciągał do siebie serce każdego, kto go tylko ujrzał. Mógł mieć każdego, jednak już nikt nie mógł mieć jego. Ale co się stanie, jak skończy dziesięć czy piętnaście lat? Gdy jakaś harpia postanowi go omotać w swoje sidła i mi go wykraść, a do czego ja jako jego ojciec nie mogłem dopuścić.

Mój syn musiał pozostać czysty, w innym wypadku mógł stracić jakąś cząstkę siebie. Jego piękno powinno trwać wiecznie. Jego czystość musiała być widoczna dla innych i pokazywać im, że Draco jest dla nich nie do zdobycia.


	45. Draco

Czwartkowe spotkanie z drużyną przebiegło w miarę sprawnie i szybko. Odkąd stworzyłem całkowicie nową drużynę (plus cztery osoby rezerwowe pierwszego składu) trening miał zupełnie inną atmosferę, co bardzo mnie cieszyło. Dlatego też wczorajszego wieczoru rozmawiałem z panią kapitan drużyny Puchonów i umówiłem się z nią wstępnie na mecz sparingowy, co też dzisiaj ogłosiłem drużynie. Paul i inni zareagowali na to bardzo entuzjastycznie, co było powodem do większego zadowolenia. Jedynie Alice wydawała się mieć niezbyt pewną minę, chociaż niewątpliwie starała się to jakoś zamaskować.

Najwidoczniej też nie tylko ja to zauważyłem, gdyż kiedy tylko pomyślałem o tym, by porozmawiać z dziewczyną, zrobili to za mnie Paul z Ianem. Przygarnęli brunetkę do siebie, obiecując jej dobrą zabawę na meczu, oraz to, że nie dopuszczą, żeby coś jej się stało (szczegół, że Ian był jako ten rezerwowy; widziałem w nim najbardziej szukającego, niźli innego zawodnika). Nawet David przyznał, że z chęcią w razie potrzeby uratuje ją ponownie, na co dziewczyna oblała się soczystym rumieńcem.

I właśnie o taką drużynę mi chodziło! Będziemy z prawdziwego zdarzenia! Każda drużyna będzie biła nam pokłony. Wystarczy tylko, jak popracujemy jeszcze nad dokładniejszym zgraniem oraz taktyką. Zaufaniem się darzyli, co komentowałem zadowolonym uśmiechem. Zapowiadał nam się dobry rok.

Tym razem to my będziemy górą!

 

~ * ~

 

Vera przyszła do mnie w sobotę wieczorem niespodziewanie. Akurat byłem w trakcie pisania pracy na transmutację i jednocześnie gasiłem ostatniego papierosa z paczki. Szczęśliwie dla mnie w jednej z szaf mam cały karton wagonów fajek. Wiedziałem, że do najbliższej dłuższej przerwy musiałem posiadać ich naprawdę dużo.

Trzask drzwi oprzytomnił mnie, a ja spojrzałem na gościa, odkładając pergamin na bok. Pracę pisałem leżąc przed płonącym paleniskiem w kominku i chociaż widziałem zainteresowane spojrzenie dziewczyny, ta nie odezwała się na ten temat ani słowem. Najwidoczniej była przyzwyczajona do gorszych zwyczajów.

\- Mam kilka nowinek, o które tak bardzo mnie prosiłeś – powiedziała tylko, podchodząc bliżej i siadając wygodnie na kanapie, znajdującej się na prawo ode mnie. Gdyby mocniej wyciągnęła nogi, mogłaby skutecznie uderzyć obcasem w moje żebra. – Co prawda, nie ma ich zbyt wiele z tego powodu, że o większej części zapewnie już wiesz. Jednak żebyś od razu mnie nie skreślał. – Wystawiła w moim kierunku dłoń, kręcąc wolno kółeczka wskazującym palcem.

Musiałem przyznać sam przed sobą, że dziewczyna należała do bardzo intrygujących osób. Jej sposób bycia był tak charakterystyczny, że aż dziwiłem się, że dalej pozostała anonimowa. Wszyscy znali ją tylko jako Verę (część nawet tytułuje ją mianem „Lady”), a o jej prawdziwym nazwisku nie mieli bladego pojęcia.

Było to naprawdę niebywałe. W ciągu zajęć i posiłków nikt nie był w stanie jej dojrzeć. Zupełnie jakby Ślizgonka zapadała się pod ziemię. A wystarczyło tylko, by przekroczyła próg pokoju wspólnego i wszyscy zaraz zwracali na nią uwagę. No bo kogo nie zainteresowałaby taka piękność?

Sięgające do połowy ramienia ogniste loki opadały częściowo na jej śliczną twarzyczkę (gdybym nie był zniesmaczony płcią przeciwną, to z pewnością już dawno próbowałbym z nią się bliżej poznać), nie przysłaniając jednak równie barwnych oczu. Zielone tęczówki patrzyły na mnie z niecierpliwością, chociaż dziewczyna nie odezwała się słowem. Rzęsy potraktowała dużą ilością tuszu, z kolei powieki miały na sobie cienką kołderkę z czerwono-czarnego cienia. W połączeniu z białym pudrem na policzkach i reszcie twarzy, jak i z krwistą szminką, prezentowała się niesamowicie.

Sama jej twarz w tej chwili mogła przyprawiać zwykłego heteroseksualnego chłopaka o szybszą akcję serca, jednak jej strój sprawiał, że ofiara z pewnością już dawno musiała paść na zawał (a problem w spodniach był gwarantowany). Na wiąskiej talii znajdował się czarny gorset z czerwonymi wstawkami, który jeszcze bardziej wyszczuplał jej figurę i jednocześnie podkreślał, wcale nie tak malutki biuścik. Piersi wręcz sprawiały wrażenie, jakby miały uciec spod tego ucisku. Dołem jej kreacji była króciutka, nawet nie sięgająca do połowy uda, obcisła spódniczka tego samego odcienia co reszta stroju. Z tyłu jednak miała doczepiony długi tren, który przy chodzeniu z pewnością ciągnął się jeszcze po ziemi i tylko specjalne zaklęcia sprawiały, że materiał nie brudzi się od tego.

Nie miała rajstop, a na jej szczupłych, wypielęgnowanych nogach znajdowały się buty na platformie i wysokim obcasie. Zapinane były tylko na kilka paseczków, przez co podejrzewałem, że musiały być bardzo niestabilne. Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę to, że jak podeszła do kanapy, nie zachwiała się ani razu, mogłem się w tym przypadku mylić. Albo po prostu Vera do perfekcji nauczyła się chodzić w takich butach. Przecież czego kobieta nie zrobi.

\- Gdybyś nie był gejem, to pomyślałabym, że teraz planujesz jak możesz najszybciej zaciągnąć mnie do łóżka – odezwała się w końcu, a jej pomalowane wargi wykrzywiły się w złośliwym uśmieszku. – Książę, wysłuchaj co mam do powiedzenia i już mnie nie widzisz.

\- Czemu w szkole jesteś taka… niezauważalna? – mruknąłem cicho, zadając nurtujące mnie pytanie. Przecież to było niemożliwe, żeby taka dziewczyna jak Vera mogła być w cieniu swoim towarzyszek, o których to zawsze jest najgłośniej. Clara w stosunku do niej była niczym nie wyróżniającym się psem obok światowej klasy, rasowej suczki.

\- Nie przyszłam do ciebie rozmawiać o mojej osobie – ucięła, krzywiąc się z zadanego pytania. Podniosłem się z dywanu, zgarniając moje rzeczy na mały stolik. Zaraz też usiadłem obok niej, spoglądając w jej intensywne zielone oczy. Musiałem przyznać, że ich kolor był niesamowicie magnetyzujący. Wręcz przyciągał mnie do siebie z coraz większym uporem, abym w końcu poddał się i zatopił w jej spojrzeniu.

Ten kolor był tak bardzo podobny do czyichś oczu. Łudząco podobne do oczu… Pottera?!

Wewnętrznie jęknąłem na te odkrycie. Ten szczur mnie nie obchodzi w żadnym calu! To, że jego oczy mają pociągający odcień, jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy!

\- Słyszałam pogłoski, że najlepszy przyjaciel Pottera, Weasley wpadł po uszy. Mianowicie zakochał się i to w nie byle kim, a w Ślizgonce. Co prawda, nie wiem jak się nieszczęsna nazywa… – Tu uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo, jakby właśnie chciała powiedzieć mi, że tego już mi nie powie. Dobrze, bo to pomogło mi oderwać się od jakże absurdalnych pomysłów. – Samo to jednak jest już dużym szokiem. Ten, który po Złotym Chłopcu jest naszym największym wrogiem, ma wśród nas swoją lubą.

\- Żartujesz? Przecież to jest informacja miesiąca, jak nie i roku! – krzyknąłem cicho, rozbawiony. Nie spodziewałem się aż takiej sensacji usłyszeć i to jeszcze o Wiewiórze.

Niedługo będę mógł te informacje wykorzystać przeciwko Gryfońskiej trójce (albo nawet i czwórce, jeśli wliczyć małą rudą).

\- To jeszcze w sumie nic takiego. Domyślam się jednak, że bardziej będzie zależało ci na Potterze, dlatego też starałam się jak najwięcej dowiedzieć właśnie o nim. – Vera zaczęła bawić się jednym kędziorkiem, obracając go co rusz w palcach. – Ostatnio mówi się o tym, że Gryfon znika w nocy i najprawdopodobniej włóczy się gdzieś po zamku. Powodów może być wiele, ale z pewnością nie robi tego z racji bycia prefektem. W innym wypadku przecież przyjaciele wiedzieliby, gdzie dokładnie się znajduje i nie robiliby mu jakichś kazań. Ostatnio jednak szczególnie Granger wydaje się być o niego zaniepokojona i w sumie jakoś mnie to nie dziwi, skoro jest jego _dziewczyną_.

Spojrzałem na nią w szoku, zaciskając palce w pięści. Spodziewałbym się wszystkiego, naprawdę. Że Potter ma kochankę. Albo, że jest jakimś szczególnym sadystą. Jednak to, że chodzi z Granger?! To było niemożliwe.

\- Masz na to jakiekolwiek dowody? – powiedziałem zły, choć nie wiedziałem, dlaczego właśnie tak się czułem. Może było to spowodowane tym, że mimo wszystko ten bałwan zawsze dostawał to, czego chciał, podczas gdy ja musiałem znosić tyle bólu. Nawet nie chodziło mi o to, co było przed szkołą, bo wtedy nie mam pojęcia jak wyglądało jego życie. No, ale teraz?! Teraz, to on sobie szaleje równo za nas dwóch!

\- Pewnie fakt, że oboje posiadają urządzenia zwane „komórką”, cię nie zadowoli – powiedziała powoli, przyglądając się mi uważniej. Zapewne zauważyła mój już nienajlepszy humor. – Ale w czasie, kiedy ty odpoczywałeś w poniedziałek w czasie lekcji, dużo osób widziało ich zażyłe stosunki. Jak Potter wtulał się w nią i jak ta głaskała go czule po włosach, odciągając go na bok, przed wścibskimi spojrzeniami innych uczniów. Pewnie chcieli mieć odrobinę prywatności, by móc troszkę pocałować się bez przeszkód. Wracając też do tych całych komórek, to Hermiona ponoć cały czas za ich pomocą dzwoni do niego w wolnych chwilach, kiedy nie są razem. Wysyłają też sobie przez nie notabene jakieś wiadomości, chociaż nie jestem pewna tej właściwej nazwy. SSM? SMS?

\- Mnie bardziej zastanawia, jak w ogóle doszło do tego, że postanowili spiknąć się dopiero teraz? – rzuciłem zły, idąc do szafy i wyciągając stamtąd jeden wagon papierosów. Tak profilaktycznie na najbliższe dni. Już w drodze powrotnej do kanapy, wyciągnąłem jedną paczkę i otworzyłem ją szybko, wybierając sobie szybko fajkę. Odpaliłem ją zaklęciem, wciągając mocno nikotynę do płuc.

\- Mnie już nie poczęstujesz? – Dziewczyna rzuciła mi rozbawione spojrzenie.

\- Wybacz. Skorzystasz z propozycji zatruwania sobie płuc? – odparłem, wystawiając w jej kierunku paczkę, z której ta wyciągnęła jednego papierosa i włożyła między wargi. Użyczyłem jej również różdżki, co dziewczyna skomentowała cichym śmiechem. Następnie zaciągnęła się, z westchnieniem wypuszczając małe obłoczki dymu.

\- Jak ja dawno nie paliłam. To już będą cztery lata – mruknęła, ponownie zasysając się na filtrze. – A wracając do twojego pytania… Tylko w Domu czuję się na tyle swobodnie, by tak chodzić. W czasie zajęć wolę jednak bardziej, moją prostą czarną postać w okularkach. – Uśmiechnęła się do mnie niewinnie, udając, że nie widzi mojego zaskoczonego spojrzenia.

 

~ * ~

 

\- Wyczyść Zorę – rzuciłem w kierunku Wiewiórki, rzucając w jej kierunku zgrzebłem tak, aby spokojnie je złapała. – A potem idź po rząd dla niej – dodałem jeszcze, idąc ku ostatniemu boksowi, w jakim to znajdował się granian. Od pamiętnej, spędzonej nocy w jego boksie, odwiedziłem ogiera już z cztery razy i musiałem przyznać, że z każdą chwilą Pozitano witał mnie o wiele przyjaźniej, niż jakiś czas wcześniej.

Ogier miał nałożony kantar, na co uśmiechnąłem się usatysfakcjonowany. Mimo wszystko, miałem problemy z jego ufnością wobec mnie, dlatego też cieszyłem się, kiedy jakaś część roboty była za mnie odwalona. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że nie chcę sam tego próbować. Po prostu korzystam z czego mogę w danej chwili.

Trzymając w dłoni lonżę, podszedłem do graniana, witając się z nim kiwnięciem głowy i uśmiechem. Zaraz też pogładziłem go po szyi, dłonią powoli zmierzając ku pysku zwierzęcia i w końcu sprawnie przypinając lonżę do kantara. Zaraz też pociągnąłem go kawałek, by tym samym nakłonić go do wyjścia, co ten wyjątkowo uczynił bez szemrania.

W boksie Zory, obok Ginny znajdował się już Haruse, który robił dziewczynie kolejną lekcję utrwalającą jak powinno się dobrze siodłać konie. Nie rozumiem, czemu on tak się nad nią rozdrabniał. Przecież dziewucha powinna już na drugiej, albo i na trzeciej lekcji próbować nakładać klaczy chociażby tranzelkę, a nie bezczynnie przyglądać się jego poczynaniom.

Przystanąłem na chwilę, zgarniając palcat, który przyniósł mi Haruse. Nie był mi zbytnio do niczego potrzebny, jednak wolałem mieć go przy sobie. W sumie, nigdy niewiadomo, czy coś nie spłoszy mi przypadkiem ogiera.

\- Och, Draco… Znów będziesz brał się za niego? – Haruse spojrzał na mnie troskliwie, kiedy nałożył na grzbiet klaczy czaprak i właśnie sięgał po siodło. – Nie sądzisz, że to Ig powinien się nim zająć? W końcu to jego koń i jako właściciel, powinien chociaż trochę zwracać na niego uwagę.

\- Cóż, jeżeli chodzi o konie, to Ig jest totalnym amatorem. Dlatego sam wolę zabrać się za jego konia, niż pozwolić mu go zniszczyć – odparłem, wychodząc z koniem ze stajni. Wtedy też dojrzałem dziewczynę Pottera, która wpatrywała się w ekran trzymanej przez siebie komórki. Dziewczyna stała z boku, najwidoczniej czekając, aż Wiewióreczka wyjdzie.

Ruda może jeździła troszkę lepiej niźli tydzień, ale była naprawdę pojęta i Haruse nawet zgadzał się spuszczać ją z lonży, kiedy miała jeździć w stępie. To i tak było ładne osiągnięcie, jak na tak krótki okres czasu.

Cmoknąłem na Pozitano, który wyrwał się szybszym krokiem, ciągnąc mnie w stronę pastwiska, gdzie też miałem zamiar się z nim wybrać. Cały czas jednak uważałem, by ten nie przeszedł zaraz do galopu. W niedzielę zrobił mi właśnie taką przyjemność, wybiegając do przodu, a ja jak długi runąłem na twarz. Dobrze, że puściłem wtedy lonżę, w innym wypadku nie wiadomo, czy bym sobie niczego więcej nie zrobił. Przy granianie musiałem mieć się cały czas na baczności.

Po kilku minutach takiego spacerku, przyśpieszyłem swoje kroki do truchtu, spoglądając na konia i dostrzegając, że ten dotrzymuje mi rytmu, kłusując miarowo. Najwidoczniej dzisiaj nie miał w planach, ponownie przywitać mnie z ziemią, z czego ogromnie się cieszyłem.

Niestety, jak to zawsze w przypadku ogiera bywało, nigdy nie miał zamiaru być mi posłusznym do końca. Dlatego też, kiedy prowadziłem go w kółeczku na wydłużonej lonży, nie zdziwił mnie jakoś fakt, kiedy ten odskoczył na bok – niby spłoszony i ciągnąc mnie za sobą, posłał na ziemię, rżąc przy tym zadowolony i odbiegając kawałek. W ogóle nie przejmował się sunącą za nim linką.

Widocznie, jeszcze długa droga przede mną i koniem.

\- Nic ci nie jest, kapitanie? – Obróciłem się na plecy, spoglądając na uśmiechających się do mnie Paula i Iana. Ten drugi trzymał delikatnie mały palec u prawej dłoni Paula, co przyprawiło mnie o cichy śmiech.

\- Co wy tu robicie? – spytałem zaraz, siadając i przyjmując dłoń Andersona, który sprawnie podciągnął mnie do góry.

\- Usłyszeliśmy, że udałeś się na „zabawę z końmi” i przyszliśmy to sprawdzić. – Ian spojrzał za mnie, najpewniej starając się zorientować, gdzie znajduje się granian. Ja również obejrzałem się za siebie, by dostrzec, że ogier zaplątał się kopytami w lonżę i teraz zdenerwowany prychał i machał łbem na wszystkie strony, podskakując do tego raz po raz.

\- Taaa… Tego szczególnie trzeba przygotować do jazdy – odparłem, kiwając im głową i oddalając się ku koniowi. – I co ty byś zrobił beze mnie, co? – zwróciłem się do ogiera, który łypnął na mnie czarnymi ślepiami.

Zarżał głośno, ponownie machając łbem, przez co nawet nie podszedłem do niego bliżej. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że tylko w tym momencie mogłem narazić siebie na jakieś obrażenie.

\- Spokojnie, Pozitano. Już cię z tego uwalniam – mruknąłem cicho, czekając, aż koń uspokoi się na tyle, by nie uderzyć mnie pyskiem, czy kopytem. Kiedy to w końcu nadeszło, znalazłem się obok niego, powoli rozplątując lonżę spomiędzy jego kopyt. – Coś ty narobił, co? Energia za bardzo cię rozpiera? – spytałem go, w końcu kończąc i trzymając lonżę tuż koło kantara konia.

Razem z ogierem wróciłem na poprzednie miejsce, dostrzegając, że Ślizgoni nie ruszyli się ze swojego miejsca, jakby czekali na mój powrót.

\- Co jest? – rzuciłem w ich kierunku, zatrzymując spokojnego już Pozitano. Nie wiem czemu, ale zawsze po takich akcjach ogier zachowywał się wyjątkowo dobrze, jak gdyby te wszystkie „spłoszenia” miały na celu sprawdzenie mojej cierpliwości, co wynagradzał mi, kiedy zdawałem jego małe i jakże brudne testy.

\- Ja i Ian mamy dla ciebie małą prośbę. – Paul złapał całą dłoń swojego chłopaka, przyciągając ją do swoich ust i całując delikatnie. Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się na ten gest.

Teraz już wiedziałem, że naprawdę mogą istnieć tak wspaniałe związki, a ich doskonałym przykładem byli właśnie oni. Ich wzrok, wzajemne gesty. To wszystko pokazywało ich zażyłość, uczucie jakim nawzajem się darzą. Zupełnie tak, jakby byli tylko dla siebie. Jakby łączyła ich czerwona nić przeznaczenia.

\- Co już knujecie? – spytałem, spoglądając na nich w jakiś sposób rozczulony. Jednak nic nie mogłem na to poradzić. To była ich wina, że reagowałem na ich wspólny widok właśnie w taki sposób.

\- Z początku to miała być tylko zabawa, aby z tobą potańczyć na poprzedniej imprezie. Teraz jednak chcemy czegoś więcej niż tylko tańca – zaczął Paul, głaszcząc cały czas dłoń drugiego bruneta. Ian był cały czerwony i mogłem jedynie domyślać się czym to było spowodowane. Przecież normalnie nie reagował tak na delikatne pieszczoty. A przynajmniej takie miałem wrażenie.

\- Znaczy… – Przez chwilę ważyłem słowa, zastanawiając się nad doborem odpowiednich słów. Nie chciało mi się wierzyć, że proponują mi COŚ takiego! Przecież mieli siebie nawzajem! Po co im jeszcze ja jestem potrzebny?

\- Tak… Chcemy spróbować być w trójkąciku, a skoro obydwoje ciebie lubimy i szanujemy, postanowiliśmy złożyć ci tę propozycję – odparł Anderson, a Collins powoli przytaknął swojemu kochankowi.

\- Nie… – wyrwało mi się, zanim zdążyłem dokładnie przeanalizować ich wyznanie. – To znaczy, nie rozumiem dlaczego w ogóle wpadliście na ten pomysł. Niestety jednak w tej chwili nie jestem w stanie dać wam konkretnej odpowiedzi.

\- To nic. Nie oczekujemy odpowiedzi od razu – odezwał się Ian, spoglądając na mnie z ledwo widocznym uśmiechem. Najwidoczniej w ciągu tej całej sytuacji jego cała pewność siebie gdzieś uleciała. – Chcieliśmy tylko, abyś wiedział i przemyślał to.

\- Jednak proszę. Daj nam odpowiedź do końca roku~! – Paul puścił mi oczko, po czym klepiąc swojego chłopaka w tyłek, obydwoje skierowali się ku zamkowi.

Ja z kolei spojrzałem bezradnie na konia, zastanawiając się, czemu do cholery nie odmówiłem im od razu!?

\- Eeh, wróćmy lepiej do treningu, Pozitek – zwróciłem się do ogiera, który parsknął cicho, ruszając z miejsca.

 

~ * ~

 

Nie rozumiałem, co ja takiego zrobiłem, że Bóg musiał mnie tak skarać. Byłem seryjnym zabójcą w poprzednim wcieleniu? Ofiary pewnie same popełniały samobójstwo na myśl o tym, że nigdy nie będę ich. A może byłem zamachowcem-samobójcą czekającym na jakąś dobrą akcję, gdzie mógłbym się wysadzić wraz z tysiącami niewinnych mugoli? Nie, byłem na takie coś zbyt przystojny.

Dlaczego więc kolejny raz musiałem znosić towarzystwo tej głupiej dziewuchy? Czy do niej naprawdę nie docierało, że nie interesuje mnie rozmowa o biednych zwierzątkach, które są wybijane przez złych ludzi na żarcie? W tej chwili magiczny świat miał większy problem niż sposób uśmiercania jej ulubieńców. Czarny Lord szykował się już coraz bardziej na walkę z Potterem. Przez wakacje porywał mugoli, którzy musieli służyć mu za eksperymenty i nie tylko. Porywał również czarodziei, wraz z rodziną (albo też jakimś członkiem jej), by zmusić swoją ofiarę do posłuszeństwa. Severus nie był w stanie informować Cuksa o wszystkich planach porwań. Przecież wtedy od razu stałoby się jasne, kto jest wtyczką Jasnej Strony, a na to ani dyrektor, ani profesor nie mogli sobie pozwolić.

\- Rozdzielmy się. Wtedy nasz patrol będzie bardziej efektywny. – Przerwałem dziewczynie w połowie jej naprawdę jakże długiego i irytującego monologu. Również nie czekając na jej odpowiedź odwróciłem się na pięcie i odszedłem szybkim krokiem. Miałem w tej chwili naprawdę dość wkurzających blondynek.

Z racji tego, że byłem teraz na szóstym piętrze postanowiłem pójść zobaczyć, czy nikt nie kręci się przypadkiem w pobliżu łazienki dla chłopców. Coś wręcz podpowiadało mi, że powinienem tam się znaleźć. Już nawet wyszedłem zza zakrętu, mając tylko już nie za dużą prostą do pokonania, kiedy przed moimi oczyma ukazała się sylwetka Pottera, który stał na środku korytarza, z przyciśniętym telefonem do ucha. Stał bokiem do mnie, dlatego też zaraz doskoczyłem do najbliższego posągu, kucając za nim. Nie wiem czemu, jednak nie chciałem być przez niego zauważonym. Nawet, jeśli byłem teraz prefektem na dyżurze i wręcz powinienem go upomnieć i najlepiej jeszcze odebrać mu kilka punktów.

Teraz czułem, że nie mam najmniejszej ochoty w ogóle z nim „rozmawiać”. Szykowałem się na zemstę dla niego i jego przyjaciół, i żadne kłótnie z tym bałwanem nie mogły mnie zdekoncentrować.

\- To jest czasem, aż irytujące. Korytarzem nie mogę sobie spokojnie przejść… – zajęczał odrobinę głośniej do komórki. Tak, bohater miał naprawdę przerąbane życie. Ciągle był pewnie zaczepiany przez tysiące swoich cycatych fanek. Pewnie z tą Granger na czele. – „Patrz, idzie tu.” Albo „kocham go” a ostatnio jeszcze pojawiło się: „jakie ciacho”…

Kiedy powiedział ostanie słowa, omal nie zakrztusiłem się własną śliną. Przecież to było wręcz niemożliwe! Potter uważany przez kogokolwiek za ciacho? To nie mieściło mi się w głowie!

Ok. Fakt, ten idiota zmienił się przez wakacje i najwidoczniej w końcu postanowił wymienić swoją starą kochankę na porządną szczotkę. Z kolei stare ubrania spalił, by ich odrażający wygląd nie straszył niewinnych dzieci, wymieniając je na dopasowane do ciała komplety, które nie robiły teraz z Pottera worka na śmieci, a naprawdę przystojnego chłopaka. Nie oznaczało to, że może być „ciachem”! Takie miano może należeć tylko do mnie!

Wychyliłem się odrobinkę, chcąc dojrzeć jego minę, jednak nie spodziewałem się nigdy zobaczyć czegoś TAKIEGO na jego twarzy. To było takie dziwne, że aż nie mogłem oderwać od niego wzroku.

Potter rzucił coś w kierunku swojej rozmówczyni (byłem bardziej niż pewien, że rozmawia teraz ze swoją szlamowatą kochaneczką), oblewając się przy tym krwistym rumieńcem. To był taki dziwny widok. Widzieć naprawdę w stu procentach zażenowanego chłopaka. To było całkowicie inne oblicze Pottera. Bo może kiedyś widziałem jego dosłownie znikome rumieńce, to jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem przy tym takiej ekspresji na jego twarzy.

\- Nigdy bym cię nie zdradził, przecież wiesz. Zwłaszcza z kimś takim. Wolę blondynki, no ewentualnie blondynów – dodał poważnie, a mnie aż zmroziło. Miałem już potwierdzenie słów Very. Potter miał swoją „cudowną” drugą połóweczkę, którą – psia jego mać – najwidoczniej traktował poważnie. Przecież oni tak do siebie nie pasowali!

Nie miałem ochoty dalej słuchać jego rozmowy. Pewnie zaraz stanie się masakrycznie cukierkowa, czego moje uszy mogłyby nie znieść. Dlatego też postanowiłem powoli wycofać się z mojej kryjówki i odejść najszybciej jak się da.

 

~ * ~

 

W dalszym ciągu nie mogłem wyrzucić z pamięci, tego co było dane mi zobaczyć wczorajszej nocy. Widok rumieńców Pottera i jego słowa jakie później wypowiedział. To było naprawdę nie do pomyślenia. Nie sądziłem, że Potter w końcu odważy się z kimkolwiek chodzić.

Westchnąłem cicho, strzepując popiół do popielniczki. Zaraz też ponownie przyjąłem papierosa do ust, wciągając jakże odprężającą nikotynę. Moja dłoń wraz z fajką znalazła ponownie swoje miejsce poza oparciem kanapy, a ja leżąc jak długi i patrząc pusto w sufit wypuściłem w końcu dym z ust. Po skończonych piątkowych zajęciach nie miałem już ochoty na nic. Tym bardziej, gdy dane mi było usłyszeć zadowolony głos nauczycielki mugoloznastwa, na które w końcu z niechęcią poszedłem. Nauczycielka nie mogła „ze szczęścia” usiedzieć, bo w końcu raczyłem ruszyć tyłek i przyjść na jej zajęcia. „Ważne jest to, że w końcu się zjawiłem. Możemy wrócić do lekcji?” odparłem jej wtedy, nie mając jakiejś szczególnej ochoty, ani na przemiły ton, ani też na kłótnie.

W ogóle ostatnio zauważyłem, że nie mam ochoty na nic.

Ktoś wszedł do mojego pokoju bez przywitania, o czym zdradziły go ledwo co skrzypiące drzwi. Mój gość stawiał cicho kroki, idąc najwidoczniej w kierunku mojej sypialni, dopóki chyba nie dojrzał ręki, wystającej z kanapy. Miałem takie szczęście, że kanapa była prawie że cała ustawiona tyłem, tak więc praktycznie zawsze mogłem być niezauważalny dla gości.

Gość stanął nade mną, jednak dopiero co przymknięte oczy nie chciały się już tak od razu otworzyć. Moja ręką w tym czasie ponownie odnalazła drogę do moich warg, a ja z błogością mogłem znów zaznać przyjemności jaką dawała mi nikotyna.

\- Draco – szepnął cicho gość, w którym od razu rozpoznałem Iga. Otworzyłem powoli oczy, spoglądając na niego z nikłym uśmiechem, ciekawy co brat ma mi do powiedzenia. Ten tylko podniósł dwie puste butelki po piwie, przyglądając mi się badawczo. Kilka innych walało się jeszcze przy nogach mebla. – Jutro będziesz rzygał jak kot… – stwierdził, przysiadając na kanapie i gładząc delikatnie mój policzek, by zaraz odebrać mi końcówkę papierosa i zgasić go w popielniczce.

\- A ty jak zawsze będziesz nade mną czuwał i zgarniał mi włosy z czoła. – Wyciągnąłem ku niemu dłonie, a Ig od razu pochylił się ku mnie bliżej, bym mógł bez przeszkód objąć go za szyję. Te prawie dwa tygodnie rozłąki wpłynęły najwidoczniej też i na mnie. Jakże brakowało mi obecności mojego ukochanego bliźniaka. – Przyszedłeś w końcu po rozgrzeszenie – dodałem z rozbawieniem, pozwalając bratu na podniesienie mnie i zaprowadzenie do łazienki.

Na miejscu posadził mnie na podłodze przy wannie i zajął się napełnianiem wody do niej.

\- Tak, istotnie – mruknął, kucając przy mnie i powoli ściągając ze mnie kolejno rzeczy. Kiedy jego palce dotknęły mojej gorącej skóry, zachichotałem opętańczo. Były tak cholernie zimne. – Prawda jest taka, że nie chcę dopuścić do stracenia kontaktu z tobą. Te dwanaście dni były wystarczającą katorgą, kiedy nawet nie mogłem skrzyżować z tobą spojrzenia. Muszę być obok ciebie, w innym wypadku uschnę, jak nie pielęgnowana od lat róża.

\- Znaj moją łaskę – rzuciłem w jego kierunku, przytulając się nagle do brata i ustami odnajdując jego własne, pocałowałem go mocno. – Dawno tego nie robiliśmy, co? – Wykrzywiłem wargi w zadowolonym uśmiechu. Ig zawsze potrafił naprawić mi humor.

\- Tak, tak – przytaknął mi krótko, na co jeszcze bardziej się uśmiechnąłem.

\- Wiesz, że cię kocham? – spytałem, kiedy pomagał wejść mi do wanny.

\- Tak, tak…

\- A ty dalej czujesz coś do Louisa – mruknąłem nagle, dostrzegając cień bólu odbijający się na twarzy brata. – Porozmawiaj z nim. Jestem pewny, że wrócicie do siebie w trymiga.

\- Nie. To nie jest takie łatwe – odparł brat z ciężkim westchnieniem. – Ja nie chcę tylko zwykłych pocałunków w związku. Jestem normalnym nastolatkiem i oczekuję czegoś więcej, przy jego propozycjach nocowania u niego. Potrzebuję seksu.

\- Ja uważam, że jak nie z nim, to znajdziesz w końcu tego jedynego. – Uśmiechnąłem się sennie do brata, czekając, aż ten w końcu weźmie się za obmywanie mojego ciała. Ig zawsze robił to tak świetnie, że od razu rozpływałem się pod wpływem jego poczynań i nikt z nas nigdy jakoś nie był zdziwiony, kiedy zawsze nie mijała chwila, a ja już zasypiałem w wannie.


	46. Igniss

Teraz mogę w końcu to powiedzieć. Nienawidzę tego świata, tego otoczenia. Życia...

Wszystko odnosi sie zawsze do mojego zachowania, jakbym to ja był odpowiedzialny za wszelkie zło wyrządzone całemu światu. Jakby moją winą było to, że urodziłem się bez krzty magii w swoim organizmie, a mój bliźniak prawie że nie stracił życia. Byłem przecież niemowlakiem i nie miałem zbyt wielkiego wpływu na to, co mnie otacza. Jednak mojemu ojcu to nie odpowiadało. Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że gdyby nie Severus to zapewnie tuż po porodzie pożegnałbym sie z tym światem. Wtedy też nie poznałbym piękna tego świata i jednocześnie nie miałbym okazji równie mocno tego znienawidzić. Może nie okazywałem swoich prawdziwych uczuć (nie chciałem z całego serca, aby mój mały braciszek musiał się o mnie martwić) i całe dnie chodziłem z uśmiechem, chociaż czasami do śmiechu było mi daleko. Jednak czułem, że Draco potrzebuje tego. Potrzebuje oparcia z mojej strony, a uśmiech pomaga i jemu odwzajemnić nieśmiało ten gest. Dlatego bez przerwy powtarzam tą czynność. Starałem się stać ostoją dla mojego brata i właściwie to tylko ze względu na niego do tej pory nie zrobiłem żadnego głupstwa. Nie chciałem pozwolić na to, by był sam.

Niestety, przez moją szkołę – do której matka wysłała mnie w wieku sześciu lat – a potem przez szkołę Draco byliśmy rozdzieleni i tylko listy mogły utrzymać naszą więź, na co zależało nam obojgu. Potem, kiedy zacząłem interesować się nowościami technologicznymi świata mugoli – przecież sam uchodziłem za takiego mugolaka – kupiłem mu telefon komórkowy, który udoskonalony przez wuja Seva działał bez zarzutu w tak silnie zabezpieczonym magicznie miejscu. Czasami zdarzało się, że potrafiliśmy przegadać całą noc. Nie przeszkadzało mi to; tym bardziej, że byłem przyzwyczajony do nieprzespanych nocy. A prywatna szkoła, do której zmuszony byłem uczęszczać nie była znów taka trudna i z materiałem z niektórych przedmiotów byłem sporo do przodu, dlatego też nauczyciele nic nie mówili, gdy czasami zdarzało mi się przysnąć na lekcji.

Bardziej martwiłem się o Draco. On w stosunku do mnie kolejnego dnia musiał sprawiać wrażenie wypoczętego i przygotowanego na wszystkie lekcje. Przecież nie mógł pokazać się ze złej strony. To Malfoyowi nie przystoi.

Dlatego nienawidziłem tego nazwiska i naprawdę byłem dumny z tego, które ja noszę. Może też ta rodzina miała tam jakieś swoje zasady, jednak nie były one tak chore, jak to było w przypadku rodziny, z której zostałem wyrzucony. Dla świata magicznego Igniss Malfoy, pierworodny Lucjusza i Narcyzy zmarł tuż po porodzie. Natomiast Igniss Black jest tylko osieroconym synem kuzyna Narcyzy („Jego biedna twarzyczka i nazwisko tak na mnie wpłynęły”), który przez swoje harłactwo może uczyć się jedynie w dobrej niemagicznej placówce. Nie powiem, że nie byłem jej za to wdzięczny. Dzięki tamtemu miejscu nauczyłem się wielu rzeczy, jakich nigdy nie nauczyłby mnie ojciec, ani żaden prywatny nauczyciel, który szkolił mojego brata kaligrafii, dobrej etykiety i jeszcze kilku innych rzeczy, jakich arystokrata musiał się nauczyć.

Jedyne czego nie mogę sobie wybaczyć jest to, że nie byłem w stanie uratować mojego brata. Przed łapskami ojca, tego śmiecia Voldemorta, jak i przed bólem, jakiego doświadczył również w szkole, a do czego nie chciał się przyznać. Przecież ojciec wyraźnie pokazał mu, jaką karę otrzyma, gdy zacznie robić się „miękki”. Dlatego też Draco przynajmniej w Hogwarcie stara się przeciwstawić jakoś, stosując zasadę, że najlepszą formą obrony jest atak. Tak więc, nim ktoś w ogóle ośmieli się wystąpić przeciwko niemu, za co potem gorzko by żałował, on od razu przechodzi do ataku i stara się pokazać danej osobie, że z nim nie warto zaczynać. A wszystko to robi z czystego, ogarniającego jego ciało strachu; nawet nie zastanawiając się, czy przypadkiem część z tych osób nie chciało po prostu się z nim zaprzyjaźnić.

 

~ * ~

 

[>>KLIK<<](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z72ec_cEbsw&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL)

Wszedłem do jednego z mniej używanych salonów, spoglądając z uśmiechem na siedzącego przy fortepianie brata. Uderzał z mocą o klawisze, jednocześnie robiąc to tak delikatnie, że aż nie mogłem uwierzyć, że istnieje na świecie osoba, która mogłaby tak grać. Draco nigdy nie grał na odwał, on zawsze wplatał w grę swoją duszę, a kiedy to robił praktycznie nic nie mogło go wyrwać z tego jakby transu.

Podszedłem odrobinę bliżej podziwiając szybkie ruszy jego palców, wręcz tańczące po białych i czarnych klawiszach. Draco wydawał się być teraz całkowicie sobą. Emanował przy tym taką aurą, której nie byłem w stanie teraz dokładnie opisać. To tak jakby stał się bardziej otwarty, przyjacielski i pewny siebie, jednocześnie okrywając się delikatną mgiełką tajemnicy. Jakby będąc przy instrumencie przestawał grać Dracona Malfoya, którego wszyscy znają i zaczął być po prostu Draco, moim młodszym bliźniakiem z fiołem na punkcie muzyki, mody i dobrego smaku. Jaki dałby sobie uciąć nogę, aby tylko mieć okazję porozmawiać ze swoim wielkim idolem – skrzypkiem Davidem Garretem, czy też z pianistą Yirumą, nie wspominając o tym duecie tworzącym razem zespół Secret Garden, których to mój brat jest takim zagorzałym fanem.

Draco odwrócił głowę na bok, spoglądając na mnie półprzytomnie i wracając z powrotem wzrokiem przed siebie. Zaraz jednak przerwał w półtakcie, jakby dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że znajduję się blisko niego. Zaśmiałem się cicho, siadając tuż obok i nie zwracając uwagi na jego wzrokowe protesty powróciłem do przerwanego przez niego utworu. Mi nie wychodziło to tak pięknie jak jemu, ale co się dziwić. Draco miał do tego wrodzony talent. Zarówno do fortepianu, jak i do skrzypiec, chociaż grał na nich tak rzadko. Ja po prostu umiałem grać i oddawać uczucia jak mój bliźniak tylko wtedy, kiedy on grał u mego boku. Przy nikim innym gra mnie tak nie bardzo cieszyła.

\- Myślałem, że już nie grywasz. Tak dawno nie miałem okazji słyszeć twojej gry – oznajmiłem po chwili, rzucając mu ukradkowe, rozbawione spojrzenie.

\- Nie czuję zbyt wielkiej potrzeby, by grać. Po prostu czasami odprężam się przy tym – odparł zaraz, zaczynając grać zamiast mnie, kiedy tylko oderwałem ręce od klawiszy. W sumie zawsze wolałem słuchać jego gry. – Z resztą mógłbym powiedzieć to samo o tobie. Myślałem, że dałeś sobie spokój z grą i wziąłeś się za śpiewanie – dodał, przymykając oczy i wykrzywiając wargi w delikatnym uśmiechu.

\- Czasami przyjemnie jest łączyć te dwie rzeczy tym bardziej, że dziewczyny przyciąga facet grający na gitarze; co z resztą już dobrze mi wychodzi; i do tego jeszcze śpiewający. – odparłem na to, przyglądając się uważniej jego twarzy. Dopiero wtedy zauważyłem malutkie kropelki potu zbierające się przy jego skroniach. – Draco, dobrze się czujesz? – mruknąłem, przykładając dłoń do jego czoła, by sprawdzić jego temperaturę, gdy w tym samym czasie ten osunął się bezwładnie do tyłu. Dosłownie w ostatnim momencie uratowałem go przed twardym spotkaniem z podłogą, łapiąc go za ramiona i przytulając mocno do siebie. To był już drugi raz, gdy byłem świadkiem jego osłabnięcia, dlatego też w żadnym wypadku mi się to nie podobało.

Podniosłem się ostrożnie, chwytając pewniej brata, by zaraz wziąć go w ramiona i tak niosąc go, ruszyć w stronę jego pokoju. Na szczęście po drodze na nikogo nie trafiliśmy, z czego byłem bardzo zadowolony. Naprawdę nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty użerać się z ojcem albo co gorsze – z którymś ze sługusów gada lubiącego węże, Voldemorta.

Gdy tylko ułożyłem go w pościeli, wyciągnąłem z kieszeni jeansów komórkę, wybierając szybko numer do Severusa. Mistrz Eliksirów mieszkał w domu po swoich rodzicach, gdzie znajdowało się tam większość mugolskich urządzeń ze względu na to, iż jego ojciec był mugolem i gardził wszystkim, co magiczne.

\- Sev, potrzebuję pomocy… – jęknąłem do słuchawki, kiedy tylko usłyszałem jego głos po drugiej stronie. – Draco ma wysoką gorączkę i jest nieprzytomny. – Spojrzałem szybko w kierunku brata, jakbym chciał się upewnić, czy mówię prawdę.

\- Zaraz tam będę. W tym czasie rób mu zimne okłady – mruknął tylko, zaraz rozłączając się. Ja natomiast zacząłem robić to, co mi kazał. Jak się później okazało było to kolejną reakcją mojego bliźniaka na pieczęć. Jego ciało ponownie starało się walczyć, stąd też wystąpiła u niego gorączka. Jednak jak zapewniał Severus, wszystko miało przejść już za kilka dni, chociaż Draco może cały czas pozostawać nieprzytomny.

 

~ * ~

 

Spojrzałem trochę spłoszony na Severusa, który kiwnął głową w kierunku pergaminu. Był to robiony przez niego świstoklik, jaki miał zabrać nas prosto do gabinetu dyrektora Hogwartu.

\- Nie mów mi, że się tego boisz? – Rzucił mi wyzywające spojrzenie, na co ja odpowiedziałem mu prychnięciem. – Nie ma co, reakcje to wy macie takie same – mruknął, chwytając mnie za ramię i zmuszając do dotknięcia kartki, sam czyniąc to samo. Poczułem tylko charakterystyczne szarpnięcie w okolicy żołądka, a już po chwili znajdowałem się we wnętrzu gabinetu głowy szkoły. Jejku, ale ten gabinet był…

\- …wielgachny – dokończyłem na głos, przez chwilę nawet nie zdając z tego sprawy. Ta ilość portretów, gdzie wszystkie postacie albo spoglądały z zaciekawieniem na nas, albo też zajmowały się swoimi sprawami. Natomiast książki… Ile on ich miał?! Można by wręcz pomyśleć, że cały swój czas spędza na czytaniu, a przecież jako dyrektor nie miałby aż tak dużo do tego czasu.

\- Tak, masz rację. To dość duże pomieszczenie – zabrał głos wysoki gostek, patrząc na mnie dobrodusznie zza okularów połówek. – Dropsa? – dodał nagle, wystrzeliwując ręką w moim kierunku z paczką cukierków. Dropsa? On sam, mógłby być Dropsem. Swoją drogą, dobre przezwisko.

\- Chyba na razie spasuję, dyrektorze Dumbledore. – Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, by w jakiś sposób nie urazić go na „dzień dobry”. Co, jak co, ale nie taki miałem zamiar, gdy wysyłałem mu list z prośbą o przyjęcie mnie do szkoły.

\- Może później się skusisz, Ignissie. – Dumbel położył paczkę na biurku, przyglądając mi się uważniej. – Fakt uwolnienia się w tobie tak późno magii jest dość niespotykany, jednak jak najbardziej możliwy. Znam jeszcze jedną osobę, w której magia ukazała się, gdy skończył jakieś dziewiętnaście lat.

\- W związku z tym, iż urodziłem się niemagiczny miałem trochę nieprzyjemności – oznajmiłem, nim Severus zdążyłby zabrać głos. Umówiliśmy się, że dyrektorowi musimy powiedzieć prawdę z racji tego, że to on miał najwyższy głos w sprawie mojego przyjęcia i lepiej będzie jak chociaż on będzie wiedział. – Ojciec z tego względu mnie wydziedziczył, a prasie oznajmił, że zmarłem przy porodzie. – Widząc jego zdziwioną minę, wiedziałem już, że domyśla się co chciałem mu przekazać. – Jestem starszym bliźniakiem Draco i prawdopodobnie niedługo ponownie dziedzicem rodziny Malfoyów. Jednak do tego oficjalnego „zmartwychwstania” mojej osoby, chciałbym się uczyć jako zwykły chłopak. Jako Igniss Black – osierocony syn Syriusza Blacka, który zmiękczył serce Narcyzy Malfoy.

\- Cóż, wydaje mi się, że będzie to możliwe – odparł po dłuższej chwili milczenia. Ja w tym czasie utkwiłem na nim uważne spojrzenie, czekając na jego ostateczne słowo. – Pana brat, panie Black jest bardzo utalentowanym młodzieńcem i tak jak z nim, tak z tobą wiążę już wiele nadziei. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, ponownie wyciągając w moim kierunku paczkę z dropsami. Tym razem bardziej z wdzięczności przyjąłem jednego z cukierków, od razu wkładając go sobie do buzi. Przyjemny, brzoskwiniowy smak rozszedł się w moich ustach.

\- Dziękuję panu bardzo, dyrektorze – mruknąłem tylko, kłaniając się delikatnie przed mężczyzną. – Nawet pan nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, ile to dla mnie znaczy.

\- Ależ nie ma za co. Och… – sapnął cicho, jakby coś sobie właśnie uświadomił. – I jeśli chodzi o to, gdzie trafisz. Jeśli twoim domem nie będzie Slitherin, to i tak możesz dzielić pokój ze swoim bratem lub też w pobliżu niego. Dla ciebie zrobię ten mały wyjątek.

\- Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, dyrektorze Dumbledore – zabrał głos, milczący dotąd Severus, tym samym zwracając na siebie naszą uwagę. – Draco i Igniss spędzając wakacje w Japonii, doczekali się tam swoich chowańców. Draco ma pod swoją opieką Smoka Szwedzkiego Kolczastego, natomiast Igniss zajmuje się właśnie już dość wyrosłym źrebięciem graniana, znanego też jako sleipnira.

Uśmiechnąłem się na wspomnienie mojego pięknego wierzchowca. Pozitano był dopiero jakoś trzyletnim żywym ogierkiem, którego spotkałem naprawdę przypadkowo, w chwili gdy robiłem sobie jedną z wycieczek w niezamieszkałych okolicach. Był ciekawski świata, dlatego też szybko zaplątał się w linę, którą najwidoczniej ktoś zostawił, a ten postanowił się tym pobawić. Do tej pory pamiętam jego przerażenie, kiedy nie mogąc się uwolnić z pułapki zobaczył mnie.

_„- Spokojnie, maleńki – szepnąłem cicho, przystając na chwilę. Chciałem w jakiś sposób pokazać zwierzęciu, że nic mu z mojej strony nie grozi. Młody granian zarżał rozpaczliwie, wołając zapewne swoją matkę, albo kogoś innego z rodziny. – Chcę ci tylko pomóc – dodałem zaraz, obawiając się jakiegoś innego przedstawiciela jego stada, który mógłby uznać mnie za zagrożenie i zabić. Doskonale wiedziałem też, że graniany są bardzo inteligentne i wbrew pozorom podświadomie znają większość ludzkich języków. Dlatego też to, czy mówiłem do źrebaka po angielsku, czy w języku japońskim nie powinno zrobić żadnej różnicy._

_Odetchnąłem cicho, widząc jak się odrobinę uspokaja. Znaczy nie ruszał się już tak chaotycznie, przez co nie zaplątywał się bardziej. Tylko jego oddech pozostał przyśpieszony, a w oczach zwierzęcia mogłem odczytać strach. Dlatego też mogłem podejść do niego i zacząć ściągać z niego linę, w jaką to musiał się zaplątać. Trochę mi to jednak zajmowało; widocznie ogier musiał męczyć się z tym już trochę czasu. Jednak, gdy w końcu mi się to udało, mogłem obserwować jak źrebię trochę kulawo podnosi się na wszystkie osiem kopyt i podchodzi do mnie kawałek._

_Samiec miał naprawdę ładną połyskującą w promieniach słońca czarną sierść. Wydawała się być miękka i przyjemna w dotyku, że aż naprawdę miało się ochotę ją dotknąć i samemu to sprawdzić. Dlatego też trochę niepewnie wyciągnąłem dłoń w jego kierunku i powoli, by nie spłoszyć go, położyłem dłoń na jego szyi. W tym samym czasie trzylatek zarżał cicho nade mną, a ja zaraz odwróciłem się spoglądając spłoszony na kilkanaście granianów, jakie się przy nas pojawiły._

_Nie wyglądały na wrogo nastawionych, jednak i tak wolałem się odsunąć. Kto wie, może komuś taka bliskość nie będzie odpowiadać._

_\- Zaplątał się, więc chciałem mu tylko pomóc – mruknąłem cofając się kilka kroków, po czym z delikatnym ukłonem; co jak co ale graniany podobnie jak i hipogryfy to bardzo dumne zwierzęta i by ich nie urazić trzeba im szacunek oddać; odwróciłem się na pięcie i odszedłem. Niestety moja wędrówka długo nie potrwała, gdyż zaraz u mego boku pojawił się źrebak, któremu nawet na myśl nie przeszło, żeby odstąpić mnie na krok._

_Później Maki dopowiedziała mi, że tutejsze graniany wybierają sobie swoich towarzyszy. Czasami robią to, gdy mają kilka lat, jak Pozitano, czy kilkanaście jak jej Wodnik. Swoją drogą Maki miała mnóstwo chowańców i biorąc pod uwagę to, jak każdy domagał się uwagi, byłem w szoku, że dla każdego znajdowała czas.”_

\- Och, naprawdę? – Dyrektorek wydawał się być tym faktem niezwykle zadowolony. – Nie możemy pozwolić, aby wasze pupile zostały w domu. Jeśli chodzi o smoka, to może on mieszkać na terenie Zakazanego Lasu. Mimo wszystko to niebezpieczne zwierzę. – Dropsik przesunął ręką kilka razy po swojej długiej brodzie. – Natomiast jeśli chodzi o twojego graniana mam świetne rozwiązanie. – Klasnął w dłonie, wyjawiając nam zaraz szczegóły swojego planu. – Otóż dostałem list od pewnej wysoko postawionej osoby z zagranicy z prośbą, aby w naszej szkole znalazło się miejsce na stajnię, gdzie miałoby znajdować się kilka wierzchowców dla uczniów, którzy kochają jeździć i po szkole chcieliby tak spędzać swój wolny czas. Po długim namyśle doszedłem do wniosku wraz z profesor McGonagall, że taki pomysł może nie być zły, a i nawet w przyszłości może się nam przydać.

\- W walce z Wujkiem-Samo-Zło? – mruknąłem, a widząc jego wesołe spojrzenie również pozwoliłem sobie na uśmiech. To nie moja wina, że zawsze miałem potrzebę wymyślania komuś śmiesznych przezwisk.

\- Ciekawa nazwa, Ignissie. Aż szkoda, że nie dane mi było poznać ciebie wcześniej – odparł na to, ścierając łzy z kącików oczu. Widocznie moja wypowiedź musiała go naprawdę rozbawić, jeżeli doprowadziła go do łez.

\- A więc, dyrektorze. Czy to, co pan przed chwilą powiedział mogę odebrać jako zgodę na trzymanie na terenie szkoły mojego graniana? – Szczegół, że wyszło tylko na to, iż interesuje mnie mój chowaniec. Galenie przed chwilą pozwolił znajdować się w pobliżu Draco, dlatego teraz obchodził mnie tylko Pozitano.

\- Pod dwoma warunkami. – Zaśmiał się jeszcze, a jego dobry humor nie wróżył niczego złego. – Zdradź mi imię swojego ośmionogiego przyjaciela i obiecaj mi, że będziesz się nim sumiennie zajmował.

\- Przyrzekam, że Pozitano nie będzie przeze mnie zaniedbywany. – Kurcze, jak mógłbym zaniedbać takiego pięknego konia? Przecież Pozitano jest takim Drugim Mną. No i uwielbia, gdy gram mu na gitarze.

Nic piękniejszego spotkać mnie dzisiaj nie mogło. Jeszcze niech tylko Draco się wybudzi i będzie już kompletnie cudownie.

Tylko kurcze… Dlaczego ja zawsze musiałem coś wykrakać?


	47. Harry

– O–ojcem chrzestnym…? – spytał niedowierzająco Ron, otrząsając się z szoku. – Żartujesz, prawda? To prawie tak samo dziwaczne jak pomysł, że jest jego kochankiem! – Wykrzywił usta z odrazą. – Kto powierzyłby w jego ręce swoje dziecko?

Ze zdziwieniem zauważyliśmy, jak mina Ignissa tężeje.

– Jak widać, jednak ktoś to zrobił – stwierdził oschle, zaskakując nas tym trochę. Zaraz jednak jego głos złagodniał. – I to nie tylko rodzice Draco. Dumbledore również, skoro pozwala mu uczyć w szkole.

– Och, racja – mruknęła Ginny. – Ale to jednak co innego, w końcu tak naprawdę nie ma z nami większego kontaktu.

– Ale spędzacie pod jego opieką większość roku. Oczywiście, nie tylko jego, ale jednak. Poza tym znacie tylko jedno oblicze Severusa.

– W sumie, może to nie jest aż takie nieprawdopodobne – odezwała się Hermiona z lekko zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy. – To nie nowość, że Snape traktuje Malfoya ulgowo. Od samego początku wyraźnie go faworyzował, nawet bardziej niż innych Ślizgonów.

– Właściwie, to nawet mi ulżyło – stwierdził Ron. – Może w końcu skończą się moje koszmary o nich dwóch. – Wzdrygnął się z wyrazem obrzydzenia na twarzy. – Naprawdę… Bleee…

– Sam jesteś sobie winny. To ty wyskoczyłeś z tym pomysłem. – Ginny zmarszczyła nos, najwyraźniej również mając przed oczami coś, czego nie chciała widzieć. Jeśli o mnie chodziło, wizja tej dwójki razem sprawiała, że czułem, jakby mój żołądek ściskał się i wywracał do góry nogami.

– A mnie dziwi, że o nich śnisz. – Ig spojrzał psotnie na Rona. – Czyżbyśmy o czymś nie wiedzieli?

– C–co…? O czym ty… – Niebieskie oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia. – Nie! Nawet tak nie żartuj! Nie jestem homo… Zresztą nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, że ja ich obu _nienawidzę_. Jakbym mógł się w takim razie _zakochać_ – ledwo wydusił z siebie to słowo, po czym dodał z odrazą – w którymś z _nich_?

– Wbrew pozorom granica między miłością i nienawiścią jest bardzo cienka – stwierdził rzeczowo z miną niemal jak Hermiona, gdy udziela nam jednego ze swoich „wykładów”. Kiwał przy tym głową, jakby sam sobie przytakiwał. – Przynajmniej tak często jest w filmach i książkach – dodał lekkim tonem, spoglądając na mnie w trochę dziwny sposób. – Prawda, Harry?

Zdrętwiałem i spojrzałem na przyjaciela z mieszaniną zdziwienia i jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego niepokoju.

– A skąd ja mam to wiedzieć? – spytałem powoli, zastanawiając, się o co mu chodzi. Czy on sugerował…? Nie. Nie, na pewno nie. Ja _z pewnością_ nienawidzę Malfoya.

– Przecież wychowałeś się u mugoli, no nie? Z pewnością oglądałeś jakieś filmy albo czytałeś książki – wyjaśnił, przyglądając mi się wciąż z tym nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Jednak to wystarczyło, bym się rozluźnił.

– Och, nie wiem. Nie oglądałem za wiele, nie mówiąc o czytaniu… – Wyjaśniłem, ale zaraz dodałem: – Choć wydaje mi się, że w serialach, które ciotka Petunia tak często ogląda, faktycznie było coś takiego.

– A tak w ogóle to, czym są te „filmy”? – Ciche pytanie Ginny skupiło na niej naszą uwagę.

– Nie wiesz? – spytał zdziwiony Ron, a w jego głosie wychwyciłem nutę zadowolenia. Zawsze lubił imponować siostrze, pomyślałem, unosząc kącik ust w lekkim uśmiechu.

– A skąd mam niby wiedzieć? – Nachmurzyła się Ginny, rumieniąc się lekko.     

– Ron, chciałabym ci przypomnieć, że gdybyśmy kiedyś z Harrym ci tego nie wyjaśnili, sam też byś nie wiedział – zauważyła Hermiona nieco uszczypliwie. Czy mi się wydawało, że mocniej objęła siedzącą na jej kolanach Ginny?

– Ale nie zmienia to faktu, że ja wiem, a ona nie – burknął Ron. Zabrzmiał jak obrażone dziecko. Uśmiechnąłem się mimo woli. Uwielbiałem te chwile z przyjaciółmi, gdy nie musieliśmy martwić się żadnymi poważnymi problemami, tylko spieramy się o różne błahostki… Nagle znów pomyślałem o Syriuszu. Chciałbym móc z nim porozmawiać…

– Harry? – Mrugnąłem, powracając myślami do rzeczywistości. Spojrzałem pytająco na Rona. – Co jest? Wyglądasz na przybitego. – Spojrzał na mnie zaniepokojony.

– Jeśli cię coś martwi, Harry, wiesz, że możesz nam wszystko powiedzieć…

– Wiem, wiem, nie musisz mi tego powtarzać. Po prostu pomyślałem, że chciałbym pogadać z Sy… z Syriuszem – przyznałem cicho, nie patrząc na przyjaciół.

Przez chwilę wszyscy milczeli.

– Hermiono, nie masz może na swoim laptopie jakichś filmów? Moglibyśmy coś sobie obejrzeć któregoś wieczoru.

– Mam ich całkiem sporo, więc nie ma problemu. Możemy być nawet nieco wybredni. Z rodzicami często oglądamy różne rzeczy, a w razie co mam nawet jakieś seriale. Oczywiście wszystko zależy od tego, czy znajdziemy czas. W tym roku musimy się szczególnie przyłożyć do nauki.

Odpowiedział jej grupowy jęk.

– Przecież owutemy są dopiero w przyszłym roku! – zawołał zrozpaczony Ron.

– Właśnie, w dodatku jest dopiero początek roku. Daj nam się na razie przyzwyczaić do myśli, że znów trzeba się uczyć – dołączyłem do protestu przyjaciela.

– Jestem pewna, że wszyscy znajdziemy godzinę czasu na obejrzenie filmu i nie zaszkodzi to naszym ocenom – poparła nas Ginny. – Zawsze przecież możemy najpierw odrobić zadania domowe, a dopiero później zabrać się za filmy.

– Albo obejrzelibyśmy coś w weekend, kto powiedział, że musi to być środek tygodnia? – wtrącił Ig, a Hermiona wyraźnie zaczęła się łamać.

– Proszę, Hermi. – Ginny złożyła dłonie i spojrzała błagalnie na Hermionę.

Przez chwilę Herm patrzyła nieugięcie na Ginny, ale w końcu uległa.

– No dobrze. Chyba macie rację… ale nie myślcie, że wam odpuszczę. Sami nigdy nie zadbalibyście o swoje oceny, więc muszę was trochę przycisnąć – ostrzegła, patrząc na nas twardo. Jęknęliśmy zgodnie i wymieniliśmy z Ronem męczeńskie spojrzenia.

– Ona tak zawsze? – spytał Ig konspiracyjnym szeptem, pochylając się w stronę mnie i Rona, patrząc z ukosa na Herm.

– Od pierwszej klasy – przyznałem cicho z westchnieniem, kręcąc głową. – Jakby jeszcze nie pojęła, że my naprawdę nie jesteśmy orłami w nauce jak ona…

– Ej! Wiecie, że tu wszystko słychać? – spytała ze słyszalną urazą w głosie i zmrużyła gniewnie oczy.

– Nie powiedziałem przecież nic złego…

– O, tu jesteście! Ron! Harry! O, i Ginny, jak dobrze! – Usłyszałem za swoimi plecami znajomy głos, po czym poczułem klepnięcie w ramię. W następnej chwili opierając ręce na szczupłych biodrach, stanęła przed nami Katie Bell. Siódmoklasistka była ostatnią, która została ze składu naszej drużyny z czasów, gdy do niej dołączyłem. – Rany, cały dzień próbowałam was złapać, ale ciągle mi uciekaliście.

– A co, coś się stało? – spytałem zdziwiony. Wątpiłem, by szukała mnie z powodu plotek. Nie obchodziło ją raczej moje życie prywatne. Przez tyle lat spotykaliśmy się na treningach, w salonie czy bibliotece, a i tak naszym jedynym tematem rozmów był quidditch.

– Ty się jeszcze pytasz!? – Popatrzyła na mnie z niedowierzaniem. – Człowieku! Leci nam już drugi tydzień września. Oficjalnie zaczął się sezon quidditcha. Muszę zorganizować nabór, a wy mi w tym pomożecie – oznajmiła, patrząc na nas pewnie. Odwzajemniłem się zdziwionym spojrzeniem, a Ron palnął:

– Ale przecież to ty jesteś kapitanem. Nie dasz sobie rady sama?

– Och. Z samą organizacją jasne, że tak – machnęła niedbale ręką – ale jesteście mi potrzebni w wyborze zawodników. Wiecie, trzeba ich przetestować. Pomyślałam, że moglibyśmy na próbę zagrać. Musimy sprawdzić, jak sobie radzą z piłkami, a przecież bez was nie miałoby to większego sensu. Wywiesiłam ogłoszenie, że zaczynamy w tę środę o siedemnastej. Mam nadzieję, że nie zdążycie do tego czasu złapać żadnego szlabanu, co? – Niby żartowała, ale powiedziała to takim tonem, jakbyśmy nie robili nic innego, tylko łapali kolejne szlabany… Co zaraz powtórzyłem na głos.

– Oj, Harry. Wiesz przecież, że nie o to mi chodziło – odparła zniecierpliwionym głosem, przewracając oczami. – Ale sam musisz przyznać, że nie jesteście święci. Zresztą znając twoje stosunki ze Snapem, nie uważasz, że mogę się o to nieco martwić?

– Dzięki… Jakbym go prosił o to, żeby mnie nienawidził – mruknąłem urażony.

– Rany, co cię dziś ugryzło? Jesteś strasznie drażliwy. Ech, no nieważne. W każdym razie, mogę na was liczyć, prawda?

– Jasne. A właśnie, Katie, ja też będę testowana czy nie? Skoro byłam w zeszłym roku na rezerwie…

– A, taak. – Podrapała się po policzku, uciekając wzrokiem w bok. – Nie liczę co prawda, że zwerbujemy nie wiadomo jak niesamowitych graczy, ale nie chcę, żeby wyszło tak, że najpierw obiecuję ci miejsce w drużynie, a później… No wiesz. – Zrobiła nieokreślony ruch ręką.

– Jasne, rozumiem – zapewniła Ginny, starając się ukryć smutek, co niezbyt jej wyszło.

– Naprawdę cię przepraszam. Z chęcią obiecałabym ci już teraz, że zagrasz w pierwszym składzie, poważnie. Obiecuję, jeśli będę mieć jakiekolwiek wątpliwości z wybraniem ścigającego to, ty będziesz miała pierwszeństwo.

– Wiesz, w sumie zastanawiałam się jeszcze, czy nie startować w tym roku na pałkarza…

– Jasne, nie ma sprawy – zapewniła, posyłając jej życzliwy uśmiech. – Omówimy to dokładnie w środę, dobrze?

– No… okej. – Ginny odwzajemniła gest.

– Dobra, to ja lecę, nie będę wam dłużej przeszkadzać w nauce. – Wyszczerzyła się, słysząc nasze niezadowolone pomruki. – Właśnie tego po was oczekiwałam – zakpiła. – Początek roku a wy już z takim zapałem zabieracie się do nauki.

– Oj, zamknij się – jęknął Ron. – Z własnej woli w ogóle bym nie tknął tych podręczników.

– I dlatego właśnie ja muszę was do tego zaganiać – oznajmiła Herm.

Westchnąłem ciężko i podobnie jak przyjaciele, zabrałem się do nauki.

 

~*~

 

Środowa pogoda była wręcz idealna na trening. Ciepły wietrzyk przyjemnie chłodził, ale nie przeszkadzał w lataniu. Niebo przysłaniała cienka warstwa chmur, dzięki czemu słońce nie raziło w oczy. A w powietrzu panował prawdziwy tłok.

Na nabór przyszła masa ludzi. W zeszłym roku nie szukaliśmy ludzi, więc wszyscy, którzy chcieli spróbować swoich sił w zeszłym roku, jak i tegoroczni drugoklasiści zebrali się dziś na boisku. Po przeliczeniu okazało się, że oprócz mnie, Katie, Rona i Ginny przyszły dwadzieścia trzy osoby. Katie była wniebowzięta. Z czasem jednak dobry humor ją opuścił. Po dwudziestu minutach została już tyko dziewiątka. A do końca wytrwała trójka, która została przyjęta do drużyny. Ritchie Coote i Jimmy Peakes zostali pałkarzami, a Ginny i Demelza Robins dołączyły do Katie. Nie był to zbyt udany nabór. Nie znalazł się nikt na tyle dobry, byśmy mieli chociaż jednego rezerwowego. Nawet osoby, które dołączyły do głównego składu, nie przejawiały talentu do gry. Zapowiadał się ciężki rok. Całe szczęście, że w tym roku pierwszy mecz należy do Ślizgonów i Krukonów. Mamy czas, by podszkolić nowych członków. I skoordynować ze sobą nasze ruchy.

Po ustaleniu składu, Katie zarządziła koniec spotkania i rozeszliśmy się do szatni, a później każdy w swoją stronę. Wbrew pozorom byliśmy zmęczeni i obolali. Spędziliśmy na miotłach ponad trzy godziny, grając krótkie mecze. Dodatkowo dzięki nieumiejętnym pałkarzom i ścigającym, kilka razy oberwałem kaflem… Od własnej drużyny. Na szczęście takich „zdolnych” Katie odsyłała od razu. Mam nadzieję, że Ritchie, Jimmy i Demelza szybko się uczą, bo chciałbym, żeby w tym roku Gryfoni zgarnęli puchar domów. W zeszłym roku puchar powędrował do , o dziwo, Puchonów, ale w tym roku postaramy się go odzyskać. O ile znów pod koniec roku nie stracę masy punktów i zapału do gry… Po ataku Voldemorta na Ministerstwo i śmierci Syriusza… nie szło mi zbyt dobrze podczas meczów, byłem rozkojarzony. Ale w tym roku dam z siebie wszystko. Wciąż nie do końca pogodziłem się z jego śmiercią. Raz po raz nachodzą mnie wspomnienia z tamtej bitwy i mam wyrzuty sumienia. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie uda mi się całkowicie od tego wszystkiego uwolnić. Ale nie obezwładnia mnie już ta sytuacja. Godziny spędzone w Pokoju Życzeń, a także zwyczajnie upływający czas pozwoliły mi się pozbierać do kupy…

Tylko czemu czuję się tak potwornie samotny?

 

~*~

 

W czwartek szkoła wciąż huczała od plotek, które ponownie ściągnęły na mnie uwagę większości uczniów. Dawno już się pogubiłem, w ilu związkach mnie umieścili oraz ile dziesiątek scenariuszy miało moje spotkanie z Fretką… A ileż wersji jego przyczyn i skutków wymyślili! Niektóre nawet zakładały, że niedługo zostanę ojcem dziecka jakiejś trzecioklasistki z Ravenclawu… I podczas gdy już dawno przestałem przejmować się, gdy słyszałem jakieś niestworzone historie na swój temat, tak nieco trudniej przychodziło mi ignorowanie komentarzy dziewczyn czy jak je określała Hermiona – moich „zwariowanych fanek”. Nie rozumiem, o co robią tyle szumu. No dobra, wyglądam nieco lepiej – a raczej dużo lepiej – ale po tylu latach powinny się już do mnie przyzwyczaić… Choć tak właśnie działają plotki – z kogoś, kogo na co dzień nie zauważano, robią nagle obiekt obserwacji.

Na szczęście jak zawsze minie kilka dni i wszystko ucichnie. Jakoś to przecierpię. Najważniejsze, że Fretka wciąż mnie unika, no i nie będę musiał znosić jego widoku na dodatkowych zajęciach, co z ulgą stwierdziłem, rozejrzawszy się po uczniach, którzy przyszli na pierwsze zajęcia klubu pojedynków. Choć było to niewielkie pocieszenie, patrząc na fakt, że zajęcia te prowadzili Snape i ten nowy Malfoy…

– Przypuszczam, że powinienem rozpocząć jakąś wspaniałą, pouczającą przemową opowiadającą o historii magicznych pojedynków, uroczystym charakterze tej sztuki, jej niebezpiecznych aspektach, a co za tym idzie także zasadach gry fair play... Ale nie chcę niepotrzebnie przedłużać, więc pozwolicie, że streszczę to wszystko w jednym zdaniu – macie mi się tu nie pozabijać.

Większość z nas spojrzała na profesora Malfoya z zaskoczeniem. Jedynie kilkoro uczniów, uśmiechnęło się pod nosem, a Snape prychnął kpiąco.

– Skoro nie ma tu pana Longbottoma, to myślę, że wszyscy możemy czuć się w miarę bezpieczni – zadrwił.

– Profesorze, prosiłbym bez takich komentarzy pod nieobecność głównego zainteresowanego – skontrował spokojnym tonem blondyn. – Dobrze, zacznę od krótkiego wyjaśnienia, co będziemy robili na dzisiejszych zajęciach. W związku z tym że mamy tu przedstawicieli zarówno różnych domów, jak i roczników, nim zaczniemy się pojedynkować, należy sparować was według posiadanych przez was umiejętności. Najpierw walczyć ze sobą będą losowo wybrane osoby z tego samego rocznika – dlatego każdego z was na wejściu prosiłem o wpisanie się na listę przy swoim roczniku. Na każdy pojedynek przeznaczam pięć minut. Jeśli w tym czasie nie zostanie wyłoniony zwycięzca, para ta będzie z sobą walczyć przez kilka najbliższych spotkań. W przypadku szybciej zakończonego pojedynku, osoby te zmierzą się z walczącymi którzy będą mieli taki sam status, co oni – zwycięzca lub przegrany. Będziemy próbować tak długo, aż każdy z was otrzyma przeciwnika o podobnym do waszego poziomie umiejętności. Jakieś pytania? Tak, panno…?

– Chang – dopowiedział za profesora dobrze mi znany głos, na dźwięk którego aż drgnąłem. Nie zauważyłem jej wcześniej. Ale nie powinienem się w sumie dziwić. Ciężko kogokolwiek wypatrzyć w tłumie kilkudziesięciu osób w jednakowych czarnych szatach… – Zdaje pan sobie sprawę, że taka metoda jest strasznie czasochłonna? Jest nas tu z pewnością ponad pięćdziesiąt osób. Jeśli liczyć po pięć minut na parę, to zajmie sto dwadzieścia pięć minut tylko pierwsza seria. A przecież trzeba będzie powtórzyć pojedynki tam, gdzie któryś z przeciwników okazał się silniejszy…

– Przegapiłaś jeden istotny szczegół, panno Chang. Jesteśmy z profesorem Snapem we dwóch, co oznacza, że dwie pary, a właściwie, według moich założeń, nawet cztery pary mogą toczyć pojedynek w tym samym czasie. Przy około dwudziestu ośmiu parach daje nam to zaledwie siedem pojedynków przy pierwszej selekcji, co zajmie zaledwie trzydzieści pięć minut.

– A co z osobami, które w pierwszej rundzie znajdą swoich partnerów? – padło pytanie z tłumu.

– Jako że dzisiejsze zajęcia są czysto organizacyjne, sparowane osoby będą mogły pójść do swoich dormitoriów lub jeśli taka będzie ich wola, będą miały możliwość rozstrzygnięcia swojego pojedynku.

– A nie będziemy mogli dokończyć swoich pojedynków? – drążył dalej ten sam głos.

– Będziecie mieli ku temu okazję już na następnych zajęciach, gdy tylko w swojej parze ustalicie, na które będziecie chodzić – wtorkowe czy czwartkowe.

– Profesorze Malfoy, a jeśli ktoś zostanie bez pary? – spytała jakaś drobna Krukonka, stojąca parę metrów ode mnie. Wyglądała na nie więcej niż trzynaście lat.

– Jeśli tak się stanie, w co osobiście wątpię, wtedy ja albo profesor Snape będziemy sparingpartnerami takiej osoby. Jeszcze jakieś pytania? – Odpowiedziała mu cisza. – Świetnie, w takim razie zaczynamy od siódmoklasistów. – Wziął do ręki listę obecnych na sali. – Richardson i Mason! Tomlinson i… Tomlinson?

– A kto dokładnie, profesorze? Bo jest nas troje – zawołał ze śmiechem jakiś chłopak.

– Lilly i Hollie Tomlinson! – doprecyzował, zachowując powagę, choć kilka osób zaczęło chichotać.

– Co was tak rozbawiło, panno Bizon, panno Briggs? – lodowaty ton Nietoperza momentalnie uciszył tłum. Jak ktoś taki jak on może się nadawać na ojca chrzestnego…? Nie pojmuję tego…

Malfoy podał jeszcze dwie pary, po czym rozpoczęły się pojedynki. Nie zdziwiło mnie specjalnie, gdy Richardson rozłożył swojego przeciwnika na łopatki w ciągu trzech minut. Z pozostałych trzech par, tylko jedna walczyła przez całe pięć minut dzięki czemu ustalona została pierwsza para – o dziwo nie były to tamte siostry. Dziesięć minut później nadeszła wreszcie moja kolej. Miałem walczyć z Cho… Nie podobało mi się to zbytnio. Czułem się niezręcznie, zwłaszcza że ostatnio rozmawialiśmy ze sobą chyba z rok temu… Na szczęście mieliśmy tylko walczyć. Przy tym raczej ciężko się rozmawia. Choć chyba tylko ja byłem tego zdania.

– Cześć, Harry – odezwała się do mnie jak gdyby nigdy nic, gdy tylko stanęliśmy naprzeciw siebie pośrodku naszego pola walki. – Dawno nie rozmawialiśmy.

Ukłoniliśmy się sobie.

– Nie podejrzewałem, że chcesz ze mną w ogóle rozmawiać.

– Daj spokój, to już dawne dzieje.

– Na miejsca! – zakomenderował Malfoy, a wszyscy walczący zaczęli odmierzać kroki. – Start! – W pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiało osiem głosów, a dosłownie sekundę później także głuchy łoskot, gdy Cho wylądowała na posadzce spetryfikowana. Przez chwilę patrzyłem na nią osłupiały, ale już po kilku sekundach cofnąłem zaklęcie i podszedłem, by pomóc jej wstać.

– Przecież pokazywałem ci w zeszłym roku, jak bronić się przed tym zaklęciem – zauważyłem, zawiedziony. Chwyciłem ją za ręce, stawiając do pionu. – Opanowałaś blokadę. Potrafiłaś także świetnie skontrować atak…

– Najwidoczniej znów potrzebuję twoich korepetycji – zasugerowała, mrugając zdecydowanie częściej, niż było to potrzebne.

– Wybacz, ale eee… raczej nie znajdę w tym roku na to czasu. Zresztą jeśli znów mam ci dawać korepetycje, tylko po to byś kilka miesięcy później wróciła do punktu wyjścia…

– Nie wrócę! Obiecuję. Tym razem na poważnie wezmę się do pracy…

– Nie słyszałaś? Harry powiedział, że nie znajdzie w tym roku czasu. I wcale mnie to nie dziwi. Harry potrzebuje też chwili odpoczynku, a oprócz treningów quidditcha i zaganiającej go do nauki Hermiony, ma w tym roku jeszcze więcej obowiązków jako prefekt, no i spotkania klubu pojedynków. A przed chwilą właśnie straciłaś szansę na bycie z nim w parze…

– Pytał cię ktoś o zdanie, Finnigan? – rzuciła wyraźnie niezadowolona Cho. Ja za to byłem wdzięczny Seamusowi. Ciężko mi było jej odmówić. Pewnie gdyby nie wkroczył w końcu bym jej uległ.

– Nie. Ale ty za to nie wiesz, kiedy się wycofać. Dałabyś spokój Harry’emu. Widzisz chyba, że twój pomysł nie przypadł mu do gustu, więc po co drążysz temat? Zresztą jeśli tak bardzo zależy ci na polepszeniu swoich umiejętności bojowych, to od tego właśnie są te zajęcia.

Cho zapowietrzyła się. Obrzuciła pogardliwym spojrzeniem Seamusa, zgromiła mnie wzrokiem, po czym obróciła się zamaszyście i odeszła.

Obaj patrzyliśmy za nią w szoku.

– Rany stary, współczuję ci. Chang może i jest ładna, ale też chyba szurnięta. Że też ona ci się kiedyś podobała…

– Daj spokój, nie jest taka zła. – Taa, oprócz tego, że najpierw mnie pocałowała, a później unikała, by na końcu powiedzieć, że przeprasza, ale jednak wciąż nie może zapomnieć o Cedriku… Kobiety. – Czekaj, skoro tutaj jesteś, to twój pojedynek też się już zakończył. Kto wygrał?

– Moja przeciwniczka. A szkoda, bo chciałem się z tobą zmierzyć, ale w takiej sytuacji nie będę miał okazji.

– Kiedyś na pewno się zmierzymy, a teraz chodźmy oglądać pozostałe walki.

Po skończeniu pierwszej rundy zostało wyłonionych dwanaście par. Dwadzieścia minut później kolejne pięć. Po trzeciej rundzie pozostało szesnaście osób bez pary, w tym ja.

W czwartej rundzie, wreszcie trafiłem na silniejszego przeciwnika, choć jego widok sprawił, że użyłem wszystkich swoich umiejętności, by go powalić na ziemię. To był jeden z tych kolesi, którzy tańczyli z Malfoyem. Jeden z tych, którzy go tak bezwstydnie obmacywali… Sam widok Andersona – dobrze sobie zapamiętam jego nazwisko – sprawił, że zapłonął we mnie gniew. Niecałe cztery minuty później pomagali mu się podźwignąć z podłogi.

Wreszcie w piątej rundzie, znalazłem swojego sparingpartnera, choć i on nie wytrzymał całych pięciu minut. Richardson był jednak ostatnim kandydatem i choć obezwładniłem go kilkanaście sekund przed końcem czasu, profesor Malfoy oznajmił, że będziemy się ze sobą pojedynkować przez najbliższy miesiąc. Czyli do czasu zmiany partnerów, która odbywać się już będzie jedynie w grupce z danego dnia – wtorkowej lub czwartkowej.

Miałem cichą nadzieję, że Anderson będzie w tej samej grupie.

 

~*~

 

– Cześć, Harry! Co u ciebie? Kopę lat!

– Oj, nie przesadzaj. Przecież pisałem do ciebie niedawno.

– Ale mi wiadomości nie wystarczają… Wolę normalną rozmowę. A właśnie! Kompletnie zapomniałam cię o to wcześniej spytać. Jak znajomym ze szkoły podoba się twój nowy styl? Podooooba się, prawdaaaa? – spytała, przeciągając wyrazy w taki sposób, że oczami wyobraźni widziałem jej uśmiechniętą, pewną siebie minę. – Założę się, że twoje imię gości na ustach wszystkich dziewczyn w twojej szkole. A może też i paru chłopaków.

– Nie przesadzaj… Chociaż w sumie, w pewnym sensie masz rację. To jest czasem aż irytujące. Korytarzem nie mogę sobie spokojnie przejść, żebym nie słyszał choć jednego: „patrz, idzie tu”. Albo „kocham go” a ostatnio jeszcze pojawiło się: „jakie ciacho”...

– Haha! Powinieneś się cieszyć, że masz powodzenie.

– Tu raczej nie chodzi o powodzenie, a raczej o plotki o mnie, które krążą po szkole od kilku dni…

– Hm? Jakie plotki? Bo wiesz, jeśli robią z ciebie gorącego kochanka, napalonego ogiera albo jeszcze lepiej! – boga seksu…

– Przestań, błagam – syknąłem, rumieniąc się soczyście.

– No co, a może nie mam racji? A może wkurzają cię te plotki, bo wcale nie są zmyślone…? O. MÓJ. BOŻE. Czyżbyś naprawdę przespał się z kimś?! Nie… Nie zdradziłeś mnie, prawda? Powiedz, że mnie nie zdradziłeś!… Moje biedne serducho tego nie wytrzyma! Popełnię samobójstwo, jeśli prześpisz się z jakąś inną długonogą, piersiastą brunetką! – załkała teatralnie, a ja wywróciłem oczami. Ona naprawdę uwielbia dramatyzować. I całkiem zabawnie jej to wychodzi, przez co aż sam mam ochotę się powygłupiać.

– Nigdy bym cię nie zdradził, przecież wiesz. Zwłaszcza z kimś takim. Wolę blondynki, no ewentualnie blondynów – dodałem niby poważnie, dołączając się do gry przyjaciółki.

– Och, ty okrutny! Więc nie dość że muszę wyeliminować wszystkie blondynki z twojego otoczenia to blondynów także…? CZEKAJ MOMENT. Czyli że muszę się przefarbować na blond, żebyś mnie wybrał?! A niech to… dopiero co byłam u Suz, by mi podcięła włosy, a teraz znów muszę się umawiać na wizytę, by mnie przefarbowała…

– Wiesz… Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był dobry pomysł. Nawet ja mogę stwierdzić, że najładniej ci w ciemnych włosach.

– Więc kochasz mnie nawet mimo tego że jestem szatynką?

– Tak, tak – zapewniłem, uśmiechając się lekko. – A teraz już kończę.

– Nie, nie! Poczekaj! Jeszcze tylko chwila…

– Amber…? Coś się stało? – spytałem zdziwiony. Brzmiała teraz zupełnie inaczej niż zazwyczaj. Tak jakby była niepewna. A ona nigdy się nie wahała…

– Harry… wiesz, ja… ja…

– Tak? – Zmarszczyłem lekko brwi, wyczekując tego, co ma mi do powiedzenia. Zacząłem się denerwować.

– Nieważne jak bardzo cię kocham, nie przefarbuję się tylko po to, byś odwzajemnił moje uczucia. Wolałabym, byś pokochał mnie taką, jaką jestem… – Moje serce zaczęło bić w szaleńczym tempie, a z zaskoczenia nie byłem w stanie wydusić ani słowa. Ona tak na poważnie…? – Harry, bo wiesz, ja cię naprawdę kocham, ale wybacz… Nawet dla ciebie nie stanę się blondynką. To totalnie nie mój kolor! – zakończyła z przesadzoną pretensją w głosie, tym samym rozładowując napiętą atmosferę.

Zaśmiałem się zdezorientowany.

– Oj, Amber…

– Ty myślałeś, że ja tak na poważnie? Nie masz się, o co martwić – kocham cię jak przyjaciela. Tylko tyle. Słowo. I tak wiem, że nie miałabym u ciebie szans. Spokojnie możesz startować do tej swojej upragnionej „blondynki albo blondyna”. Będę trzymać za ciebie kciuki!

– Amber, ale ja tylko żartowałem…

– W takim razie mamy równie kiepskie poczucie humoru – stwierdziła, ściszając głos.

– Co…? O co ci teraz chodzi?

– Nic, nieważne już. Może kiedyś zrozumiesz. A jak nie, to może nawet i lepiej…

– Amber…?

– No dobra, to ja już kończę. Papatki, Harry. Trzymaj się tam. I mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się w wakacje.

– Tak… Na razie… – odpowiedziałem skołowany, wsłuchując się w ciszę w telefonie.

 

~*~

 

Tydzień wlókł się niemiłosiernie, ale w końcu nastała sobota, a razem z nią pierwsze wyjście do Hogsmeade. Ja oczywiście musiałem zostać w zamku, ale dałem Ronowi trochę pieniędzy i obiecał mi kupić coś w Miodowym Królestwie. Przynajmniej tyle… O wiele bardziej wolałbym pójść tam z nimi i napić się piwa kremowego w Trzech Miotłach. Niestety, sam pozbawiłem się tej możliwości. Tak więc kiedy wybiła dziesiąta, pozostałem w zamku razem z pierwszo- i drugoklasistami oraz nielicznymi starszymi uczniami. Leżałem w pustym dormitorium, patrząc z irytacją w baldachim znajdujący się nad moim łóżkiem. Miałem czas najprawdopodobniej do obiadu, zanim wrócą moi przyjaciele. Całe pięć godzin dla siebie… Z którymi nie wiedziałem, co począć. Po wczorajszym treningu Katie ledwo się ruszałem i jakoś nie miałem dziś ochoty ponownie siadać na miotłę, nieważne, jak bardzo to lubiłem. Ledwo zszedłem dziś na śniadanie, podobnie zresztą jak pozostali z drużyny. Byłem tak wykończony, że nie miałem nawet siły na ćwiczenie animagii. Lecz tyrania Katie miała też swoje dobre skutki.

_Herm zobaczywszy, że razem z Ronem i Ginny ledwo chodzimy, dała się ubłagać, byśmy odrabianie lekcji przełożyli na weekend, a wolny piątkowy wieczór wykorzystali na oglądanie filmów. Pozbyliśmy się z pokoju Seamusa, Deana i Neville’a, po czym rozłożyliśmy się na połączonych łóżkach (moim i Rona) i zaczął się seans. Kwadrans zajęło nam ustalenie, co obejrzymy. W końcu stanęło na jakimś filmie animowanym, jednak tak się nam spodobało, że później poleciał drugi i trzeci (który razem z nami obejrzeli pozostali chłopacy z pokoju), aż w końcu Hermiona, z wyraźnym żalem zarządziła koniec, jako że zbliżała się cisza nocna. Dziewczyny poszły do siebie, Ig zasnąwszy podczas ostatniego filmu, spał sobie w najlepsze pod moją kołdrą, a ja i reszta chłopaków jeszcze jakiś czas po ułożeniu się w łóżkach, rozmawialiśmy przyciszonymi głosami. Wkrótce i ich zmorzył sen. A ja, choć byłem tak strasznie zmęczony tylko przewracałem się z boku na bok, nie mogąc zasnąć. Wreszcie nie mając nic ciekawszego do roboty, zacząłem przyglądać się śpiącemu obliczu Iga. Wyglądał kompletnie inaczej niż za dnia. Bez swojego nieodłącznego uśmiechu wydawał się dużo poważniejszy. Patrzyłem się na niego chyba przez kilka minut, czując jak powoli ogarnia mnie senność. Powieki zaczęły mi ciążyć, ale wzrok wciąż miałem utkwiony w jego twarzy. W pewnym momencie zacząłem się na pół świadomie zastanawiać czy to wciąż rzeczywistość, czy może już śpię. Do mojego zamroczonego umysłu dotarło wspomnienie podobnej do obecnej sytuacji. Wtedy też leżał obok mnie Igniss. Tylko że trzymałem go w ramionach… o tak, właśnie tak jak teraz. Nie… coś jeszcze tu nie pasowało… No tak… To nie był Ig, a raczej był tylko na początku. Później trzymałem w ramionach jego… Patrzyłem wtedy na blond włosy rozsypane na poduszce… Dokładnie jak teraz… Tak… Wystarczy odrobina wyobraźni…_

_Jeszcze przez kilka sekund walczyłem z sennością, lecz w końcu całkowicie się jej poddałem i przytulając się do ciepłego ciała leżącego obok mnie, zapadłem w głęboki sen._

Podniosłem się gwałtownie do siadu. Wspomnienie o moich wczorajszych wyobrażeniach sprawiło, że serce zabiło mi szybciej. Merlinie… Ja już naprawdę zwariowałem. Wcześniej to była tylko głupia poduszka, teraz Igniss… aż boję się pomyśleć, jaki będzie kolejny etap moich chorych fantazji…! Nie, dość tego. Muszę przestać myśleć o takich głupotach. I koniecznie muszę wyjść z sypialni. Wiem. Ostatnio nie miałem za wiele czasu na animagię, więc teraz była idealna okazja by to nadrobić. Przynajmniej nie ryzykowałem kolejnym szlabanem za włóczenie się po zamku po ciszy nocnej. Bo nawet prefektowi nie udzie na sucho chodzenie po korytarzach o pierwszej w nocy, w końcu przekonałem się o tym na własnej skórze. A teraz nikt nie mógł mi nic zrobić, nawet jeśli spędzę tam nie wiadomo ile godzin. A przy okazji będę mógł się trochę przespać przed nocnym dyżurem (wizja spania w moim łóżku niezbyt mi się teraz widzi). Na szczęście udało mi się ubłagać Hermionę, żeby zamieniła się ze mną… Gdyby się nie zgodziła, nie wiem, czy dotrwałbym do końca swojej zmiany, nie wszczynając przy okazji bójki. Poważnie, jak dyrektor mógł sparować mnie z Malfoyem? Zwłaszcza, że ostatnio jest jeszcze bardziej wkurzający! Niby już nie rzuca obelg pod moim adresem ani mnie nie zaczepia, ale sposób w jaki mnie ignoruje jest tysiąc razy bardziej irytujący niż kąśliwe uwagi. Momentami tak mnie nosi, że sam staram się go sprowokować, jednak on w ogóle nie zwraca na mnie uwagi! Na początku byłem zadowolony. Naprawdę się cieszyłem, że w końcu mam spokój, ale ta jego obojętność kłuje mnie bardziej od zwyczajowej uszczypliwości. Tylko Malfoy potrafi kogoś obrazić bez kiwnięcia palcem w bucie… Głupia Fretka!

Wszedłem do sali i machinalnie podszedłem do rozłożonego na środku materaca. Próbowałem się pozbyć z głowy Malfoya i skupić na tym, po co tu przyszedłem. Zamknąłem oczy i po raz kolejny spróbowałem wsłuchać się w swoje wewnętrzne _ja_. Po tylu miesiącach bez żadnych efektów, już mi się chciało tym rzygać. Naprawdę wątpiłem, czy kiedykolwiek uda mi się coś osiągnąć, skoro książka tak naprawdę nic mi nie dawała. A niestety była to moja jedyna pomoc. W bibliotece nie było żadnych książek o animagii (przypuszczam, że jeśli kiedykolwiek tam takie były, to zniknęły dzięki Huncwotom…), nie mogłem poprosić Hermiony o pomoc ani nawet profesora Lupina, bo nie mam pojęcia nawet, gdzie on jest. Dumbledore wysłał go gdzieś niedługo po bitwie w ministerstwie. Zresztą nie wiem, czy w ogóle zgodziłby się mi pomóc. Z tego co wiem, nie popierał tego, gdy tata, Syriusz i Pettigrew ćwiczyli.

Uch, nie myśl o tym. Skup się, Potter, skup się. Twoje wewnętrzne _ja_.

Zamknąłem oczy i uspokoiłem oddech. Przypominało mi to medytację podczas lekcji wróżbiarstwa… Zawsze wtedy zasypiałem, zresztą tak samo jak wszyscy inni…

I tym razem nie było inaczej.

 

~*~

 

Dwie godziny później zirytowany zatrzasnąłem za sobą drzwi do Pokoju Życzeń. Znów to samo. Zasnąłem! Przynajmniej sen miałem przyjemny, choć moja erekcja zniknęła w tej samej chwili, gdy pojawił się gniew… Nie, dosyć tego. Nie ma sensu dłużej tego ciągnąć. Tyle razy już próbowałem i za każdym razem kończy się tym, że zasypiam. Pewnie nie jest mi pisane być animagiem. Podobno nie każdy czarodziej potrafi to zrobić. Ja najwyraźniej nie należę do grona szczęśliwców. A podobno jestem taki potężny, że aż sam Voldemort się mnie boi… Najwidoczniej mnie przeceniają. Tak naprawdę do tej pory miałem po prostu szczęście i tyle! Rany! Po co ja w ogóle tyle się z tym męczyłem? Powinienem dać sobie spokój już po pierwszym przeczytaniu tej cholernej książki. „Animagia – szybko i łatwo”. Phi! Dobry żart, serio! Ale się uśmiałem. Co za kretyn napisał ten chłam? Już więcej idzie zrozumieć z nawiedzonych gadek Trelawney! Zmarnowałem tylko czas…

Choć z drugiej strony przynajmniej na początku naprawdę wierzyłem, że uda mi się zbliżyć w ten sposób do Syriusza i ojca. Świadomość, że tak jak oni w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi mogę nauczyć się jak zostać animagiem podnosiła mnie na duchu. Nie, to nie był wcale zmarnowany czas. I w sumie… może jednak nie wszystko jeszcze stracone? Im nauka zajęła podobno wiele miesięcy, nawet całe lata, o ile dobrze pamiętam. Ja zacząłem niecałe pół roku temu… więc istnieje szansa, że jeszcze uda mi się to osiągnąć. Może nawet zdołam w końcu porozmawiać z profesorem Lupinem? Tak, nie mogę tracić wiary.

Poczułem, jak irytacja i zrezygnowanie powoli rozmywają się, a zamiast nich pojawia się nikła nadzieja. Zatrzymałem się i zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści, obiecując sobie, że dam radę.

Stałem tak przez chwilę zastanawiając się, czy może jednak był jeszcze jakiś inny sposób, o którym do tej pory nie pomyślałem, a który mógłby pomóc mi w nauce. Nic jednak nie przychodziło mi do głowy (no może prócz spytania McGonagall, ale od razu odrzuciłem tę opcję, ona z pewnością nie pomogłaby mi w nauce, nie jeśli miało to być nielegalne). Mój zapał nieco zmalał, ale starałem się to zignorować. By odwrócić swoją uwagę, rozejrzałem się po korytarzu. Znajdowałem się mniej więcej w połowie drogi do wieży, niedaleko łazienek… Nagle do głowy przyszedł mi kolejny pomysł na wypełnienie wolnych godzin.

 

~*~

 

Odetchnąłem z przyjemnością, zanurzając się w ciepłej wodzie. Pomieszczenie wypełniała para wodna i przyjemny zapach owocowego płynu do kąpieli. Łazienka prefektów była dokładnie taka, jaką ją zapamiętałem. W końcu mogłem jej legalnie używać, więc czemu miałbym nie skorzystać z okazji na relaks w środku dnia? W dodatku o tej porze z pewnością nikt mi nie będzie przeszkadzał.

Zamknąłem oczy i oparłem głowę o brzeg wanny. Leżałem tak przez parę minut, nie myśląc o niczym konkretnym, rozkoszując się ciepłem, zapachem wiśni i… wspomnieniem blondwłosej postaci z mojego niedawnego snu.

_Jęki odbijały się echem od kamiennych ścian, przyprawiając mnie o dreszcze. Woda falowała poruszana kołysaniem zanurzonych w niej rozpalonych ciał. Czułem dłonie zaciskające się na moich ramionach, gorący oddech na policzku i… Och! Tak cudowną jedwabistą, gorącą ciasnotę obejmującą mój członek. Szczupłe nogi zaciskały się kurczowo na moich biodrach. Ciało pode mną wygięło się mocno do tyłu, kładąc na brzegu ogromnej wanny i zacisnęło się jeszcze mocniej wokół mojego penisa, doprowadzając mnie na szczyt._

Ostatnie, co pamiętałem ze snu to moje imię wyszeptane przez blondwłosą postać.

 

~*~

 

To chore. Całkowicie i totalnie powalone. Tak nieprawdopodobne jak to, że Ronowi podoba się Ślizgonka, a jednak…

To już niemal trzy tygodnie, jak Malfoy zaczął mnie ignorować. Trzy cholerne tygodnie, podczas których myślałem o nim chyba codziennie. I, ku mojemu przerażeniu, doszedłem do wniosku, że… brakuje mi naszych kłótni. O ironio… W życiu bym nie pomyślał, że w Hogwarcie może być tak nudno. A przecież doskonale pamiętam, jak jakiś miesiąc temu myślałem: „W końcu nie muszę oglądać jego twarzy. Po tylu latach nareszcie mamy spokój! Może nawet raz na zawsze skończą się wredne docinki, kłótnie i prowokacje. Tak, to zdecydowanie może nam wyjść na dobre.”. Jak widać, mi jednak nie wyszło na dobre. Zupełnie, jakby to właśnie Malfoy zapewniał mi przez te wszystkie lata rozrywkę.

Niepojęte? Fakt. A mimo to zdaje się, że prawdziwe.

W dodatku ostatnio jestem jeszcze strasznie poirytowany. Czasem nawet ćwiczenia niewiele mi dają. Kiedy tylko widzę Malfoya, coś zaczyna się we mnie gotować. Myślę tylko o tym, jak zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Jednak nieważne, jak bardzo staram się go sprowokować, ten idiota w ogóle nie zwraca na mnie uwagi! A gdyby tego było mało, ostatnio zaczęły mnie jeszcze dręczyć wyrzuty sumienia. Za to, że go pobiłem. Zarówno podczas mistrzostw świata, jak i na początku września. Dotarło do mnie z całą mocą, że zaatakowałem go właściwie za nic. Zachowałem się prawdopodobnie gorzej niż on kiedykolwiek. Nieważne, jak bardzo starałem się zdusić te wszystkie uczucia, one wciąż wypływały na wierzch mojej świadomości. W pewnym momencie doszło do tego, że nie wiedziałem, czego chcę bardziej – żebyśmy znowu zaczęli się kłócić czy go przeprosić.

I teraz, przemierzając opustoszałe korytarze, znów nad tym rozmyślam. To chyba zakrawa na obsesję… A jednak nie potrafię przestać! I chyba jedynym sposobem na uwolnienie się od tego, jest zmuszenie Malfoya do rozmowy ze mną. Gdyby tylko nie kręcili się ciągle wokół niego inni Ślizgoni…

Jak na zawołanie, kilkanaście metrów przede mną, dostrzegłem wychodzącego zza rogu samotnego Malfoya. Niewiele myśląc, rzuciłem się do przodu z postanowieniem, że tym razem zrobię wszystko, by zwrócił na mnie uwagę, nawet jeśli miałbym go zatrzymać siłą.

Muszę z nim porozmawiać, bo oszaleję!


	48. Draco

Po takiej libacji posiadanie kaca było nieuniknione.

\- Boże, czemu ja w ogóle dotknąłem wczoraj te głupie butelki? – Sapnąłem cicho, przewracając się z boku na brzuch. Ułożyłem lewą rękę pod poduszką, kładąc na nią dodatkowo głowę. Z kolei prawej pozwoliłem smętnie zwisać z łóżka. Przynajmniej miałem chociaż namiastkę wygody, kiedy zbierało mi się na wymioty.

\- Też się nad tym tak troszkę zastanawiam. – Usłyszałem zaraz i poczułem ruch obok mnie. Przełknąłem ślinę, obracając niepewnie głowę i spoglądając na lekko uśmiechniętą twarz mojego bliźniaka.

\- Ig… Cieszę się, że się pogodziliśmy – mruknąłem cicho, podnosząc się powoli do siadu i uśmiechając się do niego niemrawo. Mimo wszystko, mdłości jakoś mnie nie ominęły.

\- Kiedy spałeś, wróciłem się do swojego pokoju po eliksir. Na kacyka – dodał, odkorkowując flakonik i podsuwając go pod moją twarz. Kiedy tylko musnąłem szyjkę ustami, Ig przechylił go do góry, wlewając mi do gardła okropny wywar. Przełknąłem wszystko z trudem, spoglądając na niego spod przymrużonych powiek. Nie wiedziałem teraz, czy było mi niedobrze po wczorajszym, czy po wywarze bliźniaka. – Ostatnio siedziałem dosyć często w bibliotece i podszkoliłem swoje umiejętności chemiczne.

\- Chemiczne? – mruknąłem, przesuwając nogi na skraj łóżka i spuszczając je na ziemię.

\- No tak, mugole tak nazywają nasze Eliksiry. Chemia.

\- Pasjonujące – odparłem tylko, wstając powoli i kierując się mozolnie w stronę szafy. Musiałem wybrać sobie jakiś dobry strój.

Mój brat również zszedł z łóżka i podszedł do mnie szybkim krokiem, przytulając się do moim pleców. Również jak ja miał na sobie tylko bieliznę.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą, braciszku. – Ramionami objął moją klatkę piersiową, głowę chowając w zagłębieniu szyi. – Dawno już nie czułem się tak samotny. Miałem wrażenie, że poczucie winy i odrzucenia wyżre we mnie pokaźną dziurę, bądź też jej grot przebije mnie na wylot.

\- Idiota… – sapnąłem tylko, odchylając głowę do tyłu. – Mi również ciebie brakowało.

\- Jakie to słodkie. Normalnie, aż chce mi się rzygać.

Obydwoje, jak na zawołanie odwróciliśmy się, spoglądając na Zabiniego. Nieźle wkurzonego, mogłem wręcz dodać. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby naprawdę powstrzymywał się od rzucenia na mnie i brata.

\- Możecie mi wytłumaczyć o co tutaj chodzi? Bo jakoś nie wydajecie się być tylko przyjaciółmi. Draco nigdy nikogo nie gościł w łóżku – dodał, jakby to miało wyjaśniać całą sprawę.

\- Może jestem wyjątkowy? – podsunął mój brat, puszczając mnie i podchodząc wolnym krokiem do mojego przyjaciela. – Coś ci się nie podoba?

\- Wyjątkowe ma być to, że jesteś jego kuzynem i pchasz mu się do łóżka? A może to, że próbujesz wykorzystać jego dobroć i pozwalasz sobie na coraz to śmielsze poczynania? Zupełnie jakbyś myślał, że będąc Gryfonem możesz stać się jednym z nas.? – Blaise również przysunął się do niego, ciskając w jego kierunku błyskawice. – Jesteś ohydny. Jak możesz w ogóle próbować się do niego przystawiać?

\- Blaise… – warknąłem ostrzegająco, jednak żaden z nich wydawał się nie zwracać na mnie uwagi.

\- Uważaj lepiej na to, co mówisz. – Przekrzywił głowę na boki, a kości karku strzeliły przeraźliwie. Ig sprawiał teraz wrażenie, jakby przygotowywał się do walki. W każdym możliwym tego słowa znaczeniu. – Albo pożałujesz tego.

\- Co mi niby zrobisz? Obrzydzisz mi życie swoim wyglądem? Udało ci się już bez żadnej pomocy. – Zabini z kolei, zaczął strzelać knykciami rąk. Dźwięk, który temu towarzyszył był strasznie nieznośny. – A może polecisz z podkulonym ogonem do swojego ojczulka? No dalej… Postaraj się mu poskarżyć na to, jaki to ten świat jest okru…!

Igniss sapnął głucho, w jednej chwili łapiąc go za fraki i rzucając nim o ziemię. Jednak nie usiadł mu na biodrach i nie zaczął okładać go pięściami, jak mi się wydawało. Zamiast tego, wziął duży zamach i kopnął go w brzuch z jaką siłą, jaką mogą pochwalić się dobrzy piłkarze strzelający rzuty wolne. Przez Iga znałem za dużo mugolskich nowinek.

Brunet jęknął z bólu, jednak Ig go nie oszczędzał. Posłał mu drugiego kopniaka, tym razem w żebra, a kolejnego prosto w nos. Po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się chrzęst łamanej kości, a mi na ten odgłos zrobiło się niedobrze.

\- Ig…! Przestań natychmiast! – krzyknąłem cicho do brata, nawet nie próbując do niego chociażby podejść. Nie wiedziałem co prawda czemu, ale miałem wrażenie, że nie opłaci mi się ten zabieg.

Igniss dyszał ciężko, jakby właśnie pokonał jakiś maraton i wpatrywał sie w leżącego i jęczącego głucho chłopaka. Zabini z kolei przykładał ręce do twarzy, jakby tym ruchem chciał trochę uśmierzyć ból. Krew obficie spływała mu między palcami, a ja wiedziałem już, że tą sytuację będzie bardzo trudno załagodzić. Sam fakt tego, że z pewnością będzie musiał zjawić się w gabinecie pielęgniarki, już samo w sobie nie było pozytywne. Co on niby odpowie? „Spadłem z łóżka”? To byłby hit roku, gdyby Pomfley w to uwierzyła.

\- Ostrzegałem – mruknął tylko, odchodząc od niego i idąc ponownie w kierunku łóżka. Przy tym nie zaszczycił mnie nawet spojrzeniem, po prostu podszedł i paroma machnięciami ręką, zaścielił mi łóżko.

\- Ig… Co to miało być? – spytałem w końcu z pretensją, podchodząc do Zabiniego, by pomóc mu wstać. Ten jednak odsunął się od razu ode mnie, sam podźwigając się na nogi i trochę chwiejnie idąc w kierunku wyjścia. – Blaise! Wytłumaczę ci to potem! – zwróciłem się jeszcze do niego, w odpowiedzi otrzymując jakieś burknięcia, które mogły znaczyć tyle, co „odpierdol się”.

\- Po co w ogóle chcesz cokolwiek tłumaczyć? Ten pieprzony dureń mnie obraził! A ja takim nie popuszczam. – Ig podszedł do mnie, podając mi naręcze ubrań, wraz z moim mundurkiem. – Wybrałem to dla ciebie. – Uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy ze zmiany tematu. – Jak już się ubierzesz, to chodź do swojego saloniku. Spalisz przed śniadaniem fajkę, a ja zrobię ci manicure – dodał przed opuszczeniem sypialni, a ja jakby zapominając o mojej złości, zacząłem szybko ubierać przyszykowane przez brata rzeczy. Dla manicure roboty mojego brata, mogłem przemilczeć przez jakiś czas ten incydent.

 

~ * ~

 

Resztę weekendu Zabini przesiedział w skrzydle szpitalnym, jednak w poniedziałkowy poranek zachowywał się, jakby go wcale tam nie było. Tylko plaster na nasadzie jego nosa zdradzał, że w ogóle coś się wydarzyło tamtego dnia. Co było najdziwniejsze również nie było żadnego zamieszania z tego powodu, jak gdyby pielęgniarka w ogóle nie przejęła się w większy sposób złamanym nosem przyjaciela.

Zastanawiałem się nawet przez chwilę, czy to nie jest jakaś cisza przed burzą, no i w sumie byłem jakoś tak niedaleko od prawdy.

\- Później mam nadzieję, że wszystko mi wyjaśnisz – mruknął chłopak, przysiadając do mojego stanowiska na eliksirach. Od początku roku, co prawda dzieliłem je na zmianę z Blaisem i bratem, jednak nie spodziewałem się, że tak dobrowolnie przysiądzie do mnie. – I bez żadnych wykrętów, jasne?

\- Nie ma sprawy. – Wzruszyłem ramionami, obserwując wejście Severusa i wsłuchując się w jego rozpoczęcie zajęć. Musiałem też przyznać, że dzisiejsza lekcja była naprawdę prosta jak na jego standardowe wymagania. Też nie tylko ja to zauważyłem. Praktycznie większa część osób z mojego domu to dostrzegła.

Jednak mimo wszystko nikt nawet nie śmiał wypomnieć tego profesorowi. Każdy pewnie bał się, że mężczyzna w odwecie przygotuje nam coś o wiele, wiele gorszego.

W sumie mi, czy Igowi nie zrobiłoby to zbyt większej różnicy. Odkąd sięgam pamięcią pomagaliśmy Severusowi w przyrządzaniu jego domowych specyfików. Czasem nawet pozwalał nam ważyć coś od podstaw, co z jego strony było naprawdę sporym zaszczytem. Dlatego korzystaliśmy z takich chwil jak najczęściej się dało, jeszcze nigdy nie odmawiając takim propozycjom.

Teraz jakoś nie dziwię się, dlaczego ważenie eliksirów przychodziło mi i bratu z tak dziecinną łatwością. Pewnie każdy, kto miałby od najmłodszych lat tak wspaniałego nauczyciela byłby na podobnym do naszego poziomie.

Co prawda istniały jednak jednostki, które ewidentnie nie nadawały się nawet na pomagierów. Takim kimś z pewnością był Wiewiór – najlepszy przyjaciel tego idioty, Pottera. Jemu dać do ręki jakieś składniki, by coś uwarzył, to jak zamknięcie się w komorze gazowej i z bananem na ryjcu, czekać na powolną śmierć.

Na Merlina, przy tej irytującej samą obecnością jednostce nawet nie byłem w stanie zajmować się pielęgnacją moich rąk. Moja delikatna skóra wymagała przecież dużej ilości uwagi.

Miałem jednak szczęście, że podczas lekcji ta ruda pomyłka genetyczna siedziała w wystarczającej odległości, bym nie mógł czuć smrodu jego biedoty. Przynajmniej Potty jakoś łagodził ten odór.

Mimo wszystko zajęcia nie trwały długo, a przynajmniej ja odbierałem takie wrażenie. W sumie biorąc pod uwagę to, że mieliśmy już do czynienia z tym eliksirem w czwartej klasie, nie czyniło go jakimś wybitnie trudnym, a wręcz banalnie łatwym.

Podniosłem się równo z dzwonkiem, chwytając niedawno kupioną, czarną torbę z zielonymi akcentami i przerzucając ją sobie przez ramię, ruszyłem wraz z Zabinim w kierunku wyjścia. W trakcie zajęć zdążyliśmy zacząć rozmowę na temat zbliżającej się kolejnej imprezy, na której to musiałem się pojawić. W końcu od ponad dwóch tygodni nie przejawiałem chęci do wspólnego picia.

Dosłownie tuż przy wejściu, poczułem lekkie szarpnięcie mojej torby. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, idąc dalej i podtrzymując wątek z przyjacielem. Ktokolwiek w tej chwili podrzucał mi liścik miłosny, nie musiał być przeze mnie „przyłapany”.

 

~ * ~

 

No do cholery jasnej! Co to miało być?! Jeszcze jedną wiadomość mogłem zrozumieć! Była krótka, całkowicie bez sensu i można było ją po prostu ominąć. No, ale nie, kiedy pojawiła się jej młodsza siostra, a potem kolejne! Już jedna dała mi trochę do pomyślenia, a w piątkę przyprawiają mnie tylko o ból głowy.

Naprawdę w tej chwili nie miałem na to najmniejszej ochoty. Ani na dochodzenie znaczenia tych głupich karteczek, ani też na zgadywanie, kto jest ich twórcą. Musiałem iść do tego kretyna, zwanego dyrektorem i jakoś nie w smak mi było zjawić się tam z migreną.

Idąc dalej samotnie korytarzem, włożyłem rękę do wewnętrznej kieszeni mojego mundurka, z zamiarem wyciągnięcia stamtąd paczki fajek. Jednak, gdy tylko moje palce musnęły opakowanie, po korytarzu dało się słyszeć odgłos biegu persony ewidentnie zmierzającej w moim kierunku. Zabierając rękę z kieszeni, odwróciłem się i spojrzałem w stronę pędzącego Pottera, który zachowywał się, jakby co najmniej uciekał przed chordą swoich wielbicielek. Chociaż jego zacięta mina, jaką teraz przybrał, wcale do tego wizerunku nie pasowała.

Prychnąłem cicho z pogardą, ponawiając swoją wędrówkę. Nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty zamieniać z nim choćby paru słów. Tym bardziej, że sam obiecałem sobie, że dopóki nie znajdę na niego jakiegoś haka, nie będę w ogóle zaczynał z nim żadnej konwersacji.

\- Malfoy! Zaczekaj! – krzyknął za mną, na co starałem się nie zwracać uwagi. – Malfoy, do cholery! – Wściekł się, wybiegając przede mnie i zagradzając mi przejście. – Przestań mnie wreszcie ignorować!

\- Odsuń się, Potter! – syknąłem, przystając na chwilę i patrząc na niego z gniewem. Spróbowałem obejść go z jednej i z drugiej strony, jednak gnój mi na to nie pozwalał. A cofać się nie będę! Za długa droga. No i Malfoyowie nie uciekają. A tak ten pacan mógłby to odebrać. – Nie mam ochoty na znoszenie twojej osoby dłużej, niż to koniecznie. Zresztą, chyba właśnie o tym marzyłeś, nie? Żebym w końcu się od ciebie odwalił. Voilà!... Masz, co chciałeś! A teraz zejdź mi z drogi, kundlu! – krzyknąłem, ponawiając próbę ominięcia bruneta. No rusz się, idioto!

\- Nie puszczę cię dalej, dopóki nie porozmawiamy!

\- Nie wydaje mi się, byś miał nade mną jakąkolwiek władzę, żeby mnie do czegoś zmuszać. Z drugiej strony, gdybyś naprawdę chciał ze mną pogadać, to miałeś na to okazję przy wspólnej warcie. Och. – Zasłoniłem usta ręką, udając zdziwienie. – Zapomniałem, że zamieniłeś się wtedy ze swoją dziewczyną.

\- Moją dziewczyną...? – Spojrzał na mnie takim wzrokiem, jakbym co najmniej powiedział mu, że Harpia spotyka się z centaurem. – Ale ja nie mam dziewczyny. Zresztą zamieniałem się tylko raz wartą i to z Herm... Chwila! Ty myślałeś, że chodzę z Hermioną?! – Miałem wrażenie, że ze zdziwienia jego brwi wystrzelą mu zaraz aż na linię włosów. – Skąd tyś wytrzasnął taki pomysł?

\- Oj, daj spokój! Wszyscy i tak doskonale o tym wiedzą! – warknąłem cicho, ze wszystkich sił starając się nie wybuchnąć. – Tym bardziej, kiedy chodzisz w środku nocy i płaczesz do komórki, jaki jesteś nieszczęśliwy oraz, że jej nigdy nie zdradzisz. Więc teraz nie rób z siebie większego idioty, niż jesteś! – No i pięknie, a miałem się z tym nie wygadać. Cudnie, cudownie.

\- Nie jestem idiotą! To raczej ty nim jesteś, skoro wierzysz w takie durne plotki! Myślisz, że kryłbym się z faktem, że się z kimś spotykam?! Wolałbym raczej wszędzie z tą osobą chodzić! A skoro nie jestem ani z Hermioną, ani z Ginny, a tym bardziej z Ronem, czy Igiem, to raczej znaczy, że twoje źródło informacji jest dość nędzne, nie uważasz?! – prychnął zły, niczym kocur. – I jakim prawem podsłuchiwałeś moją rozmowę?!

\- Zamknij się, Potter! – krzyknąłem, popychając go gwałtownie. – I skoro nie chcesz, aby ktokolwiek słyszał rozmowę z twoją dziunią, to lepiej gadaj z nią w innym miejscu, a nie na korytarzu w środku nocy. – Skrzyżowałem dłonie na piersi, patrząc na niego gniewnie. – Albo po prostu wybieraj takie dni, kiedy nie mam dyżuru. Wtedy nie będziesz mógł narzekać.

\- Rany! Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nikogo nie mam?! Jesteś głuchy, czy głupi?! I specjalnie poszedłem na korytarz, bo o tej porze nie powinno się tam kręcić... – umilkł, najwyraźniej zdając sobie sprawę z własnej głupoty. – Zresztą nie o tym chciałem z tobą rozmawiać! Ja... – umilkł, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, co może jeszcze powiedzieć. No tak, głupotę ciężko jest wytłumaczyć.

\- Hmpf, chyba ktoś tu dostał chwilowego olśnienia – prychnąłem rozdrażniony. – A teraz zejdź na ziemię i się odsuń – dodałem, robiąc delikatny krok w bok, by go wyminąć. Jeśli znowu mnie zatrzyma to wyjdę z siebie.

\- Ja chciałem cię przeprosić! – powiedziałem nagle, chwytając mnie mocno za nadgarstek. W pierwszej chwili rzuciłem zaskoczone spojrzenie na jego dłoń. Dopiero później rozumiejąc, co powiedział… Że jak!? – Przez te trzy tygodnie miałem sporo czasu na myślenie. Zwłaszcza o rzeczach, o których wolałbym raczej nie myśleć... W każdym razie już od dłuższego czasu mnie to męczyło! Wiem, że często zachowuję się jak idiota. Przyjaciele nie raz mi to wypominali. A przez ten czas, gdy się do mnie nie odzywałeś... właściwie to udawałeś, że nie istnieję, ja jak na złość zacząłem myśleć o wszystkim, co się ciebie tyczyło... i... I doszedłem do wniosku, że ostatnio byłem jeszcze większym idiotą niż zazwyczaj! Przede wszystkim to, jak rzuciłem się na ciebie na mistrzostwach. Co prawda należało ci się, za atak z zaskoczenia i połamanie mi żeber, ale zdecydowanie przesadziłem. Gdyby nie bliźniacy pewnie pobiłbym cię do nieprzytomności... Nieważne jak próbowałem z tym walczyć, czułem się winny i czułem, że muszę cię za to przeprosić. Żałuję również tego, jak się na ciebie rzuciłem we wrześniu... No i co wtedy nawygadywałem. Nie liczę na twoje wybaczenie... No dobra, liczę, ale wątpię byś ot tak mi przebaczył. Ale zastanawiam się, czy nie mógłbyś chociaż przestać mnie ignorować? Bo to naprawdę mnie...

\- Boli? – Wciąłem mu się w słowotok z ironią. Musiałem coś powiedzieć. Uciszyć go na chwilę.

\- Nie – wkurza – poprawił mnie szybko, rzucając mi bliżej nieokreślone spojrzenie. Naprawdę nie wiem, jak powinienem to wszystko odebrać. – To jest tak potwornie irytujące, że ze wszystkich sił starałem się zwrócić na siebie twoją uwagę, a ty mnie wciąż ignorowałeś! Wiesz, czemu się wtedy zamieniłem na warty z Hermioną? Bo w pewnym momencie tak mnie zaczęła wkurzać twoja obojętność, że myślałem o tym, by ci przywalić, byś wreszcie zwrócił na mnie uwagę! Cholera! Nawet nie wiesz, jak wariowałem przez te cholerne trzy tygodnie! Myślałem, że umrę z nudów! Słyszysz, Malfoy? Możesz triumfować! Doprowadziłeś sztukę wkurzania Pottera do perfekcji! Nie musisz nawet nic robić, bym zaczął szaleć!

\- Sztuka wkurzania Pottera na odległość? Jak dla mnie miodzio. – Wzruszyłem ramionami, nie interesując się, jaką teraz stroił minę. – Przynajmniej będę mógł w spokoju zająć się sprawami drużyny i pozwalać, aby znajomi z domu ocierali się o mnie jak łoś o drzewo. No tak, bo skoro nie zaliczyłem ani jednej panienki, to może przynajmniej jakiemuś chłopakowi się poszczęści i zaliczy mnie – zironizowałem. Podszedłem do niego bliżej, popychając go w stronę ściany. – Czy ty, pajacu myślałeś, że powiesz głupie przepraszam, poskarżysz się jak ci z tym wszystkim było źle, a ja niczym twoi szlachetni przyjaciele popłaczę się z tobą w bólu i wybaczę ci wszystkie twoje zbrodnie? To się chyba, kurwa, przeliczyłeś! – krzyknąłem na koniec, odwracając się na pięcie. Jednak po zrobieniu dwóch, trzech kroków, zatrzymałem się na chwilkę. – Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale w dalszym ciągu mam zamiar cię ignorować

\- Nie odchodź, Malfoy! – krzyknął za mną. Czemu on jest taki uparty!? Przegrał z kimś zakład, czy co?! – Co mam zrobić, żebyś zmienił zdanie?!

\- Utopisz się w jeziorze? – spytałem, znów przystając. Szczegół, że miałem nie reagować, no szczegół! – Albo wiem! Przebiegnij się nago po wielkiej sali i wyznaj miłość Żelaznej Dziewicy lub tej suce od mugoloznastwa! Wtedy może się zastanowię...

\- Wiesz co, Malfoy, wal się – warknął, odbijając się od ściany i ruszając w kierunku, z którego przyszedł. No nareszcie! Nawet nie wie, ile na to czekałem. Niestety przystanął po kilku szybkich krokach i spojrzał na mnie jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, a nie mógł.

W sumie, było to troszkę zabawne.

\- To co, nie przebiegniesz się? – spytałem, ze wszystkich sił próbując się nie roześmiać.

Ten jedynie poczerwieniał ze złości, odwrócił się i odszedł szybkim, wściekłym krokiem. Doprawdy zachowywał się jak rozjuszony niedźwiedź.

Kiedy tylko zniknął z mojego pola widzenia, wybuchnąłem gromkim śmiechem opierając się o zimną ścianę. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że mój pomysł ignorowania Pottera może doprowadzić do takiej sytuacji. Przeprosił mnie!

No nie mogę! I jak ja teraz pójdę na rozmowę do tego nawiedzonego maniaka dropsów?

 

~*~

 

Zapukałem, po czym bez odpowiedzi wprosiłem się do gabinetu. Dyrektor siedział przy swoim biurku, trzymając w dłoni jakiś sporej wielkości pergamin i intensywnie wpatrując się w jego treść. Wydawał się w ogóle nie zauważać mojej obecności i dopiero jego feniks, który zatrzepotał nagle skrzydłami, przywrócił jego świadomość do normalnego świata. Nie, żebym miał temu ptaszysku za złe. Mój czas wszakże jest bardzo cenny i w tej chwili znalazłbym tysiąc innych rzeczy do roboty. Jednak ten głupi ptak mógł zrobić to w bardziej subtelny sposób.

\- Och, witaj Draconie. – Staruszek uśmiechnął się do mnie serdecznie, a ja tylko zmiąłem pod nosem przekleństwo, wertując szybko swoją pamięć w poszukiwaniu sytuacji, kiedy pozwoliłem mu zwracać się do mnie po imieniu. – Usiądź, proszę. – Wskazał krzesło przed nim, na którym zaraz bez słowa usiadłem. Co jak co, ale wizyty u Dumla zawsze były długie, nudne i nic nie wnosiły, a po wszystkim za każdym razem bolały mnie nogi od stania. – Może dropsa? Wczoraj dostałem naprawdę bardzo dobre – zapewnił mnie w swój sposób, od którego robiło mi się bardziej niedobrze, niż po zobaczeniu Wiewióra, czy po większej libacji alkoholowej.

\- Życie mi jeszcze miłe. Dbam o linię. Odmawiam sobie zbędnych, zabójczych kalorii – odparłem, zakładając nogę na nogę i patrząc na mężczyznę bez wyrazu. – Jednak ponoć sprawa, którą ma pan do mnie jest niecierpiąca zwłoki. Byłbym więc rad, gdyby dyrektor zdradził mi, o co chodzi.

\- Miałeś naprawdę dobry pomysł z tym oryginalnym strojem dla prefektów, Draconie – zaczął, a ja już byłem więcej niż pewien, że to nie będzie nawet w dziesiątej części interesujące. – Po dłuższych rozmowach z innymi nauczycielami i całą tą listowną korespondencją z Czarodziejską Komisją Edukacji w końcu udało nam się dojść do ostatecznego wyniku. Dostaliśmy pozwolenie na sfinansowanie nowych szat dla prefektów. Kwestię wyboru krawca zostawiono mi. I tu pojawia się moja prośba do ciebie. – Wywróciłem na te słowa oczyma. Co jak co, ale mogłem się tego spodziewać. Cała czarna robota pójdzie na mnie, hmpf. Dobrze, że mój smak i styl są wysokiej jakości i koniec końców dam sobie w takiej sytuacji radę, jednak i tak nienawidziłem, kiedy ten stary dziad wykorzystywał moją biedną, niewinną osóbkę. Najchętniej bym mu nawet odmówił, ale jeszcze by wybrał jakiegoś śmierdzącego nieznającego się w najmniejszym stopniu na modzie gościa. Lepiej było zostawić to w moich rękach. – Chciałbym, byś dał mi namiar na krawca, u którego zamówiłeś swoją szatę.

\- Doskonale – mruknąłem tylko, wstając ze swojego miejsca. Sięgnąłem po pióro leżące na biurku i po zamoczeniu końcówki w kałamarzu zapisałem szybko adres Louisa na jakimś wolnym skrawku papieru. – Louis Bennett jest młody, ale ma doskonałe wyczucie stylu. Jestem pewien, że nie będzie miał nic przeciw tej robocie. W końcu to „zaszczyt” dostać takie zlecenie od samego dyrektora Hogwartu.

\- Jestem pewny, że pan Bennett idealnie wywiąże się ze swojego zadania.

\- Niewątpliwie. W końcu nie bez przyczyny jest moim osobistym krawcem – odparłem jakby od niechcenia.

\- Oczywiście. Dziękuję, że poświęcił mi pan chwilkę, panie Malfoy. Może pan już odejść.

Skłoniłem więc tylko delikatnie głowę i wyszedłem z jego gabinetu.

W końcu! Słodka wolność.

W drodze do swojego dormitorium wyciągnąłem komórkę i napisałem szybką wiadomość do Louisa, streszczając mu, jaką fuchę niewątpliwie załatwiłem jego osobie. Będąc już w pokoju opadałem na kanapie. Sięgnąłem po papierosa, którego szybko odpaliłem, wciągając mocno nikotynę i jednocześnie zastanawiając się nad całą tą dzisiejszą, popapraną rozmową z Potterem.

Chociaż jednego faktu nie mogłem zignorować. Ten potomek gnoma naprawdę się zmienił. Nie dość, że chyba musiał podkraść urodę jakiegoś gorącego modela, to na dodatek wraz z nowymi okularami, był kłócić się z Merlinem o nowy mózg. I w sumie, nie było to takie całkiem złe. Przynajmniej wiedział, kiedy naprawdę przesadził i potrafił przeprosić.

Teraz tylko, czy ja powinienem mu wybaczyć? Nie… A przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz.

 

~ * ~

 

\- Wiesz co? Ostatnio sporo osób podejrzewa, że masz jakiś problem, z którym nie dajesz sobie rady – mruknęła Vera, siadając na podłokietniku fotela. Zerknąłem na nią tylko przez chwilę, po czym powróciłem wzrokiem na leżące przede mną skrzypce.

Po cholerę Ig mi je tutaj zostawił? Powinny leżeć spokojnie w domu. Dobrze, że jednak wziął te, starannie zrobione przez Gustava Bazina na specjalne zamówienie pradziadka, kiedy ten był jeszcze nastolatkiem. Nie wiem, co bym mu zrobił, gdyby przypadkiem wziął ze sobą Gibsona ex Hubermana.

\- A ja myślałem, że miałaś szukać dalej jakichś informacji na Pottera, zamiast robić sobie spacerki do mojego dormitorium – mruknąłem, ostatkiem sił woli powstrzymując się od sięgnięcia po instrument. Zgrabna sylwetka kusiła… Ręce zaczynały wręcz świerzbić od nic nie robienia.

\- Zaczynam się o ciebie martwić, Draco. To do ciebie nie podobne. Od dłuższego czasu zachowujesz się jak nie ty.

\- Co masz przez to na myśli? – spytałem, starając się skupić uwagę na jej osobie. – Niby w jaki sposób zdradzam swoje „problemy”?

\- Będzie ich kilka – odparła, podnosząc się i przysiadając bliżej. Przy okazji zgarnęła ze stołu paczkę L&M, wyciągając z niej fajkę i odpalając ją powolnymi ruchami. – Dzięki – dodała, kiedy wypuściła pierwszy dymek. – Pierwszym alarmem było to, że przestałeś przesiadywać w pokoju wspólnym. Drugim, że każdego ucznia z problemem odsyłałeś do Richardsona, bo sam byłeś bardzo zajęty. Ostatnio nawet nie pojawiłeś się na imprezie w weekend. Ci dwaj z siódmej klasy; Ian i Paul; byli tym mocno przejęci. Zresztą, wszyscy wydają się być niespokojni. W końcu co mogą zrobić poddani, kiedy nie ma ich króla? Przepraszam, księcia.

\- Przestań wymyślać głupoty – warknąłem, patrząc na nią zły. – Nie masz lepszych rzeczy do roboty?

\- Pewnie tak, ale w tej chwili tylko twoja osoba zaprząta moje myśli – mruknęła, dmuchając w moim kierunku. Spojrzałem na nią zdziwiony przez chwilę nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

\- Co ty pieprzysz? – spytałem, wstając na równe nogi i zabierając skrzypce z ławy, skierowałem się z nimi w stronę biurka.

\- Och, nie było w tym żadnego podtekstu… – sarknęła, wykrzywiając krwiste wargi w niezadowolonym grymasie. – Zachowujesz się dziwnie po tamtej aferze z Potterem.

\- Nieprawda – warknąłem, kładąc instrument odrobinę mocniej niż zamierzałem. – To nie ma z nim nic wspólnego.

\- To jeśli nie chodzi o niego, to o co?

\- O… – zamilkłem zły. Przecież nie powiem jej o tych dziwnych notatkach! Jak już chciałbym się kogoś poradzić to byłby to albo Ig, albo profesor Snape.

\- O to? – spytała, a ja odwróciłem się szybko w jej kierunku. Ruda trzymała właśnie w ręce jedną z wiadomości, które dostawałem nie wiadomo od kogo i w jakim celu. – „Elamiz nie może zostawić Cię na dnie” – przeczytała słowa z karteczki, rzucając mi nierozumiejące spojrzenie. – Kto ci to wysyła?

\- Gdybym ja tylko wiedział – warknąłem, podchodząc do niej i zabierając notkę z jej ręki. Zaraz jednak przysiadłem obok niej, biorąc pozostałe karteczki, leżące dotąd bez celu na ławie. Co mi tam, skoro i tak już się dowiedziała. – Ta, którą przed chwilą przeczytałaś znalazłem dzisiaj, kiedy się obudziłem. Leżała w kopercie na szafce nocnej. To już szósta taka wiadomość, którą dostaję.

\- „Licząc na pomoc od trzech Wilczych Braci”. Która to była w kolejności? – spytała biorąc do ręki pierwszą lepszą notkę.

\- Druga... – odparłem, odszukując jej poprzedniczkę. – Pierwsza brzmi: „Kiedy tarcza księżyca zechce zniknąć w swej połowie”.

\- Dziwne – mruknęła. – Może to jakaś wiadomość-zagadka, czy coś?

\- Też o tym pomyślałem, ale póki notki dalej przychodzą, nic nie mogę za bardzo z tym zrobić. – Wzruszyłem ramionami, kładąc karteczki na blacie według ich kolejności. – Zagadka nie jest kompletna, więc nie mam nawet po co szukać rozwiązania. Tym bardziej, że to chyba nawet nie jest połowa tej całej „wiadomości”. – Odsunąłem się, patrząc na całość tekstu z karteczek. – A przynajmniej tak to wygląda.

Vera poszła za moim przykładem, przyglądając się uważniej napisanym słowom.

\- Czasami nasz słuch dostrzeże więcej niż oczy – odezwała się po chwili, zerkając na mnie przelotnie.

\- W takim razie, śmiało.

\- „Kiedy tarcza księżyca zechce zniknąć w swej połowie,

Licząc na pomoc od trzech Wilczych Braci

Analizujesz odkryte znaczenie w słowie.

Szukając w TYM miejscu, może się opłaci.

Ale nim coś zrobisz, zastanów się dokładnie.

Elamiz nie może zostawić Cię na dnie” – przeczytała, z każdym słowem coraz mocniej marszcząc brwi.

\- Jeśli jeszcze nie miałem okazji powiedzieć, jak bardzo nie lubię dostawać takich wiadomości, to teraz to robię.

\- Nie sądzisz, że księżyc i Wilczy Bracia mają coś ze sobą wspólnego?

\- Jak wilkołacy? – Uniosłem jedną brew do góry.

\- Dokładnie. Czytałam kiedyś, że wilkołacy paręset lat temu mieli swoje własne „zgrupowanie zła”. Organizacja sama w sobie nie miała żadnej nazwy. Tylko oni sami wiedzieli, kto trzyma z nimi, a kto nie. Tym, którzy byli z nimi dawali miano Wilczych Braci.

\- Czyli co? Jakiś wielki znawca grup przestępczych ostatnich kilkuset lat, postanowił stworzyć dla mnie zagadkę? Czy też ci Wilczy Bracia są jakoś w to zamieszani?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. – Wzruszyła ramionami bezradnie. – Skupmy się raczej na odszyfrowaniu tego początku, a potem weźmy się za resztę…

\- Jasne – odparłem, odpalając papierosa. – Pierwsza wiadomość sugeruje mi jakiś czas. Może to być chwila, kiedy księżyc będzie w połowie.

\- Według cyklu księżycowego, taka sytuacja występuje dwa razy w ciągu miesiąca.

\- Świetnie, więc jeśli chodzi o czas, mamy zawężony krąg poszukiwań. Teraz wróćmy do tych nieszczęsnych braci.

\- Mamy się zwrócić do nich o pomoc – zaczęła Vera. – Do wilkołaków, albo do tych, o których przed chwilą mówiłam.

\- Z wilkołaków znam jedynie Greybacka. Chociaż nawet mi się nie śni prosić go o żadną pomoc. – Zatrzęsłem się wewnętrznie na samą myśl o tym. – No i Lupina…

\- Tego, co przez rok uczył Obrony?

\- Tak, tego. Tylko, że nie mamy z nim żadnego kontaktu. Z tego co profesor Snape mi mówił, znał się dobrze z Potterem, no ale…

\- Wiem. – Dziewczyna kiwnęła krótko głową. – To twój wróg i nie odezwiesz się do niego w tej sprawie.

\- Zawsze mogę poprosić też o to Iga – odparłem zadowolony. – W końcu się pogodziliśmy i teraz zrobi dla mnie wszystko, bym tylko znów nie był na niego zły.

\- Potwór – zaśmiała się cicho. – Ale chyba nie będziemy musieli prosić o to Ignissa. Kolejny wers sugeruje, że powinnyśmy odkryć jakieś znaczenie. Wniosek o trzech wilkołakach jest za prosty.

\- Więc zostają nam Wilczy Bracia jako członkowie organizacji. Tylko w jaki sposób znajdziemy chociażby jedną osobę, która tam należy?

\- Przez szukanie w „tym” miejscu – odparła, częstując się kolejnym papierosem z paczki. – Gdzie najczęściej szukamy informacji o pojęciach, których nie znamy?

\- W encyklopedii – powiedziałem, a zaraz potem mnie olśniło. – Biblioteka – dodałem, gasząc swoją fajkę w popielniczce.

\- Mhm, czytasz mi w myślach. To też może być miejsce, do jakiego chce, żebyśmy się udali. Niepokoją mnie tylko słowa: „może się opłaci”. Jakby sugerował, że nie znajdziemy tam tego, co chcemy wiedzieć.

\- Albo może być to pułapka – dodałem szybko. To robiło się coraz bardziej dziwne. Trzeba będzie naprawdę uważać.

\- Tym bardziej, że sam nas ostrzega przed jakimkolwiek ruchem. Zła interpretacja tego słów może być tylko zmarnowaniem czasu albo kosztować życie.

\- No dobrze, ale chyba i tak będziemy musieli tam się wybrać. Chyba, że wiesz kim jest Elamiz?

\- Z pewnością nie jest to znany czarodziej lub czarownica. A przynajmniej ja nic nie wiem na ten temat. Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę fakt wystąpienia wątku wilkołaka nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby pod słowem Elamiz kryło się jakieś magiczne zwierzę.

\- Super, czyli wybieramy się do biblioteki? – spytałem, podnosząc się z miejsca. W sumie nie lubiłem tak chodzić, ale co mi tam. Raz na rok mogłem się poświęcić.

\- Nie, sama tam pójdę – powiedziała, wstając i wkładając między moje wargi końcówkę papierosa. – Nie potrafię się skupić, jeśli pójdę tam z kimś. Z resztą, to nie mnie się spodziewają, więc jest spore prawdopodobieństwo, że nie będę ich celem.

\- Co nie znaczy, że mam siedzieć na dupie i czekać na twój raport.

\- Jesteś księciem, więc powinieneś się z tego cieszyć. A jak będziesz się nudzić, to zawsze możesz pobawić się zabaweczką, którą zostawić ci kuzyn – powiedziała, znikając za drzwiami i zostawiając mnie samego.


	49. Amber

– Kochanie, głowa do góry. Harry to nie jedyny facet na świecie. Znajdzie się kolejny…

– Nienawidzę tego tekstu… Wiem, że są inni faceci. Całe miliony! Ale ja nie chcę innego… Ja chcę Harry’ego! – załkałam, zagryzając smutek ptysiem. Siedziałyśmy właśnie z Suz w jednej z kawiarni niedaleko jej salonu.

– Nie masz prawa narzekać. Wiedziałaś, że był w Londynie tylko przejazdem.

– Moja wina, że się w nim zakochałam?! Przecież nie zrobiłam tego specjalnie! To raczej jego wina, że był przy mnie zbyt wyluzowany, bezpośredni, przyjacielski, kochany…

– Sama też przecież od niego nie stroniłaś.

– Oj, no wiem… Ale to i tak boli. A wiesz, co jest najgorsze? Powiedziałam mu, że chcę go znów zobaczyć, ale teraz tego żałuję. Skoro i tak nic między nami nie będzie, to chyba wolałabym już nigdy go nie spotkać.

– Nie mów tak. Nawet jeśli nie będziecie razem, zawsze możecie zostać przyjaciółmi. Przecież tak świetnie się dogadujecie. – Suzanne uśmiechnęła się do mnie lekko, ale ja zamiast odwzajemnić gest, wbiłam wzrok i łyżeczkę w stojący przede mną pucharek lodów (o taaak… słodycze to najlepszy pocieszyciel. Dużo lepszy niż Suz… choć i tak ją kocham.)

– Jeeej. Super. Naprawdę. Świetnie. Friend zone forever… – sarknęłam smutno, po czym wpakowałam sobie do ust sporą porcję lodów.

– Sama mi kiedyś mówiłaś, że związki na odległość to nie dla ciebie. Przyjaźń jeszcze w ten sposób utrzymasz, ale miłość? Jestem pewna, że stale byś się martwiła, czy cię nie zdradza.

– Harry nigdy by tego nie zrobił!

– Teraz możesz tak mówić, ale to jednak dziesięć miesięcy. A Harry to nastolatek. W dodatku całkiem przystojny. I mieszka w szkole z internatem, a z tego co mi przekazałaś, twierdził, że w jednym domu są zarówno chłopacy jak i dziewczyny. Swoją drogą, dziwne, że dyrekcja szkoły na coś takiego pozwala. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż pokoje mają nie-koedukacyjne… Choć osobiście nie miałabym nic przeciwko mieszkaniu w takim internacie – Suz uśmiechnęła się psotnie i puściła mi oczko.

– Och, daj spokój. Mówił, że dzieli pokój z kilkoma chłopakami… Choć muszę przyznać, że chciałabym zobaczyć, jak tam jest – dodałam ciszej, wyobrażając sobie, że mam pokój tuż obok Harry’ego. Ach, to byłoby cudowne! Szkoda tylko, że jestem od niego starsza. Szkoła to już nie miejsce dla mnie. A on z kolei jest za młody na studia.

– Ha! Wiedziałam. No dobra, Amber. Wybacz, ale muszę już lecieć, mój mężczyzna czeka.

– Tobie to dobrze…

– Oj, nie dołuj się tak. Znajdziesz sobie kogoś. Jestem tego pewna. Może tym razem postaraj się znaleźć chłopaka z naszego „światka”? No wiesz, jakiegoś stylistę albo fryzjera? O, albo najlepiej masażystę! No i żeby koniecznie mieszkał w Londynie albo chociaż w jego pobliżu.

– Taa, to może być myśl… Papa.

– Papa, trzymaj się kochanie. I nie kupuj już dziś nic słodkiego. Bo opłakiwanie braku chłopaka przerodzi się w opłakiwanie posiadania zbędnych kilogramów! – Suz pogroziła mi matczynie palcem, po czym posłała mi całusa i wyszła, zostawiając mnie sam na sam z moimi myślami.

Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak doskonale wstrzeliłaś się z tym „światkiem”, Suz. Tu nie chodzi tylko o branżę. Ale o prawdziwie inny świat i inną rzeczywistość, inny styl życia, inne życiowe cele. Najprawdopodobniej jedyne, w czym się zgadzamy, to płeć tego, kto się nam podoba. To chyba jedyna rzecz, która jest u nas taka sama.

 

~*~

 

_– Amber. Nie uwierzysz, kto przed chwilą był u mnie w salonie!_

_– Jak to przed chwilą? Przecież powinnaś mieć już dawno zamknięte. W dodatku jest niedziela. Kto normalny pracuje tak długo w niedzielę…_

_– Oj, wcale nie zamierzałam pracować. Przyszłam tam, żeby zastanowić się nad zmianą wystroju, ale ledwo zaczęłam przeglądać katalog, a tu do środka wchodzi klient!_

_– Rozumiem, że jak zwykle zapomniałaś zamknąć drzwi? – westchnęłam, kręcąc głową. Ciocia Lizzy jest taka nieodpowiedzialna. Ja wiem, że w tej jej wioseczce to pewnie nawet jakby spała przy otwartych drzwiach, nic złego by się nie stało, ale wypadki chodzą po ludziach. A najgorzej, jak zabierze się za coś związanego ze zdobieniem – czy to będą tatuaże, malowanie, czy wystrój wnętrz. Jak raz się zapali do pracy, to ciężko jej się od tego oderwać. Jakby była w innym świecie. Widać, że łączą nas więzy krwi. Zupełnie jakby to ona była moim rodzicem, a nie jej brat._

_– To dlatego że to salon tatuażu! Po co miałabym go zamykać, gdy jestem w środku? Zresztą to nie jest już istotne. Liczy się, że było otwarte, a moim ostatnim klientem był – nie uwierzysz! – Harry Potter!_

_– Kto…?_

_– No, Harry. Ten o którym mi opowiadałaś!_

_– Co ale jak to…? Skąd wiesz, że to on?_

_– Bo widziałam go przedtem wiele razy! I niewielka jest szansa, by przez przypadek dwóch chłopaków o imieniu Harry w okrągłych okularach, o intensywnie zielonych oczach i z dziwną blizną na czole w trakcie tego samego lata zmieniło się z dzieciaka w za dużych ubraniach w młodego, niebrzydkiego mężczyznę._

_– No dobrze, ciociu, ale wciąż nie rozumiem skąd go znasz? I to po nazwisku._

_– Po pierwsze uczniowie z jego szkoły praktycznie co sobotę przychodzą do mojego miasteczka na zakupy, rozerwać się i tym podobne. A po drugie to przecież Harry Potter! Wszyscy go znaj… Ups._

_Gdybym była psem, właśnie postawiłabym uszy na baczność._

_– Co masz na myśli przez „wszyscy go znają”? Kim on tak naprawdę jest, ciociu? – dopytywałam, nie wiedząc, czy powinnam czuć się podekscytowana, czy przestraszona._

_– To będzie naprawdę długa rozmowa, Amber. I z pewnością nie na telefon. Daj mi piętnaście minut._

_– Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? Przecież jesteś tysiące mil stąd… Chyba że przyjechałaś do Londynu, nic mi o tym nie mówiąc?! – spytałam oskarżycielsko. Tak rzadko się widywałyśmy, że nie przegapiłabym żadnej okazji, by ją spotkać. Ciocia Lizzy jest dla mnie jak mama._

_– Jestem wciąż w salonie, zapewniam cię._

_– Więc jakim cudem chcesz się dostać do Londynu w tak krótkim czasie? Co, teleportujesz się?_

_– W sumie… można to tak poniekąd nazwać._

_– Co…? – bąknęłam zbita z tropu._

_– Poczekaj na mnie, żabko… och, możesz zrobić w międzyczasie kakao. I to dużo. Bo czeka nas naprawdę wyczerpująca rozmowa._

 

_~*~_

 

_To była najbardziej absurdalna historia, jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszałam._

_– Podsumowując, magia istnieje, dokoła mnie żyją ludzie wymachujący różdżkami – szturchnęłam palcem patyk, leżący na stoliku przede mną – latający na miotłach, korespondujący za pomocą sów, potrafiący się teleportować a nawet zmieniać w zwierzęta… A chłopak, w którym się zakochałam, jest jedną z najważniejszych postaci tego świata. Obrońcą uciśnionych, bohaterem narodów o niewyobrażalnej mocy, choć wciąż jest tylko nastolatkiem. Do tego na jego życie czyha najgroźniejszy czarnoksiężnik tych czasów… – powtórzyłam oszołomiona, mrugając raz po raz. – Co to ma być?! Romansidło fantasy?! Nie żeby mi to jakoś szczególnie przeszkadzało… – mruknęłam, uśmiechając się pod nosem, do swoich fantazji._

_– Rozumiem, że ciężko ci w to uwierzyć._

_– Wiesz, tak właściwie to ci wierzę. Nigdy nie byłaś dobra w opowiadaniu ani tym bardziej wymyślaniu bajek, więc niemożliwe jest, byś to zmyśliła._

_– Ej! – zakrzyknęła, choć oczy jej się śmiały._

_– Taka rzeczywistość. – Wzruszyłam ramionami. – Zastanawia mnie tylko jedna sprawa – czemu nie powiedziałaś mi wcześniej, kim jesteś?_

_– Wydawało mi się to na tyle mało istotne…_

_– Mało istotne?! – O mało nie zakrztusiłam się kakao._

_– …skoro okazałaś się być niemagiczna – dokończyła._

_– A gdybym jednak była czarownicą?_

_– Wtedy o wszystkim byś się dowiedziała. Po prostu razem z twoimi rodzicami zdecydowaliśmy, że nie chcemy, byś dorastała, wiedząc, że istnieje świat magii, do którego jednak ty nie będziesz miała dostępu. Chcieliśmy oszczędzić ci zawodu._

_– Więc czemu teraz mi o tym powiedziałaś?_

_– Bo zakochałaś się w Harrym, to przecież oczywiste. Powinnaś wiedzieć, kim on naprawdę jest… A jeśli o to chodzi. Niestety mam złą wiadomość. Nie jestem pewna na sto procent, ale i tak wolę ci powiedzieć…_

_– O co chodzi? Coś mu się stało? – spytałam zaniepokojona._

_– I tak, i nie. Wiesz, gdy Harry pojawił się u mnie, w pierwszej chwili tego nie zauważyłam, ale jak podszedł bliżej… był pijany. – Wytrzeszczyłam oczy, nie wierząc własnym uszom. Harry nie wdawał mi się kimś, kto łatwo sięga po alkohol. Nawet raz mu proponowałam drinka, ale odmówił. – Wyznał, że wypił, by zapomnieć. Próbowałam go o to wypytać, ale odmówił udzielenia odpowiedzi. Ostatecznie jednak język sam mu się rozwiązał. Opowiedział mi – strasznie nieskładnie – że jego przyjaciel dał mu do obejrzenia zdjęcia z imprezy Ślizgonów – mieszkańców jednego z domów, do których poprzydzielani są uczniowie – na których jakiś chłopak, którego nazywał Fretką, obmacywał się z różnymi facetami. Kiedy mi to mówił, brzmiał, jakby planował kogoś rozszarpać. Nie jestem tylko pewna, kogo miał na myśli... Później podobno rzucił się na tego całego Fretkę – swoją drogą, urocze przezwisko – z pięściami, a ten go pocałował. – Poczułam ukłucie w piersi, ale nie przerwałam opowieści cioci. – I to właśnie przez ten pocałunek Harry się upił._

_– Czyli co, był tak obrzydzony, że chciał o tym zapomnieć…? – spytałam z niekrytą nadzieją w głosie. Ciocia pokręciła smutno głową._

_– Podobno nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć… Amber kochanie, obawiam się, że naprawdę nic między wami nie będzie – powiedziała miękko, a mi zaszkliły się oczy. Próbowałam walczyć ze łzami, ale ostatecznie i tak spłynęły mi po policzkach._

_– Cudownie – jęknęłam. – Mój książę z bajki okazał się nie dość, że gejem to jeszcze zakochanym gejem! – Pociągnęłam nosem, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. – Czemu… czemu ja głupia się w nim zakochałam…?_

_– Masz mi za złe, że ci powiedziałam? – dotarł do mnie niepewny głos cioci. Pokręciłam energicznie głową._

_– Lepiej żebym już teraz dała sobie spokój._

_– A wiesz w ogóle, o kim on mówił?_

_– Wiem tylko tyle, że Fretka to przezwisko jakie nadali z przyjaciółmi jego największemu szkolnemu wrogowi. Który jest, cytuję: „upierdliwym, ulizanym blond draniem, ze zbyt wysokim mniemaniem o sobie, którego sam widok doprowadza mnie do obłędu”. Teraz pewnie ten „obłęd” ma nieco inny charakter – rzuciłam smutno, czym sama się dobiłam._

_– Co zamierzasz zrobić?_

_– Najpierw? Ogarnąć się. Pewnie mam tusz na połowie twarzy. Później do niego zadzwonię i spróbuję wybadać sytuację. A po tym umówię się z Suz na lody. To czy będę zajadać smutki, czy świętować zwycięstwo, zależy od przebiegu mojej rozmowy z Harrym._

_– Będę trzymać kciuki._

Długo odkładałam rozmowę z Harrym, mając złudną nadzieję, że to jakoś zmieni sytuację. Albo raczej najzwyczajniej bałam się jej wyniku. No cóż, sama jestem sobie winna. Jak zwykle za wiele oczekiwałam. Liczyłam, że bez przerwy będzie do mnie pisał i wydzwaniał stęskniony, a tymczasem rzadko kiedy sam z siebie się ze mną skontaktuje. No i najprawdopodobniej kocha innego faceta, tego samego, którego nienawidził przez kilka ostatnich lat…!

Uch… Nie mam szczęścia w miłości.

Suzanne miała rację. „Tylko przyjaciele” to jednak będzie dobre rozwiązanie. W końcu nie zamierzam toczyć przegranej bitwy.

Tak więc… Powodzenia, Harry. Dajmy z siebie wszystko. W końcu w twoich myślach nie ma miejsca na kogokolwiek poza pewnym blondwłosym draniem, prawda? 


	50. Harry

– Harry! Uważaj!

Rozejrzałem się roztargniony dookoła, ale było już za późno. Tłuczek uderzył mnie w biodro, a jego siła pędu sprawiła, że zarzuciło moją miotłą. Mimo tego wszystkiego udało mi się utrzymać panowanie nad miotłą i tylko syknąłem, łapiąc się za bolące miejsce.

– Coote! Peakes! Nauczcie się w końcu _bronić_ nas przed tłuczkami, a nie nimi w nas _rzucać_! – krzyknąłem rozzłoszczony.

– Stary, nie przesadzaj. Dobrze im dzisiaj szło. To pierwszy raz od dwóch treningów, jak coś takiego się wydarzyło. – Ron podleciał do mnie ze zmartwioną miną, która pod wpływem moich słów zmieniła się w zirytowaną.

– Powtórz mi to, na najbliższym treningu, jak nie będę mógł wsiąść na miotłę. Z pewnością mi pomoże – warknąłem.

– Rany, Harry, co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje?! Od kilku tygodni zachowujesz się w ten sposób! Albo wściekasz się na wszystko i wszystkich, albo jesteś tak znudzony, tak niemrawy, że świąteczny indyk na półmisku wydaje się być pełniejszy życia niż ty! – Normalnie powinienem parsknąć śmiechem, słysząc takie porównanie, ale tym razem słowa przyjaciela tylko wzmocniły moją irytację. Ron chyba to zauważył, bo ciągnął dalej. – Poważnie, w piątek wydawałeś się być taki jak dawniej. Tłumaczyłem sobie, że to może z przemęczenia, bo Hermiona ostatnio też wydaje się być przybita, ale już sam nie wiem... A wy mi nic nie chcecie powiedzieć!

Jak mam ci niby powiedzieć, że zachowuję się jak idiota przez Malfoya? Nawet nie chcę sobie wyobrażać, jak byś zareagował, dowiedziawszy się, że wariuję przez to, że ten dupek mnie ignoruje! A w piątek… w piątek jeszcze miałem nadzieję. Jeszcze liczyłem, że zmieni zdanie. Że powiedział tamto wszystko, tylko by zrobić mi na złość. To by było w jego stylu. Pokazać, że to on panuje nad sytuacją. Że jestem zdany na jego łaskę! Niech go szlag! Jego i tę jego cholerną dumę!

 

~*~

 

Zanurzyłem się z ulgą w wannie pełnej pachnącej piany. Gorąca woda niemal natychmiastowo sprawiła, że moje mięśnie się rozluźniły. Z cichym westchnieniem rozsiadłem się wygodnie, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Siedziałem tak jakiś czas z zamkniętymi oczami, pogrążony w myślach. O Malfoyu, oczywiście. W końcu ostatnio nie jestem w stanie myśleć o niczym więcej… Ale trzeba przyznać, że mam o czym myśleć.

Jakiś czas temu zauważyłem, że ten nowy od OPCM – Yoshizawa – strasznie kręci się wokół Malfoya. Tego młodszego. Choć profesor Malfoy też wydaje mi się nieco podejrzany… Ale o nim za chwilę. Kilka razy widziałem Malfoya i Yoshizawę gadających ze sobą, parę razy też gdzieś razem szli. Można by to wytłumaczyć tym, że się znają – w końcu pracowali razem jako modele (!) – albo że ten typ jest opiekunem klubu, do którego uczęszcza Malfoy. Ale! Yoshizawa na większości posiłków wpatruje się w Malfoya, a raz kiedy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, spojrzał na mnie z taką niechęcią i pogardą, że aż mnie zmroziło. Nigdy więcej się to nie powtórzyło, ale od tego czasu wydawał się mnie traktować chłodniej niż innych. A może tylko mi się wydawało…

A jeśli chodzi o profesora Malfoya… Kompletnie nie rozumiem tego człowieka. Byłem pewny, że będzie takim samym tyranem, jak Snape, ale on… Wydaje się być dość przyjazny. Całkowicie zbił mnie z tropu, gdy na pierwszych zajęciach _poprosił_ , by Snape nie obrażał Neville’a. Na początku podejrzewałem, że po prostu chce zrobić dobre wrażenie, uśpić naszą czujność, ale po rozmowie z Hermioną i kilkoma innymi osobami, które chodzą na runy, a także po kilku zajęciach klubu pojedynku stwierdzam, że on po prostu jest… w porządku. Kiedyś pewnie dużo bardziej opierałbym się przed określeniem jakiegokolwiek Malfoya inaczej niż: dupek, drań, psychol, podstępna gnida, sklątka tylnowybuchowa czy mniej wyszukanym, ale równoznacznym słowem – Ślizgon. Lecz teraz…

Moje rozmyślania przerwał odgłos odkręcanego prysznica. Zaskoczony, rzuciłem się ku środkowi wanny, gdzie zatrzymałem się gwałtownie. Co ja właściwie wyprawiam? Przez chwilę wahałem się, co zrobić dalej. Wyjść z wody czy wrócić na swoje miejsce? Nim jednak zdążyłem zadecydować, ktoś chwycił mnie za ramię i obrócił w swoją stronę.

 Znalazłem się twarzą w twarz z Malfoyem.

– Co ty tu robisz? – pierwszy przerwałem przedłużającą się ciszę.

– Najwidoczniej to samo co ty – mruknął, odwracając się i ruszając w stronę brzegu wanny (która przypominała bardziej płytki basen), gdzie usiadł na podwodnym siedzisku. – Wykąpałeś się? Świetnie. Więc wyjdź już i daj mi odsapnąć.

– Co? Przecież byłem tu pierwszy! – oburzyłem się. – Jak coś ci się nie podoba, to sam możesz sobie iść! – Arystokrata od siedmiu boleści! Ledwo przyjdzie i już zaczyna się rządzić.

– Śnisz. Zawsze tu odpoczywam po bardziej męczących dniach. Dla ciebie nie zrobię wyjątku.

– Jakbyś kiedykolwiek dla kogoś jakiś robił – mruknąłem pod nosem, siadając obok. Nagle chwilowy napad złości mi przeszedł, zabierając ze sobą nawet psychiczne zmęczenie, które trzymało się mnie już od kilku dni. – Nawet nie myśl, że uda ci się mnie stąd wyrzucić – zastrzegłem, widząc, że ten drań już wystawia ręce w moim kierunku, najprawdopodobniej chcąc pozbyć się mnie siłą.

– Eeeeh. Z tobą nie ma żadnej zabawy – zajęczał cicho, wracając do wyjściowej pozycji. Kąciki moich ust drgnęły lekko. – I dla twojej świadomości, zdarzają się momenty, kiedy jestem milutki dla innych i idę na ustępstwa. No ale ciebie nie lubię, więc nie masz takiej taryfy.

– Nawet się o nią nie będę prosić – skontrowałem sucho.

– Taaak? Ja ostatnio odebrałem inne wrażenie – oznajmił, spoglądając na mnie. Jego wzrok ześlizgnął się na moje ramiona i klatkę piersiową. – Od kiedy tak namiętnie ćwiczysz? Nabrałeś przez ostatni czas całkiem przyjemnej dla oka masy. Mam jednak nadzieję, że nic na nią nie brałeś, co?

– W życiu. Nie ćwiczę po to, by wyglądać jak paker – obruszyłem się. – Chcę po prostu być silniejszy. Wiesz, Malfoy, nie wszyscy mają obsesję na punkcie swojego wyglądu jak ty. – A jednak w tej chwili byłem zadowolony ze swojego wyglądu. Wręcz pogratulowałem sobie w duchu wpadnięcia na pomysł z ćwiczeniami.

– Nie mam żadnej obsesji, Potty – żachnął się. – Po prostu umiem o siebie dbać. To nie moja wina, że w tej szkole większość uczniów to jaskiniowcy.

– Może po prostu mają lepsze rzeczy do roboty, niż zastanawianie się "w którym komplecie ubrań będę dziś wyglądał najseksowniej"? – rzuciłem z lekką kpiną w głosie, ale zaraz tego pożałowałem, bo przed oczami po raz nie-wiem-już-który w tym miesiącu stanął mi obraz Malfoya w tym jego komplecie, który miał na zdjęciach Iga. A zaraz potem uświadomiłem sobie, że tuż obok mnie Malfoy siedzi całkiem nagi. A przez to z kolei mimowolnie przywołałem z pamięci sen o blondwłosej postaci i mnie, w którym... Poczułem, jak robi mi się gorąco. Całe szczęście, że w wannie wciąż jest pełno piany i jest tu tak parno...

– Wcale tak się nie zastanawiam! Bardziej to jest coś w stylu: "Czy te spodnie będą odpowiednie na podbój świata? Tak, aby wszyscy padali do moich nóg". – Uśmiechnął się rozbawiony, spoglądając na mnie. – Śmiesznie wyglądasz, kiedy masz mokre włosy. Są wtedy takie proste, ulizane. Jak nie twoje włosy...!

– Mam ci przypomnieć, kto przez pierwsze dwa lata chodził ulizany jak idiota? – mruknąłem, unosząc wyzywająco jedną brew. – I mógłbyś się w końcu odczepić od moich włosów i tak wyglądają już lepiej. A na łyso się nie zetnę...

– Byłem wtedy młody i niedoświadczony – odparł, niewzruszony. – Twoje włosy wyglądają o niebo lepiej i muszę przyznać, że mi się podobają. Tylko kiedy potraktujesz je wodą... – zachichotał. – Proszę, ni-nie ścinaj ich... – dodał, starając się uspokoić. Wyglądał jak wtedy w pociągu. Naprawdę podobało mi się to jego przyjazne oblicze.

– Och, odczep się w końcu...! – prychnąłem, bardziej rozbawiony niż zły. Jednocześnie przeciągnąłem ręką po powierzchni wody, ochlapując w ten sposób Malfoya.

– Eeej! Nie rób tak! – krzyknął cicho, odwdzięczając się mi tym samym. Rozbawiony obróciłem twarz i zasłoniłem oczy, próbując obronić się przed „atakiem”. – Do moich włosów trzeba podchodzić z należytym szacunkiem. A ty go nie okazujesz, prostaczku! Hahaha!

– Och, wybacz mi moje karygodne zachowanie, pozwól, że aby odpokutować, zrobię ci masaż głowy! – zakrzyknąłem, by po chwili zacząć tarmosić blond włosy, śmiejąc się przy tym z przerażono-zbulwersowanej miny Malfoya. Przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że to nie Malfoy tylko Ig, ale nie. Taki wyraz twarzy mógł mieć jedynie ten ślizgoński pseudo-królewicz.

– Nieee! Mooordują! – krzyczał, starając się oderwać moje dłonie od swojej głowy. Ja jednak dzielnie stawiałem opór. Przynajmniej do pewnego momentu.

– Masz za swoje! Trzeba było się nie śmiać z moich włosów! Teraz ty masz gniazdo na głowie! – Malfoyowi wreszcie udało się odsunąć moje ręce, bo przez napad dzikiego śmiechu, nie byłem w stanie dłużej się z nim siłować. – Hahaha! Merlinieee, szkoda, że nie... ahahaha! nie mam przy sobie aparatuuu! – zawyłem rozbawiony, zginając się w pół. Rozpacz i bezradność malujące się na twarzy Malfoya, gdy próbował doprowadzić włosy do ładu, to było dla mnie za wiele.

– Giń, brutalu! – zawołał nagle, łapiąc mnie za ramiona i ciągnąc w stronę wody. Nim jednak zdążył mnie pod nią wepchnąć, zatrzymał się. – Ee, czy na plecach masz wielkiego pieprza, czy to jest jednak to, o czym myślę?

Zamarłem na ułamek sekundy, po czym wyrwałem się z chwytu Malfoya. Cofnąłem się o krok i palnąłem najgłupszy możliwy tekst, jednak tylko to mi w tej chwili przyszło do głowy.

– Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz. – Poważnie już lepiej by było, gdybym się nie odezwał…

– Ależ jasne – odparł z ironią. – Bo tego wcale, ale to wcale nie widać. Starasz się zrobić ze mnie idiotę czy to tylko taki nowy sposób droczenia się ze mną?

– Nie próbuję z ciebie zrobić idioty... Przynajmniej nie tym razem. Uch... po prostu nie chciałem, by ktokolwiek się o nim dowiedział – wyznałem, zły na siebie za moją nieostrożność. Żeby tak łatwo się zdradzić! I to jeszcze przed Malfoyem! Aż cud, że do tej pory nikt z drużyny go nie zauważył... – Dlatego obiecaj mi, że nikomu nie powiesz! – zażądałem, zbliżając się dość znacznie, by móc wyraźnie widzieć jego wyraz twarzy.

– Dobra, dobra... – mruknął, lekko mnie od siebie odpychając. – Zresztą i tak pewnie nikt nie chciałby w to uwierzyć. W końcu jesteś zbyt czysty na to. Eeeeh. – Przeczesał palcami włosy, przechylając się odrobinę do tyłu. Mój wzrok prześliznął się od jego piersi aż po stalowoszare oczy. – Przynajmniej pokaż mi w całości ten tatuaż i opowiedz, kiedy go sobie zrobiłeś, to wtedy przystanę na naszą umowę.

– Po co chcesz go oglądać? Nie ma w nim nic niezwykłego... – próbowałem się bronić. Nagle przyszło mi na myśl, co by było, gdyby dowiedział się o okolicznościach w jakich się go dorobiłem. I skąd wziął się pomysł na smoka... Nawet jeśli tak naprawdę wybrałem go ze względu na charakter tych stworów, a nie dlatego że imię Malfoya oznacza właśnie smoka. To była tylko wskazówka. Tylko tyle.

– Wolisz, żeby cała szkoła dowiedziała się o tatuażu czy żebym go obejrzał?

– Nie! Już... Już się odwracam.

Jak powiedziałem, tak zrobiłem.

– Smok. Jakże oryginalnie... – mruknął.

– Och, odczep się... Jak go robiłem, to pomysł ze smokiem wydawał mi się idealny... – mruknąłem zażenowany, a po chwili otworzyłem szerzej oczy, czując jego palec sunący ostrożnie po skórze na mojej łopatce.

– Magiczny tatuaż – dodał, zapewne widząc, jak smok się poruszył. – Heeeh, nieufny. Nie chce pozwolić się dotknąć. – Zaśmiał się cicho, a ja przymknąłem oczy, skupiając się na nikłym dotyku. – A jednak zmienił zdanie. – Pogładził tatuaż dwoma palcami, a ja uśmiechnąłem się. To nieco łaskotało. – Czemu zionie błękitnym ogniem? No i po cholerę mu miecz w łapach? Nie wystarczy, że sam w sobie jest groźny?

– Groźność nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. Chodzi o to, że mam dość tego, że ludzie traktują mnie jak ich broń na Voldemorta. Uważają, że jestem taki potężny, a jak przyjdzie co do czego, to mają pretensje, że chcę walczyć. A przecież to moja moc i moje życie! Mam prawo sam o nich decydować! To nie oni ostatecznie będą musieli zmierzyć się z tym Gadem. To ja stanę naprzeciwko niego. Ja będę musiał go zabić... – Wzdrygnąłem się. W głowie jak echo rozbrzmiały mi słowa tamtej prefekt: "morderca". – Stanę z nim twarzą w twarz bez względu na to, czego będą chcieli ode mnie ludzie. Takie jest nasze przeznaczenie. Albo on, albo ja. I żaden z nas nie zginie wcześniej. Więc co im... Dumbledore'owi szkodzi pozwolić mi dzierżyć _moją_ własną moc, według _mojego_ uznania?! – Podniosłem nieznacznie głos, oddychając ciężej. Odżyły we mnie uczucia sprzed kilku tygodni, gdy spierałem się o to z dyrektorem.

– Ej, ej. Spokojnie, pogromco zła – powiedział, kładąc obie dłonie na moich ramionach i ściskając je miarowo. Po kilku takich ruchach, poczułem jak ciśnienie powolutku mi opada. Nie dane mi było jednak nacieszyć się tym uczuciem, bo Malfoy szybko cofnął ręce. – Jak tak dalej będziesz to przeżywał, to wpadniesz w nerwice i gówno zrobisz, a nie pokonasz swojego odwiecznego wroga. Jak dla mnie to naprawdę jest obojętne, co robisz ze swoim życiem, ale smutno będzie, kiedy zejdziesz z tego podołka o wiele przede mną. Kogo będę mógł wkurzać na odległość, co? Wkurzanie Wiewióra nie będzie tak pasjonujące, bo jego reakcje są nudne i monotonne... Więc przestań się mazać, Potty i powiedz staruchowi, co o tym wszystkim myślisz.

– Już mu to wygarnąłem – prychnąłem. – Kazał mi patrzeć na to wszystko, nie jak na ratowanie ludzkości, a jak na ratowanie własnego tyłka. I tak też staram się robić. Ale dyrektor wciąż traktuje mnie tak samo! Rządzi się moim życiem. – Przerwałem na chwilę, zastanawiając się nad słowami blondyna. – Wiesz, Malfoy, masz rację. Szkoda by było, gdybym zbyt szybko zginął. Zanudziłbym się w zaświatach bez naszych kłótni! Chociaż... gdyby jednak coś mi się stało, mógłbym stać się duchem i nawiedzać cię do końca twojego życia! – Wyszczerzyłem się dumny ze swojego pomysłu, odwracając się przodem do chłopaka. – Już to sobie wyobrażam. Z biegiem czasu zaczynasz siwieć, robią ci się zakola, w końcu zostaje ci już tylko biała pół-obwódka dookoła głowy, robią ci się zmarszczki... a ja wciąż jestem przystojnym nastolatkiem. Już sam mój widok musiałby cię doprowadzać do szewskiej pasji! – zawołałem triumfalnie, splatając ręce na piersi. Nie żebym uważał się za szczególnie przystojnego, ale jestem gotowy powiedzieć naprawdę wiele, byle tylko podrażnić Malfoya.

– Co? Malfoyowie nie mają takiego problemu jak zakola czy wypadające włosy. Wystarczającym przykładem na to jest mój dziadek i jego brat. A oboje mają ponad siedemdziesiąt lat! Dziadek nawet zmarszczek nie ma! A nie dba on o wygląd tak jak ja! – prychnął, marszcząc czoło w złości. – I nie schlebiaj sobie za bardzo. Nawet po pięćdziesiątce byłbym bardziej pociągający od twojej nastoletniej duchowej postaci!

– I kto tu sobie schlebia? Fakt, może byłbyś bardziej pociągający... ale dla siedemdziesięciolatków! – zakpiłem.– Musisz się z tym pogodzić, Malfoy, że każdy z czasem traci swój urok. Bo kto poleci na białą pomarszczoną śliwkę? – Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, widząc jego zbulwersowaną minę i usiadłem, zanurzając się po pachy w już nie tak gorącej wodzie.

– Dupek – prychnął tylko, siadając niedaleko mnie. – Po co ja się w ogóle do ciebie odzywam...?

– Bo lubisz się ze mną sprzeczać. – Wyszczerzyłem się w jego kierunku. Merlinie, co jest ze mną nie tak? Jeszcze miesiąc temu prędzej rzuciłbym się na niego z pięściami, a teraz ciągle się do niego szczerzę!

Zaśmiał się cicho.

– Cholera. Myślałem, że tego nie widać – mruknął, odchylając głowę do tyłu i przez chwilę patrząc w górę. Znów nie mogłem się powstrzymać, by nie zlustrować jego nagiej piersi, szyi, twarzy. – Rzuć jakieś zaklęcie na wodę, żeby dalej była ciepła... Bo potrafisz to, prawda? – Łypnął na mnie rozbawiony.

Szybko odwróciłem wzrok

– Nie wierzę, że się przyznałeś! – wyznałem zaskoczony, jednocześnie odwracając się i wychylając poza wannę, by dosięgnąć różdżki. Serce biło mi nieco szybciej niż normalnie. – Byłem pewny, że będziesz się zapierał rękami i nogami... Bo w sumie rzuciłem to bardziej po to, by cię podrażnić. Ale – urwałem na chwilę, by wrócić do poprzedniej pozycji – cieszy mnie, że myślimy tak samo. – Machnąłem różdżką, wymawiając zaklęcie, które Hermiona pokazała mi i Ronowi jakiś czas temu. Nauczyła się go na zajęciach kółka gospodyń. Na początku śmialiśmy się z niej, że wybrała coś takiego, ale teraz muszę przyznać, że jednak nie tylko zaklęcia defensywne i ofensywne się przydają...

– To pewnie dlatego, że mam dzisiaj dobry humor. W końcu mam drużynę, która dokopie twojej – odparł, wzdychając zadowolony, kiedy woda zaczęła się ogrzewać. – Tak jest o wiele lepiej.

– Uważaj bo się wam to u... – urwałem, przypominając sobie o dzisiejszym treningu. Dotknąłem lekko palcami biodra i skrzywiłem się, czując przeszywający ból. – W sumie wszystko możliwe – przyznałem niechętnie.

– Co jest? – spytał, spoglądając na mnie zdziwiony. – Co się tak krzywisz?

– Mam wrażenie, że żadna drużyna nie będzie musiała nam dokopywać... Nasze świeżaki zrobią to za was – stwierdziłem kwaśno, po czym sprecyzowałem: – Dostałem tłuczkiem od własnego pałkarza...

– Żartujesz? To ja tyle się starałem, żeby utworzyć całkowicie nową drużynę, a ty mi mówisz, że zapewne wygramy z wami ot tak?! No nie! Odebrałeś mi właśnie całą chęć do gry... – sapnął niezadowolony. – No i jak można dostać tłuczkiem od swojego. Co on zapłonu nie ma? Czy po prostu zaczęliście werbować niepełnosprawnych?

– Niestety z technicznego punktu widzenia są całkowicie sprawni... Nie wiem, w czym jest problem, ale staramy się, jak możemy, by ich dobrze wyszkolić. Całe szczęście, że nie gramy pierwszego meczu w sezonie. Będziemy mieć trochę więcej czasu na trening. Ale nie czuj się zbyt pewnie. Nawet jeśli nasi pałkarze są równie skuteczni, co różdżka Rona gdy się złamała, to wciąż mamy cztery osoby ze starego składu. No i z pewnością nie pozwolę, byś zwinął mi znicz sprzed nosa. – Spojrzałem na niego wyzywająco.

– A kto powiedział, że to ja będę ci zwijał znicz? – Co…? O czym on gada…? – Pewnie nie miałeś szans usłyszeć najnowszych tworzących się plotek, ale na kolacji usłyszysz, że drużyna Węży ma nowego szukającego, który brał udział w dzisiejszym meczu sparingowym z Puchonami. – parsknął, widząc moją zaskoczoną minę. – Chociaż może specjalnie dla ciebie, na mecz z wami wsiądę na miotłę. W końcu mimo wszystko zwycięstwo będzie lepiej smakowało, jeśli to ja ci je odbiorę.

– Musisz być szukającym! Pokonanie ciebie na boisku to był mój drugi najważniejszy powód, dla którego goniłem za zniczem jak szalony! – Mój dobry humor właśnie prysł.

– Tylko drugi? Więc chyba dobrze zrobiłem. Skoro jestem na drugim miejscu. – Pstryknął mnie palcem w policzek.

– Hej! – mruknąłem zaskoczony, dotykając policzek. Co to miało niby być?

– Spokojnie. Z pewnością zagram na meczu z tobą, Potty. W końcu nie mógłbym przepuścić takiej okazji.

– Będę cię trzymał za słowo. A jeśli chodzi o moje priorytety – na pierwszym miejscu jest chęć zdobycia jak największej ilości punktów, by mój dom spokojnie pokonał twój w walce o Puchar Domów. Dokopywanie ci, to jedna z moich najlepszych rozrywek. – Miałem ochotę pokazać mu język, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymałem. W zamian uśmiechnąłem się wyzywająco.

– W takim razie w tym roku będziesz musiał obejść się smakiem. Moja drużyna jest najlepsza, nigdy z nami nie wygrasz. Tym bardziej nie pozwolę ci złapać znicza. Zwycięzcą będzie Slitherin...

– Ha! Możesz sobie pomarzyć! Zrobię wszystko, by złapać znicz. A może również Coote i Peakes się zgrają do czasu naszego meczu. Katie odgrażała się, że jeśli na kolejnym treningu ktoś oberwie przez nich przez przypadek tłuczkiem, to czas po zajęciach będą spędzać złączeni zaklęciem wiążącym. – Prychnąłem rozbawiony, przypominając sobie ich przerażone miny.

– U mnie nie ma takich problemów. Gdyby tylko u nas stosowano takie kary to zapewne Paul i Ian zaraz by coś odwalili. Jakbyś nie wiedział, o kogo chodzi, to oni są tymi łosiami. – Zaśmiał się cicho, a ja zesztywniałem na ułamek sekundy, na wspomnienie „łosi”. – Największy problem mam chyba z małą Bellą. Jak dla mnie laska ma problemy ze zdobyciem zaufania do drużyny, ale moje łosie ostatnio zaczynają ją troszkę rozruszać, więc do pierwszego meczu, wszystko powinno być jak w zegarku.

– Paul i Ian...? – powtórzyłem powoli, zastanawiając się, czemu te dwa imiona brzmią tak znajomo. Nawet nie starałem się słuchać reszty wypowiedzi Malfoya. – Skąd ja ich... – urwałem, jednocześnie czując, jak zaczynają mnie piec policzki. Przecież to oni byli wtedy na korytarzu! – Czy oni nie są czasem razem? Czemu się w takim razie do ciebie dobierali...? – Jak zawsze, gdy o tym myślałem, poczułem nieprzyjemny ucisk w środku.

– No są razem – odparł i od razu dodał – i nie dobierali się do mnie, tylko ze mną tańczyli, łosiu lukrowany. Wstawaj, bo woda robi się znowu zimna. – Podniósł się, odwracając do mnie plecami i wychodząc z wanny. Jakby zupełnie nie obchodziło go, że praktycznie machał mi gołym tyłkiem przed twarzą. Swoją drogą, i tym razem nie powstrzymałem się przed zlustrowaniem jego ciała. To, że nie widziałem wyraźnie, nieco mnie irytowało…

– Ta, chyba że to miał być taniec erotyczny – mruknąłem, idąc w ślady Malfoya.

– Jakbyś kiedykolwiek w życiu widział taniec erotyczny! – prychnął.

Podszedłem do swoich rzeczy, ignorując jego uwagę. Przecież mu nie przytaknę. Pierwsze co zrobiłem, to założyłem okulary i spojrzałem znów na Malfoya, który właśnie zakładał bokserki. – Uou! Jesteś chudszy niż sądziłem. – Obrzuciłem uważnym spojrzeniem jego mocno odznaczające się kości biodrowe, chude nogi i ramiona. Będąc w wodzie, nie wydawał się aż tak szczupły.

– Że niby jaki jestem? Chudy? No to chyba się coś pomyliłeś. Malfoyowie są co najwyżej szczupli i ja nie odstaję od reszty. Zresztą ty też nie możesz narzekać na nadmierną ilość tłuszczyku... Chociaż niektóre części twojego ciała z pewnością chciałyby być większe, co? – spytał, rzucając wymowne spojrzenie w stronę mojego krocza.

– Wal się, Malfoy! – syknąłem zażenowany, po czym odwróciłem się i szybko założyłem bieliznę. Zaraz po tym ruszyłem w jego kierunku. – Szczupły? Daj spokój. Tak było może do zeszłego roku, ale przez te wakacje wyraźnie schudłeś. Wyglądasz, jakbyś był na granicy anoreksji. – Zatrzymałem się kilka kroków przed nim. Teraz byłem w stanie dostrzec nawet lekko wystające żebra.

– A co cię, do cholery, obchodzi mój wygląd, co? To jak wygląda moje ciało to tylko i wyłącznie moja sprawa – warknął, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – No chyba, że wielkiemu Harry'emu Potterowi to bardzo przeszkadza. W końcu ciebie nie wolno denerwować. Radzić też ci nie wolno, bo weźmiesz to za próbę kontroli nad tobą! Mogę cię tylko zapewnić, że z moją wagą jest wszystko w porządku! W najgorszym wypadku mam tylko lekką niedowagę i tyle!

– Wmawiaj sobie jeszcze... – Wywróciłem oczami. – A zresztą co ja się będę produkował! Zapomniałem, że Ślizgoni są samodzielni. Jakikolwiek przejaw troski odbieracie pewnie za atak na waszą samowystarczalność!

– Haaa! I kto to mówi!? Ten, który w każdym widzi osobę, która chce go wykorzystać. Wybacz, ale nie kupuję twojej bajeczki! – krzyknął, zbierając rzeczy i nie bawiąc się w coś takiego jak ubieranie, wyszedł z łazienki.

Nabuzowany podszedłem znów do swoich rzeczy. Chwyciłem spodnie. W pierwszej chwili ciałem je założyć, ale zamiast tego cisnąłem nimi ze złością o podłogę, przeklinając siarczyście.

Brawo, Harry, brawo!

 

~*~

 

Stanąłem przed wejściem do szatni. Na prawo ciągnął się korytarz prowadzący do części przeznaczonej dla Krukonów i Ślizgonów a na lewo – Gryfonów i Puchonów. Po tylu latach odruchowo skręcałem w odpowiedni korytarz, jednak tym razem się zawahałem. Skręciłem w prawo. Moje kroki, z początku spokojne i miarowe, przyspieszały, im bliżej celu się znajdowałem. Złapałem za klamkę. Przymknąłem oczy, wsłuchując się w szum wody. Otworzyłem drzwi. Przemierzyłem pomieszczenie w kilku krokach, by móc wreszcie znaleźć się tam, gdzie chciałem. Łazienka Ślizgonów. A w niej tylko jeden Wąż.

Mój Wąż.

Stał do mnie odwrócony tyłem, kompletnie nieświadomy mojej obecności. A może był świadomy i tylko udawał, że mnie nie zauważa…? To by do niego pasowało. Zdjąłem z siebie ubrania i najciszej jak mogłem, zaszedłem go od tyłu. Zamiast jednak drgnąć, dając tym samym znać, że go zaskoczyłem, złapał mnie za dłonie, które chwilę wcześniej ułożyłem na jego biodrach. Odchylił głowę na moje ramię i spojrzał na mnie kątem oka, przygryzając przy tym lekko wargę. Nie potrzebowałem lepszej zachęty. Chwyciłem go pewnie za szczękę i odchyliwszy jego głowę w bok, zacząłem lizać jego ucho. Drugą ręką oplotłem go w pasie, by przypadkiem nie upadł. Jego ręce powędrowały na moje pośladki i uda i zaczęły zmysłowo po nich błądzić. Po chwili takiej pieszczoty, odsunąłem go od siebie gwałtownie i obróciłem. Oparł się plecami o wykafelkowaną ścianę i przyciągnął mnie do pocałunku. Ciepła woda lała się na moje plecy, ale nie zwracałem na to zbyt dużej uwagi. Zdecydowanie bardziej zajmujące były smukłe dłonie sunące wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa. No i ten gorący język splatający się z moim. Krew pulsowała mi w żyłach i gromadziła się w dolnych partiach ciała. Chciałem więcej. Więcej pocałunków, więcej dotykania, więcej wrażeń. Chciałem _jego._ Oderwałem się od _jego_ ust i niemal od razu zacząłem zajmować się sterczącymi już sutkami. Słyszałem ciche westchnięcia nad głową. Czułem niecierpliwe dłonie przesuwające się po moim rozgrzanym ciele. Ale to wciąż było za mało. Więcej. Więcej… Upadłem na kolana i schwyciwszy sztywniejącego penisa kochanka, przesunąłem po nim kilka razy dłonią, by wreszcie wziąć go do ust. Ciche westchnięcia zamieniły się w jęki. O tak. Tak zdecydowanie lepiej. Ale to wciąż za mało. Krzyk. Chcę słyszeć, jak krzyczy z rozkoszy. Jak krzyczy moje imię głosem pełnym pożądania.

– …ry…

Chcę czuć jak napina wszystkie mięśnie, dochodząc z moim imieniem na ustach.

– Harry…

O tak, jeszcze. Wsuwam palce między jego pośladki.

– Harry…

Zaraz będziesz krzyczał moje imię, dochodząc…

– Harry!

Poderwałem gwałtownie głowę, patrząc nieprzytomnie na _jego_ twarz. Zmarszczyłem brwi. Coś mi tu nie pasowało. Czemu _on_ ma czarne włosy…?

O cholera.

– Igniss?


	51. Draco

Przekroczyłem próg stajni, ze wszystkich sił starając się stłumić narastającą potrzebę ziewnięcia. W nocy nie spałem najlepiej. Odczuwałem ból w całym ciele, a kiedy chciałem napić się wody, szklanka roztrzaskała się na kawałeczki, nim udało mi się dotknąć ją koniuszkiem palca. Później dopiero zdałem sobie sprawę, że widzę całkiem nieźle otoczenie, chociaż wszystkie światła były pogaszone (a z wiadomej racji okien to tu nie było). (Od razu) stało się jasne, co było przyczyną pogorszenia mojego samopoczucia.

Miecz ponownie zaczął dawać mi w kość. I chociaż eliksir zniwelował całkowicie ból, nie potrafiłem poradzić sobie z pieczęcią i żarzącymi się tęczówkami. Powtórzyłem raz, drugi słowa pieczętujące i nic. Dopiero kiedy rzuciłem ze złością parę bluzg i powtórzyłem po raz kolejny inkantację, wszystko wróciło do normy.

Szkoda tylko, że resztę nocy spędziłem nieprzespaną.

– Wyglądasz jakby nie dawali ci żyć w nocy.

Spojrzałem na wykrzywioną w uśmiechu twarz Haruse, który czekał na mnie w środku stajni z rzędem dla Pozitano.

– Daj spokój – mruknąłem, podchodząc do bruneta i zabierając od niego ogłowie. – Chyba wystarczającym powodem do niewyspania jest spotkanie z tobą o szóstej rano w poniedziałek, co?

Ruszyliśmy razem w stronę boksu graniana.

– Już parę razy zdarzyło mi się ściągać cię o takiej godzinie do stajni i jakoś nie wyglądałeś wtedy tak tragicznie. – Byłem bardziej niż pewien, że mężczyzna zaczął uważniej przyglądać się mojej twarzy. – Jesteś bledszy niż zwykle.

– Miałem złą noc – odparłem wymijająco, dochodząc do boksu i otwierając go z westchnieniem. Pozitano podniósł łeb z ziemi, dalej leżąc na świeżym sianie i nawet nie myśląc o tym, aby wstać.

– A ta zła noc była spowodowana…? – Haruse stanął obok mnie, odkładając siodło i resztę rzeczy na ziemię.

– A jak myślisz? – Rzuciłem mu krótkie spojrzenie, po czym podszedłem powoli do ogiera, kucając przy nim i głaszcząc po lśniącej sierści na szyi. – Co tam, Pozitek? Bierzemy się do roboty?

Dosłownie w chwili, kiedy odsunąłem się kawałek od niego, ten wstał gwałtownie rżąc głośno i machając łbem. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie na ten gest. Przynajmniej ranek będę miał przyjemniejszy.

– Ostatnio udało mi się troszkę złamać Severusa…

– Pewnie próbowałeś zagadać go na śmierć! – wciąłem mu się w słowo.

– No wiesz co?! – żachnął się cicho. – Ja tylko umiejętnie wciągnąłem go w rozmowę, by nieświadomie zdradził mi kilka interesujących mnie rzeczy.

– Niech zgadnę. Wypytywałeś go o mnie – zauważyłem, przekładając wodzę nad pyskiem graniana i zakładając mu tranzelkę. – _I cóż ci zdradził mój chrzestny, co?_ – spytałem w jego języku.

– _W sumie nic szczególnego. Tylko, że zrobiłeś się troszkę bardziej nerwowy ostatnimi czasy. Szczegół, że sam to zauważyłem_ – mruknął, podając mi czaprak. – _Od czasu tamtej głośnej afery ze Złotym Chłopaczkiem, stałeś się… inny. Dalej to rozpamiętujesz?_

– _Nie. Po prostu napiętrzyło mi się troszkę problemów. No i jeszcze dzisiejsza akcja. Wychodzi na to, że najprawdopodobniej uodporniłem się na działanie eliksiru Seva. Nawet jak go zażyłem, nie mogłem… nie byłem w stanie ukryć pieczęci_ – powiedziałem cicho, z niezadowoleniem. – _Obawiam się, że w niedługim czasie mogę stracić nad tym panowanie._

– _Czy jestem w stanie ci jakoś pomóc, Ryuuki?_ – spytał po dłuższej przerwie, jakby nie do końca wiedział co powiedzieć.

– _Nie. Nie jestem pewien._

Ogier machnął niespokojnie łbem, skupiając na sobie moją uwagę. Uśmiechnąłem się kącikiem ust, odbierając siodło od Haruse i zakładając je na grzbiecie wierzchowca.

– _Pamiętaj, że możesz liczyć na mnie w każdej sytuacji. Kocham cię i pragnę, abyś był szczęśliwy._

Poczułem jego ramiona ciasno opatulające moją talię i podbródek mężczyzny na moim ramieniu. Westchnąłem cichutko, odprężając się w jego ramionach i opierając o jego pierś.

– _Dzięki, będę o tym pamiętał._

 

~*~

 

– Tym razem ci nie odpuszczę, Draco – oznajmił Zabini, siadając obok mnie na kanapie w moim pokoju. – Już za długo zwlekaliśmy z tą rozmową. W końcu należą mi się jakieś wyjaśnienia.

– A miałem nadzieję na chwilę spokoju przed meczem, skoro Pansy dostała szlaban. – Pokręciłem głową, odkładając książkę (Severus nakazał mi przeczytanie kilku pozycji z działu ksiąg zakazanych) o magii wiążącej i pieczętującej na ławę. – Teraz  masz całą moją niepodzieloną przez nic i na nic uwagę – dodałem, posyłając mu rozbawione spojrzenie.

– Świetnie. To zdradź, kim jest dla ciebie Ig, bo naprawdę nie kupuję waszej bajeczki o byciu kuzynostwem.

– Dobra. – Spojrzałem w stronę drzwi, upewniając się, że są zamknięte, a następnie rzuciłem na pokój zaklęcie wyciszające. Muszę się zabezpieczyć na wszelki wypadek przed wścibskimi uszami. – Ig nie jest synem Syriusza. Nie jest też dzieckiem żadnego ze znajomych rodziców ani ich rodziny.

– Więc te uderzające podobieństwo między wami to jakiś cholerny przypadek? – Zabini zmarszczył brwi, rzucając mi kpiące spojrzenie. – W przypadku Pottera i profesora Obrony to jeszcze bym uwierzył. W końcu są dla siebie zupełnie obcy i nie udają, że są pieprzoną rodziną!

– Blaise…

– Och, daj spokój, Draco! Co wy za cyrk odstawiacie? Jakiś całkowicie obcy chłopak, który wygląda jak twoja czarnowłosa wersja, podaje się za syna Syriusza Blacka i twojego kochanego kuzynka. A żeby tego było mało pozwalasz mu na zbyt wiele rzeczy. Nie ważne, czy obraża ciebie, czy ośmiesza innych naszych domowników, ty puszczasz to zaraz w niepamięć…

– Nieprawda – starałem się zaprotestować, jednak zaraz zostałem przez niego uciszony.

– Nie przerywaj mi! – syknął zły. – Nie tylko ja jestem oburzony tym faktem. Nigdy nie traktowałeś nikogo lepiej niż swoich przyjaciół. Rodzina, nie rodzina… nieważne. Zacząłeś się od nas oddalać.

– Zaraz! Nie nadążam za tobą! – krzyknąłem, uciszając przyjaciela. – Twierdzisz, że traktuje Iga, jakby był nad wszystkimi? Może i tak jest, ale mam na to dobre wytłumaczenie. – Nie skomentowałem prychnięcia Zabiniego. – Zapewne słyszałeś, że moja matka straciła pierwszą ciążę, a podczas drugiej umarł jeden z jej synów,  mój starszy brat bliźniak. Jakoś nigdy nie miałem okazji powiedzieć jak się nazywał. Igniss Malfoy.

– C–co? – sapnął cicho, przez chwilę otwierając i zamykając usta. – Dlaczego twój brat i on… Na Merlina, nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że Ig jest twoim _zmarłym_ – szczególnie dał nacisk na to jedno słowo – bliźniakiem? Zresztą nie odpowiadaj – dodał pośpiesznie, jakbym rzeczywiście chciał się w tym momencie odezwać. – Teraz to nabiera odrobinę sensu. Ten wasz wygląd. Tylko dlaczego Ig nosi nazwisko Blacków? No i nie jest dziedzicem?

– Zapomniałeś, jak mówił jeszcze w pociągu o swojej sytuacji? Albo co mówił dyrektor o nim na rozpoczęciu roku? – spytałem, obserwując uważnie jego mimikę. – To była prawda. Ig odkrył w sobie magię dopiero w te wakacje.

– Charłak w szanującej się rodzinie czarodziei czystej krwi. Wybuchłby skandal.

– Nie tyle co skandal, ale z pewnością ludzie zaczęliby gadać. Mój ojciec czułby się poniżony, a jak sam kiedyś powtórzył słowa któregoś z przodków: „To Malfoyowie poniżają innych czarodziei, a nie oni nas”, było bardziej niż pewne, że postara się to jakoś zatuszować – mruknąłem, opowiadając mu całą historię mojego brata. Pokazałem mu nawet kilka zdjęć z dzieciństwa, które trzymałem w sypialni w dolnej szufladzie szafki nocnej.

Z początku ciężko było mu uwierzyć w to, co powiedziałem. Jednak z każdym moim kolejnym słowem jego twarz nabierała coraz to większego zrozumienia. Ostatecznie stwierdził, że moje wyjaśnienia brzmią wiarygodnie i wierzy mi pod tym względem. Zapewnił też, że gdyby ktokolwiek próbował go wypytać o Iga lub o temat naszej dzisiejszej rozmowy, to będzie milczał jak zaklęty.

– Jak chcesz, mógłbym nawet złożyć Wieczystą Przy… Albo nie. I tak tego byś ode mnie nie wymagał – dodał z uśmiechem, nim opuścił moje dormitorium.

Ja z kolei wypuściłem drżąco powietrze sięgając po papierosy. Przynajmniej dzisiaj miałem już jeden stres z głowy. Jeszcze tylko mecz sparingowy i będę miał spokój.

 

~*~

 

Mecz przeszedł moje najśmielsze oczekiwania. Drużyna Węża mimo krótkiej żywotności była niesamowicie zgrana. Puchoni mieli z nimi naprawdę sporo kłopotów i ostatecznie nie udało im się odnieść zwycięstwa.

A tak byli pewni swego, kiedy dowiedzieli się o meczu–treningu z nowicjuszami mojego zespołu. Tym bardziej musieli odczuć niesmak porażki.

Co prawda, wygraliśmy łutem szczęścia. Ianowi udało się w końcu dojrzeć znicz i złapać go, nim zrobiła to zawodniczka Huffelpufu. Byłem jednak naprawdę zadowolony. Wygrana z nimi, kiedy nie byliśmy nawet w połowie docelowego treningu (z którym na początku bardzo wiele pomógł mi Ig) oznaczała tylko jedno. W tym roku rozgromimy wszystkich! Bez wyjątku!

 

~*~

 

Wściekły trzasnąłem drzwiami, wychodząc z łazienki prefektów i przez chwilę idąc korytarzem w samej bieliźnie z resztą ubrań w rękach.

Jak on śmiał!? Czy nie ma żadnego taktu!? Nawet jeśli coś nie podoba mu się w moim wyglądzie, to powinien to po prostu przemilczeć.

Jestem za chudy? Nonsens. Co on niby wie na ten temat!? Moje ciało jest po prostu szczupłe. Nic dodać, nic ująć. Basta. I koniec dyskusji.

Przystanąłem na chwilę, wypuszczając powietrze z ust. Rzuciłem ubrania na pobliski parapet, zostawiając w rękach spodnie i ubierając je szybko. W końcu nie mogłem nabawić się żadnego przeziębienia. Założyłem koszulę, zapinając niedbale kilka guzików, narzucając na to szatę, na sam koniec zostawiając sobie skarpetki i buty.

Odgarnąłem niesforne kosmyki mokrych włosów do tyłu, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. Nienawidziłem chodzić w mokrych włosach. Wtedy wydawały się być takie bez życia, matowe. I ulizane… podobnie jak włosy Pottera sprzed kilku chwil... Aghh! Muszę przestać o tym myśleć!

– Pieprzony Gryfon! – warknąłem cicho, ponawiając swoją wędrówkę do lochów.

 

~*~

 

– Na Salazara! – krzyknęła cicho Pansy, doskakując do mnie, kiedy tylko zauważyła, że wchodzę do pokoju wspólnego. Jej zaskoczony okrzyk sprawił, że teraz większość spoglądała na mnie z różnymi wyrazami twarzy. Od rozbawienia, przez szok, do obawy. – Wyglądasz… okropnie! – dokończyła, po krótkiej przerwie, zapewne wcześniej próbując wymyśleć lepsze, bardziej obrazowe określenie.

– Dzięki za oświecenie mnie, bo rzeczywiście wcześniej nie potrafiłem tego dostrzec – sarknąłem, odciągając ręce dziewczyny od mojego ciała. Dlaczego ona za każdym razem szukała okazji do robienia z siebie natrętnej muchy?

Usiadłem na wolnej kanapie, nie zwracając uwagi na dziewczynę siadającą obok i rzucającą mi krytycznie spojrzenie.

– Co się stało?

– Nic.

– Przecież widzę, że coś jest na rzeczy.

– Nie bądź zbyt ciekawska, Pansy – odezwał się William z drugiego końca pokoju. Siedział na miękkim fotelu, znajdującego się w rogu pomieszczenia i czytał książkę, nawet na chwilę nie odrywając wzroku od słów na kartkach. – Kiedy Draco będzie chciał, to sam nam powie, co go gryzie.

– A jak nie powie, to ja z Ianem to z niego wyciągniemy – zawołał nagle Paul, pociągając swojego chłopaka w stronę zajmowanej przeze mnie kanapy. Usadowił się obok, sadzając drugiego Ślizgona na swoich kolanach.

Ian zaśmiał się cicho, obejmując szyję swojej drugiej połówki.

– No, więc co ci dolega, mały księciu? Doktor Anderson i jego dzielny asystent, Słodziak-Cukierek postarają się ci pomóc z każdym problemem.

Parę osób przysłuchujących się nam z zainteresowaniem, parsknęło niepohamowanym śmiechem. Zresztą zupełnie się im nie dziwiłem, bo sam nie potrafiłem się powstrzymać i śmiałem się cicho, z lekkością. Złość, która jeszcze przed chwilą zaciskała swoje palce na moich trzewiach, musiała odstąpić miejsca dochodzącemu z każdej strony rozbawieniu.

– Chyba chciałeś powiedzieć ‘pomóc z problemem w dolnych rejonach” – wytknąłem mu z uśmiechem, rozsiadając się wygodnie. – Niestety, będę musiał odmówić, bo jest tu za dużo gapiów. A ja jestem strasznie nieśmiały – dodałem niewinnie.

– Ależ nie ma problemu – odparł bez zastanowienia Paul. – Przecież stąd krótka droga do twojego dormitorium.

– Albo do naszego – przytaknął mu Ian. – Co prawda mieszka z nami jeszcze jedna osoba, ale wystarczy go skuć i zamknąć w kufrze.

– Albo po prostu wyrzucić go za drzwi. Niech idzie do kolegów.

– Zapomniałeś, że on takowych prócz nas nie posiada? – skarcił go Collins.

– A no fakt! – parsknął Ślizgon, a ja pokręciłem lekko głową. Z nimi nie sposób było się nudzić.

– Idioci – mruknąłem, rzucając im rozbawione spojrzenie.

 

~*~

 

Tuż przed wyjściem na kolację, zapowiedziałem w pokoju wspólnym piątkową imprezę. Obiecałem też wszystkim, że z pewnością zjawię się na niej, by wznieść toast za nową, pnącą się ku górze drużynę. Co z kolei spotkało się z zadowolonymi uśmiechami i głosami wszystkich obecnych w pomieszczeniu Ślizgonów.

Sam pozwoliłem sobie na lekki, niby zwycięski uśmiech, po czym wraz z przyjaciółmi i praktycznie całą drużyną wyszedłem na kolację.

Tak jak się spodziewałem, spora część uczniów wyczekiwała przyjścia mojej drużyny. Z pewnością Puchoni zdążyli już dawno zdać relacje swoim przyjaciołom, ci komuś innemu i tak dalej, aż w końcu wieść o potędze moich zawodników dotarła do wszystkich domów. A o to właśnie mi chodziło.

Kiedy tylko zauważyli nasze pojawienie się w wielkiej sali, umilkli, by zaraz rozgadać się na nowo, wskazując na nas swoim sąsiadom.

– Chyba jesteśmy w centrum uwagi – mruknął Blaise, uśmiechając się szeroko, jakoby to za jego sprawą tak się stało.

– A myślałeś, że będzie inaczej? – spytałem, podchodząc do mojego miejsca i siadając z wyższością. Siedzący w pobliżu Ślizgoni natychmiast rozsunęli się, aby reszta mogła usiąść obok mnie. Ze śmiechem i zadowolonymi minami, dosiedli się i zagłębili w wesołych rozmowach, do których co rusz mnie zapraszali.

Z kolei Paul z Ianem, siedzący po obu moich bokach, co chwilę napełniali mój puchar sokiem dyniowym lub nakładali mi na talerz coraz to różniejsze potrawy. Szczegół, że jednocześnie pomagali mi ten talerz opróżniać, co za każdym razem kwitowałem rozbawionym parsknięciem.

– Ej, przestań jeść, Paul! – krzyknął nagle cicho Ian i zdzielił chłopaka po łapach.

– Za co to? – spytał, niczym pokrzywdzone przez życie szczenię.

– Jesz z nie swojego talerza! Nie podkradaj naszemu prefektowi!

– Toż przecież sam tam nakładałem… Nie należy mi się nawet kęs?

– Kęs? Ty mu praktycznie wszystko wyżarłeś, spasła ropucho… Niedługo pękniesz w szwach, a z Draco zrobi się przez nikogo nie podlewana, wyschnięta róża!

– O boże – sapnął Zabini, zanosząc się zaraz śmiechem. Tak samo jak i reszta.

– Czuję się, jakbyście sugerowali mi, że za mało jem – mruknąłem, zabierając Paulowi widelec i nabierając trochę jajecznicy, zalegającej na moim talerzu.

– A nie jest tak? – Siódmoklasista spojrzał na mnie uważnie, niczym rodzic, który przyłapał swoje dziecko na podkradaniu ciasteczek ze słoiczka. ­– Z pewnością wyglądasz mega pociągająco i w ogóle…

– Ale nie wydaje nam się, aby na dłuższą metę ktoś wolał podrywać anorektyka.

– Albo tym bardziej go bzy… ałć! – krzyknął cicho, kiedy dostał po łbie, tym razem od Williama. Ach, ty mój rycerzu!

– Nawet mi się nie waż choćby spróbować tego kończyć – zagroził, przez chwilę rzucając mu nieprzychylne spojrzenie, po czym powrócił do swojej kolacji.

– Oj, niedobrze… – Ian spojrzał na swojego chłopaka z rozbawieniem.

– Bardzo niedobrze – zawtórowałem mu ze śmiechem. Tym bardziej moja radość poszerzyła się, kiedy z Ianem dojrzeliśmy jego oburzono-obrażoną minę.

 

~*~

 

Vera siedziała wygodnie na mojej kanapie. A raczej leżała na niej, przewieszając swoją szczupłą, długą nogę przez oparcie mebla. W dłoniach trzymała jedną z ksiąg zakazanych, którą niedawno zacząłem czytać po raz kolejny.

– Skoro tu jesteś, to domyślam się, że masz dla mnie jakieś wieści – powiedziałem z delikatnym uśmiechem, wyciągając z kieszeni paczkę fajek i rzucając je dziewczynie. – Częstuj się, śmiało – dodałem, podchodząc bliżej i zajmując drugi mebel.

– Od paru dni szukałam w bibliotece czegokolwiek o Elamiz. Bez żadnego skutku. Naprawdę już zaczęłam podejrzewać, że może znajduje się to w dziale ksiąg zakazanych. Przy okazji, ciekawy tytuł – dodała,  przyglądając się bliżej książce. – Jednak wracając do tematu… W bibliotece świeciło pustkami i już nawet zaczęłam podejrzewać, że twój amator dobrych zagadek musiał się pomylić, gdy pewna dziewczyna zaoferowała mi pomoc i raz…

– Zaraz! – przerwałem jej gwałtownie, prostując się i czując jak gniew zaczyna kumulować się we mnie. – Powiedziałaś jakiejś dziewczynie o tych zagadkach!?

– Nie. To znaczy wymyśliłam pewną bajeczkę. – Wywróciła oczami, kiedy dojrzała moje niedowierzające spojrzenie. – Powiedziałam jej, że słyszałam rozmowę naszego wychowawcy i jeszcze jednej osoby i że wtedy padły słowa o Elamiz, a ja bardzo chciałabym się dowiedzieć, co to słowo oznacza.

– Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę – mruknąłem, starając się rozluźnić, co nie wychodziło mi chyba za dobrze. – To zdradź mi jeszcze kim jest ta dziewczyna.

– Wolałabym nie – sapnęła ciszej, a jej policzki zdawały się delikatnie zaróżowić. Otworzyłem na to szerzej oczy niepewny, czy przypadkiem mój wzrok mnie nie zwodzi. Vera się rumieniła? Ta sama Vera, która potrafi bez zająknięcia i mrugnięcia powieką zdradzić najbardziej pikantne fakty z intymnych przygód innych uczniów, o których się tylko dowiedziała? Co się teraz z tym światem dzieje?

– Teraz tylko bardziej mnie tym zaintrygowałaś. No, ale dobra. Nie będę wnikał. Więc powiedz mi, co odkryłyście?

– Tak jak już mówiłam. Tamta dziewczyna pomogła mi i kiedy razem nie znalazłyśmy nic w bibliotece, zaproponowała, żebyśmy poszukały mugolskimi sposobami.

Uniosłem jedną brew do góry, jednak nie przerywałem jej nawet na chwilę.

– Musiałam na nią poczekać, bo nie miała przy sobie odpowiedniego sprzętu. Kiedy wróciła postawiła przede mną mugolski przenośny komputer i wpisała do niego szukane przez nas słowo. – Zamilkła na chwilę, gasząc papierosa i wyciągając kolejnego, którego szybko odpaliła. – Ponoć dzięki dostępowi do Internetu, czy czegoś w podobnej wymowie, może wyszukiwać wszystko, czego potrzebuje, a co udostępnili mugole. Zresztą szczegół. – Potrząsnęła rozbawiona głową. – Ostatecznie udało nam się znaleźć czym jest Elamiz. To anioł godziny jedenastej w nocy. Co wydaje się być logiczne, skoro…

– Lubuje się w ciemności bezkresie? – dokończyłem za nią. – Tylko to ta wiedza nam daje? O jedenastej w nocy jakiegoś dnia coś się stanie? Czy może mam się wtedy z nim spotkać. Tylko znowu pytanie: kiedy? I gdzie niby?

– Nie wiem. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Lepiej zastanówmy się nad tym ponownie, gdy zagadka będzie w całości. Dziś też coś dostałeś?

– Ta, „Ratunek tu znajdziesz i zgubisz mogiłę”. Coraz bardziej zaczyna mi się to nie podobać. Jednak cóż poradzę? – spytałem, rozrzucając ręce na boki w bezradnym geście. – Pozostaje mi czekać do końca i na razie się tym nie przejmować. Tym bardziej, że dzisiaj świętujemy powstanie mojej drużyny.

– W końcu pojawisz się na jakiejś imprezie od dłuższego czasu. – Dziewczyna zaśmiała się serdecznie, a po chwili ja sam jej wtórowałem.

 

~*~

 

O mój boże! Na Salazara i inne bóstwa… moja głowa.

Niemiłosierne łupanie roznosiło się po całej czaszce, nasilając się przy jakimkolwiek dźwięku, głośniejszym niż odgłos przewracanej kartki. Co z kolei doprowadziło do tego, że w trybie ekspresowym (nie licząc paru powitań ubikacji i ubrania jakichś świeżych rzeczy, po tym jak wziąłem naprawdę szybciutki prysznic) udałem się do gabinetu Severusa.

Wypowiedziałem hasło, wchodząc do środka i podchodząc do jego biurka, w którym trzymał „złote środki”. Wziąłem jeden z nich, otworzyłem i wypiłem duszkiem, nawet nie zastanawiając się, czy nie lepiej byłoby zjeść choć odrobinę, by nie pić na pusty żołądek.

Ale nie miało to już dla mnie znaczenia, kiedy poczułem, jak ból stopniowo zaczyna odchodzić. Nie ma co, eliksiry Severusa zawsze były szybsze w działaniu i o wiele skuteczniejsze, niż te rozcieńczanie przez pielęgniarkę medykamenty Seva.

Z ogromną ulgą odstawiłem flakonik z powrotem do jego biurka, po czym opuściłem gabinet, kierując się leniwym krokiem w stronę łazienki prefektów. Skoro jeden problem miałem załatwiony i byłem już poza domem, mogłem sobie pozwolić na małą wycieczkę. W końcu teraz należała mi się jakaś dłuższa kąpiel.

Zamek był praktycznie pusty. Większość uczniów wybyła do Hogsmeade, a reszta rozkoszowała się weekendem w pościeli swoich łóżek. Nie to, żebym narzekał. Przynajmniej nikt nie pałętał mi się koło nóg.

W pewnym momencie usłyszałem ciche miauknięcie, dochodzące ze strony, w którą zaraz miałem skręcać. Co dziwniejsze, rozpoznałem ten charakterystyczny koci dźwięk, przypisując go mojemu kocurowi. Dlatego też uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie, przyśpieszając delikatnie kroku, skręcając w lewo i…

Napotykając zarumienionego Pottera obok łaszącego się Silka?!

– Może tak zainwestowałbyś we własnego kota, a nie kradniesz mojego, co? Potty? – spytałem, patrząc na niego z mieszaniną chłodnego spokoju i rozbawienia.

– O, Malfoy… – Podniósł gwałtownie głowę i przyglądał mi się przez chwilę, po czym znów skierował swoje spojrzenie na tę kupkę sierści. – Może bym zainwestował, gdybym nie miał sowy. Zresztą co ci przeszkadza, że czasem się z nim bawię? Sam się do mnie przymila. A może jesteś zazdrosny, bo do ciebie się tak nie  łasi? – rzucił rozbawiony, znów na mnie spoglądając.

– Zazdrosny? – parsknąłem cicho. – Chciałbyś… Po prostu martwię się, że jak tak dalej pójdzie to w końcu ukradniesz mi kota.

Potter zaśmiał się cicho.

– Tak, z pewnością powinieneś się tego obawiać…

–  A skąd mam wiedzieć, co ci po głowie lata? Może już od dawna to planujesz?

– Rozgryzłeś mnie. Między krzyżowaniem kolejnych planów Voldemorta, treningami quidditcha i nauką pod bacznym okiem Hermiony właśnie nad tym łamałem sobie głowę – jak ukraść Malfoyowi kota?! – Wywrócił oczami i wziął Silka na ręce, w dalszym ciągu drapiąc go jedną ręką po łebku.

Zaśmiałem się cicho, opierając o ścianę i patrząc na niego rozbawiony.

– Musiałeś mieć na to dużo czasu, biorąc pod uwagę to, że twoja drużyna jest do dupy, a Czarny Pan chyba robi sobie ferie świąteczne z parotygodniowym wyprzedzeniem.

– Nie powiedziałbym, że zrobił sobie ferie. Ale fakt, od paru tygodni nie miałem z nim żadnego kontaktu. I jakoś niespecjalnie za tym tęsknię. A co do drużyny… To że na razie nie najlepiej nam idzie,  nie znaczy, że się nie staramy.

– Ale nie zmienia to faktu, że jesteście teraz dnem!

– Jeszcze damy wam popalić, obiecuję ci to! Gryfoni nigdy się nie poddają.

– Taaa, chciałbym to zobaczyć… I w sumie, to chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy mi coś obiecujesz – mruknąłem, przyglądając mu się uważniej. Czy on przypadkiem nie ćwiczył, czy coś?

– Serio…? Nie było wcześniej żadnych obietnic typu “zabiję cię” albo coś w ten deseń? Wydawało mi się, że mówiłem tak kilka razy. – Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wypuszczając Silka i opierając się o ścianę kawałek ode mnie.

– To się nie liczy. – Machnąłem zbywająco ręką. – To były czcze obietnice, których nigdy nie spełniłeś. A ta z kolei… Kto wie, kto wie? Może akurat  uda ci się ją spełnić. – Miałem wielką ochotę wytknąć mu język, ale powstrzymałem się i jedyne co zrobiłem, to uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

– Ha! Czyli mam rozumieć, że nawet ty uważasz, mimo że ciągle wychwalasz swoją drużynę, że Gryfoni są od was lepsi? – Wyszczerzył się zwycięsko, posyłając mi przy tym rozbawione spojrzenie.

– Chciałbyś, Potty. – Zaśmiałem się cicho. – Ja tylko liczę na dobrą rozrywkę dla mojej drużyny. A jeśli graliby z lewusami, to byłaby dla nich rozgrzewka, a nie porządny mecz.

– Jaaaasne… Przyznaj, że po prostu z doświadczenia przewidujesz swoją porażkę. To nic złego przyznać, że nawet z najlepszym składem na jaki was stać, zostaniecie pokonani przez moją drużynę, której do ideału jeszcze trochę brakuje.

– Śnisz na jawie czy tylko mi się wydaje? Albo po prostu Ig albo inny dureń opowiedział ci za dużo bajeczek na dobranoc – odparłem, kręcąc rozbawiony głową. – Ale zmieniając temat. Pakowałeś, że jesteś taki mokry? Czy korzystałeś z naprawdę ostatnich ciepłych dni i kąpałeś się w jeziorze?

– Podwójne pudło. Korzystając z ładnej pogody postanowiłem trochę pobiegać… Początkowo planowałem tylko krótką przebieżkę, ale jakoś tak wyszło, że...

– Ale skończyło się na maratonie? – parsknąłem cicho, odsuwając się od ściany.

– Dokładnie – wyszczerzył się przyjaźnie.

– w takim razie przydałby ci się prysznic, bo pewnie capisz gorzej od mokrego psa… – Zamilkłem zdając sobie sprawę z gafy, jaką popełniłem.

– Ej! – zakrzyknął ostrzegawczo, marszcząc gniewnie brwi.

– No sory! To było niezamierzone porównanie – powiedziałem szybko, unosząc ręce delikatnie do góry w pojednawczym geście.

– …Właśnie byłem w drodze do łazienki prefektów, gdy natknąłem się na Silka – wyjaśnił po krótkiej pauzie, wzruszając lekko ramieniem.

– Czyli idziemy w tym samym kierunku – mruknąłem cicho, patrząc na niego przez chwilę. – Mogę stracić i znieść twoje towarzystwo albo spławić cię i pójść tam samemu.

– Nawet nie licz, że uda ci się mnie odprawić. Jak to pięknie określiłeś “cuchnę gorzej niż mokry pies”, no i mam wielką ochotę na gorącą kąpiel.

– Więc chodź, pieseczku – zaśmiałem się, idąc pierwszy. Potter prychnął, ale grzecznie poszedł w moje ślady. Uśmiechnąłem się zadowolony.

 

~*~

 

Po wejściu do łazienki prefektów, czekała już na nas gorąca woda w średniej wielkości basenowej wannie. Bez zbędnych ceregieli rozebrałem się do naga i nie patrząc na to, co robi Potter zanurzyłem się w przyjemnie ciepłej wodzie z zadowolonym westchnięciem.

– Tak, tego mi było trzeba po obaleniu kacyka – powiedziałem cicho, siadając na specjalnym stopniu przy brzegu i odchylając głowę do tyłu.

– Mmmmm – mruknął gardłowo Potter, zajmując miejsce obok mnie. – Podzielam twoje zdanie. – Milczeliśmy przez chwilę, rozkoszując się rozluźniającymi właściwościami kąpieli. Oczywiście Potter musiał przerwać tę błogą chwilę. A jakżeby inaczej. – Wy co tydzień tak imprezujecie? Nie robicie sobie jakichś przerw czy coś? Cotygodniowy kac musi być chyba nieco uciążliwy...

– Czy ja wiem, ostatnio nie uczestniczyłem w imprezach mojego domu. W gruncie rzeczy, to dopiero druga impreza w tym roku, na której byłem.

– Nie wierzę. Ty – bożyszcz Slitherinu nie uczestniczyłeś we wszystkich imprezach? To jakim prawem one się w ogóle odbyły! Przecież twoi domownicy powinni być tym faktem zbyt załamani, by mogli się dobrze bawić… Chyba że opijali smutki – zakończył swój wywód, kiwając głową, jakby sam sobie przytakiwał.

– Idiota – mruknąłem odrobinę rozbawiony. – Muszę cię rozczarować, ale w moim domu od zawsze piątki należały do głośnej zabawy. A to, czy tam jestem, czy mnie nie ma, to już drugorzędna sprawa. Zresztą Vera skutecznie umilała mi czas swoim towarzystwem, kiedy ci się bawili, albo byłem zajęty pomocą Haru przy jeździe konnej.

– Vera? Nie żebym jakoś bardzo interesował się Ślizgonami, ale po tych paru latach kojarzę nasz rocznik przynajmniej z imienia i nazwiska, ale nie przypominam sobie żadnej Veroniki.

– Bo ona nie jest z naszego rocznika i nie ma na imię Veronika. – Zamilkłem na chwilę. Przecież w gruncie rzeczy nie miałem co do tego pewności. Ale równie dobrze z tego, co się dowiedziałem i co ona mi zdążyła powiedzieć, można wywnioskować, że jest młodsza. Albo po prostu zaczęła tworzyć jednoosobowe kółko plotkarskie w drugiej, czy trzeciej klasie. – Chyba...

– “Chyba”? – powtórzył  z niedowierzaniem w głosie. – To nawet nie wiesz z kim się zadajesz?

– Wiem z kim się zadaję. Po prostu dziewczyna po zajęciach całkowicie zmienia swój image i w gruncie rzeczy nikt nie wie, jak naprawdę wygląda ani czy Vera to jej prawdziwe imię.

– Poważnie? – Uniósł brwi w zdumieniu. – Myślałem, że takie sytuacje zdarzają się tylko w filmach.

– Serio? Nie mam pojęcia, czy tak jest, bo raptem obejrzałem w życiu kilka filmów – odparłem, wzruszając ramionami.

– W sumie mnie to nie dziwi… Ale szkoda, bo nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, co tracisz. Jest tyle wspaniałych filmów! Niektóre można oglądać po milion razy i wciąż będą wciągające!

– No chyba nie! – zaśmiałem się cicho. – Nie wiedziałbym co obejrzeć, a zdać się na Iga, to jak prosić się o bliskie spotkanie z krwiożerczą bestią. On zdeprawuje moje cudowne oczęta!

Potter zachichotał.

– Taa, coś w tym jest. W takim razie mógłbyś zdać się na mnie. – Uniosłem brew, słysząc jego słowa. Czy on właśnie nie zaproponował mi wspólnego seansu? – Albo zawsze też można wyszukać coś w Internecie. Filmów jest od zatrzęsienia, więc szukanie na ślepo zajęłoby więcej niż wieczność...

– Czy ty właśnie… – przerwałem jego wypowiedź. –  Zaproponowałeś mi oglądanie filmu? Tylko ty i ja? No, no, Potty. Nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego z twojej strony. To prawie jak zaproszenie na mugolską randkę. – Zaśmiałem się rozbawiony.

– Nie! Znaczy… To nie miało być zaproszenie na randkę… – wymamrotał zakłopotany. – I wcale nie musimy być sami.

– Więc jak mam to odebrać?

– No... to była taka zwykła koleżeńska propozycja… Moglibyśmy zgarnąć jeszcze...

– Kogo? Twoich przyjaciół, by zaczęli rzucać na mnie różnego rodzaju klątwy? Nie, dzięki. – Pokręciłem lekko głową. – Ale lubię swój skromny wygląd i wcale nie kręci mnie myśl o jego utracie.

– Skromny wygląd? Czyś ty się kiedykolwiek w lustrze widział? – Spojrzał na mnie z ukosa.

– Taaa, kilka razy dziennie. – Uśmiechnąłem się rozbawiony. – A ty myślałeś, że budzę się rano i nawet nie czesząc, idę na zajęcia? Niestety, nawet ja nie mogę mieć tak dobrze.

– Chodziło mi o to, że większości facetów wystarczy jedno spojrzenie z rana. – Zaczął gładzić dłonią powierzchnię wody.

– Chyba ci ostatnio wspominałem o tym, że nie jestem jak większość facetów – mruknąłem niezadowolony. – Nie jestem jak ci troglodyci… – Nagle woda chlusnęła w moją twarz, a ja sapnąłem zaskoczony, rzucając mu zaskoczone spojrzenie.

– Nie jestem troglodytą! – zawołał z udawanym oburzeniem, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic wyszczerzył się jak idiota.

– No fakt, od tego roku już nim nie jesteś. – Spojrzałem na niego z wyższością.

– Spadaj – prychnął, a ja parsknąłem śmiechem. – W sumie po części to twoja… zasługa – dodał cicho i niewyraźnie, jakby nie był pewny czy chce, żebym to usłyszał.

– Moja? – Spojrzałem na niego z zaciekawieniem.

– Och, to nic takiego. Po prostu miałem dosyć twoich docinków. Stwierdziłem, że skoro nadarzyła się odpowiednia okazja, to czemu miałbym jej nie wykorzystać i nie zrobić czegoś, by ci utrzeć nosa? – Wzruszył ramionami.

– Utrzeć mi nosa? – Zaśmiałem się rozbawiony. – Potty, to najlepszy żart, jaki mogłem od ciebie usłyszeć. Ale cieszę się, że jestem przyczyną twojej metamorfozy. W jakiś pokrętny sposób ta informacja sprawiła mi więcej radości, niż spędzenie kilku godzin przy koniach.

– No wiesz ty co! – rzucił niby oburzony, splatając ręce na piersi. – To ja tak się staram, nawet w wakacje zastanawiam się, jak tu cię powkurzać, a ty mi mówisz, że sprawiłem ci przyjemność… I gdzie tu sprawiedliwość? – Pokręcił głową, po czym rozplątał ręce i rozłożył je na boki, rozsiadając się jak na kanapie. – Ale wracając do filmów. Chodziło mi o Iga. W końcu to jedyna osoba, z którą obaj się przyjaźnimy.

– W sumie racja – mruknąłem po chwili. – To w takim razie słucham twoich dalszych propozycji, Filmowy Znawco – rzuciłem ze śmiechem, wsłuchując się w zadowolonego Pottera, który co rusz rzucał nowymi tytułami i starał mi się je w kilku słowach opisać.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, kiedy dostrzegłem wesołe iskierki w jego oczach i równie zadowolony uśmiech, który zagnieździł się na dobre na jego twarzy. To było coś nowego. Jednak skłamałbym, mówiąc, że nie chcę powtórzyć sytuacji takiej jak obecna.

Kiedy jakieś dwadzieścia minut później woda zrobiła się już nieznośnie zimna, a nasza skóra na dłoniach i stopach była pomarszczona jak u stuletnich staruszków, na co wzdrygnąłem się z nieukrywaną odrazą (nienawidzę jak moja skóra jest w takim stanie), zarządziłem koniec zabawy i wyszedłem z wody.

Chwyciłem za ręcznik, który leżał blisko moich ubrań i zacząłem nieśpiesznie wycierać swoje ciało. Słyszałem jak Gryfon idzie w moje ślady, a nawet zauważyłem kątem oka, jak krząta się dosyć blisko mnie. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, zerknąłem na niego, odwróconego do mnie plecami, po których leniwie spływały kropelki wody, schodząc coraz niżej, aż do całkiem kształtnych pośladków. Niektóre z nich jednak nie miały takiego szczęścia. Ręcznik bruneta skutecznie złapał je w swoje sidła, by już nigdy nie poznały smaku jego skóry.

Ech? Zająknąłem się wewnętrznie. O czy ja do cholery myślę!?

Natychmiast odwróciłem wzrok, mając nadzieję, że moje policzki nie zaróżowiły się nawet odrobinkę. Nie wiem, co bym zrobił, gdyby chłopak zauważył moje zażenowanie. Albo tym bardziej, gdyby się o to spytał…

Z odrobinę większym pośpiechem wytarłem się do sucha i założyłem na siebie ubrania. Niby dalej były przylegające do ciała, ale już nie tak jak wcześniej. Może jednak naprawdę za bardzo schudłem? Pieczęć odbiera mi często apetyt, a kiedy nie czuję głosu, to nie idę na posiłki…

– Chyba rzeczywiście, powinienem przytyć z kilogram albo dwa – mruknąłem cicho, wygładzając materiał szaty na sobie.

– I trzy by nie zaszkodziły – odezwał się tuż zza moich pleców. Wzdrygnąłem się wystraszony, odwracając się do niego gwałtownie. Serce uderzyło kilka razy za szybko, nie chcąc się teraz w ogóle uspokoić. – Wybacz, wystraszyłem cię?

– A jak myślisz, geniuszu? – warknąłem cicho, odsuwając się od niego na krok. – Masz szczęście, że zostawiłem różdżkę w swojej sypialni, w innym wypadku nie zareagowałbym w taki sposób. Co ci w ogóle strzeliło do łba, żeby mnie tak zachodzić od tyłu!? Bawisz się w Śmierciożercę? Bo styl skradania to macie podobny… – sapnąłem na koniec, mrużąc lekko oczy i uspokajając przyśpieszony oddech. Potter zachmurzył się i posłał mi gniewne spojrzenie. Już otwierał usta, by mi się odgryźć, ale go ubiegłem. – Nie no, wybacz. Zareagowałem odrobinę za ostro.

Przyglądał mi się przez chwilę, a na jego twarzy złość mieszała się ze zdziwieniem. Wreszcie warknął, choć bez tej typowej dla niego pasji:

– Rozumiem, że dla ciebie to może nie być nic specjalnego, skoro się wśród nich wychowałeś, ale w moich oczach Śmierciożercy są równie obrzydliwi co ich pan. Dlatego nigdy więcej nie porównuj mnie do sługusów tego gada.

– Wychowywałem z nimi? – Spojrzałem na niego na pograniczu zaskoczenia i złości.

– No, przynajmniej z jednym z nich. Chyba mi nie powiesz, że nie wiesz, kim jest twój ojciec? – Spojrzał na mnie sceptycznie.

– Oczywiście, że wiem, kim on jest! – warknąłem zły. – Ale to nie znaczy, że od maleńkiego miałem szkolenie na przyszłego mordercę. Sam widziałeś moje ręce, nie mam żadnego znaku. Tak samo jak nie mam zamiaru być Śmie...

– Wybacz, to nie miało tak zabrzmieć – przerwał mi szybko, zmieszany. – Nie chodziło mi o to, że cię szkolą czy coś w tym rodzaju... choć jeszcze nie tak dawno dałbym sobie obie ręce uciąć, że tak jest...

– To byłbyś teraz kaleką, Potter – odparłem oschle, przez chwilę zastanawiając się, dlaczego nie wyszedłem.

– Tak, z pewnością by tak było. – Podrapał się w kark, uciekając na chwilę wzrokiem na bok. – Chodziło mi o to, że… uch, no dobra, nie wiem jak to wytłumaczyć.

– Więc nie wysilaj się… – powiedziałem, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie obchodzi mnie, co o mnie...

– Nie. Chcę ci to wytłumaczyć. Chodzi o... nawyki, tak myślę, że tak to można określić. No wiesz, wyuczone przez lata zachowanie nie tak łatwo porzucić, więc twój ojciec czy którykolwiek z jego “kumpli po fachu” – skrzywił się z odrazą – mogli nawet nieświadomie zachowywać się jak Śmierciożercy w twojej obecności… Czy coś w tym stylu – zakończył kulawo.

– Chyba byłoby mu ciężko, biorąc pod uwagę to, że ich spotkania nie miały miejsca w Malfoy Manor, tylko zawsze w jakichś stęchłych kryjówkach

– Och… no tak – mruknął zakłopotany.

Przez chwilę nie odzywaliśmy się słowem, po prostu patrząc na siebie.

– Świetnie, skoro to sobie wyjaśniliśmy, mam nadzieję, że już więcej nie rzucisz takiego oskarżenia w moją stronę – mruknąłem z westchnięciem.

– Mogę ci to nawet obiecać, jeśli ty obiecasz mi , że skończysz z tymi aluzjami do Syriusza. Zwłaszcza, że podobno wcale go nie nienawidziłeś. – Potter rzucił mi przeciągłe spojrzenie. Jego zielone tęczówki wpatrywały się intensywnie w moje własne, przez co poczułem dreszcze na plecach.

– Niech będzie, masz moje słowo – powiedziałem, kierując się do wyjścia.

– Nawet nie wiesz, jak mnie to cieszy – rzucił wesoło idąc tuż obok mnie. Kilka centymetrów bliżej i zetknęlibyśmy się ramionami. A mnie aż świerzbiło, by niby nieświadomie otrzeć swoje ramie o jego.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiał tego żałować w przyszłości. – Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie.

– Już ja się o to postaram. – O kurcze… Potter zaczyna naśladować coraz bardziej Iga. Ciekawy jestem, czy nie boli go twarz od takiego ciągłego szczerzenia się?

Na korytarzu pożegnaliśmy się krótkim “cześć” i ruszyliśmy każdy w swoją stronę. Nie zdążyłem jednak ujść nawet pięciu metrów, gdy znów usłyszałem głos Pottera.

– Malfoy! Cieszę się, że jednak przestałeś mnie ignorować. Choć liczyłem na powrót do naszych zwyczajnych kłótni, to rozmowa z tobą jest równie zajmująca! ­– krzyknął cicho i nim zdążyłem jakoś zareagować, oddalił się żwawym krokiem. Patrzyłem za nim przez chwilę w milczeniu, analizując jego słowa. I wtedy ponownie tego dnia napadła mnie pewna myśl. Naprawdę nie miałbym nic przeciwko takim rozmowom.


	52. Vera/Elena

W Wielkiej Sali wręcz wrzało od nieustannych rozmów. A przynajmniej było tak wśród ślizgońskiej nacji. Nie musiałam nawet się wysilać, aby usłyszeć co ciekawsze kąski.

Dziewczyny to bezwzględne bestie. Na zewnątrz są cudownie rozkosznymi i delikatnymi księżniczkami uwięzionymi w najwyższej wieży, której strzeże zły smok. Czekają z utęsknieniem na przybycie księcia w lśniącej zbroi na białym rumaku. A w rzeczywistości  notorycznie kokietują facetów i  padają na czworaka w kącie podczas imprezy, byle tylko zostały szybciej zerżnięte. Tak właśnie powstaje nam całkiem niezła mieszanka wybuchowa. Wieczne zazdrosne o chłopaków, którzy wpadli im w oko, a których nie mogą zdobyć. Jacy nawet na ułamki sekund nie skupią na nich zainteresowanego wzroku.

Sytuacja miała się podobnie w przypadku Clary i Draco. Wężowa Dama słynąca ze swojej podwójnej natury. Dla niej nie istniały słowa takie jak sprawiedliwość czy wierność. Do swych celów dążyła po trupach, byleby tylko zdobyć to, czego w danej chwili pragnęła. Według mnie pasowała idealnie na sługę największego czarnoksiężnika tego stulecia – Voldemorta.

Jej celem od kilku lat był Draco, nazywany nieoficjalnie wśród domowników Białym Księciem. Chłopak, który nigdy nie będzie jej dany.

Oczywiście, miała okazję poczuć namiastkę związku z Księciem.

Byłam wtedy w drugiej klasie, a Clara i Draco – kolejno w czwartej i w trzeciej. Dziewczyna wykorzystała moment, kiedy Malfoy był wolny. Ustawiła swoją pajęczą sieć i zaatakowała. Wyznała mu swoją _wielką_ miłość, a chłopak po krótkiej chwili zaskoczenia, zgodził się z nią chodzić.

Najwidoczniej jednak nie był to taki związek, na jaki Ślizgonka liczyła. Draco, w ciągu paru tygodni związku, całował się z nią raptem kilka razy. Tylko jeden pocałunek był głębszy – z języczkiem, ale to dziewczyna do tego doprowadziła. Blondyn zaś odepchnął ją zaraz od siebie z rumieńcem gniewu i wstydu, po czym szybkim krokiem ruszył do swojego dormitorium, pozostawiając ją w pokoju wspólnym na pastwę spojrzeń reszty domowników.

A dosłownie dwa dni po tym zdarzeniu Draco ją porzucił. On porzucił ją! To musiało być dla niej wielkim ciosem. W końcu jeszcze nikt z nią nie zerwał, to ona zawsze zakańczała związki. A jeśli dodać do tego słowa, które powiedział jej przy tej okazji… nie dziwię się, że postanowiła przesiedzieć kilka dni w swoim pokoju, załamana.

„Wybacz, ale po tym wszystkim zrozumiałem, że przy dziewczynie czuję się bardzo nieswojo. Najwidoczniej bardziej pociągają mnie osoby tej samej płci.”

Jej mina była zabójcza! Szeroko rozszerzone oczy i otwarta buzia, kiedy patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem.

A później, kiedy już się uspokoiła, postanowiła zrobić wszystko, aby młodszy o rok zmienił zdanie. Chociaż do tej pory Draco cały czas pozostawał gejem i wszelkie zabiegi dziewczyny spływały po nim jak po kaczce.

– Cholera. Dlaczego on musi być taki uparty? – warknęła Clara do swoich przyjaciółek, a ja spojrzałam na nią ukradkiem, aby nie zauważyły mojego zainteresowania. Jeśli zdradzę swoją uwagę ich rozmową, to może nie być zbyt ciekawie.

– Twoje plotki sprawiły, że teraz jest na ciebie jeszcze bardziej zły – odparła Clarisse, jej współlokatorka i dziewczyna, która służy jej jako tak zwana "przynieś, podaj, pozamiataj". Była w paczce Clary tylko dlatego, że dawała wykorzystywać się na prawo i lewo.

– Wiem – powiedziała niezadowolona. – Do tego irytuje mnie, co wyprawiał na pierwszej imprezie z tymi pedałami, Paulem i Ianem. Jeszcze trochę i zacząłby z nimi pieprzyć się na środku sali.

– Przyznaj się, że sama nie miałabyś nic przeciwko, gdybyś była na ich miejscu – odezwała się Phoebe, najlepsza przyjaciółka Wężowej Damy. – Mnie bardziej wkurza ten jego kuzynek z Gryffindoru, Black. Jak dla mnie na zbyt dużo sobie gnojek pozwala.

Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że złamał Zabiniemu nos, to mogłabym się z nimi zgodzić. Gdyby nie to, że zapewne chłopak sam sobie na to zasłużył.

– Powinnyśmy jakoś się nim zająć – ciągnęła dalej. – Może nawet nasłać na niego kilku chłopaków, żeby się nim zajęli.

– Nie warto – wyrwało mi się niepotrzebnie, czym skupiłam na sobie uwagę całej paczki.

– A co ty możesz wiedzieć, co? Prince!? – warknęła Phoebe, gromiąc wzrokiem moją biedną, skromną osobę. – No co!?

– Mogę wiedzieć na przykład to, że Iga naprawdę ciężko pobić. W poprzedniej szkole chłopakowi, który go zaatakował, wybił boleśnie bark, a jeszcze innego posłał do szpitala na miesiąc.

Clara wstała gwałtownie od stołu ze słowami:

– Za mną.

Dlatego też poszłam posłusznie za nią i jej przyjaciółeczkami na korytarz, a następnie w stronę najbliższej toalety.

 

~*~

 

Głośny plask rozniósł się echem po pustej łazience. Złapałam za piekący policzek, patrząc bez wyrazu na dziewczynę, która właśnie mnie uderzyła. Clara stała z boku z założonymi rękami, wykrzywiając wargi w zadowolono-kpiącym uśmiechu.

– Nie bądź taka pewna siebie, szmato – mruknęła, podchodząc bliżej i szarpiąc za moje czarne włosy. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymałam chęć syknięcia. – Nie jesteś nikim ważnym. W każdej chwili mogę cię zgnieść jak nic nieznaczącą mrówkę. Obcasem.

– Dokładnie tak – przytaknęła jej Zoey. – Wystarczy, że Clara szepnie parę słów Severusowi i on już nie da ci żyć. Zaraz zostaniesz wyrzucona ze szkoły i nawet nikt nie będzie próbował cię powstrzymywać, czy za tobą tęsknić!

Co ona powiedziała? „Severusowi”? Zacisnęłam palce w pięści, byleby tylko nie odepchnąć jej od siebie i uderzyć gdzieś w twarz.

– Jakim prawem mówicie o profesorze, jakbyście były jego najlepszymi przyjaciółkami? – Spojrzałam na nią z pogardą, wewnętrznie plując jej pod nogi. Albo najlepiej w twarz.

Clara wciągnęła głośno powietrze, zamachnąwszy się i uderzając mnie z całej siły wierzchem dłoni. Z pewnością nie zrobiłoby to na mnie najmniejszego wrażenia, gdyby nie pewien malutki szczególik. Otóż nieszczęśliwie, akurat na tej dłoni miała kilka pierścionków, a wśród nich jeden o dość ostrym oczku, które przy spotkaniu ze skórą policzka, postanowiło ładne ją przeciąć. Krew natychmiast zebrała się w rance, po chwili opuszczając ją i powolnymi ruchami spływając z powierzchni mojej twarzy.

Przetarłam ręką policzek, wzdrygając się mimowolnie, kiedy ból przeszył dotkliwie tą część mojej twarzy, która zdawała się zaczynać już powoli puchnąć.

– Nie będziesz mi mówić, czego nie mogę! – krzyknęła, szykując się do kolejnego uderzenia, co już jej udaremniłam. Z chłodną satysfakcją złapałam jej nadgarstek, w pierwszej chwili pragnąc go boleśnie wykręcić, jednak zrezygnowałam szybko z tego pomysłu. Nie będę przecież taką bezduszną suką jak ona. Dlatego też, odtrąciłam jej rękę, odsuwając się od niej na krok.

– Nie powinniście tak postępować. Wkrótce to może obrócić się przeciwko wam – powiedziałam, zmierzając do wyjścia. – Dobrze wam radzę, ale i tak zapewnie zrobicie, co chcecie.

 

~*~

 

Kiedy weszłam do jego prywatnych komnat, zastałam tylko pustkę. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Mogłam się tego spodziewać…

– Jeśli nie mogę skorzystać z twojej łazienki to krzycz! – zawołałam, a odpowiedziała mi tylko cisza. – Żeby nie było, że nie pytałam.

Szybkim, zadowolonym krokiem ruszyłam do wymienionego pomieszczenia, po drodze jednocześnie zaczynając rozpinać koszulkę i wyciągając różdżkę, by móc szepnąć:

– Adoptio remittendo.

Było to inkantacja odwołująca zaklęcie adopcyjne. Odkąd nauczyłam się je używać troszkę lepiej niż dwa lata temu, potrafiłam korzystać z tego praktycznie codzienne.

Nie powiem, że było to łatwe. W gruncie rzeczy powinno wychodzić to tylko osobie, która założyła mi to zaklęcie. Jednak kiedy użyłam różdżki mojego „taty”, wszystko poszło jak z płatka. Mogłam bezkarnie wracać do swojej prawdziwej postaci i przywdziewać adopcyjną maskę. Oczywiście, mój opiekun prawny bardzo szybko zauważył moje przekręty. W końcu nie należał do głupich osób. Dlatego też wziął mnie na dywanik i – kiedy myślałam, że zbiera się na niemiłosiernie długi, tyraniczny wykład – on powiedział tylko, abym nie dała się przyłapać.

Każdy chciałby mieć takiego ojca, nie?

 

~*~

 

Akurat kiedy wyszłam spod prysznica, do moich uszu doszedł odgłos zamykanych drzwi. Uśmiechnęłam się, ręcznik owijając wokół piersi i wychodząc tak z łazienki.

– Jak mogłeś pozwolić mi tak długo czekać? – spytałam z udawaną pretensją w głosie spoglądając na niego. Jednak zamiast znajomych czarnych włosów dojrzałam średniej długości blond. – Em, profesor Malfoy?

Czułam ciepło na policzkach, co oznaczało, że musiałam się nieźle zaczerwienić. Dobrze, że chociaż nie byłam w tym sama. Młody nauczyciel w pierwszej chwili spojrzał w moją stronę, lustrując mnie zaskoczony, by zaraz potem spłonąć rumieńcem i odwrócić zażenowany wzrok. Przynajmniej tyle dobrego.

– Wybacz, że musiałe… – zaczął właściciel komnat, wchodząc do środka i rzucając szybkie spojrzenie na Erydana i na mnie. – Vera? – mruknął zaskoczony, by zaraz zmarszczyć czoło wytrącony delikatnie z równowagi. – Ile razy mówiłem ci, żebyś… Co ci się stało w twarz? – mruknął nagle lodowato, przerywając swój wywód.

– To nic takiego. Po prostu nie chciałam, aby jakieś głupie dziewuchy mówiły o opiekunie mojego domu bez należytego szacunku – odparłam, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

– Poczekaj tu... Nie, lepiej idź się w coś ubierz i wtedy poczekaj – poprawił się. – Ja w tym czasie pójdę do pracowni po maść na ekspresowe gojenie ran – dodał, otwierając drzwi prowadzące do jego osobistej pracowni i wchodząc do środka.

Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie do Erydana, po czym zniknęłam w łazience, aby się szybko ubrać. Pamiętam, że niedawno schowałam tu czysty komplet. Co prawda, był tu dla innego celu (byłam ciekawa jego reakcji na takie znalezisko), ale trudno. Kiedyś jeszcze raz spróbuje. Chociaż w sumie, skoro kazał mi się tutaj ubrać w świeże rzeczy to musiał o tym wiedzieć! Tak~!

Ciekawa jestem jaką miał minę, kiedy odkrył ubranka z czerwoną bielizną na szczycie.

Bez ceregieli nałożyłam na siebie kolejno ubrania, bawiąc się troszkę z czarną spódnicą z trenem i wiązaniem czerwonego gorsetu. Mimo wszystko miałam w tym już dobrą wprawę, dlatego też nie musiałam prosić nikogo o pomoc. I bardzo dobrze.

Kiedy wróciłam do saloniku oboje siedzieli na kanapie i najwidoczniej czekali na mój powrót.

– No nareszcie – mruknął brunet, przesuwając się odrobinkę, by zrobić mi dość miejsca obok siebie. – Myślałem już, że powiesiłaś się na tym swoim _sznurku_.

– Pewnie masz na myśli stringi. Ale nie sądziłam, że oglądałeś dokładnie moje ubrania – rzekłam, uśmiechając się do niego czarująco.

– Nie musiałem. Wystarczający był fakt, że leżały w widocznym miejscu. Czy bym chciał, czy nie w końcu bym na nie natrafił.

– Przepraszam bardzo – odezwał się nagle Erydan. – Może jestem tutaj jedynym niedoinformowanym, ale byłbym rad, gdybym dowiedział się, kim jest ta młoda dama.

– Jego kochanką.

– Moją córką.

W tym samym czasie padły dwie skrajnie różne odpowiedzi, a Malfoy spojrzał na nas skołowany.

Czułam na sobie jeszcze jedno spojrzenie, jednak wymownie udawałam, że go nie widzę, podziwiając stan moich paznokci.

– No dobra – skapitulowałam w końcu. – Jestem jego córką. Adoptowaną… Więc w sumie nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, abym była jego kochanką.

– Vera jest córką moich przyjaciół, którzy zginęli tragicznie w wypadku samochodowym. I mówię to jak najbardziej szczerze – dodał, widząc moją powątpiewającą minę. – Nie doszukuj się tu żadnych teorii spiskowych i ataków ze strony Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać, bo niczego takiego nie znajdziesz.

– I tak jestem zdania, że nie wiem na ten temat wszystkie… ałć! – syknęłam, kiedy chłodna maść dotknęła rozciętego policzka. – Delikatniej! W końcu jestem dziewczyną, a nie jakimś twardzielem…

– A ja jestem tylko nauczycielem, a nie pielęgniarką – mruknął, jednak ruchy jego palców stały się o wiele delikatniejsze.

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko, kiedy brunet skończył nakładać maść i przeniosłam spojrzenie na siedzącego z drugiej strony blondyna, który cały czas przyglądał nam się bez słowa.

– Jest pan spokrewniony z Draco?

– Tak. Jestem młodszym bratem jego ojca.

– Dużo młodszym, powiedziałabym. Jak dla mnie jest pan młodszy kilka lat od profesora Snape’a. Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę to, że on w ogóle nie chce dbać o swój wizerunek – w tym momencie rzuciłam mu zrezygnowane spojrzenie – mogę się mylić o dwa, trzy lata.

– Dwa lata – mruknął Mistrz Eliksirów, robiąc niezadowoloną minę. Zawsze tak robił, kiedy wytykałam mu jego brak zainteresowania wyglądem. Jednak wiedziałam też, że pod tą maską „niechęci” kryje się pewna doza zażenowania. To był dla niego dość krępujący temat.

– O proszę. To miał pan osiemnaście lat, kiedy urodzili się Draco i Igniss – odparłam, dostrzegając pytające spojrzenie Malfoya skierowane do mojego ojca. – Och, wiem praktycznie wszystko. Mimo wszystko, profesor Snape nie ma przede mną większych tajemnic. Wiem, że Ig jest starszym bratem bliźniakiem Draco. Zresztą gdybym nawet tego nie wiedziała, szybko bym zaczęła coś podejrzewać. Ich zachowania są stosunkowo podobne, a i wyglądem prawie się nie różnią.

– Prawdę mówiąc, na początku roku szkolnego spotkałem ich dopiero po raz trzeci – powiedział, rozluźniając spięte jeszcze przed chwilą mięśnie. – Od dobrych dwudziestu lat nie mieszkam już w rezydencji, a ostatnie piętnaście spędziłem za granicą. Chłopców miałem okazję spotkać niecały miesiąc po ich narodzinach oraz na ich pierwsze święta, na które strasznie namawiała mnie pani Narcyza. A w czasie rozpoczęcia roku miałem idealną okazję móc zobaczyć zarówno Ignissa, jak i Draco.

– Czemu nie wracał pan potem do rezydencji? Nie przeszkadzało panu, że nie spotykał się z rodziną? – spytałam, przyglądając mu się z zainteresowaniem. Erydan jest naprawdę intrygującą osobą.

– Cóż… – zaczął blondyn, jednak Severus zaraz wciął mu się w słowa.

– Nie musisz jej odpowiadać, Erydanie. Vera i tak już powinna wychodzić – rzucił ze złością, posyłając mi nieprzychylne spojrzenie, które mówiło: „później się z tobą rozprawię”. Dlatego też wstałam od razu, uśmiechając się delikatnie, po czym wyszłam rzucając jeszcze na odchodnym:

– Do widzenia panie Malfoy, tatusiu…

 

~*~

 

Po wejściu do biblioteki przywitałam się kiwnięciem głowy z panią Pince. Bibliotekarka uśmiechnęła się do mnie kącikiem ust, nie zwracając więcej na mnie uwagi. W końcu jeszcze ani razu nie zachowałam się nagannie. A przynajmniej ona nie miała o tym najmniejszego pojęcia.

Weszłam między regały, poszukując potrzebnych tytułów. „Znane postacie magiczne” oraz „Znane stworzenia magiczne” zaraz znalazły się w moich rękach. W końcu wśród ich stronic mogę znaleźć odpowiedź.

Z tymi dwoma i kilka jeszcze innymi tomiszczami podeszłam do pierwszego wolnego stolika, siadając przy nim i biorąc się za szybkie, ale i uważne szukanie. Niestety, nie było w nich nawet najmniejszej wzmianki o Elamiz. Nawet w księdze pojęć magicznych!

– Kurcze – szepnęłam cichutko, przeczesując krótkie krucze włosy palcami i uparcie wpatrując się w książki. Skoro nic w nich nie znalazłam, to gdzie w takim razie powinnam szukać?!

– Nieudane poszukiwania? Może ci pomóc?

Huh? Podniosłam zaskoczona wzrok na siedzącą naprzeciw mnie, przy drugim stoliku, starszą o rok dziewczynę, o pięknych kasztanowych włosach. Patrzyła na mnie z delikatnym, uczynnym uśmiechem, przez chwilę zerkając na plakietkę na mojej szacie.

– Hermiona Granger – mruknęłam, starając się nie brzmieć na zbyt przejętą jej widokiem. W końcu nie musi wiedzieć, że strasznie cieszy mnie możliwość rozmowy z Gryfonką. – Nie chciałabym cię kłopotać. Zresztą sama do końca nie jestem pewna, czego szukam.

Od czasu mojej ostatniej dosyć szczegółowej rozmowy z Malfoyem, chłopak dostał już kolejne cztery wiadomości, które odrobinę rozjaśniły obraz, by zaraz wprowadzić jeszcze więcej niewiadomych. Ech, to było zarazem irytujące, jak i bardzo męczące. Dobrze, że przynajmniej ten cały „Mistrz Zagadek” dał delikatną podpowiedź co do Elamiz:

„ _Elamiz nie może zostawić Cię na dnie._

_Lubuje się w ciemności bezkresie_

_I tylko Ciebie na ten czas wyniesie…_ ”

Szkoda tylko, że mimo wszystko nie zmieniło to statusu moich poszukiwań. Nie było nawet wiedźm, pałających się czarną magią, o takim imieniu! Naprawdę cieszę się, że to nie ja dostaje te wiadomości i nie jestem zmuszona przejmować się nimi na okrągło.

– Nie będziesz – zapewniła, wstając i dosiadając się na miejsce obok mojego. – Tak więc, z czym nie dajesz sobie rady?

– Cóż, ostatnio miałam okazję usłyszeć rozmowę dwójki nauczycieli. Nie słuchałam tego jakoś szczególnie, ale w pamięci wyryły mi się słowa profesora Snape’a – przepraszam, tato – do innego nauczyciela.

– Co takiego powiedział? – spytała, patrząc na mnie uważnie.

– „Elamiz nie może zostawić cię na dnie” – zacytowałam, robiąc niepewną minkę. Ach, te moje niebywałe zdolności aktorskie. – Postanowiłam na własną rękę znaleźć jakieś informacje o Elamiz. Niestety, wychodzi na to, że nie ma żadnej wiedźmy albo stworzenia magicznego o takim imieniu czy przydomku.

– Hmmm... – mruknęła, przykładając palec do warg. – Mówiąc “wiedźma”, masz na myśli tylko je czy czarodziejów również? Bo na moje oko to może być męskie imię… O ile w ogóle to jest imię.

– Nie no, brałam pod uwagę obie możliwości.

– No to w pewnym sensie dobrze. To zdecydowanie zawęża krąg poszukiwań, jednak odpadają nam przez to dwie najbardziej prawdopodobne możliwości. Ale nie martw się, wciąż jest masa książek, które mogą nam pomóc. Po pierwsze...

– Wybacz, że ci przerwę – mruknęłam nagle. – Ale przejrzałam wszystkie książki, które wydawały mi się najodpowiedniejsze do poszukiwań i nic nie znalazłam. W tej chwili wydaje mi się, że jedynym miejscem, którego nie sprawdziłam to Dział Ksiąg Zakazanych. Jednak o pozwolenie na wejście tam musiałabym prosić profesora, a to mija się z moim celem. Bo prędzej wolałby sam odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie, niż wpuścić mnie tam.

– No tak, racja. Ale jesteś pewna, że przejrzałaś wszystko? Bo wiesz, czasem można znaleźć odpowiedź w najmniej oczekiwanych miejscach – jakichś mitach, bajkach, kronikach. Sprawdzałaś działy z literaturą obcojęzyczną?

– Może będzie prościej, jeśli zapiszę ci listę, co? – spytałam, posyłając jej delikatny uśmiech. – Chociaż może to zająć mi chwilkę.

– To by było pomocne. W tym czasie będę mogła się zastanowić, gdzie jeszcze mogłybyśmy poszukać – odparła entuzjastycznie, odwzajemniając mój gest. Dlatego też jak najszybciej zabrałam się do pracy, szybkimi ruchami zapełniając kartkę kolejnymi tytułami. Nawet w pośpiechu moje pismo nie pozostawiało wiele do życzenia. Było ładne i przejrzyste, a to wszystko dzięki staraniom Severusa.

– Już – mruknęłam po chwili, odsuwając od siebie kartkę i podając ją dziewczynie. Było tam naprawdę sporo książek. Szatynka położyła ją obok innego kawałka pergaminu, na którym co jakiś czas coś przekreślała lub dopisywała.

– Dużo ksiąg przekopałaś. Od jak dawna nad tym pracujesz? – spytała, jedynie na moment odrywając wzrok od list.

– Hmm. Można powiedzieć, że od niedzieli.

– Jej, to naprawdę niewiele czasu jak na taką ilość woluminów. Musi ci bardzo na tym zależeć – stwierdziła, przyglądając się uważnie listom. – Okej. Myślę, że niczego nie pominęłam. Według mnie, powinnyśmy zajrzeć jeszcze do tych działów. – Podała mi listę około dziesięciu działów, z których część była dodatkowo opatrzona w spis złożony z kilku, a czasem nawet kilkunastu tytułów. – To tylko te, których tytuły zdołałam sobie przypomnieć. Jak będziemy przeszukiwały te działy, pewnie dojdzie drugie albo trzecie tyle.

– Nie brzmi to za wesoło – oznajmiłam z rezygnacją. – Szkoda, że nie mamy szybszego sposobu wyszukiwania informacji.

– No cóż, w takim razie lepiej od razu weźmy się do roboty, jeśli nie chcemy, by zastała nas noc. – Szatynka podniosła się i posłała mi pokrzepiający uśmiech. – Nie martw się, jestem pewna, że raz dwa się z tym uwiniemy!... A przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję – mruknęła po chwili, chwytając mnie za nadgarstek i ciągnąc w kierunku regałów.

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko, a chwilę później poszukiwałam już wybranych przez Hermionę woluminów.

 

~*~

 

Kolejna klapa.

Z rezygnacją opadłyśmy na krzesła, przez chwilę nie odzywając się słowem.

– Teraz mogę powiedzieć, że szukałam wszędzie i nic nie znalazłam – mruknęłam cicho.

– Nie. To jeszcze nie wszystkie opcje, które mamy – oznajmiła niespodziewanie.

– Jak to? Myślałam, że przejrzałyśmy już wszystkie książki… – odparłam odrobinę skołowana.

– Bo to prawda. – Spojrzałam na nią pytająco. – No, może prócz tych zakazanych. Ale tam wolałabym zajrzeć w ostateczności. Mam jeszcze w zanadrzu jeden sposób wynajdywania informacji, choć nie jestem pewna, czy cokolwiek nam da.

– Warto spróbować – przytaknęłam jej z uśmiechem.

– Poczekaj tu w takim razie chwilę, muszę skoczyć do dormitorium – poleciła, wrzucając swoje rzeczy do torby.

– Jasne, nie ma sprawy – rzuciłam w stronę jej oddalających się pleców.

W czasie, kiedy czekałam na Hermionę, wyciągnęłam ze swojej torby książkę do zaawansowanych zaklęć defensywnych i ofensywnych, którą mieli niektórzy uczniowie w szóstych i siódmych klasach. Pochłonęła ona wystarczająco moją uwagę, że niewiadomo kiedy Gryfonka wróciła, dzierżąc coś w dłoniach.

– Wybacz, że to tyle trwało – wysapała, opadając na to samo miejsce, które zajmowała poprzednio. Wachlowała się dłonią.

– Nic się nie stało – odarłam z uśmiechem, odstawiając na stół książkę.

– Och! Czy to jest podręcznik do zaawansowanej obrony? – spytała, unosząc brwi w geście zdziwienia. – Czy ty aby nie jesteś ode mnie młodsza?

– Owszem, jestem w klasie niżej – odparłam, wzruszając ramionami.

– I już sięgasz po takie podręczniki? Jesteś naprawdę ambitna. Choć akurat ja raczej nie mam prawa się temu dziwić. Sama skończyłam go przerabiać kilka miesięcy temu. – Uśmiechnęła się leciutko, niemal niewidocznie.

– To było do przewidzenia. W końcu słyniesz ze swojej naprawdę wielkiej wiedzy nawet wśród ślizgońskiej nacji.

– Czyżby? – W jej głosie wyraźnie było słychać powątpiewanie.

– Może tego nie okazują, ale taka jest prawda – mruknęłam.

– No dobrze, powiedzmy, że ci wierzę. A teraz wróćmy do szukania.

Hermiona położyła na stole trzymane dotąd urządzenie, które zapewne musiało być mugolskie. Przyglądałam się mu z pewną dozą niepewności.

– Nie chcę wyjść na nieuprzejmą czy coś… – zaczęłam, posyłając jej przepraszający uśmiech. – Ale co to jest?

– To jest laptop. Przenośny komputer. Służy do...

– Taaak, już wiem. Po prostu nigdy nie widziałam go na własne oczy – mruknęłam, delikatnie dotykając jego powierzchni.

– Myślę, że możemy w takim razie zaczynać – rzuciła lekko, przesiadając się na miejsce obok mnie i przyciskając jeden z guzików. Komputer zaczął świecić i po chwili wyświetlił się napis “uruchamianie systemu”. Dziewczyna szybko zaczęła wciskać jakieś klawisze, zaraz po tym jak włączyła “przeglądarkę”, a przynajmniej tak to nazwała.

– I teraz co? Wpiszesz hasło “Elamiz” i ten cały… Inter-coś-tam zrobi całą robotę za nas? – spytałam z niedowierzaniem, unosząc jedną brew do góry.

– Dokładnie tak to wygląda. Internet ma naprawdę ogromną bazę danych, która powiększa się z sekundy na sekundę. Gdzieś wyczytałam, że podobno w ciągu minuty dodawane są tu najróżniejsze dane, których przejrzenie zajęłoby miliony lat. Jest więc duże prawdopodobieństwo, że znajdziemy również coś na interesujący nas temat… O-ho!

Zaśmiałam się cichutko.

– Magia Internetu jest niesamowita – powiedziałam, zaglądając na wyświetlony wynik.

– To nie jest wcale magia, choć dla niewtajemniczonych w tajniki działania tego typu sieci z pewnością tak to wygląda. I to jest właśnie jedna z rzeczy, które pokazują, że ludzie niemagiczni wcale nie są gorsi od czarodziejów. Może nie posiadają magicznych umiejętności, ale są przez to przymuszeni do osiągania swoich celów z pomocą umysłu a co za tym idzie – wynalazków.

– No dobrze...

– Wybacz, rozgadałam się, a przecież już znalazłam odpowiednią stronę. Patrz tutaj. – Wskazała palcem na jeden z fragmentów tekstu.

– Elamiz. Anioł jedenastej godziny nocy, służący pod Dardarielem – przeczytałam cicho i wtedy stało się jasne. Skoro wcześniej Mistrz Zagadek informował nas o zbliżonej dacie spotkania, to teraz musiała być wskazówka do godziny. – Więc chodziło mu o porę… Godzina jedenasta w nocy. I wszystko staje się klarowniejsze...

– Klarowniejsze? Przecież – podobno – dowiedziałaś się wszystkiego, co chciałaś wiedzieć?

– Wszystkiego, czego nie potrafiłam odgadnąć od razu z ich rozmowy – odparłam, uśmiechając się niewinnie. – Najbardziej zagadkowe było dla mnie pojęcie Elamiz, kiedy reszta była dla mnie do tej pory nic nie wnoszącym bełkotem, który wraz z odkryciem znaczenie słowa nabrał większego sensu. I wychodzi na to, że to po prostu było umawianie się na jakiś termin.

– Jakby nie można było po ludzku powiedzieć, że spotkanie jest o jedenastej wieczorem. – Potrząsnęła delikatnie głową, wprawiając w ruch swoją piękną burzę brązowych loków.

– Teraz? Kiedy panuje jeszcze ostrzejsza cisza nocna? Nawet profesor Snape nie mógłby sobie za bardzo pozwolić na spacerki, kiedy nie wypadałaby jego kolej dyżuru.

– Masz rację… Nie pomyślałam o tym – przyznała zakłopotana.

– To dlatego, że sam mi niedawno o tym wspominał. – Uśmiechnęłam się lekko, klepiąc delikatnie jej dłoń w pocieszającym geście. – Zrobił sobie wyjście do sowiarni po północy, gdyż musiał wysłać ważny list i w połowie drogi został zatrzymany przez profesor McGonagall. Dostał od niej niezłą reprymendę, więc nawet nie wyściubia nosa ze swoich kwater w czasie, kiedy pani profesor ma dyżur.

– Odnoszę wrażenie, że bardziej niż strachem przed moją wychowawczynią jest to spowodowane tym, że nie chce wdawać się z nią w dyskusję.

– Biorąc pod uwagę plotę z tamtego roku, to jakoś mu się nie dziwię. Też starałabym się jej unikać – zaśmiałam się cichutko pod nosem, by przypadkiem za czułe ucho pani Pince nie wychwyciło tego dźwięku.

– Jaką plotę masz na myśli?

– Och, w sumie nic takiego poważnego. Tylko podobno ktoś widział tych dwoje jak namiętnie wymieniali swoje śliny.

– COOO?! – wykrzyknęła zdumiona. Syk pani Pince sprawił, że zasłoniła usta zarumieniona. – Żartujesz, prawda? Nie wierzę, że ktokolwiek mógł rozpuścić taką plotkę! Przecież to czysta abstrakcja! Już bardziej prawdopodobne by było, gdyby na czymś takim przyłapano… no nie wiem, jego i panią Burbage. A na to jest naprawdę nikła szansa.

– No wiem! – zaśmiałam się. – Ale mimo wszystko ta plota jest tak nieprawdopodobna, że aż śmieszna. Dlatego też nie mogłam się powstrzymać i osobiście mu ją przekazałam. Żebyś ty widziała jego minę… – parsknęłam głośniej, przypominając sobie jego zarumienione oblicze, które chciał zasłonić wybuchem gniewu.

Bibliotekarka z niezadowolonym wyrazem twarzy podeszła do nas szybkim krokiem.

– Może poplotkujecie sobie w innym miejscu, co? Panno Granger? Panno Prince? – mruknęła, rzucając nam karcące spojrzenie. – Po kim jak po kim, ale nie spodziewałam się tego po paniach. A już szczególnie po tobie, młoda damo – zwróciła się bezpośrednio do mnie. ­– Nie omieszkam też powiedzieć kilku słów twojemu opiekunowi. – Po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła. Chociaż jestem pewna, że za parę minut sprawdzi, czy dalej tu jesteśmy.

– Pierwszy raz jej podpadłam i już ze skargą będzie pędzić. No cóż. – Pokręciłam rozbawiona głową, podnosząc się z krzesła. – Dziękuję ci bardzo za pomoc, Hermiono. Och, przez to wszystko sama się nie przedstawiłam. Elena Prince, przyjemnie spędzałam z tobą czas – dodałam, pochylając się nad nią i nim dziewczyna zdążyła zareagować, cmoknęłam jej policzek. – Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze to powtórzymy. Do zobaczenia…

Odeszłam powolnym krokiem, zostawiając osłupiałą i delikatnie zarumienioną dziewczynę. Kiedy znalazłam się na korytarzu, na moich ustach zagościł zwycięski uśmiech. Dzisiejsza wizyta w bibliotece okazała się być podwójnym sukcesem.


	53. Harry

Patrzyłem półprzytomnym wzrokiem na wiszącego nade mną Ignissa, który dopiero po chwili puścił moje ramiona i się wyprostował. Przetarłem dłońmi twarz i ziewnąłem.

– No, nareszcie, śpiący królewiczu! Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak długo już próbowałem wyrwać cię z twojej sennej krainy – zaśmiał się cicho. – Budzę cię, szarpię za ramię, prawie ci je wyrywając ze stawu, a ty tylko posapujesz i pojękujesz w odpowiedzi! – W jednym momencie otrzeźwiałem, jednocześnie czując, że robi mi się gorąco w twarz. – No tak się nie robi… Ja rozumiem, że zapewne wspominałeś swoją nocną eskapadę, która dała ci wiele radochy, no ale… – zawiesił głos, uśmiechając się łobuzersko i siadając w nogach łóżka.

– O jakiej eskapadzie ty gadasz, byłem na warcie! – burknąłem, odwracając głowę, idiotycznie starając się tym jakoś ukryć rumieniec, który z pewnością robił się coraz wyrazistszy. Sceny z mojego snu wciąż przelatywały mi przed oczami. Zmysłowo przygryzione wargi. Blada, kusząco wyeksponowana szyja. Górujące nade mną szczupłe ciało wstrząsane dreszczami rozkoszy. Niemal czułem palce wplecione w moje włosy, próbujące kontrolować rytm…

– Ktoś tu się czerwieni! – Igniss krzyknął uradowany, a ja drgnąłem wyrwany z zamyślenia. Ig wyciągnął rękę w moją stronę i uszczypnął mnie w policzek. – Normalnie mam ochotę zrobić ci zdjęcie!

– NAWET SIĘ NIE WAŻ! – zaprotestowałem gwałtownie, wyciągając przed siebie ręce w obronnym geście. Miałem irracjonalne wrażenie, że na zdjęciu będą widoczne moje myśli. – Jeszcze później będziesz nimi handlował wśród Ślizgonów albo coś w tym stylu. Albo jeszcze gorzej – pokażesz je Malfoyowi! – Ig zarechotał w odpowiedzi, a mi serce zabiło mocniej. Myśl, że Malfoy zobaczyłby mnie w takim stanie… Że dowiedziałby się, o czym śnię… Dreszcz przebiegł mi wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Z pewnością przez dłuższy czas nie byłbym w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy. O ile wciąż miałbym okazję, by się z nim spotkać, bo przecież mógłby znów zacząć mnie unikać.

– To brzmi jakby Draco był bossem Ślizgonów… Jakby od jego reakcji zależało życie twojego gracza w Aionie. – Jego oczy błyszczały od rozbawienia, a on sam chyba wkładał wiele wysiłku w to, by się nie roześmiać. Mi wcale nie było w tej chwili do śmiechu. – Teraz tym bardziej mam ochotę zrobić ci zdjęcie.

– Czekaj, czekaj. O co chodzi z tym Aionem? Może i wychowałem się wśród mugoli, ale nie miałem za wiele okazji do grania w gry.

– Och, to taka gra online. Pokażę ci kiedyś przy sposobności… Ale nie zmieniaj mi tu tematu! – Pogroził mi lekko palcem. Ech, a już myślałem, że uda mi się go zmylić. Naprawdę wolałbym, żebyśmy zmienili temat. Niestety z jakiegoś powodu nasze rozmowy dość często ocierają się o „te tematy”. I choć na ogół nie przeszkadzają mi one jakoś strasznie mocno, to teraz gdy dopiero co wyrwałem się z erotycznego snu o jego kuzynie, do którego w dodatku jest taki podobny… To naprawdę krępująca sytuacja. – Lepiej przyznaj się, kto zapewniał ci tak elektryzujące doznania, że nawet we śnie nie masz spokoju… – Spojrzałem na niego badawczo. Nie domyślił się, o kim śniłem, prawda? Nie podpuszcza mnie, bym się przyznał? – No co? Kołdra ci się zsunęła – dodał z miną niewiniątka.

Spojrzałem w dół, by w następnej chwili naciągnąć koszulkę na uda. Tym razem piekły mnie nawet uszy.

– A ptaszek chciał tak bardzo uciec ze swojej klatki~! – zawył głośno, wybuchając śmiechem.

– Oj, odwal się. Jakbyś ty się nigdy nie obudził w takim stanie – mruknąłem zażenowany, odrzucając kołdrę, tak że zakryła częściowo Iga. Spuściłem nogi na ziemię, odwracając się do niego plecami i założyłem okulary. Nie chciałem, by zauważył uśmiech, który cisnął mi się na usta. Tylko Ig mógł sprawić, by ta krępująca sytuacja zaczęła mnie w jakiś pokręcony sposób bawić. A może po prostu wreszcie udzielił mi się jego dobry humor.

– Ale mnie nikt na tym nigdy nie przyłapał. A przynajmniej nie w Hogwarcie.

– Aha! Czyli jednak! – Odwróciłem się w jego kierunku ze zwycięskim uśmieszkiem. – Kto był tym “szczęściarzem”? No, dalej, pochwal się.

– Chyba szczęściarą, bo przyłapała mnie starsza o dwa lata dziewczyna – odparł z uśmiechem, jakby sytuacja, o której mówił, wcale nie była krępująca. Patrzyłem na niego przez chwilę zdziwiony, ale po chwili się zreflektowałem. Przecież to pewnie była jego dziewczyna. Jest przystojny i towarzyski, więc to nie dziwne, że nawet starsze od niego dziewczyny się nim interesują. – Troszkę lepiej niż rok temu nocowałem u niej i tak jakoś wyszło, że spaliśmy w jednym łóżku. Charlotte uwielbia robić ze mnie pluszaka, więc jakoś nie trudno jej było rano wyczuć wybrzuszenie w mojej bieliźnie.

– To się nie liczy, skoro to była twoja dziewczyna – oznajmiłem, nieco przygaszony. A już myślałem, że nie tylko ja mam takiego pecha do wplątywania się w dziwaczne sytuacje.

– Zaraz… – Ig zamrugał szybko, rzucając mi zaskoczone spojrzenie. – Że Charlie kim dla mnie była? Moją dziewczyną? – Zaśmiał się radośnie. Uniosłem brwi zdumiony. – Nie no, mocny żart, Harry. Robisz się coraz lepszy.

– Ale o co ci chodzi? Nie rozumiem cię. Co w tym niby takiego zabawnego?

– Charlotte ma od jakichś czterech lat chłopaka. Co prawda, łajza z niego niesłychana i nie lubimy się zbytnio, ale jej to chyba nie przeszkadza.

– Czekaj chwilę, bo już nic nie ogarniam. Skoro ona ma chłopaka, to czemu z tobą spała…? Chyba że każdemu wbijasz się do wyra jak mi? – Spojrzałem na niego z mieszaniną rozbawienia i niepewności.

– To przecież mówiłem już, że u niej nocowałem. To z kim miałem niby spać? Z jej rodzicami albo z jej siostrą, która swoją drogą miała wtedy jedenaście lat? – Rzucił mi rozbawione spojrzenie.

– Okej, chyba masz rację, że to było najlepsze wyjście. Co nie zmienia faktu, że sytuacja wygląda dość dwuznacznie. Na miejscu jej chłopaka pewnie wpadłbym w furię, gdybym się, oczywiście, w ogóle o tym dowiedział.

– A myślisz, że Cayden się nie dowiedział? Zresztą Charlie mówi mu o wszystkich naszych wybrykach. Przekazała mu też moją propozycję, jaką jej rzuciłem, gdy zauważyła mój stan.

– Propozycję…? Czy to to, o czym myślę? – Patrzyłem z niedowierzaniem na przyjaciela. Oczami wyobraźni widziałem, jak proponuje szybki numerek.

– Zależy, czy myślimy o tym samym. Ogółem spytałem się jej, czy jest bardzo zajęta, bo mógłbym dla niej znaleźć robotę. – Poruszył brwiami w sugestywny sposób. – Za co dostałem po łbie, ale...

– No, nie dziwię się – wciąłem mu się gwałtownie w słowo, kręcąc lekko głową. – Nie pojmuję, jak mogłeś jej coś takiego zaproponować, skoro wiesz, że ma chłopaka. – Mimo że byłem szczerze zszokowany, usta rozciągały mi się w uśmiechu. Ig mnie rozbrajał. Jego bezpośredniość i absurdalność niektórych jego czynów momentami sprawiała, że aż chciało mi się śmiać.

– Oj tam. Jakby i ona się tym przejmowała. Ile razy już prosiła mnie przy nim, żebym jej masaż cycków zrobił, bo jej troglodyta nie nadaje się do delikatniejszych zadań. Jedyne o czym ten gościu myślał, to seks, seks, seks. Raz nawet pod koniec swoich zabaw odebrała telefon ode mnie i przyjaciół, chociaż wiedziała, że będę miał włączony głośnik i wszyscy będą ją doskonale słyszeć! Do tej pory pamiętam miny moich przyjaciół, gdy odezwała się z przeciągłym jękiem, a w tle słychać było skrzypienie jego łóżka!

– Nie, Ig, sorry, ale nie wierzę ci. – Znów pokręciłem głową, tym razem patrząc na przyjaciela dość sceptycznie. – To jest zbyt absurdalne, by mogło być prawdziwe. Wkręcasz mnie. Przyznaj się.

– No to udowodnię ci to, jak będę z nią rozmawiał albo z kimkolwiek, kto wtedy ze mną tam był!

– Okej. Będę tego wyczekiwał. Dopóki ktoś inny tego nie potwierdzi, nie uwierzę w tę historyjkę.

– Mogę zadzwonić do niej nawet teraz, chociaż nie gwarantuje, że nie będzie przypadkiem w trakcie tego – mruknął, z miną obrażonego przedszkolaka. Parsknąłem śmiechem. Nagle przypomniałem sobie, że dziś przecież piątek i mamy zajęcia, a ja wciąż jestem w piżamie. Sięgnąłem po komórkę i szybko sprawdziłem godzinę.

– Chętnie, ale innym razem. Jeśli się nie pospieszymy, to nie zdążymy na śniadanie, a ja jeszcze muszę iść do łazienki.

– Właśnie dlatego starałem się cię obudzić! – zaśmiał się pogodnie.

– No to czemu później wdawałeś się ze mną w rozmowy? – rzuciłem z udawanym oburzeniem, szczerząc się przy tym wesoło.

– Bo nie sądziłem, że będziesz miał tyle do gadania? – Spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem. – A tak serio, gdybym wiedział o twoim ożywionym koledze, zacząłbym cię wcześniej budzić, żebyś miał więcej czasu dla siebie.

– Ignissie Black, mój ty wybawicielu – rzuciłem teatralnie, po czym ruszyłem do kufra po czyste ciuchy.

– Zawsze do usług! Przynajmniej ja jedyny postanowiłem cię uratować przed wizją głodu na lekcjach! – parsknął, podnosząc się z mojego łóżka.

– Przypuszczam, że Ron też próbował, ale dał sobie spokój, kiedy okazało się, że to zadanie niewykonalne.

– A dziwisz mu się? Takie erotyczne koncerty głosowe odwalałeś, że zaraz uciekł, calutki czerwony jak pomidorek! – Po raz kolejny tego poranka zrobiło mi się gorąco w twarz. Chwyciłem zwinięte, czyste skarpetki i cisnąłem nimi w Iga.

– Odczep się wreszcie! Wcale tak nie jęczałem! Nie wierzę ci! – krzyknąłem na poły rozbawiony, na poły zażenowany.

– Czy ja ci wyglądam na kłamcę? – Zrobił smutną minkę, mrugając powiekami o kilka razy za dużo. – Moje oczęta nigdy kłamstwa na oczy nie widziały, a ty mi takimi oszczerstwami rzucasz, niewierny! Uwierzyłbyś mi od razu, gdybyś tylko siebie słyszał.

– Wolałbym raczej pozostać w błogiej nieświadomości – westchnąłem, ruszając w stronę wyjścia, zgarniając po drodze mój prowizoryczny pocisk. – Takie sytuacje to zdecydowany minus wspólnych pokoi.

– Ja tam nie narzekam. Och, Harry! – krzyknął za mną, więc zerknąłem na niego przez ramię. Brunet zaraz do mnie podszedł i z kamienną miną położył rękę na moim ramieniu. – Tylko nie utop w kibelku ptaszka, kiedy będziesz jechał na ręcznym, bo twoja przyszła-niedoszła będzie miała co opłakiwać! – Ig zaniósł się śmiechem, zobaczywszy moją pseudo–morderczą minę. Zamierzyłem się na niego, znów ściskając w dłoni skarpetki. Rzucił się ku drzwiom z udawanym okrzykiem przerażenia:

– Aaa! Helmi–mamo! Latuj! Zly Hally atakuje!

“Pocisk” minął się z celem o kilkanaście centymetrów, uderzając w ścianę przy schodach wiodących do pokoju wspólnego, ale kompletnie się tym nie przejąłem. Nasz śmiech odbijał się przez chwilę echem po kamiennym korytarzu. Znów zgarnąłem z ziemi moją zabójczą broń i ruszyłem wreszcie do łazienki.

Ta cała rozmowa z Igiem i nasze wygłupy sprawiły, że mój wzwód zniknął… Przynajmniej do czasu gdy zobaczyłem prysznice i przez moją głowę znów zaczęły przelatywać urywki z niedawnego snu.

Znów widziałem _jego_ prężącego się w moich ramionach. Gdy stałem pod ciepłym strumieniem wody, niemal czułem jego dłonie gładzące moje pośladki. Zdawało mi się, że słyszę jego ciężki oddech, ciche pojękiwanie…

Kiedy wreszcie uporałem się ze swoim “małym problemem”, stanąłem przed umywalką. Przez myśl przebiegła mi wymówka, którą czasem wykorzystywałem w podobnych sytuacjach.

“Przecież to Malfoy.”

Skołowany spojrzałem w oczy swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Wróciłem wspomnieniami do mojej rozmowy z Krukonką, która wpadła na mnie na schodach, po tym jak upiłem się w Hogsmeade. Po tym jak wściekłem się przez zdjęcia, na których tańczył z Paulem i Ianem. Po tym jak mnie pocałował.

Twierdziła, że się wzajemnie nakręcamy. Wyśmiałem ją w myślach...

“Malfoy mnie wcale nie kręci. Nic a nic.”

Westchnąłem i przeczesałem włosy palcami, odwracając wzrok.

Ale się porobiło…

 

~*~

 

Jak zwykle rozsiedliśmy się w męskim dormitorium. Hermiona uruchamiała swojego laptopa. Trzeci piątek pod rząd urządzaliśmy sobie seans. I coś mi mówi, że nie znudzi nam się to za szybko, więc wkrótce powstanie z tego taka nasza mała tradycja. Prawie jak cotygodniowe imprezy Ślizgonów. Tylko że na mniejszą skalę.

Wyciągnąłem się na swoim łóżku i zapatrzyłem w baldachim, pogrążony w myślach.

Ostatnio robię coraz więcej impulsywnych rzeczy, nie kontroluję się, gdy w grę wchodzi Malfoy. Nie żebym kiedykolwiek wcześniej jakoś bardzo nad sobą panował. Jednak to co robię już od jakiegoś czasu, zdecydowanie różni się od obijania mu gęby „bo obraził moich przyjaciół”.

Właśnie… Dopiero teraz to do mnie dotarło, ale już od dłuższego czasu się ich nie czepiał. Ciekawe dlaczego.

I ciekawe co z tym naszym wspólnym oglądaniem, bo w końcu nie dał mi jasnej odpowiedzi.

Ale przede wszystkim, czemu wciąż o nim myślę?! Nawet nocami! Albo raczej „zwłaszcza nocami”… Jestem w stanie dopuścić do siebie myśl, że już go nie nienawidzę. W końcu dowiedziałem się, że Malfoy wcale nie jest taki zły. Można z nim pogadać, potrafi być zabawny i wrażliwy. Mógłbym nawet dopuścić do siebie możliwość, że go nieco polubiłem, a właściwie jedną jego stronę – tę samą, którą pokazał mi przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu. Ale to nie wyjaśnia tych wszystkich snów! No dobra, przyznaję, Malfoy jest przystojny. Powiedziałbym nawet, że bardzo seksowny… Ale przecież to nie tak, że stał się taki z dnia na dzień! Więc czemu teraz tak nagle odbiło mi na jego punkcie?! Kręcą mnie długie włosy u facetów?! Czy może chudość granicząca z anoreksją?! Bo nic, kompletnie NIC na świecie nie przekona mnie, że byłem w stanie obdarzyć go jakimś większym uczuciem, niż ta połowiczna sympatia. Nawet gdybym codziennie śnił o tym, że uprawiam z nim…

Nieee…

Pokręciłem lekko głową, zapatrzony ślepo w baldachim. Uśmiechnąłem się kącikiem ust, kpiąc z własnych myśli.

Nieee, przecież to absurdalne. To z pewnością wszystko wina hormonów. Właśnie. Malfoy był drugą osobą, z którą się całowałem – nawet jeśli nasze wargi zaledwie się dotknęły. Jestem nastolatkiem, mam swoje potrzeby, a że akurat on się ostatni napatoczył, to po prostu na nim zawiesiły się moje myśli. Sytuacje pewnie dodatkowo podsycają nasze wspólne kąpiele. Przypuszczam, że gdyby to był jakikolwiek inny chłopak albo dziewczyna, to śniłbym właśnie o nich.

Swoją drogą, jakoś zaskakująco szybko przeszedłem do porządku dziennego nad faktem, że mogą mi się podobać chłopacy. Nie żebym sam miał coś przeciwko homo, ale wychowałem się przecież wśród Dursleyów, którzy nie należą do zbyt tolerancyjnych osób. Z kolei taka Hermiona czy bliźniacy wychowali się w kochających rodzinach, a wygląda na to, że długo bili się ze sobą, nim byli w stanie zaakceptować siebie i pokazać się w takiej postaci innym. Choć może właśnie tu leży odpowiedź. Może chodzi o to, że ja w przeciwieństwie do nich nie obawiam się odrzucenia przez opiekunów, a dzięki Hermionie, Ginny, Fredowi i George’owi wiem, że nie muszę się też tego obawiać ze strony przyjaciół. Bo inni się w tym wypadku dla mnie nie liczą, niech sobie myślą, co chcą.

– Gotowe. To co oglądamy? Jakieś pomysły, propozycje? Harry, Ig, Ginny? – Wyrwany z zamyślenia, spojrzałem na Hermionę, po czym rozejrzałem się po pozostałych. Dopiero teraz zorientowałem się, że jesteśmy tylko we czwórkę.

– A gdzie Rona wcięło? – spytałem skołowany.

– Harry, gdzieś ty błądził myślami przez ostatnią godzinę? Choć właściwie nie powinnam się dziwić, bo cały dzień jesteś zamyślony – dodała. – Nawet się z nim nie tak dawno żegnałeś! Poszedł się spotkać z Alice.

– Och, naprawdę?

– Harry, ja rozumiem, że masz teraz na głowie własne romanse, ale nie powinieneś przez to porzucać swoich przyjaciół. – Głos siedzącego obok mnie Iga był poważny, lecz gdy na niego spojrzałem, oczy błyszczały mu psotnie, a usta rozciągał szeroki uśmiech.

– Romanse? Harry, czy ja o czymś nie wiem? – spytała nagle uradowana Hermiona.

– Nie! Nie zwracaj uwagi na tego głupka, Hermiono. Od rana już mi tak dokucza – spiorunowałem Iga wzrokiem, co skwitował wybuchem śmiechu.

– Oj, no nie bądź taki wstydliwy, Harrrrry – wymruczał moje imię, obejmując mnie ramionami. Bezskutecznie próbowałem go od siebie odczepić. – Powiedz nam kim ona jest… och, a może to on?! Przyznaj się, o kim śnisz, że tak pięknie jęcz… – przyłożyłem mu dłoń do ust, tłumiąc resztę wypowiadanego przez Iga zdania. Nie zdołałem jednak powstrzymać zdradliwego rumieńca wpływającego na moją twarz.

– Hermiono, nie mieliśmy przypadkiem oglądać filmów? – Spojrzałem błagalnie na przyjaciółkę, wciąż kneblując brunetowi usta.

– Nie rozumiem, Harry, czemu nie chcesz nam powiedzieć, w kim się kochasz? Póki to nie Snape, to wszystko zrozumiemy. – Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

– Chciałaś chyba powiedzieć, Snape albo Malfoy? – wtrąciła Hermiona, a moje serce zabiło mocniej. Czemu musiała zasugerować akurat jego. Przez te wszystkie idiotyczne sny jestem na jego punkcie strasznie wyczulony.

– Czemu jesteście tak wrogo nastawieni do Draco? – spytał Ig, uwalniając się od mojej ręki. – Nie to, że namawiam kogoś, żeby się za niego brał… Ale nie możecie nie przyznać, że jest mega przystojny?

– No jest, ale wygląd to przecież nie wszytko – obruszyła się Hermiona.

– Wiesz, Hermi, specjalnie pominęłam Malfoya. – Wszyscy troje spojrzeliśmy zaskoczeni na Ginny. – Wiecie, chodzę razem z nim na jazdę konną. – Faktycznie… Chciałem się jej kiedyś o to spytać, ale jakoś nie było okazji i ostatecznie kompletnie o tym zapomniałem. Ciekawe jak jazda Malfoya wygląda z tak bliska… Nie żeby jakoś bardzo mnie to obchodziło. Po prostu zastanawiam się, czy jest różnica w zależności od odległości. – I choć wciąż jest nieprzyjemny, no i go nie lubię, to jednak ktoś, kto jest taki dobry dla koni i kogo one lubią, nie może być złym człowiekiem. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje – stwierdziła spokojnie. Dobrze, że nie było Rona w pobliżu, bo jeszcze gotowy byłby sądzić, że Malfoy rzucił na nią Imperiusa…

– Ginny! Normalnie kocham cię! – krzyknął Ig, rzucając się tym razem w stronę dziewczyny i obejmując ją ze śmiechem. – Jedyna, która zauważyła dobrą stronę mojego Smoczusia.

– A właśnie, skoro już jesteśmy przy temacie Snape’a i Malfoya… Mam pewne podstawy, by sądzić, że Snape coś kombinuje. Choć nie jestem pewna czy to z pewnością jest coś złego.

– Hermiono, to… – Ginny urwała, zerkając na Iga. Jestem pewny, że chciała powiedzieć coś w stylu “to Snape, więc to oczywiste, że knuje coś złego”, ale chyba nie chciała znów go drażnić.

– Z tego, co mi wiadomo, Sev nic nie kombinuje. No, chyba że znowu wydaje mu się, że na niego “poluję”. Jednak czemu tak uważasz, Hermi–mamo? – Brunet spojrzał na nią z miną niewiniątka. Hermiona zachichotała. Zawsze tak reagowała, gdy ją w ten sposób nazywał.

– Ponad tydzień temu rozmawiałam z pewną dziewczyną, która podsłuchała jego rozmowę z innym nauczycielem. Pomagałam jej rozwikłać pewnego rodzaju zaszyfrowaną wiadomość, która dotyczyła najprawdopodobniej godziny jakiegoś spotkania.

– Chwila, to czemu dopiero teraz nam to mówisz? – spytałem, marszcząc lekko czoło.

– A czego dokładnie szukałyście? – spytał w tym samym czasie Ig.

– Próbowałyśmy dowiedzieć się, kim jest Elamiz. I wyszło na to, że to imię anioła godziny jedenastej wieczór. A co do twojego pytania, Harry – po prostu nie było jakoś okazji, by o tym pogadać.

– Och, ja wiedziałem, kim jest Elamiz. – Ig wyszczerzył się. – Niedawno dostałem takie zapytanie od… – Zamilkł, marszcząc lekko brwi.

– Od kogo? – spytała nalegająco Hermiona czujna jak pies gończy, który zwęszył trop.

– No, nie od nauczyciela. Draco mnie o to pytał. Jak i o parę innych rzeczy… Chociaż chyba pytał mnie w tajemnicy i nie powinienem o tym mówić. – Podrapał się zakłopotany po głowie. – No, ale czego oczka nie widzą, a uszy nie słyszą, tego sercu nie żal – dodał ze śmiechem. – Najwyżej mnie zabije wzrokiem albo wyśle na mnie Galc.. Gala Silka!

– O czym ty bredzisz, Ig? Gala Silka? – Spojrzałem rozbawiony na kolegę.

– No, Galowie…

– Ale przecież Silk to kot… ech, a zresztą nieważne. – Machnąłem zbywająco ręką. Ig ciągle wymyśla jakieś głupie przezwiska.

– W takim wypadku mamy kilka opcji. Albo to, że obaj o tym mówili to czysty przypadek, co z miejsca odrzucam, bo takie przypadki się nie zdarzają. Albo Malfoy również jest zamieszany w to, co kombinuje – lub kombinował – Snape. Albo tamta dziewczyna mnie okłamała i wcale nie z ust Snape’a usłyszała to imię.

– A ta dziewczyna to?

– Elena Prince.

– Elena!? – krzyknął cicho, uśmiechając się.

– Rozumiem, że to znaczy, że ją znasz? W sumie nie powinno to być dla mnie jakimś wielkim zaskoczeniem, pewnie znasz sporo Ślizgonów.

– No, tylko kilku. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Ogółem ostatnio jest o niej troszkę głośno, bo Clara próbuje ją gnębić za to, że Elenka zalazła jej za skórę. Ale ogółem jest naprawdę fajna i ma naprawdę dobrą pamięć.

– Zdążyłam się o tym przekonać – przytaknęła mu Hermiona.

– No, ale wracając do Snape’a… – przypomniała Ginny.

– No tak. Więc mamy dwie opcje – albo i Malfoy i Snape są w coś uwikłani, albo tylko Malfoy. Jednak nie mam żadnych innych poszlak prócz tego całego Elamiz...

– I Wilczych Braci – wtrącił nagle Ig.

– O tym też ci powiedział kuzyn?

– Tak, pytał się mnie, czy było jakichś trzech głównych przedstawicieli tego stowarzyszenia czy coś w ten deseń. Ogółem prosił, bym znalazł wszystko, co tyczy się Wilczych Braci i trójki, bo wiedział, że ja prędziej wyłudzę pozwolenie na grzebanie w księgach zakazanych niż on.

– OCH! – zakrzyknęła nagle Hermiona. – Nie wierzę, że o tym zapomniałam!

– Hę? O czym ty teraz mówisz Hermiono? – spytałem skołowany.

– Harry, Ginny, nie pamiętacie, o czym rozmawialiśmy w Norze? Mieliśmy sobie załatwić pozwolenie na korzystanie z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. Przez ten natłok obowiązków, kompletnie o tym zapomniałam…

– Jak chcecie, to mogę wam przynieść jakieś książki z tego działu. Tylko powiedzcie mi, czego mniej więcej szukacie.

Hermiona zamilkła na chwilę, przyglądając się Igowi w milczeniu. Wyglądało to tak, jakby zastanawiała się, czy może mu o tym powiedzieć. Ostatecznie jednak musiała stwierdzić, że nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, bo podjęła temat.

– Chcemy dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o horkruksach. Podejrzewamy, że Voldemort mógł zrobić ich więcej niż tylko ten jeden, który Harry zniszczył, gdy byliśmy w drugiej klasie. Dlatego właśnie chcemy się dostać do tego działu. I choć myślę, że dostanę własne pozwolenie, byłabym wdzięczna, jeśli byś mi od czasu do czasu pomógł.

– Nie ma sprawy, Hermi–mamo. – Black uśmiechnął się promiennie, salutując niedbale. – Dla ciebie zawsze jestem do usług.

– Dziękuję, Ignissie. – Uśmiechnęła się ciepło. – A teraz może wreszcie wybierzecie jakiś film? Albo chociaż kategorię, żebyśmy przed północą obejrzeli choć jedną rzecz?

– Może jakiś romans? Albo film akcji… Bądź fantastyczny! Ale nie… Chyba prędzej będzie romans.

– Czemu akurat romans? – spytałem, krzywiąc się lekko. Jakoś nie miałem ochoty na oglądanie zakochanych na ekranie.

– A czemu nie? – spytał, przekrzywiając głowę. – No, zawsze możemy wybrać jakąś komedię romantyczną… Taka odświeżająca historyjka powinna być niezła.

– A cokolwiek co nie zawiera słowa “romans”? – jęknąłem.

– A co ci to przeszkadza, Harry? Ja tam chętnie obejrzę jakąś komedię romantyczną, a ty Ginny?

– Ja też. Bardzo chętnie. Nie mam co prawda pojęcia, jak to wygląda, ale brzmi ciekawie.

– A ty Ig?

– Skoro sam to zaproponowałem, to nie mogę mieć nic przeciwko.

– No, też fakt. Więc widzisz, Harry, zostałeś przegłosowany.

Ig zaśmiał się wesoło, ponownie biorąc mnie na swój celownik.

– Nie bój żaby, Harry. Dzisiaj będziemy robić sobie za poduszki, udając, że przytulamy nasze połówki, których nie ma, i będzie cacy.

– Nie, dzięki, obejdzie się bez. – Idiota ze mnie. Czemu odrzuciłem jego propozycję, skoro do tej pory i tak go w ten sposób wykorzystywałem? Tym razem przynajmniej robiłbym to legalnie…

– A przypadkiem nie twierdziłeś jeszcze przed chwilą, że nie masz nikogo na oku? – spytała Hermiona z zainteresowaniem.

– Przecież z mojej wypowiedzi wcale nie wynika, że kogoś takiego mam! – zaprotestowałem gwałtownie. – Uwzięliście się na mnie czy co?

– Ja może troszeczkę, ale to było rano. A teraz mnie naprawdę zraniłeś tymi słowami – mruknął cicho Ig, dziwnie przygaszony.

– Ale jak cię niby uraziłem? Co takiego powiedziałem? – spytałem zmieszany.

– Jak to jak? Zabrzmiało to tak, jakbym co najmniej dziki seks pod prysznicem ci proponował – dla mnie mniej więcej tak właśnie zabrzmiała twoja oferta, skomentowałem w myślach – a nie zwykłe siedzenie obok siebie w trakcie oglądania filmu… – Och, to miał na myśli… Byłem pewny, że proponował, byśmy spali w jednym łóżku… – Z ewentualnym oparciem głowy na czyimś ramieniu, ale to u mnie już normalne.

– Nie chciałem cię urazić. Przepraszam. – Poklepałem miejsce obok siebie, wyrzucając sobie w myślach głupotę. Moja wyobraźnia zaczyna za bardzo szaleć. – No, chodź tu.

Igniss wyszczerzył się zwycięsko, od razu ładując się obok.

– Już ci lepiej, podstępna bestio? – spytałem, uśmiechając się półgębkiem na widok jego uradowania. Powinienem był się domyślić, że udawał zranionego. Gwiazda Hollywood się znalazła…

– O wiele lepiej – przytaknął z uśmiechem. Nagle otoczyłem jego szyję ramieniem i przytrzymując w ten sposób, zacząłem go czochrać po głowie. Ig pisnął cicho niby oburzony, próbując się wyrwać.

– A to za ten dziki seks pod prysznicem – prychnąłem, gdy wreszcie udało mu się wyswobodzić. Tak właściwie to było bardziej za to, że mnie oszukał, ale nie chciałem wdawać się z nim w dyskusję na ten temat.

– Wiecie… Już od jakiegoś czasu się nad tym zastanawiam... Jesteście gejami? – Gdyby nie to, że siedziałem, bezpośredniość pytania Hermiony z pewnością zbiłaby mnie z nóg.

Ig się roześmiał.

– Aż tak to widać? Nie sądziłem, że tak szybko się wydam – powiedział z bananem na twarzy. Spojrzałem zdziwiony na przyjaciela. W sumie jak tak teraz na niego patrzę, mając w pamięci wszystko, co wyprawiał – chociażby to, że czasem wbijał mi się do łóżka albo nie chciał go opuścić, jeśli w nim zasnął – to faktycznie coś musiało być na rzeczy.

– A ty, Harry? – Spojrzałem na zaciekawioną Hermionę z wyrazem konsternacji na twarzy. – Tylko mi nie mów, że nie wiesz…

– A miał okazję, żeby się dowiedzieć, co go dokładnie kręci? – bronił mnie Igniss.

– Jak byłeś w czwartej klasie to podobała ci się przecież Cho Chang… – zauważyła Ginny.

– No i? – Ig udał ziewnięcie. – To, że mu się podobała, nie oznacza, że musi być tylko i wyłącznie hetero. Mi wiele dziewczyn się podoba, a nigdy z nimi nie będę, bo wolę ptaszki w spodniach i dobrze mi z tym. Co prawda miałem tylko jednego chłopaka, ale byłem z nim troszkę lepiej niż dwa lata, więc można powiedzieć, że wiem co mówię. Dlatego też Harry może być zarówno hetero, homo, jak i bi. W zależności od tego, czy w ogóle widzi siebie z drugą osobą w _tej_ sytuacji.

– Dzięki, Ig, to zabrzmiało jakbym był aseksualny – mruknąłem urażony. Ig już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale nie dałem mu dojść do głosu. – A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, Hermiono… – urwałem na chwilę, szukając najmniej krępującego określenia, ale nim cokolwiek wymyśliłem, Ig wykorzystał okazję, by się odezwać.

– Nie chciałem… Znaczy się, nie sądziłem, że tak odbierzesz moje słowa… Bo wiesz, ja dopóki nie spotkałem Louisa byłem przekonany, że jestem aseksualny, no i… eeech – zamilkł, drapiąc się delikatnie po potylicy.

– W takim razie to wygląda, jakbyś był bardziej louisoseksualny niż homo – stwierdziłem, marszcząc lekko brwi, gdy w mojej głowie na wierzch wypłynął obraz Malfoya z mojego dzisiejszego snu. Szybko go odegnałem, karcąc się w myślach. Niedorzeczność.

– Biorąc pod uwagę to, że już ze sobą nie jesteśmy, a ja nie przeżywam tego tak jak wcześniej, to śmiem twierdzić, że jestem w stu procentach homo, Harry – mruknął z ledwo skrywanym bólem.

– Okej, masz rację. Po prostu trochę tak to zabrzmiało… Ale skończmy wreszcie ten temat, bo ostatecznie nic dziś nie obejrzymy!

– Harry, nie wywiniesz się od odpowiedzi – oznajmiła Herm, patrząc na mnie z rozbawieniem. Aż tak to było widać…?

– Ech, bywasz naprawdę upierdliwa, Hermiono – westchnąłem i zbierając siły, wyrzuciłem z siebie to jedno głupie zdanie. – Tak, wygląda na to, że podobają mi się też faceci. Zadowolona? No, to teraz wybierzmy wreszcie jakiś film!

– W sumie ostatnio zauważyłem, że w tej szkole jest dużo homosiów. – Wyszczerzył się Igniss, a ja zaliczyłem facepalm. Czy on wciąż musi ciągnąć ten temat? – W Slitherinie dla przykładu to co trzecia, czwarta osoba lubi swoją płeć. Nawet D… Ooo upsa.. haha… prawie się wygadałem.

– Igniss, zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy jakiekolwiek sekrety są u ciebie bezpieczne. – Spojrzałem kątem oka na przyjaciela.

– Jest jeszcze wiele rzeczy, których się ode mnie nie dowiedziałeś. I zapewne nie wyjawiłbym ci tego nawet pod działaniem Imperiusa – odparł, nagle poważniejąc.

– Znając Ignissa, pewnie tylko udaje, że przypadkowo się wygaduje, a tak naprawdę ma nad wszystkim kontrolę. – Hermiona przyglądała się uważnie Igowi, który udawał, że nie dostrzega jej wzroku na sobie.

– Chyba wkraczamy na niezbyt przyjemne tematy, więc może wreszcie weźmiemy się za te filmy? – zaproponowała Ginny.

– Jestem jak najbardziej za! – przytaknąłem ochoczo. Niech po prostu włączą cokolwiek, bym mógł choć na jakiś czas przestać myśleć o własnym życiu. Zwłaszcza, że cały dzisiejszy dzień spędziłem na myśleniu o Malfoyu. A raczej o filmach, które chciałbym z nim obejrzeć. Lista jest naprawdę długa, więc mam nadzieję, że nie skończy się na jednym seansie…

~*~

Wracając z łazienki, natknąłem się na wchodzącego do pokoju Rona. Zobaczywszy jego uradowaną minę, aż sam się uśmiechnąłem.

– Widzę, że randka się udała? – spytałem wesoło. Przyjaciele wyjaśnili mi w trakcie ładowania się filmu, gdzie wcięło Rona.

– To nie była randka! – zaprzeczył zawstydzony. – Ale miło spędziliśmy czas… I dobrze, że jeszcze nie śpisz Harry, bo muszę z tobą pogadać.

– Jasne, nie ma sprawy.

Usiedliśmy na łóżku Rona.

– Myślę, że musimy pogadać z Katie. Musimy bardziej przyłożyć się do treningów. Może nawet udałoby jej się załatwić jakieś dodatkowe godziny, podczas których moglibyśmy ćwiczyć na boisku. A jak nie, to możemy ćwiczyć nawet na błoniach. Chodzi tylko o to, byśmy nie dali ciała na meczu z tymi ślizgońskim małpami. Do tej pory wzbiera we mnie wściekłość, jak sobie przypomnę ich zwycięskie miny. Trzeba dać im popalić, bo niedługo wszyscy będą się puszyć jak Fretka!

– To nic złego, że się cieszą z wygranej…

– CO?! Harry, czy ty się słyszysz? Chyba za dużo czasu spędzałeś z Igiem i ci mózg wyprało.

– Ej! Myślałem, że wreszcie polubiłeś Iga.

– Bo tak jest, ale to nie znaczy, że nagle polubiłem te szczury kanałowe! Zresztą czy ty w ogóle widziałeś, jak oni się zachowywali po tamtym meczu z Puchonami? – Pamiętam głównie moją rozmowę z Malfoyem o naszych drużynach. Mam nadzieję, że dotrzyma słowa i w meczu z nami zagra jako ścigający. – Jakby już wygrali Puchar Domów! Trzeba im pokazać, gdzie ich miejsce!

– Tak, masz rację. Nie damy im się pokonać! – przytaknąłem gorąco. – Na szczęście ostatnio Ritchie i Jimmy wyglądają, jakby wreszcie zaczęli współpracować i przez ostatni tydzień ani razu nie posłali tłuczka w swoich, a to jak na nich spory sukces – stwierdziłem nieco uszczypliwie.

– No widzisz. Skoro do tej pory udało nam się zrobić takie postępy, to jeśli zwiększymy częstotliwość i poziom trudności treningów, do czasu listopadowego meczu ze Slitherinem powinniśmy reprezentować poziom, choć zbliżony do tego z zeszłych lat. Choć niestety wątpię, by ci dwaj kiedykolwiek dorównali Fredowi i Georgowi. Jednak co bliźniacy, to bliźniacy. Byli idealnie zsynchronizowani, a i doskonale panowali nad tym, gdzie posyłają tłuczka.

– Niestety nie ma szans, by wrócili do drużyny. Musimy jakoś poradzić sobie bez nich.

– Damy sobie radę i bez nich, trochę wiary we własne siły – rzuciłem pewnym siebie tonem, uśmiechając się do przyjaciela. Zaraz jednak nieco spoważniałem. – Ron… A tak właściwe to czemu byłeś tak wrogo nastawiony do Ignissa? Bo chyba nie powiesz mi, że tylko dlatego że jest kuzynem Malfoya? – skrzywiłem się lekko. Uprzedzenie Rona do Malfoya wyglądało trochę jak obsesja.

– Na początku tak było… Ale później przekonałem się, że wcale nie jest taki zły. Jednak wtedy właśnie pojawił się drugi powód. Miałem wrażenie, że odbiera mi ciebie – przyznał cicho, a ja poczułem wyrzuty sumienia. Już mi dzisiaj wytknięto, że odsuwam się od przyjaciół. Muszę się bardziej pilnować. W końcu wciąż kocham ich tak samo jak wcześniej. Powinienem poświęcać im więcej czasu. – I tak gadamy już mniej niż kiedyś. Albo gdzieś znikasz, albo gadasz z Igiem. Ja z kolei zacząłem spotykać się z Alice… znaczy, nie jesteśmy razem! Spotykamy się jako przyjaciele.

– Ale chciałbyś, żeby było inaczej? – spytałem z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Jasne, że tak. Ale ona chyba wciąż mi nie ufa… A skoro już mówimy o Alice. Jest coś o co chciałbym cię w swoim i jej imieniu prosić.

– O co chodzi?

– O to, że Alice nie pasuje na Ślizgonkę. – Popatrzyłem na niego z niezrozumieniem. – Nie wpasowuje się w ich realia.

– I co ja mam z tym niby według ciebie zrobić? Załatwić jej przeniesienie do innego domu? Wybacz, Ron, ale nie mam takiej mocy.

– Nie chodziło mi o to. Zresztą ona sama nie chciałaby się przenieść. Jest powód, dla którego trafiła do Gniazda Węży…

– Więc czego ode mnie oczekujesz?

– W sumie jak tak teraz o tym myślę, to serio nie wiem, czego oczekiwałem… Pomyślałem po prostu, że kto jak kto, ale ty będziesz potrafił jej pomóc. Chodzi o to, że oni ją tam traktują jak Lunę. Niszczą jej rzeczy, dokuczają jej i w ogóle. – Czyli nie tylko ta Prince, o której mówili Herm i Ig, ma taki problem…

– Ron, naprawdę chciałbym ci pomóc, ale… – urwałem, bo nagle przyszedł mi do głowy pewien pomysł. – Dobra. Załatwię to, zobaczysz.

– Jak?

– Zaufaj mi, mam pomysł.

– Ufam ci. Dzięki, stary. – Uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością.

– Dla kumpla wszystko, Ron. – Wyszczerzyłem się w odpowiedzi.

 

~*~

 

Sporej wielkości pakunek upadł na stół między mną a Hermioną. Podobne paczki wylądowały na pozostałych trzech stołach. Na sam ich widok prysł mój dobry humor spowodowany wizją wyczekiwanego wyjścia z przyjaciółmi do Hogsmeade.

_Razem z Hermioną weszliśmy do jednej z nieużywanych klas, która została specjalnie przygotowana na dzisiejszy dzień. W środku byli już prefekci Hufflepuffu i Slitherinu oraz chłopak, którego nie kojarzyłem. Najprawdopodobniej to on był tym krawcem, który miał nam uszyć specjalne szaty prefektów. Jak dla mnie było to raczej zbędne, ale sądząc po minach, tylko kilku chłopaków podzielało moje zdanie. Dziewczyny natomiast, wszystkie bez wyjątku, były wyraźnie podekscytowane. Jedynie Malfoy jak zwykle wyłamywał się z szablonu, bo rozmawiał o czymś z ożywieniem z tamtym gościem. Pewnie gadali o ciuchach..._

_Chwilę po nas do pomieszczenia weszli Krukoni._

_– Chyba należałoby się przywitać – mruknął krawiec, skupiając swoją uwagę na reszcie. Malfoy w tym czasie prychnął cicho, na co mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko. – Nazywam się Louis Bennett i mam niewątpliwy zaszczyt być odpowiedzialnym za wasze przyszłe szaty. Również ja  zaprojektowałem szatę Draco. Wolę, żeby wszystko było jasne. W końcu, pod względem szat musicie być równo traktowani._

_– Każdemu zaprojektujesz indywidualną szatę? – spytała prefekt Ravenclawu, Nolan. – Czy wszyscy będziemy mieć taką jak Malfoy?_

_– Cóż, od samego początku chciałem stworzyć każdemu indywidualną szatę, panno... Nolan – dodał, gdy Malfoy podpowiedział mu jej nazwisko. – Myślę, że tak będzie najlepiej..._

_– I bardzo dobrze myślisz – oznajmił blondyn, patrząc na niego z rozbawieniem. Zmarszczyłem lekko brwi – Dzieciaki będą dzięki temu wiedziały, czy dany prefekt jest z ich, czy innego domu._

_– A będzie pan brał pod uwagę osobiste życzenia, czy musimy się całkowicie zdać na pana? – Tym razem to Newman zabrała głos. Drażni mnie dźwięk jej głosu. Wywołuje z pamięci jej słowa sprzed kilku tygodni i sprawia, że znów odbijają się echem w mojej głowie. „Morderca”. – Bo mam w sumie kilka pomysłów i ciekawa jestem, czy mogłyby zostać wykorzystane._

_– Jeżeli jeden pomysł nie będzie wykluczał drugiego, to z chęcią postaram się spełnić wszystkie twoje oczekiwania. – Uśmiechnął się łagodnie. – No chyba, że chodzi o dobór materiału, bo w tej kwestii nie będę miał zbyt wielkiego pola popisu._

_Po tym wypytywała go jeszcze o kilka rzeczy, ale nie słuchałem jej. Skupiłem się na patrzeniu na Malfoya, który spoglądał na Bennetta, z jakiegoś powodu uśmiechając się lekko._

_Nagle poczułem szturchnięcie w bok. Obróciwszy głowę, natrafiłem na pytające spojrzenie Hermiony._

_– Co jest, Harry? Czemu jesteś zły? – Zdziwiony pytaniem Hermiony uniosłem lekko brwi. W tym samym momencie zdałem sobie sprawę, że do tej pory miałem je mocno ściągnięte._

_– Och, nic takiego, Hermiono. Nie przejmuj się – odmruknąłem, zastanawiając się nad przyczyną mojego złego humoru. Pewnie to przez tą Newman…_

_Ponieważ dziewczyny wydawały się mieć całą litanię pytań, powróciłem do gapienia się na Malfoya. W pewnym momencie blondyn odwrócił głowę, a nasze spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Kiwnął mi ledwo widocznie głową. Jego uśmiech poszerzył się na kilka sekund, ale potem zniknął, gdy Malfoy odwrócił się w stronę drugiego prefekta ze swojego domu, który chwycił go za ramię. Jeszcze przez moment patrzyłem na Malfoya nieco zdziwiony, ale i zadowolony. Wreszcie Bennett ogłosił, że zaraz weźmie z nas miary. Wyprosił wszystkich chłopaków na zewnątrz, „by nie krępować dziewczyn, gdy będzie wykonywał swoją pracę”. Na korytarzu raz po raz zerkałem na Malfoya, ale ten kompletnie nie zwracał na mnie uwagi. Wreszcie jakiś kwadrans później przyszła nasza kolej. Krawiec kazał nam się rozebrać do bielizny. Zdrętwiałem na chwilę, przypominając sobie nagle o latającym po mojej łopatce smoku. Zaraz jednak odprężyłem się, stwierdzając, że po prostu stanę z boku i tak, by inni prefekci nie zobaczyli moich pleców._

_Kiedy stałem już w samych bokserkach, zauważyłem, że Malfoy szepcze coś na ucho temu piekielnemu krawcowi. Zastanawiam się skąd oni się znają. Bo na pewno nie jest to ich pierwsze spotkanie. Zachowują się zbyt poufale._

_Ku mojemu zdziwieniu Bennett mierzył każdego ręcznie. Przyzwyczaiłem się już, że magiczni krawcowie używają zaczarowanych miarek. Ten jednak stwierdził, że im nie ufa._

_Bentley zbierał się już do wyjścia, a Richardson ubierał, gdy wreszcie przyszła moja kolej. Nagle znów zacząłem się stresować, że wyda się moja mała tajemnica. Że ten facet, nawet nieumyślnie, jakoś mnie zdradzi, komentując latającego po moich plecach gada czy coś w tym guście. Bennett podszedł do mnie z lekkim uśmiechem, od razu biorąc się do pracy._

_– Nie musisz być taki spięty, Harry – szepnął, zaczynając od mierzenia moich nóg. – Co prawda nie wiem, jaki tatuaż ukrywasz na co dzień przed innymi, ale nawet brew mi nie drgnie. Spojrzałem na niego zbity z tropu. Skąd on… Poderwałem głowę i spojrzałem z niedowierzaniem na Malfoya, który uśmiechnął się, jakby mówił: „bądź wdzięczny za łaskę pana”. Wywróciłem oczami, ale zaraz potem uśmiechnąłem się do niego lekko, z wdzięcznością._

_Jak zapowiedział, Bennett nie dał po sobie poznać, że cokolwiek zauważył na moich plecach, dlatego też już całkiem spokojny – zwłaszcza, że zostaliśmy już tylko we trójkę w pomieszczeniu – poddawałem się mierzeniu. Niedługo potem przyszła kolej Malfoya, a razem z nią stu procentowa pewność, że tych dwoje z pewnością spotkało się wcześniej. Niemal w zwolnionym tempie zakładałem z powrotem ubrania, kątem oka obserwując ich wyczyny . Dłonie krawca zdecydowanie zbyt często muskały… nie, GŁADZIŁY ciało Malfoya, niż by na to pozwalała profesja tego bałwana. Ale najgorsze dopiero miało nadejść. Kiedy założyłem wreszcie szatę, Bennett stanął za Malfoyem, otaczając jego talię centymetrem. Jednak ten bufon zamiast go zmierzyć, pochylił nagle głowę i… oparł ją o ramię Malfoya! Zmroziło mnie. Co on sobie, do cholery, wyobraża?! I czemu Malfoy mu na to pozwala?!Miałem wrażenie, jakby niewidzialna ręka zacisnęła mi się na wnętrznościach. Gwałtownie chwyciłem swoją torbę i zarzuciłem ją na ramię. Szybkim krokiem ruszyłem do wyjścia, ani razu się za siebie nie oglądając. Nie chciałem oglądać tej sceny ani sekundy dłużej._

 

~*~

 

Patrzyłem na kpiącą minę Malfoya. Znów miałem przed sobą tego samego dupka, którego widziałem przez ostatnie lata. Nie wierzę, że dałem się tak nabrać. Jednak nieczuły dupek zawsze będzie tylko nieczułym dupkiem.


	54. Hermiona

Harry chyba wreszcie zaczyna dochodzić do siebie. Po śmierci Syriusza przez tyle czasu był przygaszony… Mniej z nami przebywał, był drażliwy, znikał gdzieś na całe godziny, a często nawet wracał do dormitorium nad ranem. Co prawda wciąż się gdzieś wymyka, lecz teraz przynajmniej wiem, że w tym czasie ćwiczy. Albo raczej przez część tego czasu. Odnoszę bowiem wrażenie, że ma więcej niż jedno dodatkowe zajęcie. Czasem wraca do wieży zmęczony, nierzadko spocony, ale spokojny, a nawet powiedziałabym, że w dobrym humorze. Innym razem z kolei wraca wypoczęty albo wręcz przeciwnie – zaspany, jakby dopiero co się obudził. Jest też wtedy zazwyczaj przygaszony. Zastanawia mnie, czym się wtedy zajmuje. Niestety przypuszczam, że nieprędko się dowiem. Harry ostatnio zrobił się jeszcze bardziej tajemniczy. Boli mnie to i martwię się o niego. Na szczęście po tym, jak go raz skrzyczałam, zaczął częściej wracać w okolicach rozpoczęcia ciszy nocnej zamiast nad ranem. Lecz wciąż zdarza mu się spędzać część nocy poza dormitorium… Współczuję Ronowi, bo to on, budząc się czasem w nocy, musi patrzeć na puste łóżko Harry’ego. Biorąc pod uwagę, ile razy do tej pory nasz przyjaciel pakował się w tarapaty, ciężko byśmy się nie martwili jego nieobecnością. Jednakże nie zamierzam w najbliższym czasie znów interweniować. Najwyraźniej Harry robi coś dla siebie ważnego i jako jego przyjaciółka muszę to uszanować. Pozostaje mi jedynie modlić się, by nie wplątał się w jakieś tarapaty…

A skoro o tarapatach mowa, zastanawia mnie, o co chodzi w aktualnej relacji Harry’ego i Fretki. Pamiętam, że Harry posmutniał kiedyś po tym, jak Ron zapowiedział wykorzystanie nowo poznanych informacji o dzieciństwie Malfoya przeciw blondynowi. Co więcej, Harry’ego wyraźnie zainteresowało, jaki był mały Malfoy. Może to nie jest jakoś szczególnie dziwne, bo sama też byłam zaciekawiona tym tematem, niemniej coś w ówczesnym wyrazie twarzy Harry’ego mówiło, że powodem jego dociekliwości nie była czysta ciekawość czy chęć wykorzystania tego przeciw Fretce. Wyglądało to trochę tak, jakby po prostu interesowało go życie Malfoya. Chwilę potem przyznał też, że mu przykro z powodu niezbyt przyjemnego dzieciństwa Fretki.

A to dopiero kropla w morzu dziwactw.

Najwięcej tego typu niuansów zaobserwowałam w ciągu kilkunastu ostatnich dni. Wzrok Harry’ego co chwilę przeszukuje tłum, za każdym razem zawieszając się na Fretce. Oprócz tego, kiedy był u nas tamten krawiec, doskonale widziałam, jak się wpatrywał w Malfoya. Ciężko mi było uwierzyć własnym oczom, ale Harry ewidentnie wyglądał na zazdrosnego. No i jeszcze jedna sprawa – już od dobrego miesiąca albo i dłużej nie usłyszałam z jego ust słowa „Fretka”.

Zaczynam poważnie podejrzewać, że Harry się jakimś cudem zauroczył w Malfoyu. Co prawda nie tak dawno zaprzeczał, jakoby miał kogokolwiek na oku, jednak gwałtowność, z jaką to zrobił, momentalnie włączyła w mojej głowie ostrzegawczą lampkę. Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, Harry nie jest dobrym kłamcą. Choć w tym przypadku mam wrażenie, że sam tak do końca nie jest pewny swoich uczuć. A to ani trochę nie poprawia mojej opinii o tej sytuacji. W końcu Malfoy pracuje dla Voldemorta podobnie jak Snape, Lucjusz Malfoy i Richardson. Fretka jest otoczony sługami wiadomo–kogo. W dodatku przez tyle lat był naszym, a przede wszystkim Harry’ego wrogiem! Zastanawia mnie, co takiego się stało, że Harry zmienił swoje nastawienie do Malfoya. I kiedy odkrył, że gustuje w mężczyznach. Bo póki co podejrzewam, że niestety te dwie sprawy są ze sobą powiązane. Dowodzi tego chociażby fakt, że Malfoy również zrobił się milszy dla Harry’ego oraz dla nas, jego przyjaciół. Od kiedy uczęszczamy do Hogwartu, to jest pierwszy rok, gdy przez tyle tygodni nie padło ani jedno złe słowo pod naszym adresem. Po prawdzie, mogłabym to zrzucić na karb natłoku obowiązków, aczkolwiek co wtedy zrobić z tym uśmiechem – niemal nieuchwytnym, ale jednak uśmiechem – którym Malfoy obdarował Harry’ego podczas wizyty Bennetta? Ta sytuacja coraz mniej mi się podoba. Choć paradoksalnie czuję szczęście i ulgę, że Harry – zakładając, że tak w istocie jest – zakochał się we Fretce z szansą na wzajemność. Harry zasłużył na wiele miłości, w dodatku naprawdę jej potrzebuje, odkąd utracił Syriusza.

Lecz nie tylko Harry ostatnio zaczyna dorastać. Ron również zdaje się wkraczać na ścieżkę miłości. W jego przypadku jest to nawet bardziej widoczne niż u Harry’ego. Musiałabym być ślepa, żeby nie zauważyć jego maślanego wzroku wbitego w Bellamite. Swoją drogą, groteskowe nazwisko jak na Ślizgonkę. Ciekawa jestem, czy choć częściowo odzwierciedla jej charakter… Co ja mówię, z pewnością musi i to więcej niż częściowo. Inaczej nie zauroczyłaby Rona. Przyznam szczerze, że na początku brałam pod uwagę możliwość, że Alice starała się usidlić Rona, by zbliżyć się do Harry’ego. Podejrzewałam ją o pracę dla Voldemorta. Ale teraz już tak nie myślę. Gdyby naprawdę zależało jej na dotarciu do Harry’ego za pośrednictwem Rona, nie opierałaby się tak przed chodzeniem z nim. Skąd to wiem? Któregoś razu przyuważyłam tych dwoje samych w korytarzu i podsłuchałam, o czym rozmawiają. Nawet Ślizgoni nie mogą być tak podstępni, żeby do tego stopnia manipulować i oszukiwać ludzi. Wątpię, by ryzykowała utratę zainteresowania Rona tylko po to, by jej zaufano. Dlatego uważam, że jest szczera i można jej w pewnym stopniu zawierzyć.

Niemniej jednak, wciąż pozostaję w głębokim szoku – dwaj najbardziej antyślizgońscy Gryfoni, zdają się być zakochani w mieszkańcach Slitherinu. Absurd tej sytuacji aż bije po oczach.

A skoro już tak się zagłębiłam w temat miłości – czas zająć się moją własną.

 

~*~

 

Zeszłam do pokoju wspólnego. Rozejrzałam się, po czym ruszyłam w stronę jednego z okien, które znajdowało się w rogu pomieszczenia. Ginny siedziała na parapecie, czytając jakąś powieść.

– Ginny, możemy pogadać? – spytałam opanowanym tonem. Od dawna przygotowywałam się na tę chwilę. Już od dłuższego czasu z przerażeniem obserwowałam, jak się od siebie oddalamy. Próbowałam jakoś temu zaradzić, ale najwidoczniej tylko mi zależało na naszym związku. Więc teraz, gdy wreszcie udało mi się zebrać odpowiednią ilość odwagi, nic mnie nie powstrzyma przed wypełnieniem mojego zadania. Zwłaszcza nie moje nerwy i ciało.

– Jasne. – Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka i aktualna dziewczyna zamknęła książkę i uniosła głowę, spoglądając na mnie. Widok jej brązowych oczu niespodziewanie zaczął wysysać ze mnie pewność siebie. Nie mogłam pozwolić sobie na wycofanie się w ostatniej chwili. Odetchnęłam głęboko i wyrzuciłam z siebie krótkie:

– Zerwijmy.

– Dobrze. – Zamurowała mnie jej natychmiastowa, spokojna odpowiedź. Gardło zacisnęło mi się boleśnie.

– … Czemu właściwie ze mną byłaś, skoro ci na mnie nie zależało? – spytałam cicho przygnębiona. Ruda milczała przez chwilę, zastanawiając się pewnie, jak mi najdelikatniej odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Marne jej wysiłki. Cokolwiek by nie powiedziała i tak mnie to zaboli. Ale będę silna.

– Na początku myślałam, że uda mi się ciebie pokochać. Nie chciałam, żebyś cierpiała, dlatego pomyślałam, że to będzie najlepsze rozwiązanie. W sumie już cię kochałam jak przyjaciółkę, więc może mogłoby wyjść z tego coś więcej – tak sądziłam, jednak się myliłam. Dziwnie się czułam, gdy się całowałyśmy. Ciągle coś się we mnie burzyło… Przepraszam, Hermiono, najwyraźniej tylko cię zraniłam.

– Nie, nie martw się, nie zraniłaś – zapewniłam szybko, skubiąc rękaw swojej bluzki. To było oczywiste kłamstwo, ale mam nadzieję, że brzmiałam wystarczająco wiarygodnie… – Właściwie to na początku było naprawdę mi-miło. – Poczułam gorące łzy spływające po moich policzkach. Głupia, miałaś być silna!… Wydałam z siebie zduszony jęk. Zasłoniłam twarz dłonią i nie zwracając uwagi na wołania Ginny i spojrzenia innych Gryfonów, wybiegłam z wieży.

Nie chce mi się wierzyć, w to co przed chwilą miało miejsce. Tyle razy wyobrażałam sobie przebieg tej rozmowy. Planowałam swoje kontrreakcje na dziesiątki możliwych odpowiedzi Ginny. Przypuszczałam, że to będzie długa i trudna rozmowa, nie byłam przygotowana na coś kompletnie odwrotnego. To było takie szybkie… Ale niesamowicie bolesne. Zdumiewające, co kilka zdań może uczynić z ludzkim sercem…

Kuliłam się przy jakimś posągu w jednym z rzadziej uczęszczanych korytarzy. Nagle usłyszałam czyjeś kroki. Obróciłam głowę zaskoczona i zobaczyłam idącego pospiesznie w moją stronę Harry’ego. Dostrzegłszy mnie, zmarszczył brwi. Zapewne dojrzał ślady łez.

– Co się stało, Hermi? – spytał zmartwiony, pomagając mi wstać. Ociągałam się z udzieleniem mu odpowiedzi, ale ostatecznie stwierdziłam, że przecież i tak się wreszcie dowie. A teraz naprawdę potrzebowałam towarzystwa przyjaciela.

– Właśnie zerwałam z Ginny… – przyznałam cicho, nie patrząc na niego.

– Co?! – zakrzyknął cicho zszokowany. – Ale czemu? Przecież mówiłaś, że ją kochasz!

– Bo kocham, ale najwyraźniej ona mnie nie – wyjaśniłam z kwaśną miną. – Nie widziałeś, jak się ostatnio ode mnie odsuwała? Unikała mnie, spędzałyśmy ze sobą coraz mniej czasu. Zachowywała się nieco jak w czasie naszej Kłótni Roku. Jak się do niej zbliżałam, to twierdziła, że ma coś do zrobienia, że o czymś zapomniała, po czym się ulatniała. Nie dawała mi się pocałować, nawet niechętnie trzymała mnie za rękę! Zupełnie tak, jakbym ją zmuszała do tego, by ze mną była. Nie mogłam znieść takiego stanu rzeczy. To zbyt bolało… – Łzy znów zakręciły mi się w oczach i po chwili popłynęły starymi szlakami. Harry dość niezręcznie objął mnie ramieniem, bezsłownie pocieszając. Staliśmy tak przez chwilę w milczeniu, aż nagle zaproponował, bym poszła z nim do Pokoju Życzeń. No tak, przecież jesteśmy niedaleko tej magicznej komnaty. Byłam nieco zaskoczona jego propozycją, ale skinęłam głową na zgodę. Co mi szkodziło? Co prawda, nie miałam pojęcia, o co mu chodziło, ale jakie to miało znaczenie. Jeśli Harry miał plan, jak zająć moje myśli, nie zamierzałam narzekać.

Znaleźliśmy się w malutkiej komnatce. Na środku podłogi leżała gruba mata – trochę w stylu materacy jakich używa się na wychowaniu fizycznym w niemagicznych szkołach. Jedynym meblem w pomieszczeniu był niewielki regał cały zastawiony książkami. Podeszłam do niego, by przyjrzeć się tytułom na grzbietach. Tylko część z nich była po angielsku, te z kolei jasno dawały do zrozumienia, czego Harry się tu uczy.

– Przyznam, że mnie zaskoczyłeś. Nie spodziewałam się, że zaczniesz się na własną rękę uczyć animagii.

– Nie jesteś zła? – spytał niepewnie. Uniosłam brwi nieco zdziwiona.

– Przyznaję, że wolałabym, byś jako prefekt nie robił nic nielegalnego, zwłaszcza jeśli to coś jest zabronione ogólnie prawem, a nie wyłącznie regulaminem szkolnym. Bynajmniej nie zamierzam cię za to ganić. Nie mogę mieć ci za złe, że chcesz się nauczyć czegoś nowego. Oczywiście tak długo jak nie jest to czarna magia. Chętnie ci nawet pomogę, bo domyślam się, że to jest powód, dla którego mnie tu przyprowadziłeś. – Uśmiechnęłam się ciepło do Harry’ego, który naraz widocznie się rozluźnił. Odetchnął głęboko i również się wyszczerzył.

– Cieszę się, że zaryzykowałem. Może wreszcie ruszę z miejsca. – Spojrzałam na niego pytająco. Mina Harry’ego zrzedła. – Prawda jest taka, że przychodzę tu od czerwca, ale nie jestem ani krok dalej niż pierwszego dnia…

Spojrzałam na niego z niedowierzaniem, ale szybko się zreflektowałam. Przecież Syriusz wspominał nam kiedyś, że jemu, Rogaczowi i Glizdogonowi opanowanie przemiany zajęło sporo czasu. A ich było troje – czworo, jeśli liczyć profesora Lupina, który później zaczął im pomagać.

– Nie martw się, przecież animagia to zaawansowana sztuka. To naturalne, że długo zajmuje jej opanowanie.

– Ale to nie chodzi o to, że nie jestem w stanie opanować samej przemiany! Ja nawet nie rozumiem, co mam zrobić!

– Jak to…? – spytałam zszokowana. Harry podał mi jakiś wolumin. „Animagia – szybko i łatwo”. Nazwa raczej nie wskazywała na wysoki stopień zaawansowania jej treści…

– Niech cię nie zmyli tytuł – prychnął Harry, jakby w odpowiedzi na moje myśli. – Autor chyba nadał go ze złośliwości albo po prostu był komediantem. Z tego bełkotu nic się nie da zrozumieć!

– Daj spokój, Harry. Nie może być aż tak źle – stwierdziłam, otwierając na pierwszym rozdziale. „Poznać siebie” głosił nagłówek. Przebiegłam wzrokiem tekst, próbując na szybko zaznajomić się z jego treścią, ale nic mi to nie dało. Zerknęłam przelotnie na okładkę i aż jęknęłam – wydano ją niedługo po wynalezieniu druku! Nic dziwnego, że jest naszprycowana archaizmami zarówno jeśli chodzi o słownictwo, jak i o składnię… Mimo że, nim przyszłam do Hogwartu, omawiałam w szkole parę tekstów z wcześniejszych epok, to żaden z nich nie był aż tak stary. Tego typu książki omawia się dopiero w liceum, a skończyłam raptem podstawówkę. Co gorsza na pomoc Iga też nie mogliśmy liczyć, bo kiedyś przyznał mi się, że literatura była jego słabym punktem.

Nie oznacza to rzecz jasna, że zamierzam się poddać i zostawić Harry’ego samego z tym wszystkim. Zrobię, co w mojej mocy, by mu pomóc. Wróciłam do początku rozdziału spróbowałam się skupić. Wyciągnęłam jeszcze pióro i pergamin, by móc w razie co zanotować wnioski, do jakich dojdę podczas rozszyfrowywania tekstu. Jakieś czterdzieści minut później przedstawiłam przyjacielowi owoc swojej pracy:

– Rozdział pierwszy – „Poznać siebie” – wsłuchiwanie się w wewnętrzne „ja”, czyli zrozumienie swojego charakteru. Ma to pomóc w zawężeniu wyboru zwierząt.

– Czyli wcale nie muszę szukać swojego wewnętrznego oka ani innych idiotyzmów, jak to robiliśmy na wróżbiarstwie…? – spytał z nieskrywaną nadzieją.

– Tak mi się wydaje, ale szczerze, nie jestem tego w stu procentach pewna. Wróżbiarstwo nie należało do moich ulubionych przedmiotów. Taka interpretacja wydaje mi się po prostu najlogiczniejsza.

– Ale jak zrozumienie mojego charakteru ma mi pomóc w odnalezieniu mojej animagicznej postaci!? – jęknął załamany. Współczuję mu. Poświęcił na to tyle czasu i wysiłku, a wciąż tkwi w miejscu, nie wiedząc nawet, czy stopień, na który próbuje się wdrapać, podprowadzi go do celu, czy będzie jedynie ślepym zaułkiem.

–Wybacz, ale nic więcej nie jestem w stanie tu wymyślić. Szkoda, że profesor Lupin już tu nie uczy…

– Też o nim myślałem, ale nawet nie wiemy, gdzie on teraz przebywa…

– Co więcej nie wydaje mi się, by napisanie do niego listu było rozsądnym rozwiązaniem. Z pewnością jest teraz zajęty o wiele ważniejszymi sprawami związanymi z Zakonem. Przez swoją głupotę i nieostrożność moglibyśmy przeszkodzić mu w misji lub w najgorszym wypadku narazić go na niebezpieczeństwo. – Harry przytaknął mi skinieniem głowy, wpatrując się ponuro w książkę przed sobą. Ciekawa jestem, o czym teraz myśli.

– Wiesz, Hermi, tak naprawdę, to przychodzę tu nie tyle po, by nauczyć się animagii, co żeby czuć się mniej samotnym…

– Mniej samotnym…? – spytałam zaskoczona. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że odczuwasz mniejszą samotność siedząc tu _samemu_ , niż spędzając czas ze swoimi przyjaciółmi? – Uniosłam brwi szczerze zdumiona. – Nie rozumiem twojej logiki.

– Nie chodzi o to czy jestem sam, czy z kimś. Po prostu przebywając tutaj, robiąc coś, czym kiedyś zajmowali się mój ojciec i Syriusz, czuję się im nieco bliższy. Dziwne, prawda?

Pokręciłam delikatnie głową.

– Póki czujesz, że to ci pomaga, to wszystko jest w porządku. Choć oczywiście wolałabym, żebyś więcej czasu spędzał z nami, niż przesiadywał tutaj… Chwila. Czyli to tu się wymykałeś nocami w zeszłym roku? I w tym, gdy nie ćwiczyłeś? – Kiwnął głową, a w następnej chwili złapał się za nią z cichym okrzykiem oburzenia. Opuściłam spokojnie rękę.

– Hej! Za co to było?!

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak się o ciebie martwiliśmy? Za pierwszym razem Ron omal nie pobiegł do dyrektora, by zgłosić, że zaginąłeś, gdy w nocy zobaczył twoje puste łóżko! Dobrze jednak, że postanowił się z tym wstrzymać i doczekał twojego powrotu, bo musiałbyś się tłumaczyć przed profesor McGonagall i dyrektorem.

– Wiem, że powinienem był powiedzieć wam wcześniej, ale… Jakoś tak bałem się waszej reakcji…

– Coś mi mówi, że nigdy nie zrozumiesz, że możesz nam zaufać w każdej sytuacji – stwierdziłam z westchnieniem.

– Nieprawda! Ufam wam!

– Mówisz tak, ale twoje zachowanie temu przeczy. Ale może kiedyś do ciebie dotrze, że twoje wymówki wcale nie są wystarczające, by usprawiedliwić twoje zachowanie. Wydaje ci się, że masz ważny powód, ale ostatecznie okazuje się, że równie dobrze albo raczej _lepi_ ej _by było_ , gdybyś powiedział nam prawdę od razu.

– Już ci to kiedyś tłumaczyłem, Hermiono…

– My też ci coś na ten temat mówiliśmy – wcięłam mu się w zdanie. – I nie mam zamiaru po raz kolejny wdawać się z tobą w dyskusję na ten temat. Po prostu poczekam cierpliwie, aż sam to zrozumiesz.

– Taa, faktycznie unikasz tej dyskusji jak ognia – stwierdził z przekąsem, a ja się nachmurzyłam. – W każdym razie, dzięki za pomoc. Teraz przynajmniej wiem, że mam myśleć o swoim charakterze – choć nie mam bladego pojęcia, jaki to ma niby związek z animagią – a nie, że mam nie myśleć o niczym…

– Poważnie próbowałeś do tej pory o niczym nie myśleć? – spytałam z niedowierzaniem. – A co by ci to niby miało dać?

– Wiesz, myślałem, że może mam się wprowadzić w taki stan, jak podczas medytacji czy czegoś takiego… Choć zaczynam podejrzewać, że to jest możliwe jedynie w filmach. Za każdym razem, jak próbowałem, to zasypiałem – przyznał na poły zakłopotany, na poły zirytowany.

– Nie przejmuj się tym tak, przecież ponad dziewięćdziesiąt procent uczniów zasypiało w trakcie tych wszystkich medytacji na lekcjach wróżbiarstwa – zauważyłam, starając się go pocieszyć. Chyba podziałało, bo uśmiechnął się do mnie lekko. Drgnął nagle, jakby coś sobie przypomniał. Spojrzał na komórkę, najwidoczniej sprawdzając godzinę.

– Umówiłem się z kilkoma piątoklasistami, że dam im korki z OPCM, więc muszę już lecieć. Jeśli chcesz to jeszcze tu posiedź – rzucił przez ramię i zniknął za drzwiami.

Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie, patrząc w ścianę, jakbym mogła przez nią dojrzeć oddalającego się przyjaciela. Za nic nie chciałam wracać do wieży, a on to najwyraźniej rozumiał. Wciąż czasem zachowuje się dziecinnie i jest lekkomyślny, ale w trudnych sytuacjach można na niego liczyć. Aż żałuję, że nie jest moim starszym bratem. Świetnie by się na niego nadawał. Rozsiadłam się na macie i wzięłam do ręki wiekowy wolumin. Trzeba odpowiednio wykorzystać czas, jaki pozostał do ciszy nocnej, a opracowanie dla Harry’ego kolejnych rozdziałów z tego piekielnego podręcznika wydawało się idealnym zajęciem. Nie było szans, bym mogła myśleć o czymś innym, niż treść książki.

 

~*~

 

Chyba jednak mnie poniosło. Nie pierwszy i z pewnością nie ostatni raz moja wybujała fantazja i nadinterpretacja rzeczywistości wprowadziła mnie w błąd. To samo było ze Snapem i Fretką. Ubzdurałam sobie, że między nimi mógł się zawiązać romans, tylko dlatego że ten stary Nietoperz go faworyzuje. Kompletnie nie pomyślałam o tym, że mogą być rodziną. Co prawda Harry i Fretka na milion procent nią nie są – chyba że bardzo dalekim kuzynostwem, w końcu Potterowie też mają długi rodowód – ale nie oznacza to, że od razu muszą na siebie lecieć.

Zwłaszcza, że Harry’emu najwidoczniej przeszło. Już od dobrych dziesięciu minut – czyli mniej więcej od połowy drogi z Hogwartu do Hogsmeade – prześcigają się z Ronem w wymyślaniu Malfoya i innych Ślizgonów. Słowo „Fretka” pada z ust Harry’ego z taką częstotliwością, jakby zamierzał nadrobić stracone przez ostatnie tygodnie okazje. Nie szczędzi również wyobraźni, przy wymyślaniu coraz to nowszych i obraźliwszych określeń. Już nie pojmuję, co tu się wyrabia. Czyżby tak bardzo skupił się na tych wszystkich swoich treningach, że nie miał już siły ani ochoty na zadzieranie z Malfoyem? Nie jest to przecież aż takie nieprawdopodobne. Czemu miałby poświęcać swoją energię na kłótnie czy bójki, dokładać sobie przez nie jeszcze więcej zmartwień? Nawet Harry nie może być aż tak lekkomyślny i autodestrukcyjny. Z kolei jeśli chodzi o Malfoya, to pewnie z powodu braku zaczepek Harry’ego, najzwyczajniej mu się znudziło dokuczanie nam. To oni się nawzajem nakręcali. My czy inni Ślizgoni byliśmy tylko dodatkiem, tłem, dodatkowym pretekstem do wojny.

Ale przejdźmy dalej. Współczucie dla małego Malfoya. W tym też nie ma tak naprawdę nic nadzwyczajnego. Nie od dziś wiem, że Harry wykazuje sporo empatii. W dodatku sam miał nieprzyjemne dzieciństwo. Prawdopodobnie po prostu utożsamiał się w jakiś sposób z przeżyciami Fretki.

Niemniej jednak wciąż pozostają aspekty, które nie tak łatwo wyjaśnić. Na przykład, czemu Harry wciąż łowi wzrokiem Malfoya w tłumie? Gdyby miał do niego jakiś większy, świeży uraz, to byłoby zrozumiałe – wypatrywałby go, żeby móc się odegrać. Ale biorąc pod uwagę ich aktualne, w miarę neutralne stosunki nie widzę ku temu żadnego… A może postanowił go mieć na oku, skoro Fretka ma powiązania ze Śmierciożercami? Co prawda Igniss kiedyś zarzekał się, że jego kuzyn nie chce służyć Voldemortowi, ale odmowa temu Gadowi zazwyczaj kończy się śmiercią, więc to, czego chce Malfoy, niekoniecznie musi pokrywać się z tym, co w rzeczywistości robi. Może Harry też jest tego świadomy i nie zamierza tracić czujności… W takim wypadku pozostaje jeszcze tylko jedna sprawa – zachowanie Malfoya i Harry’ego podczas wizyty tamtego krawca. O ile jestem w stanie uznać, że uśmiech Fretki był tylko wytworem mojej wyobraźni, tak ciężko mi uwierzyć, że gniewna mina Harry’ego, gdy patrzył na Malfoya i Bennetta była jedynie przywidzeniem.

– Harry, czemu wtedy byłeś taki zły? – wypaliłam, nim zdążyłam się powstrzymać.

– Hęęęę? – spojrzał na mnie skonsternowany, przerywając rozmowę z Ronem. Nasza trójka rozsiadała się właśnie przy stoliku w Trzech Miotłach. – To znaczy kiedy?

– Jak brano z nas miary na nowe szaty. Powiedziałeś wtedy, że to nic takiego, ale dalej mnie to zastanawia.

– Poważnie, Hermiono, nie masz już czym się przejmować? Może mu się przypomniało coś nieprzyjemnego… Albo już wtedy zaczął wracać do siebie i zirytowała go sama obecność Fretki w tym samym pomieszczeniu, w którym przebywaliście.

– Ron, mógłbyś się nie wtrącać? Nie było cię tam, więc nie wypowiadaj się, zwłaszcza że pytałam Harry’ego…

– Hermiono! To było wredne! – Harry momentalnie stanął w jego obronie, gromiąc mnie przy tym wzrokiem. Poczułam się wyjątkowo głupio.

– Przepraszam, Ron. Nie chciałam, żeby to zabrzmiało tak ostro. Po prostu się nieco martwię…

– Mam wrażenie, że ostatnio zrobiłaś się trochę nadopiekuńcza, Hermi – tym razem głos Harry’ego był dużo delikatniejszy. – Wiem, że sprawiam i pakuję się w kłopoty, ale nie przesadzajmy.

– Skoro to nic takiego, to możesz nam to chyba powiedzieć? – rzuciłam lekko, jednocześnie uważnie mu się przyglądając.

– To przez Newman. Od czasu wrześniowego zebrania sam jej głos działa mi na nerwy – stwierdził cierpko, marszcząc lekko brwi. Nie wyglądało na to, by kłamał. Czyli również ostatnia podejrzana sprawa została rozwiązana. Brawo, Hermiono, marny z ciebie Sherlock. Wygląda na to, że wszystkie moje wnioski były mocno przekombinowane. Nie poznaję siebie. Ciągle mi w głowie jakieś romanse… A teraz już nawet nie mogę zbliżyć się do Ginny.

– Nie dziwię ci się, kumplu. W końcu ta wariatka nazwała cię mordercą. Ale to tylko świadczy o tym, że kompletnie cię nie zna. A słowami takich osób nie powinieneś się przejmować. – Ron ścisnął pocieszająco ramię Harry’ego. Wymienili lekkie uśmiechy, po czym Ron poszedł po trzy kremowe piwa.

Poczułam, jakby wreszcie wszystko miało być po staremu.

 

~*~

 

– Dziękuję, dyrektorze.

– Tylko proszę pamiętać, panno Granger, żeby mi donieść o wszelkich informacjach, jakie uda ci się wyszukać.

– Oczywiście.

– Ach, i jeszcze jedno. Jak się miewa Harry?

– Coraz lepiej. Wygląda na to, że wreszcie zaczyna wracać mu humor. Zaprzyjaźnił się też z Ignissem Blackiem.

– Tak, przypuszczałem, że tak właśnie będzie… Cieszy mnie to. Nie zatrzymuję cię już dłużej, dowidzenia i życzę owocnych poszukiwań.

Pożegnałam się z dyrektorem, po czym prosto z jego gabinetu ruszyłam do biblioteki. W Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych natknęłam się na Iga. Czytał właśnie jakąś książkę, więc położyłam cicho torbę na ławce, by go nie rozpraszać. Zaczęłam przeszukiwać regały, w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek ksiąg, które mogłyby zawierać informacje o horkruksach. W ciągu pięciu minut wyłapałam jakieś trzy tomy, których tytuły sugerowały choć nikły związek z interesującym mnie tematem. Usiadłam naprzeciw przyjaciela, otwierając pierwszą z nich.

– Och, Hermi-mama – Ig uśmiechnął się, odrywając wzrok od tekstu. – Już po pierwszych łowach?

– Dokładnie. – Również wygięłam przyjaźnie wargi. – Na dobry początek wzięłam tylko trzy pierwsze, które mi się nawinęły.

– Ale pewnie na trzech to się nie skończy.

– Z pewnością, w końcu gdyby do znalezienia tego typu informacji wystarczyło przejrzenie dwóch czy trzech książek, każdy mógłby spróbować stworzyć horkruksy. A jak tobie idzie? Znalazłeś już coś o tych Wilczych Braciach?

– Jeśli mam być szczery, to jeszcze nad tym nie pracowałem.

– W takim razie czego teraz szukasz? To coś konkretnego, czy może po prostu “szukasz wiedzy dla wiedzy”? – zapytałam, patrząc na niego porozumiewawczo. Ig ze śmiechem przytaknął. Wreszcie doczekałam się w Gryffindorze kogoś, kto nie uważa nauki za przykry obowiązek! Choć z drugiej strony – aż wstyd przyznać – jestem o niego zazdrosna. Jakiś czas temu udzielałam korepetycji pewnemu czwartoklasiście. Dobre dwadzieścia minut próbowałam wyjaśnić mu jak transmutować czarny atrament w zielony, ale on kompletnie nie potrafił zrozumieć, o czym mówiłam. Michael był już naprawdę zrezygnowany. Byłam pewna, że lada chwila podziękuje mi za poświęcony czas i porzuci próby zrozumienia tego, co próbowałam mu przekazać. Aż tu nagle podszedł do nas Ig i niecałe pięć minut później Michael wreszcie zmienił kolor atramentu! W pierwszej chwili byłam zadowolona – w końcu chłopak osiągnął to, co chciał. Jednakże zaraz ogarnęła mnie złość. Rzecz jasna nie gniewałam się na żadnego z nich. Byłam zła na siebie, bo zmarnowałam tyle czasu i energii na nic, kiedy Igowi osiągnięcie tego samego celu zajęło dosłownie moment! Dziecinnie uniosłam się wtedy dumą i przez kilka dni z premedytacją ignorowałam bruneta. Choć to i tak nie było najgorsze. Kiedy próbował się ze mną pogodzić podczas jednego z posiłków, uderzyłam go w twarz i oburzona opuściłam pomieszczenie. Oczywiście go później przeprosiłam, choć sam był sobie winien. Mógł skończyć swoją pojednawczą kwestię na „Hermi-mamo, nie obrażaj się na mnie”. Dodając do tego „tylko dlatego, że potrafię lepiej od ciebie tłumaczyć”, na własne życzenie ściągnął na siebie mój gniew. Ostatecznie jednak mu wybaczyłam, ulegając jemu i Harry’emu, który – jak się należało spodziewać – nie mógł pozostać w takiej sytuacji obojętnym obserwatorem.

– Gdyby profesor Flitwick się dowiedział o twoim zamiłowaniu do wiedzy, z pewnością spróbowałby cię jakoś zwerbować w swoje szeregi… Oczywiście, nie ma możliwości załatwienia ci przeniesienia do innego domu, ale pewnie starałby się wkręcić cię w jakieś dodatkowe projekty albo zarzucałby cię stosami literatury naukowej. Rzecz jasna, miałoby to na celu przygotowanie cię do pomagania jemu w pracy – oznajmiłam, kręcąc delikatnie głową. Sama kiedyś byłam w takiej sytuacji i cudem udało mi się wywinąć.

– To chyba troszkę by się przeliczył z moimi intencjami. Interesują mnie poszczególne zagadnienia i tylko nad nimi mam zamiar dodatkowo popracować.

– No tak, to całkiem zrozumiałe. W końcu taka nadprogramowa nauka powinna sprawiać przyjemność, a nie być przymusem. No ale dobra, nie przeszkadzam ci już, w końcu raczej żadne z nas nie zamierza tu siedzieć po nocy – nie żebyśmy mieli w ogóle taką możliwość. – Ig uśmiechnął się delikatnie w odpowiedzi na moje słowa, po czym wrócił do czytania, a ja pomyślałam o mojej dzisiejszej nocnej warcie i z trudem stłumiłam w sobie jęk. Ale do tego czasu mam jeszcze kilka godzin. Teraz czas na pracę.

Kilka godzin później wróciłam sama do dormitorium – Ig wyszedł przede mną – i dałam znać przyjaciołom, że nic nie udało mi się znaleźć. Jednak nie zniechęcałam się. W końcu to dopiero pierwszy dzień. Już nie raz i nie dwa szukałam tego typu informacji. Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że często poszukiwania zajmują całe tygodnie lub miesiące. Albo nawet i lata.

Gdy siedziałam przez tyle godzin sam na sam z Ignissem, przypomniało mi się, jak wypłynął temat dotrzymywania tajemnic. Ciekawe co takiego wie Ig, że aż tak chce tego bronić? Choć równie dobrze nie musi to być nic poważnego, a tylko jakaś wstydliwa tajemnica przyjaciela czy coś takiego. Po tylu latach spędzonych z Harrym zapominam, że nie wszystko musi być niebezpieczne i związane z walką z Voldemortem.

 

~*~

 

Rozsiadłam się na kanapie w pokoju wspólnym. Było już dobre pół godziny po ciszy nocnej, więc większość Gryfonów siedziała już we własnych dormitoriach. Oprócz mnie w pomieszczeniu pozostała jedynie garstka osób, głównie siódmoklasistów, którzy najprawdopodobniej chcieli się jeszcze trochę pouczyć. Ja miałam na dziś dosyć książek. Nie dałabym już rady się skoncentrować. Z kolei nie mogłam się położyć spać, bo po godzinie snu byłabym tylko bardziej zmęczona i zdekoncentrowana. A mimo że nie przepadam za tym całym patrolowaniem, to czuję się w obowiązku, by trzeźwo myśleć i być gotową do ewentualnych działań. Życie dało mi wystarczająco dużo dowodów, że zagrożenie pojawia się jak na złość akurat w chwili, gdy postanowiłeś się na moment rozluźnić.

Na szczęście teraz nie musiałam się jeszcze tak kontrolować. Wciąż mam półtorej godziny do mojej zmiany.

Stłumiłam ziewnięcie i nakryłam zmarznięte stopy kocem leżącym na oparciu kanapy. Zapatrzyłam się w płonący na kominku ogień, pozwalając myślom swobodnie błądzić.

Ostatnio gdzie się nie ruszę, tam napotykam tą Prince. Przed akcją z Elamiz nawet nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że ktoś taki jak ona chodzi do szkoły. Jest taka niepozorna. A teraz widuję ją na posiłkach, mijam na korytarzu, widuję w bibliotece. Czasem wita się ze mną delikatnym uśmiechem lub skinieniem głowy. Odpowiadam tym samym, by nie wyjść na niegrzeczną. Zastanawia mnie jednak, czemu tak nagle zaczęłam ją wszędzie widywać. Czy to przypadek? Czy tylko mi się wydaje, a tak naprawdę zawsze była gdzieś w pobliżu, ale ja jej po prostu nie zauważałam? Czy może chodzi o coś innego…?

Po tamtych poszukiwaniach sprzed tygodnia rozmawiałyśmy ze sobą jeszcze ze dwa razy. Za każdym razem miało to miejsce w bibliotece, a naszym tematem była głównie szkoła i nauka. Prince wydaje się być naprawdę inteligentna. I podoba mi się jej zapał do nauki. Kto by pomyślał, że ona również wyprzedza swój rocznik pod względem przerabianego materiału.

Szczerze powiedziawszy to po tym, jak zdałam sobie sprawę, że dość często się mijamy, zaczęłam ją ukradkiem obserwować. Może jestem przewrażliwiona, ale wychodzę z założenia, że ostrożności nigdy za wiele. Obserwuję ją tym uważniej, że – jak powiedział Ig –dokuczają jej jakieś Ślizgonki. Poszturchiwały ją, szydziły z niej. A przynajmniej tak wnioskuję po ich paskudnych minach, bo nie byłam w stanie usłyszeć ani słowa. Raz się jej o to spytałam, ale powiedziała, żebym się tym nie przejmowała. „Uważają się za lepsze od innych i przez to się puszą, ale to nic poważnego. Pozorują się na elitę Slitherinu, co oczywiście jest całkowicie poza ich zasięgiem. Potrafią tylko gadać. Są niegroźne”. Choć tak powiedziała, nie dałam się całkowicie zbyć. Nieważne, że jest Ślizgonką. Nikt nie powinien być tak traktowany. Nie mam jednak żadnych konkretnych dowodów przeciwko tym dziewuchom, więc mam związane ręce. W dodatku sama Prince nie wykazuje chęci do współpracy w tej sprawie, więc nie będę się wtrącać. Póki co, rzecz jasna. Jeśli taki stan rzeczy utrzyma się przez dłuższy czas, to będę musiała interweniować.

Swoją drogą, zastanawiam się, co takiego Prince im zrobiła, że teraz się mszczą. Ig powiedział, że zalazła im jakoś za skórę, ale ciężko mi sobie wyobrazić, by zrobiła komuś coś złego. Choć z drugiej strony niepozorny wygląd może być bardzo mylący. Weźmy chociaż Harry’ego – w łachmanach po kuzynie wcale nie wyglądał na jednego z najsilniejszych czarodziejów tego stulecia. A ona jest przebiegła, jak większość mieszkańców lochów. Może zdawać sobie sprawę, z tego że taki wygląd zapewnia jej pewnego rodzaju ochronę. W końcu, jak słusznie zauważyła kiedyś Ginny, wygląd sporo może powiedzieć o człowieku. Mimo niewinnego wyglądu z pewnością nie trafiła do Slitherinu przez pomyłkę. Całkiem nieźle kłamie i wydaje się być sprytna. Podczas naszej pierwszej rozmowy podejrzewałam, że coś kręci, ale myślałam, że przesadzam. Zwłaszcza że dopiero po tym, jak powiedziała mi, czego szuka, zorientowałam się, że ma na sobie srebrno-zielony krawat. Ale to rozmowa z Ignissem udowodniła słuszność moich domysłów. Wcale nie od Snape’a a od Fretki usłyszała o Elamiz. Teraz pozostaje tylko pytanie, skąd Malfoy znał to słowo? Czy może błędnie zakładam, że nie mogła usłyszeć o nim od Nietoperza, a tak naprawdę on i Fretka razem coś knują? Wczoraj przecież sama sugerowałam taką możliwość…

Ech, nie mam siły już myśleć. Mam wrażenie, że ostatnio wszyscy dookoła mnie coś knują. Zaczynam już mieć tego wszystkiego dosyć.

Choć lepiej żebym myślała o tym, niż o Ginny…

Ale jednocześnie tak bardzo chciałabym mieć ją teraz przy sobie! Chciałabym ją przytulić i nie myśleć o tych wszystkich intrygach.

Objęłam się mocno ramionami i zwiesiłam głowę, pozwalając włosom zasłonić moją twarz. Nie chciałam, by ktoś z obecnych w pokoju zobaczył toczące się po moich policzkach ciche łzy.

 

~*~

 

Szybkim krokiem przemierzałam korytarze, zmierzając do punktu zbiórki. Naprawdę za tym nie przepadam. Nie podoba mi się idea dwugodzinnej włóczęgi po zamku. Zawsze jestem później przemarznięta, a rano niewyspana. Całe szczęście, że jutro jest niedziela. Dobrze przynajmniej, że czasem trafiam na miłego towarzysza, na przykład profesor McGonagall, Tie Baker z Ravenclawu, profesora Flitwicka czy profesor Hooch. Również z Hagridem albo Harrym chętnie trzymałabym wartę. Prawdziwą męczarnią za to są obchody z prefektami Puchonów. A jeśli chodzi o Ślizgonów, to trzymamy się z dala od siebie albo chodzimy osobno. Nie do końca mi się to podoba, ale nie mam też zbytnio nic przeciwko takiemu systemowi. Ciężko mi zdecydować, czy czuję się pewniej z czy bez któregoś z nich obok mnie.

Wyszłam zza zakrętu i z zaskoczeniem dostrzegłam czekającego tam na mnie profesora Malfoya. Kompletnie zapomniałam, że to z nim dziś pracuję... A to kolejna z osób, które w ostatnim czasie doliczyłam do grona intrygantów. Mam co do niego bardzo ambiwalentne uczucia. Na początku roku pytałam o niego profesor McGonagall, ale nie była w stanie powiedzieć mi o nim nic konkretnego. Dlatego jak zwykle byłam zdana na siebie. Całe szczęście, że chodzę na starożytne runy, bo dzięki temu mogłam go obserwować przynajmniej w trakcie lekcji. To już dwa miesiące, a ja z każdą kolejną lekcją jestem coraz mniej pewna słuszności moich podejrzeń. Szczerze powiedziawszy, chyba nawet zaczynam go lubić...

– Dobry wieczór, panie profesorze. Przepraszam za spóźnienie.

– Dobry wieczór, Hermiono. – Erydan, jak go większość nazywała za jego plecami, uśmiechnął się do mnie lekko, podchodząc kilka kroków. – To chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy mamy okazję mieć wspólną wartę. Mam nadzieję, że w czasie tych dwóch godzin nie dojdzie do żadnego przykrego incydentu.

– Całkowicie się z panem zgadzam – przytaknęłam. Za każdym razem jak idę na obchód, modlę się, by na mojej zmianie nie działo się nic podejrzanego. W milczeniu zaczęliśmy przemierzać korytarze.

Jak na złość, nie minęło nawet dziesięć minut, a już miał miejsce “przykry incydent”. Przemierzając korytarz na pierwszym piętrze, dostrzegliśmy zakapturzoną postać wymykającą się z jednej z opuszczonych klas. W pierwszej chwili z przerażeniem pomyślałam, że to Śmierciożerca. Aż mi przeszły ciarki po plecach. Jednak dziewczyna – sądząc po ognistorudych lokach wystających spod materiału – miała na sobie typową uczniowską pelerynę, co mnie nieco uspokoiło. Nie zastanawiając się wiele, rzuciłam się do przodu, z zamiarem jej dogonienia.

– Hermiono, poczekaj! – usłyszałam za plecami podniesiony głos Erydana, ale go zignorowałam i gnałam dalej. Nie było mowy, by na mojej zmianie ktoś się bezkarnie szwendał po zamku! Zwłaszcza ktoś tak podejrzany. Na moje nieszczęście, krzyk profesora ostrzegł rudą, która od razu rzuciła się biegiem do ucieczki. Już sięgałam po różdżkę, by choć tak ją zatrzymać, gdy Malfoy znów mi przeszkodził! Z trudem utrzymałam się na nogach, gdy pociągnął mnie za ramię. Złapałam równowagę i wściekła obróciłam się na pięcie.

– Co ty wyrabiasz?! – syknęłam oburzona. – Nie dość, że nas zdemaskowałeś, to jeszcze teraz to! – wyrwałam rękę z jego uścisku, patrząc na niego gniewnie.

–  Wybacz, że zrujnowałem twój wielki plan, jednak bądź łaskawa zauważyć, ile było w nim luk! – podniósł delikatnie głos, by zaraz spojrzeć na mnie przepraszająco. – Nie mamy pojęcia, kim była nasza nieznajoma i jaką magią dysponuje, a ty lecisz w jej kierunku na łeb, na szyję.

– Jasne! – wcięłam mu się w słowo, ani trochę nie uspokojona. – Więc lepiej pozwolić takiej podejrzanej osobie włóczyć się bezkarnie po zamku! Bo to wcale nie jest nasz główny obowiązek i sens tych wart! – Przez głowę przemknęła mi myśl, że wiele razy brałam udział w takich scenach. Tylko że zazwyczaj to ja byłam po tamtej stronie, a na moim miejscu był Harry. Gdyby nie powaga sytuacji, pewnie rozbawiłaby mnie jej ironiczność. Widocznie przez te wszystkie spędzone z nim lata przejęłam nieco z jego lekkomyślności.

– Nie. Lepiej, żeby pokazać jej, że nie jest bezkarna, a nie, że rzucamy się na wroga bez pomyślunku. Pomyśl troszkę, Hermiono. Gdyby na twoim miejscu był Harry, a ty byłabyś postawiona w mojej sytuacji, jestem pewien, że nie przyklasnęłabyś na jego pomysł. – Położył rękę na moim ramieniu, ściskając je bardzo delikatnie (jakby bał się, że mocniejszy dotyk może sprawić mi krzywdę). – Popełniamy błędy jak każdy. Ona również, skoro dała się zauważyć.

– Może i ma pan rację, co do tego, że nie byłabym zachwycona taką brawurą w wykonaniu Harry’ego. Ale ostatecznie, przynajmniej byśmy ją złapali i wiedzieli kim jest i co tam robiła! A tak to właściwie nie wiemy nic.

– A może lepiej zobaczyć, co robiła w tamtej klasie, co? W końcu po coś tam poszła. – Skinęłam głową, przytakując mu niechętnie. Też o tym pomyślałam, ale wciąż lepiej byłoby złapać samą podejrzaną...

– Wejdę pierwszy, na wypadek gdyby to miała być pułapka. – Erydan wyciągnął różdżkę, podchodząc do drzwi i przez chwilę wsłuchując się w skupieniu w odgłosy po drugiej stronie. W końcu nacisnął klamkę, wcześniej rzucając mi krótkie spojrzenie i wchodząc do środka. A raczej chciał wejść, bo zaraz cofnął się niczym porażony i trzasnął drzwiami. Wciągnął głośniej powietrze, stając do mnie tyłem.

– M–może poczekamy parę minut, dobrze? – spytał, obracając się ku mnie. Czy to tylko wina światła wiszącej niedaleko pochodni, czy Erydan naprawdę był zarumieniony…? 

– Co się stało…? – spytałam, patrząc uważnie na nauczyciela. – Co pan tam zobaczył?

– Wolałbym nie przypominać sobie tej sceny – odparł cicho, odsuwając się od drzwi. – Sądzę, że kiedy koleżanka się ubierze, sama wyjaśni nam zaistniałą sytuację.

– Ubie… – zaczęłam, marszcząc lekko brwi, aż nagle zaskoczyłam. I mi zrobiło się nieco gorąco w twarz.

– Tak, ubierze. Gdybym wiedział, że mogę natrafić na taką sytuację, upewniłbym się, że dam dziewczynie wystarczająco czasu na chociażby zakrycie swojej nagości.

– Tak, w to nie wątpię – mruknęłam zażenowana, nie patrząc mu w oczy. Nagle drzwi za plecami profesora otworzyły się i stanęła w nich nieco rozczochrana blondynka.

– LAVENDER?! – sapnęłam, otwierając szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. Dziewczyna jakby dopiero teraz się zorientowała, że nie jest sama, aż podskoczyła wystraszona.

– Hermiona…?! I – spojrzała na stojącego do niej bokiem mężczyznę – Eryduś… znaczy profesor Malfoy?! – Zbladła, patrząc na nas z przerażeniem i dezorientacją. – Od… Od jak dawna tu jesteście…? – spytała słabo, nerwowo poprawiając ubranie i włosy. Czerwieniła się przy tym, jakby wciąż nic na sobie nie miała.

– Jesteśmy tu od chwili, gdy opuściła cię twoja znajoma – wyjaśnił nauczyciel, chociaż nie patrzył się na blondynkę, a rumieniec nie schodził z jego policzków.

Staliśmy przez chwilę w milczeniu, coraz bardziej zażenowani całą tą sytuacją. Z boku musieliśmy wyglądać naprawdę komicznie…

– O-och… – mruknęła w końcu, przestępując z nogi na nogę. – T-to ja mo-może już pójdę…! – powiedziała nagle i próbując zachować między nami jak największy odstęp, wyśliznęła się z klasy. Jednocześnie Erydan – mam wrażenie, że nie do końca świadomie – zrobił spory krok w tył. Nie dziwiłam mu się jakoś. Lavender z kolei, gdy tylko znalazła się na korytarzu, wzięła nogi za pas.

– Stój! – krzyknął cicho za nią, machnąwszy szybko różdżką. Wyczarowany sznur owinął się wokół kostek dziewczyny, a ta z hukiem gruchnęła o podłogę. Jej bolesny jęk odbił się echem po korytarzu.

– Mistrzem subtelności i delikatności to pan z pewnością nie jest – rzuciłam sarkastycznie, ruszając ku koleżance.

– W tej chwili na pierwszym miejscu stawiałem skuteczność. A nie, by było jej wygodnie.

– Wygodnie! – prychnęłam pod nosem, przedrzeźniając go. Kucnęłam koło Lavender, która w międzyczasie zdążyła usiąść i teraz ze łzami w oczach przyciskała do ust stłuczone i obdarte dłonie. – Nie zrobiłaś sobie nic?

– Oprócz tego, że mam potłuczone kolana, łokcie, ręce, zdartą skórę i że omal nie straciłam zębów, to tak czuję się wspaniale! Ałć! – syknęła, gdy próbując uśmiechnąć się ironicznie, uraziła stłuczoną brodę. Swoją drogą, już zaczynała być na niej widoczna opuchlizna.

– Profesorze, myślę że taka kara już jej wystarczy – rzuciłam, gdy przystanął niedaleko nas. – Mogę ją odprowadzić do dormitorium?

– Cóż, tak… – mruknął cicho, wystawiając rękę w stronę Lavender, by pomóc jej wstać, gdy lina już zniknęła. – Przyznaję, że nie był to najlepszy krok z mojej strony, panno Brown. Proszę o wybaczenie. Jednak od razu muszę zawiadomić, że będę zmuszony poinformować o całej sytuacji dyrektora Dumbledora. – Lavender spojrzała z przestrachem na profesora. – Co mógłbym przemilczeć, gdybyś wyjaśniła nam wszystko i nie miałbym wątpliwości, że twoje spotkanie z koleżanką nie stanowi żadnego zagrożenia dla bezpieczeństwa uczniów.

– Jakie zagrożenie mogłyby niby stanowić dwie dziewczyny spędzające ze sobą czas w od wieków nieużywanej klasie? – spytała.

– A skąd mam wiedzieć, że twoja towarzyszka nie pracuje dla Śmierciożerców albo też sama nie jest w ich szeregach? Nie wiem kim jest i to mnie niepokoi.

– Ona nie jest taka! Jest po naszej stronie!

–  „Ona” czyli...? – dopytałam, przyglądając się Lavender.

– Wybacz, Hermiono, ale obiecałam, że nikomu nie zdradzę jej imienia. Jestem Gryfonką i dotrzymuję słowa – oznajmiła twardo, unosząc dumnie głowę.

– Wiem, Lavender, ale to ważne. Skoro to nic groźnego, to lepiej od razu wyjaśnić sytuację, niż narażać i ciebie, i ją na nieprzyjemności tylko dlatego, że nie chcesz z nami współpracować.

– Czy wystarczy jeśli powiem z jakiego jest rocznika i domu? – spojrzała umęczonym wzrokiem na Erydana.

– Tak, wystarczy.

– Piąta klasa Ravenclaw. Czy teraz mogę już wrócić do pokoju, sir?

– Oczywiście. Hermiono, mogę na ciebie liczyć? Ja w tym czasie dalej patrolowałbym korytarze.

– Oczywiście. Odprowadzę ją i wrócę najszybciej, jak będzie to możliwe.

– Dobrze, będę na ciebie czekać. Uważajcie na siebie – powiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem i odszedł nie za szybkim krokiem.

Po drodze nie udało mi się wyciągnąć z Lavender nic więcej. Widać, że naprawdę zależało jej na dotrzymaniu obietnicy. A może po prostu była zbyt skupiona na posykiwaniu z bólu…

W każdym razie, do końca naszej zmiany nie było już żadnych dziwnych incydentów. Jednak dzięki tej akcji z dziewczynami wreszcie upewniłam się co do jednej rzeczy – Erydan nie jest wcale zły. Co prawda na początku podejrzane wydało mi się, że powstrzymał mnie przed gonieniem rudej, ale miał rację. Na jego miejscu też bym tak pewnie postąpiła. Albo przynajmniej chciałabym.

Szczerze, ulżyło mi, że ktoś z taką władzą, jaką ma nauczyciel, okazał się być godny zaufania. Już wystarczająco wielu ludzi Voldemorta w ostatnich latach wkradło się do grona pedagogicznego. Każdy nowy profesor, który rzeczywiście jest po naszej stronie to takie nasze małe zwycięstwo.

Mam nadzieję, że podobnie sprawa się ma z profesorem Yoshizawą.


	55. Draco

W poniedziałek miałem już całkowitą pewność, że Mistrz Zagadek zakończył wysyłanie mi krótkich notek. Jego wiadomości zawsze znajdowały się w mojej sypialni do południa, a kiedy pod wieczór, po zakończonym treningu – swoją drogą bardzo satysfakcjonującym – nie było śladu po nowej karteczce, uśmiechnąłem się zadowolony, wyciągając telefon i wysyłając wiadomość po Iga.

Po Verę nawet nie musiałem się fatygować. Ostatnimi dniami coraz częściej przesiadywała u mnie, podkradając mi papierosy lub po prostu czytając książki (w obu wypadkach praktycznie leżała na kanapie – czasami zadowalała się też puchatym dywanem przed kominkiem). Dlatego też spokojnym krokiem udałem się do części sypialnianej, by przebrać się w bardziej luźne rzeczy. Nie planowałem żadnych wycieczek po pokojach czy korytarzach – nie licząc nocnej warty od drugiej do czwartej wraz ze Snapem – toteż nie musiałem przejmować się aż tak bardzo swoim wyglądem. W końcu Ig znał mnie od urodzenia. A w ciągu tych paru tygodni z rudowłosą potrafiliśmy zobaczyć się w naprawdę dziwacznym okolicznościach. Tak jak to było dla przykładu dwa dni temu w nocy:

 

_Obudziłem się zlany potem, oddychając niczym sprinter po przebiegnięciu kilku rundek za dużo. A wszystko to z powodu snu – wspomnienia, które ostatnimi czasy towarzyszy mi w chwilach nocnego odpoczynku, nie pozwalając na chwilę wytchnienia.._

_Co najdziwniejsze, kilka świec w mojej sypialni paliło się słabym ogniem, chociaż pamiętałem, że gasiłem je przed snem. Z kolei z łazienki dochodził do mnie cichy szum wody, jakby ktoś odkręcił kurki w umywalce._

_Uniosłem się na łokciach, dzierżąc w dłoni różdżkę i wymierzając ją w stronę drzwi. Woda przestała lecieć, więc najprawdopodobniej „gość” zaraz wyjdzie. Rzeczywiście, po chwili drzwi uchyliły się, ukazując mi czarnowłosego chłopaka w dużych okularach. Ten spojrzał na mnie i najwidoczniej był zaskoczony tym, że nie śpię._

_– O kurwa! Draco, nie strasz!_

_A głos miał jak najbardziej kobiecy. Nawet falset nie mógł być tak wysoki, jak pisk wystraszonej dziewczyny. Mógłbym nawet powiedzieć, że jego głos był strasznie podobny do…_

_– Zaraz… Vera!? – krzyknąłem zaskoczony, uważniej przyglądając się króciutkim czarnych włosom, którymi najczęściej mogli chwalić się przedstawiciele płci brzydkiej._

_– A kto niby? Freddie Merkury?! – warknęła i zaraz zbladła. Dotknęła szybko swojej twarzy, przejeżdżając po włosach i chyba zrozumiała moje zdziwienie. – No pięknie…_

_– Też tak uważam – odparłem, siadając wygodniej i chowając różdżkę. – Nigdy nie sądziłem, że drugą stroną tajemniczej Very okaże się być sławna i buntownicza Elena. Gdyby nie twoja wpadka, nigdy bym się nie domyślił i dalej szukał cię wśród innych brunetek._

_– Szkoda więc, że dałam się tak szybko odkryć – mruknęła z przekąsem, podchodząc bliżej i siadając na skraju łóżka._

_– Nie mówiłem, że żałuję zdobycia tej wiedzy wcześniej. – Spojrzałem na nią rozbawiony. – To nawet lepiej, bo teraz gdybym miał do ciebie jakąś sprawę, to wiem do kogo jeszcze mam się zwracać._

_– Obyś tylko nie robił tego za głośno…_

_– No wiesz ty co? Za kogo mnie masz? – żachnąłem się cicho. – Jedyne co zrobię, to poszukam dogodnego momentu, aby pokazać Clarze, że nie powinna gnębić ważnych dla mnie osób._

_– I robisz to tak o? Nie masz w tym jeszcze jakiegoś celu? – spytała, rzucając mi uważne spojrzenie._

_– Przy okazji udowodnię, że nie tylko Iga faworyzuję, ale też i kilku innych Ślizgonów. – Wzruszyłem ramionami. – Między innymi ciebie, Blaise’a, małą Bellę, czy też Pa…_

_– Paula i Iana, no tak. Ich też nie mogłoby zabraknąć – zaśmiała się radośnie. – Nie mogę doczekać się, kiedy wprowadzisz swój plan w życie._

 

Ig wszedł do środka, przepuszczając jeszcze w drzwiach Verę. Oboje usiedli na kanapie, nie przerywając swojej rozmowy na temat pozyskiwania informacji. Z początku nie przysłuchiwałem się im, na pierwszym miejscu stawiając dokończenie książki. Treść ciągnęła się jak flaki z olejem, nic nie wnosiła i tylko myśl, że Severus kazał mi to przeczytać, powstrzymywała mnie od rzucenia tego wszystkiego w cholerę.

– Iggy, nie. Nie wyciągniesz ode mnie mojego sposobu – odezwała się dziewczyna, sięgając po fajki (czego byłem pewny po tym, jak usłyszałem: „Dzięki, Draco”) i odpalając jednego. Chciała poczęstować też mojego brata, jednak ten od razu odmówił:

– Przecież wiesz, że nie palę – mruknął i paczka zaraz została odrzucona na stół. – I dlaczego nie chcesz powiedzieć? Przecież to nic wstydliwego.

– A skąd masz pewność? – spytała i uśmiechnęła się zwycięsko, kiedy Ig rzucił jej zaskoczone spojrzenie. Ja akurat parę sekund wcześniej skończyłem czytać, więc miałem okazję zobaczyć miny obojga.

– Ale… Jak to?

Zdruzgotany wyraz twarzy mojego bliźniaka sprawił, że parsknąłem śmiechem. Po chwili dołączyła się Vera, przez chwilę krztusząc się dymem z papierosa, którym się właśnie próbowała zaciągnąć.

– Na Salazara, Iggy! Nie sądziłam, że możesz robić zabawne miny, kiedy chcesz prowadzić poważną rozmowę. – Ruda przysiadła się do niego, obejmując go ramieniem i wkładając mu fajkę między palce. – Weź chociaż jedno buszka, a zastanowię się nad odpowiedzią na twoje pytanie.

Ig rzucił jej powątpiewające spojrzenie, jednak i tak wziął papierosa do ust i zaciągnął się mocno, by z cichym świstem wypuścić mały obłoczek dymu.

– Nie zaprzeczę, że jestem zainteresowany odpowiedzią, ale nie powinniśmy skupić się najpierw nad rymowanką? – mruknąłem, skupiając na sobie ich uwagę. Vera uśmiechnęła się lekko z taką miną, jakby spodziewała się, że nie pozwolę kontynuować im tej rozmowy. A tym samym ona nie będzie zmuszona do zdradzenia swojego sposobu na zdobywanie informacji. Cudownie. Bardzo sprytnie.

– W takim razie, co chciałeś nam przekazać, książę?

– Bez takich tekstów, Vero. Wiadomość jest już kompletna…

– Och! Czyli robimy burzę mózgów? – Ig zaśmiał się cicho, patrząc na mnie z wyczekiwaniem.

– Poniekąd – przytaknąłem, wstając z fotela i idąc szybkim krokiem do biurka, gdzie leżały trzy pergaminy z tekstem. – Przepisałem wszystkie wiadomości w jedną całość – dodałem, kiedy do nich wróciłem i podałem im kartki. Vera od razu wstała i zaczęła czytać, nim zdążyłem ją o to poprosić.

– Kiedy tarcza księżyca zechce zniknąć w swej połowie,

Licząc na pomoc od trzech Wilczych Braci,

Analizujesz odkryte znaczenie w słowie.

Szukając w TYM miejscu, może się opłaci.

Ale nim coś zrobisz, zastanów się dokładnie.

Elamiz nie może zostawić Cię na dnie.

Lubuje się w ciemności bezkresie

I tylko Ciebie na ten czas wyniesie

Ktoś jak LaVey ma inne poglądy

Stojąc za nim, przyniesiesz mu siłę

I musisz tylko porzucić przesądy.

Ratunek tu znajdziesz i zgubisz mogiłę.

Ów świat z plugastwa pomożesz wybawić, więc…

Wyjdź z ukrycia! Ty, który błagasz o litość!

– Zakręcona ta wiadomość – mruknął Gryfon, przygryzając wargę i wpatrując się uważniej w tekst. – Z początku sądziliśmy, że to może być prośba o spotkania fana ze swoim idolem, ale teraz wcale w to nie wierzę.

– Mi to brzmi na groźbę. Chociaż nie wiem, kim jest ten LaVey – przyznała z westchnieniem ruda. – Czyżby to znowu była jakaś postać, która jest znana tylko mugolom i będziemy musieli szukać informacji o tej osobie w tym całym Internecie?

– Żartujesz sobie? Ze mną nie ma takiej potrzeby. – Igniss wyszczerzył się radośnie. – Tak się składa, że wiem kim jest Anton Shandor LaVey. To założyciel i najwyższy kapłan kościoła satanistycznego i twórca Czarnej Biblii. W skrócie Czarny Papież.

– Nie tylko mi kojarzy się to z Czarnym Panem, prawda?

– O to w tym chodzi – odparłem zaraz. Ig kiedyś opowiadał mi o religiach i przez to, kiedy tylko powiedział, kim jest LaVey, od razu skojarzyłem go z NIM. – Twórca tych wiadomości daje mi do zrozumienia, że jest jednym z przyszłych Śmierciożerców. Doskonale wie o moich wątpliwościach, co do służenia Czarnemu Panu i daje mi do zrozumienia, że odmowa skończy się śmiercią.

– Odmowa spotkania czy odmowa przystąpienia?

­– Myślę że chodzi o to i to – powiedziała Vera, odrobinę bledsza na twarzy niż jeszcze parę chwil temu. – Co za bałagan…

– I to jeszcze większy, niż nam się wydaje. Mistrz Zagadek wie o rzeczy, o której mało kto wie…

– Czyli co? Jest blisko Czarnego Pana? Był obecny w trakcie… no wiesz… – zakończył koślawo, zerkając niepewnie na Ślizgonkę. Nie był pewny, czy cokolwiek mówiłem jej na temat wakacyjnych wydarzeń i na wszelki wypadek nie chciał popełnić gafy. – Tylko stamtąd mógłby wiedzieć o twojej roli.

– Nie przypominam sobie tam nikogo ze szkoły. Z drugiej strony nie miałem za wiele czasu, by się rozglądać, więc nie mogę mieć żadnej pewności. – Wzruszyłem delikatnie ramionami. – Mimo wszystko, wydaje mi się, że nie było tam nikogo ze szkoły.

– Jednak nie masz pewności.

– Nie mam – przyznałem.

– Ja z kolei nie wiem dokładnie, o czym teraz mówicie – zabrała głos Vera, skupiając naszą uwagę na niej. – Ale skoro wiemy już, że to groźba i wcześniej mieliśmy podejrzenia co do spotkania, to może zastanowimy się nad częścią przed LaVeyem i odkryjemy, w których słowach zawarta jest wzmianka o dacie, co?

Przytaknęliśmy jej zaraz, biorąc się za analizę pierwszych wersów. Kolejny raz zapowiadała się ciężka noc.

 

~*~

 

Louis Bennett wyszedł z gabinetu dyrektora z delikatnym uśmiechem. Jego kąciki ust wygięły się jeszcze bardziej do góry, kiedy dojrzał mnie opartego o ścianę naprzeciw posągu chimery.

– Draco, jak dobrze cię widzieć.

Mężczyzna podszedł do mnie, pochylając się nieznacznie, by ustami musnąć mój policzek. Odkąd uznałem, że to właśnie brunet będzie moim osobistym krawcem (a nie ten stary piernik, do którego musiałem przychodzić przez ojca, kiedy byłem młodszy), to stało się naszym rutynowym powitaniem. Z początku nie podobało mi się to przez wzgląd na mojego brata – w końcu byli ze sobą, krótko po naszym pierwszym spotkaniu. Z kolei dwa lata temu po wielkim zerwaniu, w odwecie zasypałem krawca chyba kilkudziesięcioma zamówieniami na nowe komplety. Każdy z nich musiał być uszyty z trudnodostępnych materiałów i w ekspresowym tempie. Na każdy miał dosłownie parę dni, a prośby o danie troszkę więcej czasu, skutecznie ignorowałem.

Na szczęście, Ig zdawał się dosyć szybko pogodzić z obecnym stanem rzeczy, więc i ja po jakimś czasie dałem mu spokój.

Ruszyliśmy przed siebie.

– Ciebie również, Lou. – Uśmiechnąłem się lekko. – Zaprowadzę cię do sali, w której będzie to całe spotkanie z innymi prefektami i przymiarki. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zgodziłeś się na tę fuchę.

– A czemu miałbym się nie zgodzić? W końcu dostałem prośbę od samego Dumbledore’a. Nie każdy otrzymuje taki zaszczyt.

– Zaszczyt, to według ciebie, bycie na każde zawołanie dyrektora? – Spojrzałem na niego z powątpiewaniem.

– Nie, zaszczytem dla mnie jest to, że z pośród tysięcy znakomitych magicznych krawców i krawcowych wybrał właśnie mnie. – Wzruszył lekko ramionami.

Zatrzymałem się przy starej klasie, w której kiedyś (według Severusa) odbywały się lekcje zaklęć i otworzyłem drzwi, wchodząc pierwszy do środka.

– Dyrektor wybrał ciebie, bo chciał wiedzieć, kto jest autorem mojej szaty. Tylko dzięki mnie dostałeś od niego zlecenie.

– To w takim razie powinienem ci jakoś podziękować, co? – Uśmiechnął się, podchodząc bliżej i łapiąc mój nadgarstek. – Jaki strój by ci tu przygotować? – Zlustrował mnie uważnie, marszcząc delikatnie brwi. – Schudłeś strasznie. Bawisz się w anoreksję?

– A ty bawisz się w Sherlocka Holmesa?

– Hmm.. Zawsze wolałem zostawiać tę fuchę twojemu bratu, a sam być Johnem Watsonem.

– Przed czy po rozłące?

– Masz na myśli nas czy postaci?

– A jak myślisz?

– No wiesz… Igniss przecież nie jest uważany za martwego. – Rzuciłem mu powątpiewające spojrzenie. ­– No dobra, jest. Ale dobrze wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi. W końcu to tylko nazwisko. Ten Ig, którego znam, z dumą nosił nazwisko Blacków.

– Bo nie mógł nosić mojego nazwiska – odparłem z przekąsem.

– Musisz negować wszystko, co powiem?

– Nie, nie muszę. Ale to zabawne.

– Czasami zastanawiam się, który z waszej dwójki jest gorszy.

– Nie mam pojęcia. – Wzruszyłem ramionami z lekkim uśmiechem. – Spytam Iga w wolnej chwili.

– Napiszesz czy będziesz do niego dzwonił?

– Och, wystarczy, że go złapię na korytarzu. Albo poczekam, aż zawita w moim dormitorium.

– No tak, też praw… Czekaj, co!? – Spojrzał na mnie zszokowany. Jego mina była tak bezcenna, że nie udało mi się długo wytrzymać i parsknąłem śmiechem. – Draco! To nie jest zabawne!

– Może dla ciebie nie. Ja cały czas bawię się przednio. – Oparłem się o jeden z filarów. – I znaj moją łaskę. Rzucę ci kilka kąsków o Igu… Zapewne nie miałeś okazji się jeszcze o tym… – zamilkłem, kiedy ktoś wszedł do środka. No, jakże by inaczej. Prefekt naczelny jak zawsze punktualnie dziesięć minut przed czasem.

– Witam. Pan Bennett, tak? – spytał, kiwając nam głową na powitanie. – Mam nadzieję, że zacznie pan o czasie.

– Jeśli tylko inni uczniowie mi na to pozwolą – odparł brunet, tracąc zainteresowanie Puchonem i wracając do rozmowy ze mną. – Czego nie wiem o Igu?

– Odkrył w sobie magię w te wakacje – mruknąłem, patrząc na niego z błyskiem w oku. Już nie zwracałem uwagi na nowe pojawiające się osoby. Mówiliśmy cicho, by nikt nas nie usłyszał, a i rozmowy innych dodatkowo nas delikatnie zagłuszały. – I to dość potężną, muszę przyznać. Jest w stanie używać magii bezróżdżkowej, dlatego też nawet nie zawitał do Olivandera po swoją różdżkę, co dla mnie jest zarówno głupotą, jak i widoczną… hm, desperacją, by ciebie nie spotkać?

– Mój zakład znajdował się obok niego, fakt, ale przed wakacjami przeniosłem się do większego lokalu troszkę dalej. Chociaż dalej pozostałem na głównej ulicy.

– O czym jednak ani ja, ani Ig nie mogliśmy się dowiedzieć. A mój brat nie chciał ryzykować.

– Tak bardzo nie chce mnie widzieć? – spytał z bólem.

– Dziwisz mu się? Bo ja nie. – Spojrzałem na niego chłodno. Dokładnie tak samo jak patrzyłem na niego parę dni po ich rozstaniu. – Według mnie byłeś ostatnią osobą, która mogła go zranić, a ty po prostu wbiłeś mu nóż w plecy! – wysyczałem zły, zaraz się reflektując. – Od tamtej pory stara się omijać twój temat szerokim łukiem. A na wieść, że dzisiaj tu będziesz, postanowił zabunkrować się w swojej wieży. Byleby tylko ciebie nie zobaczyć.

Przez twarz krawca przeszedł cień.

– Nie miałem pojęcia. Zresztą chciałem to z nim wyjaśnić. Żałuję tego, co powiedziałem dwa lata temu w święta. Wcale nie chciałem, aby to tak zabrzmiało.

– Ale stało się.

– Wiem i to jest rzecz, której najbardziej żałuję w swoim życiu. Gdyby Ig nie urwał zaraz ze mną kontaktu, a jego przyjaciele nie uniemożliwialiby mi spotkania z nim, już dawno prosiłbym go o wybaczenie.

– Nie wiem, czy coś takiego można w ogóle wybaczyć.

– Mimo to, i tak chciałbym prosić go o wybaczenie.

– Na razie może powinieneś zająć się swoimi sprawami. Bentley łypie na ciebie zniecierpliwiony.

– Chyba należałoby się przywitać – mruknął głośniej, skupiając na sobie uwagę wszystkich, a ja prychnąłem cicho w odpowiedzi. Czemu nie mógł rzucić jakiegoś lepszego tekstu? – Nazywam się Louis Bennett i mam niewątpliwy zaszczyt być odpowiedzialnym za wasze przyszłe szaty. Również ja zaprojektowałem szatę Draco. – Tutaj wskazał na mnie, na co wywróciłem oczami. – Wolę, żeby wszystko było jasne. W końcu, pod względem szat musicie być równo traktowani.

– Każdemu zaprojektujesz indywidualną szatę? – odezwała się Nolan, rzucając mu… Czy ja dobrze widzę? Czy ona patrzy na niego zalotnie? – Czy wszyscy będziemy mieć taką jak Malfoy?

– Cóż, od samego początku chciałem stworzyć każdemu indywidualną szatę, panno...

– Nolan – podpowiedziałem mu szybko nazwisko dziewczyny, a Lou zaraz powtórzył je po mnie.

– Myślę, że tak będzie najlepiej… – dodał po tym.

– I bardzo dobrze myślisz – przytaknąłem mu rozbawiony – Dzieciaki będą dzięki temu wiedziały, czy dany prefekt jest z ich czy innego domu.

– A będzie pan brał pod uwagę osobiste życzenie czy musimy się całkowicie zdać na pana? – spytała maniaczka ekologicznego żarcia. – Bo mam w sumie kilka pomysłów i ciekawa jestem, czy mogłyby zostać wykorzystane.

– Jeżeli jeden pomysł nie będzie wykluczał drugiego, to z chęcią postaram się spełnić wszystkie twoje oczekiwania. – Uśmiechnął się łagodnie. – No chyba, że chodzi o dobór materiału, bo w tej kwestii nie będę miał zbyt wielkiego pola do popisu.

Zaraz po tym Lou został zasypany pytaniami, na które starał się odpowiedzieć jak najlepiej. Nigdy nie lubił odpowiadać na pytania, co zawsze mnie rozbawiało, przez co też nie mogłem powstrzymać delikatnego uśmiechu.

W pewnym momencie poczułem na sobie czyjś wzrok, dlatego też spojrzałem z zainteresowaniem na mojego obserwatora, którym okazał się być Potter. Kiwnąłem mu leciutko głową, wykrzywiając na chwilę bardziej kąciki ust. Zaraz też poczułem delikatne szarpnięcie za ramię, dlatego odwróciłem się, patrząc zdziwiony na Williama.

– Co jest? – spytałem, kiedy Louis wyprosił nas na korytarz, ponieważ chciał zdjąć miary z dziewczyn. On i jego sposoby pracy.

– Witałeś się z Potterem. I nie próbuj zaprzeczyć…

– Witałem się. I co z tego? Zabronisz mi?

– Nie, po prostu się zdziwiłem. Nie sądziłem, że daliście sobie szansę.

– Daliśmy sobie szansę? Nie bądź śmieszny. Po prostu się tolerujemy.

– Dla mnie to jest to samo.

Nie zdążyłem mu nic odpowiedzieć, bo Lou zwołał nas do środka i kazał rozebrać się do bielizny. W tym też momencie uświadomiłem sobie jedną rzecz. Gdyby mierzył pierwszego Pottera, mógłby przypadkowo zdradzić się z jego tatuażem. A osobiście nie chciałem, żeby ktoś jeszcze o nim wiedział.

Podszedłem zaraz do krawca, odciągając go na krok od innych.

– Zdejmij miary z Pottera na samym końcu przede mną – mruknąłem do jego ucha cichym głosem. – Ma tatuaż, którym nie chce się chwalić w szkole.

– Nie chcę wiedzieć, skąd wiesz, ale dobrze. – Uśmiechnął się lekko, podchodząc wpierw do prefekta naczelnego, co mnie w żaden sposób nie interesowało.

Dopiero, kiedy podszedł do Pottera, spojrzałem na nich zaciekawiony. Lou sprawnie ściągał z niego miary, a ja przy okazji mogłem podziwiać umięśniony brzuch Gryfona. Muszę przyznać, że podoba mi się jego ledwo widoczny sześciopaczek. Kiedy spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony, rzuciłem mu wyniosłe spojrzenie. Niech wie, kto mu ratuje dupę. A jego delikatny, wdzięczny uśmiech był idealną nagrodą.

W końcu brunet podszedł do mnie, zaczynając od mierzenia długości moich ramion (jakby te przez ostatnie trzy miesiące miały urosnąć pół metra) i przy okazji pozwalając sobie pogładzić moje ciało.

– Misja wykonana – szepnął w momencie, kiedy stanął za mną i objął ramionami (oraz centymetrem) moją talię, niby w mierzeniu jej obwodu. – Schudłeś troszkę – dodał, kładąc głowię na moim ramieniu. – To już robi się u ciebie niezdrowe...

W tym samym momencie usłyszeliśmy trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

– Och, czyżby twój przyjaciel nie wiedział, że jesteśmy znajomymi?

– On nawet nie wie, że jestem gejem – odparłem, odsuwając się od mężczyzny. – I nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, dla twojej wiadomości.

– Ale niedaleko wam do tego.

– Może masz rację. W tym jednym wypadku.

– I w tym, że wyglądasz jak anorektyk.

– Jak zawsze, Lou…

– Nie, Draco. Teraz wygląda to o wiele poważniej. Aż dziwię się, że jeszcze nie słaniasz się na nogach.

 

~*~

 

Sobotni poranek nie towarzyszył mi z kacem, co przyjąłem z wielką ulgą. Nie miałem zamiaru lecieć do Severusa po eliksir i wracać do pokoju wspólnego, bo wtedy albo bym zrezygnował z anty-kaca, co nie byłoby owocne w rozmowie, albo zrezygnowałbym z rozmowy, co niepotrzebnie by się później wlekło.

Ubrałem się w odrobinkę luźne, jasne jeansy i białą nie za grubą bluzę bez kaptura, nie przejmując się wzięciem szaty – tym bardziej, że dzisiaj mają przyjść nowe i musiałbym ją krótko po tym zmieniać. Zaraz po tym opuściłem swoją sypialnię, wchodząc do saloniku, gdzie znajdowało się już kilkudziesięciu Ślizgonów. Wśród nich dojrzałem Elenę – Verę, małą Bellę, jak i Clarę z jej świtą. Brakiem zwariowanych siódmoklasistów się nie przejmowałem. Zapewne dalej cieszyli się tylko swoim towarzystwem, biorąc pod uwagę to, że ich współlokator od paru dni znajduje się w skrzydle szpitalnym z nieznośną niestrawnością.

– Świetnie, że was widzę, dziewczęta – powiedziałem, skupiając na sobie uwagę większości osób. Podszedłem do Alice, obejmując ją lewą ręką w pasie, podczas, gdy drugą przywołałem do siebie Prince i ją również objąłem. Wittemore zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy, spoglądając na nas z nieukrywaną zazdrością. A więc o to ci chodziło…

– Co ty robisz, Draco? – spytała Elena, spoglądając na mnie z niepewnością. Chociaż jej ukradkowe szczypanie mojego uda, utwierdzało mnie w przekonaniu, że świetna z niej aktorka.

– Chcę tylko stwierdzić oczywisty fakt, który dla pewnej grupy najwidoczniej taki nie był – oznajmiłem głośno, spoglądając prosto na siódmoklasistkę. – Myślałem, że po tym jak bracia Storey dostali karę za znęcanie się nad swoim domownikiem, nikomu już nie przyjdzie do głowy robienie podobnych głupstw. Jakże się myliłem! – podniosłem delikatnie głos. – W tym wypadku ostrzegam cię, Claro Wittemore. Jeżeli jeszcze raz dowiem się, że chociażby pomyślałaś o tym, by zrobić krzywdę moim dziewczynom z drużyny albo komukolwiek innemu, to masz u mnie jak w banku stosowną karę. I wierz mi na słowo. Moja zemsta będzie gorsza niż średniowieczne mugolskie polowania na czarownice…

– A-ale… – Starała wybronić się z marnym skutkiem.

– Milcz! – warknąłem zły. – To samo tyczy się wszystkich. Nie mam zamiaru dowiadywać się, że ktoś wywyższa się nad innymi lub co gorsza, znęca się. Nie jesteśmy bestiami, które w sposób siłowy muszą pokazać swoją pozycję. Nie jesteśmy też sługami Czarnego Pana, który tylko taki sposób postępowania uznaje.

W pomieszczeniu zapanowała ciężka cisza, której nikt nie próbował przerwać. Spojrzałem uważnie na każdego z osobna, jednak nikt, prócz Williama, Blaise’a i Teodora nawet nie próbował utrzymać przez sekundę kontaktu wzrokowego.

Odwróciłem się bez słowa z dziewczynami po obu moich stronach i we trójkę opuściliśmy pokój wspólny naszego domu.

 

~*~

 

Wstałem od stołu, czując się przyjemnie pełnym. Dawno już nie miałem okazji zjeść śniadania i nie czuć najmniejszej odezwy ze strony pieczęci. Na ogół muszę się naprawdę powstrzymywać.

Wyszedłem na korytarz, zmierzając nie za szybkim krokiem w stronę lochów. Miałem zamiar przebrać się w coś wygodniejszego – to, co założyłem, jednak nie spełni dzisiaj swojego zadania – i wybrać się z przyjaciółmi do Hogsmeade. W końcu i mi od czasu do czasu należy się takowe wyjście. A Haru z końmi może poczekać do południa czy wieczora.

– Hej, Malfoy, zaczekaj!

Odwróciłem się zaskoczony, spoglądając na stojącego nieopodal Pottera. Chłopak miał poważną minę, przez którą zacząłem zastanawiać się, kto tym razem zalazł mu za skórę, skoro to nie byłem ja – a przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało.

– No proszę. Nie spodziewałem się ciebie, czekającego na mnie. Czyżbyś miał zaprosić mnie na mugolski-seans-nie-randkę? – Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, podchodząc do chłopaka i odchodząc z nim w mniej uczęszczany korytarz.

– Przecież już cię zaprosiłem, to ty mi wciąż nie powiedziałeś, czy się na to piszesz – odparł z nikłym uśmiechem.

– Cały czas czekałem na termin, bez niego nie mogę podjąć decyzji. Przecież nie wiadomo, czy wtedy nie będę miał fryzjera – mruknąłem rozbawiony.

– Och, no tak. Wybacz moje niedopatrzenie. Nie śmiałbym w końcu przyczynić się do zniszczenia twoich idealnych włosów. – Najwidoczniej nasze utarczki słowne tego typu mu podpasowały, bo zielone oczy zabłyszczały radośnie.  

– Dobra, dobra. Lepiej powiedz, o co ci naprawdę chodzi, a nie krążysz jak szczur wokół wejścia do kanału...

– Lepszego porównania nie mogłeś wybrać? – mruknął, krzywiąc się delikatnie. – No, ale mniejsza o to. Masz rację, nie czekałem na ciebie, by rozmawiać o naszym małym seansie ani o tym, że marny byłby z ciebie poeta. Chciałbym, żebyś przywołał do porządku swoich Ślizgonów. – Jego twarz znów przybrała poważny, a nawet trochę zdenerwowany wyraz. – W końcu między innymi od tego są prefekci.

– Co masz na myśli? Naprzykrzali ci się?

– Naprawdę myślisz, że przyszedłbym do ciebie z czymś takim? Proszę cię...

– A czemu nie? Byłoby to bardzo zabawne. – Przerwałem mu ze śmiechem. Potterowi jednak nawet kąciki ust nie drgnęły, a co tu dopiero powiedzieć o pełnym uśmiechu.

– Uwierz, że gdyby o to chodziło, to sam bym się sobą zajął. Ale to nie mnie gnębią twoi współdomownicy. Obrali sobie na cel siebie samych.

– Co? Gnębią narybek? To u nas normalne. Dzieciaki muszą wiedzieć, kto ma...

– Czy piątoklasistki można nazwać narybkiem? Zresztą nie chodzi mi tu o jakieś słowne przepychanki czy jakkolwiek tam wygląda u was chrzest pierwszaków.

– A ciebie to obchodzi bo? – spytałem, tracąc dobry humor. Doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, co się w moim domu wyprawia, no ale sorry! Nie tylko ja byłem prefektem, no więc dlaczego to zawsze na mnie musiała padać odpowiedzialność?! Bo Will to co? Maskotka!?

– Bo ktoś mnie poprosił, bym mu pomógł. Wiesz, to raczej nie najlepiej świadczy o twojej pozycji, skoro Ślizgonka prosi o pomoc prefekta Gryffindoru. – Spojrzał na mnie z ledwo dostrzegalnym politowaniem.

– Och… Czyli mam rozumieć, że w moim domu mam nie węże, tylko małe kociątka, które przy byle podmuchu uciekają z podkulonym ogonem pod matczyne skrzydła gryfa? Cudownie. Powiedz mi tylko kogo muszę nauczyć, że swoje problemy rozwiązuje się w obrębie swojego domu, a nie przez robienie z siebie piczki i stworzenie z tego afery międzydomowej – mruknąłem zły. Oczywiście, że w rzeczywistości nie miałem tego na myśli, ale baran nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Tak samo jak o tym, że kroki już zostały podjęte,

– Wiesz, z reguły ludzie szukają pomocy u innych, gdy sami nie dają sobie rady ze swoimi problemami. Nie ma w tym ani nic dziwnego, ani złego. Straszne jest jednak to, że niektórzy muszą prosić o nią osoby z zewnątrz, bo z jakiegoś powodu nie są w stanie zaufać komuś, kto powinien im się kojarzyć z bezpieczeństwem i gwarancją pomocy! Bo według mnie na tym właśnie polega bycie prefektem.

– Oj, zamknij się w końcu! – ryknąłem zły, popychając go do tyłu. – Co ty do cholery wiesz? Nigdy nie byłeś Ślizgonem i nie wiesz, jakimi zasadami się kierujemy. Ja nie wnikam w wasz sposób radzenia sobie z dzieciarnią z problemami emocjonalnymi.

– Może to dlatego, że u nas nikt nie ma takich problemów?! – prychnął. – Albo raczej, jeśli je ma, to ma też do kogo udać się po pomoc?! Nie obchodzi mnie, jakie są zasady, którymi się kierujecie, póki one działają i nikomu nie dzieje się krzywda!

– Wielki bohater się znalazł, psia jego mać! – Spiorunował mnie spojrzeniem. – Nie potrafisz wysiedzieć nawet pięciu minut bez szumu wokół siebie, nie? No tak, w końcu to twój chleb powszedni. Jak tak bardzo chcesz...

– Za to ty nie potrafisz nawet podołać własnym obowiązkom! Może gdybyś wykazał nieco więcej empatii i włożył w wykonywanie ich choć odrobinę energii, nie musiałbym robić tego za ciebie!

– Świetnie! W takim razie po prostu przejmij za mnie pałeczkę, pokaż się przed moimi domownikami, poświeć swoją facjatą i przegnaj z nich całe zło! W końcu ja nie potrafię wyłuskać z siebie takich uczuć i mam ich w głębokiej dupie! – Ponownie go pchnąłem. – Więc proszę bardzo, mogę nawet teraz iść do dyrektora z tą propozycją. Z pewnością ucieszy się z twojego poczucia sprawiedliwości i odpowiedzialności. Obyś tylko nie zginął śmiercią tragiczną w czasie wykonywania swojej nowej misji! – zakpiłem, unosząc jedną brew do góry i krzyżując ręce na piersi. Mimika Pottera wciągu kilku sekund zmieniła się kilkukrotnie. Początkowa złość zmieniła się w niedowierzanie, a następnie z jakiegoś powodu w smutek, by ułamek sekundy później przejść w pogardę i ostatecznie znów wrócić do złości. W tym momencie jego spojrzenie było dokładnie takie samo jak wcześniej, nim doszło między nami do tego dziwnego cichego zawieszenia broni.

– Nie wierzę, że choć przez moment łudziłem się, że jesteś w stanie komukolwiek pomóc. – Potrącił mnie ramieniem, przechodząc obok szybkim krokiem. Po chwili zniknął mi z oczu, a odgłos jego kroków zamilkł. Zostałem na korytarzu sam.

Świetnie! To ciekaw jestem, co miałem jeszcze zrobić, żeby ukrócić zachowanie Clary. Założyć jej kaganiec!?

 

~*~

 

Kiedy wróciłem do pokoju wspólnego, natknąłem się zaraz na Alice i Elenę, które wybierały się do wyjścia. Dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się ledwo widocznie na mój widok, kiwając lekko głową i idąc do wyjścia.

– Niezłe przedstawienie, książę – mruknęła Elena tak cicho; kiedy obok mnie przeszła; że aż obejrzałem się za nią, chcąc upewnić się, czy aby na pewno to powiedziała. Dziewczyna jednak w żaden sposób nie zdradzała, że jeszcze kilka sekund zwracała się do mnie w jakikolwiek sposób, za bardzo pogrążona w rozmowie z Bellą.

Clara podeszła do mnie, nim wszedłem do swojego dormitorium. Położyła dłoń na mojej trzymającej klamkę, nie pozwalając mi otworzyć drzwi.

– Draco – zaczęła cicho, przesuwając kciukiem po skórze mojego nadgarstka. – Możemy porozmawiać?

– Wydaje mi się, że powiedziałem wystarczająco dużo przed śniadaniem – mruknąłem, odsuwając od siebie rękę dziewczyny i wchodząc do pokoju. Nie zamknąłem jednak drzwi, dając jej ostatnią szansę. – Niech stracę. Co chcesz mi powiedzieć? Jak wpadłaś na zapoczątkowanie prześladowań członków własnego domu? Czy może: ile czasu zajęła ci ostatnia zemsta na którejś ze Ślizgonek, co?

– To wszystko nie tak, Draco. Miałeś…

– Miałem, co?! – przerwałem jej z sykiem. – Miałem ucieszyć się z twojego genialnego postępowania i poklaskać przy kolejnym etapie? A może miałem nigdy się nie dowiedzieć? Wyznam szczerze, że obie opcje napawają mnie obrzydzeniem i coraz większym gniewem.

– Draco…

– Dosyć.

– Draco, wysłuchaj mnie!

– Dałem ci wystarczająco dużo czasu wcześniej i jak widać z niekorzystnym skutkiem – mruknąłem, wzruszając ramionami. – Twoje pięć minut, Claro, właśnie się skończyło. Więcej twojej samowolki nie będę tolerował. Od teraz zarówno ja, jak i Will będziemy zwracać szczególną uwagę na twoje zachowanie.

– Proszę, daj mi jeszcze jedną szansę…!

– Wyjdź, Wittemore. Rozmowa skończona.

 


	56. Harry

Chciałem jak najszybciej spełnić obietnicę daną przyjacielowi, więc następnego dnia, w sobotę, tuż po śniadaniu zaczepiłem Malfoya. Nie oczekiwałem z jego strony ani wielkiego entuzjazmu, ani wdzięczności, ale z pewnością nie spodziewałem się też oskarżenia o szukanie poklasku! Jakbym przez całe życie nie robił nic innego niż planowanie, jak trafić na pierwsze strony gazet! Nienawidzę być w centrum uwagi, więc po co miałbym się specjalnie wychylać? Staram się pomóc przyjacielowi, to _wszystko_!

Chciałbym powiedzieć, że nie rozumiem, czemu doszło do tej kłótni. W końcu to nie tak, że chcę mu odebrać pozycję. To nie takie dziwne, że mógł nie zauważyć, co się dzieje z Alice – z tego co wiem, dziewczyna trzyma się na uboczu i raczej nie należy do ludzi, którzy się uskarżają i wywnętrzają innym. Ale Malfoy to idiota. Napuszony, egoistyczny dupek, który uważa się za idealnego i nigdy nie da sobie nic powiedzieć! Jest zimny i nie posiada w sobie ani grama empatii. Widzi tylko czubek własnego nosa. Dałem się mu wykiwać. Zawierzyłem ocenie Iga i tym kilku milszym wspomnieniom, zapominając o całej podłości i złu, które prezentował przez ostatnie pięć lat. Zachowałem się jak idiota. Łatwowierny, naiwny Gryfon… Chciałem wierzyć, że może faktycznie jest dupkiem jedynie na pokaz, ale wtedy byliśmy sami! Nie musiałby udawać. Poza tym nie mam wątpliwości, że wszystko, co powiedział, było prawdziwe.

Tak samo prawdziwe jak to, że dobrowolnie dał się obłapiać Bennettowi. Tym razem też _„tylko tańczył_ ”? Czy raczej Bennett go _tylko mierzył_? Z pewnością nie mógł poprawnie wykonać swojego zadania, bez opierania się o ramię Malfoya. Ciekawe czy dziewczyny też tak mierzył?!

Prychnąłem zły, zmierzając do przyjaciół czekających na mnie na placu przed zamkiem.

Wkurza mnie to wszystko tym bardziej, że będę musiał powiedzieć Ronowi, że zawiodłem. A to naprawdę jest ostatnia rzecz, jaką chciałbym mu powiedzieć. Naprawdę na mnie liczył… liczyli – on i Alice. Zwłaszcza Alice...

Będę musiał ją przeprosić.

 

~*~

 

– Wreszcie! Nawet nie wiesz, Harry, jak dziwnie nam było chodzić bez ciebie do Hogsmeade.

– Jakbyśmy znów byli w trzeciej klasie – przytaknęła Herm.

– Tak… Ja też wolałbym przez ten miesiąc chodzić z wami do Hogsmeade niż zostawać w zamku – i utwierdzać się we fałszywym przekonaniu, że ten ulizany dupek ma jednak swoją dobrą stroną, dokończyłem w myślach. Z goryczą wspomniałem moją rozmowę z Malfoyem sprzed raptem tygodnia. Naprawdę wydawał się wtedy taki przyjazny. Nie zdziwiłoby mnie wcale, gdyby wtedy udawał. Jakikolwiek mógł mieć w tym cel. To w końcu Ślizgon – oni zawsze coś knują.

– Nie dziwię ci się – gnić samemu w zamku, podczas gdy inni dobrze się bawią, to musi być naprawdę straszne. – Ron wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym. – Nawet Alice spędza soboty w miasteczku, a przecież no cóż, nie ma zbyt wielu znajomych w swoim domu.

– Nie licząc Malfoya? – podsunąłem ponuro, ze złością kopiąc jakiś bogu ducha winny kamyk. Oślizgły dupek, nie dość, że udaje, żeby wyprowadzić mnie w pole, to jeszcze zarywa do wszystkich po kolei jak jakiś pieprzony Don Juan...

– Nawet mi o nim nie wspominaj! – prychnął Ron. – Miałem ochotę potraktować go jakimś wyjątkowo paskudnym zaklęciem, jak tylko zobaczyłem go rano na śniadaniu. Widziałeś, gdzie on trzymał te swoje brudne, oślizłe łapska?! Aż żałuję, że nie ma już szkole Freda i George’a, bo zaraz bym od nich wziął któryś z ich produktów i podrzucił mu do talerza! – Niemal zgrzytał zębami ze złości. – Parszywy Ślizgon!

– A czego innego się po nim spodziewałeś, Ron? Przecież to Ma… – urwałem i po szybkim zastanowieniu, rzuciłem z pogardliwym uśmieszkiem – _Fretka._ On się nie liczy z nikim i niczym, a tym bardziej z cudzymi uczuciami. Och, nie, przepraszam – _liczy_ , jeśli zamierza kogoś _zranić_.

Ron spojrzał na mnie lekko zaskoczony, ale zaraz wyszczerzył się na moment.

– Wreszcie Harry, którego znam! Dziwiłem się, czemu nagle przestałeś cokolwiek gadać na Malfoya. Głowiłem się, co się mogło stać, ale najwyraźniej niepotrzebnie. Dobrze wiedzieć, że cię nie zaczarował ani nic z tych rzeczy. – Szturchnął mnie lekko w ramię, a ja uśmiechnąłem się nieco krzywo. Można powiedzieć, że w pewnym sensie mnie zaczarował – a raczej omamił, ale przejrzałem na oczy...

– No co ty, Fretka? Mowy nie ma, bym dał się zaczarować takiemu idiocie! – rzuciłem i nagle cała złość i rozgoryczenie nagromadzone od dzisiejszego śniadania, z których ogromu nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, wezbrały we mnie i wylały się w postaci pełnej jadu nagonki na blondyna, w której Ron ochoczo mi towarzyszył.

 

~*~

 

– Kogo tak desperacko szukasz? – spytałem zaciekawiony, porzucając na chwilę swoją owsiankę i próbując podążać za wzrokiem przyjaciela. – Twoja głowa nie przestaje się obracać od kiedy znaleźliśmy się w głównym hallu.

– … Co? Och, n-nie, nikogo.

– Harry, naprawdę jeszcze się nie domyśliłeś? – Herm spojrzała na mnie nieco pobłażliwie. Nachmurzyłem się, ale gdy znów otworzyła usta, zmuszony byłem przyznać jej rację. – Przecież to oczywiste, że szuka Alice. Nawet teraz gapi się głównie na stół Ślizgonów.

Twarz i uszy Rona zrobiły się czerwone.

– To nie tak jak myślisz, Hermiono. Po prostu umówiłem się z Alice – zadowolony uśmieszek i błyszczące wesoło oczy Herm pogłębiły rumieniec Rona – że dziś pogada z Harrym! – dokończył z naciskiem, a mój własny uśmiech rozpłynął się zastąpiony poczuciem winy.

– Co Alice może chcieć od Harry’ego? – spytała Hermiona, popijając herbatę.

– Ach, no tak, przecież ty o niczym nie wiesz…

– O czym nie wiem? – W jednej sekundzie cała uwaga Herm skupiła się na Ronie. Jej mina ewidentnie świadczyła o tym, że w trybie natychmiastowym zamierza uzupełnić swoje braki w wiedzy.

– Poczekaj, zaraz się przekonasz – oznajmił, a po jego maślanym wzroku oboje z Hermioną domyśliliśmy się, że wreszcie wypatrzył Alice. Czasem zastanawiam się, jak długo będzie to jeszcze trwało. Spogląda tak na nią już od dobrego miesiąca.

Brunetka szła samotnie w stronę naszego stołu. Czyżby Fretce już znudziło się jej towarzystwo? A może jest zajęty tą drugą, Prince? Albo znów zabawia się z Paulem i Ianem… Dwulicowy dupek.

– Cześć, Alice! – Ron uśmiechnął się nieco nieśmiało, dając jej znak, by usiadła naprzeciw mnie na miejscu nieobecnego Neville’a. Pewnie przyjdzie później. Swoją drogą, Ignissa też nie było przy stole, ale w jego przypadku to nic dziwnego. Praktycznie w każdą niedzielę je śniadanie przy stole Slytherinu, choć dziś go nigdzie nie widzę. I całe szczęście, bo zazwyczaj tam gdzie on, tam też Malfoy, a jego wybitnie nie chciałem dziś widzieć.

– Dzień dobry – odpowiedziała uprzejmie, z delikatnym uśmiechem zajmując miejsce. Obrzuciła Rona szybkim spojrzeniem, po czym utkwiła swoje niemal czarne oczy we mnie. Wygląda, jakby miała azjatyckie korzenie… Oby tylko nie była spokrewniona z Yoshizawą. – Pozwolicie, że pominę bezsensowny wstęp… Dziękuję, Potter – rzuciła, spoglądając na mnie z wdzięcznością. Zmarszczyłem brwi, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, o co jej chodzi.

– Za co mi dziękujesz? Przecież ja...

– Jak to za co?! – sapnęła zaskoczona. – Dzięki tobie te lalunie wreszcie dały mi spokój. Muszę przyznać, że byłam _naprawdę_ zaskoczona. Co prawda Weasley mówił, że uda ci się coś w tej sprawie zrobić, ale tak naprawdę nie wierzyłam, że masz taką moc. Choć przyznam, że nie wzięłam pod uwagę, że pójdziesz z tą sprawą do Malfoya!

Cała nasza trójka zamarła zaskoczona.

– Poszedłeś z tym do _Malfoya_?! – syknął Ron, patrząc na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

– Ale jak to…? Przecież on jasno dał mi do zrozumienia, że nic go to nie obchodzi!

– Najwidoczniej zmienił zdanie. – Wzruszyła lekko ramionami. – Najważniejsze, że interweniował. Dość będzie powiedzieć, że zrobił to w iście malfoyowskim stylu. Każdy normalny człowiek pewnie pogadałby z tymi jędzami w cztery oczy, a on… Wczoraj przed śniadaniem zrobił im aferę na cały dom. W dodatku praktycznie nazwał je sługami Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Znaczy nie dosłownie, ale powiedział, że zachowywały się tak, jak oni by to zrobili.

Moje oczy robiły się coraz większe z każdym kolejnym słowem Ślizgonki. Nagle poczułem się naprawdę paskudnie. Malfoy nie dość, że sam zauważył, co dzieje się w jego domu, to jeszcze interweniował zanim postanowiłem wepchnąć nos w nieswoje sprawy… Nic dziwnego, że tak się na mnie wkurzył. Jestem idiotą… Żałosnym idiotą.

Ale to też jego wina. Mógł mi po ludzku powiedzieć, że już się wszystkim zajął, a nie udawać Greka! Bęcwał z przerośniętym ego.

– Nie no, ogólnie cieszę się, że cała sprawa jest rozwiązana, ale… Malfoy! NAPRAWDĘ poszedłeś z tym do FRETKI?!

– Moim zdaniem, Harry postąpił naprawdę mądrze i dojrzale. Może nie są w najlepszych stosunkach, ale kiedy chodzi o dobro uczniów, powinni – jak my wszyscy – odłożyć na bok swoje animozje i pracować ręka w rękę. Tak właśnie postępują prefekci. Brawo, Harry, jestem z ciebie dumna – oznajmiła szczerze Hermiona, patrząc na mnie z aprobatą. Uśmiechnąłem się raczej krzywo na ten komplement, nie mogąc – ZNÓW! – wyrzucić z głowy Malfoya. I pomyśleć, że z powodu tej jego cholernej dumy, zwątpiłem w istnienie jego dobrej strony… Z trudem udało mi się utrzymać neutralny wyraz twarzy, gdy przypomniałem sobie, jak wczoraj gadałem na Malfoya w drodze do Hogsmeade. To było… Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że potrafię być taki niesprawiedliwy i ograniczony. Z drugiej strony, Malfoy sam sprowokował tę sytuację. Dlatego nie zamierzam go przepraszać ani nic takiego. Jeśli ktokolwiek tu zawinił, to był to właśnie Malfoy.

Machinalnie pożegnałem odchodzącą od stołu Alice, starając się skoncentrować na chłodnej już owsiance. Nie dane mi jednak było długo nacieszyć się śniadaniem w spokoju, bo raptem po paru minutach miejsce obok mnie zajął – o dziwo – nachmurzony Igniss.

– Coś się stało? – spytała Hermiona, nim ja i Ron zdążyliśmy choćby otworzyć usta.

– Zależy dla kogo… Po prostu nie mogę nigdzie znaleźć Draco. Nie ma go w sypialni, nikt nie wie, gdzie poszedł. – Zmarszczyłem lekko brwi, chłonąc każde słowo przyjaciela. – No i wybył bez komórki – mruknął, sięgając po herbatę. – Wczoraj dziwnie się zachowywał. Clara praktycznie nie dawała mu spokoju. Co chwilę próbowała mu się tłumaczyć, czym jeszcze bardziej go irytowała.

– A tak, Alice była u nas przed chwilą i powiedziała, że Malfoy ochrzanił ją przed całym domem – oznajmił Ron z satysfakcją.

– Ochrzanił to mało powiedziane...

– Wspomniała też, że nazwał ją i jej przyjaciółeczki sługami Voldemorta – dodała Hermiona, a Ron jak zawsze mimowolnie wzdrygnął się na dźwięk imienia Gada.

– Jak i zapowiedział, że następnym razem tak się na niej zemści, że przy tym polowanie na czarownice w czasach średniowiecza to będzie pikuś – mruknął rozbawiony, a jego twarz na chwilę rozjaśniła się.

– Nie łapię, czemu miałby się aż tak przejmować… Nie żeby mnie to nie cieszyło – przynajmniej Alice będzie miała wreszcie spokój, ale nie pasuje mi to do niego… Chyba że chciał w ten sposób pokazać, że to on ma władzę. Wtedy jego zachowanie byłoby w sumie zrozumiałe.

– Albo chciał pokazać, że mała Bella jest dla niego ważna – zaproponował Ig, sięgając po porcję owsianki. – Mówił niby ogólnikowo, ale przytulał ją wtedy do siebie, więc to jasne, że ją faworyzuje...

– CO?! _Malfoy PRZYTULAŁ_ Alice?! – sapnęliśmy z Ronem w duecie, po czym spojrzeliśmy na siebie zaskoczeni. Bezwiednie uśmiechnęliśmy się lekko do siebie nawzajem, mając przed oczami bliźniaków. Zaraz jednak ponownie skoncentrowaliśmy się na Igu.

– No przytulił. W sumie tak jak i Elenkę. W końcu obie dla niego wiele znaczą...

– Jasne, z pewnością – mruknął Ron, naburmuszony. Jestem pewny, że on też w tej chwili miał przed oczami ich wczorajsze wielkie wejście. Malfoy obejmujący Alice i Prince jak jakiś pieprzony maharadża...

Igniss uśmiechnął się do mnie, mrużąc delikatnie oczy. Jego mina jasno mówiła: „Wiem, o czym myślisz i nie ukryjesz tego przede mną!”. Z jakiegoś powodu poczułem, że na moją twarz wkrada się rumieniec.

– Czyżby komuś tu było za gorąco? – wyszeptał Ig z ustami tuż przy moim uchu. Zadrżałem, z determinacją ignorując myśli, które sprowokowała jego uwaga.

– Idiota – mruknąłem w odpowiedzi, ponownie zabierając się do jedzenia. Jednak i tym razem nie miałem okazji dokończyć śniadania, bo po chwili na stole między mną i Ronem wylądowała średniej wielkości szara sowa. – Ciekawe od kogo to – rzuciłem, obserwując jak Ron odpiera podawany przez ptaka list.

– Od Freda i George’a – odczytał z koperty i wyciągnął list.

– Znaczy, od twoich braci, tak? – Ig spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony.

– Yep, od bliźniaków.

– I co piszą? – dopytywała Hermiona. – Jak tam im idzie w sklepie?

– Moment, daj mi przeczytać – burknął Ron, wodząc oczami po kawałku pergaminu. – Piszą, że interes kręci się dość słabo przez to, że większość ich klientów jest uziemiona w Hogwarcie, więc „skoro klienci nie mogą przyjść do nich, to oni przyjdą do klientów”.

– Czyli że…

– Przyjeżdżają do Hogsmeade – dokończyłem w dwugłosie z przyjacielem. Cała nasza trójka uśmiechnęła się radośnie. Nawet nie zdawaliśmy sobie sprawy, jak nam ich brakowało tu w szkole.

– Wy czytacie sobie w myślach czy coś? To już drugi raz dzisiaj, kiedy jesteście tacy kompatybilni.

– Nie, to tak jakoś samo wychodzi. Musimy podobnie myśleć. To raczej nie takie dziwne u ludzi, którzy spędzili w swoim towarzystwie tyle czasu. – Wzruszyłem ramionami, jednocześnie czując ciepło rozpływające się w moim wnętrzu. Przed przybyciem do Hogwartu nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek będę miał przyjaciela, a teraz mogłem powiedzieć coś takiego…

– A wracając do bliźniaków, kiedy zamierzają przyjechać? I mam nadzieję, że nie przyszło im do głowy włamać się do samego zamku… Choć znając ich, pewnie rozważali taką opcję.

– Jakbyś sama czytała ich list – potwierdził Ron. – Stwierdzili, że tym razem wolą swobodnie prowadzić interesy poza szkołą, niż przejmować się dyszącymi im w kark nauczycielami.

– Czyli że pewnie kiedyś spróbują się tu dostać – stwierdziła z westchnieniem Hermiona. – Można się tego było spodziewać. Zdziwiłabym się bardziej, gdyby nie mieli tego w planach. No, więc kiedy się pojawią?

– W tę sobotę. Ostrzegają jednak, że nie będą mogli poświęcić nam zbyt dużo czasu, bo chcą znaleźć kogoś, kto będzie rozprowadzał ich produkty w szkole, skoro nie mogą liczyć na własną rodzinę. – Ron wywrócił oczami. – Jakbyśmy tu usychali z tęsknoty za ich wygłupami, wybuchającym żarciem, kawałami…

– Bo trochę tak jest, czyż nie, Ron? – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się ciepło. – Przyznaję, że działali mi czasem na nerwy, ale w gruncie rzeczy dzięki nim było tu zabawnie, a teraz… cóż. Nieco szaro się tu zrobiło.

– Pewnie strasznie wam ich brakuje, co? Zapewne nie możecie się doczekać chwili waszego spotkania z nimi. – Ig wyszczerzył się rozbawiony. – Ja mam tak samo, kiedy pomyślę o przyjaciołach z mojej starej szkoły. Chociaż ostatnio napisali mi, żebym szedł do diabła i już nie wracał – zaśmiał się cicho. – Idioci, jakby nie mogli przyznać się otwarcie, że za mną tęsknią. Pewnie nie mogą znaleźć miejsca i łażą z kąta w kąt… Albo dalej nie mogą znaleźć członka do zespołu...

– Z pewnością tak właśnie jest – przytaknęła Herm z czułym uśmiechem. – Najbardziej się tęskni za ludźmi, których zawsze wszędzie pełno.

– A co to był za zespół? – zapytał Ron, najwyraźniej nie mogąc znieść sentymentalnego charakteru rozmowy.

– A co, ciekawy? – Ig wytknął mu język.

– Jakbym nie był, tobym nie pytał – burknął.

– Miałem z przyjaciółmi zespół muzyczny i dawaliśmy okazyjnie koncerty po klubach w Londynie i czasami w innych pobliskich miastach.

– Niech zgadnę, byłeś wokalistą i grałeś na gitarze – rzuciłem z lekko kpiącym uśmieszkiem. Ig wygląda jak typowy lider kapeli rockowej. No, może brak mu tylko tatuaży na rękach.

– Uczyłem się grać na gitarze, ale nie byłem tak dobry jak Greg czy Zander. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Chociaż jak już miałem grać to wolałem klawisze… troszkę rzadziej skrzypce.

– Gitara, klawisze, skrzypce, śpiew – co ty, człowiek orkiestra?! – sapnął zszokowany Ron.

– Jak będziesz chciał to kiedyś ci coś zademonstruję. – Uśmiechnął się lekko i wstał od stołu. – Ale to potem, bo teraz idę na dalsze poszukiwanie blond panicza. I wam też radzę już zmykać. Jesteśmy prawie ostatni na sali.

Poszliśmy w ślady Iga i całą czwórką opuściliśmy pomieszczenie.

~*~

Przez całą niedzielę krążyłem po zamku i błoniach, mając nadzieję, że natknę się w końcu na Malfoya, ale jak na złość nie było po nim najmniejszego śladu. Nie było go też na posiłkach. Nadzieja pojawiła się wraz z poniedziałkowym śniadaniem, ale tylko na chwilę, bo raptem po paru minutach ten kretyn opuścił Wielką Salę.

Na transmutacji w ogóle nie zwracał na mnie uwagi, a na obronie… byłem zbyt zły, by zaprzątać sobie nim głowę.

Nie mam pojęcia, co Yoshizawie we mnie nie pasuje. Od początku się na mnie uwziął. Prawie jak Snape. Chociaż zachowuje się dużo subtelniej niż on. Wiem, że jestem niezły w OPCM, to jedyny przedmiot, z którym radzę sobie naprawdę dobrze, więc tym bardziej bolą mnie i wkurzają uwagi Yoshizawy o moich „niedociągnięciach”. „Nieźle, panie Potter, ale wierzę, że stać pana na więcej”, „Z przykrością stwierdzam, że nie przyłożył się pan dziś do naszych zajęć. Wielce mnie to smuci…”, „Dobrze się pan czuje, panie Potter, brakowało dziś panu werwy.” Noż cholera mnie bierze! W jakiś pokręcony sposób te jego niby-grzeczne uwagi są o wiele bardziej irytujące niż jawne obelgi Snape’a! Najgorsze, że nie mam pojęcia czemu on mnie nienawidzi! Rozumiem Snape – miał na pieńku z moim tatą i Syriuszem, w dodatku on jest paskudny dla wszystkich, ale Yoshizawa?! Nie znał moich rodziców, a dla reszty jest przyjazny aż mdli! Jakby tego było mało, Hermiona i Ron twierdzą, że coś sobie ubzdurałem! Ale to nie tak. Ja wiem, że on robi to z premedytacją. Niestety zostałem z tym fantem sam. Z Igiem nawet nie zamierzam o tym gadać, bo pewnie od razu stanie po jego stronie, jako że są „kumplami”.

Nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że znielubię obronę przed czarną magią, ale w tym roku chyba się tego doczekam…

Na szczęście muszę go znosić tylko dwa razy w tygodniu, w dodatku na dziś mam już go z głowy. Dlatego teraz mogę się ponownie skupić na dopadnięciu pewnego chodzącego, ślizgońkiego ego. I dlatego czaję się właśnie przy wyjściu z lochów, czekając aż raczy stamtąd wyjść. O ile dobrze się orientuję, Ślizgoni mają dziś trening quidditcha, więc kiedyś wreszcie będzie musiał stamtąd wyleźć. Jakieś dwadzieścia minut później, gdy zacząłem już rozważać rozbicie obozu na tym głupim korytarzu, Malfoy wreszcie wylazł ze swojej nory. I – ku mojej radości – był sam.

– Nie przypuszczałem, że mieszkając w tym samym budynku co ty, będzie mi tak trudno cię złapać.

– Och, tak bardzo zależało ci na moim towarzystwie. Nie wiem, czy mam być wzruszony, czy zdegustowany – warknął cicho, przystając przy mnie. – No to co? W jakim zakresie obowiązków teraz sobie nie radzę? Jakieś nowe skargi? Może tym razem od nauczyciela?

– Jeśli potrafiłbyś rozmawiać jak normalny człowiek i nie udawać większego dupka niż jesteś, to wcale nie musiałbym cię w niczym „uświadamiać”. Wiesz, Malfoy, wystarczyło powiedzieć, że już się wszystkim zająłeś, byśmy uniknęli tamtej idiotycznej sprzeczki. Tak ciężko ci było przyznać, że – no nie wiem – _troszczysz_ się o swoich domowników?

Prychnął, rzucając mi nieprzyjemne spojrzenie i bez słowa ruszając dalej.

– Hej! Nie olewaj mnie! – _Znowu_ , dodałem w myślach.

– Ja tylko praktykuje wkurzanie ciebie na odległość. I jak widzę, dobrze mi idzie – odparł, zatrzymując się kilka kroków dalej i spoglądając na mnie przez ramię. – A ty jak sądzisz?

– Wychodzi ci to coraz lepiej – warknąłem. Usta Malfoya rozciągnęły się w zadowolonym uśmieszku. – Jeśli „Wkurzanie Pottera” byłoby szkolnym przedmiotem, z pewnością miałbyś z niego wybitny – sarknąłem, wywracając oczami.

– Też tak sądzę. – Uśmiechnął się odrobinkę szerzej. – Ale to nie o moich umiejętnościach mieliśmy gadać. Myślałem, że przyszedłeś zaprosić mnie na seans-nie-randkę, ale widocznie się myliłem. Szkoda. Czyli nie mam tu nic do...

– Nie myliłeś się – wciąłem mu się w słowo. – Choć szukałem cię głównie po to, by wyjaśnić to, o czym już rozmawialiśmy.

– A co, jeśli nie chcę o tym gadać dalej? Nudzi mnie ten temat. Bądź bardziej kreatywny, Pottuś.

– Wybacz, że taki marny ze mnie rozmówca – prychnąłem. – I w sumie powiedziałem wszystko, co chciałem, więc nie masz się o co martwić. A co do seansu, proponuję sobotę wieczór.

– Sobota? A nie pomyślałeś, że mogę mieć wtedy _randkę-nie-seans_?

– Miałem zaproponować termin, więc proponuję. Jeśli nie możesz, zawsze mogę podać inny – mruknąłem, z jakiegoś powodu urażony. Kretyn, mógł sobie darować tą wzmiankę o randce...

– Niech już stracę, najwyżej wyżyję się na tobie, jeśli wybierzesz nudny film. No wiesz, lubię tylko ciekawe zajęcia – dodał z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

– Dobrze się składa, bo ja też – odparłem, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust.

– W takim razie mogę liczyć na niezapomniany wieczór…

– Och, z pewnością – przytaknąłem z przekonaniem w głosie.

Draco odchrząknął cicho.

– W takim razie do zobaczenia w sobotę. Co do godziny i miejsca to się jeszcze zgadamy. Do zobaczenia, Pottuś – mruknął cicho, odwracając się i idąc w stronę wyjścia z zamku.

Uśmiechnąłem się zadowolony i ruszyłem w kierunku schodów. Byłem już w połowie drogi do wieży, gdy uderzyła mnie pewna myśl.

Czy Malfoy się przypadkiem nie zarumienił?

I czy my przypadkiem… NA MERLINA W RÓŻOWYCH KALESONACH! Czy my ze sobą flirtowaliśmy?!

Zatrzymałem się gwałtownie, patrząc z przerażeniem w schody. Nie… To nie tak… Z pewnością tylko ja to tak odebrałem… A co jeśli nie?! Poderwałem głowę, patrząc z zagubieniem na portret wiszący na ścianie naprzeciw mnie. Pięć znajdujących się na nim kobiet, przyglądało mi się z zainteresowaniem.

– Coś się tak zawstydził, chłopcze? – spytała jedna.

– Czyżbyś myślał o czymś sprośnym? – dodała druga.

– Amelio! Nie mów tak, tylko bardziej go zawstydzasz! – skarciła ją pierwsza.

– Właśnie, damie nie wypada mówić takich rzeczy! – dodała trzecia, a kolejne dwie jej przytaknęły. – Nawet jeśli to prawda...

Miałem wrażenie, że moja twarz zaraz spłonie, więc ruszyłem dalej szybkim krokiem, starając się zignorować chichotanie „dam”.

Merlinie, ja z nim wcale NIE FLIRTOWAŁEM!

 

~*~

 

Jak nigdy, zejście na kolacje wydawało mi się najgorszą możliwą perspektywą. Rozważałem nawet opcję wymigania się od posiłku, ale po ponad godzinie biegania byłem zbyt głodny, by móc sobie na to pozwolić. Wszedłem z przyjaciółmi do Wielkiej Sali, kierując się szybkim krokiem do naszego stołu. Starałem się nie spoglądać w stronę stołu Ślizgonów, lecz ostatecznie nie udało mi się powstrzymać i zerknąłem, z ulgą stwierdzając, że Malfoy postanowił odpuścić sobie i ten posiłek. Zignorowałem ukłucie niepokoju na wspomnienie wystających żeber i przeraźliwie chudych kończyn Malfoya. Z pewnością jest na tyle duży, by samemu się sobą zająć. Zresztą pewnie i tak pogardziłby moją troską… Och, przepraszam, już nią pogardził. Poza tym, dobrze się składa, że go nie ma. Nie wiem, czy byłbym w stanie spokojnie spojrzeć mu w twarz…

Nałożyłem sobie sporą porcję nadziewanych roladek, które zostały od obiadu i z zapałem zabrałem się za jedzenie. Omawialiśmy właśnie z Ronem, Deanem i Seamusem artykuł zamieszczony w najnowszym numerze „Quidditcha”, gdy zorientowaliśmy się, że w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się dziwnie cicho.

Podniosłem głowę znad gazety i z zainteresowaniem rozejrzałem się po sali. I wtedy go ujrzałem. Szedł z pokerową miną środkiem pomieszczenia. Wyprostowany, jakby połknął kij, z wysoko uniesioną brodą… A obok, trzymając rękę na jego ramieniu, kroczył Snape ze swoim typowym drwiącym uśmieszkiem.

– Jaka jazda! Malfoy w zwyczajnej szacie! – Ron zapiał cicho z zachwytu wśród wrzawy, jaka nagle wybuchła. Gapił się na blondyna z tak wielkim wyszczerzem, że zastanawiałem się, czy mu zaraz twarz nie pęknie na pół.

– Jak myślicie, co się mogło stać, że go odwołali z funkcji prefekta? – zagaił równie podekscytowany Neville. Zdrętwiałem, patrząc w szoku na Neville’a. Malfoy… odwołany? Ale przecież jeszcze podczas naszej rozmowy miał na sobie szatę prefekta… Nie mógł podczas treningu zrobić nic, przez co by go odwołali, prawda? Może po prostu mu się zniszczyła, myślałem – z jakiegoś powodu – z nadzieją. Co było równie głupie, jak myśl, czy jeszcze kiedyś trafimy na siebie w łazience prefektów...

– Pewnie nauczyciele wreszcie poszli po rozum do głowy, ot, cała sprawa. Przecież on nigdy nie nadawał się na prefekta. Pieprzony lizus, pewnie zdobył tę pozycję dzięki pieniądzom tatusia – prychnął Seamus.

– A może odkryli, że działa dla Sami-Wiecie-Kogo? – podsunął Ron, a ja zmarszczyłem gniewnie brwi. Malfoy nie może pracować dla Voldemorta! To… On… Znaczy… Mam nadzieję, że nie może...

– Ile razy można wam mówić, że Draco nie jest pod jego batutą! – warknął Ig, rzucając nam zdegustowane spojrzenie, które wyglądało identycznie jak wersja Malfoya. – Cały czas trąbicie o tym, że służy Voldemortowi, a żaden z was nie ma nawet na to dowodu. Ja z kolei mogę poręczyć nawet pod działaniem veritaserum, że nie ma znaku tej przebrzydłej jaszczurki.

– Racja – przytaknąłem Igowi, tym samym, ściągając na siebie zaskoczone spojrzenia całej naszej grupki.

– Skąd możesz to wiedzieć, Harry? – spytała Hermiona, unosząc do góry jedną brew. Już miałem zacząć panikować, próbując wymyślić, coś innego niż przyznanie, że mam w „zwyczaju” od czasu do czasu zażywać wspólnych kąpieli z Malfoyem, gdy z pomocą przybył mi Ig:

– Bo pokazywałem mu swoje zdjęcia, wśród których znalazło się zdjęcie mojego kuzyna. – Spojrzał chłodno na Hermionę, po czym skupił swoją uwagę na Ronie. – Jeśli tak bardzo chcecie, mogę pokazać je też i wam, chociaż nie wiem, czy wasze nerwy to wytrzymają. W końcu na tych zdjęciach nie dzieje się nic nielegalnego.

Cała piątka, łącznie z Hermioną, spoglądała ze zmieszaniem to na mnie to na Iga, najwidoczniej nie bardzo wiedząc, co na to odpowiedzieć.

– W takim razie, czemu usunięto go z funkcji prefekta? – zapytała Hermiona ugodowym tonem. – Ty powinieneś coś wiedzieć, prawda Ig? – Tym razem również ja spojrzałem wyczekująco na Ignissa.

– Wiem tylko tyle, że wczoraj wieczorem Severus znalazł Draco w Zakazanym Lesie i wynikła między nimi kłótnia na cały dom. Żebyście widzieli, jak młodsi Ślizgoni uciekali w popłochu z pokoju wspólnego, kiedy tylko zobaczyli ich wściekłe miny.

– Gdyby przez takie coś odbierano funkcję prefekta, to Harry już dawno powinien stracić swoją… Ja w sumie pewnie też – zauważyła sceptycznie Herm.

– Nie sądzę, że tu chodziło tylko o regularne wycieczki do Zakazanego Lasu… Musiało złożyć się na to kilka czynników. Może nawet jego domownicy poszli na skargę do Seva, że Draco sprasza do swojego dormitorium obcych i ponoć w weekendy zamiast poświęcać czas innym Ślizgonom, ten wolał wymigiwać się od swoich obowiązków i znikać na całe dnie.

– Czemu mnie nie dziwi, że Malfoyowi nie wystarczają grupowe ślizgońskie orgie i organizuje sobie jeszcze jakieś własne…

– Dean, brzmisz, jakbyś był zazdrosny – zauważył nieco kąśliwie Seamus, sprawiając, że Dean się zarumienił. – Pewnie sam chciałbyś wziąć czasem w nich udział? – spytał wyzywająco.

– Nie jestem zazdrosny! No może troszkę brakuje mi imprez w naszym domu… Od kiedy George i Fred ukończyli szkołę, w wieży zrobiło się jakoś tak… nudno i martwo. – Razem z Ronem, Hermioną i Seamusem przytaknęliśmy mu.

– A tak wracając do tematu. Ciekawe, gdzie Fretka się szlaja.

– Może ma randki albo coś?... No co? – obruszył się Dean, gdy wbiło się w niego pięć par oczu. – Malfoy to mimo wszystko też człowiek. Musi mieć jakieś swoje potrzeby, chyba nie zaprzeczycie?

Zacisnąłem dłonie na sztućcach i energicznie zabrałem się znów do jedzenia, starając się ignorować głosy przyjaciół. Ledwo jednak włożyłem do ust pierwszy kęs, jak usłyszałem ponownie Deana:

– O, a nie mówiłem?

Momentalnie spojrzałem na stół Ślizgonów, od razu dostrzegając to, o czym mówił brunet. Ian i – szczególnie – Paul znów kleili się do Malfoya. Ze zmrużonymi oczami obserwowałem ich dłonie na jego ramionach, twarze znajdujące się zdecydowanie za blisko jego twarzy, usta szepczące mu coś na ucho.

Nagle poczułem niesamowitą radość z tego, że jest poniedziałek wieczór. Czuję, że wręcz roznosi mnie energia i ochota, by ćwiczyć różne zaklęcia. Zarówno defensywne, jak i ofensywne… I wprost nie mogę się doczekać jutrzejszych zajęć klubu pojedynków.

 

~*~

 

Dziś akurat skończył się miesiąc, na który mieliśmy ustalonych naszych pierwszych sparingpartnerów, a co za tym idzie – mieliśmy mieć przydzielonych nowych. Jako że podczas pierwszego przydziału drugą osobą, która wytrzymała ze mną najdłużej był Anderson, to właśnie jego przydzielono mi tym razem.

Nie zamierzałem narzekać. Powiem nawet więcej – ledwo powstrzymywałem się od skakania z radości.

– Liczę na udaną zabawę, Potty. Tylko tym razem postaraj się być delikatniejszy, bo chciałbym mieć dziś siły na inne zabawy. Szczególnie z moim słodziakiem – dodał ze „słodkim” uśmieszkiem, aż mnie zemdliło. Ciekawe tylko o kim mówił? O Ianie czy o… Malfoyu?

Ukłoniłem mu się bez słowa, patrząc na niego wyczekująco. Uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy i powtórzył mój ruch skonsternowany.

Ustawiliśmy się na pozycjach. Starałem się uspokoić oddech, bo był nieco przyśpieszony. Wdech i wydech, Potter, skup się. Odetchnąłem głęboko, koncentrując się na moim przeciwniku.

Uniosłem różdżkę i kumulując w niej całą swoją moc, wykrzyknąłem:

– _Expelliarmus!_

Z łatwością zablokowałem zaklęcie Andersona, jednocześnie z satysfakcją obserwowałem, jak moje własne przełamuje jego barierę, posyłając go na posadzkę parę metrów dalej. Uśmiechnąłem się z zadowoleniem, opuszczając powoli różdżkę. Wolnym krokiem podszedłem do tego oślizłego typka i pochylając się, by pomóc mu wstać, jednocześnie wysyczałem:

– Nigdy więcej mnie tak nie nazywaj. – I następnym razem trzymaj łapy przy sobie, dodałem w myślach. Nie czekając ani na odpowiedź, ani na to by doprowadził się do porządku, wróciłem na swoje miejsce, przygotowując się do kolejnej rundy. Dzisiejsze zajęcia zdecydowanie będą należały do najprzyjemniejszych.

 

~*~

 

– Więc, od czego chciałbyś zacząć? – Spojrzałem wyczekująco na Ignissa, który stał z zamyśloną miną pośrodku sali treningowej – takiej samej jak ta, którą przywoływaliśmy na czas spotkań Gwardii Dumbledore’a.

– Chyba od czegoś łatwego, co? Mimo wszystko jestem amatorem.

– Proponuję na początek zacząć od materiału z pierwszej klasy. To najłatwiejsze, co może być.

– Zgadzam się z Hermioną. Więc, Ig, wyciągaj różdżkę i zaczynamy! – rzuciłem z entuzjazmem.

Ig rzucił mi zaskoczone spojrzenie.

– Różdżkę, powiadasz? – spytał zakłopotany.

– No różdżkę. Taki magiczny patyk, który można ewentualnie użyć jako zatyczkę do nosa dla trolla – mruknąłem, krzywiąc się z obrzydzeniem na wspomnienie glutów na mojej własnej.

– Too… hmmm… chyba mamy problem…

– Co masz na myśli? Nie mów tylko, że zapomniałeś ją wziąć! – rzucił zszokowany Ron.

– Nie zapomniałem jej wziąć! Znaczy, nie mam jej przy sobie… No bo chodzi mi o… miałem na myśli… – Igniss zaczął się plątać w swoich słowach

– No, wysłów się – ponagliła go Hermiona.

– Bo ja w ogóle nie mam różdżki!

– CO?! – Cała nasza trójka wlepiła w niego zszokowane spojrzenia.

– Nie masz różdżki? Co to znaczy, że nie masz różdżki? – Brwi Rona wystrzeliły do góry. – Jesteś idiotą czy co? Jakim cudem przyjechałeś do _Hogwartu_ bez _różdżki_?!

– No wielkie dzięki, Ron! – burknął, udając focha. – Normalnie zamykam się w sobie… Jesteś okrutny.

– Jak tak sobie pomyślę, to ani razu nie widziałem byś jej używał w czasie lekcji… – przyznałem.

– Ej, skoro nie masz różdżki, to po co w ogóle chodzisz na lekcje? – Ron spojrzał na Iga z niezrozumieniem. W duchu się z nim zgodziłem. No bo naprawdę – po co?

– Emm, by się nauczyć teorii?

– Przecież mógłbyś się jej nauczyć z książek – zauważyłem.

– No tak, ale nie zawsze wiem jak wypowiedzieć dane zaklęcie czy jaki ruch wykonać, by zadziałało poprawnie… Zresztą jak się obserwuje na żywo, jak ktoś używa danego zaklęcia, to łatwiej to później powtórzyć, nie uważacie? – Razem z Ronem zmuszeni byliśmy mu przyznać rację. Nie pomyślałem o tym wcześniej.

– Skoro nie masz różdżki, a mimo to chcesz się uczyć rzucania zaklęć, musi to znaczyć, że… – Hermiona spojrzała na Iga rozszerzonymi oczami, które nagle zaczęły błyszczeć w ten charakterystyczny sposób. Jak zawsze, gdy znajduje coś, co ją zainteresuje. – Och, powiedz, że mam rację! – Tym razem spojrzała na niego prawie że prosząco.

– Jak zwykle błyskotliwa dedukcja, Hermi–mamo. Jesteś prawie jak Sherlock. – Ig wyszczerzył się zadowolony.

– Ale o czym wy mówicie? – spytałem zdezorientowany.

– Nie wszyscy są takimi mózgami jak wy... – dorzucił Ron.

– Mogę zademonstrować? – spytał Ig w stronę Hermi.

– Och, tak! Oczywiście, z chęcią to zobaczę! – przytaknęła gorliwie Herm. Miałem wrażenie, że z tego podekscytowania zaraz rzuci się Igowi na szyję.

– Dobra, ale to nie będzie nic wyszukanego.

– Nieważne! Po prostu to pokaż.

Igniss uśmiechnął się lekko, rozglądając się na boki, aż jego uśmiech poszerzył się, kiedy dostrzegł wiszące na ścianie ozdobne herby z szablami. Wypuścił wolno powietrze, patrząc w skupieniu w tamtą stronę i wyciągając przed siebie dłoń. Hermiona wciągnęła powietrze w pełnym napięcia oczekiwaniu, a my z Ronem gapiliśmy się na niego jak na idiotę. Nagle herb zatrząsł się i upadł na ziemie z hukiem, z kolei szabla poleciała prosto do jego ręki. Ig spojrzał na nas wesoło, wymachując lekko ostrzem na boki. Nasze szczęki niemal podzieliły los herbu.

– I co wy na to? – spytał rozbawiony.

– To było… wow… – Po raz kolejny rozbrzmieliśmy z Ronem w dwugłosie.

– Igniss! To niesamowite! Jak ty to robisz?! – Głos Hermiony z nadmiaru emocji zaczął przypominać pisk. Nie winiłem jej jednak z to. Ten pokaz naprawdę robił wrażenie.

– Nie wiem. Tak mam już od chwili odzyskania przytomności w wakacje. Pomyślałem o tym, że bardzo chce mi się pić i szklanka z wodą poleciała w moim kierunku. W ostatnim momencie się przed nią uchyliłem!

Parsknąłem rozbawiony.

– Czytałam kiedyś o magii bezróżdżkowej… Niewielu czarodziejom udało się opanować ją na tyle, by mogli posługiwać się nią w przypadku łatwych zaklęć. A tych, którzy mogli za jej pomocą wykonać dowolne zaklęcie, można zliczyć na palcach jednej ręki. Jednym z nich był rzecz jasna Merlin.

– Auć. Wysoka poprzeczka...

– Zdecydowanie _BARDZO_ wysoka – przytaknął Ron, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową i patrząc na Iga jak na kosmitę

– To może ja poproszę o różdżkę? Chociaż w czasie jak byłem w Japonii żadna z ich różdżek do mnie nie pasowała.

– W takim razie pozostaje ci jeszcze sklep Olivandera. Może tam znajdziesz tę właściwą – zasugerowałem.

– A może wcale nie będziesz jej potrzebował – zauważyła optymistycznie Hermiona. – To że niewielu było takich, którzy opanowali tę sztukę, nie oznacza, że Igniss nie może być kolejnym. Zwłaszcza, że jego zdolności magiczne ujawniły się w zdecydowanie nietypowy sposób.

– No, odrzuciło mnie ładnie. Pamiętam tylko jak w pewnym momencie moją pierś przeszył straszny ból i jak leciałem na przerażonych Haru i Maki.

– To jacyś twoi znajomi z Japonii, tak?

– No tak, Haruse i jego starsza siostra Masaki, która jest narzeczoną kuzyna Draco, Yuusuke.

– Nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że Malfoyowie dotarli nawet do Azji… Choć w sumie nigdy nie zastanawiałam się, jak daleko sięgają wpływy ich rodziny. Sądząc jednak po tym, że są naprawdę starym rodem, nie powinno mnie dziwić, gdyby się okazało, że mają kuzynostwo w większości krajów świata. – Hermiona zignorowała mamrotanie Rona o Malfoyach panoszących się po świecie.

– Znaczy… To nie do końca tak.

– To znaczy? – włączyłem się do rozmowy.

– Chodzi o to, że starszy brat dziadka Draco został wydziedziczony, mimo że to on był pierworodnym, i przeniósł się tam. Wżenił się w rodzinę Oonodera i porzucił stare nazwisko.

– Yhm. No dobra, a wracając do nauki. Skoro używasz magii bezróżdżkowej, to jak chcesz żebyśmy _my_ ci pomogli? Przecież żadne z nas jej nie opanowało – zauważyłem.

– Z pewnością łatwiej mu będzie się nauczyć, jeśli nie będzie musiał się głowić sam. Zupełnie jak w twoim przypadku, nie uważasz, Harry? – Hermiona spojrzała na mnie znacząco.

– Ale przecież zawsze się uczymy w trójkę, no czasem nawet w więcej osób… – Czyżby Hermiona nic mu nie powiedziała?

– Jeżeli nie czujecie się na siłach, to nie będę was zmuszał – wtrącił cicho Ig.

– Och, nie mówiłam o tym Ron. I oczywiście, że czujemy się na siłach, Ig. I z wielką chęcią ci pomożemy.

– Skoro nie mówiłaś o naszej wspólnej nauce, to o czym? – dopytywał Ron, patrząc na nią podejrzliwie. – Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? – Zrobił nieco urażoną minę.

– To nie tak, Ron, że nie chcieliśmy ci powiedzieć. I tobie, Ig, też – dodałem, zdawszy sobie sprawę, że trochę spychamy go na bok w tej rozmowie – po prostu nie było kiedy. Hermiona też jeszcze do niedawna o niczym nie wiedziała.

– No dobra, ale o czym wy mówicie?

– Harry trenuje animagię.

– Hęę?! – krzyknął Ron, w tym samym czasie co Ig:

– Aaaw! Serio!? Jak Syriusz? – Ig spojrzał na mnie przejęty.

– Dokładnie.

– Jak mogłeś to przede mną zataić? – spytał teraz już wyraźnie urażony Ron.

– Ron, nikomu o tym nie mówiłem. To była swego rodzaju… autoterapia. Po tym jak... Syriusz, no… wiecie…

Moment przygnębiającego milczenia, przerwał cichy głos Iga:

– A jak on w ogóle zginął?

– Och, Ig… – Herm spojrzała na niego współczująco. – Syriusz zginął w maju podczas bitwy w Ministerstwie Magii. To było takie nagłe i niespodziewane. W jednej chwili był, a w następnej już…

– Pochłonęła go zasłona – dokończył za nią Ron. Cała nasza trójka wbiła przygnębione spojrzenia w posadzkę, myślami wracając do tamtego dnia.

– Za...zasłona – stęknął cicho. – Czyli już nigdy...

Hermiona mruknęła, potakując.

– Główna walka toczyła się w Departamencie Tajemnic w Sali _Śmierci_ – jej głos załamał się lekko, ale dzielnie kontynuowała. Wątpiłem, bym był do tego zdolny. Było już ze mną dużo lepiej, ale wciąż dławiło mnie wewnątrz, gdy o tym myślałem… – i tam właśnie...

– Dość… proszę nie mów już więcej, Hermiono – mruknął zduszonym głosem.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła pełna przygnębienia cisza, którą jedynie Ron odważył się przerwać.

– Chyba dziś nic nie wyjdzie z tego czarowania, proponuję wrócić do pokoju wspólnego.

Spojrzeliśmy na niego z wdzięcznością i wciąż w ponurych nastrojach opuściliśmy Pokój Życzeń.


	57. Draco

Nie mając ochoty na żadne spotkania ani tym bardziej na rozmowy z kimkolwiek, postanowiłem całą niedzielę poświęcić Galenie. W końcu jestem jej właścicielem, a przez kilka ostatnich dni widocznie jej unikałem (niespecjalnie!), co chciałem jej wynagrodzić z nawiązką. Dlatego też z nadejściem świtu ubrałem się i po wzięciu plecaka pełnego surowego kurczaka, ruszyłem szybkim krokiem w stronę Zakazanego Lasu.

Galena przywitała mnie ochoczo, nim zdążyłem dojść do jej polany, co utwierdziło mnie w przekonaniu, że mój pomysł przypadnie małej do gustu. Uśmiechnąłem się czule, gładząc ją lekko po pysku i przyglądając się uważnie jej ciału.

– Albo mi się zdaje, albo znów urosłaś, maleńka – odezwałem się do niej, kładąc dłoń między jej nozdrzami. Galena parsknęła cichutko, zabierając na chwilę głowę i prowadząc mnie do swojego gniazda. Ulokowała się w swoim zwyczajnym miejscu, a ja usiadłem obok niej, wyciągając z torby pierwszą porcję mięska. – Zobacz, co dla ciebie mam – powiedziałem, podrzucając jej kurczaka, a ta w mgnieniu oka pochwyciła go w zęby i połknęła z zadowolonym gardłowym pomrukiem. – Dobra dziewczynka…

Oparłem się o jej bok, śmiejąc się cicho, gdy smoczyca otoczyła mnie swoim skrzydłem. Najwyraźniej w ten sposób chciała uchronić mnie przed zimnem. Trwałem tak przez jakiś czas, starając się nie myśleć o niczym ani o  nikim. Jednak jak na złość, przed oczami co rusz widziałem postaci trzech osób. Clary proszącej o zrozumienie, Pottera patrzącego na mnie z czymś na kształt politowania i rozczarowania (o co mu niby chodzi, co!?) oraz Iga, który non stop zadaje mi praktycznie to samo pytanie – “Wszystko ok, Draco?”.  Wkurzające!

Rozumiem, że się o mnie martwi. Ja sam często zastanawiam się, czy wszystko u niego w porządku. Czy radzi sobie wśród Gryfonów. Albo czy ktoś ze Slytherinu nie postanowił obrać go na swój celownik. Wiem, że Ig doskonale by sobie poradził. Jeżeli ktoś zaatakowałby go pięściami, mój bliźniak bez trudu powaliłby go na łopatki. Troszkę trudniej miałby, jeśli chodzi o ataki magiczne, ale zdążyłem się już parę razy przekonać, że w ekstremalnych warunkach jego magia działa samoistnie.

Jak to było tydzień temu, kiedy Ig bardzo chciał uczestniczyć w naszym treningu Quidditcha. Jeden z pałkarzy, Joshua Coleman z mojego rocznika, jako pierwszy zobaczył tłuczka lecącego w stronę Davida Tylera, który zdawał się prowadzić dość żywą rozmowę z Alice (biorąc pod uwagę to, że dziewczyna w ogóle była skłonna odpowiadać na jego pytania – co  było w pewnym sensie dość zaskakujące). Krzyknął do nich, ostrzegając przed piłką, sam jednak zdążył wylecieć przed nich i wybić mocno tłuczka. Pech chciał, że niczego nieświadomy Igniss ze słuchawkami na uszach, leciał akurat w stronę trajektorii lotu piłki i to była tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy miałoby dość do zderzenia.

Byliśmy za daleko, by zainterweniować, Ig był zbyt “głuchy”, by usłyszeć mój wrzask, więc jedynym wyjściem było użycie różdżki. Już miałem ją wycelowaną w stronę tłuczka, kiedy właśnie stało się to…

Gryfon wzdrygnął się nagle, spoglądając zaskoczony na lecącą w jego kierunku piłkę. Nie wiem, czy pisnął, czy krzyknął wystraszony, wyciągając przed siebie rękę w obronnym geście, ale w tym samym momencie tłuczek zatrzymał się w odległości niecałych trzech stóp, drżąc niebezpiecznie. Jakby piłka sama nie wiedziała, czy pruć dalej, czy znieruchomieć na dobre. Niestety, nie dane było mi się nad tym zastanowić, bo sekundę później tłuczek po prostu wybuchł.

Galena trąciła mnie delikatnie pyskiem, skupiając na sobie całą moją uwagę.

– Co jest, maleńka? Nie lubisz nie być w centrum uwagi? – spytałem, gładząc czule wewnętrzną stronę  jej skrzydła. – A może chciałabyś troszkę polatać, co?

Smoczyca wydała z siebie dźwięk, który skojarzył mi się z zadowolonym okrzykiem. Uśmiechnąłem się w odpowiedzi, wychodząc spod jej skrzydła i kiedy tylko samica się ustawiła, wsiadłem na jej grzbiet. Galena odepchnęła się mocno od ziemi, zgrabnie wzbijając się w powietrze.

Naprawdę uwielbiałem to uczucie. Latanie na miotle było niesamowite, ale nie umywało się od latania na smoku. Gdybym mógł chwaliłbym się tym na prawo i lewo, jednak świadomość tego, że mógłbym przez to zaszkodzić Galenie, powstrzymywała mnie od zrobienia takiej głupoty.

 

~*~

 

– Draco…

Jęknąłem cicho w odpowiedzi, mocniej wtulając się w przyjemnie ciepłe, aczkolwiek nieco szorstkie ciało. Gdzieś znad mojej głowy rozbrzmiał cichy warkot, przez który zacząłem zastanawiać się nad swoim położeniem.

– Zamilcz, bestio. Przecież nie chcę zrobić mu krzywdy.

Warkot stał się o wiele głośniejszy.

– Draco. – Usłyszałem zniecierpliwiony głos. Uchyliłem lekko powieki, patrząc nieprzytomnym wzrokiem przed siebie. – Ile czasu masz zamiar bawić się w śpiącego królewicza, co? – sarknął, a ja rozpoznałem w rozmówcy Severusa. Podniosłem się do siadu, przeciągając się z westchnieniem.

– Co jest? – rzuciłem zaciekawiony, wstając i gładząc Galenę po szyi. To sprawiło, że przestała szczerzyć kły w stronę mojego chrzestnego i zaczęła wręcz łasić się do mnie.

– Może tak ty mi powiesz “co jest”? – spytał, patrząc na mnie z niezadowoleniem. – Cały dzień jesteś tutaj. Opuściłeś wszystkie posiłki i jakby tego było mało niedługo będzie cisza nocna.

Faktycznie, zrobiło się już ciemno i całkiem chłodno na dworze. Zapewne, gdyby nie Galena już dawno trząsłbym się z zimna.

– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz – odparłem, wzruszając ramionami.

– Och, no jakżeby inaczej! Problemy innych zauważasz na kilometr i rozwiązujesz je w cudowny i fenomenalny sposób, jak przystaje na prefekta Slytherinu! Ale jeśli chodzi już o twoje sprawy to widzisz mniej od dementora!

– Świetnie! To może powiesz, co ci się we mnie nie podoba!? Z pewnością będę szczęśliwszy, będąc bogatszym o nową informację.

– Zamieniłeś się na mózg z Potterem? A może postanowiłeś iść za linią mody “Crabb&Goyle”?

– Nie staraj mi się wmówić, że nie dbam o siebie jak ci jaskiniowcy! – warknąłem zły.

– Nie widzisz w jakim jesteś stanie? Draco! Ty przeraźliwie chudniesz. Z początku starałem wmówić sobie, że to tylko chwilowy efekt uboczny pieczęci i niedługo wszystko się unormuje. Ale ty przeszedłeś samego siebie! “Nie odczuwam głodu, więc nie idę na posiłki”, tak pomyślałeś, czyż nie?! To była największa głupota jaką mogłeś zdobić! I nawet nie staraj się zaprzeczać! Próbowałem ci pomóc, dodając do eliksiru bezpieczne składniki na poprawę energii czy wzrost łaknienia, przez co dawka stała się za słaba i wymusiłeś na mnie zrobienie o wiele mocniejszej. Jednak ty dalej nie zauważasz tego problemu!

– A co cię to obchodzi!? – krzyknąłem, patrząc na niego z furią. – Nie jesteś moim ojcem, by mieć prawo mówić mi, co mam robić! Nie masz innych rzeczy do roboty? Nie musisz zrobić jakiegoś nowego, zabójczego eliksiru dla Sam-Wiesz-Kogo!? Albo poszukać równie niebezpiecznych składników!?

Severus rzucił mi pełne niedowierzania i bólu spojrzenie, pod wpływem którego poczułem się wyjątkowo okropnie. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy potraktowałem tak tego mężczyznę.

– Masz rację. Nie mam prawa się produkować, skoro nie jesteśmy związani ani jedną kroplą krwi – zauważył kwaśno, wzruszając ramionami. – Niestety, prawda jest również taka, że dzięki twojej szanownej matce stałem się twoim ojcem chrzestnym. I chociaż może daleko mi do stania się kimś na kształt twego rodzica, dalej mam nad tobą przewagę, Draconie. A gdyby to dalej było zbyt mało, by móc starać się ci pomóc, czy ukrócić twoje dziwne wybryki, z pełną satysfakcją przypomnę ci, że jestem nauczycielem i _opiekunem_ domu Slytherina. Moim obowiązkiem jest pilnowanie moich podopiecznych. Wszystkich, bez wyjątku. Nawet jeśli sprawa tyczy się prefekta.

– Świetnie – sapnąłem głośno, patrząc na niego z nowym pokładem nienawiści. – W takim razie czemu nie zainteresowałeś się sprawą Alice Bellamite albo Eleny Prince, co!? Bo prawda jest taka, że masz nas wszystkich w dupie! Dla ciebie najważniejsze są tylko badania i to twoje pudełko pełne listów od J.P.!

– Nie mam zamiaru rozwodzić się na ten temat w tym miejscu… – mruknął, odwracając się i kierując w stronę wyjścia z lasu.

– Bo co!? – krzyknąłem za nim, szybkim krokiem doganiając go.  – Bo boisz się, że ktoś nas usłyszy? Przecież tu żywej duszy nie ma!

– Jesteś tego pewien? – Rzucił mi powątpiewające spojrzenie, przez które zamilkłem zaraz niespokojny. Zrobił to specjalnie, żeby odwrócić moją uwagę, czy może naprawdę miał do tego podstawy?

W pełnej napięcia ciszy opuściliśmy las i szliśmy do zamku.

– Nawet nie myśl, że pozwolę zaciągnąć się do twojej komnaty i tam z tobą gadać – wysyczałem, kiedy byliśmy już blisko lochów.

– Nie musisz się martwić. Nie miałem zamiaru cię tam zapraszać – odparł chłodno, kiedy mijaliśmy drzwi od jego prywatnych kwater. – W końcu nie mogę zapraszać tam _obcych_ ludzi, skoro nie mam WŁASNEJ rodziny.

Zabolało… Nigdy nie sądziłem, że słowa mojego chrzestnego mogą ranić w takim stopniu.

W ciszy przeszliśmy przez pokój wspólny, nie zaszczycając nikogo najmniejszym spojrzeniem i wkraczając do mojego dormitorium.

– Miałem nadzieję, że nie będę musiał tego robić. Niestety, nie dajesz mi innego wyboru, Draco – odezwał się tuż po tym, jak zamknął za sobą drzwi. – Po tym incydencie ty po prostu doprowadzasz do autodestrukcji swojego organizmu. Nie mogę pozwolić na twoje głodzenie się.

– Nie głodzę się – burknąłem, wyciągając fajkę z pudełka. Jednak nie miałem okazji nawet włożyć jej między wargi, bo Severus już trzymał ją w swoich rękach, wraz z moją paczką. – Oddawaj! – warknąłem, patrząc na niego wilkiem.

– O tym też mówiłem. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że paląc papierosy zabijasz w sobie potrzebę jedzenia? Twój organizm głupieje i błędnie interpretuje napływ nikotyny jako właściwe składniki odżywcze, przez co podwójnie tracisz ochotę na zjedzenie czegokolwiek!

– Jesteś przewrażliwiony. Po prostu wszystko wyolbrzymiasz. – Machnąłem zbywająco ręką,  przymierzając się do posadzenia tyłka na kanapie. Już siadałem na jak zawsze miękkie obicie, kiedy poczułem palce owinięte ciasno wokół mojego nadgarstka i silnie pociągnięcie.

– Wyolbrzymiam, tak? – wysyczał wściekły, pociągając mnie w stronę sypialni. Serce skurczyło się w strachu, by zacząć bić z większą częstotliwością i siłą, uderzając boleśnie o moje żebra. On chyba nie zamierzał…!? Przecież to Sev! On nigdy nie zrobiłby mi czegoś TAKIEGO. – Zaraz się przekonamy, kto tu nie ma racji – dodał, zatrzymując mnie przed lustrem. Przez chwilę oboje patrzyliśmy się na taflę szkła. Ja doszczętnie przerażony, on z chłodną premedytacją.

– Se… – Głos uwiązł mi w gardle, dokładnie w chwili, kiedy brunet różdżką rozpiął guziki płaszcza, a następnie bez zbędnych czułości wręcz zerwał go z moich ramion. – Przestań! – krzyknąłem cicho, starając się zaoponować, jednak w tym samym momencie Snape zaklęciem pozbył się mojej bluzy i koszuli. Jedną dłonią złapał moją szczękę i nakazał, abym patrzył na swoje odbicie.

– Widzisz!? Popatrz na swoje ciało. Wyglądasz jak ledwo dyszący kościany wieszak na skórę!

Obserwowałem wystające żebra i mostek, jak i ohydnie odznaczające się kości biodrowe. Wyglądałem naprawdę okropnie.

– Dlatego radzę ci się zastanowić nad zmianą swoich nawyków, w innym wypadku spotka cię bardzo surowa kara. Utrata twoich przywilejów. A tego chyba nie chcesz, prawda? Draco?

 

~*~

 

Nigdy nie podejrzewałbym, że przeprowadzę z Potterem rozmowę w TAKI sposób. Albo inaczej… Nie sądziłem, że Gryfon odpowie na mój dwuznaczny komentarz, drugim dwuznacznym komentarzem.

Dlatego po kilku wypowiedziach z podwójnym dnem, wycofałem się strategicznie, wmawiając sobie, że muszę być dzisiaj wcześniej na treningu.

Na boisku, we względnej ciszy, czekała już na mnie cała drużyna. Nawet Blaise i Pansy się przypałętali, chociaż na ogół nie lubili przychodzić na nasze treningi. Dziewczyna rzuciła mi krótkie spojrzenie, uśmiechając się delikatnie, by wrócić do rozmowy z naszym przyjacielem. Uniosłem na to jedną brew, zastanawiając się nad zagadkowym zachowaniem dziewczyny. Normalnie Pansy robiła wszystko, by móc rzucić się w moją stronę z próbą owinięcia rąk wokół mojej szyi.

Jednak nie znaczy to, że czułem się rozczarowany.

Ściskając mocniej miotłę w dłoni, ruszyłem żwawszym krokiem w ich kierunku, kiedy zza zawodników wyłoniła się sylwetka nauczyciela. I wszystko jasne…

Opiekun Slytherinu wyszedł mi naprzeciw, a jego mina jasno mówiła, że tylko jedna kropla wystarczy do przelania czary.

– Wydawało mi się, że dałem ci jasne warunki zachowania funkcji prefekta – odezwał się, kiedy już był na wyciągnięcie ręki.

– A mi wydawało się, że dostałem pozwolenie na poświęcenie mojej drużynie jednego, wybranego przeze mnie dnia tygodnia. No chyba, że zmieniłeś zdanie – odparłem, patrząc na niego wyzywająco. Kto, jak kto, ale Severus nie należał do osób, które rozmyślają się co pięć minut.

– Owszem, tak jak i kazałem ci zacząć pojawiać się na posiłkach, czego jednak nie wziąłeś sobie do serca.

O kurwa. Kompletnie o tym zapomniałem!

– Nie muszę od razu wykonywać wszystkiego co mi rozkażesz, Sev – oznajmiłem z nonszalancją, wzruszając lekko ramionami.

– Jeżeli nie chcesz zachować przywilejów, to zgodzę się z tobą. Jesteś na dobrej drodze, by zdegradować cię do roli szarego, niewyróżniającego się niczym ucznia. Mam nadzieję, że któryś z twoich przyjaciół przygarnie cię do siebie. Słyszałem też, że twoi byli pachołkowie mają jedno łóżko wolne.

– A ty wiesz o tym, bo co? Interesuje cię ich życie, czy coś? Jesteś stalkerem? Czy po prostu fascynują cię uczniowie? To jakiś nowy fet…

Dłoń nauczyciela z siłą i głośnym plaśnięciem wylądowała na moim policzku. Severus patrzył na mnie z furią, którą ledwo poskramiał. W innym wypadku nie skończyłoby się na jednym uderzeniu.

– Początkowo planowałem dać ci więcej czasu, jednak dochodzę do wniosku, że niepotrzebnie. Z tą chwilą tracisz pozycję prefekta Slytherinu, panie Malfoy. A co za tym idzie, wszelkie pozwolenia od nauczycieli i samego dyrektora właśnie zostają odwołane. Nie możesz palić. Masz zakaz uczęszczania na więcej niż dwa zajęcia dodatkowe, każdy góra po dwie godziny w tygodniu. Wszelkie wycieczki po zamku czy błoniach, które nie mają dobrego powodu, będą kończyły się surowymi szlabanami.

– Zaraz, nie możesz… – próbowałem mu przerwać, ale zamilkłem zaraz, kiedy zobaczyłem jego gromiące spojrzenie.

– Oczywiście, możesz odzyskać wszystkie przywileje, jeśli chcesz – kontynuował przez zęby. – Musisz jedynie udowodnić, że potrafisz o siebie dbać. A teraz, pójdziesz ze mną do mojego gabinetu, gdzie ściągniesz szatę prefekta i przyjmiesz szkolny mundurek. Po tym zaś **_dopilnuję_** , abyś **_trafił_** bezpiecznie na kolację.

 

~*~

 

Stałem oparty o ścianę koło łazienki prefektów, patrząc na leżący obok nóg plecak i czekając na przyjście Pottera. W gruncie rzeczy spotkanie w tym miejscu było jedynym sensownym rozwiązaniem. W końcu nie miałem pojęcia, gdzie Gryfon zamierza mnie zaciągnąć, by obejrzeć ten film, a wcześniej też nie miałem okazji wypytać go o to. Nie to, żebym był jakoś niezadowolony, czy coś. Mimo wszystko lubiłem niespodzianki.

Zastanawia mnie tylko, dlaczego Ig nie zgodził się na wspólne oglądanie filmu. W rezydencji wręcz nie dawał mi żyć, ciągle prosząc o obejrzenie czegoś, co wpadło mu w oko. A teraz? Wymiguje się tym, że szybko zaśnie w trakcie seansu. Świat idzie ku upadkowi…

Trzeba to opalić.

Ponownie przyłapałem się na tym, że sięgałem ręką do kieszeni w poszukiwaniu paczki. A kiedy nie natrafiałem palcami na dobrze znaną strukturę, boleśnie przypominałem sobie o zakazie Severusa. Eech, ciekawy jestem, ile czasu minie, zanim uda mi się je odzyskać.

W pewnym momencie do moich uszu dotarł odgłos czyichś kroków. Od razu podniosłem głowę, patrząc z delikatnym uśmiechem na zmierzającego w moją stronę bruneta.

– No nareszcie! – zawołałem cicho,  zgarniając plecak z ziemi i przewieszając go sobie przez ramię, wyszedłem mu naprzeciw.

– Nie narzekaj, nie spóźniłem się. Jestem punktualnie… Po co ci ten plecak? – spytał ciekawsko, unosząc brew.

– To niespodzianka z mojej strony – odparłem, patrząc na niego tajemniczo. Niech biedak głowi się, co takiego dla niego przygotowałem.

– Mam się zacząć martwić? – rzucił luźno, choć jego spojrzenie zdradzało niepewność.

– To zależy jak odbierasz takie rzeczy. – Wzruszyłem lekko ramionami. – To gdzie mamy ten seans-nie-randkę?

– Zobaczysz. Chodź za mną.

– Uuu… – Gwizdnąłem z uznaniem. – Ktoś tu się robi tajemniczy! Jesteś prawie jak Ślizgon, gratuluję.

– Nie przesadzaj, daleko mi do waszych gierek. I chodźmy już, bo chyba nie chcemy, by nas ktoś zobaczył.

Ruszyłem razem z nim z lekkim uśmiechem, co rusz spoglądając na jego równie zadowoloną twarz.

– Mam nadzieję, że wybrałeś coś interesującego. W innym wypadku nie ręczę zbytnio za siebie – zagadałem wesołym tonem. – A wierz mi na słowo, jestem bardzo wybredny.

– Mam kilka propozycji, więc w razie co jest pewne pole do manewru. Starałem się jednak wybrać same ciekawe tytuły.

– Mogę zaufać twojemu gustowi filmowemu? I daleko jeszcze? – spytałem, chociaż nie szliśmy nawet pięciu minut.

– Nie marudź, już niedaleko. – Uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.

– Nie marudź – przedrzeźniłem go. – To tak jakbyś zakazał kurze gdakać… Czy ty wyobrażasz mnie sobie nie marudzącego? Przecież to moja natura!

Potter spojrzał na mnie z ukosa i po kilku sekundach wybuchnął niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Zasłonił usta dłonią, z nędznym skutkiem próbując go powstrzymać.

 

– Eeej! To nie jest zabawne! Przestań natychmiast! – krzyknąłem z oburzeniem. Ten idiota ma czelność się ze mnie śmiać!? Niedoczekanie! – Usta w kubeł i nie bulgocz…  No przestań, mówię. Bo nie będę z tobą nic oglądał! – zagroziłem, udając powagę. Mimo wszystko jego humor przeszedł też na mnie. W końcu to było niewyszukane porównanie. Arystokrata i kurczak. Ig pewnie pokładałby się ze śmiechu.

Potter chichotał jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym odetchnął głęboko i przeczesał włosy palcami. Obserwowałem to kątem oka, nie chcąc zdradzić swojego zainteresowania.

– Ciekawa byłaby z ciebie kura – stwierdził poważnie, po czym parsknął i znów zaniósł się śmiechem. – O Merrlinie… hahaha!

– No bardzo śmieszne – warknąłem. – Długo jeszcze będziesz mnie prowadził, nie wiadomo dokąd? – spytałem, z całych sił chcąc zmienić temat.

– Jesteśmy na miejscu, poczekaj tu chwilę. – Zrobił jeszcze kilka kroków, aż znalazł się pod ścianą, gdzie zaczął krążyć w tę i z powrotem.

– Em… Gorzej ci? Bo wiesz, skrzydło szpitalne jest niby tam – wskazałem odpowiedni kierunek. Potter spiorunował mnie wzrokiem, jednak dzielnie udawałem, że nic nie widzę. – Ale nie wiem, czy ta głupia piguła cokolwiek by ci pomogła. Przecież ona jest tak niekompetentna.

W tym momencie przemierzył ten sam odcinek po raz trzeci, a w ścianie jak na zawołanie pojawiły się drzwi.

– Och – sapnąłem zaskoczony, wpatrując się w owo miejsce. – Czy… to jest to, o czym myślę?

– Witamy w Pokoju Życzeń, panie Malfoy! – Skłonił się teatralnie z idiotycznym wyszczerzem na twarzy.

– Nie spodziewałem się, że zaprowadzisz mnie TUTAJ, panie Potter – odparłem, podchodząc bliżej drzwi. – Nie będzie problemu, jeśli wejdę pierwszy?

– Droga wolna. Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba – rzucił z nonszalancją, jakby w ogóle nie zależało mu na mojej pozytywnej opinii. Chociaż z drugiej strony jego głos zdawał się być wypełniony ledwo słyszalnym wahaniem. – Starałem się poprosić o coś, co sprosta wymaganiom arystokraty...

– Przekonajmy się – mruknąłem, naciskając na klamkę i wchodząc pierwszy. Przystanąłem zaskoczony, spoglądając na wierną kopię mojego saloniku w dormitorium. Widziałem drzwi prowadzące do łazienki. Jednak w miejscu, gdzie powinna znajdować się druga para, wisiał obraz jakiegoś nieznanego mi artysty. – No nieźle… Ogólna część mojego dormitorium...

– Jak to ogólna część…? I mógłbyś się wreszcie przesunąć, też chciałbym wejść – prychnął, szturchając mnie lekko palcem w łopatkę. Od razu zrobiłem krok w bok, robiąc mu miejsce.  
– No ogólna. Taki pseudo-salon...

– Masz _własny salon_?! – spytał zdziwiony, wchodząc do środka i zamykając za sobą drzwi, rozglądał się zaciekawiony na boki.

– Noo jak przystało na prefe… – umilkłem zaraz. Przecież nie jestem już prefektem, dlaczego więc dalej mogę przebywać w swoim dormitorium? Severus nie zamierza mi go odebrać. – Od tamtego roku mam prywatne kwatery. Tak samo jak i Will.

– Żartujesz sobie ze mnie… My z Hermioną wciąż mieszkamy w tych samych pokojach, które nam przydzielono w pierwszej klasie!

– Nie wytrzymałbym ponad pięciu lat w jednym pokoju z Zabinim i z Goylem… Już na samą myśl dostaję dreszczy.

– Ja aktualnie dzielę swój z...

– Niech zgadnę: z wiewiórem – mruknąłem, patrząc na niego z rozbawieniem. Ciekawe, czy będzie zły? Czy jednak może dostanę ciche przyzwolenie na nazywanie tak jego przyjaciela.

– Tak, z Ronem też. – Spojrzał na mnie złowrogo. Jej, prawie jak bazyliszek. – I z Igiem, i Deanem, i Seamusem, no i Nevillem.

– Nie wyobrażam sobie dzielenia sypialni z tyloma osobami – powiedziałem wstrząśnięty. Jak on wytrzymał tyle lat z taką hołotą (nie licząc mojego brata)? – U mnie najliczniejsze dormitoria to trzyosobowe, chociaż niektóre dziewczyny wolą trzymać się w większych grupach i chyba mamy ze dwa albo trzy pokoje czteroosobowe.

– U nas nie ma mniejszego niż trzyosobowy, a o ile dobrze się orientuję, to największy jest sześcioosobowy, jak mój.

– To jest okropne. – Usiadłem wygodnie na kanapie, plecak kładąc obok. Butelki stuknęły o siebie robiąc troszkę niepotrzebnego hałasu. Gryfon poderwał głowę i spojrzał podejrzliwie w moją stronę.

– Czy tam jest to co myślę?

– Nie mam pojęcia o czym myślisz – odparłem niewinnie, klepiąc miejsce obok siebie. – Nie siedzę ci w głowie...

– Chodzi mi o alkohol. – Wywrócił oczami, sadowiąc się przy mnie. – Od razu mówię – nie będę pił.

– Och, czyżby? – spojrzałem na niego z drwiącym uśmieszkiem. – Boisz się, że cię upiję i sprzedam jak egzotyczne zwierzątko?

– Jasne, że nie. Po prostu nie chcę pić i tyle.

 

– A może boisz się, że będę próbował cię jakoś wykorzystać?

– Chyba cię pogrzało. Niby ja miałbym się ciebie bać? No, chyba że planujesz znów zaatakować mnie od tyłu...

– To jeśli zapewnię cię, że nie będę cię atakował od tyłu, to dasz się skusić? Czy dalej będziesz robił za niewinne, bezbronne gryfiątko? – No, Pottuś. Połkniesz przynętę czy muszę jeszcze z tobą powalczyć?

– Nie robię za żadne gryfiątko! – warknął. Oho, czyli jednak już zaczął się łamać…

– Naprawdę? Bo ja to odbieram inaczej… Czyżbyś nie umiał pić? – spojrzałem na niego rozbawiony, przykładając rękę do twarzy, by przypadkiem się nie roześmiać. A przynajmniej miałem wyglądać na osobę, która zaraz może wybuchnąć śmiechem.

– Umiem! I mogę ci to udowodnić w każdej chwili! – Posłał mi wyzywająco-naburmuszone spojrzenie.

– To czemu nie udowodnisz mi tego przy filmie, co? – spytałem, wyciągając butelkę rumu.

 

~*~

 

– No nie mogę! Dlaczego ta idiotyczna małpa jest taka przewidywalna?! Mówią jej, nie idź, to ta swoje. I co? Wpada w niebezpieczeństwo. Sama prosi się o śmierć, głupia – warknąłem w pewnym momencie. Film był całkiem fajny, ale zachowanie tej farbowanej landryny – okropne. Przechyliłem butelkę, spijając ostatnie krople rumu. Zaraz też zostawiłem puste szkło na podłodze, sięgając do plecaka po nowy trunek. To była nasza druga butelka. A żeby było śmieszniej, Potty pił tyle samo co ja… No, może parę łyczków mniej.

– Gdyby tam nie poszła, to film nie miałby… nie miałby… tego, no… o! sensu – dokończył z ledwo słyszalnym triumfem w głosie. Wygląda, jakby się całkiem nieźle trzymał, ale procenty najwidoczniej już uderzyły mu do głowy. – Zawsze musi być jakiś idiota, który pcha się prosto w niebezpieczeństwo. – Spojrzałem na niego drwiąco z miną z serii no-co-ty-nie-powiesz. Usłyszeć coś takiego akurat od niego... Potter, widząc moją reakcję, jedynie wywrócił oczami. – Czasem trzeba zrobić coś głupiego i nierozsądnego, żeby ruszyć...

– Nie gadaj – przerwałem mu, wręczając mu świeżo otwartą whiskey. – Pij! – dodałem władczym tonem.

– Sam zacząłeś! – prychnął, ale posłusznie pociągnął kilka łyków.

– No nie idź tam za nią, Nick! – krzyknąłem nagle, widząc jak naprawdę przystojny brunet postanowił iść za tą głupią ździrą. Pewnie dała mu dupy i dlatego się tak o nią troszczy.

– Zaraz ich dopadnie, mówię ci! Słyszysz tę muzy… O! A NIE MÓWIŁEM?! – zawołał, wymachując szkłem w stronę ekranu, gdzie potwór właśnie odgryzał tej blond szmacie głowę. Pociągnął kolejnego łyka. Zbłąkana kropla, którą nieskutecznie próbował schwycić językiem, spłynęła mu po brodzie, skąd starł ją wierzchem dłoni.

Spojrzałem na Pottera, tracąc całkowicie zainteresowanie filmem. Brunet siedział  w samych spodniach i koszuli. Szatę prefekta już dawno odrzucił gdzieś do tyłu, to samo robiąc z krawatem. Ja sam nie byłem w gorszej sytuacji, z tym wyjątkiem, że moja koszula była rozpięta u góry. Ale dość o mnie… Jak zahipnotyzowany obserwowałem koniuszek języka wodzący po jego wargach, kiedy postanowił w ten sposób je zwilżyć.

– Oi… – mruknąłem cicho, ściągając na siebie jego uwagę. Spojrzał na mnie lekko zamroczonym wzrokiem, unosząc delikatnie brew w pytającym geście. – Oddaj mi butelkę. Nie jesteś sam. – Wychyliłem się, próbując odebrać mu moją zdobycz, ale łajza cofnęła rękę poza mój zasięg. Dlatego przybliżyłem się jeszcze bardziej, prawie opierając się swoją klatką piersiową o jego i próbując dalej. – No, nie bądź cham!

– Nie ma tak łatwo! A zasłużyłeś? – spytał zadziornie z lekkim uśmieszkiem.

Odsunąłem się kawałek, obserwując uważniej jego twarz. Oczy Pottera błyszczały psotnie, jednak moja uwaga ponownie mimowolnie skierowała się na jego usta.

– To co mam zrobić? – spytałem, z całych sił starając się skupić na górnej części jego twarzy.

– Hmmm… no nie wiem, nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy... Ty coś wymyśl – dodał, przygryzając wargę i wciąż wbijając we mnie to dwuznaczne spojrzenie.

– Tylko potem nie przyjmuję reklamacji – mruknąłem, kładąc rękę na jego karku i przyciągnąłem go gwałtownie do siebie, atakując jego usta w mocnym pocałunku. Widać było, że go tym zaskoczyłem, gdyż rozchylił delikatnie wargi, z czego ochoczo skorzystałem, wślizgując się do środka swoim językiem. Potarłem delikatnie jego własny, zachęcając do wspólnej zabawy. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, nie dość, że odpowiedział na zachętę, to jeszcze poczułem oplatające mnie w pasie ramię, którym jednym władczym ruchem przyciągnął mnie bliżej do siebie. Nie myśląc wiele, usiadłem na jego biodrach, całym sobą skupiając się na całowaniu go i próbie zdominowania jego języka. Lecz Potter najwidoczniej ani myślał dać się tak łatwo pokonać. Wywiązała się między nami dość zacięta, ale i niezwykle elektryzująca walka.

W końcu jednak postanowiłem dać za wygraną (tylko tym razem!) i wycofałem się, na końcu ssąc delikatnie jego dolną wargę, co Potter skwitował cichym mruknięciem. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, odsuwając się od jego ust i opierając czoło o jego bark. Poczułem jak opiera policzek o moją głowę, oddychając ciężko, na co uśmiechnąłem się z satysfakcją.

Podczas gdy jedno ramię wciąż trzymał owinięte dokoła mojej talii, jego druga dłoń upuściła butelkę na podłogę, by w następnej chwili wylądować na mojej głowie. Poruszył lekko palcami, wczesując je w moje włosy. Po chwili chwycił mnie za nie i delikatnie pociągnął do tyłu. Podniosłem głowę, rzucając mu pytające spojrzenie, a on bez słowa ponownie wpił się w moje wargi. Obejmująca mnie do tej pory ręka, teraz sunęła drażniąco po moich plecach. Jęknąłem cicho, aprobująco, oplatając ramionami jego kark i odwzajemniając pocałunek. Muszę przyznać, że choć potrzebował jeszcze sporo praktyki, to i tak nieźle mu to wychodziło. Miał zadatki na mistrza pocałunków… Jeszcze tylko kilka “lekcji” i byłby w tym naprawdę dobry. Ja sam nie miałbym nic przeciwko, by być jego nauczycie… ech?

Odsunąłem się od niego gwałtownie, automatycznie oblizując wargi koniuszkiem języka. To nie powinno mieć miejsca. Cholera!

– Za dużo wypiliśmy – wyznałem cicho, schodząc z jego bioder i wstając troszkę chwiejnie. – Do tego burza hormonów i...

Potter spojrzał na mnie zawiedziony i nieco zamroczony. Jednak po kilku sekundach jakby zaskoczył, bo jego oczy się rozszerzyły i patrzył teraz raczej zmieszany.

– Tak, masz rację. Zapomnijmy o tym – dodał szybko. Nie wiem czemu, ale troszkę zabolała mnie ta prośba. Chociaż do tego zmierzałem, to usłyszeć to z jego ust…

– Następnym razem nie będę brał alkoholu – powiedziałem cicho, wyciągając różdżkę i szybkim ruchem rzucając zaklęcie. Pozostawiona gdzieś tam szata od razu przyleciała i wpakowała się do plecaka, który na koniec sam się zapiął. Założyłem go na jedno ramię, jak najbardziej chcąc utrzymać równowagę. – Cholera… I wypadałoby chyba, żeby Ig oglądał z nami… Przynajmniej bym tyle nie komentował – mruknąłem, starając się iść prosto w stronę wyjścia. – Wracamy razem, czy wolisz zostać, _Potty_?

– Myślałem, że skończyłeś już z tym głupim przezwiskiem – usłyszałem za sobą jego naburmuszony głos. – I chyba zostanę…

– Jasne, nie ma sprawy – odparłem, wzruszając ramionami. – W takim razie uciekam, Pottuś. Do zobaczenia jutro na śniadaniu – dodałem otwierając drzwi.

– Tak… Do zobaczenia – mruknął w odpowiedzi, a ja z krzywym uśmiechem opuściłem Pokój Życzeń.

Na Salazara, zrobiłem najgłupszą rzecz w życiu.


	58. Harry

Po powrocie do pokoju wspólnego z nieudanej nauki magii bezróżdżkowej, Igniss gdzieś się zmył, a nasza trójka rozsiadła się w rogu. Pozostało jeszcze sporo czasu do ciszy nocnej, więc postanowiliśmy wykorzystać go do wyjaśnienia sobie paru spraw. W pierwszej kolejności powtórzyłem Ronowi moją rozmowę z Hermioną odnośnie animagii.

– Naprawdę zaskoczyłaś mnie swoją reakcją – rzuciłem w stronę Herm, kiedy skończyłem relacjonowanie. – Nie spodziewałem się, że przyjmiesz to tak… hmm spokojnie. Bo wiesz, zazwyczaj jesteś dość gwałtowna, czy to kiedy się złościsz, czy cieszysz.

– Wiesz, Harry, ja też nie mam ci za złe, że ćwiczysz animagię. Po prostu chodzi o to, że po raz kolejny wykluczyłeś nas ze swoich planów. No i wiesz, sam też chętnie nauczyłbym się zmieniać w zwierzę – dodał, szturchając mnie zaczepnie łokciem w bok. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego lekko, jednocześnie myśląc, że gdyby usłyszeli go George albo Fred, z pewnością nie obyłoby się bez komentarza w stylu: „Ależ, Roniaczku, przecież ty już jesteś jak uosobienie fauny. Jesz jak świnia, chrapiesz jak niedźwiedź albo raczej smok z zatkanym nosem, a w tańcu przypominasz łabędzia z przetrąconym skrzydłem i kulawą nogą”. Wolałem jednak nie dzielić się tą myślą z przyjacielem.

– Nie twierdzimy, oczywiście, że musisz nas wtajemniczać we wszystkie swoje przedsięwzięcia – zapewniła szybko Hermiona – ale takie no wiesz _istotniejsze_ , w których moglibyśmy cię wesprzeć i…

– Odsuwasz się od nas. Więc chcemy cię złapać, póki jeszcze nie jest za późno. Gdybyś od początku powiedział nam, że chcesz ćwiczyć animagię, jak zawsze, stanęlibyśmy na głowie, żeby ci pomóc. No i spędzalibyśmy ze sobą więcej czasu…

Zrobiło mi się przykro, gdy przypomniałem sobie, jak Ron wyznał, że brakuje mu mojego towarzystwa. Bywam czasem… _często_ taki egocentryczny…

– Wiem, Ron, i przepraszam, ale naprawdę chciałem być wtedy sam. Jednak teraz już mi lepiej, więc możemy pouczyć się razem. Wiesz, w sumie dużo nie straciliście, w końcu i tak większość tej „nauki” spędziłem, drzemiąc – rzuciłem żartobliwie, mając nadzieję, że poprawię tą uwagą humor Rona. Poskutkowało.

– Jeśli to naprawdę wygląda jak lekcje wróżbiarstwa, to wcale ci się nie dziwię. – Wyszczerzył się do mnie. – I wiesz, jeśli kiedykolwiek znów będziesz potrzebował chwili dla siebie, chciałbyś pobyć sam – po prostu powiedz.

– Właśnie. Zrozumiemy. W końcu znamy się nie od dziś.

– A skoro już przy tym jesteśmy… Ostatnio nie tylko Harry miał tajemnice. Czemu nic nie wiem o tym, że zerwałaś z Ginny?! – Ron zwrócił się naburmuszony do Hermiony.

– Nie przypuszczałam, że muszę to mówić. W końcu raczej rzuca się w oczy, że nie trzymamy się już razem. Ginny teraz woli towarzystwo swoich koleżanek z klasy…

– Byłem pewny, że po prostu przechodzicie jakiś kryzys albo coś, a nie że to już definitywny koniec! Założę się, że Harry’emu powiedziałaś. – Wskazał na mnie oskarżycielsko, a ja wbiłem pełne winy spojrzenie we własne buty. – Świetnie! Dziękuję wam bardzo, _przyjaciele!_

Nieco zaczerwieniony ze złości skrzyżował ręce na piersi i zrobił obrażoną minę.

– Ron, daj spokój, proszę cię. To nie tak, że chciałam to przed tobą ukryć. Po prostu uznałam, że to oczywiste… Dobrze, przepraszam – dodała, gdy nie doczekała się z jego strony żadnej reakcji.

Ron jeszcze przez chwilę się boczył, aż wreszcie poprosił ją, by przejrzała jego referat na zielarstwo, co z pewnością miało oznaczać, że postanowił jej jednak wybaczyć. Herm rzuciła mi przelotne spojrzenie i już wiedziałem, że ona też odetchnęła w duchu z ulgą. W końcu Ron czasem potrafi być naprawdę uparty i długo obstawać przy swoim, nawet jeśli się myli.

 

~*~

 

W sobotę bliźniacy byli na ustach wielu osób podążających razem z nami do Hogsmeade. Najwidoczniej Fred i George nie tylko nas poinformowali o swoim przyjeździe. Wielu uczniów na głos zastanawiało się lub wymieniało, w co się u nich zaopatrzą. Ja wciąż miałem kilka drobiazgów, które udało mi się kupić podczas wakacji. Jakoś nie było kiedy skorzystać ani z Krwotoczków, ani z Karmelków Gorączkowych, ani z zaklęcia snu na jawie… W sumie mógłbym kiedyś wykorzystać to ostatnie na historii magii. W końcu i tak przysypiam na tej lekcji, więc mogę równie dobrze zapewnić sobie porządną godzinną drzemkę.

– Widzę, że twoi bracia, Ron, wzbudzają niemałą sensację – zagaił Ig, obserwując grupkę dziewczyn trajkoczących z podekscytowaniem.

– Odnoszę wrażenie, że w szkole dorównują popularnością Harry’emu. – Mina Rona wyraźnie mówiła, że nie pojmuje, o co wszyscy robią tyle szumu. Choć przecież sam nie tak dawno przyznał, że brakuje mu tej dwójki w szkole. – Chyba tylko tegoroczni pierwszoklasiści nie kojarzą, kim są. A to i tak pewnie jedynie ci, którzy pochodzą z niemagicznych rodzin albo nie mają w Hogwarcie starszego rodzeństwa.

– Cóż, ja mam tutaj starszego stażem kuzyna i nigdy nie miałem okazji o nich usłyszeć – odparł, pokazując mu język.

– Bo twoim kuzynem jest Fretka… – Ron wywrócił oczami. – Nie słyszałem, by kiedykolwiek coś od nich kupił. _Nie przepada_ za moją rodziną – rzucił z przekąsem.

– Nie przepada to mało powiedziane – mruknęła Hermiona.

– Z tego co zdążyłem zauważyć, to Weasleyowie i Malfoyowie ogólnie za sobą nie przepadają. Nie chodzi tu tylko o Malfo… Draco. – Ig spojrzał na mnie z mieszaniną zainteresowania i rozbawienia. Poczułem narastające zażenowanie, gdy z ruchu jego warg wyczytałem, jak powtarza za mną jego imię. – Przecież musiałem jakoś sprecyzować, o którego Malfoya mi chodzi! – syknąłem tak, by tyko Ig mnie usłyszał. Ron i Hermiona najwyraźniej nie zwrócili na ten szczegół uwagi. Tylko Igniss jest w takich sprawach wyczulony…

– Ja nic nie mówię – odparł z miną niewiniątka.

– O czym tam szepczecie? – Herm, spojrzała na nas zaciekawiona.

– No bo Harry jest niewyżyty i chce mnie porwać!

– CO?! Nieprawda! – zaprzeczyłem gwałtownie. – Nie słuchaj go Hermiono.

– Jak to nie!? A kto mi przed chwilą wyznawał, że rajcują go dziewice!? – Ig objął Hermi, szukając u niej ratunku, gdy przymierzałem się, żeby go trzepnąć. Nie mocno, rzecz jasna.

Właśnie wchodziliśmy na teren wioski i kilka osób zerknęło ku nam, między innymi trajkoczące wcześniej dziewczyny, które teraz patrzyły na mnie z oburzeniem lub z rumieńcem. Sam też poczułem, że ze wstydu robi mi się gorąco w twarz. Czy Ig zawsze musi rzucać takimi tekstami…?

– No, proszę! Dobrze, że postanowiliśmy spotkać się najpierw z wami.

– Nie darowalibyśmy sobie, gdyby ominęła nas taka…

– …gorąca nowina! – zakończyli w dwugłosie Fred i George, tradycyjnie stając po moich bokach i obejmując mnie przyjacielsko ramionami.

– Nie ma żadnej nowiny – prychnąłem, choć już po chwili moje usta rozciągały się w szczerym uśmiechu. – Dobrze was widzieć!

– Taaak.

– Ciebie też…

– …dobrze widzieć, _Harry_. – Uśmiech zniknął. Nie spodobał mi się sposób, w jaki zaakcentowali moje imię… Ani w jaki ich do tej pory luźno spoczywające na moich barkach ręce zgięły się, tworząc swoistą pętlę na mojej szyi.

– Emm… Fred? George? – spytałem niepewnie, nie bardzo wiedząc, czego się teraz po nich spodziewać.

– Masz szczęście, że nam się spieszy – oznajmił chyba-George, tak cicho, by inni nie usłyszeli.

– I że tyle tu ludzi, a my nie lubimy odstawiać tego typu scen przed publiką…

– …ale możesz być pewny, że jeszcze się z tobą policzymy.

– Ale o czym wy…?

– Wakacje – rzucili jedynie, po czym puścili mnie, by jak gdyby nigdy nic entuzjastycznie przywitać się z Ronem, Hermioną i Ginny, która właśnie dogoniła nas ze swoimi koleżankami. Przez chwilę skołowany zastanawiałem się, o co mogło im chodzić, gdy nagle mnie oświeciło – ucieczka. Z pewnością chcieli osobiście powiedzieć mi, jakim byłem idiotą, skoro nie mieli ku temu okazji na peronie. Ech, a już myślałem, że mam to wszystko za sobą…

– Fred, George, poznajcie Ignissa Blacka – usłyszałem głos Hermiony. No tak, przecież mieliśmy ich zapoznać… Dobrze, że jedna Herm ma głowę na karku.

– Mówcie mi Iggy, Blackie, Szef wszystkich szefów… Jak wam wygodnie. – Igniss wyszczerzył się pogodnie, wystawiając w ich stronę rękę.

– Szef wszystkich szefów? Nie powiem, oryginalnie. – Jeden z bliźniaków, Fred chyba, odwzajemnił uśmiech, ściskając wyciągniętą dłoń. – Jestem George. Po prostu George. – …Nic nie mówiłem…

– Choć sporo osób mówi mu też Fred. U mnie z kolei jest na odwrót. – Fred również wymienił z Igiem uścisk dłoni.

– Więc jakbyś się pomylił, to się nie przejmuj.

– Reagujemy na oba imiona – dokończyli razem.

– Skoro zachowujecie się jak jedna osoba, to nie ma się co dziwić, że ludzie się mylą – stwierdził z nonszalancją Ron, patrząc tęsknie w stronę Trzech Mioteł. Mżyło i było dość chłodno, więc wcale mu się nie dziwiłem. – Może zamiast tu sterczeć i bezsensownie moknąć, pójdziemy usiąść i czegoś się napić?

– Chodźmy na piwo kremowe – przytaknęła Hermiona, pocierając najwyraźniej zmarznięte dłonie.

– Dobra, a gdzie jest najbliższy pub? – spytał Ig ciekawsko.

– Nie mów, że jeszcze nie byłeś w Hogsmeade? – George spojrzał zdziwiony na Iga. – Rozumiem, gdyby to było pierwsze wyjście w tym roku…

– …ale już od dobrego miesiąca je organizują. Więc nawet jeśli to twój…

– …pierwszy rok w Hogwarcie, powinieneś już tu choć raz być. Co ty robiłeś…

– …przez te wszystkie soboty?

– Emm… żartowałem z Harry’ego, podbierałem eliksiry z prywatnych zbiorów profesora Snape’a, zakradałem się do domu Ślizgonów. Och, i korzystałem z uprawnień do działu ksiąg zakazanych.

– Przynajmniej nie zmarnowałeś ich na zwyczajną naukę… Nie patrz tak na mnie, Hermiono. Ileż można wkuwać? Trzeba się też bawić!

– Wam to akurat tylko zabawa w głowach…

– Mówisz jak nasza mama. A przecież każdy wie, że czasem trzeba w końcu odpocząć. Ale wracając do sedna, przyznam, że…

– …zaciekawiłeś nas. Uprawnienia do korzystania z zakazanego działu?

– Okradanie Snape’a? Zakradanie się do lochów?

– To brzmi jak zapowiedź dobrej zabawy – dokończyli jednocześnie, szczerząc się wariacko.

– Ale czy po tych wszystkich razach…

– …kiedy ktoś podbierał staremu Nietoperzowi ingrediencje..,

– …nie założył sobie jakichś super-wypasionych zabezpieczeń nie do złamania?

– Które w dodatku pozbawiałyby złodziejaszka kończyn czy coś w tym stylu? – dopowiedział George niby-żartem.

– W sumie to nie było takie trudne, gdy jedna osoba wyjawiła mi hasło do jego prywatnych kwater. – Wzruszył lekko ramionami, gdy wchodziliśmy do dość zatłoczonego wnętrza Trzech Mioteł. Z ulgą dostrzegłem wolne miejsca, ku którym od razu ruszyliśmy. W międzyczasie Ginny odeszła do innego stolika, gdzie czekały na nią koleżanki, a Hermiona zgarnęła Rona do pomocy w przyniesieniu dla całej naszej szóstki kremowych piw.

– Niech zgadnę…

– …kuzyn?

– Pudło. – Uśmiechnął się zadowolony. – To była laska.

– Drugi prefekt Ślizgonów?

– Z tego co wiem, Will jest facetem. Widziałem dowody. – Udał, że się wzdryga. – Parokrotnie.

– Ach, no fakt, zapomniałem o gościu… Czekaj, w takim razie jaka _dziewczyna_ zna hasło…

– …do _kwater Snape’a?_ – Cała nasza trójka spojrzała w szoku na Iga.

– Sorki, ale nie mogę zdradzić dziewczyny, bo pozbawi mnie ptaszka, a z jajek zrobi jakąś pornozabawkę… albo coś jeszcze gorszego.– Bliźniacy parsknęli rozbawieni. – A wiecie, nie chcę w tak młodym wieku być bez mojego małego kolegi.

– Z pewnością, a my nie chcemy być tymi…

– …którzy cię go pozbawią – stwierdził poważnie George.

– W takim razie, może powiesz nam w zamian…

– W jakich okolicznościach upewniłeś się co do…

– …płci Richardsona? – Fred poruszył sugestywnie brwiami. Czy wszystko co dziwne, niebezpieczne lub zawierające podteksty musi przyciągać uwagę tych dwóch? Pokręciłem lekko głową, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust. Pod tym względem oni i Igniss świetnie do siebie pasują… W sumie także pod względem zamiłowania do wygłupów i dokuczania innym. Całe szczęście, że Ig pojawił się już po odejściu ze szkoły tych dwóch, bo trzeba by było poważnie zacząć się martwić o zdrowie psychiczne i bezpieczeństwo Gryfonów…

– Nie chcę tego wspominać – szepnął, pociągając nosem i przytulając się do mojego ramienia. – To było straszne…

– Okej, wybacz. Nie musisz o tym mówić – zapewnił szybko Fred, zmieszany reakcją Iga. W tym samym czasie, George z gniewną miną spytał:

– Zrobił ci coś?

Bliźniacy może i byli żartownisiami, często dokuczali innym i robili szalone i ryzykowne rzeczy, ale jednocześnie potrafili być troskliwi. No i przede wszystkim byli Gryfonami. A my zawsze stajemy murem za przyjaciółmi, gdy są w potrzebie i nie wahamy się przed walką w ich obronie. Tym razem jednak starałem się zbytnio nie przejmować odpowiedzią przyjaciela. Ig nigdy wcześniej o tym nie wspominał, więc miałem podejrzenia, że po prostu się wygłupia… Często próbował w ten sposób wkręcić ludzi. I na ich nieszczęście był piekielnie dobrym aktorem.

– Ig daj spokój, oni serio się zmartwili. – Wolną ręką szturchnąłem go w głowę.

– Co tym razem się stało? – zapytała Hermiona, stawiając przede mną i Igiem po kremowym piwie. Ron zrobił to samo dla bliźniaków i oboje zajęli miejsca przy stoliku z własnymi kuflami w dłoniach.

– Co zrobiliście Ignissowi? – W pierwszej chwili zaskoczyło mnie pytanie Rona, ale po chwili stwierdziłem, że najwyraźniej uprzedzenie wobec psotnej natury bliźniaków przewyższa resztki niechęci, które Ron przejawiał względem Iga. Smuci mnie, że wciąż nie jest w stanie całkowicie go zaakceptować. Niby mówi, że się stara, ale ciągle zdarza mi się uchwycić jego nieprzyjazne czy podejrzliwe spojrzenie, które rzuca brunetowi. Nie będę się już jednak więcej wtrącał. Nie mogę go w końcu zmusić, by polubił Ignissa.

– Nic mu nie zrobiliśmy! Po prostu rozmawialiśmy… – Ron posłał im bardzo sceptyczne spojrzenie.

– Koniec świata! Własny brat nam nie wierzy…!

– Georggy, zawiedliśmy jako bracia…

– Masz rację, Freddy… – Bliźniacy w nadludzkiej synchronizacji jednocześnie pociągnęli nosami i pięściami potarli oczy, jakby ocierali łzy.

Ig roześmiał się, odczepiając się wreszcie ode mnie i patrząc na nich z szerokim uśmiechem.

– Ronny, nic mi nie jest – zapewnił. – Po prostu wspominałem dzikie orgie u Ślizgonów – wytknął mu język.

– Uczestniczyłeś w legendarnych ślizgońskich orgiach?! – sapnęli z mieszaniną zaskoczenia i podziwu. Po ich “smutku” nie było ani śladu.

– Próbowaliśmy się kiedyś na jedną wkręcić…

– …ale ostatecznie zrezygnowaliśmy na rzecz gryfońskiej imprezy.

– Po prostu nikt was nie chciał tam wpuścić, więc wściekli jak szpiczak po wypiciu mleka wróciliście na górę, ogłaszając, że organizujecie imprezę do białego rana – przypomniał im Ron, a Ig parsknął rozbawiony.

– A jak ktoś zapytał, z jakiej to okazji, to stwierdzili, że będziemy świętować po kolei urodziny każdego Gryfona. Nieważne, kiedy je ma – dodała wesoło Hermiona. – Nie powiem, to było całkiem miłe. No i zabawa była przednia.

– Nie chcę wam psuć marzeń, ale ja tam tylko robiłem za fotografa i przyzwoitkę.

– Przyzwoitkę? Czyli jednak nie wszyscy Ślizgoni tak chętnie się dają ponieść klimatowi? Kto by pomyślał… – mruknął George.

– No cóż, nawet wśród nich zdarzają się tacy, co nie lubią bzykać się z byle kim.

– Racja… W końcu niepohamowane libido nie jest jednym z typowych przymiotów Ślizgonów.

– Chyba, że o czymś nie wiemy…

– Właśnie. Ale gdyby tak w rzeczywistości było, to skład domów nieco by się różnił. Możliwe nawet…

– …że część Gryfonów musiałaby się przeprowadzić do lochów. Taki Syriusz na przykład…

– …albo Charlie, nasz brat – uściślił George.

– Taki sam Casanova jak staruszek? Ciekawie.

– Prawie. Mimo wszystko ciężko przebić Syriusza, przynajmniej z tego co słyszeliśmy…

– A teraz nawet nie ma jak go o to zapytać… – mruknąłem, nim zdołałem się ugryźć w język. Zapanowała nieprzyjemna cisza, którą na szczęście szybko przerwał Ig.

– Tej, a tak w ogóle to czym dokładnie się zajmujecie. Harry wspominał coś o sklepie, ale nie zagłębiał się w szczegóły.

– Zajmujemy się sprzedażą marzeń…! – zaczął teatralne Fred.

– …i wolności! Mamy w swojej ofercie także szczęście i lekarstwo…

– …na złamane serce. Handlujemy też rozrywką w różnej formie.

– Brzmi dosyć ciekawie. A macie coś na hmmm… zrobienie jakiegoś żartu wokaliście? Wysłałbym coś najnowszemu przyjacielowi mojej paczki.

– Wokaliście powiadasz…? – powtórzył w zamyśleniu Fred i spojrzeli na siebie z Georgem. Patrzyli tak przez chwilę w skupieniu, jakby ten drugi miał na twarzy wypisaną listę ich produktów. – Ropuszcola?

– W sumie mogłaby być… Myślałem też o Kocich Landrynkach.

– Ale to jeszcze nie jest ukończone… Och! No przecież! A może Gęsiryk?

– Jak to działa? Mam na myśli landrynki. – spytał zaciekawiony. – Bo wiecie, nie pogniewam się jak zrobicie z niego szczura laboratoryjnego.

– Docelowo ma powodować wyrośnięcie kocich uszu i wąsów, może także ogona i pazurów. Przy tym osoba zachowywałaby się w miarę normalnie, jednak każdą wypowiedź kończyła niekontrolowanym miauknięciem… Jednak jak na razie zażycie skutkuje obrośnięciem twarzy w futerko, ucho w najlepszym wypadku wyrasta jedno i to strasznie wielkie, ogona brak, za to pojawia się chęć do wylizywania się… Którą naprawdę ciężko kontrolować. No i efekt zamiast po czterech godzinach mija po trzech dniach…

– Trzech dniach? Po tygodniu wciąż musiałem cię powstrzymywać przed “kocią toaletą”… – przypomniał bratu Fred w rozbawieniu unosząc lekko jedną brew.

– Och, to chyba jednak lepiej nie – mruknął rozbawiony. – Chłopak chodzi do mugolskiej szkoły. Mógłby na zawał paść.

– Bardzo możliwe – Herm włączyła się do rozmowy. – Zresztą nie można stosować magicznych psikusów na mugolach. To mimo wszystko rodzaj czarów.

– Oj tam, oj tam… Ja chcę tylko postraszyć przyjaciół, że mogę im dokuczać na odległość.

– W takim razie proponuję Gęsiryk!

– Jedna draża Gęsiryku i narobisz sporo… krzyku – dokończył powoli George z niezadowoloną miną. – Nie, to naprawdę brzmi idiotycznie, Fred. Musimy wymyślić temu jakiś inny slogan, bo aż wstyd do ludzi z czymś takim wyjść.

– Chyba masz rację. Dobra, młodzieży! A teraz wybaczcie, ale my się już zmywamy, bo klientela wzywa. – Wskazał skinieniem głowy na grupkę uczniów przy jednym ze stolików, którzy wpatrywali się w nich wyczekująco. – To jak, Ig, chcesz ten Gęsiryk?

– A jak on dokładnie działa?

– Jak sama nazwa wskazuje – kto go zażyje, będzie ryczał jak gęś…

– …znaczy gęgał – poprawił brata Fred. – Gęsi nie ryczą.

– Przecież w nazwie jest “ryk”, więc nie mogłem powiedzieć “jak wskazuje nazwa – kto go zażyje, będzie gęgał”. Przecież to by nie miało sensu – upierał się George, dopijając na szybkiego swoje piwo kremowe.

– Miałoby już więcej sensu niż rycząca gęś…

– Sam wymyśliłeś tę nazwę – prychnął, wywracając oczami – więc się teraz nie czepiaj.

– Dobra, nieważne. To jak będzie, Szefie wszystkich szefów? – ponowił pytanie Fred, puszczając Ignissowi oczko.

– Myślę, że…

– Jednak zrezygnuje, w końcu nie użyje magicznych psikusów na mugolach, prawda? – Hermiona spojrzała znacząco na obu chłopaków.

– Nie mogę? Hermi-mamo? – Ig spojrzał na dziewczynę wzrokiem zbitego bez powodu szczeniaczka. – Przecież nie mam zamiaru ich zabić, tylko troszkę podokuczać im parę dni przed koncertem. No i oni wiedzą, że jestem magiczny. Co prawda, wokal nie wie, ale to będzie dobry sposób, by się dowiedział. Przecież w inny sposób może nie uwierzyć.

– To zbyt niebezpieczne. Zarówno ze względu na tego chłopaka, jak i na ciebie. To są czary. A twoi znajomi są niemagiczni, w dodatku nie są ani twoją rodziną ani opiekunami. Zresztą, nawet gdyby byli, to i tak użycie w ich obecności magii przez nieletniego jest przestępstwem.

– Hermiono, daj spokój…

– …to tylko psikus. Serio myślisz, że ministerstwo będzie sobie zawracało głowę taką drobnostką….

– …kiedy na głowie mają wojnę z Gadem?

– No właśnie – przytaknął im Ig. – Hermi-mamo posłuchaj starszych kolegów. Dobrze gadają.

– Poza tym – ciągnął Fred – Iga nie będzie tam osobiście. Wyślesz im to pocztą, no nie? – Ig gwałtownie pokiwał głową.

– No widzisz. Nie będą mieli jak powiązać tego z Ignissem. Co innego…

– …gdyby użył przy nich różdżki. Mogliby ją wtedy sprawdzić…

– …i tym samym zdobyliby dowód. A tak? Proszę cię, spalą list i po sprawie!

Hermiona wyglądała na osaczoną. Milczała przez chwilę, wpatrując się w swój kufel i najwyraźniej rozważając argumenty chłopaków. Bliźniacy, korzystając z jej nieuwagi, puścili Igowi oczko i uśmiechnęli się zwycięsko.

– Ciężko mi to przyznać, ale wasze argumenty brzmią przekonująco. To zupełnie co innego, niż na przykład gdy Harry wyczarował patronusa przy swoim kuzynie… No dobrze, róbcie co chcecie – zarządziła z westchnieniem. Chyba wciąż niezbyt podobał jej się ten pomysł, ale chłopacy już się nią nie przejmowali.

– Yatta! – Ucieszył się Igniss, uwieszając się na mojej szyi. – Widzisz, Harry? Każdego da się przekonać do swoich racji… Skoro udało mi się przekonać Hermi-mamę, to cały świat będzie na moje skinienie. A jutro zacznę od Ślizgonów! Genialnie.

– Ty ją przekonałeś…? – spojrzałem na niego z lekką drwiną. – Dla mnie to wyglądało, jakby Fred i George ją zagadali.

– Oj tam, czepiasz się szczegółów. – Uszczypnął mój policzek.

– Ej! – sapnąłem zaskoczony, dotykając twarzy.

– To był efekt pracy zespołowej, ale niewątpliwie ja wiodłem prym – kontynuował dalej, nie zwracając uwagi na moją reakcję.

– Aha, z pewnością – mruknąłem rozbawiony.

– Nie chcemy wam przerywać tych amorów…

– …ale poważnie wzywają nas interesy.

– Ależ nie przeszkadzacie – zaszczebiotał wesoło Igniss, opierając głowę na moim ramieniu. – Mi i Harry’emu nic jest w stanie przeszkodzić. Nasza więź jest zbyt silna – pokazał im język.

– Nie słuchajcie tego idioty, coś sobie ubzdurał, biedaczek – westchnąłem z udawanym współczuciem.

– H-harry… J-jak możesz? Wieczorami zapraszasz mnie do siebie, a teraz udajesz, że nasze wspólne noce nie mają miejsca? – spojrzał na mnie zszokowany i zraniony. – Jesteś bez serca!

– Proszę, proszę. Nie ma nas raptem dwa miesiące, a tu już takie zmiany! No nie, George?

– Prawda, Fred. Jak te dzieci szybko dorastają! – George wziął serwetkę ze stołu i w parodii pani Weasley otarł nieistniejącą łzę. – Dobra! Ale wracając jeszcze na chwilę do interesów…

– Chcesz ten Gęsiryk, Ig? Bo w razie co mam go przy sobie.

– Oczywiście, że tak. I dajcie mi coś jeszcze na ukaranie tego _bezdusznego_ czegoś. – Wskazał na mnie ręką, odsuwając się na drugi koniec kanapy.

– Nie zgadzam się! Nie dawajcie mu nic więcej! – zaprotestowałem gwałtownie.

– Wybacz, Harry, ale…

– …klient nasz pan! – zawołali chórem, z nieco przerażającymi – jak dla mnie – uśmiechami, które z pewnością zapowiadały kłopoty. Fred i George wstali i odciągnęli na bok Iga, żeby ubić z nim targu. Już się zaczynałem o siebie bać…

Kilka minut później odmachaliśmy wychodzącym bliźniakom, a ja co chwilę z niepokojem zerkałem ku dziwnie spokojnemu Ignissowi. Chłopak odzywał się jedynie do Rona i Hermiony, wyraźnie mnie ignorując. Na szczęście udało mi się go udobruchać, nim jeszcze wróciliśmy z Hogsmeade.

Tego dnia nie spotkaliśmy się już więcej z bliźniakami, co przyjąłem z pewną ulgą. Mam bowiem pewne obawy przed karą, jaką przygotowali dla mnie za ucieczkę od Dursleyów. Teraz z dużo mniejszym entuzjazmem wyczekiwałem naszego kolejnego spotkania.

 

~*~

 

Tuż przed zakrętem przystanąłem na chwilę, starając się uspokoić szalejące serce. Przecież to nic takiego! Po prostu obejrzymy razem film. Jako znajomi. Będzie tak samo jak z Ronem i Hermioną. On sam nazywa to seansem-nie-randką. Bo to nie jest…

Przed oczami stanęła mi nasza poniedziałkowa rozmowa i poczułem, że się rumienię. My NIE FLIRTOWALIŚMY!

…

A może…?

Potrząsnąłem głową, by odegnać głupie myśli. Odczekałem chwilę, by moja twarz wróciła do swojego naturalnego koloru, i siląc się na spokojny krok, wyszedłem zza rogu. Podpierał ścianę, uśmiechając się _do mnie._ Również uniosłem lekko kąciki ust. Obserwowałem jak chwyta leżący u jego nóg plecak i zarzuca go delikatnie na ramię. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, zlustrowałem go od stóp do głów. Ubrania – z pewnością uszyte na miarę przez tego bałwana Bennetta – wisiały na nim zdecydowanie luźniej niż powinny. Ale, o dziwo, nie odniosłem wrażenia, jakbym mógł go uszkodzić mocniejszym dotykiem… Stop. O czym ja, do cholery, myślę…

 

~*~

 

Spojrzałem na niego z ukosa. Malfoy porównujący się do kurczaka! Ciekawe jakby wyglądał jako kura…? Wyobraziłem sobie, że z piórami, dziobem i tym charakterystycznym grzebieniem grzebie w ziemi w poszukiwaniu ziaren i po prostu nie byłem w stanie powstrzymać dzikiego chichotu.

Kura z twarzą Malfoya!

Zdecydowanie zapowiada się ciekawy wieczór, pomyślałem zadowolony.

 

~*~

 

“Pokój, który sprosta wymaganiom arystokratycznego tyłka Malfoya”, “pokój, który sprosta wymaganiom arystokratycznego tyłka Malfoya”, “pokój, który…” – myślałem, krążąc pod znajomą ścianą. A później z satysfakcją obserwowałem zaskoczenie na jego twarzy. I co na to powiesz, hę?

Lecz kiedy otworzył drzwi, w napięciu oczekiwałem jego reakcji. Chciałem, żeby był zadowolony. Nie spodziewałem się jednak, że znajdziemy się w jego salonie! Po głowie zaczęła mi krążyć myśl o pewnym pomieszczeniu, które z pewnością znajdowało się obok oryginału z lochów, ale stanowczo ją odegnałem. Myślę dziś o samych głupotach…

 

~*~

 

Ten wredny, arogancki, zadufany w sobie, wkurzający… Ja niby nie umiem pić?!

No… dobra, nie umiem. Ale z pewnością mu się do tego nie przyznam! Co to to nie! Nie będę od niego gorszy!

~*~

Oglądanie filmów z Malfoyem z pewnością nie należy do nudnych zajęć. Te jego komentarze!

I tak z horroru zrobiła się komedia… Mimo to – a może właśnie dlatego – naprawdę świetnie się bawię. Czuję się tak swobodnie… I czuję ciepło bijące od ciała Malfoya. Ilekroć widzę, jak się uśmiecha, uderza mnie, jaki ma ładny uśmiech… Uśmiechnięty wąż. Gryfoni by mi nie uwierzyli.

Ale nie… Nawet nie chcę, by o tym wiedzieli. Chcę być jedynym, który go takiego widzi.

Zerknąłem w bok i przez chwilę obserwowałem jego profil z zafascynowaniem. Jego mimika zmieniała się co chwilę w odpowiedzi na akcję filmu. Czasem rzucał kpiące komentarze ze swoim typowym uśmieszkiem, innym razem wyglądał na zaciekawionego, by zaraz skrzywić się z niesmakiem lub uśmiechnąć z rozbawieniem. Albo po prostu prychał pogardliwie, jak w tej chwili, i pociągał łyk z butelki. Osuszyliśmy już połowę rumu. Na początku dotrzymywałem kroku Malfoyowi jedynie w imię mojej dumy, ale po trzeciej kolejce spodobało mi się i piłem, bo najzwyczajniej miałem na to ochotę. Alkohol smakował o wiele lepiej w czyimś towarzystwie. Zwłaszcza w dobrym towarzystwie. Szczerze, te drwiące komentarze Malfoya są całkiem zabawne. Czemu wcześniej tego nie zauważałem?

 

~*~

 

Drugie pół butelki rumu później bawiłem się wręcz wyśmienicie. Zbliżaliśmy się do końca filmu i komentarze Malfoya nabrały na sile i częstotliwości. Usta mu się praktycznie nie zamykały.

A kiedy w ruch poszła whiskey…

Gdy Malfoy pochylił się, próbując mi ją odebrać…

Gdy chwycił mnie za kark i pocałował…

Moja głowa opustoszała. Momentalnie rozchyliłem wargi, pragnąc pogłębić ten pocałunek. Nie myślałem kompletnie o niczym. Całym sobą skupiłem się na tych gorących, wilgotnych ustach smakujących mieszanką whisky i rumu. Ochoczo odpowiedziałem na jego zaczepki, machinalnie obejmując go w pasie i przyciągając. Chciałem czuć przy sobie jego gorące ciało. Serce zatłukło się w mojej piersi, a żar rozlał w lędźwiach, gdy Malfoy usiadł na mnie okrakiem. Jak on całował! Co prawda nie mam wielkiego porównania, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że nie chciałem, by kiedykolwiek się odsunął. Niestety w pewnej chwili poczułem jak się wycofuje. Starałem się wykombinować, jak go zatrzymać, ale jego język już zniknął z moich ust i… I wtedy zaczął ssać moją wargę. To było jednocześnie nieco dziwne, ale i podniecające, dlatego mruknąłem aprobująco. Kiedy oparł się o mnie czołem, całym sercem pragnąłem go przytulić. Ale nie byłem pewny, jak by zareagował, więc jedynie zacząłem gładzić go po plecach. Czułem jego gorący oddech na swojej piersi, ciepło jego ciała na swoich biodrach i udach, a także mocne i szybkie bicie serca pod moją dłonią. Przy tych wszystkich doznaniach zwyczajnie nie byłem w stanie stłumić swojego pragnienia, by jeszcze raz zakosztować tych ust.

 

~*~

 

Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za Malfoyem, z lekkim wahaniem sięgnąłem do rozporka i skupiając się na wspomnieniu pocałunku, gorącego ciała i jego wciąż wyczuwalnym zapachu zacząłem się pieścić. Z początku powoli, by dokończyć dzieła Malfoya, a gdy już byłem twardy, zatopiłem się w fantazjach bazujących zarówno na moich snach jak i rzeczywistości, poruszając ręką z całą stanowczością. Paręnaście minut później zagryzałem wargę, dochodząc. Otworzyłem oczy i utkwiłem niewidzący wzrok w suficie.

Alkohol… To wszystko wina alkoholu… “Za dużo wypiliśmy”.

Malfoy znów mnie pocałował. A później ja pocałowałem jego.

Alkohol, tak?

A te wszystkie fantazje? A moja erekcja? To też _alkohol_?

Nie byłem pijany, kiedy śniłem o Malfoyu ani kiedy stałem pół godziny przed lustrem, zanim tu przyszedłem. Nie byłem pijany, kiedy myślałem, że ma ładny uśmiech, przyjemnie się śmieje, kiedy martwiłem się jego niedowagą, czy kiedy moje myśli uciekały ku jego sypialni. Nie były to też głupoty, przy czym obstawałem aż do teraz. To było… jest, to jest…

Ale mamy zapomnieć.

Pochyliłem się i opierając łokcie o uda, oparłem głowę na ręce.

Modlę się, bym jutro nie pamiętał tego wieczoru, bo inaczej z pewnością nie będę potrafił _zapomnieć._

 

~*~

 

Jak to zwykle bywa: gdy czegoś bardzo pragniemy, otrzymujemy coś całkowicie przeciwnego. W duchu tej zasady zamiast zapomnieć o zdarzeniach z seansu-(niestety)-nie-randki, dzięki eliksirowi na kaca od Iga przez pół nocy nie spałem, rozpamiętując niemal każdą sekundę naszego spotkania. A kiedy nadszedł ranek, nie dość że znów zacząłem je maglować w każdym możliwym kierunku, to jeszcze uderzyła mnie jedna kwestia. Czemu za nim nie pobiegłem? Czemu pozwoliłem mu odejść? W każdej innej sytuacji właśnie tak bym zrobił. Walczyłbym do końca bez względu na wszystko, a wtedy ja… zabrakło mi odwagi? Byłem skołowany własnymi uczuciami i odczuciami, a mój mózg jakby się wyłączył? Tak, chyba po prostu przytłoczyła mnie cała sytuacja… W dodatku Malfoy najwyraźniej żałował tego, co się stało. Jak w takiej sytuacji mogłem za nim pobiec? Poza tym kiedy pomyślałem, że mógłby mnie wyśmiać… Nigdy nie sądziłem, że nadejdzie dzień, gdy będę bał się tego szczególnego, drwiącego spojrzenia. Do tej pory wywoływało u mnie jedynie gniew. Lecz taka jest prawda – obawiam się, że Malfoy zaszydzi z moich uczuć. Po raz pierwszy w życiu czuję, że nie zniósłbym wyjścia przed nim na głupka. To absurdalne! Ile to już razy wyzywał mnie od idiotów i półgłówków?! Ile to już razy padło na mnie to pogardliwe, kpiące spojrzenie? Kolejny taki przypadek nie powinien zrobić na mnie najmniejszego wrażenia!…

Nie powinien… ale najwyraźniej zrobiłby wręcz druzgocące.

Dlatego pozostawało mi obserwowanie go z daleka. Doszło do tego, że bezwiednie rozglądałem się za blondynem, gdziekolwiek się znalazłem. Raz nawet przyłapałem się na przeszukiwaniu _pokoju wspólnego_ _Gryffindoru_!

Po niemalże tygodniu przyznałem sam przed sobą, że popadłem w paranoję. Mam wrażenie, że ciągle dostrzegam go gdzieś kątem oka, po czym okazuje się, że wcale go tam nie ma. Ja po prostu _chcę_ go widzieć. Paradoksalnie jednak jak ognia unikam Pokoju Życzeń, który mi teraz o nim przypomina. Wchodzę tam tylko z przyjaciółmi na czas nauki Iga. A jeśli już naprawdę czuję, że potrzebuję ruchu czy czegoś, co zajmie mój umysł, to wybieram się na minimum godzinny jogging. To mi pozwala choć na trochę się wyłączyć… Jednak przez większość czasu jestem tak pochłonięty własnymi myślami, że parę razy oberwało mi się od Hermiony za bezczynne siedzenie nad stosem prac domowych i ledwo zarejestrowałem relację przybitego Iga, który nawet u Olivandera nie był w stanie znaleźć dla siebie różdżki. Powaga tej sytuacji dotarła do mnie z opóźnieniem, jakiś dzień lub dwa po usłyszeniu tej informacji, kiedy to trzeci dzień pod rząd miałem zamiar spać z Igiem w moim łóżku. Kiedy tak go trzymałem – czując się naprawdę podle – wyobrażałem sobie, że to Malfoy i dzięki temu jakoś łatwiej mi było zasnąć. Nie przewracałem się godzinami z boku na bok, wciąż na nowo rozpamiętując wszystkie mniej i bardziej dwuznaczne i przede wszystkim te całkiem _jednoznaczne_ sytuacje związane z Malfoyem… Stop! Znów o _nim_ myślę. Igniss. Teraz to na nim powinienem się skupić.

– Mówiłeś jakiś czas temu, że pan Olivander nie potrafił znaleźć dla ciebie żadnej różdżki – zagaiłem półgłosem, nie chcąc obudzić reszty chłopaków. Od kiedy zrobiłem sobie ten głupi tatuaż – nie myśl o okolicznościach, nie myśl o okolicznościach, nie myśl… – staram się zawsze być ostatnim w kolejce do mycia, a co za tym idzie, wracam do pokoju, jak pozostali już zasypiają. Tylko Ig na mnie czasem czeka. Swoją drogą, to jego wślizgiwanie się do mojego łóżka robi się podejrzane. Będę musiał z nim o tym pogadać…

– Cóż, wizyta u niego to była kompletna porażka. Żadna z jego różdżek nie była kompatybilna z moją magią – mruknął zgaszony, skubiąc koszulkę na mojej piersi. – Nawet starałem się troszkę nachalnie “zapanować” nad jedną z nich, co poskutkowało dziurą w podłodze i wybuchem kałamarza.

– Moje próby użycia niewłaściwej różdżki kończyły się podobnie. Pozwalałem rzeczy z półek i wysadziłem lampę czy tam wazon – mruknąłem, uśmiechając się delikatnie. – Wtedy byłem przestraszony i zestresowany, ale teraz cała sytuacja wydaje mi się dość zabawna.

– Ja jakoś nie czułem, żeby cała sytuacja była zabawna. Gościu cały czas był spokojny, a ja jedyne o czym myślałem to to, żeby siwek się na mnie wściekł i wyrzucił. Pewnie, gdyby nie obecność Erydana, już dawno bym wybuchł albo spierdzielił ze sklepu. To albo to… Nie wiem, co pierwsze przyszłoby mi do głowy.

– Jak dla mnie to chyba właśnie lepiej, że był spokojny, a nie się na ciebie wściekał. W końcu to nie twoja wina, że żadna z jego różdżek do ciebie nie pasowała. A właśnie, nie powiedział może, że przygotuje dla ciebie jakąś specjalną czy coś? Co prawda nie wiem, na jakiej zasadzie je tworzy, ale chyba istnieje coś takiego jak różdżka na specjalne zamówienie…

– Powiedział, żebym przyszedł do niego za tydzień lub dwa i wtedy spróbujemy znowu. Wykpiłem go i wyszedłem.

– Ale czemu? – Spojrzałem na niego z niezrozumieniem. – Przecież próbował ci pomóc!

– I pewnie skończyłoby się tak samo – mruknął niezadowolony.

– Nie możesz mieć co do tego pewności – oznajmiłem stanowczo. – Spróbuj jeszcze raz.

– To samo powiedział mi Erydan.

– I dobrze, bo to jedyna słuszna rada – wtrąciłem.

– Zmusił mnie do powrotu, przeproszenia staruszka i poproszenia o nowy termin spotkania. Zobaczymy, co z tego wyjdzie…

– Bądź dobrej myśli. – Uśmiechnąłem się pokrzepiająco do przyjaciela. – A skoro o profesorze Malfoyu mowa…

– Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jaki czasami może być przerażający – powiedział nagle przejęty. – Myślałem, że był lwem, a ja malutką antylopką gnu. Upolowałby mnie, przeżuł, wypluł i jeszcze raz przeżuł. – Parsknąłem krótkim śmiechem na takie obrazowe porównanie. – To nie jest śmieszne! – pacnął mnie w ramie, chociaż dałbym sobie głowę uciąć, że i on się śmiał.

– A mi się właśnie wydawało, i w sumie Hermiona też tak twierdzi, że on jest całkiem spoko… Choć z drugiej strony, jak wspomniała jego zachowanie podczas jednej z wart... Potrafi być dość bezwzględny. Po tym jak przyłapali Lavender na szwendaniu się po korytarzach, związał ją za pomocą zaklęcia, gdy próbowała uciec. Przewróciła się i cała potłukła. Hermionie z trudem udało się go przekonać, żeby ją rozwiązał… Ale ja nie o tym chciałem mówić. Jest coś innego, co dotyczy tego faceta i mnie trochę niepokoi.

– Znaczy… Ty wiesz, że ja się tylko zgrywałem, nie?

– Ale z czym zgrywałeś?

– Z tym, że był przerażający… Znaczy, był… Tylko, że w troszkę innym tego słowa znaczeniu.

– Ale mi nie chodzi tu o to, czy on jest przerażający, czy nie. On mnie najwidoczniej obserwuje!

– Och, to masz na myśli – machnął zbywająco ręką. Zdziwiony uniosłem brew. Zauważył to? – Nie martw się nie tylko ciebie obserwuje… Zauważyłem ostatnio, że często spogląda też na Draco, a wtedy jego brwi schodzą się ku sobie… o tak – mruknął, pokazując to na mnie. Złapałem jego dłonie i odsunąłem spokojnie od swojej twarzy. Igniss szczerzył się radośnie, a ja jedynie patrzyłem na niego nieco zamyślony.

– Wiesz, jest jeszcze coś… Niedawno zaczepił mnie na korytarzu i… Znaczy nie do końca zaczepił, po prostu przechodząc obok mnie, powiedział tak cicho, że tylko ja byłem w stanie to usłyszeć: “Koty też mogą być ofiarą węży…”.

– Koty?

– Koty –przytaknąłem ponuro.

– Może to jakiś… nie wiem… slang, czy coś.

– Nie wydaje mi się, by profesor _Malfoy_ – zaakcentowałem – posługiwał się tego typu slangiem. Albo rzucał coś takiego dla kawału. Dla mnie to bardziej brzmi jak jakaś zagadka czy, no nie wiem, przepowiednia albo coś w tym guście.

– Boże, tylko nie zagadki. Mam ich dość – jęknął nagle.

– Też mi się to nie podoba… ale czemu ty masz ich dość?

– Bo jest już ich za dużo. Draco ma jakiegoś porąbanego wielbiciela, który wysyłał mu przez ostatnie dni po jednym wersie długiej zagadki. Jest dziwna, porąbana i zbyt… groźna jak na mój gust.

Momentalnie cała moja uwaga skupiła się na Igu.

– Co masz dokładnie na myśli? – spytałem poważnie, marszcząc przy tym brwi.

– Że ten wielbiciel to totalny psychol. Każe mu szukać odpowiedzi, ale jednocześnie daje mu do zrozumienia, że może mu się przez to coś stać. Albo… zaraz jak to szło… “nim coś zrobisz, zastanów się dokładnie” albo “ratunek tu znajdziesz i zgubisz mogiłę” – nieprzyjemny dreszcz przebiegł mi po plecach, gdy dotarło do mnie, że w takim razie Malfoy musi znajdować się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie – czy też “musisz tylko porzucić przesądy”.

– Czemu Malfoy w ogóle dał się wciągnąć w tę gierkę?!

– Wiadomości pojawiały się albo w jego rzeczach, albo gdzieś w jego sypialni, do której aby wejść, trzeba znać hasło. A on przynajmniej trzy razy je zmieniał.

– To już nie jest list od wielbiciela – to słowo ledwo przeszło mi przez gardło – ani tym bardziej zagadka, to zwyczajne pogróżki!

– No i teraz Draco nie jest prefektem, więc nie może zbyt wiele zdziałać. Dobrze, że ma parę zaufanych osób, to im zleca, by szukali dla niego informacji o tym dupku.

– A Snape?

– Severus? Żartujesz sobie? Po tej ich kłótni roku, kiedy Sev dał mu w pysk i zwolnił z funkcji prefekta, Draco nie odzywa się do niego z własnej woli.

– To przecież jego chrzestny. W dodatku głupia duma nie może być powodem, dla którego warto tak ryzykować.

– Tu nie chodzi tylko o dumę. Obydwoje powiedzieli parę słów za dużo i Draco nie wie teraz na czym stoi.

– Dalej uważam, że powinien do niego pójść… Choć pewnie gdybym był na jego miejscu, również bym tego nie zrobił, choć z nieco innych powodów.

– Mówisz tak, bo nie znasz całej sprawy. Severus jest dla nas jak drugi ojciec i matka w jednym. Zauważ, że Lucjusz nie traktuje Draco, jak ojciec powinien.

– Ciężko nie zauważyć – mruknąłem, wciąż mając w pamięci zajście z mistrzostw świata, gdy Lucjusz pobił Malfoya.

– Narcyza z kolei obwinia go o stan jego bliźniaka. Dlatego przygarnęła mnie i traktuje jak tego drugiego. Draco nie ma w nich oparcia. Jedyną ostoją jesteśmy dla niego ja z Severusem. A on w gniewie wygarnął mu, że osoba nie będąca jego rodziną nie ma prawa głosu.

– …W takiej sytuacji, ta kłótnia naprawdę mogła wszystko skomplikować – przyznałem, nawet nie potrafiąc sobie wyobrazić, jak musiał się poczuć Snape… Dobre. Jeszcze nie tak dawno wątpiłem, czy Snape albo Malfoy w ogóle mają uczucia, a teraz zastanawiam się, co takiego w danej sytuacji mogą odczuwać. I nie mogę pozbyć się tego pragnienia, by… – Myślisz, Ig, że… że mógłbym jakoś pomóc? – spytałem niepewnie. Malfoy co prawda chce, żebyśmy zapomnieli… ale przecież nie wyklucza to bycia dla siebie nawzajem miłym, prawa? Albo niesienia temu drugiemu pomocy, kiedy tego potrzebuje.

– Nie mam pojęcia, Harry. Jednak wydaje mi się, że w tym jednym przypadku chce użyć tylko swojej siły… Chodzi mi o spotkanie z nim. Bo do tego tamten koleś dąży…

– Och… – mruknąłem jedynie, nie potrafiąc stłumić uczucia zawodu. Jednocześnie jeszcze bardziej zacząłem się martwić. Skoro ten typ chodzi do naszej szkoły i najprawdopodobniej jest też ze Slytherinu, to czemu bawi się w takie podchody?! Nie podoba mi się to wszystko…

– Nie przejmuj się tym, Harry. Liczą się – w tym momencie ziewnął, zasłaniając dłonią usta – chęci. No, ale o tym pogadamy dopiero jutro, jeśli będzie potrzeba – mruknął, kładąc głowę na moim ramieniu. – Branoc, Harry. Zaproponuj mu to niedługo – dodał sennie, nim odpłynął na dobre.

– Dobranoc, Ig – odparłem szeptem, a moje myśli znów wypełnione były Malfoyem. Jeszcze dobra godzina minęła, nim udało mi się zasnąć. Czasem naprawdę zazdroszczę Igowi jego zdolności do zasypiania w pięć sekund…

 

~*~

 

– Chciałabym wam coś powiedzieć – zagaiła Hermiona raptem dziesięć minut po tym, jak rozsiedliśmy się na kanapie ze stosem prac domowych. – A właściwie spytać o waszą opinię, bo sama już nie wiem, co o tym myśleć. – Spojrzeliśmy na nią pytająco, nie bardzo wiedząc, o czym mówi. – Chodzi o Elenę Prince. Od kiedy ją poznałam, mam wrażenie, że ciągle na nią wpadam. Widuję ją na korytarzach, w bibliotece, gdziekolwiek się nie ruszę…

– Może cię śledzi? Bo to raczej dziwne, że tak się na nią natykasz. Pewnie coś knuje, jak to Ślizgonka. Zwłaszcza że najwidoczniej trzyma z Malfoyem. – Zjeżyłem się. Zaczynały mnie już poważnie irytować te idiotyczne argumenty Rona „w końcu to Ślizgon” albo „w końcu to Fretka”. Jakby to o czymkolwiek świadczyło! Jakby z miejsca sprawiało, że dana osoba jest zła i spędza życie na knuciu podstępnych planów.

– Przestań – powiedziałem twardo, a Ron i Hermiona spojrzeli na mnie zszokowani.

– O co ci chodzi…?

– O to, żebyś przestał bezpodstawnie oskarżać ludzi, których nie znasz, tylko przez pryzmat tego z jakiego są domu! … Albo że zadają się z Malfoyem – dodałem po chwili namysłu.

– Przecież sam tak robiłeś przez te wszystkie lata!

– No właśnie! _Robiłem._ Ale przejrzałem na oczy. – Przyjaciele obserwowali mnie przez kilka sekund w nieprzyjemnej ciszy. Postanowiłem pociągnąć to dalej, nim zadadzą mi jakieś niewygodne pytanie. – Weźmy na przykład Alice. Jest Ślizgonką, ale nie uważasz jej za złą osobę, prawda?

– Już ci mówiłem, że Alice to wyjątek! Nie powinna być w Slytherinie tylko w Hufflepuffie.

– Ale jednak jest Ślizgonką, no i trzyma w pewnym stopniu z Malfoyem – dodałem niby mimochodem. – Tiara nie przydzieliłaby jej do Slytherinu, gdyby tam nie pasowała.

– Ona jest dobra!

– Więc inni też mogą.

– Co ci nagle odbiło?

– Nie odbiło mi! – syknąłem. – Po prostu próbuję ci wytłumaczyć, że nie powinniśmy nikogo szufladkować, dopóki go nie poznamy! – Dopóki nie poznamy jego prawdziwego oblicza, a nie pokazowej maski, dodałem w myślach, mając przed oczami Malfoya.

– Igniss coś ci nagadał, tak? Wiedziałem, że jednak nie można mu ufać… Wychował się w końcu z Fretką…

– I znów to robisz!

– Harry, spokojnie…

– Nie, Hermiono, nie będę spokojny. Mam już dość tej uprzedzonej postawy Rona!

– Świetnie! To po co w ogóle wciąż się ze mną zadajesz, skoro masz mnie dość?! – To chyba miało brzmieć nonszalancko, ale pod koniec głos Rona załamał się i wyszło raczej żałośnie. Momentalnie pożałowałem, że tak się uniosłem. Choć jednocześnie nie miałem zamiaru cofać tego, co powiedziałem o jego uprzedzeniach. Gdyby nie one, możliwe że już od pierwszej klasy przyjaźniłbym się z Malfoyem, zamiast toczyć z nim wojny. Przecież to właśnie jego spotkałem jako pierwszego… Proponował nawet, bym mówił mu po imieniu!… A teraz mam _zapomnieć_.

– Nie mam dość _ciebie_ , Ron. Chcę tylko, żebyś nie skreślał z miejsca kogoś, kogo tak naprawdę nie znasz.

– Och, a więc ty tak świetnie znasz tą całą Prince?! Może jeszcze powiesz mi, że Fretka też jest dobry?! Że te wszystkie paskudne rzeczy, które nam zrobił, były tylko przyjacielskimi przekomarzaniami, a tak naprawdę to Malfoy jest przyjaznym gościem i rozdaje dzieciom cukierki?!

Spiorunowałem Rona spojrzeniem. Podniosłem się gwałtownie i szybkim krokiem ruszyłem ku wyjściu z wieży. Ignorowałem wołanie Hermiony tak samo jak zaciekawione spojrzenia współdomowników. Byłem wściekły, rozżalony i zawiedziony. Chciałem zaszyć się gdzieś w samotności i… Nie. Wcale nie chciałem być teraz sam. O wiele bardziej pragnąłem po prostu… pogadać z Malfoyem. Chciałem go zobaczyć, usłyszeć jego głos. _Dotknąć go…_ Początkowo planowałem pójść do Pokoju Życzeń, ale nagle powziąłem stanowczą decyzję. Nie będę w nieskończoność uciekał tylko dlatego, że się obawiam. Stawię mu czoła i wyjaśnię całą tę sytuację.

Odwróciłem się na pięcie i z mocno bijącym sercem rzuciłem się biegiem ku lochom.


	59. Draco

W takich sytuacjach zarówno przeklinałem, jak i chwaliłem posiadanie dużej tolerancji alkoholu. W normalnych okolicznościach byłbym zadowolony, bo pamiętałbym praktycznie wszystkie momenty z imprezy, w której brałem udział. A teraz? Biorąc pod uwagę to, co zrobiliśmy?

…

Nie mam pojęcia, co powinienem o tym myśleć. A raczej nie myśleć, skoro Gryfiak nie chce tego pamiętać…

Tylko jak mam to zrobić, skoro cały czas w pamięci mam smak jego warg!?

Westchnąłem cierpiętniczo, podnosząc się z łóżka z zamiarem pójścia do łazienki. Może kolejny zimny prysznic pomoże mi odgonić myśli.

Jednak nie zrobiłem kroku, kiedy bosą stopą natrafiłem na coś miękkiego, a po pokoju rozniosło się głośne, pełne bólu miauknięcie. Sapnąłem zaskoczony, zabierając gwałtownie nogę i cofając się nieznacznie. Jednocześnie chwyciłem różdżkę i machnąłem nią w bliżej nie określonym kierunku, by oświetlić sypialnie.

Przy nogach łóżka siedział Silk machając niespokojnie ogonem. Z kolei spod mebla spoglądały na mnie soczyście błękitne tęczówki.

– Na Salazara! Wystraszyliście mnie – mruknąłem, kucając i wyciągając rękę w stronę czarnej kotki. Envy spojrzała na mnie nieufnie (zapewne to jej zrobiłem przed chwilą krzywdę), wyciągając szyję i obwąchując wolno moje palce. W końcu podeszła do mnie, ocierając się o rękę, na co uśmiechnąłem się lekko. – Przyszłaś zobaczyć sypialnię swojego chłopaka, co maleńka? Ciężko ci pewnie było pokonać całą trasę z Wieży Gryfonów – wcale mnie nie obchodzi, że on też tam mieszka. Nic, a nic – do lochów. Tym bardziej, że troszeczkę ci się przytyło, Envy.

Kotka miauknęła cichutko, mrucząc i z większą intensywnością ocierała się i łasiła. Silk z kolei patrzył w naszym kierunku, obserwując uważnie moje i jej zachowanie. Wyciągnąłem w jego kierunku drugą rękę z lekkim uśmiechem, jednak kocur nawet nie drgnął.

– Nie to nie. – Wzruszyłem ramionami, wstając i idąc do łazienki. Odkręciłem kurki w wannie i czekając, aż woda ją wypełni, podszedłem do umywalki, przyglądając się własnemu odbiciu.

Jaki miałem wzrok, kiedy brunet przyciągnął mnie do ponownego pocałunku?

Dotknąłem palcami ust, przesuwając nimi przez chwilę po dolnej wardze. Jego wzrok był mętny… od pocałunku i z pewnością od alkoholu. Wypił naprawdę dużo…

Machnąłem ręką ze złością, strącając kilka rzeczy stojących na zlewie.

Po cholerę znów to przywołuję!? Przecież on z pewnością tego nie zapamiętał. Po tym co w siebie wlał?

Założę się nawet, że nie pomyślał , by wziąć zaraz po powrocie eliksir na natychmiastowe wytrzeźwienie “Świeży umysł”. Może nawet nie ma o nim pojęcia?

Bez niego z pewnością będzie umierał po wstaniu z łóżka. O ile w ogóle znajdzie dość siły, by się podnieść. Może powinienem przekazać mu przez Iga jedną fiolkę?

Nie! Zacisnąłem mocniej palce. Zapewne zrozumiałby to w jakiś dziwny sposób. Że mi na nim zależy… albo że zrobił ze mnie Gryfona w Slytherinie.

Wydałem z siebie bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk, wracając do sypialni i – uważając na leżące przy łóżku koty (serio, mogłyby spać na łóżku – nie zrobiłoby mi to różnicy) – wziąłem telefon w dłoń. Wracając z powrotem do łazienki, wybrałem numer bliźniaka.

Co z tego, że było koło 4 rano? Niech on tylko przyjdzie po ten eliksir i mu go da, nie mówiąc ani słowa, skąd go zdobył.

Może będzie jakaś szansa, że jednak nie zapomni, tak jak i ja.

 

~*~

 

Haruse kazał mi zostać w klasie, chwilę przed tym jak zakończył zajęcia. Przez dwie godziny raz po raz zerkał zatroskany w moją stronę. Chyba tylko jego niezwykłe szczęście zadecydowało o tym, że byłem jedyną osobą, która to zauważyła. Reszta zdawała się nie dostrzegać niczego niezwykłego w jego zachowaniu.

Zostałem na swoim miejscu, podchodząc do niego dopiero wtedy, kiedy zostaliśmy sami.

– Na ogół wolisz czekać do jazdy konnej, by ze mną porozmawiać.

– Cóż, trudno mi z tobą rozmawiać, kiedy nie pojawiasz się w stajni – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. – Severus zdążył już poinformować każdego nauczyciela o twoim ultimatum. Prosił… to za łagodnie powiedziane. Zażądał, abyśmy reagowali na twoje samotne spacery i niecodzienne zachowanie.

– Przesadza – mruknąłem nonszalancko. Jednak musiałem przyznać, że nie spodziewałem się po nim takiego przejawu troski.

– Martwi się o ciebie. Był nawet u mnie wczoraj. Chce, żebym pilnował, abyś na jeździe konnej pojawiał się tylko raz w tygodniu. Jak i mam nie dawać ci zbyt ciężkiej roboty. Czyli zero trenowania Pozitano na lonży czy w siodle…

– _Nie możesz!_ – warknąłem w jego języku, podchodząc do niego na wyciągnięcie ręki. – _Przecież zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że nie mogę przerwać jego treningu!_

– _Kocham cię_ – wyznał, patrząc na mnie z czułością. – _Właśnie dlatego zgodziłem się na warunki twojego opiekuna._

– W ogóle nie bierzesz pod uwagi moich uczuć. _Więc jak możesz mówić o miłości?!_

– _Bo biorę pod uwagę również twój stan zdrowia. Zrozum, że w tym wypadku bardziej zależy mi na twoim dobru, niż na Granianie._

Przygryzłem delikatnie wargę, nie odzywając się słowem. Haruse również milczał, przyglądając mi się z uwagą.

– Draco… – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili, wyciągając w moim kierunku dłoń. Palcami musnął mój policzek, nim odsunąłem się od niego.

– Dobra. Rozumiem. Mam na siebie uważać. Udawać, że jestem obłożnie chory i liczyć na pomocną dłoń wszystkich nauczycieli i uczniów. A przy tym uśmiechać się do nich z wdzięcznością za ich dobroczynność… Czy ty masz mnie za idiotę!?

– Draco, nie wyolbrzymiaj. Dobrze wiesz, że to nie o to nam chodzi.

– A o co innego może wam chodzić? O poniżenie mnie? – Spojrzałem na niego z kpiną. – _Dobrze wiesz, że jest ktoś, kto poniżył mnie o wiele bardziej. A wy przez najbliższe sto lat z pewnością go nie pobijecie!_

– _Jakby zależało nam na tym, by pobić w tym Czarnego Pana!_ Czy ty siebie słyszysz, Draco!? Zaczynasz przechodzić samego siebie!

Milczałem, posyłając mu tylko nieprzychylne spojrzenie.

Ale… Z drugiej strony Haru miał rację. Gdyby szedł _Jego_ śladami już dawno pokazałby na co go stać. Nie mógłby być zbyt długo cierpliwy i już dawno naciskałby mnie na seks z nim. Czego – muszę z czystym sercem przyznać – nigdy nie zrobił.

– _Proszę, nigdy więcej nie próbuj już rzucać tego typu oskarżeń. To naprawdę boli._ – Mężczyzna podszedł do mnie i wyciągnął dłoń, gładząc kciukiem mój policzek. Uśmiechnął się łagodnie; zupełnie jakby zapomniał o niedawnych słowach. – Dlatego porozmawiaj z Severusem w wolnej chwili. Jestem pewien, że on też tego chce, jednak za bardzo wstydzi się tego policzka.

– Cóż, to w jego stylu – mruknąłem, przyglądając się uważniej Japończykowi. – Przyznaj, że wyciągnąłeś od niego wszystkie szczegóły siłą. Jakiej sztuczki tym razem użyłeś?

– Kiedyś może ci ją zdradzę. – Przesunął rękę na moje ramię. – A teraz uciekaj. Niedługo zaczną się kolejne lekcje…

 

~*~

 

– Nie wierzę, że mogłam być tak strasznie głupia! – zawołała na wstępie dziewczyna, tuż po tym jak pierwszy raz od paru dni zawitała w moim dormitorium. – Nic lepiej nie mów – zagroziła, widząc, że planowałem się odezwać. – Tylko mnie niepotrzebnie jeszcze bardziej zdołujesz.

– Nie wyglądasz mi na osobę zdołowaną. Prędzej powiedziałbym, że jesteś wściekła.

– Cichaj! Nie wiesz, że ja po prostu dobrze gram? – warknęła, chociaż jestem pewien, że powstrzymywała się od wygięcia warg w pełny uśmiech.

– Okay, okay – machnąłem niedbale ręką, odkładając książkę od eliksirów na bok. – Masz coś nowego?

– Nowego?! Ja mam rozwiązanie tej porąbanej zagadki! Nie wierzę, że byłam tak głupia, żeby prosić o pomoc _jego_!

– Jego? Kogo znowu prosiłaś o pomoc? – syknąłem, gromiąc ja wzrokiem. Vera jak zwykle nie przejęła się moim gniewem, jedynie rozsiadła się wygodnie w znajdującym się obok fotelu.

– Znajomego, który uwielbia takie rzeczy… Nie martw się, jest mugolem i nie ma pojęcia o istnieniu świata magicznego. On po prostu ma świra na punkcie tajemnic i zagadek. Zresztą nie gadamy o nim, tylko o tym, co odkrył! Po pierwsze – w tym momencie dosiadła się do mnie i wyciągnęła zwój z tekstem zagadki – kazał mi zwrócił uwagę na pierwsze litery wersów. Widzisz? Klasa eliksirów.

Spojrzałem uważniej na tekst, odczytując po kolei litery, które zaczęły przybierać kształt dwóch słów.

– Klasa eliksirów – powtórzyłem za nią zaskoczony, choć sens tych dwóch słów dotarł do mnie dopiero po chwili. – Klasa eliksirów!? Noż kurwa! Żartujesz sobie ze mnie?! Coś tak… prostego – dodałem z niesmakiem – ma być rozwiązaniem dla miejsca spotkania? Myślałem, że to będzie coś równie porąbanego, jak sprawa z tym całym, głupim aniołem…!

– Nie spinaj dupy, bo to, co ci powiedziałam, to jeszcze nic. Mieliśmy rację z przypisaniem Wilczych Braci do księżyca… Ale tylko w tym. Wychodzi na to, że nasz _przyjaciel_ w ogóle nie brał pod uwagę starego kółka adoracji wilkołaków albo wziął tylko po to, by na jakiś czas naprowadzić nas na zły trop.

– A my jak małe dzieci, daliśmy się nabrać.

– W dużej mierze to moja wina – zauważyła ponuro dziewczyna. – Gdyby nie moja wiedza na ten temat, to z pewnością…

– To z pewnością stracilibyśmy więcej czasu, szukając znaczenia tego pojęcia – przerwałem jej z naciskiem. – Nie przejmuj się tym niepotrzebnie. Lepiej powiedz, co ten twój znajomy jeszcze zauważył…

– Że masz przerąbane, bo najwidoczniej ktoś z „podziemia” ma cię na oku. Pewnie gdyby miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie o Czarnym Panie, to właśnie jego sługusa miałby na myśli.

– Tyle to my sami się już domyśliliśmy dawno temu – mruknąłem rozdrażniony. – Praktycznie od samego początku wiedzieliśmy, że autorem tych wiadomości jest sługa Czarnego Pana. Najgorsze jest to, że nie mam zielonego pojęcia kim jest ta osoba…

– Musi być z naszego domu. Jedyną osobą spoza Ślizgonów znającą hasło jest Ig, a on jest ostatnim człowiekiem, który zrobiłby ci taki żart. – Sięgnęła do stołu po swoje fajki. Od czasu, kiedy zdradziła mi, które lubi, załatwiłem kilka paczek i cały czas trzymałem jedną na stole. – Ostatnio próbowałam się dowiedzieć, czy ktoś zdradził hasło do naszego domu komuś obcemu. Niestety, nie dowiedziałam się niczego ważnego.

– To nic. Najważniejsze, że masz rozwiązanie tego porąbanego tekstu – odparłem, sam sięgając po papierosy. Jednak nim chociażby dotknąłem opakowania, cofnąłem rękę udając, że nic takiego nie miało miejsca. – W takim razie powiedz, o co chodzi mojego _fanowi_.

– Przez Wilczych Braci i księżyc miał na myśli cykl księżycowy. Tarcza księżyca dwa razy w miesiącu pokazuje się w połowie. W pierwszą i trzecią kwadrę.

– Trzech Wilczych Braci. – Przypomniałem sobie.

– Dokładnie. Chodziło mu o czas trzeciej kwadry księżyca. Elamiz wskazuje na dziesiątą wieczór. Pierwsze litery wersów odkrywają przed nami miejsce spotkania. Reszta to tylko obietnica śmierci, jeśli nie staniesz ostatecznie po stronie _Władcy Węży_.

– Jakbym miał jakiś wybór… – mruknąłem cicho, rozgoryczony. Sprawa robiła się coraz bardziej gówniana. Voldemort miał sługę wśród uczniów. Najprawdopodobniej też rozkazał mu mieć na mnie oko… Albo po prostu chłopak dowiedział się o mojej pierwszej „roli” i postanowił wykorzystać swoją pozycję. A miałem nadzieję, że chociaż szkoła będzie moją Utopią.

– Skoro każe ci w końcu obwieścić po czyjej jesteś stronie, oznacza to, że nawet Guru nie wie, czy przypadkiem nie będziesz chciał zdezerterować.

– Nie mogę _zdezerterować_! Nie zapominaj, że mój ojciec jest jednym z jego popleczników, a mój DOM stał się jego siedzibą! – Jestem pewien, że mój wzrok stał się bezradny. Czułem, że jestem sam. Tylko ja i mój problem. Niby mogłem liczyć na pomoc brata, czy też Severusa albo Haruse… Jednak ostatecznie to ja zostawałem na lekcji śmierciożercy. To mnie Czarny Pan chciał. Mojego ciała pragnął. Ze mnie zrobił swoją broń…

– No i!? Może mój dom nie jest ich siedzibą. Może moi rodzice nie służyli Gadowi, bo zostali przez tego skurwiela zamordowani. Ale za to mój ojciec adopcyjny został siłą zmuszony do przystąpienia do fanatyków czarnej magii i robienia rzeczy, których nie chciał robić. Przez co o wiele bardziej rani samego siebie niż innych!

– Nie rozumiem, co to ma wspól…

– Już tłumaczę! – przerwała mi wściekle. – Spędziłam prawie dziesięć lat pod dachem śmierciożercy. A jakoś nigdy nie czułam nacisku, że muszę pójść w jego ślady! Wręcz przeciwnie, dostałam wolną rękę do obrania własnej mniej lub bardziej wyboistej ścieżki.

– Najwidoczniej pod tym względem nasi rodzice są inni. Jednak twój dom nie jest jego tajną bazą!

– Nie, nie jest! Ale przez mieszkanie ojca przewijało się mnóstwo osób spod ciemnej gwiazdy! Masz pojęcie, ilu z nich namawiało mnie do robienia przeróżnych rzeczy!? Chcieli, żebym była jedną z nich! W końcu zauważyli, że jestem inteligentna, zachowuję zimną krew, no i ładna ze mnie dupcia!

Spojrzałem na nią zaskoczony. Nie spodziewałem się, że Vera mogła mieć równie spieprzone życie jak ja.

– Dlatego nie próbuj mi wmówić, że nie masz najmniejszego wyboru. Wybór masz zawsze. A jeśli możliwości są chujowe, to stwórz własne. Takie, które najbardziej będą ci odpowiadać.

 

~*~

 

W piątek, po ostatnich zajęciach szybkim krokiem poszedłem do stajni, gdzie – tak jak podejrzewałem – zastałem Haruse. Mężczyzna właśnie czyścił jedną z klaczy, jednak słysząc czyjeś nadejście, odwrócił się zaciekawiony. Jego wargi wygięły się w ciepłym uśmiechu, kiedy dojrzał mnie przy wejściu.

– Czy coś się stało, Draco? – spytał miękko, odsuwając się od konia i wychodząc z boksu. Odłożył zgrzebło na bok, idąc mi naprzeciw. – Wydawało mi się, że wykorzystałeś już na ten tydzień limit uczestnictwa w zajęciach klubowych.

– Co nie oznacza, że nie mogę przyjść tu i z tobą porozmawiać, profesorze Yoshizawa – odparłem, wzruszając ramionami. – _Miałem nadzieję, że spotkam cię tutaj samego._

– _Od kiedy przyszedłeś, nie jestem już sam, Ryuuki._ – Mężczyzna podszedł do mnie, gładząc delikatnie, z ledwo widocznym wahaniem moje włosy. – _Czy przez chęć spotkania się ze mną w cztery oczy, mogę zrozumieć, że chcesz cze…_

Jego dalszym słowom nie dane było wyjść na świat. Skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiłem.

W dwóch krokach pokonałem tę niewielką odległość między nami, wywołując u niego uniesienie brwi w zaskoczeniu. Objąłem jego szyję, przylegając całym ciałem do mężczyzny i po subtelnym zmuszeniu go do pochylenia delikatnie głowy, złączyłem nasze wargi w długim i leniwym pocałunku.

Japończyk położył dłonie na mojej talii, przyciągając mnie do siebie bliżej. Okręcił mnie wokół własnej osi, dociskając do ściany boksu i znacznie pogłębiając naszą pieszczotę. Haruse z pewnością miał duże doświadczenie w całowaniu. Wiedział w jaki sposób poruszyć językiem albo jak przechylić moją głowę, aby nam obojgu było przyjemnie. Lubiłem to u niego. Naprawdę. Czułem, że miał w garści nasz pocałunek. Sprowadzał każde zbliżenie naszych języków na jeszcze wyższy poziom. Jednakże…

Brakowało mi czegoś. Nie chodziło tu o nic takiego wielkiego czy oczywistego.

Po prostu przy pocałunkach z Haruse miałem określoną rolę i nie mogłem wyjść poza scenariusz autorstwa Yoshizawy. Byłem zdominowany od początku do końca, a wszelkie próby przejęcia kontroli kończyły się fiaskiem oraz niezadowolonym pomrukiem mężczyzny. Raz nawet zwrócił mi uwagę, bym nic nie robił, tylko płynął z prądem jak on (rzeka się znalazła...) mnie poprowadzi.

Wolałem czuć się panem sytuacji. Przy pocałunku chciałem mieć nad nim kontrolę. Oddać ją mojemu partnerowi, by zaraz znów odebrać pałeczkę władcy. Czy też na odwrót. Chciałem swobody i braku podziału na określone zadania.

Zero schematów. Czysty spontan.

No i… może odrobinkę takiej nieporadności? Nie wiem, jak powinienem to dokładniej opisać. Brakuje mi odczucia “świeżej krwi”. Szalonej, troszkę niepewnej, aczkolwiek silnej i nieźle zaborczej. Troszkę – może nawet bardzo – niedoświadczonej, jednak mającej zapał i smykałkę do przyswajania nowej wiedzy; szczególnie w takim zakresie. Osoby, która nie będzie mnie sobie podporządkowywać ani nie da się złamać.

Kogoś takiego jak…

Haruse przeszedł z pocałunkami na moją szyję, kiedy zamarłem z jedną ręką w jego czarnych włosach, a drugą na bicepsie. To jednak nie przeszkadzało Yoshizawie w kontynuowaniu badania ustami mojej skóry. Zupełnie jakby nie zależało mu, czy reaguję na jego dotyk, czy jest mi to zupełnie obojętne.

Jestem pewien, że Gryfiakowi zależałoby bardziej na moich reakcjach, niż na samym dotykaniu mojej skóry. A przynajmniej takie odebrałem wrażenie po tym naszym “pierwszym razie”. Nie wydawał się być zainteresowany posiadaniem zwykłej kukły. Jemu chodziło o…

Właśnie. O co mu chodziło?

No bo, gdyby chodziło tu o jakiekolwiek uczucia, to wtedy nie kazałby mi o wszystkim zapomnieć. Prędzej byłby tym wszystkim zawstydzony… Może zareagowałby jakąś słabą dawką agresji… Sam nie wiem. Od jakiegoś czasu w ogóle nie potrafię zrozumieć jego zmiennego zachowania. Z jednej strony chce zacząć ze mną znajomość od nowa, by za chwilę wieszać na mnie psy jak za dawnych czasów. Albo chociażby sprawa sprzed i po pocałunku. Nim poszliśmy na ten nieszczęsny seans, _flirtowaliśmy ze sobą_! A teraz? Unika mnie jak jakiegoś debila z zespołem Tourette’a! Jakby fakt, że z flirtu przeszliśmy do pocałunków przestał mu odpowiadać.

Jakby wstydził się tego, co zrobiliśmy.

Jakby żałował…

Miałem tego dość!

– Haru – jęknąłem słabo, odsuwając od siebie gwałtownie mężczyznę, który spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony. – K-ktoś tu był… – dodałem, udając zaniepokojenie.

Nauczyciel odwrócił się, rozglądając uważnie po stajni, w poszukiwaniu wyimaginowanego podglądacza.

– Nikogo nie widzę – odparł, mimo wszystko ściszając swój głos do szeptu. Najwidoczniej wolał być ostrożny, gdyby okazało się, że mam rację.

– Bo uciekł w stronę siodlarni – sapnąłem cicho, popychając go delikatnie w tamtym kierunku. – _Sprawdź to, Haru_ – poleciłem, na co brunet kiwnął delikatnie głową i ruszył w tamtą stronę.

Ja z kolei wykorzystałem moment, kiedy Yoshizawa nie był skupiony na mnie i uciekłem ze stajni.

To spotkanie nie było najlepszym pomysłem, ale przynajmniej uzmysłowiło mi coś. Haruse nigdy nie da mi tego, czego oczekuję od potencjalnego chłopaka.

 

~*~

 

Musiałem przyznać, że odkąd wziąłem się za siebie i zacząłem wmuszać w siebie normalne ilości jedzenia, zaczynałem czuć się o wiele lepiej. Co prawda, dalej zdarzało mi się być osłabionym po zbędnym wysiłku. Jednak Severus nie musi wiedzieć, że dodatkowo po zajęciach cały czas odwiedzałem Galenę, a ta wiernie towarzyszyła mi w ćwiczeniu zaklęć czy eskortowała mnie w czasie wycieczek (troszkę chodzenia, troszkę biegania) po Zakazanym Lesie.

Dzisiaj wyjątkowo postanowiłem zrobić sobie wolne od wszelkich wyjść i zająć się szczególną pielęgnacją swojego ciała. W pierwszej chwili postawiłem na długą i aromatyczną kąpiel. Koniecznie z ostatnio zakupionym (w czasie wakacji) płynem do kąpieli z ekstraktami miodu i mleka. Yumi strasznie mi go polecała, więc grzechem było zostawić buteleczkę samą na tak długi okres czasu. Musiałem to zmienić.

Godzinne moczenie się w przyjemnie ciepłej wodzie okazało się o wiele większą przyjemnością niż zazwyczaj. Zapewne to wynik letniego zakupu albo faktu, że ostatnio nie mogłem za bardzo pozwolić sobie na taką rozkosz.

Wzburzyłem spokojną dotąd taflę wody, kiedy podniosłem się delikatnie i wychyliłem z wanny, by sięgnąć po telefon. Wróciłem do poprzedniej pozycji, układając się wygodniej w wannie – która (o dzięki Salazarowi!) cały czas podtrzymywała początkową temperaturę – i trzymając dłonie ponad poziomem wody, napisałem szybką wiadomość do bliźniaka.

“Zatrudnię manicurzystę od zaraz. Więcej informacji podczas rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej.”

Długo nie musiałem czekać na jego odpowiedź, a raczej na przychodzącą rozmowę.

Odebrałem z lekkim uśmiechem.

– No to jak? Zgłaszasz się na to stanowisko? – spytałem lekko, podnosząc się na tyle, by nie zamoczyć telefonu. Jakoś nie chciałem zniszczyć go przez taką błahostkę.

– A dużo płacisz? Bo ja się cenię, jakbyś nie pamiętał.

– Trzy najbliższe eseje z transmutacji?

– Czekaj, mam esa. – Wywróciłem oczami, czekając cierpliwie, aż Gryfon odczyta wiadomość i odpisze; co wywnioskowałem po charakterystycznej serii kliknięć. – Cztery eseje i obietnica.

– Jaka obietnica?

– Że nie zdenerwujesz się za bardzo…?

– Co znów zrobiłeś? – westchnąłem, próbując przygotować się psychicznie na jak największą ilość głupot, które mógł zrobić mój bliźniak.

– Czemu od razu myślisz, że coś zrobiłem?! – obruszył się. Aż żałowałem, że nie mógł zobaczyć mojej ociekającej sceptyzmem miny.

– Naprawdę muszę wymienić te wszystkie razy...?

– Eem… Dobra, nieważne, zapomnij, nic nie mówiłem. Zresztą! Nie ma czasu na pogaduszki! – zawołał nagle. – Z Silkiem jest kiepsko!

Zastygłem w bezruchu, analizując na szybkiego to, co Ig właśnie mi przekazał.

– Co mu się stało? – sapnąłem w końcu, wstając na równe nogi i wychodząc z wanny.

– Nie znam szczegółów. Ale jakiś pierwszak rozjuszył swojego kocura, który wściekły rzucił się w głąb szkoły… Trafił na Silka, nieźle go pokiereszował i zostawił ledwo dyszącego koło klasy od zaklęć. Ja właśnie lecę do Seva po jakieś eliksiry czy maści, a Harciu został z Silkiem na wypadek, gdyby zaniemógł jeszcze bardziej.

Rozłączyłem się, pozostawiając brata bez odpowiedzi, po czym rzuciłem się w kierunku przyszykowanych ubrań. W trybie ekspresowym założyłem jeansy na tyłek (nie mając czasu na zakładanie bielizny – zresztą nie pierwszy raz tak robiłem), a następnie narzuciłem na ramiona koszulę. Telefon odrzuciłem gdzieś po drodze, na szybkiego zapinając guziki i idąc w stronę wyjścia. W pokoju wspólnym parę osób próbowało mnie zatrzymać, jednak wystarczyło tylko machnąć na nich ręką, by mieć spokój.

Na korytarzu przyspieszyłem, żwawy krok zamieniając w dość szaleńczy bieg. Chciałem jak najszybciej znaleźć się przy Silku i sprawdzić jego stan. Jeszcze tylko jeden zakręt i będę na miejscu.

Może nie było aż tak krytycznie, jak mówił.

Wypadłem na właściwy korytarz, doskakując do Pottera – nawet nie patrząc na jego twarz, mogłem przysiąc, że to był on; wystarczył mi charakterystyczny zapach jego wody kolońskiej (chyba zaczął jej używać na początku tego roku) – i odtrąciwszy jego ręce od kota, zacząłem przyglądać mu się uważnie, palcami delikatnie badając jego ciałko.

Wyglądało na to, że nie miał nic złamanego. Krwi też nie widziałem, na co odetchnąłem z wyraźną ulgą. Nawet jego futerko było w nienaruszonym stanie.

Zaraz. Co?

– Zarżnę gnoja! – krzyknąłem wściekły, kiedy uświadomiłem sobie intrygę Iga. Jak on śmiał mnie tak oszukać!? – Co to, do kurwy nędzy, miało znaczyć!? Na żarty się idiocie zebrało. Potraktuję go gorzej niż bezdomnego kundla! Co ja gadam… Śmierciożercy przy mnie to pikuś, tak go załatwię…

– Malfoy, nie bądź dla niego zbyt surowy – mruknął nagle, przerywając mi w połowie zdania. Próbował zgrywać spokojnego, co strasznie słabo mu wychodziło, przez co myślałem, że zaraz mu nakopię. Za to, że tak się zachowuje i za to, że też tutaj był, zapewne za sprawą Ignissa. – Fakt, wymyślił idiotyczny sposób, ale to ja go poprosiłem, żeby cię tu sprowadził.

– O świetnie… Czyli ty też maczasz w tym palce? Jesteście siebie warci… Oboje macie nierówno pod sufitem – warknąłem tylko, zrywając się na równe nogi. Nim jednak zdążyłem zrobić chociażby krok ku lochom, ręka Pottera zacisnęła się na moim nadgarstku. – Puść mnie!

– Nie – powiedział tylko to jedno słowo. A kiedy posłałem mu pytające spojrzenie, on po prostu wstał i dodał po chwili. – Chcę z tobą pogadać.

Serce zabiło mi mocniej. Chciał pogadać o _tamtym dniu,_ czy może znów dowiedział się, że robię coś źle? Chociaż nie powinien o niczym wiedzieć, bo ostatnio byłem wręcz za grzeczny. No chyba, że wierzy w jakieś głupie plotki… Nieważne, co zrobię – albo czego nie zrobię – i tak jestem tym podejrzanym.

– Niby jaki to temat wybrałeś, żeby w takim stylu mnie tu ściągnąć?

– Nie zamierzałem robić tego w taki sposób! – warknął zły. – Prosiłem Ignissa, żeby… a zresztą, nieważne. W każdym razie to nie ja wymyśliłem tę akcję z Silkiem. A co do tematu to… – zamilkł, odwracając nieznacznie wzrok. Zdawał się być zażenowany tym, co chciał powiedzieć. A przynajmniej miałem takie podejrzenia, kiedy dojrzałem na jego policzkach ledwo widoczne rumieńce. Czyżby jednak?

– Na Salazara, prosić o coś Iga… – Wydałem z siebie rozczarowane westchnięcie. Lepiej, żebym jeszcze nie pokazywał niczego po sobie. – Przecież to oczywiste, że ten bałwan jakoś cię zaraz wkręci – dodałem, kręcąc lekko głową. – Wejdźmy do środka, skoro chcesz ze mną gadać. Przynajmniej nikt nie zobaczy mnie z tobą, kiedy jestem w takim stanie. No i będzie mniej prawdopodobne, że się przeziębię i dostanę okropnego kataru.

Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, wszedłem pierwszy do klasy, siadając na blacie biurka i zakładając nogę na nogę, spojrzałem na niego pytająco.

– Więc? O czym chciałeś…

– Nie mogę! – krzyknął, po raz kolejny nie dając mi szansy dokończyć.

– Nie możesz? Rozmawiać? Czy co? – zapytałem sceptycznie.

– Nie mogę zapomnieć.

Zapomnieć… Na Salazara, on wszystko pamięta! Chociaż oboje mieliśmy tego nie wspominać. Sam chciał, żebyśmy zapomnieli o całej sytuacji. Zresztą równie dobrze mógł wcale nie nawiązywać do tego seansu tylko do… No właśnie do czego? Może do tego, że nie może wyrzucić z pamięci mojego ślizgońskiego ja? Albo miał na myśli nasz flirt przed moim treningiem?

– Och, wierz mi, że jest również wiele rzeczy, o których ja nie mogę zapomnieć – odparłem, wzruszając ramionami. – Chociaż nie wiem, po co mi to mówisz. To jakiś nowy rodzaj psychoterapii? – rzuciłem mu rozbawione spojrzenie

– Zawsze musisz rzucać takimi wrednymi komentarzami? – sapnął zły. Czyżbym go uraził?

– Nie, w gruncie rzeczy rzucam je raz na jakiś czas. Pech sprawia, że cały czas wypada na ciebie… Przykro mi – powiedziałem z udawaną skruchą, chociaż w ogóle nie było mi przykro.

– Pech? Jasne, uważaj, bo uwierzę. Po prostu uwielbiasz mi dokuczać.

Rzucił mi wyzywające spojrzenie. To lubię, Potty! Pokażmy sobie pazurki.

– Z grzeczności dla Cud Chłopca nie zaprzeczę…

– Dzięki ci, o Ślizgoński Książę – sarknął, koślawo imitując dworny ukłon. Arystokrata byłby z niego nędzny.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – odparłem książęcym tonem. Skoro nadał mi miano księcia, nie mogłem go zawieść. – Jednak wydaje mi się, czy odbiegłeś od ważnego dla ciebie tematu?

– To twoja wina.

– Moja?

– A kogo innego? – Rozejrzał się po pustej klasie. – Tylko ty tu jesteś. W dodatku prowokowałeś mnie do sprzeczki.

– No tak… Nieważne czyja wina, zrzuć ją na Ślizgona, co? Zawsze stosujesz taką linię obrony? – spytałem, uśmiechając się lekko rozbawiony.

– Nie, nie zawsze – zaprzeczył, odpowiadając na mój gest. – Tylko wtedy, kiedy to naprawdę wasza wina… Ale jeszcze bardziej odbiegamy od tematu! – Pfff! I czyja to niby była wina? – Wiesz doskonale, że mówiłem o tym, co się stało podczas naszej… naszego seansu.

Och, czyli jednak miałem rację. W takim razie będę mógł mu się odwdzięczyć za to nasze “zapomnienie”.

– Naszego seansu? Nie wiem, o czym mówisz… – wzruszyłem delikatnie ramionami, kręcąc głową na boki.

– Nie udawaj idioty! – krzyknął zirytowany.

– Przecież sam kazałeś zapomnieć! – syknąłem, odpychając się od biurka i skracając troszkę naszą odległość.

– A ty tak po prostu zrobiłeś to, co chciałem, tak? – zakpił, prychając. – Uważaj, bo w to uwierzę. Zresztą nie wmówisz mi, że potrafisz o czymkolwiek zapomnieć tylko dlatego, że chcesz.

– Cóż… – udałem, że się zastanawiam przez moment. – Biorąc pod uwagę to, że zaraz po wyjściu zażyłem eliksir na zniwelowanie działań alkoholu, wraz z procentami uciekło mi też kilka ostatnich minut, więc chyba tak. Mogłem zapomnieć, co się stało – spojrzałem na niego z powagą.

Przez twarz Gryfiaka przeszedł cień, kiedy dotarło do niego, że _nie pamiętam_. Czasami naprawdę cieszyłem się, że głupek był słaby z eliksirów i nie znał właściwości większości z nich. Zwłaszcza, że przerabialiśmy to na lekcjach z Sevem w zeszłym roku. No i przecież sam go zażywał. Ig następnego dnia mi przekazał, że Potty był naprawdę wdzięczny za to “cudo”.

Spojrzałem jeszcze raz na jego twarz. Potter wyglądał na naprawdę zdołowanego. Co w sumie było dość śmieszne. Bo gdyby bardziej przykładał się do nauki albo przypomniał sobie o pomocy mojego brata, to nie byłoby teraz takiej sytuacji. No i w sumie nie miałbym z tego zabawy.

Zaśmiałem się cicho, ściągając na siebie jego zranione spojrzenie, przez co tylko bardziej zachciało mi się śmiać.

– Na Salazara! Twoja mina jest przekomiczna! – wyznałem rozbawiony. Nie spoważniałem, nawet kiedy zobaczyłem, jak jego oczy zaczęła wypełniać złość. – Ciekawy jestem, co się stało, skoro jesteś teraz tak bardzo zawiedziony. Obiecałem ci coś?

– Skoro nie pamiętasz, to już twoja sprawa. Najwidoczniej nic to dla ciebie nie znaczyło, skoro tak łatwo wyparłeś to ze wspomnień – warknął, po czym odwrócił się ku drzwiom z zamiarem wyjścia. Tak szybko się poddajesz, Harry?

Ja ci na to nie pozwolę!

Nim zdążył chociaż wyciągnąć rękę w stronę klamki, doskoczyłem do niego w paru krokach i pchnąłem na drzwi, dociskając go do nich swoim ciałem.

– A może coś _zrobiłem_? – spytałem niewinnie z ustami przy jego małżowinie. Przez chwilę miałem ochotę złapać ją w zęby. Na szczęście w ostatnim momencie się powstrzymałem. – Nie pomyślałeś o tym, by odświeżyć mi pamięć? Jestem pewien, że to by mi bardzo pomogło.

W końcu jednak dałem (częściowo) za wygraną i przejechałem delikatnie językiem po jego uchu.

– Co ty…?! – sapnął słabym głosem, poddając mi się dobrowolnie i pozwalając na dalsze zabiegi. Objąłem wargami górną część małżowiny, zasysając się na niej leniwie.

W tym czasie, brunet zaczął się kręcić, wyciągając rękę za siebie i po wymacaniu mojego ramienia, złapał za nie, starając się odsunąć mnie od siebie. Z początku nie chciałem ma na to pozwolić. Ostatecznie jednak dałem za wygraną, odsuwając się na jakieś dwa, trzy kroki.

Mimo wszystko byłem zadowolony z takiej sytuacji. W końcu przecież mogłem zobaczyć u niego ten lekko wygłodniały i proszący wzrok.

– Och, czyżby _to_ było twoim celem? – spytałem, palcami dotykając swoich warg, jednocześnie patrząc na niego z rozbawieniem. Uśmiechnąłem się widząc jak Potty – najwidoczniej nieświadomie – koniuszkiem języka zwilżył szybko swoje usta. Byłem już pewny, że moje słowa podziałały na niego tak jak planowałem. – Wiesz, ja się nigdzie nie wybieram…

Nie musiałem nawet czekać na jego odpowiedź. Brunet natychmiast przysunął się do mnie tak blisko, że praktycznie stykaliśmy się nosami i pocałował mnie z pasją.

Rozciągnąłem wargi w lekkim uśmiechu, kładąc dłonie na jego biodrach i władczo przyciągając je do siebie. Chciałem czuć jego bliskość. Ciepło jego ciała emitowane nawet przez materiał ubrań, które miał na sobie. Miałem ochotę na więcej!

Dlatego postanowiłem pogłębić nasze doznanie, rozchylając wargi. Potty od razu ochoczo skorzystał z mojej zachęty. Jego język znalazł się we wnętrzu ust, odnajdując mój własny i wplątując go w zażarty i namiętny taniec.


	60. Harry

~*~*~*~

Gdzieś w połowie drogi do lochów uświadomiłem sobie trzy słabe punkty mojego planu. Po pierwsze, nie znam hasła do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów. Po drugie, nie mam przy sobie peleryny niewidki, żeby niezauważenie się tam wślizgnąć, a niemożliwe jest, aby ktokolwiek ze Slytherinu mnie dobrowolnie wpuścił. Po trzecie, nie mam nawet pewności, czy on tam jest. Zatrzymałem się i przez chwilę rozważałem sytuację. Cofnąć się po pelerynę i zaryzykować wśliźnięcie się do ich pokoju wspólnego?...

Nie. Nie chcę teraz wracać do wieży. Istnieje zbyt duże prawdopodobieństwo, że natknę się na Rona. A jestem pewny, że to skończyłoby się kolejną kłótnią.

Zresztą co zrobię, jeśli nie zastanę na dole Malfoya? Mam czekać jak idiota na środku ślizgońskiego salonu, przez nie wiadomo ile czasu, unikając jednocześnie zderzenia z mieszkańcami? Gdybym chociaż wiedział, gdzie jest pokój Malfoya...

W sumie, mogę zapytać Iga. Pewnie będzie też wiedział, gdzie go znajdę.

Czy wciąż jest na treningu quidditcha – o ile dobrze kojarzę, to dziś go miał – uczy się lub szuka rozwiązania tych głupich zagadek w bibliotece? Albo może rozmawia ze Snapem?

À propos Snape’a.

Spokoju nie daje mi jedna sprawa. Czy Ig poważnie mówił o tym, że Nietoperz dał Malfoyowi w twarz? Początkowo pomyślałem, że to taka metafora, więc nie dociekałem, ale później zacząłem mieć wątpliwości. W końcu nazwał tę ich sprzeczkę „kłótnią roku”. A rozjuszony Snape z pewnością jest zdolny do przywalenia komuś. Choć ciężko uwierzyć, że podniósł rękę na Malfoya.

Ściągnąłem gniewnie brwi na tę myśl.

Jeśli faktycznie to zrobił…

Muszę się upewnić. Ale nie będę pytał przez telefon. I chyba najlepiej będzie spytać samego Malfoya. Z Ignissem to różnie bywa. Co nie zmienia faktu, że wciąż potrzebuję jego pomocy. Wszedłem w jakiś boczny korytarz i zacząłem pisać smsa. Nim jednak zdążyłem go wysłać, niemal podskoczyłem ze strachu, gdy coś niespodziewanie otarło się o moją nogę. Spojrzałem w dół i westchnąłem z ulgą.

– Cześć, futrzaku – rzuciłem półgłosem, kucając, żeby móc swobodnie pogładzić Silka po łebku i grzbiecie. Czasem natrafiam na niego w drodze na lub z treningu albo joggingu. I za każdym razem zastanawiam się, czemu szwenda się przy wieży zamiast w lochach. – Czyżby Malfoy nie zaspokajał twojego zapotrzebowania na pieszczoty? – mruknąłem półżartem. – Nie przejmuj się, Silk, nie tylko masz z nim taki problem – poinformowałem kota z nutą goryczy w głosie. Tak bardzo chcę go teraz zobaczyć, dotknąć. Serce zabiło mocniej w mojej piersi. – Ale wiesz co? Ja nie zamierzam dać się tak łatwo zbyć. Nie będę szukał pocieszenia u innych… Właśnie teraz zamierzam walczyć o Malfo… o Draco. Zamierzam walczyć o Draco – szepnąłem. Spojrzałem na komórkę. Wiadomość była gotowa, wystarczyło wcisnąć jeden przycisk. Tylko czemu tak drżą mi dłonie? Przecież to tylko sms do Iga. No dobra, proszę w nim, żeby dał mi numer do Malfoya, ale to przecież nic wielkiego… Naprawdę… Idiotyzm.

Utkwiłem wzrok w Silku i drapiąc go pod brodą, nacisnąłem szybko odpowiedni klawisz. Nie minęła nawet minuta, jak otrzymałem odpowiedź. To głupie. Jak można jednocześnie czuć ulgę i być zawiedzionym?

„Po co Ci jego numer? Chcesz go zaprosić na kolejną nie-randkę? :P”

Czemu mam wrażenie, że to „nie” jest tam tylko dla pozoru…?

„Muszę z nim pogadać.” Napisałem, po chwili zastanowienia dorzucając jeszcze: “to ważne”.

„Pooogadać… Ja tu wyczuwam jakieś niecne plany, Harruś. Czyżbyś zamierzał w końcu wyznać mu, że seans–nie–randka był jednak randką? I chcesz mieć go tylko dla siebie? <333”

Wpatrywałem się przez dłuższą chwilę w te kilka zdań. “W końcu”, tak? Uśmiechnąłem się smutno pod nosem. Ciekawe, kiedy to się dokładnie zaczęło? Tyle uciekałem przed własnymi uczuciami. Naprawdę zmarnowałem czas.

“Hmm… coś w tym stylu.”

“Wiesz, masz moje błogosławieństwo i wgl… Ale nie mogę ci dać jego numeru… T.T”

A co to niby za problem…?

“ Nie bez jego wiedzy, bo zrobiłby mi z tyłka jesień średniowiecza… T.T”

Och. No tak, powinienem wcześniej o tym pomyśleć. Malfoy z pewnością dociekałby, po co mi jego numer. Wątpię też, czy w ogóle odebrałby ode mnie telefon. A jeśliby już odebrał, to szansa że spotkałby się ze mną jest raczej nikła.

“Ale mogę mu przekazać od Cb wiadomość ^.^”

Igniss naprawdę się przejął. Trzy wiadomości pod rząd…

“Dzięki, jednak wolę osobiście mu wszystko powiedzieć. Ale mógłbyś go jakoś do mnie ściągnąć.” “Bawię się z Silkiem pod salą od zaklęć” Dosłałem po chwili namysłu.

“Z Silem? A Envy też gdzieś tam jest?” Ta nagła zmiana tematu ma oznaczać, że go tu ściągnie, no nie...?

“Nie widzę jej. Możesz sprawdzić pod łóżkiem Neville’a, ostatnio często się tam kręci. Chyba znalazła jego zapasy przekąsek...”

“Haha, łakomy grubasek <3 Dracuś właśnie wybył z sypialni w poszukiwaniu umierającego kota… Więc dalej siedź przy nim :P”

Patrzyłem sceptycznie na ekranik, choć puls znacznie mi przyspieszył. Chyba prędzej za takie kłamstwo mu się oberwie, niż za podanie mi numeru, ale narzekać nie będę. Jeśli tylko sprowadzi to tu Malfoya, niech Igniss wymyśla sobie, co chce. Nawet stanę w jego obronie.

Niecałe pięć minut później Malfoy wypadł zza rogu. Zziajany, z rozczochranymi i najwyraźniej wilgotnymi włosami, w krzywo zapiętej koszuli, (obcisłych) dżinsach i na bosaka. Kiedy dojrzał mnie – wciąż kucającego – przy Silku, momentalnie do nas doskoczył. Odepchnął moje ręce i z obawą wypisaną na zarumienionej od biegu twarzy, obejrzał kota. Po kilku sekundach chyba wreszcie zaskoczył, że ten sierściuch jest cały i zdrowy, bo odetchnął z ulgą. Zaraz jednak jego brwi ściągnęły się najpierw w wyrazie konsternacji, a później gniewu. Czy może raczej powinienem powiedzieć – furii.

– Zarżnę gnoja! Co to, do kurwy nędzy, miało znaczyć!? Na żarty się idiocie zebrało. Potraktuję go gorzej niż bezdomnego kundla! Co ja gadam… Śmierciożercy przy mnie to pikuś, tak go załatwię...

– Malfoy, nie bądź dla niego zbyt surowy. – Jakimś cudem zabrzmiało to w miarę spokojnie, choć moje serce już rozpoczęło dzikie tańce. Igniss naprawdę to zrobił. Choć teraz jeszcze bardziej się stresuję… Blondyn spojrzał na mnie piorunująco, więc kontynuowałem. Byłem winny tę przysługę Igowi. – Fakt, wymyślił idiotyczny sposób, ale to ja go poprosiłem, żeby cię tu sprowadził. – Starałem się patrzeć na niego z neutralnym wyrazem twarzy, ale serce tak mi waliło i czułem takie zdenerwowanie, że nie byłem pewien, czy mi się to udało. Nawet nad głosem ledwo już panowałem. Dyskretnie otarłem spocone dłonie o spodnie.

– O świetnie… Czyli ty też maczasz w tym palce? Jesteście siebie warci… Oboje macie nierówno pod sufitem – warknął, podnosząc się gwałtownie. Niewiele myśląc, chwyciłem go za nadgarstek. Nie mogłem pozwolić mu odejść, skoro wreszcie tu jest. A już z pewnością nie przed rozmową, którą miałem w planach.

– Puść mnie!

– Nie – odparłem nieco drżącym głosem. Podniosłem się powoli, by móc patrzeć prosto w jego twarz. Posłał mi pytająco-wnerwione spojrzenie, jakie z pewnością tylko on potrafił zaprezentować. – Chcę z tobą pogadać.

– Niby jaki to temat wybrałeś, żeby w takim stylu mnie tu ściągnąć? – spytał zirytowany.

– Nie zamierzałem robić tego w taki sposób! – fuknąłem. – Prosiłem Ignissa, żeby… a zresztą, nieważne. – Nie ma sensu zagłębiać się w tłumaczenie i tak nie będzie chciał mnie wysłuchać. – W każdym razie, to nie ja wymyśliłem tę akcję z Silkiem. A co do tematu to… – urwałem, nagle nie mogąc wykrztusić z siebie słowa. Jakoś dziwnie było mi powiedzieć “chciałem pogadać o nas”, a to jedyne, co w tej chwili przychodziło mi do głowy. Czułem jak moja pewność siebie ulatuje, a jej miejsce zastępują obawa i chęć odwrotu. A co jeśli mnie jednak wyśmieje…?

– Na Salazara, prosić o coś Iga… Przecież to oczywiste, że ten bałwan jakoś cię zaraz wkręci – sapnął, kręcąc lekko głową. – Wejdźmy do środka, skoro chcesz ze mną gadać. Przynajmniej nikt nie zobaczy mnie z tobą, kiedy jestem w takim stanie. No i będzie mniej prawdopodobne, że się przeziębię i dostanę okropnego kataru.

Entuzjastycznie przytaknąłem jego propozycji, choć chwilę później zacząłem żałować swojego zapału. Okej, zniknęło zagrożenie, że ktoś nas podsłucha. I co prawda na korytarzu też byliśmy sami, ale teraz, kiedy zamknęliśmy się w pustej klasie, obecność Draco wydała mi się nagle o wiele bardziej krępująca. Tym bardziej, gdy miałem go przed sobą w takim rozchełstanym ubraniu… Im dłużej na niego patrzyłem, tym mocniej utwierdzałem się w przekonaniu, że naprawdę go pragnę. Najwyraźniej już od dawna. I naprawdę nie chcę zapomnieć ani jednej sekundy z tamtego wieczora.

– Więc? O czym chciałeś…

– Nie mogę! – wyrzuciłem z siebie na wydechu, patrząc na Malfoya desperacko.

– Nie możesz? Rozmawiać? Czy co?

Odetchnąłem głęboko i zamknąłem na chwilę oczy, próbując się uspokoić. Krew dzwoniła mi w uszach, a ręce drżały. Ale nie wycofam się. Nie teraz. Wręcz przeciwnie, mam zamiar postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. Istniało w końcu ryzyko, że jeśli będę zwlekał jeszcze choć kilka sekund, to dam się ponieść emocjom – obawom – i nie powiem najważniejszego.

– Nie mogę zapomnieć – powiedziałem powoli i wyraźnie, patrząc prosto w stalowoszare oczy. Czułem się jak skazaniec, któremu właśnie założono pętlę na szyję. Wciąż przerażony tym, co będzie, ale jednocześnie już pogodzony ze swoim losem. Trochę to tak, jakbym patrzył na tę scenę z boku.

– Och, wierz mi, że jest również wiele rzeczy, o których ja nie mogę zapomnieć. Chociaż nie wiem, po co mi to mówisz. To jakiś nowy rodzaj psychoterapii?

– Zawsze musisz rzucać takimi wrednymi komentarzami? – warknąłem.

– Nie, w gruncie rzeczy rzucam je raz na jakiś czas. Pech sprawia, że cały czas wypada na ciebie… Przykro mi – mruknął z widocznie udawaną skruchą.

– Pech? – powtórzyłem sceptycznie. – Jasne, uważaj, bo uwierzę. Po prostu uwielbiasz mi dokuczać – rzuciłem wyzywająco.

– Z grzeczności dla Cud Chłopca nie zaprzeczę...

– Dzięki ci, o Ślizgoński Książę – sarknąłem, machając ręką w parodii dwornego ukłonu. Nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, że mój strach zniknął.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – odparł nonszalancko. – Jednak wydaje mi się, czy odbiegłeś od ważnego dla ciebie tematu?

– To twoja wina.

– Moja? – Spojrzał na mnie jak na kosmitę.

– A kogo innego? Tylko ty tu jesteś. W dodatku prowokowałeś mnie do sprzeczki – wytknąłem mu.

– No tak… Nie ważne czyja wina, zrzuć ją na Ślizgona, co? Zawsze stosujesz taką linię obrony? – spytał rozbawiony.

– Nie, nie zawsze. Tylko wtedy, kiedy to naprawdę wasza wina… Ale jeszcze bardziej odbiegamy od tematu! – zreflektowałem się. – Wiesz doskonale, że mówiłem o tym, co się stało podczas naszej… naszego seansu. – Uff, powiedziałem to głośno i było nawet odrobinę mniej żenujące, niż się spodziewałem.

– Naszego seansu? Nie wiem, o czym mówisz…

– Nie udawaj idioty! – Nie rób mi tego...

– Przecież sam kazałeś zapomnieć! – warknął, robiąc krok w moją stronę.

– A ty tak po prostu zrobiłeś to, co chciałem, tak? Uważaj, bo w to uwierzę! Zresztą nie wmówisz mi, że potrafisz o czymkolwiek zapomnieć tylko dlatego, że chcesz.

– Cóż… Biorąc pod uwagę to, że zaraz po wyjściu zażyłem eliksir na zniwelowanie działań alkoholu, wraz z procentami uciekło mi też kilka ostatnich minut, więc chyba tak. Mogłem zapomnieć, co się stało.

I nagle nadzieja prysła. Byłem pewny, że Malfoy tylko się ze mną droczy, ale on naprawdę… _Nie pamięta._ Te dwa słowa odbijały się echem w mojej głowie. To było niemal równie bolesne, jak gdyby jawnie wyśmiał moje uczucia.

Zmarszczyłem brwi, słysząc, że on się naprawdę _śmieje_. Spojrzałem na niego zdezorientowany, czując ucisk w piersi.

– Twoja mina jest przekomiczna! – Miałem wrażenie, jakby wymierzył mi policzek. Poczułem narastający gniew. Może i zmieniłem o nim zdanie ostatnimi czasy, ale nie mam zamiaru dawać mu się poniżać! Ani tym bardziej drwić z moich uczuć! – Ciekawy jestem co się stało, skoro jesteś teraz tak bardzo zawiedziony. Obiecałem ci coś?

– Skoro nie pamiętasz, to nie ma o czym mówić. – Nie mam zamiaru jeszcze bardziej się przed nim odsłaniać. I tak już żałuję, że zaczęliśmy tę rozmowę. – Najwidoczniej nic to dla ciebie nie znaczyło, skoro tak łatwo wyparłeś to ze wspomnień – rzuciłem oschle i odwróciwszy się do niego plecami, kryjąc w ten sposób przed nim swój zbolały wyraz twarzy, ruszyłem ku drzwiom. Zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści, powstrzymując się od odwrócenia się i rzucenia na niego. Tym bardziej, że ciężko było mi przewidzieć, _co_ bym mu po tym zrobił…

Od wyjścia dzieliły mnie zaledwie dwa lub trzy kroki, gdy niespodziewanie zostałem popchnięty.

– A może coś _zrobiłem_? – spytał, kiedy przylgnął do mnie całym ciałem, dociskając do drzwi. Jego usta były tuż przy moim uchu, drażniąc mnie dodatkowo ciepłym oddechem. Dreszcz przebiegł mi wzdłuż kręgosłupa, stawiając dęba wszystkie włoski ciele. – Nie pomyślałeś o tym, by odświeżyć mi pamięć? Jestem pewien, że to by mi bardzo pomogło.

– Co ty…?! – Jedynie tyle udało mi się wydusić, kiedy poczułem jego język przesuwający się po mojej małżowinie. Moja złość i żal momentalnie się ulotniły. Zamknąłem oczy, rozkoszując się bliskością Draco. Nie miałem jednak zamiaru długo pozostawać w takiej pozycji. Sam też pragnąłem go objąć. Wyswobodziłem więc jedną rękę i chwyciwszy Draco za ramię, próbowałem odsunąć go nieco od siebie. Trochę się opierał, ale wreszcie udało mi się uzyskać na tyle swobody, by obrócić się ku niemu twarzą.

– Och, czyżby _to_ było twoim celem? – spytał, wskazując na swoje wargi i posyłając mi rozbawione spojrzenie. Dopiero po fakcie, z niemałym zażenowaniem uświadomiłem sobie, że w tym momencie oblizałem własne, przypominając sobie smak ust Draco. Cóż, ma rację. – Wiesz, ja nigdzie się nie wybieram...

To była oczywista zachęta, więc nie zwlekając już ani sekundy, skróciłem do zera tę niewielką odległość między naszymi twarzami. Ślizgon położył dłonie na moich biodrach, przyciągając je do siebie bliżej. Rozchylił zachęcająco wargi, najwyraźniej chcąc pogłębić nasz pocałunek. Jak mógłbym mu odmówić? Marzyłem o tym w każdej minucie od czasu seansu… a nawet wcześniej.

Wsunąłem język w jego usta i momentalnie zostałem wciągnięty w zmysłowy i dość gwałtowny taniec. Objąłem go jednym ramieniem w pasie, podczas gdy palce drugiej ręki wplotłem w jego miękkie włosy. Lubię tę pozycję. Lubię obejmować Draco. Lubię całować Draco. Lubię… Lubię? Czy może raczej... kocham? Czy to może być miłość? To brzmi tak poważnie…

Oparłem się plecami o drzwi, ciągnąc za sobą Draco. Gładziłem go po boku na tyle, na ile pozwalała nasza pozycja. _Czułem_ jego przyspieszone bicie serca i nie miałem wątpliwości, że on również mógł wyczuć moje. Miałem wrażenie, że nasze języki ścierały się w tej osobliwej walce godzinami, nim wreszcie oderwaliśmy się od siebie z mlaśnięciem. Prychnąłem rozbawiony tym dźwiękiem. Draco jedynie posłał mi kpiący uśmieszek. A przynajmniej taki chyba był jego zamiar, lecz nieco zamglony wzrok i zarumienione policzki całkowicie zrujnowały jego starania. Sam pewnie nie wyglądałem lepiej, ale i tak świadomość, że to ja doprowadziłem go do takiego stanu, mile połechtała moją dumę. Choć wyraz jego twarzy, jak i usta, które chwilę później zaczęły wyczyniać cuda z moją szyją i uchem, nie pozwoliły mi długo napawać się tym uczuciem. Byłem w stanie jedynie skupiać się na przyjemnym doznaniu, resztki świadomości poświęcając staraniom, by się odwdzięczyć. I nie jęczeć… Zbyt głośno.

Dłonią, którą do tej pory trzymałem w blond włosach, zjechałem na kark Draco. Masowałem go przez chwilę, z zadowoleniem rejestrując wzmocnienie uścisku na moich biodrach. Nagle coś mnie tchnęło i przeciągnąłem paznokciami wzdłuż kręgosłupa od linii blond włosów aż za łopatki. Wyszczerzyłem się zwycięsko, gdy zadrżał, a z jego ust wydobył się cichy jęk.

– Zrób tak jeszcze raz – wyszeptał mi do ucha rozkazująco, liżąc je przy tym. Aż ugięły się pode mną kolana. Niezwłocznie wypełniłem jego wolę, a on nagrodził mnie tym razem drżącym westchnieniem. Zachęcony jego reakcjami, zdecydowałem się na kolejny ruch. Cofnąłem nieco rękę, którą obejmowałem go w pasie. Przez chwilę głaskałem go po plecach, by po chwili zjechać niżej i wśliznąć się dłonią pod jego koszulę. Szarpnął lekko biodrami, gdy przy tym manewrze przejechałem – całkiem celowo – po jego pośladkach. Jego skóra była gorąca i bardziej miękka, niż można się tego było spodziewać po chłopaku. Mógłbym jej dotykać całymi dniami.

– Nie spodziewałeś się czegoś takiego, co? Pottuś? – szepnął, przerywając na chwilkę pieszczenie ustami mojej szyi.

– Chodzi ci o to, co w tej chwili robimy czy o to, że masz niesamowicie miękką skórę? – spytałem nieco zamroczony. Przecież on tylko kręci kciukami kółeczka na moich biodrach, czemu więc jest to tak szalenie przyjemne?

Parsknął cicho, odsuwając się na tyle, bym mógł zobaczyć jego rozbawioną twarz.

– Nie musisz prawić mi komplementów – odparł zadowolony. Poczułem rumieniec wkradający się na policzki. Nie zamierzałem go komplementować… Właśnie miałem mu to powiedzieć, ale mnie ubiegł. – Miałem na myśli nasze jakże interesujące zajęcie – uściślił, wpatrując się w moje wargi. Poczułem nagle przemożną chęć, by je zwilżyć, więc przesunąłem po nich szybko czubkiem języka.

– Nie spodziewałem – przyznałem. – Ale podoba mi się taki rozwój wypadków – wyciągnąłem szyję, by znów sięgnąć jego ust. Byłem nienasycony.

Draco zamruczał cicho, tym razem leniwiej odpowiadając na pocałunek. Posłusznie dostosowałem się do jego tempa i teraz rozkoszowałem się błogim uczuciem naszej bliskości. Początkowo jedynie gładziłem go po plecach na wysokości krzyża, ale nie chcąc być monotonnym, postanowiłem nieco urozmaicić tę drobną pieszczotę. Zachęcony wcześniejszym doświadczeniem skorzystałem z paznokci. Draco najwyraźniej jest amatorem mocnych pieszczot, bo otarł się o mnie biodrami i krótko jęknął w moje usta. Czułem, że powoli zaczynam się podniecać.

– Nieźle – szepnął, odrywając się na chwilę od moich ust, jednak będąc na tyle blisko, że nasze wargi praktycznie ocierały się o siebie, kiedy nimi poruszał. – Masz coś jeszcze w zanadrzu, cud chłopcze?

– Nie wiem, wymyślam na poczekaniu – rzuciłem, nie będąc w stanie wymyślić jakiejkolwiek innej odpowiedzi poza prawdą. Mój mózg był skoncentrowany jedynie na przyjemności. Draco jednak taka odpowiedź chyba jakoś szczególnie nie przeszkadzała, bo jedynie parsknął cicho, przesuwając ustami po mojej szczęce.

– Tak więc naprawdę dobrze ci to wychodzi, Pottuś – szepnął, skupiając się na mojej szyi. Z początku składał delikatne pocałunki, by w końcu zacząć ssać skórę przy samym obojczyku. Odchyliłem głowę i zamknąłem oczy, skupiając się na tym uczuciu. Jednocześnie wróciłem do leniwych kółek zataczanych tuż nad linią jego spodni. Ale nie na długo. Obiema dłońmi zjechałem w dół i położyłem je na jego tyłku, przyciskając go w ten sposób do siebie. Z początku spiął się cały, jednak zaraz rozluźnił się, przerywając swoje dotychczasowe zajęcie i skupiając się na miejscu przy mojej szczęce. Poczułem, jak zasysa się na mojej skórze, by po kilku sekundach się oderwać. Ten sam manewr powtórzył jeszcze na moim obojczyku i na jabłku Adama. Kiedy skończył, odsunął się i przypatrywał mi przez chwilę.

– No, słodko – cmoknął zadowolony.

– Ale o co chodzi? – spytałem marszcząc minimalnie brwi. Byłem rozkojarzony.

– O nic. Po prostu kusząco wyglądasz – odparł z uśmiechem, by następnie znów mnie pocałować. Ochoczo odpowiedziałem na tę pieszczotę, z czasem dokładając do tego miarowe zaciskanie palców na jego tyłku. Byłem już naprawdę podniecony, a opinające się na biodrach spodnie powodowały nieznośny dyskomfort. Chciałem je ściągnąć. Chciałem ściągnąć wszystkie ubrania tak z siebie, jak i z Draco. Chciałem poczuć jego rozpalone ciało bez bariery jaką stanowi materiał. Chciałem…

Sięgnąłem między naszymi ciałami i niezdarnie zacząłem rozpinać te kilka guzików, na które była zapięta koszula Ślizgona. Poradziłem sobie ledwie z jednym, gdy Draco odsunął się ode mnie, unieruchamiając jednocześnie dłonie.

– Ej, ej, spokojnie! – sapnął, patrząc na mnie z naganą pomieszaną z rozbawieniem. Odwzajemniłem mu się zdziwieniem ze sporą dawką zawodu. – Nie rozpędziliśmy się coś za bardzo? Hmm?

– Ja tylko…

– Próbujesz sprawdzić, czy jestem taki łatwy? – Uniósł jedną brew.

– Nie! – zaprzeczyłem gwałtownie. Jak on mógł tak w ogóle pomyśleć?!

– Spokojnie, tylko żartowałem. Nie musisz się tak unosić.

– Nie unoszę się – burknąłem.

– A ja nie daję rozbierać się osobie, z którą nie jestem w związku. – Usłyszawszy taką odpowiedź miałem prawdziwy mix emocjonalny. Z jednej strony byłem zawiedziony, bo choć to z pewnością naiwne, liczyłem, że od teraz będziemy razem… Ale byłem też zadowolony z jego postawy. W końcu oznaczało to, że nie da się łatwo obłapiać… Choć tu pojawili się w mojej głowie Paul i Ian i zacząłem mieć wątpliwości. Na samo ich wspomnienie poczułem ukłucie zazdrości, choć zaraz sobie uświadomiłem, że w tej chwili to właśnie _ja,_ a nie _oni,_ mam przed sobą podnieconego Draco z ustami opuchniętymi od _moich_ pocałunków. Ta myśl napełniła mnie radością i poczuciem triumfu. Tylko jak długo będzie trwało moje zwycięstwo…? Czy mogę zrobić coś, co zatrzyma go przy mnie?

– Czyli pozwolisz mi, jak będziemy razem?

Draco sapnął cicho, otwierając szerzej oczy zdziwiony. Jego policzki nabrały delikatnego kolorku, a on sam odwrócił głowę w inną stronę.

– To zależy od tego, czy w ogóle będziemy razem...

– Chciałbyś? – Ze zdenerwowania serca tłukło się w mojej piersi jak szalone. Oto właśnie nadeszła decydująca chwila.

– Żartujesz sobie ze mnie teraz? – spytał, rzucając mi pełne pobłażania spojrzenie. Miałem wrażenie, że wszystkie wnętrzności mi się kurczą. Wstrzymałem oddech, próbując chronić się przed bólem. – Serio w ten sposób chcesz prosić mnie o chodzenie? To brzmi jakbyś wymyślił to w ostatniej chwili. “A co mi tam, spytam”. Nie mogłeś się bardziej postarać? Nie mówię o niczym wybuchowym. Po prostu mogłeś spytać się całym zdaniem, a nie wyrzucić z siebie jedno słowo...

I nagle ból zniknął zastąpiony nagłą falą ulgi, ale i irytacji. Cholerny paniczyk!

– Wybacz, że byłem tak zestresowany, że nie byłem w stanie specjalnie dla ciebie wygłosić…! – końcówka mojej wypowiedzi zniknęła w jego ustach. Nie był to ani specjalnie długi, ani głęboki pocałunek, ale aż nadto wystarczył, aby mnie nie dość że uciszyć, to jeszcze uspokoić.

– No to spytaj ładnie, bym mógł się zgodzić. – Uśmiechnął się do mnie zadowolony. Poczułem wkradający się na policzki rumieniec.

– Naprawdę muszę mówić tak żenujący tekst? – spytałem, patrząc na niego błagalnie. – Dobrze wiesz, czego chcę, ja wiem, że ty się zgadzasz – to nie wystarczy...?

– Nie ma pytania, nie ma odpowiedzi – odparł, odsuwając się ode mnie i poprawiając swoje ubrania. Powoli odpinał kolejne guziki swojej koszuli, by – po rzuceniu mi pełnego dumy i zadowolenia spojrzenia – zapiąć ją poprawnie na nowo. Aż mnie skręcało w środku. Ledwo powstrzymałem się od zgrzytnięcia zębami. Tak chcesz pogrywać? Dobrze! Tym razem zatańczę pod twoją nutę.

Odetchnąłem głęboko, zastanawiając się, czemu, u diabła, się na to zgadzam.

– O wielki, wspaniały Draconie Malfoyu – zacząłem, próbując ukryć swoje skrępowanie za pomocą sporej dozy patosu – czy raczyłbyś w swej łaskawości… – urwałem, uznając, że jednak za bardzo zaczynam brzmieć jak bliźniacy. Wziąłem uspokajający oddech. Który niestety niewiele mi dał. – Czy chciałbyś z-ze mną… Chciałbyś zostać… NIE. Błagam, to mi nie przejdzie przez gardło! – jęknąłem, z pewnością cały czerwony na twarzy.

– W takim razie chyba nic tu po mnie, Pottuś – odparł nonszalancko.

– Jesteś sadystą – burknąłem, przykładając wierzch dłoni do palącego policzka.

– Zawsze uważałem, że sado-maso jest seksi… – Otworzyłem szeroko oczy i uchyliłem lekko usta, patrząc na niego w szoku. Po chwili pokręciłem delikatnie głową, wywracając przy tym oczami. – Uwielbiam dla przykładu być gryziony. Praktycznie trzęsę się z rozkoszy…

– No proszę, a ja myślałem, że jako cudowny ślizgoński książę będziesz raczej stroną dominującą… – zauważyłem uszczypliwie.

– A co to ma do rzeczy? – spytał zaskoczony.

– Zazwyczaj jesteś taki wyniosły, więc wniosek nasunął się sam… – Wzruszyłem ramionami. – Chyba że dla jakiejś wewnętrznej równowagi publicznie robisz za stronę dominującą, podczas gdy tak naprawdę wolisz być tą uległą? – rzuciłem żartobliwie. Draco jednak nawet się nie uśmiechnął.

– Super, świetnie – warknął zły. – W takim razie może poszukaj sobie kogoś bardziej w twoich standardach, co? Jestem pewien, że łatwiej ci będzie…

– Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj!! – przerwałem mu gwałtownie. Ta rozmowa zdecydowanie wymknęła się spod kontroli. – Nie chcę nikogo innego. Doskonale pasujesz do moich standardów, naprawdę! To była tylko taka gadanina… Nie mówiłem tego na poważnie. A już z pewnością nie chciałem cię wkurzyć. – Rzucił mi powątpiewające spojrzenie. – No dobrze, przyznaję. Trochę podrażnić cię chciałem, ale to wszystko… Przepraszam – rzuciłem cicho i jak najbardziej szczerze. Chciałem tylko trochę rozładować tamtą dziwaczną atmosferę, żeby móc powiedzieć to głupie zdanie, ale jak zwykle sprawy musiały pójść nie po mojej myśli...

– Chyba muszę jednak przemyśleć twoją prośbę o chodzenie, bo powoli zaczynam wątpić w rację bytu pozytywnej odpowiedzi...

– Nie dam ci się teraz tak łatwo spławić. Zresztą cały czas prowadzimy słowne – i nie tylko, dodałem w myślach na wspomnienie naszych bójek – przepychanki, więc czemu tak nagle miałyby zacząć ci przeszkadzać? A jeśli już wcześniej przeszkadzały, to czemu w takim razie planowałeś zgodzić się na chodzenie ze mną?

– Bo jesteś idiotą, który działa mi na nerwy, a ja uwielbiam sado-maso – sarknął. – Masz! Zgadzam się! Będę twoim chłopakiem!

Chwilę zajęło mi przetworzenie wypowiedzianych przez niego słów. A kiedy już dotarł do mnie ich sens… Nie mogłem powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu cisnącego mi się na usta. Pochyliłem się do przodu, tak że nasze twarze dzieliło raptem kilka centymetrów. Spojrzałem mu prosto w oczy.

– Wiesz, zamierzałem ostatecznie powiedzieć to głupie zdanie, ale cieszę się, że mnie z tego zwolniłeś… A jeszcze bardziej, że się zgodziłeś.

– Gdybym miał czekać, aż się zdecydujesz, zapewne musiałbym poprosić skrzaty o racje żywnościowe na kilka najbliższych lat. – Zaśmiał się cicho.

– No wiesz?! – sapnąłem niby oburzony. Byłem piekielnie szczęśliwy. – Ale to znaczy, że byś na mnie przez ten cały czas czekał… – Ściszyłem głos, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej. Erekcja w moich spodniach wciąż dawała o sobie znać. – Cieszy mnie to – wyszeptałem tuż przy jego wargach.

– Nie należę do zbyt cierpliwych osób, wierz mi – mruknął, nim ponownie złączył nasze wargi. Szkoda tylko, że na tak krótko. – To nasz pierwszy pocałunek jako pary. A ten będzie drugi. – Objął mnie w pasie, wpijając się mocno w moje usta. Ten pocałunek w jakiś sposób różnił się od poprzednich. W dużym stopniu przypominał ten z seansu, ale jednak była pewna różnica… Był równie żarliwy co tamten i wywoływał u mnie porównywalne dreszcze, ale jednocześnie czułem takie przyjemne, “miękkie” uczucie w środku… Nie mam pojęcia, co to dokładnie jest, co oznacza ani czym jest spowodowane, lecz to nie zmienia faktu, że chciałbym czuć to jak najdłużej.

Otoczyłem Draco ramieniem, w tym samym czasie drugą ręką wślizgując się pod jego koszulę. Opuszkami palców wodziłem wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, zataczając kółeczka wokół wyraźnie wyczuwalnych kręgów. W pewnym momencie odsunąłem się kawałeczek, przerywając zarówno pocałunek, jak i tę drobną pieszczotę.

– Jeszcze trochę i z Białego Księcia staniesz się Kościstym Księciem – stwierdziłem z dezaprobatą.

– Oj, nie przesadzaj. Ostatnio przecież zacząłem wracać do swojej starej wagi.

– Aha, przytyłeś pewnie aż całe pół kilograma – rzuciłem zaczepnie.

– To zawsze pół kilograma więcej i krok bliżej do ponownego objęcia funkcji prefekta. Zresztą później o tym pogadamy – dodał zaraz. – Co prawda jeszcze nie ma ciszy nocnej, jednak muszę powtórzyć parę rzeczy przed jutrzejszym testem z Obrony.

– Nawet mi nie przypominaj… Jak tylko wrócę do wieży, Hermiona z pewnością przykuje mnie do podręczników. – Oby tylko Ron miał to już za sobą i wykończony poszedł wcześniej spać. Chcę do końca dnia cieszyć się tym, co miało miejsce, co _zaczęło się_ w tej klasie. A jakakolwiek jego uwaga pod adresem Malfoya mogła w jednej chwili pozbawić mnie tej przyjemności. – Zanim postanowiłem się z tobą spotkać, uczyliśmy się we trójkę, a przynajmniej taki mieliśmy plan. I żałuję, że się go nie trzymaliśmy i zamiast tego rozmawialiśmy, bo… – urwałem, gdy uderzyła mnie pewna myśl. – Albo jednak nie żałuję. Właściwie powinienem się cieszyć, bo dzięki temu teraz tu jesteśmy. – Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie.

– Masz szczęście. Gdybyś się nie poprawił, to nie ręczyłbym za siebie. A tak mogę cię nie zabić i nawet dać małą nagrodę. – Znalazł się znów przy mnie, przyciskając do ściany i atakując ustami moją szczękę. – Co ty na to, żeby jutro po zajęciach spotkać się w naszej “sali kinowej” i odprężyć się troszkę po ciężkim dniu, co?

– Myślę, że to naprawdę… – urwałem na chwilkę, gdy zassał się na mojej grdyce – kusząca propozycja – dokończyłem zduszonym głosem. – Tylko może tym razem bez alkoholu, co?

– Sądzisz, że nie potrafię bawić się bez procentów, Pottuś? – spytał gardłowo, a ja aż zadrżałem, słysząc to. Zacisnąłem dłonie na jego biodrach.

– Nie, to nie tak… – wybełkotałem. Naprawdę ciężko było mi się skupić. Czułem przy sobie ciepło ciała Draco, jego zapach, niesamowite usta tuż przy moim uchu… I nieznośnie pulsującą erekcję w spodniach. Chyba o niczym bardziej nie marzyłem w tej chwili niż o orgazmie. No, może z wyjątkiem możliwości dotknięcia nagiego Draco.

Docisnąłem jego biodra do swoich, ocierając nas przy tym o siebie. Obydwaj sapnęliśmy.

– Zostaw coś na jutro, słonko. – Nawet taki zamroczony, bez trudu wyłapałem nutę… nucisko sarkazmu w tym słowie. Typowe. Nawet w takiej w takiej sytuacji nie mógł się powstrzymać przed dozą uszczypliwości… Ale jakoś niespecjalnie się tym przejąłem. A nawet powiedziałbym, że lekko, leciutko, mnie to rozbawiło. – Nie wszystko na raz, bo jutro nie będzie niespodzianek.

Spojrzałem na niego zaskoczony, a moje serce załomotało niespokojnie. Czy to znaczy, że jutro my… Bałem się nawet dokończyć to zdanie w myślach, by nie zapeszyć.

Położyłem rękę z tyłu jego głowy i przysunąłem do siebie, łącząc nasze usta w kolejnym pocałunku. Chyba zaczynam nabierać wprawy.

Draco nagle położył jedną rękę na mojej piersi, drugą odciągając moją od swojej głowy. Odsunął się stanowczo. Spojrzałem na niego zdezorientowany. Zrobiłem coś nie tak?

– Naprawdę muszę już wracać, ogierze – oznajmił lekko rozbawiony, choć rumieniec na jego policzkach i błyszczące oczy wyraźnie świadczyły o tym, że mu się podobało. Tak bardzo nie chciałem się z nim teraz rozstawać…

– Wyglądasz jak zbity psiak – zaśmiał się, a ja posłałem mu urażone spojrzenie. Znów nabija się z moich uczuć! – Jutro to sobie nadrobimy. A teraz odsuń się łaskawie od tych drzwi, żebym mógł wyjść. – Uniósł wysoko jedną brew, patrząc na mnie z mieszaniną rozbawienia i politowania.

– Sam mnie do nich przycisnąłeś…

– I co, tak cię rozpaliłem, że się w nie wtopiłeś?

– Idiota! – rzuciłem zażenowany, momentalnie odskakując od drzwi. Draco skwitował mnie tylko krótkim chichotem. Zrobił krok do przodu i chwycił klamkę. W tym momencie przypomniałem sobie o jednej ważnej rzeczy, którą chciałem mu powiedzieć.

– Malfoy! – zawołałem za nim, nim otworzył drzwi. – Jeślibyś potrzebował mojej pomocy, tylko powiedz. Nie chcę, byś cierpiał. Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by dać nauczkę temu, kto ośmiela się tobie grozić, a tym bardziej cię krzywdzić. – Malfoy zamarł z ręką na klamce odwrócony do mnie plecami. Kiedy się odezwał, jego głos całkowicie wyprany z emocji. Nie liczyłem na jakąś szczególnie wielką wdzięczność z jego strony, ale to i tak… Zabolało.

– O czym ty mówisz, Potter? Na głowę upadłeś? Nie potrzebuję twojej ochrony. Nic mi nie gro…

– Igniss mi powiedział – wciąłem mu się w słowo. Nie pozwolę się teraz zbyć.

– _CO_ ci niby powiedział? – syknął i wzmocnił uścisk na klamce, aż pobielały mu kłykcie. Przełknąłem ciężko ślinę. To zdecydowanie nie tak miało wyglądać.

– Że masz tajemniczego “wielbiciela” z hoplem na punkcie łamigłówek.

– Świetnie! Czy on musi ci o wszystkim paplać? Przysięgam, niech go tylko spotkam… Na długo mnie popamięta!

– Nie wiń go. Można powiedzieć, że to z niego wyciągnąłem…

– Jasne, bo uwierzę – przerwał mi, z pewnością przewracając przy tym oczami. – Gdyby ten parszywiec nie chciał ci tego powiedzieć, to by nie powiedział. Kiedy trzeba, to umie zachować milczenie. Zrobił to celowo. A jeśli chodzi o samą zagadkę, to znów wykazałeś się spóźnionym refleksem. Jeśli już planujesz mieszać się w cudze sprawy, to rób to chociaż na czas. No, chyba że refleks podczas gry pożera twój życiowy limit na szybkość reakcji, w wyniku czego poza boiskiem reagujesz w zwolnionym tempie...

– Czy nawet odrobiny troski nie jesteś w stanie przyjąć bez ciętego komentarza? – spytałem zniecierpliwiony. – Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że dla ciebie to jak gdakanie dla kury, no ale nawet ona czasem milknie. – Choć byłem zirytowany, wspomnienie tamtego spotkania, a w szczególności porównania Draco, wywołało lekki uśmiech na mojej twarzy. A im bardziej starałem się go pozbyć, tym bardziej chciało mi się śmiać. A wreszcie nie wytrzymałem i zachichotałem krótko. Draco odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na mnie zmrużonymi groźnie oczami. Po chwili jednak i przez jego twarz przebiegł cień uśmiechu, a gęsta atmosfera momentalnie zniknęła.

– Do jutra, Harry – rzucił cicho i opuścił klasę. Stałem przez chwilę jak spetryfikowany. Gdy otrząsnąłem się z szoku, wykonałem jakiś dziwaczny taniec szczęścia. To idiotyczne, ale byłem taki szczęśliwy, że nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Całe szczęście, że nikt mnie nie widział, bo jeszcze do gazet poszłaby wiadomość, że oszalałem.

“Harry Potter – Chłopiec, Który Oszalał Z Miłości!”

Zaśmiałem się, wpatrując w drzwi, do których jeszcze nie tak dawno przyciskał mnie Draco. Dotknąłem opuchniętych warg. Chciałem znów go pocałować. Chciałbym całować go bez końca!

Tchnięty nagłą nadzieją, wypadłem na korytarz. Rzuciłem się w kierunku, z którego wcześniej przybiegł Draco, ale nigdzie go już nie dostrzegłem. Nieco zawiedziony ruszyłem ku wieży, choć mój smutek nie trwał długo. Wspomnienia z wydarzeń w klasie od zaklęć, jak i obietnica jutrzejszego spotkania, momentalnie przywróciły mi znakomity humor. Już dawno nie czułem się tak lekko! Praktycznie w podskokach dotarłem do pokoju wspólnego. Ani trochę nie przejąłem się gapiącymi się na mnie po drodze uczniami. Hasło niemal wyśpiewałem, a do środka wszedłem prawie że tanecznym krokiem, co wywołało poruszenie wśród kilku najbliżej stojących Gryfonów. Zignorowałem ich, próbując odszukać Hermionę. Czułem potrzebę, by podzielić się swoim szczęściem z przyjaciółmi. Odnalazłem ją wreszcie zaczytaną na fotelu w kącie pokoju. Zbliżyłem się w kilku susach i stanąłem przed nią z tak szerokim uśmiechem, że aż mnie zaczynały boleć mięśnie twarzy. Nie potrafiłem jednak przestać.

Herm podniosła na mnie oczy i aż mrugnęła zaskoczona. Po chwili również zaczęła się uśmiechać, ale kiedy jej wzrok ześliznął się nieco niżej…

– Harry, czy to są _malinki?_ – spytała zdumiona, wpatrując się w moją szyję. Przez moment nie rozumiałem, o czym mówi, aż nagle mnie oświeciło. To o TO mu chodziło, kiedy przyglądał mi się z taką satysfakcją! – Więc, Harry, jak brzmi imię tego szczęściarza, który miał zaszczyt ci je zrobić? – dociekała, uśmiechając się do mnie porozumiewawczo.

W tym momencie zdałem sobie sprawę z ogromu mojej naiwności. Jak głupie było, lecieć tu na złamanie karku, świecąc przy tym malinkami na prawo i lewo, żeby podzielić się swoim szczęściem, kiedy nawet nie mogłem nikomu powiedzieć, kto mnie tak uszczęśliwił.

Nie uwierzą.

Nie zrozumieją.

Nie zaakceptują. Więc...

Jak się teraz z tego wyplątać?

~*~*~*~


	61. Draco

Czułem się dziwnie lekko, kiedy po rozstaniu z Potterem wszedłem do swojej sypialni i po ściągnięciu koszuli położyłem się na łóżku. To była pierwsza taka sytuacja od paru lat, kiedy miałem ochotę na _więcej_. A już z całą pewnością więcej niż zwykłe pocałunki. Chciałem go dotykać. Być dotykanym. Dotyk, sam dotyk. Ileż w najdrobniejszym muśnięciu opuszkami palców rozgrzanej skóry może znajdować się czystej erotyki?

Przesunąłem dłonią po nagiej piersi i brzuchu, stopniowo, nieśpiesznie przechodząc do _tego_ miejsca. Jednocześnie wyobrażałem sobie, że to nie moje, a jego palce muskają drażniąco łaknące dotyku ciało. Spodnie stanowiły granicę między rozsądkiem a pożądaniem. Nie przekraczałem jej przez chwilę, sprawdzając jak długo jestem w stanie wytrzymać na skraju.

Odetchnąłem drżąco, przygryzając delikatnie dolną wargę. Odpiąłem nieśpiesznie guzik, by za chwilę przejść do zamka. Ręka posłusznie wślizgnęła się pod materiał spodni, opuszkami głaszcząc – w dalszym ciągu – lekko sztywnego penisa.

To była moja pierwsza (całkowicie dobrowolna i chciana) erekcja od paru lat i pierwsza masturbacja w życiu. Wcześniej nawet nie myślałem, że będę coś takiego robić. Nie po tych wszystkich okropieństwach, które musiałem znosić ze strony ojca czy jego _guru_.

Teraz w mej głowie istniał tylko Potty. Jego zamglony podnieceniem wzrok. Jego dłonie z ciekawością badające moje ciało. Sunące po męskości i wyrywające z mojego gardła ciche westchnienia i pomrukiwania.

A potem jego usta na mojej szyi. Muskające rozgrzaną skórę. Z pewnością w odwecie zrobiłby mi (o ile by potrafił) malinkę w jakimś widocznym miejscu, której nie miałbym szansy zasłonić. Tak samo jak było w jego sytuacji. Założenie nagle jakiegoś szalika byłoby zbyt podejrzane w jego przypadku. U mnie nikt by się nie zdziwił czymś takim.

Owinąłem palcami penisa, zaciskając je lekko przy czubku i przeciągając nieśpiesznie w dół ku nasadzie. Odetchnąłem głośno, wolno ponawiając czynność parokrotnie.

Było mi przyjemnie. Podniecenie kumulowało się w podbrzuszu. Powoli zbliżałem się do granicy.  A ja tylko czekałem na to, by ją przekroczyć.

Kilka razy łapałem się na tym, że chcę odczuwać to wszystko szybciej, mocniej, gwałtowniej! Aby tylko dojść już, teraz, zaraz, za sekundę! Rozlać się na brzuch, w dłoni… w jego dłoni, przed jego równie podnieconą – co moja – twarzą. Spełniona chwila, małe marzenie, pragnienie. Nie ważne, którą opcję wybiorę, będzie dobrze.

Ruchy dłoni z każdym posunięciem stawały się coraz bardziej chaotycznie. Traciłem kontrolę nad moją ręką. Już niedługo miał nadejść ten moment! Wzdychałem i zduszałem jęki, jednocześnie wyginając raz po raz plecy w delikatny łuczek. Czułem pulsującą erekcję, która tylko czekała na tę chwilę. Jeszcze tylko troszkę! Jeszcze tylko parę agresywno-chaotycznych ruchów! Taaak! Mmmm!

Spełnienie wypełniło każdą komórkę mojego ciała, które wygięło się w jeszcze większy łuk, niż byłem w stanie podejrzewać, że mógłbym zrobić. Zupełnie tak, jakby orgazm uczynił mnie jeszcze bardziej gibkim, na granicy wytrzymałości kości i stawów.

Opadłem na poduszki, oddychając ciężko i wczuwając się w drobne drżenie mojego ciała. Ciepła sperma spływała leniwie po mojej dłoni, którą cały czas gładziłem penisa. Jeżeli tak miał wyglądać (albo chociaż podobnie) każdy mój orgazm z Potterem, to ja byłem za. Nieziemskie uczucie…

Podniosłem rękę nad moją twarz, przyglądając się dowodom tego, co niedawno miało miejsce. Oficjalnie mogę powiedzieć, że jestem zadowolony z całokształtu.

 

~*~

 

Vera wpadła do mojej sypialni jak burza, nie bawiąc się w pukanie ani nic podobnego. Na szczęście byłem już po prysznicu, w innym wypadku z pewnością rzuciłaby kilkoma nieprzystającym kobiecie komentarzami. A wiem, że byłaby do tego zdolna.

– Ana i Cecille już wyjaśniły sobie tę głupią sprzeczkę? – spytałem na wstępnie, wycierając włosy ręcznikiem.

Dziewczyny podbiegły do mnie, kiedy szedłem przez pokój wspólny do dormitorium, zasypując mnie lawiną słów. Miałem tylko okazję wyłapać, że jedna świrowała z chłopakiem tej drugiej, więc druga w odwecie zrobiła coś tam… Przyznam, że jakoś nie interesowało mnie to w tamtym momencie, dlatego po prostu wyminąłem je i zamknąłem się w sypialni. Miałem wtedy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, niż problemy miłosno-przyjacielskie dziewczyn.

– Ta, trzecia była temu wszystkiemu winna – odparła, szybkim krokiem podchodząc do mojego łóżka i ścieląc je w pośpiechu. Co jest?

– Na porządki ci się zabrało? Nie masz nic innego do roboty? – spytałem rozbawiony, opierając się o ścianę i obserwując zmagania dziewczyny. Ta akurat w tym czasie rzuciła w moją stronę jasnymi jeansami, które miałem na sobie, kiedy… Nie, lepiej teraz nie przypominać sobie o tym.

– Zwariowałeś!? – sapnęła rozgniewana. – Widziałam twojego ojca w drodze z gabinetu dyrektora! Dam sobie głowę uciąć, że idzie w odwiedziny!

…

O kurwa!

Nie odpowiadając, ubrałem natychmiast spodnie, ręcznik zostawiając w łazience i wziąłem się za pomaganie dziewczynie. Tylko że ja wyciągnąłem różdżkę i wymówiłem zaklęcie:

– Chłoszczyść!

Vera spojrzała na mnie na skraju rozbawienia i niedowierzania.

– Nie sądziłam, że znasz takie zaklęcia.

– No wiesz ty co? Za kogo ty mnie masz? – mruknąłem, kiedy rozglądałem się nerwowo za jakimś mugolskim sprzętem, który (prócz mojego telefonu) _przypadkiem_ zostawił tu mój głupi brat.

– Za napuszonego paniczyka, który umie tylko powiedzieć: “wynieś, podaj, pozamiataj”? – zapytała ze sztucznym śmiechem, ściągając ze stoliczka swoje (i moją przy okazji też) paczuszki, chowając je do swojej torby, którą zostawiła na kanapie. Popielniczkę wrzuciła mi do szuflady biurka.

– Nie mów, że zawsze tak sprzątasz?

Dziewczyna nie zdążyła mi odpowiedzieć, gdyż w tym czasie do dormitorium wszedł mój ojciec. Vera kiwnęła mu szybko głową, wzięła czarny plecaczek-trumienkę w dłonie i po pomachaniu mi, zostawiła nas samych.

Lucjusz rzucił mi przeciągłe spojrzenie, jakby starał doszukać się jakiejś skrywanej głęboko prawdy. Starałem się pozostać wyprostowany, sprawiając jednocześnie wrażenie bycia odprężonym, gdy w rzeczywistości kuliłem się na myśl o jego kolejnym ruchu.

– Zawsze przyjmujesz gości w ten sposób?

– Nie, ona sama przychodzi, kiedy chce – odparłem, nim zdążyłem pomyśleć i powstrzymać się przed powiedzeniem tych słów. Czułem jak ogarnia mnie zimny pot. Jak nic właśnie podpisałem na siebie wyrok śmierci. Albo wizytę w _TEJ_ sali. – Znaczy…

– Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć, Draco – przerwał mi ojciec zimnym głosem, przez który miałem ochotę uciec i zakopać się w jakiejś norze z dala od niego. Jest zły. – Doskonale zrozumiałem, co chciałeś mi przekazać na temat swojej _przyjaciółki_.

Przełknąłem ciężko ślinę, co skutecznie uprzykrzała mi wielka gula w gardle. Jak nic ściągnąłem na siebie jego gniew. Wystarczy spojrzeć na niego, by wiedzieć, że nieważne co powiem, skończy się tym samym. Ewentualnie stwierdzi, że mogę _pochwalić się_ czego nowego nauczyłem się z Verą. A wydzierganej serwetki to on z pewnością nie będzie chciał.

Szczegół, że nawet Vera nie umie tego robić – kiedyś mi o tym wspominała.

– Wracasz ze mną na noc do domu – oznajmił po krótkiej ciszy, nawet na mnie nie patrząc. Podszedł tylko w stronę kominka, na którym leżała ramka ze zdjęciem moim i Iga w Japonii, i podniósł ją do pionu. Podwójna kara z bonusem w formie: “wybierz, czym chcesz teraz dostać”? Lucjusz jednak wymownie przemilczał to, za co tylko w części byłem mu wdzięczny. Kara mnie przecież nie ominie. – Co tu jeszcze tak stoisz? Ubieraj się. Nie mam tyle czasu, by marnować go na twoje wahania.

Natychmiast wycofałem się do części sypialnianej, ubierając od razu koszulę i białe skarpetki wraz z butami, nawet nie patrząc, czy jedno pasuje do drugiego. Nie miałem na to czasu. Nie wiedziałem, ile go dał mi ojciec. Nie mogłem go dodatkowo rozgniewać.

Chwyciłem jeszcze płaszcz w ręce i wróciłem do ojca, który rzucił mi niezadowolone spojrzenie.

Podszedłem do niego niepewnie, a ten ruszył pierwszy w stronę wyjścia. Nie zostało mi nic innego, jak iść za nim.

I dopiero kiedy byliśmy za bramą szkoły, a Lucjusz objął mnie jedną ręką w pasie, by zaraz przenieść świstoklikiem przed rezydencję, przypomniałem sobie o zostawionym na łóżku (pod poduszką) telefonie.

Nawet gdybym zdobył chwilę, nie mógłbym poinformować nikogo – Iga chociażby! – o moim położeniu.

 

~*~

 

Co najdziwniejsze (a może i nie) ojciec nie zaprowadził mnie w pierwszej kolejności do lochów czy którejś z sypialń, a do kuchni. Dwa lodowate słowa wystarczyły, by skrzaty domowe się ulotniły, a my zostaliśmy sami w pomieszczeniu.

Lucjusz spoglądał przez chwilę na przyrządzany jeszcze chwilę temu obiad. Łosoś sous-vide był już praktycznie gotowy. Wystarczyło jedynie rozdzielić go na porcję i przyozdobić.

Otworzyłem ze zdziwienia usta, kiedy ujrzałem, jak ojciec nakłada sporą część ryby na talerz i stawia go przede mną.

– Jedz…

– Ale ja nie jestem głodny – zaprotestowałem cicho, wiedząc, że i tak nie wygram.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to. Jedz – mruknął, mrużąc lekko oczy.

Już bez szemrania zabrałem się za posiłek, jednocześnie zastanawiając się czemu zrobił coś takiego.

Kiedy kończyłem, ojciec podszedł w kierunku wyjścia z cichszymi słowami.

– Musisz mieć dużo sił, synu. Przed tobą naprawdę ciężki wieczór…

Wyprowadził mnie tym razem do najbliższego z salonów, gdzie znajdowały się trzy osoby. Lord Zła, kobieta o krótkich kasztanowo-rudych kosmykach i facet, który był odpowiedzialny za moją pieczęć. Tym razem jednak nie miał na głowie kaptura, dzięki czemu od razu mogłem go rozpoznać. Miałem wystarczająco dużo czasu na przyjrzenie się mu, kiedy stawiał znaki na moim języku.

– Widać, że chłopak schudł… A ty chcesz zrzucić to na kogoś innego, zamiast wziąć winę na siebie? – odezwała się kobieta, rzucając czarodziejowi zdegustowane spojrzenie. – Jak umrze, to też nie będzie to twoją winą?

– Powinieneś naprawić swoje błędy, Nicolasie – powiedział Czarny Pan, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Jego wzrok utkwiony był we mnie.

Nicolas podszedł do mnie w trzech długich krokach.

– Rozbieraj się – mruknął ponaglająco, a ja spojrzałem na niego jak na idiotę. Jednak widząc minę ojca, spełniłem nakaz faceta i ściągnąłem z siebie koszulę (kurtki pozbyłem się zaraz przy wejściu).

“Spodnie również mam ściągnąć?” miałem ochotę spytać, jednak słowem się nie odezwałem. Po co miałem nakierować na siebie złość ojca czy Czarnego Pana.

Mag zaczął chodził dookoła mnie, uważnie obserwując moje plecy i klatkę piersiową. Chociaż mógłbym sobie głowę uciąć, że bardziej interesowały go moje tyły.

Wzdrygnąłem się, czując jego palce sunące po moim kręgosłupie i badające każdą kosteczkę, którą można wyczuć na plecach. W pewnym momencie poczułem rozprzestrzeniające się po całym ciele nieprzyjemne mrowienie.

– Taaak… – powiedział wolno, po krótkiej przerwie. – Pierwsza pieczęć okazała się nie być wystarczająca. Muszę nałożyć mu drugą. Najlepiej zaraz… i tutaj – dotknął dołu moich pleców, tuż nad linią spodni. – Żeby lepiej działał, będzie musiał być widoczny. Zrobię ją w formie tatuażu, który rozrastać się będzie na całe plecy w chwili, gdy chłopak będzie korzystał z mocy miecza.

– Rozrastał – powtórzyła za nim kobieta z powątpiewaniem. – Jak bluszcz?

– Może tak, może nie. Nie mam pojęcia, jak magia miecza zareaguje na kolejną ingerencję. Może stworzyć coś na kształt bluszczu. A może być to srebrna sieć utkana przez pająki. Ja mogę jedynie nakierować je na bardziej określone miejsce. Jak będzie się rozrastać, zależy od magii mojej, chłopaka i miecza.

– No to na co czekasz? – mruknął zniecierpliwiony ojciec. – Bierz się do roboty.

– Potrzebuję do tego odpowiedniego miejsca – odparł takim tonem, że równie dobrze mógł powiedzieć, że ma Lucjusza za idiotę. – Chodź za mną, Draconie – odezwał się, idąc w stronę wyjścia z salonu.

Rzuciłem jeszcze szybkie spojrzenie w stronę ojca i  kobiety, która również przypatrywała mi się uważnie, po czym ruszyłem z duszą na ramieniu za mężczyzną.

 

~*~

 

Kazał mi się położyć na kamiennym stole. Na tym samym, na którym wiele razy wcześniej lądowałem. Tym razem na szczęście miałem nie doświadczyć tego uczucia. Z tylko odrobinę mniej ciężkim sercem położyłem się twarzą do zimnego kamienia. I czekałem.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Mag nawet się nie poruszył. A przynajmniej do moich uszu nie doszedł żaden dźwięk świadczący o przemieszczeniu się mężczyzny. Dlatego też drgnąłem wystraszony, kiedy jego ręka znalazła się na moich lędźwiach.

– Muszę na czas tego zabiegu zdjąć pierwszą pieczęć, Draconie – mruknął szorstko, jednak i tak w maleńkim stopniu byłem mu wdzięczny. Sądziłem, że bez słowa zabierze się do roboty, zamiast chociaż skrótowo zdradzić, co będzie robił.

Nastąpiła krótka chwila ciszy, dosłownie króciutka, bo zaraz przerwał ją mag, mrucząc pod nosem niezrozumiałą dla mnie inkantację. Jednak mrowienie w języku oraz naprzykrzający się ból zawładający moim ciałem dały mi jasno do zrozumienia, że facet siłą dezaktywuje pieczęć. Było to naprawdę nieznośne.

Gdybym tylko miał okazję, zrobiłbym to samodzielnie. Wtedy nie odczuwałbym tego w ten sposób. Wszystko przebiegłoby bez zbędnych dyskomfortów. Chyba że to, co ja potrafię robić z pieczęcią, nie jest tym, co właśnie facet u mnie dokonywał.

Mag poruszył dłonią, przesuwając palcami po moim kręgosłupie i powoli wracając do krzyża i w pobliże kości ogonowej. Nacisnął odrobinę mocniej w tym miejscu, wywołując u mnie delikatne wykrzywienie się w bólu.

– W tym miejscu stworzę drugą pieczęć. Bądź gotów – powiedział i znów zaczął inkantację. Tym razem inną, podobną do tej, którą szeptał przy pierwszym razie.

Ciepło zaczęło gromadzić się pod jego opuszkami. Żar zdawał się przenikać do kości, wywołując u mnie natychmiastowy ból. Miałem wrażenie jakby facet miał ochotę rozpuścić moje wnętrzności i stopić cały kościec. To było coraz bardziej bolesne.

Nie do zniesienia!

Wierzgnąłem biodrami, w czasie gdy z moich ust uciekł jęk bólu.

W tym samym czasie poczułem, jak coś oplata moje nadgarstki i kostki, jak również ramiona tuż przy łopatkach i uda pod pośladkami. Spojrzałem na bok, dostrzegając postać kobiety, która była dzisiaj przy Nicolasie i Czarnym Panu.

Nie patrzyła na mnie. Głowę odwróciła na lewo, woląc patrzeć na drzwi. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, w prawej dalej trzymając różdżkę, którą rzuciła na mnie zaklęcie wiążące. Chyba zaciskała mocno palce… Nie wiem. Przez ból zaczynałem widzieć rozmazane kształty.

W głębi siebie pragnąłem, aby mag skończył już formować drugą pieczęć. Chciałem…

Krzyknąłem rozdzierająco. Coś musiało pójść nie tak! Czułem jakby rozdzierał mnie ze skóry. Przepoławiał na pół. BÓL!

Boooli!

Aach… Nareszcie błoga ciemność.

 

~*~

 

– Draconie… musisz się podnieść.

Nie. Nie chcę. To boli…

– Chcę ci pomóc. Pozwól mi na to.

To zabierz ten ból. Boli, tak bardzo boli.

– Nie mogę użyć na tobie magii, więc musisz współpracować. O tak… Otwórz oczka. Grzeczny chłopiec, oprzyj się teraz na mnie. – Dziwna postać zamajaczyła się przede mną. Nie potrafiłem zliczyć jej wszystkich rąk czy par oczu. Za każdym razem wychodziła inna liczba.

– Idziemy… Powolutku. – Prowadziła mnie przez dziwaczny labirynt. Pełno w nim było zbroi, twarzy, kolorów. Kręciło mi się od tego wszystkiego w głowie.

– Spokojnie. Jesz… – Przestałem ją słyszeć. Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie.

Kolory zmieniły położenie. Nie. To ja je zmieniłem. Kolory chyba w sumie też…

Jest tu miękko. Przyjemnie. I ciepło. Ja chcę tu zostać…

Zamknąłem oczy i przywitałem pustkę.

 

~*~

 

– Obudziłeś już się?

Ktoś spytał, kiedy tylko uchyliłem powieki. Nade mną majaczyła się jakaś rudo-kasztanowa postać.

Plecy bolały mnie niesamowicie. O czym przekonałem się, kiedy chciałem zmienić odrobinkę pozycję.

– Boli – jęknąłem cierpiętniczo.

– To znaczy, że żyjesz. Pij. – Postać przyłożyła mi coś do ust, co z trudem przełknąłem. Było śmierdzące i ohydne w smaku. Jednak musiało być najwidoczniej jakimś eliksirem, bo zaraz potem mi się polepszyło.

Odetchnąłem z ulgą, przymykając na chwilę oczy. A gdy je otworzyłem, okazało się, że widzę już normalnie. Byłem w swoim pokoju.

– Dziękuję – szepnąłem cicho.

– Nie dziękuj – odparła kobieta, przysiadając na skraju łóżka. Och, to ona. – Taki otrzymałam rozkaz. To nic osobi…

– Imię – przerwałem jej. – Jak masz na imię?

– Rozette, _tout-petit*_.

– _Vous m'insultez**_ – mruknąłem w odpowiedzi. – Od małego uczyłem się francuskiego. Nie niedoceniaj mnie.

– Wiem o tym. Twoja matka mi o tym kiedyś wspominała.

– Szkoda, że nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego o tobie, Rozette – odparłem, ręką niepewnie sięgając do pleców. Opuszkami mogłem wyczuć materiał bandaża. – Która jest godzina?

– Czwarta nad ranem. Zabandażowałam ci plecy, bo pieczęć krwawiła. A nie chciałam potem zmieniać ci pościeli. – Wzruszyła ramionami. –  W ciągu najbliższych dni najlepiej będzie, jeśli nikt w twoim najbliższym otoczeniu nie będzie rzucał zaklęć na rzeczy, z którymi będziesz wchodził w fizyczny kontakt. Jak pościel, chociażby.

– Inni nie mogą rzucać zaklęć. To co będzie ze mną?

– Dopóki pieczęć nie przestanie krwawić, nawet nie myśl o niepotrzebnym ruchu. Machanie różdżką się do tego zalicza.

Czułem jak krew odpływa mi z twarzy. Mam nie ruszać się stąd? Zostać tutaj?

– A co ze szkołą? – spytałem odrobinę spanikowany. Już nawet nie starałem się myśleć o tym, co pomyśli sobie Igniss. Albo Harry... W końcu umówiłem się z nim na dzisiaj. – Nie mogę jej od tak opuszczać.

– Dopóki rana się nie zagoi, oboje mamy związane ręce. I nie mydl mi oczy, że chodzi ci tylko o szkołę…

– Nie mów, że na moim miejscu siedziałabyś tutaj, z radością oczekując na _jego_ wezwanie.

– Nie sądzę, żeby wzywał cię do siebie w takim stanie – zauważyła, podnosząc jedną wyprofilowaną brew do góry. – Sam przyznaj… Po co mu ty, kiedy nie możesz się ruszać? Żeby przez przypadek zniszczył pieczęć i zarazem swój misterny plan wyrzucił do kosza? Czarny Pan nie będzie tak ryzykował.

– No tak, bo kiedy straci mnie; swoją broń, to jak w inny sposób zgładzi swojego odwiecznego wroga i zapanuje nad całym światem? – sarknąłem, układając się bardziej na brzuchu. Nie mogę dopuścić do tego, by przeze mnie stała mu się krzywda.

– Potter jest dla _niego_ wielkim wyzwaniem. Mimo swojego młodego wieku posiada magię dorównującą naszemu Panu. – Westchnęła cicho po chwili ciszy, kiedy żadne z nas się nie odezwało. Chyba czekała po prostu na mój odzew. – Słuchaj, Draco. Wiem, że jesteś niezdecydowany i do tej pory nie zadeklarowałeś się do jakiej strony przynależysz. Ale tak naprawdę od samego początku nie masz wyboru. To, że Lord czeka, jest tylko przejawem łaski i kiedy tylko cierpliwość mu się skończy, zmusi cię do przyjęcia znaku. A to jest o wiele bardziej brutalne, niż gdybyś sam wyraził zgodę.

Przygryzłem wargę, nie wiedząc co mógłbym w ogóle powiedzieć. Przecież jej nie przytaknę, ani też nie zaprzeczę! W końcu nie miałem też pewności czy to nie jest przypadkiem jakaś brudna sztuczka czarownicy. Przynależność do czegoś zobowiązuje, czyż nie? Nie mogłem się pogrążyć przez taką głupotę.

– Jak długo będziesz się mną zajmować? – spytałem zamiast tego.

– Aż całkowicie nie wydobrzejesz…

– I do tego czasu będziesz przy mnie siedzieć?

– Dokładnie tak.

– Czyli do chwili mojego powrotu do zdrowia nie będziesz odstępować mnie na krok? – Chciałem się upewnić. Jej ciągła obecność może okazać się zgubna.

– W rzeczy samej – przytaknęła bez mrugnięcia okiem. – No… nie licząc jeszcze momentów, kiedy będę zmuszona udać się do toalety.

– A wezwania Czarnego Pana?

– Do czasu twojej _rekonwalescencji_ nie będę potrzebna Panu. Jest wiele innych osób, które dadzą sobie radę na moim miejscu.

Więc ma do niej na tyle zaufania, by zostawiać ją sam na sam ze mną. Z drugiej strony, oprócz Severusa nikt inny ze znanych mi śmierciożerców by się nie nadawał. W końcu albo byli niedoinformowani o mojej _roli_ , albo mogliby chcieć wykorzystać szansę bycia jedynym moim towarzyszem.

Jednocześnie nie jest na tyle ważna dla Voldemorta, że nie potrzebuje jej w czasie spotkań. A to oznacza, że nie jest na takim poziomie (hierarchii) co mój ojciec.

– Jestem głodny – mruknąłem. I dokładnie w tym samym momencie zdałem sobie sprawę, że owszem, naprawdę jestem głodny. Nie wmawiałem sobie tego, a ciche burczenie wydobywające się z mojego brzucha zdawało się potwierdzać moje słowa.

Rozette uśmiechnęła się na skraju pobłażania i rozbawienia, a ja poczułem jak robi mu się głupio. Gdybym był sam, burczenie nie stanowiłoby najmniejszego problemu. Jednak nie byłem tu sam, co sobie z zażenowaniem uświadomiłem.

– Na co masz ochotę? – spytała po chwili ciszy.

 _Śmiała się,_ stwierdziłem w duchu. Z pewnością miała ze mnie niesamowity ubaw.

– Na byle co. Aby było zjadliwe i pożywne…

– Jasne, da się załatwić.

 

~*~

 

Rozette nie pozwalała mi ruszać się z łóżka. Reagowała na najmniejsze poruszenie pościeli – jakbym co najmniej poprzez delikatnie poruszenie stopą miał zniknąć i znaleźć się… nie wiem, z 60 mil na zachód co najmniej.

– Och! No daj spokój! – warknąłem wręcz, kiedy kolejny raz rzuciła mi uważne spojrzenie. – Zaraz jeszcze wyjdzie na to, że nie będę mógł się podrapać – dodałem z sarkazmem.

– Nic ci się nie stanie, paniczyku. Może nawet wyjdzie ci to na zdrowie – odparła, podchodząc do łóżka (do tej pory siedziała na szerokim parapecie z widokiem na ogród). Usiadła na skraju, poprawiając kołdrę przy mojej piersi.

Prychnąłem, odrzucając ją kawałek.

– Jest mi za gorąco – powiedziałem gwoli wyjaśnienia. W innym wypadku zaraz by do mnie podeszła i ponownie mnie przykryła. – No i jestem głodny…

– Znowu? Przecież godzinę temu jadłeś – sapnęła, kręcąc głowę z rozbawieniem.

– No to co? Najwidoczniej było to niewystarczające – odparłem wzruszając ramionami.

Plecy przestały mnie boleć koło południa, co przyjąłem z wielką ulgą. Nawet udało mi się wtedy pozbyć bandaży, chociaż kobieta nie była z tego zbytnio zadowolona, jednak sorry… Co mnie to obchodzi?

– Dobra, coś ci zaraz przyniosę – powiedziała zrezygnowana.

– Nie. Sam sobie przyniosę – zaoponowałem, podnosząc się z łóżka.

– Draco, leż!

– Nie traktuj mnie jak psa! – warknąłem zły. – Zresztą cholera mnie bierze od tego ciągłego leżenia w łóżku. Muszę wstać i chociaż na chwilę rozprostować kości.

– I myślisz, że ja temu przyklasnę z uśmiechem idiotki? Pan wyraził się całkowicie jasno. Masz nie wychodzisz z pokoju…

– Nieprawda. Dał ci do zrozumienia, że nie możesz pozwolić mi wyjść z łóżka dopóki nie będziesz miała pewności, że nie zagrozi to pogorszeniem mojego stanu. Przed chwilą, bez twojej pomocy wyszedłem do toalety. I byłem tam sam. Nie sądzisz, że to wystarczający dowód na to, że wycieczka z tobą do kuchni nie zagrozi mi w żadnym razie?

Rozette przejechała dłonią po twarzy, wzdychając cicho.

Ja z kolei uśmiechnąłem się wyzywająco. Ten pojedynek wygrałem.

 

~*~

 

W drodze do jadalni nie spotkaliśmy nikogo mimo słów kobiety, która jeszcze parę minut temu zapewniała mnie, że będzie inaczej.

Lekki uśmiech pojawił się na mojej twarzy.

– Widzę, że bardzo ci wesoło, Draco – mruknęła w chwili, gdy wchodziliśmy do pomieszczenia. Stół już był zastawiony dla dwóch osób, zupełnie jakby skrzaty już dawno wiedziały, że będą mieli głodnych czarodziejów, którym trzeba będzie przygotować coś do skonsumowania.

Wzruszyłem ramionami, nie odpowiadając jej ani jednym słowem. Jedyne, co mnie teraz obchodziło, to jedzenie, które zaraz miało trafić do mojego nienasyconego żołądka. Dlatego też nie zwlekając (ani też nie rzucając się niczym wygłodniałe zwierzę na dwudniową padlinę), usiadłem na swoim miejscu i założyłem sobie kilka moich ulubionych specjałów. Głównym daniem miał być u mnie łosoś w ziołach, gdzie mięta wyczuwalnie wygrywała bitwę z innymi zieleninkami. Ach, jak ja uwielbiam tą rybę!

Rozette po dłuższym czasie usiadła obok, sięgając jeszcze po karafkę z winem – nim pośladkami dotknęła miękkiego obicia krzesła – i nalewając sobie trunek do kryształowego kielicha. Uśmiechała się lekko, jakby z dezaprobatą, kiedy smakowała alkohol.

– Koneserka win? – mruknąłem robiąc sobie króciutką przerwę w posiłku. Może jestem głodny, ale to nie znaczy, że będę zachowywał się barbarzyńsko, gadając z pełnymi ustami i ogólnie brudząc wszystko wokół jak prosiak.

– Amatorka… Lubię smak wina, ale jakoś tak nie uważam się za znawczynię. Nie mam takiej wiedzy o winach…

– Wytrawne?

– Słodkie…

– Angielskie?

– Głupiś?! – rzuciła mi oburzone spojrzenie. – Z pewnością francuskie – dodała z pewnością siebie.

– Rocznik 1980 – powiedziałem, a Rozette spojrzała się na mnie z zaskoczeniem. – Skrzaty domowe podają do posiłków wino z rocznika najstarszego Malfoya przebywającego w tym otoczeniu. No chyba, że sobie inaczej zażyczymy. W tym przypadku skrzaty przygotowały trunek z mojego rocznika. – Uśmiechnąłem się lekko. – Oraz potwierdziłem pewną rzecz….

– Jaką?

– Że nie jesteś taką amatorką, jak twierdzisz…

Śmierciożerczyni chciała odpowiedzieć coś na moje słowa, z czego zrezygnowała, wydając z siebie krótką sylabę, patrząc niezadowolonym wzrokiem za mnie. Zrobiła to dokładnie w momencie, kiedy do naszych uszu dotarł odgłos otwieranych drzwi.

– Tak się właśnie zastanawiałem, kto okupuje jadalnię – odezwał się mężczyzna, wchodząc do środka, co wywnioskowałem po odgłosie ciężkich kroków. Nawet nie musiałem się odwracać, by wiedzieć, z kim mam do czynienia. Nott senior. Chwilę za nim weszły jeszcze dwie osoby.

Dlatego też przemogłem się i odwróciłem delikatnie na krześle, spoglądając na trójkę mężczyzn. Oprócz Notta, który wykrzywiał gębę w rozbawionym grymasie (co wyglądało naprawdę okropnie), byli tylko Collins i Dołohow.

– Dałabym sobie rękę uciąć, że bardzo ciężko pracujesz, pokazując Czarnemu Panu swoje wielkie zaangażowanie w jego sprawy. Tak, żeby odkupić winy wynikające z porażki na ostatniej misji i znów wkraść się w jego łaski.

– Szkoda byłoby rączki – mruknął Dołohow, jednak zamilkł zobaczywszy nieprzyjemne spojrzenie Notta.

– Jak zwykle jesteś kłująca, różyczko. Prawda jest taka, że wykonuję twoją robotę, kochanieńka.

– Daruj sobie te czułe słówka. Chyba że chcesz, bym moje delikatne kolce – zmrużyła oczy i zniżyła groźnie głos – zmieniła na drut kolczasty pod wysokim napięciem. Oczywiście bez możliwości zniwelowania jego działania za pomocą magii.

– Jeśli nie mogę dostać się do twojej dupci – zaczął Nott – to zawsze mogę zadowolić się dupcią kogoś innego. – W tym momencie spojrzał na mnie z nędznie ukrytym pożądaniem, a ja miałem ochotę zwymiotować. Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Nie przepuści okazji.

– W takim razie polecam wypróbowanie agencji towarzyskich – rzuciła zimno. Jej spojrzenie przyprawiało o nieprzyjemne dreszcze… A przynajmniej ktoś pokroju Longbottoma posikałby się przez nie ze strachu. Na tym gnomie leśnym najwyraźniej nie zrobiło najmniejszego wrażenia. – Z powodzeniem znajdzie się tam dla ciebie jakaś chętna “dupcia”. Ba, pewnie wręcz będzie _szczęśliwa_ , że zechciałeś przelecieć właśnie ją.

– Po co mam szukać, skoro mam jedną chętną przed sobą? – spytał, nie dając się przenieść do innego wątku, tylko dalej wałkując ten związany ze mną.

– Biedny chłopak, nigdy nie zazna spokoju – zironizował Collins, uśmiechając się obleśnie. Aż nie chciało mi się wierzyć, że był ojcem Iana.

– W sensie, że Draco? – W głosie Bułgara dało słyszeć zaskoczenie. Czyżby był on jednym z tych, którzy nie mieli o tym pojęcia? – Serio? Kręci cię walenie facetów w dupę, Nott? Dzieciaka?

– Naprawdę przeszkadza ci taka drobnostka, Dołohow? Co z ciebie za facet?

– A co za facet z ciebie, co? Nott? – warknęła Rozette, wstając raptownie od stołu i w paru krokach znajdując się przy śmierciożercy…

– Może taki, który nie bawi się we wkładanie kutasa w każdą chętną czy nie dziurę – odparł wściekle Antonin. – A nawet jeśli już miałbym zdecydować się na przelecenie dzieciaka, to nie wybrałbym nigdy syna Lucjusza. Z tymi włosami chłopak wygląda jak jego młodociana kopia! – dodał, nim opuścił pomieszczenie. Z korytarza dało się słyszeć jeszcze jego krzyki na innych śmierciożerców, którzy mieli pecha się przed nim pojawić.

Zaaaraz! Że co? Że jestem jego kopią…? I to tylko przez to, że mam dłuższe włosy!?

Chyba zaraz zwymiotuję…

– Widzę, że nie masz wielu przyjaciół, którzy podzielają twoje zdanie, Nott – warknąłem zły, wstając gwałtownie od od stołu. Nie mam pojęcia, skąd u mnie taka pewność siebie przed tym draniem, ale nie miałem zamiaru teraz się wycofywać. – Więc może najwyższy czas się zmienić, co? Proponuję zacząć od zaprzestania rzucania jakichkolwiek komentarzy w moim kierunku. W innym wypadku wyślę na ciebie rozwścieczonego smoka. A wierz mi, to o wiele gorsze od potraktowania cię tysiącami zaklęć niewybaczalnych… A jeśli mnie chociażby palcem dotkniesz, z mściwą satysfakcją pozbawię cię kutasa.

Ruszyłem w stronę wyjścia.

– Będę w swoim pokoju, Rozette – mruknąłem wychodząc na korytarz.

– Czeka-! – zaczęła kobieta, jednak zamilkła, przez co przystanąłem w pierwszej chwili spoglądając w stronę jadalni.

– Musimy pogadać, Rozette… Pan wysłał mnie i innych na misję, w której powinnaś brać udział.

– Mam inne zadanie do wykonania, Nott. Zresztą to najlepszy moment, by sprawdzić ile jesteś wart dla Lorda…

– Nie wkurzaj mnie, Quinn… My tu harujemy, a ty zajmujesz się synalkiem Lucjusza… No doprawdy, bardzo trudna rzecz…

– Owszem, bardzo trudna. Muszę go przebierać, podawać mu posiłki i od czasu do czasu popijać winko – zironizowała kobieta.

Dalej już nie słuchałem, stwierdzając w duchu, że lepiej będzie, jak sobie już pójdę. Nie chciałem zostać przyłapany przypadkiem na podsłuchiwaniu.

 

~*~

 

– Wybacz, że tak długo mnie nie było - zaczęła Rozette, wchodząc do środka.

Siedziałem akurat na łóżku, bawiąc się różdżką jakby od niechcenia. Od czasu mojego powrotu do pokoju spokoju nie dawała mi pewna rzecz.

– Muszę pilnie udać się do Paryża – mruknąłem, nie przestając muskać gładkiej powierzchni drewienka.

– Zwariowałeś? Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszasz – warknęła, jednak zaraz jej mina nie była taka pewna, jak sekundy temu.

Wycelowałem w swoją twarz różdżkę.

– A teraz się zastanowisz? – spytałem, nim wypowiedziałem słowa zaklęcia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Maleństwo…  
> **Wkurzasz mnie


	62. Harry

– Harry, czy to są _malinki?_ – Zdumiona mina Hermiony w jednej chwili przekształciła się w porozumiewawczy uśmiech. – Więc, Harry, jak brzmi imię tego szczęściarza, który miał zaszczyt ci je zrobić?

– Eee… Tajemnica? – rzuciłem z wahaniem, jednocześnie uświadamiając sobie, że równie „dobry” efekt dałaby próba wmówienia Hermionie, że to wcale nie są malinki… Niech no ja tylko dorwę Draco… Odechce mu się robienia ich w tak widocznych miejscach.

– Przyleciałeś tutaj jak na skrzydłach, z wypisanym na twarzy „zaraz pęknę ze szczęścia, pozwólcie mi podzielić się z wami dobrą nowiną”, a teraz próbujesz mnie zbyć tajemnicą? – Zamknęła książkę i spojrzała na mnie zaciekawiona. – Zawsze sądziłam, że jesteś dokładnym przeciwieństwem osoby, która lubi gdy ludzie domagają się, żeby coś im wyznała.

– Bo wcale nie chcę, byś się tego domagała…

– Więc co, rozmyśliłeś się? Już nie chcesz mi powiedzieć?

– To nie tak, Hermiono. Chcę… Naprawdę chciałbym podzielić się tym z tobą i Ronem, i w ogóle ze wszystkimi… Ale nie mogę.

– Jak tak mówisz, to zaczynam się martwić. W coś ty się znowu wplątał? – spytała, przyglądając mi się podejrzliwie.

– Nie martw się, Herm, w nic się nie wplątałem. Po prostu nie mogę powiedzieć, kim on jest…

Hermiona przyglądała mi się przez chwilę, aż nagle jej twarz przybrała wyraz „Aha! Już wiem!”

– Czyżby twój wybranek nie miał jeszcze za sobą coming out?

Uśmiechnąłem się przepraszająco. To najlepsze, co mogłem teraz zrobić. Nie potrafiłbym skłamać jej prosto w oczy. A przynajmniej nie tak, by nie nabrała jeszcze większych podejrzeń. Musiałem pozwolić jej wierzyć w tę wersję.

– Kiedyś wam powiem, Hermiono, obiecuję. Ale jeszcze nie teraz.

Westchnęła cicho, po czym posłała mi pocieszający uśmiech.

– No dobrze, Harry, rozumiem i poczekam.

Jej odpowiedź napełniła mnie nadzieją. Może jeśli tylko trochę poczekam, jeśli postaram się pokazać im tę drugą stronę Draco, to może… Może już niedługo będę mógł im o wszystkim powiedzieć? Bo naprawdę, _naprawdę_ chciałbym, żeby się dowiedzieli. Chciałbym wykrzyczeć to całemu światu!

Spuściłem wzrok, by nie patrzeć w oczy przyjaciółki. Moją uwagę przykuły złote ozdobne litery, które przez ogromną ilość zawijasów i fakt, że widziałem je do góry nogami, ciężko było mi odczytać.

– Co czytasz?

– Słucham…? Ach! Książka… Szukam informacji o horkruksach.

Ach, racja. Kompletnie wypadło mi z głowy.

– I co, znalazłaś coś?

– Niestety. Na nic konkretnego jeszcze nie natrafiłam. Ciągle tylko, że „teoretycznie możliwe jest podzielenie swojej duszy na więcej części”, ale „nieznane są żadne potwierdzające tę tezę zapiski”. Poza tym „nie wiadomo, czy ktokolwiek próbował stworzyć więcej niż jeden taki artefakt”.

– Czyli stoimy w miejscu.

Herm przytaknęła mi ponuro.

– Próbowałam poszukać czegoś chociażby na temat skutków zniszczenia horkruksa.

– To znaczy?

– Czy po zniszczeniu przedmiotu cząstka duszy wraca do reszty, czy zostaje wraz z nim unicestwiona.

– I co?

– I nic. Nie znalazłam o tym nawet wzmianki. Nie wiem, czy to dlatego że nikt nigdy nie wpadł na pomysł, by to zbadać, czy może jeszcze nie trafiłam na odpowiednią książkę. Albo może jest to po prostu niemożliwe do sprawdzenia.

– Ale co by nam niby dała taka wiedza?

– Nie domyślasz się, Harry? Bierzemy pod uwagę możliwość, że Voldemort stworzył kilka horkruksów, aby mieć lepsze zabezpieczenie przed śmiercią. Ale nigdzie nie ma zapisków, które potwierdzałyby lub negowały taką możliwość. Nie ma nawet takich, które by świadczyły, że ktoś próbował stworzyć więcej niż jednego horkruksa naraz. Oczywiście trzeba wziąć pod uwagę, że mogły ulec zniszczeniu lub jeszcze do nich nie dotarłam… Załóżmy jednak, że do horkruksa odsyła się aż połowę swojej duszy, czyli można stworzyć tylko jednego. Jeśli po jego zniszczeniu umieszczona w nim połowa duszy również przepada, to wtedy z dużą dozą prawdopodobieństwa można założyć, że każdy może stworzyć w ciągu swojego życia tylko jednego horkruksa. Ale co, jeśli po jego zniszczeniu połówki duszy się scalają? Jeśli po takim scaleniu można tak jak poprzednio stworzyć sobie jednego, tyle tylko że już następnego z kolei, horkruksa? W ten sposób nie byłoby potrzeby dzielić duszy na więcej części. Wystarczyłoby, aby po zniszczeniu tego już istniejącego horkruksa, stworzyć dla niego zastępstwo.

Wpatrywałem się z lekkim przerażeniem w przyjaciółkę, czując, jak włoski jeżą mi się na karku.

– Ale to by oznaczało, że mógłby w nieskończoność tworzyć nowe horkruksy… Równie dobrze mógłby być nieśmiertelny!

– Dokładnie – przyznała ponuro. – Oczywiście nie twierdzę, że tak jest, ale nie możemy wykluczyć takiej możliwości, póki nie poznamy mechanizmu działania tego… rytuału.

Zamilkliśmy na chwilę. Nasza sytuacja wyglądała coraz beznadziejniej. Nie wiemy, co Voldemort planuje. Nie wiemy, kiedy wreszcie otwarcie zaatakuje. Nie wiemy, gdzie się ukrywa. Nie wiemy nawet, czy w ogóle da się go zabić. Same niewiadome, a czas upływa…

– A wracając do poprzedniego tematu… Usiądź, Harry. – Hermiona wstała i wskazała mi fotel, który przed chwilą zajmowała.

Spojrzałem na nią zdezorientowany.

– Skoro chcesz utrzymać swojego kochanka w sekrecie, to chyba lepiej, żebyś nie paradował z malinkami na widoku, prawda?

– To nie jest mój kochanek – bąknąłem zażenowany i nieco oburzony. – To mój chłopak. – Posłusznie zająłem wskazane miejsce, z całych sił starając się zignorować idiotycznie radosny uśmiech Hermiony… Nie podołałem. Sam również zacząłem się szczerzyć jak głupi… Dopóki w ręce przyjaciółki nie znalazła się różdżka.

– Emm… Hermiono?

– Nie martw się, raz-dwa skończę… – oznajmiła spokojnie i przytknęła „patyk” do mojej szczęki, poważniejąc. – _Abscondaris hematoma_. – Znieruchomiałem, nie bardzo wiedząc, czego oczekiwać. Poczułem jedynie jakby przyłożono mi coś chłodnego do skóry w okolicy miejsca, którego dotykała. Przytykając różdżkę po kolei do mojej szczęki, szyi w dwóch miejscach i obojczyka (też w dwóch miejscach), powtórzyła inkantację jeszcze kilkukrotnie. A ja po niej, tyle że w myślach. W końcu zaklęcie nie wydawało się trudne, no i mogło się jeszcze przydać… I to nie raz.

Mimo starań, nie udało mi się całkiem powstrzymać cisnącego na usta uśmiechu. Chciałbym, żeby już był jutrzejszy wieczór…

– Twojemu chłopakowi trochę brak wyczucia – stwierdziła, przyglądając się uważnie swojej pracy.

– Czemu?

– W niektórych miejscach musiałam użyć zaklęcia dwukrotnie, a i tak nie udało mi się całkowicie zakryć wszystkich siniaków. Jeśli chcecie jak najdłużej pozostać w ukryciu, lepiej żebyście nieco spasowali. Albo chociaż niech robi ci je w mniej widocznych miejscach.

– Ale skoro tylko ja je mam, to jak mogłyby nas wydać? – spytałem zdziwiony. Nie to, żebym miał zamiar paradować z takimi plamami na widoku, po prostu nie pojmowałem jej toku myślenia. A Hermiona nie wiedzieć czemu znów wyglądała na rozbawioną. – No co?

– Och, nic takiego. Po prostu to zabrzmiało, jakby bardzo zależało ci na tych malinkach – stwierdziła wesoło. – Ale nawet jeśli, to na wszelki wypadek radzę zapamiętać to zaklęcie. _Abscondaris hematoma_. Ach, może chcesz też zaklęcie niwelujące opuchliznę i otarcia?

Zmarszczyłem brwi, ponownie nie będąc pewnym, o co jej chodzi.

– Rozumiem, że nie. Skoro tak, to na razie sobie darujemy. Jak zmienisz zdanie, to wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać. – Dawno nie widziałem u niej tak szerokiego uśmiechu i błyszczących oczu… Ostatnio chyba jak była jeszcze z Ginny – oczywiście zanim zaczęło się między nimi sypać. Świadomość tego, jak bardzo cieszy się teraz moim szczęściem tylko utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu, że to jeszcze nie czas, by wyznać im prawdę. Bo nie mam wątpliwości, że nie taką minę miałaby, gdyby wiedziała, że to Draco jest tym, komu „brak wyczucia w robieniu malinek”.

– Eee, dzięki, Hermiono. To ja ten… to ja już pójdę. Dobranoc – wymamrotałem.

– Dobranoc, Harry.

Zwinąłem się na górę najszybciej jak mogłem. Co miała na myśli, mówiąc o opuchliźnie i otarciach?

W dormitorium jak zwykle nie zastałem wszystkich współlokatorów. O tej porze to była norma, zwłaszcza w tym roku szkolnym – jak nie zajęcia dodatkowe, to szlabany albo… Merlin wie co. Igniss gdzieś wyszedł (obstawiam, że siedzi w bibliotece), Neville jest chyba na zajęciach dodatkowych, Seamus też gdzieś zniknął, Dean siedzi na łóżku i czyta jakieś czasopismo, a Ron…

Ron leżał na swoim łóżku, gapiąc się uparcie w sufit i udawał, że mnie nie zauważył. Więc ja też udałem, że go nie widzę. Nie zamierzam go przepraszać, powiedziałem prawdę. Nie znoszę tej jego pochopności w ocenie i tej zajadłości… Tak bardzo chciałbym, żeby podzielił ze mną radość. Hermiona też. A wygląda na to, że na cień zrozumienia mogę liczyć jedynie ze strony Ginny… Ale choć ją lubię, to nie mam ochoty się jej zwierzać.

Pozostaje mi w takim razie tylko jedna osoba, która w dodatku powinna się szczerze ucieszyć.

Napełniony nadzieją wyciągnąłem z kieszeni komórkę i wyszedłem z pokoju (choć tak naprawdę ledwo co przekroczyłem jego próg). Bojąc się, że ktoś podsłucha, opuściłem wieżę (tym razem już spokojnym krokiem). Już chwilę później rozsiadałem się na kamiennym parapecie w jednym z rzadziej uczęszczanych korytarzy. Choć do tej pory moja początkowa dzika radość zdążyła znacząco opaść, to wybierając numer Amber, znów poczułem jak mięśnie twarzy zaczynają mi cierpnąć od permanentnego wyszczerzu.

– Harry! – radosny okrzyk przyjaciółki wcale nie ułatwił mi próby uspokojenia się.

– Cześć, masz czas?

– Poczekaj chwilkę – rzuciła i pewnie odsuwając telefon od twarzy, krzyknęła do szefowej, że robi sobie przerwę. – Okej, teraz już tak.

– Możesz ot tak sobie brać przerwy w pracy? – spytałem nieco zdziwiony, ale wciąż niesamowicie radosny.

– Już zamykamy, zostało tylko sprzątanie, więc nie ma większego problemu. No, ale nie zadzwoniłeś chyba, żeby orientować się w zwyczajach panujących wśród pracowników, co? Tak szczęśliwego to cię jeszcze chyba nie słyszałam.

– Aż tak łatwo mnie rozgryźć? – spytałem, choć dobrze wiedziałem, że tak. Po prostu… to trochę tak jakbym chciał się upewnić, że dzisiejszy wieczór nie był tylko moim złudzeniem.

– Brzmisz, jakbyś zgarnął główną nagrodę na loterii, zdobył Puchar Quidditcha, a na dodatek oświadczyła ci się długonoga, blondwłosa Miss Świata.

Zaśmiałem się, słysząc to porównanie.

– Nic dziwnego, bo w sumie tak się czuję.

– No dobra, Harry, dosyć tego. Powiedz prosto z mostu – co się stało?

– Pamiętasz, jak opowiadałem ci o Fretce? – Przytaknęła. – Od dziś jest moim chłopakiem – musiałem się mocno postarać, by tego nie wykrzyczeć.

Po chwili ciszy usłyszałem telefonie jej zszokowane, mało radosne „wow”. Momentalnie cały oklapłem. Ale szczerze, czego się spodziewałem? Przecież nawet jej nagadałem pełno paskudnych rzeczy o Malfoyu. Sam jestem sobie winny.

– Nie zrozum mnie źle – dodała pospiesznie, zupełnie jakby widziała moją minę. – Jestem po prostu nieco zaskoczona. Nie, żebym nie przypuszczała, że tak to się skończy. – Że co…? – Po prostu nie myślałam, że on odwzajemnia twoje uczucia. No i że stanie się to tak szybko. – Już miałem spytać, czemu sądziła, że skończymy jako para, skoro zawsze mówiłem jej, jak to nienawidzę Draco, ale ubiegła mnie, zadając własne pytanie: – Harry, powiedz, kochasz go? – jej cichy, poważny głos sprawił, że zniknęła resztka mojego uśmiechu.

– Szczerze? Nie wiem. Ale… raczej nie. Sam się już dziś nad tym zastanawiałem, gdy Draco i ja… Eee… – Jakoś nie mogłem zmusić się do powiedzenia na głos „całowaliśmy się”. – No w każdym razie „miłość” wydaje mi się zbyt poważnym określeniem…

– Więc co? Sympatia? Zauroczenie? Zadurzenie? Fascynacja? Chwilowa miłostka?

– Amber! – jęknąłem, uginając się pod gradem jej słów. – _Nie. Mam. Bladego. Pojęcia._ – powtórzyłem z naciskiem. – To nie takie łatwe…

– Chyba masz rację. Wybacz. Po prostu jestem ciekawa.

– Wiem, wiem… Ale naprawdę ciężko mi powiedzieć. Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie czułem.

– Opowiadałeś mi przecież, że jakiś czas temu latałeś za jakąś dziewczyną.

– Bo to prawda, ale to było trochę co innego.

– To znaczy?

– Hmm… Do Cho ciężko było mi podejść. Onieśmielała mnie, gadałem głupoty w jej towarzystwie.

– A Draco cię nie onieśmiela? Nie zdarza ci się gadać przy nim bzdur?

– Zdarza, ale… Uch, jakoś inaczej to wgląda. Bo takie sytuacje zdarzyły się może z kilka razy. Głównie się z nim kłócę. A jak się nie kłócimy ani nie bijemy, to normalnie rozmawiamy… albo się przekomarzamy – dorzuciłem ciszej, przypominając sobie nasze spotkanie w łazience prefektów.

– Harry… Wy się na pewno lubicie? Jak się nie bijecie, to się kłócicie, a jak się nie kłócicie – przekomarzacie… Nie obraź się, ale to mi nie wygląda normalnie.

– Dzięki – sarknąłem.

– Przepraszam, po prostu mówię, jak to wygląda z boku. Nieczęsto zdarzają się takie związki, żeby obu stronom odpowiadała taka ciągła walka. Ale – powiedziała z naciskiem, kiedy usłyszała, że nabieram powietrza, żeby jej przerwać – może to jest właśnie najistotniejsze? Może to, że wam obu najwyraźniej odpowiada taka relacja, dowodzi, że jesteście dla siebie stworzeni? – W jej głosie rozbrzmiały wesołe, nieco zaczepne nuty. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, udobruchany. Cóż, miło było pomyśleć o Draco, jako mojej „drugiej połówce”. – Byle byście przestali po kłótniach wyprawiać głupoty. Wtedy z czystym sumieniem dam wam swoje błogosławieństwo. Bo naprawdę, Harry, żeby w twojej sytuacji uciekać z zamku w trakcie burzy, po to żeby się upić? I to jeszcze w jakim miejscu! Ja rozumiem, gdybyś chociaż poszedł do Trzech Mioteł, ale Świński Łeb…? Bardziej podejrzanej speluny nie było, co? Ech. Gdybyś chociaż na tym poprzestał… Ale nie, musiałeś pójść jeszcze dalej. Całe szczęście, że trafiłeś na w miarę rozsądną osobę. W miarę – podkreślam. Bo nie mogę pojąć, czemu w ogóle zgodziła się zrobić ci tatuaż, skoro byłeś wstawiony, no ale…

– Chwila, chwila, chwila! Moment! Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz?! – spytałem zszokowany. Nigdy jej przecież nie wspominałem o tatuażu… ani o tym, że się upiłem, ani tym bardziej dlaczego się upiłem… Nagle uświadomiłem sobie jeszcze coś. – Skąd wiesz o Quidditchu, Pucharze Quidditcha? Świńskim Łbie? Trzech Miotłach?

– Jak to skąd? Sam mi kiedyś o nim – Quidditchu – wspominałeś. Choć pewnie nawet nie zdawałeś sobie z tego sprawy. Parę razy rzuciłeś też jakimś dziwnym powiedzonkiem o Merlinie…

– Co? Poważnie??

Przytaknęła, a ja wysilałem pamięć, próbując sobie coś z tego przypomnieć. Kojarzyłem mgliście coś takiego, ale nie było pewności, czy sobie teraz tego nie zmyślam.

– No dobra… Załóżmy, że faktycznie mówiłem ci o Quidditchu. Ale skąd wiesz o tatuażu? I całej reszcie?? Tego z pewnością ci nie mówiłem…

Szczerze powiedziawszy, zaczynała mnie niepokoić ta sytuacja.

– Obydwoje zwierzaliśmy się tej samej osobie. Z tą różnicą, że ja dobrowolnie i to praktycznie przez całe moje życie, a ty raczej bezwiednie pod wpływem alkoholu.

– Dalej nie rozumiem…

– Osobą, która uchroniła cię od posiadania smoka latającego dookoła twojej blizny na czole, jest moja ciocia. Ponieważ już wcześniej jej o tobie opowiadałam, od razu skojarzyła fakty, jak tylko cię zobaczyła. No i zaraz po twoim wyjściu zadzwoniła do mnie. Tego dnia opowiedziała mi o magicznym świecie, do którego oboje należycie.

– Chwila… – wtrąciłem, próbując sobie to wszystko ułożyć w głowie. – Skoro twoja ciocia jest czarownicą, no i jesteś z nią tak zżyta, to czemu do tej pory nic nie wiedziałaś? Przecież najbliższa rodzina może zostać „wtajemniczona”…

– Też się jej o to spytałam. Razem z moimi rodzicami postanowili, że oszczędzą mi zawodu, jeśli nie będę wiedziała o takim wspaniałym świecie, skoro i tak nie będę mogła do niego dołączyć.

– To nie ma sensu… Więc co, odkryłaś w sobie moce, że teraz ci o wszystkim powiedziała? – Czyżby było więcej osób takich jak Ig?

– Nie no, co ty. Zwariowałeś? – Zaśmiała się, choć zabrzmiało to trochę wymuszenie. – Miło by było, ale wciąż jestem tą samą zwyczajną Amber.

– Więc czemu twoja ciocia zmieniła zdanie?

– Nie domyślasz się?

– Gdybym się domyślał, to bym nie pytał…

– Z twojego powodu, Harry. Jesteś moim przyjacielem, więc uznała, że powinnam wiedzieć. Choć to nie był główny powód… Powiedz, Harry, pamiętasz naszą poprzednią rozmowę?

Przytaknąłem powoli. Choć ostatnio moją głowę zaprzątały inne myśli, to od czasu do czasu powracałem do tego, co wtedy powiedziała. Wciąż nie mogłem zdecydować, czy żartowała, czy nie, mówiąc, że nie przefarbuje się tylko po to, bym odwzajemnił jej uczucia.

– Zażartowałam wtedy, że nawet dla ciebie nie zostanę blondynką. Powiedziałam też, że kocham cię jak przyjaciela. W obydwu przypadkach… kłamałam. – Zatkało mnie. Nie miałem pojęcia, co jej na to odpowiedzieć. Wiec milczałem. – Wiem, że nie powinnam ci tego mówić, zwłaszcza teraz, skoro masz już kogoś, na kim ci zależy, ale muszę to powiedzieć. Jeśli miałbym dla kogokolwiek zostać blondynką, to dla ciebie, bo przez ten krótki czas, jaki spędziliśmy razem stałeś się dla mnie naprawdę ważny. Ważniejszy niż przyjaciel.

– Amber, ja…

– Cicho! Nic nie mów… Obiecuję, że zaraz skończę. Przyznaję otwarcie, że się w tobie zakochałam. I minie jeszcze pewnie sporo czasu, nim się odkocham. I na to liczę. Nie chcę, żebyś się nade mną litował, czuł się winny ani nic takiego. Przywaliłabym ci za najdrobniejszy przejaw litości! – pogroziła mi przez telefon, ale nie brzmiało to przekonująco, biorąc pod uwagę, że płakała. Czułem się podle. – Powiedziałam, że podczas naszej poprzedniej rozmowy dwukrotnie skłamałam. I naprawdę tylko tyle. Kiedy powiedziałam, że będę trzymać za ciebie kciuki, mówiłam szczerze. Tak samo, kiedy powiedziałam, że chcę się znów z tobą spotkać. Chciałabym, żebyśmy pozostali przyjaciółmi. I z całego serca życzę tobie i Draco powodzenia, rozumiesz? Harry – ponagliła mnie, gdy przez kilkanaście sekund nie doczekała się odpowiedzi.

– Nie rozumiem cię – oznajmiłem. – Twierdzisz, że mnie… kochasz i jednocześnie życzysz powodzenia mi i Draco…

– A co, wolałbyś, żebym o ciebie walczyła? Żebym próbowała rozdzielić cię z Draco? A zresztą, nie, nie odpowiadaj. Domyślam się odpowiedzi. Może nie kocham cię tak mocno, żeby każdym możliwym sposobem próbować cię przy sobie zatrzymać… albo raczej – zdobyć cię. A może wręcz przeciwnie? Może kocham cię na tyle mocno, że ważniejsze jest dla mnie twoje szczęście, niż moje własne? Jeśli mam być szczera, sama nie jestem pewna, która z odpowiedzi jest poprawna. Wiem jedynie, że nie sprawiłoby mi radości przyciąganie cię do siebie na siłę. Cieszyłabym się jedynie wtedy, gdybyś dobrowolnie wybrał mnie zamiast Draco.

– Wybacz, Amber, ale nie wyobrażam sobie, bym miał być z kimś innym niż Draco.

Minęła dłuższa chwila, nim ponownie usłyszałem jej głos. Mówiła przez nos.

– Tego się spodziewałam. Dlatego chcę cię prosić o jedno – nie zrywaj ze mną kontaktu tylko przez to, co ci powiedziałam, dobrze? I koniecznie przyjedź na wakacje do Londynu!

– Dobrze, obiecuję.

– No! I tak ma być. A teraz już kończę, bo szefowa zaczyna niecierpliwie zerkać w moim kierunku. Papatki, Harry, zadzwoń do mnie, jak znajdziesz chwilkę między lekcjami i randkami ze swym lubym.

– Zadzwonię – przytaknąłem i przez chwilę trzymałem milczący telefon przy uchu. Wreszcie opuściłem rękę. Czułem się wyprany z emocji. Oparłem się plecami o ścianę, wcisnąłem niedbale telefon do kieszeni i osunąłem na kamienną podłogę. Oparłem łokcie o kolana i wplótłszy palce we włosy, wbiłem niewidzące spojrzenie w podłogę.

Cholera… Jak mogłem być tak ślepy? Gorzej niż ślepy… jak mogłem być takim idiotą? Przecież już dawno powiedziała mi, co czuje… Nawet po jej zachowaniu mogłem się domy…

Urwałem, gdy do głowy przyszła mi nowa, równie ponura myśl.

A jeśli nie tylko jej uczuć nie dostrzegałem?

 

~*~

 

Kolejny raz tego dnia biegiem przemierzałem korytarze.

Merlinie, czy jest jakaś granica głupoty? Czy może w nieskończoność będę popełniał coraz to nowsze i tragiczniejsze w skutkach błędy?

Przekroczywszy próg dormitorium, dostrzegłem leżącego na moim łóżku Iga. W kilku krokach podszedłem do niego, czując ucisk w piersi. Przez całą drogę wyobrażałem sobie najróżniejsze scenariusze rozmowy, która mnie – nas – teraz czekała. Żaden z nich nie wróżył miłej pogawędki…

Rzuciłem okiem na resztę łóżek. Neville i Ron już spali. Deana i Seamusa nie było, więc istniało ryzyko, że któryś z nich tu wejdzie w nieodpowiednim momencie. Wolałbym, żeby nie usłyszeli tej rozmowy. Wyciągnąłem różdżkę i zamknąłem drzwi zaklęciem. Co prawda zwykłe _Alohomora_ wystarczy, żeby je otworzyć, ale zawsze to jakieś zabezpieczenie.

Z lekkim wahaniem podszedłem do swojego łóżka i usiadłem obok śpiącego Iga. Przełknąłem ślinę, czując że mam całkowicie wyschnięte gardło. Spojrzałem na spokojną twarz przyjaciela tak podobną do twarzy Draco. Twarz, którą tyle razy świadomie przemieniałem w swoich myślach… Tyle razy zasypiając obok Ignissa, czasem go przy tym tuląc, wyobrażałem sobie, że trzymam w ramionach Draco… Poczułem się naprawdę parszywie. Jeśli jeszcze okaże się, że moje podejrzenia są słuszne… Będę musiał przeprosić Iga. Choć nie wiem, czy wyznając mu to, tylko go bardziej nie skrzywdzę…

Odetchnąłem ciężko, choć prawie bezgłośnie. Im szybciej zacznę, tym szybciej będę mieć tę rozmowę za sobą. Położyłem rękę na ramieniu Iga i potrząsnąłem nim.

– Igniss, wstawaj.

– Śniadanie? Już gotowe? – spytał sennie, nawet nie otwierając oczu. Normalnie pewnie by mnie rozbawiły jego słowa, lecz teraz nie mogłem się zdobyć nawet na słaby uśmieszek.

– Jeszcze nawet północy nie ma. – Ziewnął, otwierając oczy i patrząc na mnie z uwagą.

– To po kij mnie budzisz?

Nabrałem głęboko powietrza, żeby się uspokoić.

– Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

– Nie mów, że ukradłeś komuś dziewictwo. – Zasłonił dłońmi usta, jednak wiedziałem, że ma z tego już niezły ubaw. Cały Ig. – Kogo dopadłeś zwierzu? – rzucił zaczepnie.

– Poniekąd ciebie – mruknąłem, odwracając na moment wzrok. Ciężko mi było patrzeć mu w oczy.

– Co? – sapnął zaskoczony, kładąc ręce na swoim tyłku. – Myślałem, że dupcia mnie bardziej będzie boleć, normalnie magia, czary i hokus-pokus w jednym.

– Ig, proszę cię… Możemy na poważnie porozmawiać? Nie sądzę, żebyśmy mieli dużo czasu, nim Dean i Seamus się zjawią.

– Dobra więc będzie jak na spowiedzi. Jak mnie wydupczyłeś bez wydupczenia?

– Ig… – rzuciłem mu zniecierpliwione i nieco zmęczone spojrzenie. Ten dzień był dla mnie prawdziwą emocjonalną bombą i czułem jak zaczynam opadać z sił. Mogłem jednak odłożyć tę rozmowę na jutro.

– No co? To jednak nie mnie dorwałeś? Więc ko… – zamilkł, przyglądając mi się przez chwilę. – Dorwałeś mojego kuzyna, nie? Dorwałeś Draco…

Nawet mimo zmęczenia, kąciki moich ust uniosły się na moment.

– Więc mam rację…

– Nie do końca. Jedynie się całowaliśmy… Ale nie o tym chciałem teraz z tobą rozmawiać.

– A ja myślałem, że liczysz na gratki z mojej strony. – Uśmiechnął się lekko.

Choć chętnie pogadałabym z Ignissem o Draco, to jednocześnie chciałem jak najszybciej mieć za sobą właściwą część rozmowy. Przymknąłem więc na moment powieki, a po ich otworzeniu, bez ogródek powiedziałem to, co mnie dręczyło przez całą drogę do wieży.

– Co do mnie czujesz?

– A co mam czuć? Lubię cię, Harry. Powiedziałbym nawet, że kocham jak brata, ale nie wiem, czy za to nie dostanę zaraz w trąbę od zazdrosnego smoka – zachichotał cicho. Jednak widząc, że nawet cień uśmiechu nie przeszedł przez moją twarz, również spoważniał.

– Skoro niby traktujesz mnie jak brata, to czemu wciąż wchodzisz do mojego łóżka? Może i nie mam rodzeństwa, ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby tak postępowali bracia – powiedziałem cicho, prawie na granicy szeptu.

– Bo z Draco też tak często śpię. Jak byliśmy mali to nie dało się nas rozdzielić. Teraz śpimy razem na ogół w wakacje. Dla mnie to normalne. Zawszę śpię razem z ważnymi dla mnie osobami. – Spojrzałem na niego podejrzliwie. Nie bardzo wiedziałem, co myśleć o jego słowach. Chciałem w nie wierzyć, ale jakoś tak… Miałem wrażenie, że nie do końca mówi wszystko, co powinien. Postanowiłem nieco zmienić taktykę.

– Wiesz, Ig. Przed chwilą rozmawiałem z Amber. Pamiętasz, wspominałem już o niej.

– No tak. Twoja mistrzyni metamorfozy – przytaknął z uśmiechem. I ja pozwoliłem sobie na kilkusekundowe delikatne wygięcie warg. – Jednak nie wiem, czemu zmieniamy temat.

– Wcale nie zmieniamy, zaraz zrozumiesz, do czego zmierzam. Ona.. – zaciąłem się na moment, próbując jakoś ułożyć w głowie to, co chcę powiedzieć, co nie było łatwym zadaniem, gdy się tak denerwowałem… – ona… eee przyznała, że zadurzyła… zakochała się we mnie…

– Ale nie rzucisz Draco dla niej, prawda? – spytał wręcz wystraszony.

– Nie ma mowy – pokręciłem energicznie głową. – I powiedziałem jej to, choć nieco w inny sposób. Ale znów nie o tym chciałem mówić. Chodzi mi o to, że kiedy mi wyznała swoje uczucia, dotarło do mnie, że tak naprawdę było sporo sygnałów, które już dawno powinny dać mi do myślenia. A mimo to nie wziąłem nawet pod uwagę takiej możliwości.

– I co? Uważasz, że ja też mogłem być w tobie zakochany w _ten_ sposób?

– Nie wiem. Ty mi powiedz.

– No wiesz. Gdybyś był ode mnie wyższy, bardziej napakowany, silniejszy i na twój widok dostawałbym rumieńców i ślinotoku, to wtedy w stu procentach byłbym twój po paru sekundach. Serio, serio. Wiem, co mówię.

– Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem, by ktokolwiek tak reagował na kogoś, kogo kocha… – rzuciłem z dobrze słyszalną rezerwą w głosie. To było zdecydowanie przesadzone.

– No ślinotoku to dostałbym wewnętrznego. Chociaż gdyby krew odpłynęłaby mi z całego, _całego_ ciała do spodni to może nieświadomie zacząłbym się ślinić – zauważył tonem wykładowcy, najlepszego w swoim fachu. I choć starałem się powstrzymać, choć próbowałem utrzymać powagę – poległem. Parsknąłem cicho rozbawiony.

– Jesteś niemożliwy…

– Wiem – wyszczerzył się zadowolony, jakbym właśnie go skomplementował. – Za to ludzie mnie kochają.

– Nie znaczy to jednak, że kupuję tę twoją historyjkę. Ale skoro twierdzisz, że nic dla ciebie w _taki_ sposób nie znaczę, to muszę ci zaufać.

– Serio, Harry. Jesteś dla mnie jedynie jak brat. Nic więcej obiecać ci nie mogę.

– Jeszcze jedno, Ig – zacząłem, pod wpływem nagłej myśli. – Od dziś kończymy z wspólnym spaniem, przytulaniem i tym podobnymi rzeczami.

– Uuuu, jakie wyrzeczenia. To wszystko dla twojego Draco?

– Po prostu sam nie chciałbym się dowiedzieć, że on coś takiego robi z jakimkolwiek innym chłopakiem… czy dziewczyną. Więc sam też nie będę.

– No dobrze. Więc wracam do siebie. – Wstał z mojego łóżka z uśmiechem. – I Harry? Gratki. Cieszę się, że jesteś teraz z Draco.

Wspominając zdarzenia z sali do zaklęć, po raz kolejny tego dnia uśmiechnąłem się przepełniony bezgranicznym szczęściem.

~*~

Z ulgą wszedłem pod prysznic. Byłem wykończony i chciałem się już znaleźć w łóżku. Zwłaszcza, że czekałem z dobrą godzinę, nim Dean i Seamus wrócili do pokoju przebrani w piżamy. W takich jak ta chwilach chciałem dać sobie spokój z ukrywaniem tatuażu. Bo w końcu przecież i tak się kiedyś o nim dowiedzą. I tak naprawdę to nie jest nic wielkiego. Przez jakiś czas pewnie będzie trochę szumu, ale ostatecznie wszyscy przejdą nad tym do porządku dziennego…

A jednak wciąż nie chciałem, by kolejne osoby (po Draco i Amber) się o nim dowiedziały. Wolałem uniknąć pytań o powód i czas jego zrobienia. Zwłaszcza, że gdybym stwierdził, że to tajemnica, tylko ściągnąłbym na siebie większe zainteresowanie. Kłamać nie potrafię, a wyznanie choć części prawdy byłoby zbyt żenujące. Może kiedy będę już mógł otwarcie przyznać, że chodzę z Draco, zniknie konieczność ukrywania jego – w pewnym sensie – symbolu na moich plecach.

Sięgnąłem do tyłu ręką i przejechałem palcami po łopatce. Próbowałem przywołać z pamięci delikatne dreszcze, które przebiegały moje ciało, gdy to palce Draco delikatnie sunęły po mojej skórze. Pamiętam jego cichy śmiech, gdy przyglądał się reakcjom smoka. Wydawało się takie nierealne, że ta sama osoba może mieć tak skrajnie różne oblicza. Z jednej strony łagodny, śmiejący się miękko, z drugiej gwałtowny, przyciskający mnie do ściany. A jeszcze kiedy indziej – najczęściej – oschły i kpiący w sposób, który sprawia, że świerzbią mnie ręce, by mu przyłożyć.

Otworzyłem zamknięte do tej pory oczy i zakląłem cicho.

Zmarnowałem szansę, by wypytać go o tę „bójkę” ze Snapem. O ile można mianem bójki określić sytuację, gdy tylko jeden z uczestników obrywa i to – według słów Iga – zaledwie raz. Co nie zmienia faktu, że mam ochotę oddać temu staremu Nietoperzowi. I to z nawiązką, w gratisie od siebie.

Choć jakby się tak chwilę zastanowić, to niby kiedy miałem go o to zapytać? Kiedy zastanawiałem się, czy przypadkiem nie robię z siebie przed nim idioty, mając nadzieje na coś, co dla niego było jedynie jednorazową przygodą? Czy może kiedy lizał mnie po szyi? A może jak kręcił kciukami kółeczka przy moich kościach biodrowych? Gdy całował mnie tak, że wirowało mi w głowie? Czy może gdy patrzył na mnie tym niesamowitym, zamglonym wzrokiem?

Przełknąłem ślinę i oblizałem usta, przymykając jednocześnie oczy. Serce przyśpieszyło swój rytm, oddech stał się cięższy. Przywołałem wciąż świeże wspomnienie dotyku jego warg, języka, ciepła jego ciała, twardości w jego spodniach…

Oparłem się jedną ręką o ścianę i pochyliłem. Oczami wyobraźni widziałem Draco w rozchełstanych ubraniach, który rzuca mi wyzywające spojrzenie, przygryzając przy tym zmysłowo wargę. Chwyta mnie za rękę i ciągnie ku jednej z ławek.

Owinąłem palce wokół swojego penisa i zacząłem powoli przesuwać nimi po całej jego długości.

Popycha mnie na blat. Półleżę na nim, podpierając się na łokciach i obserwując, jak rozpina do końca koszulę i odrzuca ją na bok. Pochyla się i przyciągając mnie do siebie szarpnięciem za kołnierz, wpija się w moje usta. Jego druga dłoń ląduje na moim biodrze, a kciuk zaczyna kręcić te dziwnie elektryzujące kółeczka.

Przyspieszyłem nieco ruchy dłoni i przygryzłem lekko wargę, żeby nie wydawać głośnych dźwięków.

Odrywamy się od siebie, oddychając ciężko. Stalowoszare oczy płoną. Jego nagie ciało przyciąga moje dłonie niczym magnes. Czuję pod palcami jego gorąca, miękką skórę. Drżę, gdy na swoim własnym rozpalonym ciele czuję chłód powietrza. Posłusznie unoszę ręce, pozwalając ściągnąć z siebie koszulkę. Teraz obaj jesteśmy jedynie w spodniach. Ale i one niedługo znajdą się na podłodze.

Obróciłem się i oparłem plecami o kafelki, odchylając do tyłu głowę. Jedną ręką rytmicznie przesuwałem po trzonie penisa, drugą drażniłem jądra. Gorąca woda uderzała w moją pierś.

Ponownie dotykam Draco. Przesuwam dłońmi po jego brzuchu, klatce, bokach. Sięgam trochę dalej i obejmuję go, przyciągam. Nasze nagie ciała przylegają do siebie. Czuję, jak łomocze mu serce. Jego ręce przesuwają się powoli od moich kolan ku biodrom. Odsuwa się nieco. Sięga ustami do mojej szyi. Odchylam głowę, by ułatwić mu dostęp. Drżę. Czuję jego gorącą dłoń na swoim brzuchu. A potem palec drażniąco sunący tuż przy linii spodni i od czasu do czasu wkradający się pod materiał. Gładzę przez chwilę jego plecy, by naraz przeciągnąć paznokciami na wysokości jego lędźwi. Biodra Draco wyrywają się do przodu, z jego ust umyka cichy jęk. Pospiesznie rozpina moje spodnie i już po chwili czuję jego dotyk na swoim członku.

Zwolniłem nieco ruchy dłoni, w zamian drażniąc kciukiem główkę. Wyobrażałem sobie, że to ręka Draco mnie dotyka. Wyobrażałem sobie jego rozpalone ciało przywierające do mojego, usta błądzące po szyi…

Pociągnięcia przyspieszyły, stały się chaotyczne. Biodra raz po raz wyrywały się niekontrolowanie do przodu. Oddychałem ciężko, urywanie, powstrzymując się od wydawania jakichkolwiek innych dźwięków. Wreszcie zagryzłem wargę i napiąłem wszystkie mięśnie, bezgłośnie dochodząc. Poruszyłem jeszcze kilka razy ręką, czując rozkoszne pulsowanie w członku, aż wreszcie całkiem rozluźniony otworzyłem oczy.

Patrzyłem przez chwilę w przestrzeń, uśmiechając się błogo. Po jakiejś minucie wreszcie zabrałem się za mycie, wciąż mając przed oczami Draco patrzącego na mnie zamglonym wzrokiem. Pośpiesznie wykonałem wszystkie niezbędne czynności, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się w łóżku. Po tym „prysznicu” byłem już kompletnie wypompowany. Leżąc, ponownie przypomniałem sobie o tej sprawie ze Snapem. Byłem zdeterminowany, żeby jak najszybciej ją wyjaśnić. Dziś już jednak i tak nic nie załatwię, ale jutro…

Jutro z pewnością go o to zapytam.

 

~*~

 

Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, zapinając moją już–nie–tak–nową szatę prefekta. Jej widok przypominał mi o Draco. Zastanawiałem się, jak ja wytrzymam do wieczora? Już samo noszenie jej sprawi, że wyczekiwanie naszego spotkania… _naszej randki_ będzie nieznośne… A dziś jeszcze mamy ze sobą kilka lekcji! Miałem cichą nadzieję, że będziemy mieć na OPCM sparingi… Choć szansa na to, że ten dupek Yoshizawa pozwoli mi być w parze z Draco jest bliska zeru… Heh, kto by pomyślał? Kiedy swego czasu Lockhart i Snape postawili nas przeciwko sobie w pojedynku, cieszyłem się, że będę mógł mu skopać tyłek. A teraz…? Cieszyłbym się z otrzymania wymówki dla bezkarnego wpatrywania się w niego… a może i miałbym dzięki temu okazję dotknąć jego dłoni czy ramienia.

Wywróciłem oczami i prychnąłem rozbawiony swoimi myślami. To naprawdę ciężkie do pojęcia, jak w tak krótkim czasie udało mi się przejść od nienawidzenia go do szukania okazji, by potajemnie musnąć jego dłoń… Mnie samemu wydaje się to nieprawdopodobne, a co dopiero pomyśleliby inni?

– Harry, idziesz czy nie? Stary, umieram z głodu…

Odwróciłem się zaskoczony i spojrzałem na stojącego przy drzwiach Rona. Gdy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, po czym odwrócił wzrok.

– Wiesz… – zaczął niepewnie, jakby wahał się, czy powiedzieć to, co zamierzał. – Po tym jak wczoraj wyszedłeś, spotkałem się z Alice. Sporo rozmawialiśmy i ja… W pewnym momencie spytałem, czy nie chciałaby ze mną chodzić… – wyznał zakłopotany, poprawiając torbę na ramieniu.

– I co ona na to? – ponagliłem przyjaciela, gdy jego milczenie zaczęło się przeciągać.

– Odmówiła.

– Przykro mi…

Kiwnął głową.

– Dzięki, ale nie dlatego ci to mówię. Rzecz w tym, że powiedziała mi dokładnie to samo, co ty chwilę wcześniej – że wkurza ją moje uprzedzenie… – Uniosłem brwi zaskoczony. Chyba zaczynałem rozumieć, do czego zmierza. Na samą myśl czułem narastającą radość i nadzieję.– Jak usłyszałem te słowa od ciebie – jak z pewnością pamiętasz – uznałem, że to przez wpływ Iga. Że jakoś cię, no nie wiem, zmanipulował, zrobił pranie mózgu, nastawił przeciwko mnie… Wiem, wiem! – zapewnił, gdy otwierałem usta, by zaprotestować. – Nic nie mów. Byłem głupi, że tak myślałem. Rozmowa z Alice mi to uświadomiła. Cały wieczór o tym myślałem. Byłem tak zażenowany, że nawet udałem, że cię nie zauważyłem, gdy wszedłeś do pokoju… Ja… postaram się tak więcej nie robić.

Ponieważ przez cały jego monolog stałem przy łóżku, zarzuciłem teraz torbę na ramię i podszedłem do niego. Klepnąłem go przyjacielsko w ramię i wyszczerzyłem szeroko. Odpowiedział mi nieśmiałym, pełnym ulgi uśmiechem.

– Igniss już poszedł? – spytałem, gdy przechodziliśmy przez pokój wspólny.

– Chyba tak. Nie było go, gdy wstałem, więc pewnie od dawna siedzi w Wielkiej Sali.

– Jeśli wyszedł zanim wstałeś, to pewnie już dawno skończył i teraz koczuje w bibliotece.

– Nawet tak nie żartuj… Zachowuje się bardziej absurdalnie niż Hermiona, a przyznasz chyba, że mało jest równie niepojętych i przerażająco-dziwacznych rzeczy jak przeczytanie _całej „Historii Hogwartu”._ Przecież to ma z milion stron…!

Ron nawijał przez całą drogę do Wielkiej Sali i choć z początku naprawdę go słuchałem, to z każdym krokiem moje myśli oddalały się ku wiadomo-komu. Pewnie siedział teraz ze swoją świtą i wcinał porządne śniadanie, żeby zbliżyć się o kolejne pół kilograma do odzyskania funkcji prefekta.

Całą drogę uśmiechałem się uradowany. Świadomość, że Draco odwzajemnia moje uczucia i że najprawdopodobniej wcześniej, niż oczekiwałem, będę mógł podzielić się moim szczęściem z przyjaciółmi, dodawała mi skrzydeł. Miałem ochotę pobiec, ale do końca utrzymałem Ronowe, na szczęście gnane głodem tempo. Oczami wyobraźni już widziałem kpiący uśmieszek Draco, gdy wpadam do Wielkiej Sali, szczerząc się jak głupi do sera. A on pewnie od razu by odgadł, co jest powodem mojej radości i potem mnie tym dręczył. I z pewnością jego ego napuchłoby jeszcze bardziej. A na to nie mogłem pozwolić!

… Albo właściwie z radością bym mu na to pozwolił. Nawet dał się ze mnie chwilę ponabijać, nim bym go uciszył. Byłoby to znacznie lepsze niż jego nieobecność.

Kiedy tylko zorientowałem się, że Draco nie ma w Wielkiej Sali, momentalnie poczułem jak uchodzi ze mnie energia. Powiedzenie, że byłem zawiedziony, to spore niedomówienie. Naszły mnie wątpliwości: "A co jeśli się rozmyślił? Albo tylko sobie ze mnie zażartował? To by było bardzo ślizgońskie…" Szybko skarciłem się za takie myśli. "Głupi. Nie zrobiłby tego. Czyż nie podobało mu się wczoraj? Czyż nie zaproponował dzisiejszego spotkania? Nawet on nie jest ani tak sprytny, ani perfidny, nie jest też tak dobrym aktorem, żeby zorganizować taką farsę. Zresztą mógł po prostu zdążyć już wyjść. Albo po raz kolejny pominął śniadanie." Ale mimo tych wszystkich argumentów nie byłem w stanie całkowicie pozbyć się tego dręczącego uczucia. Mój humor pogorszyła dodatkowo wiadomość, że Ig wcale nie przyszedł przed nami na śniadanie. Co więcej już w nocy nie było go w dormitorium. Niby to nic wielkiego, sam też nie raz i nie dwa wymykałem się w nocy z wieży… Ale jakoś miałem złe przeczucia. Martwiłem się, że to przez tę naszą „pogadankę”. Ig wszystkiemu zaprzeczył, ale mam lekkie wątpliwości, co do prawdziwości jego słów.

Reszta śniadania minęła mi w pełnej zadumy, wahania i niepokoju ciszy. Ron skoncentrował się na swoim talerzu, a Hermiona – na podręczniku do transmutacji, pozostawiając mnie sam na sam z moimi wątpliwościami.

Pod salą parę minut po dzwonku wciąż go nie było. Utwierdziło mnie to w przekonaniu, że najwyraźniej mnie unika. Ani trochę mi się to nie podobało. I, rzecz jasna, nie zamierzałem tak tego zostawić.

Rozważałem, czy czekać do lunchu czy końca lekcji, żeby pójść go poszukać, czy może szybciej by było zajść do dormitorium i sprawdzić na mapie Huncwotów, zamiast latać po zamku jak idiota (w końcu mógł być gdziekolwiek). Nagle poczułem lekkie klepnięcie w ramię. Kiedy się odwróciłem, wyrósł przede mną zszarzały Ig z nieco szklistym i przekrwionym spojrzeniem. Wyglądał jakby albo nie spał całą noc, albo był chory. Lub też oba naraz.

– Okropnie wyglądasz. Dobrze się czujesz? – Ron ubiegł mnie w pytaniu, więc zadałem inne, które mnie trapiło:

– Gdzie cię wywiało na noc?

– Nic mi nie jest – oznajmił i przygładził włosy ręką. – Po prostu zajmowałem się randkami i tak dalej – mruknął, uśmiechając się blado. Nie wyglądał ani trochę przekonywująco. – A co? Stęskniliście się za mną? – Szturchnął mnie lekko łokciem.

– Zastanawiałem się po prostu, czemu cię nie było. – Wzruszyłem lekko ramionami, jedynie przelotnie na niego spoglądając. Przez naszą wczorajszą rozmowę czułem się nieco nieswojo w jego obecności. – Do tej pory nie wymykałeś się nocami.

– Bo do tej pory nie musiałem szukać kogoś do roli poduszki.

Jego słowa sprawiły, że poczułem przypływ ulgi. No tak… Powinienem od razu o tym pomyśleć. W końcu on i Draco są ze sobą naprawdę blisko.

– Ach, już rozumiem. Pewnie całą noc przegadałeś z kuzynem i dlatego zaspaliście na śniadanie…

W tym momencie żwawym krokiem nadeszła McGonagall. Otworzyła drzwi i kazała nam szybko wchodzić do klasy. Kiedy znaleźliśmy się już ławce, z dala od Rona, spytałem go szeptem, czemu nie przyprowadził ze sobą Draco. Wyglądał jakby chciał mi odpowiedzieć, ale dokładnie w tym samym momencie profesorka odezwała się swoim zwyczajnym, spokojnym tonem.

– Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale rozmawiałam z dyrektorem. Dzisiaj, jak wspomniałam na poprzednich zajęciach…

– Proszę pani – przerwał jej Zabini. – Draco jeszcze się nie zjawił…

– Zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, panie Zabini. Właśnie o tym rozmawialiśmy z panem dyrektorem. Najprawdopodobniej nie będzie go kilka dni…

– Jak to?! – tym razem po sali rozniosło się zdziwione sapnięcie Parkinson.

– Z powodów rodzinnych musiał wrócić do domu. Nic więcej mi na ten temat nie wiadomo – odrzekła cierpko.

Poderwałem głowę i wbiłem zaskoczone spojrzenie w profesorkę. Zaraz jednak zwróciłem głowę ku Ignissowi, którego mina przyprawiła mnie o nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

Był jeszcze bledszy niż przed chwilą i patrzył na McGonagall szeroko otwartymi oczami. Czyżby jednak to nie u Draco był do tej pory?

– Ig…? O co chodzi?

– Panie Potter, porozmawia pan z panem Blackiem po lekcji. A teraz, jeśli to już koniec waszych pytań – jej ton jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że to _ma_ być koniec pytań – zaczniemy wreszcie lekcję.

Następne dwie godziny wlekły mi się tygodniami. Słowa McGonagall kompletnie do mnie nie docierały. Przez chwilę rozważałem napisanie do Iga karteczki, ale uznałem, że jednak lepiej będzie normalnie o tym porozmawiać.

Kiedy wreszcie lekcja dobiegła końca i wysypaliśmy się na korytarz, odciągnąłem Ignissa na bok. Wyglądał już lepiej niż rano, nie był szary ani oczy nie błyszczały mu chorobliwie. Jednak nie pocieszyło mnie to zbytnio, bo w zamian marszczył brwi zmartwiony. Jak tylko znaleźliśmy się sami, zasypałem go serią pytań.

– Igniss, o co chodzi? Czym tak się martwisz? Czy Draco coś grozi? – Patrzyłem uważnie na jego twarz. Nie chciałem przegapić żadnego drgnięcia mięśni, żadnej oznaki tego, że coś ukrywa. Zdumiewająco dobrze panuje nad mimiką i jest świetnym aktorem, więc wątpię, by coś to dało, ale muszę choć spróbować. Bo nie mam wątpliwości, że jeśli naprawdę coś zagraża Draco, to spróbuje to przede mną ukryć. Oczywiście – w jego ocenie – dla mojego dobra… Tylko że ja wolę prawdę od fałszywego poczucia bezpieczeństwa.

Zepchnąłem na bok myśli, że sam przecież też tak postępowałem wobec przyjaciół.

– Wszystko jest ok, serio. Po prost…

– Nie kłam. Widziałem twoją minę, jak McGonagall powiedziała o jego powrocie do domu.

– Nie kłamię, tylko nie dałeś mi dokończyć. Czy ty zawsze musisz być w gorącej wodzie kąpany? – Rzucił mi draconowe spojrzenie.

– Czekałem dwie godziny, żeby zadać pytanie – mruknąłem na swoje usprawiedliwienie.

– A ja dwie godziny znosiłem twoje spojrzenie na sobie. Draco nic nie grozi, naprawdę. Skoro musiał wrócić to znaczy, że coś się stało… Najprawdopodobniej Cyzi, skoro zniknął jakby go stado napalonych facetów goniło. I to dlatego zrobiłem taką minę. Bo martwię się o cioteczkę. No i może też o to, żeby Smoczek nie zabił się przypadkiem z ojcem gdzieś po drodze.

Patrzyłem na niego przez chwilę podejrzliwie, rozważając jego słowa, aż wreszcie kiwnąłem głową. To, co mówił, miało sens. Po tych wszystkich latach zrobiłem się zbyt przewrażliwiony. Zresztą gdyby mu coś groziło, profesor Dumbledore nie puściłby go.

Prawda..?

 

~*~

 

Lekcje minęły i nadszedł lunch. Draco oczywiście wciąż się nie pokazał. A nastrój Iga się nie poprawił. Mój zresztą też nie. Przez resztę tego dnia już nie byłem w stanie się skupić na lekcjach. Cały czas zastanawiałem się, co robi Darco, jak się czuje, kiedy wróci. Kilka razy na korytarzu miałem wrażenie, że mignęły mi gdzieś jego blond włosy. Ale kiedy przyjrzałem się dokładniej, moja nadzieja znikała. Nawet moja własna szata prefekta, z godłem Gryffindoru na piersi przypominała mi o tym ślizgońskim dupku…

Kiedy usiadłem przy stole, czułem się wykończony psychicznie. Nałożyłem sobie na talerz trochę sałatki, ale wcale nie miałem ochoty jej jeść. Dziabałem ją więc tylko widelcem, gapiąc się na stół Ślizgonów. A konkretniej na świtę Draco. Oni w przeciwieństwie do Iga nie wyglądali na zbytnio przejętych zniknięciem ich – że tak to ujmę – przyjaciela.

– Harry, przez cały dzień chodzisz taki zamyślony… Coś się stało? – głos Hermiony wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. Zerknąłem na Ignissa, który powoli żuł kanapkę, ze wzrokiem wbitym w stół. Kiedy znów na nią spojrzałem, też na niego patrzyła. – Czy wy… pokłóciliście się?

– Nic z tych rzeczy, Hermi-mamo. Wszystko jest między nami po staremu – odparł, uśmiechając się do niej krótko i dla potwierdzenia swoich słów położył dłoń na moim ramieniu. Zabrał ją dosłownie po kilku sekundach.

– Harry się pewnie martwi nieobecnością Malfoya – rzucił Ron z przekonaniem w głosie. Wstrzymałem oddech zszokowany, zastanawiając się, co miał przez to na myśli. Czy możliwe jest, że dowiedział się o mnie i Malfoyu? Jeśli by wziąć pod uwagę jego poranną deklarację… – W końcu to nieco podejrzane, że tak nagle wrócił do domu. – Ścisnąłem widelec. No tak. To było oczywiste. Jego obietnica braku uprzedzeń nie mogłaby przecież objąć również Draco. – Nieczęsto zdarzają się takie sytuacje…

– Coś insynuujesz? – spytał grobowo Ig, skupiając na sobie uwagę naszej trójki. Sądząc po jego minie, Ron powinien natychmiast zostawić ten temat w spokoju. Ale to przecież Ron. Kiedy chodzi o Malfoya, kompletnie mu odbija, tak samo jak mi. Nie zauważa nawet tak oczywistych ostrzeżeń. Albo raczej udaje, że ich nie dostrzega. Powstrzymałem się przed zwróceniem mu na to uwagi.

– Myślałem o tym cały dzień i doszedłem do jednego wniosku…

– Niby jakiego? – Głos Iga niemal zabrzmiał jak warknięcie.

– Ron, błagam, nie kończ – poprosiła Hermiona, zerkając z niepokojem na naszą trójkę.

– Nie, Hermiono. Zamierzam to powiedzieć. W końcu wszyscy wiemy, jak wygląda sytuacja u Malfoyów. Niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni. A w ich wypadku sprawdza się to wręcz idealnie. Jestem pewny, że wróci do szkoły z podpisem swojego pana na ramieniu…

Ig poderwał się gwałtownie. Sięgnął przez stół i chwycił Rona za przód szaty. Przyciągnął go do siebie mocnym szarpnięciem.

– _Powtórz to, kurwa, jeszcze raz_ – wściekły syk był doskonale słyszalny w ciszy, jaka zapadła na sali. Jego twarz wykrzywiona była w grymasie furii. Nie dał Ronowi nawet szansy na odpowiedź. Niczym w zwolnionym tempie obserwowałem, jak odchyla głowę. A w następnej sekundzie usłyszałem obrzydliwy trzask pękającej kości. Ron zawył przeraźliwie. Hermiona podskoczyła, piszcząc z przerażenia. Kilka osób sapnęło z zaskoczenia. Ron zleciał z ławki. Od strony stołu nauczycieli dało się słyszeć rumor, który zapoczątkował ogólną wrzawę. Kilkoro uczniów poderwało się ze swoich miejsc. Dziewczyny krzyczały, a Ślizgoni zagwizdali ucieszeni z przedstawienia. Zapanował chaos. A Ron zwijał się na posadzce pośrodku tego zamętu, przytykając dłonie do zakrwawionej twarzy. Chwyciłem Iga za ramię, krzycząc, by się uspokoił. Nawet nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi. Wyrwał mi się i wskoczył na stół. Hermiona klęcząc obok Rona, zasłoniła go własnym ciałem. Krzyknęła, gdy Ig odtrącił ją, zeskakując na ziemię. Ponownie chwycił Rona za szatę i podciągnął do siadu. Pochylił się, żeby spojrzeć prosto w przerażone niebieskie oczy.

– Roniaczku, co tak nagle zamilkłeś? Jeszcze chwilę temu jadaczka ci się nie zamykała… – złowieszczy głos Ignissa ledwo dotarł do mnie w panującym na sali hałasie.

Nie czekając na kolejny ruch Iga, poszedłem w jego ślady. Niestety w międzyczasie zdążył wziąć zamach i podbić Ronowi oko. Jak tylko znalazłem się po drugiej stronie, chwyciłem Ignissa w pół. W ostatniej chwili udało mi się go odciągnąć od pobitego przyjaciela. Noga Iga śmignęła tuż przed zakrwawioną twarzą. Szarpał się i wrzeszczał, żebym go puścił. Ledwo dałem radę go utrzymać. Na szczęście parę sekund później otoczyli nas nauczyciele ze Snapem na czele. Hermiona z błyszczącymi od nagromadzonych łez oczami ponownie dopadła Rona, podobnie jak zrobiły to McGonagall i Sprout. W międzyczasie dłoń starego Nietoperza zakleszczyła się na ramieniu Ignissa. Lodowaty głos kazał mu się uspokoić. Pozostali nauczyciele starali się opanować resztę uczniów.

Ig przestał się wreszcie wyrywać. Teraz tylko oddychał szybko, ze złością zaciskając szczękę.

– Zasłużył na to! – wydyszał. – Mógł nie obrażać Draco!

– Pomono – zwróciła się do profesor Sprout – panno Granger, czy mogę was prosić o zaprowadzenie pana Weasleya do Skrzydła Szpitalnego? A pana, panie Black, zapraszam do mojego gabinetu – McGonagall nie udało się ukryć irytacji w głosie. A może nawet nie próbowała… Kiedy usłyszałem pojękującego z bólu Rona uznałem, że nawet nie powinna. Sam czułem dokładnie to samo. Irytacja. Złość. Wściekłość. Zawód. Widząc, jak mój najlepszy przyjaciel kurczowo trzyma dłonie przy twarzy, jak patrzy ze złością, ale i lekką obawą na Ignissa, miałem ochotę zacieśnić uścisk aż do bólu. Zamiast tego, puściłem bruneta i cofnąłem się o krok. Znów spojrzałem na Rona, odchodzącego teraz z pomocą Hermiony i Sprout ku wyjściu. Oddech miał przyspieszony, powłóczył nogami. Słyszałem, ja Hermi pociąga nosem. Powinienem go żałować, to oczywiste. Powinienem być zły na Iga, że go tak zmaltretował. I byłem. Nie potrafiłbym beznamiętnie patrzeć na cierpienie drogiej mi osoby, na to jak ktoś ją krzywdzi… Dlatego powstrzymałem Ignissa.

I z tego samego powodu przez ułamek sekundy wahałem się, czy aby chcę go powstrzymać.

Nie potrafię stać bezczynnie, gdy ktoś obraża drogie mi osoby. Draco już nieraz się o tym przekonał. I choć teraz role się odwróciły, to czułem dokładnie to samo, co wtedy gdy to Ron był adresatem docinków Draco. I dokładnie jak wtedy miałem ochotę przywalić temu, kto ośmielał się obrażać drogą mi osobę.

Ale to wciąż był Ron. _Dzięki_ temu faktowi, ale i _przez_ niego, jedyną rzeczą, którą byłem w stanie zrobić, było powstrzymanie Ignissa…

Czułem się paskudnie.

Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek przyjdzie mi wybierać między dwiema ukochanymi osobami. To trudniejsze niżby się wydawało. A tak w najbliższym czasie miało wyglądać moje życie.

 

~*~

 

Kate wzięła sobie do serca moją i Rona prośbę o zwiększenie liczby godzin treningu i po dwóch tygodniach negocjacji i błagań udało jej się wreszcie zarezerwować boisko tylko dla nas. W każdy poniedziałek na dwie i pół godziny. Tuż po treningu Ślizgonów. Normalnie bym się cieszył, z dodatkowej możliwości trenowania, ale w takich okolicznościach… kiedy widziałem drużynę Ślizgonów opuszczającą boisko bez ich kapitana, bez Draco… Kompletnie nie potrafiłem się skupić na grze. Kate wrzeszczała na mnie i przeklinała, prawdopodobnie ostatkiem sił powstrzymując się od przyłożenia mi lub rzucenia we mnie zaklęciem, ale nic nie mogłem poradzić na swój stan. Byłem rozkojarzony, zły i zaniepokojony. I choć w normalnej sytuacji latanie pozwoliłoby mi uwolnić się od natrętnych myśli, tak tym razem, myślałem jedynie o tym, że chwilę wcześniej na moim miejscu powinien być Draco. Ale był w domu. I Merlin jeden wie, co tam robił. Chciałem wierzyć w wersję Iga. Chciałem żeby mu nic nie groziło, żeby nie wmieszał się w nic, co miałoby związek z Voldemortem…

Rzuciłem pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie przebierającemu się Ronowi. Cieszyłem się, że pani Pomfrey udało się go opatrzyć, tak że był w stanie wziąć udział w treningu… a przynajmniej jego części, póki Kate nie kazała mu zejść z boiska, gdy po raz kolejny nie trafił w piłkę. Nie dziwiłem mu się, bo przez opuchliznę widział tylko na jedno oko i z pewnością ciężko mu było odpowiednio wymierzyć, gdzie uderzyć… W każdym razie, cieszyłem się, że nie stało mu się nic poważniejszego, że do jutra nos będzie miał jak dawniej… Ale jednocześnie ze wszystkich sił tłumiłem w sobie myśl, że sobie na to zasłużył. Że gdyby nie jego głupi komentarz, nie zastanawiałbym się, nie _obawiał_ , że po powrocie Draco ujrzę na jego lewym przedramieniu paskudnego węża oplatającego trupią czaszkę.

Nie twierdzę, że Draco dobrowolnie by się przyłączył do Voldemorta. Ale jego ojciec tak zrobił. I może zmusić go do pójścia w swoje ślady.

Wzdrygnąłem się na tę myśl.

Niewybaczalne.

 

~*~

 

Poniedziałkowy wieczór i niemal cały wtorek minęły w podobnej nerwowej atmosferze. Ig nie mógł dodzwonić się do Draco. A poza tym Ron unikał Ignissa jak ognia, z daleka rzucając mu tylko nienawistne spojrzenia. Zresztą nie tylko on. Spora część Gryfonów oraz część ludzi z innych Domów podzieliła się na dwie frakcje. „Ronowcy” uważali, że chłopak powiedział tylko prawdę o Malfoyu (szybko rozniosło się, że Ron oberwał za oskarżenie Draco o popieranie Voldemorta), złorzeczyli też na Iga za pobicie swojego współdomownika, „Igowcy” z kolei mieli za złe Ronowi jego bezpodstawne oskarżenia i utrzymywali, że Igniss miał pełne prawo bronić honoru swojego kuzyna.

Ginny, Dean, Neville, Seamus i nawet Hermiona, wszyscy oni należeli do zagorzałych Ronowców. Tylko ja jak zwykle zostałem pomiędzy ani nie będąc w stanie, ani nawet nie chcąc wpasować się w żadną z tych grup. Wierzyłem, że opowiedzenie się za którąkolwiek z nich oznaczałoby zdradę tego drugiego. A do tego za nic nie chciałem dopuścić.

Dlatego odczułem pewną ulgę, gdy we wtorek na kolacji nie było Ignissa. Wreszcie mogłem odpocząć od tej ciągłej presji wyboru. Rozmawialiśmy o błahych sprawach, między innymi planując jakie filmy obejrzymy w najbliższy piątek. Sięgałem właśnie po dzbanek z sokiem, gdy wylądowała obok niego gazeta w towarzystwie słów, które sprawiły, że zamarłem z wyciągniętą dłonią:

– Patrz, Ron, miałeś rację! Malfoy naprawdę właśnie został Śmierciożercą!

Serce podeszło mi do gardła. Przeniosłem przerażone spojrzenie na Kate, która wskazywała właśnie artykuł na pierwszej stronie Proroka Wieczornego. Tytuł głosił:

MORDERSTWO DORADCY MINISTRA.

SAMI-WIECIE-KTO POZBYWA SIĘ NIEWYGODNYCH POPLECZNIKÓW?!

– Napisali tak? – spytała podekscytowana Hermiona, przeszukując wzrokiem tekst.

– Nie. – Wypuściłem gwałtownie powietrze, które nawet nie wiem kiedy wstrzymałem. Cofnąłem rękę, uznając, że ręce za bardzo mi się trzęsą, bym mógł wykonać tak skomplikowany manewr jak chwycenie dzbanka i nalanie soku do szklanki.

– Rozumiem cię, Harry. Podobnie zareagowałam. Malfoy to jednak ze wszystkiego się potrafi wyplątać. Potęga kasy i ojca z wtykami jest przerażająca…

– Czemu mówisz, jakby to było pewne, że to Draco… Malfoy – dodałem pospiesznie, mając nadzieję, że nie brzmiało to zbyt sztucznie. Ostatnio ciągle myślałem o nim jako „Draco” i weszło mi w nawyk… Muszę bardziej się pilnować – go zabił?

– Harry, przecież to oczywista oczywistość! Wiem, że uważasz, że zbyt pochopnie oceniam ludzi, ale mówimy tu o Fretce. Co więcej o Fretce, który „z powodów rodzinnych” opuścił Hogwart akurat w przeddzień zamordowania doradcy ministra!

– Uściślając – wtrąciła Hermiona, podnosząc wzrok znad gazety – doradcy ministra magicznych gier i sportów, jego syna oraz przyjaciela. Całą trójkę z ranami po ostrym narzędziu – nożu albo mieczu – znalazła w swoim salonie żona doradcy.

– Chcecie mi wmówić, że Malfoy zadźgał nożem dwóch czy trzech dorosłych facetów?! I że wy w to wierzycie??

– To by było nawet bardziej logiczne, niż gdyby zginęli od zaklęcia. W końcu Malfoy jest jeszcze niepełnoletni i jakakolwiek aktywność jego różdżki poza murami Hogwartu zostałaby zarejestrowana.

– Masz rację – Hermiona przytaknęła Kate. – Nie rozumiem za to, Harry, czemu ty tak go bronisz?

Zawirowało mi w głowie. To się nie może dziać naprawdę…

– Nie bronię go – odparłem słabo. – Po prostu nie macie na to żadnych dowodów. A Igniss zaklina się, że Malfoy nigdy nie przyłączyłby się do Voldemorta! Ron, ty w szczególności powinieneś wiedzieć, jak bardzo przekonany jest o jego niewinności Igniss!

– Tylko dlatego, że ten wariat postanowił bronić wątpliwego honoru swojego głupiego kuzyna, mam uznać tego ślizgońskiego parszywca za niewinnego?!

– Może właśnie tak powinieneś zrobić! – warknąłem i opierając się dłońmi o blat, pochyliłem do przodu. – Myślę, że Ig zna go trochę…

– Hej, hej! Chłopaki! O wilku mowa! – Kate wcięła mi się w słowo, wskazując głową ku drzwiom. Momentalnie spojrzałem w tamtą stronę. A widok, który ujrzałem, zapłonął w mojej piersi żywym ogniem.

_Mój_ Draco znów w krótkich włosach i w swojej wyjątkowej szacie prefekta kroczył główną nawą z dumnie uniesioną głową. Wyglądał nieziemsko seksownie… Ale cały efekt psuła idąca u jego boku jakaś rudowłosa lafirynda, z piersiami na wierzchu, rażącym makijażem i miną, jakby uważała się za królową świata! Co ona sobie wyobraża?! Choć i tak ma szczęście, że nie przyszło jej do głowy choćby dotknąć jego ramienia…

I w ogóle kto to, na ducha Merlina, jest?!

Nie mogąc znieść jej widoku, wróciłem wzrokiem do twarzy Draco.

I momentalnie pożałowałem tej decyzji.

Dzieliło nas teraz raptem parę metrów, dzięki czemu doskonale widziałem jego zimne, stalowe spojrzenie i niepokojąco obojętną minę.

Lodowaty dreszcz przebiegł mi wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Z trudem przełknąłem ślinę i spojrzałem na Rona, choć dobrze wiedziałem, co ujrzę na jego twarzy. Zacisnąłem palce na udach aż do bólu, żeby nie powtórzyć wczorajszego wyskoku Ignissa. Choć „A nie mówiłem?” wypisane na twarzy Rona, aż prosiło się, by zetrzeć je z niej siłą.


	63. Hermiona

– Nie mam dość _ciebie_ , Ron. Chcę tylko, żebyś nie skreślał z miejsca kogoś, kogo tak naprawdę nie znasz.

– Och, a więc ty tak świetnie znasz tą całą Prince?! Może jeszcze powiesz mi, że Fretka też jest dobry?! Że te wszystkie paskudne rzeczy, które nam zrobił, były tylko przyjacielskimi przekomarzaniami, a tak naprawdę to Malfoy jest przyjaznym gościem i rozdaje dzieciom cukierki?!

Zmieszana obserwowałam, jak rozjuszony Harry zrywa się z kanapy. Krzyknęłam za nim, by poczekał, ale całkowicie mnie zignorował. Przeniosłam spojrzenie na wkurzonego Rona.

– Ron…

– Nie poznaję go! Od jakiegoś czasu kompletnie nie wiem, co mu siedzi w głowie. Przecież zawsze nienawidził Malfoya! – Zacisnął palce na leżącej na jego kolanach książce.

– Wydaje mi się, że to czy go nienawidzi czy nie, nie ma tu nic do rzeczy – zaczęłam powoli, ważąc słowa, by nie zdenerwować go jeszcze bardziej. – Chodzi mu chyba tylko o to, że każdego, kto się z nim zadaje z miejsca uważasz za złego…

– Skoro ktoś trzyma z Fretką, to musi mieć nierówno pod sufitem! – Zatrzasnął podręcznik i rzucił go na stolik.

– Ron, wiem, że go nienawidzisz, ale spróbuj pomyśleć racjonalnie. Wciąż utrzymujesz, że „Alice jest wyjątkiem”, że „powinna być w Hufflepuffie”…

– Bo to prawda – wciął mi się w słowo.

– Ale przecież gdyby nie pasowała na Ślizgonkę, to Tiara nigdy by jej nie umieściła w Domu Węża, czyż nie?

Ron w odpowiedzi burknął coś pod nosem, po czym nagle poderwał się z kanapy i ruszył w ślad za Harrym. Zawołałam za nim, ale podobnie jak brunet kompletnie mnie zignorował.

Świetnie! Wszyscy się pokłóćmy!

Posiedziałam jeszcze chwilę równie nabuzowana jak przyjaciele. Ale gdy emocje wreszcie opadły, uprzytomniłam sobie, że nie mogę tak tu tkwić. W takim stanie Ron i Harry nie dość, że z pewnością będą kontynuować sprzeczkę, to jeszcze istniało ryzyko, że zaczną się bić. Musiałam ich odnaleźć, by w razie co móc ich powstrzymać. Nieco zaniepokojona wybiegłam na korytarz, niestety żadnego z nich nie było już w zasięgu wzroku. Nie namyślając się długo, zaczęłam przemierzać korytarze w poszukiwaniu tej dwójki.

Chyba z pół godziny krążyłam po zamku, nim wreszcie usłyszałam znajomy – wkurzony – głos Rona:

– Harry’emu odbiło! Zaczął bronić tej całej Prince! i w ogóle Ślizgonów! Twierdzi, że bezpodstawnie ich oskarżam, a ja przecież…

– Wiesz, Ron. Zgadzam się z Harrym. Nawet jeśli sama nieszczególnie z nimi solidaryzuję, choć to przecież moi współdomownicy, to wolałabym żebyś ich tak nie generalizował. Nie wszyscy są strasznymi-złymi-Ślizgonami.

– Hę?

– Powiedz, rozmawiałeś kiedyś z Prince? Zrobiła ci coś kiedyś? Albo któremuś z twoich znajomych?

–…Nie przypominam sobie nic takiego.

– No widzisz, a mimo wszystko twierdzisz, że jest zła i podstępna, bo jest Ślizgonką. Gdzie tu logika? Poza tym knucie, gnębienie Gryfonów i chęć zostania sługą Czarnego Pana to nie są nasze sztandarowe przymioty. Jesteśmy sprytni, ambitni i przebiegli. W większości pochodzimy też z czystokrwistych rodzin. Ale te cechy nie decydują o naszym systemie wartości czy poczuciu sprawiedliwości. Gryfonów charakteryzują odwaga i solidarność, ale nie wydaje mi się, że wszyscy ze sobą trzymacie, jak w jakimś wielkim stadzie i nie urządzacie sobie co wieczór testów na odwagę, mam rację? Tak samo my nie knujemy dwadzieścia cztery na dobę… Ale widzę, że dalej mi nie wierzysz.

– Nie tak łatwo mi uwierzyć, że taki Malfoy…

– To zwykły człowiek, jak ty czy ja? Wiesz, wcześniej też za nim nie przepadałam. W sumie dalej nie za bardzo go lubię, ale zyskał w moich oczach trochę szacunku… Nie patrz tak na mnie, mówię poważnie. Wiem, że pewnie ciężko ci w to uwierzyć, bo dla twojej rodziny zawsze był wredny, ale potrafi być dość troskliwy. Choć brzmi to nieprawdopodobnie. Inni Ślizgoni w większości też posiadają jakieś dobre cechy.

– Wybacz, Alice, ale naprawdę ciężko mi w to uwierzyć.

Alice westchnęła.

– Rozumiem. Cóż, próbowałam. Wiesz, Ron. Nawet cię polubiłam. Wiem, że w razie potrzeby otrzymam od ciebie pomocną dłoń, ale ten twój ślepy upór i uprzedzenie do ludzi naprawdę działają mi na nerwy. Gdybym chociaż dostrzegała szansę, że kiedyś się zmienisz… Ale niestety nie dostrzegam. To moja odpowiedź. Sama każdemu daję szansę na pokazanie, jaki jest naprawdę, nim go ocenię. I oczekuję tego samego od moich bliskich… od chłopaka.

Zmieszana wycofałam się z korytarza, w którym do tej pory stałam. Lepiej zostawię ich samych…

Ulżyło mi jednak, że to na nią trafił, a nie na Harry’ego. Choć z perspektywy Rona nie jestem pewna, co byłoby mniej bolesne – to, co właśnie usłyszał, czy bójka z Harrym…

~*~

Czekając w fotelu na powrót chłopaków, studiowałam książkę, w której oczekiwałam znaleźć jakieś informacje o horkruksach. Jak na złość im więcej na ten temat czytałam, tym bardziej irytował mnie brak konkretów. Wszędzie ciągle to samo – NIC. Och, przepraszam. Nie takie nic. Co kilka tomów w mojej głowie rodzą się nowe pytania. Na które oczywiście brak odpowiedzi.

Zrobiłam sobie właśnie krótką przerwę w poszukiwaniach, by pogłaskać łaszącego się do moich nóg Krzywołapa, gdy tuż przede mną wyrósł kompletnie przybity Ron. Zebrał w pośpiechu swoje książki i na odchodnym rzucił, że pouczy się sam w dormitorium. Byłam pewna, że nawet nie otworzy podręcznika, ale było to zrozumiałe. Po rozmowie z Alice z pewnością chciał pobyć sam, a jeśli będzie potrzebował się wygadać, to wie, gdzie mnie szukać. Poza tym wydaje mi się, że lepiej by mu teraz zrobiła rozmowa z Harrym niż ze mną. Po tym co usłyszał od Ślizgonki powinien zrozumieć uczucia Harry’ego i się z nim pogodzić. Nawet jeśli uważam, że Ron aż tak bardzo się nie mylił. Po prostu był zbyt dosadny w okazywaniu swoich podejrzeń. W końcu ludzie trzymają z podobnymi sobie pod względem zainteresowań, systemów wartości czy poglądów.

Ledwo otworzyłam na nowo książkę, gdy usłyszałam nad sobą czyjś ciężki oddech. Gdy uniosłam głowę, szeroki uśmiech przyjaciela niemalże mnie oślepił. Zielone oczy błyszczały radośnie na jego zarumienionej twarzy… Chociaż rumieniec nie był aż tak mocny, żeby zamaskować siniaki jakie zdobiły jego szczękę, szyję i obojczyk. Gdy tylko je przyuważyłam, domyśliłam się, przyczyny jego świetnego humoru. Nie spodziewałam się jednak, że przez moje pytanie wycofa się jak ślimak do swojej muszli. Byłam przekonana, że postąpi tak jak w przypadku Amber – zacznie opowiadać jaki to jego wybranek jest wspaniały i jak genialnie się razem bawią… A tu proszę – trafiłam na mur. Nie żebym miała mu to za złe. Skoro obiecał, że go nie wyda, to byłoby nie na miejscu naciskać. Tym bardziej że naciskanie Harry'ego nic by nie dało. Nie należy do ludzi, którzy łatwo wyjawiają cudze tajemnice. Przynajmniej celowo. Bo tak oznakowany raz-dwa ściągnie na siebie uwagę i w końcu ktoś trafi na jego chłopaka zapewne w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. A jeśli nie, to ludzie znów zaczną plotkować o Harrym, co również nie jest dobrą opcją.

Niemniej… Nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że umiejętności zdobytych na kółku gospodyń użyję do zacierania śladów igraszek mojego przyjaciela z jego chłopakiem. Rozumiem przyspieszanie gojenia otarć od butów, siniaków gdy chce się założyć krótszą spódnicę czy spodnie czy podgrzewanie wody, kiedy po dwóch godzinach kąpieli wciąż nie chce się wychodzić z wanny. Ale pierwsze malinki? Pomijając fakt, że czuję się nieco winna, pozbawiając Harry'ego takich pamiątek, nawet nie podejrzewałam, że tak szybko sobie kogoś znajdzie! I chodzi mi tu tylko o to, że on przecież nie ma wielu znajomych poza nami i chłopakami z dormitorium. A jakoś nie wyobrażam go sobie z żadnym z nich… No chyba że to byłby Ig, ale wtedy bezsensowne byłoby utrzymywanie takiego związku w tajemnicy przede mną i Ronem. Tym bardziej że chłopak Harry'ego podobno nie ujawnił swojej orientacji, a Ig przyznał się do niej równocześnie z Harrym chyba ze dwa tygodnie temu. Skoro to żaden z jego współlokatorów czy innych Gryfonów, to…

Wywróciłam oczami, gdy głupia wyobraźnia podsunęła mi na myśl Malfoya. Przecież już obaliłam tę teorię. Tylko kto inny? Cho odpada, bo nie zaprzeczył, że to chłopak, zresztą chyba już za nią nie przepada. Tylko że nigdy go nie widziałam z nikim innym… Któryś z prefektów…? Uch, nie. Nie potrafię wyobrazić go sobie ani z Bentley'em, ani z Richardsonem. No i z tego co zauważyłam, żaden z nich go nawet nie lubi.

Ach, jestem ogromnie ciekawa kto to.

Jedyne czego jestem jeszcze bardziej ciekawa, to kim była ta rudowłosa, która tamtej nocy spotkała się z Lavender. Od tamtego czasu przeszukuję wzrokiem tłum, ale nigdzie nie mogę wypatrzyć tak ognistych włosów. Zupełnie jakby rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Albo ukrywała.

Za to na chłopięcą fryzurę Prince natykam się dziś już przynajmniej trzeci raz. Początkowo chciałam ją zignorować, ale kiedy zbliżałam się do jej stolika, podniosła głowę i unosząc delikatnie kąciki ust, przywitała mnie:

– Dobrze cię widzieć Hermiono. Właśnie o tobie myślałam – powiedziała, zamykając czytaną akurat książkę.

– Och, naprawdę? – Odwzajemniłam grzecznie uśmiech. – Ja też się zastanawiałam, czy cię tu spotkam. Ostatnio co chwilę na siebie wpadamy.

– Rzeczywiście. Chociaż nie wiem jak ty, ale ja osobiście nie mam zamiaru na to narzekać. Wręcz przeciwnie, bardzo mi to odpowiada.

– Ja też nie mam nic przeciwko – przytaknęłam z grzeczności, ale gdy te słowa padły już z moich ust, dotarło do mnie, że… są szczere. Mimo mojej podejrzliwości, spotkania z nią zawsze były dla mnie przyjemnie spędzonym czasem. Co prawda naszym tematem była głównie szkoła i książki, ale w dalszym ciągu były to zajmujące dyskusje. Tak właściwie… chciałabym więcej z nią rozmawiać. Może jeśli bym ją nieco lepiej poznała, mogłabym jednoznacznie potwierdzić lub obalić moje wątpliwości? – w końcu całkiem miło nam się rozmawia, prawda? Swoją drogą, może umówimy się kiedyś na wspólną naukę? Myślę, że mogłybyśmy sporo sobie nawzajem pomóc.

– Szczerze? Z nieba mi spadłaś z tą propozycją i z chęcią wykorzystam twoje zaproszenie na naukową randkę. – Moje wargi rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu na to określenie. Zabrzmiało to naprawdę ciekawie. Aż przypomniało mi się, jak któregoś razu na pożegnanie pocałowała mnie w policzek. To było takie słodkie…

Gdzieś na granicy świadomości przemknęła mi twarz Ginny, ale zignorowałam ją. Trzeba wreszcie ruszyć naprzód.

– To może jutro po kolacji?

– Jasne. Dostosuję się do ciebie – Uśmiechnęła się leciutko, patrząc na mnie z wdzięcznością

– Świetnie. To jesteśmy umówione. A teraz wybacz, ale muszę jeszcze odłożyć tę książkę na miejsce, a za moment zamykają bibliotekę.

Pożegnałyśmy się i ruszyłam do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, gdzie napotkałam kolejnego mola książkowego.

– Ooo. Hermi-mama! – usłyszałam na wejściu. Ig oderwał się od czytania w chwili, gdy otwierałam kratę oddzielającą ten dział od reszty biblioteki. – Hmm? – mruknął, przechylając lekko głowę i przyglądając mi się badawczo. – Stało się coś dobrego? Wyglądasz na szczęśliwą.

– Serio? Nie wiem o co ci chodzi. Nie stało się nic nadzwyczajnego – odparłam, choć wbrew moim słowom czułam, że się uśmiecham. Raz-dwa przestałam, gdy tylko przypomniałam sobie, po co tak właściwe przyszłam do tego działu. – Powiedziałabym raczej, że mam tylko coraz więcej powodów do zmartwień. Chodzi mi o horkruksy. Paradoksalnie, im więcej staram się o nich dowiedzieć, tym z większą ilością pytań-bez-odpowiedzi zostaję. No ale obiecałam dyrektorowi, że się zajmę tą sprawą, więc będę dalej szukać. A jak idą twoje poszukiwania „wiedzy-dla-wiedzy”? Mam nadzieję, że są bardziej owocne, niż moje.

– Dowiedziałem się kilku interesujących rzeczy, jednak to dalej nie to, co by mnie satysfakcjonowało. – Wstał nagle i podszedł do mnie szybkim krokiem. – Jak myślisz? W Zakazanej Puszczy znajdę coś na temat Zasłony Śmierci, bo ostatnio ten temat tkwi mi w głowie.

Ach. Więc to o to chodzi…

– Myślę, że jakieś wzmianki mogą się tu znaleźć, ale na wiele nie licz. W końcu ukrywają ją w podziemiach ministerstwa. Myślę, że nawet jeśli kiedyś były tu jakieś traktujące o niej książki, to teraz są gdzieś ukryte. Choć nie mogę tego powiedzieć z całą pewnością. Sam widzisz, że książek są tu całe setki, jak nie tysiące… Ale, Ig… Przykro mi to mówić, ale zza zasłony nie da się wrócić. Nie bez powodu nazwano ją tak, jak ją nazwano.

Igniss zmilczał mój komentarz. Gdy odkładałam na miejsce _Zapiski czarnomagicznych braci Elwardt_ , przypomniałam sobie inne pytanie, które zamierzałam mu zadać.

– Haru? Znam go dość dobrze. Jest w porządku.

– Tyle to wiem i ja. Nie można zaprzeczyć, że jest bardzo uprzejmy i przyjazny. Chodzi mi raczej o jego… poglądy.

– Hermiono, czy ty każdego podejrzewasz o pracę dla tej gadziny??

– Nie każdego. Tyczy się to tylko osób, których sama za dobrze nie znam, a w jakiś sposób zwróciły moją uwagę…

– A jak niby twoją uwagę zwrócił Haru? Jest za grzeczny na twoje standardy? – sarknął.

– Nie o jego kulturę tu chodzi. Co roku mamy nowego nauczyciela obrony i z każdym było coś nie tak. I nawet jeśli nie wszyscy służyli Voldemortowi, to każdy z nich w większym lub mniejszym stopniu był niebezpieczny. Głównie dla Harry'ego, ale nie tylko. Czyżby kuzyn nie chwalił ci się, że w czwartej klasie ówczesny nauczyciel OPCM, wielosokowany w znanego aurora Śmierciożerca zamienił go we fretkę i podrzucał zaklęciem w powietrze?

– Co zrobił? – spytał zaskoczony, a grymas złości przebiegł po jego obliczu. – Nie miałem o tym zielonego pojęcia. Jednak nie dziwię się Draco, że mi nic nie powiedział. Jego duma mu na to nie pozwalała.

– Nie wątpię. Mało kto chciałby się czymś takim chwalić. A to była najniewinniejsza rzecz, jakiej dokonał człowiek dzierżący to stanowisko. Jeden z Voldemortem z tylu głowy, jeden pseudo-idol niezrównoważony psychicznie, wilkołak, Śmierciożerca… Nie dziw się więc, że jestem podejrzliwa.

– I to dyrektor ich wszystkich zatrudnił?? Starość mu chyba nie służy, skoro ściąga tu takich ludzi…

– Nie ty jeden tak uważasz… Dlatego właśnie pytałam cię o Yoshizawę. Ale skoro twierdzisz, że jest w porządku, to też mu zaufam.

– Skoro tak bardzo polegasz na mojej ocenie, to mogę liczyć na to, że zmienisz swoją opinię o Draco?

– Poniekąd już ją zmieniłam. Skoro twierdzisz, że nie jest sługą Voldemorta, to ci wierzę. Ale wciąż nie ufam mu jako człowiekowi, no i zwyczajnie go nie lubię. Dał mi ku temu wystarczająco wiele powodów.

 

~*~

 

Tej nocy ciężko mi było zasnąć. W mojej głowie kłębiły się tysiące pytań. Myślałam o Harrym i jego tajemniczym chłopaku, to znów o jego kłótni z Ronem, o Ronie i Alice, o horkruksach i nieznanych nam planach Voldemorta. Ale nawet te wszystkie sprawy naraz nie męczyły mnie tak bardzo, jak ta jedna:

W co ja się ubiorę na spotkanie z Eleną?!

 

~*~

 

Podczas śniadania próbowałam skupić się na czytaniu podręcznika, ale za nic mi to nie wychodziło. Zamiast o transmutowaniu jabłek w gruszki myślałam o tym, jak tu wyrobić się w czasie, żeby jeszcze przed kolacją wziąć prysznic i umyć włosy…

Z tego zamyślenia otrząsnęłam się dopiero w sali od transmutacji, a konkretniej w chwili gdy okazało się, że Fretka z powodów rodzinnych opuścił zamek. Moją pierwszą myślą było, że jego nieobecność musi mieć związek w Voldemortem. A konkretniej, że wykonuje dla niego jakieś zadanie. Ale zaraz przywołałam się do porządku. Igniss nie raz nas zapewniał, że Malfoy nie ma nic wspólnego z Gadem. Biorąc pod uwagę to i pobladłą twarz Iga, pomyślałam, że może coś złego stało się jego rodzinie. W końcu nawet Malfoyowie to przede wszystkim zwykli ludzie – mają problemy, chorują, umierają. Choć nie zmienia to faktu, że ciężko było mi się zdobyć na choćby odrobinę współczucia dla tej rodziny. Szkoda mi było jedynie Ignissa, gdy widziałam jaki był zmartwiony.

Jak się można było spodziewać, Harry wykazał większe współczucie, bo zaraz po lekcji odciągnął Iga na bok. W pierwszej chwili chciałam do nich podejść, ale dałam sobie spokój i razem z Ronem ruszyliśmy pod kolejną salę.

Nawet empatia Harry’ego musi mieć swoje granice. Ja rozumiem, że może współczuć Igowi, a także że Ig cały dzień chodzi przybity, ale Harry? Przecież Malfoyowie nic dla niego nie znaczą, a skoro tylko Fretka wrócił do domu, to znaczy że z Igiem cała sprawa nie ma wiele wspólnego. A jednak oboje przez cały dzień chodzą milczący i tylko Harry raz po raz zerka na Iga… Kiedy nie przeszukuje wzrokiem tłumu, gdzie pewnie próbuje wypatrzeć swojego chłopaka.

Podczas lunchu wreszcie dałam za wygraną i spytałam co się dzieje. Tylko skąd mogłam wiedzieć, że to niewinne pytanie doprowadzi do bójki moich przyjaciół? Choć tak naprawdę Ron sam był sobie winny. Mimo ostrzeżeń po raz kolejny oskarżył Malfoya przy Igu. Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, czy przypadkiem specjalnie nie prowokuje walki, ale nim zdążyłam rozważyć tę opcję, Ron już leżał na posadzce. Podczas gdy Harry starał się uspokoić Ignissa, doskoczyłam do cierpiącego przyjaciela. Miałam nadzieję, że jeśli stanę między nimi, to Ig odpuści, ale znalazłszy się po naszej stronie stołu, tylko odtrącił mnie na bok. Nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że ten wiecznie wygłupiający się chłopak może być tak przerażający. I nie chodzi mi nawet o jego agresywne zachowanie. Wyraz jego oczu i bijąca od niego moc sparaliżowały mnie. Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem Harry’emu udało się do niego zbliżyć, a tym bardziej go odciągnąć i utrzymać z dala od oszołomionego Rona. Co więcej, to był chyba pierwszy raz, gdy ucieszyłam się na widok Snape’a. Kiedy sytuacja została wreszcie opanowana, puściły mi nerwy i z trudem powstrzymałam łzy do chwili, gdy razem z panią Sprout wyprowadziłyśmy kulejącego Rona z Wielkiej Sali. Całą drogę do Skrzydła Szpitalnego przebyliśmy w milczeniu. Dopiero gdy pani Pomfrey skończyła się nim zajmować, zamieniliśmy kilka zdań:

– I na co ci to było? – spytałam siadając na krześle i pociągając nosem. – Wiem, że nie lubisz Malfoya i mu nie ufasz, ale przecież wiedziałeś, jak Igniss reaguje na tego typu oskarżenia.

– To prawda, wiedziałem. Ale wiedziałem też, że nie mi jednemu przyszło to na myśl. – Mówił urywanie, niezbyt wyraźnie i z widocznym trudem nawet mimo eliksiru przeciwbólowego, który pewnie dopiero zaczynał działać. – Tylko że nikt inny nie miałby odwagi powiedzieć tego na głos. A przynajmniej nie w towarzystwie Iga. Za to za jego plecami pewnie wszyscy by o tym plotkowali…

– Mam rozumieć, że zrobiłeś to specjalnie, by chronić Malfoya?! – sapnęłam zszokowana.

– Zwariowałaś?! Prędzej dam się zjeść Aragogowi niż pomogę Fretce. Zrobiłem to dla Ignissa. Wiem jak to jest, gdy ktoś oczernia twoją rodzinę…

– Ale przecież sam właśnie to zrobiłeś… I to na forum całej szkoły – zauważyłam, w dalszym ciągu nie mogąc otrząsnąć się z szoku. Przyzwyczaiłam się do tego, że Ron robi głupoty, ale nie spodziewałam się, że specjalnie da się pobić, by oszczędzić komuś przykrości… I to komu! Do tej pory byłam przekonana, że w dalszym ciągu nie przepada zbytnio za Ignissem, ale najwidoczniej zmienił zdanie. I jakoś tak mam wrażenie, że przyczyniła się do tego jego znajomość z Alice.

– Wiem i dobrze się złożyło, bo przynajmniej nie będę musiał się drugi raz na coś takiego porywać. Plotki szybko się rozniosą po szkole i nikt nawet nie spróbuje zasugerować, że Malfoy służy Voldemortowi.

– Jestem z ciebie dumna, Ron. Postąpiłeś jak prawdziwy przyjaciel. Choć nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę że jednocześnie pewnie podpadłeś wielu Ślizgonom… No i Igniss pewnie dalej jest na ciebie wściekły. Dlatego musisz mu jak najszybciej wyjaśnić tę sytuację.

– Tak, wiem… Choć jeśli mam być szczery, to trochę boję się w tej chwili do niego zbliżać.

– Nie martw się, spróbuję go przekonać, by cię wysłuchał. Ale nie licz, że sama to za ciebie wyjaśnię. Lepiej będzie, jeśli zrobisz to osobiście. A teraz odpoczywaj, ja muszę już lecieć.

Wyszłam stamtąd, nim wypsnęłoby mi się, że jego heroiczny plan może nie dość że nie wypalić, to wręcz przynieść odwrotny skutek. A już z pewnością narazi go na jeszcze więcej nieprzyjemności ze strony Snape’a.

~*~

Tak jak przypuszczałam, starania Rona nie przyniosły oczekiwanych skutków. Igniss mimo moich próśb nie chciał z nim rozmawiać. Część uczniów faktycznie postąpiła zgodnie z planem Rona i utrzymywali, że Malfoy został niesłusznie oskarżony, a postawa Ignissa jest tego najlepszym dowodem. Inni zaś jednogłośnie powtarzali słowa wypowiedziane podczas tamtego lunchu. Ja oczywiście jako że znałam prawdziwe intencje Rona, stawałam w jego obronie, choć pilnowałam się, by z moich ust nie padło ani słowo oskarżenia. Ron, widząc jak sytuacja wymyka się spod kontroli, kilkukrotnie próbował zagadać do Iga, ale po czwartej próbie dał za wygraną i uniósł się dumą. Przyznał mi się, że mu głupio, bo podejrzewa, że tylko pogorszył sytuację i teraz nie wie jak to odkręcić, dlatego tym bardziej wkurza go, że Ig nie chce go wysłuchać. Tym bardziej bolało go, że Harry znów zdawał się go… w sumie nas wszystkich unikać. Nawet Iga. Chociaż w tym jednym przypadku domyślałam się, dlaczego tak robi. W końcu znalazł się między młotem i kowadłem. W którąkolwiek stronę by się nie ruszył, uznanoby, że zdradził tę drugą. Niestety cała ta trójka była zbyt uparta, by mnie wysłuchać i wyjaśnić tę pokręconą sytuację.

Zresztą ta wojna frakcji, to nie jedyna sprawa, którą miałam na głowie. Kiedy wracałam ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego natknęłam się na czekającą na mnie Elenę. Przeprosiła mnie, że musi odwołać nasze spotkanie i uprzedziła, że w najbliższym czasie będzie zbyt zajęta, by sobie na jakieś pozwolić. Od czasu tamtej rozmowy nie widziałam jej ani razu.

Cały wtorek mijał w atmosferze podenerwowania, kłótni i debat, ale prawdziwe apogeum miało miejsce dopiero podczas kolacji. Dziękowałam Merlinowi, że Igniss najwidoczniej postanowił sobie odpuścić ten posiłek, bo prawdopodobnie znów by się na kogoś rzucił. Tym razem mogłam to być nawet ja. A wszystko przez artykuł o morderstwie doradcy ministra, który przyniosła do nas Kate.

Wiem. Mówiłam, że wierzę Ignissowi, że Malfoy nie chce i nie pracuje dla Voldemorta. Ale mówiłam też, że nie ufam mu jako człowiekowi. No i to po prostu zbyt podejrzane, że akurat podczas nieobecności Fretki „z powodów rodzinnych” po dłuższej przerwie znów dochodzi do morderstw! I z tego co słyszę, Ron i wielu innych jest tego samego zdania co ja. Tylko jeden Harry zdawał się w dalszym ciągu wierzyć w zapewnienia Ignissa i zażarcie utrzymywał, że bez dowodów nie możemy o nic oskarżać Malfoya.

I właśnie ten moment wybrał sobie główny zainteresowany na powrót na nasze małe pole bitwy. Co więcej nie pojawił się na nim sam. I jeśli mam być szczera, widok jego towarzyszki zrobił na mnie dużo większe wrażenie.

Odszukałam wzrokiem siedzącą niedaleko mnie Lavender, a jej osłupiała mina tylko utwierdziła mnie w moich podejrzeniach. „To ona!” te dwa słowa tłukły się w mojej głowie, gdy obserwowałam, jak zbliżają się do ślizgońskiego stołu.

Ognistoczerwone włosy były co prawda spięte w kok, ale nie miałam wątpliwości, że gdyby je rozpuszczono byłyby sięgającymi za wyeksponowany przez gorset biust lokami. Wyzywający strój jednocześnie kontrastował i jakoś dziwnie współgrał z wyniosłym spojrzeniem jej zielonych oczu.

– Kim ona…?! – usłyszałam z boku ciche warknięcie Harry’ego.

– Pamiętacie, jak wspominałam wam, że podczas mojego patrolu z Erydanem widziałam jakąś rudowłosą w pelerynie? – rzuciłam podekscytowana. – To była ona. Jestem tego pewna! Wreszcie postanowiła wyjść z ukrycia…

– Chwila, to ona jest uczennicą?

– Gdyby nie była, to by oznaczało, że jest szpiegiem, a w takim wypadku nie dość, że byśmy jej szukali, to jeszcze nie pokazałaby się tu teraz. Erydan musiał o tym wiedzieć, gdy dał jej uciec. Ale nawet jeśli wtedy jej się upiekło, to teraz raczej nie da rady się tak łatwo wywinąć – oznajmiłam, wpatrując się w przypominającą chmurę burzową profesor McGonagall zmierzającą w kierunku tamtej dwójki.

Nie wiem tylko czy to pech, czy szczęście, że cała trójka zatrzymała się akurat tuż obok nas.


	64. Draco

Kobieta nie miała szans w żaden sposób zaniechać moich działań. Nie miała różdżki w dłoni, nie celowała nią we mnie. Gdyby w jakiś sposób mi przeszkodziła, uznałbym to za jakiś pieprzony cud.

Teraz tylko obserwowałem, jak jej oczy rozszerzają się w szoku, usta delikatnie otwierają, a ona sama wyciąga przed siebie rękę, jakby tym ruchem mogła mnie powstrzymać.

Miałem na sobie koszulkę z bardzo delikatnego materiału, toteż czułem każde najdrobniejsze muśnięcie skóry. Tak jak teraz, kiedy po moich ramionach i plecach spływały obcięte kosmyki. A ich strata napawała mnie wręcz dziką energią. Jakbym pozbył się okowów i był tylko krok od ucieczki z więzienia.

– Czyś ty oszalał, Draco!? – krzyknęła, kiedy w końcu udało jej się odzyskać panowanie nad głosem i ciałem.

– Nie. Po prostu nie daję ci możliwości odmowy. Jak ty sobie wyobrażasz, żeby ktoś mojego pokroju mógł się pokazać publicznie z takimi włosami? – Wskazałem na krzywo ścięte pasma.

– Sam to sobie zrobiłeś, to teraz nie narzekaj… – burknęła tylko, wzruszając ramionami.

– A jak myślisz, co zrobi mój ojciec z wiedzą, że ktoś pozwolił mi, arystokracie!, wyjść do ludzi z fryzurą a’la “Idź i nie wracaj”? Jeżeli nie wyślesz mnie do Francji, to lepiej w trybie natychmiastowym ściągnij tu mojego fryzjera.

 

~*~

 

Przyglądałem się z nieniknącym zainteresowaniem w swoje odbicie. Édouard stał tuż za mną, od czasu do czasu poprawiając jakiś wyimaginowany niesforny kosmyk.

– I jak ci się podoba nowa fryzura, Draconie? – spytał, odsuwając się kawałeczek, by dać mi odrobinkę więcej swobody.

Włosy po bokach były naprawdę mocno ścięte. Jak przyglądałem się im bliżej, mogłem wręcz dojrzeć w niektórych momentach skórę swojej głowy. Jednak to mi jak najbardziej odpowiadało. Fryzjer zostawił górę dłuższą, dzięki czemu na sam koniec mógł mi ją spokojnie wystylizować. W ruch poszło dużo lakieru w duecie z gumą do włosów, co doprowadziło do finalnego wyglądu. A było na co patrzeć.

Włosy z przodu postawione były do góry praktycznie od skóry głowy. Część z nich przy końcach opadała na boku, inna część układała się bardziej do tyłu. W paru krótkich zdaniach, miałem niesforny aczkolwiek elegancki artystyczny nieład.

– Z pewnością jestem zadowolony z twojej pracy, Édouardzie. Jak nic stworzyłeś kolejne dzieło sztuki. – Uśmiechnąłem się do jego odbicia, a Francuz cały się rozpromienił.

Kątem oka spojrzałem na stojącą z boku Rozette, która przyglądała się nam uważnie. W pewnym momencie, gdy nasze oczy się spotkały, dałbym sobie głowę uciąć, że przez jej twarz przeszedł cień uśmiechu. Jednak tak szybko jak się pojawił, z taką też prędkością opuścił jej lico.

– A jak tobie się podoba, Rozette? – spytałem kobietę, a ona wzruszyła tylko ramionami, nie odzywając się słowem.

– Cóż to za belle demoiselle, mon ami? – spytał konspiracyjnym szeptem, rzucając raz po raz zainteresowane spojrzenie w stronę śmierciożerczyni.

– De grande montée, grande chute, Édouardo – odparłem ze śmiechem. Specjalnie powiedziałem to odrobinę głośniej by i Rozette mogła mnie usłyszeć.

– Imbéciles – westchnęła cicho, idąc w stronę wyjścia na korytarz. – Postarajcie się skończyć w ciągu paru minut.

– Mówiłem? – spytałem cicho, wciąż w dobrym humorze. – Ona jest jak wieża nie do obalenia.

Mina zbitego przez pana wczorajszą gazetą psa w wykonaniu Édouarda była tak komiczna, że nie potrafiłem zachować powagi i musiałem parsknąć z rozbawienia.

 

~*~

 

Rozette zostawiła mnie późnym wieczorem samego, kiedy była przekonana, że jestem pogrążony we śnie. W rzeczywistości nie mogłem zasnąć, przez dziwne mrowienie w ciele, jednak nie chciałem tego po sobie pokazywać. Kobieta zaraz zabroniłaby mi ruszać się z łóżka, co skończyłoby się tym, że mój pobyt tutaj niepotrzebnie by się przedłużył. A na to szczególnie nie mogłem pozwolić.

Dlatego też udawałem głęboki sen niewinnego, starając się nie reagować na cichą krzątaninę kobiety, ani też na jej wyjście. W końcu miała prawo do chwilowego odpoczynku, nie musiała cały czas przy mnie siedzieć.

Grobowa cisza jaka później nastała ukoiła mnie do snu bardziej niż niejedna usłyszana za młodu kołysanka.

 

Miła w dotyku, odrobinę chłodna dłoń spoczęła nieśmiało na mojej twarzy. Palce muskały skórę policzka niczym skrzydełka motyla.

Powoli, nieśpiesznie otworzyłem oczy, kierując wzrok na troskliwe, zmartwione spojrzenie matki. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się ledwo widocznie, dostrzegając moje wybudzenie.

– Jak się czujesz, skarbie? – spytała miękko, przeczesując palcami moje krótkie kosmyki. Przymknąłem na chwilę oczy, rozkoszując się takim gestem ze strony rodzicielki. – Do twarzy ci w takich włosach.

– Dziękuję – szepnąłem, zaskoczony jej słowami. Podniosłem się na łokciach, wzrokiem przelatując po wnętrzu sypialni. Przez zaciągnięte zasłony przedostawały się pierwsze promienie słońca. – Która jest godzina?

– Parę minut po siódmej – odparła, przesuwając dłoń z włosów na moje ramię. Zacisnęła odrobinę palce, zapewne w pokrzepiającym geście. – Może lepiej będzie jak zostaniesz dłużej w domu? – zaproponowała zatroskana.

Poczułem jak wnętrzności kurczą mi się do granic możliwości na samą myśl o przystaniu na jej propozycję. Moje obawy musiały odbić się na mojej twarzy, gdyż matka zaraz rzuciła mi zaniepokojone spojrzenie.

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytała, słabym głosem. Palce jej dłoni zadrżały nieznacznie, dlatego zaraz zabrała rękę z mojego ramienia i położyła na swoim kolanie. Chyba już domyśliła się powodu mojej reakcji.

– Tak, wszystko dobrze – mruknąłem, siląc się na swobodny ton. – Po prostu… uważam, że nie powinien przedłużać niepotrzebnie mojej nieobecności. Wystarczającą niewygodą będzie zaliczenie testu w innym terminie.

– Skoro tak uważasz. Nie będę cię zatrzymywać – odpowiedziała wolno, wstając i kierując się do wyjścia z mojej sypialni. – Och, jeszcze jedno – dodała nagle, przystając przy drzwiach. – Uważaj na siebie, synku. – Posłała mi ciepły uśmiech i wyszła, zostawiając mnie samego z bijącym odrobinę szybciej sercem.

– Będę, mamo – szepnąłem miękko.

 

~*~

 

Wieczorem we wtorek stałem już przed bramą szkoły. Deszcz padał od samego rana, dlatego też uzbroiłem się w ciemny płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy z dużym kapturem, który zasłaniał część mojej twarzy przed spojrzeniem przypadkowego obserwatora. O ile jakiś idiota chciałby teraz śledzić każdy mój ruch.

Objąłem się rękoma, kuląc głowę w ramionach. Zimny wiatr z mściwą satysfakcją przenikał materiał ubrań, galopując po bokach z okrzykiem tryumfu. Jeśli to miała być zemsta w imieniu sfochanego słońca (z którym nigdy nie jestem w dobrych stosunkach), to naprawdę mu to wyszło.

Niech on szybciej rusza dupę i przyjdzie po mnie…!

W tym samym momencie brama zazgrzytała złowieszczo, a w szparze pojawił się Severus. Tylko on w deszczu wygląda jak chodząca głodująca śmierć.

– No nareszcie! – sarknąłem, ze wszystkich sił powstrzymując się od szczekania zębami. Nie należę do plebsu, do cholery! Nie ośmieszę się! – Ileż mogłem na ciebie czekać?! Dyrektor cię zatrzymał?

– Właśnie wracam od niego. Pytał o ciebie – odparł chłodno profesor, wpuszczając mnie przez bramę. Kiedy tylko stanąłem obok niego, metalowe wrota ponownie zaczęły swój upiorny śpiew umęczonych, zamykając się na wszystkie możliwe spusty. Mężczyzna w tym samym czasie wyszeptał kilka słów, a spadające krople wody zaczęły omijać nasze ciała.

– Super. A czemu wcześniej tego nie zrobiłeś?

– Bo musiałbym przystanąć…

Parę kolejnych kroków przeszliśmy w ciszy.

– Czego chciał dyrektor? – spytałem po krótkiej chwili, tuż przed wejściem do zamku.

– Pytał o szczegóły twojego nagłego powrotu do domu. Odkąd potwierdziły się podejrzenia, że twój ojciec jest po stronie Czarnego Pana, jest bardziej skupiony na twojej osobie. Widzi twoje wahania i chce to wykorzystać, by nakłonić cię do bycia po jego stronie.

– Nie podoba mi się to.

Weszliśmy do środka i skierowaliśmy się w stronę prywatnych komnat Snape’a. Na korytarzach świeciło pustkami, ale zapewne było to spowodowane tym, że niedawno zaczęła się kolacja.

– Słyszałem, że w czasie pobytu w rezydencji apetyt ci dopisywał – zagaił, kiedy otworzył mi drzwi.

– Ku uciesze skrzatów – odparłem z nikłym uśmiechem, wchodząc do środka i patrząc na niego przez ramię. Następnie odwróciłem się do przodu i zastygłem, widząc przy biurku mojego chrzestnego Verę.

– Pozwoliłam sobie grzebać w twoich rzeczach, kiedy byłeś na randce z dyrkiem – powiedziała, nie podnosząc wzroku znad książek, które szybko wertowała. Najwidoczniej nie zauważyła jeszcze mojej obecności. – Zostawiłam gdzieś tutaj mój dziennik, a nie chcę byś go czytał…

– To nie jest najodpowiedniejszy moment, Vero – odpowiedział niewzruszony profesor, podchodząc do dziewczyny i łapiąc ją za nadgarstek, odsunął kawałek od biurka. – Ile razy ci mówiłem, żebyś nie wchodziła nieproszona do moich komnat?

– Setki, ale to nie znaczy, że kiedykolwiek stosowałam się do wszystkich twoich zakazów. – W tym momencie spojrzała na niego z psotnym uśmiechem, a brunet skinął lekko głową w moim kierunku. To wystarczyło, aby dziewczyna odwróciła głowę i zrozumiała, że nie byli tutaj sami. – Ojejku… Mogłeś od razu powiedzieć, że Draco wrócił z domu i jest z tobą. Wtedy nie byłoby problemu. Zresztą nie padło żadne niestosowne, dwuznaczne słowo, więc nie ma powodu do nerwów. Co nie, panie prefekcie?

– Twój niewyparzony język kiedyś wpędzi cię w kłopoty, o ile już w jakieś nie wpadłaś – westchnął ciężko Severus. Puścił dziewczynę i podszedł do stojącego nieopodal – strasznie wygodnego, wiem z doświadczenia – obitego zielonym materiałem fotela. Leżał na nim średniej wielkości pakunek, który mężczyzna wziął do rąk i podał mi go z nikłym uśmiechem. – Tak jak Vera zdążyła wypaplać, wracasz do swoich obowiązków prefekta, Draco. I jednocześnie ściągam z ciebie całe ultimatum.

– W takim razie nie mogę cię zawieść, profesorze – powiedziałem, przyjmując zawiniętą w brązowy papier szatę. Ściągnąłem wilgotny płaszcz, dając go w zamian nauczycielowi.

Rozerwałem papier, chwytając pewniej szatę i wyciągając z tego „opakowania”. Louis najwidoczniej pozostawił poprzedni krój, zmieniając tylko parę detali w postaci guzika (tak jak poprzednio – mogłem zapinać ją tylko w jednym miejscu na mostku), na których mogłem dojrzeć teraz godło mojego domu. Przyjrzałem się z zadowoleniem naszywce na piersi po lewej stronie. Srebrny wąż otulał literkę P na zielonym tle tak jak mężczyzna obejmował ramionami swoją kochankę. Bennet wykonał kawał dobrej roboty. Jak dobrze było wrócić do roli prefekta.

Włożyłem szatę, zapinając ją i idąc do łazienki, by przejrzeć się w lustrze. Wyglądałem nienagannie, wręcz niesamowicie. Do tego jeszcze włosy, które ułożyłem w podobny sposób, w jaki zrobił to wczoraj mój fryzjer-stylista.

– Do twarzy ci z tą fryzurą – odezwała się dziewczyna, opierając się niedbale o framugę. Ona sama miała na sobie teraz krótką spódniczkę w zieloną kratkę, spod której wystawała czarna koronka i równie zielony wiązany gorset. Ogniste włosy spięła w coś na kształt koka, a z lewej strony głowy wczepiła czarny mały cylinder z welonikiem, tak żeby był bardziej pod kątem. Na nogach miała czarne prześwitujące rajstopy i szpilki na koturnie. – Kurcze, aż sama ścięłabym sobie włosy, tylko hmm; moja czarna wersja ma już je wystarczająco krótkie, a tych mi zbyt szkoda.

Podeszła do mnie kocim krokiem, obejmując delikatnie ramię. Miała mocno podkreślone czarną kredką oczy, na które nałożyła jeszcze zielony cień. Usta z kolei – teraz wygięte w zadowolonym uśmiechu – potraktowała krwistą szminką.

– Zawsze się zastanawiam, czemu tak się wypiękniasz, skoro i tak nie pokazujesz się tak wszystkim wokół – mruknąłem, kładąc dłoń na jej policzek i przesuwając wolno na ucho, na którym miała nałożonego srebrnego węża.

– A co? Chcesz to zmienić? – zagaiła kokietującym głosikiem, patrząc na mnie ponętnym wzrokiem. Złapała moją dłoń i przeniosła na swoje udo tuż przy granicy spódniczki. Ma pończochy, uświadomiłem sobie. I z pewnością nie te samonośne. – Aż mam ochotę przekonać cię do kobiecego ciała.

– A ja mam aż ochotę nie wyrazić zgody – rzuciłem jej chłodny uśmiech, zabierając wolno rękę. W żadnym wypadku jej nie wyrwałem. – Jeżeli chcesz, możesz się wybrać ze mną – dodałem, mijając ją w wejściu. – I jeśli bardzo chcesz, nie musisz być małą czarną.

 

~*~

 

Vera narzuciła na siebie czarną kurteczkę sięgającą do talii, zapewne tylko i wyłącznie po to, by zakryć ramiona. Szła obok mnie z zadowolonym uśmiechem.

– Nie zapytasz, co mnie z nim łączy? – zapytała, kiedy zbliżaliśmy się już do Wielkiej Sali.

– Szczerze, to jakoś mało mnie to obchodzi – odparłem, rzucając jej krótkie spojrzenie. W rzeczywistości ciekawość zżerała mnie od środka, aczkolwiek nie chciałem się do tego głośno przyznać. – Jednak znając ciebie, to i tak powiesz mi tylko to co będziesz chciała powiedzieć mi ty, a nie co będę chciał wiedzieć ja.

– Widzę, że zaczęłam się robić schematyczna, co? Chyba czas to zmienić. – Zaśmiała się cicho. – To mój ojciec adopcyjny. Przygarnął mnie, kiedy miałam siedem lat. Mała czarna jak to ładnie określiłeś – w tym momencie rzuciła mi rozbawione spojrzenie – to mój adopcyjny wygląd, bym była bardziej podobna do tatusia. Aczkolwiek nazwisko mam jego matki, co mnie strasznie bawi. Naprawdę nazywam się Véronique Druitt.

– Dlatego Lady Vera? – spojrzałem na nią z ukosa. – Jakże oryginalnie… – zakpiłem cicho, akurat przed wejściem.

– Czepiasz się szczegółów. – Dziewczyna zaśmiała się krótko. – Przedstawienie czas zacząć.

Cóż, w tym wypadku muszę się z nią zgodzić.

 

Nie było możliwości, żeby nasze wejście pozostało niezauważone. Już sam odgłos obcasów Very skutecznie skupiał na sobie uwagę najbliższych uczniów. A ci…

Wyglądali przekomicznie.

Większość z nich zdawała się nie wierzyć w ogóle w to co widzi. Tak to jest, kiedy zamiast jednego widzi się dwóch bogów czystej erotyki.

Dziewczyna wygięła wargi zadowolona efektem naszego wejścia. Wyglądała teraz z pewnością jak drapieżnik, który w końcu złapał najokazalszy okaz myszy i chwali się nim przed innymi kotami.

Ja z kolei wolałem utrzymać zimny wyraz twarzy, chociaż było to trudne ze względu na cichutkie komentarze dziewczyny, która naśmiewała się z min niektórych osób.

Nie rozglądałem się na boki, więc nie mogłem być pewien obecności Harry’ego w pomieszczeniu. Z drugiej strony, kiedy weźmie się pod uwagę godzinę i czas trwania kolacji, byłoby dziwnym, gdyby Gryfiak nie pojawił się na posiłku.

– Harpia wystartowała do ataku – mruknęła nagle, kierując moją uwagę w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego. Och, rzeczywiście. Babsko wręcz wyrwało się ze swojego miejsca i zaczęło zmierzać w naszą stronę. Rzuciłem jeszcze tylko okiem na resztę grona pedagogicznego; większość nauczycieli zdawała się być zaskoczona naszym wejściem. Jedynie trzy osoby wyrażały inne emocje. Haruse, który patrzył na mnie cielęcym wzrokiem, uśmiechając się lekko. Uważny wzrok profesora Malfoya (dalej dziwnie mi z tym, że facet jest bratem mojego ojca); chociaż zdawał się chyba bardziej przyglądać Verze niż mi. No i ten dyrektor trzymający w dłoni puchar i popijający sobie sok jakby nigdy nic.

Zatrzymałem się, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na opiekunce Domu Gryfa (to, że akurat wyszło to w miejscu, które zawsze zajmował Potter było dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności). Vera przystanęła tuż obok, chichocząc pod nosem.

– Książę, jej mina jest zabójcza – powiedziała cicho, jednak byłem pewien, że siedzące najbliżej nas osoby słyszały jej słowa. – Jeszcze troszkę i będzie mogła robić za sztandar swojego domu. Myślisz, że się obrazi jak zasugeruję jej nową, ciekawszą robotę?

Wywróciłem oczami, jednocześnie dając za wygraną i uśmiechając się lekko.

– Lepiej chyba będzie, jak powstrzymasz troszkę języczek.

– A chciałbyś go gdzieś indziej? – spytała i zamilkła, widząc, że McGonagall jest już przy nas.

– Witam z powrotem, panie Malfoy – rzuciła oschle, rzucając mi przelotne spojrzenie. Zaraz potem zlustrowała Verę od stóp do głów. – Kim jest pańska towarzyszka?

– Lady Vera, miło mi. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko, z pobłażaniem.

– Śmiem wątpić, że jest to pani prawdziwa godność. – Odpowiedziała jej hardym spojrzeniem. – Wolałabym poznać pani nazwisko.

– A ja wolałabym go nie podawać, to zniszczyłoby mój skromny wizerunek – odparła, krzyżując ręce pod biustem.

– Bardzo skromny – rzuciłem cicho, łapiąc ją za ramię i przeciągając za mnie. – Coś nie tak, pani profesor? Dziewczyna się przedstawiła, a wszyscy, którzy ją znają potwierdzą, że tak się nazywa.

– Czy coś nie tak, pan pyta? Owszem. Stoi przede mną młoda, nieznana mi kobieta i w dodatku odmawia podania swoich danych osobowych. Jeśli wziąć pod uwagę obecną sytuację panującą w naszym świecie, logicznym jest, że zachowuję ostrożność. Zresztą nawet gdyby sytuacja polityczna nie była tak napięta, to Hogwart wciąż pozostaje placówką zamkniętą, na której teren mają wstęp tylko osoby upoważnione. – Ponownie zlustrowała sylwetkę Very. – Nie wspominając już o wielce niestosownym ubiorze tej oto lady.

– Ubiór może pozostawia wiele do życzenia i nie wygląda na to, ale Vera jest uczennicą, więc jej obecność tutaj jest jak najbardziej zrozumiała, prawda? – Uniosłem jedną brew w pytającym geście. – Jeśli pani nie wierzy mi, ze względu na moje wątpliwe “wakacje”...

– Pańska nieobecność, nie ma tu nic do rzeczy, panie Malfoy.

– Och, przepraszam. Zapomniałem, że tylko inni uczniowie uważają mnie za młodego śmierciożercę – sarknąłem, nie reagując na zaciskające się palce na moim nadgarstku.

– W dalszym ciągu ta sprawa nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. Ale żeby nieco uspokoić pańskie nerwy, zapewniam, że żaden z nauczycieli...

– Nie obchodzi mnie to – powiedziałem zły. Kobieta zgromiła mnie wzrokiem.

– W takim razie skoro tę sprawę mamy już wyjaśnioną, pozwoli pan, że wrócę do meritum.

– Dlaczego pani nie chce odpuścić? – Vera odezwała się zza moich pleców. – Zadanie kolejny raz tego samego pytania, na które otrzyma się taką samą odpowiedź jest nudne… Jestem Lady Vera, prawda?

– Który dom? Który rocznik?

– Piąty rok Domu Węża.

– Nie przypominam sobie, aby do tej klasy uczęszczała jakakolwiek Vera.

– Ojejku…

Babsko rozejrzało się po wpatrzonych w nią uczniach.

– Proponuję jednak, żebyśmy skończyły robić przedstawienie na środku sali i pozwoliły w spokoju dokończyć wszystkim posiłek.

– Pójdziemy do komnat profesora Snape’a? Z pewnością jeszcze siedzi u siebie.

– Dokładnie o tym myślałam. Zatem, proszę panią za mną. A pan, panie Malfoy, może już zająć miejsce przy stole – rzuciła władczo i ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia, posyłając Verze ponaglające spojrzenie.

– Również pójdę – powiedziałem i sapnąłem, czując klepnięcie w pośladek. Rzuciłem dziewczynie wściekłe spojrzenie.

– Obejdziemy się bez pańskiej eskorty, panie Malfoy.

– Umiem sobie radzić, Draco – dodała od siebie Vera i swobodnym krokiem, kołysząc biodrami ruszyła za profesorką.

Westchnąłem cicho i usiadłem przy swoim miejscu, rzucając krótkie spojrzenie swoim towarzyszom. Wśród domowników wybuchły rozmowy. Zresztą byłem pewien, że nie tylko przy stole mojego domu zrobiło się tak głośno.

– Co. To. Było!? – zawołała zaaferowana Pansy. – Przecież Vera nigdy nie przychodziła na posiłki. Nie ważne jak ją namawialiśmy, ona była nieugięta.

– Jak ci się to udało?

– Wasze wejście było epickie! – zawołał Ian, siadając naprzeciw mojego miejsca. Jego chłopakowi przeprowadzka zajęła troszkę dłużej, ale wypchane policzki sugerowały, co było tego przyczyną.

– Jesteście jakoś blisko? – spytał Nott, bawiąc się od niechcenia jajecznicą. Jego słowa wywołały jeszcze większą wrzawę.

– Właśnie! Czy ona cię czasem nie klepnęła w tyłek?! – dodał swoje trzy grosze Paul, kiedy wreszcie udało mu się przełknąć.

– A czy to ma znaczenie? – mruknąłem, biorąc się za jedzenie bułeczki maślanej z dżemem, którą przygotował i podał mi William. Z niego czasami byłaby dobra kura domowa. Albo matka. Obie te rzeczy dobrze mu wychodzą.

– O mój boże! Czyli jednak!?

Nic na to nie odpowiedziałem, delektując się smakiem bułeczek. Drugą, którą znów dostałem od Richardsona była tym razem z innym smakiem. Porzeczka, mmm…

– Will, jesteś niezastąpiony – mruknąłem, sięgając po puchar i biorąc małego łyka.

– Nie podlizuj się i tak dostaniesz swoją porcję na noc – mruknął, układając na swoim talerzu kolejną bułkę. W tamtym roku bardzo często wysługiwałem się Willem, by robił mi zapasy jedzenia na noc. On nie miał nic przeciw, a ja nie miałem nigdy wyrzutów sumienia.

– Świetnie – odparłem lekko, wstając od stołu.

–A ty gdzie uciekasz? – zawołali za mną Paul z Ianem.

– Do miejsca, gdzie dzięki temu – przejechałem wymownie ręką po mojej szacie – mogę bezkarnie wejść i się odprężyć – odparłem z wyższością, mając nadzieję, że jedna osoba dosłyszy mnie i zrozumie, o jakie miejsce mi chodziło.

 

~*~

 

Do łazienki prefektów dotarłem jako pierwszy. Wszedłem do środka i zrzuciłem z siebie szatę, zostawiając ją na sporej sofie, stojącej z dala od pryszniców i wielkiej wanny.

Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się, czy nie pozbyć się reszty ubrań i nie zanurzyć w z pewnością ciepłej wodzie, ale zaniechałem tego pomysłu. Oznaczałoby to, że musiałbym  ściągnąć również bandaż, którym owinąłem swoje biodra tak, żeby całkowicie zasłonić tatuaż. Jednak z drugiej strony, zaraz i tak się z tym zdradzę. Po treningu chociażby… Czy na jakiejś imprezie.

Dlatego rozebrałem się nieśpiesznie i pozostając w samej bieliźnie (mimo wszystko lepiej będzie, jak chociaż jeden skrawek odzieży będę miał na sobie), wszedłem do pachnącej wody. Usiadłem zaraz na podwodnym stopniu, przymykając oczy z delikatnym uśmiechem.

Czekałem.

 

Potter wparował do środka z impetem. Nie. Jak burza byłoby trafniejszym określeniem.

Echo jego kroków rozbrzmiało w pomieszczeniu. Chwilę później dało się słyszeć odgłos zrzucanych ubrań i ponowne kroki, tym razem bosych stóp. Woda zafalowała, gdy brunet zajął miejsce obok mnie. Wypuścił głośno powietrze.

– Jest tyle rzeczy, które chciałbym ci powiedzieć, że nawet nie wiem, od czego zacząć. – Jego ton wskazywał na wysoki poziom irytacji.

– Dobrze cię widzieć? – zaproponowałem niewinnie, patrząc na niego z ciekawością. Obróciłem się do niego przodem, dotykając opuszkami jego ramienia. – Tęskniłeś za mną?

Do tej pory ściągnięte gniewnie brwi uniosły się do góry, by zaraz zmarszczyć się w zmieszaniu. Wydał z siebie kilka bliżej nieokreślonych pomruków, uciekając przy tym wzrokiem na bok. Ostatecznie jednak kiwnął – ledwo zauważalnie, ale jednak – twierdząco głową.

– Ale przede wszystkim jestem na ciebie zły. – Gniewny wyraz powrócił na jego twarz. – Wiesz, mogłeś dać znać, że jedziesz do domu. I nie chodzi mi tu nawet o mnie. Nie muszę wiedzieć o każdym twoim posunięciu, choć akurat byliśmy umówieni, więc miło byłoby usłyszeć od ciebie zamiast od McGonagall, że jednak nic z tego… Ale wracając. – Jego mina złagodniała. – Mogłeś chociażby wysłać Igowi smsa… Wiesz, jak on się martwił?

– Domyślam się – mruknąłem cicho, przełykając gorzką ślinę. W tym momencie uświadomiłem sobie, że nie widziałem nigdzie brata. – Jednak nie byłem w stanie nikogo powiadomić o wyjeździe. Sam dowiedziałem się o tym w ostatnim momencie… i w pośpiechu zapomniałem wziąć telefon, który został pod poduszką.

– W takim razie nie mogę być zły… – uniósł ociekającą wodą dłoń i zbliżył ją do moich włosów. Bawił się nimi przez chwilę, obserwując przy tym swoje poczynania – za brak kontaktu ze mną albo Ignissem. – Nagle jego dłoń zsunęła się na mój kark i spojrzał mi prosto w oczy, przysuwając się lekko. – Za to za twój kontakt z Verą i  Richardsonem – owszem – warknął i zmniejszył odległość między naszymi twarzami do zera. Jęknąłem cicho, aprobująco, odwzajemniając zaraz pocałunek i przysuwając się do niego bliżej. Jedną dłoń położyłem na jego udzie blisko kolana, podczas gdy drugą cały czas dotykałem nieznacznie jego ramienia. Jego palce ponownie wsunęły się w moje włosy. Obrócony bardziej w moją stronę otoczył mnie w pasie ręką i przysunął do siebie. Czułem jego przyspieszone bicie serca.

Przerwałem na chwilę pocałunek z ustami tuż przy jego.

– Jeżeli to ma być kara za moje zachowanie, to ja się piszę na długi szlaban – powiedziałem z lekkim uśmiechem i cmoknąłem go w kącik ust. Wygiął lekko wargi, ale zaraz potem spoważniał.

– Nawet nie licz, że następnym razem też będzie tak miło – rzucił ostrzegawczo. – Więc lepiej poinformuj Verę, Paula, Iana i Richardsona, żeby trzymali swoje łapy z dala od ciebie.

– Czemu Willa też? – spytałem rozbawiony. – Yoshizawie również mam to przekazać?

– Bo jakoś za blisko się ciebie kręci… Chociażby to że robił ci dzisiaj kanapki. Tak się nie zachowują zwykli kumple.

– W tamtym roku co chwilę mi robił kanapki na później. W zamian ja pisałem mu prace zaliczeniowe z Eliksirów – odparłem zaraz. – To czysty biznes… Zresztą Will nie jest w moim typie.

– I tak wolałbym, żeby się z tobą zbytnio nie spoufalał – mruknął. – A co do Yoshizawy – zdecydowanie tak. – Przechylił głowę i pocałował mnie w szczękę. – O nim i Zabinim chciałem powiedzieć za chwilę, bo to właśnie tej dwójce w szczególności powinieneś wyznaczyć granicę. Powiedzmy, że byłbym skłonny uwierzyć, że tamta czwórka po prostu w specyficzny sposób okazuje przyjaźń. – Sądząc po jego głosie, nie mówił zbyt szczerze. – Ale ci dwaj… A już w szczególności Yoshizawa musi chcieć od ciebie czegoś więcej.

– Jeśli chodzi o Haruse to z pewnością tak jest… – odparłem, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, czy mądrym posunięciem będzie powiedzenie mu o moim zakończonym związku z mężczyzną.

– Ha, czyli miałem rację… – Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, jakby właśnie coś sobie uświadomił. – Wiem, że to może trochę głupio zabrzmieć… Ale czy możliwe jest, że emmm… jest o mnie zazdrosny? – spytał wyraźnie zakłopotany. Ja z kolei rzuciłem mu zaskoczone spojrzenie, by zaraz parsknąć pod nosem. – Wiem że oficjalnie jesteśmy wrogami i się nie znosimy, ale jakoś nie przychodzi mi do głowy żaden inny powód, dla którego mógłby mnie tak nie znosić.

– Jesteś troszkę do niego podobny… Z wyglądu, odrobinkę… – zacząłem, palcami wodząc po jego ustach. – I przez to staje się niepewny… Może czuje się nawet zagrożony.

– Nie rozumiem, co nasz wygląd ma tu do rzeczy...

Przygryzłem lekko wargę, uciekając wzrokiem na bok.

– Chodziłem z Yoshizawą w te wakacje i potem z nim zerwałem – powiedziałem wolno, zważając na każde słowo. Przecież nie powiem mu, że nie chciałem seksu i dlatego zakończyliśmy ten związek, jak i nie wspomnę o danej mu szansie. – Być może dalej coś do mnie czuje i stara się teraz zachować jak pies ogrodnika. Skoro on nie ma, to nikt nie będzie miał. A ty ze swoim wyglądem stwarzasz największe dla niego zagrożenie. – Dosłownie na chwilę przymknąłem powieki. – Pogadam z nim na ten temat. Już nie powinien cię niepokoić.

– Zerwałeś z nim, a teraz chodzisz na jego dodatkowe zajęcia, choć wiesz, że wciąż coś do ciebie czuje…? Nie wiem czy to bardziej lekkomyślne czy okrutne… Nie żebym zamierzał go żałować. Ani tym bardziej planował cię mu oddać. – Tym razem jego usta przycisnęły się do mojej szyi. Odchyliłem bezwiedne głowę, dając mu lepszy dostęp.

– To, że nie jesteśmy razem nie znaczy, że będę go unikać. Tym bardziej, że i tak muszę chodzić co jakiś czas do stajni. Jeżeli Haruse tego nie rozumie, to już nie mój problem.

– Dlatego tym bardziej musisz mu pokazać, gdzie jego miejsce. A jeśli choć pomyśli o tym, by coś – cokolwiek – ci zrobić, to nie ręczę za siebie… – Umilkł, ściskając mnie przez kilka sekund trochę mocniej. – Zmieniając temat… Powiedz, czy podczas twojej kłótni ze Snapem on… Albo nie, już nic. Nieważne. Zapomnij. Jednak nie chcę wiedzieć. – Odsunął się kawałek i spojrzał na mnie spod uniesionej brwi. – Za to możesz mi powiedzieć, czemu wlazłeś do wody w slipach??

– A o bieliźnie nie będę gadał, zboczuszku – dodałem, unosząc jedną brew do góry i uśmiechając się z wyższością.

Prychnął rozbawiony.

– Jesteś jedyną znaną mi osobą, która jest w stanie zrobić dumną minę, wypowiadając słowo "zboczuszek".

– Oj, tam… Przesadzasz – odparłem zbywająco. – Nie miałbyś ochoty na dłuższą kąpiel? – spytałem, podnosząc się z miejsca i cały czas będąc przodem do niego, zrobiłem kilka kroków wgłąb basenu. Zatrzymałem się, kiedy woda sięgnęła mi do pępka i nieśpiesznie ściągnąłem z siebie bieliznę, rzucając ją w stronę końca wanny. Szczęściem slipki przeleciały niedaleko głowy bruneta, na co uśmiechnąłem się niewinnie.

W pierwszej chwili zamrugał zaskoczony, ale już w następnej na jego twarz wpłynął szelmowski uśmiech. Ruszył, wpatrując się we mnie intensywnie. Niemal pożerał mnie wzrokiem. Zatrzymał się tak blisko, że prawie stykaliśmy się nosami. Poczułem opuszki muskające boki moich ud i niespiesznie sunące ku górze. W trakcie tej pieszczoty nieznacznie, ale i nieustannie zwiększał się nacisk i powierzchnia dłoni, którą dotykał mojej skóry. Aż wreszcie minąwszy kości biodrowe, przesunął ręce na moje lędźwie, gdzie zabawiły chwilę, by następnie kontynuować swoją wędrówkę aż do łopatek.

– Jesteś strasznie dotykalski, co? – spytałem, odsuwając się od niego nieznacznie w taki sposób, że jego dłonie znalazły się na moich ramionach. – Jeśli tak bardzo to lubisz, to może zrób mi masaż, co? Połączysz przyjemne z pożytecznym...

– Jeśli ci to przeszkadza, wystarczy powiedzieć, a przestanę – mruknął nieco urażony, choć jednocześnie wymusił na mnie obrót, a kiedy już stałem do niego tyłem – naprawdę zaczął masaż.

Mruknąłem aprobująco, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Gryfiak może nie miał wprawy ani profesjonalnych umiejętności, jednak to mi nie przeszkadzało. Jego dłonie były ciekawskie. Delikatne, acz odważne. I było to całkiem przyjemne. Odświeżające.

Po może minucie lub dwóch przesunął ręce niżej, pod łopatki i zahaczywszy palcami o moje boki, pracując głównie kciukami masował okolice kręgosłupa.

– Wiesz, nam obu byłoby zdecydowanie wygodniej, gdybyś leżał.

– Na to będziesz musiał sobie poczekać, skarbie. Prędzej ciebie widział bym leżącego pod sobą – odparłem z pewnością. Nie podłożę mu się za Chiny ludowe, ale tego nie musiał już wiedzieć.

– O czym ty…? Och! Nie. N-nie to miałem na myśli, słowo. – Uwielbiam jego zmieszanie. Aż żałuję, że nie widzę jego twarzy. – Znaczy… nie to żebym nie chciał, bo chciałbym, ale jakby nie patrzeć dopiero zaczęliśmy się spotykać, zresztą ja eee nie mam żadne… eee NO MNIEJSZA O TO. PO PROSTU NIE TO MIAŁEM NA MYŚLI – zakończył odrobinę głośniej, na co tylko zaśmiałem się cicho. Ach, ta przemożna chęć zmiany tematu.

– Tak? – spytałem ciekawsko, odwracając się w jego stronę. – A co miałeś na myśli? Chociaż przyznam, że bardziej mnie interesuje czego nie masz...

– Miałem na myśli dokładnie to, co powiedziałem. – Uniosłem jedną brew, rzucając mu powątpiewające spojrzenie. – To nie był żaden podstęp ani nic. Zero podtekstów. Przecież wiesz, że do Ślizgona mi daleko… Jak cię zapraszałem na seans, też nie miałem na myśli nic poza oglądaniem filmów. To ty zainicjowałeś pocałunek… Jak tak teraz myślę, to w rzeczywistości zawsze ty wykonywałeś pierwszy ruch. – dodał z lekkim zdziwieniem.

– Bo gdyby nie ja, dalej stalibyśmy w martwym punkcie. Albo krążyłbyś jak kot wokół nory myszy, dlatego postanowiłem działać… No i mówiłem ci, żebyś nie miał do mnie potem pretensji w czasie seansu. Bo ostatnim razem za pocałowanie cię dostałem w pysk.

– Drugi raz już bym ci za to nie przywalił. Za dużo o tym myślałem... No i... eee lubię się z tobą całować. Choć chyba nie trudno to zauważyć.

– Istotnie, trudno to przegapić – uśmiechnąłem się lekko, pochylając się do pocałunku, jednak ostatecznie nie całując go. – Jesteś nie tylko dotykalski, ale też i całuśny – dodałem rozbawiony.

– Cóż, taki mój urok. – Wzruszył ramionami. Nagle wyminął mnie i ruszył ku środkowi basenu, gdzie woda była dużo głębsza. – To co teraz powiem, może cię zdenerwować, ale mam nadzieję, że mnie wysłuchasz… Choć jestem przekonany, że znam odpowiedź na to pytanie, to i tak chciałbym usłyszeć ją z twoich ust. Nienawidzisz Voldemorta, prawda? Nie dołączyłbyś do niego dobrowolnie. – To chyba miało być pytanie, ale wyszło jakby stwierdzał fakt.

– I cały urok tej sytuacji szlag trafił – westchnąłem ciężko, odwracając się w jego stronę, ale nie robiąc kolejnego kroku. – Ty to masz wyczucie. Po prostu pogratulować.

– Wybacz, ale wolałem zapytać teraz i liczyć na to, że jeszcze będziemy mieli szansę odbudować nastrój, niż walnąć taką gadką na sam koniec. A lepszej okazji i tak by nie było – bronił się.

– Myślałem, że na początku roku dość dosadnie określiłem ci swoje stanowisko. Nie sądziłem, że będę musiał to robić praktycznie na każdym kroku. Każdy artykuł w gazecie będzie budził w tobie wątpliwość? Albo jak to było po zdjęciach Iga?

– Nie będzie. A to dlatego że teraz ci ufam, a wtedy było mi do tego raczej daleko. I to jest główny powód, dla którego właśnie teraz chciałbym usłyszeć jeszcze raz, jakie jest twoje stanowisko. Więcej nie będę poruszał tego tematu, słowo.

– No ja myślę – odparłem, zakładając ręce na piersi i patrząc na niego z udawanym gniewem. – W innym wypadku nie będę za siebie ręczył i skończysz na środku jeziora.

– Tak bardzo chcesz żebym był mokry? Już któryś raz proponujesz mi śmierć w odmętach jeziora… – Mimo wyraźnych starań nie dał rady się opanować i uśmiechnął na moment, zaraz jednak przywracając na twarz poważny wyraz.

– Bo to taka kusząca wizja – odgryzłem się, rzucając mu bardziej rozbawione spojrzenie. – No i zafundowałbym ci randkę z trytonami.

– Dzięki, ale obędę się bez. Już się z nimi “narandkowałem” podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego… Ale odbiegliśmy, jak zwykle, od tematu.

– A ja myślałem, że już go skończyliśmy. Chyba, że jeszcze chcesz gadać o łysym i jego żołnierzykach...

– …Nie. Łapię aluzję, więc dość już o nim. Za to chciałbym zapytać o coś innego. Odpowiedziałbyś mi, gdybym spytał, jakie powody rodzinne zmusiły cię do powrotu do domu?

Milczałem przez chwilę, nie wiedząc dokładnie, co powiedzieć. Przecież nie mogę powiedzieć mu, że zabrali mnie po to, by nałożyć mi kolejną pieczęć.

– Jeśli nie chcesz mi mówić, to nie naci…

– Moja matka miała wypadek – wpadłem mu w słowa. To powinno zadziałać. W końcu kto chciałby kłamać w takiej kwestii. – Nie dostała żadnym zaklęciem czy coś. Po prostu kłóciła się z ojcem i spadła ze schodów. Jak tylko się o tym dowiedziałem, musiałem wrócić do domu, więc mój ojciec zabrał mnie ze szkoły. W sumie osobiście mi powiedział o tym wypadku, więc wystraszyłem się, że to coś bardzo poważnego.

– Nic dziwnego, każdy by tak pewnie… – Urwał nagle, by zaraz krzyknąć cicho: – Masz tatuaż!

– Jak dowiedziałem się, że matce nic nie jest wykorzystałem sytuację. – Uśmiechnąłem się, mrużąc delikatnie oczy. – I jak wrażenia? Podoba ci się mój nabytek?

– Jest... ciekawy. Co to właściwie za wzór? Drzewo?

– Tak… dałem tatuażyście pole do popisu w tej kwestii. No i spodobał mi się pomysł, że będę miał coś, co będę musiał ukrywać przed rodzicami. Tak jak ty ukrywasz swój przed przyjaciółmi.

– To co teraz powiem może głupio zabrzmieć, ale… to słodkie.

Posłałem mu szeroki uśmiech, podchodząc do niego w miarę szybko – na tyle, na ile pozwalała mi woda – i pocałowałem go delikatnie. Uwielbiam się z nim całować. Serio. Harry, mimo że ma słabą technikę, to nadrabia pod innymi względami. To takie urocze. Na przykład gdy tak czule gładzi moją twarz, nie pogłębiając pocałunku. Jakby czekał na to, co zdecyduję. Oddawał mi z łatwością pałeczkę władzy.

W pewnym momencie przesunął się delikatnie, muskając kąciki ust i przez policzek przechodząc do szczęki. Odchylam nieznacznie głowę, dając mu lepszy dostęp do szyi, tym ruchem chcąc namówić go, by właśnie tym miejscem się bardziej zainteresował i wychodzi mi to. Przez chwilę zdaje się tylko chcieć zejść jeszcze niżej – jego usta znajdują się już na moim ramieniu – jednak nim w ogóle składa pocałunek na obojczyku, wraca znów do szyi. A ja tylko przygryzam wargę, by przypadkiem nie uciekł spomiędzy nich żaden niepożądany dźwięk.

Zaczynam chichotać, kiedy czuję, jak ten stara się zassać na skórze ewidentnie w celu zrobienia mi malinki. Ściągam z siebie lewą rękę, która niewiadomo kiedy wylądowała na mojej talii i odsuwam się nieznacznie.

– Mały rewanżyk, co? – pytam rozbawiony, wyciągając rękę i kładąc ją na jego obojczyku, w miejscu gdzie parę dni temu udało mi się zrobić mu pamiątkę.

– Dokładnie. Też mam zamiar zrobić ci kilka. Choć w nie tak widocznych miejscach. Ta jest na rozgrzewkę.

– Hmmm… kusząca propozycja, jednak nie mogę na razie przystać na więcej, natrętny komarku. – Posłałem mu rozbawione spojrzenie. – Moja skóra jest zbyt delikatna na takie zabiegi i mało trzeba, by zostały na niej ślady. Wiem, co mówię

– Spokojnie, znam zaklęcie którym można je usunąć… – powiedział dumny z siebie. Uniosłem jedną brew zastanawiając się skąd niby zna takie zaklęcie. Czyżby Granger? – A przynajmniej znacznie zmniejszyć ich widoczność.

– Ale ja nie mam zamiaru ich usuwać czy maskować – odparłem wręcz oburzony. – Skoro już mi zrobiłeś malinkę, to będę z nią chodzić i nawet nie zakryję jej w żaden sposób.

– A jak ktoś spyta, kto ci ją zrobił, to co niby chcesz odpowiedzieć? – spytał znów z ustami przy mojej szyi.

– Powiem, że taki jeden idiota z Gryffindoru się przypałętał – odparłem i jęknąłem zaskoczony, czując zęby chłopaka na swojej skórze. Ugryzł mnie!

– To za tego idiotę – mruknął zadowolony z siebie i zaraz pocałował podrażnione miejsce.

– Dupek – szepnąłem, kładąc dłonie na jego biodrach. Przez chwilę robiłem małe kółeczka kciukami, by zaraz bezceremonialnie odepchnąć od siebie bruneta. – Woda robi się chłodna. Wychodzę z niej – wyjaśniłem, idąc w kierunku brzegu.

– Zawsze można ją podgrzać...

– Jeśli mam być szczery, to chciałbym się jeszcze pouczyć troszkę i w miarę wcześnie pójść spać – powiedziałem, wychodząc z basenu. Minąłem mokrą bieliznę, idąc w kierunku reszty ubrań. – A jak wrócę do pokoju, z pewnością parę osób nie da mi żyć.

– W to nie wątpię. – Sądząc po odgłosach, poszedł w moje ślady. – Kiedy się znów spotkamy?

– Jutro na eliksirach? – odparłem niewinnie, zakładając spodnie i nakładając na siebie koszulę.

– Super. I wszystkich pozostałych lekcjach. Znam nasz plan. A ty wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło.  

– W piątek mam mecz z Krukonami i chciałbym się teraz temu poświęcić – powiedziałem, wiążąc buty. Kiedy to zrobiłem, sięgnąłem po szatę. – Jednak, gdybym znalazł troszkę czasu to się odezwę. Znam pewnego dupka, co ma na ciebie ciekawe namiary, więc będziemy w lepszym kontakcie od teraz.

Podszedłem do niego i łapiąc za szczękę pocałowałem go mocno.

– Napiszę później – szepnąłem przy jego ustach, po czym odwróciłem się na pięcie i wyszedłem jako pierwszy.

 

~*~

 

Leżałem na łóżku, paląc wolno papierosa i patrząc się bez konkretnego celu w sufit. Telefon leżał obok, czekając, aż wyślę poprawioną po raz kolejny wiadomość. Odkąd Igniss wysłał mi jego numer, zrobiłem kilka podejść do napisania smsa, jednak efekt nie był zadowalający.

Wypuściłem wolno dym, podnosząc się i gasząc papierosa w popielniczce na stoliczku nocnym.

Wziąłem telefon do rąk i wysłałem wiadomość. Co ma być to będzie.

 

_„Po wygranym meczu z Krukonami wyjdę ostatni z szatni._

_Liczę na małą niespodziankę._

_DM”_

 

~*~

 

Staliśmy w szatni całą drużyną. Do wyjścia nie zostało wiele czasu, jednak nie mogłem pozwolić, abyśmy wyszli bez żadnego słowa. Odrząknąłem, skupiając na sobie uwagę wszystkich.

Paul obejmował swojego chłopaka, trzymając głowę na jego ramieniu. Obaj patrzyli na mnie z zainteresowaniem. David stał dwa kroki od podpierającej ścianę Alice, rzucając jej ukradkowe spojrzenia. Jego brat z kolei do tej pory rozmawiał wesoło z obrońcą, Tae Kyungiem i pałkarzem Joshuą, jednak na moje chrząknięcie posłusznie zamilkli.

– To nie będzie nasz pierwszy mecz – zacząłem, patrząc na każdego z osobna. – W końcu jeszcze nie tak dawno rozgromiliśmy Puchonów w trakcie meczu treningowego. Tym samym pokazaliśmy, że Węże są niebezpieczne, nawet kiedy drużyna jest stosunkowo nowa. Teraz udowodnimy całej szkole, że to nie było zwykłe szczęście, tylko narodziny królów boiska.

Ian zagwizdał z uznaniem, powtarzając pod nosem moje ostatnie słowa. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest słyszany przez wszystkich.

– Nie chcę widzieć brudnych zagrań, jednak zmyłki będą miłą alternatywą. Zdobądźcie jak najwięcej punktów i nie spadnijcie z miotły. Nadszedł nasz czas! Zwycięzcą będzie Slytherin!

Cała paczka odpowiedziała mi tym samym okrzykiem, na co uśmiechnąłem się zadowolony.

– A teraz chodźmy po wygraną! – zawołałem, chwytając swoją miotłę i jako pierwszy na czele ekipy wyszedłem z szatni. Na korytarzu przy samym wejściu odrobinkę poczekałem na resztę, by razem jako drużyna wylecieć na boisko.

Od razu wystrzeliłem do góry, drużyna z kolei rozprzestrzeniła się na wszystkie strony. Adrenalina zaczęła już szybciej krążyć we krwi, kiedy leciałem przed siebie, a wiatr porywał do tańca moje włosy i ubranie. Długo czekałem na ten moment. Tym razem nawet drużyna Harry’ego nie będzie miała szans przeciwko nam.

Profesor Hooch ogłosiła początek meczu, kiedy tylko jako tako zbliżyliśmy się do niej. Znicz wyleciał w powietrze. Zaczęła się zabawa.

Zwycięstwo będzie nasze!  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Z fr. "Kto wysoko mierzy nisko spada"


	65. Harry

Doskonały humor, który towarzyszył mi od chwili opuszczenia łazienki prefektów, zniknął, gdy po wejściu do pokoju wspólnego znalazłem się w tłumie kłócących się Ronowców i Igowców. O dziwo, nie dostrzegłem nigdzie żadnego z „przywódców”.

– Słuchajcie, Harry przyszedł!

– Dobre wyczucie, Harry. Może ty im przemówisz do rozsądku, bo mam już dosyć wysłuchiwania tych ich bajeczek o „Malfoyu dobrym Ślizgonie”.

– W takim razie chyba zawiodę twoje oczekiwania, Lavender, bo jeszcze się o tym nasłuchasz – wypaliłem, piorunując ją wzrokiem. W pokoju wspólnym zaległa pełna zdumienia cisza.

Korzystając z okazji, ponownie zabrałem głos: – Nie chcecie przyjąć do wiadomości słów Ignissa, Ślizgonów czy innych uczniów opowiadających się za niewinnością Malfoya – okej. Rozumiem też, że nie wierzycie samemu Malfoyowi czy nawet profesor McGonagall, choć oboje dziś dali do zrozumienia, że Malfoy Śmierciożercą nie jest. Ale skoro chcecie znać moje zdanie, to oto ono: – Draco Malfoy nie jest poplecznikiem Gada. Co więcej, nienawidzi Voldemorta równie mocno jak ja. Więc dajcie sobie wreszcie spokój z tymi oskarżeniami. – Czułem się, jakby wszyscy naokoło mnie byli spetryfikowani. Cisza aż dzwoniła w uszach. Wreszcie przerwał ją wyraźnie skołowany Neville:

– Przecież wasza trójka zawsze go o to posądzała! Więc czemu nagle zmieniłeś zdanie?

– Nie mów, że ten drań jakoś zmusił cię… – zaczął ktoś z tłumu, a we mnie się zagotowało.

– Nikt mnie do niczego nie zmusił – wysyczałem.

– Więc skąd ta pewność?

– Po pierwsze, widziałem jego ramię. Jest czyste. Po drugie…

– Przecież mógł użyć jakiegoś zaklęcia maskującego!

– Gdyby było to możliwe, to wszyscy Śmierciożercy bez problemu mogliby ukryć swój znak i nie musieliby się obawiać zdemaskowania – do rozmowy ku mojemu zaskoczeniu włączyła się Hermiona. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że tu jest. – Czytałam na ten temat. Jest to tak potężna magia, że tylko ten kto wykonał te znaki, może w jakikolwiek sposób na nie wpływać. Czy chodzi o usunięcie, czy o zwykłe maskowanie.

– A Voldemort nie wydaje się być kimś, kto bawiłby się w znakowanie ludzi tylko po to, by zaraz im ten znak ukrywać. – Odwróciłem się, by spojrzeć na zaciętą minę Rona, który najwyraźniej dopiero wszedł do wieży. – To psychol, który każe się tytułować „lordem”. Serio wierzycie, że pozwoliłby komuś ukryć dowód, że należy do niego? Nawet jeśli miałoby to kosztować jego sługę życie, nie kiwnąłby palcem, żeby jakoś temu zaradzić.

– Wierzysz w niewinność Malfoya…? – spytałem ostrożnie.

Patrzyłem na niego kompletnie zbity z tropu. Czy on… kiwnął głową??

– To jakiś żart…? Jeszcze godzinę temu oskarżałeś go o zadźganie trzech facetów nożem!

– Ja… – zaczął i urwał, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Spojrzał na Hermionę z niemą prośbą o pomoc.

– Myślę, że Ron chce powiedzieć, że dał się eee… ponieść chwili.

– Słucham? – Spojrzałem na przyjaciółkę, analizując w głowie słowa, które wypowiedziała. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że _odruchowo_ oskarżyliście go o _morderstwo_?? Hermiono, czy ty się słyszysz?? Myślałem, że jesteś bardziej rozsądna.

– Nie udawaj, że sam ani przez chwilę tak nie pomyślałeś. Powiedz, skąd wiesz, że jego ramię jest nieoznakowane? – niespodziewanie naskoczyła na mnie Kate.

– Igniss pokazał mi kiedyś ich wspólne zdjęcia… – powtórzyłem tę samą wymówkę, której dawniej użył Ig. Wolałem nie zdradzać, że się przed chwilą z nim kąpałem…

– No dobra, ale to było kiedyś. Skąd pewność, że dziś też nic na nim nie ma?

Cholera. Chyba nie mam wyboru.

– Stąd, że wracam właśnie z łazienki prefektów. Malfoy pewnie też jest już w drodze do lochów.

Przez chwilę panowała pełna zaskoczenia cisza, którą przerwał wreszcie duet głosów Neville’a i Rona:

– Czepiałeś się, że nie wierzyłem w niewinność Fretki, choć sam poszedłeś sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem go nie ostemplowano?

– Nie poszedłem tam dlatego, że nie wierzyłem w jego niewinność!

– Więc po co?

Poziom adrenaliny w moich żyłach gwałtownie podskoczył. Rozpaczliwie szukałem w głowie innej odpowiedzi niż prawdziwa.

– Bo… Tylko tak mogłem zdobyć dowód, że to morderstwo nie było jego inicjacją na Śmierciożercę, jak podejrzewa Kate. Wybaczcie brak zdjęć, ale raczej nie było okazji ich zrobić. Macie tylko moje słowo: Draco Malfoy nie jest i _nigdy nie będzie_ poplecznikiem Voldemorta.

– A skąd możesz mieć niby pewność, że nie przejdzie na jego stronę?

– Stąd, skąd wiem, że również nikt z was tego nie zrobi – odparłem zirytowany, rozglądając się po twarzach współdomowników. Przez tłum przeszły szmery. – _Zapewniam_ was, że on i ja nienawidzimy Voldemorta równie mocno.

Uznawszy, że powiedziałem wszystko, co miałem do powiedzenia, ruszyłem wgłąb pokoju wspólnego, gdzie przy fotelach leżały torby moje, Rona i Hermiony. Wyciągnąłem książki, pergamin i pióro. Ledwo rozłożyłem swoje rzeczy na stoliku, gdy stanęli przede mną wyraźnie skrępowani przyjaciele.

– Harry… Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak nam głupio.

– Właśnie, stary. Tym bardziej że my tak naprawdę już od dłuższego czasu nie uważamy Fretki za Śmierciożercę.

Spojrzałem pobłażliwie na przyjaciół, ale zaraz się zreflektowałem. Przypomniałem sobie, jak Draco w odpowiedzi na moje pytanie sam spytał mnie, czy zamierzam co chwilę w niego wątpić. Choć i przy nim, i przed Gryfonami utrzymywałem, że ani na chwilę w niego nie zwątpiłem, to przecież widok jego lodowatego spojrzenia sprawił, że na ułamek sekundy przeraziłem się, że może naprawdę to on zab… Oczywiście nie z własnej woli. Ale teoretycznie mogliby go do tego zmusić – tak właśnie pomyślałem. I czuję się paskudnie za każdym razem, gdy sobie przypomnę ten strach. To było takie okrutne z mojej strony. A przecież Draco zawsze (a przynajmniej od kiedy się do siebie zbliżyliśmy) był ze mną szczery, nawet gdy nie musiał – jak w przypadku jego związku z tym dupkiem Yoshizawą. A jednak wyznał to, choć mógł się spodziewać, że jak zwykle zareaguję dość gwałtownie.

Poza tym jego zirytowany ton i zraniony wzrok, gdy spytałem po której stronie stoi… To nie mogło być udawane. A bolało mnie tym bardziej, że pytanie podyktowało mi nagłe, głębokie przekonanie o jego niewinności, którego wtedy doznałem, a nie zwątpienie. W tej chwili nawet nie jestem już w stanie pojąć, jak w ogóle mogłem założyć, że komuś udałoby się zmusić go do zrobienia czegoś, czego nie chce. Nie dałby rządzić. Jest na to zbyt dumny i apodyktyczny.

Ale oni nie są tego wszystkiego świadomi.

– Lepiej już nic nie mówcie, jeśli nie jesteście pewnie swoich słów. Tak naprawdę wcale nie wierzycie w jego niewinność. Możliwe że chcecie, bo zdajecie sobie sprawę, że to jedyne racjonalne zachowanie w obliczu braku obarczających go dowodów. Ale mimo to nie potraficie przestać go podejrzewać, zaufać mu. Przemawia przez was nienawiść – stwierdziłem ze smutkiem i w tym samym momencie z całą mocą dodarło do mnie, że nigdy nie zaakceptują naszego związku. Nie bez jakiegoś cudu. – Więc żeby uniknąć kolejnych kłótni, po prostu już nigdy nie poruszajmy tematu Malfoya, dobrze? – Nie stawiajcie mnie znów w sytuacji, gdy muszę wybierać między ludźmi, na których mi zależy. Tym bardziej, że obawiam się, że tym razem dokonałbym wreszcie wyboru, bo próby bycia neutralnym wcale nie były rozsądnym wyborem.

Przyjaciele milcząco przystali na moją propozycję i rozsiedli się w sąsiednich fotelach. W ciężkiej, pełnej skrępowania atmosferze zabraliśmy się za odrabianie prac domowych, odzywając się do siebie tylko wtedy, gdy było to konieczne.

 

~*~

 

Po skończonej nauce poszedłem na górę, gdzie zastałem Iga rozwalonego na (jego własnym) łóżku. Wszyscy prócz Rona byli w pokoju, więc zanotowałem w pamięci, by w razie co uważać na jakiekolwiek wzmianki o Draco.

– Nie było cię na kolacji… – zacząłem, przysiadając obok niego. – Słyszałeś już, że wrócił twój kuzyn?

– Nie dało się nie słyszeć, Harry. Chciałem go złapać po posiłku, ale postanowił gdzieś się ukryć – odparł, rzucając mi krótkie spojrzenie i wracając wzrokiem do tekstu książki. – Jak słyszałem, _sprawdzałeś_ , czy jest po waszej stronie…

– Nie do końca. Już przedtem byłem przekonany o jego niewinności, to właśnie dlatego chciałem by to jakby… „oficjalnie” potwierdził. Żeby już raz na zawsze zamknąć ten temat. – Nie żebym tak naprawdę cokolwiek z tego planował. Poszedłem do tej łazienki, tylko dlatego że byłem na niego zły i chciałem, żeby się wytłumaczył… No i się o niego martwiłem… I najzwyczajniej w świecie strasznie chciałem go zobaczyć i z nim porozmawiać, może przytulić. Przekonać się, że mimo tego co zobaczyłem, kiedy wszedł do Wielkiej Sali, to wciąż mój Draco.

– Skoro tak twierdzisz – mruknął cicho, zamykając książkę i siadając prosto. Spojrzał na mnie uważnie, a jego kąciki ust drgnęły leciutko, jakby próbował właśnie powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. – To o czym tam jeszcze gadaliście w tej łazience?

Rzuciłem szybkie spojrzenie na chłopaków, i choć wszyscy zdawali się być pochłonięci swoimi sprawami, wolałem nie ryzykować, że podsłuchają naszą rozmowę.

– A co czym niby miałbym gadać z Malfoyem? Znaczy… Jak zwykle się _kłóciliśmy_ o jakieś bzdury – odparłem, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust i przypominając sobie naszą rozmowę o byciu dotykalskim i całuśnym. – Jeśli jednak tak cię to interesuje, to mogę ci powiedzieć.

– Gdybym nie był zainteresowany, to bym się ciebie nie pytał, głupku. – Wyszczerzył się radośnie, na co odetchnąłem delikatnie. Wrócił stary Ig.

– To bierz piżamę i idziemy pod prysznic – nie ma mowy, bym cokolwiek mu powiedział, póki w pobliżu są chłopacy. – O dziesiątej zaczynam wartę, więc nie mam dużo czasu na pogadanki.

 

~*~

 

Po bezgranicznie nudnych dwóch godzinach błąkania się po korytarzu w towarzystwie Bentleya, wreszcie z ulgą otuliłem się kołdrą. Odszukałem też komórkę, którą – a jakże by inaczej – akurat dziś zapomniałem ze sobą zabrać. Ledwo spojrzałem na ekran i już szczerzyłem się jak głupi do sera.

„Po wygranym meczu z Krukonami wyjdę ostatni z szatni. Liczę na małą niespodziankę. DM”

Przez dłuższą chwilę gapiłem się na te dwa krótkie zdania, w głowie mając obraz cwanego uśmieszku w wykonaniu Draco. Ostatnie minuty przed zaśnięciem poświęciłem snuciu planów piątkowej randki.

 

~*~

 

Wszyscy uczniowie, a może i wszyscy w szkole oczekiwali końca tygodnia. Najpierw czwartkowa uczta z okazji Nocy Duchów, w piątek pierwszy w sezonie mecz Slytherin kontra Ravenclaw, no a potem tradycyjnie sobotnie wyjście do Hogsmeade. Ale mi tym razem tak naprawdę nie zależało na żadnym z tych wydarzeń. Wręcz nie mogłem się doczekać, aż będzie już _po meczu_.

Rozejrzałem się ostatni raz po skrytym w półmroku pomieszczeniu. Upewniwszy się, że wszystko jest jak trzeba, napisałem wreszcie wiadomość do Draco.

„Mała zmiana planów. Chodź pod posąg Barona Czarnobrodego koło Wielkiej Sali. I poproś go o wskazówkę.”

Patrzyłem przez chwilę na ekran, po czym zamieniłem „chodź” na „przyjdź proszę”. Tak na wszelki wypadek. I wysłałem. Mam tylko nadzieję, że da się wciągnąć w tę grę.

Usiadłem na jednym z krzeseł i po raz już sam nie wiem który, omiotłem wzrokiem niewielką salę. Byłem z siebie dumny za ten pomysł. W jego realizacji bardzo pomógł mi Pokój Życzeń z jego bezdennym schowkiem i zaklęcie zmniejszające. Kilkanaście świec ustawionych było dookoła (wysprzątanego) pomieszczenia i dwie zawieszone w powietrzu nad ustawionym pośrodku i przykrytym obrusem stole ze srebrną zastawą. Z boku stała butelka z czerwonym winem. Poprosiłem Iga o pomoc w wybraniu jakiegoś dobrego, bo sam się kompletnie na tym nie znam. Nie żeby on wiedział dużo więcej, ale we dwóch lepiej nam się myślało. Obok butelki była jeszcze karafka z ognistą. Tak na wszelki wypadek, bo whiskey przynajmniej wiem, że lubi. Dogadałem się też ze Zgredkiem, żeby pomógł mi z menu. W końcu gotuje zdecydowanie lepiej ode mnie. No i jako że przez lata służył u Malfoyów, wie, co Draco lubi. Rzuciłem jeszcze okiem na ustawioną w rogu kanapę i niski stolik z pożyczonym od Hermiony laptopem, które miały nam posłużyć za kino domowe. Odetchnąłem głęboko i poprawiłem ubranie – jeden z niewielu bardziej „wyjściowych” kompletów, który wcisnęła mi Amber. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, zadowolony z ogólnego efektu. Wyszło mi to naprawdę całkiem przyzwoicie.

Jakieś dziesięć minut później wreszcie usłyszałem kroki za drzwiami i ciche skrzypnięcie zawiasów. W międzyczasie sam wstałem i zrobiłem kilka kroków, by wyjść naprzeciw Draco.

– Nie wiedziałem, że będziesz kazał mi latać jak głupi po… – zamilkł, rozglądając się po wnętrzu, a ja uśmiechnąłem się zwycięsko. – No, no… Muszę przyznać, że nieźle ci to wyszło, Harry – powiedział po chwili, podchodząc do mnie bliżej. Jego usta musnęły mój policzek. – Hej, bohaterze…

– Dziś ten tytuł przypada tobie. Gratuluję zwycięstwa – odparłem wesoło i objąwszy go za szyję, pocałowałem krótko w usta. – No i cieszy mnie, że ci się podoba. Sporo czasu zajęło mi doprowadzenie tej klasy do takiego stanu.

– I opłacało ci się to… Jestem zachwycony – odparł, uśmiechając się lekko. – Zaprowadzisz mnie dalej?

– Z przyjemnością – odparłem. Starałem się zachować spokój, a nawet trochę spoważnieć, ale za nic nie mogłem przestać się szeroko uśmiechać. Czułem się tak lekko, taki szczęśliwy. – Przypuszczam, że jesteś głodny po meczu, więc przygotowałem dla nas kolację.

Poprowadziłem go ku stolikowi i pomogłem zająć miejsce, po czym usiadłem naprzeciwko. Parę sekund później na talerzach pojawiły się dania. Nie wiedziałem, co będziemy jeść, bo całkowicie zaufałem w tej kwestii Zgredkowi, ale kompletnie nie zdziwił mnie widok ryby w cieście francuskim generalnie wyglądającej jak danie z przynajmniej czterogwiazdkowej restauracji.

Draco zagryzł delikatnie wargę, próbując nie uśmiechnąć się szeroko.

– Skąd wiedziałeś, że łosoś w cieście francuskim serwowany z białym masłem ā l’aneth przypadnie mi do gustu? – spytał, rzucając mi rozbawione spojrzenie. – Strzał w dziesiątkę…

– Cóż… powiedzmy, że to przeczucie – odparłem zaczepnie. – Mam nadzieję, że podobnym wyczuciem wykazałem się przy wyborze wina. Bo tu naprawdę się nagłowiłem. Ale przynajmniej jeśli nie znajdę w przyszłości pracy jako auror, będę mógł zająć się sprzedażą win – zażartowałem, sięgając po butelkę.

– To mam tylko nadzieję, że nie wybrałeś czerwonego wina… – odparł z uśmiechem wskazując na etykietę. – Prawda?

– … To ja jednak zostanę przy posadzie aurora – skwitowałem zakłopotany. No tak – ryba. Przecież czytałem, że do niej podaje się białe… Czemu nie spytałem wcześniej Zgredka co zamierza przygotować??

Podczas gdy wyrzucałem sobie w myślach własną głupotę, blondyn wziął ode mnie butelkę ze śmiechem.

– Côte de nuits villages… – Cholera, on tylko wymówił nazwę wina, ale to brzmiało tak seksownie… – Mimo że jest czerwonym winem, lubię je przy łososiu… Więc masz farta.

– Mówisz poważnie, czy po prostu nie chcesz mi robić przykrości?

– Ewentualnie możemy je wypić po posiłku. – Wzruszył ramionami, nie dając mi ostatecznie odpowiedzi.

Kiedy już zjedliśmy, Draco podziękował za posiłek (ku mojemu zadowoleniu – po francusku), po czym przenieśliśmy się na kanapę. Zabierając to nieszczęsne wino ze sobą.

– Tę część mam już nie tak dokładnie rozplanowaną – oznajmiłem, kiedy już się rozsiedliśmy. – Znaczy, przygotowałem parę filmów, ale ostateczny wybór należy do ciebie. Chyba że chcesz porobić coś innego?

– Wyjątkowo podążę za tobą i przystanę na obejrzenie filmu. Byle nie było tam wiewiórek i hipogryfów…

– Nie martw się, nie będę cię zmuszał do oglądania żadnych filmów przyrodniczych… ani tym bardziej prywatnych moich przyjaciół – odparłem, wywracając oczami. – Dziś masz cztery opcje. Wolisz coś ambitniejszego, detektywistycznego, thriller czy odmóżdżającą komedię?

– Hmm… dawaj thriller.

Odpaliłem film, ustawiłem komputer na stoliku przed nami i wróciłem na swoje miejsce. No, prawie. Tym razem usiadłem tuż przy Draco i objąłem go, co skwitował delikatnym uśmiechem. Dziś, dla odmiany, nasz mały seans przebiegł bez większych ekscesów. Jedynie opróżniliśmy butelkę wina. Ale jak tylko zaczęły się napisy końcowe… Po prostu nie mogłem się powstrzymać, by go nie pocałować. Miałem na to ochotę przez cały film, ale nie chciałem przeszkadzać Draco, który naprawdę się wciągnął.

Najpierw zwyczajnie przycisnąłem wargi do jego żuchwy, potem ciut niżej, i znów, i znów, by na końcu cmoknąć go w kącik ust. Uniosłem lewą dłoń i powoli obróciłem jego twarz w swoim kierunku, aż wreszcie mogłem go pocałować. Niespiesznie, delikatnie. Rozkoszowałem się każdym skubnięciem warg, nawet nie próbując pogłębić tej pieszczoty. Głaskałem go przez chwilę po policzku, ale nie trwało to długo – zdecydowanie bardziej podobało mi się wczesywanie palców w jego krótkie włosy i drapanie go po karku. Sądząc po aprobującym mruknięciu, Draco podzielał moje uczucia. Trwaliśmy tak przez chwilę, ale nie chcąc popaść w rutynę, zmieniłem taktykę. Przesunąłem językiem po jego dolnej wardze. Draco najwyraźniej uznał to za krok ku pogłębieniu pocałunku, bo trącił go zaczepnie, ale nie odpowiedziałem na ten ruch. Zamiast tego, dotykając koniuszkiem języka jego skóry, rozpocząłem powolną wędrówkę od jego dolnej wargi, przez brodę i grdykę, aż do zagłębienia u podstawy szyi. Drżąco wypuszczone powietrze nad moją głową upewniło mnie, że to było dobre posunięcie. To, jak i dłoń, która zaciskała się lekko na moim ramieniu. Przełknąłem ślinę. Serce już od dłuższej chwili biło szybciej niż zazwyczaj, ale teraz zaczynało mi się też robić ciepło. Podparłem się po drugiej stronie jego nóg, by ułatwić sobie dostęp do jego szyi. Pieściłem ją na różne sposoby, cały czas uważając na jego reakcje, by przekonać się, co i w którym miejscu sprawia mu największą przyjemność. Kiedy Draco odchylił głowę na oparcie, odcinając mi tym samym dostęp do swojego karku, przeniosłem się z pieszczotami na jego bok. Zdecydowanie podobało mu się to, co robiłem i byłem z tego powodu piekielnie zadowolony, ale drętwiejąca ręka zmusiła mnie do przerwania. Moja aktualna pozycja nie była zbyt wygodna. Odsunąłem się więc kawałek i odezwałem przyciszonym, lekko zachrypniętym głosem:

– Połóż się.

Przez parę sekund nawet nie drgnął. Poczułem rosnące zmieszanie. No tak, pewnie znowu pomyślał, że chcę żeby „mi się podłożył”… Choć może tym razem wcale by się tak bardzo nie pomylił. Chciałem czegoś więcej, to chyba oczywiste. Ale przecież do niczego bym go nie zmusił. No i to nie był główny powód, dla którego o to poprosiłem…

Już miałem zacząć się tłumaczyć, ale wstrzymałem się, gdy uniósł głowę i spojrzał na mnie zainteresowany. Uśmiechnął się lekko, podnosząc się z kanapy i parskając, kiedy dojrzał moją minę. Pewnie wyglądałem na zawiedzionego. Draco jednak dalej się nie odsunął, tylko utrzymując ze mną kontakt wzrokowy, ściągnął z ramion szkolną szatę i bluzę, pozostając w białej bokserce… i spodniach oczywiście.

Wyciągnął w moją stronę rękę, a kiedy tylko wstałem, wyminął mnie z miną zwycięzcy i położył się bokiem na całej długości mebla, opierając policzek na dłoni. Druga leżała niewinnie na udzie…

– Jak dokładnie mam leżeć? – spytał cicho, przeszywając mnie spojrzeniem. – Taka pozycja ci wystarczy, czy mam położyć się na plecach… A może wręcz przeciwnie: chcesz mnie rozłożonego na brzuchu.

Przełknąłem ślinę, zastanawiając się czy z tej odległości słyszy dudnienie mojego serca.

– N-na plecach – odparłem, a on, och Merlinie… _posłusznie_ ułożył się, cały czas utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy.

Przysiadłem tuż przy nim i pochyliłem się, całując go. Najpierw tak jak wcześniej – delikatnie, leniwie. Odsunąłem się i ponownie spojrzałem na niego. Z rozchylonymi, zaróżowionymi ustami obserwował mnie spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Wyglądał niesamowicie. A gdy jego wargi poruszyły się, szepcząc moje imię…

Wpiłem się w nie, jednocześnie kładąc się na nim. Jednym ramieniem objąłem go w pasie, a drugim podparłem się, by go zbytnio nie przygniatać. Draco nie pozostawał mi dłużny zarówno jeśli chodziło o namiętny pocałunek, jak i oplatające mnie ramiona. Czułem przyspieszone bicie jego serca, podwyższoną temperaturę ciała, dłonie sunące po moich plecach. Trwaliśmy tak spleceni przez dobre parę minut, aż wreszcie oderwaliśmy się od siebie, oddychając ciężko. Ale nie na długo. Już po chwili to Draco przysysał się do mojej szyi i… przyciskał do kanapy.

Nie wiem jak to zrobił, ale teraz to on był nade mną. Ustami błądził po skórze szyi, by zaraz zassać się na chwilę w jednym z miejsc. Mruknąłem aprobująco, odchylając lekko głowę i mocniej otaczając go ramionami w niemej prośbie o więcej.

Draco parsknął cicho, przesuwając dłonią po boku i przechodząc do piersi. Przesunął się biodrami do tyłu, zapewne naumyślnie ocierając się o mnie, co wyrwało z moich ust ciche sapnięcie.

Znów pocałował moją szyję, przechodząc stopniowo do szczęki, a następnie do warg, w które wpił się z mocą. Od razu zdominował go, jakby nawet jego język nie miał w swoim słowniku pojęcia „uległość”. Jednak kiedy tylko o tym pomyślałem, blondyn zwolnił, jakby chciał zachęcić mnie do odebrania pałeczki władzy… Nawet jeśli tylko w tym aspekcie. Ochoczo wykorzystałem daną mi okazję. Znów wsunąłem palce w jego włosy i lekko przycisnąłem do siebie jego głowę, maksymalnie pogłębiając pocałunek. Jednocześnie przesunąłem lekko nogę, tak by znalazła się między nogami Draco i zgiąłem ją. Tym razem to z jego gardła wyrwało się, stłumione przez moje usta, sapnięcie. Powtórzyłem kilkukrotnie ten ruch, za każdym razem drażniąc jego coraz twardszą erekcję. W końcu nie mogłem pozwolić, żebym był jedynym z „problemem w spodniach”.

– Grabisz sobie, Harry – szepnął cicho, odsuwając się dosłownie na milimetry. Jego wargi muskały moje przy każdym wypowiadanym słowie. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać, by ich nie skubnąć.

– Naprawdę? Dałbym sobie rękę uciąć, że ci się podoba – odparłem zaczepnie, składając lekkie pocałunki na linii jego szczęki.

Chłopak prychnął cicho, prostując się i patrząc na mnie z góry. Zmrużył na chwilę oczy, jakby oceniając widok przed sobą. Najwidoczniej musiał być usatysfakcjonowany, bo uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Masz oliwkę? – spytał, przejeżdżając dłonią po moim brzuchu.

– Eee… nie – odparłem niepewnie, zastanawiając się, do czego miałby zamiar ją wykorzystać. Do masażu, czy może…?

– Och, szkoda… No trudno… Może kiedy indziej ją wykorzystam. – Wzruszył niedbale ramionami. Znów się nade mną pochylił i kiedy myślałem, że kolejny raz zasmakuję jego ust, on… ugryzł mnie w nos. – A teraz musimy powoli kończyć. Z pewnością zbliża się cisza nocna, a o północy zaczynam wartę z Haruse.

Skrzywiłem się na sam dźwięk tego imienia.

– Mam nadzieję, że zdążyłeś mu już przekazać, że ma sobie ciebie wybić z głowy?

– Dalej nie daje ci żyć? – spytał, podnosząc się i schodząc z kanapy.

Podniosłem się do siadu i otworzyłem usta, by coś odpowiedzieć, ale zaraz je zamknąłem. Spróbowałem sobie przypomnieć, czy w środę rzucił w moim kierunku jakikolwiek komentarz, ale nic nie przychodziło mi do głowy. W sumie… nie pamiętam, by cokolwiek do mnie powiedział. Byłem wtedy zbyt zaabsorbowany innymi rzeczami, żeby zwrócić na to uwagę. Między innymi unikaniem ławek rzucanych przez zaklęcia tarczy w wykonaniu mojego sparingpartnera – Neville’a. A właściwie jednej ławki. Myślałem też o znajdującym się niedaleko mnie Draco i naszej zbliżającej się randce. Kto w takiej sytuacji zawracałby sobie głowę jakimś zazdrosnym idiotą?

– Nie… Zdaje się, że dał mi spokój – odparłem lekko zaskoczony. Choć nie wiem, co dziwiło mnie bardziej – to że ten „zazdrosny idiota” posłuchał Draco, czy może to że Draco naprawdę spełnił moje „żądanie”.

– Cieszy mnie to w takim razie – uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zbierając swoją bluzę i szatę z podłogi. – Jednak na wszelki wypadek jeszcze z nim pogadam na ten temat.

– Nie trzeba. Zresztą nie dlatego cię o to spytałem. Chodziło mi raczej o to, że będziecie sami, w nocy… Wolałbym, żeby nie przyszło mu nic głupiego do głowy.

– Och, martwisz się o mnie – powiedział miękko, patrząc na mnie z zainteresowaniem. – Jednak nie potrzebne. Haruse nie zrobi nic wbrew mojej woli. Tym bardziej nie wykona kroku, by mnie w jakikolwiek sposób wykorzystać. Dlatego możesz spać spokojnie. Nic mi tutaj nie zagraża…

– Faktycznie, nic oprócz psychofanów z ciągotami do poezji – zironizowałem.

– Znowu chcesz do tego wracać? – spytał chłodniejszym tonem.

– Nie, tak mi się tylko skojarzyło. – Wzruszyłem ramionami, wyrzucając sobie w duchu, że nie zachowałem tej myśli dla siebie. Czy żadne nasze spotkanie nie może przebiec od początku do końca bez żadnego spięcia? – Skoro mówisz, że Yoshizawa jest niegroźny, to ci wierzę. – Wstałem i zrobiłem kilka kroków w jego stronę. – Zresztą w razie co potrafiłbyś mu przyłożyć. W końcu kto lepiej ode mnie wie, że potrafisz się bić? – rzuciłem ugodowo, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust.

– Za dużo razy dostawałeś ode mnie baty, by tego nie wiedzieć – odparł, rozpogadzając się widocznie. Z tego powodu przezornie powstrzymałem się przed wspomnieniem o tych wszystkich razach, kiedy to ja skopałem mu tyłek. Albo że wygrywał, bo atakował z zaskoczenia. – Ciesz się, że nasze konflikty już się tak nie kończą. I zamiast tego karzę cię tak – dodał, łapiąc mnie za ubrania i przycisnął swoje usta do moich, całując mnie leniwie. Otoczyłem go ramionami, przytulając mocno.

Ach, ile bym dał, żeby nasze konflikty kończyły się w ten sposób również w poprzednich latach.


	66. Draco

Zamek o północy drzemał. Wszyscy uczniowie, którzy przemieszczali falami korytarze w drodze z i na zajęcia, wieczorem wracali do domów, spędzając chwile przed snem w pokoju wspólnym lub w swoich dormitoriach. Każdy starał się przestrzegać zasad. Prawie nikt nie chciał robić sobie kłopotów, a tym bardziej dostać za karę szlaban z Filchem. Wyjścia ostatnimi czasy było tylko bardziej ryzykowne, skoro zamek patrolował nie tylko woźny, ale też pełniący warty nauczyciele czy prefekci. Czyli trzy razy gorzej niż było wcześniej. 

Skręciłem w korytarz na trzecim piętrze, kiwnięciem głowy witając się z wracającym Richardsonem. Siódmoklasista miał patrol razem z Bentleyem. Przekichane. Miałem z nim wartę tylko raz i od tamtej pory zamieniałem się z Williamem jak szalony, kiedy tylko dyrektor sparował mnie z naczelnym poprawnym… Koleś był nawiedzony. W ciągu godziny potrafił przynajmniej cztery razy spytać się, czy nie wstydzę się tego, że daję zły przykład innym uczniom swoim nagannym wyglądem.

Haruse podniósł głowę, najwyraźniej usłyszawszy moje kroki i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Mimowolnie odwzajemniłem ten gest, podchodząc do niego bliżej.

– Byłeś dzisiaj niesamowity – powiedział miękko w ramach przywitania.

– Powiedziałeś to tak, jakbym na co dzień taki nie był – odparłem zaczepnie, prychając rozbawiony.

– Na co dzień to co innego, Ryuu-chan…

Wywróciłem oczami i kiwnąłem głową w stronę południowego skrzydła, gdzie zaraz obaj szliśmy nieśpiesznie.

– Czyli?

– Na co dzień ludzie podziwiają tylko twoją elegancję. Dzisiaj mieli okazję doświadczyć innego ciebie. Każdy twój ruch był wystudiowany, a ty byłeś tancerzem, boisko twoją sceną, a my twoimi widzami. Ludzie widzieli tylko ciebie i twój spektakl. Przyćmiłeś wszystkich swoim blaskiem… – odparł bez wahania, a ja poczułem jednocześnie, jakby ktoś uderzył mnie w brzuch i to irytujące gilgotanie w podbrzuszu.

– No daj spokój. Co cię w ogóle wzięło na takie porównania? Obudził się w tobie poeta? – spytałem, ukrywając szczelnie swoje zakłopotanie. Dlaczego on dalej próbuje, skoro powiedziałem mu, że dałem szansę komuś innemu? No i dlaczego jego słowa tak na mnie wpłynęły!?

– Może… Ostatnio czytałem sporo haiku.

Uniosłem jedną brew, patrząc na niego pytająco. Nie byłem znawcą jak mój brat i miałem prawo nie wiedzieć, czym dokładnie prócz jakimś tekstem było to całe haiku.

– To jakieś wiersze? Opowiadania? – spytałem w końcu, kiedy nie raczył mi wyjaśnić sam z siebie tego pojęcia.

– Naprawdę nie wiesz? – Nie, tylko się zgrywam, sarknąłem w duchu. – Myślałem, że takich rzeczy nie będę musiał ci tłumaczyć. Jednak miałeś prawo nie wiedzieć! – zapewnił nagle, najprawdopodobniej dostrzegając moją minę. – To naprawdę nic takiego. Już ci mówię…

– Nie chcę – uciąłem jego słowa szybko. Nie chciałem pozwolić sobie na rozwodzenie się o jakiejś głupocie. – Bo mam w sumie lepszą propozycję.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się delikatnie, kiwając głową, jakby właśnie tego się spodziewał.

– Zamieniam się w słuch, Ryuu.

 

~*~

 

Sobotni ranek był gwarny. Wszyscy, którzy mogli, wychodzili po śniadaniu. Dzięki temu w pokoju wspólnym pozostawały praktyczne pustki. Młodsi uczniowie, którzy nie byli w odpowiednim wieku na wyjścia do miasta, zamykali się w swoich pokojach, by zamanifestować swoje niezadowolenie reszcie domowników.

Kolejny raz korzystając z dobroci Richardsona oraz pierwszej srebrnej pary, mogłem pozwolić sobie na pozostanie w zamku i wzięcie się za napisanie wszystkich prac, które przyszły pod moją nieobecność i z dwie, które przyszły po tym, jak wróciłem. 

Drugoklasistka podeszła do mnie z kubkiem gorącej herbaty i z nieśmiałym uśmiechem postawiła go na stoliku obok. Następnie nim zdążyłem chociaż podziękować (co prawda kiwnięciem głową, ale zawsze), ta już odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła.

Wzruszyłem ramionami, wracając do przerwanego na sekundy wypracowania z transmutacji. Jeszcze tylko jakieś dwa zdania i skończę. Byłem już na finiszu. 

– Znowu nie raczyłeś wyjść na miasto i się zabawić, książę? – padło pytanie gdzieś z boku. Spojrzałem w stronę uśmiechniętej Very. Dziewczyna ubrała przylegające do ciała jaśniutkie spodnie i ciemnozielony sweterek w srebrne gwiazdki przy końcówce prawego rękawa. Co było tak absurdalne, że nie mogłem się powstrzymać i parsknąłem cicho śmiechem.

Vera po dywaniku z Harpią i Severusem stała się o wiele ostrożniejsza. Przestała wędrować po zamku w swoim stylu, przez co zaczęła chodzić niezadowolona, marszcząc delikatnie swój zgrabny nosek. Co prawda, nie miałem pojęcia, co jej powiedzieli. Ruda uparcie milczała na ten temat. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę jej zmianę, musiała usłyszeć naprawdę groźne słowa, prawdopodobnie nawet ze strony swojego ojca, skoro nawet ona skapitulowała.

Swoją drogą, dalej ciężko było mi przyjąć do świadomości, że dziewczyna była córką profesora. Co prawda adoptowaną, jednak w świecie magicznym po otrzymaniu praw do opieki nad dzieckiem, ich magie łączą się w jakiś sposób. Jakby rodzic oddawał cząstkę siebie jeszcze bardziej przywiązując pociechę do siebie. Dodatkowo zastosowane zaklęcie adopcyjne i praktycznie nikt nie dostrzega prawdy. Tylko potężniejsi czarodzieje zauważą otoczkę zaklęcia wokół postaci dziecka. Jednak to nie o tych chciałem…

Zastanawiałem się, jak Sev sobie z tym radzi. Nie wiem, od kiedy miał dziewczynę pod swoimi skrzydłami, ale samotne wychowywanie dziecka nie mogło być proste. Tym bardziej, że przez tyle lat trzymał ten fakt w sekrecie. Najprawdopodobniej robił to wszystko, by chronić ją przed łapami Czarnego Pana i jego popleczników.

Albo po prostu tylko ja nie byłem tego świadomy (tak samo jak uczucia, którym ojciec darzył profesora). Przecież niemożliwością było, aby Severus potrafił ukrywać to tak długo. Nie to, że sam z siebie chciałby wyskoczyć z ogłoszeniem, że jakiś czas temu adoptował/dorobił się córki. Chodzi bardziej o to, że po prostu nie miałby innego wyjścia. Chociażby dyrektor musiał się o tym dowiedzieć.

– To jakaś nowa forma droczenia się ze mną? – spytała, siadając na oparciu kanapy i uwieszając się na moim ramieniu. – Zmieniły ci się fetysze, skarbie? – mruknęła mi do ucha, owiewając je ciepłym oddechem, na co wzdrygnąłem się nieznacznie. Kątem oka wyłapałem kilka zaciekawionych spojrzeń utkwionych na naszej dwójce.

– A je w ogóle jakieś mam? – Uniosłem jedną brew, odsuwając od siebie dziewczynę i patrząc na nią z ciekawością. – Powiesz mi coś, o czym nie wiem?

– Hmm… Jest kilka takich rzeczy. 

– Na przykład?

– Potter ma dziewczynę – powiedziała, a mnie w pierwszej chwili zmroziło. Gryfiak działał na dwa fronty? Nie, to niemożliwe… Nie on. Zresztą musiałby być idiotą i samobójcą, by spróbować choćby pomyśleć o zdradzie.

– Nie. Potter nie ma dziewczyny. – Z lekkim uśmiechem odłożyłem pergamin ze skończoną pracą na stolik i sięgnąłem po herbatę.

– Skąd ta pewność? – Vera posłała mi czujne spojrzenie.

– Bo w tej chwili marzy tylko o mnie – szepnąłem, wzruszając nieznacznie ramionami. 

Ruda w pierwszej chwili nie zareagowała w żaden sposób. Po prostu stała i patrzyła na mnie, by po chwili krzyknąć:

– Co!? Żartujesz sobie! Potter i…! – ucichła posłusznie, kiedy do jej uszu doszło: “Ciszej, Vera!”. Odwróciła się, patrząc po zainteresowanych naszą rozmową Ślizgonach. – A wy tu czego!? Szczęścia szukacie? Jest tam, gdzie was teraz nie ma…. Wynocha! – krzyknęła, kiedy osłupiała dzieciarnia w pierwszej chwili się nie ruszyła.

W ciszy obserwowaliśmy, jak piątka dzieciaków pośpiesznie uciekała do swoich pokoi.

– Jak zwykle agresywna… – westchnąłem teatralnie. – I co się tak na mnie patrzysz? Zakochałaś się we mnie?

– Daruj sobie, kotku – warknęła, przysiadając się obok (na szczęście zajmowałem najwygodniejszą kanapę). – Jak to możliwe? Przecież jeszcze niedawno chciałeś na nim psy wieszać… Tak się nienawidziliście, że dotykanie go przyprawiało cię o mdłości. Pamiętam jak jeszcze rok temu to mówiłeś, kiedy zmuszony zostałeś do bycia z nim w parze na zielarstwie. W tym samym czasie po coś sięgnęliście i wasze dłonie się spotkały. Chyba przez tydzień panikowałeś, że z pewnością cię czymś zaraził.

– To było kiedyś – burknąłem cicho. – Teraz już tak nie jest.

– Co się zmieniło? Tak z dnia na dzień przeszliście na związkowe tory? Pierwszego dnia się lejecie, a następnego bzykacie do białego rana?

– Czy ty musisz wszystko porównywać do seksu? – spytałem, rozglądając się po pokoju wspólnym na wszelki wypadek. Niby byliśmy sami, ale licho nie śpi. Ściany mają uszy. Tu na szczęście nie było portretów.

– Bo tylko w taki sposób mogę zrozumieć tą nagłą miłość między wami.

– To nie jest miłość – syknąłem gwałtownie. – My tylko się lubimy.

– I my też. A jakoś jeszcze nie szłam z tobą w ślinę ani nie dobierałam się do twoich spodni.

Wywróciłem oczami, wzdychając głośno.

– Wiesz dobrze, o co mi chodzi.

– Wiem – przytaknęła – ale nie pojmuję. Gdyby to jeszcze był tylko seks… Ale tu nie o seks chodzi, nie?

– Nie… A przynajmniej nie w tej chwili.

– Więc nie jesteś z nim tylko po to, by złamać mu serce i go rzucić – powiedziała nagle, łapiąc moje ramię. – Przez chwilę miałam złudne wrażenie, że to może o to chodzić. Zniszczyć jego idealny pogląd na miłość czy coś w tym stylu. Ale ty go naprawdę lubisz.

Odwróciłem wzrok, nie odpowiadając. Zresztą nie musiałem, moja reakcja musiała jej wystarczyć, bo jej palce na moim ramieniu rozluźniły się, a ona sama zabrała po chwili dłonie.

– Chyba muszę zapalić – powiedziała po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

– W moim pokoju są nasze fajki – przypomniałem uczynnie, zbierając swoje rzeczy.

– Świetnie. Tam też dokończymy rozmowę – odparła, podnosząc się z elegancją. – A wieczorem opijemy twój nadzwyczajnie niezwykły związek. Bo wszystko, co robisz, musi się odznaczać, nie? 

– To już cały ja. – Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

 

~*~

 

– Gdzie mnie prowadzicie?

Razem z bratem zignorowaliśmy pytanie dziewczyny, idąc dalej w stronę Zakazanego Lasu.

– Nie chcecie mnie tam zabić, prawda? – Pada kolejne pytanie, a ja uśmiecham się delikatnie, zaczynając mieć z tego mały ubaw. – Mój ojciec dowie się jako pierwszy, jeśli coś mi się stanie.

– Draco, myślisz, że możemy jej powiedzieć teraz? – zwraca się do mnie Ig, używając konspiracyjnego głosu. Udaje, że słowa te mają dotrzeć tylko i wyłącznie do moich uszu.

Zerkam nieznacznie na bliźniaka. Czyżby Vera znów w jakiś cudowny sposób zalazła mu za skórę?

Jak ona to robi?

– Nie – odpowiadam po chwili, nie chcąc włączać się w zabawę brata, chociaż obecne słowa przeczyły moim myślom. – Bo wtedy „niespodzianka” straciłaby swój sens istnienia w słowniku.

– Bardzo mnie cieszy, że martwisz się o egzystencję parosylabowego słówka, ale weź też pod uwagę to, że wyciągasz mnie bez słowa wyjaśnienia do ciemnego lasu. Nie muszę wspominać, że jest zakazany, prawda?

– Nie, skarbie. Wiemy o tym – odparł Ig słodkim głosem, na co przewróciłem oczami. – Ale właśnie tam znajduje się nasza super tajna baza.

– Igniss. Straszysz ją – mruknąłem, wchodząc między drzewa. Szedłem jako pierwszy, więc nie mogłem widzieć, co robią, ale po cichym charakterystycznym odgłosie i syku brata, domyśliłem się, że ta musiała go uderzyć.

– A ona jest brutalna – poskarżył się, jednak ani ja, ani Vera tego nie skomentowaliśmy.

Zamiast tego w ciszy szliśmy ledwo widoczną ścieżką. Prawdę mówiąc, nie była nam ona potrzebna. Biorąc pod uwagę to, ile razy od początku roku zdążyłem odwiedzić Zakazany Las, mogłem wejść nawet z innej strony i też bym dotarł na miejsce. 

Kiedy doszliśmy na znajomą polanę, uśmiechnąłem się lekko, zatrzymując prawie na jej środku. 

– Łał… i to jest ta wasza super tajna baza? Nieziemska – zironizowała niecierpliwie Vera i już chciała coś dodać, ale pojawienie się smoczycy skutecznie zamknęło jej usta.

Galena poinformowała nas o swojej obecności nagle. Jej cień mignął po trawie, kiedy ona przelatywała nad nami z zawrotną prędkością. Sam ledwo ją dojrzałem, a widząc niepewną minę rudej, byłem bardziej niż pewien, że nie wiedziała, z czym mamy do czynienia.

Do tego jeszcze tuż obok mnie spadł nieduży kawał truchła sarny czy czegoś w tym guście, na co sam się wzdrygnąłem. Dalej nie mogłem przyzwyczaić się do tego, w jaki sposób gadzinka oddawała mi część swoich łupów.

Ale to jeszcze nie wszystko.

Vera szeptem zaproponowała nam ucieczkę, odwracając się i stając tuż przed pyskiem Galci, która dosłownie w tym momencie wylądowała z cichym warkotem.

Dziewczyna kwiknęła przerażona, upadając na pośladki, a Galena zawisła nad nią, patrząc groźne. Zaraz jednak straciła nią zainteresowanie, skupiając się na mnie i plecaku, który właśnie ściągnąłem z ramion. Ominęła zgrabnie Ślizgonkę i w kilku szybkich krokach zjawiła się przy mnie, ocierając pysk o moje biodro.

– Co to ma być?! – wyksztusiła z siebie w końcu, patrząc szeroko otwartymi oczami, na rozgrywającą się przed nią scenę.

– Jego maleństwo. Wykluła się w te wakacje – odezwał się za mnie bliźniak, pomagając piątoklasistce wstać i otrzepując jej spodnie z ziemi.

– To to bydle nawet pół roku nie ma!? – krzyknęła cicho, kuląc się, kiedy błękitna smoczyca machnęła nagle ogonem. Nie wiem, czy zrobiła to specjalnie, by ją uciszyć, czy nie, ale z pewnością podziałało.

– Żadne bydle, tylko Galena. – Pokręciłem lekko głową, gładząc samicę po szyi. – Jeżeli chcesz coś o niej mówić, to radzę uczynnie zważać na słowa. Gal naprawdę wiele z nich rozumie i mści się, kiedy ją obrażasz.

– Potwierdzam – włączył się Ig. – Ostatnio próbowała mnie w odwecie spalić.

– Bo ciebie szczególnie nie lubi, głupku. – Rzuciłem do brata z naganą. – Na Haruse jedynie powarkuje albo go szturcha. Tylko na tobie stosuje taki rodzaj zemsty.

– To tylko bardziej dowodzi temu, że mała się na mnie uwzięła – burknął niezadowolony, nie racząc się ruszyć z miejsca. Czyżby bał się kolejnego ataku ze strony smoczycy?

– Albo zna się na ludziach – rzuciła dziewczyna, podchodząc odrobinkę bliżej i z pewnym wahaniem położyła dłoń na jej grzbiecie. – Ale ona jest ciepła – zauważyła zaskoczona, na co uśmiechnąłem się nieznacznie.

Sięgnąłem do torby i wyciągnąłem z niej małego surowego kurczaka.

– Masz – podałem jej mięso. – Nakarm ją… 

– Ale że ja? Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł.

– Dobry, bo chcę, żeby ci zaufała. Już samo twoje przyjście tu ze mną, a nie sama czy z Igiem sprawiło, że zapunktowałaś u niej. No dalej. Gal nie zrobi ci krzywdy. 

Ruda niepewnie wystawiła rękę ku smoczycy. Ta z kolei obwąchała ją szybko, po czym delikatnie (nawet jak na nią) chapnęła swoją zdobycz, zostawiając dłoń Very mokrą od śliny. 

–To jest ohydne… – oznajmiła podnosząc rękę przed swoją twarz. – Ale też i fajne. Mogę jeszcze raz?

  

~*~

 

Na spotkanie z poplecznikiem Czarnego Pana przyszedłem około dziesięciu minut wcześniej. Liczyłem na to, że pojawię się jako pierwszy i będę mógł przygotować się bardziej na nieuniknione spotkanie z nieznajomym. Wtedy też czułbym się odrobinę pewniej. Że nie napotkam na żadne niespodzianki czy coś w tym guście.

Chyba że jegomość pomyślał identycznie i przygotował się na taką ewentualność.

Kiedy tylko nadusiłem na klamkę i pchnąłem drzwi prowadzące do starej sali od eliksirów, usłyszałem cichy, nienawistny syk przy uchu:

– _Furtum Halitus_ – W jednym momencie zabrakło mi powietrza. Na darmo chwyciłem się za szyję, próbując złapać chociaż najmniejszy, najdrobniejszy haust. Zupełnie jakby tlen wyparował z całego zamku, a moje płuca odmówiły pracy. Czułem szaleńczy bieg serca uderzającego z siłą o żebra, szukając ratunku w tej sytuacji. Osunąłem się na kolana, odwracając głowę na boki, wyszukując przeciwnika.

Spojrzałem w szoku na wykrzywioną w szyderczym uśmiechu twarz Teodora Notta. A skierowana na moją twarz różdżka jeszcze bardziej utwierdziła mnie w przekonaniu, że to on jest moim dręczycielem.

Ocknąłem się z jękiem, czując, że moje dłonie zostały wygięte do tyłu i związane (o dziwo) dość miękkim w dotyku materiałem. Krawatem, uświadomiłem sobie, kiedy otworzyłem oczy, a mój wzrok spoczął na siedzącym na krześle Notcie. Przekręciłem się lekko, by zamiast na plecach, leżeć bardziej na prawym boku.

– Podobała ci się drzemka? – spytał, kiedy dostrzegł ruch z mojej strony. Oparł łokcie na kolanach, pochylając się nieznacznie. – Prawdę mówiąc, martwiłem się, że nie uda ci się na czas odkryć przesłania moich wiadomości. Sądziłem, że skoro sprawa dotyczy naszego Pana…

– Twojego pana, Nott – warknąłem nagle, przerywając jego zbliżającą się przemowę. – On nie jest moim panem…

– Oj, Draco. – Cmoknął cicho z dezaprobatą, podnosząc się z krzesła. Jego kopniak był czymś spodziewanym, ale i tak wyrwał z gardła zduszone sapnięcie, pozbawiając mnie na chwilę oddechu. – Czemu musisz być taki uparty? Starasz się uciec przed własnym losem. Twoim przeznaczeniem jest służyć w armii naszego Pana. Być po stronie zwycięzców. Dlaczego więc się odwracasz?

– A dlaczego ty tak ślepo w niego wierzysz? Widziałeś kiedykolwiek, co on robi ludziom? Widziałeś z jakim okrucieństwem ich traktuje?

– Widziałem, co robił tobie – odparł z nonszalancją, wzruszając ramionami. Zamarłem osłupiony. Widział mnie? Jak? Kiedy? – Och, nie wiedziałeś o tym? – spytał w parodii troski. – Wśród Śmierciożerców jest garstka wybranych, która w szczególne dni może przyglądać się osobistym działaniom Pana. Często padało na twoje „lekcje”. A niedawno do ich grona miałem zaszczyt dołączyć też ja.

– Jesteś tak samo popierdolony jak twój ojciec – rzuciłem ze złością.

– Ależ nie musisz mi prawić komplementów, Draco… Nie ważne, co teraz powiesz, nie wywiniesz się od tego, co dla ciebie przygotowałem.

Złapał mnie mocno za ramię i szarpnięciem zmusił do wstania z zimnej podłogi. Nogi uginały się pod moim ciężarem, co nie przeszkadzało chłopakowi w dalszym prowadzeniu mnie za sobą. Kiedy doprowadził mnie do krzesła – na którym wcześniej siedział – zatrzymał się i pchnął mnie na nie.

Nie mogąc złapać równowagi ani tym bardziej uratować się w jakiś sposób rękoma, po prostu runąłem przed siebie, szczęką uderzając o siedzisko. Gwałtowny ból rozpromienił się po języku, a metaliczny posmak uderzył w moje kubki smakowe. Przegryzłem sobie język.

– Jaka z ciebie ciamajda – mruknął, kucając przy mnie i łapiąc moją szczękę, włożył kciuk między wargi, zmuszając mnie, abym pozwolił mu wejść dalej. – Ładnie to tak? Zaraz wyjdzie, że się nad tobą znęcam, a tego przecież nie chcemy, prawda?

Nic nie odpowiedziałem, posyłając mu tylko pochmurne spojrzenie. Nie wiem, czemu nie próbowałem uciec. Może byłem za słaby. Cały czas miałem wrażenie, że wdychane powietrze drapało mnie w piersi. Albo po prostu miałem świadomość, że i tak mnie dorwie przy najmniejszej próbie ucieczki. W końcu nawet nie byłbym w stanie otworzyć na czas drzwi, biorąc pod uwagę skrępowane ręce.

Kiedy zabrał palec z moich ust, pomógł mi porządnie usiąść, za pomocą różdżki wiążąc moje nogi do nóżek krzesła. Trochę się przy tym szarpałem, ale zaciśnięta dłoń za mojej szyi dosyć szybko ostudziła moje zapały.

Więcej kłopotów miał przy ponownym wiązaniu moich rąk. Z jakiegoś powodu – nawet nie chciałem wiedzieć z jakiego, najlepiej nigdy – postanowił umieścić je jakoś przede mną. Ale i na to znalazł sposób, po prostu tak transmutując krzesło, aby wyrosły z niego w miarę stabilne oparcia. Do nich właśnie przywiązał mi nadgarstki.

– Przyznam, że trochę inaczej to widziałem – powiedział po chwili ciszy, kiedy obserwował swoje dzieło. – Liczyłem na odrobinę pokorniejsze zachowanie z twojej strony w sprawie naszego Pana.

– Twojego pana… – powtórzyłem słowa z początku naszej rozmowy. – Nigdy nie waż się sądzić inaczej. On nie jest moim panem.

– Tak, tak, tak… – odezwał się, a złość wykrzywiła jego twarz. – Już to słyszałem. Ale wiesz co? Obaj dobrze wiemy, że jak wrócisz do domku, nie powtórzysz swoich słów. Za bardzo się go boisz, czyż nie? Tylko w przypadku jego nieobecności jesteś bardziej niż wyszczekany.

Zacisnąłem mocniej zęby, nie mając nawet co mu odpowiedzieć. W końcu mu nie przytaknę! Bałem się GO. Tak bardzo, że nie byłem w stanie w żaden sposób MU się przeciwstawić. Jedynie liczyłem na jakąkolwiek łaskę z JEGO strony. Przeciwstawienie się równało się z bólem, a nawet śmiercią. Byłem tchórzem, wiem to doskonale. Jednak panicznie trzymałem się życia. Nie chciałem umierać.

– Jednak nic nie odpowiesz? – spytał, kucając tuż przede mną i pieszczotliwie głaszcząc moją dłoń. – Bardzo zależy mi na podtrzymaniu jakoś naszej rozmowy. – Jego palce przeszły na moje. Najpierw pogładził kciuk, by przejść na badanie palca wskazującego. – Co mam zrobić, byś nie odpowiadał mi milczeniem. Nie lubię złota, Draco – dodał, łapiąc nagle mocniej mój palec i wyginając go ostro do tyłu. Trzask łamanej kości wymieszał się z krzykiem przepełnionym bólem. – Wolę mieć do czynienia z twoim srebrnym językiem… No już, odpowiadaj coś! – warknął, szykując się do kolejnego palca.

– Nie! Bła..AAaa! – krzyknąłem rozdzierająco, nie dokończywszy tego co chciałem powiedzieć. Kolejny palec złamany. – Proszę… – szepnąłem z bólem, kiedy spod pół przymkniętych powiek zauważyłem, że najprawdopodobniej chce zrobić to samo z trzecim – tym razem małym – palcem.

– O co mnie prosisz? Nie wiem, czego ode mnie teraz chcesz – powiedział milutko, a następnie zrobił to, na co się szykował. Tym razem przygryzłem wargę, nie chcąc dać mu satysfakcji. Czułem cały czas smak krwi w ustach, ale nie wiedziałem, czy to z winy języka, czy może przebiłem zębami skórę przy wardze. Ale czy to miało jakieś znaczenie? – Jak nie powiesz jasno, czego chcesz, to nie będę mógł sprostać twoim oczekiwaniom, paniczyku.

Pogrywał sobie ze mną!

– Hmpf! – prychnąłem z całą pogardą, na jaką było mnie w tej chwili stać. – Nie ważne, co powiem i tak będziesz mi łamał palce, czyż nie? I to ma być ta twoja rozmowa? Już twoje liściki były bardziej zajmujące… – Nie wiedziałem, czemu jeszcze mi nie przerwał, ale w tej chwili nie obchodziło mnie to w żadnym calu. – Twój ojciec musi być z ciebie dumny – mieć syna-poetę. Bo chyba tylko tym się wyróżniasz. Jesteś geniuszem pióra. Wyrywasz nim też sobie swoje przyszłe ofiary? Bo jeśli chodzi o prowadzenie rozmów jesteś gorszy od głodnego Goyle’a, który jak mantrę powtarza: jeść, jeść. Jak jakiś pieprzony ożywiony trup. Wymagasz ode mnie rozmów w trakcie twoich barbarzyńskich tortur, a sam jesteś gorszy ode mnie. Właśnie dlatego Czarny Pan cię nie dostrzega. Z tego powodu woli właśnie mnie od ciebie.

Nott wyprostował się z furią, na co umilkłem uczynnie. Wyciągnął różdżkę i wrzasnął:

– CRUCIO!

Wiedziałem, że nie mam najmniejszych szans na obronę. A kiedy zaklęcie mnie trafiło, jedyne o czym marzyłem to umrzeć. Czułem jakby jednocześnie ktoś łamał wszystkie moje kości, podpalał skórę i raził prądem. Traciłem poczucie rzeczywistości, skupiony tylko i wyłącznie na niekończących się torturach.

Kiedy w końcu efekty Cruciatusa objęły też moje gardło odejmując mi dopływ powietrza, Nott zdjął nagle zaklęcie. Otumaniony bólem umysł nie zarejestrował w pierwszej chwili zamieszania, jakie zrobiło się wokół mnie. Nie miałem sił podnieść głowy, która bezwładnie opadła na ramię.

Ktoś do mnie podbiegł i kucnął. Zamknąłem oczy, zmęczony.

– Na wszystkie bóstwa, Draco! Co on ci zrobił? – Czyjaś duża dłoń niepewnie dotknęła mojego policzka. – Aż żałuję, że to nie ja go zdjąłem. Mój biedny aniele.

Uchylam nieznacznie powieki, starając się uśmiechnąć, chociaż pewnie wychodzi mi z tego tylko grymas. Twarz Harry’ego majaczyła przed moją. Mój bohater. Chociaż nie mógł wiedzieć o mojej obecności, to i tak pojawił się, by mnie uratować.

– Ha… Har… – „Harry” staram się powiedzieć, jednak zdarte od krzyków gardło odmawia współpracy.

– Tak, aniele. Jestem tu – zapewnił, kiedy podnosił się z klęczek. – Uwolnię cię z tych więzów – dodaje i w tym samym momencie nie czuję już wrzynającego się w skórę materiału. Po raz kolejny westchnąłem z ulgą.

– Co z Draco? – zapytał ktoś z boku, podchodząc do nas bliżej. Głos podobny miał do Seva, co było absurdalne. W końcu Harry i profesor nie lubili się i nawet przez mój wzgląd nie rozmawialiby ze sobą tak miło.

– Jest oszołomiony po Cruciatusie, chociaż zdaje się mnie rozpoznawać, Severusie. – Co?! Harry nigdy nie zwróciłby do mężczyzny w taki sposób. – Ten gówniarz połamał mu palce. Ma jeszcze przegryzioną do krwi wargę. Więcej nie widzę, ale podejrzewam, że może być tego więcej. Prawdę mówiąc, boję się go dotknąć, żeby przypadkiem nie zrobić mu jeszcze większej krzywdy.

I dlaczego głos Harry'ego brzmi inaczej niż zawsze?

– Po doświadczeniu na własnej skórze Cruciatusa nasze oględziny będą dla niego niczym łaskotki. Ale o tym powinieneś doskonale wiedzieć, profesorze Yoshizawa. Najpierw nastawmy mu kości palców. _Annectosse_.

Haru? Czemu on... och... zrobił to. 

 

~*~

 

_Gdy skończyłem mówić, Haruse bez słowa podszedł do mnie z dziwnym wyrazem. Jego duże dłonie spoczęły na moich biodrach, by zaraz przenieść je wyżej i owinąć je wokół talii, przyciągając mnie do swojej piersi. Przez chwilę staliśmy w taki sposób. Ja, ogłupiały._ _On, nawet nie wiem jaki._

_– Haru?_

_– Mogłeś mi o tym powiedzieć wcześniej, Draco. Pomógłbym ci od samego początku. Tyle razy ci to powtarzałem. Nieważne, o co mnie poprosisz, zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, by cię wspomóc – zapełnił hardo, kiedy odsunął się nieznacznie. Posłałem mu lekki uśmiech. – Tym bardziej przy rozwiązywaniu pokręconych treści listów._

_– Nawet jeśli chciałbym, żebyś pomógł mi kogoś zabić, a potem pozbyć się ciała?_

_– Nie ty – odparł zaraz. – Znam cię już troszkę i wiem, że nie należysz do grupy osób, które by kogoś zabiły bez poważnego powodu. A pomoc w zabiciu śmierciożercy uzyskałbyś od praktycznie każdego dorosłego czarodzieja Jasnej Strony._

_– Przesadzasz. Znowu – powiedziałem, siląc się na powagę. Cieszyłem się, że mam takiego towarzysza jak Japończyk. Wiedziałem, że zawsze mogę na niego liczyć, ale słysząc jego zapewnienia i tak robiło mi się cieplej na duszy. – W niedzielę idę się z **nim** spotkać. Nie wiem, jak się tam wszystko potoczy, dlatego chciałbym, abyś zjawił się na miejscu, jakoś pół godziny po mnie._

_Yoshizawa odchrząknął cicho, przykładając zaciśniętą dłoń do ust._

_– Nie podoba mi się to, o co mnie prosisz. A co, jeśli ta osoba zmusza cię do tego spotkania, by tylko ci coś zrobić?_

_– Nie jestem bezbronny – zauważyłem przytomnie. – Mam różdżkę i umiem się za jej pomocą bronić._

_– Nie twierdzę, że nie. Jednak nigdy nie wiesz, co może się zdarzyć – upomniał mnie z naganą. – Nie bądź nierozsądny. Każdy zna zaklęcie rozbrajające, a skoro jest z Ciemnej Strony, to nie wiadomo jakimi jeszcze klątwami może dysponować. Lepiej zgłośmy to dalej. Severus o tym wie? – Jedno spojrzenie na mnie, musiało dać mu odpowiedź, bo sapnął z niedowierzaniem. – Nie powiedziałeś mu!?_

_– Dobrze wiesz, jaki jest mój chrzestny. Nie pozwoliłby mi tam pójść, zapewne dałby mi na dokładkę szlaban, żebym nie myślał o nieposłuchaniu go i dodatkowo też za to, że mu „nie ufam”. – Przy tych słowach wywróciłem teatralnie oczami. Jakbym kiedykolwiek miał podstawy do nie ufania mu. Po prostu nie chciałem wplątywać go w kolejne moje problemy, skoro gro innych – swoich i moich – miał na głowie. – A na spotkanie poszedłby za mnie. No i jeśli twoje obawy się spełnią, to nie chcę, żeby Sev cierpiał z mojego powodu._

_– A myślisz, że będzie zadowolony, kiedy dowie się, że to ty wplątałeś w poważne kłopoty?_

_– Myślę, że nie, ale i tak wolę to, od myśli, że znów przeze mnie musi cierpieć._

_– I tak mi się to nie podoba, Draco… – powiedział po chwili, wzdychając ciężko. – Ja też nie chcę, żebyś cierpiał. Jestem pewny, że Severus z Igiem są tego samego zdania. No i twój **chłopak** pewnie też…_

_– Serio, Haruse? Chcesz mi to teraz wygarniać? – zirytowałem się lekko. Powiedziałem mu o tym ledwie dwa dni temu, a ten już chyba z czwarty raz próbuje mi wypomnieć, że wybrałem kogoś innego._

_– Nie, po prostu chcę ci uzmysłowić, że to naprawdę zły pomysł._

_– Czyli mam rozumieć, że nie chcesz mi pomóc?_

_– Na wszystkie bóstwa, nie! – zaprzeczył gwałtownie, przerażony najwyraźniej moimi wątpliwościami. – Wiesz dobrze, że nie o to mi chodzi. Martwię się o ciebie. Już sama myśl o tym, że coś może ci się stać, chociaż będę gdzieś w pobliżu napawa mnie obrzydzeniem do samego siebie oraz bólem, że nie byłem w stanie temu zapobiec. Kocham cię jak jeszcze nikogo na świecie i twoje dobro jest moim priorytetem._

_– Nic mi nie będzie, Haru. Włos mi z głowy nie spadnie, jednak naprawdę liczę na twoją pomoc – powiedziałem, łapiąc do za ramię i zaciskając na nim odrobinę mocniej palce. – Jesteś mi potrzebny._

~*~

 

Kiedy po otworzeniu oczu ujrzałem sklepienie sufitu skrzydła szpitalnego, uśmiechnąłem się lekko do siebie. Chociaż w tej chwili nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć, co się działo po rzuceniu klątwy, to nie przejmowałem się tym zbytnio. Haruse musiał się zjawić na czas. W innym wypadku Nott po ściągnięciu ze mnie Cruciatusa zrobiłby mi coś o wiele gorszego, zamiast wysyłać do sanktuarium Pomfrey.

Rozejrzałem się powoli po sali, dostrzegając prawie od razu skuloną postać opartą o łóżko przy moich nogach. Wytężyłem wzrok starając się dojrzeć więcej szczegółów, by zaraz ze zdziwieniem stwierdzić, że to Ig. Wielką pomocą było słabe światło księżyca padające przez okno jak i to, że brat poruszył się nieznacznie, odwracając twarz w moją stronę. Do tej pory spał z twarzą wtuloną w ramiona, którymi wcześniej musiał się po prostu opierać o łóżko.

Na jego policzkach lśniły zaschnięte łzy, na co poczułem ciężki ucisk w sercu. Jak długo tu siedział? 

Podniosłem dłoń z zamiarem dotknięcia nieznacznie brata. Chociażby jego szaty. Nie chciałem go budzić, po prostu chciałem poczuć, że to jest prawdziwe. Zatrzymałem się jednak, widząc bandaże na moich palcach. No tak, wcześniej były złamane.

– Przez najbliższy czas nie powinieneś korzystać z prawej ręki, Draco. – Rozległ się cichy szept po drugiej stronie. Wystraszony odwróciłem gwałtownie głowę, patrząc na siedzącego na krześle profesora Malfoya. – Kości co prawda są nastawione, jednak wciąż większy nacisk może je ponownie złamać.

– Co pan tu robi? – spytałem niezgrabnie, krzywiąc się na dźwięk własnego głosu. Jakbym miał wióry w gardle. I do tego to nieprzyjemne mrowiące odczucie na języku.

– Pilnuję, żeby nikt niepowołany się do ciebie nie zbliżał – odparł równie cicho jak wcześniej. Na wszelki wypadek rozejrzałem się ponownie po sali. – Oprócz pani Pomfrey, jest tu tylko nasza trójka, więc nie musisz się obawiać. Igniss pojawił się krótko po twoim przybyciu do skrzydła szpitalnego, jakby wyczuwał, że coś się stało. Pozwoliliśmy mu zostać tu tylko dlatego, że dyrektor wyraził na to swoją zgodę.

– A co z…?

– Nottem? Jak tylko odzyskał przytomność, został przesłuchany przez profesora Snape’a i profesora Dumbledore’a. Teraz z kolei jest pilnowany przez profesora Snape’a w jednej z sal w lochach. Rano ma przybyć po niego auror z Ministerstwa Magii. 

– Co? Jak to? – spytałem, chociaż domyślałem się, że nie chodziło o to, że mnie zaatakował. Ale o to jakich zaklęć używał, no i zdradził się, po której jest stronie.

– Nott dopuścił się strasznego przestępstwa. Rzucił zaklęcie niewybaczalne na innego człowieka. Bezbronnego, muszę dodać. Takie coś nie przechodzi bez echa. Musieliśmy poinformować o tym odpowiednie osoby. Nott zostanie zabrany do Ministerstwa i tam szczegółowo przesłuchany. 

– Długo już tu leżę? – Ponownie utkwiłem wzrok w sylwetce brata. Cały czas ściskało mnie na myśl o tym, jak ten musiał się o mnie martwić.

– Parę godzin. Koło trzeciej w nocy przyszedłem wymienić profesora Yoshizawę, który siedział z tobą do samego początku. Teraz jest piąta – odpowiedział spokojnie, na co skinąłem lekko głową, kalkulując przekazane informacje. Czyli byłem tu koło sześciu godzin. 

Igniss drgnął lekko, podnosząc nieznacznie głowę i spoglądając na mnie sennie. Zaraz jego oczy rozszerzyły się gwałtownie, a Gryfon poderwał się do góry z cichym okrzykiem.

– Draco! – zawołał, opierając łokcie na poduszce po obu stronach mojej głowy. Jego usta znalazły swoje miejsce na moim czole, które ten ucałował prawie z namaszczeniem. – Ty żyjesz!

– Dramatyzujesz, Ig – odparłem tylko, wzdychając, kiedy ten po odsunięciu się, zaczął badać moją twarz. – Nic mi nie jest. Jestem cały.

– Jesteś połatany – fuknął cicho, zły. – Gdyby nie interwencja Seva i Haru, ten śmieć z kosza na odpadki trolla mógłby cię zabić.

– Ale mnie nie zabił… więc opanuj się troszkę.

– I bardzo dobrze, bo wtedy nie dotarłby do Azkabanu w jednym kawałku.

– Nott trafi do Azkabanu? – spytałem zaraz, zdrową ręką odsuwając od siebie brata i patrząc wyczekująco na profesora.

– Cóż, wszystko wskazuje na to, że tak. W Ministerstwie zostanie podjęta decyzja, kiedy tylko chłopak tam się zjawi.

 

~*~

 

Kiedy koło siódmej pielęgniarka przyszła sprawdzić, jak się czuję, zażądałem pozwolenia opuszczenia skrzydła szpitalnego. Kobiecina od razu zaoponowała. Zresztą jak samo jak profesor Malfoy czy mój brat.

– Lepiej będzie, jak zostaniesz. Nie jesteś w pełni wyleczony. To wbrew mojemu powołaniu, żeby wypuszczać chorego pacjenta – mówiła trzy po trzy pielęgniarka.

– To niebezpieczne, Draco – zaczął Erydan. – W tłumie uczniów nie możemy zagwarantować ci pełnego bezpieczeństwa.

– No i nie wiadomo, czy Nott działał tu sam, czy mamy jeszcze innych Śmierciożerców na terenie szkoły.

– Jeśli nie pojawię się w tym samy czasie co Nott, mogą zacząć coś podejrzewać – odparłem w sprzeciwie. – Kiedy dyrektor powie o wydaleniu Notta ze szkoły i powodzie, dla którego to robi, nikt nie weźmie mnie za ofiarę a jego współpracownika. Będą podejrzewać, że właśnie mnie sprawdzacie.

– Dlatego tak bardzo chcesz wyjść? – spytał Severus, wchodząc do środka sali i trzymając w rękach jakiś mały tobołek. – Przez działanie eliksirów, nie czujesz jeszcze bólu. Ale z każdą chwilą będziesz go coraz mocniej odczuwał. Teraz to, że trochę trudniej ci się oddycha, nie jest dla ciebie problemem. Jednak kiedy tylko ledwo co nastawione żebra zaczną promieniować bólem, poprzednie nieznośne odczucie może stać się nie do zniesienia.

– Więc wystarczy, że nim minie całkowicie działanie jednego, wezmę drugi. – Wzruszyłem ramionami.

Brunet położył pakunek na szafce nocnej.

– Tu masz ubrania na dzisiaj. Pani Pomfrey proszę zostawić mu dwie fiolki eliksiru i wypuścić jak tylko da się przebadać i ubierze. Profesorze Malfoy, proszę za mną – powiedział i wyszedł wraz z moim wujem.

Mimo moich słabych protestów, bliźniak pomógł mi się przebrać i jako pierwszy ruszył do piguły, odebrać moje leki.

– Najlepiej będzie, jak zażyje je pan zaraz po śniadaniu, a w czasie przerwy na lunch przyjdzie pan po kolejną porcję – powiedziała do mnie kobieta, wręczając Igowi dwa flakoniki. – A pan, panie Black, przypilnuje pana Malfoya.

– Oczywiście – przytaknął szybko brunet.

– Uważajcie na siebie, chłopcy.

Po jej słowach wyszliśmy dość szybkim krokiem. Teraz nadszedł czas na śniadanie i mowę dyrektora dotyczącą Notta. Chyba, że nie będzie tego wyjaśniał od razu.

– Przepraszam – bąknął nagle chłopak, wciskając ręce w kieszenie spodni, co umożliwiała mu rozpięta szata. – Gdybym tylko wiedział, że to tak się skończy…

– To nie twoja wina, Iggy. Nie wiedziałeś o spotkaniu.

– Gdybym tylko bardziej się zainteresował tematem, to dowiedziałbym się o nim – fuknął zły na samego siebie. - Ale ja głupi skupiałem się na siedzeniu w bibliotece. 

– Panikujesz niepotrzebnie – mruknąłem, muskając palcami jego ramię. Nie chciałem, by obwiniał się o coś, na co nie miał najmniejszego wpływu. – Zresztą nie zmienisz biegu wydarzeń. Ważne, że wszystko dobrze się skończyło.

 – Nie panikuję. Po prostu nie mogę znieść myśli, że nie byłem w stanie ci w żaden sposób pomóc. Jakby nigdy nic śmiałem się z przyjaciółmi w czasie, gdy ciebie… – umilkł nagle, spoglądając w mijany właśnie korytarz i przysuwając się bliżej mnie. Podążyłem za jego spojrzeniem, a serce zabiło mi mocniej.

 Harry szedł ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, uśmiechając się pogodnie i odpowiadając na pytania Wiewióra. Jeszcze nas nie zauważył, ale to była kwestia sekund.


	67. Harry

Dobiegała już trzecia nad ranem, co oznaczało, że praktycznie połowę dzisiejszej warty miałem za sobą. Na szczęście tym razem moim towarzyszem był Erydan, więc czas mijał mi naprawdę szybko. To był już drugi raz, gdy mieliśmy razem patrolować korytarze, więc nauczony doświadczeniem już na wstępie poprosiłem, żeby poopowiadał mi o swoim kraju… Znaczy kraju, w którym mieszkał do tej pory – Polsce. Właśnie zachwalał jakiś region w tamtejszych górach o dziwnej szeleszczącej nazwie, gdy nagle zatrzymał się gwałtownie, milknąc w pół słowa.

– Panie profesorze…? – Odwróciłem się zdezorientowany. Wyraz jego twarzy sprawił, że wyszarpnąłem różdżkę z kieszeni i przyjrzałem się uważnie korytarzowi przed nami. Jednak nic nie dostrzegłem. Uważnie nasłuchując, zbliżyłem się pospiesznie do mężczyzny. Gdy dzieliły nas już mniej niż dwie stopy, pojąłem swój błąd.

Przez otaczającą nas ciemność coś co w pierwszej chwili wziąłem za skupienie i uważne wpatrywanie w ciemność, tak naprawdę okazało się pustym wzrokiem utkwionym w oddali. Nie, żeby jakoś polepszało to sytuację. Tym bardziej, gdy zorientowałem się, że Erydan oddycha zdecydowanie za ciężko jak na zadyszkę po godzinnym spacerze. Nie dość, że nie miałem pojęcia, co się dzieje, to sytuacja z chwili na chwilę robiła się coraz dziwniejsza. A apogeum osiągnęła, gdy spróbowałem wybudzić go z tego letargu czy cokolwiek to było i potrząsnąłem nim, wołając po imieniu.

– ...biały kociak… rana… kruk… – zaczął mamrotać ledwo zrozumiale, a mnie zjeżyły się włoski na karku. Mówił coś jeszcze, ale zbyt niewyraźnie, żebym cokolwiek z tego wychwycił. Cała sytuacja była tym dziwniejsza, że już wcześniej uraczył mnie niezrozumiałą gadką o kocie. Ale jednocześnie w pewnym sensie tamta sytuacja właśnie się wyjaśniła. Nie miałem wątpliwości, że miał wizję. Sam miałem je już wielokrotnie za sprawą Voldemorta, byłem też świadkiem widzenia profesor Trelawney… I choć jego głos nie brzmiał tak złowieszczo jak jej, to puste spojrzenie się zgadzało.

Bełkotał jeszcze przez chwilę, aż wreszcie równie niespodziewanie jak się wszystko zaczęło, tak się skończyło. Mrugnął kilka razy, odzyskując kontakt ze światem – tym naszym – i przeniósł spojrzenie na mnie. Nim zdążył choćby otworzyć usta, zapytałem:

– O co chodzi z tym kotem z pańskiej wizji? Najpierw atakuje go wąż, teraz rani go kruk... Co to oznacza? – Co prawda nie powiedział tego w ten sposób, ale tak można wywnioskować z tego zlepku słów.

– Żaden kruk go nie zaatakował, Harry – odparł łagodnym, spokojnym głosem. Pozytywnie zaskoczyła mnie jego reakcja, bo nastawiałem się raczej na to, że zbyje mnie tekstem “to nie twoja sprawa”. – I naprawdę nie musisz się tym przejmować. Nie ma żadnych dowodów na to, że moje wizje są w jakikolwiek sposób powiązane z Voldemortem. Z kolei mam pewność, że mogą również dotyczyć osób nie mających pojęcia o magii.

– Czyli mam rozumieć, że nie wie pan, nie domyśla się nawet, czego dotyczy ta wizja? A skoro tak, to nie można wykluczyć, że jednak ma jakiś związek z Voldemortem.

– Domniemanie niewinności, Harry. Nie możemy zakładać, że wszystko, co powoduje ból, idzie od niego. Nawet on nie jest na tyle potężny.

– Cóż, ma pan rację. Ale z drugiej strony praktycznie wszystko, co się ostatnio dzieje w świecie magii ma z nim jakiś związek. Bezpośredni albo pośredni.

– Jak byłem na piątym roku, zmarła matka mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Popełniła samobójstwo. Dwa dni później przeżyłem dokładną wizję jej śmierci. Chciała zabić swojego męża za zdradę, ale ostatecznie to w swoje gardło skierowała pazury.

– Pazury? – powtórzyłem zbity z tropu.

– Widziałem ją jako panterę.

– Och… Eee, przykro mi… – mruknąłem, nie bardzo wiedząc, co innego mu odpowiedzieć. – Em… Skąd pan wiedział, że to właśnie jej śmierć pan widział?

– O Edith miałem już wcześniej wizje, w tym jedną z jej matką, dlatego wiedziałem, że to o nią chodziło. Jednak na razie nie wiem, kim jest ten młody kociak w moich wizjach czy ten dziwny kruk.

– I wąż. Albo może raczej “węże”, bo tak je pan określił ostatnim razem.

– Biały wąż jest Voldemortem. Czarne w jego otoczeniu to nieznani mi Śmierciożercy i śnieżny lis, który jest moim bratem.

– Skoro ten kot może paść ofiarą czarnych węży, to zamieszani są w tę sprawę Śmierciożercy. A więc ma ona związek z Voldemortem.

– Czy ja mówiłem, ze kociak z mojej wizji był w otoczeniu czarnych węży? – spytał z rozbawieniem.

– Hmm… faktycznie, o kolorze nic pan nie wspomniał – przyznałem niechętnie.

– Prawda jest taka, że nie powinieneś wiedzieć o moich wizjach. – A kto mi je niby przekazuje? Może nie robi tego specjalnie ani nawet świadomie, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że siłą ich z niego nie wyciągałem. – Tym bardziej, że fakt ten nie jest dla mnie zbyt przyjemny… Ale skoro już wiesz, to chyba nie zaszkodzi powiedzieć więcej. – Posłał mi delikatny uśmiech. Uderzyło mnie, jak w tym momencie był podobny do Draco. Znaczy, Draco i Lucjusz wyglądają bardzo podobnie z twarzy. A już szczególnie kiedy obaj mieli długie włosy. W porównaniu z nimi dwoma Erydan nie wygląda tak „Malfoyowato”. Ma zdecydowanie mniej pociągłą twarz i twardsze rysy. Ale kiedy tak się uśmiechnął, przypominał mi uśmiechniętego Draco… Zupełnie jakby istniał wizerunek „dobrego” i „złego” Malfoya i jakby oba one łączyły się w osobie Draco i ujawniały w zależności od tego z kim w danej chwili przebywa. – Twoje przeczucia mnie zdumiewają czasami. W istocie kociak padł ofiarą zarówno Śmierciożerców, jak i Voldemorta. Był przyduszany, bity i sam nie wiem co jeszcze, a wolałbym nie mówić głośno o moich obawach…

– Czyli… – zacząłem powoli, starając się jakoś poukładać sobie to wszystko w głowie – ten “kot”, kimkolwiek on jest, jest jakąś ofiarą Voldemorta. Tyle wiemy na pewno. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę porwania z ostatnich miesięcy, tak naprawdę mogłaby to być którakolwiek z tamtych ofiar.

– Niekoniecznie. Voldemort nie porywał dzieci, a śmiem podejrzewać, że to o dziecko chodzi. Kot w moich wizjach jest mały, ledwo wyjęty spod matczynych skrzydeł.

– Poprawka – wśród tych ofiar, o których wiadomo, nie było dzie… ci – dokończyłem powoli, rozważając pewną myśl, która mi właśnie przyszła do głowy. – A gdyby to był nastolatek? W wakacje sam miałem kilka wizji. Choć one zdecydowanie różnią się od pańskich. W ich trakcie jakby łączę się myślami z Voldemortem, znajduję się w jego głowie… Nie wiem jak to dokładnie opisać. W każdym razie w wakacje kogoś szukał. Jakiegoś mężczyzny, może chłopaka. Był wściekły na Lucju… pańskiego brata, że “jeszcze go nie znalazł”. Miałem tę wizję już po tym, jak zaczęły się wizje o torturach tych porwanych ludzi. A po niej była jeszcze jedna… W niej najwyraźniej miał już tego, kogo szukał. Byłem w tym samym lochu co wcześniej, z tym że nie było już w nim metalowego stołu, który służył do… cokolwiek miała na celu tamta rzeź. Za to na ziemi wyrysowany był krąg i leżała w nim jakaś postać, przykuta łańcuchami do podłogi. Wrzeszczała z bólu… – Urwałem na moment, próbując sobie przypomnieć jak najwięcej szczegółów. Wolałbym raczej o tym wszystkim zapomnieć, ale nie było innego wyjścia. – Wcześniej nie połączyłem tych dwóch faktów, bo postać miała długie włosy i z miejsca założyłem, że to była dziewczyna... Ale teraz jestem niemal pewny, że musiał to być ten “on”, którego szukał Voldemort. Obraz był co prawda rozmazany przez jakąś dziwną mgłę, ale jestem całkiem pewien, że to był młody chłopak. Ale nie dziecko. Raczej nastolatek, może młody mężczyzna… I mam przeczucie, że to był właśnie ten kot z pańskiej wizji.

– Dziwną mgłę powiadasz? Była fioletowa? Ostatnimi czasy ten kolor szczególnie pojawia się wokół kota – powiedział, bardziej zamyślony. – Raz połykał fioletową breję, która raniła jego język. Teraz opuszczający jego ciało kruk miał mieniące się fioletem ślepia.

– Nie, była srebrna… Ale jakby wnikała w ciało tego chłopaka. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. – Każdy z nas pogrążył się w swoich myślach, aż w końcu przerwałem tę ciszę kolejnym pytaniem: – Czy rozszyfrował pan wszystkie osoby, o których miał wizje?

– Wcześniejsze tak. Obecnie nie mogę rozszyfrować kilku postaci. Jednak to tylko kwestia czasu.

– Czy to nie tak, że wszystkie pańskie wizje były do tej pory powiązane z osobami, które pan znał osobiście?

– Jeśli tak na to spojrzeć… to tak. Albo znałem je już wcześniej, albo poznawałem krótko po tym. Jak rodziców Edith następnego dnia po wizji.

Milczałem przez chwilę, rozważając jedną myśl.

– Jeśli dobrze zakładam, że ten kot z pańskiej wizji to ten sam chłopak co w mojej, a wszystko, co pan widział powiązane jest ze znanymi panu osobami… To czy nie powinniśmy założyć, że jest uczniem naszej szkoły? W końcu Hogwarcie nie brakuje chłopaków…

– Tak samo jak w innych magicznych szkołach – wciął mi się w słowo. – Hogwart nie jest jedyną placówką szkolącą młodych czarodziei.

– Uczył pan wcześniej w innych szkołach? – Tego nie przewidziałem.

– Po zakończeniu szkoły, praktykowałem przez rok w Beauxbatons. Przez dwa lata uczyłem w Durmstrangu, a rok temu w Koldovstoretz. Dlatego możliwości jest naprawdę wiele.

– Och… To wszystko komplikuje.

– Istotnie – oznajmił, po czym dodał znienacka – Mam cichą nadzieję, że nie zdradzisz nikomu mojej tajemnicy, prawda?

– Oczywiście. Ta rozmowa zostanie między nami – obiecałem. Chciałem porozmawiać o tym z Ronem i Hermioną, ale tym razem się powstrzymam. Miał prawo poprosić o dyskrecję. Poza tym z wizjami trzeba postępować ostrożnie. Pochopne wnioski mogą mieć katastrofalne skutki. Jak w przypadku bitwy w ministerstwie.

 

~*~

 

W poniedziałkowy ranek obudziłem się pełen zapału. Mieliśmy dziś trening, a piątkowa wygrana Ślizgonów i przede wszystkim świadomość jakie postępy zrobił Draco wprawiły mnie w bojowy nastrój. W końcu nasz mecz z Puchonami ma się odbyć już w przyszły piątek. Wciąż daleko nam było do poziomu z poprzednich lat, ale ufam że teraz wreszcie wszyscy się wezmą w garść. Słyszałem komentarze ludzi z drużyny. Ich też tamten mecz zmobilizował do pracy. Dzisiejszy trening zapowiada się naprawdę owocnie. Właśnie omawialiśmy z Ronem i Hermioną jak tu w pełni wykorzystać pozostały nam czas – Herm choć nie była taką fanką Quidditcha jak my, to wciąż potrafiła podsunąć ciekawe pomysły na nowe ćwiczenia wspomagające koordynację czy zaufanie wśród członków drużyny. A nad tym zdecydowanie musieliśmy popracować. Byliśmy w trakcie omawiania zabawy, gdzie jedna osoba z pary miała mieć zawiązane oczy a druga miała nią kierować podczas unikania tłuczków, gdy dostrzegłem Draco i Ignissa, którzy zatrzymali się u wylotu korytarza, którym podążała nasza trójka. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, ale szybko się zreflektowałem. Zerknąłem w bok na Rona, ale na szczęście ograniczył się do niezadowolonej miny. Dziękowałem w duchu, że powstrzymał się od rzucenia cichego, uszczypliwego komentarza, jak to robił przez ostatnie pięć lat, za każdym razem gdy dostrzegł gdziekolwiek Draco. Choć to przynajmniej nie przyprawiłoby mnie i wszystkich zebranych o atak serca, w przeciwieństwie do tego co tym razem opuściło jego usta:

– Cześć Igniss, Malfoy. – Co prawda zrobił przy tym minę, jakby jadł cytrynę, ale nie ulegało wątpliwości, że właśnie przywitał się z Draco.

– Weasley – Draco kiwnął mu lekko głową, spoglądając w stronę korytarza prowadzącego do Wielkiej Sali, po czym znów utkwił spojrzenie w Ronie, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. W końcu jednak chyba podjął decyzję, bo jego twarz rozluźniła się delikatnie, a sam blondyn wyciągnął zabandażowaną dłoń w stronę Rona, co osłupiło nas wszystkich.

Na Merlina! Czy to sen? Draco chcący się pogodzić z Ronem??

– Draco! – syknął nagle Ig, łapiąc kuzyna na nadgarstek i odciągając jego dłoń od nas, nim w ogóle Ron zdążył przetrawić powód wyciągniętej do niego ręki. – Nie możesz...

– Ignissie, to nie było zbyt miłe. Ani taktowne – rzuciła Hermiona, choć brzmiała bardziej na zdumioną niż złą. Zresztą nie dziwię się jej. Cała ta sytuacja była tak absurdalna, że zastanawiałem się, czy aby wciąż nie śpię.

– Właśnie – przytaknął Draco, patrząc dziwnie na Iga. – Wyglądało to tak, jakbyś uważał, że nie jestem godny podania ręki Weasleyowi.

– Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło. – Brunet pokręcił gwałtownie głową.

– To o co? – włączyłem się do rozmowy, nieco poirytowany. Lubię Iga, nawet bardzo, ale to co zrobił było paskudne.

– O… o… – Igniss spojrzał zakłopotany na nas, jakby nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć, by wyjść obronną ręką. “Ręką”... Spojrzałem na dłoń Draco, uprzytamniając sobie, że przecież w piątek nie miał jej zabandażowanej. A w weekendy nie mieli treningów, więc nie mogła to być wina odcisków od miotły ani nic takiego.

– Co ci się stało w rękę? – Siliłem się, by zabrzmiało to jak zwykła ciekawość.

– Nic – odparł szybko, wyrywając się Igowi i chowając rękę za siebie. Co z kolei zainteresowało Hermionę.

– Skoro to takie nic, to czemu ją ukrywasz? Zraniłeś się podczas meczu?

– Nie zraniłem się podczas meczu. Złamałem wczoraj palce, zadowolona? – warknął, rzuciwszy Hermionie nieprzyjemne spojrzenie.

– Dajmy już temu spokój. Chodźcie, Kate już pewnie na nas czeka, umówiliśmy się przecież. Zapomnieliście?

Widziałem po ich minach, że nie chcieli dać tak łatwo za wygraną, ale moja mina musiała im powiedzieć, że lepiej żeby jednak odpuścili.

– Chodź, Ig – mruknął Draco, odchodząc jako pierwszy, a Igniss podążył za nim, oglądając się tylko na nas przez ramię.

Przezornie odczekałem, aż zwiększy się dystans między nami i również ruszyłem z przyjaciółmi do Wielkiej Sali. Przez chwilę wpatrywałem się w plecy Draco, ale zmusiłem się by przestać. To było ryzykowne. Zresztą i tak nic mi nie da. Za to szybki ukradkowy sms w trakcie śniadania da mi o wiele więcej.

Lecz nie zdążyłem nawet dojść do swojego miejsca, gdy poczułem wibracje oznaczające przyjście wiadomości. Szedłem przed przyjaciółmi, więc mogłem pozwolić sobie na złowienie wzrokiem Draco. Patrzył na mnie znad pucharu, ale gdy tylko nasze oczy się spotkały, zajął się rozmową ze znajomymi.

Kiedy już usiedliśmy, rzuciłem do przyjaciół, że Amber do mnie napisała. Ron wciąż czasem miał tendencję do zaglądania mi przez ramię, gdy wyciągałem komórkę, więc wolałem się zabezpieczyć. Co jakiś czas dostawałem od niej krótkie wiadomości z serii “co tam?”, więc wspomnienie o niej zapewniło mi spokój.

Spojrzałem na ekran. I choć spodziewałem się, że będzie prosił o spotkanie, żeby wyjaśnić całą tę sytuację… Końcówka wiadomości sprawiła, że ogarnęły mnie raczej złe przeczucia:

“Odwołaj wszystkie swoje plany na dzisiaj. Potrzebuję Cię”

Przełknąłem ślinę, układając w głowie odpowiedź.

“O 20.30 będę do twojej dyspozycji, zerwę się z części treningu, ale nie mogę go całkiem odpuścić. Gdzie się spotkamy?”

“Wolałbym u mnie, ale nie mam zielonego pojęcia jak cię bez szumu przeprowadzić przez PW. Zostaje Pokój Życzeń...”

“Ja wiem jak to zrobić. Czekaj na mnie pod naszą salą od eliksirów, o tej porze powinno tam być w miarę bezpiecznie”

“Tylko się nie spóźnij”

“Będę na czas, obiecuję”

 

~*~

 

Lekcje ciągnęły się niemiłosiernie, ale wreszcie nadszedł czas treningu. Ubłagałem Kate, żeby pozwoliła mi dziś wcześniej wyjść, bo i tak ćwiczenia były ukierunkowane głównie na budowanie zaufania między ścigającymi i pałkarzami z dodatkiem szkolenia bramkarza, więc tak naprawdę miałem przez większość czasu gonić za zniczem albo ćwiczyć stabilizację. W rezultacie na miejsce spotkania udało mi się dotrzeć nawet przed Draco. Rozejrzałem się po korytarzu, upewniając, że na pewno jestem sam, po czym skryłem się pod peleryną niewidką. Nie wiedziałem jak długo przyjdzie mi tu na niego czekać, a wolałbym żeby nikt nie widział mnie szwendającego się o tej porze po lochach. A przede wszystkim chciałem zobaczyć jego minę, gdy mnie (nie)zobaczy.

Cichy odgłos kroków powiadomił mnie o zbliżającym się chłopaku. Draco przyszedł, obejmując się ramionami i rozglądając nieufnie na boki. Zdziwiło mnie, że nie czuł się tu bezpiecznie. W końcu to jego teren, no nie? Na mnie sama świadomość, że jestem na terenie wieży, działa uspokajająco. Choć z drugiej strony… Może jego postawa jest bardziej racjonalna, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nawet sam dyrektor nie uważa już Hogwartu za tak bezpieczny jak kiedyś.

Draco wyciągnął różdżkę, rzucając ciche _Tempus_ , by sprawdzić godzinę, po czym sapnął cicho, zły.

– Czemu musisz się akurat teraz spóźniać, głupku? – szepnął, trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu i uważnie patrząc na jeden i drugi kraniec korytarza.

Już chciałem się do niego odezwać, ale różdżka w jego dłoni zdecydowanie wybiła mi ten pomysł z głowy. Ron i Hermiona wzdrygali się za każdym razem, gdy dotknąłem ich lub powiedziałem coś, będąc ukrytym pod niewidką. Wolę nie sprawdzać, jak zareaguje ktoś uzbrojony i nie mający pojęcia, że ją posiadam. Wyciągnąłem więc telefon i napisałem szybką wiadomość.

“jestem przed tobą nie przestrasz się”

Draco wzdrygnął się na dźwięk własnego telefonu. Zaraz jednak się zreflektował i wyciągnął komórkę z tylnej kieszeni spodni, czytając wiadomość ode mnie. W pierwszej chwili zmarszczył brwi, by zaraz potem poderwać głowę i patrzeć niepewnie prosto na mnie, ukrytego pod niewidką.

– Harry? – spytał, nieznacznie drżącym głosem.

Podszedłem do niego na wyciągnięcie ręki i dotknąłem lekko jego przedramienia, jednocześnie wymawiając cicho jego imię. Mimo moich starań i tak kwiknął cicho, przerażony. Ale przynajmniej nie rzucił we mnie zaklęciem.

– Mam na sobie pelerynę niewidkę – wyjaśniłem, zniżając głos do szeptu.

– Na Salazara… – szepnął cicho, uspokajając się nieznacznie. – Wystraszyłeś mnie prawie na śmierć.

– Przepraszam...

– Nieważne. – Uciął. – Chodźmy do mnie.

– Idź przodem. Ale jak będziemy przechodzić przez drzwi to prześliznę się pierwszy, żeby przypadkiem drzwi nie przycięły peleryny.

Blondyn kiwnął głową i odwrócił się na pięcie, prowadząc mnie pod pamiętne przejście do ich pokoju wspólnego. Chłopak wypowiedział hasło i przepuścił mnie pierwszego, samemu wchodząc zaraz za mną.

– Draco! – Uchyliłem się w ostatniej chwili, gdy do blondyna podbiegł Anderson, patrząc na niego ze zmartwieniem. – Gdzieś ty znikł? Nawet nie wiesz, jak mnie i innych przeraziłeś. W jednej chwili wiemy, że jesteś u siebie, a w drugiej pada hasło, że opuściłeś dom.

– Nic mi nie jest, Paul. Byłem tylko u profesora Snape’a.

Twarz Ślizgona rozpogodziła się odrobinę.

– Skoro tak to dobrze. Ale następnym razem powiedz komuś, gdzie idziesz.

– Jasne – odparł i ruszył dalej, zbywając innych parowami słowami lub zwyczajnym spojrzeniem. Draco wprowadził mnie do swojego dormitorium, które rzeczywiście wyglądało praktycznie jak tamten pokój, który „sprosta wymaganiom arystokratycznego tyłka Malfoya”.

– Nie wierzę, że naprawdę masz do dyspozycji własne… komnaty. – Pokręciłem niedowierzająco głową, ściągając z siebie pelerynę, gdy zamknął drzwi szybkim zaklęciem.

– Cóż… ja tam jestem z tego zadowolony – powiedział, odkładając różdżkę na stolik i podchodząc do mnie. Przytulił się, obejmując ramionami moją talię i opierając głowę na moim ramieniu. To było niespodziewane, a przez to jeszcze bardziej urocze. – Dzięki temu, nie muszę się martwić niezapowiadanymi wizytami współlokatorów.

– Tak, to z pewnością ułatwia życie w internacie – odparłem, odwzajemniając uścisk. Ukryłem nos w jego włosach, wdychając ich przyjemny zapach. Choć denerwowałem się trochę, idąc tutaj, podobnie jak przez cały dzień martwił mnie powód tego spotkania, w tej jednej chwili nieco się odprężyłem. Ale tylko nieco.

– Od czego wolisz zacząć? Od powiedzenia mi jakim cudem połamałeś sobie przez weekend palce czy do czego jestem ci tak bardzo potrzebny? – spytałem cicho, odsuwając się kawałek, by móc go widzieć.

Blondyn uniósł głowę, spoglądając na mnie z uwagą.

– Nie było cię na kolacji.

– Miałem wtedy trening… Co mnie ominęło? – Zmarszczyłem brwi, czując że nie spodoba mi się odpowiedź.

– Och, tylko mowa dyrektora o zdrajcy w naszej szkole.

– CO?! – sapnąłem przerażony. – Kto…?

– Theodor Nott z mojego domu.

– Kojarzę go, jakby nie patrzeć od sześciu lat miewaliśmy razem zajęcia… Ale jak dyrektor się o tym dowiedział?

– I tu na scenę wkracza moja skromna osoba – mruknął cicho, lewą dłonią chwytając za prawą – tą zabandażowaną.

– Możesz mówić jaśniej? Nie mam cierpliwości do zgadywanek. Albo raczej tyle wersji zdarzeń właśnie przyszło mi do głowy, że...

– Pamiętasz pewnie, jak Ig wspomniał ci o moim tajemniczym wielbicielu?

– Pamiętam. Ale przecież w piątek twierdziłeś, że z tym już koniec! A przynajmniej tak zrozumiałem.

– Razem z Verą ustaliliśmy czas i miejsce mojego spotkania z nim wypadające na wczorajszy wieczór. Wiedziałem, że spotkam się ze sługą Czarnego Pana, to było oczywiste. O to przecież chodziło… Nie spodobało mi się to, więc poprosiłem profesora Yoshizawę, żeby zjawił się pół godziny później i zainterweniował w razie kłopotów. – Zamilkł na chwilę, spoglądając na mnie. Cisnęło mi się na usta pytanie, czemu to mnie nie poprosił o pomoc, ale uznałem że zabrzmiałoby to dziecinnie. – Ten z kolei postanowił wtajemniczyć Snape’a i razem z nim przyjść na miejsce… Okazało się, jakże by inaczej, że to była pułapka na mnie. Albo raczej próba zmuszenia mnie do zadeklarowania się, że będę…

– Nie kończ. Domyślam się… – szepnąłem, bo nie miałem wątpliwości, że głos by mnie zawiódł.

– Nie rozumiesz. – Draco pokręcił głową. – To nie było polecenie z góry, tylko własna zachcianka Notta. Jakby chciał się sprawdzić czy coś… Sam nie wiem. W pierwszej chwili pomyślałem, że to ON go wysłał. Ale po rozmowie z nim zrozumiałem, że to wcale nie było tak.

– ...Powiedz… to on ci połamał palce?

– Żeby tylko… – Zaśmiał się głucho, przygryzając wargę. Spojrzał na mnie, przepełnionym lękiem wzrokiem. Ścisnęło mnie boleśnie w piersi. – Bałem się go, Harry. Nigdy nie bałem się swoich domowników. Nigdy. A wspomnienie o nim tak mnie paraliżuje, jakbym znowu został trafiony przez jego zaklęcie, którym potraktował mnie na dzień dobry.

– ...To nie był _Cruciatus_ , prawda? – Czułem jak zaczyna gotować się we mnie krew. Jeżeli ten śmieć odważył się potraktować Draco tą klątwą… Oby już nigdy nie pokazał mi się na oczy.

– Nie, to był _Furtum Halitus_ – powiedział i dodał zaraz, kiedy zauważył, że nie znam tego zaklęcia: – Zaklęcie duszące.

– Och, świetnie! Widzę, że wykazuje się zaskakująco sadystyczną inwencją twórczą nie tylko podczas pisania wierszy… – zironizowałem, zaciskając trzęsące się dłonie w pięści.

– Spokojnie, nic mi nie jest – mruknął, łapiąc mnie delikatnie za dłoń i przykładając ją do swojego policzka. Momentalnie rozprostowałem palce. – Czujesz? Jestem cały. Nott mi już nie zagraża. Trafił do Azkabanu. – Patrzył na mnie spod półprzymkniętych powiek, uśmiechając się delikatnie. – Niedługo kości się zrosną, a ja przestanę wzdrygać się na każdy nieoczekiwany dźwięk.

Patrzyłem mu przez chwilę w oczy, szukając tam oznak wahania, kłamstwa – czegokolwiek. Ale nic takiego nie dostrzegłem. Może po prostu nie byłem w stanie przejrzeć jego gry, a może faktycznie mówił szczerze. Wolałem tego jednak nie roztrząsać. Nie o to tu przecież chodziło. Moim obowiązkiem było zapewnienie go, że ma we mnie wsparcie. Pochyliłem się i musnąłem lekko jego wargi. Draco jęknął słabo, obejmując moją szyję i przylegając do mnie całym ciałem. Pogłębił pocałunek, skubiąc moją dolną wargę. Zaraz jednak przerwał i odsunął się kawałek.

– Chodź – szepnął i pociągnął mnie do drzwi prowadzących… do jego sypialni. Posłusznie dałem się zaprowadzić do pościelonego łóżka i usadzić na nim. Delikatnym gestem nakazał mi rozsunąć nogi, między którymi zaraz się znalazł. Momentalnie zrobiło mi gorąco, a serce załomotało w piersi. Gdy powoli opadał na kolana, utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy, jego imię mimowolnie wyrwało się z moich ust. Jestem pewien, że w tym momencie pożerałem go wzrokiem. Lecz on tylko uniósł pytająco wzrok, kładąc dłonie na moich udach i gładząc je przez materiał spodni. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że zrobiłem to bezwiednie, uśmiechnął się ciepło, nie przerywając swojej czynności. Nie chcąc tak bezczynnie siedzieć, musnąłem dłonią jego policzek, przesunąłem nią po szyi, kończąc wędrówkę z tyłu głowy. Wczesałem palce w krótkie blond kosmyki, drapiąc delikatnie tamto miejsce. Jego ręce zawędrowały odrobinę wyżej, na co przełknąłem ślinę, oczekując nawet sam nie wiem czego.

Chłopak zachichotał cicho, kładąc policzek na udzie z twarzą… O mój boże! Tak blisko mojego krocza.

– Czy wyjdę na puszczalską dziwkę, jeśli stwierdzę, że chcę przejść o krok dalej? – spytał, kiedy palcami przesuwał po klamrze paska.

Pokręciłem gwałtownie głową. Dopiero widok rozbawienia na jego twarzy zmusił mnie do przyznania tego na głos:

– Jeśli chęć pójścia o krok dalej miałaby zrobić ją z kogokolwiek, to zdecydowanie siedzimy w tym obaj.

– Cieszy mnie to. Chociaż w sumie nie wiem, czy to na pewno odpowiednie. W końcu uwodzę Złotego Chłopca. Nie jesteś zbyt niewinny na to? – spytał złośliwie, kiedy prawie rozpiął mi pasek.

– Draco…! – niemalże jęknąłem. – Ty draniu, nie drażnij się ze mną…!

– Nie sądzę, żebyś mógł mnie do tego zmusić – mruknął, odpinając guzik, by zaraz zębami rozpiąć mi zamek spodni.

– Bo nie mogę – przyznałem, oddychając głęboko i przymknąłem oczy. Resztę powiedziałem, patrząc na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek: – Ale przecież do niczego nie muszę cię zmuszać. Sam chcesz to ze mną zrobić.

– Chcę, żebyś na mnie patrzył – rozkazał niższym niż zazwyczaj głosem. Momentalnie zakochałem się w tym dźwięku. Mógłbym go słuchać cały czas. Skinąłem głową, bez zastanowienia przystając na jego żądanie. Zresztą i tak miałem to w planach.

Wyprostował się odrobinę, kładąc dłoń na materiale bielizny. Gładził mnie delikatnie, stymulująco, by zaraz odsunąć ręce i wstać z klęczek.

– Połóż się na łóżku. – powiedział władczo, wciąż tym niskim głosem, od którego dostawałem dreszczy. Kiedy spełniłem jego polecenie, dodał z lekkim uśmiechem: – Dobry chłopiec.

Zabrał się za powolne rozsznurowywanie i ściąganie moich butów, które zaraz znalazły się na ziemi, a w ślad za nimi poszły skarpetki i spodnie. Podpierałem się na łokciach, śledząc uważnie każdy jego gest. Draco przysunął się bliżej, całując mnie po łydce i stopniowo przechodząc coraz wyżej i wyżej. Kiedy doszedł do uda, przejechał językiem po skórze. Wciągnąłem gwałtownie powietrze, napinając mięśnie. Cmoknął jeszcze raz mokre miejsce i przeniósł się na drugą nogę robiąc dokładnie to samo. Tak naprawdę ledwo mnie dotknął, a ja już byłem twardy. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, jak uda mi się wytrzymać, gdy wreszcie poświęci więcej uwagi mojemu penisowi.

Oderwał usta, podnosząc się nieznacznie, po czym przysunął twarz do mojego krocza, z uśmiechem składając całusa na postawionym namiocie. Penis drgnął na ten gest, zadowolony z poświęcanej mu uwagi, kiedy Draco całował go przez materiał. Zresztą nie tylko on reagował tak ochoczo na poczynania tych cudownych ust. Mimo wysiłków z gardła wyrwał mi się zduszony jęk.

Blondyn podniósł na mnie wzrok, ręką sunąc po linii bokserek. Palce w końcu weszły pod gumkę i odchyliły ją w taki sposób, by uwolnić mojego nabrzmiałego członka. Sapnąłem krótko.

– Cofam moje oskarżenie sprzed kilku tygodniu. Nie masz się czego wstydzić – szepnął, obejmując go palcami u nasady i przejeżdżając ręką po całej długości.

– Hę?? – mruknąłem rozkojarzony.

– Nieważne – uciął, chuchając na czubek, który zaraz ucałował jakby z namaszczeniem. – Sprawię, że zobaczysz gwiazdy, Harry – zapewnił.

– Oj, nie wątpię… – odparłem, oblizując spierzchnięte wargi. Draco wyglądał w tej chwili tak niesamowicie seksownie…!

I w tym momencie gorące usta pochłonęły główkę penisa, zasysając się na niej, podczas kiedy dłonią spokojnie przesuwał po jego trzonie.

Stęknąłem, odchylając głowę do tyłu i zaciskając dłoń na kołdrze. Pierwszy raz ktoś dotykał mnie w ten sposób i jeszcze tym kimś był Draco… To była prawdziwa próba silnej woli – powstrzymywanie głosu i orgazmu. Za nic nie chciałem dojść już teraz. Zwłaszcza wprost w jego usta.

Blondyn, nie przestając poruszać ręką, zabrał usta, przesuwając językiem po całym penisie, by następnie wziąć mnie jeszcze głębiej. Zupełnie jakby chciał pochłonąć mnie całego. Do tego jeszcze to ssanie! Nie wiem, jak on to robił, ale to było nieziemskie… Tym bardziej, kiedy wracał do główki, liżąc ją z zapałem i ssąc na przemian. Nie stać mnie było na dalsze zachowywanie milczenia. Nawet nie jestem pewien, co dokładnie mówiłem… znaczy jęczałem, bo inaczej tego nazwać nie można.

Draco złapał w drugą rękę moje jądra, dodatkowo mnie stymulując. Ten ruch przesądził sprawę. To był mój koniec. Chłopak chyba też to wyczuł, bo zabrał głowę od mojego penisa, w zamian szybciej poruszając ręką, a mną wstrząsnął tak silny dreszcz orgazmu, jak nigdy przedtem.

– …wo-ow… – wydyszałem, próbując uspokoić oddech i oszalałe serce. – Draco… to nie były gwiazdy… To był cały _pierdolony nieboskłon_ – wydusiłem przez zaciśnięte szczęki.

Ślizgon ze śmiechem położył głowę na moim udzie, sięgając sam do swoich spodni, opuszczając je nieznacznie i obejmując długimi palcami swojego członka, zaczął sobie szybko trzepać, wzdychając. Byłem co prawda trochę zmęczony, ale nie zamierzałem pozwolić, by po tym co dla mnie zrobił, musiał sam się zadowalać. Dlatego uniosłem się do siadu i przyciągnąłem jego twarz do pocałunku. Trochę się skrzywiłem, czując w jego ustach własny smak, ale zignorowałem to. Chłopak jęknął przeciągle w moje wargi, kiedy tylko go dotknąłem i zabrał swoją dłoń, oddając mi się całkowicie. Z pewnością nie mogłem powtórzyć tego, co on zrobił przed chwilą, ale osobiście uważałem, że mam całkiem zwinne dłonie i zamierzałem w pełni wykorzystać te zdolności, by mu się odwdzięczyć. A sądząc po tym jak głośno wzdychał i pojękiwał, podzielał zdanie o moich umiejętnościach. Ponownie odszukałem jego usta, całując namiętnie. Jak ja przeżyłem wszystkie dotychczasowe lata bez tego uczucia? Mógłbym całować go całymi dniami.

Draco w pewnej chwili spiął się cały, krzycząc cicho w moje wargi i wylewając się na moją dłoń.

Przytuliłem go, czując na własnej piersi szybkie uderzenia jego serca. Rozluźnił się, zaspokojony, opierając się o mnie całym ciężarem. Opadłem na materac, ciągnąc go za sobą. Leżeliśmy tak chwilę spoceni i ubabrani spermą. Zazwyczaj nie lubiłem tego uczucia, ale teraz… nie dość że mi nie przeszkadzało, to wydawało się wręcz _miłe_. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

Chłopak przesunął ręką po mojej szacie, której nie było nawet kiedy ściągnąć, parskając cicho pod nosem.

– Hm? – mruknąłem pytająco.

– Nic, po prostu cała ta sytuacja. – Zakreślił ręką jakiś bliżej nieokreślony kształt. – Nigdy nie sądziłem, że mogłoby między nami do czegoś takiego dojść… To zajebiste… – Zaśmiałem się. Nie to, żeby powiedział coś zabawnego. Po prostu było mi tak lekko na duszy, że miałem ochotę się roześmiać.

– Nie pamiętam, czy już to zrobiłem, ale nawet jeśli, to dziś jeszcze raz będę musiał podziękować Igowi.

– Za co? – spytał, podnosząc na mnie zainteresowany wzrok.

– Gdyby nie on to nigdy nie doszłoby do tamtego nieszczęsnego pocałunku.

– Ach, zdjęcia… – mruknął cicho, rozbawiony. – Wtedy byłem na niego tak wściekły, że chciałem urwać mu jaja.

– Ja też! – rzuciłem wesoło. – W ogóle tak sobie myślę, że już wtedy jak pokazał mi te zdjęcia, ciągnęło mnie do ciebie. – Odpowiedział mi cichy zaskoczony pomruk Draco.

– No bo jak inaczej wyjaśnić, że aż tak mi odbiło? Znaczy ja wiem, że jestem narwany, ale...

– Ja jak tylko cię zobaczyłem w pociągu, nie mogłem oderwać od ciebie wzroku i plułem sobie w brodę, że wcześniej nie potrafiłem dostrzec tego czegoś w tobie.

– Masz szczęście, że powiedziałeś “tego czegoś”, bo właśnie miałem się obrazić, że poleciałeś tylko na mój wygląd czy coś...

– Poniekąd też – zaśmiał się cicho. Posłałem mu za karę lekkiego kuksańca. – Ej! Jestem arystokratą. Muszę otaczać się pięknymi rzeczami i jeszcze lepszymi ludźmi.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ja tylko zmieniłem ciuchy? Oprócz tego chyba za bardzo się nie zmieniłem.

– Tylko?! Człowieku, kiedyś chodziłeś w workach po kartoflach. Teraz wyglądasz jak chodzący seks. Nie taki jak ja, ale co się dziwić. Nie każdy może wyglądać tak olśniewająco.

Mimo najszczerszych chęci nie potrafiłem powstrzymać wybuchu śmiechu.

– Świnia – burknął, odsuwając się ode mnie. A raczej próbując, bo owinąłem go szczelnie ramionami, tuląc się do jego piersi. Choć nie mogłem przestać się chichrać. – Uch! Uważaj! Moje żebra dopiero co się zrosły, barbarzyńco! – krzyknął z mieszaniną oburzenia i rozbawienia.

Śmiech momentalnie zamarł mi w gardle.

– Połamał ci też żebra…? – spytałem głucho, poluźniając uścisk, ale nie zabierając całkiem rąk.

– Też, ale to nic. Nie pierwszy raz mam je złamane.

– Ile lat będzie siedział? – drążyłem dalej, nie przejmując się jego komentarzem.

– Trzy albo cztery lata. Oficjalnie nie ma znaku, chociaż sam fakt, że użył zaklęć niewybaczalnych przesądził sprawę.

– Mówiłeś że nie potraktował cię _Cruciatusem_! – Poderwałem głowę, patrząc na niego z mieszaniną przerażenia i złości.

– Nie potraktował mnie nim na dzień dobry – westchnął ciężko, wiercąc się w moim ramionach.

– Ma cholerne szczęście, że trafił do Azkabanu… – warknąłem, wyobrażając sobie, co bym mu zrobił, gdyby przypadkiem nawinął mi się teraz pod rękę.

Draco posłał mi szeroki uśmiech.

– Mój ty bohaterze – mruknął, całując mnie po szczęce. – Jesteś rozkoszny.

Nie bardzo wiedziałem, jak mu na to odpowiedzieć, więc jedynie musnąłem ustami jego skroń. Przez chwilę jeszcze błądził ustami po mojej żuchwie, aż wreszcie po prostu położył głowę na mojej piersi.

– W ogóle nie spodziewałem się, że peleryna niewidka naprawdę istnieje – rzucił niespodziewanie. – Myślałem tylko, że to bajki Severusa, który twierdził, że kiedyś widział samą głowę twojego taty, tuż po tym jak został zaatakowany.

– Pewnie mówił prawdę. Założę się, że nie raz mój tata i jego kumple wykorzystywali ją do robienia kawałów czy jakichś nielegalnych rzeczy.

– Posiadanie jej musi być wygodne, co?

– Wygodne to mało powiedziane. Co prawda teraz tylko ja się pod nią mieszczę, no może jakby się mocno ścisnąć, to dwie osoby by się okryły… w każdym razie, na początku mieściła się pod nią cała nasza trójka i sporo razy wykorzystywaliśmy jej właściwości, żeby przekradać się nocą po zamku.

– I mogliście bez przeszkód podsłuchiwać ludzi, którzy nawet nie byli świadomi waszej obecności.

– Między innymi… Choć trzeba przyznać, że prawdopodobnie na panią Norris ona nie działa. Kilka razy zdarzyło się, że niemal mnie wydała. Głupia gapiła się na mnie albo wręcz zaczynała gonić… Na szczęście Filch jest skończonym idiotą.

– To ja kiedyś miałem podobną sytuację z Silkiem w tamtym roku, kiedy zdawał się ociera… – zamilkł nagle.

Wstrzymałem oddech. I po co ja wspominałem o tym wyliniałym kocurze...

– Eeem…

– Podsłuchiwałeś mnie… podsłuchiwałeś, kiedy ja...

– Niespecjalnie! Zresztą nawet jeśli bym to zrobił z premedytacją – a tak w sumie było, dodałem w myślach – to wtedy wciąż cię nienawidziłem.

– Nie jestem na ciebie zły – powiedział po chwili ciszy. – Po prostu uderzyło mnie, co mogłeś wtedy usłyszeć.

– Słyszałem oczywiście tylko twoje odpowiedzi i to chyba było gorsze niż usłyszenie całości. Żebyś ty wiedział do jakich porąbanych wniosków doszliśmy, na podstawie tych strzępków informacji! Oczywiście wszystko kręciło się – a jakże by inaczej – wtrąciłem kwaśno – wokół ciebie i Snape’a jako sług Voldemorta. Ale to tylko początek… Nawet nie wiem czy chcę powtarzać ci te głupoty, bo tylko się wkurzysz. Co nie ma najmniejszego sensu, skoro ostatecznie wszystkie te wymysły obaliliśmy. A nawet jeśli nie wszystkie, to w końcu zapomnieliśmy o nich w natłoku innych spraw… Wiesz, jak tak teraz o tym myślę, to byłem okropnym dupkiem.

– Cieszy mnie, że zauważyłeś. Ale oświecisz mnie, co cię sprowadziło do takiego stwierdzenia. – Pocałował mnie w szyję, wtulając się zaraz we mnie bardziej.

– Do tego że byłem dupkiem?

– Dokładnie. Bo chyba nie te głupoty, że niby sypiam z własnych chrzestnym.

– O nie, słyszałeś o tym… – jęknąłem zażenowany. – Czemu Ig musi ci wszystko powtarzać? Mógłby choć raz zachować naszą rozmowę tylko dla siebie.

– Bo mnie za bardzo kocha. – Wzruszył lekko ramionami. – No i sam pomysł był tak absurdalny, że aż śmieszny. Nawet Vera była rozbawiona.

– Jej też powiedzieliście??!

– A czemu nie? Wie nawet o nas.

– Jak zareagowała? – spytałem zaciekawiony. Do tej pory skupiałem się tylko na ewentualnej reakcji moich przyjaciół na wieść o naszym związku. Aż mi głupio, że nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy, by zastanowić się jak by to wyglądało od strony Draco. Choć przypuszczam, że jego ślizgońscy przyjaciele też nie będą zachwyceni, gdy się dowiedzą, że ich “książę” chodzi właśnie ze mną.

– Cóż, bycie zaskoczoną to mało powiedziane. W pierwszej chwili nie chciała mi uwierzyć, ale ogólnie przyjęła to bardzo dobrze. Nawet chwilę później poszła to ze mną opijać.

Nie wiem, czy byłem bardziej zaskoczony czy zazdrosny, że sam nie mam nawet co marzyć o takiej reakcji moich _przyjaciół._

– Harry? Jesteś zły, że jej powiedziałem?

Pokręciłem głową.

– Jestem – urwałem na chwilę, szukając odpowiedniego słowa – sfrustrowany. Bo wiem, że sam nigdy nie doczekam się takiej reakcji ze strony Rona i Hermiony. – Ani kogokolwiek znajomego, dodałem w myślach. Nawet Amber nie mogła cieszyć się razem ze mną, choć to trochę co innego. – Ale jednocześnie cieszę się, że chociaż twoi przyjaciele...

– Tylko Vera… Reszta o niczym nie wie...

– I Ig – dodałem, unosząc lekko kącik ust w czymś co miało naśladować uśmiech. Przez chwilę milczeliśmy, ale wreszcie odetchnąłem głęboko. – Choćby miało mi to zająć wieczność, w końcu przekonam ich, żeby dali tobie... nam szansę – oznajmiłem stanowczo. – Skoro my sami potrafiliśmy się na to zdobyć, to każdy powinien być w stanie – dodałem i przycisnąłem wargi do czubka spoczywającej na mojej piersi głowy.

– Istotnie, chociaż nie chciałbym przebywać za długo w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co Weasley.

– Ja z takim Richardsonem czy Zabinim też nie, ale można się chociaż tolerować.

– Z Willem nie trzymam się jakoś bardzo. Po prostu obaj jesteśmy prefektami, no i mamy pewien układ.

– Masz na myśli to, że ci usługuje przy stole? Zresztą podobnie jak Andersen i jego chłopak, jakkolwiek mu tam na nazwisko.

– Anderson – poprawił mnie, sądząc po głosie najprawdopodobniej z uśmiechem, ale niestety nie widziałem w tej pozycji jego twarzy – i jego chłopak, Ian Collins są dość specyficzni.

– Ciężko nie zauważyć.

– Ale gdybyś ich zobaczył samych, nie przy mnie czy innych Ślizgonach, zauważyłbyś jak bardzo o siebie dbają.

– Póki o siebie dbają z dala od ciebie, życzę im wszystkiego najlepszego, serio. Bierzemy z Andersonem udział w tych samych zajęciach klubu pojedynku, więc można powiedzieć, że co nieco go poznałem. I przyznaję, że nie wydaje się zły. Ale potem przypomina mi się jak się do ciebie podwala.

– To był tylko taniec – westchnął cicho. – No i wtedy nie byliśmy razem.

Milczałem przez chwilę zażenowany. Miał rację.

– Okej, spróbuję tak się go nie czepiać – oznajmiłem niechętnie. – A właściwie to ich obu.

– Czepiałeś się też Iana? Kiedy? Bo Paula to pewnie cały czas terroryzowałeś w czasie zajęć.

– Nie moja wina, że nie potrafi odeprzeć moich zaklęć ofensywnych.

Blondyn podniósł głowę i spojrzał na mnie powątpiewająco.

– No co? Taka prawda.

To że walcząc z nim naprawdę daję z siebie wszystko, to nie zbrodnia. W końcu tylko tak mogę doskonalić swoje umiejętności, a po to właśnie dołączyłem do tego klubu.

– Niech ci będzie – powiedział z przekąsem i wzruszył ramionami. – Lepiej mi powiedz, gdzie masz różdżkę? Zostawiłem swoją w salonie, a potrzebuję rzucić małe zaklęcie.

– Trzymam ją w spodniach.

I Draco rzucił się na brzeg łóżka, nie przejmując się opadającymi mu z bioder spodniami, które ledwo zakrywały jego jasne pośladki, kiedy przechylił się i sięgnął po moje własne. Podziwiałem ten widok, dopóki z tryumfalną miną nie wrócił do pozycji siedzącej, by podać mi moją różdżkę ze słowami:

– Wyczyść nas.

– Zwykłe chłoszczyść wystarczy? – spytałem niepewnie. Nigdy nie używałem zaklęć, by po sobie posprzątać.

– Hmmm…

– Może jednak skorzystamy po ludzku z prysznica?

– Nie chce mi się wychodzić z łóżka – odparł spokojnie.

– To cię zaniosę, leniu – rzuciłem żartobliwie, a Draco zaświeciły się oczy, jakby mój pomysł spotkał się z wielką aprobatą z jego strony.

– W takim razie niech będzie… Prysznic czy wanna?

– Skoro nie chce ci się wstać, to pewnie tym bardziej nie będzie ci się chciało stać przez dobre piętnaście minut.

– Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz. – Uśmiechnął się, ściągając z siebie bluzę i ciemną koszulkę. Mimowolnie zlustrowałem jego nagą pierś.

– Prezentujesz się teraz o wiele lepiej – palnąłem, nim zdążyłem ugryźć się w język.

Draco posłał mi ostrzegające spojrzenie, jednak nie przestał się rozbierać i już po chwili siedział na łóżku nagi, jak go natura stworzyła.

– A tobie trzeba pomóc?

– Dam sobie radę – mruknąłem, lekko zakłopotany. Tak się skupiłem na oglądaniu jego poczynań, że zapomniałem, że sam wciąż miałem na sobie kilka rzeczy.

– Eeeh, jak z małym dzieckiem – westchnął, podchodząc do mnie na czworakach i zabierając się za odpinanie mojej szaty. Nie zamierzałem się sprzeciwiać. Wręcz przeciwnie, wykorzystałem ten czas, by lepiej się mu przyjrzeć. Choć w sumie w łazience będę miał na to sporo czasu, bo na szczęście miałem dziś na sobie soczewki. Amber też będę musiał raz jeszcze podziękować za to, co dla mnie zrobiła.

Dopiero po chwili zauważyłem, że Draco nie rozbierał mnie, tylko przyglądał mi się uważnie, z delikatnym rumieńcem.

– Co jest? – spytałem, unosząc lekko jedną brew.

– Nic – burknął i ściągnął ze mnie szatę. Żeby to zrobić musiał się jeszcze bardziej do mnie przysunąć, co z premedytacją wykorzystałem, żeby go pocałować lekko. Chłopak prychnął oburzony. – Ślizgońskie zagranie…!

– W twoich ustach to chyba komplement – odparłem zaczepnie, po czym oswobodziłem ręce z rękawów szaty i koszuli. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, chwyciłem go mocno w pasie (co spotkało się z jego zaskoczonym krzykiem) i wstałem, niosąc go do łazienki wiszącego na moim ramieniu.


	68. Draco

– Bandyta! – krzyknąłem cicho, kiedy zostałem postawiony ostrożnie na posadzce. – Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłeś!

– Ja też nie. Powiedzmy, że dałem się ponieść chwili – rzucił rozbawiony, wzruszając ramionami.

– Masz szczęście, że mnie nie upuściłeś – warknąłem cicho, odwracając się do niego plecami i podchodząc do wanny. Odkręciłem wodę, szukając jakiegoś odpowiedniego płynu do kąpieli. Hmmm… Biały hibiskus czy malina z czekoladą?

– Nie upuściłbym cię. Nie jestem taki słaby, a i z równowagą u mnie całkiem nieźle.

– A ja nie jestem piórkiem – mruknąłem, odwracając się do niego z dwiema butelkami, którymi zamachałem nieznacznie przed jego twarzą. – Który wolisz?

– Ważysz mniej ode mnie, to wystarczy… Nie przepadam za kwiatami, więc malina z czekoladą.

– Super. – Odstawiłem pierwszą butelkę, a część zawartości drugiej wlałem do wody. Od razu po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się przyjemny zapach, na co uśmiechnąłem się zadowolony. – Prawdę mówiąc, ostatnio uwielbiam to połączenie.

Wanna napełniła się do odpowiedniego poziomu, więc zakręciłem kurki i odwróciłem się do Harry’ego. Nie wiem, co mnie podkusiło wcześniej, żeby doprowadzić do tej całej sytuacji, ale nie zamierzałem żałować.

W końcu zrobiłem mu loda całkowicie dobrowolnie. Do niczego nie byłem przymuszany. No i podnieciło mnie to! A to już musi o czymś świadczyć.

Chcę robić to tylko z Harrym.

– Wanna nie jest za duża, ale zmieścimy się w niej obaj – powiedziałem lekko, czekając na jego odpowiedź. W końcu może woli myć się sam czy coś.

– Spoko, mi to nie przeszkadza.

– Więc wolisz siedzieć w wodzie za mną, przede mną czy naprzeciwko?

– Skoro miałeś niedawno połamane żebra, pewnie lepiej żebym usiadł z tyłu.

– Zgodzę się, o ile ta dzida nie będzie wbijała mi się w tyłek – mruknąłem zaczepnie.

– …Tego chyba nie jestem w stanie obiecać – odparł, oblewając się uroczym rumieńcem.

– To wchodź pierwszy.

– Chwila, ale czy to nie znaczy, że będę siedział za tobą…? – spytał skonsternowany.

– No tego chciałeś, prawda? – Spojrzałem na niego zbity z tropu. – Och, no właź tam po prostu!

Harry pokręcił głową rozbawiony, ale posłusznie usiadł w wannie. Spojrzał na mnie wyczekująco, na co prychnąłem cicho, dołączając do niego. Westchnąłem, kiedy przyjemnie ciepła woda otuliła mnie radośnie, kiedy sam oparłem się plecami o Harry’ego. Jego ręce od razu znalazły miejsce na moim brzuchu.

– Mógłbym tak spędzać czas całymi dniami.

– Ja też – przytaknął mi z westchnieniem, opierając brodę na moim ramieniu. – Aż żałuję, że nie jesteśmy w jednym domu, bo wtedy moglibyśmy dzielić dormitorium.

– I bez spiny moglibyśmy spać w jednym łóżku, robiąc wzajemnie za swoje poduszki.

– …Taa… – mruknął wyraźnie zakłopotany.

– Co jest? – Odwróciłem się nieznacznie, by spojrzeć na jego twarz. Zmrużyłem oczy. Nie podobało mi się spojrzenie chłopaka. – Gadaj.

– Chodzi o Iga… Znaczy wiesz, że straszna z niego przylepa… I jakoś tak wyszło, że na początku roku… w sumie do chwili kiedy zaczęliśmy się spotykać… Spał w moim łóżku prawie każdej nocy… – Z każdym zdaniem mówił coraz ciszej. Do tego stopnia, że gdyby nie mówił mi niemalże prosto do ucha, to nie usłyszałbym końcówki. – Ja wiem, że wy tak często razem spaliście, przynajmniej tak twierdzi Ig… I gdyby na robieniu za poduszkę się skończyło, to pewnie nie miałbym takich wyrzutów sumienia… Ale ja… on… eem – Usłyszałem, jak przełyka ślinę. – Serio czuję się podle, że to zrobiłem. Znaczy wiesz, on jest moim przyjacielem, a ja go tak właściwie wykorzystałem...

– Nie mów, że przespałeś się z Igiem… – warknąłem, nawet nie wiedząc, czemu jestem tak właściwie zły, skoro to wszystko skończyło się przed rozpoczęciem naszego związku. Ale myśl o tym, że mógłby kochać się z Ignissem, a chwilę później całować mnie i wpychać mi kutasa do gardła, napawała mnie obrzydzeniem.

– Co? Nie! Nie! Merlinie broń!

Odetchnąłem z widoczną ulgą, chociaż to dalej nie wyjaśniało całej sytuacji.

– To w jaki sposób go wykorzystałeś?

– …Wyobrażałemsobieżejesttobą... – wymamrotał w moje ramię, coś co brzmiało jak zwykły bełkot.

– Co robiłeś? Nie zrozumiałem niczego...

Brunet jęknął nieszczęśliwie.

– No już, skarbie. Powiesz i wszyscy...

– Wyobrażałam sobie, że jest tobą, okej? – wyrzucił wreszcie z siebie, po czym najwidoczniej odchylił głowę do tyłu i odetchnął głęboko. Przez chwilę nie odzywałem się, trawiąc jego słowa. To było… całkiem słodkie.

– Naprawdę? – spytałem rozczulony.

– Nie, męczyłem się, żeby to z siebie wydusić tak dla zabawy. Takie hobby – sarknął, na co posłałem mu nieznacznego kuksańca.

– Nie musisz być od razu ironiczny, dupku. To już nawet upewnić się nie można?

– Myślę, że to powinno cię upewnić o szczerości moich słów. – Przesunął prawą dłoń na moją pierś i naparł na nią lekko, przyciskając mnie do siebie. Przymknąłem oczy, wyczuwając jak szybko biło mu serce. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie.

– Przepraszam – szepnąłem, łapiąc jego dłoń i łącząc nasze palce, po czym przyciągnąłem ją do ust, składając na każdym paliczku drobny pocałunek. – Dalej się na mnie boczysz? – spytałem po chwili, gdy ten nie zareagował. – Harry...

– Nie, po prostu to było przyjemne… Chyba się na chwilę wyłączyłem. – Zachichotał krótko, przyciskając usta do mojego karku.

– Boże… nie przestawaj – mruknąłem cicho, odchylając kark w taki sposób, żeby chłopak miał do niego jeszcze lepszy dostęp. Bez słowa zaczął wędrować po nim wargami. Składał delikatne pocałunki na każdym kręgu i pomiędzy nimi, wędrując aż pod linię włosów. A gdy dotarł na miejsce… Poczułem zęby zaciskające się lekko na skórze, na co zatrząsłem się z przyjemności. Jęknąłem cicho, podniecając się na nowo. Kolejna fala dreszczy w akompaniamencie drżącego westchnienia ogarnęła moje ciało, gdy gorący język przebiegł drogą, którą przed chwilą wyznaczyły wargi. Na tym jednak nie skończył swoich poczynań. Kiedy docierał już do końca karku, zboczył nieco z drogi, kończąc tę elektryzującą podróż malinką na moim barku.

– Zrobiłeś to specjalnie – mruknąłem z wyrzutem. – To twoja zemsta za ostatnie?

– Między innymi. Ale głównie myślałem o tym, że może ci się to spodobać. Osobiście uwielbiam to uczucie, gdy zasysasz się na mojej skórze – odparł lekko, sunąc nosem po mojej szyi i karku. Jęknąłem aprobująco.

– Nie rób… – stęknąłem cicho. – Podnieca mnie to.

– Przed chwilą sam prosiłeś, bym pieścił twój kark – odparł mrukliwie, w chwili gdy jego usta znajdowały się tuż za moim uchem. Niski tembr zdawał się odbijać wibrującym echem w całym moim umyśle.

Dlaczego on musi być taki uwodzicielski, że rozpływam się pod nim jak galareta?

– Harry...

– Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak uwodzicielsko brzmisz, gdy wymawiasz moje imię, drżąc pod moim dotykiem.

– Zamknij się – warknąłem zażenowany, czując gorąco rozlewające się po moim ciele.

– Czemu? Przecież ci się podoba.

– Kurwa! – krzyknąłem cicho, kiedy jego druga dłoń przejechała po mojej piersi, drażniąc sutek. – Harry!

– Proszę, Draco… pocałuj mnie – mruknął, muskając ustami mój bark.

Nie trzeba było mi tego powtarzać. Od razu odwróciłem się do niego przodem i wpiłem w jego wargi, z jękiem spijając pocałunek. Mój członek drżał nieznacznie, czekając na rozwój wydarzeń. Zmieniłem pozycję. Usiadłem mu na udach, ocierając się sugestywnie. Harry na szczęście nie potrzebował większej zachęty. Chwycił w dłoń obydwie erekcje, wzdychając przy tym w moje usta. Zaczął nieśpiesznie, niesamowicie drażniąco poruszać dłonią. Miałem ochotę przerwać pocałunek i kazać mu się streszczać, przyśpieszyć czy coś, zamiast tego jedynie wypchnąłem mocniej biodra i powarkując w jego wargi ostrzegawczo. Ten drań jednak nawet nie zmylił rytmu. Zamiast tego drugą dłonią przytrzymał moją głowę, jakby przewidując, że mogę próbować się odsunąć. Drażnił nas tak jeszcze moment, aż wreszcie przesunął dłoń niżej, poświęcając uwagę naszym jądrom. Wreszcie sam przerwał pocałunek, dysząc ciężko.

– Zabiję cię, jeśli nie przyśpieszysz – rzuciłem niecierpliwie, zaciskając palce na jego ramionach.

– Jak tak ci śpieszno, to czemu mi nie pomożesz? – spytał zadziornie, liżąc mnie w dolną wargę.

– Kutas z ciebie. – Ugryzłem go lekko, na co jego biodra drgnęły. Prawą dłonią objąłem nasze członki, poruszając nią szybciej niż on wcześniej. Czułem jak oba pulsowały, wręcz krzycząc o nadchodzącym orgazmie. I kiedy już czułem, że jestem na skraju, ten podstępny drań nacisnął jakiś punkt tuż za moimi jądrami, przez co doszedłem gwałtownie z czymś na kształt krzyku i szlochu jednocześnie. Aż mnie na chwilę kompletnie zamroczyło. Z tego stanu wyrwał mnie dopiero przeciągły jęk dochodzącego Harry’ego. Otworzyłem oczy, spoglądając na jego przepełnioną rozkoszą twarz. Przysunąłem się bliżej i pocałowałem go łagodniej.

– Myślę, że mogę liczyć na wybaczenie za droczenie się z tobą.

– Jak ty to zrobiłeś? – spytałem cicho, sam nie wiedząc w dalszym ciągu, dlaczego tak się stało. Przecież to nie było nic nowego.

Uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie.

– Skąd znasz takie rzeczy?

– Odkryłem to przypadkiem którejś nocy – odparł wesoło.

– Brzmi to tak, jakby ktoś ci w tym pomógł.

– Zapewniam, że jesteś pierwszą osobą, która dotykała mnie w taki sposób… Choć przyznaję, że nie do końca sam to odkryłem. Bracia Rona są niezwykle otwarci… W dodatku trzech z nich lubi facetów.

– O mój boże. Serio? Weasleye i seks w jednej wypowiedzi? Chcesz mi życie seksualne zepsuć?

– Gdybyś zobaczył Billa albo Charliego to zmieniłbyś zdanie.

– Czy ty próbujesz wywołać u mnie zazdrość....? – spojrzałem na niego ze zgrozą. – O Weasleya?

Parsknął śmiechem, po czym spróbował mnie pocałować, ale się odchyliłem poza jego zasięg.

– Jestem wręcz...

– Na twoje szczęście traktuję ich wszystkich jak braci. No i podejrzewam, że mam lekkie skłonności do popadania w obsesje. A ty masz (wątpliwy) zaszczyć być jej obiektem.

– Jeśli jednak dowiem się, że jeden z nich choćby cię dotknął, wszystkim wyrwę jaja – zastrzegłem niemal od razu, sunąc dłońmi po jego torsie.

– Widzę, że nie tylko ja mam skłonności do skrajnej zaborczości. – Przygryzł wargę, powstrzymując się od szerszego uśmiechu. – Nie wiem, czy nie uznasz tego za dziwne, ale naprawdę mnie to cieszy – rzucił lekko zakłopotany.

Wzruszyłem lekko ramionami.

– Nie wiem czy to dziwne, a nawet jeśli to jestem podobnego zdania, jeśli chodzi o ciebie. Lubię kiedy jesteś zazdrosny o mnie przez Yoshizawę czy Paula z Ianem. Swoją drogą, zaproponowali mi dołączenie do nich w trójkącie, jakiś miesiąc temu.

– Obejdą się smakiem – prychnął, splatając palce za moimi plecami. – Choć nie, nawet tego im nie dam doświadczyć…

– Czyli śmiesz twierdzić, że masz monopol na mnie? – spytałem z lekkim uśmiechem. – Podoba mi się to.

– A spróbowałoby nie… – Oczy zabłyszczały mu psotnie, gdy… pokazał mi język.

Parsknąłem rozbawiony.

– Mam nadzieję, że zostaniesz u mnie na noc… Mam ochotę przytulać się do ciebie do białego rana.

Patrzył przez chwilę na mnie kompletnie zaskoczony.

– Zresztą zapomnij, że coś mówiłem – powiedziałem zażenowany. Wiedziałem, że palnąłem głupotę.

– Nie! Czekaj! Chcę, naprawdę. Po prostu nie spodziewałem się, że to zaproponujesz. Na Merlina, właściwie powiedziałeś dokładnie to, co chciałem usłyszeć – wyznał cicho i uśmiechnął się szeroko, wyrywając moje serce do szybszego biegu.

– Więc zostajesz? Czy nie? – spytałem zniecierpliwiony.

Otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Dopiero po paru sekundach odpowiedział cicho:

–Może innym razem, Draco.

Odetchnąłem wolno, ze wszystkich sił nie chcąc dać po sobie poznać, że mnie to zabolało. Zrobienie loda było spoko, ale nocowanie już nie. Jasne, rozumiem.

– Ale jeśli chcesz… Mogę zostać z tobą aż zaśniesz.

– Nie jestem małym dzieckiem – mruknąłem, sięgając po gąbkę i nalewając na nią troszkę malinowego żelu do ciała. Przejechałem gąbką po jego torsie, namydlając go bez słowa.

– Draco… nie bądź zły. Przecież nie musimy się nigdzie spieszyć.

– Nie jestem zły – odparłem, spłukując z niego mydliny.

– Ale nie spojrzysz mi w oczy?

– Bo cię teraz obmywam. – Spojrzałem na niego z ironią, by zaraz zreflektować się. Rzuciłem mu przepraszające spojrzenie. – Skoro chcesz wracać do siebie, musimy się odrobinę pośpieszyć. Dam sobie rękę uciąć, że jest już zdecydowanie po ciszy nocnej.

– Z pewnością, ale mam pelerynę, pamiętasz?

– Nie chodziło mi teraz o ciebie, a o twoich przyjaciół. Jeśli nie powiedziałeś im, gdzie idziesz, a jestem pewny, że tego nie zrobiłeś, zapewne ktoś z nich czeka na twój powrót.

– Masz rację… – mruknął niechętnie.

– Dobra, więc szybko się ogarnijmy i będzie cacy – zawyrokowałem, podając mu gąbkę.

 

~*~

 

Rzuciłem chłopakowi świeży ręcznik, sam sięgając po swój i wycierając się pośpiesznie, ruszyłem do swojej sypialni. Z szuflady wyciągnąłem czystą parę bielizny i nałożyłem ją na siebie, nie przejmując się, że nie byłem idealnie wytarty. Przewieszając ręcznik przez ramię, zacząłem zbierać kolejno rzeczy Harry’ego z ziemi i kłaść je na swoim łóżku. Następnie wyszedłem do salonu po swoją różdżkę i po powrocie rzuciłem szybkie zaklęcie na moje ubrania, które pofrunęły do kosza na pranie.

– Co ty tam tak długo robisz? – zawołałem za chłopakiem, sprawdzając jeszcze raz czy znalazłem wszystkie jego rzeczy.

– Chyba wreszcie zaczynam się przyzwyczajać do tego gada ganiającego po mojej łopatce – oznajmił, wchodząc do pokoju z ręcznikiem przewiązanym na biodrach.

– Tam trzymam bieliznę. – Wskazałem mu komodę. – Jeśli znajdziesz coś odpowiedniego dla siebie to nie krępuj się i bierz.

– Dzięki – rzucił i poszedł buszować w mojej szufladzie, choć skończyło się na tym, że wziął pierwszą lepszą parę która nawinęła mu się pod rękę. Westchnąłem, widząc taki brak ogólnej estetyki. Podszedłem do niego, zabierając mu bokserki i podając inne, dwa tony ciemniejsze, ale za to pasujące do jego szat i włosów.

– Te będą bardziej odpowiednie. – Wywrócił oczami, ubierając je bez słowa. – Ciekawi mnie tylko, jak to możliwie, że dopiero teraz się przyzwyczaiłeś. Ja do mojego drzewa życia przyzwyczaiłem się praktycznie po dwóch dniach.

– Może dlatego, że taki wzorek wygląda jakoś normalniej niż uzbrojony w miecz smok. W dodatku ty swojego nie dorobiłeś się po pijaku...

Nie, ale ja swojego nawet nie chciałem – po prostu nie miałem innego wyboru, stwierdziłem w duchu z ironią.

Harry podszedł do łóżka i wyłowił różdżkę zakopaną w fałdach pościeli. Po krótkich oględzinach, rzucił na swoje ubrania chłoszczyść i zaczął je zakładać, po czym odwrócił się, spoglądając na mnie niczym szczeniaczek czekający na uwagę swojego pana.

– Odprowadzisz mnie chociaż do salonu? Dziwnie by wyglądało, gdyby drzwi same się otworzyły.

– Wyjdę z tobą z lochów – powiedziałem, podchodząc do szafy i wyciągając z niej pierwsze lepsze spodnie – czarne, skórzane i białą bluzę z kapturem. Założyłem to na siebie, oglądając się w lustrze i szybkim zaklęciem poprawiając fryzurę. Przejechałem ręką po boku, wygładzając delikatnie materiał.

– Wiesz, że prawdopodobnie i tak nikt nas nie zobaczy?

– No i?

– Ok, nic nie mówiłem – skapitulował, wznosząc oczy do nieba. Zaraz ruszył do salonu, gdzie podniósł z podłogi srebrzysty, lejący się materiał.

– Gotowy? – spytałem, obserwując go z uwagą.

– Tak – odparł i zarzucił na siebie pelerynę, momentalnie znikając mi z oczu. Schowałem swoją różdżkę do tylnej kieszeni spodni, podchodząc do stoliczka i zgarniając z niej srebrną papierośnicę, którą również schowałem, tyle że w drugiej kieszeni.

– To chodźmy – powiedziałem, otwierając drzwi i dając Harry’emu chwilę na wyjście. W pokoju wspólnym siedziała Vera w swojej zwyczajowej zielonej sukni, czytając książkę. Podniosła wzrok na mnie i uśmiechnęła się zadziornie.

– Na randki się wcześniej wychodzi, książę – rzuciła cicho.

– Ale o takiej porze się z niej wraca – odparłem zbywająco. Wyszedłem razem z Harrym na korytarz, mimowolnie sprawdzając czy na pewno jesteśmy sami.

– Nie będzie dociekać, co miałeś na myśli?

– Nie rozumiem co masz na myśli...

– Wyszedłeś sam (z jej perspektywy) z własnego pokoju, twierdząc, że właśnie skończyła się twoja randka.

– Ja tego nie stwierdziłem. Ja tylko dałem jej do zrozumienia, że o takiej porze moje randki by się kończyły.

– Ok, rozumowanie Ślizgonów zdecydowanie odbiega od gryfońskiego.

– Tak bywa – odparłem lekko, wzruszając ramionami. Powoli dochodziliśmy do wyjścia z lochów.

– Przypuszczam, że tu się rozstaniemy… – szepnął gdzieś z mojej lewej strony.

– Dokładnie. Dalej znajdziesz drogę. Och, i jak spotkasz Silka po drodze, kopnij go ode mnie.

– Czemu?

– Bo pewnie znowu przesiaduje na terenie drugiego pana, dlatego.

– Wiesz, że tym kogo określasz mianem “drugiego pana”...

– Jesteś ty? – wszedłem mu w słowo z uśmiechem. – Odkryłem to już w tamtym roku, kiedy zabierałem kota leżącego obok ciebie, kiedy spałeś na błoniach pod drzewem.

– Poważnie??

– Poważnie. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo mną wtedy wstrząsnęło, gdy odkryłem, że to do ciebie on ciągle ucieka.

– Myślę, że jestem w stanie sobie to wyobrazić. Pewnie byłeś tak samo zszokowany jak ja, gdy odkryłem że ten przytulas jest kotem tego “ślizgońskiego, napuszonego dupka”.

– Za to określenie powinieneś dostać w mordę.

– Ja tylko przytoczyłem mniej więcej moje myśli z zeszłego roku.

– Nieważne. Nie obchodzi mnie, co o mnie myślałeś rok temu. Ja też nie miałem wtedy o tobie dobrego zdania.

– Chyba powinniśmy się umówić, że nie będziemy wspominać o tamtych latach. Były jedną wielką pomyłką.

– Jestem za… i masz zamiar tak odejść, czy pokażesz mi się jeszcze na chwilę, bym mógł cię porządnie pożegnać?

– Nie musisz mi o tym przypominać. Od kiedy wyszliśmy na korytarz, nie myślę o niczym innym, tylko o tym by cię pocałować – odparł, ale zamiast zrzucić z siebie pelerynę, rozchylił ją znienacka i okrył także mnie.

– A mówiłeś, że nie starcza już miejsca na drugą osobę – zauważyłem, obejmując go za szyję.

– Owszem, “chyba że się mocno...” – Pocałowałem go, nie pozwalając dokończyć jego kwestii. Odpowiedział z pasją na moją pieszczotę. Przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że ma zamiar przycisnąć mnie do najbliższej ściany, ale zamiast tego odsunął się z cichym mlaśnięciem.

– Perwersyjny dźwięk – uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

– Oj, spadaj! – burknął i cofnął się o krok, ponownie kryjąc się przed ludzkim wzrokiem. W ostatniej chwili udało mi się dostrzec soczysty rumieniec, który oblał jego twarz w reakcji na moje słowa.

– Dobranoc, Harry – szepnąłem, rozczulonym wzrokiem patrząc w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał chłopak.

– Dobranoc, Draco – usłyszałem tuż przed sobą jego cichy głos i poczułem muśnięcie spowitej delikatnym materiałem dłoni na mojej własnej.

Odczekałem chwilę, a kiedy już byłem pewien, że Harry poszedł, wyciągnąłem fajkę, wkładając ją między wargi i odpalając szybko. A następnie zaciągając się dymem, ruszyłem w stronę dormitorium.

 

~*~

 

Na śniadanie wyszedłem jako jedna z pierwszych osób. Wstałem wyjątkowo wcześnie i nie mając nic innego do roboty, wyszedłem z domu Węża w towarzystwie Eleny, która niosła pod pachą opasłe tomiszcze uzbrojone w papierowe (ale pewnie ostre) zęby.

– Więc jak minęła wczorajsza randka? – spytała po jakiejś chwili, kiedy wychodziliśmy z lochów. Och, to tutaj żegnałem się z Harrym wczoraj. – Znaleźliście jakieś zaklęcie kamuflujące? Czy uwarzyłeś mu eliksir kameleona?

– Można tak powiedzieć…

– Można tak powiedzieć? – spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona. – Czyli nie trafiłam – mruknęła zaraz, zachmurzając się. Najwidoczniej nie spodobało jej się to, że nie wiedziała o czymś dosyć istotnym, co mogłoby jej kiedyś pomóc. Jednak nie miałem zamiaru zdradzać jej tajemnicy. Skoro wiedziało o tym tak niewiele osób, miałem zamiar cieszyć się tym, że jestem jednym z garstki wtajemniczonych. Chociaż w tej kwestii stać na równym poziomie co Granger i Weasley nie było przyjemną rzeczą.

– Może zamiast tego powiesz, jak ci idzie z Lavender? – spytałem, rzucając jej rozbawione spojrzenie. Po tym jak została prawie przyłapana na gorącym uczynku z tamtą szatynką, unika jej jak ognia. – I swoją drogą, już dawno nie słyszałem relacji z twoich spotkań.

– Bo nie ma o czym opowiadać, skoro już ich nie aranżuję. – Wzruszyła lekko ramionami. – A to z Lav to była kompletna pomyłka i aż żal strzępić sobie na to język. Zresztą wolę skupić się tylko na jednej osobie, bo w innym wypadku nie uda mi się wyjść, nie obijając sobie dupy o kant oszustwa.

Weszliśmy do Wielkiej Sali, zauważając, że byliśmy jedynymi Ślizgonami (prócz Severusa, pijącego kawę) w pomieszczeniu. Ściszając odrobinę nasze głosy usiedliśmy przy stole. Specjalnie wybrałem takie miejsce, bym mógł bez przeszkód obserwować Harry’ego, kiedy tylko się ten zjawi i zasiądzie tam, gdzie zawsze.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że bierzesz kogoś na poważnie? A co z Sevem? W końcu chyba od pół roku terroryzujesz jego komnatę swoją fikuśną bielizną… A przynajmniej tak stwierdził kiedyś Igniss.

– Chociaż nie łączą nas więzy krwi, on jest moim ojcem, mimo wszystko. No i woli trwać zgorzkniale w swojej straconej miłości, więc nawet moje namawianie, by dał się przelecieć jakiemuś facetowi, nic nie daje.

Położyła książkę na stole, biorąc do rąk maślanego rogalika i jedząc go ze smakiem.

– Myślałem, że Sev spotyka się z moim ojcem…

– Tak to może wyglądać, chociaż moim zdaniem, to Malfoy go wykorzystuje. Nie wiem czemu i nie wiem w jaki sposób to zrobił, ale już na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że ten bałwan nie jest miłością Seva.

Przez chwilę nie odzywałem się, trawiąc w myślach jej słowa. Praktycznie od razu przypomniała mi się scena tuż przed przyjęciem pierwszej pieczęci, kiedy mój ojciec przyszpilił bruneta do ściany i pocałował go mocno. Severus zdawał się przecież tego nie chcieć. W końcu próbował go odepchnąć! Czemu wcześniej o tym nie pomyślałem?

– Twój chłopak idzie – odezwała się, a ja gwałtownie poderwałem głowę, patrząc na drzwi, przy których nikt się pojawił. Posłałem jej gniewne spojrzenie, pod wpływem którego tylko zachichotała. – Wybacz, ale byłam ciekawa twojej reakcji.

– Jesteś zołzą.

– Dziękuję. – Uśmiechnęła się radośnie, jakbym rzucił jej najlepszy komplement, po czym dodała: – A teraz naprawdę przyszedł.

– Myślisz, że się na to drugi raz nabiorę? – spytałem, chociaż i tak spojrzałem na wejście, dostrzegając znajomą fryzurę. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, przyglądając się przez chwilę chłopakowi. – Zamknij się i nawet nie myśl – zastrzegłem cicho, wracając do swojego posiłku, udając, że nie zauważyłem jego wejścia, a przynajmniej nie zrobiło to na mnie najmniejszego wrażenia.

– Witaj, Hermiono – odezwała się głośniej, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę Złotej Trójki. Utkwiłem w dziewczynie zaskoczone spojrzenie, by zaraz spojrzeć na Gryfonkę.

– Witaj, Eleno – odpowiedziała i – czy ja śnię?! – uśmiechnęła się radośnie, machając jej skinieniem palców.

– El… – zacząłem niepewnie, spoglądając na jej szczęśliwe oblicze. Jej policzki zaróżowiły się nieznacznie, kiedy zwróciła na mnie uwagę.

– No wyrzuć to z siebie – mruknęła, patrząc na mnie z wyzwaniem.

– Zrezygnowałaś ze swojego dotychczasowego zajęcia, by Granger – tu ściszyłem głos – nie skreśliła cię, gdyby się o tym dowiedziała? Podkochujesz się w niej?

– Nawet jeżeli mi się podoba, to co? Zabronisz mi się spotykać z Gryfonką? – spytała odrobinę za głośno, przez co zaraz oblała się rumieńcem. – Jesteś okropny. Psujesz mój wizerunek.

– Ja? – Uniosłem jedną brew, zdziwiony. – To nie ja podnoszę głos. – Złapałem ją za ramię, kiedy próbowała wstać. – Zostań i nawet nie próbuj ruszyć stąd dupy – powiedziałem, odrobinę zirytowany. Czemu tak reagowała? Wszystko spływało po niej zawsze jak po kaczce. Dlaczego teraz jest inaczej?

– Nawet nie wiesz, jak w tej chwili mam ochotę wbić ci pięść w usta. Jednak zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że twój chłopak pewnie zaraz wyrwałby mi wszystkie włosy – mruknęła cicho, ewidentnie wyprowadzona z równowagi.

– Robisz się nieznośna. Dawno nikt cię nie przeleciał? – warknąłem, chociaż wiem, że nie powinienem tego mówić.

– Chyba tak samo jak ciebie – sarknęła złośliwie. – Chociaż po twoim wczorajszym spotkaniu mogę się mylić.

– Jesteś głupia. Nie mam problemu z tym, że podoba ci się Granger – powiedziałem, łapiąc ją za podbródek, by zmusić ją do spojrzenia mi w oczy. Jej wzrok był buntowniczy i jednocześnie spłoszony. – El… Naprawdę nie mam z tym problemu. W końcu sam chodzę z osobą z jej domu, nie?

Jej twarz rozpogodziła się momentalnie.

– Niech będzie, że ci wierzę – rzuciła zaczepnym tonem, już w swojej skórze. Wstała od stołu z lekkim uśmiechem. – I podoba mi się Hermiona Granger! Więc pogódź się z końcem wojny między domowej – powiedziała tak głośno, że z pewnością nawet sama zainteresowana ją usłyszała, po czym wyszła dumnie z sali.


	69. Harry

– Hej. Jak tam trening? – zagadałem wesoło przygotowującego się do spania Rona, chowając pelerynę pod materac i siadając na nim. Byłem tak niesamowicie szczęśliwy, że po prostu nie chciałem kłaść się spać. Zresztą nawet gdybym spróbował i tak bym pewnie nie usnął.

– O dziwo całkiem nieźle. Kolejny trening po którym nikt nie trafił do skrzydła szpitalnego. Choć przewidywałem co najmniej kilka ofiar, skoro połowa z nas miała zawiązane oczy.

Prychnąłem rozbawiony.

– Tak, też się tego obawiałem.

– Następnym razem daj znać, że wychodzisz wcześniej, okej? Tym bardziej że obiecałeś mi na śniadaniu, że poćwiczymy dziś razem zwroty.

Och... Musiał mnie o to poprosić tuż po wiadomości od Draco... Pewnie odruchowo mu przytaknąłem.

– Przepraszam, wyleciało mi z głowy. Odbijemy to sobie następnym razem. – Posłałem mu przepraszający uśmiech.

– Jasne, chętnie. Zresztą po twoim humorze widzę, że miałeś dobry powód, by wyjść szybciej. – Uśmiechnął się do mnie zachęcająco.

– Miałem udany wieczór – przytaknąłem zdawkowo, zdając sobie sprawę, że jeśli będzie drążył temat, to będą prawdopodobnie jedyne prawdziwe słowa, które opuszczą moje usta. Ta myśl trochę mnie przygasiła, ale wystarczyło jedno wspomnienie tych wszystkich godzin, które spędziłem z Draco, bym odrzucił ją w kąt. Te wspólne chwile to więcej niż kiedykolwiek sobie życzyłem. I zamierzam cieszyć się nimi bez względu na wszystko.

– Ach, pewnie znów gadałeś z Amber. W końcu pisała do ciebie rano. – Uniosłem lekko brwi zaskoczony, ale opuściłem je szybko. No tak, przecież jest przekonany, że numery Amber i Hermiony to jedyne, jakie mam w swoich kontaktach. – Zawsze po rozmowie z nią masz taki dobry humor.

– Cóż, jest moją przyjaciółką. – Kolejne prawdziwe stwierdzenie. Idzie lepiej niż przypuszczałem.

Wspomnienie o niej przypomniało mi, że miałem jeszcze raz jej podziękować za przekonanie mnie do kupna soczewek. Wyciągnąłem więc telefon i napisałem jej krótką wiadomość.

– Właśnie, stary! Słyszałeś, że wywalili Notta ze szkoły?! – niespodziewanie uniósł lekko głos, choć nie na tyle by obudzić pozostałych.

Przytaknąłem, pochmurniejąc. Po karku przebiegł mi zimny dreszcz na wspomnienie tych wszystkich okropieństw, które zrobił Draco.

– To dowodzi, że Hogwart wcale nie jest tak bezpieczny, jak przypuszczaliśmy. Ciekawe ile ich tu jeszcze jest. Bo wątpię, by Nott był jedyny… I nawet nie próbuj powiedzieć na głos tego, co właśnie pomyślałeś – ostrzegłem, dostrzegając dobrze znaną minę przyjaciela. – Mówiłem ci, że Malfoy jest po naszej stronie.

– Wcale nie zamierzałem znów go oskarżać! – Uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. – Podejrzewasz kogoś?

Pokręciłem głową.

– Mam tylko nadzieję, że to nikt z naszego domu. Na szczęście w tym roku wszyscy nauczyciele są po naszej stronie.

Ron skinął głową.

– Właśnie – zagadnąłem – Hermiona ostatnio spędza w bibliotece jeszcze więcej czasu niż zazwyczaj. Myślisz, że trafiła wreszcie na coś konkretnego?

Pokręcił głową.

– Gdyby coś znalazła, od razu byśmy wiedzieli.

– W sumie racja… Kto jak kto, ale Hermiona zdaje sobie sprawę, że każda nowa informacja jest zbyt ważna, żeby trzymać ja dla siebie.

– Wiesz, Harry, trochę głupio mi, że zostawiliśmy ją z tym samą...

– Wiem, mi też. Ale tak będzie lepiej. Nie da się ukryć, że dużo lepiej radzi sobie w takich sprawach niż my. Jakimś cudem wie gdzie i czego szukać, podczas gdy my bezmyślnie przerzucamy kartki.

– Jak wtedy gdy szukaliśmy informacji o Nicolasie Flamelu.

– Dokładnie.

– A jak tam twoje ćwiczenie anim...? – Urwał, zerkając na leżących w łóżkach chłopaków. – No wiesz. – Machnął ręką, zakreślając w powietrzu bliżej nieokreślony kształt.

Spojrzałem na niego zaskoczony, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz poszedłem w tym celu do Pokoju Życzeń. Zdawało mi się, jakby to miało miejsce całe miesiące temu, a pewnie minęło najwyżej kilka tygodni. Jedyne co mi się teraz kojarzy z tym miejscem to Draco. Podobnie jest w przypadku łazienki prefektów i pustych klas… A teraz nawet lochy. Uśmiechnąłem się w duchu. Już niedługo gdziekolwiek się nie ruszę, będzie to miejsce, które mi o nim przypomina. Nie miałem jednak nic przeciwko.

– Dałem sobie z tym spokój.

– Czemu??

– I tak nic mi nie wychodziło, zresztą straciłem zapał. Mówiłem wam, że zacząłem się w to bawić, bo potrzebowałem pobyć sam. Długo zajęło mi pozbieranie się po śmierci Syriusza, ale wreszcie się z tym pogodziłem. Dalej mi przykro, ale z tym już nic nie zrobię.

– Rozumiem. Choć trochę szkoda, bo byłem ciekawy, jaką miałbyś postać.

– Uwierz, że ja też. Między innymi dlatego, że nie mogłem sobie tego wyobrazić, nie byłem w stanie posunąć się nawet o krok.

Ron wsunął się pod kołdrę.

– Harry… Powiem to tylko raz, a oprócz tego jutro zamierzam udawać, że nic takiego nie mówiłem, ale... Cieszy mnie, że znów jesteś w stanie się tak swobodnie uśmiechać. Kogokolwiek by to nie była zasługa – Amber, Ignissa czy twojego tajemniczego chłopaka… I ja, i Hermiona po prostu chcemy cieszyć się twoim szczęściem. Nawet jeśli ostatnio ciągle się tylko kłóciliśmy.

Patrzyłem osłupiały w plecy przyjaciela, zastanawiając się, skąd, u licha, wzięło go na takie wyznania. Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się też, skąd wiedział, że z kimś się spotykam, o co zapytałem na głos.

– Może światło tej świeczki na twojej szafce nocnej to niewiele, ale masz tak opuchnięte usta, że ciężko tego nie zauważyć. No i masz malinkę przy obojczyku. Wątpię by robiło ci się tak od rozmawiania przez komórkę...

– Nie jesteś zły, że cię okłamałem…? – spytałem niepewnie, zastanawiając się kiedy Ron tak się zmienił… dojrzał. I czy będzie się tak teraz już zawsze zachowywał. To byłaby całkiem miła odmiana po ostatnich spięciach między nami. Choć przypuszczałem, że nie mam co się na to nastawiać. W końcu obaj mieliśmy dość gwałtowne charaktery.

– Powiedziałem ci coś przed chwilą, no nie? Nie powtórzę tego, za żadne skarby.

 

~*~

 

Leżąc już w łóżku za zaciągniętymi kotarami, w myślach powtórzyłem cały dzisiejszy wieczór. Biorąc pod uwagę, że w ciągu jakichś czterech godzin doszedłem dwa razy, na szczęście udało mi się powstrzymać pożądanie próbujące zapanować nad moim umysłem na wspomnienie tych wszystkich rzeczy, które wyprawialiśmy. Chciałem po prostu poczuć jeszcze raz tamtą atmosferę. Tamto szczęście i wewnętrzny spokój. Jakie to głupie… Że też ze wszystkich ludzi akurat _ten Malfoy_ okazał się być osobą, przy której odzyskuję spokój ducha.

Przyznaję, że żałuję odrzucenia jego propozycji. Tak naprawdę nie marzę teraz o niczym innym, jak tylko wtulić się w niego i w otoczeniu jego ciepła i zapachu zapaść w głęboki, spokojny sen. Bo mam pewność, że właśnie taki by był. Ale jakoś tak… wydało mi się to niewłaściwe. Coś z tyłu mojej głowy powtarzało “jeszcze nie teraz”. Sam nie wiem, o co mi chodziło. Może wystraszyło mnie tempo, z jakim to wszystko się rozwijało? Może bałem się, że obudzimy się rano i… I właśnie – co dalej? Nie potrafię sobie tego nawet wyobrazić. Pewnie łatwiej byłoby się pozbyć porannej erekcji z Draco u boku… Ale nie chcę, żeby nasz związek opierał się tylko na tym. Te chwile, gdy obejmowaliśmy się spełnieni, w pewnym sensie podobały mi się nawet bardziej niż samo dążenie do orgazmu czy orgazm jako taki. W końcu jego mogę osiągnąć, nawet kiedy jestem sam, ale ciepła drugiego ciała, ciała Draco sam sobie nie zapewnię…

Widziałem, że zrobiło mu się przykro, gdy odmówiłem. Mam nadzieję, że nie pomyślał sobie jakiejś głupoty. Może powinienem inaczej ubrać to w słowa… Ludzie często mówią “może innym razem”, gdy chcą kogoś zbyć. A przecież nie o to mi chodziło. Nie, na pewno tak nie pomyślał. Przecież wcześniej przyznałem, że chciałbym przytulać go całymi dniami. Pewnie po prostu pomyślał, że będzie się czuł samotny.

Jak ja w tej chwili...

Następnym razem nie stchórzę.

 

~*~

 

Kiedy weszliśmy we trójkę do Wielkiej Sali, już tam siedział. Choć odważyłem się zerknąć w jego kierunku, dopiero gdy zajmowałem swoje miejsce. Jednak najwyraźniej niepotrzebnie się tak czaiłem, bo dosłownie parę sekund później Elena przywitała się z Hermioną, krzycząc przez pół sali. Spojrzałem zaskoczony na przyjaciółkę, gdy machała do piątoklasistki cała w skowronkach. Nie licząc mnie i Rona… Nie, nawet w stosunku do nas nigdy nie zachowywała się tak… dziewczęco. Jedynie gdy była z Ginny, wyczyniała takie rzeczy. Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy to się stało, ale oczywistym było ze Herm zadurzyła się w tej dziewczynie. A biorąc pod uwagę słowa Ślizgonki, najwyraźniej mogła liczyć na odwzajemnienie tych uczuć.

Co za ironia losu! Trójka najbardziej antyślizgońskich Gryfonów upatrzyła swoje obiekty westchnień właśnie wśród mieszkańców lochów. W dodatku we wszystkich możliwych kombinacjach. Ukryłem głupkowaty uśmiech cisnący mi się na usta, biorąc łyk z pucharu.

Choć bardzo starałem się tego nie robić, przez całe śniadanie raz po raz zerkałem na Draco. Z zadowoleniem notując w pamięci, że prócz tego małego incydentu podczas sprzeczki z Eleną, resztę najwidoczniej trzymał na dystans. Zwłaszcza Paula i Iana. Mam nadzieję, że wybił im już z głowy ten kretyński pomysł z _trójkącikiem_. W życiu im go nie oddam. Nawet _czworokącik_ z moim udziałem nie wchodzi w grę. Nie mam zamiaru dzielić się Draco z kimkolwiek.

 

~*~

 

W drodze na transmutację w końcu nie wytrzymałem i zadałem pytanie, które gryzło mnie całe śniadanie.

– To nie stało się wcale tak nagle, Harry. Tak ci się po prostu wydaje, bo wcześniej nic nie zauważyłeś. W gruncie rzeczy pomału zbliżałyśmy się do siebie z Eleną od kiedy zerwałam z Ginny. Pamiętacie, jak mówiłam wam, że ostatnio ciągle ją spotykam? Niedawno wyznała mi, że specjalnie chodziła tam, gdzie ja. Po prostu próbowała się do mnie zbliżyć. Ale teraz już nie musi kombinować, bo praktycznie codziennie umawiamy się na “naukowe randki”.

Przystanęliśmy z Ronem,  patrząc na nią z konsternacją.

– Hermiono, czy ty nawet do takich spraw musisz mieszać naukę?! – spytał niedowierzająco Ron.

– Normalni ludzie na randkach raczej się _bawią_ , Hermiono...

– Chyba że są Krukonami.

– Założę się, Ron, że nawet oni się wtedy rozluźniają.

– Słyszałam od dziewczyn, że w zeszłym roku ich ulubioną randkową rozrywką były rozbierane scrabble…

– Co?! – sapnęliśmy z Ronem zaskoczeni.

– Scrabble to taka planszowa gra, gdzie układasz słowa…

– Wiem, Hermiono, co to są scrabble. W te wakacje królowały u mnie w domu nawet dłużej niż Monopoly. Po prostu nie spodziewałem się takiego… urozmaicenia.

– Ale widzisz? Nawet oni podczas randek wychodzą poza zwykłą naukę. Oni _grają_ , Hermiono.

– Nawet _więcej_ niż grają.

– Och, odczepcie się w końcu! – prychnęła zażenowana. – Też chciałabym porobić coś więcej, okej?? Lubię się z nią uczyć, bo jest naprawdę mądra i inteligentna, i zabawna… I taka niesamowicie niewinna… – dodała na koniec, jakby pokonana. – Głupio mi zaproponować jej coś więcej. A w bibliotece przynajmniej nie myślę o niczym “niewłaściwym".

– Po raz pierwszy w życiu rozumiem twój tok myślenia, Hermiono – zaczął powoli Ron, ale zaraz dorzucił gwałtownie – ale jakbyś nie zauważyła, właśnie przed połową szkoły wyznała, że jej się podobasz!

– Ron ma rację. Myślę, że teraz możesz wreszcie spróbować pójść o krok dalej. – Pochyliłem się w jej kierunku, by usłyszała mój ściszony głos. – Umówicie się w Pokoju Życzeń. Według mnie, to najlepsze miejsce.

Hermiona spojrzała po nas lekko zarumieniona i z błyszczącymi oczami.

– Macie rację. Jutro ją zaproszę.

– Czemu dopiero jutro? – spytałem zdziwiony.

– Czy to nie tak, że im szybciej tym lepiej?

– Może w waszym przypadku to tak działa, ale ja muszę się odpowiednio przygotować… eee muszę dokładnie wszystko zaplanować. Wiecie, co będziemy robić, jakie ciuchy ubrać, zrobić fryzurę i takie tam… – wyjaśniła, gestykulując żywo, jakby to miało nam pomóc cokolwiek zrozumieć.

– Nigdy nie zrozumiem dziewczyn… – oznajmiliśmy z Ronem w duecie, na co cała nasza trójka wybuchnęła śmiechem. Po chwili Ron jęknął cierpiętniczo.

– Ty, Harry, tak naprawdę nie musisz się tym nawet przejmować – pomyślałem w tym momencie o Draco, który stroił się przed wyjściem nocą na korytarz i uznałem, że chyba jednak nie ominie mnie ten problem – ale ja jestem na straconej pozycji… Hermiono, wiesz może, czy są w bibliotece jakieś instrukcje obsługi dziewczyn??

Hermiona wyglądała, jakby chciała się oburzyć, ale zamiast tego ponownie się zaśmiała.

– Obawiam się, że nie, Ron. Nawet dziewczyny nie do końca same siebie rozumieją, więc stworzenie takiej instrukcji może okazać się niemożliwe.

Zachichotała, widząc jego zrozpaczoną minę.


	70. Draco

Po zajęciach udałem się do stajni, popracować troszkę przy Pozitano i jednocześnie oczyścić odrobinę umysł. Ostatnie dwie jednostki zajęć z profesorem Flitwickiem tylko rzucałem ukradkowe spojrzenia Harry’emu, w ogóle nie potrafiąc się skupić na sobie, przez co później omal nie skopałem własnego zaklęcia. Na szczęście nie zrobiłem takiego zamieszania jak Longbottom, który nie wiadomo jakim cudem wysadził swoją książkę w powietrze, chociaż prawdziwemu zadaniu zaklęcia było daleko do wysadzania czegokolwiek.

Przeszedłem przez drzwi stajni, sprawdzając, czy ktoś oprócz mnie jest obecny. A widząc otworzony boks Zory, przy którym leżał sprzęt jeździecki, uśmiechnąłem się nieznacznie, podchodząc bliżej. Myślałem, że Haruse miał się spóźnić troszkę.

Może jednak załatwił szybko swoje sprawy i postanowił wyczyścić kilka koni przed rozpoczynającymi się za jakiś kwadrans zajęciami.

Jednak widok Wiewiórki niesamowicie mnie zaskoczył. Dziewczyna czyściła sierść klaczy powoli, jednocześnie gładząc ją po szyi i mówiąc do niej cicho.

– Robisz się zagorzałą fanką, jak widzę – odezwałem się, opierając o wejście do boksu. Dziewczyna podskoczyła wystraszona, by zaraz rzucić mi chłodne spojrzenie.

– Malfoy – rzuciła niezadowolona.

– Och, proszę… – wywróciłem oczami. – Jesteśmy w jednym klubie, więc przestań udawać brata.

– Czego chcesz?

– A jak myślisz? Skontrolować jak ci idzie… Jeździsz już bez lonży, prawda? – Kiwnęła sztywno głową. – Gin, nie zachowuj się jak kij od miotły – westchnąłem ciężko, przeczesując ręką włosy. – Próbuję być dla ciebie miły, ale twoje podejście mi nie pomaga. Profesor Yoshizawa się spóźni, więc mam poprowadzić twoje zajęcia. Jednak sam też chcę pojeździć, więc skoro jeździsz już sama, połączę obie rzeczy… Może być? Czy wolisz, żebym kontrolował wszystko z ziemi?

– Myślę, że dam sobie radę, jak po prostu będziesz jechał obok – mruknęła już z mniej bojowym nastawieniem.

– Świetnie, pójdę ogarnąć Pozitano, a potem w razie problemów pomogę tobie – powiedziałem i nie czekając na jej odpowiedź, zabrałem się do roboty.

 

~*~

 

Obydwoje wyprowadziliśmy swoje konie na padok, zatrzymując się w miejscu, w którym dziewczyna najczęściej zaczynała treningi.

– Widzę, że masz małą widownię – odezwałem się, kiedy dostrzegłem zbliżającą się grupkę Gryfonów, z moim Harrym na czele.

– Nie wierzę, że naprawdę tutaj przyszli… Na śniadaniu uparli się, że chcą zobaczyć, jak sobie radzę. Myślałam, że tylko się ze mną droczą – westchnęła, ale i tak pomachała im, uśmiechając się szeroko. Cała trójka odpowiedziała jej tym samym.

– Cóż… Gryfoni – mruknąłem cicho, bez jadu w głosie. – Profesor cię podsadza czy tylko przytrzymuje ci wodze?

– Wciąż mnie jeszcze podsadza...

– Jeździsz sama, a cię dalej podsadza? – spytałem zaskoczony. Prychnęła i rzuciła pod nosem ciche “spadaj”, rumieniąc się lekko z zażenowania. – No nieważne, czekaj.

Puściłem Pozitano, mając cichą nadzieję, że nie odejdzie zbyt daleko, po czym podszedłem do dziewczyny.

– Więc nauczyć cię prawidłowego wsiadania? – spytałem lekkim tonem.

– Myślisz, że tobie się uda, choć profesor Yoshizawa nie dał rady? – spytała sceptycznie.

– Myślę, że mnie nie doceniasz, a on po prostu jeszcze tak naprawdę nie próbował ciebie tego nauczyć. – Złapałem za strzemię, sprawdzając przy którym oczku było zapięte, po czym wydłużając je maksymalnie. – Teraz patrz, o co chodzi – powiedziałem, wkładając nogę w strzemię, po czym odbijając się od ziemi, przełożyłem drugą nogę nad siodłem i już siedziałem wygodnie, zbierając wodze. – To tak w wielkim skrócie o to chodzi. Najważniejsze jest wydłużenie strzemienia.

– Ostatnio jak tak zrobiłam, to skończyłam leżąc brzuchem na siodle… Zora poruszyła się, kiedy podniosłam nogę i gdybym się tak w nią nie wczepiła, skończyłabym przytulając glebę...

– Cóż, czasami zdarza się najlepszym. – Zeskoczyłem z siodła i złapałem klacz, przyciągając bliżej. – Teraz się nie poruszy, spróbuj jeszcze raz. A za chwilę pokażę ci prawdziwe kłopoty z dosiadaniem konia. Pozitano jest tego idealnym przykładem.

– Widziałam parę razy, jak się z nim męczyłeś… Dobra! Wsiadam. Tylko trzymaj ją mocno! – zastrzegła, z zaciętą miną stając z boku klaczy. Zaśmiałem się, kiwając głową. I po chwili dziewczynie udało się bez problemu wsiąść na Zorę.

– Ładnie – zagwizdałem, poprawiając jej strzemię do poprzedniej długości

– Widzieliście to?! – zawołała radośnie i po chwili usłyszałem za plecami rozbawiony głos Granger.

– A mówiłaś, że nie potrafisz tego zrobić.

Odszedłem od niej, podając jej jeszcze wodze do zebrania i ruszyłem w stronę Pozitano, który szczęśliwie stał dosłownie trzy, cztery kroki dalej.

– Bo wcześniej nie mogłam tego zrobić… Dzięki, Malfoy.

– Nie ma sprawy, Gin – odparłem, łapiąc ogiera spokojnie i odciągnąłem go od dziewczyny. Włożyłem nogę w strzemię, już chcąc się odepchnąć od ziemi, kiedy Pozitano odsunął się gwałtownie, a ja poleciałem za nim. Dopiero przy trzecim podejściu udało mi się, wylądować na jego grzbiecie, zbierając szybko wodzę, kiedy już próbował mi je zabrać.

Następnie podjechałem do dziewczyny, rzucając jej krótki uśmiech i zmuszając ogiera do delikatnego kłusa, wyprzedziłem ją, prowadząc po całym terenie padoku. Pozitano próbował co jakiś czas swoich sił, jednak w porę go stopowałem.

– Galopowałaś już? – spytałem, kiedy zwolniłem i pozwoliłem, aby dziewczyna zrównała ze mną kroku. – Gin?

– Jeszcze nie – powiedziała po chwili i spojrzała na mnie zaciekawiona. – Nauczysz mnie galopować, Malfoy?

– Nie. Nie, kiedy jestem na Pozitano. Sam czasami ledwo nad nim panuje, a gdyby spłoszyła się jeszcze Zora byłoby naprawdę nieciekawie.

Zatrzymałem konia, nakazując dziewczynie kontynuować jazdę, po czym zawróciłem ogiera i popędziłem go do wolnego galopu, zmierzając w stronę trójki Gryfonów. Zatrzymałem się przed nimi gwałtownie, co nie spodobało się zbytnio ośmio-kopytnemu. Ogier zarżał cicho i bryknął nieznacznie w wyrazie sprzeciwu.

– Będziecie tu tak tylko stać jak kołki czy może weźmiecie przykład z Gin i spróbujecie swoich sił w siodle? – spytałem zaczepnym głosem, opierając podbródek na ręce, którą z kolei wsparłem na udzie. Drugą ręką trzymałem uważnie wodze konia.

– Jeżeli będzie miał mniej nóg niż ten, na którym siedzisz, to mogę spróbować. Jeździłem na najdziwniejszych zwierzętach i przedmiotach, więc i jazdę na koniu przeżyję.

– Czyżbyś miał na myśli tę bestię sprzed dwóch lat? – spytałem, przypominając sobie spotkanie z Hipogryfem. Brrr...

– Między innymi.

– Świetnie – mruknąłem, zeskakując z Pozitano. – Granger? Weasley? – Spojrzałem pytająco na przyjaciół Harrye’ego.

– Ja sobie daruję, nie lubię zwierząt – odparł Wiewiór, cofając się o krok i zerkając przy tym nieufnie ku granianowi. Pozitano parsknął cicho, machając łbem.

– A ja chętnie skorzystam. Jak byłam młodsza trochę jeździłam.

Zgrzytnąłem ledwo widocznie zębami, mając cichą nadzieję, że i ona się wycofa.

– Słodko. Potter, idziesz ze mną – oznajmiłem, dostrzegając nieufne spojrzenie Weasleya, więc dodałem: – Spokojnie, rudy. Nie rzucę się na niego. Nawet nie mam przy sobie różdżki.

Machnąłem ręką na Harry’ego i razem z granianem ruszyłem w stronę stajni. Skoro będzie więcej niedoświadczonych osób, lepiej zmienić konia…

Och. A gdyby tak, pojeździć z nim razem? Na jednym koniu? Chociaż nie… nie przy widzach.

– Zaraz wrócę – rzucił uspokajająco do przyjaciół i po chwili usłyszałem za sobą jego kroki.

Zwolniłem odrobinę, czekając aż do mnie dołączy w środku.

– Nawet nie wiesz, ile mnie kosztowało, by nie rzucić żadnych obraźliwych epitetów w stronę twojego najlepszego przyjaciela – powiedziałem, kiedy tylko do mnie podszedł. Wychyliłem się i pocałowałem go w kącik ust, na co uśmiechnął się zadowolony, po czym odprowadziłem konia do jego boksu.

– Czemu chciałeś go zwymyślać?

– Bo go nie lubię. A ze względu na ciebie, staram się powstrzymywać. – Sprawnie ściągnąłem rząd z ogiera, czystą słomą przecierając szybko jego boki.

– Dziękuję za twe poświęcenie, książę – sarknął. Ale szybko dodał – Naprawdę dzięki. Doceniam to.

– No ja myślę, bo czekam na nagrodę – odparłem, zamykając boks i podchodząc do niego tak blisko, że niemal stykaliśmy się nosami. Ujął moją twarz w dłonie i przez kilka sekund muskał ją kciukami, patrząc mi w oczy, by za chwilę wpić się w moje usta. Objąłem jego szyję, odpowiadając żarliwie na jego gest. Od samego rana chciałem poczuć jego wargi na swoich.

– To chyba nie odpowiednie miejsce na schadzki… – rozległ się czyjś rozbawiony głos, przez co Harry odskoczył ode mnie jak oparzony, patrząc zaraz na stojącego nieopodal nauczyciela. Mężczyzna skrzyżował ręce na piersi, patrząc na nas uważnie.

– Przeszkadzasz nam…

– A ty mnie prowokujesz, mały… I jak mam na to nie reagować? – odezwał się w swoim języku.

Drań zrobił to specjalnie. Nie chciał, żeby Harry usłyszał, jakie jest jego prawdziwe zdanie.

– Nie będę wchodził z tobą w śmieszne dyskusje – powiedziałem, łapiąc swojego chłopaka za rękę i przyciągając go do siebie. – Uszanuj mój związek z Harrym.

Chłopak otoczył mnie ręką w pasie, a Haruse zacisnął mocno szczękę, nie odzywając się przez chwilę.

– Przygotuję wierzchowce dla panny Granger i twojego… partnera – rzucił chłodno, po czym wycofał się z zasięgu naszego wzroku.

Od razu rozluźniłem się, odwracając do Harry’ego i cmoknąłem go w wargi nieśpiesznie.

– Chyba całkowicie wyjdzie na twoje. – Uśmiechnąłem się do niego lekko.

– I bardzo dobrze. Wiesz, aż mam ochotę zrobić tak przed wszystkimi, żeby wiedzieli, że jesteś zajęty… Choć z tym raczej trzeba będzie się wstrzymać.

– Nie wiadomo też, czy Nott był jedynym zdrajcą w zamku. Gdyby Czarny Pan się o tym dowiedział, mógłby chcieć jakoś wykorzystać ten fakt.

– Nawet domyślam się jak. Chyba że nie lubi powtarzać swoich taktyk...

Pocałowałem go ponownie, uciszając go skutecznie.

– Pomożesz mi osiodłać konia – szepnąłem, nawet nie myśląc o tym, jak to brzmiało. Po czym poprowadziłem go do boksu Enthira.

 

~*~

 

Wyszliśmy we trójkę na zewnątrz, prowadząc swoje wierzchowce. Haruse prowadził Miedzianka dla Granger, Harry’emu dostała się Płotka, a ja z kolei trzymałem Enthira.

Nauczyciel przywołał do siebie dziewczynę z łagodnym uśmiechem i zaczął instruować, jak przebiega przygotowanie do jazdy, wsiadanie i tak dalej, nas całkowicie olewając.

Dlatego podszedłem bliżej do Harry’ego.

– Gotowy na pierwszą jazdę w siodle? Wybrałem ci jednego z najposłuszniejszych koni. Płotka chodzi spokojnie, no i ładnie podporządkowuje się Enthirowi, więc nawet jak ci coś nie pójdzie, będziesz cały czas za mną. Przy mnie nic ci nie grozi.

– Będzie w porządku tak długo, jak nie zacznie niespodziewanie latać – rzucił żartobliwie, ale uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością.

Pokazałem mu, jak powinien wsiąść na konia, a kiedy tylko to zrobił, poprawiłem mu strzemiona, nie omieszkując pogładzić przy okazji jego łydki, oraz pokazałem jak się trzyma poprawnie wodze, po czym wsiadłem na Enthira.

– Gotowy? – spytałem, spoglądając na niego przez ramię. Kiedy kiwnął lekko głową, ruszyłem spokojnie, dając mu czas na przyzwyczajenie się. Co jakiś czas oglądałem się na niego, by upewnić się, że Płotka na pewno jest zaraz za mną. – Mów mi, jakby coś było nie tak. Mogę przyśpieszyć?

– Chyba możesz, póki co się chyba nieźle trzymam – odparł bez przekonania, poprawiając uchwyt na wodzy. Ścisnąłem piętami bok ogiera, zgrabnie przechodząc do wolnego galopu i zmierzając w stronę drzew. Tam znowu zwolniłem i zatrzymałem na chwilę, po czym objechałem Płotkę Harry’ego, obserwując jego sylwetkę.

– Garbisz się odrobinę w siodle, Harry. Popraw się – szepnąłem, wyciągając do niego rękę i gładząc jego plecy. Następnie przez jego ramię dotarłem do dłoni, ściskając delikatnie jego palce. – Jak na laika radzisz sobie znakomicie.

– Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę – rzucił, wyraźnie powstrzymując się od szerszego uśmiechu. – I choć wolałbym powiedzieć coś dokładnie odwrotnego, lepiej żebyś trzymał ręce przy sobie. Jeśli nie chcemy się wydać...

– Jasne. – Zabrałem posłusznie ręce, unosząc je w teatralnym geście do góry.

– Dobry Ślizgon. Nie wiem, czy zrobiłeś to celowo, ale teraz z daleka to pewnie wyglądało, jakbym cię ochrzanił za dotykanie mnie “wbrew mojej woli”.

– Och, no i co z tego… – Opuściłem dłonie, rozbawiony. – Zresztą jesteśmy dość daleko od reszty, bez omnikularów troszkę ciężko byłoby dostrzec, co dokładnie robimy. No, chyba że twój rudzielec aż tak się o ciebie boi.

– Nie, z pewnością nie. Sorki, wyszło trochę paranoicznie z mojej strony – przyznał z zakłopotaniem.

– Tylko odrobinkę – mruknąłem, odsuwając się od niego. – Jedźmy dalej, bo Weasley wyśle zaraz po ciebie ekipę ratunkową.

– Spadaj! – prychnął, odwracając lekko głowę ode mnie.

Zaśmiałem się w odpowiedzi, ruszając z kopyta i sprawdzając, czy Płotka z Harrym na grzbiecie podążyła za mną. Zrobiliśmy dwa ładne kółka, zanim nie postanowiłem zwolnić i obrać trasę powrotną.

Zatrzymaliśmy się przy Haruse, który właśnie kończył lekcje z obiema dziewczynami. Zszedłem z konia i przytrzymałem chłopakowi Płotkę, by również zsiadł spokojnie.

– Cieszy mnie, że panna Granger i pan Potter zdecydowali się spróbować swoich sił w jeździe konnej – odezwał się Japończyk z delikatnym uśmiechem. – Również mam nadzieję, że jeszcze nie raz tu wrócicie i pozwolicie sobie nauczyć się kochać konie tak mocno jak ja czy Ginny albo Draco.

– Myślę, że jedna lekcja to za mało, by Potter mógł poczuć jakąkolwiek przyjemność z jazdy. Może za trzecim czy czwartym razem. – Wzruszyłem delikatnie ramionami.

– Rozumiem, że stawiasz sobie za punkt honoru sprawienie, bym polubił jazdę konną, co Malfoy?

– Oczywiście – sarknąłem cicho, jednocześnie mówiąc to, co naprawdę myślałem. – Cały drżę na myśl o uczeniu cudownego Harry’ego Pottera.

– Więc przygotuj się na pasjonujące zajęcia dodatkowe, Malfoy… – rzucił zadziornie, mrużąc przy tym oczy. Zaraz odwrócił się w stronę Haruse, oznajmiając, że chce dołączyć do szkółki.

– Harry, to raczej nie jest dobry pomysł. Jak chcesz pogodzić trzy różne zajęcia dodatkowe? I funkcję prefekta?

– Dam radę, Hermiono.

– Zawsze może z czegoś zrezygnować. Na przykład z pozycji szukającego. – Harry spiorunował mnie wzrokiem, a jego wargi ułożyły się w nieme “chciałbyś”.

– Panie Malfoy, proszę się uspokoić – upomniał mnie mężczyzna, na co sapnąłem zaskoczony. Nie wiem, czy robił to ze względu na bycie nauczycielem czy może z zemsty za to, co mu zrobiłem. – Chyba że chce pan pomóc kuzynowi w jego karze?

– To nie będzie konieczne, profesorze Yoshizawa – mruknąłem, prowadząc konie (Enthira i Płotkę Harry’ego) w stronę stajni. Rozsiodłałem oba wierzchowce, czyszcząc je jeszcze i odkładając sprzęt jeździecki na miejsce, który od razu zaczął lśnić czystością jakby w ogóle nie był przed chwilą użyty. Mugole mogli nam tego tylko zazdrościć.

Kiedy wyszedłem z siodlarni, dostrzegłem Haruse w boksie Zory. Młodej Weasley nigdzie nie było, więc mężczyzna musiał ją odesłać.

– O co ci chodzi, co?! – warknąłem, podchodząc do niego szybkim krokiem. – Myślałem, że wyjaśniliśmy sobie wszystko, więc czemu tak się zachowujesz!?

– Może dlatego, że manifestujesz przede mną swój związek, któremu z wielką ochotą dałbym krzyżyk na drogę! Myślisz, że łatwo mi jest patrzeć na waszą dwójkę, uśmiechniętą i trwającą w uścisku?! Gdyby nie moja pozycja i wiek, prawdopodobnie musiałbym wpierw mu dać z dwa razy w mordę, zanim ostatecznie pogodziłbym się ze swoją przegraną. Ale nie mogę tego zrobić, bo on jest pieprzonym uczniem – wyrzucił z siebie z gniewem, którego się po nim nie spodziewałem. – Po prostu, daj mi to przetrawić… – dodał po chwili zrezygnowany. – To jest cięższe do zaakceptowania, niż sądziłem.

Przytaknąłem cicho, wycofując się powoli i zostawiając mężczyznę z jego własnymi myślami.

 

~*~

 

Położyłem się w wannie z cichym westchnieniem, odkładając telefon na bok. Wysłałem Harry’emu wiadomość, by przemyślał swoje dołączenie do klubu, dodając, że ja sam myślę o odpuszczeniu go sobie i skupieniu się na czymś bardziej potrzebnym. Prawda jest taka, że przemyślałem kilka kwestii i nie chciałem swoim bezmyślnym zachowaniem ranić przypadkowo mężczyzny. A robiłem to, święcie przekonany, że Haruse to zrozumie i nie będzie mu przykro.

– Książę?

Podniosłem się, słysząc wołanie Very, po czym krzyknąłem cicho, informując ją gdzie mnie znajdzie. Dziewczyna wpadła jak burza do pomieszczenia, patrząc na mnie z dziwną miną. Spojrzałem na nią niepewnie, ignorując smsa od chłopaka.

– Co się stało? – spytałem ze ściśniętym gardłem. Ruda objęła się ramionami, jeszcze bardziej uwydatniając swoje kobiece atrybuty i tak już ładnie podkreślone przez czarny gorset z niebieskimi zdobieniami.

– Jestem skończona, prawda?

– Nie rozumiem.

– No wiesz o co mi chodzi – krzyknęła cicho, zła i załamana jednocześnie. Co było niecodzienne i dziwne.

– Nie, nie wiem. Musisz wyrażać się jaśniej.

– Wyznanie. Moje wyznanie. Pewnie nie będzie chciała się ze mną już więcej zobaczyć. Założę się, że już nawet obmyśliła plan “Jak unikać zakochanej we mnie Ślizgonki”.

– Bzdura. Granger taka nie jest… Nie widziałaś jej od śniadania?

– Nie zjawiła się na swojej popołudniowej sesji w bibliotece. A przesiaduje tam zawsze. ZAWSZE! Czy nie ma na to lepszego dowodu?

– Ta jej sesja była po przerwie obiadowej? – spytałem, a kiedy pokiwała głową, parsknąłem krótko. – Oj, głupiutka. Ona po prostu przyszła zobaczyć z przyjaciółmi, jak Weasley radzi sobie na zajęciach z jazdy konnej.

– Na wszystkie mojry! – sapnęła przerażona. Uniosłem brew, czekając na dalsze słowa. – Ona poszła oglądać jazdę Ginny Weasley?

– Co w tym takiego dziwnego?

– Przecież one ze sobą były! A jak do siebie wrócą?

– Veronique! Przestań! – krzyknąłem ostro. – Zaczynasz lamentować, a dam sobie rękę uciąć, że to tylko twoja wybujała wyobraźnia podsuwa ci takie niedorzeczne rzeczy. Nie znam Granger tak dobrze jak ty czy Harry, jednak mogę założyć się, że dziewczyna skróciłaby twoje zapały, gdyby tylko pojawił się cień szansy, że ponownie zwiąże się z Gin. Zresztą, nawet jeżeli… to po prostu musisz się bardziej starać, aż dziewczyna będzie wpatrzona w ciebie. W końcu jesteś Lady Vera, nie? – dodałem już o wiele łagodniej. – Więcej odwagi, dziewczyno. Jutro, znając życie, będziesz miała okazje, by z nią pogadać i pewnie wrócisz ze swoim pierwszym pocałunkiem. I tak, wiem, że się jeszcze nie całowałaś, co dla mnie jest dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę twoje podboje.

– Nie całuję osób, do których nic nie czuję – mruknęła z przekąsem. – A seks? Seks to seks… Tam liczy się przyjemność, a nie to jakimi uczuciami się darzymy.

– Twoje zasady są porypane.

– Dziękuję. To cała ja.

– Niemniej jednak uważam, że panikujesz. Odkąd zaczęłaś się zbliżać do Granger…

– Nie mów do niej po nazwisku – wtrąciła się z groźną miną. Przezornie uniosłem delikatnie ręce.

– Dobra… Odkąd zbliżyłaś się do skarbni… do Hermiony… przestałaś się puszczać ze swoimi seks-przyjaciółmi, więc jak dla mnie nie ma problemu. Tym bardziej, że twoja przyszła dziewczyna nie wygląda na osobę, która skreśliłaby cię ze względu na twoją przeszłość…

W końcu nie miałaś jej tak porypanej jak ja. Gdyby Gryfiak wiedział, w jednej chwili by mnie zostawił. I może pobił, by podkreślić swoją odrazę.

Jeszcze chwilę pogadałem z dziewczyną, aż ta się w końcu całkowicie uspokoiła i rzucając komentarz na temat mojego sińca na barku (“Twój kochaś to jednak troglodyta. Żeby w taki sposób oznaczać mleczną skórę. Po prostu oburzające”), wróciła do siebie.

Ja z kolei po wyjściu z kąpieli sięgnąłem po telefon, dostrzegając, że w rzeczywistości Harry wysłał mi dwie wiadomości:

“Wiem, to było głupie. Nie pociągnąłbym długo z takim planem zajęć. Rzuciłem to pod wpływem chwili.”

A chwilę później:

“A może Ty dołączyłbyś do klubu pojedynków? Znudziło mi się już posyłanie Andersona na posadzkę”

“Teraz chcesz posyłać tam mnie? Perwers...” – napisałem w pierwszej chwili i zaraz to skasowałem, kręcąc głową.

“Zastanowię się. W końcu zajęcia prowadzi mój chrzestny, a on potrafi dawać wycisk… Zresztą biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie okoliczności, nie wiem, czy się zgodzi. Plus, narobiłbyś mi więcej siniaków...” Po czym wysłałem.

Odpowiedź przyszła błyskawicznie. Zupełnie jakby nie robił nic innego, tylko gapił się w telefon, czekając na wiadomość ode mnie.

“Biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie okoliczności, tym bardziej powinieneś dołączyć”

“Siniaki, Harry. Będę miał siniaki, brzydko wyglądał i przez to stanę się mniej atrakcyjny. To będzie koszmar.”

“Obiecuję że będę uważał na twoją twarz. Reszta ciała się nie liczy. To nie blizny które zostają na całe życie” i “Nawet siniaki nie odbiorą Ci atrakcyjności”

“Uważał na moją twarz?” napisałem pierwszą część z udawanym oburzeniem. “Jeślibyś coś zrobił z moją twarzą, to nawet dyrektor by ci nie pomógł przed moim gniewem. A jak już bym się na tobie zemścił zamknąłbym się w pokoju i nie wychodził z niego do końca trwania leczenia. Moja twarz jest ważna, Harry.”

“Głupek *wywraca oczami*”

“Widzę, że bardzo chcesz mnie obrazić, Potter...” napisałem z lekkim uśmiechem. Niech się chłopak głowi czy się naprawdę na niego boczę czy też nie.

Profilaktycznie położyłem telefon na łóżku, przechodząc do salonu, by zapalić na spokojnie przed kominkiem i wziąć się za lekcje. Po jakiejś godzinie, gdy skończyłem pisać wyjątkowo prosty esej z transmutacji, przyzwałem komórkę, sprawdzając wiadomości.

Uśmiechnąłem się widząc ich ładną kolekcję.

“ “Bardzo” to chcę Cię całować. Przez. Cały. Wieczór.”

Przygryzłem wargę, wyobrażając już sobie tę długą sesję pocałunków. Mmm, to mi się podoba.

“Ej… Serio się obraziłeś?”

“Draco, jeśli się ze mną droczysz, to pożałujesz.”

“A co mi zrobisz, Potter?” postanowiłem dalej pobawić się w ten sposób. Jeszcze tylko troszkę, a potem powiem, że żartowałem.

“Peleryna niewidka jest niezwykle przydatnym przedmiotem…”

To już mi się nie spodobało.

“Grozisz mi teraz?”

“Za kogo ty mnie masz?? Lubię Cię, idioto. Jak mógłbym Cię skrzywdzić?” padła praktycznie natychmiastowa odpowiedź, na co odetchnąłem z ulgą.

“Pisałem esej z transmutacji, dlatego nie odpisywałem.” i biorąc z niego przykład dopisałem szybko drugiego smsa.

“W następny piątek twoja kolej na wygraną w quidditcha. Nie przynieś mi wstydu”

“Zamierzam zmierzyć się z Tobą w finale. Nie mógłbym teraz przegrać. Dlatego lepiej zacznij się już zastanawiać nad nagrodą”

Hmmm… W sumie...

“Jeśli wygrasz, zabiorę cię na wycieczkę...”

“Wycieczkę? Przecież tkwimy w murach szkoły… Nie ma tu takiego miejsca, w którym jeszcze nie byłem”

“Nie powiem nic więcej… Ig też ci nie podpowie, więc nawet go nie pytaj.”


	71. Harry

Był czwartek, siódmy listopada, czyli minęły prawie dwa tygodnie od kiedy jestem z Draco i przyznaję, że tak wewnętrznie szczęśliwy i spokojny chyba jeszcze nigdy się nie czułem. W ostatnich dniach wszystko zmierzało ku lepszemu. Po wspólnym wieczorze u Draco naprawdę przestałem przejmować się i kryć ze swoim tatuażem. Szczerze, nie wiem, czemu aż tak mi przeszkadzał i czemu tak bardzo obawiałem się reakcji innych. Miałem już jeden trening od tamtego czasu i nikt w szatni na niego nie zareagował, przynajmniej nie tak, jak przewidywałem. Podobnie było z chłopakami z dormitorium. Skończyło się na komentarzach typu “wow! jaki czaderski!” w wykonaniu Deana i stwierdzeniu Rona, że jego bratu – Charliemu – z pewnością by się spodobał i przy najbliższej okazji powinienem mu go pokazać. Nawet Hermiona jakoś bardzo go nie potępiła, a nawet była zaciekawiona faktem, że się poruszał i reagował na dotyk.

Wszedłem pod strumień wody, wzdychając z przyjemności. Nie ma nic lepszego niż chłodny prysznic po godzinnym joggingu. A jeszcze cudowniejszy efekt się otrzymuje, gdy poprzedza on długą gorącą kąpiel. Po takim trio człowiek czuje się jak nowonarodzony, a gdy doda się do tego moje ogólne samopoczucie…

Byłem niemal w niebie.

Niemal, bo moja odmowa spędzenia u niego nocy kładła się cieniem na moje beztroskie samopoczucie.

Przeszedłem na drugi koniec łazienki i zanurzyłem się w pachnącej cytrusami, pokrytej pianą wodzie. Umówiłem się na dziś z Draco na kolejne “łazienkowe spotkanie”. Wczoraj co prawda cały dzień mieliśmy razem zajęcia, ale potem nie mieliśmy za bardzo jak się spotkać, bo on utknął na treningu, a ja z przyjaciółmi w stosie prac domowych, a potem na własnym treningu. Ostatni raz mieliśmy więc okazję pogadać twarzą w twarz przedwczoraj na koniach…

Okej, to wcale nie tak dawno, wiem. Ale i tak mi tego brakuje.

Odchyliłem głowę na brzeg wanny, rozluźniając się. Próbowałem nasłuchiwać, co się dzieje na korytarzu, ale na darmo. Za to po najwyżej paru minutach usłyszałem, jak otwierają się drzwi.

Wszedł bez słowa do środka, idąc najpierw w stronę pryszniców. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, słyszałem tylko nieznaczny szelest ubrań. Wziął nie-tak-szybki prysznic i wreszcie zajął miejsce obok mnie.

Uchyliłem powiekę i spojrzałem na niego kątem oka – będąc zbyt rozleniwionym, by choćby odwrócić głowę w jego stronę.

– Cześć – przywitałem się z lekkim uśmiechem. – Już się bałem, że się utopiłeś pod tym prysznicem.

– Czemu? – spytał zainteresowany. – Zawsze biorę takie prysznice.

– Też czasem lubię wziąć dłuższy prysznic albo – to szczególnie – dłuższą kąpiel, ale za każdym razem tak robić… Ćwierć życia spędzisz w łazience – rzuciłem zaczepnie.

– Ćwierć życia, od razu! – prychnął cicho, na co uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie. Chwycił przynętę. Tak… uwielbiam się z nim droczyć. – Może zaraz powiesz, że powinienem mieć łóżko w łazience, skoro tyle czasu w niej spędzam? Ja po prostu lubię się dobrze czuć...

– Myślę, że obędziesz się bez łóżka. Wystarczy jakiś koc, w końcu od czego jest wanna.

Zawsze też możesz wziąć mnie ze sobą. Jeśli będziemy robić sobie nawzajem za poduszki, z pewnością będzie wygodniej, pomyślałem.

– Wanna nie jest aż tak wygodna do spania… Wiem z doświadczenia. Drzemki w kąpieli ujdą, ale nie spanie przez pół nocy.

– Taa, wiem, co masz na myśli. Teraz cudownie mi się leży, ale po paru godzinach nie mógłbym ruszyć głową…

– Więc czemu proponujesz mi nocleg w wannie, co?

– Nie proponuję ci noclegu w wannie, tak tylko rzuciłem, bo sam niemalże odpłynąłem, czekając na ciebie. – Zerknąłem na niego ponownie. Również siedział z przymkniętymi oczami, do tego rozparty jak na kanapie. Nie myśląc wiele, przesunąłem się i wtuliłem w niego, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. Mruknąłem cicho. – Od dwóch dni chciałem to zrobić.

Przytulił mnie do siebie, owijając dłonie wokół talii.

– Doprawdy? Tak bardzo tęskniłeś?

– Moooże… – Przesunąłem dłonią po jego plecach, przyciskając jednocześnie usta do jego barku.

– To nie jest odpowiedź, która mnie satysfakcjonuje, Potty – mruknął, przesuwając jedną dłoń na mój kark. Złapał mnie za włosy, nieznacznie zmuszając do odsunięcia głowy. Spojrzał na mnie rozbawiony.

– Widzę, że jednak nie żartowałeś, gdy kiedyś przyznałeś, że kręcą cię ostrzejsze zabawy – rzuciłem lekko zmieszany, przyciskając głowę do jego dłoni, by zminimalizować dyskomfort. – Tęskniłem, przyznaję, okej? A teraz puść. To mało wygodna pozycja...

– Jeszcze mnie mało znasz – powiedział, rozluźniając palce i przysuwając się, by pocałować mnie z uśmiechem. – Mam nadzieję, że nie bolało… Bo nie miałem w planach zadawać ci bólu...

– Nie bolało, to po prostu było dziwne.

Przemknęło mi przez myśl, że to w sumie nie było złe uczucie. W innej sytuacji może nawet by mi się podobało...

– Cieszy mnie to. Oraz zastanawia pewna rzecz. Ściągnąłeś mnie tutaj, bo usychałeś z tęsknoty czy był jeszcze jakiś powód?

– Chciałem tylko wreszcie móc z tobą swobodnie porozmawiać. Rzucanie jedynie ukradkowych spojrzeń przez cały dzień jest frustrujące.

– Wiedziałeś, na co się piszesz, kiedy prosiłeś mnie o chodzenie, więc teraz nie narzekaj, Harry.

– Wiem i nie zamierzałem narzekać. Tylko stwierdzam fakt. – Wzruszyłem lekko ramionami. – Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to dla nas jedyne wyjście. I nawet momentami myślę, że w pewien pokręcony sposób podoba mi się ta sytuacja, bo dzięki niej jeszcze bardziej cieszę się, gdy wreszcie możemy być sami.

– Tak? I leżeć razem w wannie? Co jeszcze, zboczku? Przyznaj, że lubisz patrzeć na moje nagie ciało – rzucił zaczepnie.

– Masz z tym jakiś problem?? – odparłem zadziornie, choć zaraz uciekłem wzrokiem w bok, czując wpływający na policzki rumieniec. Cholera, a myślałem że dam radę.

– Mm… nie, nie mam problemu. Za to muszę z przykrością stwierdzić, że możesz nawet nie pojawiać się na meczu z moją drużyną, bo z twoją pomocą czy bez niej, Gryfoni są bez szans...

– Chciałbyś. Wygramy bez względu na wszystko. – Odsunąłem się kawałek od Draco i usiadłem przodem do niego, opierając prawą rękę o brzeg wanny. – Tak jak we wszystkich poprzednich latach, gdy kopaliśmy wam tyłki. – Miałem małe problemy z uwierzeniem we własne słowa, ale nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

– No to inaczej… – wzruszył lekko ramionami, rzucając mi długie spojrzenie. – Nie chcesz ze mną wygrać, bo będę zapijał smutki i nie będę miał dla ciebie w ogóle czasu. Paul z Ianem będą mnie pocieszać… i Zabini pewnie też.

– Draco ty ślizgońska, podstępna kreaturo, nie próbuj mnie szantażować! – warknąłem na pół serio, na pół żartem.

– Ktoś cię szantażuje? – Udał zaskoczenie, zasłaniając na chwilę usta. – Kto jest taki odważny, żeby wchodzić w drogę cudownemu Złotemu Chłopcu?

– Znam takiego jednego _Białego Księcia_ – rzuciłem z przekąsem – o ciętym języku.

– Chciałeś powiedzieć, srebrnym języku – poprawił mnie z uśmiechem. – Doprawdy, nie rozumiem, czemu same osobistości na ciebie lecą? Taki biedny szaraczek jak ja nie ma szans.

– Szans na co? – spytałem zbity z tropu.

– W sumie nie wiem… Tak mi się tylko powiedziało.

Wybuchnąłem śmiechem na widok zmieszania malującego się na jego twarzy. Spojrzał na mnie wilkiem, na co tylko zawyłem, teraz już dosłownie pokładając się ze śmiechu. Słyszałem jak sam zachichotał krótko, ale gdy poniosłem na niego wzrok, miał wielce obrażoną minę. Odetchnąłem głęboko, opanowując się, choć oczywistym było, że udawał.

Zacząłem rysować opuszką palca szlaczki na jego ręce. Po chwili, gdy nie reagował, przykryłem jego dłoń swoją i pochyliłem się, by wyszeptać mu do ucha przeciągłe “Draco”. Gdy zadrżał, już wiedziałem, że wygrana w tej naszej małej grze należy do mnie.

Przygryzłem wargę, powstrzymując się od uśmiechu.

– Świnia – sapnął, odsuwając się od mnie nieznacznie. – Grasz nieczysto. Gryfonowi to nie przystoi.

– Co w tym nieczystego? Ja tylko powiedziałem twoje imię – odparłem niewinnie. A że zapamiętałem parę gestów, które mu się podobają… Powinien być z tego raczej zadowolony, no nie?

– Tak, tak… Robisz wszystko bym stał się małą galaretką… Ale ja się nie dam, wiesz?

– Czy ty próbujesz rzucić mi wyzwanie?

– Ja po prostu stwierdzam fakt… I nie chcę wyzwania, bo ty oszukujesz.

– Wcale że nie! To nie zbrodnia korzystać ze swojej wiedzy.

– Niby jakiej wiedzy? – spojrzał na mnie o wiele czujniej. – Masz jakieś większe doświadczenie, że korzystasz ze swojej wiedzy?

– Na Merlina… Draco! Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że jestem cholernym prawiczkiem i nie, nigdy wcześniej nawet z nikim nie chodziłem?

– Czyli mam przyjemność zgarniać wszystkie twoje _pierwsze_ razy? – Uśmiechnął się niczym zadowolony kot.

– Nie wszystkie. Całowałem się już wcześniej z Cho Chang.

Automatycznie mina Draco zrzedła.

– Aż tak bardzo chcesz mnie zmonopolizować? – spytałem, świdrując go wzrokiem. Zaczynałem wpadać w podobny nastrój, jak w łazience Draco. Miałem ochotę droczyć się z nim nawet bardziej niż zawsze. Chciałem znów poczuć, jak jego ciało drży w moich ramionach…

– Jakbyś ty nie chciał tego samego w drugą stronę – prychnął. – I dla twojej wiadomości, wcale nie jestem o nią zazdrosny! – dodał, chociaż jego mina zdawała się mówić co innego.

– A szkoda – zacząłem, obserwując swoje palce, które sunęły teraz po jego przedramieniu – bo wtedy musiałbym cię przekonać, że jesteś jedynym – kontynuowałem, gładząc teraz jego ramię, które pokryło się gęsią skórką – którego chcę całować. – Gdy dotarłem do jego barku, podniosłem wreszcie wzrok, krzyżując nasze spojrzenia. Milczałem, czekając na jego reakcję.

Blondyn przymknął oczy, by zaraz je otworzyć i spojrzeć na mnie z uwagą. Jego spojrzenie było ciepłe, ale jednocześnie też inne.

– Wiem, do czego dążysz, Harry.

– Więc może zakończymy te podchody i po prostu mnie pocałujesz?

– A potem zrobię tobie loda i wszyscy będą zadowoleni? – rzucił ironicznie, a moje brwi momentalnie podskoczyły do góry, po czym ściągnęły się w wyrazie konsternacji. – Jeśli tak – ciągnął dalej niezrażony – to nie mam zamiaru...

– Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj! Nawet mi to przez myśl nie przeszło.

– Twoje spojrzenie mówi mi co innego – odparł ze złością.

– Nie wiem, co takiego “mówi ci moje spojrzenie”, ale chciałem cię po prostu pocałować. I może trochę się z tobą podrażnić, żebyś znów tak cudownie drżał pod moim dotykiem… Okej przyznaję. Ale to wszystko. Przecież to nie oznacza, że zaraz musimy zrobić coś więcej!

– Wiesz, że teraz sam sobie zaprzeczasz? Chcesz doprowadzić mnie do szaleństwa, ale jednocześnie kompletnie nic ze mną nie robić... – Jego twarz odrobinę złagodniała.

– Wystarczyło bym całował cię po karku, żeby wywołać u ciebie wspomnianą reakcję. To nie musi się skończyć niczym większym. Możemy nawet poprzestać na samym całowaniu albo darować sobie i to, jeśli nie chcesz i po prostu się przytulić i pogadać. Nie uważam, że każde nasze spotkanie musi się kończyć orgazmem. Albo kilkoma. Równie dobrze każdy z nas może sobie zwalić w samotności – warknąłem poirytowany. – Jedyne na czym mi zależy tak naprawdę to twoje towarzystwo i trochę… czułości – zakończyłem z zażenowaniem.

– Cicho – szepnął cicho, przysuwając się do mnie i wczesując palce w moje włosy. – Cichutko – dodał, całując mnie delikatnie po szczęce, stopniowo przechodząc do ust. A kiedy tam dotarł, pocałował mnie leciutko. Coś ścisnęło mnie w środku. – Przepraszam. – Kolejny drobny pocałunek. – Troszkę przesadziłem...

Objąłem go za szyję i oparłem czoło o jego.

– Ja też przepraszam… Chyba cię trochę zmyliła moja odpowiedź, gdy zaproponowałeś mi żebym u ciebie spał. Powiedz, co sobie wtedy pomyślałeś? – spytałem, odsuwając się nieznacznie, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

– Nic takiego szczególnego, oprócz tego, że będę sam spał… – powiedział wymijająco. – Ale w sumie mógłbyś powiedzieć, czemu się nie zgodziłeś.

– Eee… to głupie. I nieracjonalne. Choć z tego co mi wszyscy mówią, rzadko postępuję racjonalnie… – zacząłem pokrętnie. – Ja… chyba… po prostu… stchórzyłem? – rzuciłem niepewnie.

– Na Merlina! Serio!?

– Oj spadaj! Przecież ostrzegałem, że to było głupie! Tamtej nocy długo nie mogłem zasnąć, bo przez cały czas się zastanawiałem, czego właściwie się przestraszyłem. Zabij mnie, ale ci nie...

Pocałował mnie gwałtownie, przesuwając językiem po moich wargach. Westchnąłem drżąco, po czym z własnej inicjatywy pogłębiłem pocałunek. Wciąż otaczając jego szyję ramionami, wplotłem palce w jego włosy. Och tak! Tęskniłem za tym uczuciem.

Chłopak złapał mnie za biodra, pociągając na siebie, a gdy tylko usiadłem mu na kolanach, zaczął kręcić maleńkie, delikatne młynki na skórze. Chwyciłem łagodnie jego dłonie i przesunąłem je sobie bardziej na plecy.

– Tam będzie lepiej – wyszeptałem tuż przy jego wargach, po czym skubnąłem je zaczepnie.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się lekko, czułem jak jego wargi unoszą się, kiedy on sam odpowiedział na pocałunek. Wpuściłem jego ciekawski język do środka, dając mu całkowicie wolną rękę.

 

~*~  

 

Hermiona cała w skowronkach stanęła nade mną i Ronem. Przerwaliśmy grę w szachy, patrząc na nią z wyczekiwaniem.

– Jak widzę, randka się udała? – zagaiłem, uśmiechając się do przyjaciółki.

– I to jeszcze jak! Tak strasznie wam dziękuję, że mnie namówiliście! – Pochyliła się i każdy z nas dostał po buziaku w policzek. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie z Ronem nieco zaskoczeni, ale już zdążył udzielić się nam jej nastrój, więc zaraz wyszczerzyliśmy się wesoło.

– Tak jak zasugerowałeś, Harry, spotkałam się z nią w PŻ. – Zaczęła, przysiadając na oparciu fotela Rona, jako że było to jedyne miejsce, gdzie mogła usiąść. Sam zajmowałem krzesło przyniesione z drugiego końca pokoju. – Ponieważ wiem, że lubi tańczyć, zażyczyłam sobie jakiś pokój gdzie, mogłybyśmy właśnie potańczyć. Był tam więc parkiet, ale też stolik, bo zorganizowałam przekąski, i kanapa… – urwała wyraźnie zakłopotana, przez co od razu oczywistym się dla mnie stało, że nie służyła im tylko do siedzenia. – W każdym razie, było świetnie i, zaskoczę was, ani razu nie poruszyłyśmy tematu książek – oznajmiła żartobliwie, nawiązując do naszej rozmowy, gdy wypomnieliśmy jej, że nawet Krukoni są mniej sztywni na randkach niż one dwie.

– Czyli możemy uznać, że jesteście oficjalnie razem?

Herm uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, niż do tej pory i pokiwała radośnie głową.

– Więc możemy liczyć, że od teraz dasz nam trochę więcej luzu, jeśli chodzi o naukę po lekcjach? – spytałem z nadzieją, choć domyślałem się odpowiedzi.

– Chciałbyś! – zaśmiała się. – Po prostu od teraz będziemy czasem uczyć w bibliotece razem z Eleną. Nie musicie się martwić, nie będę was olewać tylko dlatego, że z nią jestem.

– A mogło być tak pięknie… – skomentował uszczypliwie Ron, wzdychając cicho, za co dostał kuksańca od szatynki. Choć jej mina wciąż pozostawała radosna.

– Ktoś musi dbać o wasze stopnie, inaczej jedyne czym byście sobie zaprzątali głowy to jedzenie i quidditch – podsumowała nas bezceremonialnie. – A skoro już o tym mowa, to idźcie po swoje książki, wciąż mamy parę rzeczy do zrobienia!

Obaj z Ronem jęknęliśmy cierpiętniczo.

– Możemy chociaż dokończyć partyjkę?

– W porządku i tak muszę sobie najpierw zorganizować coś do siedzenia i troszkę się odświeżyć… Umawiamy się tu za dwadzieścia… nie, za pół godziny. Powinno wam starczyć, prawda? – spytała z uśmiechem i nie czekając na odpowiedź, odeszła w stronę dormitorium dziewczyn.

– Liczyłem, że jak znajdzie sobie wreszcie dziewczynę, to da nam trochę spokoju… – mruknął Ron, przesuwając swojego gońca.

– Wiem, ja tak samo, ale to nie byłaby nasza Hermiona, gdyby coś takiego jak związek miało jej przeszkodzić w nauce… Nie po tym, jak na trzecim roku używała zmieniacza czasu, żeby uczestniczyć we wszystkich zajęciach…

Ron pokręcił głową, rzucając pod nosem nieco kąśliwie “jakim cudem wytrzymaliśmy z nią tyle lat?”, ale dobrze wiedziałem, że tak naprawdę nie chciałby stracić jej przyjaźni. Choć często wykazywał się niewielką tolerancyjnością, to jakby się tak nad tym zastanowić, nie był pod tym kątem aż tak strasznie konserwatywny…

Po raz kolejny przyszło mi do głowy, że może jednak istniał cień szansy, że zaaprobuje mój związek z Draco. A jeśli takowy był, to zamierzałem zrobić wszystko, by go wykorzystać na swoją i Draco korzyść.

 

~*~

 

Tydzień później, w piątkowy wieczór moja drużyna w średnio triumfalnym nastroju przebierała się w szatni po meczu z Puchonami. Co prawda wygraliśmy, ale tylko dzięki temu, że dość szybko złapałem znicz. Udało nam się strzelić raptem trzy bramki, podczas gdy nam strzelono osiem. To był chyba najgorszy mecz, w jakim brałem udział, aż mi trochę wstyd za moją drużynę… Nie mam pojęcia, jak zamierzamy wygrać z takim zespołem przeciwko drużynie Draco…

Odgoniłem od siebie myśl, że powinienem zacząć już planować dla niego kolejną nagrodę za wygraną. W końcu zaraz miałem odebrać własną, nie było więc sensu dołować się na zapas. Ponieważ umówiliśmy się na błoniach kawałek od zamku, pospiesznie wziąłem prysznic i wymigawszy się od świętowania wygranej z drużyną, popędziłem na spotkanie ze swoim chłopakiem.

Uśmiechnąłem się, dostrzegając go z daleka. Podbiegłem kawałek i już po chwili całowałem go na przywitanie.


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razem z Saneko doszłyśmy do wniosku, że pisanie w pierwszej osobie nam nie służy (wow! Po takim czasie!). Dlatego uzgodniłyśmy, że przejdziemy do formy trzecioosobowej. Może dzięki temu uda się nam częściej wrzucać rozdziały.  
> Jednak co dwie główki to nie jedna!

 

Gabinet profesora Yoshizawy w porównaniu do gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów był naprawdę przytulny. Niby w obu panował porządek, wszelkie księgi i przybory potrzebne do prowadzenia zajęć znajdowały się na swoich miejscach, jednak z pomieszczenia zagospodarowanego przez Japończyka dało się czuć przyjemne wibracje. Chociaż może przyczyniały się do tego nieznaczne różnice takie jak ramka ze zdjęciem na biurku czy zestaw do herbaty, który trzymał z tyłu pomieszczenia na małym stoliczku.

– Profesorze?

– Tak? – Mężczyzna podniósł wzrok znad czytanego pergaminu i zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi, jakby doszukiwał się podstępu. – Coś się stało, Draco? – spytał po chwili, łagodniejąc widocznie i wykonując zapraszający gest w swoją stronę.

– Chciałem porozmawiać – oznajmił nastolatek, wchodząc pewniej do środka. Rozejrzał się uważnie na boki. – Ostatnim razem nasza rozmowa nie przebiegła zbyt dobrze.

– Cóż… Byłem zdenerwowany, ty również. Takie rzeczy się zdarzają.

– Nawet jeżeli to nie powinienem stawiać cię pod ścianą i ciągle atakować. – Ślizgon pokręcił lekko głową.

– Jesteś Malfoyem – blondyn skrzywił się na ten argument – a Malfoyowie z tego co wiem, nie zdobywają swoich racji poprzez zwykłe proszę. Ty, oczywiście, różnisz się od swojego ojca, ale niektóre nauki zdarza ci się wykorzystywać w nagłych wypadkach.

– Jednak w stosunku do ciebie to i tak nie było fair. I nie próbuj mnie bronić – dodał z naciskiem, kiedy dojrzał, jak mężczyzna otwierał usta, by się wtrącić. – A przynajmniej nie w tej kwestii.

– Jesteś przewrażliwiony – westchnął Japończyk, odkładając dokumenty. Odsunął się z krzesłem od biurka, ale nie podniósł się nawet o minimetr. – Ale pomińmy już to i przejdźmy do prawdziwego powodu twoich odwiedzin.

– Rezygnuje z zajęć jazdy konnej.

– Domyśliłem się tego, ale to chyba nie wszystko, prawda?

Draco przez chwilę milczał, patrząc tylko na profesora. Zerknął w stronę jedynego obrazu w pomieszczeniu. Walczącego rounina nie było na nim widać. Może znowu przeszedł do ram któregoś z rycerzy na pojedynek.

Ale przynajmniej była mniejsza szansa, że czyjeś uszy będą wystawione na ich rozmowę.

– Chcę się upewnić, że nie będziesz w żaden sposób mścił się na Harrym.

– Będę go traktował tak samo jak do tej p…

– Czyli nieprzychylnie? – Uniósł jedną brew ku górze. – Haru, wiem jak go traktujesz. Dlatego proszę, abyś traktował go jak zwykłego ucznia. Nie mojego chłopaka.

– Dobrze – przytaknął bez mrugnięcia okiem. – Przy okazji, czy ten twój chłopak nie ma przypadkiem dzisiaj meczu? – Ślizgon kiwnął głową. – Więc chyba powinieneś pójść mu kibicować.

– Czy będę mu kibicować czy nie, on i tak wygra. Czeka go zbyt dobra nagroda, by pozwolił sobie na przegraną.

 

//*//

 

Harry, cmoknąwszy Draco na przywitanie w kącik ust, odsunął się o krok, szczerząc jak idiota.

Blondyn wywrócił oczami, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust.

– To gdzie idziemy? – spytał ciekawsko brunet.

– Kiedy ostatnio polowałeś na większą zwierzynę? – Ślizgon zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na pytanie chłopaka.

– Eee? Nigdy – odparł lekko skołowany, po czym palnął: – Chyba że liczy się bazyliszek, to w drugiej klasie.  

– No to teraz będziesz miał okazję. – Wcisnął mu w ramiona ciężką torbę, wypełnioną surowym mięsem. – Bo zapolujemy na postrach Zakazanego Lasu – dodał, odwracając się na pięcie i idąc stronę linii lasu.

– Chcesz dobrowolnie wejść do Zakazanego Lasu? Tak bez Kła? – spytał zaczepnie Harry, sprawdzając zawartość torby, po czym zarzucił ją na ramię i zrównał ze swoim chłopakiem.

Malfoy prychnął.

– Proszę cię, Potter – rzucił dobrze znanym, charakterystycznym tonem. – Ten kundel prędzej przydałby się tobie, a nie mi. – Brunet wywrócił oczami. Obraz piszczącego ze strachu młodego Malfoya wciąż jak żywy tkwił w jego pamięci. – Zresztą chodzę tam co kilka dni, więc nie potrzebuję przewodnika.

– Chodzisz co kilka dni na polowanie…? – Gryfon spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem. – Po co? To tak dla zabawy czy rozsmakowałeś się w dziczyźnie? Chociaż chwila, musiałbyś ją przecież gdzieś oprawić, no i upiec...

– Mam tajną bazę, a przynajmniej tak nazwał to Igniss – odparł swobodnie. Właśnie weszli między drzewa, a Draco prowadził chłopaka w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. Ślizgon wyciągnął chwilę wcześniej różdżkę i zaczął oświetlać ziemię przed nimi.

– Zamierzasz polować różdżką?

– Nie, zębami – zironizował. – W końcu moje imię do czegoś zobowiązuje.

Wyraz konsternacji obecny na twarzy Harry’ego od dłuższej chwili wreszcie zniknął, gdy Gryfon prychnął rozbawiony.

– Chciałbym to zobaczyć. Ale po co w takim razie to mięso? Rozumiem, gdybyśmy zakładali pułapki, ale skoro będziemy używać różdżki to to trochę bez sensu...

– Będziesz przekupywał Strażnika Lasu – wymyślił na poczekaniu arystokrata, posyłając mu krótkie spojrzenie.

– Jesteś pewien, że to dobry wybór? Wątpię, by centaury jadały kurczaki...

– Centaury? – Teraz to Malfoy zdawał się być zbity z tropu.

– No, centaury – przytaknął. – To one strzegą tego lasu, a przynajmniej tak mi się do tej pory wydawało… W końcu to magiczne stworzenia, ale mogą porozumiewać się z ludźmi, no i mają łuki… Pasują na strażników lasu.

– Łuki… – mruknął, trawiąc usłyszaną informacje. – Dobrze, że jeszcze ich nie spotkałem. I nie o nich mi chodziło.

Po chwili doszli na średniej wielkości polankę, gdzie trawa sięgała im spokojnie do kolan. W niektórych miejscach była udeptana, tworząc coś na kształt sporego leża. Tym bardziej, że tuż obok leżały fragmenty ciał lub kości zwierząt.

– No, jesteśmy na miejscu  – oznajmił chłopak zadowolony z siebie. Kopnął jedną z kości bardziej w stronę większej kupki.

– Draco, czy my właśnie weszliśmy do jakiegoś legowiska? – spytał cicho, rozglądając się nieufnie dookoła. Poprawił torbę na ramieniu i zacisnął palce na różdżce wciąż schowanej w kieszeni jego spodni.

– Dokładnie tak. A ty masz torbę z żarciem, by zjadło kurczaki, a nie nas.

Gdzieś z boku trzasnęła gałąź, na co wzdrygnął się nawet blondyn, a Harry wyszarpnął różdżkę i wycelował na oślep w miejsce, skąd dobiegł dźwięk.

– Czym dokładnie jest to coś, do czego przyszliśmy?

– Czymś, co może zabić nas w ciągu chwili, a Avada tylko wkurzy – powiedział, podchodząc do chłopaka. Stanął przed nim, obejmując jedną ręką szyję bruneta. Przygryzł wargę, patrząc na niego z błyskiem. – Chcesz ostatniego pocałunku, gdyby to nie miało humoru i to były nasze ostatnie chwile?

W zielonych oczach mignął strach, ale zaraz po tym zmrużyły się lekko.

– Jesteś podłym Ślizgonem, Draco, ale na szczęście daleko ci do szalonego Gryfona. Tak naprawdę nic nam nie grozi, prawda? Prócz tego, co zawsze zagraża w Zakazanym Lesie...

Blondyn przez chwilę nie odpowiadał, by wzruszyć w końcu ramionami.

– To zależy, jak na ciebie zareaguje – odparł, a w tym samym czasie coś dużego wylądowało tuż za Gryfonem. Gorący oddech uderzył w kark nastolatka, kiedy stworzenie ewidentnie go obwąchiwało. – Nie rób gwałtownych ruchów.

Nie żeby Harry’emu trzeba było to mówić, skoro zamarł w chwili, gdy poczuł za sobą obecność stwora.

Ślizgon otworzył torbę, by wyciągnąć spory kawałek surowego kurczaka. Po czym wziął duży zamach i rzucił, wołając cicho: Aport! Oczy Pottera rozszerzyły się w niedowierzaniu.

Obecność zwierzęcia zniknęła zza chłopaka. Chrzęst miażdżonych kostek i odgłos kłapnięcia pyskiem, uzmysłowił Harry’emu, że stworzenie złapało swój posiłek.

– O. Więc ma dobry humor – zauważył rozbawiony, cmokając chłopaka w kącik ust.

Gryfon momentalnie powiódł wzrokiem za aportującym stworzeniem i aż sapnął z niedowierzaniem.

Galena uniosła łeb, patrząc na nastolatków. Wydała z siebie coś na kształt gardłowego pomruku, robiąc kilka szybkim kroków w ich stronę. Zatrzymała się tuż przed nimi, po czym wpakowała pysk we wnętrze torby, porywając większą część mięsa.

– Gal! – krzyknął cicho Draco, pacnąwszy smoka czubek głowy. Samica machnęła łbem, wycofując się nieznacznie i patrząc na blondyna

– Ha… haha… Imię zobowiązuje, co? Masz smoka za zwierzątko domowe... – bąknął Harry, przyglądając się tej scenie nieco ogłupiały. – Skąd go wytrzasnąłeś…? albo może raczej – jakim cudem go oswoiłeś? Albo… czemu trzymasz go w szkole??

– Jej pełne imię to Galena – powiedział spokojnie. – I jest samicą, tak swoją drogą. Przy okazji jest ze mną od swoich narodzin i szaleje, jak jest zbyt długo daleko ode mnie. Dlatego dyrektor pozwolił ją umieścić tutaj. Wie o tym garstka nauczycieli i trzech… czterech uczniów razem z tobą.

– Dyrektor pozwolił ją tu umieścić? – powtórzył. – Jakim cudem? Znaczy, czy to nie jest nielegalne? – Przypomniał sobie jak Hagrid zmuszony był odesłać Norberta do Rumuni, a przecież początkowo też planował trzymać go w Zakazanym Lesie.

– Nie, kiedy Galena została uznana za mojego chowańca. – Wyciągnął rękę i pogładził samicę po szyi. – W wakacje uciekłem z Ignissem z domu i zatrzymaliśmy się u rodziny w Japonii. Tam przepisy są odrobinę różne, a pewna wpływowa kobieta, siostra profesora Yoshizawy oficjalnie pozwoliła mi być właścicielem smoczycy, a Igowi właścicielem graniana. Dlatego posiadam ją jak najbardziej legalnie.

Galena poruszyła się w stronę Harry’ego, trącając go zaczepnie pyskiem w ramię. Niestety, nie zrobiła tego zbyt delikatnie, więc chłopak zachwiał się widocznie.

– Czy w przypadku smoków istnieje jakaś etykieta zachowania? – Odzyskawszy równowagę, wrócił spojrzeniem do blondyna, jednak co jakiś czas zerkał ku smoczycy. – Wiesz, coś jak z hipogryfami?

– Nie porównuj jej do tego drapieżnika – mruknął oburzony. – Galena jest specjalna i jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Gdy jesteś ze mną, nie powinna cię zaatakować. Chyba że stwierdzi, że mi zagrażasz. Albo na moje wyraźne polecenie. Chociaż pewnie nie zaatakowała by na “bierz go”, bo jej tego nie uczyłem. – Przytulił się do pleców chłopaka, całując go w kark. – Przyprowadziłem cię tu, by Galena cię polubiła, a kiedyś nawet przychodziła na twoje wezwanie i broniła cię w niebezpiecznych chwilach.

– Chcesz podzielić się ze mną swoim smokiem? – Położył dłoń na rękach splecionych na jego brzuchu i mocniej wtulił się w Ślizgona. Przyjemne ciepło rozeszło się w jego piersi.

– Chcę, żeby Galena nie broniła tylko mnie, ale też osoby, które coś dla mnie znaczą – powiedział z ustami przy uchu Pottera. – Oprócz ciebie zbliżyłem tak do niej tylko Ignissa i Verę. Ig jest moim drogim kuzynem, Vera w wielu sprawach mi pomagała, a ty...

– A ja?

– A ty jesteś Chłopcem, Który Przeżył – parsknął cicho. – To chyba wystarczający powód, żeby cię chronić, co?

– …och – bąknął. Nagle cała radość i to ciepłe uczucie uleciały z niego. Aż oklapły mu ramiona.

– Żartowałem, głupku. Masz mnie za tak płytkiego? – Pocałował go krótko w ucho, przesuwając dłońmi po jego okrytym materiałem brzuchu. – Nie byłbym z tobą, gdybym cię nie lubił. A skoro się z tobą spotykam, to chcę byś był w miarę możliwości bezpieczny. A jeśli kiedyś od ochrony Galeny będzie zależało twoje zdrowie, to zrobię wszystko, by zaczęła traktować cię jak członka rodziny.

– Nie żartuj tak więcej – ostrzegł nieco nadąsany. – Ale dzięki za troskę. Ten smok przynajmniej stanowi jakąś realną pomoc w porównaniu ze smokiem, którego mam na plecach – rzucił żartobliwie.

– Oczywiście, chociaż twojego smoka mam ochotę częściej całować – wyznał z cichym pomrukiem. – A teraz wyciągnij kurczaka z torby i nakarm ją. Lubi być rozpieszczana i dzięki temu jeszcze bardziej u niej zapunktujesz.

 

//*//

 

Gdy wracali do zamku, nie było jeszcze nawet pory kolacji, ale jak to w listopadzie bywa  – szybko zapadający zmierzch zmusił ich do zakończenia odwiedzin.

– Co ty na to, żeby odpuścić sobie dziś kolację? Albo przynajmniej kolację w Wielkiej Sali.

– Zapraszasz mnie na kolacje we dwoje? – Draco spojrzał na chłopaka z błyskiem w oczach. – Ze śniadaniem czy bez?

– Ale że jak ze śniadaniem…?

– Nieważne – mruknął rozbawiony. – Spytaj się potem Iga, co to znaczy, ale teraz wnioskuję, że bez.

Potter patrzył na niego przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, czy drążyć, czy porzucić temat. Ostatecznie wzruszył ramionami.

– Po prostu nie chcę jeszcze wracać do Wieży.

– A mi nie śpieszy się wcale do Lochów, więc mamy coś wspólnego. Pokój Życzeń?

– Jestem za. Tylko po drodze zgarniemy z kuchni coś do jedzenia. Od karmienia Galeny zrobiłem się głodny.

– Zwierz z ciebie. To prowadź do tej kuchni – zarządził niczym książę.

Pół godziny później, gdy wreszcie udało im się opuścić kuchnię najedzonym i tylko z połową a nie całą torbą “przekąsek na potem”, które wcisnęły im nadopiekuńcze skrzaty, weszli do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, utrzymanego w różnych odcieniach brązu, gdzie większość powierzchni zajmowało spore, na oko bardzo wygodne dwuosobowe łóżko.

– Jak już mówiłem, zwierz… – mruknął blondyn, wchodząc głębiej i siadając na łóżku. – Niewyżyty zwierz.

Harry zignorował docinek. Postawił torbę z jedzeniem na niewielkim stoliku nocnym, po czym zdjął niedbale buty, nie przejmując się nawet ich rozwiązywaniem i wszedł na łóżko. Położył się na środku na brzuchu, wsuwając lewą rękę pod poduszkę. Westchnął cicho, dopiero teraz odczuwając, jak bardzo był to męczący i pełen wrażeń dzień – lekcje, potem mecz i “polowanie na dziką zwierzynę” dały mu się we znaki. Odwrócił twarz ku Draco i poklepał lekko miejsce koło siebie, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.

– Nawet nie myśl, że się obok ciebie położę – zastrzegł, przesuwając się nieznacznie bliżej Harry’ego. Położył dłoń na plecach chłopaka, podciągając odrobinę materiał do góry i wślizgując palce pod niego. Dotknął zimnymi opuszkami rozgrzanej skóry, gładząc ją z umiarem.

– Skąpiec o lodowatych dłoniach – burknął brunet i wsunąwszy drugą rękę pod poduszę, ułożył się wygodniej. Jakby wbrew swoim słowom, przyglądał się blondynowi spod półprzymkniętych powiek, wyraźnie odprężony.

– Ciesz się, że lodowate – mruknął, nie przerywając wędrówki palców. – Wiesz, co mówią o osobach, które mają zimne dłonie?

– Wiem – przytaknął, a uśmiech igrał w kącikach jego ust.

Draco nachylił się nad Harrym i wyszeptał mu do ucha.

– Cieszy mnie, że wiesz – i liznął go po małżowinie. Lekki dreszcz przebiegł brunetowi po plecach.

– Draco, połóż się przy mnie – poprosił cicho, obracając się na bok.

– Rozkazujesz mi? – spytał, patrząc na niego z góry. Wystawił przed siebie dłoń, która jeszcze niedawno spoczywała na plecach Pottera. – Poproś mnie ładniej.

Harry podniósł się na łokciu i po chwili wahania chwycił go lekko za nadgarstek, lokując kciuk wewnątrz jego dłoni. Przyciągnął rękę do ust i zerkając na niego kątem oka, pocałował paliczki, potem wierzch kciuka… Przesunął wargi na obrzeże wnętrza dłoni, wycałowując drogę do nadgarstka. Dotarłszy do niego, puścił rękę Draco i sięgnął wyżej. Otoczył ramieniem jego szyję i wtulił w nią twarz.

– Położysz się przy mnie, Draco?

– Nie – odparł chłopak, sprawdzając reakcję rówieśnika. Harry przesunął nosem po jego obojczyku, jakby to miało przekonać blondyna. – Nie położę się przy tobie, tylko na tobie… – wyjaśnił, odsuwając go od siebie.  Bez problemu ułożył go w poduszkach na plecach, kiedy sam uniósł się i usiadł na biodrach Gryfona. – Będziesz mi robił za poduszkę. Trochę niewygodną i daleką od moich standardów, ale jakoś to...

– Oj, zamknij się już i chodź tutaj – przerwał mu, wyciągając ramiona w zapraszającym geście.

Malfoy prychnął chyba tylko dla zasady, bo bez słowa położył się na klatce piersiowej chłopaka, z nosem w szyi i palcami wczesanymi w czarne kosmyki. Potter z kolei objął go w pasie, jednocześnie głaszcząc go po ręce.

Leżeli tak przez dłuższą chwilę w ciszy, po prostu rozkoszując się swoją bliskością. Nie wiadomo kiedy, dłoń Harry’ego do tej pory spoczywająca spokojnie na boku Ślizgona, również zaczęła błądzić leniwie po jego ciele.

– Lis z ciebie – mruknął cicho, przesuwając nieznacznie ustami po skórze szyi. – Przebiegły – pierwsze liźnięcie – cwany – drugie – lis. – Zassał się nieznacznie, zapewne zostawiając słabą malinkę.

– Mmm… ja? – rzucił rozleniwiony. – To ty nagle zaatakowałeś moją szyję… – zauważył, po czym prychnął rozbawiony. – Jakbyś użył zębów, byłbyś smokiem na polowaniu...

– Dupek – prychnął, odsuwając się od niego nieznacznie. – Ja tylko odpowiedziałem atakiem na twoje molestujące mnie dłonie – zauważył, wyginając nieznacznie ciało, by uświadomić Gryfona, gdzie teraz znajduje się jedna z jego rąk. A była prawie na wysokości mostka, pod koszulką.

– Och… Sorki, zrobiłem to bezwiednie – rzucił ze skruchą w głosie, choć ręki nie zabrał.

– Tak, jasne – przeciągnął głoski w ten swój irytujący sposób. – Zrobiłeś to z premedytacją. Po prostu pragniesz mnie ciągle dotykać, przyznaj się. – Pocałował go powoli w szczękę. 

– ...przyznaję – mruknął lekko zażenowany. – Chcesz złożyć zażalenie? – spytał zaczepnie.

– W sumie to tak – odparł bez wahania. Harry otworzył przymknięte do tej pory oczy i spojrzał na blondyna. – Za mało się przykładasz.

– Ślizgon – rzucił, tak jakby to miała być obraza.

– Ale twój – wymruczał, nim pocałował go leniwie.

 

 

//*//

 

Gdy Harry jakąś godzinę przed ciszą nocną wrócił wreszcie do pokoju wspólnego, po imprezie nie było już śladu. A raczej okazało się, że w ogóle nie było żadnego świętowania. Co prawda widział, jakie nastroje panowały w drużynie po meczu, ale myślał, że chociaż reszta domowników będzie się cieszyć z awansu… Najwyraźniej nie tylko zawodnicy uważali, że to zwycięstwo zbyt spektakularne nie było.

Brunet przeszedł przez pokój wspólny, uśmiechem kwitując nieliczne podziękowania i gratulacje za złapanie znicza, jednocześnie próbując wyłapać wzrokiem Iga. Ostatecznie znalazł go w dormitorium odrabiającego na łóżku lekcje.

– Nie masz lepszych planów na piątkowy wieczór? – zagadał, siadając obok. – Nie robimy dziś wieczoru filmowego?

– Chyba niewielu byłoby chętnych. Hermi-mama poszła na spotkanie z Elenką, Ron chyba poszedł pod prysznic, Ginny ostatnio widziałem czytającą w kącie pokoju wspólnego. No i ty sam miałeś chyba ciekawsze plany, prawda? – spytał z błyskiem w oku.

– Dużo ciekawsze – przytaknął, uśmiechając się szeroko. Zerknął w stronę Seamusa i Deana, wydawali się jednak zbyt zajęci rozmową, by zwracać na nich uwagę. Ale i tak przezornie ściszył głos. – I jednocześnie dziwne. Chodzi mi o Gal.

– Galena jest okropna. Ostatnio próbowała mnie ugryźć – poskarżył się, odsuwając od siebie notatki i książki. – Mówię ci, ona próbuje mnie zabić.

– Poważnie? Przecież to przerośnięty szczeniak. Może po prostu chciała się z tobą pobawić? Mnie dziś trzy razy wywróciła...

– I dla zabawy dwa tygodnie temu spaliła mi płaszcz?

– Och.

– A to jeszcze nie wszystko. Parę dni temu zamachnęła się na mnie ogonem. Gdyby nie Draco, mogłaby złamać mi żebra. Na dzień dobry na mnie warczy, a w wolnych chwilach próbuje mnie podejść z boku czy od tyłu.

– Może kiedyś jej jakoś podpadłeś, co? Albo, hmm, boisz się jej, albo jesteś negatywnie nastawiony? Nie żebym był specjalistą, ale zwierzęta chyba to wyczuwają.

– Podpadłem? – sapnął zaskoczony. – Niby czym?

– No nie wiem… Może dokuczałeś przy niej Draco?

– Nie dokuczałem. Zresztą jeszcze w Japonii pchała mi się na kolana równie mocno jak Draco. Więc nie wiem, o co jej teraz chodzi.

– Ja też nie mam już pomysłów… A, właśnie! – podniósł nieznacznie głos. – Miałem się ciebie zapytać, co znaczy “kolacja ze śniadaniem”. Zaproponowałem mu dziś, żebyśmy odpuścili sobie kolację w Wielkiej Sali i zjedli razem, a on spytał, czy… no co? Z czego się śmiejesz? – spytał skołowany, patrząc z naburmuszeniem na zwijającego się przyjaciela.

– Jaaaa…! – zawył ze śmiechu, opadając na plecy i nie przejmując się tym, że zwalił część rzeczy na ziemię. – O mój…! Ale jaja!

– IG! Przestań z łaski swojej i powiedz mi, co to… eee… och. – Potter sapnął momentalnie oblewając się rumieńcem. Trybiki w jego głowie wreszcie zaskoczyły.

– Boże…. Jesteś taki niewinny – zaśmiał się, patrząc na przyjaciela z radochą. – Zaproponował ci spędzenie nocy w jego towarzystwie. Kolacja, noc, a potem śniadanie…

– Cholera… nie wierzę, że już drugi raz go spławiłem. Jestem idiotą… – mruknął, zasłaniając czerwoną twarz ręką.

– Przynajmniej teraz nie miał ci tego za złe, co? Ale to i tak śmieszne… Dean! Seamus! – zawołał, skupiając na sobie uwagę pozostałych Gryfonów. – Jak wy go uchowaliście?!

– Ale o co chodzi?

– Jak on może być tak niewinn… hmppppf!

– IG! Nie mów! – krzyknął cicho Harry, zasłaniając przyjacielowi usta.

– Czego ma nie mówić? – zagaił Ron, wchodząc do pokoju. – Słychać was na drugim końcu korytarza. Co się dzieje?

– Nic…!  – odparł zbywająco Harry, siłując się z Igiem, który próbował odciągnąć jego dłonie.

– Harry najwidoczniej nie radzi sobie z flirtowaniem.

– Słyszeliście…? – spytał zrezygnowany i jednocześnie zaniechał kneblowania Blacka.

– Nie dało się was nie słyszeć – przytaknął rozbawiony Dean.

– Chciałeś mnie udusić, dupku! – krzyknął w tym samym czasie Black. – Powiem Draco! Skopie ci za to dupę!

– Myślałem, że sam się umiesz bronić, Ig. A teraz kuzynem się będziesz wyręczał?

– Hej, chwila, Ron. Po czyjej ty jesteś stronie?!

– W sumie racja. Zabiję go gołymi rękami – zawołał Ig i w tym momencie rzucił się na Harry’ego.

Potter krzyknął po części zaskoczony, po części rozbawiony i znów zaczął się siłować z przyjacielem. Tylko tym razem było w tym więcej turlania się po łóżku. Trzej pozostali chłopcy przez chwilę ich obserwowali, po czym stracili zainteresowanie i zajęli się sobą. Ig i Harry po paru minutach przerwali i nieco zdyszani leżeli obok siebie, śmiejąc się cicho.

 

 

//*//

 

“Masz plany na jutrzejszy wieczór?”

Draco uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, odczytując wiadomość, kiedy wyszedł wykąpany z łazienki. Usiadł na łóżku, próbując sobie przypomnieć czy nie umówił się z kimś na jutro, ale oprócz gry w szachy z Pansy i Blaisem o osiemnastej nie miał niczego.

“W sumie od 20 nic nie mam, więc jeśli ta godzina Cię satysfakcjonuje, czekam na propozycję.”

“ 20 brzmi w porządku. Jeśli masz też wolną niedzielę rano, to co powiesz na śniadanie z kolacją?”

Parsknął, widząc pytanie chłopaka i jeszcze to jego: “znaczy… kolację ze śniadaniem”.

Harry czasami bywał tak rozkosznie ciapowato-nieświadomy.

“Odrobiłeś pracę domową jak widzę. Więc muszę Cię za to nagrodzić. Nie mogę doczekać się naszej kolacji ze śniadaniem… albo odwrotnie :P”

“Spadaj draniu! Ig się już wystarczająco ze mnie nabijał”

Pewnie miał powód, pomyślał blondyn wchodząc pod kołdrę.

“też nie mogę się doczekać… chciałbym mieć Cię teraz koło siebie... albo na sobie”

Przygryzł wargę, kiedy dreszcz podniecenia przeszedł przez jego ciało.

“Kusisz...Będziesz miał to wszystko już jutro”

“NAPRAWDĘ nie mogę się doczekać. Dobranoc, Draco :*”

“Śpij dobrze, Harry :*” 

 

 

//*//

 

Draco, powstrzymując się od ziewnięcia, szedł niezbyt szybkim krokiem w stronę Wielkiej Sali. W sumie, był już dość blisko. I bardzo dobrze, bo chyba tylko kawa mogła postawić go na nogi. Albo herbata. Kakaem też by w sumie nie pogardził. Wystarczy, że będzie płynne i gorące.

– Malfoy, zaczekaj!

Zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi, przystając w miejscu i spoglądając na idącą w jego stronę szybkim krokiem Wiewióreczkę. Na szczęście była sama. Bo nie wiedziałby, jak się do niej zwrócić, gdyby braciszek jej przypadkiem towarzyszył.

– Gin, witaj. Wydawało mi się, że do tej pory traktowałaś mnie tu – omiótł ręką korytarz – niczym powietrze. Co się zmieniło?

– Ty też jakoś nie wykazywałeś chęci na publiczne bratanie… No, ale ja nie o tym chciałam. Gdy wczoraj po meczu poszłam do stajni, dowiedziałam się, że zrezygnowałeś z klubu. Dlaczego? – spytała z niezadowoleniem, chwytając się pod boki. – Przecież nawet Harry chciał dołączyć.

– Miałem swoje powody i nie rozumiem, czemu wspominasz o Potterze. Co mnie obchodzi decyzja Złotej Nadziei? – rzucił jej niezadowolone spojrzenie.

– Oj, nie udawaj większego drania, niż jesteś. I nie wmówisz mi, że nie podobała ci się perspektywa uczenia go. Przecież widzę, że ze sobą kręcicie. – Tym razem splotła ramiona na piersi, robiąc przy tym minę “nie udawaj i tak wiem, jak jest”.

– Że co?! Czy ty próbujesz mnie teraz obrazić? – warknął, robiąc krok w jej stronę. – Przez wzgląd na wspólne zajęcia, chciałem być dla ciebie miły, ale przegięłaś pałę, Gin.

– Malfoy, to ty przeginasz. Bierzesz mnie za idiotkę? W dodatku ślepą? Najwidoczniej Hermiona i Ron są za blisko z Harrym, by cokolwiek zauważyć, zresztą nie lubią cię, więc nawet jeśli coś podejrzewają, to nie dopuszczają do siebie myśli, że waszą dwójkę mogłoby łączyć coś innego niż nienawiść. No i ostatnio są zajęci swoimi sprawami. Co prawda nie wiem, jak to wygląda na lekcjach, ale podczas posiłków ciągle ku sobie zerkacie. Przyglądam się wam już od dłuższego czasu. – Malfoy z każdym słowem dziewczyny robił się coraz bledszy. Skoro ona to zauważyła, to czy w takim razie nie wie o tym więcej osób? Chociażby ktoś pokroju Notta. – Więc? Czemu odszedłeś?

– Nie twój interes – prychnął, rzucając jej nienawistne spojrzenie. – I jeśli dowiem się, że powiedziałaś komuś o mnie i o Harrym, to pożałujesz, że moje i jego imię padło z twoich ust w jednym zdaniu.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem ruszył ku Wielkiej Sali.

Dziewczyna patrzyła za nim przez chwilę zdziwiona, po czym z lekko zmarszczonym czołem poszła na śniadanie.


	73. Chapter 73

– Hej, Ginny. To co? Dziś o dziesiątej pod fontanną na dziedzińcu?

– Słucham…? – Weasley nieco skołowana podniosła głowę, by spojrzeć na przysiadającego się do niej siódmoklasistę.

– Tym razem się nie wykręcisz. Obiecałaś mi w zeszłym tygodniu, że następnym razem to ze mną się wybierzesz do Trzech Mioteł.

– Umm, Christopher? – zaczęła nieco niepewnie, czy nie pomyliła imienia chłopaka, ale najwidoczniej dobrze pamiętała. – Wybacz, w tym tygodniu też nie dam rady, mam dziś sporo wypracowań do napisania. No i trzeba popracować nad naszą drużyną, żebyśmy nie dali ciała na kolejnym meczu. Nie możemy polegać tylko na Harrym, prawda? – wymyśliła na poczekaniu. Nie sądziła, że potraktuje poważnie jej zbywające “może następnym razem”.

– Nie wmówisz mi, że cała drużyna zrezygnuje z wyjścia, żeby ćwiczyć. Gdyby serio mieli taki zapał, lepiej by się przygotowali do meczu. Nie daj się prosić, Ginny. Mogłabyś poświęcić mi chociaż godzinkę. Mogę ci potem pomóc z tymi esejami.

– Dzięki za propozycję, to miłe z twojej strony, ale wolę sama się tym zająć – odparła nieco oschle, choć naprawdę próbowała zachować resztki uprzejmości. I tak była z siebie dumna, że nie rzuciła mu w twarz zwięzłego “odwal się”.

– Widzę, że naprawdę jesteś dziś nie w humorze, więc dam ci na razie spokój. Ale zobaczysz, jeszcze wyciągnę cię na randkę – obiecał z przyjaznym uśmiechem. Żegnając się, dotknął lekko jej dłoni, po czym wrócił na miejsce, które do tej pory zajmował.

– Czemu nie powiedziałaś mu po prostu, że umówiłaś się z nami? – spytała siedząca naprzeciw niej blondynka. Ginny przyjaźniła się z nią od drugiej klasy. – Co mu powiesz, jak zobaczy nas razem w Hogsmeade?

– W sumie to by mu w końcu uzmysłowiło, że nie ma u ciebie szans – zauważyła Nicole, druga bliska znajoma Weasley.

– Tak, tylko wyjdzie na kłamczuchę.

– Sorki, dziewczyny, wygląda na to, że dziś też będziecie musiały iść beze mnie.

– No wiesz co, Ginny! To już drugi raz. Powinnaś nauczyć się ich bezpośrednio odrzucać.

– Lauro, ale ona po prostu próbuje być miła.

– Ale przez to daje im nadzieję, dlatego coraz więcej się ich koło niej kręci.

– Ale kiedy ja nie mam żadnego konkretnego powodu, by ich odrzucić. Wszyscy wydają się mili, nie chcę ich ranić, odrzucając tekstem “sorry, ale nie chce mi się was poznawać”.

– Skoro czujesz, to im powiedz, że aktualnie nikogo nie szukasz. Proste? Proste – Nicole przytaknęła sama sobie.

– Okej, postaram się następnym razem was posłuchać… – obiecała niechętnie, choć i tak nie wierzyła, że uda jej się to załatwić w ten sposób. Czy to serio było dla nich takie trudne do zrozumienia, że nie zgrywa nieprzystępnej, tylko zwyczajnie próbuje ich delikatnie spławić?

Ginny westchnęła cicho. Zerknęła w stronę Harry’ego tylko po to, by po raz kolejny przyłapać go na ukradkowym zerkaniu na stół Ślizgonów. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Zakochany Harry był naprawdę uroczy.

– Ej, a może ty po prostu dalej bujasz się w Potterze? – zagadnęła Nicole.

Weasley zakrztusiła się herbatą.

– Oszalałaś? – Zmarszczyła lekko brwi. – Ile można się bujać bez wzajemności w jednym chłopaku. Zresztą on… – urwała, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że o mało go nie wsypała.

– On co?

– Traktuje mnie jak siostrę – oznajmiła, w końcu nie było to kłamstwo.

– Nie wiem, czy ci współczuć, czy zazdrościć – zażartowała Laura.

– Z dwojga złego lepsze to drugie – odparła zbywająco, po czym aż podskoczyła, gdy w stojącej naprzeciw misce z jajecznicą z wielkim rumorem wylądowała maleńka sówka. – Świstoświnko, znowu?! – jęknęła, sięgając po sówkę i stawiając przewrócone naczynia. Z grubsza oczyściła jej piórka i odebrała trzymany przez nią zwitek. Rozwinęła go i przebiegłą szybko wzrokiem tekst. – O, mama zaprasza Harry’ego na święta – rzuciła wesoło do przyjaciółek.

– Jesteś przekonana, że już się w nim nie kochasz?

– Oj, daj już z tym spokój, Lauro. – Machnęła ręką. – Jest moim przyjacielem. Zresztą to miłe spędzać święta w większym, rodzinnym gronie, a nie w zamku.

– Okej, okej, niech ci będzie. To co, idziesz mu powiedzieć?

– Czy ja wiem, chyba poczekam aż wrócimy do Wieży… – Zwinęła list, ponownie spoglądając ku Harry’emu, który oczywiście znów patrzył na Draco… Z tym że jego zmartwiona, zdezorientowana mina nie zapowiadała niczego dobrego. Udając, że odgarnia włosy, zerknęła na Malfoya, który z kamienną miną, ściskając w dłoni list właśnie podniósł się ze swojego miejsca. Wróciła wzrokiem do Harry’ego, by zobaczyć, jak Ig przytrzymuje go na jego miejscu, szepcząc coś do ucha. – Wiecie co? Albo jednak teraz mu powiem. W sumie nie wiem, czy potem nie wybierają się z Hermioną i Ronem do miasteczka, więc może się okazać, że złapię ich dopiero wieczorem.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wstała i już po chwili siadała między Harrym i Ronem.

– Dostałam list od mamy. Zaprasza Harry’ego na święta – oznajmiła, przywitawszy się ze wszystkimi.

– Naprawdę? – ucieszył się brunet. – Możesz przekazać mamie, że chętnie skorzystam.

– Jesteś pewien?

– Hę? – bąknął zbity z tropu, patrząc na młodszą Gryfonkę. – Co masz na myśli?

– Ginny, zabrzmiałaś, jakbyś nie chciała go u nas na święta – rzucił oskarżycielsko Ron.

– Nie o to mi chodziło. Nie mam nic przeciwko, żeby przyjechał. Pomyślałam po prostu, że może jego druga połówka przypadkiem będzie spędzać święta w zamku i mógłby chcieć dotrzymać mu towarzystwa… – Nachyliła się do jego ucha, po czym szepnęła. – Jesteś pewien, że twój blond włosy Wąż spędza ferie w domu? W końcu, o ile mnie pamięć nie myli, w wakacje stamtąd uciekł, prawda? Sam z chęcią korzystałeś z możliwości spędzenia świąt z dala od wujostwa. Kto wie, może on też tak zrobi?

Harry zamarł, słysząc jej słowa. Przeniósł na nią spanikowane spojrzenie.

– Skąd ty…?

– Ty też uważasz, że nic po was nie widać?

– Jak to “ja też”? Rozmawiałaś z nim o… o nas?

– Czy wy rozmawiacie o tym, o czym ja myślę, że rozmawiacie? Ginny, wiesz, z kim Harry się spotyka? – spytała Hermiona, patrząc na przyjaciół z mieszaniną zaskoczenia i ekscytacji. – Kto to??

Igniss parsknął śmiechem, prawie rozkładając się na stole.

– Właśnie, Ginny, kto to?? – Ron powtórzył pytanie Granger, ignorując chichrającego się Blacka.

– Inspektor Ginny odkryje prawdę – zanucił do siebie Black w wyśmienitym humorze.

– Ty też uważasz, Ig, że to dziwne, że zauważyłam? Przecież wystarczy na nich spojrzeć!

– Dziwne? To tylko dowodzi, że jesteś naprawdę inteligentną dziewczyną. – Posłał jej łagodny uśmiech. Piątoklasistka wyprostowała się zadowolona i mile połechtana komplementem. – I nie dziwi mnie, że masz takie powodzenie u starszych chłopaków.

– Nawet mi nie przypominaj… – mruknęła, kręcąc ze zrezygnowaniem głową.

– Oj, ze względu na twojego brata część jest taktowna. W tym ja – dodał rezolutnie.

– O ile pamiętam, Ginny to nie twoja liga, Ig – wytknęła mu rozbawiona Hermiona.

– Kto wie? Może będę chciał się dla niej zmienić? – odbił piłeczkę Black.

– Nie wydurniaj się, Ig – prychnęła Ginny, wychylając się przez Harry’ego, by szturchnąć Ignissa w ramię. Ten jęknął z udawanego bólu, patrząc na nią z uśmiechem. Pokręciła lekko głową, wznosząc oczy do nieba, ale zaraz odwzajemniła gest.

– Kto się do ciebie przystawia, Ginny? – spytał niezadowolony rudzielec.

– Och, jest paru takich… – mruknęła niechętnie.

– Ale spokojnie, dobrze sobie z nimi radzi. Jak mała lwica – zapewnił Black, puszczając dziewczynie oczko.

– Nie powiedziałabym… Już drugi raz odebrałam sobie możliwość wyjścia do Hogsmeade.

– Więc chodź ze mną. Zawsze możesz powiedzieć, że zabrałem cię wbrew twojej woli jak neandertalczyk. – Zaśmiał się na własne porównanie.

– Daj spokój, Ig. Nie będę się tobą wysługiwać. Ani tym bardziej robić z ciebie troglodyty. Jesteś na to za dobry.

– Ale ja nie mam nic przeciwko, serio. I wierz mi, nie zawsze jestem taki grzeczniutki.

– Nie, znaczy nie. I koniec. Ale dzięki za chęci. – Posłała mu wdzięczny uśmiech.

Igniss uniósł ręce do góry, szczerząc się wesoło.

– Zawsze do usług.

– Dalej się nie dowiedziałem, kto do ciebie zarywa… – przypomniał uparcie Ron.

– No ja i paru innych. Problem? Ja go nie widzę. Bo wszystkich pobijam na głowę.

Cała czwórka zaśmiała się krótko na jego uwagę.

– Uwielbiam twoją pewność siebie. – Gin pokręciła głową rozbawiona.

– No wiem – westchnął teatralnie. – Wszyscy uwielbiają moją pewność siebie, nic więcej. – Wydął nieznacznie wargę, udając niepocieszonego. – Nikt mnie nie kocha.

– Chyba powinniśmy się obrazić, wiesz? Właśnie nazwałeś nas nikim. – Hermiona splotła ramiona na piersi i zadarła lekko brodę, udając oburzenie.

– Hermi ma rację, jest wiele osób, dla których sporo znaczysz. – Harry poklepał go przyjacielsko po ramieniu.

– Dobra, koniec tego słodzenia. Ja uciekam na swoje miejsce – zawyrokowała Ginny, podnosząc się z ławki. – Harry, rozważ na spokojnie propozycję i dasz nam odpowiedź, jak się dogadasz ze swoją połówką, okej?

Brunet skinął głową, z zamyśloną miną.

– Hej, mogę o coś spytać? – spytała niepewnie, dotykając ramienia bruneta. – Dobrze się między wami układa? Pokłóciliście się ostatnio albo coś?

Potter spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

– Myślę, że układa nam się całkiem nieźle – odparł nieco zakłopotany.

Ruda uśmiechnęła się z ulgą.

– W takim razie w porządku. Chcę jeszcze dziś posłać Świstoświnkę, więc daj mi do wieczora odpowiedź, dobrze?

 

//*//

 

Kiedy tylko znalazł w miarę ustronne miejsce w jednym z bocznych korytarzy rozpieczętował kopertę i wyjął ozdobną papeterię. Przebiegł wzrokiem po równych zgrabnych literach, blednąc z każdym przeczytanym słowem.

Potem tylko odsunął od siebie list matki, trawiąc powoli napisaną przez nią wiadomość.

Rezydencja przestała być bezpieczna. Coraz więcej Śmierciożerców kręciło się po sprowadzanych z Włoch dywanach. Plugawili siedemnastowieczne meble perłowego salonu. Nie przejmowali się zniszczoną zastawą, którą rozbijali o ściany w ramach zabijania nudy. Sprowadzali do lochów młode kobiety, które wykorzystywali przy _melodii_ ich krzyków.

Zacisnął bezwiednie pięści, zgniatając papier, kiedy uderzyła w niego pewna myśl. Jak matka sobie z tym radziła? Czy jest przez nich dobrze (o ile takie słowo istnieje w ich słowniku) traktowana? Co prawda, jest żoną Lucjusza i z tego względu powinna zostać nietykalna. Jednak każdy wiedział, że ojciec ignorował poczynania swej partnerki życia. Matka mogła wyjeżdżać – kiedy chciała – do Londynu czy Paryża. Ale tak było wcześniej… Od ostatnich wakacji Narcyza praktycznie nie opuszczała murów rezydencji.

Więc było prawdopodobieństwo, że musiała znosić bezwstydne komentarze żałosnych, choć wysoko postawionych Śmierciożerców. Albo jak najczęściej próbowała przesiadywać w miejscach, które nie były tak chętnie odwiedzane.

No i jeszcze jakby tego było mało – wizyta dziadka. Czemu akurat teraz chciał przyjechać? Czy nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jakie to było niebezpieczne?!

Sięgnął do kieszeni po komórkę i zamarł w tej samej chwili. Uświadomił sobie, co próbował zrobić… Zadzwonić do Harry’ego i spytać go o radę w tej kwestii.

Pokręcił gwałtownie głową.

Świrował.

Trzeba zmienić taktykę.

Zamiast zadzwonić, napisał wiadomość do Gryfona.

“Zmiana planów. Musimy odwołać nasze spotkanie. Niedługo będę wracał do rezydencji. Mój dziadek zapowiedział nam swoją wizytę i muszę być tam obecny.”

“Wynagrodzę Ci to… jak tylko sobie zażyczysz.” dodał w kolejnej wiadomości. Aby tylko załagodzić sytuację i by Harry przypadkiem go nie przejrzał.

 

//*//

 

– Ig, jak myślisz, co powinienem zrobić z tym zaproszeniem? Draco zawsze wracał na święta do domu…

Black rozłożył się na swoim łóżku, trzymając na brzuchu książkę i stukał palcami o twardą okładkę. Twarz skierowaną miał ku Harry’emu, ale nie patrzył wprost na niego, zamyślony.

– Teraz to może być skomplikowane – mruknął po krótkiej chwili. – Sytuacja w Malfoy Manor jest… specyficzna i dość napięta.

– Czy to się wiąże jakoś z tym, że uciekł w wakacje? I z przyjazdem jego dziadka? – spytał cicho, choć byli sami – pozostali chłopcy nie wrócili jeszcze ze śniadania, a do zbiórki przed wyjściem do Hogsmeade było jeszcze trochę czasu.

– Abraxas przyjechał? – Igniss rzucił mu zaskoczone spojrzenie. – Wrócił do Anglii? Teraz?

– Draco tak mi napisał – przytaknął.

– Nie wiedziałem o tym. Ale jeśli jego dziadek przyjechał, to z pewnością nie będzie to _cicha_ wizyta.

– Co masz na myśli? Jest jeszcze gorszy od Lucjusza?

– I tak, i nie. To zależy od tematu rozmowy, że tak powiem. Nigdy nie podniósłby ręki na swoje dziecko, czego nie można powiedzieć o Lucjuszu. – Harry zmarszczył gniewnie brwi. Wciąż doskonale pamiętał scenę z mistrzostw świata, gdy ten psychopata powalił Draco na ziemię i przygniótł go laską. – Ale o tym już wiesz… – dodał, widząc minę przyjaciela.

– Niestety… A w czym jest od niego gorszy?

– Dla niego dobro rodu potrafi być ważniejsze od dobra osób w jego otoczeniu. To on zmusił Lucjusza do poślubienia Narcyzy niespełna dwa lata po ukończeniu szkoły. Nie obchodziło go, że Lucjusz miał wtedy kogoś na boku. Kazał mu zerwać kontakt i stać się odpowiednim spadkobiercą rodu.

– Fanatyzm to chyba cecha obowiązkowa dla głów rodów z długim drzewem genealogicznym – stwierdził z kwaśną miną. – Właśnie. Skoro ojciec Lucjusza żyje, to dlaczego nie mieszka w Malfoy Manor? I czy to nie on powinien być głową rodu? Chyba że to tylko przypadek, że w ostatnich latach nie wspomniano o nim w gazetach, gdy była mowa o Malfoyach?

– Abraxas zrzekł się tytułu głowy rodu jakiś czas po tym, jak urodził się Draco – wyjaśnił spokojnie Igniss. – Kiedy był pewny, że Lucjusz ma zdrowego spadkobiercę. Potem sam zaczął wyjeżdżać w liczne podróże.

– Aż w końcu się na dobre wyprowadził?

– Tak, wybudował dość okazałą rezydencję w Normandii.

– I nie odwiedza zbyt często rodzinnej rezydencji, więc prawdopodobnie coś musiało się stać? – dodał pytająco.

– Czy ja wiem? Zawsze przyjeżdżał nieoczekiwanie. Ostatni raz był na trzynaste urodziny Draco i z tego względu też ściągnęli go do domu. Jeszcze wcześniej przybył na święta, kiedy mieliśmy po dziesięć lat. Więc nigdy nie było wiadomo, kiedy dziadek znowu zawita w rezydencji.

– Ale zawsze były to jakieś okazje – urodziny, święta. A teraz? Któreś z rodziców Draco ma urodziny? – drążył. – Czy może raczej dowiedział się o “specyficznej i dość napiętej” sytuacji w jego rodzinnym domu?

– Nie, nie mają urodzin. Narcyza jest z lutego, a Lucjusz z sierpnia. Więc nie wiem w sumie, czemu teraz przyjechał. – Black odwrócił wzrok zamyślony. Abraxas rzeczywiście nie przyjeżdżał bez powodu. Chyba że na czyjąś prośbę, chociaż też nie zawsze.

Harry zamilkł i spojrzał przez okno na zasnute chmurami niebo.

– Mam złe przeczucia, Ig – wyznał cicho.

– Nic mu się nie stanie, Harry. Lucjusz nie odważy się podnieść na Draco ręki w obecności własnego ojca. – Uśmiechnął się do niego uspokajająco.

– Jesteś pewien? – spojrzał na niego z nadzieją.

– Jestem.

Potter odwzajemnił się bladym uśmiechem.

– Więc pozostaje mi tylko czekać, aż wróci i będę mógł odebrać rekompensatę za odwołaną randkę… A raczej wspólną noc. Aaach! – sapnął, opadając na materac obok przyjaciela. – Wreszcie udało nam się dogadać, a tu coś musiało nam pokrzyżować plany. W dodatku nie mogę się do niego dodzwonić, bo wyłączył telefon…

– Dziwisz się? Akurat tu ojciec z dziadkiem są zgodni. Korzystanie z wynalazków mugoli jest zdradą ich rodziny i magicznego świata.

– Nie, nie dziwię się, ale… przyzwyczaiłem się, że gdy potrzebuję z nim pogadać, to mogę to w każdej chwili zrobić. A teraz naprawdę chciałabym z nim porozmawiać. I nie chodzi tylko o święta, żeby nie było… Bo chyba zabrzmiałem jak rozpuszczony dzieciak – rzucił z wymuszonym rozbawieniem. Mimo zapewnień Ignissa, wciąż czuł niepokój. Już wcześniej to podejrzewał, ale teraz nabrał pewności – przez wydarzenia z ostatnich lat zrobił się strasznie przewrażliwiony i podejrzliwy. Jeszcze trochę i zacznie kolekcjonować sprzęty szpiegowskie jak Szalonooki Moody…

– Dasz radę. Wróci najpóźniej jutro wieczorem. Abraxas nigdy specjalnie nie będzie doprowadzał do tego, aby Draco miał jakiekolwiek zaległości.

– Tylko wtedy co mam powiedzieć Ginny? Prosiła, żebym dziś dał jej odpowiedź…

– Jak to co? Przecież byłeś szczęśliwy, słysząc propozycję spędzenia świąt razem z Ginny i jej rodziną.

– Ale jeśli Draco będzie jednak spędzał je w zamku? Chciałbym spędzić je z nim…

– To nie spędzi ich sam, bo ja też tu będę. Zresztą, Harry… To tylko jedne święta. Następne spędzisz tylko z Draco, już ja tego dopilnuje. A potem kolejne i kolejne. – Posłał mu lekki uśmiech.

Potter uśmiechnął się miękko na tę wizję.

– Widzę, że już ci się podoba. No i dodam jeszcze, że najprawdopodobniej Draco będzie musiał wrócić na święta do domu. Jeśli ojciec mu każe, to nie będzie próbować się wymigiwać.

– Nawet wolałabym, żeby nie próbował. Wolę sobie nie wyobrażać, co by mu zrobił, gdyby znów w ten sposób uciekł…

 

//*//

 

Draco ledwo przekroczył próg domu, a już został porwany w czyjeś ramiona. Do jego nosa dotarł mocny, charakterystyczny zapach męskich perfum. Dziadek.

Mężczyzna na krótko przytulił wnuka i odsunął się od niego na wyciągnięcie ramion.

– Draco! – zawołał z lekkim uśmiechem, patrząc na chłopaka ciepło. – Aleś ty wyrósł…

– Witaj, dziadku – przywitał się, kiwając mu krótko głową. – Długo się nie widzieliśmy.

– Wiem, wiem. To już będzie prawie półtorej roku, odkąd mnie odwiedziłeś z bratem i z matką.

– Draco, ojcze.

Nastolatek spojrzał przez ramię najstarszego Malfoya na swojego rodziciela. Przywitał się z nim szybko, nie chcąc mu jakoś podpaść.

– O, Lucjusz… Mam nadzieję, że kazałeś przygotować skrzatom to, co lubię.

– Oczy…

– I nie będzie tu tych wszystkich wyjętych spod ciemnej gwiazdy czarodziei – kontynuował mężczyzna, nie przejmując się tym, że praktycznie nie pozwalał dojść Lucjuszowi do słowa. – Chcę zjeść posiłek z moją rodziną i nie mieć przypadkowych gości w salonie.

– Zapewniam, że nikt nie będzie nas nawiedzał – odezwała się Narcyza, wychodząc ze znajdującego się najbliżej wejścia salonu. – Wszystko będzie tak, jak sobie tego zażyczyłeś, drogi ojcze.

– Dobrze. – Kiwnął lekko głową. – I z całym szacunkiem dla ciebie, synowo, ale liczę na to, że twoja _szanowna_ siostra wraz ze swoim mężem nie została wzięta pod uwagę.

Draco zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, aby dziadek był uprzedzony do rodziny matki. A nawet jeśli, to nie wyrażał się o tym głośno przy nim.

– Oczywiście, ojcze – zgodziła się natychmiast kobieta. – Moja siostra obecnie zajmuje się innymi sprawami i nie będzie nam przeszkadzała w posiłku.

– No! Tego się spodziewałem po mojej ulubionej synowej! – Nie wspominając o tym, że jedynej, zauważył w duchu Ślizgon. – Zaradna kobieta – mówił zadowolony, wyciągając rękę w stronę kobiety.

Narcyza, nie czekając nawet chwili, podeszła do teścia, unikając wzroku męża. Pozwoliła objąć się nieznacznie w talii i poprowadzić w stronę ulubionej oranżerii Abraxasa. Lucjusz razem z Draco podążyli za nimi. Nastolatek udawał, że nie widzi niezadowolonego wyrazu twarzy ojca. Ani nie słyszy obraźliwych pomrukiwań pod adresem matki.

 

//*//

 

– Co tam, słońce? Dawno nie dzwoniłeś.

Potter momentalnie rozpogodził się, słysząc wesoły szczebiot przyjaciółki.

– Cześć, Amber. Będziesz na święta w Londynie? Bo będę w pobliżu i tak sobie myślałem, że moglibyśmy się spotkać. Przedstawiłbym cię też moim przyjaciołom.

– Poważnie?? Cudnie! Suz też już mi marudzi od dłuższego czasu, że powinnam cię tutaj ściągnąć. Jest przekonana, że twoje włosy znów potrzebują jej opieki.

Zaśmiał się, przeczesując palcami swoją czuprynę.

– W sumie może mieć trochę racji. Choć Draco jeszcze na nie nie narzekał…

– Jeśli ma tak samo kiepskie wyczucie stylu, jak ty, to bym mu nie ufała…

– Masz szczęście, że cię w tym momencie nie słyszy, bo by się obraził… To w końcu jego przytyki doprowadziły mnie do twojego sklepu.

– Och, w takim razie cofam swoje słowa. A właśnie, czy jego też dane mi będzie poznać? Z chęcią zobaczę, kto mi ciebie podkradł.

– Oj, Amber…

– Przecież żartuję, głuptasie. Już mi przeszło, więc zapomnij o tamtym. To jak? Przyjedzie tu z tobą?

– Niestety nie. Spędzam święta z przyjaciółmi, a on wraca do domu.

– Brzmisz, jakby to był koniec świata, a przecież możecie ze sobą spędzać czas codziennie, prawda? To tylko kilkanaście dni i znów będziecie razem.

– To ponad dwa tygodnie… – burknął.

– Ale ty jesteś zachłanny. Czym są dwa tygodnie w obliczu dziesięciu miesięcy? To prawie tyle co nic. Lepiej uważaj, słońce. Jeśli na co dzień przejawiasz taką zachłanność, to możesz zrobić się męczący. Uwierz mi, dobrze wiem, co mówię.

– Wcale nie jestem zachłanny! – prychnął. – Po prostu stwierdziłem, że będę za nim tęsknił…

– Aaach! Nie wytrzymam! Jesteś zbyt uroczy. Kończymy, bo mi poziom cukru we krwi skoczy – zażartowała. – Już nie mogę się doczekać naszego spotkania. Co do dokładnego terminu zgadamy się, jak już tu będziesz. Pa pa, Harry, pozdrów ode mnie przyjaciół i swojego blondaska.

– A ty ode mnie Suzanne. Do zobaczenia.

Schował telefon do kieszeni i spojrzał przez okno. W ciągu paru sekund dobry humor, który wywołała w nim rozmowa z Amber, zniknął. Na zewnątrz było ciemno, bo ciężkie chmury zakryły niebo. Od południa non-stop padało. Przygnębiająca pogoda i chłód korytarza wprawiały Harry’ego w ponury nastrój. Wzdrygnął się, gdy niespodziewanie rozległo się grzmienie. Zbliżała się burza. Po raz już sam nie wiedział który, przed oczami stanęła mu twarz Draco. Zastanawiał się, co takiego mogło być powodem nagłej wizyty jego dziadka i ściągnięcia go do rezydencji, skoro nawet Ig nie spodziewał się takiej sytuacji.

Otulił się mocniej bluzą i ruszył z powrotem ku Wieży, odganiając zmartwienie, które od śniadania napadało go raz za razem. Ostatnim razem ściągnęli go, bo jego matka miała wypadek. Czyżby znów coś jej się stało? Tym razem naprawdę poważnego? A może jego ojcu?

Potrząsnął głową, gdy przez głowę przebiegła mu myśl, że ta ostatnia opcja wcale by go nie zmartwiła. Jakimkolwiek bydlakiem by Lucjusz nie był, to wciąż ojciec Draco. Nie powinien mu źle życzyć.

 

//*//

 

Atmosfera między nimi była dość łagodna, jeśli pomijało się humory Lucjusza. Abraxas zagadywał nieustannie Narcyzę i Draco, opowiadał o miejscach, które ostatnio zwiedzał. Wypytywał wnuka o wyniki w nauce i nawet pochwalił go za to, że jego strategia poprowadziła go do zwycięstwa z Krukonami. Pytał również o Ignissa.

Był zaskoczony przebudzeniem jego magii, ale jednocześnie zadowolony, że niedługo będzie mógł się oficjalnie chwalić drugim wnukiem, pod nosem mówiąc bardziej do siebie, że miał nadzieję na wnuczkę. Czego na szczęście Narcyza nie usłyszała.

Jednak po opuszczeniu jadalni zaczęło być _zabawniej_.

Na samym wstępie natknęli się na mniejszą grupkę Śmierciożerców z Bellatrix na czele. Kobieta chichotała opętańczo, spoglądając na szarpiącą się i płaczącą mugolkę, ciągniętą przez dwóch mężczyzn.

– Co. To. Ma. Znaczyć?! – zagrzmiał drżący od powstrzymywanego gniewu głos Abraxasa. Lestrange odwróciła się na pięcie i wygięła wargi.

– Ojej! – zawołała, robiąc duże oczy i udając zaskoczenie. – Czyż to nie teść mojej kochanej Cyzi? Jeszcze pan żyje? – Zarechotała ze swojego nieudolnego żartu. Nie zrobiła też sobie nic z ostrzegającego syku Lucjusza:

– Uważaj, co mówisz, Lestrange!

– To zadziwiające, że dwie kobiety wychodzące z jednego rodu mogą być tak różne – oznajmił Abraxas, nie dając się sprowokować.

Narcyza wycofała się nieznacznie, nie planując brać udziału w dyskusji. Przezornie złapała syna za nadgarstek i pociągnęła lekko w swoją stronę. Draco posłał jej krótkie spojrzenie, skupiając całą uwagę na odbywającej się potyczce słownej.

– Aaa… – Brunetka machnęła zbywająco ręką. – To dlatego, że moja siostrzyczka jak wierna sunia dała całkowicie wytresować się Lucjuszowi i została oddaną żoną, jakiej ten potrzebuje.

– Bello! – zawołała pani Malfoy, nie spodziewając się po siostrze takich słów.

– Gdybym chociaż skłamała! Jesteś tak uległa Lucjuszowi, że nawet udajesz, że nic nie wiesz o ciągłych igraszkach jego i Draco! – Narcyza aż zachłysnęła się powietrzem, nie wiedząc, jak się wybronić z tego oskarżenia.

Ślizgon z kolei zbladł znacznie. Jak ciotka mogła powiedzieć to tak spokojnie?!

– CO!? – sapnął zdziwiony i spojrzał na synową, szukając w jej pozie odpowiedzi. Którą szybko znalazł. – Pozwalałaś na to!?

– J-ja nie…

– Nawet jeżeli… to co? – odezwał się Lucjusz, rzucając swojemu ojcu kpiące spojrzenie. – To nie twoja sprawa. Nic ci do tego, co robię ze swoim synem.

Abraxas znalazł się przy pierworodnym, wymierzając w niego różdżkę. W gniewie chyba nawet nie zauważył innych skierowanych w jego stronę.

– Ty…! – wysyczał wściekle. – Żeby własne dziecko…

– Żeby on sam…!

– Bello! – krzyknęła wysokim głosem Narcyza. – Przestań!

– Świętoszka się odezwała! Może nie mordujesz jak ja i inni, ale przyczyniasz się do prywatnej tragedii Draco. Ile razy wyjeżdżałaś do Paryża tylko po to, by na to nie patrzeć? Przez to nawet nie mogłaś być świadkiem…

– Beeelllo… – Po pomieszczeniu rozległ się cichy syk, od którego nastolatka przeszły ciarki. Niee! Tylko nie on!

– Panie!

– Mój panie! – Padły słowa z kilku par ust. Oddani słudzy od razu oddali hołd Voldemortowi.

Czarny Pan wyszedł spomiędzy swoich zwolenników, obserwując z pobłażliwym wyrazem postawę Abraxasa.

– W innych okolicznościach nie obchodziłyby mnie kłótnie rodzinne, ale grozisz ważnemu członkowi mojej… organizacji – zacmokał na końcu, a senior rodu obrzucił go gniewnym spojrzeniem.

– Znajdujesz się teraz w rezydencji, która należała do Malfoyów od wieków i póki żyję, ja tu mam najwyższą władzę. Mogę przełknąć i przemilczeć twoją obecność, dopóki nie będziesz wtrącał się w…

– Jak śmiesz grozić naszemu…!? – wyrwał się jakiś mężczyzna, jednak zamilkł na jedno machnięcie swojego pana.

– Dopóki nie wtrącasz się w moje plany, możesz czuć się swobodnie w swoim domu. Nie ukrywam też, że widziałbym cię wśród moich popleczników.

– Jestem na to za stary – odparł mężczyzna. – W takim razie nie będę przeszkadzał twoim _planom_ i opuszczę jeszcze dzisiaj rezydencję. Zabiorę tylko ze sobą synową i wnuka. Oni nie muszą również brać w tym udziału.

– Niestety, nie mogę się na to zgodzić, Abraxasie – odparł Riddle. Ojciec Lucjusza zmrużył oczy, patrząc na niego w napięciu. – Draco jest częścią ważnego przedsięwzięcia. Jego odejście nie wchodzi w grę.

Narcyza rozchyliła usta w szoku. O niczym takim nie słyszała. Jakie przedsięwzięcie?!

– Nie odejdę stąd bez mojego wnuka – powiedział twardo mężczyzna. – Wybierz sobie innego Śmierciożercę na jeden z pionków twojego planu.

– To też nie wchodzi w grę. To już drugi raz, jak próbujesz zabrać mi moją własność i jednocześnie się mi sprzeciwiasz, czego nie mogę tolerować.

– I nikt z nas nie ma takiego zamiaru – dodała Bellatrix, celując prosto w pierś starca i wręcz nucąc: – _Avada Kedavra_!

Draco jak w zwolnionym tempie obserwował zieloną wiązkę światła lecącą w stronę dziadka i wnikającą w jego ciało. Abraxas jęknął słabo, zaskoczony takim zwrotem akcji i padł martwy u stóp Narcyzy i Draco.

Lucjusz krzyknął urywanie, wyrywając się w stronę szwagierki, która zaczęła śmiać się opętańczo. Impet z jakim na nią wpadł, pozbawiła obojga równowagi, jednak to nie ostudziło zapału mężczyzny. Złapał Bellę za włosy i uderzył kilkukrotnie jej głową o ziemię, zanim nie został pochwycony i odsunięty od kobiety.

Narcyza z kolei znalazła się przy roztrzęsionym synu, przytulając go do siebie tak, że twarz Draco wciśnięta była w zagłębienie szyi. Próbowała zrobić wszystko, byle tylko chłopak nie musiał patrzeć na martwe oczy Abraxasa.

– Ty suko! – krzyknął Lucjusz. – Jak śmiałaś!? Zabiję cię, szmato!

– A czy ty, Narcyzo, masz jakieś zażalenia? – Voldemort spojrzał na kobietę, która natychmiast pokręciła przecząco głową. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony. – A więc dobrze. Nie martw się, Lucjuszu. Śmierć twojego ojca nie pójdzie na marne. Już nawet mam pomysł, jak to rozegramy. Ale najpierw. Wstań, Narcyzo. Odsuń się od Draco.

Powoli, sztywno odsunęła od siebie syna i stanęła prosto przed najpotężniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem ostatnich lat. Po policzkach spłynęły pojedyncze łzy. Najprawdopodobniej zaraz podzieli los teścia. Czarny Pan zrobi to pewnie dla przestrogi dla Draco. By go bardziej zastraszyć.

Zacisnęła bezwiednie palce u rąk. Bała się śmierci, prawda. Ale nie chciała pokazać się synowi jako ta słaba. Nie teraz.

A gdyby tylko miała szansę… Inaczej by potraktowała Draco. I wynagrodziła mu te wszystkie lata, kiedy nie zajmowała się nim tak, jak przystało na matkę. Ale już jest na to za późno. Czarny Pan wyciągnął różdżkę i zaraz wypowie te dwa słowa.

Jednak nie wypowiedział dwóch. Wypowiedział jedno:

– _Crucccccio…_


	74. Chapter 74

Harry otworzył gwałtownie oczy. Dyszał ciężko, koszulka lepiła się do jego spoconego ciała, głowa bolała niemiłosiernie, a serce wciąż biło w szaleńczym tempie. Leżał przez chwilę w ciemności, próbując się opanować, ale gdy tylko przed oczami znów stanęła mu scena z wizji, wyskoczył z łóżka i potykając się, pognał do łazienki. W ostatniej chwili dopadł sedesu, gdy fala mdłości wygrała z jego samozaparciem.

Głuchy odgłos głowy zderzającej się z posadzką, po raz kolejny rozbrzmiał w jego pamięci. A wraz z nim pojawiła się kolejna fala torsji.

To obleśne zadowolenie, które czuł Voldemort, na widok upadającego dziadka Draco… Psychopatyczne rozbawienie, gdy Lucjusz próbował roztrzaskać głowę Bellatrix o podłogę…

I to przerażenie w oczach Draco.

– Harry?! – usłyszał zaniepokojony głos Rona, który chwilę później wpadł do łazienki razem z Ignissem. Parę sekund później troskliwe dłonie spoczęły na jego plecach.

Kilka przeraźliwie długich minut minęło, nim Harry wreszcie mógł zaczerpnąć głębszy oddech. Blady i rozczochrany opierał się rękoma o muszlę, drżąc na całym ciele. Gdy jego oddech wrócił już niemalże do normy, przyjaciele pomogli mu się podnieść i usadzili pod ścianą. Harry z ulgą przywitał chłód kafelków, jak i mokry ręcznik, który podał mu Ron. Z niemałym trudem przetarł twarz, po czym opuścił bezwładnie ręce i odetchnął uspokajająco, przymykając oczy.

– Dzięki – wychrypiał, nie podnosząc wzroku znad posadzki.

– Wystraszyłeś nas tym biegiem… – mruknął Igniss, siadając na podłodze przy nim. – Zatrułeś się czymś? Muszę przyznać, ze ta wędlina, którą jadłeś na kolację, nie wyglądała zbyt apetycznie.

Potter pokręcił słabo głową.

– To nie zatrucie…

– Więc jednak wizja? – spytał zaniepokojony Ron, dołączając do nich na posadzce. Tym razem brunet przytaknął.

– Wizja? – Black spojrzał sceptycznie na obu chłopaków.

– Od kiedy Voldemort odzyskał ciało, wykorzystując do tego krew Harry’ego, ich umysły czasem się “łączą”. Nazywamy to wizjami, ale to bardziej coś jak oklumencja na odległość…

– Czasem widzę to, co Voldemort – wtrącił brunet. – Zdarza się to szczególnie wtedy, gdy jest wściekły – po prostu ściąga mnie do niego. Tak jak teraz, gdy najwyraźniej dziadek Draco go rozzłościł…

– Abraxas Malfoy? To on nie wyjechał z kraju?

– Wyjechał, ale z jakiegoś powodu wczoraj wrócił. – Choć pytanie ewidentnie było skierowane do Iga, to Harry odpowiedział. Spojrzał smutno na Blacka. – Chyba dowiedział się o “specyficznej i dość napiętej sytuacji” w Malfoy Manor, bo chciał zabrać stamtąd Draco.

– C-co? – sapnął zaskoczony, otwierając bezwiednie usta. – Co masz przez to na myśli?

– Tak naprawdę nic konkretnego – odparł z mieszanką frustracji i bezsilności w głosie. – W końcu nie wiem, co ty miałeś na myśli, gdy użyłeś tego określenia. Wiem za to na pewno, że Voldemort ma jakieś plany wobec Draco. Ale znowu! – nie wiem, co to dokładnie jest. Cokolwiek by to nie było, Abraxas próbował ochronić przed tym Draco, ale… Bellatrix ona… – Harry spuścił głowę i zacisnął wargi z wyrazem bólu na twarzy. Dopiero po chwili zmusił się, by spojrzeć na Blacka. – Posłała na niego _Avadę_.

– Czyli… dziadek… – Ig przełknął ślinę, zbierając myśli. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że on nie żyje?

Potter ledwo zauważalnie skinął głową, jakby mniej wyrazisty ruch miał spowodować mniejsze cierpienie.

– Przykro mi, Ig – dodał cicho, kładąc mu niepewnie dłoń na przedramieniu.

Chłopak odetchnął głośniej, zasłaniając usta ręką. Jego spojrzenie stało się szkliste, a bardziej częstotliwe mruganie spowodowało jedynie zebranie się małych łezek na końcu rzęs.

– Jak… – zaczął po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – Jak jego brat się dowie o tym mordzie, nie będzie już siedział bezczynnie.

– To jeszcze nie wszystko. – Harry spojrzał na niego z bólem.

– Nie mów, że zrobili coś Draco… – Wręcz zabłagał kuzyn Ślizgona.

– Nie – zapewnił, ale jak tylko to słowo opuściło jego usta zdał sobie sprawę, że nie może mieć co do tego pewności. Lodowaty dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach. – A przynajmniej nie wtedy, gdy obserwowałem. Nie wiem, co się wydarzyło po moim przebudzeniu. Ale nawet jeśli jemu samemu nic nie zrobili, to…

– Więc kto?! – przerwał mu gwałtownie i zbladł, kiedy przyszło mu do głowy jedyne imię z jego rodziny, na dźwięk którego Potter się nie krzywił. – N-Nar? Zabili Narcyzę? – Spojrzał na Harry’ego z takim bólem, jakby to swoją matkę miał na myśli, a nie daleką ciotkę, która trochę się nim zajmowała. Łzy zebrały siły i wypuściły pierwszą ochotniczkę na policzek byłego charłaka. Chłopak starł zdradziecką kroplę wierzchem dłoni.

– Nie, Ig! To nie tak. Ona żyje! Torturowali ją, ale jestem pewien, że żyje!

– Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? – spytał drżącym głosem, pociągając nosem. – Mogą ją właśnie w tej chwili zabijać… Jak wiele innych kobiet wcześniej! Oni od tortur właśnie zaczynają karę śmierci!

– Jeśli znalazłby powód by ją zabić, Harry z pewnością by to widział.

– Właśnie. Prawdopodobnie rzucił na nią tego jednego Cruciatusa, a potem się uspokoił, bo na tym moja wizja się skończyła. – Harry próbował brzmieć przekonująco, ale doskonale wiedział, że przecież _Crucio_ można rzucać przez długi czas. W dodatku Voldemort nie szczędził wkładanej w zaklęcie mocy.

– Jednego Cruciatusa to ona pewnie zarobiła od męża. – Siąknął znowu nosem, uspokajając się tylko nieznacznie.

– Twierdzisz, że byłby w stanie torturować własną żonę?! – sapnął zdjęty grozą Ron.

Harry na końcu języka miał pytanie “Co tak naprawdę dzieje się w Malfoy Manor?”, ale ostatecznie się powstrzymał. Jeśli jego obawy były słuszne, to Ig z pewnością nie chciałby o tym mówić przy Ronie. Możliwe, że nawet jemu samemu nie powiedziałby nic więcej. I Harry naprawdę byłby w stanie to zrozumieć. W końcu sam też długo ukrywał przed przyjaciółmi, co się działo na Privet Drive 4.

– Wróćmy może już do dormitorium, co?

– Dobry pomysł. – Black jako pierwszy zerwał się z miejsca, otrzepując spodnie od piżamy z wyimaginowanego brudu. Podał rękę Harry’emu, pomagając mu podnieść się z zimnej podłogi.

– Harry, nie zamierzasz powiedzieć dyrektorowi, o tym co widziałeś? – Ron spojrzał lekko zdezorientowany na przyjaciela.

– Nie. Jeśli się o tym dowie, to będzie traktował Draco jak potencjalne zagrożenie. Tak jakby był Śmierciożercą.

– Więc co, zamierzasz ukryć przed nim tę wizję? No i skoro Voldemort planuje go jakoś wykorzystać, czyli najprawdopodobniej go wkrótce _ostemplować_ , to czy właśnie nie powinniśmy mieć go na oku?

– Draco nie jest jego zwolennikiem!

– Ale Voldemort potrafi zmuszać ludzi, by robili to, co chce! Może chociażby rzucić na niego _Imperiusa_!

– …Nie powiem o tym dyrektorowi.

– Harry!

– Nie! Nie chcę, by ludzie znów uważali go za Śmierciożercę!

– Kiedyś sam byłeś jednym z tych ludzi – wytknął mu i przemilczał, że wciąż jest ich wielu, po prostu nie mówią nic w obecności jego ani Iga. – Czemu aż tak go bronisz?

– Bo teraz wiem, jaki jest naprawdę. Już ci to tłumaczyłem, prawda? Ufam mu.

– Nawet _twoje_ zaufanie jest raczej słabą bronią przeciwko _Imperiusowi!_

– Draco nie jest pod działaniem _Imperiusa_ – mruknął Igniss pustym tonem.

– A skąd możesz wiedzieć? No i to że teraz nie jest, nie znaczy, że nigdy nie będzie.

– Uwierz mi, wiem. W końcu znam go nie od dziś… – Posłał Ronowi kpiące spojrzenie. – Zauważyłbym, gdyby był.

– Mocne słowa, jak na kogoś, kto ma do czynienia z magią od pół roku – prychnął rudzielec.

– Chcesz się przekonać, co te pół roku zdziałało? – spytał gniewnie. – Żebyś tylko tego nie pożałował.

– Grozisz mi?

– Ostrzegam życzliwie…

– Uspokójcie się! – Harry złapał obu przyjaciół za ramiona i maksymalnie ich od siebie nawzajem odsunął.

– Spokojnie. Przecież się na niego nie rzucę z pięściami – mruknął Ig. – Raz mi wystarczył.

– Uznaj, że to tak zapobiegawczo.

– Jasne. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Od czego jest zaufanie…

Harry przemilczał jego uszczypliwą uwagę.

 

//*//

 

W ponurych nastrojach wrócili do pokoju, choć nie do końca do własnych łóżek. Harry bez słowa pociągnął Ignissa w stronę własnego.

– Ig, powiedz mi, co dokładnie miałeś na myśli, mówić o tej specyficznej sytuacji w Malfoy Manor? – Gdy tylko skryli się za obłożonymi zaklęciem wyciszającym zasłonami, Harry zasypał przyjaciela gradem pytań. – Chodziło ci o Lucjusza znęcającego się nad żoną i Draco? O kręcącego się po niej Voldemorta? Czy o co?

– Wszystkiego po trochu… To naprawdę skomplikowane.

– Mamy czas, Ig – upierał się Harry. – Mamy całą cholerną noc, bo wątpię by któryś z nas był w stanie dziś jeszcze zasnąć. Więc nawet jeśli wytłumaczenie tego miałby zająć godziny, chcę poznać całą prawdę. Draco sam z pewnością nic mi nie powie, nawet jeśli go zapytam. Uznałby, że sam sobie z tym poradzi i kazałby mi się nie wtrącać. – Zrobił sfrustrowaną minę. – Więc tylko od ciebie mogę się dowiedzieć prawdy.

– Zachowujesz się, jakbyś był z nim kilka lat, a nie kilka tygodni – zauważył Black, posyłając mu leciutki uśmiech. – To w sumie urocze.

– Nie próbuj odwrócić mojej uwagi, Ig – ostrzegł. – Ostatnio ci się udało, ale tym razem nie dam się tak łatwo. Czy to źle, że chcę wiedzieć o jego problemach? Nawet jeśli nic nie będę mógł mu pomóc.

– Nie mówię, że to źle… Ale jak dowiesz się o tym ode mnie, to nie sądzisz, że znów go tym wkurzysz?

Harry otworzył usta, ale po sekundzie wahania zacisnął je sfrustrowany.

– Nie lepiej zaryzykować i spytać go osobiście jak wróci?

Zielonooki bił się przez chwilę ze swoimi myślami. Ig miał rację, był tego boleśnie świadomy. Tylko to oznaczało kolejne godziny zadręczania się pytaniami bez odpowiedzi. Czuł się wykończony na samą myśl o tym, a jednocześnie wiedział, że z tego samego powodu, jak i przez wspomnienia wizji, nie zmruży dziś oka.

 

//*//

 

Aportowali się w na środku Pokątnej.

Ojciec pchnął Draco z siłą, posyłając go na kolana. Inni w tym czasie rzucili na ziemię martwe ciało dziadka, a Dołohow puścił słaniającą się na nogach Narcyzę. Kobieta upadła z bolesnym jękiem, a Draco natychmiast się przy niej znalazł.

Lucjusz wyciągnął różdżkę w górę, w czasie gdy dwaj inni wymierzyli w pobliskie budynki.

– _Morsmordre_ – szepnął chłodno, wyczarowując Mroczny Znak na niebie.

– _Incendio!_

– _Confringo!_

Wybuch sprawił, że ziemia zadrżała nieznacznie, ogień z kolei doskonale oświetlił czarne sylwetki.

– Nawet nie próbuj nas zdradzić – mruknął Lucjusz i zniknął wraz z innymi.

Draco przytulił do siebie delikatnie głowę ledwo przytomnej kobiety, pozwalając, aby łzy znalazły swoją drogę ucieczki.

Krzyki ludzi zaczęły roznosić się echem po ulicy.

Jednak nim ktoś zainteresował się trójką ludzi na środku ulicy, minęło sporo czasu. I zrobił to dopiero jakiś młody auror, który jako jeden z pierwszych dotarł na miejsce.

Podbiegł do nich, sprawdzając na wszelki wypadek, czy to nie pułapka, po czym uklęknął przed Draco z Narcyzą.

– Jesteście bezpieczni – powiedział uspokajająco, rzucając na Narcyzę zaklęcie diagnozujące.

– R-rzucili na nią _Cruciatusa_ – szepnął gorączkowo nastolatek, przesuwając palcami po włosach matki. – Tak długo jej to robili – dodał, spoglądając na niego czerwonymi od niedawnego płaczu oczami.

– Wyjdzie z tego – zapewnił, zerkając jeszcze na leżącego obok mężczyznę.

– Nie żyje – potwierdził szybko Draco. – Śmierciożercy go zabili.

– Jak się nazywasz?

– D-Draco. Draco Malfoy.

 

//*//

 

Następnego dnia, jak tylko się spotkali, chłopcy opowiedzieli Hermionie i Ginny o nocnej wizji Harry’ego. Obydwie były zdania, że powinien powiedzieć o niej dyrektorowi.

– Harry, tu nie chodzi o to, że Dumbledore może nagle zacząć patrzeć na Malfoya… znaczy Draco, jak na prawie-że-Śmierciożercę. Spójrz na to w ten sposób – jeśli Draco faktycznie jest częścią jakiegoś planu, a dyrektor będzie miał to na uwadze, to może być w stanie go obronić przed łapskami Gada, prawda? – przekonywała Ginny.

– Uch… jeszcze się zastanowię, okej? – rzucił słabo, trochę na odczepnego. Był potwornie zmęczony, zgodnie z przewidywaniami praktycznie nie zmrużył w nocy oka. Przesiedzieli z Igiem parę godzin w milczeniu, aż pewnym momencie zorientował się, że Black przysnął. Niestety jemu samemu udało się zapaść jedynie w kilka płytkich drzemek.

W ponurych nastrojach usiedli do śniadania, jednak Harry kompletnie nie miał apetytu. Popijał więc tylko herbatę, patrząc niewidzącym wzrokiem w puste miejsce, które zazwyczaj zajmował blondyn. Ig też nie wykazywał zbytniego zainteresowania swoim talerzem, dziabiąc od niechcenia jajecznicę widelcem i co jakiś czas zmuszając się, by wziąć do ust choć kęs.

Nastroje całej czwórki zmieniły się dopiero po rozniesieniu poczty. Zdjęcie ulicy Pokątnej i unoszącego się nad nią Mrocznego Znaku zamieszczone na pierwszej stronie gazety wstrząsnęło całą salą, włącznie z nauczycielami.

“MALFOYOWIE PADLI OFIARĄ ŚMIERCIOŻERCÓW” głosił ogromny tytuł, który prawdopodobnie wywołał jeszcze większe poruszenie niż samo zdjęcie.

Harry wymienił z Ignissem przerażone spojrzenie. Zakręciło mu się w głowie.

 _Nie_ , błagał w myślach, _on nie mógł umrzeć!_

Ze stołu Ślizgonów co chwilę padało imię albo nazwisko ich prefekta. Jeden z nich nawet wstał i siląc się na opanowany ton, zaczął czytać. W ciszy, jaka zapadła, praktycznie każdy go słyszał:

– Wczorajszego wieczoru doszło do wielkiej tragedii w samym centrum magicznej dzielnicy. Grupa zwolenników Sami-Wiecie-Kogo pojawiła się na Pokątnej, siejąc strach i spustoszenie. Myśleć by się mogło, że ich celem było nastraszenie mieszkańców ulicy, ale nic bardziej mylnego. Ich ofiarą padli trzej przedstawiciele rodu Malfoyów.

W tym momencie wśród mieszkańców domu Slytherina znów zrobiło się głośno. Większość wiedziała, że Malfoyowie, choć są starym rodem, jednocześnie są bardzo nieliczni. Właściwie większość wiedziała jedynie o Draco i jego rodzicach. Nie licząc profesora, siedzącego kilkanaście stóp od nich.

Harry zdjęty grozą zacisnął palce na ramieniu Iga, gdy lodowaty dreszcz przeszył jego ciało.

– Troje…?

Wyrwał Hermionie z rąk jej egzemplarz Proroka i przebiegł wzrokiem tekst, nie czekając, aż Ślizgon uciszy swoich domowników, by kontynuować.

– Draco nic nie jest! – wyczytał na głos i ogarnęła go fala ulgi. Nie trwała ona jednak długo. – Ale jego matka trafiła do świętego Munga skatowana _Cruciatusem._

– Więc dlaczego jeszcze nie ma go w szkole? – Ginny zmarszczyła czoło zaniepokojona.

– Piszą, że aurorzy go przesłuchują jako świadka… – odparł brunet.

– Harry… – zagadnęła Hermiona z zamyśloną miną. – Mógłbyś powtórzyć, co powiedział Gad? Po śmierci dziadka Mal… Draco.

– Spytał, czy Narcyza… – zaczął niepewnie, ale urwał, domyśliwszy się, o który dokładnie fragment pyta szatynka. – Powiedział, że ma plan, jak wykorzystać jego śmierć.

– Właśnie. Sądzę, że to jest właśnie ten jego plan.

– Wzbudzenie paniki, poprzez podrzucenie jego zwłok? – spytał nie do końca przekonany Ron.

– Oczyszczenie Lucjusza z Harry’ego i dyrektora zarzutów – odparł Black z powagą. – Chodzi o zagranie na emocjach opinii publicznej.

– Dokładnie o tym pomyślałam. Pamiętacie, co zrobił Lucjusz po wojnie, żeby oczyścić się z zarzutów?

– Oznajmił, że był pod wpływem _Imperiusa_ – odparła Ginny.

– Teraz może zrobić podobnie albo nawet powiedzieć, że robił to, by jego rodzina była bezpieczna – dodał od siebie Ig. – A po tym, co się stało, postawił rodzinę na pierwszym planie i się od niego odwrócił. Założę się, że nikt na niego nawet krzywo nie spojrzy, kiedy pójdzie do żony do szpitala.

– I jeszcze jedno… – wtrącił ponuro Harry. – Voldemort pewnie chciał w ten sposób dać lekcję swoim pozostałym sługusom, żeby więcej nikt z podlegających mu rodzin nie próbował się przeciwstawiać. W końcu zawsze tak robił – mordował i torturował na pokaz, by inni byli bardziej ulegli… Zdecydowałem – wypalił nagle po chwili ciszy. – Idę do dyrektora. Jeśli istnieje choć cień szansy, że to, co widziałem, pomoże mu jakoś chronić Draco… i jego matkę, to zamierzam z niej skorzystać.

 

//*//

 

W gabinecie dyrektora oprócz samego Dumbledore’a Harry zastał także profesora Snape’a i Erydana, ale biorąc pod uwagę wczorajsze wydarzenia, wcale nie zdziwił go ten widok.

– …pójdę tam i sam wszystko załatwię – kontynuował swoją myśl opiekun Ślizgonów i zamilkł dostrzegając nadejście Gryfona. – Potter… Nie mogłeś przyjść potem? Świat nie kręci się wokół ciebie.

– Profesorze Snape – mruknął Malfoy uspokajającym tonem. – Proszę nie wyładowywać swojej złości na Harrym.

Gryfon z trudem zignorował docinek Nietoperza, spoglądając zdecydowanie na dyrektora.

– Widziałem, co się wczoraj stało w Malfoy Manor, profesorze Dumbledore.

– Co dokładnie widziałeś? – mruknął Ślizgon, patrząc uważniej na Pottera.

– Usiądź, proszę, Harry.

Staruszek wskazał mu wolne krzesło po drugiej stronie biurka, które chłopak posłusznie zajął. Brunet odetchnął głęboko.

– Zaczęła się jakoś w połowie… a raczej pod koniec rozmowy Voldemorta z dziadkiem Draco, który stwierdził, że nie odejdzie z rezydencji bez swojego wnuka… – zaczął powoli dość krótką opowieść, starając się trzymać nerwy na wodzy. Parę minut później zakończył cicho, próbując powstrzymać dłonie od drżenia. Podniósł wzrok na dyrektora. – Może pan jakoś pomóc Draco? Ochronić przed tym, co Voldemort dla niego planuje?

– Niestety nic nie mogę obiecać, Harry. Skoro nawet nie mamy żadnej wskazówki, do czego planuje wykorzystać młodego Dracona. Mogę cię jednak zapewnić, że zrobię, co w mojej mocy, by pokrzyżować plany Toma.

– Mnie bardziej ciekawi, od kiedy pan Potter jest w takich zażyłych stosunkach z panem Malfoyem – mruknął nieprzyjemnie Snape. – Jakoś nigdy nie słyszałem, żebyś był z chłopakiem po imieniu.

– Severusie, to chyba nie jest istotne – odparł blondyn, rzucając starszemu mężczyźnie mniej przychylne spojrzenie. Widać było gołym okiem, jak śmierć ojca nim wstrząsnęła.

– Jak dla mnie, ta uwaga sporo wnosi. – Chrzestny Draco wzruszył ramionami. – Wszak może ma jakiś ukryty powód.

– A może mierzysz go swoją miarą? – Nie wytrzymał Erydan.

– Właśnie opowiadałem o trzech osobach noszących do samo nazwisko, oprócz tego stoi tu profesor Malfoy. Gdybym mówił na Draco po nazwisku, brzmiałoby to dziwnie, nie uważa pan, profesorze Snape? – rzucił Gryfon, starając się by brzmiało to uprzejmie. Na szczęście emocje wywołane wspomnieniami o wizji zakamuflowały zdenerwowanie trafnym spostrzeżeniem Snape’a. Był nieostrożny…

– Dziwnie brzmi, jak teraz to wymawiasz, ale najwidoczniej nie mnie to oceniać – zauważył z przekąsem.

– Severusie, myślę, że wszyscy mamy w tej chwili nieco ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, niż sposób w jaki pan Potter określa swojego znajomego ze szkoły.

– Ja również. Muszę odebrać chłopaka z rąk tych niekompetentnych bufonów i to jak najszybciej – odparł zniecierpliwiony. – Znając życie, właśnie zasypują go pytaniami, nie racząc nawet poinformować go o stanie matki.

– Przyznaję ci rację. Aurorzy bywają czasem mało delikatni. Póki co zakończymy naszą rozmowę, przyjdź do mnie jednak, jak już odeskortujesz Dracona do jego dormitorium.

– I załatwię mu należytą ochronę. Zapewne pan Black zgłosi się na ochotnika – mruknął na odchodnym, opuszczając gabinet.

Harry, odprowadzając nauczyciela wzrokiem, o mało nie zgłosił swojej kandydatury, na szczęście w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. Spojrzał ponownie na dyrektora, czekając na jakieś polecenia dla siebie.

– Harry, dziękuję, że nam o tym powiedziałeś. Każda, nawet najdrobniejsza informacja o ich poczynaniach jest na wagę złota. Jeśli dowiesz się czegoś jeszcze, nie krępuj się przyjść z tym do mnie. A teraz możesz już wracać do siebie.

Gdy drugi brunet zniknął za drzwiami, Albus spojrzał łagodnie, choć uważnie na pobladłego mężczyznę.

– Może jednak usiądziesz, Erydanie? – zaproponował, wskazując krzesło, które jeszcze przed chwilą zajmował nastolatek. – O czym chciałeś mi powiedzieć? Czyżbyś też miał kolejną wizję?

– Nie do końca nową, choć jeszcze panu o niej nie mówiłem. Po prostu do tej pory nie sądziłem, że łączy się z tymi, które już panu przekazałem.

– Słucham w takim razie.

– Chodzi o kruka z ostatniej wizji – przyznał cichym głosem. – Ten, którego jakby duchowa aura wyszła z ciała młodego kociaka i wróciła do niego. Wcześniej miałem okazję widzieć go w bardziej żywej formie. Tylko że wtedy pożerał skomlącego szczeniaczka, coraz bardziej wchodząc swoim ciałem w ranę. Dopiero niedawno przypomniałem sobie, że również jego oczy lśniły fioletowym blaskiem, a to nie może być przypadek. Nie wiem jednak, co o tym myśleć.

– Podsumujmy może, do czego do tej pory doszliśmy. W twoich wizjach biały wąż oznacza Toma, czarne węże to Śmierciożercy, których nie znasz z imienia, Lucjusza symbolizuje śnieżny lis.

– Dokładnie tak – przytaknął Erydan. – Nie znamy jedynie tożsamości trzech kluczowych osób. Kota, psa i kruka.

– Po tym jak przekazałeś mi domysły młodego Pottera, sporo o tym myślałem. Tak właściwie, Harry rzucił nam na tę sprawę nieco światła. Rozmawiałem też z Severusem i udało mi się uzyskać od niego dość pewną informację, że Voldemort od wakacji nie przetrzymuje nikogo na torturach. W takim razie możemy spokojnie założyć, że kot symbolizuje kogoś, kto przeżył tortury.

– Albo to nie są tortury, tylko my to tak odbieramy. Może to jakaś dobrowolna ofiara. Jakiś element planu Voldemorta?

– W obu sytuacjach oznaczałoby to, że kotem jest ktoś, kogo nie dość że znasz, to jeszcze ktoś liczący się dla Toma na tyle, że go nie uśmiercił. Podejrzewam więc powiązania z jego poplecznikami. Ewentualnie jego wroga.

– Tylko że jedynymi osobami, które znam z otoczenia brata i o których mam pewność, że chociażby były w otoczeniu Voldemorta to Narcyza, jej siostra Bellatrix, Draco oraz Igniss. Igniss! – powtórzył zaraz z naciskiem. – Czy dyrektorowi też nie wydaje się dziwne, że w chłopaku nagle przebudziła się magia? Do tego zdaje się być dość uzdolniony. Słyszałem jak nauczyciele go zachwalają. Jak może być tak pewny swoich umiejętności? Co jeśli to on jest tym kotem? A kruk jakimś dziwnym trafem symbolizuje jego nową magię? Może Voldemort sprawdzał czy da się wyrwać komuś magię i wczepić ją drugiej osobie?

– Intrygujący pomysł. – Starzec przyłożył długi palec do warg, dotykając ich w zadumie. – To by mogło tłumaczyć tę serię porwań z wakacji. Ale czy wtedy nie powinieneś znać osoby, której ukradziono magię, by ją potem wszczepić Ignissowi? Zresztą, czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś uosobienie czyjejś magii? Nie wydaje mi się, bym kiedykolwiek natrafił na zapiski o takim zjawisku.

– Nie widziałem, ale nie widziałem też nigdy w swoich wizjach czegoś na kształt duchów zwierząt, a kruk raz właśnie w taki sposób mi się ukazał.

– A tak, słuszna uwaga. No dobrze. Załóżmy, że kot symbolizuje Ignissa, a kruk czyjąś magię. Kim w takim razie byłby pies?

– Którąś z ofiar. Wśród zaginionych osób było kilku moich przyjaciół ze szkoły. Może to ktoś z nich?

– Twoi przyjaciele ze szkoły z pewnością nie byli już dziećmi, a mówiłeś, że kruk wyżerał ranę szczeniaka. Więc to powinno być raczej dziecko lub, jak sugerował Harry, nastolatek.

– Więc kogo pan typuje?

Czarodziej splótł palce przed brodą i spoglądał przez chwilę w milczeniu na młodszego mężczyznę.

– Powiedziałbym, że Draco, ale szczeniakiem jest prawdopodobnie osoba, której nie ma już z nami na świecie albo jest ciężko ranna. Tak więc niestety nie jestem w stanie podać ci teraz żadnej propozycji. Pozostało nam czekać, aż los podsunie kolejne wskazówki.

 

//*//

 

Severus nie puszczał chłopaka, od chwili zabrania go z miejsca, w którym go przetrzymywali. Narzucił na niego płaszcz i trzymał cały czas blisko siebie. Tuż po opuszczeniu sali zapewnił nastolatka, że jego matka jest bezpieczna i jej stan jest stabilny. Draco kiwnął lekko głową i posłał mu niemrawy uśmiech, którym pewnie chciał przekazać swoją wdzięczność.

Bez większych komplikacji i unikając niepotrzebnego zainteresowania, dotarli na magiczną dzielnicę. A stamtąd dostanie się w pobliże zamku było już błahostką.

Minęli bramę, dość żwawym krokiem przechodząc przez puste błonia i przeszli przez główne wejście do szkoły. Zważywszy na porę nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że uczniowie kręcili się po korytarzach. Wystarczyło jednak jedno spojrzenie na wykrzywioną w gniewnym grymasie twarz Mistrza Eliksirów, by zaniechać próby zobaczenia twarzy jego towarzysza, ukrytej pod ciemnym kapturem. W końcu nie trudno było się domyślić, kim był.

Mimo wszystko, szepty nie cichły, a wręcz nabierały na sile. Chrześniak z każdym krokiem jeszcze bardziej się spinał. Jakby kolejne słowa uczniów zarzucały na niego niewidzialne pęta, próbując zatrzymać w jednej chwili i miejscu.

– Macie zbyt dużo wolnego czasu? – rzucił gniewnie w eter, zyskując chwilę ciszy. Wystarczającej, by wraz z blondynem zniknąć w jednym z bocznych korytarzy i ostatecznie zamknąć się w prywatnych komnatach profesora.

Igniss czekał na środku pomieszczenia. Widząc ich wejście, od razu ruszył naprzeciw.

– Draco! – zawołał, porywając brata w ramiona.

– Co ty tu robisz?

– Czekałem na was. W końcu i tak chciałeś potem po mnie posłać. – Spojrzał na starszego Ślizgona. – Mam dobre źródło informacji…

Severus pod nosem zmiął ciche przekleństwo. Mógł się tego spodziewać po Potterze.

– Ig… – Drżące dłonie blondyna owinęły się w jego pasie.

Black całą uwagę przeniósł z wuja na bliźniaka.

– Jestem tu…

– Zabierz go do sypialni i nie opuszczaj na krok – polecił mu odrobinę łagodniejszym tonem Snape. – Ja przygotuję mu odpowiednią porcję eliksirów. Musi odpoczywać.

//*//

Mężczyzna co jakiś czas zaglądał do ciasno splątanych na łóżku nastolatków.

Draco od chwili, kiedy położył się z bratem na łóżku, wtulił się w niego i ani myślał puścić. Nie to, żeby Igowi to nie odpowiadało. W końcu sam również przyciągnął blondyna mocniej do siebie, od czasu do czasu przesuwając delikatnie dłońmi po spiętych plecach. Może też szeptał pocieszające słowa co jakiś czas w zmizerniałe kosmyki. Tego mężczyzna nie mógł być świadkiem, ale wierzył w obu. Ig był teraz niezbędny, by utrzymać brata na nogach.

Kiedy Severus nadchodził, Gryfon unosił nieznacznie wzrok na niego. Obydwoje się nie odzywali, tkwiąc w ciszy i chwilowym impasie. Nie próbował zadawać pytań, bo nie widział w tym żadnego sensu. Zresztą o czym miałby się dowiadywać? Jak przebiegło przesłuchanie aurorskie? Jakich słów Lucjusz użył, by zagrozić własnemu synowi?

Tej sytuacji był całkowicie pewien. Najstarszy – teraz – Malfoy musiał jakoś wpłynąć na chłopca, by ten nie zdradził prawdy.

I tutaj musiał z bólem przyznać, że Potter miał w to swój malutki wkład. Po prostu potwierdził, że śmierdząca mu już z Proroka informacja była kupą bzdur. Tylko odrobinę się mu przysłużył.

A może jak przeżył śmierć innego człowieka? Już nawet nie chodzi o to, że osobą tą był jego własny dziadek… Obraz śmierci już na zawsze wyryje swoje miejsce w pamięci chłopaka. Trwałe piętno, którego ból załagodzić może jedynie czas i najbliżsi ludzie…

Mężczyzna po raz kolejny wycofał się po cichu. Igniss z kolei znów mógł całą uwagę poświęcić bratu.

Draco zdawał się tkwić w nienaturalnej dla niego stagnacji. Biorąc pod uwagę poprzedzające wydarzenia, nie było się czemu dziwić. Jednak fakt, że od chwili wymówienia jego imienia nie wydał najmniejszego dźwięku był dość niepokojący.

– To już chyba siódmy raz, jak tu zajrzał – zagadał ledwo słyszalnie. – Albo ósmy. Prawdę mówiąc po szóstym przestałem liczyć… Więc może to dziesiąty nawet?

Ślizgon nie odpowiedział. Może zamknął się na wszelkie dźwięki i nic do niego nie dociera? Wszelkie próby kontaktu wtedy nie mają najmniejszego sensu.

– Hm, może spróbujemy czegoś innego? – spytał i nie czekając na odpowiedź, która i tak miała nie nadejść, ciągnął dalej: – To będzie coś na kształt mugolskiej terapii. Musisz wsłuchać się w mój głos. Powolny wde…

Cichy dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości przerwał jego próbę. Specjalny dźwięk, który Draco wybrał dla swojego chłopaka. Dzięki temu wiedział, czy może zignorować wiadomości, czy nie. Szczególnie te, które on mu wysyłał.

I to chyba było strzałem w środek tarczy.

Blondyn drgnął nieznacznie w ramionach brata.

– Och, właśnie – sapnął cicho. – Nim tu przyszedłem, zabrałem ze sobą twój telefon. Pomyślałem, że pewnie będziesz potem chciał napisać do Harry’ego, by… sam nie wiem. Ale nieważne. Chyba Harry sam wykonał pierwszy krok…

– Daj mi – wyszeptał zachrypniętym głosem. Ig od razu wyciągnął urządzenie z tylnej kieszeni. Odsunął się nieznacznie od bliźniaka i podał mu komórkę.

“jeśli chciałbyś się ze mną zobaczyć, tylko powiedz”, głosiła wiadomość Gryfona. Blondyn uśmiechnął się ledwo widocznie. A raczej jego warga drgnęła nieznacznie ku górze w pierwszej fazie uśmiechu i poprzestała na tym etapie. Na razie.

– Jeśli chcesz, mogę go tu przyprowadzić. Tylko wtedy zostawię cię na chwilę.

– Kogo chcesz tu przyprowadzać? – spytał nauczyciel, po raz kolejny pojawiając się w drzwiach.

– O, Sev. Nie zauważyłem twojego przyjścia.

– Nie odpowiadasz też na pytania. Więc? Kogo chcesz tu przyprowadzić?

– Mojego chłopaka – odpowiedział za Iga Draco. Poruszył się na łóżku i podniósł niewyraźne spojrzenie na opiekuna. – Chciałbym, żeby był tu ze mną.

Snape nie odpowiedział od razu, zastanawiając się nad najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Westchnął w końcu.

– Idź po niego. Tylko na ciszę nocną wraca do siebie – zastrzegł chyba tylko dla zasady. – I przyprowadź go tutaj w taki sposób, żeby nie wiedziało zaraz o tym pół szkoły.


	75. Chapter 75

– Harry, mógłbyś skupić się choć na pięć minut? Wytłumaczę ci najzwięźlej, jak się da, co musisz tu poprawić i będziesz mógł dalej gapić się w swój telefon. – Hermiona była już wyraźnie zniecierpliwiona. Od dobrego kwadransa próbowała wytłumaczyć brunetowi kilka błędów, które znalazła w jego wypracowaniu z transmutacji, ale on co chwilę odpływał myślami. – Im szybciej będziesz miał z głowy to – zamachała kawałkiem zapisanego pergaminu – tym szybciej będziesz mógł oddać się rozmowie z Amber… albo swoim chłopakiem czy z kimkolwiek tam piszesz.

– Mhm – mruknął mało przekonująco brunet. – Masz rację, Herm, już cię słucham – posłał jej niemrawy uśmiech, wsuwając komórkę do kieszeni. Hermiona zdusiła w sobie westchnienie. Jego nieobecny wzrok wcale nie potwierdzał jego słów. Zastanawiała się tylko, czy to naprawdę chodzi o wiadomość, którą przed chwilą wysłał, czy może wciąż przeżywa to, co widział w nocy?

– Dobrze, więc zacznę jeszcze raz. W trzecim akapicie wspominasz o…

– Ig! – Harry poderwał się ze swojego miejsca, widząc bruneta zmierzającego ku nim przez zatłoczony pokój.

– Hej wam – przywitał się z lekkim uśmiechem. – Mamy misję, Harry.

– Wybacz, Hermiono, później się tym zajmę… – rzucił przez ramię, obróciwszy Blacka o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i popychając go w kierunku portretu Grubej Damy.

– Pa, pa, Hermi-mamo!

Szatynka patrzyła za przyjaciółmi skołowana, nie bardzo wiedząc, co właściwie się przed chwilą wydarzyło.

Bruneci tymczasem opuścili pokój wspólny i szybkim krokiem (Harry narzucał tempo) przemierzali kolejne schody.

– Jak on się trzyma? Znaczy, czego mam się spodziewać? – spytał Potter, gdy byli w okolicy drugiego piętra.

– Zombie… bo tak się troszkę zachowuje – mruknął, dotrzymując kroku przyjacielowi.

– To znaczy?

– Przez dobrą godzinę, jak z nim leżałem, nie reagował na nic. Nie odzywał się, nie ruszał… Jedyne co robił, to oddychał. Dopiero twój sms go _obudził_. Nieznacznie.

Brwi Harry’ego ściągnęły się w zmartwieniu. Jeszcze bardziej przyspieszył, teraz już właściwie truchtając schodami w dół.

Blisko przejścia do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów Black zatrzymał się gwałtownie.

– Eeeej, ej! Zaraz! Źle idziemy!

– Że co? To gdzie on jest?? – Potter odwrócił się ku niemu.

– Jak myślisz? – Black rzucił mu pełne politowania spojrzenie.

– Sądziłem, że najlepiej będzie mu we własnym pokoju…

– Sev by go tam nie puścił.

– Czekaj. Czyli przyszedłeś, by mnie ściągnąć do komnat Nietoperza??

– Tak i mów ciszej – syknął, chwytając go za nadgarstek. Pociągnął go w stronę gabinetu profesora.

– Och, wybacz – mruknął zakłopotany. – On tam jest? Wie, że przyjdę? Znaczy, konkretnie że _ja_ mam przyjść? – Zasypał go gradem wyszeptanych pytań.

– Nie zostawiłby go samego – odparł krótko. – I w sumie… Chyba nie wie. Ja mu nie mówiłem. Nie wiem jak Draco. – Wprowadził go do gabinetu i zamknął za nimi szczelnie drzwi. – Jesteśmy! – krzyknął cicho w eter.

– Chyba jeszcze nie jestem gotowy na tę konfrontację – mruknął pod nosem zielonooki, zastanawiając się, czy nie wyciągnąć zawczasu różdżki, na wypadek gdyby ten stary Nietoperz próbował się na niego rzucić za… Nie był pewien za co, ale Snape pewnie znalazłby jakiś powód. Za strojenie sobie głupich żartów, na przykład. W końcu dziś się go już czepiał za nazywanie Draco po imieniu…

– No nareszcie! – Dało się słyszeć zniecierpliwiony głos Snape’a. – Ile czasu może zajmować przyprowadzenie jedne… Potter? – Mężczyzna otworzył szerzej oczy, zastygając w przejściu do swoich kwater. – Panie Black, co _to_ ma znaczyć?

– Jak to co? Przyprowadziłem chłopaka Draco. – Ig bezceremonialnie wypchnął przyjaciela na krok przed siebie.

Młodszy Gryfon czuł przewiercające go na wylot spojrzenie Mistrza Eliksirów, ale zamiast uciekać wzrokiem, jak zawsze je odwzajemnił. Przyszedł tu dla Draco i dostanie się do niego, choćby ten stary Nietoperz próbował go siłą stąd wyrzucić.

– Nie pie… – urwał, cmokając z niezadowoleniem. Przesunął się, robiąc im miejsce. – Właźcie. Im szybciej go wprowadzę, tym mniejsza szkoda dla moich nerwów.

– Jak zawsze kochany – mruknął z rozbawieniem Igniss, przechodząc obok mężczyzny. – Draco znajduje się tam. – Wskazał Harry’emu drzwi do sypialni. – Ja tu zostanę z Se… profesorem.

– Daruj sobie, Ig. A ty, Potter, przebieraj szybciej nogami.

– Nie musi mi pan tego mówić – odpyskował i rzucił mężczyźnie zirytowane spojrzenie. Parę sekund później zamykał za sobą drzwi jego sypialni. Wraz z ich kliknięciem, z jego głowy zniknął i Snape, i Igniss.

Wypełniająca pomieszczenie cisza była nieco przytłaczająca, zwłaszcza w połączeniu z widokiem skulonego na łóżku blondyna. Coś ścisnęło się w piersi Pottera na ten widok. Zaczął się zastanawiać, co właściwie powinien powiedzieć, jak się zachować? Wiedział jedynie, że chciałby dodać mu jakoś otuchy.

W kilku krokach znalazł się przy meblu i przysiadł na materacu przed Ślizgonem.

– Draco – zagadał półgłosem, bojąc się, że głośniejszy ton mógłby go wystraszyć. Tak jak Black zapowiedział, nie doczekał się odzewu. Ściągnął więc buty i usiadł głębiej na łóżku, przesuwając lekko palcami po jego ramieniu.

Blondyn drgnął i podniósł na niego niepewne spojrzenie.

– Harry – szepnął zduszonym głosem.

– Nie odpowiedziałeś na moją wiadomość, ale i tak przyszedłem dotrzymać ci towarzystwa. Taki już ze mnie namolny…

– Gryfiak – dopowiedział za niego. – Dziękuję.

Gryfon posłał mu łagodny, choć wymuszony uśmiech.

– Nie ma sprawy. Myślisz, że Snape będzie miał coś przeciwko, żebym się koło ciebie położył? Bo to w sumie jego łóżko…

Blondyn pokręcił lekko głową, przesuwając się nieznacznie, by zrobić mu więcej miejsca. Potter ułożył się na boku, tak że stykali się kolanami. Położył głowę na ramieniu, drugą rękę kładąc swobodnie między nimi. Ale już po chwili zaczął gładzić opuszkami wierzch bladej dłoni. Głaskał go tak w ciszy, zastanawiając się, co mógłby mu powiedzieć. Czy w ogóle był sens mówić cokolwiek? Lepiej go próbować zagadywać czy może pozwolić mu samemu zmierzyć się z tą całą sytuacją?

Przypomniał sobie własne odczucia po śmierci Syriusza i postawił na drugą opcję. Co prawda sytuacje trochę… diametralnie się różniły, ale jeśli Draco nie chce rozmawiać, to przecież nie będzie go zmuszał.

– Byłem za słaby, prawda? – Podniósł na niego wzrok zaskoczony. Wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz się rozpłakać. Znowu, biorąc pod uwagę opuchnięte i zaczerwienione od poprzednich razów oczy.

– Nie mów tak – rzucił z delikatną naganą w głosie. – Większość ludzi na twoim miejscu pewnie po prostu by zemdlała, więc już samo to pokazuje, że wcale nie byłeś za słaby. Oprócz bycia świadkiem tych okropieństw, nie było nic, co mogłeś zrobić. – Nakrył jego dłoń własną i ścisnął lekko. – Uwierz mi, czasem po prostu nie ma szans, by kogoś uratować. Gdy przeciwnik ma przewagę liczebną, gdy atakuje z zaskoczenia. Szczególnie, gdy jest szaleńcem. Możesz próbować sobie wmawiać, że “mogłeś przewidzieć, że coś takiego się stanie”, “mogłeś próbować go bronić”, “mogłeś kazać mu uciekać bez ciebie”. Ale to bez sensu – zawyrokował z goryczą. – Nie da się przewidzieć wszystkiego, nie da się rzucić tarczy, która osłoniłaby kogoś przed _Avadą_ i z pewnością nie tak łatwo przekonać kogoś, komu na tobie zależy, by ot tak cię porzucił. – Spojrzał na niego smutno. – Wiem, że to potwornie boli – świadomość, że nic nie mogłeś zrobić. I wiem, że wyrzuty sumienia będą cię jeszcze długo dręczyć. Będziesz analizować całą sytuację raz za razem. Na zmianę będziesz się obwiniał o słabość i usprawiedliwiał, że z pewnością zrobiłbyś więcej, gdybyś tylko mógł. Ale właśnie tu tkwi haczyk – nie mogłeś zrobić więcej. W końcu pogodzisz się z faktem, że w tamtej chwili ten tragiczny scenariusz był jedynym, jaki mógł się spełnić.

Łzy spłynęły po policzkach blondyna. Przez cały wywód chłopaka słuchał go uważnie, analizując słowa Gryfona. Ten go nie osądzał. Nie pytał, czemu nie wyciągnął różdżki, jak zrobili to aurorzy. Zdawał się go rozumieć i wspierać bez względu na wszystko.

– Musisz sobie wybaczyć – brzmiało to bardziej jak prośba, niemal błaganie, niż polecenie. – Ale musisz też zebrać w sobie siły, by walczyć i zrobić, co w twojej mocy, by w przyszłości nie dopuścić do podobnej tragedii. Tylko nie zapomnij, że masz wokół siebie ludzi, którzy ci pomogą, jeśli tylko dasz im na to szansę… Choć prawdopodobnie jestem ostatnią osobą, która powinna wypowiadać te słowa. – Uśmiechnął się kwaśno, po czym wytarł delikatnie rękawem swojego swetra mokry policzek blondyna. – Wiesz, Draco, gdybyś próbował ich ratować, ty także mógłbyś skończyć ciężko ranny lub… – urwał, nie potrafiąc wymówić słowa “martwy”. Przełknął z trudem ślinę. – Twoja mama z pewnością cierpiałaby jeszcze bardziej, gdyby i ciebie torturowali. – Zimny dreszcz nagle przeszył ciało Gryfona. Nie widział przecież całego spotkania. Nie miał pojęcia, czy jemu też przypadkiem czegoś nie zrobili.

– Teraz tak – odparł nagle, a Potter odetchnął w duchu. – Moja matka się zmieniła – dodał po chwili ciszy. – Wcześniej nie była taka waleczna. Wydawała mi się słabą kobietą, która… obwiniała mnie o śmierć brata i która traktowała Ignissa lepiej ode mnie. Wtedy… wczoraj pokazała, że się myliłem i zależy jej również na mnie. W tamtej chwili była najodważniejszą kobietą, jaką widziałem.

Brunet milczał przez moment, w pierwszej chwili nie potrafiąc znaleźć słów, by odpowiedzieć na to wyznanie. Wreszcie ścisnął szczupłą dłoń, łowiąc spojrzenie niebieskich oczu.

– Nie znam go za dobrze, ale wszystko, czego do tej pory się dowiedziałem o twoim ojcu, każe mi myśleć, że ktoś, kto przeżył z nim tyle lat pod jednym dachem i nie zwariował ani sam nie stał się apodyktycznym, bezdusznym draniem, nie może być słabą ani bojaźliwą osobą. I zanim cokolwiek powiesz – dodał pośpiesznie, widząc jak usta jego chłopaka wykrzywiają się w kwaśny uśmiech. – Wiem, że przez ostatnie lata tak właśnie cię określałem. Ale faktem jest, że się myliłem. Przynajmniej częściowo. Nie będę udawał, że nie jesteś apodyktyczny ani że nie zachowujesz się czasem jak drań, ale z pewnością nie jesteś bezduszny. I wierzę, że twoja mama też miała powód, by do tej pory zachowywać się tak a nie inaczej.

Draco przysunął się nieznacznie, zabierając rękę z delikatnego uścisku i kładąc ją na policzku Gryfona.

– Pewnie masz rację – mruknął, gładząc palcami nieznacznie szorstką skórę. – Zostaniesz ze mną?

Brunet natychmiast przytaknął.

– Ale chyba nie tutaj, co?

– Nie. Przeniesiemy się później do mnie razem z Ignissem.

– Powinienem pójść po niewidkę czy jakoś inaczej mnie przemycisz? – Przykrył dłoń blondyna swoją, przytulając ją mocniej do swojego policzka.

– Coś wymyślimy. Na razie nie chcę o niczym myśleć – mruknął z westchnieniem.

Harry kiwnął lekko głową, po czym jeszcze bardziej zmniejszył i tak niewielką wolną przestrzeń między ich ciałami. Przytuliwszy Draco, cmoknął go w kącik ust. Zetknął ich czoła, po czym zwyczajnie zamknął oczy, rozluźniając się. Dopiero teraz, gdy trzymał blondyna całego i zdrowego, mógł odetchnąć. Od czasu wizji tak strasznie się o niego bał… Choć nie można było powiedzieć, że chłopak wyszedł z tego bez szwanku. To, czego był świadkiem, z pewnością odcisnęło trwały ślad w jego psychice i Harry z pewnością nie zamierza tego zapomnieć ani Bellatrix, ani Voldemortowi.

 

//*//

 

– Za cicho tam…

– Mówisz to tak, jakby przed naszym przyjściem było tu głośno – zauważył Gryfon. Severus zgromił go wzrokiem. – Jak dla mnie, Harry teraz jest lepszym oparciem dla mojego brata niż ja czy ty. I nie rób takiej zdegustowanej miny. Draco sam go wybrał. Nie naciskałem na niego w tym względzie ani nic.

– Nie mówiłeś mu też o dobrych cechach swojego nowego przyjaciela? – spytał niedowierzająco profesor.

– To co innego. Po prostu chwaliłem się, że znalazłem dobrych przyjaciół.

– Czasami mam wrażenie, że poszedłeś w ślady swojej chrzestnej. Oboje potraficie kręcić.

– Jak dla mnie to dobrze. – Nastolatek wzruszył ramionami, dodając śluz gumochłona do kociołka, nim zrobił to Severus.

– Przeszkadzasz mi…

– Nie kłam. Pomagam – odparł chłopak, uśmiechając się lekko do wuja. – Tak w ogóle co to za eliksir?

– Z twoim wścibstwem jeszcze tego nie odkryłeś?

– Mam pewne podejrzenie, ale nie chcę się zbłaźnić przed wielkim mistrzem. – Widząc, że tym tekstem go nie kupił, wydął wargę. – Wydaje mi się, że to eliksir wiggenowy…

Severus uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

– Gdybyś bardziej zerkał mi przez ramię na notatki, to od razu zauważyłbyś nazwę eliksiru na górze.

– Czyli pudło? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Gryfon i zajrzał na wspomnianą kartkę. Na niej napisana była nazwa i lista składników. – Ej, to było podłe! Miałem rację.

– Nie mówiłem nic o tym, że się myliłeś. – Igniss prychnął cicho w odpowiedzi. – Na moim biurku leży otwarta księga. Dokładnie na stronie z etapami przyrządzania eliksiru. Weź ją i przynieś tu. – Poczekał cierpliwie, aż chłopak spełni jego życzenie, mieszając cały czas. – Pokaż mi. Jestem na tym etapie – mruknął, dotykając palcem odpowiedniego punktu. – Dokończysz go za mnie. Wierzę, że dasz sobie radę.

– A ty gdzieś idziesz? – Igniss położył księgę blisko kociołka, przyjmując od mężczyzny chochlę.

– Tak, do sypialni – odparł, odchodząc od chłopaka i ignorując jego cichy chichot, skierował się do wspomnianego pokoju. Na chwilę zamarł przed drzwiami, zastanawiając się, czy powinien zapukać. Następnie wszedł po prostu do środka, chociaż uważał na to, by nie zrobić tego za głośno.

Nie wiedział, jakiego widoku się spodziewał, ale z pewnością nie była to scena, którą zastał. Ten _zbuntowany, wiecznie pyskujący, nieokrzesany Gryfon_ nie mógł tak po prostu leżeć z jego chrześniakiem, obejmując go w _całkowicie niewinny_ sposób. To się zwyczajnie kłóciło z jego narwaną naturą – leżeć na łóżku ze _swoim chłopakiem,_ być z nim całkowicie sam na sam i nic nie zrobić? To nie do pomyślenia! W końcu Potter to tylko niedojrzały dzieciak, który robi, co mu się żywnie podoba!…

A może nie do końca wszystko z nim w porządku?

W sumie dla Draco może tak byłoby nawet lepiej…

Mężczyzna machnął ze zniecierpliwieniem ręką, jakby próbował odgonić nierozsądne myśli.

Nieważny jest powód, liczy się, że przynajmniej ten jeden raz Potter pokazał, że nie jest skończonym kretynem. Przynajmniej Severus nie musiał sobie brudzić rąk…

Chwila…

Potter nie mógł się stać chłopakiem Draco w trakcie jego _wyjazdu_ czy tuż po nim. A żeby Draco czuł potrzebę jego obecności w takiej chwili, nie mogli być ze sobą zbyt krótko.

Czyli to dlatego od niedawna nie darli kotów jak głupie dzieciaki?

Powoli wycofał się z sypialni, z nowymi pytaniami w głowie.

– Udostępnisz mi na dniach gabinet? Uwarzyłbym coś, to mega odstresowujące.

– Jak długo oni są razem? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

– No wiesz? Przed chwilą jeszcze sam upominałeś mnie, że nie odpowiadam.

– Ig…

– No już, już… Oficjalnie zaczęli ze sobą chodzić jeszcze przed Halloween.

– Czyli nie są ze sobą zbyt długo.

– Oficjalnie nie, ale jak dla mnie to już w połowie, jak nie bardziej na początku października zaczęli ze sobą kręcić.

Severus nie odpowiedział, siadając w swoim fotelu. Jak on mógł tego nie zauważyć? Ani nie zwrócić na to uwagi?

Nawet dzisiaj rano, w gabinecie Albusa miał dowody na to, że ten szczeniak miał słabość do jego chrześniaka.

– Too… mogę kiedyś wypożyczyć twój gabinet?

 

//*//

 

Harry uniósł powieki, jak tylko drzwi zamknęły się z cichym trzaskiem. Co prawda udawał, że wciąż śpi, więc nie mógł otworzyć oczu, ale był pewien, że to Snape przed chwilą do nich zaglądał. Nawet Ig miałby choć tę odrobinę przyzwoitości, by zapukać przed wejściem… Chyba.

Niemniej, czuł na sobie spojrzenie Nietoperza, co do tego nie miał wątpliwości.

Ach, szkoda, że nie mógł zobaczyć jego miny…

Szybko porzucił rozmyślenia o starym Ślizgonie-podglądaczu, na rzecz młodego własnego-Ślizgona leżącego tuż przy nim. Pogładził jasne włosy, przyglądając się twarzy chłopaka. Draco wyglądał już nieco lepiej. Zdawało się, że nabrał trochę kolorów i wydawał się spokojniejszy, choć ślady łez wciąż były widoczne na jego policzkach. I z pewnością będzie miał zaczerwienione oczy, gdy się obudzi.

Przez chwilę wahał się, czy budzić go, czy nie. Szybko jednak doszedł do wniosku, że nigdy nie był dobry w planowaniu czegokolwiek, więc i tym razem nie powinien zbytnio się rozwodzić nad sprawą.

– Draco – szepnął, głaszcząc go po głowie. – Draco, obudź się – powtórzył nieco głośniej. Gdy blondyn w dalszym ciągu nie zareagował, Harry uniósł lekko głowę i po chwili wahania pocałował go w policzek. Raz i drugi, trzeci trochę bliżej ust, czwarty w ich kącik, aż w końcu pocałował je bezpośrednio, choć krótko. – Draacoo – rzucił przeciągle, przeczesując palcami krótkie kosmyki.

– Nie przestawaj – mruknął cicho, uchylając nieznacznie powieki.

– Draniu, długo udawałeś, że śpisz? – spytał szeptem, bez cienia pretensji w głosie, posłusznie kontynuując obsypywanie jego twarzy drobnymi pocałunkami.

– Tylko troszeczkę. Obudziło mnie wyjście wuja – powiedział, spoglądając na Harry’ego z uwagą. – Chcesz się przenieść?

– Chyba tak byłoby najlepiej. No, chyba że wolisz zaczekać, aż wasz pokój wspólny opustoszeje?

– Mi to nie robi zbytniej różnicy. Ślizgoni nie zaleją mnie falą pytań, jeśli na wstępie im powiem, że tego sobie nie życzę.

– W takim razie możemy iść – zawyrokował, wciąż jednak całował blondyna po szczęce, sukcesywnie zbliżając się do ucha. Przerwał, dopiero gdy od celu dzieliły go jakieś dwa pocałunki. Odsunął się powoli. – Dobra, teraz już naprawdę możemy.

 

//*//

 

– Zostajesz z nami na noc, Ig, czy będziesz wracał do Wieży? – spytał mimochodem Harry, kończąc jeść jedną z kanapek, w które zaopatrzyli się w kuchni przed przyjściem do pokoju Draco.

– Jak będę spał na środku, to zostaję – odparł z lekkim uśmiechem. Ślizgon wzruszył ramionami, przeżuwając drugą kanapkę.

– Nie ma mowy.

– Ale z ciebie zazdrośnik.

– Nie jestem zazdrosny – prychnął Potter. – Jakbym w ogóle mógł być o ciebie zazdrosny. Po prostu chcę spać przy Draco. Bezpośrednio. I tyle.

– Ja też – mruknął blondyn, spoglądając na brata. – Jak ci się coś nie podoba, to znajdź sobie faceta.

– Od czegoś mam ciebie – powiedział bez żenady Black. – To będziesz na środku?

– Dla czystej złośliwości mam ochotę posłać Harry’ego na środek. – Ig wyszczerzył się z zadowoleniem. – Ale widząc twój wyraz twarzy, podejrzewam, że wtedy zmacasz jego. Dlatego zostanę na środku.

– Oboje jesteście siebie warci.

– Zmieniłem zdanie.

– Każesz mu wracać na górę? – spytał z rozbawieniem młodszy Gryfon.

– Dokładnie – przytaknął od razu Malfoy. – Niech spada do siebie.

– Ej, przepraszam. Będę grzeczny.

– Odpuść mu, w końcu tylko próbował nam dokuczyć. Nawet nieszczególnie udanie. – Harry z całego serca chciał zostać z Draco sam na sam, ale gdy byli we trzech, łatwiej było odciągać jego uwagę od ostatnich wydarzeń.

– Nie ma odpuszczania. I tak jest już wystarczająco rozpuszczoną krową. Czas zakończyć wiecznie ulgowe traktowanie.

– Mam rozumieć, że jednak chcesz mnie w łóżku w pakiecie z Draco? – Igniss wyszczerzył się lekko.

– Dzielenie z tobą pokoju w zupełności mi wystarcza. – Harry spojrzał na przyjaciela z ukosa.

– Oj wiem. Droczę się tylko – odparł swobodnie, przysuwając się do blondyna i poprawiając mu kosmyk włosów. – Niech ta lwia gwiazda – Harry wywrócił oczami – zrobi ci dobry masaż podczas kąpieli. Zrelaksuje cię to…

Draco kiwnął lekko głową, przeżuwając do końca i spoglądając na bliźniaka z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Mam rozumieć, że spadasz?

– Jak zawsze kochany… – Black pokręcił głową, podnosząc się z materaca. – Tak, spadam – dodał, idąc ku wyjściu

– Ig? – rzucił nagle zielonooki.

– Hmm? – Przystanął przy drzwiach, patrząc na Harry’ego z zainteresowaniem.

– Możesz przekazać Ronowi i Hermionie, że będę miał im jutro coś ważnego do powiedzenia? – Kiwnął delikatnie głową, wskazując na Draco.

– Och… – Igniss uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Już oczami wyobraźni widział minę Rona na wieść o związku jego najlepszego przyjaciela z wrogiem publicznym numer jeden. – Jasne, przekażę im. Dobranoc!

– Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko? – spytał blondyna, gdy tylko zostali sami. – Znaczy, że zamierzam powiedzieć o nas przyjaciołom… Choć Ginny w sumie sama się już domyśliła.

– Wiem. Zagadała do mnie z pretensjami.

– Jakimi pretensjami??

– Dlaczego zrezygnowałem z jazdy konnej, skoro ty chciałeś dołączyć. Wtedy też przyznała, że wie o nas.

– I co jej na to odpowiedziałeś? “Nie chciałem marnować czasu na tak nieprzydatne zajęcia”?

– Em, nie. – Włożył do ust ostatni kawałek kanapki i przeżuł ją szybko. – Dałem do zrozumienia, że jeżeli komuś o tym powie, to nie będę zadowolony.

– Czyli olałeś jej pytanie i jeszcze jej groziłeś? – Spojrzał na niego sceptycznie. – Mogłem się tego spodziewać. A ona tylko martwiła się, czy przede mną nie uciekasz. – Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, wręcz z czułością. Ginny potrafiła być naprawdę troskliwa, a przy tym nie nadopiekuńcza. Idealna młodsza siostra. – Nawet spytała mnie podczas śniadania, czy się przypadkiem nie pokłóciliśmy.

– Och… Nie wziąłem tego pod uwagę. Nie zastanawiałem się też nad tym zbyt długo później. Dostałem list od matki, a potem… – umilkł na chwilę. – Wróciłem do rezydencji i sam wiesz…

– Wiem, Draco. – Objął go opiekuńczo ramieniem. – Nie rozmawiajmy o tym…

Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciężkiej ciszy. Harry rozpaczliwie starał się wymyślić jakiś nowy temat, ale jedyne, co przychodziło mu do głowy, to obrazy z wizji.

– To moja ciotka rzuciła _Avadę_ – powiedział nagle chłopak. – Tylko tobie o tym powiedziałem – dodał, robiąc taką minę jakby właśnie wielki ciężar spadł mu z serca.

– Myślałem, że cię przesłuchiwali? – zauważył skołowany.

– Nie przyznałem im tego. Powiedziałem, że nie widziałem ich twarzy i przez to nie mogłem ich rozpoznać. – Wziął krótki wdech.

– Ale dlaczego? – Odsunął się kawałeczek, by lepiej go widzieć.

– Bo zagrozili, że moja matka będzie następna… – przyznał cicho. – A zaraz po niej wezmą się za mnie. – Lodowaty dreszcz przebiegł Harry’emu po kręgosłupie, ale już w następnej chwili gniew zawrzał w jego żyłach. – Tu nie chodziło o mnie. Musiałem ochronić matkę.

– A twój ojciec? – niemalże wypluł to ostatnie słowo. – Co on na to? Tylko nie mów, że sam rzucił tymi groźbami…

– Co? O czym ty mówisz? – spytał niepewnie chłopak. Serce zatłukło mu szybciej w piersi z nerwów. – Ojca nie było z nami na Pokątnej.

– E-em… – bąknął, z niepokojem zdając sobie sprawę, że powiedział za dużo. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, by Draco dowiedział się o jego wizji. – Przecież pojechałeś do domu, prawda? – zauważył naprędce. – Nie spotkałeś się tam z nim?

– Ale dlaczego miałby grozić mi własny ojciec przed atakiem?

– A dlaczego nie próbował was bronić? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Złość wywołana kryciem Lucjusza przez Draco, była silniejsza od głosu rozsądku każącego mu porzucić temat. – Dlaczego pozwolił, żeby torturowali twoją matkę?

Draco odsunął się, patrząc na niego czujnie. Nie podobała mu się ta rozmowa. Dlaczego Harry cały czas musiał zadawać takie pytania, jakby był takim samym świadkiem całego zdarzenia jak on?

– Jego tam nie było – powtórzył z czającą się w głosie paniką. I tak zdradził za dużo. Jeżeli ktoś z kręgu się o tym dowie… Na Salazara! – Więc jak miał temu zaradzić?

– Chcesz mi wmówić, że Śmierciożercy zaatakowali rodzinę prawej ręki Voldemorta tak dla kaprysu?! Samowolka? I że Lucjusz nic o tym nie wiedział?!

– Nie wiem! – krzyknął w proteście, na rosnący wywód Harry’ego. – Spytaj go! Nie siedzę mu w głowie! Skąd mam wiedzieć, o czym wie on albo inni Śmierciożercy?!

– Przestań! Już dość, Draco. Nie musisz go dłużej kryć. – Zielone oczy spojrzały na blondyna z bólem. – Wypełniłeś swoje zadanie, składając fałszywe zeznania aurorom. Voldemort już osiągnął swój cel, wasza rodzina znów oczyściła się z podejrzeń. No i Voldemort pewnie i tak się domyśla, że ja… – urwał gwałtownie i przygryzł wargę, widząc minę blondyna. Teraz naprawdę za daleko się zapędził…

– S-skąd ci coś takiego przyszło do głowy?

Potter myślał gorączkowo, czy mógłby przedstawić to jako swoje przypuszczenia, ale nie wydawało mu się, by Ślizgon to kupił. Zacisnął palce na koszuli blondyna.

– Ja… wiem, co się działo zeszłej nocy w Malfoy Manor. – Draco otworzył szerzej oczy, patrząc na niego w przerażeniu. Jak wiele wie? Ile słów do niego dotarło? – Przynajmniej częściowo – dodał cicho, zerkając niepewnie na swojego chłopaka.

– Zaraz… O czym ty mówisz?

– O tym jak Bellatrix zamordowała twojego dziadka, a Lucjusz próbował jej roztrzaskać głowę o podłogę – oznajmił ponuro, z całych sił powstrzymując się od przypominania sobie tamtej sceny.

Blondyn skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie.

– Ale to nie miało miejsca w nocy – mruknął i zająknął się, kiedy zrozumiał, co powiedział.

– Że co…? – sapnął brunet.

– Nie słuchaj mnie. Plotę głupoty – powiedział pośpiesznie, z desperacją. – Muszę być skołowany po tym…

– Nie udawaj! Skoro to nie miało miejsca w nocy, to kiedy? – Tym razem to na twarzy bruneta pojawił się niepokój graniczący ze strachem.

– Naprawdę uważam, że to nie najlepszy pomysł – ciągnął uparcie Ślizgon. – Może wrócimy do tego jutro, co? A teraz połóżmy się… A może masz ochotę na kąpiel wcześniej?

– Draco, nie rozumiesz… To naprawdę ważne! Jeśli to nie działo się w nocy, to oznacza, że Voldemort znowu coś knuje. Musiał mieć jakiś cel, że pokazał mi akurat tę scenę.

– Na Salazara! On przekazuje ci jakieś obrazy?!

– Od kiedy odrodził się z pomocą mojej krwi, zawiązało się między nami swego rodzaju połączenie. – Wykrzywił wargi. – Czasem, gdy targają nim gwałtowne emocje, po prostu… wciąga mnie do swojego umysłu. Widzę to, co on, czuję jego emocje. Czasem patrzę jego oczami, czasem jestem jednym z uczestników sceny, a czasem stoję z boku, tak jakbym oglądał wspomnienie w myślodsiewni.

– Ale teraz widziałeś to z opóźnieniem – zauważył Malfoy.

– Właśnie – przytaknął ponuro. – Chyba jakoś na początku tego roku zorientował się, że może też celowo przesyłać mi wizje… W ten sposób ściągnął mnie do ministerstwa. Teraz najwyraźniej znów przesłał mi ją celowo. Pytanie tylko dlaczego?

Blondyn zastygł, kiedy pewna myśl raziła go niczym piorun. A co jeśli Czarny Pan wdarł się w jego wspomnienia? Co, jeśli odkrył, z kim teraz się związał i wymyślił plan, jak wykorzystać to na swoją korzyść? Albo Nott faktycznie zauważył, że coś się między nimi rodziło i mu o tym zdążył powiedzieć?

– Może odkrył nasz sekret? – spytał przerażony. – Nott szpiegował dla niego. Mógł dojrzeć, co się między nami działo i donieść o tym Czarnemu Panu.

Brunet pobladł.

– Nawet Snape niczego do tej pory nie zauważył, a kto jak kto, ale on byłby pierwszym, prawda? Okej, Ginny nas rozgryzła, ale dopiero w ostatnim czasie! W dodatku ona jako jedna z nielicznych wiedziała, że podobają mi się też faceci. Dla innych choćby pomyślenie o tym, że mogłoby nas łączyć coś innego niż nienawiść, to czysty absurd – zapewniał naprędce, próbując przekonać zarówno Draco jak i siebie samego. – Nawet Hermiona nas nie podejrzewa, a przecież nie można jej odmówić bystrości czy wiedzy o mnie! – W pełnym napięcia milczeniu patrzyli sobie z niepokojem i niepewnością w oczy. – Ale jeśli jednak twoje domysły są prawdziwe… – Chwycił go za barki i zacisnął na nich desperacko palce. – Nie możesz już więcej wrócić do Malfoy Manor. Jeśli Voldemort naprawdę o nas wie… Jeśli zrobiłby z ciebie zakładnika… – Głos Gryfona załamał się, ale dla Draco wcale nie musiał kończyć. Blondyn domyślał się, że ten głupi Gryfiak rzuciłby mu się na ratunek, nawet gdyby doskonale wiedział, że pcha się prosto w pułapkę. Rzuciłby się na ratunek każdemu, kto choć trochę jest dla niego ważny.


	76. Chapter 76

– Draco… mówiłem całkiem poważnie o tym, że nie możesz wrócić do domu – odezwał się cicho Harry, gdy jakąś godzinę później leżeli w łóżku. Draco zakończył ich _rozmowę_ , stwierdzając, że idzie się wykąpać. Sam. Było to o tyle dobre posunięcie, że przez ten czas obaj zdążyli ochłonąć i teraz mogli dokończyć rozmowę nieco spokojniej. Choć Draco sprawiał wrażenie mało chętnego.

– Więc co? Mam stać się bezdomnym? – spytał z westchnieniem, próbując znaleźć sobie wygodne miejsce. Powiercił się trochę, ostatecznie układając się na lewym boku, przodem do Gryfona.

– Nie. Do końca roku wciąż pozostało ponad pół roku, przez ten czas zdążymy coś wymyślić. Po prostu...

– To nie przejdzie, Harry.

– Nie możesz zostać na święta w zamku?

– To nie jest takie proste… Mam pozwolić matce zostać tam samej? Pozwolić, aby Igniss wrócił tam sam, bo to z pewnością zrobi, kiedy dowie się, że ja porzuciłem własną rodzicielkę. – Pokręcił smutno głową. – Nie mogę…

– Nie chciałem, by to zabrzmiało, jakbym prosił cię, byś ją porzucił… Wybacz.

– Nie przepraszaj… Po prostu to wciąż jest świeże, wiesz? Śmierć dziadka. Ciężko mi wybiegać tak daleko w przód…

Harry bardzo chciał, by Draco obiecał mu już teraz, że zostanie tu, gdzie był poza zasięgiem Voldemorta… Nie. Mylił się. Nawet w zamku Draco nie był całkiem bezpieczny. Przecież nie tak dawno napadł na niego Nott. Co jeśli inny poplecznik Voldemorta wciąż się gdzieś czai? Co, jeśli on także zostałby w zamku? Jeśli naprawdę by mu to obiecał, jeśli zostałby tutaj sam i został zaatakowany, gdy Harry będzie spędzał beztroskie chwile w Norze… Nigdy by sobie tego nie wybaczył.

– Dobrze… – westchnął ciężko, kiedy cisza między nimi wydłużała się. – Będę ostrożny i jeśli tylko dojrzę taką możliwość, nie wrócę na święta. Masz moje słowo. Może uda mi się przekonać matkę, by na ten czas wyjechała do Francji. – Przygryzł nieznacznie wargę, zastanawiając się jak powinien to rozegrać. Zresztą nie wiedział nawet, kiedy Narcyza zostanie wypuszczona ze szpitala.

– W takim razie zostanę na ferie w zamku. Co prawda przystałem wczoraj na zaproszenie od mamy Rona, ale wciąż mogę się wycofać. Jeśli uda ci się wykręcić od powrotu do domu, to chcę spędzić z tobą...

– Nie – przerwał mu chłopak gwałtownie. – Nie rezygnuj. Znając was, zaproszenie padło gdzieś na forum, czyż nie? – Potter mruknął potakująco. – Z kilkoma ciekawskimi parami uszu na około. Czyli wieść o tym, że najprawdopodobniej nie będzie cię w zamku na święta, krąży już wśród uczniów. Gdyby nagle wyszło na to, że ja, który zawsze wracam do domu, w tym roku będę zostawał w zamku i ty, który miał okazję wyrwać się wizji samotnego spędzania świąt, rezygnujesz z tego, ludzie zaczęliby węszyć niepotrzebnie. Chyba że rozegrasz to w ten sposób, że na wieść o moim ruchu nabrałeś podejrzeń. Co kłóci się z twoimi próbami oczyszczenia mi imienia.

Tym razem brunet wydał z siebie coś między sfrustrowanym prychnięciem a warknięciem.

– Masz rację – przyznał niechętnie.

– W większości przypadków mam rację. Dlatego nie odmówisz wyjazdu, prawda? – spytał, dotykając nieśmiało jego policzka. – Zrobisz to dla mnie?

– Jesteś okrutny, wiesz? Prosisz, żebym cię zostawił i zrobił to dla ciebie.

– Przed chwilą kazałeś mi zostać w zamku, mimo że obiecałeś przyjaciołom spędzenie świąt z nimi. A teraz mnie nazywasz okrutnym? – Blondyn uniósł jedną brew w wystudiowanym ruchu. – Naprawdę?

– Miałem na uwadze tylko twoje bezpieczeństwo. Poza tym zamierzałem zmienić plany, żeby spędzić te święta z tobą. No i mieć na ciebie oko, na wypadek gdyby się pojawił ktoś pokroju Notta...

– Myślę, że nawet jeśli Czarny Pan ma w zamku innych sługusów, to nie wykonają takiego kroku jak Nott. Zresztą nie gadajmy o tym, a skupmy się na świętach. Skoro jedziesz do Weasleyów, to musisz kupić masę prezentów… – Zrobił zamyśloną minę. – Właśnie. Ile oni mają braci oprócz bliźniaków? Czterech? Pięciu? Wiem tylko, że Gin jest jedyną dziewczyną…

– W sumie jest ich em… siedmioro – policzył szybko w pamięci.

– Biedna Gin, sama wśród tylu… nie, cofam. Biedna matka. Mieć tylko jedną córkę z takiej gromady dzieci.

– O, to już prędzej. Bo z tego co zauważyłem, to Ginny większość braci owinęła sobie wokół palca. Choć podobno kiedyś jej dokuczali, ale to się chyba tyczyło tylko bliźniaków.

– Ej, myślisz, że państwo Weasley mają tyle dzieciaków, bo bardzo chcieli córeczkę? W sensie: “nie przestaniemy, póki nie będziemy mieli dziewczynki”.

– A skąd mam to wiedzieć? – spytał, patrząc na blondyna z lekkim politowaniem.

– Nie wiem… Wybacz, że pytałem o rodzinę twojego przyjaciela – udał urażonego. – I żeby było jasne, dalej go nie lubię.

– Och, nie obrażaj się. – Szturchnął go lekko w pierś. – Cieszę się, że o nich pytasz, to miłe z twojej strony.

– Więc powinieneś mnie jakoś nagrodzić za taki miły gest – mruknął zaraz. Przesunął palcem po dolnej wardze bruneta, patrząc na niego kokietująco. – Masz pomysł? Bo mogę zaproponować co nieco.

– Chętnie wysłucham twojej propozycji – odparł i mimowolnie oblizał ją koniuszkiem języka, zahaczając przy tym o opuszek Draco.

Blondyn wsunął nieznacznie palec między jego wargi. Harry rozchylił je chyba bardziej machinalnie niż w pełni świadomie. Jednak Ślizgon nie zamierzał narzekać. Przesunął opuszką po języku i wycofał się subtelnie, nieśpiesznie.

Nim Harry zdążyłby cokolwiek powiedzieć, Draco złączył ich usta ze sobą w krótkim pocałunku. Przynajmniej z początku zakładał, że będzie on krótki. Gdy tylko spróbował się odsunąć, Gryfon chwycił blondyna za tył głowy i przewróciwszy go na plecy, kontynuował pieszczotę. Leżąc częściowo na swoim chłopaku, całował go zachłannie, choć nie głęboko. Mimo to wyrywał z jego gardła ciche, urywane pomruki i westchnięcia przyjemności.

Zachęcony reakcją Ślizgona, rozłączył ich na chwilę, tylko po to by ulokować się bezpośrednio na nim, biodra przy biodrach, i znów całować z zapałem. Wolną ręką głaskał Draco po twarzy, szyi, uchu.

– Harry – stęknął przeciągle w wargi bruneta.

– Hmm? – mruknął, sunąc ustami po gładkim policzku.

– Zgniatasz mnie – odparł, jednocześnie poddając się zupełnie pieszczocie.

– Dramatyzujesz, nie jestem taki ciężki – mruknął nieprzejęty, nie przerywając swojego zajęcia. Ale i tak przeniósł część ciężaru na ręce oraz nogi.

– Mam delikatne kości – stwierdził z lekkim rozbawieniem. – Cały jestem delikatny. Musisz dbać o mnie, bo w innym wypadku zostawisz na mnie same siniaki. A nie mam na myśli malinek, bo tych nie umiesz robić.

– To może mnie nauczysz, co ty na to? – Liznął go zaczepnie koło ucha. Blondyn zaczerpnął gwałtowniej powietrza.

– Na pewno nie dzisiaj. Gdyby ci się udało, zapadłbym się pod ziemię ze wstydu.

– Mógłbym poćwiczyć na jakimś mało widocznym miejscu – zaproponował, znów wędrując ustami po jego twarzy.

– Tak bardzo chcesz mnie oznaczyć jako swoje terytorium? – spytał figlarnie.

– Zabrzmiałoby to tysiąc razy lepiej, gdybyś nie użył słowa “terytorium”, wiesz? – Przerwał pieszczoty i uniósł głowę, spoglądając na blondyna. Ten wygiął wargi w zadowolonym uśmiechu. – To zabrzmiało jakbym był psem, a ty jakimś hydrantem.

– Jesteś podły… – Uśmiech zgasł na jego twarzy. – Ja tu wspaniałomyślnie chciałem podkreślić, że jestem twój, a ty…

– Powinieneś powiedzieć “oznaczyć mnie jako swojego”, to by było o wiele romantyczniejsze.

– Czepiasz się, wiesz? – żachnął się blondyn. Dobry humor zdawał się wylecieć z niego jak powietrze z przebitego balonu.

– Gdybym reagował entuzjastycznie na każdy twój gest i słowo, szybko bym ci się znudził, a tak musisz się trochę postarać. To samo dotyczy też mnie. Nie sądzisz, że tak jest ciekawiej? – Przeczesał palcami krótkie włosy.

– Nie wiem. – Wzruszył niedbale ramionami.

Brunet patrzył przez chwilę w milczeniu w jego oczy, po czym opadł na niego całym ciężarem, układając głowę na poduszce nad ramieniem Ślizgona.

– Ciężki jesteś – westchnął, obejmując go ramionami i składając drobny pocałunek na szyi bruneta.

– Przyzwyczajaj się – mruknął w odpowiedzi, leniwie drapiąc go ręką, która wciąż spoczywała pod blond głową. – Jeśli naprawdę zrobię się za ciężki, to daj znać, a się zamienimy miejscami – dodał po chwili i obróciwszy głowę, cmoknął go w ucho.

 

//*//

 

Igniss siedział w pokoju wspólnym, grając od niechcenia w szachy z jakąś siódmoklasistką. Dziewczyna od dłuższego czasu rzucała mu różne spojrzenia. Powłóczyste, spod rzęs i tak dalej.

– Iggy – mruknęła miękkim tonem, w końcu przystępując do ataku. Przesunęła wieżę, zbijając jego skoczka.

– Hmm?

– Masz kogoś na oku?

– Czemu pytasz? Mat – rzucił, pokonując jej króla. Wtedy wyprostował się i spojrzał na nią z większą uwagą, lustrując jej ciało. Lisa była ładna, grzechem było twierdzić inaczej. Jednak nie miała czegoś, co najbardziej go interesowało. Niestety.

– Pomyślałam, że to troszkę dziwne, że jeszcze nikogo sobie nie wyhaczyłeś.

– Serio? Ja tego tak nie odebrałem…

– Jesteś naprawdę przystojny, Iggy. – Przysunęła się bliżej dziewczyna. Igniss udając zażenowanie, odwrócił nieznacznie wzrok, lustrując szybko koleżanki Lisy. Obie dość nieudolnie obserwowały ich z drugiego stoliczka, udając, że przeglądają wspólnie jakąś książkę. – Do tego niesamowicie mądry i zabawny.

– Czyli mam rozumieć, że w pierwszej kolejności zwróciłaś uwagę na mój wygląd, a potem na całą resztę? – spytał tonem niewiniątka.

– Oczywiście, że nie – żachnęła się cicho. – Po prostu tak to tylko powiedziałam. Wybacz, jeśli zabrzmiało to płytko.

– Nie gniewam się. – Potrząsnął lekko głową. W sumie ta sytuacja była całkiem zabawna. – Mam rozumieć, że zgłaszasz się na ochotniczkę? Chcesz być moją dziewczyną, tak?

– Na Merlina, tak! Tak! – pisnęła radośnie, jakby właśnie zgodził się z nią chodzić. A przecież czegoś takiego nie było.

Kilku uczniów spojrzało na nich z zainteresowaniem.

– Niestety, nie mogę się na to zgodzić.

– C-Co?! – Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Szeroki uśmiech zastygł na bladych wargach.

– Nie mogę zgodzić się na związek z tobą, Lisa. Przepraszam.

Black wstał z krzesła i rzucając dziewczynie przepraszające spojrzenie, wycofał się do męskiego dormitorium.

 

//*//

 

Harry przekręcił się na drugi bok i z sennym mruknięciem przysunął bliżej do źródła ciepła. Otworzył leniwie jedno oko, by zorientować się w sytuacji. Dostrzegłszy przed sobą blond głowę, uśmiechnął się lekko. Pogłaskał ostrożnie jasne kosmyki, nie chcąc budzić swojego chłopaka. Dlatego drgnął zaskoczony, gdy ten nagle odwrócił się w jego stronę.

– Cześć – przywitał się odrobinę skrępowany.

– Hej – szepnął, patrząc na niego z uwagą. – Przez chwilę miałem ochotę spytać, gdzie mój buziak na dzień dobry… – widząc jego przymierzenie do spełnienia zachcianki, dodał: – ale przypomniałem sobie, że wczoraj przed snem obaj nie myliśmy zębów. A jestem prawie, że pewien, że nasze oddechy mogą zabić nawet bazyliszka.

– Gdybyś miał rację, to bylibyśmy już martwi, skoro leżymy tuż obok siebie – zauważył z lekkim przekąsem. – Nie jest więc aż tak źle.

– Hmmm. – Zastanowił się przez chwilę. – W sumie racja… Więc może jeden buziak nam nie zaszkodzi.

Harry z trudem powstrzymał cisnący się na usta uśmiech i wychylił się do pocałunku. Choć jedynie cmoknął Draco w usta.

– Buziak na dzień dobry, zgodnie z zamówieniem.

– Harry Potter… Cudowny dostawca buziaków. Znalazłeś nowe powołanie?

– Gdyby tak było, to musiałbym całować wszystkich dookoła, więc chyba pozostanę przy “starym powołaniu”.

– No ja myślę… Nie możesz całować nikogo prócz mnie.

Harry przygryzł lekko wargę, próbując powstrzymać szeroki uśmiech, tym razem całkowicie nieskutecznie. Obrysował palcem zarys szczęki blondyna, śledząc własne ruchy. Gdy dotarł do ucha, wciąż szczerząc się radośnie, spojrzał w niebieskie oczy.

– Nawet nie chciałbym całować nikogo innego, Draco.

– I dobrze – mruknął, zadowolony z odpowiedzi chłopaka. – W innym wypadku musiałbym cię gdzieś zamknąć. Najlepiej z dala od innych ludzi.

Harry pomyślał, że mógłby dać się gdzieś zamknąć Draco, o ile ten zamknąłby się razem z nim. I nie chodziło tylko o możliwość spędzenia z nim czasu sam na sam. Gdyby zamknięcie się gdzieś z dala od innych zapewniło im, w szczególności Draco, bezpieczeństwo, to z wielką ochotą by na to przystał. Wiedział jednak, że to żadne rozwiązanie, a tylko tymczasowa ucieczka, więc przezornie zachował te myśli dla siebie.

 

//*//

 

Kobieta uchyliła nieznacznie powieki, słysząc ciche skrzypnięcie drzwi i towarzyszący temu dźwiękowi odgłos kroków. Odwróciła głowę w stronę wejścia, rzucając beznamiętne spojrzenie mężowi. Blondyn zresztą nie pozostawał dłużny. Jego mina jasno dawała do zrozumienia, że nie przyszedł tu stroskany stanem jej zdrowia.

– Nie udawaj już obłożnie chorej – mruknął na wstępie, kiedy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi.

– Też się cieszę, że cię widzę – odparła z przekąsem, podnosząc się nieznacznie na łokciach. W dalszym ciągu czuła nieprzyjemne skutki rzuconych na nią zaklęć. – Nie musiałeś się tu fatygować…

– Jesteś moją żoną i czy tego chcesz, czy nie, muszę cię odwiedzać w takich przypadkach – powiedział mężczyzna, podchodząc do łóżka na stosowną odległość. – Mam nadzieję, że półprzytomna nie gadałaś głupot. Jeśli...

– Jeśli cokolwiek bym powiedziała, od razu byś się o tym dowiedział, _drogi mężu_ – wypluła ostatnie słowa.

– Uważaj, Narcyzo, na to, co mówisz – warknął zły, zaciskając palce na lasce. Nie umknęło to blondynce. – Robię to wszystko ze względu na nasze dob…

– Chyba chciałeś powiedzieć _swoje_ dobro. Bo jak w inny sposób wytłumaczysz to, co zrobiłeś naszemu synowi?! – krzyknęła słabo na końcu, kiedy Lucjusz znalazł się przy niej, chwytając mocno za ramię.

– Ciszej bądź, niewdzięczna kobieto… – syknął, rzucając złowróżbne spojrzenie. – Tyle lat spędziłaś pod moim dachem i tak śmiesz się do mnie odzywać? – Przesunął rękę w górę, przez szyję i zatrzymał się na szczęce. – Za te wszystkie problemy, które mi sprawiałaś, powinnaś być mi wdzięczna, że jeszcze cię nie wypędziłem…

– Chciałeś powiedzieć chyba “zabiłem”. Jeszcze żaden z Malfoyów się nie rozwodził.

Lucjusz zaśmiał się krótko, odsuwając od żony.

– Istnieje wiele sposobów na śmierć. Po co miałbym się bawić w morderstwa, kiedy to ty możesz się zabić – zauważył z lekkością w głosie. Narcyza z kolei sapnęła zaskoczona, nie spodziewając się takiej odpowiedzi. Bardziej sądziła, że powie coś o wykorzystaniu osób trzecich i nie brudzeniu sobie rąk… Jednak po co komuś płacić, kiedy ona sama mogła mu ofiarować to, czego pragnął.

Parsknęła cicho z ironii sytuacji.

W głębi siebie dalej miała nadzieję, że oskarżenia jej siostry były tylko bujdą. Lucjusz nie ośmieliłby się zrobić krzywdy ich dziecku (tak jak próbowała zapominać o wszystkich przykrościach, które wyrządził jej i Ignissowi). Przyszedł, by oczyścić swoje imię.

Ha! Zamiast tego dał jej do zrozumienia po raz kolejny, że już dawno straciła na wartości. Była tylko kartą przetargową do zdobycia jeszcze wyższej pozycji i uzyskania dostępu do skrytki po jej rodzicach (Narcyza dziedziczyła po nich najwięcej).

– Więc kiedy powinnam się tego podjąć? – spytała ironicznie, patrząc na niego z uśmiechem. – W tej chwili? Tuż po twoim wyjściu? Bo nie wiem w jakiej sytuacji nie będą podejrzewać twojej ingerencji.

Mężczyzna podniósł rękę, biorąc zamach z zamiarem uderzenia. Narcyza przymknęła oczy, czekając na ból, który nie nadchodził.

– Szkoda mi ciebie, Narcyzo – westchnął Ślizgon, opuszczając dłoń. – Kiedyś byłaś bardziej interesująca. Teraz staczasz się skutecznie na dno. Nie pozwolę, byś pociągnęła mnie czy Draco za sobą.

– Jak na moje oko nie mogłam być dla ciebie interesująca nawet przez chwilę – powiedziała zrezygnowanym tonem. – W końcu służyłam ci jedynie do przedłużenia rodu. Jednak co się dziwię. Nie jestem mężczyzną. Albo inaczej. Nie jestem Severusem Snapem.

Tym razem chyba przesadziła. Widziała to już w oczach mężczyzny.

Lucjusz podniósł laskę, w której ukrytą miał różdżkę. Z gniewem rzucił na pomieszczenie zaklęcie wyciszające.

– Teraz może w końcu nauczysz się pokory – warknął, nim zamierzył się na nią z kolejną klątwą.

 

//*//

 

– Harry, dokąd idziemy? – spytała podekscytowana Hermiona. Od kiedy jakieś dwadzieścia dwie godziny temu Ig przekazał im, że Harry ma im przedstawić swojego chłopaka, nie mogła usiedzieć w miejscu. Po wczorajszych wydarzeniach i reakcjach przyjaciela była już niemal pewna, że wie, z kim on się spotyka. Inna opcja po prostu nie miałaby sensu. Chciała więc jak najszybciej potwierdzić swoje domysły. Choć jednocześnie czuła lekką frustrację – w końcu podejrzewała to już dawno, ale odrzuciła tę teorię, uznawszy za zbyt absurdalną.

– Do Pokoju Życzeń. Powinien już tam na nas czekać.

– A ty, Ginny, czemu tak właściwie z nami idziesz? Przecież już wiesz, kto to jest. – Ron zerknął w bok na siostrę.

– Właśnie dlatego idę. Ktoś będzie musiał pomóc Harry’emu cię łapać. I przede wszystkim jestem ciekawa waszej reakcji. – Wymieniła z brunetem spojrzenie.

– Naprawdę sądzicie, że byłbym w stanie pobić chłopaka mojego najlepszego kumpla?

– Nie, nie, braciszku. Spodziewam się raczej, że zemdlejesz z szoku.

Ron otworzył usta, ale nie wydał żadnego dźwięku. Zamknął je tylko z zatrwożoną miną. Widząc to, Harry zaczął się jeszcze bardziej stresować niż do tej pory.

– Jesteśmy na miejscu, zaraz wszystko stanie się jasne.

Harry posłał przyjaciołom przez ramię blady uśmiech, wysuwając się naprzód. Podszedł do ściany, w której w następnej chwili pojawiły się drzwi. Drżącą ręką nacisnął klamkę i wszedł ze wszystkimi do środka.

Znaleźli się w średniej wielkości eleganckim saloniku utrzymanym w ciemnoniebieskiej kolorystyce z beżowymi wstawkami. Przed płonącym kominkiem stały kanapa i dwa fotele z dość wysokimi oparciami o jasnym obiciu. Ponad oparcie kanapy wystawały dwie czupryny – całkowicie czarna oraz ogniście ruda. Na fotelu, także niemal tyłem do nich siedział blondyn.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pod nosem zadowolona – miała rację od samego początku. Choć jednocześnie jeszcze bardziej miała sobie za złe, że tak łatwo zwątpiła w swoją hipotezę.

– Widzę, że nie tylko twoje dormitorium “spełnia wymagania twojego arystokratycznego tyłka”, Draco – rzucił żartobliwie, mając nadzieję, że jego głos brzmi normalnie. Denerwował się bardziej niż przed swoim pierwszym meczem quidditcha.

– A ja widzę, że kazałeś mi czekać – mruknął Malfoy, odwracając głowę i spoglądając na niego z wyrzutem.

– Z własnej woli przyszedłeś przed czasem. Spóźniliśmy się co najwyżej minutę.

– Cześć, Malfoy, Ig – rzuciła Ginny, jako pierwsza postanawiając się kulturalnie przywitać.

– Ginny! Miłości moja! – zawołał radośnie Black, szczerząc się do niej. Vera pociągnęła mu z łokcia, a Ślizgon wywrócił oczami.

– Witaj, Gin. – Malfoy kiwnął lekko głową w stronę dziewczyny.

Hermiona odzyskawszy rezon również się przywitała, a Ron zaraz po niej ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu i uldze Harry’ego. Nawet jeśli miał przy tym minę, jakby miał w ustach ze dwie cytryny.

Podeszli do Ślizgonów i Iga.

– Do wystroju nie mogę się przyczepić, ale następnym razem weź pod uwagę liczbę miejsc do siedzenia, co?

– Kto pierwszy, ten lepszy. – Draco wzruszył ramionami.

– W sumie mogę postać – mruknęła piątoklasistka, podnosząc się z miejsca. Zrobiła to dość powoli, rzucając Harry’emu dłuższe spojrzenie. W szpilkach ominęła ich i oparła się o fotel Draco.

Potter przeniósł na nią spojrzenie, dopiero zdając sobie sprawę, że tu była. Był tak skupiony na Draco i przyjaciołach, że nawet obecność Iga ledwo zarejestrował.

– Wiem, że mnie znasz, ja o tobie też co nieco słyszałem, ale chyba wypadałoby się tak oficjalnie przedstawić. Harry Potter. – Stanął przed Draco i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Ślizgonki, ze wszystkich sił starając się skoncentrować na jej twarzy, a nie na wyeksponowanym przez gorset biuście.

– Vera – odparła z zadowolonym uśmiechem, przyjmując uścisk chłopaka. – Nazwiska nie zdradzę.

– Mało taktowne z twojej strony – zauważyła nieco chłodno Granger.

– Hermiono... – Potter spojrzał na przyjaciółkę prosząco. Westchnęła bezgłośnie i skinęła leciutko głową.

– Mogę powiedzieć w zamian coś innego, jeśli tego chcesz. Na przykład kto ostatnio zaczął gnębić twojego przyjaciela.

– Słucham? – Szatynka spojrzała na nią zbita z tropu.

– Vera! – syknął rozeźlony Ig. – Nie mieszaj jej w głowie.

– Ale nie skłamałam przecież… – Ruda wzruszyła ramionami.

– O co chodzi? – Potter spojrzał wyczekująco na rudą.

– O nic – odpowiedział za dziewczynę Black. Draco zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi, przyglądając się uważniej bratu.

– Ig, ktoś się ciebie uczepił? – Ginny wbiła w bruneta spojrzenie, które jasno dawało do zrozumienia, że czeka na wyjaśnienia.

– To nic takiego… Daję sobie radę. – Posłał Veronique niezadowolone spojrzenie. – Zdrajczyni.

– Igniss, jeśli coś się dzieje, tylko powiedz, a ci pomożemy – rzucił zdecydowanie Ron. – Krycie się i próby załatwienia wszystkiego samemu rzadko kiedy są dobrym rozwiązaniem. Harry z pewnością może coś na ten temat powiedzieć, prawda? – Potter zakłopotał się pod spojrzeniem przyjaciela.

– Ron ma rację. Możesz na nas polegać. Nie nalegałbym tak, gdybyś chociaż powiedział Draco, ale sądząc po jego minie, też nic nie wie… – zerknął na swojego chłopaka, który wpatrywał się w swojego kuzyna, jakby starał się czytać mu w myślach.

– Bo nie chciałem go niepotrzebnie denerwować. Zresztą uderzyli mnie tylko raz – dodał w formie otuchy.

– Uderzy _LI_?! – sapnęła Hermiona. – Rzucili się na ciebie w kilku?

– Kto to był? – Ginny podeszła do Blacka i dotykając jego ramienia, obróciła bardziej ku sobie. – Teraz już nie dasz rady wymigać się od odpowiedzi – oznajmiła stanowczo.

– Nie pytałem o imiona, a oni nie raczyli się przedstawić – mruknął cicho.

– To chociaż z którego są domu? Nie spojrzałeś na ich krawaty?

– A czy to ważne? Już mnie nie zaczepią…

– Jak sądzę, nie pozostałeś im dłużny, ale skąd pewność, że za jakiś czas znowu nie spróbują? – Granger wyglądała na zatroskaną i rozgniewaną jednocześnie.

– Dałem im do zrozumienia, że to nie skończy się dla nich tak dobrze jak za pierwszym razem.

– Taa… – sarknęła Vera. – Jednego skopałeś po żebrach, dziewczynę rzuciłeś na jej chłopaka, a potem groziłeś im skradzioną temu pierwszemu różdżką, chociaż raniła cię w dłoń.

– Widziałaś to? I mu nie pomogłaś? – Ron spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem.

– Jestem zbyt delikatna na to. Zresztą wiedziałam, że nie zrobią mu wielkiej krzywdy. Chcieli go bardziej nastraszyć.

– Ale wciąż, stanie z boku i zwyczajne przyglądanie się jest po prostu… żałosne – Hermiona oparła rękę na biodrze.

– Trafiłam na nich w połowie, jasne? – wkurzyła się Ślizgonka. – Jak Ig zapyszczył i dostał po ryju. A potem on im się odwinął. Zresztą, jak po ich ucieczce do niego podeszłam, mnie też prawie zaatakował!

– Przecież cię już za to przeprosiłem!

– Draco, zamierzasz tak po prostu się przyglądać? – zagadał cicho Harry, gdy odwrócił się do blondyna.

– A co mam zrobić, uciszyć ich?! – zironizował chłopak

– Nie chodzi mi o to, co się tutaj dzieje. Tylko o ogólną sytuację.

– Poczekam. Od Veronique wyciągnę, kim ci idioci byli i się z nimi rozprawię.

– Właśnie dlatego nie chciałem, żeby Draco się o tym dowiedział – mruknął niezadowolony brunet.

– A ja właśnie takiej reakcji po nim oczekiwałem. – Brunet przysiadł na podłokietniku i splótł ramiona na piersi. – Ig następnym razem naprawdę masz dać znać, jeśli cokolwiek będzie się działo.

– Nie będzie następnego razu – mruknął uparcie.

– Z pewnością. – Ginny ścisnęła lekko jego ramię, posyłając mu delikatny uśmiech, po czym odsunęła się o pół kroku.

 

//*//

 

– ...Nie rozumiem cię, Harry – odezwał się nagle cicho Ron. Od dłuższego czasu przyglądał się przyjacielowi, który z braku miejsc dalej siedział na szerokim podłokietniku fotela zajmowanego przez blondyna. Od czasu rozmowy o prześladowanym Igu minęło jakieś pół godziny i teraz dyskutowali sobie w najlepsze o niemagicznym Londynie. Potter właśnie opowiadał o paru ciekawych miejscach, które poznał dzięki Amber i Suzanne. – Nie, nie rozumiem was obu. Po tylu latach walczenia ze sobą, jakim cudem byliście w stanie zacząć normalnie ze sobą rozmawiać? Ot tak, przestać spierać się każdą drobnostkę?

– Nie przestaliśmy. – Brunet wzruszył ramionami z lekko zakłopotaną miną. – Cały czas się o coś spieramy.

– Więc dlaczego?! Co się niby zmieniło?!

– Zmieniło się całkiem sporo. Cały mój sposób postrzegania...

– Wielka przemiana Złotego Chłopca – prychnął pod nosem rozbawiony blondyn. Black, siedzący na drugim podłokietniku **,** zachichotał w odpowiedzi, jednak spoważniał, widząc minę Hermiony i Rona.

– Spadaj – mruknął niezrażony. – To nie ja się zmieniłem. Po prostu wreszcie dostrzegłem tę twoją stronę, która nie jest tak książęco-dupkowata, a którą mistrzowsko ukrywałeś.

– Dziwisz mi się? Już i tak mam zbyt wielu _adoratorów_. – Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. – Gdyby ich grono się zwiększyło, przez to, że przestałem się mistrzowsko ukrywać – Harry wywrócił oczami; Draco wyraźnie spodobało się to określenie – zginąłbyś w morzu przeciwników.

– Oj tam. Przyznaj, że i tak nikt nie przyćmiłby zalet Harry’ego – rzucił zaczepnie Igniss.

– Ciężko przyćmić w jakikolwiek sposób Iskierkę Nadziei, co?

– Teraz to już ewidentnie się nabijasz – mruknęła znudzonym tonem Vera, zajmująca fotel naprzeciwko nich.

– Mam ochotę ci teraz przywalić, Draco. – Potter spojrzał z ukosa na swojego chłopaka.

– Niezbyt brzmicie w tej chwili jak para – zauważyła Hermiona.

– Wolałabyś, żebym przytulał się do niego jak zakochana dziewica i chwalił na prawo i lewo jakie ciacho wyhaczyłem? Sorry, ale to nie w moim stylu.

– Nie do końca o coś takiego mi chodziło. Po prostu zachowujecie się teraz raczej jak kumple. W sumie, nie widzę wielkiej różnicy między tym jak ty i Harry się zachowujecie w swoim towarzystwie, a tym jak zachowuje się, będąc z Igiem. Kompletnie nie czuć od was tej aury zakochanych. A przecież nie wszystkie pary muszą się do siebie lepić, żeby było widać i czuć, że im na sobie zależy.

– Ig! – warknął blondyn, całkowicie tracąc zainteresowanie wywodem szatynki. – Nikt nie nauczył cię znaczenia słów: “Moje. Nie tykać”?

– Coś mogło mi się obić o uszy – odparł brunet i spojrzał na brata z niewinną miną. – I nie zarywałem do niego… tak bardzo – dodał po chwili, gdy nie przekupił go swoją gadką. – Tylko przez chwilę i to naprawdę nic wielkiego…

– Od kiedy jesteśmy razem, nic nie było. – Harry stanął w obronie przyjaciela.

– Mam ochotę cię wykastrować.

– Jakbyś wiedział w ogóle, jak to się poprawnie robi! – oburzył się Black.

– Nie muszę wiedzieć. Ważne, że dotkliwie to poczujesz – obiecał blondyn z nieprzyjemnym uśmiechem.

– Draco, przesa…

– Nawet nie próbuj, Potter – przerwał mu od razu Malfoy. – Z tobą też się rozprawię, za kręcenie jednocześnie ze mną i moim durnym kuzynem.

– Teraz to kompletnie przesadziłeś! – warknął Gryfon i zerwał się na równe nogi. Blondyn także się podniósł, stali więc niecałe pół metra od siebie, mierząc się wściekle spojrzeniami.

Vera spokojnie podniosła się z miejsca i ruszyła w ich kierunku.

– Zachowujecie się jak nastroszone koguty – powiedziała, przystając zaraz za Harrym. Objęła go od tyłu za szyję, kładąc podbródek na ramieniu Gryfona, który wzdrygnął się zaskoczony.– Jak się nie uspokoisz, to dostaniesz szlaban na dostęp do Harry’ego – rzuciła w stronę Malfoya. Ten wyprostował się, patrząc na nią z nienawiścią.

– Eem… mogłabyś mnie puścić? – bąknął zakłopotany, wyraźnie czując przyciskające się do jego pleców piersi.

– Wstydzisz się mnie, skarbie? – spytała lekkim tonem, posłusznie rozluźniając uchwyt i odsuwając się na krok. – Jednak nie musisz się mnie obawiać. Choć jesteś przystojny, nie wpasowujesz się w moje kryteria.

– Jest lesbą – dodał za nią Draco. – I jak na lesbę przystało, powinnaś mizdrzyć się do swojej dziewczyny, a nie napastować mojego chłopaka.

– Robiłabym to, gdybyś nie kazał mi tu z tobą przychodzić – mruknęła, krzyżując ręce pod wyeksponowanym przez gorset biustem. – A ty nie gap się tak na mnie! – zwróciła się z niesmakiem do Weasleya. – Nigdy kobiety nie widziałeś, że teraz świecisz oczami?

– Twoje cycki wyglądają, jakby miały zaraz wyskoczyć z gorsetu, więc nie powinnaś się dziwić, że przyciągają uwagę – prychnęła Ginny. Ta dziewucha od samego początku działała jej na nerwy.

– Zazdrosna, bo sama nie masz się czym chwalić? – Spojrzała na nią z satysfakcją.

Gryfonka wyprostowała się dumnie, nie podnosząc się z kanapy i spojrzała na nią z politowaniem.

– Może bym była, gdyby biust miał być moją jedyną zaletą. Na szczęście znam swoją wartość i nie muszę się przejmować rozmiarem miseczki.

– Nie atakuj Ginny, Vero – mruknął Ślizgon, widząc jak równolatka wiewóreczki szykuje się do rękoczynów. Złapał dziewczynę za nadgarstek, nie pozwalając zrobić następnego kroku. – Odwdzięczyła ci się tylko za twoje zachowanie. Odpuść.

– Znajdę na ciebie inny sposób, wiewióro – obiecała z nienawiścią.

– Nie, nie znajdziesz – powiedział Malfoy z westchnieniem. – Ona jest nietykalna.

W tym momencie miny wszystkich Gryfonów wyrażały zdziwienie pomieszane z nutką zainteresowania.

– No co?! – prychnął blondyn. – Coś wam nie pasuje!?

Harry, któremu złość przeszła już dobrą chwilę temu, wychylił się i cmoknął go w policzek. Odsunął się z uśmiechem.

– To już drugi raz w ciągu dwóch dni... Naprawdę polubiłeś Ginny, co?

– Jak to drugi raz? – spytał zdezorientowany Ron.

– Nieprawda – mruknął blondyn, udając obrażonego. Igniss zaśmiał się, widząc jego minę.

– Wczoraj podpytał mnie trochę o waszą ro...

– Harry! – Blondyn rzucił mu wręcz przerażone spojrzenie. – Nic takiego nie miało miejsca!

– Czemu panikujesz? To przecież nic złego, że chcesz się dowiedzieć trochę więcej o moich przyjaciołach.

– Naprawdę o nas pytał? – Gin spojrzała na blondyna z czającym się w kącikach ust uśmiechem.

– Tylko trochę...

– Stwierdził, że musiało ci być ciężko, dorastać z tyloma braćmi.

– Hmm… może odrobinę. Jestem najmłodsza, więc ciągle mi dokuczają, ale nie ma tego złego... Przynajmniej nauczyłam się, jak sobie samej radzić.

– Twój chłopak będzie miał ciężko – zauważył blondyn. – Przekonać do siebie jednego brata jest trudno, a co dopiero sześciu. W tym jednego hipokrytę, nietrawiącego ślizgońskiej nacji.

Ron już otwierał usta, żeby coś odpyskować, ale po napotkaniu uważnego spojrzenia Harry’ego, zmilczał.

– Pewnie masz rację. Dlatego moim chłopakiem może zostać tylko ktoś o silnej osobowości, kto będzie potrafił postawić czasem na swoim, bo nie zamierzam za niego myśleć. Nie bawi mnie chodzenie ze szmacianą lalką.

– Czyli odpada trzy czwarte uczniów.

– Cztery piąte – poprawił brata Ig. Oboje posłali sobie lekki, zadowolony uśmiech.

– Odliczyłeś gejów? – spytała z rozbawioną miną Hermiona.

– Jesteście wredni – burknęła pieguska. – To brzmi, jakbym miała za duże wymagania.

– Nie są za duże, Ginny – zapewniła Granger. – Po prostu większość facetów da ci się owinąć wokół palca.

– Nawet naszą czwórkę już przekabaciłaś na swoją stronę – zauważył wesoło Harry.

– Na szczęście waszej czwórki i tak nie brałam pod uwagę, no nie? Brat i trzech homosiów… no proszę cię. – Posłała przyjacielowi nieco blady uśmiech.

– Trzech? A kto mówił, że jestem gejem? – zdziwił się Black.

– Ty sam.

– Ja?

– Ale z ciebie idiota. – Draco pokręcił głową, nie mogąc uwierzyć w idiotyzm brata.

– Ale serio? Ja?

– A kto inny? Może ja? – zironizował Malfoy.

– Ty jesteś gejem od jakichś trzech lat...

– Co to ma do rzeczy? – spytał się, marszcząc brwi.

– Nie wiem… Po prostu jestem zdziwiony, że tak szybko przyznałem się do swojej orientacji.

– Zawsze przyznajesz się do tego na początku znajomości, żebyś potem nie pluł sobie w brodę, że za bardzo się w to zaangażowałeś.

– To logiczne… O, już pamiętam! – wyszczerzył się radośnie.

– Kto cię strugał, że tak zepsuł? – Vera rzuciła mu zdegustowane spojrzenie.

– Że co? – Harry spojrzał z niezrozumieniem na Ślizgonkę.

– Gepetto… – powiedziała tonem, jakby to miało tłumaczyć wszystko. Mina Pottera jednak jasno dawała do zrozumienia, że wie teraz chyba jeszcze mniej.

– Draco, możesz przetłumaczyć? – rzucił konspiracyjnym szeptem do blondyna.

– Ja nie czytam mugolskich książek… zbyt często. A już z pewnością nie wiem, kim był ten cały Gepetto.

– Skoro niby ich nie czytasz, to skąd wiesz, że mówiła o kimś z książki? – Hermiona spojrzała na niego z przekorą.

– Bo zdarza jej się tak robić.

– Gepetto był człowiekiem, który wystrugał Pinokia – wytłumaczył zaraz Ig. – Vera wie, że nie lubię tej postaci, bo Pinokio to porąbana kukiełka, która chciała stać się człowiekiem.

– Ach, teraz sobie przypominam… czytałem to w podstawówce.

– Mugolskie szkoły są porąbane – mruknął Draco, kręcąc głową.

– Popieram – przytaknęła ruda Ślizgonka. – Podstawówka jest najgorszą z placówek edukacji.

– Czy to nie tak, że znasz tylko swoją starą podstawówkę i Hogwart?

– Swoje stare… Byłam w dwóch. Po przeniesieniu się do domu ojca, musiałam zmienić szkołę. I na podstawie tego wiem, że podstawówki są tragiczne – wyjaśniła spokojnie Hermionie.

– Poważnie aż tak źle tam jest? – spytała zaskoczona Ginny. – Zawsze myślałam, że to musi być fajne uczyć się i móc bawić na przerwach z rówieśnikami.

– Zgadzam się z Verą – oznajmił Potter. – Dzieciaki w podstawówce są w większości rozpieszczone i bez żadnych zahamowań robią, co im się żywnie podoba. Trafiają się też miłe osoby, ale raczej giną w tłumie.

– Źle mnie zrozumieliście. Nie twierdzę, że nie jest tam źle. Chodzi mi o to, że nie wiemy, jak jest w późniejszych szkołach. Z nas wszystkich tylko Ig był w pozostałych.

Nagle wszystkie twarze obróciły się ku Blackowi, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.

– Nie wiem, jak jest w państwowych szkołach, bo chodziłem do prywatnych placówek – zaczął lekkim tonem. – Jednak mam jako takie rozeznanie. Najgorsze moim zdaniem jest gimnazjum i liceum. Podstawówka jest miłym wspomnieniem. W gimnazjum robili mi różne żarty, bo byłem dla nich smarkaczem. Potem jak rozniosło się, że mam starszego chłopaka, przyczepili mi łatkę dziwki.

– Że co?! – sapnęła oburzona Hermiona. – Jakie to płytkie. Ciebie nazywali smarkaczem, a sami emocjonalnie byli na poziomie podstawówki… A dlaczego akurat “smarkacz”? Poszedłeś wcześniej do szkoły?

– Poszedłem rok wcześniej – przytaknął Black. – A potem przeskoczyłem jeszcze jedną klasę. Tak więc moi naukowi _rówieśnicy_ , byli w rzeczywistości starsi ode mnie o dwa lata.

– I dopiero teraz o tym mówisz? – spytała z udawanym oburzeniem Hermiona. – Którą klasę ominąłeś?

– Emmm… drugą klasę gimnazjum?

– Przez chwilę już się bałem, że powiesz liceum.

– Aż taki dobry to ja nie jestem, Harry.

– Miałeś wystarczającą wiedzę, by dołączyć do naszego rocznika, mimo że nigdy wcześniej nie uczyłeś się w żadnej magicznej szkole. Skoro posiadasz tak nadprogramową wiedzę, to jakoś tak samoistnie przyszło mi na myśl, że swój normalny materiał musiałeś mieć perfekcyjnie opanowany. Nawet ten licealny.

– Dobra, dobra. Przyznaję. Mogłem pisać dodatkowe testy, by przeskoczyć kolejne klasy, ale im odmówiłem. Znalazłem zbyt dobrą ekipę, by ich porzucić.

– Co ty, u licha, robisz w takim razie w Gryffindorze? – sapnął Ron. – Powinieneś być Krukonem. Ten zagrzybiały kapelusz chyba już kompletnie zwariował.

– Kiedy ja nie chciałem! – parsknął rozbawiony. – Draco był pewien, że trafię do jego domu, a ja bardzo chciałem mu zrobić na złość… A który dom byłby lepszy od Gryffindoru?

– Wybrałeś Gryffindor tylko po to, by wkurzyć kuzyna. Wielkie poświęcenie – zironizowała Vera. – Nie męczysz się za nadto?

– Nie, bawię się tam przednio. – Brunet wzruszył ramionami. – A co? Chcesz zmienić front?

– Zwariowałeś? – oburzyła się Ślizgonka. – Ojciec by mi dopiero dał popalić! – Draco parsknął cicho, rozbawiony jej wymówką.

– Czyżby był zatwardziałym Ślizgonem?– zagadnęła Ginny. Skoro wszyscy próbowali normalnie rozmawiać, to sama też mogła spróbować się zintegrować z Verą… Przynajmniej minimalnie.

–To nie tak. Po prostu Se… eghem! – Próbą kaszlu starała się ukryć zdradę, kto był jej ojcem. – Mój tata..

– Już nie udawaj, że nie jesteś ze swoim ojcem na ty – rzucił Ig niewinnie.

– No co z Sergiuszem? – Ślizgon posłał bratu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

– Sergi już się przyzwyczaił, że jestem Ślizgonką, jak on kiedyś – wyjaśniła, odrzucając kosmyk włosów do tyłu. – Gdybym teraz zmieniła front na inny dom, byłoby to dla niego tylko uciążliwe pod względem finansowym, nic więcej. Póki się dobrze uczę, pozwala mi na wszystko.

– Pod względem finansowym? Od kiedy to bycie w którymś z domów wiąże się z dodatkowymi kosztami? – Hermiona spojrzała na nią z niezrozumieniem.

– Oj, wiesz… byłoby tego troszkę. Musiałabym kupić nowe gorsety w kolorze innym niż czerwień. Na zajęcia może chodzę normalnie, ale w pokoju wspólnym chodzę tak jak tutaj. – Przesunęła ręką powoli po swoim boku, spoglądając z lekkim uśmiechem na reakcję starszej Gryfonki. Brązowe oczy przez chwilę śledziły ruch jej dłoni, po czym z lekko zakłopotanym wyrazem wróciły ku twarzy rudej. Vera uśmiechnęła się zwycięsko. – Ig, wyskakuj z kasy.

– Co? Nie! To się nie liczy! – zaoponował gwałtownie nastolatek.

– O czym wy mówicie? – Granger zmarszczyła lekko brwi, przyglądając im się uważnie.

– Stwierdziłem, że skoro jesteś z Elenką, to nie łykniesz zagrań Very.

– C-co?! Ja nie…! – obruszyła się, jednocześnie czując jak rumieniec wkrada się na jej policzki.

– Patrzyłaś na mnie z zainteresowaniem, skarbie – powiedziała Ślizgonka, ewidentnie zadowolona z siebie. – I nie martw się, El się o tym nie dowie. Będę solidarnie milczeć, jak się z nią dziś wieczorem zobaczę w pokoju.

– Nie ma się czego dowiadywać, przecież Hermiona nic nie zrobiła – rzuciła pobłażliwym tonem Ginny.

– Ty weź jej nawet nie zachęcaj – zawołał cicho Igniss. – Jeszcze coś wymyśli, żeby _coś_ się stało!

– Już nie rób ze mnie takiej suki. W końcu to między innymi dzięki mnie inne Ślizgonki już nie gnębią Eleny i Alice.

– Naprawdę? – Ron spojrzał pytająco na Malfoya.

– Mnie pytasz? – Draco uniósł jedną brew.

– Tak, ciebie. W końcu Alice mówiła tylko o tobie.

– A co mnie obchodzi, co mówi na ten temat tobie Alice?

Harry rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

– Sorki za niego. Jest drażliwy od powrotu – mruknął Igniss na opryskliwy ton brata.

– Uważaj, żebym z tej drażliwości nie odgryzł ci ręki.

– Bawisz się ze mną na tym samym poziomie, co Gal? – spytał i rzucił do reszty. – O, widzicie?

– Gal? – Hermiona spojrzała na bruneta z uniesioną brwią.

– Mam ochotę utopić cię w jeziorze, Ig.

– Eej, przecież wiesz, że nie umiem pływać!

– Sorki, że przerywam – Harry podniósł wzrok znad wyświetlacza telefonu, który przed momentem wyciągnął z kieszeni – ale niedługo będzie cisza nocna… Hermiono, masz dziś wartę z Draco, prawda?

– Mam dzisiaj wartę? – Blondyn zdawał się być zaskoczony. – Kompletnie o tym zapomniałem.

– Masz. A raczej mamy – ostatnią.

– Nie chcesz pospać dłużej? Jestem pewien, że Harry z chęcią się z tobą zamieni. – Objął Pottera w pasie od tyłu.

– Owszem z chęcią, bo właśnie sam chciałem ją o to poprosić. – Blondyn uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, całując go w ucho. Ciało Pottera przeszył delikatny dreszcz.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jakie to pokręcone? – Spojrzała z rozbawieniem na przyjaciela. – Jeszcze miesiąc temu zamienialiśmy się, bo za nic nie chciałeś chodzić z nim nocą po korytarzach.

– Czasy się zmieniają. A on nie może beze mnie żyć. – Złapał chłopaka za szczękę i odwrócił w swoją stronę, by mógł pocałować go leniwie w usta. Na koniec chciał jeszcze raz zszokować Weasleya. Udało mu się to śpiewająco za sprawą samego bruneta, którego ręce natychmiast owinęły się wokół jego talii i przyciągnęły bliżej.

– No nie wiem, czy powinnam się zamieniać. Jeśli tak planujecie patrolować korytarze, to byłoby bardzo nieodpowiedzialne z mojej strony – droczyła się.

– I tak nam ulegniesz...

Hermiona pokręciła tylko z rozbawieniem głową.


	77. Chapter 77

Brunet oderwał się od aktualnie czytanej książki i podniósł głowę w stronę źródła hałasu. Przy Ginny i jej przyjaciółkach po raz kolejny stał natręt z siódmej klasy. Próbował ją namówić na randkę, na którą tak strasznie czekał.

Zerknął jeszcze na twarze Rona i Hermiony, nim w jego głowie na dobre zagościł pewien pomysł.

Podniósł się z kanapy, rzucając krótki uśmiech Hermi, nim ta otworzyła usta, by spytać, gdzie idzie. Skierował się ku przyjaciółce, robiąc na tyle niezadowolony wyraz twarzy, na ile mógł się zdobyć. W końcu to, co teraz planuje zrobić, będzie bardzo zabawne.

– Umawiałaś się z nim? – odezwał się, oskarżycielskim tonem. – Czemu ja nic o tym nie wiem?

Dziewczyny spojrzały zaskoczone na Blacka, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, o co mu chodzi.

– A czemu miałabym ci o tym mówić?

– No wiesz? – Zrobił zaskoczono-zranioną minę. – Ja ci mówię, kiedy idę w stronę lochów i nie będziesz w stanie mnie pilnować. W końcu tak się robi w związku, czyż nie? Może nie jesteśmy za długo ze sobą, ale myślałem, że to działa w obie strony.

– Masz chłopaka? – starszy Gryfon zrobił niezadowoloną minę. – Czemu nic nie powiedziałaś?

– A co? Myślałeś, że całe życie będzie wolna, czekając, aż w końcu ktoś do niej podbije? – spytał, patrząc na niego nieprzychylnie. W międzyczasie przysunął się do nastolatki i objął ją ramieniem w talii. – Nie masz zbyt wysokiego mniemania o sobie?

– Przecież właśnie do niej podbijałem!

– Ale już nie zaskoczyłeś, że cię spławiała? – Laura spojrzała na niego z lekkim politowaniem.

– Widzisz, moja ukochana robiła to na tyle taktownie, byś mógł wyjść obronną ręką – powiedział brunet, przesuwając palcami po boku nastolatki. Ginny objęła go ramieniem w pasie i posłała mu delikatny uśmiech. – Nie moja wina, że jesteś idiotą i nie załapałeś aluzji. A teraz spadaj i nie nachodź więcej cudzych dziewczyn.

Widząc, że facet nie jest do końca przekonany, obrócił Ginny przodem do siebie i pocałował czule jej miękkie wargi. Przesunął dłoń niżej, jakby palcami chciał objąć pośladki dziewczyny.

Ruda chwyciła jego rękę i podciągnęła ją na wysokość talii.

– Nie wykorzystuj sytuacji – skarciła go, ale zaraz cmoknęła w szczękę. Przeniosła spojrzenie na siódmoklasistę… a raczej chciała, bo chłopak zdążył się ulotnić. Ruda westchnęła z ulgą i oparła głowę na ramieniu przyjaciela. – Wreszcie wolność.

– Następnym razem informuj mnie o tego typu natrętach, kotku. Od czegoś jestem, prawda? – spytał łagodnie, przeczesując kosmyki dziewczyny palcami.

Zrobił to z takim namaszczeniem i uwielbieniem, że nie mogło być pomyłki. A do tego ten wzrok, kiedy patrzył na Ginny!

– Wy tak na poważnie? Czemu nic nam nie powiedziałaś??

– Nie chcieliśmy wychodzić z tym na forum. Widzicie minę jej brata? – Kiwnął głową w stronę, gdzie zostawił Rona i Hermionę. – Właśnie się o nas dowiedział… – dodał z ledwo słyszalnym rozbawieniem w głosie.

– Jak zwykle… Ginny, ja ci mówię, on ma kompleks na twoim punkcie!

– Wcale nie! On po prostu się o mnie… – urwała nagle, widząc jak jej brat rozmawia z Hermioną wyraźnie poruszony, zerkając co chwilę ku Ignissowi. Westchnęła cicho. – Ech, dobra, masz rację. Czasem to nawet słodkie, ale z reguły przegina. Ig, jakby co to nie przejmuj się, pogadam z nim. – Pocałowała go raz jeszcze w policzek, po czym puściła go.

– Nie musisz. Jestem dużym chłopcem i dam sobie radę. – Chwycił jej kosmyk włosów i ucałował z namaszczeniem. – Tak powinienem cię adorować na oczach twojego brata.

Piątoklasistka odwróciła głowę, czując gorąco na policzkach. Zignorowała idiotyczne uśmiechy Laury i Nicole. W przeciwieństwie do nich wiedziała, że Ig robi jej tylko przysługę, ale i tak jego gesty i słowa były miłe.

 

//*//

 

“Obiecałeś, że wynagrodzisz mi odwołanie naszych planów z sobotniej nocy, pamiętasz?” “Chcę dziś też u Ciebie spać”

“To na co czekasz? Chodź do mnie. Będę na Ciebie czekał przy wejściu do lochów”

“Jest już po ciszy nocnej, wystarczy jak poczekasz we wspólnym”

“Jestem prefektem. Wykręcę się zawsze… No ale jak wolisz.” “Siedzę już we wspólnym”

“to mi otwórz” dostarczono niecałe pięć minut po pierwszej wiadomości.

Przejście otworzyło się, ukazując blondyna w piżamie i szlafroku.

– I gdzie ten głupi kot się szlaja? – warknął, wyglądając na korytarz i robiąc tyle przejścia, by Harry mógł się przecisnąć. Po chwili poczuł na karku muśnięcie niewidzialnych palców spowitych jedwabistym materiałem.

– Ja stawiam na lepszego pana – odezwała się Elena, kiedy wrócił do środka. Dziewczyna siedziała na kanapie, trzymając na kolanach opasłe tomiszcze. – Nie patrz tak na mnie, Malfoy. Próbuję zaimponować Herm. Nie wierzę, że ona przeczytała to w niecały tydzień.

– Musisz się bardziej starać, głupia? – rzucił z dezaprobatą, wycofując się do swojej sypialni.

Tam, nie czekając na zachętę, przytulił się do chłopaka, który ledwo co zsunął z siebie niewidkę. Pocałował go krótko i posłał zadziorny uśmiech.

– Kąpiel? Prysznic?

– Kąpiel. Długa.

 

//*//

 

To była prawdopodobnie najdłuższa kąpiel w życiu Harry’ego. Najpierw moczyli się dobre pół godziny albo i dłużej w kompletnej ciszy, zwyczajnie rozkoszując się ciepłem wody, zapachem płynu do kąpieli i własnym towarzystwem. Potem drugie tyle rozkoszowali się tylko _swoim towarzystwem,_ by na koniec znów spędzić multum czasu zwyczajnie leżąc w wannie i luźno rozmawiając. W międzyczasie Harry dwa razy musiał rzucać zaklęcie podgrzewające wodę.

Wreszcie Draco zarządził natychmiastowy koniec, gdy dostrzegł, że całe dłonie i podeszwy stóp pomarszczyły im się od wody. Wytarli się szybko i w samych slipkach powędrowali prosto pod kołdrę.

Harry przytulił się do Draco, kładąc głowę na jego piersi.

– Jutro chowają mojego dziadka – powiedział po dłuższej chwili blondyn, niepewny, czy Harry już nie zasnął.

– Wybierasz się na pogrzeb?

– Cóż, tak. Razem z Ignissem i profesorem Ma… moim stryjem – poprawił się zakłopotany. Mieli już listopad, a on jeszcze nie znalazł sposobności, by porozmawiać z Erydanem i poznać go bliżej.

Brunet pogłaskał dłonią nagą pierś.

– Wszystko we mnie krzyczy, żeby zabronić ci tam iść, ale… Po prostu uważaj na _niego_ – poprosił cicho.

– Idę tam ze względu na dziadka… i moją matkę.

– Wiem, Draco. A właśnie, wiesz już może, kiedy ją wypuszczą?

– Jutro wyjdzie na własne żądanie – westchnął cicho. – Jestem pewien, że ojciec jej tak kazał zrobić.

– Nie zdziwiłoby mnie to. Pewnie będzie tam prasa, prawda?

– Nie często umierają Malfoyowie. Kiedy zmarli dziadkowie od strony mamy ponoć prasa cały czas chodziła za matką i jej siostrami, czekając na jakieś ciekawe kąski.

– Stado sępów… Ale ich obecność przynajmniej gwarantuje, że twój ojciec będzie odgrywał rolę pana idealnego i nie zrobi nic… nieodpowiedniego.

– To mi teraz przypomina, że dyrektor też ma się zjawić – mruknął blondyn. – Niby znał się dobrze z moim dziadkiem.

– To mnie nieco zaskoczyło. Choć w sumie Dumbledore z pewnością zna wiele osób, szczególnie tych w jakikolwiek sposób wpływowych. W każdym razie, teraz przynajmniej nie będę się tak o was martwił…

Znów spędzili w ciszy parę minut, pogrążając się we własnych myślach.

– Emm… Draco? – zagadał niepewnie. – Dlaczego Voldemort nazwał cię swoją własnością? – spytał cicho, a dłoń, która do tej pory sunęła w górę i dół po piersi Ślizgona, zatrzymała się w pełnym napięcia oczekiwaniu.

Draco zastygł, czując przeraźliwy chłód. Nawet nie chciał myśleć, dlaczego został tak określony, ale obrazy same zalały jego głowę. Fala obrzydzenia przyszła tuż potem.

– Skąd mam wiedzieć, czemu mnie tak nazwał? – odpowiedział pytaniem, szukając ucieczki z tej rozmowy.

– On… powiedział też, że ma wobec ciebie jakieś plany. Czy… czy twój ojciec obiecał mu, że dołączysz do kręgu?

– Nie wiem, co mój ojciec obiecywał. Już od dobrego roku Czarny Pan chce mnie w swoich szeregach. Jak widać dobrze mu umykam.

– Bardzo dobrze – prosto w ramiona jego największego wroga – przytaknął, choć komentarz ten kosztował go jeden rumieniec zawstydzenia; i choć wcale nie czuł się uspokojony tą oględną odpowiedzią. Ale faktycznie, czego się spodziewał? Ani Voldemort, ani Lucjusz z pewnością nie dzielą się tak łatwo swoimi planami z innymi. Nawet z ich obiektami, zwłaszcza jeśli mogłoby to w jakiś sposób zagrozić ich realizacji. – A wiesz może coś o tym, by twój dziadek już wcześniej sprzeciwił się Voldemortowi?

– Nie – szepnął niezadowolony z własnej niewiedzy. – Nie mam pojęcia.

Harry planował spytać go dziś o jeszcze jedną rzecz, ale kompletnie nie wiedział, jak ubrać to w słowa.

– W sobotę po tym jak opuściłeś zamek, rozmawiałem z Igiem. Chciałem zapytać go o radę w sprawie świąt, ale skończyło się na tym, że głównie rozmawialiśmy o twojej rodzinie i emm...

– To on namówił cię do tego, by poprosić mnie o zostanie w zamku?

– Wręcz przeciwnie, kazał mi jechać do Weasleyów, mówiąc, że sam się tobą zajmie w te święta, a ja będę miał na to szansę w kolejnych latach… Ale nie o to mi chodzi. Powiedział mi, że… – Urwał, nagle tracąc pewność siebie. Czy w ogóle był sens pytać? Czy sam fakt, że Lucjusz znęca się nad swoją rodziną, a Voldemort wchodzi do nich jak do siebie, nie są wystarczające do stworzenia sytuacji, o której wspomniał Igniss? Co Harry spodziewał się usłyszeć? Ile razy Draco oberwał laską od swojego ojca? Ile razy ten podniósł na niego rękę albo, nie daj Merlinie, różdżkę? Albo na jego matkę? Chciał wiedzieć więcej o Draco, ale to nie jest coś, o co można ot tak spytać. Gdyby Draco zapytał go teraz o jego dzieciństwo z Dursleyami, nie byłby skory do odpowiedzi. Nie mógł więc oczekiwać takiego wyznania ze strony swojego chłopaka. – Nie, nieważne. Po prostu pamiętaj, że zawsze cię wysłucham.

– Wiem i dziękuję – mruknął, przesuwając powoli dłonią po plecach swojego chłopaka. – Będę o tym pamiętał.

 

//*//

 

Black wszedł do dormitorium odświeżony po kąpieli. Wycierał niespiesznie mokre kosmyki, kierując się w stronę łóżka.

– Ach, ten dzień był zwariowany – rzucił w eter, siadając na skraju materaca.

– Nawet bardzo… Mogłeś uprzedzić, że planujesz odstawić taką szopkę z Ginny.

– Jaką szopkę? – Spojrzał na rudzielca pytająco, po czym skierował wzrok na resztę i z powrotem na Rona, mając nadzieję, że ten załapie.

Rudzielec skinął delikatnie.

– Tą z obściskiwaniem się na środku wspólnego. Za mało mieliście wcześniej okazji, żeby dać nam znać?

– Jak na kogoś, kto dopiero dzisiaj dowiedział się, że chodzę z twoją siostrą, wydajesz się być naprawdę spokojny – zauważył radośnie, zbywając komentarz Rona. – Czyżbyś zaakceptował mnie jako swojego przyszłego szwagra?

– Wolę ciebie niż Christophera Moona… Albo tego Puchona, który przystawiał się do niej kilka dni temu po śniadaniu… Na szczęście tamten szybciej łapał niż Moon.

– Teraz nikt już nie będzie jej niepokoić. A gdyby było inaczej, dam im do zrozumienia, że mi się dziewczyny nie odbiera.

– To te plotki, które słyszałem były prawdziwe? Chodzisz z Ginny? Gratuluję, stary! – rzucił Dean z drugiego końca pokoju.

– Dzięki, mieć taką dziewczynę to prawdziwy skarb. – Igniss wyszczerzył się zadowolony.

– I radzę ci, żebyś doceniał ten skarb.

– Spokojnie, przecież nie jestem z nią dla seksu czy coś.

Ron zakrztusił się własną śliną, co wywołało napad śmiechu u Deana i Seamusa.

– Ig, bo nam tu jeszcze kolega zejdzie!

– Seksy będą dopiero po ślubie – zapewnił gorliwie Black. – Tuż po tym jak dostanę błogosławieństwo od twoich rodziców. No chyba, że Ginny sama będzie chciała wcześniej… ale o tym nie musisz wiedzieć – dodał z niewinnym uśmiechem.

Ron spojrzał na niego udawanie spod byka.

– Zdecydowanie wolę nie wiedzieć.

– Jasna sprawa. Dlatego nie przyznam, że Ginny całuje najlepiej ze wszystkich moich dotychczasowych dziewczyn.

Tym razem spojrzenie już nie było udawane.

 

//*//

 

Reporterzy wyskoczyli w ich stronę, kiedy tylko postawili stopę na terenie cmentarza. Grad pytań uciekał z ciekawskich ust, dezorientując nieznacznie Ślizgona. Igniss złapał go łagodnie za nadgarstek w formie otuchy. Obydwoje podążali za wujem, który raz po raz prosił, by reporterzy dali im chwilę spokoju.

W końcu udało im się dołączyć do jego rodziców. Narcyza, nie przejmując się mężem, przyciągnęła do siebie chłopców, przytulając ich mocno. A przynajmniej mocno w jej mniemaniu. Już z daleka Draco widział, jak jego matka jest chorobliwie blada. Wyglądała, jakby potrzebowała przynajmniej tygodnia dalszej hospitalizacji. A zamiast tego stała tu, na chłodzie, towarzysząc wiernie mężowi.

– Jak się czujesz, Draco? – spytała troskliwie, gładząc delikatnie zimnymi palcami jego policzek. – Ignissie, zajmujesz się kuzynem, prawda? Macie na siebie oko? Nikt was… – zamilkła, czując, jak najstarszy syn opatula ją własnym szalikiem. Zaraz potem Draco podał jej swoje rękawiczki.

– Musi być ci zimno, mamo – mruknął Ślizgon, posyłając jej łagodne spojrzenie. – Nic nam nie jest. Mamy siebie nawzajem.

Kobieta rozluźniła się widocznie. Słowa syna musiały zdziałać cuda i uspokoić ją. We trójkę stanęli bliżej Lucjusza i jego brata. Wkrótce pogrzeb się rozpoczął.

 

//*//

 

Draco nie znał większości ludzi obecnych na pogrzebie. Nie rozglądał się w trakcie uroczystości, ale teraz kiedy nadszedł czas na kondolencje dla rodziny, miał okazję przyjrzeć się im z bliska. W większości były to osoby z otoczenia ojca lub dziadka.

Chociaż nie.

Dziewczyna, która teraz się pojawiła przed nimi z pewnością nie zaliczała się do ani tego, ani tego grona. Ubrana w ewidentnie mugolski mundurek szkolny, robiła niemałą sensację. Blondyn aż zdziwił się, że wcześniej nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

– Moje szczerze kondolencje – zwróciła się w stronę Lucjusza niezgrabną angielszczyzną i wtedy Ślizgon doznał olśnienia. Spojrzał na kuzynkę, nie potrafiąc pojąć, co ona tutaj robi. I chyba nawet powiedział to na głos, zważywszy na to, że cała uwaga Yumi spoczęła na nim, a obok siebie słyszał urywany chichot bliźniaka.

– _Przyjechałam tu z dziadkiem_ – odparła w swoim języku z większą pewnością. – _Kei-nii i Yuu-nii z Maki-nee również tu są_ – dodała, wskazując za siebie. Rzeczywiście. Wymieniona trójka była tuż za nią. Przybliżyli się o krok czy dwa i stali teraz obok dziewczyny.

– Przykro nam, że spotykamy się w takiej chwili – zaczął Yuu i trzeba było przyznać, jemu mówienie po angielsku wychodziło lepiej niż kuzynce. – Jesteśmy wnukami Seporiana, starszego brata pana ojca.

Lucjusz spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć.

– Nie wiedziałam, że Abraxas miał jakiekolwiek rodzeństwo – spostrzegła Narcyza.

– Mój ojciec nie miał r…

– Wydziedziczyli go – przerwał wypowiedź Lucjusza, Ig. – Wydziedziczyli, a ten wyjechał na wschód. Dziadek pewnie nie wiedział, czy jego brat jeszcze żyje.

– Mimo wszystko – zaczął ponownie Yuusuke; posłał bliźniakom lekki uśmiech – chciałem podziękować, że obdarzył nas pan zaufaniem i wysłał do nas Draco i Ignissa na część wakacji.

W tłumie zrobiło się odrobinę głośniej. Praktycznie wszyscy zebrani pamiętali artykuł z wakacji, kiedy państwo Malfoy szukali syna, który zniknął. Czyżby chłopak postanowił uciec z domu?

– Przypomnę tylko, jak się nazywam. Yuusuke Onodera – przedstawił się blondyn o bardziej azjatyckich rysach. – Obok mnie stoi mój brat, Keisuke. Oraz moja narzeczona, Masaki. Niestety, nie zna angielskiego. – Maki uśmiechnęła się lekko, witając się po japońsku. Zaraz też zaczęła szeptem domagać się tłumaczenia słów swojego przyszłego męża.

– Jestem kuzynką Yuu i Kei’a, Yumi Uchida. Miło mi. – Nastolatka dygnęła nieznacznie, spoglądając wesoło na nowopoznanych ludzi.

Lucjusz odpowiedział niechętnie, przedstawiając swojego brata i żonę. Ukradkiem rozejrzał się, by z niezadowoleniem stwierdzić, że są obserwowani.

– _Gdzie wasz dziadek?_ – spytał Ig, nie zważając na to, że małe grono go zrozumie. Nawet jeśli później miałby za to zapłacić gniewem ojca.

– _No nareszcie_ – ucieszyła się siostra Haruse. – _Już myślałam, że nic nie uda mi się zrozumieć. Dziadek rozmawia z dyrektorem Dumbledomem...? Dumeldorem?_

– _Dumbledorem, nee-san._ – Przyszedł jej z pomocą Keisuke.

– _Właśnie. Ponoć ten facet jest starym znajomym twojego dziadka, Rai-chan._

– _Na długo zostajecie?_ – spytał Ślizgon, próbując jakoś zmienić temat. Nie wiedział, co miał myśleć o tym, że Seporian właśnie rozmawiał z dyrektorem.

– _Prawdopodobnie do końca tygodnia. Zatrzymamy się w wiosce nieopodal waszej szkoły. Na wypadek, gdyby dziadek znów chciał porozmawiać z dyrektorem, no i żeby Maki mogła się zobaczyć z bratem._

– _Haru dalej cię do siebie przekonuje?_ – spytała ciekawsko Yoshizawa.

– Nie wiedziałam, że uczyliście się innego języka niż francuski – odezwała się Narcyza, stojąc pomiędzy synami. Draco złapał delikatnie jej dłoń, teraz bezpiecznie schowaną w cieple rękawiczki.

– Udało nam się nauczyć podstaw w czasie wyjazdu – powiedział, próbując nie zwracać uwagi na świdrujący go wzrok ojca.

– Igniss i Draco są naprawdę pojętni – pochwalił ich z uśmiechem Seporian, wychodząc z tłumu. Starszy brat Abraxasa był do niego uderzająco podobny. Gdyby nie szaty i łagodny wyraz twarzy mógłby być uważany za jego sobowtóra.

Lucjusz zastygł, nie wiedząc przez chwilę, co powiedzieć.

– Oboje są dla mnie ważni, dlatego od najmłodszych lat zapewniałem im najlepszych nauczycieli – odparł bez wahania w głosie. Tak bardzo był przyzwyczajony do mówienia kłamstw, że teraz był to dla niego praktycznie chleb powszedni. – Igniss jest dla mnie jak drugi syn.

Narcyza odwróciła nieznacznie głowę, nie chcąc zdradzić się poprzez mimikę. Czuła, że jej maska kruszeje i może pokazać emocje, przez które ktoś może domyśleć się prawdy.

– To widać – przyznał mu rację były Malfoy. – Bardzo o nich dbasz, Lucjuszu. Tylko pozwalaj im częściej opuszczać rodzinne gniazdo. Niech lizną trochę przygód. W ten sposób nauczą się nowych rzeczy i szybciej zrozumieją jakimi prawami rządzi się nasz świat.

Starszy mężczyzna położył dłoń na ramieniu Lucjusza, ściskając je nieznacznie.

– Nie zawsze możesz mieć nad wszystkim władzę – powiedział cichszym głosem, by postronni zainteresowani ich nie usłyszeli. – Próbując terrorem mieć posłuch w rodzinie, obracasz ich przeciwko sobie. Nawet król może zginąć z ręki królowej albo księcia, pamiętaj.

Następnie odsunął się z łagodnym uśmiechem od zastygłego z szoku Lucjusza.

– Żałuję, że nie mogliśmy się spotkać w bardziej sprzyjających warunkach. Miałem nadzieję przyjechać tu z powodu odwiedzin rodziny, a nie by pożegnać drogiego mi brata. Możecie być pewni, że znajdę osobę odpowiedzialną za to i zemszczę się po stokroć.

Narcyza drgnęła nieznacznie. Mimo wszystko sprawa dotyczyła jej starszej siostry. Nie zamierzała jej bronić, ale zdradzić również nie mogła. Zresztą, będąc pod okiem Lucjusza nie było mowy o rzuceniu chociażby małej wskazówki. Jeszcze, nie daj Merlinie, odbiłoby się to na Draco.

– Teść pewnie jest dumny, mając takiego brata – odezwała się, spoglądając na Seporiana z uwagą. – Mieć takiego członka rodziny to prawdziwy skarb. Większość rodzin nie ma takiego szczęścia.

– Prawdę powiedziawszy powiedziałbym, że jest całkowicie na odwrót. Weźmy na przykład ciebie, Narcyzo. – Kobieta drgnęła nieznacznie, niepewna, czego powinna się spodziewać. – Z tego co słyszałem, próbowałaś ratować mojego brata, – Narcyza poczuła ucisk w piersi na tą „zasługę” – jak i bez wahania stanęłaś w obronie swojego syna. Wykazałaś się wielką odwagą.

– Broniąc Draco, postąpiłam tak, jak każda matka na moim miejscu.

– Słuszna uwaga. Mimo wszystko w moich oczach jesteś wspaniałą kobietą, z której najbardziej dumny jest twój mąż.

– Oczywiście, że tak – zgodził się natychmiast Lucjusz. – Narcyza jest najlepszym co mogło mnie spotkać. Nie oddałbym jej za żadną cenę. – Wbrew sobie, kobieta poczuła na słowa męża przyjemne ciepło rozchodzące się w brzuchu. Dlaczego w dalszym ciągu reaguje na zwodnicze teksty tego drania? Czy niewystarczająco pokazał, jak jej obecność jest mu nie na rękę? Jak z chęcią by się jej pozbył?

– Dobrze to słyszeć. – Seporian wyprostował się nieznacznie. – A teraz proszę mi wybaczyć. Inne sprawy mnie wzywają. Mam nadzieję, że spotkamy się jeszcze w najbliższej przyszłości.

 

//*//

 

Elena roześmiała się głośno, kiedy opowieść Blacka dobiegła końca. We dwójkę czekali na “piątkowe spotkanie Ślizgońsko-Grofońskie”, jak to określił wcześniej Malfoy.

– Nie wierzę! Przelizałeś się z Wiewióreczką?! Ale to śmieszne! – Złapała się za brzuch, chichocząc w najlepsze. – I jak? Twój pierwszy damsko-męski pocałunek?

– Ginny nie jest pierwszą dziewczyną, którą pocałowałem.

– O! Robi się ciekawiej! To która była tą wątpliwą szczęściarą?

– Na co ci ta wiedza? I tak ich nie znasz – odparł wymijająco Gryfon.

– _Ich_!? Teraz już się nie wywiniesz… Gadaj, Ig! – rzuciła zniecierpliwiona, nie zwracając uwagi na coraz wyraźniejsze odgłosy kroków. W przeciwieństwie do Ignissa, który uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

– A co z tego będę mieć?

– Dowiem się, co mój tata da wam na test – powiedziała natychmiast z pewnością w głosie.

– O właśnie. Hermi wie o twoim ojcu?

– A czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? Nie pytała się mnie o to, a ja nie czuję jeszcze potrzeby, by chwalić się, że mam ojca tu, na miejscu.

– A nie boisz się po prostu, że wystraszy ją widmo teścia w postaci…

– Przestań! – podniosła głos dziewczyna. – Herm nie jest płytka. Sam doskonale o tym wiesz, a jednak starasz się mi dokuczyć, podsyłając mi co rusz kolejne ziarna niepewności. Jak coś ci nie pasuje w moim związku, to powiedz to jasno, a nie robisz jakieś porąbane podchody. A może nie podoba ci się to, że ja już uprawiałam zajebisty seks, podczas gdy ty dalej jesteś głupim prawiczkiem!?

Igniss wydał z siebie krótkie sapnięcie, nie znajdując odpowiedzi na słowa młodszej dziewczyny. Policzki pokryły się głębokim rumieńcem, który schodził po szyi aż za kołnierz.

 

//*//

 

– Choć Ig w przeciwieństwie do ciebie wciąż ma swój pierwszy raz przed sobą, to jednak właśnie on reprezentuje w tej chwili wyższy poziom dojrzałości. Naprawdę, Eleno, nie spodziewałam się po tobie tak prostackiej odzywki. – Granger jako pierwsza wyłoniła się zza zakrętu, podchodząc do nich ze zniesmaczoną miną. – A wydawałoby się, że ktoś, kto spędził tyle czasu z profesorem Snapem powinien rzucać bardziej… – zawiesiła na ułamek sekundy głos, zastanawiając się nad doborem słowa – wysublimowanymi ripostami.

– Najwidoczniej nie jest dostatecznie dobrym ojcem, skoro nie zdradził mi swoich metod – mruknęła, po krótkim westchnięciu. Odwróciła się w ich stronę z kamienną miną i ruszyła im naprzeciw.

– Jego powściągliwość w udzielaniu wskazówek, to niekoniecznie zła cecha. Wydaje mi się, że on po prostu wyznaje zasadę, że uczeń powinien samodzielnie wyciągać wskazówki z tego, co może zaobserwować...

– Pewnie masz rację – wcięła się w słowa Gryfonki. – Jak zawsze zresztą…

Minęła ją, przyśpieszając nieznacznie kroku.

– A ty gdzie?! – zawołał za nią Malfoy. Nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi, odwrócił się na pięcie, z zamiarem pójścia za nią. – Prince!

– Zostaw ją. Najwyraźniej nie radzi sobie zbyt dobrze z przyjmowaniem krytyki

– Bo to akurat ma po Sevie – powiedział blondyn, spoglądając na Blacka.

– Emmm… – bąknął Ron – czy ja dobrze zrozumiałem? Snape jest jej ojcem?

– Najwyraźniej – przytaknęła Hermiona.

– “Najwyraźniej”? To znaczy że nie byłaś tego pewna? – Harry spojrzał zaskoczony na przyjaciółkę. – Brzmiałaś tak stanowczo, jakbyś od dawna wiedziała!

– Daj spokój, przecież w chwili gdy powiedziała, że jej ojciec jest w Hogwarcie, Snape stał się jedyną opcją. Bo kto inny? Flitwick? Hagrid? A może Prawie Bezgłowy Nick? – spojrzała na przyjaciół z rozbawieniem.

– Mógłby być jeszcze Erydan albo Yoshizawa – zauważyła Ginny.

– Yoshizawa? Przecież on jest od nas raptem parę lat starszy – przypomniał siostrze Ron.

– A do Erydana w ogóle nie jest podobna. Z kolei do Snape’a – owszem.

W czasie ich wymiany zdań Draco, nie przejmując się resztą, podszedł do bliźniaka.

– Sprowokowałeś ją, prawda? – spytał, przyglądając się uważnie jego mimice. – To miała być zemsta za ostatnie?

– To tak samo się potoczyło. Nie mam wpływu na jej reakcje. – Wzruszył ramionami brunet. – Chyba nie zarzucisz mi, że zrobiłem to specjalnie?

– Nie rób ze mnie idioty, Ig. Nie znamy się od wczoraj. Tak samo jak ty nie trzymasz się z nią od kilku dni. Doskonale wiesz, jak bocznymi drzwiami narzucić temat, który wyprowadzi ją z równowagi. No i widziałeś, jak od dłuższego czasu starała się, by pokazać Granger swoje najlepsze strony. Zresztą, wiele razy wspominała, że jesteś prawiczkiem, dziewicą, co zawsze przyjmowałeś z uśmiechem. Ba! Nawet odwdzięczałeś jej się innymi dziwnymi tekstami w stylu: “zmień płeć i bądź moim księciem z bajki”. Jednak dzisiaj nagle jej słowa cię zaskoczy…

– Przestań już wymyślać, Draco – przerwał bratu Gryfon. – Zresztą nawet jeżeli, to nic jej się nie stało. Mała nauczka, ot co.

– Mała nauczka… Czekaj, dzisiaj są urodziny Lou? – spytał nagle, a widząc zniesmaczenie na twarzy bliźniaka, wykrzywił wargi w ironicznym uśmiechu. – To dlatego od rana rzucasz chorymi pomysłami i wyżywasz się na innych. Która to już rocznica zerwania? Druga? Myślałem, że po zeszłorocznej aferze, nie będziesz już tak świrował.

– Jakiej zeszłorocznej aferze? – spytała Ginny zza pleców Malfoya.

– Ośmieszyłem jednego kolesia w czasie imprezy. Kilkukrotnie, gdy zobaczyłem rozbawione miny moich znajomych. Nieważne jak… W ciągu kilku dni wszyscy w szkole wiedzieli, że mam pachołka Louisa. Lou-chołka. Wytrzymał dwa tygodnie, po czym zmienił szkołę. Jak i miasto.

– A wszystko dlatego, że był imiennikiem jego pierwszego faceta. No i wypadała akurat rocznica ich rozstania.

– Chyba niesłusznie nazwałam cię bardziej dojrzałym od Elly… W jej wieku byłeś taki sam – rzuciła Hermiona, choć bez jakiejkolwiek uszczypliwości w głosie. Ot, stwierdziła fakt.

– Oj, tam. Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że jestem dojrzały – odparł chłopak bez skruchy.

– Proponuję, żebyśmy wreszcie poszli do PŻ, bo jak dalej będziemy tu tkwić, to zastanie nas _godzina policyjna_.

– Godzina policyjna? – powtórzył za rudzielcem Malfoy, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. – Czyli teraz bawimy się mugolskimi slangami?

– A czemu miałbym ich nie używać? – Ron spojrzał na Ślizgona, jakby zapytał go o coś głupiego. – I dla twojej wiadomości, to “teraz” trwa jakoś od kiedy poznałem tę dwójkę. – Wskazał głową Harry’ego i Hermionę.

– Dla twojej wiadomości, nie interesują mnie niezwykle _pasjonujące_ historie twojego życia.

– Draco, sam go zaczepiłeś, więc mógłbyś chociaż kulturalnie przyjąć jego odpowiedź. – W głosie Złotego Chłopca pobrzmiewały proszące nuty. Był szalenie szczęśliwy, że Ron i Draco jeszcze się nie pozabijali ani nawet nie pobili, jednak chciałby żeby zaczęli się też chociażby grzecznie do siebie odnosić… Bo inaczej prędzej czy później skończy się na mordobiciu.

– Przyjąłem – powiedział ugodowo, przysuwając się do swojego chłopaka. Spojrzał na niego łagodnie, kładąc dłoń na jego piersi i wychylił się po pocałunek.

Gryfon pozwolił się krótko cmoknąć, po czym nieco wybrakowaną paczką ruszyli wreszcie do swojej nowej bazy.


	78. Chapter 78

Harry z nieco zakłopotanym uśmiechem wymieniał uściski dłoni z małą grupką Azjatów. Po tym jak razem z Draco dotarli do wioski, Ślizgon poinformował go o spotkaniu, jakie zaplanował ze swoim kuzynostwem.

–  _Ryuu-chan, twój chłopak naprawdę jest podobny do nii-sana!_ – zawołała oniemiała kobieta. –  _Co prawda nie jest tak przystojny jak Haru-nii-san…_

–  _Maki-san, nie przesadzaj._

Harry, słysząc imię Yoshizawy z ust przyglądającej mu się kobiety, przybrał niezadowoloną minę.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie porównujecie mnie z Yoshi… emm, profesorem Yoshizawą – mruknął, zerkając z ukosa na swojego chłopaka. Nie miał nic przeciwko poznawaniu rodziny czy znajomych Draco, nawet jeśli jednocześnie byli w jakiś sposób powiązani z tym gościem, ale jakakolwiek wzmianka o nim samym drażniła go.

–  _Och, czy on się właśnie nie złości o nii-sana?_

–  _Skarbie, podchodzisz do tego zbyt entuzjastycznie_ – skarcił ją z pobłażaniem Yuusuke. – Przepraszam, Harry, za moją narzeczoną.

– Och, nie, nie musisz przepraszać – odparł szybko Gryfon lekko zakłopotany.

– Maki zawsze zbyt żywo reaguje, więc po prostu ją ignoruj – doradził młodszy brat Yuu.

– To twój sposób na wytrzymanie z głośną bratową? – spytał Malfoy, obejmując Harry’ego w pasie. Całą grupką siedzieli z dala od ciekawskich gapiów, więc Draco mógł sobie pozwolić na więcej swobody.

– Poniekąd możesz mieć rację… – zgodził się, popijając kremowe piwo.

– Ale, ale…! – Yumi zerknęła na Harry’ego błyszczącymi oczyma, po czym zwróciła się do Ślizgona. – Jak to jest, Ryuu, że z przystojnego idioty znalazłeś sobie takie ciacho?

– Nie martw się, też jest idiotą. – Malfoy uśmiechnął się, cmokając ucho Gryfona.

– Ej! – fuknął Gryfon i uderzył go lekko łokciem w bok.

– I do tego brutal! – dodał z urazą. Towarzystwo roześmiało się szczerze.

– To mój sposób na wytrzymanie ze ślizgońskim księciuniem – przedrześnił swojego chłopaka, ale w kącikach ust błąkał mu się uśmiech. Zaraz też objął go i pogładził jakby na zgodę po boku.

– _Już go lubię!_ – powiedziała z uśmiechem Masaki.

– A ja go już nie… – sapnął, odwracając głowę w drugą stronę.

– Gratuluję wytrzymania z nim… tyle, ile wytrzymałeś. – Kei pokręcił głową. – Ja w wakacje miałem go czasami dość, a robię tylko za jego kuzyna.

– Jesteśmy razem niecały miesiąc. I w sumie nie mam wielkiego wyboru, bo chyba bym zwariował, gdyby zabrakło go przy mnie – odparł z lekkim rozbawieniem. Dopiero gdy zobaczył miny pozostałych, dotarło do niego, co tak właściwie powiedział. Odwrócił głowę, i spróbował się wcisnąć w siedzenie, czując jak palą go policzki.

– Ej, nie odwracaj mi się tutaj – zamruczał Draco, łapiąc Harry’ego za szczękę i całując go leniwie w usta. Brunet pozwolił mu na to jedynie przez parę sekund, po czym odsunął się wciąż zażenowany, ale i w gruncie rzeczy zadowolony z reakcji Draco. Nie mógł się jednak przemóc, by spojrzeć na twarze Japończyków, więc utkwił wzrok w swoim piwie kremowym.

–  _Oni obydwoje są jednak uroczy_ – szepnęła konspiracyjnie Yumi, wywołując u Pottera jeszcze większe zażenowanie. Bo chociaż nie wiedział, co dziewczyna mówiła, był pewien, że ich obgadywała.

Chłopak zaczął sączyć swoje piwo w nadziei, że kufel choć trochę zakrywa jego z pewnością kompletnie czerwoną twarz. Najpierw myśl, potem mów! Czy to tak trudno zapamiętać?!

–  _Yumi, zawstydzasz mi chłopaka_ – skarcił ją Malfoy z udawanym niezadowoleniem. –  _Tylko ja mogę to robić._

–  _Czyżby ktoś tu próbował mieć monopol na zawstydzanie Harry’ego Pottera?_ – spytał ubawiony Yuu.

–  _Próbował? Mam monopol na wszystko, co dotyczy mojego chłopaka._

–  _Hahaha! Jaki pewny siebie!_ – zaśmiał się model.

– Draco, mógłbyś przetłumaczyć? – poprosił cicho, zerkając wreszcie po towarzyszach i odstawiając szklankę. W tym tempie zaraz zabraknie mu piwa, za którym mógłby się schować… Nie żeby planował dalej wpędzać się w zakłopotanie. – Jedyne co zrozumiałem to moje nazwisko.

– Zazdroszczą mi najlepszego chłopaka w promieniu tysiąca mil.

– Weź już nie zmyślaj, Ryuu – cmoknęła cicho Yumi, sięgając do torebki i wyciągając komórkę. – O, dziadek pisze, że już skończył spotkanie z dyrektorem i niedługo do nas dołączy!

– Myślałem, że tylko my tu będziemy – odparł Draco, marszcząc brwi. – Harry’emu może być niezręcznie, kiedy dojdzie do nas jeszcze jedna osoba.

– Nie musisz się mną przejmować, przecież to nic takiego – odparł brunet. Zmiana tematu pozwoliła mu odetchnąć i teraz czuł, jak rumieniec wreszcie opuszcza stopniowo jego policzki. Z kolei samo dołączenie dziadka Yumi oznaczało, że nikt już nie będzie wprowadzał go w zakłopotanie, więc nawet popierał tę opcję. Zwłaszcza że wbrew pozorom czuł się dość swobodnie przy tych ludziach i nie miałby nic przeciwko lepszemu poznaniu ich.

– Jesteś tego pewien? – spytał łagodnie blondyn, kładąc rękę na kolanie chłopaka.

– A może chodzi o to, że dziadek jest podobny do swojego brata? – Nastolatka rzuciła Draco stroskane spojrzenie. – Jego widok przywołuje wspomnienia?

Harry sprzedał sobie mentalnego kopa. Czemu sam się nie domyślił? Przecież doskonale pamięta, jak Draco przeżywał jego śmierć. A skoro ten mężczyzna jest bratem Abraxasa, to bardzo prawdopodobne, że go przypomina. Draco miał rację, nazywając go idiotą.

Objął mocniej chłopaka, wtulając go w swój bok.

– To nie o to chodzi – odparł Ślizgon, opierając się o niego wygodniej. Cała czwórka mogła widzieć, jak nutka smutku w jego oczach, która pojawiła się na słowa kuzynki, całkowicie znika. A wszystko przez większe zainteresowanie rąk Pottera, by zagarnąć Draco bardziej dla siebie.

Może właśnie brunet był jego opoką w trudnych chwilach?

– Po prostu wujek Seporian jest dość specyficznym człowiekiem, nawet jak na Malfoya.

– Ach, tak? – Z boku dobiegł ich rozbawiony głos. Całą szóstką spojrzeli na nowo przybyłego, którym (jak można się było domyślić) był Seporian Onodera, kiedyś Malfoy.

W Harry’ego uderzyło jak bardzo mężczyzna był podobny do dziadka Draco. Od śmierci Abraxasa Malfoya w gazetach już niejednokrotnie przewinęło się zdjęcie byłego najstarszego Malfoya. I co ważniejsze doskonale pamiętał go ze swojej wizji.

Jedyną różnicą między nimi był wyraz twarzy. Abraxas na każdym zdjęciu był poważny, jakby najmniejszy gram uczuć miał go zabić. Z kolei obecny tu mężczyzna zdawał się nie mieć nad sobą widma kary za jakikolwiek uśmiech.

Wśród kuzynostwa Draco rozniosły się powitania w ich ojczystym języku, na które najstarszy mężczyzna, odpowiedział z delikatnym rozbawieniem.

Spojrzał na Pottera, który w tym momencie podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, witając z mężczyzną.

– Więc pan jest ulubieńcem Draco, hmm? – zagaił, przyjmując uścisk dłoni. Pochylił się do niego delikatnie, by powiedzieć mu cichszym głosem. – Masz dobre podstawy, ale prawda jest taka, że to starsza osoba pierwsza podaje dłoń do uścisku. W innym wypadku jest to niegrzeczne. – Po czym jakby nigdy nic, odsunął się i usiadł obok jedynej wnuczki, obejmując ją ramieniem.

Brunet zajął z powrotem swoje miejsce, błagając w duchu, by to spotkanie jak najszybciej się skończyło. Nie wiedział, jaki jest dzienny limit zbłaźniania się, ale obiecał sobie, że go dziś nie wykorzysta.

– O czym rozmawiałeś z dyrektorem? – spytał Draco, ponownie wtulając się plecami w bok Harry’ego.

– Wiesz, że to niegrzeczne, pytać o takie sprawy? – Seporian odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, ale Draco nie zrobiło się ani trochę głupio.

– Wiem, że i tak nam powiesz, wuju, więc nie zwracałem na to uwagi – odparł blondyn bez cienia wahania.

– Czysty Ab… A jeśli chodzi o moje spotkanie… – Były Malfoy uśmiechnął się i zaraz spoważniał. Rzucił dłuższe spojrzenie każdemu z osobna. Maki odpowiedziała mu wesołym uśmiechem, Yumi i Kei nie zmienili wyrazu twarzy, a pozostała trójka również spoważniała. – Wspominaliśmy dawne czasy.

–  _Nie zostawałbyś w Anglii tylko na wspominki!_

–  _Dziadku, myślę, że nie musisz się powstrzymywać..._

–  _Nie ufam dzieciakowi, którego nie znam. Skąd mam wiedzieć..._

–  _On jest pieprzonym bohaterem!_ – podniósł nieznacznie głos Draco. –  _Jeśli jemu nie chcesz ufać, to komu masz?_

–  _Ryuu-chan ma rację_ – poparła chłopaka Masaki. –  _Harry wydaje się być dobrym chłopcem._

–  _A czemu mam ufać mu? Bo jest bohaterem? Bo ty masz takie przeczucie?_

–  _Moje lisy nie zareagowały na niego w żaden sposób.Więc nie może być zły._

–  _A ta jak zwykle opiera zdanie na lisach…_

– Emm… Draco, chyba jednak…

– Czekaj – rzucił do niego Draco i kontynuował sprzeczkę z resztą. –  _Ufam Harry’emu i wiem, że możesz mu powiedzieć. Gdybyś miał kogoś wykluczać, to w pierwszej chwili powinieneś wykopać mnie; sam wiesz czemu._

–  _Co? O co chodzi?_

–  _Czemu ciebie, Ryuu?_

–  _Cisza…_  – powiedział nagle mężczyzna. Jego wnuki i Draco posłusznie zamilkli, patrząc wyczekująco na Seporiana. –  _Ufasz mu, rozumiem. A ufasz mu na tyle, że powiedziałeś o swoim smoku?_

–  _Harry wie o Galenie. Nie tylko mu o niej powiedziałem, ale też zaprowadziłem go do niej._

Gryfon spojrzał z lekką konsternacją na blondyna, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, jakim cudem rozmowa zeszła na jego smoczycę.

–  _Dobrze. Dobrze._ – Kiwnął głową starzec. –  _A wie o twoim ojcu?_

–  _Sam go oskarżał o bycie… nie wiem, jak to określenie idzie po japońsku._

–  _Używamy angielskiej formy_ – podpowiedział mu Yuu.

–  _No więc…_ Śmierciożercą.  _Wie nawet o tym, jak dokładnie wyglądała śmierć dziadka. Nie mam przed nim tajemnic._

–  _Czyżby?_ – Seporian spojrzał na Draco, który zarumienił się nagle, kiedy zrozumiał, co wuj miał na myśli. –  _Czyli nie wszystko…_

– O czym wy, na Merlina, rozmawiacie?

– Sprawdzam, czy mogę ci ufać – powiedział jakby nigdy nic, mężczyzna. –  _Więc ufacie mu wszyscy? Uważacie, że też powinienem mu ufać?_

Ciała piątka kiwnęła natychmiast głową

– Dobrze. – Onodera spojrzał wprost na Pottera. – Moje wnuki przekonały mnie, że jesteś godzien zaufania. Twój chłopak najbardziej za tobą stawał w obronie.

Gryfon szybko zapomniał o niezręczności, którą czuł przez całą rozmowę swoich towarzyszy, na rzecz przyjemnego ciepła rozchodzącego się w jego piersi. Uśmiechnął się lekko i ścisnął lekko dłoń Draco.

– Nie zawiodę pańskiego zaufania.

– Więc teraz powiesz, o co chodzi, prawda? – domagał się blondyn.

– Zaoferowałem swoją pomoc w wojnie z Voldemortem. Znajdę osobę odpowiedzialną za śmierć mojego brata. Oraz zbiorę grupę czarodziejów, którzy wezmą udział w ostatecznej bitwie, która z pewnością będzie miała miejsce.

– To nie jest wcale głupi pomysł. Wasza magia działa całkowicie inaczej niż nasza… Wykorzystujecie swoje chowańce dla przykładu. Część z was na etapie cesarskiego formatowania transmutuje różki w część garderoby, z którą się nie rozstaje.

– To jest bardzo pomocne – przytaknął Yuu. – Czasami po prostu nie ma możliwości, żeby w tłumie ludzi spokojnie wyciągnąć różdżkę. – Dotknął czarnych i brązowych rzemyków na nadgarstku.

– Nie przypuszczałem, że coś takiego jest możliwe. Do tej pory uczono nas, że próby transmutacji magicznych przedmiotów mogą w nieprzewidziany sposób zmienić ich właściwości albo że staną się one po prostu bezużyteczne.

– Hahaha, u nas ciągle się tak zdarza. Ja chyba z pół roku przygotowywałem się, by w ogóle podejść do tego całego rytuału. Maki z kolei zajęło to trochę lepiej niż trzy tygodnie, ale podejrzewam, że już wcześniej po kryjomu ćwiczyła i teraz tylko się przechwala.

–  _Kochanie, wiem, kiedy mnie obgadujesz_ – mruknęła Masaki, wzdychając cicho i sięgając po sok. Upiła mały łyczek, długą ręką gładząc się po brzuchu. –  _Ach, zmęczona jestem..._

–  _Chcesz już iść?_ – spytał natychmiast Yuusuke, całkowicie zapominając o reszcie. Złapał delikatnie szklankę, którą trzymała w dłoni i odstawił ją na stół.

–  _Jeszcze nie. Chciałabym pokazać Harry’emu na co mnie stać..._

–  _W twoim stanie..._

–  _Nie jestem kaleką._

–  _A więc to prawda?_ – spytał nagle Draco, przerywając kuzynowi. –  _Jesteś w ciąży? Haruse wspominał mi o tym w czwartek, ale nie chciałem dać wiary._

–  _Siódmy miesiąc._ – Yuu uśmiechnął się czule do narzeczonej, całując ją w dłoń. – Jednak wracając do tematu. Sporo z nas idzie w różnych kierunkach. Tak jak u was są magomedycy, a..au...

– Aurorzy – podpowiedział Harry, nie kryjąc zainteresowania tematem.

– Dokładnie tak – przytaknął model. – Oraz kilka innych profesji.

– Hmm, mógłbyś podać jakieś przykłady? Do tej pory w sumie słyszałem raptem o paru możliwych drogach, jakie można obrać w magicznym świecie.

– Maki jest Cesarzową Opiekunką Stworzeń Magicznych, więc nazwa mówi sama za siebie. Z racji tytułu może mieć więcej niż dwa chowańce.

– Dwa? – Draco zmarszczył brwi. – Przecież można mieć tylko jednego chowańca.

– Bo tak na ogół jest, ale zdarzają się przypadki, że osoba zdobywa drugiego w wyniku jakiegoś hmmm… przypadku. Izaya w ten sposób ma już chowańca, chociaż powinien go zdobyć dopiero za dwa lata.

– Izaya to nasz ośmioletni kuzyn – wyjaśnił blondyn Gryfonowi.

– Wszyscy w Japonii mają swoje chowańce? – spytał ze zdziwieniem.

– Tak. Chociaż na ogół są to zwykle stworzenia. Maki z kolei może mieć za chowańca boskie stworzenia. – Harry ściągnął brwi skołowany. – Jednak pewnie nie wiesz, o co chodzi, prawda? – Yuusuke rzucił mu zakłopotane spojrzenie. – W Japonii wierzymy w wielu bogów i w wiele pomniejszych bóstw. Większość z nich w wierzeniach przyjmuje zwierzęce postacie, ale spora część z tych stworzeń istnieje naprawdę. Są bardzo inteligentne i potrafią być niebezpieczne. Przykładem są lisie demony. Masaki ma dwa pod swoją opieką.

– Lisie demony… Aha, okej… Wiesz, to brzmi nieco przerażająco.

Kei uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.

–  _Maki-san… może przedstawisz Harry’emu swoje kitsune?_ – spytał bratowej, która ochoczo przytaknęła.

Wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń, na którą nałożyła skórzaną rękawiczkę bez palców.

–  _Kiku, Koku, przybądźcie na me wezwanie_ – mruknęła, a nad jej dłonią ukazała się złota mgła, która zaraz przybrała postać dwóch duchowych lisów. Z kolejnymi pomrukami lisy stały się bardziej materialne i wskoczyły na ramiona kobiety. Otarły się pyszczkami o włosy, a następnie słysząc polecenie swej pani, rzuciły się w stronę Gryfona. Zatrzymały się na krawędzi stołu, na wprost chłopaka. Ich nosy poruszyły się, kiedy poznawały zapach Pottera.

– To właśnie są lisie demony.

Gryfon przezornie starał się za bardzo nie poruszać, gdy go tak obwąchiwały, choć w gruncie rzeczy miał ochotę ich dotknąć, by sprawdzić czy są materialne, czy to jednak tylko coś w rodzaju ducha.

– Kiku i Koku bawiły się z Galeną niedługo po tym jak się wykluła – powiedział Ślizgon, wyciągając rękę i gładząc zwierzątko po prawej po łebku. Kiku przymknął oczy, ewidentnie lubiąc takie drobne pieszczony. – Dotknij je. Dopóki Maki im nie wyda polecenia, nic ci nie zrobią – zachęcił chłopaka.

– Nie wyglądają tak strasznie, jak sugerowała nazwa. W sumie… są nawet urocze – oznajmił, idąc za radą blondyna. Nie czuł ciepła, jak przy głaskaniu chociażby kota, ale nie było to też uczucie podobne do dotknięcia ducha, bo ewidentnie czuł, że czegoś dotyka. – Spodziewałem się już bardziej czegoś w stylu testrali.

– Bo to nie jest ich forma bojowa – wyjaśnił starszy o rok Japończyk. – Boskie stworzenia tak mają. Niewinny wygląd, który skrywa w sobie potwora. Gdyby lisy przybrały teraz swoją prawdziwą postać, zniszczyłyby ten cały budynek.

– Używa się ich w walce, o ile można to tak określić, równocześnie rzucając zaklęcia z pomocą różdżki, czy to się wyklucza?

– A czy Draco, wydając polecenia Galenie, jest pozbawiony możliwości użycia swojej różdżki?

– Nie, ale on jej nie przyzywa ani nic takiego, no nie?

– Bo nie jest po cesarskim formatowaniu.

– …Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ten termin kompletnie mi nic nie mówi?

– Oni chodzą do szkoły magicznej w tym samym czasie co do mugolskiej. Każdy rok nazywany jest formatowaniem. Cesarskie formatowanie jest czymś na kształt studiów – wyjaśnił Draco.

– Czyli jakby był, to mógłby sobie w dowolnym miejscu przyzwać smoka? Gal nie byłaby… em materialna, widoczna czy jakkolwiek to określić?

– To zależałoby tylko od Draco. Maki zostawiła Kiku i Koku w domu, ale jest w stanie je przyzwać tutaj. Coś na zasadzie świstoklika o globalnym zasięgu. Jednak im dalej tym, bardziej jest to męczące.

– Ach, teraz to ma sens. Choć to w sumie bardziej jak teleportacja wykonywana na nich niż świstoklik.

–  _Odwołaj je_ – polecił kobiecie Seporian, widząc jak kropelki potu pojawiają się na jej twarzy. Maki szepnęła coś, a postać lisów zafalowała i zniknęła.

– Maki dodatkowo się męczy, bo jest w ciąży. Dlatego tak szybko musiała je odwołać. W innym wypadku lisy mogłyby siedzieć tu co najmniej przez kilka godzin.

– Dziękuję w takim razie, że mimo to postanowiłaś mi je pokazać. – Gryfon uśmiechnął się do niej z wdzięcznością. Yuusuke powtórzył jego słowa Masaki, a ta posłała Harry’emu ciepły uśmiech.

 

//*//

 

Elena zastygła, widząc na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu do nauki Hermionę. W sumie, czego się ona spodziewała? Odkąd zaczęły ze sobą chodzić, szatynka zawsze wybierała jej stolik. Obydwie przyzwyczaiły się do tego, że ich spotkania na ogół rozpoczynały się w bibliotece. Razem odrabiały lekcje, Herm sprawdzała jej wypracowania z zaklęć albo z mugoloznastwa.

Jednak myślała, że biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie zdarzenia, minie troszkę czasu nim na siebie wpadną. Że Hermiona będzie ją unikać w jakiś sposób…

Gryfonka nie zauważyła jej, dlatego młodsza dziewczyna zrobiła krok do tyłu, a następnie wycofała się z biblioteki. Zignorowała jednego chłopaka ze swojej grupy, który próbował przywołać ją do siebie. Jeśli chciał od niej notatki, równie dobrze może przekazać mu je wieczorem.

Nie zdołała dojść nawet do końca korytarza, gdy ktoś chwycił ją za ramię i gwałtownie odwrócił.

– Długo jeszcze zamierzasz mnie ignorować? Cały dzisiejszy dzień, gdy tylko na ciebie spojrzałam, patrzyłaś dokładnie w przeciwnym kierunku. Rozumiem, że kilka razy to mógł być przypadek, ale nie cały czas. I nie gdy robiłaś to tak oscentacyjnie… Aż tak cię ubodły moje słowa?

– Ubodły? – powtórzyła za nią głucho, patrząc na Gryfonkę z czymś dziwnym we wzroku.

– Och, no… “Zabolały”, czytałam przed chwilą starą powieść, chyba się trochę przestawiłam...

– Wiem, co znaczy to słowo… Nie jestem idiotką – podniosła nieznacznie głos, cofając się o krok.

– Nie twierdzę, że jesteś. – Cmoknęła ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Zrobiło mi się nieco głupio, że rzuciłam takim archaizmem.

– Nie musisz się tym przejmować. W końcu moje zdanie nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. – Prince wzruszyła ramionami, poprawiając torbę.

– Nie wygaduj głupot. Dobrze wiesz, że twoja opinia ma dla mnie znaczenie.

– Ale nie jesteśmy razem...

– Słucham?! – sapnęła szatynka. Brązowe oczy rozszerzyły się lekko.

– Czemu jesteś zdziwiona? Przecież po tym, co odwaliłam, nie zdziwiłoby mnie, gdybyś nie chciała mieć ze mną nic wspólnego.

Hermiona zamrugała kilkukrotnie, ewidentnie przetwarzając w głowie słowa Ślizgonki. Po chwili wyraz szoku na jej twarzy został zastąpiony przez gniew.

– Zresztą Cloe powiedziała, że narobiłam ci...

– Nie obchodzi mnie, co ona powiedziała! – fuknęła. – To prawda, że nie spodobało mi się, co wtedy palnęłaś, ale nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że w podobny sposób od lat zwracam uwagę Harry’emu i Ronowi. I jakoś nie przeszkadza mi to w kochaniu ich. Więc dlaczego taka drobnostka miałaby zmienić moje nastawienie do ciebie? Czy to nie ty chwilę wcześniej broniłaś mnie przed Igiem, zapewniając, że nie jestem płytka? A teraz sama mnie o to posądzasz!

– Przepraszam… – szepnęła zawstydzona, spuszczając wzrok na kamienną posadzkę.

Gryfonka patrzyła przez kilka sekund na młodszą dziewczynę wzburzona, uspokajając oddech. Wreszcie odetchnęła głęboko i postąpiwszy krok na przód, objęła Ślizgonkę.

– W porządku, nie gniewam się. Więc może wrócisz ze mną do biblioteki? Zostawiłam tam w pośpiechu wszystkie swoje rzeczy… No i brakuje mi towarzystwa na poziomie, bo przy tych moich dwóch tępakach, czuję, że głupieję. – Odsunęła się na wyciągnięcie ramion i posłała Prince rozbawione spojrzenie.

– To co tu jeszcze robimy? – spytała z lekkim uśmiechem. – Chodźmy, chodźmy. Ktoś musi sprawdzić moją pracę z zaklęć.


	79. Chapter 79

Harry wzdrygnął się, słysząc trzask zamykanych drzwi. Wciąż siedząc na brzegu niewielkiego basenu, spojrzał ku wyjściu z łazienki prefektów.

– Coś się stało podczas treningu? – spytał, gdy rozjuszony blondyn znalazł się parę kroków od niego.

– Tak! Drużyna się stała, psia ich mać – warknął, rozbierając się pośpiesznie. – Nagle im się zachciało nie dość, że zmienić czas treningów, to jeszcze proponują obmyślić całkowicie nową taktykę! No chyba ich kompletnie pogięło! Niech od razu kapitana zmienią! – krzyknął na koniec, zrzucając z siebie bieliznę wraz ze skarpetkami i wchodząc do wody. Usiadł na podwodnym siedzisku, krzyżując ręce. Całym sobą pokazywał, jak bardzo był wyprowadzony z równowagi.

Brunet, wciąż siedząc na brzegu, przysunął się. Zaczął gładzić uspokajająco jego ramiona i plecy.

– Bez ciebie jako kapitana nie zaszliby za daleko.

– Myślisz, że nie wiem? Gdyby nie ja… cały czas triumfowałby stary skład...

– Co im tak właściwie nie odpowiada w waszej nowej taktyce? Rozumiem, gdyby narzekali, że zamierzacie ciągle walczyć według starej. Wszyscy już ją znamy, więc nie byłaby taka skuteczna. Może ta nowa jest dla nich za trudna do opanowania? Może nie są w stanie podołać twojemu taktycznemu geniuszowi? – ciągnął, nieustannie masując powoli rozluźniające się mięśnie.

– Nową taktykę opierałem na ich umiejętnościach… W końcu gra tam Elka i Bella. No i po co miałbym podkładać kłody pod nogi własnej drużynie? – spytał, wypuszczając ciężko powietrze. – Czasem naprawdę mam dość tego wszystkiego.

Harry’emu zrobiło się szkoda Ślizgona. Pochylił się, chcąc objąć go w geście pocieszenia, ale w następnej sekundzie, odskoczył ze skrzywioną miną.

– Draco… śmierdzisz jak popielniczka! – oznajmił z nieskrywanym obrzydzeniem, odsuwając się od blondyna. – Paliłeś??

– Och… – Zamrugał zaskoczony, dopiero w tej chwili orientując się, że przecież Harry nie wiedział o jego małym nałogu. Nie, żeby jakoś specjalnie to ukrywał. – To dlatego, że mnie wkurzyli. Musiałem jakoś odreagować, żeby nie zacząć w nich klątwami rzucać, tym bardziej kiedy słyszałem zaczepki Paula i Iana.

– To żadne wytłumaczenie. To obrzydliwe. – Zawyrokował, zsuwając się wreszcie do wody… w odległości ponad metra od swojego chłopaka.

– Twierdzisz, że jestem obrzydliwy? – Blondyn posłał mu gniewne spojrzenie, wstając gwałtownie.

– Twierdzę, że cuchniesz papierosami i za nic nie chciałbym cię teraz pocałować, choć jeszcze chwilę temu miałem na to wielką ochotę. – Splótł ręce na piersi, odpowiadając mu tym samym.

– Zaraz… Co? Nie pocałujesz mnie, bo wcześniej paliłem? Żartujesz sobie?

– Jestem całkowicie poważny. Nie mam zamiaru później pluć. Więc nie zbliżaj się do mnie, póki nie umyjesz zębów. Swoją drogą, chyba nie palisz często, co? Bo nie pamiętam, żebym wcześniej coś wyczuł.

– To były moje pierwsze papierosy od czasu, gdy jesteśmy razem… Po prostu odkąd jestem z tobą, nie czułem takiej potrzeby.

– Więc równie dobrze możesz całkiem przestać palić? – spytał z lekką nadzieją w głosie. – Skoro to nie tak, że jesteś jakoś bardzo uzależniony...

Blondyn wydął dolną wargę.

– Kiedy ja lubię sobie zapalić od czasu do czasu. W dobrym towarzystwie albo na jakiejś imprezie.

– Lubisz od czasu do czasu się potruć… Niezwykle ciekawe hobby.

– Mam zgodę dyrektora… – dodał, jakby to miało sprawić, że Harry cudownie zmieni zdanie na temat papierosów.

– A od kiedy zależy ci na opinii dyrektora? I w ogóle jakim cudem on się na to zgodził?

– Od teraz, jeśli to załagodzi twoje podejście do tematu… – powiedział, patrząc na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

– Dyrektor nie zawsze podejmuje najwłaściwsze decyzje… A przynajmniej to śmieszne pozwolenie nie jest dla mnie ani trochę właściwe.

– Mówisz to na swoim przykładzie? Zresztą nieważne… – westchnął, wychodząc z wanny i idąc do swoich rzeczy. Pochylił się, sięgając po spodnie.

– Mniej więcej... – rzucił pod nosem Harry, za cicho żeby Draco mógł to usłyszeć. – Chyba nie wracasz do siebie?

– A chcesz, żebym wracał? – spytał, wyciągając różdżkę z kieszeni i rzucając brunetowi uważne spojrzenie.

– Oszalałeś? Siedzę tu od prawie godziny, bo chcę spędzić z tobą trochę czasu.

– Masz pelerynę ze sobą?

Gryfon przytaknął i posłał mu nieco psotny uśmiech.

– Ostatnio praktycznie zawsze mam ją przy sobie…

– No to rób wypad z wody – powiedział z rozbawieniem, chowając różdżkę z powrotem do kieszeni i zakładając spodnie. – Idziemy do mnie. Tam umyję zęby i będziesz mógł mnie w końcu pocałować.

 

//*//

 

Opadli na łóżko, całując się bez przerwy przez całą drogę od łazienki Ślizgona. Z jedną dłonią w jasnych kosmykach Harry wsunął rękę pod koszulkę Draco, gładząc go w górę i w dół po kręgosłupie.

– Chciałbym tak spędzić cały dzień – mruknął Potter, gdy rozłączyli się, by złapać oddech. Liznął dolną wargę blondyna, przycisnął wargi do kącika jego ust, potem brody, linii szczęki, szyi…

– Jeżeli to zalicza się do bezustannego rozpieszczania mojej osoby, to jestem jak najbardziej za – westchnął cicho, przymykając oczy i odchylając głowę na bok.

W odpowiedzi Harry z większym zaangażowaniem skupił się na pieszczeniu ustami jasnej szyi. Po chwili jego własna zaczęła boleć od ciągłego napięcia mięśni, więc niewiele myśląc, przekręcił ich tak, że teraz to on był na górze.

– Tak chcesz się bawić, hmm? – spytał Ślizgon z drapieżnym uśmiechem.

– Sam tego chciałeś. Tak mi będzie łatwiej cię rozpieszczać – odparł, zasysając się lekko na jego grdyce. Jednocześnie ułożył się tak, że lewa noga blondyna znajdowała się między jego udami.

– I dalej chcę – zapewnił Malfoy.

Gryfon zabrał się za lizanie i podgryzanie delikatnej skóry, z zadowoleniem i rosnącym pożądaniem słuchając westchnięć swojego chłopaka. Czuł jego dłonie pod koszulką, badające wścibsko skórę pleców, boków, czasem piersi czy brzucha. Sapnął tuż przy uchu blondyna, gdy ten niespodziewanie ścisnął jego twarde sutki. Odwzajemnił się, sunąc językiem po łuku małżowiny, by na koniec chwycić między wargi miękki płatek. Noga Draco drgnęła, napierając na rosnącą wypukłość w spodniach Gryfona.

– Draco… – westchnął cicho i odszukał jego usta, od razu wślizgując się językiem do środka.

Ręka Ślizgona, wciąż znajdując się pod koszulką Harry’ego, dotarła do jego karku. Zacisnął palce na krótkich kruczoczarnych włosach i przekrzywił lekko głowę, oddając pocałunek. Harry także czuł pod sobą rosnącą erekcję swojego chłopaka. Poruszył lekko biodrami, stymulując ich obu. Nagle dłoń zniknęła z jego włosów i zamiast tego poczuł, jak Draco podciąga jego koszulkę. Podniósł się i posłusznie ją z siebie ściągnął, odrzucając gdzieś na ziemię. Chwycił za brzeg Draconowej koszuli i po chwili całowali się łapczywie, stykając nagimi torsami.

Harry zsunął się z pieszczotami niżej, jedynie na moment przystając przy szyi, by teraz więcej uwagi poświęcić nagiej piersi i brzuchowi. Sunąc językiem od mostka ku pępkowi, przyglądał się twarzy blondyna, który z zamkniętymi oczami oddawał się przyjemności. Gryfon skubnął zębami skórę przy pępku, po czym podniósł głowę, przerywając pieszczoty.

– Może zawiążesz oczy?

Draco od razu spojrzał na niego uważniej.

– A czemu miałbym? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

– Bo do tej pory cały czas miałeś je zamknięte. Pomyślałem, że może… no nie wiem, odczuwasz dzięki temu większą przyjemność… albo coś… – mruknął nieco speszony.

– Albo coś… – prychnął rozbawiony. – A może tak ty zwiążesz oczy, co?

– Ja? I mam cię na oślep całować?

– Tak, ty… Kiedy nie będziesz mógł widzieć, inne zmysły się wyostrzą.

– Jaki w tym sens, skoro to ja ciebie dotykam?

– Ale za to mógłbyś poznać moje ciało z innej perspektywy. Będę na twoje rozkazy, Harry.

Och, to zabrzmiało obiecująco podniecająco, przebiegło przez myśl Gryfonowi. Choć brunet wciąż wyraźnie się wahał, błysk pożądania w jego oczach nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, że szybko ulegnie propozycji. Przygryzł wargę.

– Myślę, że możemy spróbować… – Uśmiechnął się nieco nieśmiało.

– Świetnie! – Ucieszył się blondyn. Popchnął nieznacznie Gryfona, odsuwając od siebie, a sam wychylił się za łóżko i z zadowolonym uśmiechem wyprostował się ze swoim krawatem w ręce.

Gdy blondyn wyciągnął go ku niemu, brunet pokręcił lekko głową.

– Ty mi go zawiąż – ni to poprosił, ni rozkazał.

– Paniczyk się z ciebie zrobił, co? – Przysunął się do niego, całując leniwie w usta, po czym zasłonił mu oczy materiałem. Przesunął palce na tył głowy i bez pośpiechu związał krawat.

– Nie o to chodzi… – rzucił cicho i przełknął ślinę. Znów przygryzł wargę, tym razem próbując powstrzymać cisnący się na usta uśmiech. – Po prostu nagle zaczęły mi strasznie drżeć dłonie, więc mogłoby mi to chwilę zająć…

– Hah! Za bardzo cię wzięła wizja tego, że będę na każde twoje skinienie? Ty zbereźniku...

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to co mówisz, w sumie nie ma sensu? To bardziej ty możesz teraz ze mną zrobić, co chcesz. Bardzo łatwo mógłbyś mi się teraz wymknąć… – W momencie, gdy słowa te opuszczały jego usta, poczuł lekki niepokój. A co jeśli Draco naprawdę by go tak zostawił? Gdyby zrobił coś, co nie spodobało się Ślizgonowi, a ten obraziłby się i uciekł, nim Harry zdążyłby zareagować?

– To rozkaż mi się nie odsuwać – zauważył z rozbawieniem Malfoy.

Gryfon skrzywił się niezadowolony. Przesunął dłoń po kołdrze, aż natrafił na kolano blondyna. Dotykając go jedynie koniuszkami palców, sunął nimi w górę, aż dotarł do policzka, który ujął w dłoń.

– Nie chcę, żebyś był przy mnie, bo ci coś takiego rozkazałem. Dużo przyjemniejsza jest świadomość, że nie odsuwasz się, bo sam tego chcesz.

– Dobrze, a więc nie odsunę się od ciebie, nawet jeśli mnie o to nie poprosiłeś. Zadowolony?

Potter uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. Coś w tonie blondyna sprawiło, że wcześniejszy niepokój ulotnił się tak szybko, jak się pojawił.

– Chcę cię pocałować...

– Więc pocałuj mnie.

Przesunął rękę pod brodę Ślizgona i zbliżył się. Pieścił powoli jego wargi, skupiając się dokładnie na tym co czuł. Ich ciepło, faktura, smak, kształt… Drugą dłoń położył na nagiej piersi, gładząc ją równie niespiesznie. Ewidentnie zachowywał się, jakby odkrywał ciało przed nim, przy czym robił to z największą uwagą, a może i czułością.

Nagle ciało Draco zaczęło się oddalać, a materac zafalował, skrzypiąc przy tym cicho.

– A mówiłeś, że się nie odsuniesz – burknął Gryfon do leżącego Ślizgona. – I co, może mam teraz po omacku szukać twojej twarzy?

– Zamierzasz się tak łatwo poddać?

– Nic takiego nie powiedziałem! – prychnął.

Odszukawszy nogi swojego chłopaka, usiadł na nich w rozkroku. Położył dłonie płasko na pierwszym lepszym fragmencie jego ciała. Padło na kości biodrowe, od których zaczął powolną wędrówkę w górę. Jednocześnie zniżył głowę i ustami powtórzył ścieżkę. Całował i lizał brzuch i pierś swojego chłopaka, zachwycając się w duchu ich zmieniającą się teksturą. Bardziej miękki, ciepły brzuch przechodził w twarde żebra pokryte mocnymi mięśniami, pod którymi mocno i szybko biło serce.

Blondyn wzdychał cicho z przyjemności, kładąc dłonie na ramionach chłopaka.

– Ochh, Harry...

Gdy dłonie zahaczyły o sztywne sutki, podążył w kierunku jednego z nich ustami, chcąc dokładniej zapoznać się z jego strukturą. Zatoczył dookoła powolne kółeczko, po czym pociągnął językiem w dół, trącając wypukłość. Uniósł lekko głowę i “spojrzał” na chłopaka, z którego ust przed chwilą wyrwał się cichy jęk. Znów opuścił głowę i tym razem raz po raz przesuwał językiem po brodawce, na zmianę z ssaniem jej. Nie zamierzał jednak spędzać na tym zajęciu wieczności. Na zakończenie szczypnął ją zębami i przy wtórze gwałtownego wciągnięcia powietrza wrócił do pierwotnej trasy. Zanurzył język we wgłębieniu u podstawy szyi, przygryzł leciutko skórę na wystającym obojczyku i znów sunął wyżej. W międzyczasie dłonie przesunęły się po ramionach blondyna aż do dłoni. Splótł ich palce i przeniósł ich ręce nad głowę Draco. Drugą ręką powrócił do badania torsu chłopaka. Tym razem bardziej skupiał się na jego bokach, od czasu do czasu zjeżdżając do linii spodni i niżej.

Malfoy poruszył biodrami, próbując otrzeć się o prawie leżącego na nim Gryfona, jednak nie był w stanie dosięgnąć. Westchnął sfrustrowany.

– Harry… Bawisz się mną...

– Nie jest ci dobrze? – szepnął zaczepnie, owiewając gorącym oddechem wilgotną szyję.

– Jest, ale...

Gryfon z lekkim wahaniem podniósł się do siadu i przesuwając dłońmi w dół brzucha blondyna, dotarł do jego paska.

– Chcesz, żebym się ich z nas pozbył? – spytał lekko zachrypniętym głosem, przekrzywiając głowę. Wyraźnie się z nim droczył.

– Na Salazara… nie pytaj, tylko działaj. – Pchnął biodrami do góry, mając nadzieję, że gest ten był wystarczająco zachęcający dla Harry’ego.

Nie pomylił się. Brunet bez większych problemów rozpiął i ściągnął z niego spodnie, ale zatrzymał się, gdy miał zająć się własnymi.

– Hej, Draco… Ściągnij je ze mnie – rzucił, podpierając się z tyłu rękoma.

– Wredna krowa – mruknął pod nosem blondyn, spełniając prośbę swojego chłopaka. Jednocześnie nie omieszkał przejechać paznokciami po podbrzuszu chłopaka, wywołując u niego rozkoszny dreszcz.

Będąc już w samej bieliźnie, Harry dość pewnym ruchem chwycił go za bark, po czym przesunął dłoń pod jego brodę i przyciągnął do pocałunku. Położył rękę na jego karku i zaczął go lekko drapać. Naparł na Ślizgona, zmuszając by się odrobinę cofnął, po czym wszedł mu okrakiem na kolana.

– Co ty, dziecko małe? – spytał, wydając z siebie przy tym takie dźwięki, jakby co najmniej miażdżył mu kości.

Potter zignorował przytyk, przyciskając ich biodra do siebie. Odchylił też głowę blondynowi, po raz kolejny tego wieczoru atakując szyję.

– Mmm, zmieniam zdanie… Zostań tu – wymruczał zadowolony, kładąc dłonie na nagich plecach Gryfona.

Brunet z zadowoleniem zassał się na skórze u podstawy szyi, jednocześnie powoli poruszając biodrami w przód i tył.

– Mmm, taak… – wyszeptał Ślizgon, sunąc dłońmi po plecach i bokach Pottera. Najchętniej położyłby się całkiem na plecach, ciągnąc za sobą Harry’ego i odpowiadając na ruchy jego bioder. W tej pozycji nie miał zbyt wiele do gadania, do cholery! – Chcę cię poczuć… głębiej...

Gryfon zamarł i o ile było to możliwe, jego serce zabiło jeszcze szybciej. Nowa fala podniecenia zalała jego ciało. Czyżby Draco chciał pójść z nim…  _na całość?_  I jednocześnie poczuł obawę. W końcu nigdy tego nie robił… A jeśli okaże się całkiem do niczego?

– N-nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł – wychrypiał, odsuwając się, tak jakby chciał spojrzeć na jego twarz, co przez krawat zawiązany na jego oczach było niemożliwe. Malfoy zmarszczył brwi, nie spodziewając się takiej odpowiedzi. Czyżby Harry chciał się wycofać? – Nigdy umm tego nie robiłem… nie chciałbym się zbłaźnić. – I zrozumienie padło na chłopaka. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, tylko troszkę rozczulony.

– Chciałem wziąć cię do ust… jak ostatnio… nie miałem na myśli seksu… – wyjaśnił łagodnie. Mimo jego tonu, twarz Gryfona zalał rumieniec zażenowania. Brunet dziękował w duchu, że nie musiał w tym momencie patrzeć na Draco.  – Nie chcę robić nic na siłę. Zresztą, nie sądzę, żebyś się zbłaźnił...

– Umm, więc nie mam nic przeciwko, żebyś użył ust… I błagam, następnym razem wyrażaj się nieco jaśniej – mruknął, obracając lekko w bok zaczerwienioną twarz.

– Wybacz – odparł bez cienia skruchy, całując bruneta w policzek. – Położysz się?

Brunet skinął głową i ostrożnie, nie będąc pewnym jak daleko jest do krawędzi materaca, ułożył się obok Ślizgona.

– Super, a teraz patrz i ucz się – powiedział z zadowoleniem, ściągając bieliznę z bioder Gryfona. Następnie Harry mógł poczuć dłoń na swoich włosach i uciekający materiał krawata. Draco puścił mu oczko, pochylając się nad jego erekcją i przesuwając językiem po całej jej długości. Gwałtowny dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż kręgosłupa Pottera. – Połóż się na plecach i rozstaw szerzej nogi.

Kiedy Potter spełnił jego prośbę, ułożył się wygodnie między udami. Pochylił się, całując pachwinę tuż obok moszny. Jednocześnie palcami objął nasadę penisa chłopaka.

– Sięgnij pod poduszkę i podaj mi żel.

– Czemu trzymasz go pod poduszką? – spytał z lekkim rozbawieniem, posłusznie wykonując polecenie. – Szafka nocna za daleko? – droczył się.

– Rano był mi potrzebny – odparł bez zająknięcia, chociaż Harry mógł zobaczyć, jak rumieniec pogłębia się na twarzy chłopaka. Widok ten i wyobrażenie zajmującego się sobą jego chłopaka, sprawiły, że stwardniał jeszcze bardziej.

Draco wylał część żelu na dłonie, rozprowadzając go niedbale, nie przejmując się, że część skapnęła na pościel. Następnie śliską ręką złapał penisa, wodząc po nim z lekkością. Drugą z kolei przez chwilę bawił się jądrami, by następnie zakraść się odrobinę dalej.

– Spokojnie – szepnął, kiedy Harry spiął się nieznacznie. – Jak ci się nie spodoba, to przestanę – zapewnił, biorąc jego penisa w usta. Ciekawski palec w tym czasie gładził mięśnie jego tyłka, jakby czekał na dogodny moment.

I dokładnie tak było. Kiedy Harry rozluźnił się wystarczająco, skupiając tylko na przyjemności wynikającej ze zdolnych ust na jego członku, palec wszedł w niego bez większych problemów. Mimo to w następnej chwili mięśnie zacisnęły się, a Potter wydał z siebie mało zadowolony pomruk.

– D-dziwne uczucie… – sapnął, gdy „intruz” zaczął się lekko poruszać. – Niby nie boli, ale… nie jestem pewny, czy mi się podoba.

– Mam przestać? – spytał, liznąwszy główkę penisa. Podniósł wzrok na widocznie zagubionego Harry’ego. Po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź, wycofał palec z jego wnętrza. – Wybacz – bąknął, skupiając się na erekcji bruneta. Palcami lekko ścisnął nasadę, kiedy ustami obcałowywał główkę, by zaraz wziąć go głęboko w gardło.

– Nic się… Ach! – westchnął przeciągle. – ...nie stało. Może… em muszę się po prostu przyzwyczaić albo coś...

Draco prychnął rozbawiony, wprawiając gardło w wibracje i tym samym wyrywając z piersi Harry’ego zduszony jęk.

– Może w drugą stronę pójdzie ci łatwiej – zaproponował, kiedy odsunął nagle twarz od jego penisa.

– …W drugą stronę?

– …Jednak też nie?

– Po prostu nie wiem, czy znów nie mamy czegoś innego na myśli...

– Teraz mam na myśli możliwość rozciągnięcia mojego tyłka, zupełnie tak jakbyś przygotowywał mnie do seksu z tobą… – Przygryzł nieznacznie wargę, a rumieniec objął nawet jego klatkę piersiową. Na jego szczęście, Harry dotrzymał mu w tym zawstydzeniu towarzystwa.

– J-jeśli chcesz, to możemy spróbować – usłyszał cichą odpowiedź właściciela pociemniałych z pożądania zielonych oczu.

Zamienili się miejscami. Ostatnia sztuka odzieży wylądowała na podłodze, a brunet ułożył się między udami Draco. Rozprowadził na dłoniach sporą ilość żelu. Skrzyżował ich spojrzenia, by po chwili sięgnąć między pośladki blondyna i śliskim palcem pogładzić jego wejście. W tym samym czasie drugą rękę owinął ciasno wokół jego erekcji i przesuwał ją rytmicznie, choć raczej wolno w górę i w dół.

Ślizgon wciągnął mocniej powietrze, przygryzając dolną wargę i mrużąc oczy. Zacisnął dłoń na materiale pościeli, nim chociażby pomyślał o tym, by złapać za nadgarstek chłopaka. Ten który zdecydowanie był zbyt blisko jego tyłów. Wątpliwości, które go nagle naszły, nie chciały odejść, mimo że powtarzał sobie, że Harry przecież nie zrobi mu krzywdy. Nie odkąd są razem i nie naumyślnie.

Nie przerywając pracy dłoni, brunet złożył mokry pocałunek na wewnętrznej stronie szczupłego uda. Najpierw jeden, potem drugi nieco bliżej krocza i jeszcze jeden, i kolejny. Prowadził ścieżkę wprost ku erekcji, którą pocałował na granicy z moszną. Choć pieścił go już dobrą chwilę, przez cały czas pod śliskim opuszkiem czuł mocny opór mięśni. Był minimalnie mniejszy niż na początku, ale czy to wystarczy?. Ponownie uniósł wzrok na Draco, który nie mógł pochwycić jego spojrzenia, kiedy sam zaciskał powieki.

– Draco? – rzucił, próbując ściągnąć na siebie uwagę chłopaka. Bezowocnie. W przypływie nagłego natchnienia, kolejny mokry pocałunek złożył na główce jego penisa. Blondyn sapnął zaskoczony, a jego członek drgnął ochoczo na ten zabieg. Otworzył oczy, patrząc na podniecono-zakłopotaną minę swojego chłopaka. – Nie chciałbym się pospieszyć i sprawić ci bólu, więc...Powiesz, jak będę mógł go wsunąć?

Draco otworzył szerzej oczy, a delikatnie zarumienione policzki nabrały koloru, obejmując nawet szyję i pierś Ślizgona. Na Salazara! Czemu nie może się uspokoić? Przecież sam tego chciał! Do tego wcale nie muszą uprawiać seksu… Chciał tylko pogłębić pieszczoty.

Ale mówić, kiedy może włożyć w niego palca?

Prośba Harry’ego tak go zaskoczyła, że praktycznie zapomniał o kłębiących się w nim obawach. A przynajmniej jego mięśnie rozluźniły się odczuwalnie.

Tym razem Gryfon nie miał wątpliwości, ale na wszelki wypadek, zwiększając napór, znów poszukał niebieskich oczu. Ślizgon wciąż czerwony na twarzy, skinął ledwo zauważalnie głową. Harry jeszcze troszkę zwiększył nacisk i po chwili jego palec znalazł się w gorącym wnętrzu. Mięśnie objęły go mocniej, a Draco westchnął drżąco, biorąc zaraz uspokajający oddech.

– Poruszaj nim trochę – polecił, zażenowany, że musiał coś takiego mówić. Jednocześnie złapał też za drugą dłoń chłopaka i pociągnął ją lekko, co sprawiło, że Harry przesunął palcami po wrażliwej erekcji. Ciche westchnienie znów przeszyło powietrze, a Gryfon poczuł, jak Draco rozluźnia się nieznacznie.

Zachęcony reakcją swojego chłopaka ochoczo spełnił obie prośby, dodając od siebie mokre pocałunki na wrażliwej główce. Słuchając westchnień i pomruków Draco, z każdą chwilą coraz mocniej wciągał się w swoje zajęcie, nieświadomie przyspieszając ruchy.

– Mmmnh! D-drugi… dołóż… Ach! – stęknął, czując jak Harry w tym samym czasie spełnił jego prośbę.

Przez zwiększony opór mięśni zmuszony był nieco zwolnić, więc by to jakoś ”zrównoważyć”, jeszcze więcej starań włożył w pieszczenie penisa. Teraz już nie tyle całował jego końcówkę, co ssał ją delikatnie przy akompaniamencie pojękiwań blondyna. Opór szybko zmalał, więc Harry znów szybciej wsuwał w niego palce, co Ślizgon nagrodził głośniejszymi dźwiękami rozkoszy. Gryfon sam jęknął, gdy jego członek zapulsował boleśnie domagając się spełnienia. Do tej pory jakoś udawało mu się ignorować własne potrzeby, ale zbliżał się do granicy wytrzymałości. Nie chciał jednak przerywać pieszczot, więc korzystając z okazji, że leżał na brzuchu, otarł się o materac.

– Ko-mmm-lejny... – sapnął Ślizgon niskim, ociekającym seksem głosem, rzucając mu pełne pożądania spojrzenie. Drżał na ciele, a jego biodra podrygiwały niekontrolowanie, to nabijając się bardziej na palce, to ocierając się erekcją o obejmujące ją palce. – Harryy!!

Kolejny tym razem bardziej gardłowy jęk, wyrwał się z piersi Gryfona. Na Merlina! Mógłby prawdopodobnie dojść od samego słuchania tego głosu! Znów poruszył biodrami, spełniając jednocześnie polecenie.

Ześlizgnął się językiem aż do jąder Draco i bawił się nimi, niezmiennie rozciągając swojego chłopaka. Owiewał gorącym oddechem wilgotną skórę, raz po raz zasysając się z pasją na nabrzmiałych kulach. Już nie wystarczały mu pojedyncze ruchy bioder. Raz po raz dociskał je do materaca, pragnąc spełnienia.

Pierś blondyna falowała od szybkich, płytkich oddechów. Podobnie jak lędźwie, nad którymi nie potrafił zapanować.

– D-dość… nie chcę… mmm… tak skończ-yć! – Wychrypiał, kładąc dłonie na ramionach Harry’ego i próbując go podciągnąć wyżej. Pierdzielił wszystko. Chciał go tu i teraz. – Proszę! Harry!

Gryfon nie potrzebował większej zachęty. Zbliżył się do twarzy Draco i pocałował go gwałtownie choć krótko. Przeciągnął parę razy dłonią z resztką lubrykantu po swoim członku, choć był tak śliski od własnych soków, że może nawet wcale nie musiał tego robić. Nie wiedział i nie zamierzał się teraz nad tym zastanawiać. Jedyne, o czym chciał teraz myśleć, to jedwabiste wnętrze, które miało go zaraz otoczyć. Nakierował się i naparł. Jęknął, gdy żołądź otoczyła gorąca ciasnota. Zamarł, oddychając ciężko i ze wszystkich sił próbując nie dojść.

Draco odrzucił głowę do tyłu, mamrocząc tylko ponaglająco:

– No dawaj, dawaj…!

Sam objął długimi palcami swojego penisa, poruszając chaotycznie dłonią w górę i w dół. Jednocześnie objął go nogami, próbując w ten sposób przybliżyć go bardziej do siebie.

– D-Draco!... N-nie, czekaaaaAACHHH!

Ślizgon zamrugał zaskoczony, czując jak gorące nasienie wypełnia jego wnętrze. Dłoń, która jeszcze przed chwilą doprowadzała go na skraj, zatrzymała się, zmrożona. Spojrzał powoli na pąsowiejącego ze wstydu bruneta.

– Ups? – zaryzykował stwierdzenie, starając się przybrać najbardziej niewinną minę, na jaką było go w tej chwili stać.

No bo kurcze! Nie spodziewał się, że chłopak tak szybko dojdzie! I to teraz, kiedy on zdecydował się na taki krok!

Harry, zażenowany jak nigdy dotąd, spuścił głowę i utkwił spojrzenie piekących oczu w mostku swojego chłopaka. Chciał stąd zniknąć. Okryć się niewidką, zapaść pod ziemię… Chciał po prostu umrzeć! Jak mógł się tak zbłaźnić?! Czy to w ogóle można było nazwać seksem?! Ledwo co w niego wszedł. Merlinie, nawet nie zdążył się poruszyć…!

Zniżył głos do szeptu, przekonany, że inaczej zabrzmi, jakby miał się rozpłakać. Nie żeby nie było to prawdą.

– …P-przepra…

– Nic nie mów! – sapnął, biorąc głębszy wdech. Zacisnął się na jeszcze lekko twardym członku Harry’ego. – Po prostu musisz się jeszcze raz doprowadzić na skraj – powiedział łagodnie z figlarną nutą w głosie. Podniósł się na łokciu, wyciągając dłoń w stronę Gryfona i kładąc ją na jego brzuchu. Przesunął drażniąco paznokciami po skórze. – Postaraj się we mnie poruszyć… Chcę czuć jak we mnie rośniesz… O-ho! – parsknął, kiedy  _poczuł_ natychmiastową  _odpowiedź_.

Gryfon posłusznie naparł mocniej biodrami. Rozkoszne iskierki przebiegły jego ciało, gdy tak zagłębiał się w śliskie, ciasne wnętrze. Odetchnął drżąco i sięgnął ustami sztywnego, zaróżowionego sutka. Trącając go językiem, spojrzał ku jasnej szyi, na której ku jego zaskoczeniu i podnieceniu odcinało się kilka całkiem udanych i całkiem widocznych malinek. Nawet nie miał pojęcia, kiedy je zrobił. Gdy pomyślał, że jutro wszyscy zobaczą, jak oznakował Draco… Och, to była doprawdy rozkoszna wizja.

– Mmm… Aaach! – jęknął cicho blondyn, czując rosnącą przyjemność swojego chłopaka, a co się z tym wiązało – jego własna również się zwiększała. Znów sięgnął do swojego penisa, poruszając po nim powoli.

– Draco… – rzucił cicho, całując słoną od potu pierś. – Draco… – mruknął ponownie, tym razem sunąc nosem po jego szyi. Schwytał zębami płatek ucha i zassał, poruszając delikatnie biodrami. Blondyn jęknął przeciągle w odpowiedzi.

– Harry… – szepnął, drżącym od podniecenia głosem. Przesunął dłoń z brzucha chłopaka na plecy, drapiąc go nieznacznie.

Gryfon zamruczał gardłowo, dociskając biodra do końca. Choć niedawno doszedł, znów był twardy. Sięgnął ust leżącego pod nim chłopaka. Wycofał się do połowy i znów wsunął, drżąc z przyjemności. Powtórzył ten powolny ruch jeszcze kilkukrotnie, by wreszcie zacząć rytmicznie kołysać biodrami. Kolejne pchnięcia wyrywały z ich gardeł stłumione przez pocałunek jęki.

Blondyn mocniej zacisnął palce na erekcji, dostosowując swoje ruchy pod pchnięcia Harry’ego. Było mu tak dobrze.

– Aach! Draco…! – jęknął ochryple brunet, pochylając lekko głowę nad ramieniem Ślizgona. To uczucie gorąca i ciasnoty doprowadzało go do obłędu. Chwycił wolną dłoń swojego chłopaka i złączył ich palce.

– Taaak… Mmmm…! Właśnie takk… – wymruczał, przygryzając wargę i wyginając lekko plecy. Był już tak blisko! Przyśpieszył nieznacznie ruchy na swoim penisie.

To co właśnie przeżywał, było najlepszym doświadczeniem jakiego w życiu doznawał. I miało to miejsce z nim. Z Harrym… z jego Harrym.

– Draco… – sapnął brunet, spoglądając na niego płonącym wzrokiem. – Oznacz mnie...

Draco z gardłowym jękiem wychylił się do jego szczęki, całując go i zasysając się na skórze. Lewą ręką objął szyję chłopaka, by było mu wygodniej. Jednocześnie wykonał kilka chaotycznych pociągnięć i krzyknął cicho, dochodząc na swoje palce i brzuch. Machinalnie zacisnął się mocnej na Harrym, wyrywając z jego ust dość głośny jęk. Przycisnął wargi do ramienia Gryfona, biorąc się za następną malinkę, byle tylko nie wydawać z siebie kolejnych żenujących pojękiwań.

Harry poruszał się jeszcze przez chwilę, oddychając urywanie. Wreszcie wypchnął mocno biodra i ponownie doszedł w Draco, jęcząc jego imię. Z trudem podtrzymał się na drżącej ręce, by nie opaść gwałtownie na chłopaka pod nim.

– Byłeś cudowny – szepnął, całując najświeższą malinkę, po czym skubnął delikatnie dolną wargę bruneta. – Wspaniały… – Tym razem pocałował go troszkę dłużej. – Najlepszy.

Delikatny, nieco zakłopotany uśmiech cisnął się Gryfonowi na usta. To było naprawdę słodkie ze strony Draco, że tak się starał, by odbudować jego zdruzgotaną dumę. Co więcej musiał przyznać, że miał w tym całkiem niezłe efekty. Przykrył go swoim ciałem i przytulił mocno.

– Ale ciężki to jesteś dalej – zauważył rozbawiony, przesuwając lewą dłonią po plecach Gryfiaka. W sumie powiedział to chyba tylko dla zasady, bo prawdę mówiąc, wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało.

– Mówiłem ci jakiś czas temu, że musisz się zacząć przyzwyczajać – odparł, cmokając go w szczękę.

– Wybaczę ci, jak potem mnie dokładnie wymyjesz – zaproponował figlarnie. – Wiesz, twoja podwójna porcja wspaniałomyślnie nie zniknie z mojego tyłka.

Po raz kolejny tego wieczoru, Harry poczuł gorąco na policzkach. Choć nie był pewny czy jego przyczyną było bardziej zażenowanie czy podniecenie.

– Nie mam nic przeciwko, ale to póóóźniej. Póki co jeszcze tak poleżmy – poprosił, wtulając twarz w jego szyję.

– Przecież nie każe ci tego robić już teraz – parsknął cicho, przesuwając językiem po uchu chłopaka. – I liczę na to, że zostaniesz tu na noc.

– Zostałbym, nawet gdybyś próbował mnie stąd wykopać – wymruczał rozleniwiony.

– Gdybym cię wykopał, wyszedłbym na puszczalską dziwkę, a nią nie jestem.

– Skończ już z tym porównaniem – uciął stanowczo, otaczając ramieniem jego głowę i wsuwając palce w wilgotne kosmyki. – Dobrze wiem, że taki nie jesteś.

– Teraz już tak – powiedział bez urazy. – Uwielbiam cię – szepnął cicho, prawie tak, jakby mówił to do siebie.


	80. Chapter 80

– Jakiś wampir cię dopadł? – spytała Elena, zanim zdążyła się powstrzymać. – Musiał cię długo trzymać, skoro tak sponiewierał twoją szyję.

Zabini zachichotał rozbawiony, ale zamilkł, dostawszy kuksańca od Pansy, która warknęła cicho:

– Stul dziób, Blaise.

– Mówisz tak dlatego, bo Granger cię nawet nie tknęła? – odparł blondyn zgryźliwie, czując na sobie jeszcze bardziej zainteresowany wzrok współdomowników. Przynajmniej w tym wszystkim tyle było dobrego, że Harry również miał pamiątki po wczorajszym.

Bezwiednie uśmiechnął się do siebie na wspomnienie tego, co robili.

– Czy ja wiem? Mi nie zależy na dowodach, które jasno wskażą, że już nie jestem  _niewinna_.

Malfoy jednak nie zwrócił uwagi na zaczepkę, opierając się z nonszalancją o ścianę. Wraz z innymi Ślizgonami czekał na przyjście McGonagall. Elena stała z nimi tylko dlatego, że miała przekazać kobiecie wypracowania Ślizgonów ze swojego rocznika.

– Tu chyba pozwolisz mi coś skomentować, co? – mruknął chłopak i wyszczerzył się szeroko do Draco. Blondyn jedynie przewrócił oczami, domyślając się co ten zaraz powie. – Więc jak to jest przelecieć w końcu czyjąś dupcię?

– Rozciągająco – sarknął z ironicznym uśmiechem. Dziewczyny zaśmiały się z komicznej miny Zabiniego, który rzucił prefektowi niedowierzająco-podejrzliwe spojrzenie. – Myślisz naprawdę, że będę ci się zwierzać z mojego życia erotycznego?

– Jakoś młodej powiedziałeś, a najlepszemu kumplowi już nie?

– Nic jej nie opowiadałem… Więc tym bardziej nie powiem tobie, Zab.

– To skąd ona o tym wie? – spytała Parkinson, zerkając na Elenę.

– Vera mi powiedziała – powiedziała tonem, jakby to była oczywistość. Draco rzucił jej niezadowolone spojrzenie. “ _Przecież ty jesteś Verą!_ ”, pomyślał ze złością.

– A ona niby skąd wie? – zadał nurtujące go pytanie, no bo, cholera!, skąd?!

– Widziała, jak odprowadzałeś go rano ze swojego pokoju…

Draco bezwiednie zerknął w stronę Harry’ego i stojących przy nim przyjaciół. Choć właściwie lepszym określeniem byłoby “zapatrzył się”, bo przez dłuższy czas nie mógł oderwać wzroku od plotkujących w najlepsze Gryfonów, którzy podśmiewali się co jakiś czas. Gryfiak uśmiechał się wesoło, odpowiadając coś Longbottomowi, to znów szczerzył się do Thomasa. W pewnej chwili Dean położył rękę na jego barku, obracając lekko ku sobie i powiedział coś, co wywołało kolejną falę wesołości. Harry pokręcił głową, wciąż chichrając się pod nosem, po czym poklepał go w odpowiedzi po ramieniu. Tym razem Hermiona dorzuciła coś od siebie, co sprawiło, że brunet odwrócił w jej kierunku głowę z zakłopotaniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Padły kolejne zdania z ust Iga, Longbottoma i Weasleya, a każde kolejne wprawiało jego chłopaka w jeszcze większe zakłopotanie. Thomas nagle nachylił się ku niemu i zasłaniając ręką usta, powiedział mu coś na ucho. Harry skierował zaskoczone spojrzenie na współlokatora, pąsowiejąc drastycznie. Zabrał rękę z jego ramienia i potarł się nią po karku w geście zakłopotania, uciekając wzrokiem w bok. Igniss otoczył ramieniem barki Harry’ego i dorzucił coś od siebie, dotykając przy tym nosem malinki na szczęce Pottera. Harry wyraźnie próbował go od siebie odsunąć, teraz już płonąc z zażenowania, ale nie dość, że mu się to nie udało, to jeszcze z drugiej strony doczepiła się do niego kolejna pijawka w postaci tej kanalii Thomasa.

Miarka się przebrała.

Powarkując pod nosem, odepchnął się gwałtownie od ściany i ruszył wściekły w stronę Gryfonów, odprowadzany zaskoczonymi spojrzeniami przyjaciół.

– No proszę. Co za ładne kółko adoracji! – wycedził, kiedy był już dostatecznie blisko. Posłał znajomym Harry’ego pełne obrzydzenia spojrzenie.

– Coś ci nie pasuje, Malfoy? – spytał buńczucznie Thomas, spoglądając na niego z politowaniem. – Własnych przyjaciół nie masz, że się nami interesujesz? Zazdrosny?

– Spokojn... – próbowała interweniować Hermiona, jednak głos Draco skutecznie ją zagłuszył.

– Ty mi nie pasujesz… – warknął, tylko ostatkiem sił powstrzymując się od krzyku. Bo właśnie to chciał zrobić. Krzyczeć, kopać i pluć. – Psujesz i tak nadszarpniętą estetykę swojego Domu… Nie masz może ochoty zniknąć ze swoimi  _przyjaciółmi_? Wtedy nie musiałbym sobie brudzić rąk…

Całą swoją postawą próbował pokazać, że Harry nie należy do nich, tylko do niego.

– Draco! – syknął ostrzegawczo Potter. Rumieniec wciąż był widoczny na jego twarzy, co tylko mocniej drażniło Ślizgona.

– “Draco”? – powtórzyli w dwugłosie Thomas i Longbottom, patrząc na bruneta z konsternacją.

– Właśnie. Od kiedy jesteś niby z nim na ty, co? – spytała nagle Pansy, która zjawiła się chwilę po Draco wraz z Blaisem. – Może to właśnie ty…

– Zamknij się, Pans – fuknął blondyn, rzucając dziewczynie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

– Co cię w ogóle tak wkurzyło?

– Harry, naprawdę się nie domyślasz? – Hermiona spojrzała na niego z politowaniem.

– Czy ty masz mnie za idiotę? – warknął, całą uwagę przenosząc na Pottera. – Myślisz, że nic nie widziałem? Tych obrzydliwych uśmiechów i gestów… – wypluł z siebie z odrazą.

– Jak ci się nie podoba, to na niego nie patrz, Malfoy – prychnął Thomas.

– Och, zamknij jadaczkę albo z przyjemnością wypróbuję na tobie jakąś okrutną klątwę…!

– Harry, może byś tak coś z nim zrobił? – zasugerował Ron.

– Właśnie,  _Harry_ , zrób coś – zironizował Draco. – Bo jak na razie dajesz działać wszystkim innym. Lubisz jak wokół ciebie skaczą, śliniąc się niczym pies do kiełbasy?

Potter postąpił krok na przód. Chwycił Malfoya za krawat, przyciągając gwałtownie. Blondyn rzucił mu wyzywające spojrzenie. Gapie zamarli, oczekując w napięciu na rozwój wydarzeń. Jednak zamiast uderzyć, Gryfon przekrzywił lekko głowę i pocałował go mocno. Mimo tłumu uczniów cisza zadźwięczała w korytarzu wokół nich.

Draco odepchnął go gwałtownie od siebie, jednak podobnie jak Harry chwycił go za krawat.

– O, nie… Tak się nie bawimy – warknął zły. – Działamy według moich zasad – dodał, popychając go na ścianę i sam zaatakował jego usta. Położył dłonie na zgięciu łokci chłopaka, w razie gdyby ten chciał się wyrwać. Wślizgnął się językiem do buzi Gryfona, pogłębiając na chwilę pocałunek, który zaraz też przerwał. Oparł się czołem o czoło bruneta. – Jesteś mój. Zapamiętaj to sobie…

Potter wbrew przewidywaniom większości gapiów, nie wyśmiał go, za to uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

– Jeżeli któryś z nich jeszcze raz cię dotknie, nie ręczę za siebie. Lojalnie ostrzegam – ciągnął dalej Ślizgon.

– Na pewno nie chciałbyś tego powtórzyć? Bo ta scena zazdrości była całkiem podniecająca – odparł cicho, by tylko Draco mógł go usłyszeć.

– Jasne… W drugą stronę też tak chcesz? – warknął, odrobinę spokojniej. Potter zmieszał się i pokręcił leciutko głową.

– Panie Malfoy, panie Potter, co tu się dzieje?! – usłyszeli wraz ze zbliżającym się odgłosem kroków profesorki.

Draco odsunął się od bruneta powoli, łypiąc na harpię spod byka.

– Dżentelmeńska wymiana poglądów – odparł, wracając powolnym krokiem do swoich przyjaciół. Pansy i Blaise stanęli po jego obu stronach, jakby samo to już miało zapewnić Malfoyowi bezpieczeństwo.

Kobieta spojrzała pytająco na swojego podopiecznego, ale nie zdążyła zadać swojego pytania.

– Wszystko w porządku, pani profesor, naprawdę – zapewnił.

Bardziej niż słowa przekonał ją błąkający się na jego ustach uśmiech. W tamtym momencie nie rozumiała tylko, co wywołało na twarzach pozostałych uczniów wyraz tak głębokiego szoku. Bardzo szybko jednak miało się to zmienić, bo do czasu lunchu wieść o związku Malfoya i Pottera obiegła cały zamek.

//*//

Część ślizgońskiej nacji, która nie widziała zdarzenia, próbowała zdementować absurdalne – ich zdaniem – plotki. Twierdzili, że to musiał być jakiś chory wymysł gryfońskiej świty. Draco nawet nie chciało się zagłębiać w ten temat. Póki go nie zapytają, będzie udawał, że nic się nie dzieje.

No chyba, że zaczną obrażać jego chłopaka. Wtedy z całą pewnością zainterweniuje.

– Robi się coraz głośniej – westchnął William, siedząc naprzeciw blondyna. Koło jego talerza leżał podręcznik z zaawansowanych eliksirów, nad którym próbował się skupić przy jedzeniu. – Nie przeszkadza ci to? – spytał, zerkając na blondyna i na powrót uciekając wzrokiem do książki.

– Szczerze? Niezbyt… – Malfoy zagrzebał widelcem w potrawce z ryżem. – Dopóki nie popadają w żadną skrajność, niech sobie robią co chcą…

– W sumie, dziwne byłoby, gdyby się nie zbuntowali na taką plotkę. – Odezwał się Zabini, siedząc kawałek dalej od młodszego z prefektów. Między nimi siedziała jedynie Pansy, udając, że temat jej nie interesuje. – W końcu chodzi o reputację naszego księcia.

– Reputację? – powtórzyła z rozbawieniem Elena. Odkąd musiała się “wydać” podczas rozmowy z McGonagall przy wszystkich, kwestią czasu było, zanim współdomownicy odkryli relację między nią a Verą. Dlatego też nagle wszyscy całkowicie przestali jej dokuczać. Chociaż i tak najśmieszniejsze było zachowanie Clary, która nagle jakby zapomniała o wszystkich okropnościach, które jej robiła od kilku lat i zaczęła udawać jej dobrą koleżankę. – A nie chodzi o to, że sprawa ta dotyczy związku z Potterem? Myślę, że nie mieliby nic przeciwko komuś innemu, nawet jeśli nie byłby z naszego domu, a profesorem czy też Krukonem. Przełknęliby też jakoś widmo puchońskiej galaretki, jednak Gryfon i do tego jeszcze Potter jest solą w ich oku od… w sumie, od samego początku.

– Zrobiłaś się wyszczekana, odkąd wyszła na jaw twoja tajemnica – mruknął blondyn bez jadu.

– Och, doprawdy? – Rzuciła mu pobłażliwe spojrzenie. – A nie jest tak, że po prostu w naszym towarzystwie mogę czuć się po prostu sobą?

– Przy Granger taka nie jesteś.

– To nie mój związek jest teraz tematem numer jeden w szkole.

– To nie jest temat, który mi jakoś bardzo przeszkadza – zauważył Draco. – Dopóki nie robią niczego, co może zaszkodzić mi lub Harry’emu, pozostanę obojętny.

– Czyli to najprawdziwsza prawda? – spytała Parkinson, odzywając się do niego po raz pierwszy od sytuacji z jego coming outu. Miała minę, która nie do końca mówiła, o czym dziewczyna myśli. Jakby nie wiedziała czy być złą, zdegustowaną, czy może po prostu zawiedzioną.

– A co myślisz, że jego pocałunek był zemstą za ten Pottera? – Elena spojrzała na Pansy z kpiącym rozbawieniem. – Serio? Nawet jeśli Draco jest gejem, nie znaczy to, że będzie w ramach zemsty całował kogo popadnie…

– Nie wiem, co mam myśleć, jasne!? – wydarła się, skupiając na sobie uwagę nie tylko najbardziej zainteresowanych, ale też reszty uczniów. – Chłopak, którego uważałam za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, miał przede mną tajemnicę! I to jeszcze jaką! Chodzisz z pieprzonym Potterem! Osobą, którą do niedawna szczerze nienawidziłeś… Myślałam, że może nie wiemy o sobie wszystkiego, ale przynajmniej większość! – Siąknęła nosem, garbiąc nieco ramiona. Wyglądała jakby była naprawdę zraniona. – Myślałam, że ty też uważasz mnie za swoją przyjaciółkę… – dodała cichszym głosem, wstając od stołu i bez słowa ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.

Blaise krzyknął za nią, jednak dziewczyna, kuląc się bardziej, przyśpieszyła kroku.

Och… Czyli jednak nie będzie tak prosto, jak zakładał.

– Wiesz, Dra… – odezwał się cicho Zabini, nie chcąc wywoływać takiego zamieszania jak Pansy. – Zgadzam się z nią… Już pod koniec tamtego roku się od nas odsunąłeś… Nie powiedziałeś słowa na temat tego, co się z tobą działo w wakacje. Nie chcieliśmy cię z Pans naciskać, ale chyba przyniosło to odwrotne skutki… Nie ufasz już nam… Chyba będzie lepiej, jak odpoczniemy od siebie przez jakiś czas. – Posłał mu nieszczery uśmiech, również odchodząc od swojego miejsca.

Draco patrzył się tępo w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed momentem siedzieli jego najlepsi towarzysze… jego przyjaciele. To nie tak, że im nie ufał. Ze wszystkich Ślizgonów ta dwójka wraz z Eleną i Williamem była dla niego najważniejsza…

//*//

Na treningu był rozkojarzony. Wsiadł na miotłę i uniósł się wysoko, niby w celu oceniania sytuacji. Tak naprawdę liczył na to, że będąc tak wysoko uwolni się od natłoku myśli… Po obiedzie nie widział już ani Pansy, ani Blaise’a.

Will poszedł wraz z Eleną do biblioteki na wspólną naukę, nim chociażby pomyślał, że w sumie mógłby do nich dołączyć. Dlatego też został sam jak palec…

Znaczy, mógłby napisać do Harry’ego, że chce się spotkać, ale Ig pisał mu coś o tym, że jest jakieś zamieszanie w ich Domu, więc nie chciał się wtryniać. W końcu Harry też był prefektem.

Dlatego czas do treningu spędził w swoim pokoju, przygrywając nie za wolne melodie na skrzypcach.

– Wszystko dobrze, kapitanie? – Usłyszał z boku i wzdrygnął się, zaskoczony. Zerknął szybko na Paula. Kompletnie nie zauważył, że ten zjawił się obok niego. – Zrobiliśmy wszystkie ćwiczenia na rozgrzewkę. Kenyon i Oliver się troszkę obijali, ale Bella szybko sprowadziła ich do parteru.

– Dzięki – mruknął blondyn, ustawiając się tak, by dołączyć do latających niżej Ślizgonów.

– Czekaj… Jeśli byś chciał..

– Nie – przerwał mu gwałtownie. – O problemach gadam jedynie ze swoimi przyjaciółmi.

– Nie wygląda na to, żebyś ostatnio z nimi gadał – zauważył Anderson, wywołując jeszcze większą irytację u Malfoya.

– Twoje dedukcje są powalające – warknął, zlatując niżej, do reszty. – Dalej chcecie nowej taktyki?

– A jaki to ma sens? – spytał Oliver Tayler, patrząc na niego z czymś dziwnym we wzroku. – Skoro pewnie i tak o wszystkim dowie się potem Potter?

Draco zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę, obserwując reakcje innych Ślizgonów.

– Wy też tak uważacie? – spytał, a nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi, spojrzał na chłopaka stojącego najbliżej. – Ash?

Czwartoklasista zaczerwienił się lekko i pokręcił przecząco głową.

– David? – pytał dalej. Chłopak również zaprzeczył. – Bella?

– Nie uważam, by to był problem – powiedziała po chwili ciszy.

– Czemu pytasz tylko młodszych od ciebie? – spytał z niezadowoleniem Kenyon, a jego kuzyn zaraz mu zawtórował. Obydwoje byli równolatkami Malfoya.

– Proszę bardzo… Ian, Paul? – spojrzał na dwójkę wyczekująco.

– Draco by nas nigdy nie zdradził – odparł Collins, posyłając prefektowi lekki uśmiech. – W końcu nie bez powodu został wybrany na naszego prefekta, czyż nie?

– A nawet jeśli jest z Potterem… to nie tak, że od razu wypapla mu swoje plany co do drużyny. – Stanął w jego obronie również Paul. – Równie dobrze mógłby być teraz z kapitanem Krukonów i założę się o głowę, że wtedy nawet nie wątpilibyście w Draco.

– Daj spokój… – powiedział blondyn, kręcąc głową. – Jeżeli chcesz mnie zdetronizować, Tayler, śmiało. Zobaczymy czy umiesz gryźć, czy po prostu dużo szczekasz. – Rzucił starszemu chłopakowi wyzywające spojrzenie. – Ale spróbuj tylko przegrać mecz, a pożałujesz, że w ogóle ośmieliłeś się mi przeciwstawić… Na dziś koniec treningu. Nie mam ochoty trenować osób, które nie są jednomyślne.

Zleciał na murawę i zsiadł z miotły.

//*//

Rozjuszony Harry szybkim krokiem przemierzał kolejne piętra. Miał całkowicie dość dzisiejszego dnia. W pierwszej chwili ulżyło mu i właściwie był szczęśliwy, że nie będą już musieli ukrywać swojego związku, ale szybko zrozumiał, jak bardzo się mylił. Owszem, nie musieli już udawać, że wcale nie są parą, ale za to zyskali jeszcze większą widownię, niż do tej pory. Podczas wszystkich dzisiejszych posiłków czuł na sobie spojrzenie całej szkoły… Och okej, nie całej – połowy. Bo druga połowa wlepiała wzrok w Draco. Po piętnastej z kolei osobie przestał liczyć, ilu uczniów zapytało go, czy to o nim i Draco to prawda, i czy Ślizgon go jakoś szantażuje. Za to do końca dnia skrupulatnie odnotowywał w pamięci, ile osób życzyło im powodzenia: siedemnaście. Siedemnaście na prawie tysiąc przebywających w zamku osób. Na szczęście gdy wrócił do Wieży po lunchu, znalazły się inne sprawy, którym musiał poświęcić wraz z Hermioną uwagę. Choć próby uspokojenia pierwszoklasistów, którym jakiś dowcipniś podrzucił do dormitoriów małe stadko chochlików. Samo łapanie tych stworzeń nie były wymarzonym zajęciem na czwartkowe popołudnie, ale przynajmniej przez trochę lepiej niż dwie godziny jego myśli skupione były na czymś innym niż głupie plotki o nim i Draco. Niestety były to jedyne dwie godziny “spokoju”, jakie miał tego dnia. Nie liczył tych dwudziestu minut tuż przed północą, które zajęło mu przemykanie się pod niewidką do pokoju Draco.

Z niezadowoleniem zarejestrował, a właściwie  _nie_ zarejestrował obecności Draco ani w salonie, ani w sypialni. Udało mu się jednak wyłapać cichy plusk wody z łazienki, więc postanowił grzecznie poczekać w salonie, aż jego chłopak skończy kąpiel. W końcu on też z pewnością potrzebował dziś chwili odprężenia.

Usiadł na kanapie przed kominkiem, wlepiając spojrzenie w niewielki płomień. Tkwił tak przez dłuższy czas i z każdą upływająca minutą coraz bardziej się uspokajał. Nie był pewny czy to zasługa ciepła paleniska, czy może sama obecność w pomieszczeniu wypełnionym zapachem Draco tak koiła jego nadszarpnięte nerwy.

– Harry? – Usłyszał za sobą zaskoczony głos Ślizgona. Harry obrócił się i zobaczył chłopaka, stojącego w samych spodniach przy drzwiach od łazienki. Draco trzymał w dłoniach koszulkę, którą najprawdopodobniej miał w planach założyć – Coś się stało? – spytał, idąc w jego stronę.

– Cały dzisiejszy dzień się stał – mruknął i wyszedł mu naprzeciw. Objął go w pasie i oparł brodę na jego ramieniu. Odetchnął głęboko. – Pokłóciłem się przed wyjściem z Nevillem… Rzucił coś w stylu, że skoro tak się teraz trzymam ze Ślizgonami, to czy nie chciałbym się przenieść do lochów... więc wykorzystałem sytuację i powiedziałem, że dziś śpię u ciebie. …Jak tak teraz o tym myślę, to Neville chyba wcale nie chciał mi tą uwagą dogryźć. Przynajmniej jego ton na to nie wskazywał. Ale byłem wytrącony z równowagi i trochę zbyt gwałtownie zareagowałem... Choć tak czy siak planowałem tu do ciebie przyjść.

– Rozumiem. – Przesunął dłońmi po jego plecach. – Idziemy do łóżka?

– A jesteś pewien, że rano nie wparuje tam twój chrzestny? – prychnął, mimo swoich słów obracając Draco tyłem do siebie i pchając go ku kolejnemu pomieszczeniu.

– Wpada do mnie, tylko kiedy dzieje się coś ważnego… Czemu pytasz? – spytał zdziwiony, przystając przy łóżku i rzucając Gryfonowi uważne spojrzenie. Widząc jego minę, zmarszczył brwi. – Czy…

– Wziął mnie na dywanik? Owszem. Praktycznie groził mi, żebym nie ważył się cię skrzywdzić, bo mogę przypadkiem znaleźć w swoim kielichu coś innego niż sok z dyni.

Draco przejechał dłonią po włosach.

– Jest troszkę nadopiekuńczy. Zignoruj go, a ja z nim jutro porozmawiam.

– Nie musisz, już z nim  _porozmawiałem._ Wrzeszczeliśmy na siebie nawzajem przez dobrą godzinę.

– Aby tylko potem się na tobie nie mścił. Pamiętam, jak w tamtym roku co chwilę dostawałeś od niego szlabany, bo go czymś zdenerwowałeś w czasie zajęć...

– Draco, ja od pięciu lat denerwuję go własnym istnieniem i dostawałem za to szlabany, przyzwyczaiłem się. – Wzruszył ramionami, by zaraz zmarszczyć lekko brwi w zamyśleniu. – Mam jednak wrażenie, że od teraz będę miał nieco więcej wolnego czasu… Wiesz oprócz tego, że strasznie mnie wkurzył, naskakując na mnie, to w sumie nawet trochę,  _odrobinę_ – ułożył kciuk i palec wskazujący tak, że między ich opuszkami było co najwyżej pół milimetra przerwy –mi dziś zaimponował.

– Zaimponował? Czym niby? – parsknął cicho, pakując się pod kołdrę i przesuwając na sam środek.

– Oczywiście nie wprost, ale przyznał się do błędu i w sumie można by uznać, że mnie przeprosił.

– Cóż, to w jego stylu. Przeprosiny okrężną drogą, bez użycia tego słowa… I kiedy się w końcu obok mnie położysz, co? – prychnął z udawaną złością, widząc, że ten nawet butów nie zrzucił.

– Już, już – mruknął i po chwili wtulał się w blondyna. – Nie chodzi o sam fakt, że potrafił przyznać się do błędu czy przeprosić, choć o to też go nigdy nie posądzałem. Wyobrażasz sobie sytuację, w której Ron cię szczerze przeprasza, bo źle cię osądził? – Odpowiedziała mu kpiącą mina blondyna. – No właśnie. W moim i Snape’a przypadku jest podobnie, dlatego tak pozytywnie mnie to zaskoczyło. Do tego stopnia, że chyba nawet spróbuję być dla niego milszy... przynajmniej na następnych zajęciach. Spróbuję – podkreślił – ale nic nie obiecuję.

– Przynajmniej wyniosłeś jakieś pozytywy z dzisiejszego dnia.

– Ale wiesz? Dopiero teraz umiem je dostrzec. Zanim tu przyszedłem, byłem zbyt wkurzony, by rozpatrywać to w ten sposób. Twoja obecność ma na mnie terapeutyczny wpływ. – Posłał blondynowi lekki uśmiech, ale zaraz spoważniał. – A jak ty przetrwałeś ten dzień? Raz widziałem, jak cię jacyś ciekawscy otoczyli na korytarzu, ale nie miałem jak podejść. No i pamiętam, co się działo podczas lunchu...

– Pans i Blaise uważają, że nie jesteśmy już przyjaciółmi, skoro im o nas nie powiedziałem… – mruknął cicho. – Że nie ufam im wystarczająco.

– Dlaczego nie zaprosiłeś ich do Pokoju Życzeń, gdy mieliśmy powiedzieć o nas Ronowi i Hermionie?

– Bo domyślałem się, czym to się skończy… Że rzucą się na ciebie albo twoich przyjaciół.

– Taaa... Jestem w stanie to zrozumieć. W takim razie chciałeś to przed nimi ukrywać, jak długo się da? Aż wymyślisz, jak to zrobić w najbardziej humanitarny sposób? – Przeczesał palcami jasne kosmyki i zaczął delikatnie masować opuszkami skórę głowy. Uwielbiał dotykać włosów Draco.

– Nie do końca… – Przymknął oczy, poddając się przyjemnej pieszczocie. – Chciałem wyciągnąć ich jutro na pogadankę i wtedy powiedzieć, że mam chłopaka… Że jestem z tobą. Rozumiesz? Tylko nasza trójka. Nie na moim terenie ani w pokoju któregoś z nich czy w pokoju wspólnym… Myślałem o błoniach, w okolicy jeziora albo granicy z Zakazanym Lasem… Na neutralnym gruncie.

– Ale dziś sprawy wymknęły się spod kontroli i twój plan poszedł się gonić… Może jeśli wytłumaczysz im sytuację, to szybciej się pogodzicie?

– Nie widziałeś jej dzisiejszego wybuchu? To nie będzie takie proste… Zresztą próbowałem ich dzisiaj znaleźć, ale jakby zapadli się pod ziemię.

– Sam też już nie raz przechodziłem z przyjaciółmi przez takie kłótnie. I jeśli chcesz, to mogę pomóc ci ich znaleźć.

– Chyba wolę sam to załatwić. Przynajmniej zobaczą, że naprawdę mi zależy na tej rozmowie.

– Wydaje mi się, że najlepiej by było, jeśli byś teraz spróbował z nimi pogadać.

– I mam cię zostawić samego?

– Dokładnie. Teraz jest najlepszy moment. Jest późno, więc większość ludzi normalnie by już szła spać, a ty byś pokazał, że nie możesz zasnąć, póki się nie pogodzicie. I druga sprawa – powinieneś pójść teraz właśnie  _dlatego,_ że musiałbyś dla nich olać swojego chłopaka, który specjalnie dla ciebie przyszedł do lochów aż z wieży. I który czeka na ciebie półnagi – usiadł na łóżku i jednym ruchem ściągnął koszulkę, po czym zakołysał nią nad twarzą blondyna – w łóżku. Myślę, że jeśli w tych okolicznościach wybierzesz rozmowę z przyjaciółmi, to będą musieli uwierzyć, jak wiele dla ciebie znaczą.

Draco posłał mu rozczulony uśmiech.

– Nie czekaj na mnie i śpij – mruknął, całując go krótko i wyskoczył z łóżka. Zabrał szybko z oparcia fotela szlafrok, ubierając go w drodze.

Otworzył drzwi od sypialni i sapnął zaskoczony, widząc trójkę gości.

– Bądź mi wdzięczny, książę od siedmiu boleści – odezwała się głośno Vera, z dłońmi zaplecionymi pod wyeksponowanym biustem. – Złapałam ich i przyprowadziłam wprost do twoich komnat. – Wygięła usta w ironicznym uśmiechu. – Chociaż może tylko ich bardziej wkurzyłam tym, że ja znam hasło do twoich komnat.

– Och, zamknij się, Vera! – warknęła Pansy, siadając na ulubionym fotelu blondyna. – Ściągnęłaś nas tutaj. Dobra robota, a teraz spieprzaj do swojej gryfonicy!

– Już, w końcu nie chcę być świadkiem waszych ckliwych powrotów do bycia przyjaciółmi… – parsknęła, kierując się w stronę wyjścia i stukając swoimi chorobliwie wysokimi obcasami.

– Nie pomagasz… – mruknął Malfoy, ale zaraz zagłuszył go krzyk brunetki:

– Spieprzaj, dziwko!

– Pans, spokojnie – odezwał się Zabini, który nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca. Cały czas stał przy kanapie, najwidoczniej nawet nie mając zamiaru usiąść, a co za tym idzie, zostać tu dłużej i pogadać.

– Jestem spokojna! – prychnęła dziewczyna. – No więc? Jak tam twój kochaś? Wie, że przez niego większość Ślizgonów przestało ci ufać?

– Jeżeli z takiego powodu przestali mi ufać, to znaczy tylko, że znajomość z nimi jest nie warta zachodu – powiedział, nim zdążył się powstrzymać.

– Ja też przestałam ci ufać – zauważyła sucho, przenosząc na niego twarde spojrzenie.

– N-nie to… Znaczy… – sapnął zażenowany, czując zdradziecki rumieniec pokrywający bladą poświatą jego policzki. – Nie miałem na myśli waszej dwójki...

– Od zawsze wiedziałam, że przeprosiny przychodzą ci z trudem… ale nawet w tej sytuacji tego nie zrobisz?

– Pans, darujmy sobie… Nic tu po nas – dodał od siebie Blaise.

– A za co mam was niby przeprosić?! – warknął nagle Malfoy, w momencie gdy Parkinson miała wstać. Oboje rzucili mu zaskoczone spojrzenia. – Może za to, że jestem w związku z Harrym Potterem!? Osobą, której imię jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu wywoływało u mnie sprzeczne, negatywne emocje. Bo za to nie mam zamiaru przeprosić! To moja sprawa z kim jestem, czy z kim się pieprzę! Mógłbym nawet urządzać sobie orgie z pięcioma facetami naraz i wam nic do tego! To tylko moja sprawa, kto spędza czas w moim łóżku… Ja bym nigdy się od was nie odwrócił z takiego powodu.

– Więc zrzucasz winę na nas? – Dziewczyna aż się zapowietrzyła z szoku i gniewu. – Nie chodzi mi o to, że jesteś z Potterem, chociaż nie rozumiem waszej relacji. Tylko dlaczego nam o tym nie powiedziałeś? Bałeś się, że któreś z nas coś mu zrobi? To pieprzony Gryfon, który jest bardziej strzeżony od każdego z nas. Dostałabym szlaban za to, że próbowałam pozbyć się Jedynej-Nadziei-Ludzkości… Zresztą to byłaby kompletna głupota… Pozbywać się wroga mojego wroga… – Łzy spłynęły po policzkach brunetki. – Po prostu nie podoba mi się, że zamknąłeś się przed nami, Draco. Nie mówisz nam o niczym. O tym, że Nott wysyłał ci wcześniej listy nic nam nie powiedziałeś. Nawet pod koniec roku nie powiedziałeś słowa o tym, że planujesz uciec z domu! – Pociągnęła nosem, wycierając wierzchem dłoni mokre policzki. – Martwiłam się o ciebie, wiesz!? Myślałam, że  _On_  coś ci zrobił, że jesteś kolejną ofiarą jego porwań! Tak być nie może! Nie chcę dowiadywać się ostatnia o czymś, co dotyczy moich przyjaciół!

Zamilkła, czując otaczające ją ramiona. Podniosła zapłakane oblicze na Draco i wtuliła się w niego z głośnym płaczem, który częściowo został zagłuszony przez materiał szlafroka i sam fakt, że Pansy przycisnęła twarz do jego piersi.

– Przepraszam, Pans – powiedział cicho, gładząc dziewczynę delikatnie po plecach. – Już nie będę miał przed tobą tajemnic, obiecuję. Przed tobą i Blaisem – dodał, spoglądając na przyjaciela, który obserwował ich z czymś dziwnym we wzroku.

– Miałem rzucić podobnej długości gadką jak Pansy… Ale ona wyraziła dokładnie to, co ja też czułem.

– Wybacz, Blaise… Kompletnie zawaliłem jako przyjaciel, co?

– Tylko troszeczkę, dupku – powiedział bez gniewu, podchodząc do nich bliżej. – Cieszę się, że sobie wszystko wyjaśniliśmy.

– Ja również – przytaknął blondyn. Pansy w jego ramionach wydawała z siebie kilka zapłakanych dźwięków, które chyba miały sugerować, że dziewczyna zgadza się z nimi. Obaj zaśmiali się cicho.

– Dobra, zabieram ją od ciebie, bo ci zaraz obsmarka całe ubranie.

– Jeśli to ma być kara za to, jak was potraktowałem, to może tak robić cały czas…

– Nie zgadzam się na to – odparł chłopak, przytulając brunetkę zaraz po tym, jak ta odsunęła się od Malfoya. – Jestem już wystarczająco zazdrosny o nią.

– Słu-cham? – Blondyn spojrzał na nich zaskoczony. Oni byli razem? – Od kiedy?

– Stosunkowo od niedawna… Przynajmniej oficjalnie. – Blaise scałował jedną z łez z policzka dziewczyny. – Po prostu musiała mi uświadomić, że wcale nie potrzebuję drugiego penisa do szczęścia, a fajną ci.. ałć! – stęknął, kiedy ta wbiła mu łokieć w żebra.

– Do zobaczenia jutro na śniadaniu… i wracaj do tego dupka, Pottera! – krzyknęła odrobinę głośniej w stronę drzwi od sypialni. – Pa pa, Dra. Postaram się to zaakceptować – dodała i wyszła razem ze swoim chłopakiem.

Draco jeszcze przez chwilę stał, patrząc się w drzwi, prowadzące na korytarz. Potrząsnął lekko głową i wrócił do Harry’ego.

– Całkiem nieźle ci poszło – pochwalił go, gdy tylko blondyn przekroczył próg. Słyszał większość z tego, co mówili. – Choć jak zacząłeś na nich warczeć, to nie byłem pewny powodzenia akcji. – Odchylił kołdrę w zapraszającym geście.

– Gdybym próbował załagodzić sytuację w bardzo potulny sposób, to dostałbym od niej jakąś klątwą – mruknął, zrzucając szlafrok i kładąc się obok chłopaka. – Sprawdzałaby w ten sposób, kto się we mnie wielosokował. Nigdy nie godzimy się na spokojnie. Musimy na siebie troszkę pokrzyczeć.

– Nieważne jak, cieszy mnie, że się pogodziliście. – Objął Ślizgona, wplatając jedną nogę między jego.

– Mnie też… Chociaż nie spodziewałem się, że oni są razem – zaśmiał się krótko.

– W sumie jak w trakcie lunchu Zabini za nią wyleciał, to przyszło mi do głowy, czy aby nie są razem. Bo nigdy wcześniej się w ten sposób nie zachowywali. Ale szybko wyleciała mi ta sprawa z głowy.

– No proszę… ale z ciebie Sherlock.

– Nie nabijaj się ze mnie – prychnął, dźgając go palcem w pierś.

– Nie nabijam się z ciebie, kotku – powiedział z uśmiechem, całując go w kącik ust.

Potter, zachęcony, tym razem złączył ich na trochę dłużej, pieszcząc leniwie wargi Draco. Po chwili cmoknął go krótko i przytulili się mocniej, życząc nawzajem dobrej nocy.

~*~


	81. Chapter 81

– Wiesz, Harry, zazdroszczę wam – rzuciła znienacka Hermiona znad podręcznika do numerologii. – Elena ma współlokatorkę a ja nawet trzy, przez co nie ma mowy, byśmy mogły u siebie nawzajem nocować.

– Zawsze możecie skorzystać z PŻ, no nie? – zauważył mimochodem Ron, nakładając sobie na talerz kiełbaski.

– W przeciwieństwie do niego nie potrafimy się przemieszczać niezauważone – bąknęła niezadowolona. – Och! A może pożyczyłbyś nam kiedyś pelerynę??

– Emm… tak, pewnie…

– Cóż za entuzjazm… Przecież nie proszę, byś robił to codziennie. Raz wystarczy, naprawdę. Chyba że zamierzasz każdą jedną noc tam spędzać?

Harry spojrzał na nią zakłopotany.

– A nie mogę?

Igniss parsknął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

– Harry, a może Neville miał wczoraj rację? Z takim nastawieniem wygodniej by ci było, gdybyś się przeprowadził do lochów – rzucił zaczepnie rudzielec.

– Oj, odczep się. – Wywrócił oczami i upił łyk herbaty.

– A ty możesz zawsze przeprowadzić się… och, zapomniałem, że nadal jesteś singlem – mruknął Black ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

– Ty także, więc chyba jesteś ostatnią osobą, która może mi robić przytyki.

– Gin! – zawołał chłopak do młodszej o rok Gryfonki. – A Ron nie pozwala mi się z tobą umawiać!

– Powiedz mu, że może sobie gadać, co chce, a ja i tak zrobię, jak uważam! Ale dzięki za troskę!

– Dobra… to tak w skrócie będzie: odczep się. – Szarooki uśmiechnął się do Weasleya przymile, a siedzące najbliżej nich osoby zaśmiały się lekko.

– Merlinie drogi… Coraz bardziej zaczyna się zachowywać jak Charlie. – Westchnął z rezygnacją.

– Jak kto? – Igniss spojrzał na niego zbity z tropu.

– Nasz starszy brat – odparł, obserwując, jak Harry z szerokim uśmiechem macha do Malfoya. – On też robi, co mu się żywnie podoba. Choć do jego poziomu to jej jeszcze daleko.

– Ej, macie coś przeciwko, żeby Draco, Zabini i Parkinson z nami zjedli? – Potter rzucił szybkie pytanie do przyjaciół.

– A mogę go karmić? Wścieka się, jak próbuję to robić – powiedział konspiracyjnym tonem, robiąc przy tym niby poważną minę.

– Nie ma mowy. Kuzyn czy nie, takie ruchy są niedozwolone. – Starał się przybrać srogą minę, choć wyszło mu to raczej średnio.

– No to nie mam nic przeciwko. Gin też nie, chociaż z Ronem może być ciężko. – Ale mina Blacka świadczyła, że ma już pomysł, jak zmusić rudzielca do zmiany zdania.

– Malfoya jeszcze rozumiem, ale czemu tamta dwójka? – spytał Weasley niezbyt zadowolony, ignorując wpatrującego się w niego Iga.

– Bo to jego przyjaciele. Mieli wczoraj… małe spięcie, jak zapewne pamiętacie, a że udało im się pogodzić… Zresztą skoro to jego przyjaciele, to sam też chciałbym spróbować ich lepiej poznać, no nie? To jak, Ron? – Spojrzał prosząco na przyjaciela.

– Szybciej, szybciej… – zaburczał ponaglająco Igniss do kubka, z którego pił owocową herbatę – bo zaraz usiądą i nic z tego nie będzie.

– No okej, niech przyjdą!

– Draco! Chodźcie! – Harry zawołał ich z nieco nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Nie miał w końcu pewności, czy tamci się zgodzą.

Blondyn przystanął na chwilę, zwracając się do swoich towarzyszy. Pansy natychmiast pokręciła głową, Blaise z kolei uśmiechnął się szeroko i popchnął dziewczynę w stronę Gryfonów. Także cała trójka po chwili znalazła się tuż przy Harrym i reszcie.

– Cóż za zaszczyt nas spotkał – mruknął blondyn w ramach powitania. Pochylił się w stronę Pottera i całując go w ucho, dodał: – Co ty knujesz?

– Pomyślałem, że miło byłoby poznać lepiej twoich przyjaciół – odparł cicho, wzruszając lekko ramionami.

Draco usiadł obok swojej połówki, nie patrząc na przyjaciół. Bardziej czuł, że ci usiedli po jego drugiej stronie, przeganiając jakiegoś nieszczęsnego Gryfona.

– Skoro wy tutaj jesteście, to chyba ktoś powinien dotrzymać towarzystwa Elenie przy waszym stole…

– Da sobie radę sama – odparła z nonszalancją Parkinson. – Nie musisz robić za jej matkę, Granger…

Draco rzucił jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, sycząc cicho jej imię.

– Och, wiem o tym doskonale, że da sobie radę, Parkinson. Może więc ujmę to inaczej: korzystając z okazji międzydomowych roszad, pójdę zjeść śniadanie z Eleną – oznajmiła, zamykając swój podręcznik i podnosząc się z miejsca.

– Skoro tak to ujmujesz… Tylko nie zgiń przytłoczona czarną atmosferą – poradziła jej bez krztyny troski.

– Pans, przesadzasz – warknął do niej blond Ślizgon.

– Jeśli wy przeżyjecie siedzenie tutaj, to ja tym bardziej wyjdę z tego cało – odcięła się. – A teraz wybaczcie… – Odrzuciła włosy z ramienia i przeszła parę metrów dzielących ją od piątoklasistki.

– Mogę się dosiąść? – spytała łagodnym, nieco wyższym nim zazwyczaj głosem, przystając za brunetką.

Dziewczyna podniosła na nią wzrok, po czym uśmiechnęła się lekko, robiąc szatynce miejsce. Od razu wdały się w rozmowę, a Harry ponownie skierował swoją uwagę na własny stół.

– Nie wygląda na to, by mieli ją pożreć żywcem – rzucił żartobliwie, ignorując gapiów ze swojego i okolicznych stołów.

– Czekają na odpowiedni moment… Jak sami wiecie, my ciągle knujemy jakieś niecne plany – odparła niezrażona Ślizgonka. Jej zachowanie w niczym nie pomagało.

Malfoy westchnął zrezygnowany, nie reagując na słowa przyjaciółki.

– Musicie mieć naprawdę nudne i smutne życie, skoro waszą główną rozrywką jest uprzykrzanie innym życia. A może zatęchła atmosfera lochów jest tak depresyjna, że musicie odreagować? – spytał rudzielec z prześmiewczą troską w głosie.

Wokół rozległo się kilka rozbawionych prychnięć osób, które się im przysłuchiwały.

– Ron, nie prowokuj jej – rzucił do przyjaciela, nieszczególnie przejęty jego wypowiedzią. – Nie zaprosiłem ich tu, żebyśmy się kłócili.

– Raczej jej powinieneś to powiedzieć. – Spojrzał w stronę Ślizgonki, która miała minę, jakby siedziała przy stole pełnym sklątek tylnowybuchowych.

– Chcesz się przekonać, Wieprzley?! – spytała szatynka, ostatkiem sił nie rzucając się na rudzielca. – Z chęcią osobiście otworzę ci oczy na świat.

– Pansy, nie strzęp sobie niepotrzebnie języka – powiedział Blaise, jakby nigdy nic smarując bułki dżemem truskawkowym. – Biedak ze wszystkich sił próbuje być fajny, choć z marnym skutkiem…

Draco wtulił twarz w szyję Harry’ego, ukrywając w ten sposób swój uśmiech. Nie chciał, by chłopak się na niego boczył niepotrzebnie.

Lewa ręka Gryfona owinęła się wokół jego pasa i przyciągnęła lekko, podczas gdy prawa sięgnęła po kanapkę. Nie do końca tak sobie wyobrażał przebieg tego śniadania. Liczył na odrobinę więcej współpracy ze strony Ślizgonów. Cóż, przeliczył się. W dodatku mógł mieć pretensje tylko do siebie, że oczekiwał cudu w postaci nagłego pojednania. Przecież jeszcze parę godzin temu Parkinson była do niego wrogo nastawiona, więc czemu teraz by nie miała być?

– Nie zamierzasz jeść? – spytał, przesuwając dłonią po boku swojego chłopaka. Skoro już go tutaj miał, to zamierzał w pełni się tym nacieszyć. Nawet jeśli w międzyczasie Ron i Parkinson piorunowali się spojrzeniami nad jego głową. A może raczej właśnie dlatego chciał się skupić na Draco.

– Zależy co… i zależy z czego – mruknął, chuchając lekko na delikatną skórę. Następnie odsunął się od chłopaka i zerknął na swoich przyjaciół. – Blaise, Pans… Darujcie sobie drażnienie Gryfonów… Zostawcie to na inną okazję – zwrócił się do nich, podbierając Zabiniemu miseczkę z konfiturą, a z talerza swojego chłopaka ciepłego tosta.

– Proszę bardzo, częstuj się – rzucił z rozbawieniem Potter, sięgając sobie po kolejnego tosta. Spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw.

– Draco! – fuknął Blaise w tym samym momencie, patrząc na blondyna z pretensjami. – Znów zaczynasz...

– Jeszcze się do tego nie przyzwyczaiłeś? – spytał zaskoczony Malfoy. – Myślałem, że po takim czasie przestało cię to ruszać.

– Nie, kiedy zabierasz moje ulubione rzeczy.

Blondyn uniósł prawą brew, jakby oczekiwał rozwinięcia wypowiedzi przyjaciela. Blaise jedynie prychnął, nie mówiąc nic więcej. Jedynie sięgnął po sok, nalewając sobie i Pansy… oraz Draco, tuż po tym jak blondyn z tostem w zębach podstawił mu puchar Harry’ego.

– Ron, podasz mi to? – Wskazał na szkło stojące poza jego zasięgiem. Po chwili postawił drugi dżem truskawkowy przed Zabinim. – Proszę.

– O… – spojrzał zaskoczony na miseczkę, a następnie na Gryfona. – Dzięki, Potter. W sumie… spoko jesteś.

– Serio, Blaise? Wystarczyło podarowanie ci głupiego dżemu i już jesz mu z ręki? – Ślizgonka spojrzała zgorszona na swojego chłopaka.

– Ale to nowy dżem… Taki dziewiczy. – Poruszył kilka razy brwiami, a dziewczyna parsknęła cicho. Draco jedynie uśmiechnął się lekko, jedząc swojego tosta.

– Pffff… Blaise! To było słabe nawet jak na ciebie – zagaił Black, podając im po kanapce z serkiem, pomidorem i sałatą. Pansy zadowolona przyjęła jedzenie od Gryfona, biorąc pierwszego gryza.

– Możesz zrobić mi jeszcze jedną zaraz, głupi paniczu – powiedziała wspaniałomyślnie, kiedy przełknęła. Ig jedynie pokręcił głową.

– Nie wykorzystuj mojego kuzyna – mruknął blondyn, popijając nieśpiesznie sok.

– Ale mi to wykorzystywanie. Przecież go nie przeleciałam.

– Spróbowałabyś – prychnęli jednocześnie Draco i Zabini. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, zadowolona z takiego obrotu spraw.

– Ej, a skoro już o tym mówimy… – Blaise spojrzał wyczekująco na blondyna.

– O nie, nie będziemy o tym gadać – zastrzegł natychmiast, z zaciętą miną.

– Czemu nie? Ja tobie opowiadałem swoje podboje.

Ręka Pottera zamarła w połowie drogi do ust. Nie chciał, by Draco komukolwiek mówił, co robią, gdy są sami...

– Nigdy nie umawialiśmy się, że w drugą stronę to też idzie. Zresztą nigdy też się o to nie prosiłem.

– Oj, już nie bądź taki. Mi możesz powiedzieć, jak to jest przelecieć swojego pierwszego chłopaka – powiedział trochę ciszej, aby tylko osoby najbliżej niego go słyszały.

– Nic ci nie będzie mówił – rzucił twardo Potter, zwiększając nieco uścisk na talii Draco. Kanapka ponowiła drogę do jego ust.

– Zresztą powinieneś interesować się życiem erotycznym swojej dziewczyny, a nie moim – dodał od siebie Malfoy.

– Moje życie erotyczne ma się bardzo dobrze – prychnęła dziewczyna, biorąc od Iga drugą kanapkę. – I zapomniałeś już, Blaise, że Draco ostatnio zdradził co nieco?

– Co? Nieprawda! – sapnął natychmiast blondyn. Co nie uchroniło go przed rzuconym mu przez Harry’ego niezadowolonym spojrzeniem.

– Och, już nie udawaj. W piątek rano chodziłeś z dowodami na wierzchu i nie zaprzeczyłeś, kiedy spytaliśmy jak było, kiedy dopadł cię twój wampir.

Malfoy zaczerwienił się z zażenowania.

– Co dowodzi, że już to robiliście – dodał od siebie zadowolony Zabini. – Och, właśnie… Jak to szło… “roz”... – Zamilkł gwałtownie, kiedy Draco chlusnął mu w twarz sokiem. Pansy sapnęła, odsuwając się na bezpieczną odległość, a potem zaniosła się cichym śmiechem.

– Draco! – sapnął zaskoczony Harry, choć jednocześnie czuł lekką ulgę a nawet satysfakcję. Kątem oka zobaczył, jak Ron uśmiecha się pod nosem.

– Nie będziemy dalej o tym gadać – warknął blondyn do chłopaka, który z szerokim uśmiechem wycierał napój z twarzy. – Chyba że szlaban u Filcha jest tym czego oczekujesz… Ale to mogę załatwić ci od ręki.

– Dobra, dobra. Spróbu… Spasuję, miałem na myśli – poprawił się bez cienia skruchy. – Ale serio jestem ciekaw.

– Jaka szkoda, że ciekawość nie zabija – westchnął ciężko.

Uścisk Harry’ego zelżał, a reszta śniadania minęła w spokojniejszej atmosferze.

 

//*//

 

_Kochana mamo,_

_nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek coś takiego powiem, ale zakochany Harry jest naprawdę nieznośny! Przynajmniej raz dziennie marudzi, że chciałby jednak zostać w zamku z Draco. Ja wiem że to nie tak, że ma nas dosyć, ale mimo wszystko to trochę przykre, jak tak otwarcie pokazuje, kto jest teraz dla niego najważniejszy… Wybacz, to musiało zabrzmieć dziecinnie. Ale wszyscy się ucieszyliśmy, że Harry znów spędzi z nami święta! Więc smuci mnie myśl, że on najwyraźniej wcale nie wyczekuje ferii tak jak my. Przez te jego gadki Ron z dnia na dzień jest coraz bardziej przybity. Ale wiesz? Jak patrzę na Harry’ego i Draco razem, gdy widzę, jak swobodnie czują się w swoim towarzystwie, to nie mogę go winić za to, że chce spędzić ten czas ze “swoim Ślizgonem”, jak go często nazywa. Miło na nich popatrzeć. Chyba że zaczynają się zapędzać i wprawiają w zakłopotanie całe otoczenie… Albo zaczynają się kłócić, jakby mieli się zaraz pobić. Naprawdę ciężko mi, nam wszystkim, zrozumieć, jakim cudem są razem, skoro kłócą się właściwie każdego dnia. Jak nie częściej… Ale chyba wspominałam już o tym w poprzednim liście._

_Nie wiem, co mam zrobić. Co jeśli Harry nagle przestanie jedynie marudzić i naprawdę postanowi nie wyjeżdżać z nami? Nie chcę tego._

_Nie  jestem zbyt egoistyczna? Może właśnie powinnam zaproponować mu, żeby faktycznie został w zamku, jak uważasz?W końcu jeśli to tego właśnie chce, to święta w Norze wcale nie będą dla niego takim przyjemnym czasem. Jeśli podejmiemy decyzję już teraz, to będziemy mieli prawie miesiąc, by przywyknąć do tej myśli. Choć naprawdę chciałabym, żeby Harry spędził z nami święta… A może zaprosimy też Draco, jak myślisz? (Żartuję, oczywiście. Przecież Bill wraz z tą swoją narzeczoną no i Charlie mają przyjechać, więc byśmy się nie pomieścili.)_

_Pozdrów ode mnie tatę i Percy’ego._

_Tęsknię za Wami,_

_Ginny._

 

//*//

 

– Co jest?

Igniss odwrócił głowę, spoglądając krótko na Elenę. Obydwoje znów jako pierwsi czekali na resztę zgrai. Draco zaproponował kolejne spotkanie międzydomowe, tym razem jednak uwzględniając w nim Pansy, Blaise’a oraz, o dziwo, Williama.

– Nic nie jest – odparł, ruszając pod miejsce, gdzie znajdowały się drzwi do Pokoju Życzeń. – Jakieś specjalne wymagania co do wystroju?

– Hmm… czekolada.

– Co? – Black spojrzał na nią zbity z tropu. – Czekolada? – powtórzył cicho. – Co my, Jaś i Małgosia?

– Nie, po prostu chcę, żeby było tak dużo czekolady. Na talerzach czy w kubkach… obojętnie.

– Okres masz?

– Czy tego typu sprzeczki to jakaś wasza tradycja? Wcześniej dziewictwo, teraz okres… Aż strach pomyśleć, na co trafimy kolejnym razem – rozległ się spokojny głos Hermiony, tuż po tym jak czwórka Gryfonów wyłoniła się zza rogu. – Swoją drogą, czemu nigdy na nas nie poczekasz w pokoju wspólnym co, Ig? Cześć, Eli. – Cmoknęła Ślizgonkę w policzek.

– Hej, Hermi. – Brunetka posłała dziewczynie radosny uśmiech.

– To nie moja wina – sapnął Black cicho. – To ona tylko dziwnymi życzeniami tutaj sypie.

– Jakbyś już się do tego nie przyzwyczaił – rzucił głośno blondyn, zbliżając się do nich wraz z trzema Ślizgonami. – I czemu jeszcze tkwimy na korytarzu? Myślałem, że wyraźnie prosiłem cię Ig, abyś był tu wcześniej i ogarnął jakieś gustowne wnętrze.

– Jak tak ci zależy na dobrym wnętrzu, to sam poproś o pokój, a nie wyręczasz się innymi, Draco. Wystarczy przespacerować się pod ścianą, to nie wymaga wielkiego wysiłku – wytknął mu Potter.

– Wolę pozostać przy dotychczasowym sposobie… A ty jak bardzo chcesz zmian, to specjalnie dla ciebie coś wymyślę.

– Dobra już… To ja się przespaceruję – rzucił Black ugodowo. – Gustowny… i czekoladowy, tak?

– Czekoladowy? – powtórzył za nim Draco.

– Dokładnie tak – przytaknęła wesoło Elena, a Ig w tym czasie przeszedł trzy razy pod ścianą, na której pojawiły się drzwi.

– A więc zapraszam serdecznie – zagaił, wchodząc jako pierwszy

– Dlaczego akurat czekolada? – spytał Ron, przyglądając się małej fontannie czekolady stojącej na stoliku. Tuż obok znajdowała się misa z owocami.

– Bo mam na nią ochotę – odparła nastolatka, nadziewając na widelczyk truskawkę i wsadzając ją pod brązową kaskadę. Następnie włożyła cały owoc do ust, robiąc rozanieloną minę.

Tym razem miejsca starczyło dla wszystkich… były wygodne kanapy, jak i stosy poduszek w różnych miejscach pokoju. Stoliczki z fontannami, łakociami bądź dzbankami z kakao stały w każdym ważniejszym miejscu. Dokładne tam, gdzie były najbardziej potrzebne.

Na jednym z nich stał nawet likier czekoladowy, a na innym już normalne alkohole, whisky, czerwone wino i piwa.

– Widzę, że pomyślałeś o wszystkim – zauważyła wesoło Ginny. – Jeszcze tylko gry albo karaoke i mamy zajęcie na najbliższe parę godzin.

– Właśnie dlatego Draco mnie wysłał. On by tylko zatroszczył się o siedzenie dla siebie, muzykę i alkohol.

– Ej! Nie rób ze mnie aż takiego egoisty!

– Wcale nie musi – mruknął zaczepnie Harry, patrząc na niego z ukosa.

Draco rzucił mu niedowierzające spojrzenie.

– Śpisz dzisiaj u siebie – rzucił, siadając obok Iga, który siedział z Ginny.

Ron, Zabini i Parkinson prychnęli rozbawieni.

– Miło widzieć, że istnieje choć jedna rzecz, w której jesteście zgodni – burknął Potter i podszedł do Hermiony, która próbowała właśnie brzoskwini w czekoladzie.

– Jak dobrze wypiją, to będą najlepszymi kumplami – dodała od siebie Elena, przełykając już czwartą z kolei czekoladową truskawkę.

– Chciałbym to zobaczyć… Mmmm pycha! – zamruczał, próbując truskawki w czekoladzie. – Nie dziwię się, że nie możesz się od nich odkleić, Eleno.

– Bo są najlepsze. Nawet Draco nie może się im oprzeć...

– Mówisz? – mruknął i nabił na widelec kolejną, po czym oblał ją czekoladą. Trzymając tak przygotowaną “broń” nad dłonią, by nie zakapać podłogi, podszedł do swojego chłopaka. Kucnął przed nim i uniósł widelec na wysokość jego twarzy. – Truskawkę?

Draco zrobił minę, jakby nie wiedział, czy dalej udawać obrażonego, czy skusić się na łakoć. Ostatecznie miłość do smakołyków wygrała. Blondyn rozchylił zachęcająco wargi, biorąc nieznacznie truskawkę do ust i zaczął zlizywać z niej słodycz. Harry z lubością śledził ruchy jego języka. Och, miał teraz taką ochotę go pocałować…

– Nie odwalajcie tu ero-scenek – zaśmiał się Igniss, a Draco w tym czasie wziął truskawkę głębiej i ściągając z widelczyka, zaczął ją przeżuwać z uśmiechem. Wstał ze swojego miejsca i pociągnął Harry’ego na poduszki, blisko drugiej fontanny.

– Tylko wróćcie do nas za chwilę! To spotkanie grupowe, a nie wasza randka – upomniała ich Ginny, uśmiechając się lekko.

– I nie sekście się tam przypadkiem – dodał od siebie Zabini, na co odpowiedziało mu prychnięcie blondyna.

– Jak zwykle rzucasz swoimi tandetnymi tekstami? – William spojrzał na chłopaka z ukosa.

– Liczę na to, że Draco w końcu nie wytrzyma i opowie o swoim pierwszym.. ałć! Za co? – spytał z pretensjami swojej dziewczyny.

– Za jestestwo… Daj mu w końcu spokój.

– Chce ktoś likieru czekoladowego? Albo coś innego do picia? Zamierzamy z Eleną się obsłużyć, więc przy okazji możemy wam też nalać.

– Czerwone wino – odparł Draco, przesuwając dłonią po szyi Gryfona. Gdyby nie jego odpowiedź, można by pomyśleć, że całkowicie nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie.

– Pomogę wam, Hermiono – zaoferował Ron, gdy po słowach blondyna posypał się deszcz kolejnych zamówień.

Szatynka uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością i po chwili już roznosiły z Eleną trunki.

– Nie musicie bawić się w kelnerki, przecież możemy się sami pofatygować – zauważyła Ginny, przyjmując od Granger kieliszek z likierem.

– Tak jest szybciej. Zresztą, to żaden kłopot, skoro i tak stałyśmy.

– Daj się czasami rozpieścić, Ginny – dodała od siebie Ślizgonka, podchodząc do zakochanych z dwoma lampkami wina. Podała pierwszą Draco, a następną z lekkim uśmiechem Harry’emu. – Proszę bardzo.

– Dzięki, Ele…no? – Delikatny uśmiech, który jeszcze przed chwilą widniał na jego twarzy, zniknął zastąpiony wyrazem konsternacji. Spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na ich zetknięte na kieliszku palce.

– Wszystko okej? – spytała niezbyt pewne, widząc zmianę mimiki Gryfona. Draco również na niego zerknął, zaskoczony ich zachowaniem.

Dziewczyna cofnęła się nieznacznie.

– …Tak – mruknął, biorąc wino do drugiej ręki, jednocześnie przyglądając się palcom prawej. Podniósł wzrok na dziewczynę i chwycił ją lekko za rękę. Znów poczuł delikatne mrowienie i jakby chłód otaczający cienką warstwą jej skórę.

Elena sapnęła, próbując zabrać dłoń.

– Co jest? – spytał blondyn, podnosząc się bardziej na poduszkach. – Straszysz ją. Puść.

– Och, wybacz. – Puścił jej dłoń i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. – Sam nie bardzo wiem, o co chodzi… Po prostu jak cię dotknąłem, to poczułem coś dziwnego. Hmm… jakbym zanurzył palce w zimnej wodzie pod napięciem… albo coś w ten deseń. – Spojrzał na nią z nieco zagubioną miną.

Elena zbladła, przyciągając dłoń do swojej piersi. Wciągnęła drżący oddech, wycofując się natychmiast.

– Może tylko ci się wydawało, bo ma zimne dłonie? – spytała Hermiona, podchodząc do nich. Przyglądając się z lekkim niepokojem Ślizgonce, objęła ją troskliwie w barkach. – Ja nigdy nic takiego nie wyczułam. – Jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów, przykryła jej rękę własną. Zmarszczyła delikatnie czoło. Była ciepła.

– Potrafię chyba odróżnić, jak ktoś ma zimne dłonie, a jak coś zimnego je otacza. – Potter uparcie bronił swojej wersji.

– Oj, daj spokój… Mówisz tak, jakbyś posądzał ją o coś niecnego – wytknął mu blondyn.

– Nie! Przepraszam, jeśli to tak zabrzmiało. Nie miałem nic złego na myśli… po prostu...

– Jeśli ktoś ma wystarczająco silną magię, to potrafi wyczuwać... – zaczął Ron, ale nie udało mi się dokończyć zdania.

– Wyczuć inne zaklęcia? – spytał Igniss. – Jak zaklęcia kamuflujące? Albo ślady po użyciu Czarnej Magii?

– Ig, daruj sobie! Próbujesz ich nakręcić? – warknął w jego stronę Malfoy. Black wzruszył lekko ramionami, przysysając się do kubka z gorącą czekoladą.

– … wyczuwać różnego rodzaju tarcze. Choć tego typu zaklęcia, które można nosić na sobie, to raczej zbyt zaawansowana magia jak na ucznia. Ale na sobie można nosić też inne zaklęcia, jak na przykład zaklęcie adoptujące. To w końcu może nosić nawet dziecko.

– Sugerujesz, że jestem adoptowana? – spytała nagle Prince, spoglądając na niego z chłodną uwagą.

– Sugeruję, że to wcale nie musi mieć nic wspólnego z Czarną Magią czy zaklęciami defensywnymi.

– Wieprzley nie jest taki głupi, jakiego udaje – zauważyła z udawanym zaskoczeniem Pansy. – Myślisz, że to on odkryje karty, a nie Granger czy Iskiereczka? – zwróciła się do swojego chłopaka, który rzucił zainteresowane spojrzenie Elenie.

– Myślę, że to byłoby śmieszne.

W czasie ich wymiany zdań, Hermiona w zamyśleniu przyglądała się swojej dziewczynie. Sugestia Rona nie dawała jej spokoju. Nie pamiętała jednak, by kiedykolwiek czytała o zaklęciach adopcyjnych.

– Ale żeście się na niej uwzięli… – powiedział Draco, z ostrzegającymi nutkami w głosie.

– Masz rację, Malfoy – szatynka otrząsnęła się z zamyślenia. – Jeśli będzie chciała nam powiedzieć, o co chodzi to, powie, a jak nie...

– A może sami to sprawdzimy? – spytała Parkinson konspiracyjnym głosem. – Potężne finite powinno rozwiązać zagadkę.

– Nawet nie waż się do niej zbliżyć! – fuknęła Hermiona, odwracając się twarzą ku rówieśnicy. Stała teraz dokładnie między Ślizgonkami.

– Żartujesz? Ja nie jestem na tyle dobra… Gdyby to zrobił Igniss… albo wielki Potter...

– Ktokolwiek spróbuje rzucić na nią jakiekolwiek zaklęcie, wyląduje w Skrzydle Szpitalnym – ostrzegła, wbijając twarde spojrzenie w Parkinson.

– Nie jesteś zainteresowana?

– Jestem ciekawa, co takiego wyczuł na niej Harry, ale na pewno nie zamierzam zdobywać odpowiedzi siłą. To prymitywne.

– Will, namów ich – zagaił do prefekta Blaise.

– Dajcie już temu spokój. Przyszliśmy tu się bawić – przypomniała im Ginny.

– A może Elka się boi, że Herm ją rzuci po zobaczeniu prawdy? – nie dała się zbyć Ślizgonka.

Elena fuknęła wściekła, wyciągając różdżkę i mierząc w starszą dziewczynę.

– Znasz ją, a tak bardzo upierasz się, by inni ją poznali. Na co ci to? – syknęła, zaciskajac palce na drewnie.

– Dziewczyny, uspokójcie się! – zawołał do nich Malfoy, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca. – To już nawet przestało być niesmaczne…

– No dalej, zrzuć z siebie swoją maskę – podkręcała ją niezrażona Pansy. Blaise złapał ją za ramię, próbując uspokoić.

– Eli, nie musisz jej słuchać… – rzuciła łagodnie Hermiona, chwytając zaciśniętą na różdżce dłoń piątoklasistki. Wiele kosztowało ją to zdanie, bo tak naprawdę oddała by w tej chwili wszystko, by potwierdzić swoje domysły. Nieco nieprawdopodobne, ale jedyne, do jakich była w stanie dojść.

– Proszę bardzo…! Adoptio remittendo! – rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie, rzucając wyzywające; niepodobne do niej spojrzenie wszystkim na około.

Skóra nabrała kolorków, nie będąc już strasznie bladą. Włosy kręcąc się, zmieniły barwę na krwistą czerwień i wydłużyły się do połowy pleców. Brązowe oczy zmieniły barwę na soczystą zieleń, a piersi odznaczyły się na zwykłej koszulce. Nawet bez swojego zwyczajowego makijażu wyglądała ładnie.

Brązowe oczy rozszerzyły się, a z ust wyrwało się ciche “och”. Hermiona mimowolnie cofnęła się o pół kroku. Dlaczego tym razem nie mogła się pomylić?

– Zadowolona, Parkinson? – mruknęła do Pansy, która zdawała się równie zaskoczona, co reszta. Chyba nie spodziewała się, że Elena ulegnie jej słowom. Vera zerknęła na Herm, a przez jej twarz przeszedł cień, gdy zobaczyła jej wyraz twarzy. Tym bardziej, że zarejestrowała wycofanie się dziewczyny.

Szatynka przełknęła ślinę i spojrzała w zielone oczy uosobienia większości cech i zachowań, których nie znosiła u dziewczyn. W oczy, które jeszcze przed chwilą należały do jej ukochanej, skromnej, inteligentnej, dobrze wychowanej Eli. Jak powinna się do niej zwrócić? Czy to wciąż jej Elena?

Przypomniała sobie, jak Vera z zadowoleniem przyłapała ją na lustrowaniu jej ciała. Jej prawdziwego, nie adopcyjnego wyglądu. Elena nigdy nie wspomniała o tym incydencie, ale czy nie powinna być zła? W końcu Hermiona nie wiedziała wtedy, że to też jest jej dziewczyna… Gdyby to nie była ta sama osoba, można by to uznać za objaw niewierności… Choć to było czysto podświadome… Czyżby nie była zła, bo to znaczyło, że podoba się Hermionie w obu wersjach? Chwila, nie wygląd jest tu problemem… To jej osobowość była najważniejszą sprawą.

– Vera… wychodzimy – mruknął William, chwytając dziewczynę za nadgarstek i wyprowadzając ją z pomieszczenia.

– Czy ciebie już kompletnie pogięło!? – krzyknął Draco, wyrywając się w stronę Pansy. – Ile razy już prosiłem, byś nic nie odwalała?

– Czekaj, Richardson. – Hermiona otrząsnęła się wreszcie z zamyślenia. – Chcę z nią porozmawiać – oznajmiła stanowczo, utkwiwszy wzrok w ognistowłosej dziewczynie. Podeszła ku nim.

– Ale ona nie wydaje się chcieć rozmawiać z tobą – mruknął, kładąc dłoń na plecy dziewczyny i wypychając ją z pokoju. – Powiem to tak… Widać, że nie prze...

– Mało mnie obchodzi, co chcesz powiedzieć – warknęła. – Chcę porozmawiać z moją dziewczyną, dotarło?

– Do kiedy? Może po prostu mi ją oddasz? – spytał, patrząc na nią z uwagą.

W pomieszczeniu rozległ się głośny plask, gdy dłoń Hermiony zderzyła się z policzkiem siódmoklasisty.

– Nie mów o niej jak o rzeczy. I zabieraj od niej łapy – fuknęła i wyminęła go. Chwyciła Ślizgonkę za dłoń i bez słowa wyszła na korytarz.


	82. Chapter 82

Gryfonka zatrzymała się w połowie jakiegoś bocznego korytarza kilkadziesiąt metrów od pomieszczenia, z którego wyszły. Obróciła się ku rudej z wyrazem zacięcia na twarzy.

– Jestem wściekła! Na ciebie, na Parkinson, na Richardsona... Na niego w sumie najmniej, ale mnie sprowokował… – Odetchnęła głęboko, po czym wypuściła drżąco powietrze, próbując się opanować. Przymknęła przy tym na moment oczy, cały czas trzymając dłoń Very. – Tak naprawdę nawet nie bardzo wiem od czego zacząć, a zdarza mi się to rzadko. – Zacisnęła mocniej wargi, zastanawiając się przez moment. – Planowałaś mi w ogóle o tym powiedzieć?

– Nie w najbliższym czasie – przyznała z delikatnym wahaniem. – A przynajmniej nie dopóki nie załatwię wszystkich spraw.

– Jakich spraw?

– Takich jak chociażby z Lavender – odparła, przyglądając się uważnie twarzy Gryfonki.

Hermiona z ponurą miną skinęła lekko głową.

– Żeby nie było… nie byłam z nią w związku. Po prostu robiłyśmy wymiany… i nie chcesz wiedzieć na czym one polegały.

– Chcę wiedzieć. – Nie było wątpliwości, że oczekiwała natychmiastowych wyjaśnień.

– Doprowadzałam ją na skraj rozkoszy w zamian za ciekawe informacje.

Brązowe oczy wypełniły się niedowierzaniem.

– Spałaś z ludźmi, żeby zdobyć jakieś głupie plotki?

– Nie muszę z kimś sypiać, żeby doprowadzić kogoś na skraj. Znam odpowiednie metody, eliksiry i mam niezły asortyment. Po prostu czekałam… zresztą nieważne.

– …To odrażające.

– Tak myślałam… – Wygięła wargi w lekkim, wymuszonym uśmiechu.

– A czy twoi… informatorzy, chociaż wiedzieli na co się piszą? Czy może uwodziłaś je, przywiązywałaś do siebie uczuciowo i żerowałaś na ich ufności?

– Myślisz, że ciebie też sprowadziłam do takiej kategorii?! – sapnęła z niedowierzaniem. – Gdyby tak było, nawet bym do ciebie się nie zbliżyła jako Elena… Informatorzy mogą przez nią się jedynie ze mną umawiać… i to też niektórzy… Pff… Hahaha! – zaśmiała się łapiąc nieznacznie za brzuch. – Masz mnie za taką zołzę?

– Nie miałam na myśli siebie. Zresztą to by było nieefektywne i w ogóle nielogiczne, gdybyś miała próbować uwieść kogoś w postaci Eleny, a potem wyciągać z nich informacje jako Vera. A w końcu to “Lady Vera” jest znaną skarbnicą plotek, nie Elena. Chodziło mi jedynie o tamte dziewczyny.

– Wszyscy wiedzieli na co się piszą… Najmniejsze oznaki głębszych uczuć powodowały, że zrywaliśmy znajomość… Dlatego porzuciłam Lavender. Próbowała wymusić na mnie posłuszeństwo. Abym była tylko dla niej. Zresztą… na jakiś czas przed podejściem do ciebie, postanowiłam zrezygnować ze swojego zajęcia. Jednak nie wszystkim się to spodobało i dopóki cała sprawa nie była za mną, nie chciałam mówić ci prawdy… Odkąd jestem z tobą, nikogo nie pocałowałam ani nie dotknęłam w ten sposób… Jesteś dla mnie zbyt ważna, bym nawet pomyślała o pójściu na drugi front.

– Rozumiem i… dziękuję. – Uśmiechnęła się blado, wymuszenie. – A co z… twoim zachowaniem?

– Nie mogłam pozwolić, by ktoś zauważył podobieństwo między czarną a rudą mną...

– Ale która “ty” jest prawdziwa?

– Och… tu cię boli… Obie “ja” są częścią mnie i są prawdziwe… Uwielbiam czytać i się uczyć, czego nie pokazywałam jako Vera… Lubię też nabijać się czasem z innych, sprawdzić czyjeś reakcje. Udawałam z tym, że mogę odbić komuś chłopaka albo dziewczynę… Naprawdę nie lubię Ginny, bo twoja była jest dla mnie zagrożeniem i przebywa zdecydowanie zbyt blisko ciebie. Jestem strasznie zazdrosna, czego jako Elena starałam się nie pokazywać.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że twoje słowa brzmią mało wiarygodnie? Jakbyś była aktorką zmieniającą swoje role…

– Bo dla mnie całe życie jest wielką farsą. Moi rodzice zostali zamordowani, kiedy byłam małym dzieciakiem. Wychowałam się w domu dziecka, gdzie wszyscy mnie gnębili. Severus przygarnął mnie, jak miałam osiem lat i po jakimś czasie narzucił na mnie zaklęcie adopcyjne, bym była podobna do niego jako ojca. A nie jestem, czyż nie? – Wskazała na swoje włosy i twarz.

– Bardziej różnić już byście się nie mogli – przytaknęła z krzywym uśmiechem.

– A potem dowiedziałam się, że mam takie same oczy jak jego pierwsza miłość… Z kolei później jak z całych sił starałam się nie być przykładną dziewczynką wyszło na to, że stałam się uosobieniem jego drugiej, największej miłości! Więc kim miałam być? Sev był… jest moim wybawicielem. Pokazał mi cały świat… A ja w każdej wersji zachowań mu kogoś przypominałam i sprawiałam mu tym ból… Więc kim miałam być? – powtórzyła bezradnie. – Kiedy udało mi się ściągnąć z siebie zaklęcie, wyszło na to, że będę starą sobą w fałszywej postaci i nową sobą w mojej prawdziwej skórze… Ja już po prostu nie umiem inaczej.

Hermiona wzmocniła uścisk na jej dłoni, drugą zakładając kosmyk rudych włosów za ucho. Nie mogła znaleźć odpowiednich słów pocieszenia.

– Chcąc nie chcąc wiem naprawdę wiele rzeczy. O części dowiedziałam się sama, o innej z kolei przypadkiem. Doskonale wiem, że ojciec Draco, tak samo jak ojciec Notta czy Collinsa z siódmego roku są Śmierciożercami… Ale co mogę z tym zrobić? Jeśli zdradzę to wyżej postawionym osobom, pojawią się niewygodne pytania. “Skąd to wiesz?” i tym podobne. A tego już nie mogłabym zdradzić.

– Dyrektor prawdopodobnie i tak o nich wie. Skoro wiesz o nich, wiesz też pewnie o roli twojego ojca.

– Wiem, że o tym wie… ale Severus nie mówi mu wszystkiego.

– Nawet by nie mógł przekazywać wszystkiego, co wie, bo szybko by się wydał.

– Wiem… wiem… Dlatego też nie zdradził jednego z większych planów… Zbyt mały krąg o nim wie… Ja sama dowiedziałam się w wakacje przypadkiem, bo go śledziłam...

– Czekaj. Jeśli będziemy ciągnąć tę rozmowę, to będę chciała wiedzieć, o co chodzi… Po prawdzie już chcę, ale może uda mi się utrzymać ciekawość w ryzach. Jeśli ja się dowiem, prędzej czy później powiem o tym Harry’emu i Ronowi, a oni mogą zrobić coś lekkomyślnego, co może odbić się na twoim ojcu.

– I tak nie zdradziłabym ci nic więcej. Nie skażę ojca na śmierć… nie po tym ile dla mnie zrobił i poświęcił.

– Przepraszam., nie doceniłam cię. Za bardzo przyzwyczaiłam się do bezmyślności i porywczości Gryfonów. – Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

– Ślizgoni też są bezmyślni… więc wiem, co masz na myśli. – Zbliżyła się do niej nieznacznie. – Czy mam rozumieć, że chociaż częściowo wybaczyłaś mi tę tajemnicę?

– Wciąż mi przykro, ale z logicznego punktu widzenia podjęłaś najlepszą decyzję, więc nie mogę się na ciebie za to gniewać. Nie wiem tylko, czy uda mi się pokochać “Verę”... Choć skoro Harry i Draco się zeszli, to może i ja polubię twoją...

– Brzmi to tak, jakbyś miała mnie teraz za wroga publicznego numer jeden… Może chcesz przerwy?

– Powinnaś wiedzieć, że prezencja Very obejmuje większość zachowań dziewczyn, które najbardziej działają mi na nerwy. – Podparła się pod boki, ale po paru sekundach spuściła luźno ręce. – Ale jednocześnie wciąż jesteś moją Eli…

– Dlatego spytam jeszcze raz… czy w czasie przyzwyczajania się do mnie… chcesz przerwy?

– I tak, i nie. Kocham Elenę, ale chcę, żebyś rozkochała mnie też w “Verze”. Myślisz że ci się uda?

– Myślisz, że z kim masz do czynienia? Z pewnością rozkocham cię w sobie tak, że nie będziesz wiedziała, która moja strona jest lepsza – powiedziała z tym samym uśmiechem, którym obdarowywała ją jako Elena. Aczkolwiek w tym momencie, wyglądał bardziej na zadziorny.

Policzki Hermiony zaróżowiły się lekko, a oczy zabłyszczały wypełnione podekscytowaniem.

– Mam ochotę cię pocałować – wyznała, skracając odległość między nimi. – Muszę wracać do małej czarnej czy dasz się skusić?

Szatynka położyła dłoń na dekolcie rudej. Wpatrywała się przez moment w jej usta i… odsunęła ją zdecydowanie.

– Nie dam się tak łatwo skusić. Wciąż mam wrażenie, że bym zdradziła tym Eli.

Vera zaśmiała się szczerze, radośnie. Teraz dopiero w Hermionę uderzyło, jak bardzo różnił się głos Eleny i Very.

– Rozumiem. W takim razie nie dotknę cię, dopóki sama nie będziesz tego chciała.

//*//

– Coś długo ich nie ma – zauważył Ron, popijając whiskey.

– Pewnie już się pogodziły – mruknął Igniss, leżąc z głową na kolanach Ginny.

– Na szczęście Pansy – dodał od siebie blondyn, siedząc między kolanami Harry’ego. Zdążył już wypić z trzy lampki wina. Chociaż po twarzy i zachowaniu nic nie było widać, Potter dokładnie czuł, jak Draco był odprężony.

– No przecież obiecałam, że ją przeproszę, jak wróci – burknęła dziewczyna, siedząc tuż obok swojego chłopaka. Richardson z kolei siedział obok nich z kamienną miną.

– Mnie za to zastanawia, jak to się stało, że Will jest zainteresowany Vercią – zagaił Black.

– A to nie było tylko na pokaz, żeby popchnąć Herm do działania? – spytał Harry zaskoczony, przestając na chwilę głaskać Draco po piersi i brzuchu.

– Nie niszczę nikomu związków. Nie jestem swoim ojcem – odparł siódmoklasista.

– No tak… Twój ojciec miał mnóstwo kochanek, nie? – odezwał się Zabini. – Masz sześcioro rodzeństwa… a ile przyrodniego?

– Czworo… ale jest możliwość, że więcej...

– Ten to dopiero musiał mieć pary w fiucie.

– Blaise! – fuknęła cicho dziewczyna.

– No co? Mieć jedenaścioro dzieciaków… to ładny wyczyn, biorąc pod uwagę, że po jednym razie nie zachodzi się w ciążę, to sporo musiał sobie poużywać.

Weasleyowie wymienili zdegustowane spojrzenia.

– Mówisz o ojcu naszego kolegi… Trochę ogłady, co? – upomniał go Malfoy.

– Oj tam… Moja matka sama nie jest lepsza… Odkąd wykończyła mojego starego, miała już kilku fagasów. A w zeszłym miesiącu wyszła po raz piąty za mąż.

– Twoja matka jest dziwna – stwierdził blondyn, wzruszając ramionami.

– A przed chwilą dawałeś mi do zrozumienia, żebym nie obrażał ojca Willa.

– Dla ciebie to normalka obrażać rodziców. Ile razy słyszałem jak określałeś swoją matkę jako “dziwkę wyższych sfer”?

– A nie jest? Jak tylko załatwi aktualnego idiotę, pójdzie się kurwić dalej.

– Blaise, proszę… Sam niekiedy nie byłeś od niej lepszy, wyrywając co chwilę nową panienkę.

– Teraz jestem grzeczny. Mam swoją Pansy i jest mi z nią dobrze.

– To może twoja matka też zakończy karierę Czarnej Wdowy na obecnym facecie, co?

Zabini wzruszył tylko ramionami, całując dziewczynę w szyję. Draco westchnął cicho, opierając się bardziej o Harry’ego. Dłoń Gryfona wsunęła się pod jego koszulkę, by zacząć leniwie głaskać go po brzuchu. Malfoy przymknął oczy, skupiając się pieszczących go palcach.

– Sądziłam, że po powrocie zastaniemy wszystkich pijanych i bawiących się w najlepsze, a tymczasem widzę stypę – zauważyła Hermiona, gdy weszły z rudą do pomieszczenia.

– Bardziej bym powiedziała, że to pierwszy etap przed grupową orgią. Zobacz na Draco i Pottera… Gra wstępna jak się patrzy. Zabini czeka tylko na okazję, by się dobrać do Parkinson. William pójdzie z pomocą Ignissowi i zaczepi rudego, dzięki czemu ten będzie mógł się zabrać za wiewióreczkę.

– Merlinie broń! – zakrzyknął cicho Ron, patrząc ze zgrozą na Verę.

– Nie jesteś nawet w moim typie, Weasley – odparł poważnie William.

– Nie spinaj dupy, Wes… Tylko sobie żartowałam… A przynajmniej jeśli chodziło o waszą czwórkę.

– Daj spokój, założę się, że Ron tak tylko dla zasady zaprotestował. Ale zgadzam się co do naszych dwóch parek… To zdecydowanie za bardzo podchodzi pod grę wstępną. Ig, jakaś propozycja zabawy grupowej? – spytała, przysiadając na wolnym fotelu niedaleko jego i Ginny.

Vera z kolei zadowoliła się miejscem przy fontannie i ponownie zaczęła częstować się owocami w czekoladzie.

– Hmm… Gra w karty? Karaoke? Planszówki?

– Może kalambury? – podsunęła Gin.

– Całkiem niezły pomysł… Ewentualnie namówcie Draco na koncert. Kiedy jest lekko pod wpływem, szybciej się na to zgodzi.

– Może kiedy indziej, mam ochotę się bawić, a nie słuchać muzyki. – Hermiona machnęła zbywająco dłonią.

– A liczyłem na to, że pochwalę się wokalem, żeby Gin mogła do mnie jeszcze bardziej wzdychać – mruknął wesoło, patrząc na rudą z lekkim uśmiechem. Wyciągnął rękę i pogłaskał ją lekko po ramieniu. – No nie, śliczna?

– Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś taki zaborczy… Chcesz żebym świata poza tobą nie widziała? – spytała żartobliwie, choć lekki rumieniec pokrył jej policzki.

– Coś ty… nie dorastam światu do pięt… Ale z chęcią go z tobą zwiedzę, co ty na to?

– Wiesz, Ig… To był całkiem niezły tekst – pochwalił go Harry, odsuwając usta od szyi Draco, którą całował od dłuższej chwili.

– Dzięki. Staram się. – Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

– Czy możemy zacząć w coś grać? – spytał błagalnie Ron, rzucając sugestywne spojrzenia na coraz śmielej sobie poczynających Harry’ego i Draco oraz Pansy i Blaise’a.

Potter, już lekko wstawiony, zaśmiał się wesoło pod nosem. Cmoknął po raz ostatni Draco w szyję i wstał, po czym podciągnął go na nogi. Po chwili w jego ręce pojawiło się małe pudełeczko z losami, które sobie zażyczył. Każdy wylosował numerek i wreszcie mogli rozpocząć zabawę.

//*//

– Draco, Igniss, Harry, Ron chciałabym z wami pogadać – oznajmiła Ginny gdy jakieś dwie godziny później wszyscy w Pokoju Życzeń zbierali się do powrotu do dormitoriów.

– No to dawaj, bo mam jeszcze plany na później – odparł blondyn, wtulony w Gryfona z zadowolonym uśmiechem. W czasie całej gry Draco zdążył jeszcze wypić z dwa piwa i kolejny kieliszek wina. Dlatego nic dziwnego, że chłopak był w stanie ogólnego zadowolenia. Rumieńce na policzkach z kolei dodawały mu niejakiego uroku.

Przyciągnął Harry’ego do kolejnego w ciągu kilku minut pocałunku. Zdawał się ciągle mieć ich mało.

– Chcę wam zaproponować możliwość zjadania się nawzajem także w święta. – Uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją na widok zszokowanych min całej czwórki.

– Czyli mogę jednak zostać w zamku? – spytał niepewnie Potter, czego zaraz pożałował obdarzony mało przychylnym spojrzeniem przyjaciółki.

– Myślisz, że chciałabym rozmawiać z wami, gdybym miała powiedzieć “No Harry, mam dość twojego marudzenia o tym, zostań już sobie w tym zamku”?

– Wcale nie marudzę!

– Przynajmniej raz dziennie dajesz nam do zrozumienia, że nie chcesz spędzać świąt z dala od Malfoya. Po prostu nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy. – Ron spojrzał na niego z ukosa.

– W każdym razie, co wy na to, żeby spędzić święta z dala od nauczycieli i zamku? Igniss, Draco?

Blondyn spojrzał na nią niepewnie, wyglądając na lekko zagubionego.

– Nie mów, że nie chciałbyś spędzić świąt z Harrym i z Igiem, no i ze mną – dodała żartobliwie.

– To nie tak… Po prostu nie sądzę, żeby twoi rodzice chcieli przygarnąć do siebie mnie i Iga… No i twoi bracia mnie nie lubią – bąknął prawie nieśmiało.

– Kiedy to właśnie moi rodzice zaproponowali, bym was zaprosiła. Znaczy głównie moja mama, ale bez zgody taty by nic nie powiedziała. A moi bracia nawet cię nie znają… no poza bliźniakami, ale nie przypominam sobie, by jakoś szczególnie na ciebie gadali. Zazwyczaj byli zbyt zajęci płataniem psikusów wszystkim dookoła.

– Czy ty raportujesz rodzicom o wszystkim, co się dzieje w zamku? – Spytał z lekkim przekąsem, co jego siostra skwitowała wystawieniem języka. Pokręcił głową, po czym spojrzał na Draco i Iga. – Skoro padła już propozycja, to lepiej się zgódźcie. Nie chcę potem przez całe święta patrzeć na przybitego przyjaciela. – Harry naprawdę doceniał ten wymuszony “zachęcający uśmiech” Rona.

– Draco? – mruknął prosząco Potter, łapiąc z nim kontakt wzrokowy.

– Em, jasne… – mruknął skołowany. – Z przyjemnością do was pojedziemy.

– To będą bombowe święta – zachwycił się Igniss, przytulając do siebie Ginny i całując ją w policzek. – Dzięki, kochana.

– Nie ma sprawy, sama nie mogę się doczekać. – Ujęła ramię Blacka i uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie. – Im nas więcej, tym lepsza będzie zabawa!

//*//

– Dobry wieczór, Molly, Arturze. Wybaczcie, że niepokoję o tak późnej porze – powiedział żar ułożony w twarz Albusa Dumbledore’a.

– Proszę się nie przejmować, dyrektorze. Czy coś się stało?

– Ma pan może jakieś nowe wieści w sprawie Malfoyów?

– Niestety nie, Arturze. Choć po części w tej sprawie się z wami skontaktowałem, ale to za chwilę. Czy dostaliście już odpowiedź od Harry’ego?

Molly zmieszała się nieznacznie.

– Tak, zgodził się, ale…

– Ale?

– Martwimy się, że może w ostatniej chwili zrezygnować i zdecydować, że spędzi święta w zamku. Bo widzi dyrektor, Harry związał się z… kimś i…

– Z Draco Malfoyem, wiem, Molly. W całej szkole dziś o tym huczało. Ale tak naprawdę już od dłuższego czasu się na to zanosiło – oznajmił spokojnie, spoglądając na kobietę znad okularów-połówek.

– Obserwował ich dyrektor??

– Nie zrozumcie mnie źle. Przez te wszystkie lata miałem oko na młodego Pottera. Nie trudno było mi zauważyć, że zmienił swój stosunek do młodego Malfoya. Choć zdecydowana większość uczniów i profesorów nie miała pojęcia, co się dzieje. W końcu wszyscy oni mają własne problemy i sprawy, które zaprzątają ich uwagę.

– Co więc mamy zrobić, żeby upewnić się, że Harry do nas przyjedzie? – zagaiła Molly, powracając do głównego tematu.

– Sądzę, że nie musimy się wcale przejmować przekonywaniem Harry’ego. Moja druga prośba do was eliminuje ten problem. Czy moglibyście przyjąć do siebie na ferie jeszcze dwóch gości?

Państwo Weasley zrobili wielkie oczy.

– Dwóch??

– Dracona Malfoya i Ignissa Blacka. W obecnej sytuacji, gdy Voldemort może w każdej chwili pojawić się w Malfoy Manor, wolałbym aby żaden uczeń nie przebywał w tym domu. Pozostanie w zamku również nie wchodzi w grę, ponieważ Lucjusz bez problemu mógłby zjawić się tu i zabrać obydwoje, a ja nie mógłbym mu się sprzeciwić. Więc jedyną opcją jest zamarkować ucieczkę tych dwóch, by potem mogli schronić się w waszym domu.

– Ale czy to nie jest ryzykowne, dyrektorze? Przecież jeśli ich tu sprowadzimy, poznają lokalizację Nory i zaklęcie Fideliusa…

– Rozumiem twoje obawy, Arturze, ale zaręczam, że ta dwójka jest po naszej stronie. Poza tym tak długo, jak żyje wasz syn Charlie, tylko on może zdradzić innym położenie Nory. Nie musicie się więc obawiać, że zostanie ono zdradzone. Wasz dom jest w tej chwili najbezpieczniejszym miejscem dla całej tej trójki. I dla waszej rodziny, rzecz jasna.

Mierzyli się w milczeniu spojrzeniami.

– Zgoda, dyrektorze – skapitulował Artur. – Zaprosimy ich również.

– Ach, tylko proszę, tak jak w przypadku Harry’ego, nie chciałbym, aby dowiedzieli się, że to ja was o to prosiłem.

– Rozumiemy, dyrektorze. Na szczęście Ginny sporo nam pisze o tym, co dzieje się w szkole, więc nie powinni nawet podejrzewać, że pomysł wcale nie wyszedł od nas.


	83. Chapter 83

Razem z innymi wracającymi do domów na święta wysiedli na stacji King’s Cross, gdzie czekał już na nich najstarszy z braci Weasley. Pożegnali się z Hermioną i parę minut później teleportowali na środku polany po kostki zasypanej śniegiem. Gdy wszyscy ruszyli za Billem, Harry specjalnie szedł wolniej, przez co wraz ze swoim chłopakiem został nieco z tyłu.

– Draco… Jeśli rzucisz jakikolwiek nieodpowiedni komentarz, to nigdy, nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę – ostrzegł cicho, spoglądając na niego kątem oka.

– Przyjechałem tu w gości… Myślisz, że byłbym zdolny obrazić gospodarzy? – Malfoy rzucił mu urażone spojrzenie.

– Wiem, że nie powiedziałbyś tego przy nich. Ale mogłoby się zdarzyć, gdy nie spodziewałbyś się, że któryś z Weasleyów cię usłyszy… Po prostu obiecaj mi, że będziesz się pilnował.

– Słowem się nie odezwę… masz moje słowo. Zadowolony?

Potter ujął jego twarz i obrócił lekko ku sobie, by móc swobodnie pocałować go w kącik ust.

– Tak, dziękuję – odparł i cmoknął go po raz drugi.

– Czy wy nawet pięciu minut nie możecie wytrzymać? A może chcecie tu nocować? – zawołał do nich Ron, który jako ostatni był dla nich widoczny. Pozostali zniknęli już za barierą otaczającą posiadłość.

Chłopcy przyspieszyli i po chwili razem ze wszystkimi znaleźli się w sporym ogrodzie podobnie jak polana przykrytym białą pierzyną. Z tym wyjątkiem, że tu dzięki magii ścieżka prowadząca do drzwi była idealnie odśnieżona. Po prawej stronie posesji, niedaleko furtki, którą weszli, znajdował się niewielki garaż, po lewej zaś stał mały drewniany budynek z przyległym do nim wybiegiem, po którym chodziły kury. Po lewej, za domem dostrzec można było jeszcze jeden niezbyt duży budynek, ale konstrukcja Nory skutecznie odwracała od niego uwagę. Harry zerknął na Draco akurat w chwili, gdy wyraz szoku na jego twarzy znikał pod zwyczajową maską.

O ile najniższa kondygnacja budynku wyglądała jeszcze bardzo zwyczajnie, o tyle nadbudówki prezentowały się… oryginalnie. Im wyższe piętro, tym uporczywiej w głowie rozlegało się pytanie “jakim cudem to stoi?”. Ale stało stabilnie i to od wielu lat. Jeśli Weasleyów można nazwać ekspertami w czymkolwiek poza płodzeniem dzieci, było to nakładanie wszelkiego rodzaju zaklęć wspomagających na przedmioty.

Kontemplując w myślach wygląd niezwykłej i w jakiś sposób uroczej konstrukcji, dotarli do drzwi jej serca – kuchni. Pomieszczenie wyglądało mniej więcej tak, jak Harry zapamiętał je z wakacji, choć spodziewał się, że może ze względu na fakt goszczenia Malfoya Weasleyowie będą próbowali sprawić “lepsze” wrażenie. Jak ciotka Petunia, która wyciągała wszystkie najlepsze rzeczy i zastawę i chowała te bardziej “codzienne”, gdy przychodzili goście. Osobiście uważał, że takie próby były raczej żałosne i ich jedynym efektem był wniosek, że ciotka nie była zadowolona z codziennej prezencji jej domu. Uznał, że to wspaniale, że pani Weasley była świadoma, jak dobrą jest gospodynią.

Gdy tylko znaleźli się w nagrzanym, pachnącym pieczenią pomieszczeniu, zostali ciepło przywitani przez panią domu. Chwilę później dołączył do nich jak zawsze serdeczny pan Weasley i bardzo powściągliwy Percy. Od razu zostali zaproszeni do stołu zastawionego apetycznie prezentującymi się potrawami. Wyglądało to jak mini wersja hogwardzkiej uczty powitalnej.

W typowo rodzicielski sposób zostali wypytani, jak minęła podróż i jak tam w szkole. Choć ogólnie obiad minął w nieco drętwej atmosferze. Dopiero w trakcie deseru z domową szarlotką w roli głównej rozmowa się rozkręciła.

– Ginny wspominała nam w jednym z listów, że dopiero w tym roku odkryłeś w sobie magię. Wcześniej uczyłeś się w niemagicznych szkołach, prawda? Wiem jak wyglądają takie podstawówki, ale jak jest później? Czego was tam uczą?

– W sumie spora część przedmiotów powtarza się w późniejszych latach. Dochodzą tylko zajęcia ścisłe, typu chemia, fizyka. Wszystko zależy od profilu klasy. Są klasy humanistyczno-językowe, sportowe i naukowe. Zależy co dokładnie pana interesuje. Czy chodzi o poziom kształcenia czy może o nasze zajęcia pozalekcyjne.

– Znając tatę, to pewnie wszystko z jak najdrobniejszymi szczegółami – rzucił żartobliwie Bill. Ig posłał mu zainteresowane spojrzenie. – Lepiej uważaj, o czym mu mówisz, bo jeszcze do rana cię stąd nie puści...

– Bardzo śmiesznie, Bill, naprawdę – odparł mężczyzna z przekąsem.

– Ale mnie to nie przeszkadza – odparł z uśmiechem Igniss. – Sam wiele razy zarywałem nocki z przyjaciółmi, robiąc projekty na zajęcia z chemii czy też przez luźne pogaduchy.

– Jestem pewna, że obejdzie się bez zarywania nocy. Będziecie mieć ponad dwa tygodnie, żeby się nagadać. Chyba że wcześniej zaczniesz unikać mojego męża, jeśli będzie próbował cię zmonopolizować. – Pani Weasley spojrzała z udawaną srogą miną na Artura.

– I ty kochanie, przeciwko mnie? Przecież ledwo zadałem jedno pytanie! Ignissie, nie wierz im.

Brunet potrząsnął głową, przygryzając wargę z uśmiechem.

– Właśnie za taką atmosferą tęskniłem. Ta magia świąt jak zwykle porusza mnie w ten sam sposób…

– Mówisz to dlatego, że nie spędzałeś świąt w rezydencji na drętwej i sztywnej kolacji – wtrącił się Draco tylko troszkę niemiłym tonem. Albo po prostu tak jak zwykle.

– A ty wygarniałeś mi to przez miesiąc, bo naprawdę chciałeś wtedy dołączyć do mnie.

– Pomówienie... Niczego takiego sobie nie przypominam.

– Taak? Mam przypomnieć może o twoich listach?

– Oj, czepiasz się… – Cmoknął cicho. – Zresztą ty też nie byłeś święty, chwaląc się na prawo i lewo, jak to u twojej przyjaciółki-prawie-dziewczyny było wspaniale…

– A’ propos listów – Bill przeniósł wzrok z talerza na stronę rodziców – Charlie dał wreszcie znać, kiedy dokładnie będzie?

– A tak. Zafiuukał niedługo po tym jak wyszedłeś po dzieciaki. Mówił, że najprawdopodobniej dotrze tu jakoś z rana – odparł Artur.

– Zafiuukał? – powtórzył zaskoczony Ig. – Do czego to się odnosi?

– Do rozmowy przez kominek – wyjaśnił Ron, sięgając po kubek z herbatą.

– Dopiero z rana? Przecież miał być tu już dwa dni temu. – Ginny brzmiała na zawiedzioną.

– Nie dość, że widzi się z nami średnio raz na dwa lata, to jeszcze się spóźnia… o całe dni. Tupetu mu nie można odmówić. – włączył się do rozmowy Percy.

– Wszyscy za nim tęsknimy, ale to niezależne od niego. – Molly stanęła w obronie syna.

– A co z Fredem i Georgem? Kiedy oni przyjadą? – Harry zwrócił się do pani Weasley.

– Freddy z Georgem przyjadą? – spytał zainteresowany Ig. – Dawno ich nie widziałem.

– Mają wpaść po dwudziestej pierwszej, jak już zamkną sklep. Kiedy zdążyłeś ich poznać?

– Aaa, jak wychodziliśmy do Hogsmeade. Spotkali się z nami kilka razy.

– Ach, to o to im chodziło, gdy wspomnieli kiedyś, że weekendami “robią interesy na mieście”. – Artur kiwnął ze zrozumieniem głową.

– Mówiłem im, że to w Hogsmeade powinni założyć sklep. W końcu ich docelowymi klientami są głównie nastolatkowie.

– Niby tak, Percy, ale Pokątną odwiedza masa ludzi przez okrągły rok, w tym czarodzieje z innych krajów, rodzice z młodszymi dziećmi, charłaki. No a w Hogsmeade, nawet jak są przyjezdni to nie są to raczej ludzie, którzy kupiliby magiczne psikusy. Chłopcy na wakacje musieliby zamykać interes – zauważył Bill.

– Jak charłacy mogą się dostać na Pokątną? – Harry spojrzał zdziwiony po reszcie. – Przecież potrzeba różdżki, żeby otworzyć przejście.

– Niby tak, ale to można w prosty sposób ominąć – odezwał się Draco. – Po prostu trzeba poczekać, aż pokaże się ktoś z różdżką lub ewentualnie przyjść z taką osobą. Czarodziej otwiera przejście, wchodzą oboje. Przecież nie zamyka się ono za każdą osobą w celu zweryfikowania ciebie. W innym wypadku rodzice nie mogliby chodzić z dziećmi, bo te nie zostałyby wpuszczone.

– Och, nie pomyślałem o tym...

– Bo nie myślisz, Harry. – Rzucił mu rozbawione spojrzenie.

– Spadaj – prychnął w odpowiedzi.

– Często w ten sposób Sev zabierał nas ze sobą na Pokątną. A jak zdobyłem własną różdżkę chodziłem już sam z Igiem.

– Sev? Czyżbyś miał na myśli Severusa? – spytał zaskoczony Artur.

– Tak – przytaknął, zwracając uwagę na mężczyznę. – Severus jest moim ojcem chrzestnym – oznajmił, wprawiając dorosłych w lekkie osłupienie.

– Ale w tej roli się sprawdza o wiele lepiej od Lu…

– Ig! – blondyn warknął na brata, który spojrzał na niego przepraszająco. – Mówisz o moim ojcu. I nie ważne, jakim jest człowiekiem, należy mu się szacunek.

W tym momencie Draco Malfoy zyskał własny szacunek w oczach Weasleyów.

//*//

Zgodnie z zapowiedzią bliźniacy pojawili się krótko po dziewiątej wieczorem, witając wszystkich szerokimi uśmiechami. Nawet podali rękę na przywitanie Draco, co nie spotkało się ze szczególną ufnością z jego strony.

– Nic na mnie tam nie macie? Żadnego psikusa czy coś? Wiem, do czego jesteście zdolni...

– Spokojna głowa, Mal… Draco.

– To co mieliśmy, już przyczepiliśmy do Rona.

– CO?! – sapnął spanikowany najmłodszy z braci, oglądając uważnie swoje dłonie i rękawy. Nic tam jednak nie znalazł.

– W takim razie w porządku – odparł z lekkim uśmiechem, odwzajemniając uścisk dłoni.

– Jakie w porządku?! Czemu zawsze to mnie obieracie na cel? – spytał z kwaśną miną.

– Bo zawsze możemy liczyć na twoje cudowne reakcje, ot co – odpadł George, wzruszając ramionami.

– To było złośliwe, George – odezwał się Igniss, wieszając na ramieniu wymienionego bliźniaka.

– Nie złośliwe, Iggy. Mylisz pojęcia. – Pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową.

– To było po prostu szczere – wyjaśnił Fred, wzruszając ramionami. Po czym cała trójka wyszczerzyła się do siebie.

– Trojaczki jak się patrzy – rzuciła rozbawiona Ginny, zajmując miejsce na jednym z foteli i kiwając głową w stronę chłopaków. – A wy mi nie chcieliście uwierzyć, jak to napisałam.

– Serio, aż tak? – spytał podłamany Draco, siadając na oparciu fotela, który zajął Harry. – Już widzę ich trójkę pracującą nad jakimś wynalazkiem, a potem Iga rozprowadzającego to po szkole. Pewnie będzie składował to w moim dormitorium, “bo jest więcej miejsca” i w ogóle...

– Nie dziwiłbym mu się wcale, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jako prefekt masz do swojej dyspozycji coś, co przypomina małe mieszkanie… – zauważył kąśliwie Harry.

– Mieszkanie bez jadalni? Przecież to serce każdego domostwa!

– Masz salon i łazienkę!

– Jak w każdym apartamencie. To nie moja wina, że Gryfoni mieszkają niczym króliki w klatkach...

– Mieszkamy w szkole, Draco. To Ślizgoni mają jakieś dzikie zapędy.

– Cenimy sobie przestrzeń. I jakoś ostatnio ci to nie przeszkadzało. Nawet cieszyłeś się, bo wtedy mogłeś bez przeszk...

– CZY JA MÓWIŁEM, ŻE TO MI PRZESZKADZA? – wciął mu się gwałtownie w słowo, obawiając się, co blondyn zamierzał powiedzieć. Zresztą naprawdę nie o to mu chodziło, gdy zaczął całą tę sprzeczkę. Wcale nie chciał żadnej zaczynać. Ona zaczęła się… samoistnie.

– A teraz jeszcze podnosisz na mnie głos – mruknął po chwili, udając zranionego.

– Wiecie, Draco, Harry...

– …kłócicie się jak stare małżeństwo – stwierdzili bliźniacy w tradycyjnym duecie.

– Tak właściwie to od kiedy jesteście razem? – spytał zaciekawiony Artur.

– No, Harry, pamiętasz, którego dnia poprosiłeś mnie o chodzenie?

– ...Dwudziesty siódmy października – rzucił lekko zażenowany, uciekając wzrokiem w bok.

Draco złapał jego dłoń, podnosząc ją na wysokość ust i składając na niej delikatny pocałunek.

– Oni tak cały czas? – spytał rozbawiony Bill, kierując pytanie do siostry.

– Dokładnie. Albo się kłócą, albo słodzą do porzygu...

– Przesadzasz… Głównie zwyczajnie rozmawiamy… – I całujemy się bez opamiętania, dodał w myślach Harry.

– Kiedy my zwyczajnie rozmawiamy? Nie ma razu, kiedy nie palniesz jakiejś głupoty – rzucił, jednak gdy Harry otwierał usta z miną zwiastującą kolejną kłótnię, Draco pocałował go mocno i krótko. – I nie sprzeczaj się ze mną – dodał, odsuwając się od jego twarzy. Harry odwrócił głowę, przez moment wyglądając na obrażonego, ale już po kilkunastu sekundach kąciki jego ust drgnęły i ostatecznie na twarz wpłynął lekki uśmiech.

– Dra… Nie dokuczaj Harry’emu – odezwał się Ig, podbijając do Draco i obejmując go od tyłu za szyję. – Jeszcze się naprawdę obrazi i będziesz spał na wycieraczce.

– Właśnie, skoro o spaniu mowa – odezwała się Molly, ściągając na siebie uwagę wszystkich. Igniss wyprostował się, puszczając brata – Zastanawiam się, jak was wszystkich rozlokować. Ron może przenocować jedną osobę.W starym pokoju Georga i Freda zmieszczą się dwie osoby. Ze względu na to, że pokój bliźniaków służy im też za magazyn – spojrzała z ukosa na synów, którzy uśmiechnęli się rozbrajająco w odpowiedzi – wolałabym, żeby Bill i Charlie tam spali. Wtedy ich dawny pokój zajęlibyście wy, chłopcy. – Tym razem spojrzała po swoich gościach.

– Ja śpię z Harrym – zastrzegł od razu Draco.

– Przypuszczałam, że tak właśnie będzie chcieli. Ale... Ignissie nie masz nic przeciwko? Planowałam na początku, żebyście to wy z Draco spali w tym wolnym pokoju.

Brunet spojrzał szybko na brata i Harry’ego. Ich miny jasno mówiły “zgódź się”, choć każda w trochę inny sposób.

– Nie, wszystko jest w porządku, proszę pani. Gdzie mnie pani nie przydzieli, będzie dobrze… Chociaż nie bierze pani pod uwagę wycieraczki, prawda?

– Nie, kochanie – kobieta uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, po czym przyjęła zdecydowaną minę – nawet kanapa w salonie nie wchodzi w grę.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie trzymacie tam nic, co nas w nocy zaatakuje? – zwrócił się Bill do prawie najmłodszych braci. – Albo w jakiś nietypowy sposób na nas wpłynie?

– Póki nie będziecie otwierać pudeł to nic…

– …wam nie grozi. No i lepiej nie używajcie blisko nich…

– …ognia. To może być niebezpieczne. – Mina Freda dawała jasno do zrozumienia, że nie żartuje.

– Cudownie…

– No! Skoro wszystkie niecierpiące zwłoki sprawy mamy za sobą – zaczął pan Weasley, wstając z kanapy i podchodząc do jednej z szafek, by po chwili odwrócić się z kilkoma pudełkami gier w rękach – co powiecie na rundkę lub dwie?

//* //

– Twoja kolej, Bill – oznajmił Harry, podając mężczyźnie kostki do gry. Rudzielec potrząsnął nimi w dłoni i wyrzucił na planszę, zagłuszając ich stukotem tyknięcie jednej z dziewięciu wskazówek rodzinnego zegara.

– “Idziesz do więzienia” – przeczytał na odwrocie karty i z westchnieniem po raz trzeci w tej grze, odstawił swój pionek w róg planszy. – I jak tu prowadzić pensjonat, jak co chwilę idę za kratki?

– Co ja słyszę?! Raptem rok się nie widzieliśmy, a ty aż tak się stoczyłeś, Bill? – dobiegł z kuchni kpiący komentarz. Chwilę później w drzwiach salonu stanął dwudziestoczteroletni mężczyzna. – No wiecie co… urządzać pidżama-party beze mnie? – rzucił zamiast przywitania i uśmiechnął się pogodnie do zebranych, mimo wyraźnego zmęczenia widocznego na przystojnej twarzy.

– Charlie! – zagrzmiał chórek, a Ginny pierwsza rzuciła się powitać brata. Pochylił się lekko z rozpostartymi ramionami. Objął nastolatkę w pasie i uniósł parę cali nad ziemię, tuląc mocno.

– Cześć, Gin. – Poczochrał ją jeszcze po włosach, na co krzyknęła z lekkim oburzeniem. Jej protesty skwitował jedynie cichym chichotem. W drugiej kolejności przywitał czekającą już obok Molly. – Dobry wieczór, mamusiu! Piękna jak zawsze… – Ucałował matkę w policzek.

– Nie myśl, że przekupisz mnie słodkimi słówkami – ucięła chłodno, mimo że zaraz przytuliła go z całych sił. – Ale nie będę ci robić wykładu, bo sprawiłeś nam miłą niespodziankę. Spodziewaliśmy się ciebie dopiero jutro z rana.

– Tym razem to opóźnienie naprawdę nie było z mojej winy. Jeszcze godzinę temu ganiałem po całym ośrodku, na szczęście sytuacja była już praktycznie opanowana, więc kazali mi spadać do domu. Zdążyłem jedynie doprowadzić się do stanu używalności i poleciałem przebookować świstoklik… A tak w ogóle, to gdzie Fleur, Bill? Nie miała z tobą przyjechać?

– Jej siostra Gabrielle się rozchorowała, więc została, by się nią opiekować. Stwierdziliśmy więc, że zobaczymy się po nowym roku.

– A tak liczyłem, że uda mi się lepiej poznać moją nową bratową.

– Przypominam, że jeszcze nie jesteśmy małżeństwem…

Smokolog machnął zbywająco ręką.

– To tylko kwestia czasu.

– Tak właściwie, Charlie, to co się tam u was stało?

– Nic poważnego, tato. – Uścisnął ojca, kontynuując witanie się ze wszystkimi. – Po prostu w babyctorze…

– Gdzie??

– Sorki. W sektorze, gdzie trzymamy najmłodsze smoki i gdzie aktualnie pracuję, mamy paru nierozgarniętych świeżaków na stażu. I cóż, źle zamknęli klatki na noc, a że nikt tego nie skontrolował, to ponad trzydzieści urwisów rozlazło się po całym rezerwacie. Łapaliśmy je przez ostatnie trzy dni – opowiadał, witając się z Percym.

– Nie mogliście załatwić sobie kogoś do pomocy? – spytał ten ostatni.

– No właśnie braliśmy ludzi z innych sektorów. W gruncie rzeczy szybko nam poszło, bo jakby nie patrzeć to sporo ponad siedem tysięcy hektarów górskiego terenu – wyjaśnił, w międzyczasie witając się z pozostałymi braćmi.

– Że też akurat tuż przed świętami coś takiego musiało się stać…

– Nic na to nie poradzimy, tato.

Przywitał się jeszcze z Harrym, ograniczając się do uścisku dłoni i uśmiechu.

– Wiem, że zdążyliście to usłyszeć co najmniej kilka razy, ale tak oficjalnie… Charlie Weasley. – Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę stojącego bliżej Draco, wyginając wargi w przyjazny łuk.

– Draco Malfoy – odparł, przyjmując jego dłoń i ściskając ją spokojnie. – Chłopak Harry’ego.

– Zabrzmiało, jakbyś się bał, że będę próbował ci go odbić – zauważył z lekkim rozbawieniem, kończąc uścisk.

– Nie boję się – prychnął cicho blondyn. Uśmiech rudzielca przybrał na wesołości. – Po prostu informuję, żebyś sobie czegoś dziwnego nie myślał… No i Harry by nawet na ciebie nie zwrócił uwagi w ten sposób…

Mężczyzna z trudem powstrzymał się przed wybuchnięciem serdecznym śmiechem. Ten dzieciak był w tak oczywisty sposób zazdrosny… Urocze.

– Na nic takiego nie liczyłem, ale miło słyszeć, że tak mu ufasz. – Podszedł wreszcie do ostatniej osoby, z którą jeszcze się nie witał. – W takim razie ty musisz być Igniss?

– Byłem obgadywany? – Brunet rzucił krótkie spojrzenie Ginny. – Ale tak, zgadza się.

– Nie martw się, napisała mi jedynie, że będę miał okazję poznać, pozwól, że zacytuję “dwa chodzące…”

– Nie mów! – pisnęła Ginny, rzucając się ku bratu z rumieńcami na twarzy.

– Ale ja jestem ciekawy – zaoponował cicho Black, spoglądając na nią z rozbawieniem. – Mi nie powiesz?

– Szczególnie tobie!

– Jesteś pewna? Tak ładnie opisałaś Draco i Ignissa, aż szkoda żeby się nie dowiedzieli...

– Jeśli dokończysz, to wypróbuję na tobie prototypy psikusów bliźniaków, których całe pudła leżą w ich pokoju! – zagroziła z desperacką nutą w głosie, trzymając go kurczowo za prawy rękaw. Celowo przemilczała fakt, że z ich dwójki to on będzie miał do nich lepszy dostęp.

Mężczyzna udał zamyślenie, po czym wolną ręką poczochrał siostrę po włosach. Wydęła wargę niezadowolona.

– Ze względu na całkiem przekonujące argumenty, tym razem ci ulegnę, więc możesz przestać rozciągać mi sweter – oznajmił spokojnie, odczepiając łagodnie jej dłonie. Widząc jej nieco naburmuszoną minę, poprawił też roztrzepane kosmyki. – Ale nie mogę obiecać, że kiedyś przypadkiem mi się to nie wypsnie… – Mrugnął do Iga.

Gryfon w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się lekko.

//*//

Blondyn usiadł na łóżku, spoglądając na drugie, na którym miał spać brunet. Dziwnie się czuł z myślą, że chociaż będą spędzać noce w tym samym pomieszczeniu, to i tak będą z dala od siebie. To wydawało się takie… nienaturalne.

Przez jakiś czas nawet rozmyślał o tym, czy nie transmutować ich łóżek w jedno. Czego nie zrobił w sumie z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, nie był pewien czy zaklęcie mu wyjdzie na tej konstrukcji. No i Harry mógłby się na niego obrazić, za zrobienie Weasleyom przykrości czy coś. A tego jakoś nie chciał teraz doświadczać.

Tym bardziej, że wtedy zostałby wystawiony na jeszcze większą oziębłość ze strony Wiewiórów. I z pewnością pożałowałby, że zgodził się tu przyjechać.

– Nad czym tak rozmyślasz? – Padło od strony drzwi, przez które wszedł właśnie Potter. – I eem co ty na to, żebyśmy zsunęli łóżka? – spytał lekko zakłopotany, po czym dodał szybko: – Może być trochę niewygodnie, ale chciałbym… znaczy miło by było… znaczy eee… – Jego policzki zaróżowiły się delikatnie. A co jeśli Draco uzna to za dziecinne i generalnie żałosne? “Czyżby Złoty Chłopiec bał się spać sam?” albo coś w tym stylu?

Blondyn przyjrzał się mu uważnie, unosząc jedną brew.

– To jakiś test? – spytał nieco nieufnie. Odkąd Harry wymógł na nim tą obietnicę, wszędzie widział zasadzki. – Jeśli na to przystanę, stwierdzisz, że w ten sposób obrażam rodzinę twoich przyjaciół?

– Hę? O czym ty, na Godryka, mówisz? Przecież to nie ma sensu.

– Czyżby? Ja to widzę inaczej – mruknął, podnosząc się z łóżka. – Ale… – dodał mniej pewnym głosem. – Jeśli chcesz złączyć łóżka… nie będę ci tego zabraniał.

Gryfon patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę na swojego chłopaka, próbując pojąć, o co mu chodziło, ale szybko zrezygnował. Podszedł do łóżka, na którym siedział wcześniej blondyn i z pewnym wysiłkiem dosunął je do drugiego. – Dzięki za pomoc – prychnął, opadając na materace. Czuł pod plecami przerwę między nimi w miejscach, gdzie stykały się drewniane ramy.

– Mogłeś zrobić to zaklęciem – zauważył chłopak, wyciągając różdżkę i wykonując zamach w stronę łóżek. Brunet mógł poczuć, jak przerwa wypełnia się dodatkowym fragmentem materaca. – Używanie mózgu od czasu do czasu nie boli.

Potter prychnął i obrócił się do niego plecami.

– O, teraz księżniczka udaje obrażoną? – zakpił Malfoy, podchodząc do łóżka. – W takim razie spadaj na drugi koniec, bo chcę się położyć w końcu – dodał, odkładając różdżkę przy samej poduszce. Odchylił nieznacznie kołdrę. – No, Harry… – jęknął cicho, kiedy ten się nie poruszył. – Naprawdę jestem zmęczony.

Gryfon przesunął się, lądując całym ciałem na jednej połowie i przykrył się jedną z pierzyn.

Draco obserwował go przez chwilę, wchodząc pod kołdrę. Z lekkim wahaniem wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę, chcąc zatopić palce w czarnych włosach.

– Draco… – Zamarł z dłonią na milimetry od głowy Harry’ego. – Co zrobimy z faktem, że mamy dwie kołdry? – Gryfon wreszcie spojrzał na niego, z niezadowoloną miną potrząsając swoim przykryciem.

Blondyn zaczerwienił się gwałtownie, zabierając rękę.

– Nie musiałeś jej cofać.

– Myślałem, że jesteś na mnie zły...

– Już nawet nie pamiętam, o co miałbym być zły. – Wzruszył lekko ramionami. – Tylko się z tobą droczyłem, nie sądziłem, że aż tak się przejmiesz. – Podniósł się na łokciu i cmoknął go w kącik ust. – Wybacz. To co z tymi kołd...

– Myślisz, że żałują?

– Co?... Kto? Czego?

– Chodzi o rodziców Gin… Żałują tego zaproszenia? Domyślam się, że zrobili to tylko po to, żeby mieć pewność, że przyjedziesz… Sam w końcu wspominałeś, że bardzo im na tym zależało… Jednak wydaje mi się, że moja obecność jest im nie na rękę…

– Z tego co wiem, bardzo często goszczą tu różnych ludzi… Są zdecydowanie gościnną rodziną.

– Ale nie syna Śmierciożercy… Może to im nie odpowiada?

– Masz rację, nie dzieci Śmierciożerców. Tylko wilkołaki, ćwierćwile i pewnie inne dziwactwa również.

– Zaliczasz moją obecność jako “inne dziwactwa”? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

– Eeee nie to miałem na myśli, tak mi się powiedziało… – odparł z zakłopotaniem. – W każdym razie jeśli martwisz się, że goszczą cię z przymusu, to jedyne co możesz zrobić, to sprawić żeby cię polubili, no nie?

– Jakby to było takie proste, biorąc pod uwagę, jak mój ojciec ich traktował. Będą na mnie patrzeć przez jego pryzmat.

– A więc pokażesz im, że nie jesteś Lucjuszem. Albo raczej razem im pokażemy, zgoda? – Położył dłoń na jego policzku, gładząc go kciukiem.

Przytaknął krótko.

– Więc co z tą kołdrą?


	84. Chapter 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ponoć ktoś upraszał się o nowy rozdział xD  
> Chciałam go wstawić na wigilię, w ramach prezentu świątecznego... Ale ogarnęłam się, że nie wzięłam przecież ze sobą lapka do rodziców, więc nie mam jak dobrać się do rozdziałów(zresztą czasu też nie było).  
> Przepraszam za opóźnienia!  
> ~Yunoha

Brunet wszedł za rudzielcem do jego pokoju, rozglądając się oszczędnie. Robił to bardziej w celu zlokalizowania swojego łóżka, niż podziwiania wystroju.

– Zanim cokolwiek powiesz – odezwał się pierwszy, spoglądając na Rona. – To, że teraz wieczorami jesteśmy skazani na siebie, nie sprawi cudownie, że zaczniemy się przyjaźnić.

– To nie…

– Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć. Naskoczenie na Draco było pokręconym sposobem na uratowanie przed nieprzychylnymi komentarzami. Hermi mi powiedziała – wyjaśnił, widząc jego minę.

– Więc czemu…

– Bo to niczego nie zmienia… Nie obchodzą mnie twoje motywy, tylko to co robisz. A obrażałeś moją rodzinę. Twoja obecna tolerancja Draco nie przekupuje mnie. Wiesz… gdybyś mi wcześniej powiedział, że planujesz taką akcję może nawet bym ci przyklasnął i nie obił mordy na forum szkoły. Ale tego nie zrobiłeś i w moich oczach stałeś się zdrajcą...

Ron miał minę, jakby bardzo chciał mu odpyskować, ale zmilczał. Na peronie Hermiona zrobiła mu mały wykład o tym, że ma być miły dla Iga, bo ma on pełne prawo się złościć. Jakby nie mogła zwyczajnie powiedzieć, że swoimi dobrymi chęciami skazał się na podlizywanie Blackowi (i oczywiście Malfoyowi), jeśli chciał dalej się przyjaźnić z Harrym.

– W sumie zaskoczyłeś mnie, że nie miałeś nic przeciw mojemu przyjazdowi tutaj… oraz spaniu w tym samym pokoju.

– Gdybym sprzeciwił się twojemu, a właściwie waszemu przyjazdowi tutaj, to sprawiłbym przykrość Ginny i Harry’emu. A tego za nic nie chcę. Poza tym to był jedyny sposób, żebym mógł spędzić święta z najlepszym kumplem. A jeśli chodzi o spanie… w szkole też dzielimy pokój, więc jakoś to przeżyję. Zresztą nie nienawidzę cię, czasem nawet wydaje mi się, że ewentualnie mógłbym cię polubić, więc tym bardziej nie będę robił rodzinie problemów.

Igniss przez chwilę przyglądał mu się, przekrzywiając nieznacznie głowę.

– Twoi rodzice są dobrymi ludźmi. Dlatego nie wiem, po kim nabrałeś takiego uprzedzenia do innych osób.

– Czasem są aż zbyt dobrzy. Przez całe życie widziałem, jak ze spokojem puszczają mimo uszu te wszystkie docinki, jakimi w nas rzucano. Choć ich bolały, jedynie parę razy wiedziałem, jak się postawili. “Skoro potrafili te kilka razy, to czemu nie robią tego zawsze?! Pokazaliby innym, że nie pozwolimy się obrażać i w końcu dano by nam spokój.” Tak zawsze myślałem. Ale oni zawsze wracali do tej głupiej potulności.

– Taki typ człowieka. Ja w poprzedniej szkole nie zwracałem uwagi na to, jak rzucają w moim kierunku hasłami typu: dziwka czy kurwa. – Wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami. – Jedną z osób obrażających panią Molly i pana Artura był Lucjusz, czyż nie?

– Malfoyowie zdecydowanie w tym przodują. Mamy kompletnie przeciwne poglądy, czego ani on, ani …Draco – jak on nie znosił wypowiadać tego imienia! – nie pozostawiali bez komentarza, przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji.

– Krzywisz się jak wypowiadasz jego imię… – zauważył spokojnie. – Kiedy nie ma Harry’ego ani twojej siostry lub Herm, nie pilnujesz się.

– Bo czemu miałbym? Wiem, że ty i twój kuzyn mnie nie znosicie. Na siłę nie będę starał się z wami zaprzyjaźnić. Ale wciąż chcę się przyjaźnić z Hermioną i Harrym. Tylko ze względu na nich staram się być dla was miły. Przynajmniej kiedy są w pobliżu. Nie każę im wybierać między mną i wami.

– Dobrze. Cieszy mnie, że się rozumiemy, Ronny – odparł, siadając na swoim łóżku. Przez jego twarz przeszedł grymas, a on sam westchnął nagle ciężko. – Ostatnia szansa… Ale to tylko dlatego, że chcę mieć dobre relacje z całą twoją rodziną – mruknął z udawaną obojętnością, chociaż nieznaczny rumieniec psuł cały “image”. Brunet położył się i mamrocząc ciche “dobranoc” odwrócił się do niego plecami.

Ron patrzył na niego przez moment, aż wreszcie wymamrotał coś, co zabrzmiało jak “dziękuję”.

 

//*//

 

Blondyn zszedł tuż za Harrym i udał się razem z nim do kuchni, gdzie przebywali już praktycznie wszyscy. Przywitali się z nimi i usiedli na tych samych miejscach, które zajmowali wczoraj.

Ślizgon zerknął na brata, ale ten widocznie zajęty był rozmową z głową domu, opowiadając mu o nowszych nowinkach technologicznych wśród mugoli.

– Ja się wam spało, chłopcy? – spytała Molly, stawiając przed nimi kubki z gorącą herbatą.

– Dziękuję – mruknął blondyn, biorąc kubek i wdychając nieznacznie zapach herbaty. Może gdyby wyszedł z inicjatywą odpowiadania, Harry byłby bardziej zadowolony? – I dobrze nam się spało, pani Weasley. Dziękujemy za troskę.

– Nawet bardzo dobrze, jak widzę. – Ginny postukała się palcem w bark, patrząc z rozbawieniem na Draco.

– C-co… – Blondyn zapowietrzył się nieznacznie, spoglądając zaraz wilkiem na Pottera. – Już nie żyjesz… – syknął niezadowolony, próbując materiałem koszulki zasłonić odznaczającą się na tle mlecznej skóry malinkę.

– W szkole jakoś ci nie przeszkadzały – zauważył Ron między kolejnymi kęsami kanapki.

– Ale teraz nie jesteśmy w szkole, tylko w gościach… A tu nie przystoi…

– Oj, daj spokój, Ryuu – zwrócił się do brata Black. – Wychodzi z ciebie książątko czy jak?

– Ryuu? – powtórzył Bill, patrząc z zaciekawieniem na kuzynów.

– Oznacza smok z japońskiego – wyjaśnił blondyn. – Kiedy wyjechaliśmy do Seporiana w wakacje, tak tam na mnie wołali. A na tego bałwana Raito.

– Mówili na ciebie Ryuuki-chan… – zauważył Igniss wesoło.

– No chyba tylko ty i Maki...

– Chan to zdrobnienie, no nie? – spytał Harry.

– Można tak powiedzieć – przytaknął Malfoy.

– Czyli to tak jakby mówili na ciebie “Dracuś” ... Może zacznę tak się do ciebie zwracać, co ty na to?

– Nawet się nie waż! – syknął z nieznacznym zażenowaniem.

– Ty masz swojego “Gryfiaka”, to ja chcę mieć “Dracusia”. Bo “Ślizguś” – zrobił zniesmaczoną minę – ciężko przechodzi przez gardło.

– To może zamiast tego będę mówił “Harruś”?

Igniss parsknął cicho.

– To tak jakbyś zdrabniał imię Haruse, wiesz? – zauważył z rozbawieniem bliźniak.

– ODPADA – zaprotestował Potter.

– Czemu? Też chcę zdrabniać twoje imię – powiedział z perfidnym uśmiechem blondyn.

– Mam uczulenie na wszystko, co się wiąże z Yoshizawą. Powinieneś to już wiedzieć.

– Zazdrosny jesteś o niego? Zupełnie niepotrzebnie. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Przecież nie wróciłem do niego, tylko wybrałem ciebie.

Zacięta mina bruneta złagodniała odrobinę.

– Ale dalej go nie lubię.

– Zaraz, byłeś z profesorem Yoshizawą?! – sapnęła Ginny, patrząc na blondyna w szoku.

– Związałeś się z nauczycielem? – spytał Artur z nieco zaniepokojonym wyrazem twarzy.

– Wtedy nawet nie wiedziałem, że zgłosił się na stanowisko nauczycielskie – powiedział natychmiast w swojej obronie.

– Byli razem, gdy Draco był w Japonii. No i Yoshizawa jest od nas raptem parę lat starszy – dopowiedział mało zadowolony Potter.

– I mieli cudowną sesję zdjęciową...

– Ig! Darowałbyś sobie…

– Jaką ses…? – zaczął Harry, mrużąc gniewnie oczy, ale urwał, gdy przypomniał sobie słowa jednej ze Ślizgonek z ich pierwszej lekcji z Yoshizawą. Spojrzał błagalnie na Ignissa. – Powiedz, że ten plakat z Yoshizawą i “jakimś blondynem”, o którym gadały dziewczyny na pierwszych zajęciach OPCM to nie jest to, co myślę!

Draco zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę, nie odzywając się słowem. Ig z kolei rzucił krótkie spojrzenie bratu, a następnie skupił się na Harrym.

– Jest możliwość, że plakat, o którym mówiły, nie jest tym, co myślisz.

– Twierdziły, że to Ma… Draco na nim jest – Ron wypowiedział na głos myśli Harry’ego.

– Pomówienie… To słowo przeciwko słowu, nie ma żadnych dowodów. – Ig dalej szedł w zaparte.

– Chyba powinieneś wiedzieć, czy jesteś na jakimś plakacie czy nie. – Harry spojrzał wilkiem na swojego chłopaka. Coś w głowie cichutko próbowało dać mu do zrozumienia, że nie ma prawa się złościć, ale z całą stanowczością to ignorował. Jak miał tolerować to, że jakieś dziewczyny ślinią się do zdjęcia jego chłopaka?! W dodatku jest na nim z tym dupkiem Yoshizawą!

– A oni nie mieli robić tych zdjęć tylko tak o? – spytał brata Malfoy.

– Yuu twierdził, że zastępujemy innych modeli, ale tylko dlatego, by nie marnować wynajęcia sali… Nie mówił nic, że ma iść dalej w obieg. – Igniss wzruszył ramionami. – Chyba że sensei zmienił zdanie.

– Mimo wszystko powinni spytać nas o zgodę. Bo jeśli moje zdjęcia są wystawione na światło dzienne to twoje również.

– Ej, ty na swoich przynajmniej wyglądasz jak facet. – Draco uniósł jedną brew ku górze. – A przynajmniej bardziej niż ja – dodał ugodowo. – Ja z moimi długimi włosami i czerwonym kimonem wyglądałem jak gejsza.

– Skoro tak bardzo wyglądasz jak dziewczyna, to przynajmniej nikt cię nie rozpozna. W przeciwieństwie do Draco, najwidoczniej – zauważyła Ginny.

– Nie zapominaj, że mogą wziąć cię jeszcze za taikomochi – odezwał się Ślizgon niewinnie.

– Draco, a po angielsku nie łaska? – Potter spojrzał na niego z niezadowoloną miną.

– Męska kurtyzana – powiedział nieznacznie obrażony Black. – I bardzo śmieszne, Draco…

Blondyn uśmiechnął się tylko w odpowiedzi.

– Kurtyzana? – powtórzył skonsternowany brunet.

– Prostytutka i jednocześnie utrzymanka kochanka, skarbie – wyjaśniła Molly, przerywając na chwilę rozmowę z najstarszymi synami.

– Zrobiłbyś furorę, Iggy – odezwał się blondyn. – Wszyscy byli zachwyceni twoim wyglądem… i co chwilę ktoś próbował cię dotknąć.

– A idź się podpal…

– Powiedzcie, kochani, macie na dziś jakieś plany? – zagadnęła pani Weasley, patrząc po wszystkich.

– Wybieramy się z Charliem do Londynu na świąteczne zakupy – poinformował Bill.

– Wy pewnie też w szkole nie mieliście za bardzo jak rozejrzeć się za prezentami, no nie? Jak chcecie, to zabierzemy was ze sobą – zaproponował drugi z braci.

– Chętnie! Może uda mi się od razu spotkać z Amber. Chcesz iść ze mną, Draco? – spytał spokojnie blondyna, jakby chwilę wcześniej wcale nie był z jego powodu w złym humorze.

– Co za pytanie. Oczywiście, że tak. W końcu muszę poznać twoją przyjaciółkę…

Potter uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.

– To zadzwonię do niej po śniadaniu. Co prawda umawialiśmy się już wcześniej, ale bez dokładnego terminu.

– Ja też będę chciała wejść do paru sklepów, więc zabiorę się z wami.

– A ty Ig? – zwrócił się do młodszego chłopaka Bill.

– W sumie, mógłbym załatwić kilka rzeczy, więc ja też się piszę.

– Ron, Percy?

– Wciąż mam kilka prezentów do kupienia.

– Ja załatwiłem już wszystko, co miałem, więc...

– Więc kupisz dla mnie parę rzeczy. Wiedziałam, że mogę na ciebie liczyć, Percy! – oznajmiła radośnie Molly, jakby tylko czekała na swoją ofiarę.

 

//*//

 

Ig rozdzielił się ze wszystkimi, tłumacząc, że chce na spokojnie kupić kilka specjalnych prezentów. Kiedy tylko zniknął z widoku towarzyszom , ściągnął wsuwkę, wydłużając swoje włosy. Dodatkowo szybkim zaklęciem zmienił wygląd swojego płaszcza i wszedł na ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Pewnym krokiem wszedł do sklepu Borgin&Burkes i nawet nie sprawdzając, czy są tu jacyś klienci, podszedł do jednego z właścicieli.

– Wierzę, że macie wszystko na stanie – powiedział, podając mu pergamin. Borgin posłał mu długie, analizujące spojrzenie, rozwinął świstek papieru i zaczął go czytać, mrucząc coś cicho pod nosem.

– A skąd u młodzieńca potrzeba zakupienia właśnie tych składników?

– Taka, że wysłał mnie po nie mój Pan. A chyba nie chcesz, żebym przekazał Mu smutną wiadomość, że odmówiliście pomocy w realizacji Jego planów? – Spojrzał na nich z jawną pogardą. – A wtedy pragnęlibyście być świniami prowadzonymi na rzeź, bo je chociaż zabija się w miarę bezboleśnie.

– Skąd mam mieć pewność, że nie jesteś szpiegiem Jasnej Strony – syknął drugi z właścicieli, chwytając Iga za ramię. Jego magia zadziałała samoistnie, odrzucając go na ścianę.

– Nie waż się mnie dotykać… Czy mam pokazać wam swoje ramię? Czy może zaszczycić jakimś ciekawym kąskiem, o którym tylko w kręgu się mówi?

– Nie… W ciągu pięciu minut wszystko przygotuję.

Po chwili Ig trzymał już w rękach swoje zamówienie. Dał im należność, rzucając im jeszcze krzywe spojrzenie na odchodnym.

Jak najszybciej mógł, opuścił Nokturn i Pokątną, przechodząc do niemagicznej części miasta. Tam udał się do swojego mieszkania, zmniejszając zamówienie i chowając je do plecaka, który zdążył wyciągnąć ze swojego pokoju. Dobrze, że miesiąc wcześniej usłyszał od Hermiony, jak magicznie zabezpieczać takie pakunki, aby ze składnikami nic się nie stało.

Popakował jeszcze parę rzeczy, które mogłyby się mu przydać w Norze. Między innymi z trzy gry, których pan Weasley nie miał w swojej kolekcji.

 

//*//

 

Harry prowadził Draco przez mugolską część Londynu. Na Pokątnej wszyscy się rozdzielili, by pozałatwiać swoje sprawy. Chodnik zalewały tłumy spieszących w różnych kierunkach ludzi, których buty rozchlapywały szarą breję będącą pozostałością po rzadko padającym od paru dni śniegu. Przy każdym wydechu z ust unosiły się kłęby pary. Harry zadzwonił w międzyczasie do dziewczyny, ustalając jeszcze dokładne miejsce spotkania. Było to pod kawiarenką, gdzie często przychodzili i która była niedaleko salonu Suz – jako że Draco przekonał Harry’ego (no okej, po prostu mu kazał) znów podciąć sobie włosy. Dziewczyna wypatrzyła ich w tłumie i pomachała. Brunet odwzajemnił gest, momentalnie się wyszczerzając.

– Wreszcie! Zamarzałam powoli. Już myślałam, że się zgubiliście w tym tłumie. – Rzuciła żartobliwie, przytulając go na powitanie.

– Przecież mówiłem dokładnie, o której będziemy, mogłaś poczekać w środku.

Machnęła lekceważąco dłonią.

– No, może byś tak nas przed sobie przedstawił? – spojrzała na niego ponaglająco, po czym przeniosła wzrok na blondyna. Ach, dla takiego przystojniaka to i ja bym zmieniła orientację… gdybym już nie wolała facetów, pomyślała, taksując go wzrokiem. W dodatku te szyte na miarę ciuchy wyglądają obłędnie.

– Amber, to Draco Malfoy, mój chłopak – oznajmił z czułym uśmiechem. – Draco, to Amber… – zaciął się, skonsternowany – Jak ty właściwie masz na nazwisko?

Draco spojrzał zaskoczony na swojego chłopaka.

– Spotykałeś się z dziewczyną przez miesiąc i nawet nie wiesz, jak się nazywa? – Cmoknął z dezaprobatą. – Wiedziałem, że jesteś idiotą i nie myślisz, ale teraz przebiłeś nawet Longbottoma.

– Ukrywałem się w tym czasie, wiesz? Wolałem nie rozgłaszać na prawo i lewo, jak mam na nazwisko, więc nie mogłem też zapytać o jej, prawda? Nawet w motelu nie podałem swoich prawdziwych danych. I tak się wystarczająco obawiałem, że słudzy Gada mnie jakimś cudem wyśledzą – dodał ciszej.

– Bo akurat mugolka zna sławnego Złotego Chłopca. – Spojrzał na chłopaka z politowaniem.

– Wszyscy inni się czepiali, że byłem zbyt nieostrożny, a ty że byłem przesadnie ostrożny… I jak tu wam dogodzić?! – prychnął.

– No już, Harry, nie dąsaj się. Powinieneś robić, jak uważasz i tyle. Wyszło ci to na dobre no nie? A wracając do głównego tematu, sposób w jaki się poznaliśmy, nie wymagał podawania nazwiska. A potem nam to jakoś umknęło. Sama poznałam jego nazwisko tylko dzięki cioci, która pracuje i mieszka w Hogsmeade. No, ale kończąc ten temat – Amber Stanley.

Draco ujął zmarzniętą dłoń dziewczyny i musnął ją delikatnie wargami, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Policzki Amber zrobiły się jeszcze bardziej czerwone i tym razem nie była to już wina mrozu.

– Miło mi cię poznać, panno Stanley – szepnął, posyłając jej ciepły uśmiech. – Gdybym tylko miał więcej czasu by przygotować się na to spotkanie, z pewnością nie przyszedłbym z pustymi rękoma. Nawet _Bouquet de Lys d’Amazonie_ nie przyćmi w żaden sposób panienki piękna, a jedynie uraduje moje serce, że zgodziłaś się je przyjąć i wybaczyłaś tak wielkie faux pas z mojej strony.

– Harry! – sapnęła, patrząc na blondyna całkowicie oczarowana. – Nie wiem skąd go wytrzasnąłeś… no dobra wiem, mniejsza o to... ale też chcę takiego! Nie rozumiem, jak mogłeś mówić o nim takie niemiłe rzeczy.

Ślizgon uśmiechnął się triumfalnie w stronę chłopaka. W pierwszej chwili myślał, że może przesadził, ale reakcja dziewczyny była bardziej niż zadowalająca.

– Nie daj mu się omamić pięknymi słówkami. To podstępny Wąż. Połowa z tych rzeczy, które ci opowiadałem jest wciąż aktualna. Choć przyznam, że z niektórych muszę się wycofać, odkąd lepiej go poznałem.

– Oczerniałeś mnie za moimi plecami? – obruszył się chłopak. – Harry, jak mogłeś tak nisko upaść? Nawet ja wiedziałem, że elementem dobrego wychowania jest obrażanie cię tylko w zasięgu twojego słuchu. No, ewentualnie od czasu do czasu w obrębie mojego domu.

– Uważaj, bo ci uwierzę. Zresztą, jak powiedziałem, połowa z tych rzeczy to fakty.

– Och, ale i tak to brzmi, jakbym miał jakieś ukryte, nieczyste zamiary wobec twojej przyjaciółki. A ja nawet poprzez bukiet chciałem zaznaczyć moje czyste intencje. Ranisz mnie...

– Cicho już bądź.

Chwycił go za szalik i przyciągnąwszy do siebie, cmoknął w kącik ust.

– Na Salazara! To było takie ślizgońskie z twojej strony! – sapnął cicho, kiedy Harry się od niego odsunął.

– Możesz winić tylko siebie za zdeprawowanie mo...

– Już nie dopisuj mi powodu swojego zdeprawowania – przerwał mu gwałtownie, wywracając oczami – bo akurat za to nie jestem odpowiedzialny… Po prostu w tobie od zawsze było coś ze Ślizgona – mruknął, starając się w elegancki sposób ocieplić sobie dłonie. – Zresztą nieważne. Zamarzam… Jeżeli przez ciebie nabawię jakiegoś choróbska, obiecuję, że zarażę ciebie i zostawię na pastwę losu.

Amber zaśmiała się cicho.

– Urocza z was parka. A teraz naprawdę ruszamy, bo już nie czuję stóp!

 

//*//

 

Weszli z ulgą do ciepłego salonu fryzjerskiego. Amber od progu ogłosiła ich przybycie, wołając przyjaciółkę, która chwilę później wyleciała z zaplecza. Tym razem jej włosy nie miały już kolorów tęczy, co z ulgą zauważył Harry, za to były kruczoczarne i artystycznie upięte.

– Cześć Amber, Harry słońce!

Draco uniósł jedną brew, słysząc, jak kobieta zwróciła się do jego chłopaka. Nie spodobało mu się to w żadnym wypadku. A jeszcze mniej spodobało mu się, gdy pocałowała bruneta w policzki (oba!). Zacisnął szczękę, całkowicie tracąc humor. Z jednej strony miał ochotę wyjść, pokazując światu, jak mu się to nie podoba. Z drugiej jednak nie zostawi go z tą pijawką.

– Cześć, Suz – przywitał się ciepło Gryfon, choć jak zwykle otwartość kobiety nieco go krępowała. Od razu przedstawił sobie nawzajem ją i Draco. Zdziwiło go trochę, że tym razem blondyn był aż tak powściągliwy. Znaczy okej, Harry cieszył się, że nie zachowywał się tak sztucznie jak przy Amber, ale tu… balansował na granicy oziębłości. Kiedy już siedział na fotelu, a Suz poleciała na zaplecze odebrać telefon, Harry pociągnął Draco za rękę, zmuszając go, by się ku niemu nachylił.

– Co z tobą? Obraziłeś się czy co? Miałem wrażenie, że zaraz zaczniesz ją wyzywać czy coś…– szepnął.

– Nie obraziłem się – wycedził wolno. – I nie martw się, nie obrażę twoich przyjaciółek – dodał, odsuwając się od niego sztywno. Harry przyglądał mu się chwilę uważnie, po czym wzruszył lekko ramionami. Coś było nie tak, to było oczywiste, ale nie miał zamiaru kłócić się z nim publicznie.

Blondyn usiadł na wolnym miejscu, sięgając po pierwszą lepszą gazetę o modzie leżącą na stoliku. Z dumą godną dziedzica fortuny Malfoyów zaczął ją przeglądać, nie zwracając już uwagi na swojego chłopaka. Chwilę później wróciła Suz i trajkocząc z Amber (czasem dając Harry’emu dojść do głosu, głównie, gdy go o coś pytały), oddała się pracy.

– Wychodzę na chwilę – powiedział nagle Ślizgon, przebijając się przez głosy kobiet i wychodząc przed salon. Wyciągnął paczkę fajek wraz z zapalniczką z kieszeni płaszcza. Wkładając sobie papierosa między wargi i patrząc na Harry’ego, który śledził go wzrokiem, od kiedy wstał, ostentacyjnie odpalił go, zaciągając się dymem. By zaraz odwrócić się do niego plecami, jeszcze bardziej podkreślając, że był na niego obrażony.

– O co on się tak wkurzył? – spytała zdziwiona Amber, zerkając na plecy blondyna.

– Też chciałbym wie… – urwał, doznając olśnienia. Przygryzł dolną wargę, próbując powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. Bezskutecznie. – Jest zazdrosny.

– Co? O co niby? – sapnęła Suz, nie przerywając swojej pracy.

– O to, że mnie pocałowałaś.

– Żartujesz… Przecież to tylko buziak na powitanie! Ze wszystkimi znajomymi tak się witam.

– Jak ty to znosisz? Ja rozumiem, że mu na tobie zależy, ale… hej!, to już lekka przesada! Niech cię może jeszcze zamknie w klatce…

– Amber. Nie mów w ten sposób o Draco. Ja tak tego nie widzę, wręcz przeciwnie – to… – uciął z lekko skonsternowaną miną. – Chciałem powiedzieć “miłe”, ale to nie do końca tak. Bo z początku wkurza mnie...

– A jednak!

– ALE. To przez jego opryskliwe zachowanie. Robi się jeszcze wredniejszy i obraża ludzi, a tego nie lubię. Ale jego spojrzenie zanim jeszcze otworzy usta i wrażenie jakie mi pozostaje po ugłaskaniu go…

Kąciki jego ust uniosły się w górę w pełnym zadowolenia wyrazie.

– Harry, to było totalnie perwersyjne – zawyrokowała Amber, a krwisty rumieniec objął nawet uszy bruneta. Spuścił wzrok zażenowany, a kobiety zaśmiały się serdecznie.

– Słońce, zdecyduj się, czy jesteś śmiały czy nie, bo inaczej przez twoją słodycz Draco będzie musiał miotłą odganiać od ciebie kobiety. – Suzanne uszczypnęła go lekko w policzek, posyłając całusa przez lustro.

Harry jeszcze bardziej zawstydzony spróbował się scalić z fotelem, tym bardziej gdy nad głową ponownie rozbrzmiał mu kobiecy śmiech.

 

//*//

 

Nawet nie spalił papierosa do połowy, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z idiotyczności swojego cudownego planu. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni palił może z dwa, trzy razy, kiedy był naprawdę wytrącony z równowagi. I na domiar złego zawsze chwilę potem cudownym trafem napotykał Pottera, który oczywiście wygłaszał, jak to on nie lubi, kiedy on – Draco – zatruwa siebie i potem smakuje jak popielniczka.

Warknął pod nosem, podchodząc do najbliższego śmietnika i gasząc na nim papierosa. Zignorował komentarz jakieś kobiety w średnim wieku, na temat młodzieży w dzisiejszych czasach i zły na samego siebie wrócił do salonu.

– Nawet się do mnie nie zbliżaj – powiedział na wejściu Potter, tylko bardziej rozjuszając blondyna.

– Przecież wiem – wycedził przez zęby, siadając na swoim miejscu. Na szczęście w kieszeni płaszcza miał miętowe cukierki, które jakiś czas temu zwędził bratu. Sięgnął do kieszeni… i ze zdziwieniem wymacał tylko małą karteczkę. Wyciągnął ją i szybko przeczytał: “Zabieram co moje. I.” Zmiął pod nosem przekleństwo. Och, jakże miał teraz wielką ochotę udusić Iga.

Podniósł się gwałtownie ze swojego miejsca, skupiając na sobie uwagę siedzących obok klientów oraz Harry’ego i jego najlepszych przyjaciółek.

Zacisnął na sekundy wargi z niemocy sytuacji.

– Gdzie… – powiedział cicho, w ostatnim momencie powstrzymując się od użycia opryskliwego tonu. – Gdzie jest najbliższy sklep?

– Po drugiej stronie ulicy obok okulisty – odparła wolno fryzjerka, rzucając mu ciekawskie spojrzenie.

Blondyn kiwnął lekko głową i bez słowa ruszył ku wyjściu.

– Draco…?

– Hmm? Co jest? – mruknął, spoglądając przez ramię na Pottera.

– Dasz sobie radę?

– Za kogo ty mnie masz?! – fuknął, czerwieniąc się i opuszczając lokal.

– Zrobiłeś to specjalnie? To kara za te fajki?

– Nie… Naprawdę się martwię. – Przecież nie powie im o tym, że jak tu szli, to Draco wyznał, że nigdy w sumie nie robił zakupów w mugolskich sklepach. Oby tylko zamiast funtów nie dał galeonów. Chociaż nie. Draco nie jest nim, by zrobić taką gafę.


	85. Chapter 85

Draco wszedł do sklepu, od razu kierując się w stronę najbliższej alejki i rozglądając uważnie. Gdzie w sklepie trzymają jakieś gumy, cukierki miętowe albo coś w tym stylu?!

Po raz kolejny przemierzył cały sklep, ciesząc się w duchu, że nie trafił do żadnego sieciowego marketu typu… Nesco? Pesco? Nieważne. Ig wspominał, że tego typu “sklepy” były przynajmniej dwa, trzy razy większe.

Minął parę dziewczyn, które od chwili przyglądały mu się z uwagą i gadały między sobą:

– Ej, on serio jest jak…

– ...panicz? – dokończyła druga i obie zachichotały. Draco prawie zgrzytnął zębami, słysząc ich rozmowę. Był zaraz obok, do cholery! Zero dyskrecji!

Zerknął na nie krótko przez ramię, z zaskoczeniem dostrzegając na sobie ich spojrzenia. Nawet się z tym nie kryły! A do tego widząc jego zmieszanie (znaczy, zgorszenie! Był zgorszony!) tylko się szerzej uśmiechnęły.

– Zamiast się tak zacieszać, może byście się na coś przydały! – warknął mało przyjemnie.

– A co, pierwszy raz w sklepie? – odsarknęła bez jadu niższa z dziewczyn.

– Żebyś wiedziała… – powiedział i odwrócił nieznacznie wzrok, zastanawiając się szybko. Aż tak było to po nim widać? – Gdzie leżą gumy?

Obie zaśmiały się głośno, uświadamiając Ślizgona, jak to musiało zabrzmieć.

– No ładnie!

– Nie to…  Nie o to mi chodziło! – powiedział zaraz, czując zdradzieckie ciepło na policzkach. – Szukam gum do żucia. Albo jakichś miętówek. Nie mogę ich zlokalizować…

– Twoje gumy – z satysfakcją zaakcentowała to słowo brunetka – jak i te drugie są przy kasach.

– Możemy ci je wskazać – zaproponowała druga, z udawaną niewinną miną.

– Obejdzie się – mruknął, odwracając się na pięcie i idąc w stronę kas. Już wystarczająco się ośmieszył.

Nigdy więcej nie pójdzie (sam) do mugolskiego sklepu!

 

//*//

 

Kiedy wrócił do salonu, kończył ssać miętusa. Okazało się, że cukierki również były przy kasach.

Harry właśnie podnosił się z fotela. Widząc w lustrze swojego chłopaka, uśmiechnął się lekko.

– I jak tam podbój sklepu? Długo cię nie było – zagaił, odwracając się w jego stronę. Draco bez słowa skrócił dziejące ich metry. Łapiąc za poły ubrań Gryfona, wpił się w jego wargi, natychmiast pogłębiając pocałunek.

Nie obchodzili go inni klienci lokalu, którzy mogli czuć się zgorszeni. Najważniejsze było, że w końcu mógł bez przeszkód pocałować Harry’ego i nie martwić się tym, że chłopak zaraz odsunie się, skrzywiony.

A już całkowicie stracił chociażby cząstkowe zainteresowanie otoczeniem, kiedy poczuł dłonie bruneta na swoich plecach. Gryfon z typowym dla niego zaangażowaniem odpowiedział na pieszczotę. A nawet próbował ją jeszcze nieznacznie pogłębić, kiedy przyciągał go do siebie jeszcze bardziej.

– Chłopcy, nie zjadajcie mi się na środku salonu! – upomniała ich ze śmiechem Suz, zamiatając podłogę. Dźwięk dzwonka przy drzwiach poinformował o nowych klientach.

– Aj, An! Patrz!

– Widzę! To dlatego poszedł kupować GUMY!

– Ostro, siostro!

Draco zamarł, zaskoczony. Doskonale rozpoznał oba głosy.

Harry popatrzył w stronę wejścia, skonsternowany, po czym spojrzał na wciąż obejmowanego chłopaka. Draco odsunął się od niego nieznacznie i spojrzał spod byka na dwa szkodniki.

– Nie macie co robić, harpie?

– Draco! – upomniał go cicho.

– A nie mówiłam, że panicz?! – zachwyciła się brunetka, łapiąc dłonie swojej towarzyszki. – Stare imię, musi być paniczem!

– Stare? – powtórzył za nią blondyn z niedowierzaniem, z kolei Harry parsknął rozbawiony.

– Aj tam. Nie złość się. Jesteś już wystarczająco uroczy – odparła z uśmiechem szatynka.

– Uroczy?! – sapnął po raz kolejny.

– My już się będziemy zbierać – wypalił Harry wyraźnie chłodniejszym tonem. Ręka, która wciąż spoczywała na boku blondyna, napięła się lekko, jakby próbował go do siebie przyciągnąć.

– Już idziecie? – Brunetka, An, wydęła niezadowolona wargę.

– A możemy wam chociaż zrobić zdjęcie?

– Możecie spadać i szukać siebie z dala od nas – rzucił blondyn, dając się przyciągnąć bez oporu.

– Dzięki, Suz. – Brunet posłał kobiecie ciepły uśmiech i wręczył pieniądze.

– Jeszcze do was wpadniemy – zapewnił Ślizgon, kierując się do wyjścia z Harrym.

– Słyszałaś, An? Wpadną!

– Lepiej by było, gdybyś zachowała takie teksty dla siebie. – Amber spojrzała na dziewczynę z niesmakiem. – Ja wiem, że widok tych dwóch robi wrażenie, ale to nie znaczy, że masz ich traktować jak atrakcję w zoo...

Draco wyciągnął bruneta przed zakład, nie czekając na rozstrzygnięcie rozmowy.

– Już w sklepie miałem ochotę je zabić…

– To przez nie tak długo tam byłeś? – Brunet nie brzmiał na zadowolonego.

– Właściwie to nie… – mruknął zakłopotany. – One pokazały mi, gdzie znajdę gumy do żucia...

– I jak przypuszczam, przy okazji trochę sobie na tobie poużywały?

– Od samego początku się na mnie gapiły, to stwierdziłem, żeby się na coś przydały… I spytałem je… zresztą… nie chcę tego wspominać.

– Następnym razem lepiej wybierz taki, gdzie wszystko podaje ekspedientka… Albo lepiej po prostu pójdę tam z tobą.

– No ja myślę, sam tam już nigdy nie pójdę.

Harry przystanął na moment i pochylił ku Draco, całując go w kącik ust.

– Wiesz, choć wkurzyły mnie tą uwagę, to tak w sumie się z nimi zgadzam – naprawdę jesteś uroczy.

– Nieprawda…! – zaprotestował słabo, chyba sam nie do końca wierząc w swoje słowa. Skoro nawet Harry tak mówił, może coś w tym było? – To uwłaczające…

Brunet zaśmiał się cicho i cmoknął go po raz drugi.

 

//*//

 

Poszli na spotkanie z Igiem. Bracia czuli się jak w swoim żywiole, chodząc od sklepu do sklepu i kupując coraz to nowsze prezenty. Harry’emu głównie dawali tylko kolejne siatki. Draco korzystając z okazji, kupił sobie trzy nowe komplety ubrań (nie wspominając o tym, że z cztery wcisnął Harry’emu „bo będą na nim dobrze leżeć”). Igniss z kolei dorwał się do kolczyków. Harry’emu mimo roli tragarza też udało się wypatrzyć prezenty, jak i parę niezbędnych rzeczy dla siebie – jak zapas soczewek.

W dobrych humorach wrócili na Pokątną, gdzie Draco zmniejszył wszystkie zakupy i wpakował Ignissowi do plecaka.

– Jak ja kocham magię – mruknął Harry, rozmasowując obolałe ramiona.

– Nie dziwię się, w tym przypadku jest bardzo pomocna – odpowiedział Igniss z uśmiechem. – Gdzie w ogóle mamy się spotkać z resztą?

– Przypadkiem nie w sklepie bliźniaków? – spytał Draco, patrząc na Harry’ego pytająco.

– Tak, Charlie mówił, że chce zobaczyć, jak sobie radzą. Myślę, że reszta też już powinna tam być. – W końcu te zakupy zajęły nam ładnych parę godzin, pomyślał.

Igniss jako pierwszy wszedł do sklepu. Od razu ruszył między regały, rozglądając się ciekawsko po artykułach bliźniaków. Draco z Harrym byli tuż po nim, jednak ci od razu skierowali się do grupki rudzielców.

– O, już jesteście – zawołał cicho Bill, widząc, jak przeciskają się w ich stronę wśród klientów. – Skoro jesteśmy już wszyscy, to chyba możemy wracać. Chyba że są jakieś sprzeciwy?

Odpowiedziało mu grupowe kręcenie głową.

– No, skoro tak, to idziemy na zaplecze. Skorzystamy z kominka w mieszkaniu Freda i Georga.

– A gdzie Ignissa zgubiliście?

– Tu jestem, George – odezwał się wesoło Ig, przystając tuż za rudzielcem.

– I jak ci się podoba nasze królestwo? – spytał, obracając się ku niemu. – Jeśli coś sobie upatrzyłeś, to daj znać, znajdzie się dla ciebie specjalny rabacik. A, właśnie. Fred co prawda nie chciał, żeby ci póki co mówić, ale… Pracowaliśmy ostatnio nad pomysłem, który nam kiedyś podsunąłeś. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, to jeszcze przed nowym rokiem uda nam się go ukończyć. No a przynajmniej prototyp.

– Co już kombinujecie? – spytał ciekawsko.

– Powiem tylko – nachylił się do jego ucha i ściszył głos – że to będzie prawdziwy hit. Jednocześnie zabawny i funkcjonalny. Trzymaj kciuki, żebyśmy zdążyli, to za parę dni w Norze będziemy mieć kupę zabawy.

Młodszy chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Już nie mogę się doczekać.

Zostawiając sklep pod opieką Freda, George zaprowadził wszystkich na górę. Weszli do dość ciasnego mieszkanka, na które składały się salon, jedna sypialnia, kuchnia, łazienka i maleńki korytarzyk.

– Już się nie dziwię, że trzymacie wszystkie te wszystkie pudła w waszym starym pokoju.

– Nie jest tak źle, zdążyliśmy się przyzwyczaić. Zresztą i tak większość czasu spędzamy w sklepie albo przyległej do niego pracowni. Tu właściwie tylko jemy i śpimy.

– Musieliście być naprawdę zajęci przez ostatnie miesiące, skoro wciąż nie znaleźliście chwili żeby rozdzielić to łóżko – zagaił Bill, gdy czekając na swoją kolej przepchania się do salonu, zerknął przez otwarte drzwi do sypialni.

George poczuł jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy, na szczęście w półmroku korytarza nikt nie miał szansy tego zauważyć. Na śmierć zapomniał! A jeszcze rano Fred mu przypominał, żeby zamknął do niej drzwi nim zejdzie na dół!

– Ale po co? – spytał ciekawsko brunet. – Moim zdaniem tak jest rodzinniej. Często z Draco tak robiliśmy…

– Bo z ciebie jest irytująca przylepa – mruknął w swojej obronie Malfoy.

– To pomieszczenie jest tak małe, że nawet po rozdzieleniu i tak musiałyby stać prawie tuż obok siebie – wymyślił na poczekaniu najbardziej wiarygodną wymówkę. – Więc to w sumie bez różnicy. – Wzruszył ramionami, dziękując w duchu Igowi.

– Oszczędność miejsca. To genialne. – Igniss posłał rudzielcowi wesoły uśmiech. – Draco, powi...

– Nawet nie próbuj dokończyć. Nie będziecie spać razem – zaprotestował Potter.

– Nie o to mi chodziło – prychnął szarooki. – Draco mógłby się od nich nauczyć oszczędności miejsca. Jakbyś zobaczył jego pokój, to wiedziałbyś, co mam na myśli.

– Mój pokój, moja sprawa. – Blondyn posłał bratu krzywe spojrzenie. – Jak coś ci się nie podoba, to się wyprowadź do swojego mieszkania.

– Już od razu wyprowadź… Kto by cię wtedy budził w czasie wolnego?

– Daję sobie doskonale radę bez ciebie.

– Bo teraz za budzik służy ci Harry?

– Życie ci zbrzydło?

– Hmm… Chyba nie, chociaż kiedy patrzę na twój p…

– Och, zamknij się! – podniósł nieznacznie głos, czerwony na twarzy. – Czy ty zawsze musisz taki być? – syknął po japońsku, nie chcąc, by reszta się przysłuchiwała. – Co jest złego w tym, że mam dwa albo trzy komplety wywieszone na manekinach krawieckich?

– Dwa albo trzy?! Hahaha! Chciałeś chyba powiedzieć cztery albo pięć. Dwa stoją między twoim biurkiem a oknem. Trzeci jest w łazience, bo tam narzucasz na niego kaszmirowy szlafrok. Czwarty…

– Dobra, skończ! Rozumiem… – burknął niezadowolony. – I nawet nie próbuj potem komukolwiek tego powtarzać.

– Postaram się. Ale wiesz, jaki jestem – odparł rozbawiony, przechodząc zgrabnie na angielski.

– Jak już skończyliście, to macie tu proszek Fiuu. – Gospodarz, już jako jedyny Weasley w pomieszczeniu, podsunął im trzymaną w dłoni szkatułkę.

– To idę pierwszy – powiedział Ig, podchodząc do George’a. Nabrał odrobinę proszku – Draco, jak wrócimy, wyciągam cię na dwór natrzeć śniegiem. Nora! – krzyknął cicho i tyle go było.

 

//*//

 

Po powrocie, Igniss poszedł do pokoju brata i Harry’ego, zostawiając ich rzeczy na łóżku. Z kolei swoje zabrał do pokoju dzielonego z Ronem. Składniki zdobyte z Nokturna schował głęboko w swoim kufrze, by rudzielec przypadkiem ich nie odkrył, a resztę rozłożył odrobinę mniej ostrożnie. Powiększył gry zabrane z domu, zniósł do salonu i podszedł do pana Weasleya.

– Pozwoliłem sobie wziąć kilka mugolskich gier z mojego mieszkania.

Oczy mężczyzny zabłyszczały radośnie. Podziękował chłopakowi, zapowiadając, że wypróbują je jeszcze dzisiejszego wieczoru.

Igniss uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i zajął kanapę, siadając między Ginny a Charliem.

– Wolność ci zbrzydła, Ig? Podsuwać tacie kolejne gry… – Ginny wzdychając cichutko. – Choć przyznaję, że część była całkiem fajna.

– To te będą jeszcze lepsze. Chociażby taka Jenga, niby same klocki, a śmiechu jest przy tym mnóstwo.

– Takie totalnie zwykłe klocki? Czy to jest coś w stylu bierek? – zagadnął smokolog.

– Zobaczysz, jak zaczniemy w to grać. Ale ogólnie chodzi o to, że układa się z nich wieżę, a potem kolejno zabiera jakiś klocek ze środka i układa na górze. Robisz to tak długo, aż ktoś przypadkiem nie rozwali wieży. A im dłużej grasz, tym bardziej wieża staje się chybotliwa.

– Hmm… czyli wciąż to gra wymagająca finezji. No cóż, wygląda na to, że dziś będę konkurował z Ronem o ostatnie miejsce – rzucił luźno, wzruszając ramionami.

– Oj, nie będzie tak źle. Och, właśnie! Gin! – zwrócił się do dziewczyny. – Kupiłem sobie parę kolczyków.

– To na co jeszcze czekasz? Zakładaj!

Chłopak wyciągnął z kieszeni bluzy opakowanie, otwierając je i wyciągając pierwszy z czterech nowych kolczyków – biało-czarny industrial, który zaraz sobie założył, pokazując dziewczynie ucho.

– Cudny! Dawaj kolejne – zachęciła.

Igniss zaśmiał się, zakładając nad industrialem czarną gwiazdkę i dwie srebrne kulki.

– Kupiłem wszystko z myślą o tym, że musi być razem w komplecie. Niestety, nie znalazłem niczego fajnego w miejsce reszty.

– To ile ty ich masz?

– Razem z tymi co mam teraz? – Mężczyzna przytaknął. – Trzynaście. – Charlie zamrugał kilka razy, patrząc na chłopaka z nieodgadnioną miną. – Industrial niby jest podwójny, ale liczę go jako jeden.

– Znowu się chwalisz kolczykami? – spytał Draco, zatrzymując się na chwilę w salonie.

– W końcu uwielbia być w centrum uwagi – odparła Ginny.

– Jak małe dziecko – westchnął blondyn i poszedł na górę.

– Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja idę na dwór – oznajmił Charlie, wstając z kanapy.

– Idziesz może polatać? – spytała z nadzieją.

– Planowałem po prostu pokręcić się po ogrodzie.

– Proszę! Urządźmy mecz quidditcha! Może nie dzisiaj, bo już jest za ciemno, ale jutro z rana. Jest nas wystarczająco dużo. No, Charlie…! Proszę? Chciałabym się z tobą zmierzyć. Dużo się nauczyłam w ostatnich latach. Proszę, proszę, proszę…

– Dobrze już, dobrze! – Poczochrał ją lekko po włosach i zaraz wygładził roztrzepane kosmyki. – Od początku planowałem się zgodzić. Pościgać możemy się nawet teraz, ale jeśli chcesz się ze mną zmierzyć w meczu, to trzeba zobaczyć, co na to reszta… Ig? Piszesz się?

– Nie jestem w tym zbyt dobry, ale mogę spróbować...

– I to jest właściwa postawa! – Podniósł się z kanapy z zamiarem opuszczenia salonu. – Nie rób takiej miny, Ig. Gwarantuję, że będziesz się dobrze bawił. – Położył dłoń na czarnej czuprynie i zmierzwił ją lekko, wymijając chłopaka. – Idę zwerbować resztę.

Harry z Ronem ochoczo przystali na propozycję meczu, podobnie jak Bill. Percy’ego musiał chwilę namawiać, ale ostatecznie i on się zgodził.

Draco, któremu pomysł jak najbardziej podpasował, nie trzeba było w ogóle prosić. Następnego dnia jako pierwszy wyszedł na dwór, z uwagą spoglądając na dostępne miejsce. Gdyby wiedział, że będą mieli okazję do gry, to zabrałby ze sobą swoją miotłę. Ewentualnie skorzystałby z okazji i na Pokątnej kupiłby sobie najnowszy model, który wyszedł kilka dni temu. Ech, że też uległ Harry’emu i zgodził się ją zamówić dopiero po świętach… Czemu był taki głupi?

– Ktoś tu się nie może doczekać gry.

Spojrzał z ukosa na uśmiechniętego bliźniaka.

– Ktoś tu jest aż nazbyt wesoły. Przecież ty – wskazał w niego palcem – grać nie będziesz.

– No wiesz? Myślałem, że wybaczyłeś mi tamtą akcję. Ostatnio radziłem sobie całkiem nieźle. Nawet na treningu zdobyłem kilka punktów.

– Proszę cię, nawet moi rezerwowi zrobili z ciebie miazgę. Zdobyłeś kilka punktów, bo było im cię żal.

– Ach, tak? – Igniss posłał bratu wyzywające spojrzenie. – To może chcesz się przekonać?

– Przekonać się, że daleko ci do poziomu dobrego gracza? Przecież już na pierwszy rzut oka to widać.

– Co? Nieprawda!

Blondyn zaśmiał się krótko, klepiąc Gryfona w ramię.

– Pogódź się z tym… Jesteś leszczem. Może kiedyś będziesz tak dobry jak ci najnowsi zawodnicy Gryffindoru. Za kilka lat. Może...

– Draco, odczep się od naszej drużyny. I daj Igowi spokój, w końcu gramy tylko dla zabawy. Zresztą jak stanie na bramce, to nawet nie będzie musiał za dużo latać.

– Ale przecież ja mu tylko prawdę powiedziałem, Harry – zawołał z udawanym zaskoczeniem Malfoy. – To totalne beztalencie i ja bym mu nawet miotły do ręki nie dał.

– Dzięki, Draco. To jest bardzo pocieszające wiedzieć, że mam w tobie oparcie.

– Oj, przestań. Przecież dzisiaj pod moim okiem będziesz mógł spróbować swoich – marnych – sił...

– A jeszcze przed chwilą mówiłeś, że nie zagra. Coś szybko zmieniasz zdanie – zauważył Percy.

– No to nie zagra, jeju. Wielkie mi halo. Chciałem mu zrobić dzień dobroci dla porażek sportowych, ale skoro… – umilkł na chwilę, widząc minę Harry’ego. – Po prostu niech spróbuje.

– Jeśli skończysz z tymi scenami, to szybciej zaczniemy grać i szybciej skończymy – wyszeptał do ucha swojemu chłopakowi. – A wtedy będziemy mieć więcej czasu dla siebie. Pomyślałem sobie rano, że chciałbym spędzić dziś dzień tylko z tobą. – Zawiesił na moment głos, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. – Jak będziesz teraz współpracował, to gdy będziemy już sami, zrobię cokolwiek będziesz chciał. Co ty na to?

Blondyn odwrócił się gwałtownie i złapał go za kark, przyciągając do odrobinę brutalnego pocałunku, na samym końcu gryząc go niezbyt delikatnie w wargę.

– Trzymam cię za słowo – mruknął cicho w jego usta. Następnie westchnął głośno, teatralnie. – Jeżeli Ig i Gin będą po mojej stronie, to się zgodzę!

Nikt nie zgłosił sprzeciwu.

– Brakuje wam jeszcze jednej osoby.

– No to niech dołączy do nas Bill albo Charlie – powiedział od razu. – Ig jest totalnym beztalenciem, więc musimy mieć wyrównane szanse.

– Ja pójdę – oznajmił Charlie. – Dwóch szukających w jednej drużynie, to słaby pomysł.

– Byłeś szukającym? – Draco posłał mu uważne spojrzenie.

– Był piekielnie dobrym szukającym. Namawialiśmy go razem z ówczesną drużyną, żeby zrekrutował się do kadry narodowej, ale nie chciał nas słuchać.

– To wy mnie nie chcieliście słuchać. Spójrz na mnie, Bill. Czy ja ci wyglądam na szukającego?

– Wtedy jeszcze nie byłeś taki… obszerny.

Charlie sapnął, patrząc na brata z mieszaniną szoku i rozbawienia. Pozostali zanieśli się śmiechem.

– O nie, Bill. Nie, nie, nie… – Dosiadł swojej miotły, by z lekkością wzbić się w powietrze. Podleciał do Williama i położył mu dłoń na barku. – Lepiej trzymaj się mocno trzonka, bo twój obszerny brat może przypadkiem o ciebie zahaczyć, jak będzie przelatywał obok. – Popchnął go i wzniósł się wyżej, obracając przy tym o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, by wciąż być twarzą do pozostałych.

– Planowałem pilnować obręczy, ale w takim razie – wziął do ręki jedną z pałek i zważył ją w dłoni – zajmę jakąś dogodniejszą pozycję na boisku. – Również wzbił się w powietrze.

– Czy wy nie potraficie zagrać bez wcześniejszego wszczynania kłótni? Zawsze odstawiacie jakieś cyrki przed grą.

– Tak jest ciekawiej, Perce.

– I wcale się nie kłócimy. Przecież jego to nie obeszło, po prostu wykorzystał pretekst, który mu dałem.

– Twoje słowa są solą na moje krwawiące serduszko.

– Szkoda, że nie uda mi się zmierzyć z Charliem, ale i tak zapowiada się ciekawy mecz – stwierdziła Ginny, wzbijając się w powietrze.

– Oby tylko Ig w trakcie meczu nie wysadził tłuczka, to będę zadowolony. – Igniss zaczerwienił się wściekle na słowa brata. – Poza tym, wiadomo, że zwycięstwo będzie nasze.

– Możesz sobie pomarzyć, Draco – prychnął Harry, chwytając za miotłę.

– Nie popłacz się, jak z nami przegrasz…

 

//*//

 

Draco z tryumfem zsiadł z miotły.

– A nie mówiłem? Zwycięstwo było po mojej stronie. – Objął ramionami Ginny i Iga, całując oboje w policzki. – Byliście świetni. A ty Ig wyjątkowo się nie zabiłeś.

– Dzięki.

– Tobie też, Charlie, należą się gratulacje – zwrócił się do mężczyzny, zostawiając dwójkę w spokoju. Klepnął go po przyjacielsku w ramię. – Byłeś niesamowity – powiedział szczerze, uśmiechając się do niego pogodnie.

– Gdyby nie twoje wsparcie, nie mógłbym tak swobodnie grać. – Odwzajemnił uśmiech, po czym zwrócił się do nachmurzonego Pottera. – Harry, tamten zwód był niesamowity. Byłem pewien, że zwiniesz mi znicz sprzed nosa.

– Nie musisz być miły. Przejrzałeś mnie, prawda? – spytał przygaszony. Gdy był na pierwszym roku, trochę się nasłuchał o umiejętnościach Charliego od ludzi, którzy z nim grali. Po tylu latach wygrywania większości meczy dla swojej drużyny, był pewien, że osiągnął jego poziom, a może i nawet – miał taką cichą nadzieję – może nawet udało mu się go przewyższyć. – Gdyby było inaczej, poleciałbyś za mną.

– Przecież poleciałem. Dopiero później dostrzegłem go krążącego przy podstawie bramek.

– Chcesz mi wmówić, że rozglądałeś się na boki, pikując przy pełnej prędkości ku ziemi??

– Ciągła obserwacja otoczenia to przecież podstawa dla szukającego – odparł Charlie zdziwiony pytaniem Harry’ego. – Miałbym gnać za kimś na oślep? A co z tłuczkami?

– Przecież to robota pałkarzy.

– Robota pałkarzy? – powtórzył za nim Draco z niedowierzaniem. – A jak któryś nie zauważy piłki, to będzie może zaraz jego wina, bo ty dostałeś w łeb?

– Bliźniacy zawsze mi powtarzali, bym tłuczki zostawił im – bronił się.

– Dlatego właśnie jestem pod wrażeniem twojego szczęścia. Zagadką jest, jakim cudem przeżyłeś pięć lat gry w głównym składzie – skomentował Ron.

– To dlatego że miał do pomocy najlepszych pałkarzy. Nie zauważyłeś u niego żadnych siniaków? Przynajmniej raz w ciągu treningu obrywa tłuczkiem.

– Nieprawda – burknął Potter, rumieniąc się z zażenowania. – Oberwałem jedynie kilka razy i to przez Ritchiego i Jimmy’ego.

– Przy czym połowy spokojnie powinieneś uniknąć.

– Ginny, daj mu już spokój. Jego specjalnością jest spektakularne łapanie znicza, a nie uważanie na bezpieczeństwo. – Harry nie był pewny, czy słowa Percy’ego miały być miłe, czy wredne.

– W końcu robi z siebie zawsze gwiazdę wieczoru – dodał od siebie blondyn.

– Mówisz tak, bo jesteś zazdrosny – zauważył jego brat.

Draco wzruszył jedynie ramionami.

– Czy mi się wydawało, czy wspominałeś, że zajmiesz się wszystkimi miotłami? – wcisnął mu swoją w ręce.

Black westchnął, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń, a trzymany przez resztę sprzęt pognał ku niemu.

– Gin, gdzie je trzymacie?

– W szopie.

– Pójdę z tobą – zaoferował Charlie. – Chcę jeszcze trochę posiedzieć na dworze.


	86. Chapter 86

– Ach, tego mi trzeba – mruknął brunet, zabierając kubek z rąk Ginny i upijając solidnego łyka. Chwilę wcześniej wpadł do kuchni, jakby przed czymś (lub raczej kimś) uciekał. Usiadł obok dziewczyny, obejmując ją wolnym ramieniem. – Jesteś cudowna, dzięki – mruknął, patrząc na herbatę, po czym oddał naczynie młodszej Gryfonce. – Ty też Gin, jesteś wspaniała.

– Czy ty przed chwilą podziękowałeś herbacie? Za bardzo ci mózg schłodziło?

– Może troszeczkę, ale właśnie za takie teksty mnie uwielbiasz, przyznaj się – odparł z zadowoleniem, całując dziewczynę w policzek.

– Z przekory mam ochotę zaprzeczyć, ale niech ci będzie. – Podniosła się z krzesła i biorąc kubek, drugą chwyciła lodowatą dłoń bruneta. – Strasznie długo zajęło wam odkładanie tych mioteł. Chodź przed kominek, szybciej się ogrzejesz – oznajmiła, ciągnąc go za rękę.

– A będziesz tam ze mną? – spytał zaczepnie, posłusznie idąc za przyjaciółką.

– Gdzie indziej miałabym być? Nie będę siedzieć sama w pokoju, skoro mogę z tobą i resztą. A jak już będę cię mieć dosyć, to mam tu zniesione kilka magazynów – odparła, pokazując mu język.

– Moja dziewczynka – parsknął, wchodząc razem z nią do salonu. Razem podeszli do kanapy przy kominku i usadowili się na niej.

– Ignissie… – rozległ się głos smokologa za ich plecami. Chłopak odwrócił głowę, natrafiając na ostrzegawcze spojrzenie morskich oczu. – Proszę, herbatka dla was. – Charlie uśmiechnął się, ale podobnie jak rano, uśmiech nie sięgnął oczu.

– Ach, mój bohater! – Kiwnął lekko głową, ale nie odsunął się w żaden sposób od przyjaciółki.

– Nie ma sprawy. Gdzie wywiało pozostałych? – zagadał do siedzących niedaleko Rona i Percy’ego, którzy w skupieniu obserwowali poruszające się po szachownicy figury. Sam zajął fotel niedaleko Ginny.

– Harry i Draco polecieli na górę, jak tylko ściągnęli buty – oznajmił z lekkim westchnieniem Percy. Właśnie stracił gońca.

– Niewyżyte bestie – mruknął wesoło pod nosem brunet, co tylko Ginny i Charlie byli w stanie usłyszeć.

– Też bym korzystał z okazji na ich miejscu. – Smokolog wzruszył ramionami. – W zamku pewnie nie jest im za łatwo się spotykać. A reszta?

– Tata wyszedł coś załatwić, Bill dostał list od Fleur i poszedł odpisać, a mama poszła nakarmić zwierzęta.

– Dzięki za raport, Perce. Jak zawsze można na ciebie liczyć gdy chodzi o istotne, ale nudne informacje.

Percy prychnął.

– Jak dostarczamy ci za mało wrażeń, to wracaj w swoje góry. Wróć, gdy znów zapomnimy, jaki irytujący jesteś.

Charlie uśmiechnął się krzywo. Przypuszczał, że jego brat złagodniał, ale chyba nic się nie zmieniło od ich dzieciństwa. Zawsze działali sobie nawzajem na nerwy, choć jednocześnie nie potrafili na dobre przestać ze sobą rozmawiać.

– Draco ma prywatne dormitorium, więc nie wiem, czy tak bardzo im ciężko – odezwał się Ig, wracając do przerwanego wątku. – W końcu Harry średnio co drugi dzień tam nocuje. I chwila… Macie zwierzaki? – Spojrzał na Percy’ego z zainteresowaniem. – Ginny, Ronny… Czemu ja nic o tym nie wiem?

– To tylko kury i króliki. Nie ma się czym zachwycać.

– Jak to nie ma? Króliki są urocze!

– Nie chcę się rozwodzić nad ich urokiem, skoro później mam je jeść… – mruknęła Ginny i pociągnęła łyk herbaty.

Igniss od razu stracił zapał.

– Ta, pewnie masz rację.

– Ślizgoni nie protestują, że Harry u nich pomieszkuje? – Trzeci z braci spojrzał po najmłodszych w gronie.

– Pewnie nawet nie wiedzą, że tam bywa. Potrafi się przemieszczać niezauważony – odparł Ron, czekając aż Percy wykona swój ruch.

– Aaa no tak. Ma swoje sztuczki i gadżety – przytaknął Black, biorąc kolejny łyk gorącego napoju.

– To zabrzmiało strasznie perwersyjnie.

Młodsze rodzeństwo Charliego zgodnie wywróciło oczami na tę uwagę.

 

//*//

 

Ledwo weszli do domu i ściągnęli kurtki, a Draco już chwycił Harry’ego za nadgarstek i pociągnął na górę do pokoju, który wspólnie zajmowali. Gdy tylko zamknął drzwi, przysunął się do bruneta i owijając ręce wokół jego szyi, złapał go delikatnie za włosy.

– Więc… mówisz, że zrobisz wszystko, co tylko będę chciał?

Harry mruknął potakująco, obejmując blondyna ciasno w pasie. Malfoy uśmiechnął się zadowolony.

– Chciałbym znaleźć się między twoimi nogami… Byłbyś otwarty tylko na mnie i przyjął mnie do środka. Pragnę się w tobie znaleźć… – wyszeptał mu do ucha, liżąc je subtelnie i przygryzając płatek.

Harry przełknął ślinę i zamykając oczy, westchnął drżąco. Podekscytowanie, które czuł, gdy wspinali się naprędce po schodach, momentalnie urosło do rangi podniecenia. Lecz najwyraźniej Draco źle odczytał reakcję jego ciała.

– Żartuję… Nie chcę, żebyś oddawał mi się na moje żądanie, bo tak chcę – powiedział delikatnie, całując go w usta. Harry po chwili przerwał pocałunek i pokręcił lekko głową.

– Byłem przygotowany na taką prośbę. Tak właściwie, nawet zacząłem trochę na to liczyć.

Blondyn spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, by zaraz uśmiechnąć się łagodnie. Prawdę mówiąc, chciał się tylko z nim podroczyć. Nie sądził, że Harry będzie gotowy… On nie był… Nie w takiej kombinacji.

– Doprawdy?

– Myślisz, że żartowałbym sobie z tych spraw? – Zmarszczył gniewnie brwi.

Ślizgonowi od razu zrobiło się głupio. On tak właśnie zrobił...

– Nie, Harry. Oczywiście, że nie – odparł łagodnie, prowadząc go do łóżka. Wyciągnął różdżkę, rzucając na cały pokój zaklęcie wyciszające i nakładając dodatkowe zabezpieczenie na drzwi.

Następnie, powolnymi ruchami zaczął rozbierać chłopaka, całując każdy nowoodkryty obszar. Zostawił go na chwilę w samej bieliźnie, obserwując jego ciało. Patrzył na lekko zarysowane mięśnie brzucha, szerszą klatkę piersiową, która unosiła się szybko w rytm oddechów bruneta. Spojrzał na jego ręce i nogi, podziwiając wyrobione od biegania i ćwiczeń na miotle mięśnie. Na końcu zwrócił uwagę na jego twarz. Zielone oczy skupione były tylko na nim. Podniecenie jeszcze nie zajęło całej przestrzeni. Tliło się dopiero. Rodziło jak feniks za każdym razem wychodzący z popiołów, by potem rosnąć i rosnąć. I stanąć w płomieniach. Zasłaniając wszystko, pochłaniając jak gąbka nasiąkająca wodą. I wybuchnąć! Och, ale jak wybuchnąć… By porwać ich obu, nie tylko siebie. Zieleń pociągnie błękit za sobą. Ten się podda, pogodzi i wspólnie spłoną… A potem żar zniknie powoli, nieśpiesznie. Znów zostanie sam kolor, bez tej fali uczucia, bez podniecenia, inne zajmą jego miejsce. Ale tylko na chwilę, bo niedługo znowu namiętność zapuka. Feniks namiętności...

– Harry – szepnął cicho, wyciągając się do niego i całując gorąco. Brunet zanurzył palce w jego włosach, odpowiadając namiętnie na pieszczotę. Podciągnął kawałek jego koszulkę. Draco oderwał się na chwilę od niego.

– Rozbierz się – zażądał, a blondyn spojrzał na niego z uniesioną brwią.

– Chyba nie masz tu nic do gadania, co? – spytał z lekką drwiną. – W końcu dzisiaj masz spełniać moje zachcianki.

– Och… Faktycznie.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się pod nosem i ściągnął koszulkę przez głowę, odrzucając ją za siebie.

– Następnym razem nie zapominaj, bo nie będę miły. Zwiążę cię, rozpalę do granic i zostawię bez spełnienia – zagroził, całując go po biodrze.

Potter przygryzł wargę, uciekając na moment wzrokiem. Zaraz jednak spojrzał nieco nieśmiało na swojego chłopaka.

– Chciałbyś spróbować w ten sposób?

– Proszę? – Blondyn podniósł na niego zaskoczony wzrok, przerywając pieszczoty. – Mam cię związać?

Harry poczuł wkradający się na twarz rumieniec.

– Jak kłóciłeś się wczoraj z Igiem, to Fred zapytał mnie, czy kiedyś tego próbowaliśmy. Pomyślałem, że skoro podobało mi się, jak miałem zawiązane oczy, to może i to będzie ciekawe… Ale jak nie chcesz, to nie było pytania.

– Skoro ty tego chcesz, to… możemy tak zrobić – mruknął cicho, sięgając po różdżkę i machnął w stronę swojego kufra. Zaraz w jego dłoni spoczywał czarny pasek od szlafroka. – To chyba będzie odpowiednie...

Gryfon skinął głową. Blondyn delikatnie oplótł gładkim materiałem jego nadgarstki i spojrzał na niego pytająco.

– Nie jest za mocno?

– Nie, jest okej – odparł, zastanawiając się, czy Draco słyszy, jak mocno wali mu serce.

– Dobrze… – Blondyn uśmiechnął się oszczędnie, niepewnie wracając do kolejnych pocałunków na biodrze bruneta. Przejechał językiem po nieznacznie odznaczającej się kości.

– Mmm – zamruczał cicho brunet, unosząc minimalnie biodra. – Nie przywiążesz tego – uniósł sugestywnie ręce – do oparcia?

Draco tylko na moment się zawahał.

– Jak sobie życzysz – odparł, gratulując sobie mentalnie, że jego głos pozostał niewzruszony. Bał się, że będzie tak samo drżący, jak niespokojne było jego serce.

Już po chwili skrępowane dłonie były przywiązane do wezgłowia łóżka. Brunet powiercił się chwilę, układając wygodniej. Dostrzegłszy utkwiony w sobie wzrok blondyna, skinął lekko głową. Musiał przyznać, że Fred miał rację. Wystarczyło związać ręce, by ogarnęło go nieznane dotąd podekscytowanie.

Draco przez chwilę obserwował swoje dzieło. I chociaż nie pokazał tego po sobie, nie spodobało mu się. Wyglądało to tak, jakby miał go zmusić do seksu. Jakby robił to wbrew jego woli. Nieprzyjemne uczucie ścisnęło jego gardłem.

W końcu ponownie pochylił się, badając ustami powierzchnię brzucha i bioder Gryfona. Palcami powoli przesuwał po jego boku, stopniowo przechodząc do granicy, jaką stanowiły bokserki. Potter wzdychał i wiercił się, próbując przyciągnąć uwagę blondyna swoją erekcją. Gdy chłopak zatrzymał się dłużej na jego podbrzuszu, wciąż ignorując nabrzmiałego członka, Harry postanowił bardzo sugestywnie przesunąć jego głowę na odpowiednie miejsce. Wyciągnął rękę, ale przemieściła się ona ledwie o parę cali, nim naprężony materiał zablokował ją gwałtownie. Gryfon jęknął sfrustrowany, wypychając biodra.

– Draco, dotknij mnie wreszcie! – ni to poprosił, ni rozkazał.

Blondyn zignorował prośbę, skupiając się na nieznacznym zsunięciu bokserek z bioder bruneta. W końcu skoro nie kazał mu się rozwiązać, to przecież wszystko było dobrze. Penis Harry’ego zdawał się podzielać jego zdanie.

Oblizał nieznacznie wargi, całując wilgotną główkę. Lewą dłonią przesunął po piersi Gryfona, drapiąc go drażniąco.

– Achh… Taak! – jęknął nisko, drżąc na ciele.

Draco uśmiechnął się uspokojony entuzjastycznymi dźwiękami chłopaka. Wysunął język, przeciągając nim po całej długości penisa, zaczynając od prawego jądra. Następnie wsunął sobie w usta nieznacznie główkę, zasysając się na niej delikatnie.

Harry wygiął plecy, a w pomieszczeniu rozległ się trzask naciągniętego gwałtownie materiału. Chłopak jęknął, a blondyn poderwał głowę przerażony, patrząc na materiał wrzynający się w zaczerwienioną skórę.

Serce uderzyło gwałtownie o żebra, a sam Ślizgon zamarł, nie wiedząc co robić.

– Uch… Nie, mam dość. Rozwiąż mnie, Draco.

Dopiero słowa chłopaka go otrzeźwiły. Natychmiast wyrwał się w stronę jego dłoni, próbując rozwiązać materiał jak najszybciej.

– Przepraszam... – szeptał rozgorączkowanym głosem, uwalniając jego ręce od więzów. – Przepraszam… – Jego głos załamał się nieznacznie, kiedy próbował przezwyciężyć dławiący go szloch. Przesunął drżącymi dłońmi po odciśniętym śladzie więzów.

Prawie go zmusił do… niedobrze mu na samą myśl o tym. Zachował się gorzej od nich. Jak on mógł potraktować tak swojego chłopaka? Jak mógł potraktować tak Harry’ego?!

Może podniecony był tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że go tam najzwyczajniej w świecie dotykał? W końcu są nastolatkami, to naturalne, że taki dotyk będzie ich podniecał, chociaż wcale im się to nie podoba.

– Draco, spokojnie. Nic się nie stało – zapewnił brunet, zmieszany jego reakcją. Blondyn zdawał się jednak kompletnie go nie słyszeć. – Draco, Dracuś… Misiu – spróbował w przypływie natchnienia i wreszcie odniósł zwycięstwo. Niebieskie oczy dostrzegły go, choć wciąż były przepełnione paniką.

– Przepraszam, Harry – szepnął gorączkowo, drżąc na myśl o tym, że Harry go pewnie teraz nienawidzi. Bo na pewno tak jest...

– Nie przepraszaj, nic mi nie jest. To tylko lekkie zaczerwienienie. Za chwilę nie będzie po nim śladu. – Pomasował kciukiem ślady, chcąc zmusić krew do szybszego krążenia.

– Nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię...

– Tu się zgadzam. Nigdy więcej nie będę o to prosił. Za bardzo lubię cię dotykać. – Na potwierdzenie swoich słów oplótł go ciasno ramionami w pasie.

– Mogłem cię naprawdę skrzywdzić… – zasłonił dłonią usta, blady prawie tak samo jak po ataku Śmierciożerców i śmierci Abraxasa.

– Głupek. Niby jak? Przecież chciałem żebyś mnie dotykał. O związanie też się sam prosiłem.

– Nie powinienem był się na to zgadzać…

– Słuchasz mnie w ogóle? Chciałem żebyś mnie związał, sam to zaproponowałem!

– Ale ja tego nie chciałem, jasne!? – warknął na granicy krzyku. – Dlatego nie powinien był się zgadzać.

– Czemu? Co ci w tym przeszkadza?

Blondyn obserwował go przez chwilę w milczeniu, zaciskając coraz mocniej szczękę. Nie chciał mu mówić o tym tak samo mocno jak nie chciał go okłamywać. I co teraz miał robić? Milczeć?

– Draco? Masz straszną minę. Nie powiesz mi chyba, że czułeś się jakbyś miał mnie zgwałcić. To głupie. Przecież chodzimy ze sobą.

– Nawet mąż może zgwałcić żonę. To nie ma nic do rzeczy...

– Och, no dobra, ale ja chcę się z tobą kochać. Skoro się zgadzam, to gdzie tu problem?

– W wiązaniu. W tym jest problem.

– Cudownie – sarknął – wróciliśmy do punktu wyścia. Dlaczego?

– Świetnie. Nie dasz mi spokoju, dopóki nie wydusisz ze mnie prawdy!? Proszę bardzo. – Spojrzał na niego z wściekłością/furią. – W rezydencji mamy lochy. Tam Czarny Pan i jego poplecznicy torturują ludzi. Tam też trafiłem za ucieczkę z domu. Związali mnie i karali... Czy teraz jesteś z siebie zadowolony?

– … Och. emmm. Ja eee przepraszam – bąknął zakłopotany.

– Daruj sobie. Po prostu nigdy więcej do tego nie wracajmy.

Brunet skinął głową na zgodę.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w niezręcznej ciszy, unikając patrzenia sobie w oczy. Co było nieco ciężkie, biorąc pod uwagę, że Draco siedział Harry’emu na udach.

– Draco? – zagadnął. Czekał z dobre kilkanaście sekund nim chłopak mruknął pytająco. – Mogę używać tego przezwiska?

– Przezwiska? – Blondyn zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na niego skonsternowany.

– “Misiu”. Użyłem go wcześniej, by przyciągnąć twoją uwagę. I tak w sumie spodobało mi się...

– Skoro koniecznie musisz jakieś na mnie mieć.

– Ty masz “Gryfiaka”. Nikt inny tak na mnie nie mówi. Ja też chcę móc cię nazywać w sposób, którego nikt inny nie używa – z każdym słowem mówił coraz ciszej ewidentnie tracąc pewność siebie. – Dobra. Zapomnij. Nieważne. To głupie…

– Harry… – mruknął, przysuwając się ku Harry’emu. – Możesz tak do mnie mówić. Osobiście wolałbym coś bardziej eleganckiego, ale “misiu” w sumie też brzmi nieźle.

– Bardziej eleganckiego? To co “panie misiu”? – Nawiązał wreszcie kontakt wzrokowy. Choć tylko po to by rzucić w ten sposób Draco wyzwanie.

– Fuj, nie… To brzmi strasznie i obleśnie. Bardziej myślałem o “kocie”.

– Kocie? To ma być eleganckie?

– No co? Koty są eleganckie. Nie wiem co ci w tym nie pasuje.

– Koty kojarzą mi się raczej z pieszczoszkami, które ocierają się o nogi, by je pogłaskać.

– ...zapomniałem, że przy tobie Silk jest rozpieszczoną kupką futra.

Potter prychnął rozbawiony.

– Wiesz że przez to jeszcze bardziej przypominacie siebie nawzajem? Jeśli miałbyś swoją animagiczną postać, z pewnością byłbyś bliźniakiem Silka.

– Że co, proszę? Coś ty sugerujesz?

– Sam twierdzisz, że jest elegancki. Ale przy mnie staje się normalnym kotem, który lubi być głaskany. Lubi też siedzieć mi na kolanach. Zastanawiam tylko czy to on wdał się w ciebie czy ty w nie… auć! Nie bij! – Złapał się za ramię, w które pacnął go Draco. – I teraz jeszcze pokazujesz pazurki! Obruszasz się dokładnie tak samo jak Silk!

– Przestań! Nie jestem kotem!

– Więc zostaniesz moim misiem?

– Nie. Żadnych przezwisk. Masz zakaz!

– No nie! To nie fair! Musi być jakieś, które polubisz. I którego nikt inny nie będzie używał.

– Nie będzie żadnego. Nigdy. – Pokręcił w tym samym czasie głową.

Gryfon prychnął niezadowolony.

– Więc innym też nie daj się nazywać inaczej niż imieniem. Lub nazwiskiem. Nawet Ignissowi. I Verze. I pozostałym też.

– Przecież nigdy im tego nie wybiję z głowy! Ig i Vera są najgorsi!

– Więc ja chcę mieć dla ciebie pieszczotliwe przezwisko! Czy to takie dziwne?!

– ...nie… To w sumie… rozkoszne – mruknął na granicy zażenowania.

Znów zapadła kilkuminutowa cisza.

– Jeżeli zawstydza cię używanie przezwiska przy obcych ludziach, to mogę pójść na kompromis – zaproponował niezbyt entuzjastycznie – i nazywać cię nim tylko jak jesteśmy wśród przyjaciół. I sami, oczywiście.

– Dobrze.

– A twoją nagrodę… Przełożymy chyba na inny raz, co? I wtedy naprawdę zrobię tylko to, co będziesz chciał.

– Nie chcę nagrody… – mruknął, kładąc się częściowo na swoim chłopaku. – Chcę ciebie. Tak jak teraz.

Natychmiast został mocno opleciony ramionami. Położył głowę na piersi bruneta, przymykając oczy.

– Przepraszam, że cię tak nastraszyłem – szepnął, przytulając policzek do jego głowy. Nie doczekał się jednak odpowiedzi. – Draco, nazwij mnie swoim Gryfiakiem – poprosił.

– Głupek… – mruknął, przesuwając wolno dłonią po piersi chłopaka. – Mój Gryfiak… mój...

 

//*//

 

_Siedzieli z Draco na trawie, wpatrując się w jezioro. Blondyn opierał się o jego pierś, nucąc pod nosem. Promienie słońca ogrzewały ich, a delikatny wietrzyk wzbudzający się raz po raz pilnował, by nie było im za ciepło._

_Harry pochylił się, by pocałować chłopaka w szyję. Świat pociemniał, a wiatr zrobił się chłodny. Brunetem wstrząsnął dreszcz. Spojrzał w górę, dostrzegając ogromną burzową chmurę przysłaniającą słońce._

_– Chyba musimy się już zbierać, Draco... – stwierdził zawiedziony i spuścił wzrok na chłopaka w jego objęciach. Chwila. Gdzie on? Przecież jeszcze przed chwilą w nich był... Rozejrzał się zdezorientowany. – Draco? – rzucił cicho, a gdy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi podniósł się i zawołał głośniej._

_Przeczesywał wzrokiem okolicę, ale blondyna nigdzie nie było. Nie miałby gdzie się ukryć na otaczającej Harry’ego równinie. Zerwał się silny, przeszywający wiatr. Ponownie wykrzyczał jego imię, obejmując się ramionami. Martwił się o Draco. Chłopak miał na sobie tylko cienką koszulkę. Musiało mu być zimno..._

_Panująca dookoła niepokojąca cisza dzwoniła w uszach. Spróbował raz jeszcze go zawołać, ruszając przed siebie. Rozglądał się rozpaczliwie i bezskutecznie._

_Choć jeszcze przed chwilą wygrzewali się w południowym słońcu, nagle zapadł zmierzch. Bezgwiezdne niebo i spowity burzowymi chmurami księżyc nie rozpraszały mroku. Jedynie błyskawice raz po raz rozświetlały okolicę. Spanikowany wołał swojego chłopaka, próbując przekrzyczeć grzmoty. Było mu tak zimno...!_

_Ciszę między jednym a drugim gniewnym pomrukiem nieba rozerwał ostry, mrożący krew w żyłach metaliczny dźwięk. Jakby ktoś wyciągnął miecz z okutej pochwy. Gdyby do tej pory wszystkie włoski nie stały mu już dęba, teraz z pewnością by to zrobiły._

_Wrzeszczał imię Draco coraz rozpaczliwiej, ale nie było odpowiedzi. Tak potwornie się o niego bał! Ktoś najwyraźniej chciał skrzywdzić jego chłopaka, a on nie potrafił go odnaleźć! Nie mógł mu pomóc…_

_Wyczuł za sobą czyjąś obecność._

_Obrócił się gwałtownie, a łzy ulgi wypełniły jego oczy._

_– Draco... – wyszeptał. – Tak się cieszę!_

_Chciał ku niemu postąpić, lecz nie zdołał zrobić nawet kroku. Jego nogi jakby przywarły do ziemi._

_– Draco! – powtórzył rozpaczliwie, szarpiąc się. Blondyn jednak nie wyglądał, jakby zamierzał mu pomóc. Niebieskie oczy patrzyły na niego z wściekłością. – Draco...?_

_Świat spowiła nieprzenikniona czerń. Nie widział już ani Draco, ani burzowych chmur. Był sam w nicości, mimo starań nie mogąc się poruszyć. Drżący z zimna, szalejący ze zmartwienia i strachu o Draco trwał w tej niekończącej się pustce. Nagle zamarł, słysząc cichy chichot, który powoli narastał, aż wreszcie obleśny dźwięk wypełnił cały jego umysł. Rozpoznał ten znienawidzony głos._


End file.
